Todo queda en Familia
by Ilitia
Summary: el tiempo pasa pero las cosas no se olvidan... un final, o solo un comienzo de algo realmente increible, capitulo final. - CAP 67 FINAL - MPREG - YAOI -
1. Enfermera no!

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_**Advertencia:**__** Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Y si no les gusta el Yaoi para eso tienen el botón de cerrar esta página. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado.**_

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 1**_

_**Enfermera no!**_

_QUIEROOOO MORIRRRR!!._

Aquel grito desgarrador se escucho por toda aquella pequeña clínica, no era de extrañar que sucesos así se presentaran de vez en vez en aquel lugar si se toma en cuenta quienes eran los encargados de la salud de sus visitantes. los Kurosaki, familia pequeña, conformada por papa Kurosaki y sus 3 hijos, las gemelas Yuzu y Karin, y el primogénito Kurosaki Ichigo, justo a el pertenecía ese grito de dolor ligado con furia y resignación.

_Muérete si gustas…. Pero hoy vas a suplir a tus hermanas en la clínica!!_ – Isshin le miraba sin contemplación mientras se colocaba su bata blanca que le hacía ver tal como lo que era, un doctor. –

_Y ahora porque me toca a mi hacer de enfermera!!, viejo aprovechado!!_ – el peli naranja estampo su mano contra una de las paredes del consultorio de su padre. –

_Simple y llanamente porque encontré tus notas de la universidad_ – sonrió ganador. –

_No…no….notas?_ – Ichigo bajo la guardia de inmediato. –

_claro que tus notas, o creías que nunca sabría qué vas mal en la universidad!!_ – el bromista Isshin tenía un aire serio muy poco visto en el. –

_pero viejo, esos son parciales, no es la nota del semestre_. – rasco su cabeza molesto. –

_Ichigo, siéntate._ – el hombre le extendió la silla de su consultorio –

_No estoy para sermones, ya sé que la familia Kurosaki siempre ha sido los mejores en la rama de la medicina… bla bla bla bla…. Que debo seguir el ejemplo tuyo y que solo me falta un año para graduarme de médico y mas bla bla bla…._ – frunció el seño más aun de lo que acostumbraba tenerlo. –

_Entonces entiendes el porqué estarás suplantando a tus hermanas en la clínica por dos meses!!. _– sentencio fríamente mientras abría la puerta para salir de su consultorio. –

_NO QUIERO HACER DE ENFERMERA!!_ – pateo el escritorio con rabia, su padre siempre le imponía castigos "constructivos" a la hora de que se descarrilara en cualquier cosa. –

Perdió otra pelea contra su padre, ya se había resignado a que ese tipo de discusiones terminaban así, y últimamente eran el pan nuestro de cada día. Isshin estaba más tedioso que nunca por que la clínica prosperara y fuera la mejor de todo Karakura, y vaya que tenía razones para desearlo ya que su antiguo compañero de estudios y enemigo a muerte había inaugurado su clínica casi al mismo tiempo que él, Ichigo nunca logro entender porque se odiaban tanto pero no estaba para cuantos de su decrepito viejo, dejaría ese raro anécdota en el olvido mientras pudiese, además, el y el hijo de su acérrimo enemigo estudiaban juntos también.

Sin mucho ánimo y pensando en que debía estudiar más ahora que antes, se fue a cambiarse de ropas, debía utilizar un traje de enfermero que tanto detestaba, no era nada femenino pero que mal se sentía en su orgullo el llevar eso en vez de la bata blanca como su padre. Ese día era igual de aburrido, solo se dedicaba a indicar las consultas a los pacientes, llevar viejitos al baño, limpiar las habitaciones que se desocuparan, sacar sangre y llenar informes, todo rutinario hasta que a media tarde Isshin le indico hacer algo mas educativo.

_Ichigo!!_ – el viejo le llamo algo serio desde la afuera de emergencia. –

_Ah?_ – ni volteo a verlo, seguro quería que limpiara otro reguero dejado por alguno de sus pacientes. –

_Necesito que le hagas un examen general al paciente que está allí_. – señalo uno de los cubículos de emergencia. –

_A mí?, según tu que soy un mal estudiantes me dejaras revisar uno de tus sagrados pacientes?_ – la ironía se sentía en sus palabras. –

_Quieres o no quieres ganarte algo que aprender hoy!!,_ - le extendió una carpeta con los datos del paciente. – _necesita sutura…_

_Solo tengo que suturar una herida…_ - miro la carpeta. – _vaya tontería ya sé hacer eso._

_No te desanimes, aprenderás algo cada vez que trates con un paciente nuevo._ – Isshin le sonrió orgulloso, palmeo la espalda de su hijo y salió de emergencias rápidamente. –

_Ahora salió cursi el viejo este…_

Ichigo entro al cubículo muy tranquilo ya que solo eran suturas, pero al ver a su paciente y como estaba acostado en la camilla, su rostro empezó a hervir de rabia, una rabia que le cobraría mas tarde a su grandioso padre.

_Diablos…. Creí que una sexy enfermera me curaría…_ - los ojos azul profundos del paciente se clavaron en el cuerpo del peli naranja. –

_Enfermero…._ – mascullo entre dientes y lanzo sin disimulo la carpeta sobre la camilla. –

_No hay alguien más?, no quiero que un aprendiz de enfermera me toque!! – _el hombre sonrió descarado. -

_Que no soy enfermera!!._ – se acerco a la camilla algo enfadado. – _donde debo suturar?_

_Si eres inteligente sabrás donde al ver que estoy acostado boca abajo, enfermera. _

_(maldito viejo me mandas a cogerle puntos a un c/(//&%!! ) _– miro de reojo la fea cortadura que tenía el hombre en el glúteo derecho. –

_Qué esperas?, Que te cuente mi historia de cómo me hice eso?._ – gruño enfadado –

_No quiero escucharla…._ – empezó a buscar todos los implementos para suturar la herida. –

_Es una lástima enfermera, era una historia muy interesante. –_ se dio media vuelta en la camilla quedando de lado. –

_Podrías voltearte y callarte._ – le mostro una inyectadora llena de anestesia. –

_Huyyy a la enfermera le gusta asustar a los pacientes…_. – volvió a sonreír con sarcasmo mientras se daba la vuelta. –

_Si_…. – pincho sin piedad el glúteo del hombre, pero para su asombro este no se quejo. –

_Eres una enfermera sádica._ – sus ojos azueles miraron con tranquilidad a Ichigo. -

_Que no te quedo claro que no soy enfermera!!, estudio para doctor y que este en este cuarto contigo solo es la mala suerte de tener que cogerle puntos a tu trasero!!._

Sin previo aviso Ichigo decidió acabar rápidamente con ese problema, sin mucho lio suturo la herida del hombre que raramente permaneció silencioso después de lo que le dijo el peli naranja. Al final y con más de 10 puntos termino su suplicio, tomo la carpeta para anotar algunas cosas y ver el nombre del desgraciado que lo estuvo llamando enfermera con descaro.

_El doctor le dará las indicaciones de cómo cuidar los puntos y que tomar… - _miro de reojo el nombre del ojiazul._ – señor Grimmjow Jeaguerjaques. _

_Entonces no te vuelvo a ver enfermera? _– se puso de pie para vestirse nuevamente. –

_Con suerte más nunca!_! – salió del cubículo de emergencias más molesto de lo que ya estaba antes. –

El día mas horroroso de su vida, así lo denomino Ichigo, no sabía en verdad lo que era pasar el día como "enfermera" en la clínica, ahora si entendía cuando Karin se cabreaba o la pobre de Yuzu estaba muy cansada para hacer la cena, suspiro por lo bajo mientras se quitaba los zapatos sin ánimos y caminaba dentro de la casa, el día no había concluido aun, a pesar de cerrar la clínica y volver al hogar que estaba a dos pasos de la misma, ahora debía cenar y prepararse una jarra completa de café para estudiar toda la noche. Subió a su habitación después de una cena ligera, saco algunos libros de una pequeña biblioteca que estaba junto a su cama y los lanzo sin ánimos en ella. Pasaron las horas, el reloj despertador de su mesita de noche marcaban las 3 de la mañana, ahora si estaba empezando a cabecear sobre un libro de anatomía humana, sus ojos le pesaban mas y mas, el sueño le gano por completo la partida.

_Enfermera… enfermera!!_ – una voz socarrona y burlona le taladraba en el oído. –

_Maldita sea que no soy una enfermera!!_ – grito molesto al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de sopetón de la cama sujetando una almohada y estrangulándola sin piedad. –

_Ichi – nii?_ – Yuzu le miraba algo incrédula por ver el modo en que se despertó su hermano al ella entrar a la habitación. –

_Yuzu?..._ – miro a la niña y después la almohada que tenía en sus manos. –

_Creo que tenías una pesadilla. _– sonrió la pequeña mientras una gotota resbalaba por su cabeza. –

_Si…_ - dejo la almohada en la cama. – _qué hora es? _

_Son más de las 3, solo pasaba a ver si necesitabas algo más de café_. – señalo la jarra ya vacía a los pies de la cama. –

_Me quede dormido._ – se rasco la cabeza con pereza al tiempo que trataba de recordar porque estaba ahorcando su almohada. –

_Te traeré más café, y no te preocupes, el castigo de papa pasara rápido._ – tomo la jarra y salió de la habitación rápidamente. –

_ESTUPIDO PACIENTE DEL $·%$·$% SUTURADO!!_ – al fin la imagen del peli azul riéndosele en la cara y diciéndole enfermera le hizo recordar la pesadilla. -

Otro día horroroso se avecinaba, la mañana no le alcanzo para desayunar ya que se levanto tarde y tuvo que salir de la casa así para no perder la primera hora de clases, la universidad quedaba de punta a punta de su casa, había un trasporte que pasaba cerca pero como eran pocos, debía llegar a la hora indicada a la parada o le tocaría tomar una ruta más larga y por ende llegar tarde a las clases, corrió como alma que lleva el diablo al notar que el transporte de la universidad estaba estacionado en la parada, justo a la hora como siempre, sus piernas se esforzaron por alcanzar la puerta del autobús, corrió como loco hasta que logro sujetarse del retrovisor del copiloto y saltar dentro del transporte segundos antes de que las puertas del mismo se cerraran y arrancara.

_NUEVA MARCA AMIGOS!! 3 SEGUNDOS ANTES DE QUE CERRARAN LAS PUERTAS!!_ – uno de sus compañeros de clase aplaudía como idiota mientras Ichigo le saludaba efusivamente plantándole en el rostro una libreta de estudios. –

_Buenos días Keigo…._ – se sentó al lado de este respirando acelerado. –

_Porque siempre me tratas así!!, Soy tu amigo!!, Hasta te preste mis apuntes de la clase de anatomía!!._ – sujeto la libreta que segundos antes Ichigo le estampo en el rostro. –

_Solo cállate…._ – cerro los ojos y se dispuso a echarse un pequeño sueñito antes de llegar a su destino. –

_Irresponsable como siempre verdad Kurosaki?_ – una voz conocida le hablaba desde el puesto delante del suyo. –

_Uryu, no estoy para tu pedantería el día de hoy, mejor ahórrate la burla para cuando patee tu trasero con las notas de fin de curso_!!. – sonrió con ironía al pelinegro. –

_No dormiste mucho anoche, supongo que la desesperación la tienes escrita en la frente_. – se acomodo los lentes con calma. –

_Sabes porque no dormí!!, Porque estaba muuuy cansado de pasar el día ayudando a mi padre en la clínica!!. _

Esa simple frase hizo desestabilizar al de lentes, sabía que Ichigo era el hijo del acérrimo enemigo de su padre, pero no por ese hecho le enojo lo que dijo, lo que lo carcomió en instantes fue el pensar que un tonto como Ichigo tenía acceso a practicar con su padre la medicina y el siendo el mejor estudiante, inteligente y centrado aun no se ganaba la confianza del suyo para que le dejara si quiera acompañarlo en la labor de medico.

_Y que hiciste interesante Ichigo?... viste una operación?, revisaste algún caso raro?, dime!!_ – Keigo volvía a utilizar esa manera de hablar desesperada que tanto molestaba al peli naranja. –

_Mucho… hice mucho._ – gruño enfadado ya que otra vez se le coló en la mente cierto trasero que suturo. –

El día empezaba mal, y se pondría peor, en clases tuvo que soportar el sueño que se apoderaba de sus ojos, escuchar las interminables charlas de alguno que otro profesor, soportar e ingeniárselas para lograr alcanzar y superar a Ishida el mejor de la clase, y lo hacía por más que gusto propio, era algo innato el querer superarlo para verse librado del fastidio de su padre con que debía superar a los Uryu al precio que fuera, algún día tendría que saber que paso entre Isshin y el padre de Ishida. El día apenas llegaba a la mitad, la hora del almuerzo llego y con ello muchos estudiantes se reunían en la cafetería de la universidad, el lugar estaba repleto de estudiantes de diferentes carreras relacionadas a la medicina, desde la misma medicina, enfermería, farmacología y odontología, todos juntos en ese lugar, así es que como las diferentes ramas de la salud se encontraban en un momento dado en el día.

_KUROSAKI - KUN!!_ – una voz conocida se acerco a la mesa donde el peli naranja estaba sentado solitario mirando un libro e intentando comer algo al fin. –

_Hola._ – respondió sin muchos ánimos a la chica que le saludaba con tanta emoción. –

_No seas así Ichigo!_! – una pequeña morena le golpeaba sin piedad por detrás. –

_RUKIAAAA!_! – sujeto con precariedad el emparedado que intentaba comer en ese instante. –

_Estas tenso?_ – la morena se sentó de lleno al lado del molesto chico. –

_Si estas muy ocupado nos podemos poner en otra mesa, vamos Rukia._ – la chica de grandes pechos se dispuso a retirarse con su amiga. –

_No, no es eso, es que he pasado un día horrible Orihime._ – cerro el libro que leía y miro algo más sereno a las chicas. –

_Ahora que hizo tu viejo?_ – Rukia le miro divertida, conocía desde hace años a Ichigo y su familia. –

_Nada nuevo…._ – mordió el emparedado con rapidez. – _y ustedes, como les va?._

_Mal!!_ – Inoue se hecho de cabeza contra la mesa donde estaban sentados. –

_No exageres, una nota mala no mata a nadie!!_ – Rukia le palmeo la espalda algo contrariada. –

_No me digas… otra vez reprobó un examen del profesor Ishimaru?_ – Ichigo recordó vagamente a ese hombre de aspecto siniestro. –

_Así es… es que mira muy raro a uno!!, me pone nerviosa y me paralizo apenas me señala con su apuntador!!. _

La pobre chica empezó a recordar el examen oral donde ese peculiar hombre le apunto a ella pero como tiene mucha pechonalidad el puntero rojo del profesor estaba dando de lleno en uno de sus pechos y no se movió de allí hasta que Orihime contesto a sus preguntas tartamudeando.

_Era horrible ver a los demás mirándome así!!._ – se tapo la cara avergonzada. -

_Es un pervertido!!_ – la morena sentencio secamente. –

_Debe de gustarle mucho hacerle eso a las mujeres._ – Ichigo sonrió algo descarado. –

_Ni te creas, según las malas lenguas tiene un amorío con un estudiante de farmacología!!._ – Rukia dijo esto último en susurro y dibujando rápidamente en una libreta al profesor en forma de conejo y a un desconocido con una pipeta en mano con un corazón uniéndolos. –

…….. – Ichigo y Orihime con unas sendas gotas en la cabeza. –

_No es broma!!._ – miro su dibujo más seria. – _de lo que estoy segura es que le gustan los chicos!!. _

_Se ha hecho muy común ese tipo de relaciones._ – Ichigo se encogió de hombros no muy impresionado. –

_No me preocupa lo de que le guste un chico, lo que está prohibido por la universidad es que un alumno tenga relaciones con un profesor!!._ – la morena cerro la libreta donde había dibujado a la pareja de conejitos. –

_Ya se te salió lo de ser la hermana del director…_. – mascullo algo serio el pelos de zanahoria. -

_Ichigo!!, mi hermano hace muy bien su trabajo y esa regla esta en proporción a las metas de la universidad!!. _

_No deberías estar estudiando enfermería, debiste ser abogada Rukia._

_Es aburrido, y me gusta más usar mis manos y mis habilidades para ayudar a los demás_.

_Te apoyo Rukia!!._ – Orihime sonrió satisfecha. –

_Ser enfermera es un asco…_ - Ichigo susurro para sí. –

_Y ese odio repentino a la digna labor que estudiamos Orihime y yo?._

_No es por ustedes, es que estoy digamos que castigado, y tengo que suplir a mis hermanas por dos meses en la clínica…._ – suspiro derrotado. –

_Ojala yo pudiese tomar tu lugar Kurosaki–kun, sería una experiencia gratificante y educativa!!._

Educativo verle el trasero a un tipo que no deja de burlarse de ti y llamarte enfermera!!.

Eh? – ambas mujeres le miraron mas extraño aun. –

Jer.. yo se lo que digo, pero igual si gustan le digo al viejo que quieren ayudar. – asintio repetidas veces con su cabeza. –

_Gracias Kurosaki – kun!. _

_Espera Inoue, me parece muy raro y mas que conveniente que quieras hacer que tu papa nos acepte en su clínica!!._ – Rukia le miro desafiante. _– o no Ichigo?._

_Necesito ayuda!, no puedo solo con tanto que hacer allí_. – bajo la mirada cansado. –

_Hubieses empezado por allí, claro que aceptamos pero primero deberías pedírselo a tu padre. _

_Gracias Rukia, le diré esta tarde, cuando regrese a mi tortura. – _termino de comer su emparedado. –

Las clases terminaron a media tarde, Ichigo salió en rápida huida hacia la clínica ya que el cambio de guardia de enfermeras estaba por iniciar, si llegaba tarde y su viejo lo notaba seria para terminar peor el día. Por suerte llego a tiempo, se cambio de ropas y paso de largo rumbo a la oficina de Isshin, quería hacerle la proposición de aceptar a sus dos amigas estudiantes de enfermería en la clínica, al llegar al corredor donde estaba la oficina de su padre se detuvo, respiro profundo y se calmo un poco, no quería que su viejo lo viera desesperado y llegando de un sopetón, camino con paso firme hasta quedar frente a la puerta donde se leía muy claramente en un enmarcado dorado el nombre de su papa y el cargo de director y medico general, estaba por tomas en sus manos la perilla de la puerta cuando noto que estaba entreabierta pero dentro Isshin no estaba solo, estaba conversando con alguien que asombro de inmediato al pelos de zanahoria.

_Te dije que en mi clínica no se fuma!!_ – el hombre intento quitarle el cigarrillo a su invitado de las manos. –

_Todavía detestas eso?._ – miro fríamente al moreno y paso siguiente guardo su cigarrillo en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. –

_Es una clínica!!, dios…_ - se recostó en el sillón con mas pesadez. – _no sé cómo tu manejaras la tuya, pero aquí respetamos las normas de principio a fin. _

_Eso no es cierto._ – el hombre sentado frente a él se acomodo sus gafas con serenidad. –

_Como que no!!, acaso viniste para fisgonear que hay de malo aquí?._ – Isshin se inclino molesto hacia su invitado. –

_No vine a eso, vine a decirte que no quiero que tu hijo este metiéndole cosas en la cabeza al mío!!._ – ahora la pose de hombre era más seria y oscura. –

_Que Ichigo le está metiendo cosas en la cabeza a tu hijo?._

_Según Ishida tú le diste a tu hijo el permiso de andar por esta… clínica como si fuera medico. _

_Que yo lo dejo pasear como medico?_ – Isshin miro más incrédulo aun a su invitado. –

_Ishida me armo un escándalo apenas llego a la casa y exigió que yo haga lo mismo con él en mi hospital! _

_Pero…_ - suspiro quedamente, si le decía a su acérrimo enemigo que Ichigo había mentido y que solo estaba allí para ser castigado por malas notas y de paso estaba no de medico si no de enfermera, sería el hazme reír de Ryuken. –

_Pero qué_?.

_Lo que yo haga con mi hijo es problema mío así que no deberías estar aquí para hablarme de esas niñerías_, _acaso solo viniste con esa escusa para volver a vernos?._ – sonrió socarronamente. –

_Claro que no. – _mascullo algo incomodo. –

_Pues parece eso, no olvidas las cosas y no puedes dejar el pasado en donde quedo!. _

_Eso es tema muerto Isshin, lo que sucediera con nosotros no es ni remotamente lo que me trajo aquí, solo digo que seas sensato, un joven sin experiencias no puede andar paseando como un doctor ni si quiera en la clínica mas pésima y mala del país!!. _

_MI CLINICA NO ES PESIMA!!, ES LA MEJOR DE TODA KARAKURA!!. _– golpeo el escritorio con rabia, Ryuken le había dado donde más le dolía. –

_Cálmate, después de viejo aun tienes ese carácter tan explosivo…_ - renegó con su cabeza recordando sucesos pasados. –

_Y tú qué me dices?, aun eres un ser frio y nada simpático!!._ – se jacto del comentario con ironía. –

_Pero igual te volvía loco._ – susurro descaradamente. –

Al escuchar esas palabra el oyente o digamos que tercer invitado en la conversación se puso azul, tambaleo un instante y se alejo rápidamente de la oficina, esa conversación estaba pasando a límites insospechados y con cometarios muy sospechosos. Ichigo camino alejándose del pasillo y termino sentado pesadamente en una de las tantas sillas que había para los pacientes, se llevo la mano al rostro como queriendo olvidar toda esa conversación que escucho, su padre y el padre de Ishida fueron amantes?, y en qué tiempo pasado fue eso?, acaso su fallecida madre lo supo?, porque se caso entonces con ella?, y porque demonios jamás noto nada raro en su padre?, tantas preguntas sin responder y sin negar que unas ganas enormes de descubrir esa vida sórdida y secreta que tenía su decrepito padre se revelara ante él, por un momento cerró los ojos recordando el pasado, cuando su madre aun vivía y aun ahora Isshin seguía adorándola hasta la saciedad.

_Jamás le encontrare lógica a eso…_ - suspiro audiblemente con las manos en el rostro. –

_Que lógica?_ – la voz de alguien conocido le hizo saltar en el asiento. –

_Viejo!!._ – alzo la mirada sorprendido. –

_Llegaste tarde!!._ – miro su reloj de pulsera. –

_No he llegado tarde!!, yo estaba aquí es…._ – cayo súbitamente, estaba a punto de decir que había escuchado la conversación de su padre y el padre de Ishida. –

_Ahórrate la escusa, voy a salir un momento, Urahara se encargara de las emergencias mientras no estoy. _

_Ese loco…. – susurro Ichigo con fastidio_. – _no sé cómo puede ser medico ese loco._

_Y es un buen médico, así que no molestes y ve a hacer tu trabajo!!. –_ señalo hacia el área de enfermería. –

_Y… viejo, a donde vas?._ – clavo su mirada con curiosidad mal sana en su padre. –

_Desde cuando un hijo le dice a su padre a donde va?, ubícate Ichigo, y más te vale que no sigas diciendo por allí que yo te dejo jugar al doctor en mi clínica!!._ – le lanzo un derechazo con fuerza al pelos de naranja. –

_No fastidies viejo!!._ – detuvo el golpe con la palma de su mano. –

_Está claro._ – empezó a caminar para salir. – _y otra cosa, dile a tus hermanas que no llegare a cenar!!. _

_Asco…_ – Ichigo recordó a cierto peli plateado que conversaba con él hace poco, de seguro se irían quien sabe a dónde y hacer quien sabe que. –

_**Continuara….**_

Aspiro y espero que les llamara la atención el fic, satisfecha yo de este raro espécimen que nació de una soberana locura, pero veo que tengo el horizonte abierto a muchas situaciones XD, primero que nada me encanta la pareja Ichigo x Grimmjow, también la de Isshin x Ryuken, bueno después verán mas, se me olvidaba!! El Gin x Shiro - chan, ese es infaltable!!, err.. sobre el mpreg, pues dejare a la imaginación quien será la víctima, no se maten pensando aun, puede pasar mucho pero mucho antes de que sepan XD… ahora si le dejo y los espero el próximo capítulo!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Me dicen Pantera.**_


	2. Me dicen Pantera

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**Me dicen Pantera.**_

Estaba allí solo, mirando todavía como un completo idiota a su padre, este en pocos segundo desapareció del pasillo y con él se fue la respuesta a esa relación que tenia con su auto nombrado acérrimo enemigo?. Otro suspiro audible le invadió, esta vez las cosas estaban más de cabeza para él, pensó que quizás un romance de su padre le liberaría de sus continuos sermones de ser perfecto para la clínica, que la lucha de poderes con la clínica de Ryuken, Ryuken?, sin pensar mucho se puso de pie y salió otra vez hacia la oficina de su padre, notando de inmediato que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave.

_En qué momento salió ese hombre de aquí si no lo vi?._ – Ichigo miro el largo pasillo de ese lugar, era raro que alguien desapareciera así por así, la lógica indicaba que debía pasar frente a él a juro. –

_Bu!!_ – un sonoro ruido se escucho a centímetros del rostro del pelos de naranja. –

_MALDITO URAHARA!!._ – miro temblando al susodicho. - _NO ME ASUSTES ASI!!._ – Ichigo estaba casi que estampado contra la puerta de la oficina de su padre. –

_Je je je… no es para tanto, es que digamos que me pareció divertido asustarte al ver que estabas mirando al techo como un tonto y pensando en quien sabe que cosas_. – sonrió descarado. –

_No sé como mi padre te deja a cargo de la clínica!!._ – se separo de la puerta rápidamente. –

_Porque soy genial y tu no._ – sonrió otra vez con descaro. –

_Hablar contigo es imposible…_. _Me voy a hacer lar rondas!!._ – se alejo rápidamente hacia la entrada de emergencia. –

_En que estaría pensando_?. – sin darle mas interés se apoyo en su bastón y salió también a ver que había de nuevo en la clínica. –

No se asusten Urahara no será una copia de doctor House XD. Volviendo al caso, el final del día pintaba igual de aburrido y tedioso, nada fuera de lo normal hasta que una ambulancia llego con su sirena estridente y anunciando que habría acción para los médicos y enfermeras de emergencia, Ichigo se quedo parado en la entrada del lugar mientras veía a Urahara correr como loco para ayudar a los paramédicos que llevaban una camilla y sobre ella a alguien que aparentaba estar muy lastimado por alguna razón.

_Datos?_ – Urahara pregunto a los paramédicos al tiempo que lanzo su bastón a una esquina del pasillo de emergencias para poder usar sus dos manos sobre el paciente. –

Uno de los paramédicos le da un recuento de lo que tenia mientras dejaban en manos de Urahara y uno conjunto de enfermeras al herido, Ichigo solo miraba de reojo al cubículo donde estaba todo ese alboroto, parecía con ganas de entrar a ayudar pero no lo hizo al ver que era más que suficiente con el loco de Urahara y sus amadas enfermeras, el médico tenía el gusto de escoger con quien le gustaba trabajar pero Ichigo no entraba en su repertorio aun.

_Quien le hizo eso debió tenerle mucha rabia…_ - hablo algo más tranquilo mientras salía del cubículo de emergencias. – _Ichigo!!_

_Ahora qué?._ – miro con fastidio al rubio. –

_Lleva al paciente a su habitación, que este cómodo._ – le extiende la carpeta con los datos del mismo. -

_Y que le sucedió?._ – pregunta algo curioso. –

Una golpiza, eso creo que le paso pero como llego inconsciente y con los sedantes dudo que abra los ojos hasta mañana para dar su versión de los hechos.

_Ok_. – no pregunto mas y se dirigió hacia el cubículo. –

Estaba intrigado de cómo habría quedado ese pobre joven que fue golpeado, quizás querían robarle o se defendió de algo o alguien, también pudo estar metido en una pelea callejera, eso era algo común por esos días, Ichigo se preguntaba todo eso con profunda calma hasta que entro y miro con sus propios ojos al paciente.

_El del trasero suturado!!._ – su mala suerte no podía ser más grande en ese momento. –

Miro con coraje al hombre acostado en la camilla, estaba sucio, tenía un ojo morado, la frente vendada y con suturas, un brazo enyesado, la pierna derecha muy golpeada, además de moretones desagradables en su estomago e ingle, en verdad tenía razón Urahara al decir que el que lo golpeo lo hizo con toda la saña del mundo. Ichigo suspiro por lo bajo, que pequeño era mundo para que aquel descarado del día anterior que se burlaba de el ahora estuviese frente a frente otra vez pero no con una simple cortadura, ahora parecía haber sido la piñata de alguien, sin darle mucho interés se acerco al peli azul para terminar de quitarle la ropa rota y llena de sangre y colocarle una bata de paciente.

_Tengo que hablar con mi padre de este maldito castigo!!._ – miro aquel hombre ya desnudo por completo. – ¿_cómo Karin y Yuzu pueden hacer esto?._

Mirando lo menos posible aquel cuerpo lastimado, empezó a notar que era un hombre de contextura atlética, fuertes músculos, piel bronceada y despedía un aire de superioridad al mirarlo, como entonces pudo ser golpeado así?.

_Seguro eres un maldito pandillero…_ - limpio con brusquedad las manchas de sangre y sucio que tenía el pobre peli azul por todo el cuerpo. –

_Conversando con los pacientes_?. – la cara de alguien conocido se asomo al cubículo. –

_Err_…. – tapo rápidamente con un trapo las noblezas del paciente. –

_Jejejejje!! Ichigo no sirves para enfermera!!._

_Cállate!. _– bajo la mirada muy colorado._ – qué demonios haces aquí Rukia?. _

_Vine a ver cómo te iba pero ya veo que estas divirtiéndote con la esponja y la vista. – _miro sin pena alguna al inconsciente peli azul. –

_Solo me mandaron a llevarlo a la habitación pero estoy seguro que el loco de Urahara les dijo a las enfermeras que lo dejaran así adrede!_!. – señalo a Grimmjow. –

_Te ayudo?_. – rebusco entre los gabinetes del cubículo hasta que dio con unos guantes quirúrgicos. –

_Y quien te dejo pasar hasta emergencias?_.

_El mismo loco que te dejo este trabajito._ – sonrió descarada. –

_Al menos no hare todo solo_. – le extendió una esponja para que le ayudara a limpiar las heridas. –

_Eso sí, yo no voy a limpiar allí_. – señalo el trapo que lanzo Ichigo sobre cierta hombría. –

_Tu eres la enfermera no yo!!. _

_Pero si no hubiese llegado tendrías que haberlo hecho igual_. – una risita burlona se escapo de los labios de Rukia. –

_Rukia, no me hagas hacer eso_. – su ceño fruncido era todo un poema a la desesperación. –

_Yo lo hago pero a cambio dime si ya hablaste con tu viejo sobre nosotras_?. – empezó a limpiar cuidadosamente las heridas. –

_Aun no. _

_Porque?_

_Salió…_ - recordó por un instante con quien. – _mañana le digo._

_No lo olvides, me debes una por andar limpiando cosas que no debería. _

Después de aquello ambos jóvenes llevaron a la habitación correspondiente al peli azul, Rukia se quedo conversando un rato más hasta que la noche les sorprendió y tuvieron que regresar a sus hogares. Otro día del demonio se acababa, y este había sido más raro que el anterior, desde descubrir que su viejo tiene un romance con alguien del mismo sexo hasta que tuviese que ayudar al hombre que se burlo de él, como agradeció el que Rukia se apareciera y le ayudara a terminar tan bochornosa labor. al llegar a casa noto que ya las gemelas habían cenado y estaban alistándose para ir a dormir, de su padre como supuso y le dijo, no había llegado y pasaban de las 11, seguro el viejo no aparecería hasta la mañana siguiente.

En otro lugar, más específicamente la casa de los Ishida, el ambiente era de calma, un hogar pulcro y hasta demasiado frio, allí solo vivían Uryu y su padre, en verdad esa casa era muy grande para ellos dos que casi no se hablaban y cada uno vivía su vida como le daba la gana y sin interferir en la del otro a menos que con ello se mancillarla el honor de ser un gran y prestigioso médico como lo era Ryuken.

Esa noche fría Ishida estaba sentado en un pequeño estudio de la casa, aquella habitación era la que mas adoraba ya que guardaba los recuerdos de su niñez y más aun las vivencias con su querido abuelo, el único al que consideraba con cariño ya que le enseño muchas cosas de la vida y le apoyo cuando su padre estaba muy ocupado para dedicarle tiempo o un poco de amor. Apoyado en un sillón de cuero negro leía interesado un libro que había escrito su fallecido abuelo, aquel hombre era un escritor magistral a pesar de haber estudiado medicina como su padre, este decidió dejarse llevar por su amor a las letras y dejar la carrera que tanto orgullo había dado a las generaciones anteriores.

_Pasa_. – la puerta del estudio se abrió repentinamente trayendo invitados. –

_Ryuken?._ – Ishida levanto la mirada y noto sin inmutarse la presencia de alguien más. – señor Kurosaki.

_Que haces aquí a estas horas?._ – el hombre camino hasta el pelinegro muy serio. –

_Leyendo, pero ya me retiro._ – se puso de pie y salió del estudio sin preguntar nada. – _buenas noches._

_Como ha crecido…_ - Isshin le miro curioso y hasta sonriente. –

_Es un malcriado, salió tan incorregible como mi padre._ – cerró la puerta tras ellos. – _siéntate._

_Aun tienes ese mal genio, pensé que con los años se te ablandaría el corazón._ – se sentó donde minutos antes estaba Ishida leyendo cómodamente. –

_Te invite para conversar del presente no del pasado._ – camino hasta la puerta del estudio. _– quieres beber algo?._

_Ya sabes que sí._ – sonrió coqueto. –

_No me mires así… sabes que lo odio y siempre lo odie._ – frunció el ceño y salió de la habitación en busca de las bebidas. –

_Ryuken, Ryuken… aun te causo escalofríos…. Que sexy soy!!. _– su boca formo una sonrisa boba al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaron con corazones. –

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando nuevamente el hombre entro a la habitación con un par de copas y dos botellas de vino, ambos gustaban de esa bebida y una sola botella no sería suficiente según Ryuken, para acompañar la conversación que tendrían en ese estudio.

_Buena elección._ – Isshin descorcho una de las botellas con facilidad para después verter el contenido en las copas. –

_Ya basta de halagos, vamos a hablar._ – se sentó en un sofá de 3 puestos que estaba al frente del sillón negro donde estaba su contraparte. –

_Y de que vamos a hablar_?. – meció su copa ya llena. -

_Sobre esto._ – sin mucha dificulta tomo un libro de una pequeña mesa que estaba junto al sofá. – _léelo._

_Todo?_ – alzo la mirada divertido. –

_Claro que todo no!, solo la portada!._ – gruño por lo bajo, siempre caía en las jugarretas tontas de Isshin. –

_Mmmm…. Oh… este libro pertenece a la doctora Retsu Unohana, ella es una eminencia en Japón…_ - ojeo el libro con algo de más interés. – _pero que tiene que ver ella con lo que quieres conversar?. _

_Voy a inaugurar un ala nueva en mi clínica y ella la dirigirá_. – sonrió pretencioso al tiempo que se sacaba un cigarrillo del bolsillo de su chaqueta. –

_Pero… ella no es un medico común, es una investigadora y obstetra de renombre por sus aportes en genética…_ - su voz se volvió melancólica al decir eso ultimo. – _porque haces esto?. No y que no querías hablar del pasado?. _

_Esto es el presente Isshin, y no tiene nada que ver con el pasado que yo la quiera en mi clínica para que haga todas sus investigaciones, la quiero porque sus aportes le darán prestigio a mi clínica!!._ – sorbió un poco de vino. –

_Lo haces por el pasado, tú sabes muy bien qué clase de investigaciones hace ella y a qué tipo de pacientes trata_. – el hombre lanzo el libro al suelo. –

_Yo te invite para hacerte una oferta, la oferta de que renuncies a tu clínica y atiendas junto a la doctora Unohana la nueva ala de obstetricia, serias el jefe de piso_. – su mirada estaba clavada en la de su antiguo compañero, esperaba una reacción favorable ante la petición. –

_Quieres que deje mi clínica para ir a ser un doctor más de la tuya_?. – gruño enfadado. –

_No un doctor mas, serás jefe de piso, serás la mano derecha de la doctora Unohana y podrás hacer lo que quieras, todo lo que quieras. _

_Me niego!!, no dejare a mis pacientes por una simple oferta, además todo esto solo hace que las cicatrices del pasado regresen Ryuken!._ - se puso de pie bruscamente. –

_El que no ha cerrado sus heridas eres tú, aun no superas la perdida._ – fumo su cigarrillo sin importarle mucho la furia que demostraba Isshin ante él. –

_Sabes que!!. _

En un segundo el pelinegro había jalado de las ropas de su acérrimo enemigo levantándolo del sofá con brusquedad y reteniéndolo contra su cuerpo fuertemente, ambos hombres se miraron a los ojos con seriedad, en la mirada de Isshin había dolor, rabia y algo de pena, mientras que los ojos de Ryuken ocultaban sus sentimientos, fríos, sin compasión o piedad ante lo que sucedía.

_Eres un estúpido…_ - sentencio secamente el peligris. –

_Te ame, no sabes cuánto te ame… te ame tanto que cuando sucedió… lo que sucedió… no me perdone y aun no me perdono por la pérdida…_ - sus ojos estaban por soltar una lagrima. –

_Supéralo quieres._ – se soltó dificultosamente de las manos de su contraparte. –

_No lo superare nunca Ryuken, no lo superare porque una vida es una vida y por más pequeña que sea era valiosa._

_Eres melodramático, por eso te deje!!. Sabía que con lo sucedido jamás me dejarías de atormentar y veo que tenía razón, que aun no lo superas._ – se dio media vuelta y recogió el libro que segundos antes había tirado Isshin al suelo. – _fue mala idea invitarte aquí. _

_Podrás hacer los muros que quieras alrededor de ti y tu corazón, pero sé que muy en el fondo también te sigue doliendo lo que paso y como acabo todo entre nosotros… _

_Pasado, esa es la palabra que quedo en mi mente y olvida la petición, ya buscare quien quiera ayudarme con la nueva ala, eres un cobarde sentimental. _

El silencio en el estudio fue interrumpido por el golpe seco de algo, en una esquina se podía ver como algunas gotas de sangre adornaban el suelo, Ryuken se tapaba la boca precariamente para detener la sangre que brotaba copiosamente de la comisura de sus labios, Isshin le había lanzado un derechazo lleno de rencor por las palabras que le dirigió.

_Te mereces más que ese golpe._ – dejo la copa de vino sobre una mesa y se dirigió a la puerta_ – también era mi hijo Ryuken… _

Isshin salió de ese lugar pero aquellas palabras seguían resonando en los oídos de Ryuken, jamás había pensado que su antiguo amante todavía se sintiera tan mal con el pasado, ese sucio pasado que trato de ocultar por ser para él una deshonra de la familia, sentía que ese error de juventud le perseguiría y a si fue, aun cuando todo acabo bruscamente, aun cuando termino su relación clandestina con Isshin, aun cuando se graduó con honores e hizo de su futuro una obsesión, aun después de eso, todavía el pasado le perseguía, le perseguía dolorosamente.

Un día mas para estudiar, un día mas para aprender y un día mas para ser torturado por su padre, Ichigo se levanto temprano esa mañana, estiro su cuerpo lo mas que pudo antes de poner un pie fuera de la cama, después de arreglarse y tomar sus libros bajo a desayunar ya que su estomago gruñía como bestia salvaje, sintió aquel olor a comida recién hecha que su hermana Yuzu hacia, con calma miro la mesa donde siempre desayunaban, allí estaba Karin ojeando el periódico y tomando café negro, Ichigo jamás entendería a su hermana, ella era más brusca y tosca que su gemela, siempre tomando el rol de protectora y hasta ponía mas orden que el loco de su padre, pero ese personaje no estaba sentado a la mesa como todos los días.

_Y el viejo?._ – el pelos de naranja se sentó pesadamente en su silla. –

_Se fue temprano._ – Karin se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés. –

_Una emergencia?._ – miro el plato que la pequeña Yuzu le puso en frente donde había un par de tostadas, un huevo frito y algunas lonjas de jamón. –

_No lo sé, pero lo único que te digo es que no llegues tarde a tu castigo, el viejo se veía algo raro esta mañana._

_Raro cómo?._ – Ichigo empezó a comer con gusto aquel desayuno. –

_Tendrías que verlo, no estoy segura si es enfado o tristeza…_ - recordó el rostro de su padre al salir de la casa. –

_Seguro termino mal su cita_.

_Cita_? – Yuzu y Karin voltearon a ver a su hermano impresionadas. –

_Eh…. Supongo que fue a una cita, tu sabes… un hombre… y una… mujer salir_?. – tartamudeo tratando de enmendar las palabras que se le escaparon sin querer. –

_Ichi- nii, tú crees que papa este saliendo con alguien?. _– la dulce joven lo miro con duda. –

_No inventes!!, ese viejo no desampara a_… - los tres voltearon a ver el poster de su difunta madre que permanecía en la sala a la vista de todos. –

_Tienen razón. _– Ichigo suspiro algo bajo y siguió desayunando, aun sus hermanas no debían saber del pasado de su padre, si el mismo ni si quiera lo entendía, menos ellas podrían darle pies y cabeza a eso. –

Aquel secreto escuchado por Ichigo le persiguió todo el día en la universidad, era evidente que su padre estaba ocultando algo, algo del pasado que no debían saber sus hijos?, aquel día fue igual de tedioso que los anteriores, aburrido hasta la saciedad, hasta el pelos de naranja estaba contando las horas en su reloj de pulsera para ir a la clínica y saber más de su padre, pero entre esos pensamientos se le vino el del chico golpeado, aquel peli azul descarado que tuvo que atender, como estaría a estas horas?, habrá despertado para fastidiarle la vida a alguna otra enfermera?, hasta en el comedor estaba sentado pensando en su primer encuentro y las cosas que le dijo aquella vez.

_No soy enfermera!!._ – apretó el envase de jugo que bebía con tanta saña que se le derramo en los pantalones. –

_Ichigo?_. – Rukia le miro impresionada por el arranque que tuvo su amigo. –

_MALDICION!!._ – se miro los pantalones llenos de jugo de naranja. –

_Tienes la cabeza en otro lado._ – la morena le extendió un pañuelo que traía en su bolso. –

_Gracias…_ - intento secarse sin éxito. – _voy al baño._

_No tardes, ya va a comenzar las clases._ – observo como Ichigo se ponía de pie y desaparecía rumbo a los baños. –

_Kurosaki – Kun está actuando muy extraño._ – Orihime suspiro quedamente –

_Creo que tiene mucho stress por el castigo de su padre, si ayer yo no voy a ayudarlo hubiese tenido que limpiar las "cositas" de un hombre_. – se tapo la boca para no reírse a carcajadas. –

_Rukia!!._ – su amiga se había puesto realmente roja con el comentario. –

_Y tú deberías dejarte de penas, tendrás que hacer eso y más cosas desagradables con los pacientes._ – asintió más seria con la cabeza. –

Pobre Ichigo, ahora no solo estaba con el pensamiento en ese hombre de cabellos azules, si no que hasta tenia percances por culpa suya, rápidamente camino por los pasillos de la facultad de farmacia, era la sede más cercana donde encontrar un baño, entro a los sanitario para mirar mejor en el espejo hasta donde había manchado el jugo sus pantalones.

_Ahhhh….. no… no sigas…._ – un gemido casi inaudible se escucho dentro de uno de los cubículos del baño. –

_Eh?._ – el pelos de naranja dejo de mirarse en el espejo al escuchar esos pequeños gemidos. –

_Shsss…. Sabes que te gusta._ – unas manos blancas y decididas siguen acariciando ciertas zonas. –

_Pero… si nos… descu…_ - tapo su boca con sus manos al sentir que estaba por llegar al clímax. –

_No grites…. _– acelero las caricias hasta que sus manos sintieron como aquel orgasmo se había desencadenado. –

_Esto… está mal….._ – susurro quedamente al tiempo que su amante le volteaba para poder besarlo en los labios. –

_Amarnos está bien… mi pequeño Shiro – chan._ – mordió con suavidad el labio inferior de aquel joven peliblanco que tenía entre sus brazos y arrinconado en aquel baño. –

Ni dos segundos pasaron cuando ya Ichigo estaba parado fuera del baño respirando acelerado y con el rostro colorado, había escuchado totalmente el encuentro furtivo de eso dos que no sabía quiénes eran, miro otra vez que no se había equivocado de baño, era el baño de hombres y eso quería decir que dos hombres estaban allí dentro haciendo… cosas, su mente quedo en stop por un momento, respiro profundo para tratar de ordenar sus ideas, cuando al fin estaba por volver en sus pasos rumbo a sus clases uno de los hombres que escucho salió del baño acomodándose su chaqueta y sonriendo complacido.

_Profesor Ishimaru?._ – Ichigo estaba que caía sentado en el suelo de una, su amiga Rukia tenía razón, este hombre estaba teniendo una aventura con alguien de la facultad de farmacia. –

El profesor en cuestión ni si quiera noto que Ichigo estaba parado a pocos pasos de los baños, siguió su camino rumbo a los salones, pero la incredulidad de Ichigo se volvió más evidente al ver quién era el otro que salía del baño pocos instantes después que Ishimaru, un chico que no pasaría de los 15 años, era pequeño y de contextura delgada, su rostro aun tenía ese semblante infantil que le haría dudar a quien sea que era un estudiante universitario, en pocos momentos Kurosaki reconoció quien era, recordaba haber leído una entrevista en el periódico de la universidad donde se daba a conocer el ingreso de un niño prodigio a la facultad de farmacia, era aquel chico el juguete sexual del profesor Ishimaru?, sin duda de ello y menos ahora que los escucho en un encuentro furtivo en los baños.

_Y yo pensaba que solo mi padre estaba algo loco._ – sentencio secamente, paso la mano por su frente y miro de reojo al chico peliblanco. –

El joven lo miro fijamente a los ojos, parecía decir con la mirada que si abría la boca amanecería muerto mañana, luego de ello siguió su camino hacia los salones, Ichigo trago grueso para ese instante, aquel pequeño joven tenía un rostro mal encarando y vaya que el sabia de seños fruncidos y malas caras. Aquel evento termino por poner a Ichigo más raro aun para curiosidad de sus amigas que lo volvieron a abordar al finalizar las clases.

_Ichigo!!._ – Rukia corrió a encontrarse con el pelos de naranja en la salida de la universidad. –

_Ah?._ – el aludido estaba con la mirada puesta en los que salían a esa hora de las clases, en especial los profesores. –

_A quien buscas?._ – la morena le tomo del hombro con diversión. –

_A nadie._ – sentencio secamente. –_ debo llegar a la clínica._

_Sabes que voy a ir contigo. _

_Ahorita?._

_Claro, quien mas va a salvarte de hacer cosas de enfermera?._ – su sonrisa era de oreja a oreja. –

_Mala idea, mi viejo no anda de buenas, mejor no me acompañes._ – sus ojos aun seguían mirando hacia otra dirección que no era Rukia. –

_Ichigo!._ – le dio un pisotón al mencionado para que volteara a verla. –

_QUE DEMONIOS CREES QUE HACES!!...._ – salto por el dolor y la impresión. –

_No me estas prestando atención!!._

_Conoces al estudiante prodigio?._

_Cómo?._ – la chica quedo algo fuera de lugar con la pregunta. –

_Al chico de mala cara que parece niño pero que estudia en farmacología. _

_Te referirás a el?-_ en ese justo instante el peliblanco estaba pasando cerca de Rukia así que miro muy bien la seña que esta le hizo a Ichigo. –

_QUE HACESSS!!_ – le bajo la mano y la volteo para que el chico no les viera. –

_Solo decía que era él._ – miro impresionada a su amigo. –

_No lo mires!!._

_Acaso estás enfermo?, porque no debo ni verlo si hasta lo conozco!!._

_Lo… conoces?._ – soltó a la morena de inmediato. –

_Claro, mi nii – sama me lo presento poco después de que ingresara a la universidad, es un chico serio para su edad._ – se cruzo de brazos tranquilamente. –

_Pues a mí no me pareció tan serio…_ - mascullo entre dientes. –

_Que dices?,_ _en verdad que hoy andas no se en que nube Ichigo. _

_Olvida la pregunta, ya me dijiste todo. _

_Pero porque quieres saber de el?._

_Por nada_. – empezó a caminar rápidamente para salir del lugar. -

_Óyeme!! No me dejes con la palabra en la boca Kurosaki Ichigo!!. _

Después de una rápida carrera para dejar atrás las preguntas de Rukia, Ichigo siguió su camino a la clínica Kurosaki, estaba a tiempo para buena suerte de el ya que con el comentario de su hermana Karin en la mañana, y según la "cita" que tuvo la noche anterior, seguro su padre no andaba de buenas pulgas ese día.

_ICHIGOOOOOO!!_ – la voz muy conocida de alguien le hace parar en seco antes de si quiera poner un pie en la entrada de la clínica. –

_Que tal el paciente de ayer?_. – Urahara le paso un brazo por encima de su hombro para saludarlo. –

_Se me había olvidado darte las gracias por darme más trabajo del que debo tener!_!. – se quito el brazo del rubio con rudeza. –

_Bah… no te molestes, toma!!._ – le extiende un vaso con café caliente y humeante. –

_No bebo café a esta hora. _– miro la bebida con recelo. –

_Ok, yo solo quería ayudarte pero veo que no quieres. _– sorbió un poco de café. –

_Déjame terminar de entrar, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer._ – empezó a caminar dentro de la clínica y rumbo al área de enfermeras. –

_Si, en eso no te equivocas, "tendremos" mucho trabajo que hacer esta noche._ – sonrió bobamente. –

_Esta noche?, tendremos?, que demonios estas tratando de decirme!!._ – volvió la mirada hacia el amigo de su padre. –

_Felicidades!! Hoy harás tu primera guardia nocturna como enfermera!!. _

_QUE!_!.

Ichigo sintió como si alguien le lanzara un yunque de una tonelada sobre la cabeza, como su castigo se ponía cada vez peor?, esa idea seria de su padre?, tan mal le había ido en la "cita" que ahora estaba pagando los platos rotos con él?, quería sentarse a llorar, quería golpearle el rostro al idiota de Urahara que aun le miraba con cara de diversión, pero se contuvo, tenía que contenerse y ver qué demonios le pasaba a su viejo hoy para martirizarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

_Tu padre está operando._ – Urahara le respondió con seriedad al ver que Ichigo cambio el rumbo de su destino. –

_Voy a cambiarme…_ - apretó los dientes y se devolvió al área de enfermería. –

Isshin estaba metido en quirófano con una emergencia, no podría hablar con él hasta dentro de unas horas, sin muchos ánimos y con cara de ir a la horca o al paredón Ichigo se coloco otra vez ese horrendo traje blanco y salió a hacer las rondas correspondientes. Ya estaba aprendiendo sus labores, no le era complicado hacerlo pero los encontronazos con cierto paciente le exasperaron mucho y ahora le seguirían exasperando ya que se encontraba en la puerta de la habitación del peli azul y reuniendo fuerzas para pasar y hacer su ronda.

_Buenas…_ - abrió poco a poco la puerta. –

La habitación estaba a oscuras, ni un solo ruido se sentía, Ichigo dudo de que estuviese ese hombre allí, camino unos pasos adentro y noto de inmediato que la cama estaba vacía, miro hacia el baño que estaba con la puerta cerrada pero se podía ver una línea de luz bajo la puerta, seguro el hombre estaba dentro.

_Pasare más tarde…_ - se dio media vuelta en sus pasos para salir. –

_Nos volvemos a ver enfermera._ – una voz rasposa y socarrona invadió la habitación. –

_Que no soy enferme…._ – Ichigo quedo en blanco al mirar al hombre. –

_Dame esa toalla._ – señalo sin pena ni gloria el objeto que estaba a los pies de la cama. –

Sin saber que hacer exactamente Ichigo bajo la cabeza y camino hasta la cama, tomo la toalla y se la extendió con nerviosismo, su rostro estaba colorado, sentía que algo, un calor muy grande se le subía a la cabeza y no le dejaba pensar, frente a el estaba el odioso hombre de los dos días anteriores, despierto, muy bien despierto y desnudo, otra vez, pero esta vez su cuerpo lucia más fuerte y menos delicado, aquel extraño tenía el cuerpo de un adonis, una espalda firme y amplia, brazos fuertes y su abdomen a pesar de los moretones lucia duro y demarcado cada musculo del mismo, el agua recorría aquel cuerpo con deleite, _( quien fuera una de esas gotitas de agua XD)_, err…. Em desvió del tema, Ichigo estaba más inquieto que nunca en su vida, aquel hombre le perturbaba el alma y la mente.

_Ya enfermera… puedes dejar de apenarte._ – sonrió descarado y caminando poquito a poco hasta volver a sentarse en la cama. –

_No soy una enfermera._ – logro sacar algunas palabras de su boca. –

_Ya lo sé, pero me divierte molestarte, te ves tan confundido._ – paso su mano derecha por su cabellera azulada como tratando de darle forma a su pelo. –

_Pantera?._ – Ichigo lo único que logro ver en todo ese lapso de tiempo fue esa palabra escrita con enormes letras verde fosforescente en el yeso del peli azul. –

_Así me dicen._ – miro fríamente al pelinaranja y se recostó en la cama – _que?, ahora no vas a revisarme?, viniste a eso o no?. _

_Así es. _– trago grueso, ese hombre lo ponía incomodo, muy incomodo y no sabía porque. –

Ichigo se acerco poco a poco a la cama, miraba como el apodado Pantera sonreía indiferente a lo que sucedía, parecía que disfrutaba de ver incomodo a Ichigo, este quería terminar rápido su ronda y salir de allí para no regresar mas, empezó por mirar las suturas que tenia Grimmjow en la frente, después de ver como estaba de mojado quizás no era un hombre cuidadoso para las heridas.

_Porque se quito el vendaje?_ – se agacho un poco más para ver mejor los puntos de sutura. –

_Me molestaba._ – susurro secamente al tiempo que no quitaba sus ojos azules de los de Ichigo. –

_No debi…_

_GRIMMIIIIII!!!! _

El chillido de una mujer y el azoton de una puerta sobresaltaron al dúo, ambos hombres no les dio tiempo de voltear a ver quién era ya que algo o alguien se les lazo encima sin contemplación, Ichigo cayo de lleno sobre su paciente, y este quedo digamos que con la boca sobre la boca de su "enfermera".

_QUE… DEMONIOS!!... QUITATE DE ENCIMA MIO!!._ – Ichigo se hecho para atrás de inmediato al sentir el contacto de los labios del peli azul contra los suyos. –

_PERDON ENFERMERA!!._ – una chica de mucha pechonalidad se quitaba como podía de encima de Ichigo y Grimmjow. –

_Nell?_ – Grimmjow logra ver al fin quien causo el accidente. –

_Grimmi!!, estaba tan preocupada!!._ – la joven de cabellera verdosa se le pega como garrapata. -

_**Continuara….**_

SE BESARON!! Sin querer claro XD, y ahora la pregunta del millón, que es Nell de Grimmjow?, quieren saber?, me supongo que sí y a de ponerse la cosa muy buena de aquí en adelante je je je, vaya encuentro que se echaron Gin y Shiro – chan en el baño de hombres, y seguro que quieren saber que secreto separo a Isshin de Ryuken?, mas en el próximo capi!!. Gracias por el recibimiento.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Cuenta con tu Enemigo.**_


	3. Cuenta con tu enemigo

_tBleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Cuenta con tu Enemigo. **_

Respiración acelerada, corazón a punto de salir del pecho, sudor frio, vacio en el estoma, calor dirigido al rostro, síntomas de que lo que paso en ese instante fue más que un simple accidente causado por una inoportuna mujer?, Ichigo seguía con la vista en blanco y parado a pocos pasos de la cama, la chica que entro a la habitación empezó a parlotear como loca pero él no lograba coordinar los labios con las frases que salían de la boca de ella, su cuerpo y su mente estaban en el instante del beso, por su parte Grimmjow estaba algo retraído mirando también a la joven y asintiendo de vez en vez a esa rara emoción con la que llego a la habitación.

_Que difícil fue dar contigo!!, eres malooo…._ – apretó sin pena alguna una de las mejillas del peli azul. –

_Deja de hacer eso!!._ – se soltó con molestia del agarre de ella. –

_Mal humorado como siempre, pero debo decirte que esta vez llegaste lejos con ese estúpido!!._ – su alegre rostro paso a uno triste y melancólico. – _no sé porque tuviste que enfrentarlo. _

_Debía ponerle en claro algunas cosas…_ - gruño fastidiado –

_Hombres…_ - suspiro y se dio media vuelta para hablarle a Ichigo. – _donde se metió el chico que estaba contigo?. _

Mientras Nell estaba habla que habla Ichigo se salió de la habitación con mucho esfuerzo, tranco la puerta de la misma y se reclino de la pared más cercana, con dificulta estaba logrando regresar la cordura a su mente, ese incidente fue inesperado y especialmente extraño para él, no sabía si ese hombre sintió lo mismo en ese pequeño instante pero el pareció morir en segundos, suspiro hondo y al fin tomo fuerzas para seguir su ronda.

_Esa chica es su novia…_ - susurro para sí con algo de asombro. –

_Que chica?._ – la voz de alguien que le hablaba casi que encima de él lo asusto. –

_URAHARA!!_ – palideció en segundos. –

_Nunca me oyes llegar, por eso me aprovecho je je je._ – sonrió triunfante. –

_Qué demonios quieres?. _

_Tu padre ya salió de quirófano_. – el rubio volvió a tornarse serio y sereno. –

_Su humor?._ – pregunto con sequedad. –

_ha de ser bueno porque salvo dos vidas hoy. _

_Está en su oficina?._

_Aun no, si lo quieres encontrar mejor ve al quirófano 2._ – sonrió para después emprender su camino por la clínica. –

Urahara era como una patada en el trasero, inoportuno, molesto y caprichoso, pero también era un buen hombre aquel loco que tanto apreciaba a su padre, Ichigo no vio mejor momento que ese para hablar sobre el aumento de su castigo y sobre sus amigas ya que cuando Isshin tenía un buen día, tendía a ponerse meloso y algo loco. Con esa meta en mente camino rumbo al quirófano 2, no tardo nada en encontrar a su padre trajeado aun con su bata verde y lavándose las manos para terminar de salir de allí, Ichigo se detuvo a unos pasos de él para analizar mejor en que humor se encontraba su loco viejo, parecía sereno, tranquilo y con una media sonrisa.

_Lotería…_ - se armo de valor y empezó a acercarse a su padre. –

_No podrás deshacerte de la guardia nocturna Ichigo._ – le miro por el rabillo del ojo –

_Porque crees que voy a hablarte de ello?._ – su rostro triunfante se deshizo en un segundo. –

_Porque te conozco._ – termino de lavar sus manos. – _pásame unas toallas de papel. _

_Pues te equivocas viejo, yo vine a hablarte… mejor dicho vine a pedirte un favor para unas chicas. _

_Muy tentadora tu oferta pero no salgo con jovencitas de tu edad._ – sonrió descarado al tiempo que tomaba las toallas de papel que su hijo le ofreció. –

_Viejo… no juego, es en serio, quiero que pienses en ayudar a Rukia y a Orihime con sus estudios, ellas quieren estar en la clínica unos días para ver como es la labor de enfermeras. _

_Sería mejor decir que TU las quieres aquí para que hagan TU labor de enfermero?._ – mascullo algo enfadado. –

_Claro que no!!, ellas solo quieren aprender y listo._ – se cruzo de brazos frente a su padre. – _viejo pasaste un gran día hoy salvando vidas, sigue dando el ejemplo y ayuda a dos más?_

_Salvar vidas no es tan fácil como dejar que dos amigas tuyas entren aquí._ – la imagen mental de una mujer se le vino a la cabeza. – _es muy diferente._

_Ya sabía que dirías que no._ – sin seguir insistiendo se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar. –

_No he dicho que no_ - volvió a sonreír a medias. – _te diré en la mañana mi respuesta, después de que evalué tu ronda nocturna. _

_No hay problema._ – el pelos de naranja sintió que podía hacer que fuera un si esa respuesta, que tan difícil podría ser pasar la noche allí?. –

_Tu carpeta de rondas?_. – miro las manos vacías de Ichigo. –

_Mi…_ _carpeta?._ – trato de recordar donde la había dejado. _– no…_

_No qué?_

_La deje en una de las habitaciones que visite._ – suspiro derrotado. –

_Eso te quitara puntos a favor para mañana si no vas ahora mismo y recuperas esa carpeta!!, acaso no sabes que allí se actualizan todos los datos de los pacientes, esa es una de las labores más importantes de las enfermeras!!. _

_No te pongas fastidioso viejo, la deje allí por razones mayores a mi voluntad!!_ – su rostro se tiño evidentemente de rojo al recordar el beso. –

_Acaso te enamoraste del paciente!!_ – miro de reojo el rostro de su hijo. – _anda a buscar esa carpeta antes de que yo mismo vaya a ver qué clase de mujer te puso así!!._

_No señor… ninguna mujer… digo, que no tienes que meterte en mis asuntos, yo mismo voy por la carpeta!!._ – trago grueso y salió disparado del quirófano. –

_Ichigo…. Primera vez que lo veo ponerse así de nervioso._ – sin pensarlo mucho Isshin ya tenía un par de corazones por ojos y reía como vil idiota. _- MI HIJO SE ENAMORO!!._

Mientras, en la habitación donde quedo la carpeta, Nell estaba sentada a orillas de la cama comiéndose la merienda del paciente, y mirando divertida los rayones que estaban en el yeso de Grimmjow.

_No sé cómo no te puede gustar lo que te pinte._ – miro más de cerca el gatito que pinto al lado de la palabra pantera. –

_No vuelvas a rayar mi brazo sin permiso…._ – desvió la mirada hacia la carpeta que estaba junto a él – _el chico enfermera la dejo._

_Chico enfermera?._ – levanto la carpeta curiosa. –

_Así le apode… pero… No deberías estar aquí, sabes que aun ese mal nacido debe estar buscándome para vengarse de lo que le hice. _

_Lo sé, se que él es capaz de todo para terminar contigo… mira como te dejo por mi culpa. – _Nell se abrazo a sí misma con tristeza_. – no sé cómo pude ser su novia. _

_No importa cuantas veces quiera volver contigo, yo estaré allí para darle una paliza hasta que entienda que tú ya no le perteneces. _– sonrió pretencioso. –

_Grimmi!!, por eso te quiero tanto!._ – se abrazo al peli azul con fuerza. –

Mientras la chica le abrazaba casi hasta estrujarle la vida, la puerta de la habitación sonó y con los toquidos un joven pelinaranja entro algo inseguro. Miro la escena donde la peli verde estaba encima de aquel hombre que le molestaba tanto, paso siguiente miro la carpeta en manos de esa misma chica, algo dentro del que no entendía le estaba causando rabia, una molestia incomoda que te hace apretar los dientes y aguantar la respiración.

_Vengo por eso._ – señalo con su dedo la carpeta. –

_Nell devuélvele a la enfermera su carpeta._ – sonrió descarado al tiempo que posaba sus ojos en aquella mirada notablemente molesta de Ichigo. –

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron, la de Ichigo llena de pena ligada con celos inexplicables y la de Grimmjow solo parecía divertida, burlona y hasta desbordante de satisfacción, esos ojos no decían nada acerca de lo que paso unos momentos atrás, ese contacto sin querer que se efectuó gracias a la joven escandalosa que estaba abrazada a Grimmjow, Ichigo tomo la carpeta por acto mecánico y como entro salió de esa habitación.

_Estaba algo raro ese chico._ – Nell se encogió de hombros impresionada. –

_Tengo ese efecto sobre mucha gente._ – su sonrisa pretenciosa se hizo más grande que antes. –

Que sucedía con Ichigo, nunca antes se sintió intimidado, molesto o celoso de nadie, era muy seguro de sí mismo gracias a su color de cabello, debió estar en muchas peleas para darse un puesto y ser respetado, hasta contra su padre luchaba para hacerse valer pero esto, esto que sentía gracias a ese hombre no le sabia dar un nombre, que malo era tener que seguir toda la noche así, tener que rondar por allí nuevamente si a ese desgraciado o a su novia se le ocurría necesitar algo. Esa noche no sería corta y menos aun tranquila, de eso se aseguraría más de una persona.

La noche llegaba al fin, las rondas nocturnas empezaban apenas la mayoría del personal de día se retiraban a sus casas, Urahara quedaría esa noche a compartir las rondas junto a Ichigo y 3 enfermeras mas, por ser una clínica pequeña no necesitaban a mas nadie, las emergencias a esas altas horas de la noche eran escasas y solo los pacientes ingresados tenían la atención necesaria.

A esas horas, a unos kilómetros de allí, en otra parte, dos personas conversaban sobre el día vivido, la habitación donde se encontraban era pequeña pero cómoda, un gran ventanal frente a la cama le daba el aire necesario para mantener frescos a sus ocupantes, un mueble de caoba y sobre él un montón de papeles y libros le hacían ver desordenado el lugar, junto al mueble había una pequeña biblioteca llena de mas libros y papeles, al lado de la cama dos mesas de noche adornadas con pequeñas lámparas estilo japonés daban una media luz a los ocupantes de la cama. Bajo las sabanas color miel estaban dos cuerpos sudorosos y entregados a la pasión, las manos blancas y largas de uno de ellos terminaba su labor de acariciar aquel pequeño cuerpo que tenia bajo el, escuchando aquellos gemidos con placer, mirando a los grandes ojos de ese chico.

_No sé cómo no se nos ocurrió esto antes…_ - el mayor se lamio los dedos con lujuria. –

_Esta mal…._ – la voz entrecortada de su amante sonó molesta. –

_Nadie lo sabrá, para tus abuelos tu estas estudiando en casa de un amigo_. – inclino su cabeza para poder posar sus labios sobre los del joven. –

_Gin… alguien nos vio hoy en la universidad._ – al fin pudo hablar después de todo lo que hicieron. –

_En serio?._ – su rostro zorruno se lleno de curiosidad. –

_Fuera de los baños… pudo haber escuchado lo que hicimos._ – Shiro – chan se sentó en la cama algo angustiado. –

_No lo creo…_ - paso una de sus manos por la espalda del peliblanco. –

_Podrías prestarme atención_!!. – se alejo un poco de su profesor. –

_Te presto toda la atención que necesites_… - se levanto para sentarse como su amante tras él. –_ cálmate, nada pasara. _

_El me miro fijamente… como si supiera todo. _– recordó claramente el rostro del pelinaranja. –

_Yo no recuerdo haber visto a nadie._ – bajo su cabeza hasta el cuello del peliblanco. – _es que estaba tan feliz… que no mire quien estaba fuera de los baños. _

_Y si… dice algo al director?. –_ se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos_. – qué vergüenza!!, ese hombre confió en mí y mi reputación!!. _

_Byakuya es un puritano… primero que nada no creerá lo que cualquiera le diga, segundo… - _quito con suavidad las manos de Toushiro de su rostro._ – no estamos seguros de que nos vio, podríamos… averiguarlo. _

_Quieres que busque a ese hombre y le pregunte de frente que si me escucho teniendo sexo contigo!!. _

En un solo instante Toushiro se levanto de la cama enfadado, esta locura desenfrenada a la que le había arrastrado Ishimaru estaba pisando los límites, era cierto que nadie le obligo a aceptar los cortejos de su profesor y menos aun podría decir que él era inocente de todo lo que estaban haciendo desde hacía unos 3 meses atrás. Gin era su droga, era un ser tan misterioso para él, su sonrisa zorruna escondía a un hombre inteligente y capaz de hacer muchas cosas por él, de hacerle lo que nunca antes nadie le hizo, no solo en el actor carnal, sino como guía, como maestro era extraordinario, le daba lo que su gran inteligencia y viveza necesitaba.

_No te exaltes, no quise ponerlo de ese modo, digamos que puedes como que acercarte a él y ver cómo reacciona, solo eso._ – sonrió tranquilamente. –

_Eres insoportable a veces._ – suspiro pesadamente. – _mejor me visto… regresare a mi casa._

_A las 3 de la mañana?_. – Gin le mostro orgulloso su reloj despertador en forma de zorro. –

_No me importa, no pasare el resto de la noche aquí contigo y tus ideas locas de enfrentar a un desconocido!_!.

_No te vayas…_ - en un segundo salto de la cama y aprisiono entre sus brazos al chico. _– me sentiré solo si te vas._

_No_… - mascullo enfadado al tiempo que trataba de liberarse del abrazo. –

_Vamos a seguir "estudiando". _

Con suavidad levanto el cuerpo de su amante y lo deposito nuevamente en la cama, su boca empezó a deslizarse por aquel cuello tan tibio y delicado, bajo un poco más para llegar a su vientre dando pequeños beso, Toushiro estaba atontado ante todo, estaba decidido a irse pero aquel hombre le desordenaba los sentidos, era como querer algo y a la vez sentirse mal por ello, mientras más uno lo niega mas provocativo es continuar hasta que ya es bien sabido por uno que está mal pero igual lo hacemos. Sus besos, su boca llegando a su entrepierna para perderse allí con locura y excitación, sus dedos juguetones acariciando su pecho y marcando surcos placenteros por su piel blanca, no podía negarse más, ya estaba apretando las sabanas con sus manos para no gritar de placer al ser penetrado por Ishimaru, su cuerpo cálido sobre el suyo, sentir como ambos unidos se hacían uno entre embestidas y jadeos, susurros de te amos y ordenes de acelerar el paso, Gin le convencía siempre con pasión, con sus caricias y su voz, en mala hora se había vuelto adicto a las "lecciones de Ishimaru".

_**Clínica Kurosaki **_

Las horas más lentas jamás vividas, Ichigo estaba recostado en el área de descanso de las enfermeras, un pequeño sofá y unas cuantas sillas adornaban el lugar, a su lado en una mesa pequeña había tres tazas vacías de café, unos cuantos envoltorios de golosinas y un montón de libros de la universidad, aprovecho esas horas sin dormir para ponerse al día con lo que le costaba o repasar lo que ya sabía.

_Que ya amanezca…_ - suspiro quedamente para alzar la vista al reloj de pared que marcaban las 4:05 am. –

_Como vamos por aquí!!._ – la puerta se abrió y un Urahara fresco como lechuga se sentaba de lleno junto al chico. –

_Como soportas las rondas nocturnas?._ – miro de arriba abajo al rubio. –

_Es un secreto._ – susurro al oído de Ichigo. –

_No me digas… te tomas como 20 tazas de café mientras coqueteas con las enfermeras._ – miro con reproche al médico. –

_Mas o menos, pero mejor ve levantando tu trasero de ese sofá, vas a ir a ver a los pacientes!!._ – le quito el libro de las manos al pelos de naranja. –

_Oye!!, estoy estudiando, porque no mandas alguna de tus enfermeras?. _

_Porque están durmiendo plácidamente después de…._ – sonrió con lujuria. –

_Ok ok… no quiero oír lo demás…. Me voy a hacer la ronda!!._ – se puso de pie, tomo su carpeta y salió rápidamente de la habitación. –

_Que mal pensado salió el chico… yo solo quería decir que estuvimos jugando cartas._ – se encogió de hombros divertido. -

El recorrido de Ichigo no era muy largo, a esas horas solo debía medio abrir las puertas de las habitaciones para confirmar que cada paciente estuviese durmiendo bien y no necesitara nada, todo el lugar estaba silencioso y en calma, hizo su recorrido rápidamente y solo le quedaba un paciente por visitar, si, ya sabrán que se trata de cierto peli azul con una supuesta novia, Ichigo miro desde el final de pasillo hacia la puerta, estaba tentado a no entrar si quiera, reportaría que el paciente estaba dormido y listo, Urahara no lo notaria ya que de seguro en ese instaste ya estaba en brazos de Morfeo soñando quien sabe que locuras.

_Estará dormido… y con ella._ – esa última palabra la remarco con molestia. – _qué demonios estoy diciendo!!. _

Esa frase escapo de sus labios sin notarlo, como podía tenerle rabia a alguien que ni conocía?, miro otra vez hacia la puerta, estaba decidido, no entraría allí por lo que restara de guardia. Giro en sus pasos y se dio media vuelta para irse, no pasaron más de un minuto cuando escucho un grito de mujer retumbar por el pasillo que abandono segundos antes.

_Viene de la habitación!!._ – Ichigo regreso en sus pasos sin pensar y abrió de golpe la puerta de la habitación. –

La escena que encontró le dejo helada la sangre, frente el estaba la chica que acompañaba al odioso paciente de cabellos azules, su rostro estaba pálido y bañado en lagrimas, su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado en brazos de un desconocido que le sujetaba por detrás aprisionándole los brazos con una de sus largas extremidades, en su otra mano sostenía un cuchillo realmente afilado tan cerca del cuello de ella que si se movía solo un poco seria degollada por completo, en la cama sentado estaba Grimmjow, su rostro denotaba impotencia, rabia y dolor, respiraba acelerado y sujetaba su estomago como tratando de calmar algún dolor.

_Mas invitados… TE DIJE QUE NO GRITARAS!!._ – el desconocido acerco mas el cuchillo causando que un pequeño hilo de sangre empezara a descender del cuello de Nell. –

_Calma…_ - Ichigo intento moverse pero el hombre camino todavía con la chica sujeto a él y tranco la puerta dejando ahora a todos dentro. –

_El juego cambio maldito bastardo, deja ir a Nell_!!, _tu problema es conmigo!!._ – Grimmjow intento ponerse de pie pero ver como la sangre no paraba de bajar de la garganta de la chica le hizo desistir. –

_Mi problema era con ella, y tú te metiste entre nosotros_… - el hombre gruño enfadado y muy seguro de sus palabras. –

_Por.. favor…. Baja el cuchillo… _- la peli verde intento subir una de sus manos hacia la empuñadura del arma. –

_Ahora si me pides de favor perra atrevida… - _acerco su boca al oído de Nell._ – hubieses pensado mejor antes de dejarme y no estaríamos pasando por esto. _

_La salve de ti bastardo mal nacido!!._ – gruño impotente el peli azul. –

Ichigo miraba realmente impactado la escena, no tenía ni idea como ese hombre alto, delgado, de cabellera negra y un ojo tapado logro colarse en la clínica a esas horas de la noche, no entendía muy bien de que discutían los tres, y mucho menos no sabía cómo saldrían de ese aprieto sin que la chica quedara degollada y los demás muertos a puñaladas.

_Esa paliza que te di ayer no te ayudo a recapacitar verdad?._ – a pesar de lo delicada que era la situación Grimmjow aun se jactaba de su pelea. -

_Sabes algo… perdí mi ojo!! Por culpa tuya quede deforme!._

En un segundo el hombre grito con todas sus fuerzas el nombre de Grimmjow, lanzo a un lado a la pobre de Nell y se arrojo sobre el peli azul para clavarle el cuchillo en el pecho y terminar su venganza, el tiempo pareció detenerse a ojos de Ichigo, miro el cuchillo reluciente y ya manchado con sangre en manos de ese hombre, no fue más de un segundo cuando todo paso, el grito de Nell retumbo en toda la clínica, Ichigo se atravesó entre Grimmjow y el moreno por acto reflejo, y ambos hombres cayeron al suelo del otro lado de la cama.

_ABRAN!! ABRAN LA PUERTA!!._ – Urahara empujaba con todas sus fuerzas para que esta cediera y les dejara entrar al lugar de donde se escucho aquel grito espantoso. –

_MALDITO NIÑO!!._ – el hombre intento incorporarse para retomar su labor, pero no vio venir el puño de Grimmjow directo a su rostro. –

El cuerpo del moreno cayó pesadamente al suelo una segunda vez, a su lado estaba todavía Ichigo inmóvil y con la mirada clavada en el cuchillo que había caído junto a él, no podía mover un solo musculo de su cuerpo, la adrenalina le había hecho cometer una locura muy grande.

_Chico enfermera?._ – el peli azul bajo como pudo de la cama, tomo el cuchillo y se agacho junto a Ichigo. –

_AYUDELOS!_!. – Nell se puso de pie y logro entre los nervios quitar el seguro de la puerta para dejar que Urahara y un grupo de vigilantes entraran al fin al lugar. –

_Estas bien?_. – Grimmjow poso su mano sobre la mejilla del chico. –

_Si…_ - noto impresión aquellos ojos azul profundo que le miraban preocupado. –

_Pensé que eras enfermera no héroe_?. – se puso de pie con cuidado. –

_Están bien todos_?. – Urahara llega donde Ichigo rápidamente. –

_Eso creo_. – se incorporo del suelo apenas los vigilantes sujetaron al hombre medio inconsciente gracias al puñetazo de Grimmjow. –

_Nnoitra… cómo pudiste…_ - Nell mira con suma tristeza al ser que fue su novio siendo arrastrado fuera de la habitación. –

_Quien salvo a quien?._ – Urahara mira a los dos jóvenes algo preocupado. –

_El nos salvo!!._ – Nell se le abraza con fuerza a Ichigo y sin pena alguna empieza a sollozar desconsolada. –

_Le salvaste la vida a ella?._ – el rubio observa nada disimulado el cuerpo de la chica. –

_No… a mí._ – Grimmjow lo dice en son algo incrédulo. –

_A él?._ – el rostro de Urahara paso de sonriente a impresionado. _– te le atravesaste a un loco con un cuchillo para salvarlo a él en vez de a ella?. _

_NO ES LO QUE PARECE!!._ – grito incomodo el pelos de naranja. –

_Nos salvo a ambos._ – asintió más calmada Nell. – _salvaste la vida de mi primo y la mía_. – una enorme sonrisa se coló entre aquel rostro todavía bañado en lagrimas. –

_Primo…_ - sin si quiera notarlo Ichigo sonrió enormemente, la explicación a ello no la tenía pero estaba de seguro unida a la explicación de salvar a ese hombre también. –

_**Continuara….**_

Que capitulo!!, perdón la demora pero creo que ya están acostumbrados a esta manera mía de subir las cosas, justo ahora tengo a mi hijo gritando mama y jalándome de la computadora, pobrecito U.U, quiero terminar estas líneas rápido para subirlo y empezar a pensar en el capítulo final de "Por culpa de Yaoi", bueno si tengo unas ideas pero debo ponerme manos a la obra para que salgan de mi cabeza a la pc, felices de que Nell solo sea una prima melosa?, y más felices de que Ichigo se esta enamorando de Grimmi?, será correspondido ese sentimiento, ( obvio que si ya que el fic trata de ellos dos XD), vaya pregunta tonta la mía. Bueno... También contentos porque hubo mas Gin x Shiro – chan!!, yo sí y verán algo mas ya que esa idea del zorrito de averiguar mas sobre el que los vio en el baño se le meterá de ceja en ceja y traerá lio, no se me angustien que nombro a lindo de Byakuya y no sale, ya saldrá y tendrá hasta su pareja je je je. Mejor no cuento mas y sigan leyendo que pronto también se sabrá de ese raro secreto de Isshin!!.

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_**El pasado no se olvida.**_


	4. El Pasado no se Olvida

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**El Pasado no se Olvida**_

La policía no tardo nada en llegar gracias a la llamada de una de las enfermeras que intento junto a Urahara abrir la puerta de la habitación, aquel incidente desagradable por suerte no paso a mayores, el ex novio de Nell fue sacado esposado y gritando mil maldiciones sobre que volvería y se vengaría de todos, por su parte Ichigo estaba todavía sentado en la cama de la habitación dando los últimos detalles a un policía de lo acontecido, las preguntas terminaron y todo regreso a la tranquilidad.

_Llamaras a mi padre para decirle lo que paso?._ – Ichigo pregunta preocupado al rubio. –

_Déjalo que regrese, no lo voy a despertar a las 5 de la mañana para decirle que su tonto hijo jugo a hacer de héroe para salvar a…_ - miro a Grimmjow que estaba de pie cerca del pelinaranja. –

_No intentes culpar a los demás por una idea mía!!, solo quise ayudarlos!!._ – levanto la mirada y sin querer se cruzo con la del peli azul. –

_Yo… como que voy a poner en orden las cosas para abrir la clínica._ – el médico salió del lugar dejando solos a ambos jóvenes. –

_Acaso querías morir chico enfermera!!._ – el peli azul le pone su mano sobre la cabeza. –

_Eh…_ - sintió aquella mano firme y pesada desordenando sus cabellos, era increíble como aquel hombre insoportable le trataba como a un mocoso ingenuo. – _sé lo que hacía!!._

_Ok… sabias muy bien lo que hacías._ – gruño fastidiado y sin si quiera pedir permiso se sentó en la cama junto a Ichigo. – _ese animal se hace llamar Nnoitra… es un maldito pandillero que en mala hora conoció Nell, ella siempre tiende a enamorarse de "desvalidos", pero este no resulto ningún desvalido._

_Ya veo…_ - el pelos de naranjas escuchaba atento a la repentina charla que inicio Grimmjow. -

_Al menos no se olvidara de mi… prácticamente le quite un ojo a golpes…._ – sonrió orgulloso. –

…… - Ichigo le miro con una gran gotota de sudor rodando por su frente. –

_Seguro piensas que soy como esa escoria… _- rasco su cabeza tranquilamente. – _pero te equivocas._

_Pienso que eres el paciente más detestable que he conocido._ – le miro desafiante. -

_Eres Sincero?_

_Mucho. _

_Soy veterinario, por eso el apodo de pantera…_ - señalo el dibujito de un gato hecho por su querida prima Nell en su yeso. –

_Y adora los gatos!!, si fuera por el recogería a cada minino desamparado que encontrara en la calle._ – Nell entro de sopetón a la habitación después de también hablar con los policías y que una de las enfermeras curara su herida en el cuello. –

_Como que lo de cuidar desamparados es de familia._ – susurro Ichigo divertido. –

_No sabes estar callada!!._ – un leve carmesí en las mejillas del peli azul le hiso ver menos feroz de lo que aparentaba. –

_Cómo te llamas?._ – Nell se le abrazo al pobre de Ichigo con fuerza. –

i..iitsigo… - tartamudeo al tener a aquella chica con sus voluptuosos pechos casi que incrustados en su rostro. –

_Itsigo!!..._ – sonrió tontamente y continúo abrazándole. –

_No… es Ichigo!!..._ - carraspeo para corregir su error de tartamudeo. –

_Me gusta más Itsigo!!. _

_Nell déjale en paz. _

_Pero el te salvo la vida Grimmi, prácticamente tu le debes un favor._

_No necesitan… pagarme nada._ – a duras penas logro zafarse del abrazo de la chica. –

_Una comida!!_ – empezó a brincar como niña de 5 años – _les cocinare algo divino para el almuerzo!!. _

Mientras Nell daba vueltas muy feliz en la habitación, Grimmjow le hacía algunas muecas muy extrañas a Ichigo con sus manos, era como si estuviese intentando decir no o algo así.

_No es necesario que hagas una comida. _– Ichigo logro entender algo de los gestos desesperados del hombre. -

_Claro que hare algo especial, Imaginen que es una celebración por haberse conocido_!!. – miro en son divertido a ambos jóvenes. –

_Conocido?._ – las miradas de ambos se cruzaron con incredulidad. –

_Dicen que nada sucede al azar en esta vida._ – un aire algo melancólico volvió a invadir el rostro de Nell. – _bueno, al final todo pasa por una razón._

_Yo… mejor ya me retiro, debo hacer un informe de lo que sucedió_. – el pelinaranja toma su carpeta y se despide del par de primos con un ademan de manos. –

_Es simpático_. – Nell sonríe coquetamente mientras lo ve desaparecer de la habitación. –

_No vayas a pasar de un pandillero a un tonto sin sentido del peligro_.

_No lo digo porque me guste a mí, lo digo porque creo que le ha gustado a otra persona_. – la chica brinco de una sobre la cama y miro con picardía a su primo. –

_Deja de imaginar cosas estúpidas_. – gruño desencajado. –

_Ese sonrojo no lo había visto hace años… desde que éramos unos niños._ – suspiro con nostalgia al recordar esa infancia feliz. –

_Sabes que no me interesa conocer a nadie._ - se hecho en la cama y cubrió su cuerpo con la sabana. –

_Pues yo creo que sin querer se te esta colando la alegría._ – jalo las sabanas para destapar a Grimmjow. –

_Podrías callarte y dejarme dormir!_!. – volvió a cubrirse hasta la cabeza con las sabanas. –

_Está bien, pero vendré mas tarde cuando tenga la comida lista para Itsigo!_!.

_Deja de intentar envenenar al pobre chico, no se merece que le dañes el estomago con tus comidas._ – sonrió descarado entre las sabanas. –

_GRIMMI!! ERES UN MAL PRIMO!!, PORQUE SIEMPRE TE BURLAS DE MIS COMIDAS!!._ – inflo los cachetes como niña pequeña. –

_Porque son malas, y no se llama Itsigo… es Ichigo. _

_LO SABIAAAA!!, HASTA NO OLVIDASTE SU NOMBRE_!!.- grito divertida y con emoción. -

_YA SALTE DE LA HABITACION MUJER IMPERTINENTE!! _– le lanzo una de sus almohadas para hacerla callarse. –

_Nos vemos mas tarde._ – le saco la lengua al tiempo que esquivaba la almohada lanzada. –

El lugar quedo silencioso apenas Nell cerró la puerta tras ella, las luces del amanecer empezaban a filtrarse por la ventana, al ya desaparecer la latosa mujer Grimmjow se destapo la cabeza para acomodarse mejor boca arriba en la cama, miraba al techo pensando en todo lo sucedido desde que ingreso a la clínica Kurosaki, al principio solo quería burlarse de un pobre desconocido que le pareció chistoso y hasta en lo más profundo de su mente sexy, vestido de enfermero, sin darse cuenta se fue adentrando mas en esa rara búsqueda de problemas con el joven de pelos naranjas, pero lo que nunca espero fue que por culpa de su algo loca prima terminara sintiendo los labios de ese joven hacer contacto con los suyos, por un pequeño instante pero sintió algo que hace mucho tiempo atrás no sentía.

Se había vuelto prácticamente un ermitaño por los estudios, su orgullo y su fanfarronería le hicieron tomar un camino solitario, era fuerte, bien parecido y hasta un buen partido gracias a su duro trabajo como veterinario, pero en el mundo sentimental fue un fiasco, su prima le buscaba siempre alguna cita pero el siempre las rechazaba, le parecía una niñería la vida social y más aun al saber que las mujeres no eran su punto fuerte, se encerró en su trabajo y el cuidar de Nell cuando los padres de esta murieron, sus responsabilidades aumentaron pero no le molesto nunca el tenerla cerca, ella era la que le sacaba de quicio, le hacía bromas y le alegraba un poco su ruda manera de ser.

_Eres una tonta… como me puede gustar ese…_ - hizo silencio bruscamente al recordar la escena donde Ichigo se atravesaba entre él y el ex de Nell. –

El día iniciaba otra vez, en una gran casa el reloj despertador de una de las habitaciones sonaba con insistencia al marcar las 6 en punto de la mañana, los minutos pasaban y el aparato no era apagado, ese ensordecedor ruido ya era más que molesto, uno de los ocupantes de esa casa toco insistentemente la puerta para poder despertar al dueño del reloj, no tuvo respuesta alguna así que después de otros minutos decidió abrir y apagar el mismo el causante de su molesto despertar antes de la hora.

_Otra vez._ – el joven entro con cuidado a la habitación y miro donde estaba el condenado reloj todavía sonando. –

Sin darle interés a dos ceniceros llenos de cigarrillos apagados, una botella de vino vacía y al lado de esta un frasco de algún medicamento, se movió hasta la mesa de noche donde de un solo y certero manotón apago el reloj despertador, el joven suspiro quedamente y se acomodo los lentes al tiempo que miraba a su padre dormido sobre la cama y con las mismas ropas con las que llego de la clínica la noche anterior.

_Desde que hablo con el padre de Kurosaki está peor su actitud…_ - susurro para si Ishida con molestia. –

Algo muy dentro de él le decía que Ryuken e Isshin ocultaban algo, su padre era frio, serio y cerrado pero jamás bebía en exceso y menos aun llenarse de cigarrillos y pastillas para dormir de un día para otro, solo con el tiempo y su madures logro notar un cierto patrón en esos hábitos, solo ocurrían por dos razones, una era un día especial de cada año y la otra era cuando por un motivo u otro el padre de Ichigo se encontraba con su padre, solo esos dos detonantes hacían que Ryuken perdiera todo control y calma a los ojos de su hijo. Ese raro misterio estaba tornándose para Ishida muy interesante.

_Qué hora es?._ – la voz fría y sin un ápice de asombro sobresalta a Ishida que estaba por salir de la habitación. –

_Las 6 y 15 de la mañana… entre a apagar tu despertador._ – ni si quiera se dio la vuelta para mirar a su padre. –

_Prepara café negro… y arréglate, vendrás conmigo a la clínica hoy._ – se medio rasco la cabeza y paso siguiente tomo sus lentes que estaban sobre la misma mesa de noche que el despertador. –

_Hoy?_ – al fin se dio la vuelta para mirar asombrado a su padre. –

_Ya escuchaste, arréglate bien y prepara café negro._ – se estiro un poco y salió de la habitación rumbo al baño. –

_Qué demonios le pasa hoy?_. – miro asombrado a Ryuken. –

Sus pasos eran aletargados hacia el baño, aun se sentía fatal por la noche anterior y agregada la botella de vino y las pastillas para poder dormir, su cabeza iba a estallar de un instante a otro, a tientas dio con la luz del baño y cerró la puerta tras él para poder ducharse y tratar de acomodar su cuerpo y mente para el día que empezaba, abrió con fuerza la llave del agua caliente de la tina y se desvistió con rapidez al tiempo que pensaba en como tomaría Ishida esa repentina orden de acompañarle a la clínica el día de hoy. Miro como el vapor espeso llenaba la habitación, la tina ya llena y la llave cerrada, se metió rápidamente en ella hasta que solo quedo con su cabeza fuera del agua, al fin se relajo un poco y su mente empezó a jugarle una mala pasada, los recuerdos de un incidente desagradable volvían gracias a las similitudes de ese acto del baño y lo que ocurrió tiempo atrás en ese mismo lugar.

…………………………………………………..

Tiritaba de frio tirando en suelo de aquel baño, su cuerpo contraído en posición fetal para intentar mitigar aquel demoniaco dolor que le invadió repentinamente su bajo vientre, su respiración acelerada y un sudor frio le indicaban que las cosas no estaban bien y no acabarían bien si permanecía en ese suelo solo, sentía como de momento en momento aquel dolor regresaba para torturarlo cuando si quiera el intentaba ponerse en pie y caminar hasta su habitación. Al menos agradecía el estar solo ese día en la casa, su padre había salido de viaje una vez más para promocionar una de sus últimas novelas. No se llevaba bien con el por ese motivo, Ryuken siempre quiso que su padre no se desviara del linaje de médicos pero por más que quiso, el hombre dejo la lucrativa carrera de medicina para ocuparse de su verdadera pasión, las letras, jamás se lo perdonaría, y ahora en el recaía el no dejar perder la herencia familiar de una respetada familia de médicos, a pesar de lo que en ese momento estaba viviendo tirado en el piso del baño, a pesar de tener un amorío salvaje y loco con un compañero de estudios, a pesar de que se enterara de la manera más desagradable que él era uno de esos nuevos "hombres con el don de dar vida", lo oculto, lo oculto hasta a su pareja que por más que le quería y le apoyaba y sospechaba que algo pasaba con el no le abandono y siguió confiando en sus palabras.

_Isshin…_ - logro ponerse de pie sujetándose del lavabo, acto siguiente sintió como si alguien le lanzara un balde de agua caliente entre las piernas. – _sangre…_

Palideció en segundos al verse parado en un charco de su propia sangre, sin duda alguna algo había provocado que se adelantara el parto con menos de 5 meses de embarazo, a pesar del horror de momento y el dolor, se sujeto de la pared y siguió caminado hasta llegar a su habitación, sin tiempo que perder y lleno de angustia llamo a la única persona que podría estar con él y ayudarle a entender que pasaba. Tomo el teléfono que estaba en su habitación y marco al número de su amante con desesperación.

_diga?._ – la voz de Isshin se escucho al otro lado de la línea. –

_ven… a la casa… ya!!._ – grito con dolor al sentir como otra contracción le oprimía el vientre. –

_Ryuken?_... _eres tú?._ – sus ojos se llenaron de asombro al oír aquel grito lastimero y desesperado. –

_Ven…. Por favor….. rápido!!._ – dejo caer el teléfono gracias a que sintió junto a la contracción unas ganas desesperadas por empujar. –

_RYUKEN!! RYUKEN!!_ – grito con desesperación por respuesta pero lo único que oía del otro lado de la línea era la respiración agitada de su amante y algunos gritos ahogados de dolor. –

Sin entender muy bien que sucedía, salió de la casa desesperado y tratando de entender que había pasado con Ryuken, muchas cosas vinieron a su mente, que había sufrido un accidente, que alguien había entrado a la casa para robar y lo hirió de gravedad, que tuvo una desagradable pelea con su padre otra vez por lo de su cambio de carrera, muchas cosas pasaban por la cabeza de Isshin, pero ninguna de ellas fueron la correcta. Apenas logro llegar, entro a la casa gracias a un juego de llaves que Ryuken le había regalado hacia unos meses atrás por su aniversario de novios, busco por toda la casa desesperado hasta que los gritos de su amante le llevaron directo a la habitación de este, la escena dejo pálido a Isshin, en la cama estaba su querido Ryuken, parecía desfallecer de dolor, gritos ahogados entre jadeos era lo único que podía entender, su cuerpo desnudo temblaba al tiempo que las sabanas bajo el estaban totalmente bañadas en sangre.

_Dios mío que te paso!!._ – corrió a su lado para lograr detectar de donde provenía aquella hemorragia. –

_Ya… viene…_ - sujeto su vientre con fuerza al tiempo que la necesidad de pujar supero su miedo a lo que sucedería después. –

Isshin quedo como mero espectador de aquel dantesco descubrimiento, su compañero estaba desangrándose mientras daba a luz, no lograba coordinar muy bien sus pensamientos pero ya que era medico, no importaba la razón por la cual Ryuken le oculto semejante hecho, ahora debía salvar esas dos vidas para poder hacer preguntas después. Con las manos temblorosas se dispuso a tratar de enderezar las piernas de su amante para poder ayudarle, el miedo a preguntar cuánto tiempo tenia fue evidente al notar como una minúscula cabeza empezaba a coronar. No paso más de unos minutos cuando todo aquel horror había acabado, Ryuken estaba petrificado mirando aquel pequeño bulto que no superaba el tamaño de la palma de su mano extendida, no se movía, estaba inerte envuelto en una funda de una de las almohadas, Isshin parecía sumido en su mundo, haciéndose preguntas internamente al tiempo que miraba aquel pequeño bulto también.

_No te lo quise decir…_ - Ryuken logro articular esas palabras entre el agotamiento y el dolor. –

_Esta muerta… _

_No podía decírtelo…._ – repitió angustiado. –

_Esta muerta… nació muerta…_ - repitió tristemente. –

Sin decir más, Isshin tomo el teléfono que aun estaba tirado junto a la cama de Ryuken y llamo una ambulancia, sus ojos estaban a punto de explotar en llanto, sabía que ese bebe era suyo, sospechaba que algo le ocultaba Ryuken pero como el siempre fue serio, misterioso y últimamente no se veían mucho, le atribuyo el alejamiento a la obsesión del peli plateado por la carrera de medicina. Sin si quiera volver a ver hacia Ryuken, salió de la habitación para esperar la ambulancia.

…………………………………………………..

Termino de hundir su cabeza en la tina para olvidar ese desastroso episodio de su vida, ya no hubo vuelta atrás para que el e Isshin rehicieran su relación, cada quien tomo un camino diferente, Isshin siempre fue paternalista y más después de ello, por eso Ryuken siempre pensó que se caso con Masaki para poder cubrir el dolor de la pérdida de un hijo con una mujer que le asegurara darle una familia sana y grande. Y él, pues volvió a cometer otra locura de la cual nació Ishida, ese era otro misterio que nunca debía saber su hijo, su procedencia y sus genes no debían repetir la historia, por esa razón ese día Ryuken decidió que su hijo debía ir con él a la clínica, ese día seria inaugurada la nueva ala de obstetricia y con ella la reconocida doctora y genetista Retsu Unohana conocería algunos secretos del director de la clínica.

Mientras, en la clínica Kurosaki, Ichigo estaba terminado su reporte en la carpeta, se encontraba muy cómodo recostado en el sofá en la sala de descanso, sin si quiera notarlo estaba sonriendo como mero idiota mientras llegaba a la parte del reporte donde nombraba su valerosa _(estúpida reacción a ojos de Grimmjow)_ y heroica intervención para salvar la vida de un paciente, sonrió mas aun al recordar la cara del peli azul y como le decía que si era héroe. En ese momento se dio cuenta que se estaba portado un poco extraño cada vez que ese hombre se colaba en su mente.

_Que locuras estoy pensando!!._ – se rasco frenéticamente la cabeza como queriendo sacarse de la mente al paciente de ojos azules. –

_Si, opino igual que tu, no se que estabas pensado al salvarle la vida a un hombre en vez de a una chica tan linda como la que le acompañaba!!. _

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!_ – salto del sofá en un segundo al ver que Urahara estaba prácticamente sentado al lado suyo. –

_Si no empiezas a prestar atención a tu alrededor un día de estos te matare de un susto_. – sonrió divertido el rubio. –

_COMO DEMONIOS ENTRAS A TODOS LADOS Y NUNCA TE ESCUCHO!!._ – respira acelerado y abrazado aun a su carpeta por el susto. –

_Secretos de profesión. _– se termino de acostar en el sofá. –

_Maldito Urahara…._ – mascullo molesto. _– me voy a la universidad, dale a mi padre esto. –_ extendió la carpeta de sus rondas. –

_Ok, pero será mejor que te des prisa, van a ser las 7._ – señalo con su bastón el reloj de pared de la habitación. –

_SIEMPRE SE ME HACE TARDE!!. _

Todavía trajeado de enfermero y sin haber descansado ni una hora en toda la noche, Ichigo tomo sus útiles y salió a toda carrera rumbo a la universidad, ya hablaría con su viejo al volver sobre su respuesta, estaba seguro que después de semejante acto de valor le diría que si a la petición de que Rukia y Orihime ayudaran en la clínica por unos días.

En la Universidad aun no se daba la hora para ingresar a algunas clases, los estudiantes permanecían conversando amenamente en la entrada y pasillos del lugar, a pesar del bullicio y los jóvenes, se podía ver un hombre alto y de cabellos negros sobre salir por su porte y seriedad entre los demás, al pasar era saludado con respeto y cordialidad, muchas de las estudiantes se sonrojaban de solo mirarlo a los ojos, era un hombre de extrema belleza física pero con el exterior de un bloque de hielo, al final su recorrido acabo al llegar al área del rectorado, entro a un enorme salón donde se podía apreciar innumerables pinturas alusivas a los antiguos rectores y dirigentes de esa eminente casa de estudios, trofeos y galardones exhibidos con exquisito recato dentro de vitrinas de caoba bien pulidas, el director era un hombre de finos modales y gustos dignos de la realeza. Al final del salón solo había una puerta que le separaba de su oficina, la oficina del rector de la universidad, al entrar noto de inmediato que alguien estaba sentado en el sofá de cuero negro para los invitados, era su hermana, esperaba paciente a que este terminara de entrar y se sentara en su escritorio para poder hablarle.

_Buenos días Nii- sama._ – sonrió a medias a su hermano. –

_Quien te dejo entrar?._ – miro serio a Rukia. –

_Tu secretaria. _– bajo la mirada preocupada por el destino de esa pobre joven de hoy en adelante._ – _

……_. – _frunció el ceño molesto a recordar la imagen de su secretaria. –_ debí cambiar de secretaria. _

_Nii-sama, venía a hablarte sobre algo importante._ – trato de desviar el tema de la secretaria atrevida de su hermano. –

_Dime._ – acomodo algunas carpetas sobre su escritorio. –

_Quería tu opinión sobre una oportunidad que tendré para trabajar en una clínica por las tardes._

_Como es eso?._ – alzo la vista de las carpetas. –

_Bueno…. Mi amigo Ichigo, tu sabes quién es, su padre es el director de una pequeña clínica y pues…. Quería aprender más allí._ – se froto las manos un poco angustiada por la respuesta de su hermano. –

_Ya sabes lo que opino sobre tu carrera._ – sentencio secamente. –

_Pero yo siempre quise ayudar a los demás Nii – sama_. – susurro quedamente. –

_Ese es tema ya discutido, si tanto quieres trabajar allí, hazlo._ – tomo el teléfono que tenia sobre su escritorio. –

_Es un si?_.

_Ya te dije que no me importa lo que hagas, es tu decisión de ahora en adelante saber que haces con tu vida Rukia._ – marco un número de teléfono. –

_Gracias nii-_ sama!!. – sonrió alegremente, a pesar de las rudas palabras su hermano le daba permiso de trabajar en la clínica del padre de Ichigo. –

Sin mas de que discutir la chica salió de la oficina rápidamente rumbo a sus clases, Byakuya se le quedo mirando meditativo, su hermana siempre fue un lio para él, ella decidió tomar esa carrera aun cuando él quería que ella estudiara algo más provechoso a sus ojos, en aquel momento la batalla fue fuerte y hasta Rukia se fue de la casa y amenazo con no regresar mas nunca si él no le daba su aprobación de estudiar enfermería, en aquel momento tuvo que ceder ya que aunque no lo diga a Rukia el la adora y la protege sobre todas las cosas y justo eso hacía, llamar a alguien para que le ayudara a averiguar todo lo posible sobre la clínica donde trabajaría su adorada hermana.

_Estas disponible hoy?._ – empezó la conversación con alguien por el teléfono. –

_Byakuya?._ – del otro lado de la línea se escuchaba la voz algo adormilada de alguien. –

_Levántate y ven a mi oficina, necesito que me hagas un favor_. – miro con seriedad el sofá donde minutos antes estaba sentada Rukia. –

_Ahora en que lio se metió la diablilla de tu hermana?._ – sonrió divertido el hombre del otro lado de la línea. –

_Solo cállate y ven._ – estuvo a punto de colgar pero regreso el auricular a su oído. _– y no te aparezcas con las fachas de un jipi de los 60!!._ – ahora si tranco de golpe el teléfono. –

El hombre que recién despertó gracias a la llamada se rasco el oído con su dedo meñique y bostezo enorme antes de dejar su celular en la cama para estirarse y comenzar su día de espionaje y ayuda.

_Byakuya es un obsesivo!!._ – gruño fastidiado al tiempo que se ponía de pie y soltaba su cabellera roja para ir a bañarse. –

_**Continuara…..**_

HOOOOOOOOOLAAAAASSSS Y MIL PERDONESSSS!!!, sé que me he retrasado horrores con este capítulo y ni se diga el de mi otro fic, pero esta vez tengo una razón de peso!!, de muchooo peso!!, les cuento lo que me paso, pues hace más de una semana me enferme del estomago y pues me sentía muy malita, tuve que ir al médico y me dejaron en emergencia hasta las dos de la mañana con antibióticos!!, alguien muy pero muy cochino no se lavo bien las manos al servirme una comida que compre y pues me dio una infección intestinal ToT, huaaaaa…. Eso fue feo U.U, pues ahora ando con tratamiento y pues ya mejor de salud y con ganas de seguir mi fic. Recomendación, no coman tonterías en la calle como yo o terminaran yendo al baño 12 veces en un día y revolándose de dolor estomacal, sin contar del tratamiento y las puyadas para ponerme antibiótico ToT. No lo olviden, sean limpios!!. Gracias por los reviews!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Entre Encuentros y Desencuentros.**_


	5. entre encuentros y desencuentros

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Entre Encuentros y Desencuentros.**_

Sentir que medio mundo te mira no es agradable, notar un peso sobre tu espalda y tu cuello gracias a que llegaste en el último instante, apresurado y vestido con la ropa menos indicado era la cuota a pagar por ser castigado, Ichigo no sabía dónde meter su humanidad en ese día, mirar que todos sus compañeros se hacían obvias preguntas mentales del porque llego trajeado de enfermero. Suspiro quedamente mientras trataba de escuchar la clase que impartían ese día, sin muchos ánimos y mucho sueño se distraía de vez en vez mirando por uno de los enormes ventanales que daban al patio central de la universidad, estaba solitario a esas horas, la mayoría en sus clases, todo silencio, tanto que se podía escuchar como el marcador de acetato chirriaba sobre la pizarra del salón mientras el profesor escribía algunos apuntes.

_De donde demonios salió ese?._ – Ichigo tuvo que contenerse una sonora carcajada al ver que al patio central llegaba un hombre vestido de una manera tan peculiar y graciosa que no solo él lo noto. –

_FIEBRE DEL SABADO POR LA NOCHE!!_ – grito sin pena alguna Keigo al mirar también lo que tenia distraído a su amigo en el asiento de al lado. –

_SILENCIO!!._ – el profesor lanzo la tapa del marcador en la mera frente de Keigo. –

_AHHHHHHHHHHH!! NO SEA ASI PROFESOR!._ – grito exagerado al tiempo que se sobaba la frente. –

_Para la próxima que se distraigan les lanzo el borrador!!._ – miro con venita latiendo en la frente a todo el salón. –

_Que mal carácter tiene este profe… _- mascullo quedamente el bobo de la clase. –

_Baka… _- sonrió Ichigo con descaro. –

Mientras, algunas reacciones similares se hacían presentes al que mirara al hombre que entraba muy tranquilo y con rostro seguro a la oficina del rector, se detuvo frente a un pequeño escritorio y miro a la mujer que estaba sentada en el con simpatía.

_Dile que llegue._ – sonrió nuevamente al tiempo que la chica se soltaba a reír de una sin pena alguna. –

_JA JA JA JA JA!!.. DIOS…. NO PUEDO CREER QUE VENGAS ASI!! JA JA JA JA!!._ – tuvo que respirar profundo para parar de reír. –

_Que tiene mi ropa de especial Matsumoto!!._ – gruño ya algo enfadado por las risas de la mujer. –

_Que… a Byakuya no le gustara verte así vestido por aquí!!._ – seco su rostro de las lagrimas que soltó al reír. –

_Tengo trabajo, debo estar acorde a la ocasión!!._ – alzo la cabeza en son pretencioso. –

_Si… acorde a la ocasión si fueras a una fiesta disco!! JA JA JA JA JA!!_ – esta vez soltó otra carcajada más grande que la anterior al tiempo que golpeaba el escritorio con la palma de su mano. –

Las risas de la secretaria fueron tan sonoras y estridentes que el joven frente a ella estaba empezando a ponerse rojo pero no de vergüenza si no de furia, sin importarle que el rector estuviese ocupado en su oficina dejo a Matsumoto riéndose sola como loca y abrió de sopetón la puerta para encontrarse al serio rector Byakuya sentado en su escritorio y bebiendo una taza de café.

_DESPIDE A TU SECRETARIA!!_ – señalo con su dedo extendido hacia afuera de la oficina muy ofendido. –

……… - Byakuya le miro serio, con la taza de café todavía a centímetros de sus labios y por el rostro que tenia aun debía de estar el liquido en su boca cuando sintió unas enormes e impredecibles ganas de reír, la pose del joven le recordó tanto una película. –

_ACASO NO VAS A DECIR NI LOS BUENOS DIAS!!._ – termino de entrar a la oficina y cerró la puerta tras él con el pie derecho. –

_COF!! COF!! COF!!_ – ahora el pobre rector tenía cara de estarse ahogando con el café para no reír. –

_TE ESTAS AHOGANDO!!._

En un segundo el peculiar invitado del Kuchiki se lanzo sobre el escritorio y tomo de las ropas al pelinegro atrayéndolo hacia él, le miro fijamente a los ojos y sin mediar palabras le hizo girar hasta quedar de espaldas a él, después de ello paso con seguridad sus brazos por el pecho del pelinegro abrazándole y empezó a apretarlo como si fuera un embase de pasta dental, apretaba y apretaba con fuerza y sacudiendo el pobre cuerpo de Byakuya mientras este ya no tosía sino que trataba de soltarse desesperadamente de aquella maniobra de heimlich mal hecha.

_NO TE AHOGUES!!...._ – seguía apretando con fuerzas y sin escuchar que la puerta se abrió y la secretaria estaba mirando una rara escena donde ambos hombres de espaldas a ella estaban en un "abrazo". –

_Errr….._ – la mujer carraspeo audiblemente. –

_AYUDA…._ – logro articular Byakuya al tiempo que sus manos se aferraban a los brazos del pelirrojo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. –

_QUE DEMONIOS ESTAS HACIENDO!!._ - Matsumoto le dio un buen golpe por la espalda al pelirrojo para que bajara a su jefe. –

_Arr…. Ar…_ - Byakuya al fin sintió como el aire volvía a sus pulmones al liberarse de ese abrazo asesino, su cabello siempre perfecto estaba todo desarreglado y ni se diga de su traje que ahora lucia arrugado y mal puesto. –

_No te estabas ahogando_?. – el joven miro incrédulo al pelinegro. –

_NO_!! – grito ofendido y tratando de acomodar sus ropas un poco. –

_Casi matas al rector!!, acaso estás loco, porque lo abrazabas así?._ – la pelinaranja seguía mirando con reproche al hombre mientras uno de sus pies golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo en son desesperado. –

_Pensé que se ahogaba…_ _y pues recordé que tome un curso en la policía de primeros auxilios… solo quería evitar que muriera ahogado._

_Casi me rompes una costilla. _– mascullo más calmado Byakuya mientras volvía a sentarse en su silla_. – puedes dejarnos solos Matsumoto. _

_Esta seguro?. _– miro algo asustada al pelirrojo. –

_Si. – _suspiro pesadamente al tiempo que volvía a tener aquella pose serena e inquebrantable de siempre. –

_Si usted lo dice._ – hecho una última mirada enfadada al hombre y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella. –

_dime algo, si no te estabas ahogado, que tenias?_. – el joven se sentó sin pena alguna en la silla para los invitados del rector. –

_me…_ _estaba tratando de no reír_. – bajo la mirada algo incomodo. –

_hasta para eso eres extraño!!._ – soltó una enorme carcajada. – _qué manera de reír._

_Te dije que no vinieras vestido como hippie de los 60!!._ – sus ojos se centraron en el pecho descubierto de su invitado y como algunas ondulaciones de un extraño tatuaje se notaban de vez en vez a través de su camisa. –

_Estoy acorde a mi profesión!_!, _debo colarme entre la gente sin que noten mi presencia_!!. – sonrió pretencioso. –

Byakuya solo pudo agachar la cabeza en son de resignación y mirar mejor como estaba vestido su invitado, tenía una camisa negra abierta casi totalmente hasta el estomago, una chaqueta blanca y de mangas anchas acompañaban a los pantalones también blancos, bien ajustados, demasiado ajustados que terminaban en un bota ancha. Siempre que tenía algún trabajo para su amigo este se presentaba en las fachas más estrafalarias posibles.

_Y… ahora al punto Byakuya, a quien quieres que le averigüe su sucio pasado?. _

_Quiero saber todo de la clínica Kurosaki._ – extendió una carpeta con los datos del hijo del dueño de la clínica. –

_Pero…_ - miro la carpeta y su contenido. – _este es el amigo de tu hermana, ya le había averiguado la vida antes, cuando ellos empezaron a amistarse._

_Ahora es a su padre, quiero saber si mi hermana podrá estar segura en ese lugar. _

_No te has dado cuenta que estas mas paranoico que nunca con tu hermanita?._ – su rostro pretencioso paso a uno más serio. –

_Yo sé lo que hago Renji!!._ – desvió la mirada de su amigo. – _sabes que ese hombre puede regresar y… _

_Ya lo sé, no queremos que pase algo como lo de aquella vez…._ – un vago recuerdo de un día lluvioso y un funeral vinieron a la mente del pelirrojo. –

_Ya está dicho, quiero saber todo esta noche._

_Esta noche?. _

_Sí, estoy seguro que Rukia está ansiosa por empezar en ese lugar y no puedo detenerla por más que quiera. _

_Si… hubiese atrapado a ese desgraciado no estarías viviendo esto hoy._ – Renji le miro enfadado. –

_Hiciste todo lo posible, pero ya no quiero recordar esas cosas_. – cerro los ojos meditativo. –

_Bueno, al menos cuentas conmigo._ – miro con seguridad al pelinegro. –

….. – Byakuya solo se limito a responderle con un rostro desafiante y serio. –

_Que mal genio tienes, deberías salir de vez en cuando, no se…. Qué tal si invitas a la secretaria esa?._ – señalo hacia la puerta de la oficina. –

_No intentes buscarme citas…_ - giro sobre sí mismo en el asiento dándole la espalda a su amigo. – _adiós Renji._

_Esta noche paso por tu casa con la información de la clínica._ – tomo la carpeta en sus manos y salió sin despedirse de Byakuya. –

Abaria Renji, que hombre más extraño podía tener de amigo un serio, recatado y frio ser como el rector Byakuya, su amistad databa de muchos años atrás, de cuando aun eran unos niños, estudiaron juntos en el colegio, en el instituto y hasta en la universidad, pero como los caminos puedes dividirse gracias a los gustos y sueños de cada uno, eso sucedió. Byakuya escogió estudiar abogacía, carrera que era seguida por cada uno de los miembros de la familia Kuchiki generación tras generación, y Renji no pudo seguirle el paso hasta allí, el sueño de él iba algo parecido a la justicia pero los estudios y aburridos libros no llenaron sus expectativas, su verdadera vocación fue la policía, entro rápidamente y sin complicaciones subió de rango, llegando a ser uno de los mejores investigadores encubiertos que había, allí nuevamente la vida de ambos se unió, desde un dantesco incidente que los reencontró en la sala de un tribunal. Desde ese día ambos hombres volvieron a recordar sus pasados y se juraron ayudarse por el bien de Rukia, ya que ella y solo ella es el eslabón de aquel desastre que los reencontró.

Pero el pasado ha de ser dejado atrás lo máximo posible, eso quieren ellos pero otras personas no desean que aquel pasado que te persigue regrese encarnado en tu hijo, esa era la meta de Ryuken, que su hijo no tuviese que cometer los mismos errores que él, a pesar de lo oscuro y desconocido que era para Ishida su procedencia. Ese día que empezaba lleno de emoción para Uryu porque su padre al fin le daba su aprobación al invitarle con él a la clínica se volvería una experiencia extrañamente perturbadora.

_Porque no usas corbata?._ – el peligris miro algo incomodo la indumentaria que traía puesta su hijo. –

_No soy tu._ – sentencio secamente y tratando de aguantarse las ganas de preguntar porque lo quería en la clínica bien arreglado. –

_Te estarás preguntando porque te traje hoy?._ – rebusco en el interior de su chaqueta para sacar su encendedor. –

_Quizás._ – miro seriamente a su padre como encendía un cigarrillo en su boca. –

_Ya lo veras._ – despidió una enorme bocanada de humo al tiempo que ya estaban frente a las puertas de la enorme edificación. –

_La inauguración…_ - al fin Ishida logro dar con una razón lógica a esa invitación. –

Apenas su padre coloco un pie dentro de ese lugar, una lluvia de reporteros, doctores y demás invitados trataban de tener la foto perfecta para el periódico local y la grabación de la inauguración de la nueva ala de obstetricia dirigida nada más y nada menos que por la doctora Unohana, era tan conocida que hasta a Ishida le pareció increíble el poder de convencimiento que tuvo su padre para hacer que esa mujer trabaje en su clínica.

Después de hacer un recorrido dificultoso entre la gente y los reporteros, Ryuken logro llegar al piso 6 donde se haría la inauguración y el brindis correspondiente para darle la bienvenida a la doctora, todo un protocolo fue desplegado de inmediato, las palabras del director Ryuken dando la bienvenida, seguidas del corte de una cinta roja que impedía que los invitados entraran al lugar fue cortada al unisonó por Ryuken y la renombrada mujer, no muy lejos de ellos las cámaras y flash irrumpían el enorme lugar. Conversaciones sobre el lugar, entrevistas para periódicos, charlas con los subalternos que estarían en esa ala junto a la doctora eran la comidilla del lugar, Ishida estaba realmente aburrido mirando a una prudente distancia todo ese alboroto al que lo trajo su padre, pensó que él estaría en la inauguración, pero todo lo contrario, Ryuken le dejo sentado en una silla lejos de reporteros y cámaras de video, por alguna extraña razón sentía que su padre no le quería cerca de ellos.

_Perdí un día de clases solo para verle actuar como estrella de cine_… - suspiro algo incomodo al tiempo que se acomodaba sus lentes. –

_Buenos días._ – alguien le interrumpe en su monologo. –

_Buenos días._ – subió la mirada para encontrarse de frente con una mujer alta, de cabellos negros lisos y muy bien arreglados en una larga trenza que cruzaba por ambos hombros hasta su cintura, vestía muy seria y recatada un traje negro y sobre él una bata de medico. – _doctora Unohana…_

_Así es, mucho gusto joven Uryu. – _extendió su mano con una agradable sonrisa. –

_El gusto es mío._ – dudo un poco devolver el saludo por la impresión, esa mujer le conocía. –

_Tan caballeroso como tu padre, puedo sentarme?._ – señalo la silla vacía al lado del pelinegro. –

_Claro._ – sonrió algo incomodo por el comentario. –

_Tu padre me ha hablado mucho de ti._ – sonrió tranquilamente al tiempo que miraba con serenidad al joven. –

_Eso si es una sorpresa para mí. _

_Si, sé que es un hombre ocupado y serio pero te quiere mucho. _

Para el segundo cuando esa mujer termino de decir esas raras palabras Ishida se sentía como si algo había pasado y él era el único que no se entero de todo, porque una mujer a la cual solo había visto en libros y entrevistas le dirigía aquellas palabras tan privadas y personales sobre su vida y su padre?, seria que ella estaba ligada no solo profesionalmente a Ryuken?, que mas traía esa mujer bajo aquella sonrisa apacible y serena.

_Disculpen…_ - una voz conocida logro interrumpir aquella rara conversación. –

_Director._ – la mujer le sonrió con calma. – _ya me presente con su hijo, es un joven simpático. _

_Acompáñanos._ – Ryuken miro serio a su hijo al tiempo que empezaba a caminar con la doctora a su lado. –

_Qué demonios pasa aquí?._ – susurro para sí, y miro aquella pareja de médicos que caminaban delante de él. –

El recorrido no fue muy largo ya que pronto se encontraban frente al consultorio de alguien, Ishida logro ver que en la puerta estaba el nombre de esa mujer, ya las cosas no estaban oliendo bien para él, su mente empezó a crearse hipótesis del porque Ryuken le quería allí dentro junto a ellos, seria que le daría la noticia de que estaba comprometido con ella?, o que le ofrecería un puesto para trabajar allí como lo hacía Ichigo en la clínica de su padre?, pensó y pensó sin notar que ya estaba atrapado allí y parado frente al escritorio de la doctora. Por su parte Unohana se acomodo en su silla y le sonrió a padre e hijo para que tomaran asiento en dos pequeñas sillas frente al escritorio.

_Bueno, jamás pensé que mi primer paciente seria tu hijo._ – desvió la mirada hacia Ishida con total naturalidad. –

_QUE YO QUE!!._ – no termino de sentarse al escuchar semejantes palabras. –

Las cosas se pondrán raras aquí, pero regresemos donde Ichigo, este ya estaba sentado a la hora del almuerzo junto con sus amigas de la universidad y contando como hizo de héroe esa madrugada.

_ANIMAL DE SENGUNDA PUDISTE HABER MUERTO!!_ – Rukia le daba un solo derechazo a su amigo con el puño cerrado al escuchar la maravillosa historia de cómo salvo una vida. –

_QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES PARA GOLPEARME!!.._ – grito colérico al tiempo que se sobaba la mejilla donde la pequeña morena le estampo su puño. –

_Rukia…. Kurosaki – kun… cálmense!!._ – Inoue les miraba asustada y agitando los brazos como ave apunto de volar. –

_No lo pensé, solo actúe!_!. – se excuso furioso ante su amiga. –

_Que romántico…. Sonó como una telenovela que yo veo donde el protagonista salva la vida de su amada…._ – Orihime suspira audiblemente mientras imagina la escena en cuestión. –

_Eh_…. – ambos miran incrédulos a su despistada amiga. –

_Y como era la chica que salvaste?. _– Rukia decide no prestarle atención a los desvaríos de Orihime. –

_No era una mujer…_ - mascullo incomodo al tiempo que mordía un pedazo de emparedado. –

_Era un hombre_?. – pregunta en son curioso Rukia. –

_Un paciente_!! _Era un paciente como cualquier otro!!_ – gruño apenado. –

_Kurosaki – kun tiene los mismos gustos del profesor Ishimaru?._ – pregunto curiosa Inoue. –

_QUE TRATAS DE DECIR!!._ – se le subieron los colores al rostro por cierto acontecimiento que incluía a ese hombre. –

_no digas esas cosas Orihime, si es o no es, eso es problema de él, pero lo que si no perdono es que andes exponiendo tu vida como si fueras el chaleco antibalas de alguien más!!. _

_No fastidies enana. _

_E N F E R M E R A…_ - deletreo divertida Rukia. –

_SOLO EL IDIOTA DE PANTERA ME LLAMA ASI!!. _

_Pantera?._ – ambas mujeres miraron muy impresionadas a su amigo. –

_Am…. Bueno… así se apoda el paciente que le salve la vida._ – bajo la mirada auto regañándose por soltar semejante frase delante de ellas. –

_Se parece a un gatito? _– otra vez Orihime y sus comentarios fuera de lugar. –

_Estas raro Ichigo…._ – la mirada de Rukia era analítica y seria, su amigo estaba actuando muy extraño desde hacía unos días y aquel misterioso paciente que se apodaba pantera le daba más curiosidad_. – cambiando de tema, que te dijo tu padre sobre nosotras?_

_Esta tarde hablo con él, apenas llegue a la clínica._ – se calmo un poco al notar que Rukia no preguntaba mas y cambiaba el tema. –

_Ok…. Ya quiero saber cosas nuevas…_ - su mente estaba procesando el cómo le sacaría mas información valiosa a su amigo y su extraño paciente cuando este en la clínica ayudando. –

_Mejor terminamos de comer, ya van a comenzar las clases_. – Ichigo intento culminar aquella rara conversación. –

Mientras este grupo hablaba, alguien les estaba prácticamente espiando desde una mesa no muy lejana a ellos, un chico de cabellos blancos muy serio escribía en su celular al tiempo que miraba aquel grupo.

_Entonces mi pequeño Shiro – chan?._ – este era el mensaje que leía Toushiro en ese instante. –

_Estúpido Ishimaru… como pude inmiscuirme en esta estupidez de seguir a ese chico._ – suspiro quedamente y mando otro mensaje. –

_Tómale una foto con la cámara de tu celular_. – otro de los mensajes mandados por su profesor. –

_NO VOY A HACER ESO_!! – grito sin miramientos al tiempo que leía el mensaje entrante. –

Medio comedor se le quedo viendo y entre ellos estaba Ichigo, noto claramente al joven cuando grito y miro hacia él, que estaba pasando no lo sabía, pero le preocupaba que ese joven se le acercara para preguntarle por el encuentro en los baños, como iba a responderle ante semejante coro de sonidos y gemidos que oyó muy claro, negarlo podía ser la solución a las raras dudas de ese niño albino que solo con la mirada decían todo. Justo y para suerte de ambos jóvenes la hora del almuerzo había finalizado, Ichigo se alejo rápidamente del comedor rumbo a sus clases, por su parte Toushiro permaneció sentado en la mesa con celular en mano y pensando que hacer de aquí en adelante.

_No tienes que tomar la foto…_ - una repentina voz susurro a su oído con seguridad. –

_Que demo…_ - se contuvo de voltear a ver al profesor –

_Tus hermosos ojos me guiaron hacia la víctima._ – paso junto a Toushiro sin mirarlo. –

_Que vas a hacer?_.

_Nada, por ahora nada._ – su sonrisa zorruna no desapareció ni un ápice. –

_Me preocupa esa respuesta._ – miro alejarse al profesor tan rápido como apareció tras él. –

Tres de la tarde, Ichigo ahora corría como hacía días atrás para poder llegar a tiempo a la clínica, su cuerpo ya estaba cansado, 24 horas sin dormir era demasiado para él, pero a pesar de ello se auto convencía que en un futuro debía soportar eso y más, su carrera le obligaba a hacerlo, estar alerta en las horas que los demás duermen, hacer su trabajo para el cual sentía estar preparado. Esos pensamientos recorrían su mente al entran a la clínica y mirar como el lugar estaba atestado de gente en consultas, la emergencia lucia más calmada y como ha de ser su karma, Urahara estaba parado cerca del área de enfermeras jugando con su bastón y sin duda alguna esperando a su víctima favorita, Ichigo.

_Ahórrate los saludos, donde esta mi viejo?._ – miro serio al rubio frente a él. –

_En la sala de descanso._ – sonrió tontamente. –

_Nos vemos. _

_Byeee…._ – se despidió con un ademan de mano. –

Ichigo camino más calmado hacia la sala de descanso, abrió la puerta para notar que su padre estaba sentado en el sofá ojeando el periódico del día.

_Hola viejo_. – se acerco al sofá para sentarse junto a él. –

_LLAVEEEEEEE!!!_ – el grito de guerra de Isshin resonó en media clínica. –

Ichigo no tuvo tiempo de esquivar aquellos brazos que le sujetaron por el cuello con la famosa llave Kurosaki que utilizaba su padre para divertirse torturando a su hijo, apretó sin compasión el cuello de Ichigo al tiempo que este se ponía azul por la pérdida de aire, pataleo unas cuantas veces hasta que al fin usando todo su cuerpo como palanca se giro hacia delante causando que padre e hijo cayeran al suelo estrepitosamente.

_ESTAS…. LOCO VIEJO!!..._ – sintió como su padre le soltaba del cuello rápidamente. –

_PARA LA PROXIMA NO INTENTES SER HEROE!!._ – lanzo un puñetazo directo al rostro de su hijo. –

_No intentaba serlo._ – esquivo el golpe con dificultad, aun le dolía el cuello. –

_Las locuras que uno hace en nombre del amor!!._ – Isshin apretó la boca haciendo como pescadito. –

_De qué demonios hablas!!._ – aquellas palabras desencajaron al pelos de naranja. –

_Un pajarito me dijo que lo hiciste por alguien._ – le susurro divertido en el oído a su hijo. –

_( Urahara!! )_ …. – estaba seguro que ese hombre fue quien invento el chisme. – _por eso no me molesto al llegar!!. _

_De que hablas?_. – miro intrigado el monologo que tenia Ichigo consigo mismo. –

_De nada, pero yo solo quería hablar contigo sobre tu respuesta._

_Qué respuesta?. _

_Oye viejo no juegues conmigo, quiero saber si Rukia y Orihime podrán venir a ayudar en la clínica. _

_Lo pensé y volví a pensar… creo que está bien un poco de ayuda, además Urahara está muy feliz de tener enfermeras nuevas. _– sonrió calmadamente. –

_Pervertido Urahara…._ – Ichigo mascullo para sí -

_Pero… tengo una condición. _

_Cual. _

_No quiero que anden socializando con los pacientes, si estarán aquí es para trabajar y aprender._ – su cara risueña se volvió seria. –

_Al que deberías decirle eso es a tu amigo. _

_Urahara es así, y es médico, puede hacer lo que guste mientras no le traiga males a la clínica. _– se encogió de hombros sin preocupación. -

_Ok… cuando pueden empezar?._

_Mañana tráelas contigo y sobre tu ronda nocturna, puedes tomarte el resto del día para que descanses, se lo fuerte que puede ser estar despierto de repente 24 horas seguidas._ – palmeo la espalda de su hijo al tiempo que salía de la sala. – _duerme un poco, nos vemos mañana. _

Ichigo sintió que su padre no era realmente malo si no un hombre con buenos principios y un poco molesto, sonrió complacido con la conversación que tuvieron pero lo único que no le agrado fue saber que Urahara le estaba contando cosas que no eran a su viejo sobre cierto paciente, su sonrisa se borro de solo pensar en que locura rara le había metido el rubio esta vez, mientras esos pensamientos pasaban, se cambio las ropas de enfermero, recogió sus libros y salió dispuesto a irse a dormir a su casita, camino calmado por los pasillos rumbo a la salida cuando sintió como algo se le lanzaba encima bruscamente a su pobre espalda.

_ITSIGO!!! BUENAS TARDES!!._ – una chica peli verde estaba ya pegada a su espalda como garrapata. –

_Nell?... BAJATE!!_ - trato de mantener el equilibrio para no caer con todo y la chica al suelo. –

_Perdón, es que me emociono verte!_. – bajo rápidamente de la espalda de Ichigo. –

_Como esta Grimmjow?. _– pregunto sin siquiera notarlo. –

_Kiiaaaa!!.. Tu tampoco olvidaste su nombre!!. _– lanzo un gritito de emoción al tiempo que se colgaba del cuello del pelos de naranja. –

_Es… es... un paciente como cualquier otro y… por eso… pues…_ - otra vez estaba tartamudeando para explicar lo que su boca soltó sin pensar. –

_Como estas chico enfermera_?. – la voz conocida de alguien resonó en ese pasillo. –

_Grimmjow_. – Ichigo le miro con impresión, sus ojos azul profundo le detallaban sin pena alguna, eso le hizo sentir como sus mejillas se empezaban a calentar y un leve rubor le delataría su pena. –

_**Continuara…**_

Hummmm…. Suspiro, al fin pude subir esta capitulo, es que si les cuento todo lo que pase en estas semanas, me darán la razón, primero que nada soy tía!!, el sábado 16 de mayo nació mi bella sobrina!!, un angelito para la familia, de pasarme dos días metida en la clínica con mi familia ahora paso a otra para ayudar a un tío que va a ser operado y cuentan conmigo para acompañarle n-n, yo feliz y allí voy otra vez a servir al deber, pero regresemos con el fic, creo que querrán saber que paso con Byakuya, Renji y Rukia en el pasado?, se impresionaran asegurado!!, y si, el pobre de Ishida sabrá de su peculiar procedencia, se dejara convencer por la doctora Unohana?, porque Ryuken quiere que sea paciente de ella?, para que todo ese lio?, bueno… Ichigo pierde todo control al mirar a Grimmi!!, ese amor no tardara nada en desencadenar, calma!! Que lo que sigue esta muyyy bueno, y lo último, ya sabrán quien es la pareja de Renji je je je…

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Unas copas, unas lágrimas.**_


	6. Unas Copas, unas lágrimas

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**Unas Copas, unas lágrimas.**_

Allí estaba, sujeto del cuello por una chica atrevida y con complejos de niña pequeña, con su corazón a punto de salir del pecho sin explicación alguna, sentía una especia de calor inundando su interior, pero todas esas raras reacciones no fueron desencadenadas por Nell que seguía cual monito en su cuello, todo empezó cuando aquel hombre se acerco a ellos con paso tranquilo pero seguro, esos ojos azules tan penetrantes que no dejaban de observarle de pies a cabeza, su sonrisa pretenciosa y arrogante adornaban aquel rostro que aun lastimado lucia muy bien, aquel saludo descarado de Grimmjow saco de su estupor a Ichigo.

_No soy enfermera._ – desvió la mirada lo más rápido posible. –

_Sabes algo Grimmi, el tampoco olvido tu nombre!._ – al fin se soltó del cuello del pelos de naranja. –

_Te lo dije, nadie se olvida de mi tan fácilmente, verdad chico enfermera?. _

_Es Ichigo y veo que estas mejor de salud._ – detallo el andar mas desenvuelto del peli azul. –

_Soy resistente._ – alzo su brazo enyesado. – _apenas me quite esta cosa todo volverá a ser perfecto. _

_Estas aquí para comer con nosotros!._ – Nell recordó la comida que prometió a ambos chicos. –

_No exactamente… ya iba de… _

_Esta negada a darme mi comida si no venias!._ – Grimmjow miro enfadado a su prima que parecía divertida con la situación. –

_No desesperes, tengo todo listo en la habitación_!. - sonrió orgullosa. –

_Muero de hambre mujer!!._ – gruño algo enfadado. –

_Yo… debo…_ - intentaba salir de aquel lío, no quería tener que comer con ellos, sentía que si permanecía mas cerca aun de ese hombre, algo pasaría con él. –

_VAMOSSSSS ITSIGO_!!

Sin más preguntas Nell tomo los brazos de ambos jóvenes y se los llevo casi que a rastras con ella hacia la habitación de su primo, ya dentro los soltó bruscamente.

_Estás loca!._ - Grimmjow se sobaba su pierna aun adolorida. –

_Es que…_ - Ichigo no hallaba la manera de decir que debía irse a su casa a dormir, se moría de sueño y de pena. –

_TA TAN!_ – Nell jalo una sabana que estaba tapando la mesa donde se servía las comidas a los pacientes. –

….. – Ichigo y Grimmjow miraron como estaba dispuesta dos bandejas de comida de la clínica sobre esa mesa. –

_No y que ibas a cocinar tu?._ – al fin pudo preguntar el peli azul. –

_Etooo…. Es que si lo intente pero no me salieron muy bien las cosas…_ - imagen metal de Nell tratando de apagar las llamas de un sartén y sacando algo quemado del horno. – _no fue buena idea meterme a bañar mientras se cocinaba la comida._

_No quemaste la casa!!._ – Grimmjow quería asesinarla en ese instante. -

_Claro que no Grimmi, además los vecinos fueron muy buenos al llamar a los bomberos mientras me bañaba._ – sonrió tontamente. –

_Al… menos estas bien._ – Ichigo solo pudo sonreír ante esa anécdota. –

_Mejor comamos… no quiero morir de hambre y de rabia a la vez._ – se sentó a la orilla de la cama y tomo una de las bandejas del almuerzo. –

_Disfruten de su comida, yo ya regreso!_!. – sin decir más Nell salió de la habitación dejando a ambos jóvenes mirando a la puerta extrañados. –

_Es la invitación a comer más rara que me hayan hecho._ – Ichigo miro la bandeja con comida de la clínica. –

_Ella es así._ – con un solo brazo sujeto un tenedor para empezar a comer pero noto que no llegaba con facilidad al plato que reposaba sobre sus piernas. –

_Quieres cambiar de lugar?_. – con algo de pena miro los intentos infructuosos de Grimmjow por comer solo. –

_Desgraciado brazo roto, parezco un inútil._ – gruño para sí mientras se arrimaba hacia la mesa junto a Ichigo. –

_Yo como en la cama._ – sonrió algo apenado al tiempo que rodaba un poco la mesa hacia el peli azul. –

_Nada mal como enfermera preocupada._ – su sonrisa descarada volvió a aparecer. –

_Nadie te ha dicho lo mal educado que eres._ – se sentó en donde antes estaba el peli azul y tomo su bandeja de comida para ponerla sobre sus piernas. –

_Muchas veces, pero no soy acomplejado_. – empezó a devorar el almuerzo con gran apetito. –

_Mi carrera me obliga a ser…._ – un gran bostezo se escapo de los labios de Ichigo. – _perdón._

_Vas a comer o vas a dormir?._ – señalo con su tenedor el rostro somnoliento del pelos de naranja. -

_No he descansado en más de un día._ – empezó a comer con algo de pena ante la mirada divertida que no le quitaba de encima el "paciente". –

Ambos siguieron comiendo en silencio, parecía como si una tensa calma despedía toda intención de preguntar algo sobre la vida de cada uno, Ichigo luchaba por que sus parpados no se cerraran y cometiera el error de dejar caer la bandeja con comida al suelo, su cabeza y cuerpo estaban cada vez más cerca del colchón de la cama, sin querer se fue echando hacia atrás al sentir aquella suavidad invitándole a dormir. Grimmjow noto como el cuerpo del pelinaranja se iba deslizando sin querer hacia atrás, la cama de la clínica estaba inclinada a una cierta elevación que no permitía recostarse totalmente pero al menos era cómoda para descansar o eso parecía a ojos de él cuando en un instante el cuerpo de Ichigo no resistió la invitación de Morfeo y se dejo llevar por el cálido sueño semi recostado en la cama y con la bandeja todavía en sus piernas.

_Se… durmió?._ – el asombro no cabía en el rostro de Grimmjow. –

Todavía impresionado por la repentina somnolencia de Ichigo, el peli azul se acerco y quito la bandeja de las piernas del chico para evitar que se deslizara de allí y se estrellara contra el suelo con todo y la comida, al ya deshacerse de ese peligro se volvió a acercar para verlo mejor, estaba rendido sin duda alguna, sus ojos empezaron a detallar aquel rostro sereno y sin el típico seño fruncido de Ichigo, en ese instante se le vino a la mente la idea de que lucía mejor con aquella cara relajada que a cuando estaba despierto. Sin darse cuenta ya su destino no estaba en la cejas si no en las curvas de su nariz y un poco más abajo, hasta la boca donde los labios entre abiertos por la respiración le daban una forma apetitosa, suave, delgados y rosados… que pensamientos fuera de lugar se colaron en la mente de Grimmjow.

_QUE ESTOY PENSANDO!!._ – se alejo bruscamente de la cama. – _pensé en… besarlo?._

Con rabia se restregó el cabello y dio unas cuantas vueltas cerca de la cama, aun Ichigo estaba dormido y con ese rostro que parecía suplicar un beso, un solo y delicado beso para quitar aquella fogosa idea que se apodero del peli azul.

_Maldita sea la hora que me di cuenta que me gustas._ – se dio media vuelta y camino hasta la puerta de la habitación, abrió poco a poco y saco solo la cabeza para ver, ya complacido con su inspección volvió a cerrar pero pasando llave. –

Hacía mucho tiempo que no sentía eso, esa sensación de querer a alguien, jamás se dio derecho a querer libremente por sus gustos, a pesar de que esta sociedad no era tan recriminante, la ciencia y genética obligaron a cambiar el modo de ver a los jóvenes que tenían gustos por el mismo sexo, era legal casarse y tener familia propia, hacer un futuro, pero el aun se negaba a ello, vivió siempre para él, por egoísmo o por miedo, pero ahora se estaba volviendo loco al ver a ese chico recostado en su cama, desde que lo vio la primera vez en la sala de emergencia, no era el encuentro más romántico que alguien abría deseado pero él no era de ese tipo, así que le pareció muy divertido fastidiar al chico para saber de él, sin querer jugaba y se interesaba mas y mas.

Su cuerpo camino por inercia otra vez hacia la cama, su mente no sacaba las palabras de su prima sobre que debía dejar que la alegría entrara en su vida otra vez, pero, como saber que este joven le correspondería a sus acercamientos?, seria correspondido?, tantas preguntas para el eran molestas y fastidiosas, el no era de pensar mucho, solo le gustaba hacer las cosas y ya, así que haría las cosas y después vería que salía de la locura que iba a cometer.

_Me gustas… chico enfermera._ – como un gato se acerco sigiloso hasta Ichigo, subió a la cama y a cuatro patas y dificultosamente por el yeso en su brazo se poso encima del cuerpo dormido, lo miro como quien se le antoja un dulce, un dulce de fresas. –

Un poco mas y estaría tocando aquellos labios, sentía la respiración cálida sobre su rostro, se acerco más aun notando que su cabello olía muy bien para su gusto. Al fin se atrevió, junto sus labios con los del pelinaranja, empezó suavemente rozando solo la superficie aterciopelada y cálida de aquellos labios, su delgadez, sus curvas, no había resistencia, aun Ichigo estaba dormido. Debía detenerse en ese instante, aun podía retroceder y fingir que no pasó nada pero su cuerpo le domino una vez más, ahora su lengua había traspasado el umbral de lo permitido, sintió aquel interior húmedo y cálido, ahora si sintió como el cuerpo bajo el empezó a moverse con impresión, los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron de golpe y aun sintiendo que alguien le estaba besando con pasión y lujuria, sus brazos intentaron empujar al causante de tal atrevimiento pero sentía como si con ese beso le robaba también las fuerzas para negarse, su cabeza daba vueltas y sus ojos aun abiertos con impresión miraban aquel hombre que le estaba robando su primer beso con salvajismo. Tan rápido como empezó, termino, Grimmjow le soltó con la misma brusquedad como le estaba besando, sus labios estaban más rojos que antes, la respiración acelerada y sus ojos azul profundo destellaban satisfacción y alegría.

_Sabes mejor que las fresas…_ - se relamió el labio superior con la punta de la lengua. –

Ichigo solo quedo paralizado ante lo que acababa de suceder, hacia un minuto estaba comiendo y ahora estaba recostado en la cama de ese desgraciado paciente y siendo besado con lujuria, su cuerpo no se movía, su corazón parecía que ahora si se saldría de su pecho, sus labios aun sentían un leve cosquilleo, su cuerpo estaba fuera de control y casi que se infarta al sentir que no solo su boca estaba reaccionando, más abajo de su cintura la historia era la misma, por pena lo único que logro hacer fue sentarse y empujar con mucha fuerza al hombre lejos de él.

_QUE DEMONIOS HACIAS!!._ – grito con rabia e impresión. –

_Tienes dos opciones, o te gustó o te pareció la cosa más repugnante del mundo, tú decides._ – sin inmutarse ni un poco, se puso de pie junto a la cama. –

_Que... que… sí me gusto?... acaso eres un maldito depravado!!_ – se levanto de la cama bruscamente e intento salir de la habitación pero su huida fue infructuosa gracias a un brazo fuerte que le rodeo la cintura y lo atrajo hacia el mismo hombre que le había besado. – _SUELTAME!!._

_Dame tu decisión, te gusto o no te gusto?_. – su cuerpo estaba tan cerca del de Ichigo, podía sentirle temblar, retorcerse y al mismo tiempo una peculiar lucha entre seguir sujeto o pelear para liberarse. –

_NO VOY A RESPONDER ESO!_!. – sus brazos jalaban en contra del cuerpo de Grimmjow pero no lograban alejarlo ni un centímetro del suyo. –

_Esos ojos me dicen que si, esa mirada confusa e inocente…_ _era tu primer beso, verdad?._ – susurro esas palabras al oído de Ichigo con tal sensualidad que pudo notar como la piel del chico se erizaba en un segundo. –

_SUELTA…_.mmmm… - no pudo terminar de gritar ya que otra vez su boca fue invadida por la del peli azul, con facilidad le arrincono contra la puerta de la habitación, su cuerpo presionado y en total contacto con el de ese hombre le estaba confundiendo, sentía tantas cosas a la vez, quería soltarse, quería matarlo, quería…. Quería…. Seguir sintiendo eso. –

Sus brazos se sentían tan débiles de repente, sus piernas empezaban a claudicar bajo ese cuerpo fuerte a pesar de los moretones y un brazo enyesado, no sabía cómo un hombre tan golpeado hacia unos días atrás podía tener tal fuerza para dominarle como si él fuera una simple marioneta, su boca siendo atrapada en besos, una lengua traviesa llegando al límite de su tolerancia. El brazo enyesado se paso por la cintura de Ichigo haciendo una especia de pinza de cangrejo difícil de liberarse, la otra mano empezó a recorrer el cuello de Ichigo con suavidad, deslizando sus dedos por la tráquea, el pequeño surco donde el cuello finalizaba hasta pasar a tocar su pecho con las intenciones menos sanas posibles, rozándole sus pezones por encima de la camisa que cargaba puesta, en ese instante ya no era él, su fuerza por luchar había decaído bajo las caricias del peli azul, aun forcejeaba pero era como dándose un poco de dignidad y dificultad a lo que hacían, llevaba días pensando en ese hombre, sintiendo cosas que no había sentido antes y ahora, solo ahora y de esa manera obtuvo su respuesta, le gustaba eso!!, le gustaba todo lo que le hacia ese maldito desgraciado a su cuerpo, sin notarlo soltó un gemido muy audible para Grimmjow, allí acabo el juego.

_Si te gusto._ – se separo otra vez de Ichigo, dejándolo aun pegado a la puerta de la habitación, respirando entre cortado, sudoroso, sonrojado, excitado a simple vista y con el rostro de confusión y satisfacción más impresionante del mundo. –

_bastardo… -_ no podía mas, deslizo su espalda hacia abajo dejándose caer sentado en el suelo frío, debía calmarse si quería salir de allí vivo y no pareciendo una gata en celo. –

La lucha por la verdad es como un laberinto, uno piensa que puede hallar la respuesta al llegar al centro del mismo, pero cuando te das cuenta que has llegado al centro y no hay nada te queda la sensación de que nunca sabrás que es y que no es, el porqué las cosas pasan y porque otras te suceden sin si quiera darte cuenta, así se sentía Ishida al mirar la cara de su padre y de la doctora experta en serenidad, maldecía ese rostro inmutable que comentaba como quien dice que el día esta bello que él es un paciente!!, paciente de una mujer que es obstetra!!, por todos los dioses, hasta donde el sabia era hombre y muy bien comprobado desde que era un niño y tenía que orinar de pie, aquella loca situación le pareció hasta jocosa por un instante, quizás a su padre le dio por probar su grado de incredulidad?, mejor sería preguntar y caer en el ridículo de una burla mal sana después.

_Me podría explicar porque demonios me dice eso!!. _– Ishida se mantuvo de pie y mirando a ambos doctores con seriedad brutal. –

_Cálmese joven, todo lo que le digo tiene su razón de ser, su padre no hablo con usted de sus probabilidades genéticas?_. – la mujer aun seguía apacible y conversando con tal naturalidad que Ishida sintió terror de sus palabras. –

_Probabilidades genéticas de qué?_. – dudo en preguntar, las cosas sonaban más raras aun para él. –

_Director, quiere que sea yo quien le informe de eso o lo hará usted?. _

_Hijo…_ - Ryuken se le quedo mirando con algo de temor. –

_Hijo?._ – el fin del mundo se acercaba, si eso era seguro para el al escuchar a su padre llamarle hijo?, desde hacía muchos años atrás dejo de oír que esa palabra saliera de los labios de Ryuken. –

_Esto… es una broma y de muy mal gusto… yo… yo… no tengo ninguna probabilidad genética de quien sabe qué cosa que ustedes quieren inventar_!!. – dio media vuelta para salir de ese consultorio lo antes posible. –

_Nunca te dije quien era tu madre_… _quieres saberlo?._ – los ojos de Ryuken se ocultaban bajo el flequillo de sus cabellos grises, ese temido día había llegado, debía decir la verdad por el bien de su hijo. –

_Según tu yo nunca tuve madre… así debías de odiarla por tenerme a mi… _- susurro con rencor el pelinegro. –

_Como podría odiarme a mi mismo?._ – sentencio fríamente. –

_Que tratas de decir?._ – volvió la mirada notablemente desencajada hacia su padre. –

_Por favor joven tome asiento, quiero que entienda todo lo que su padre intenta decirle y yo también._ – Unohana le miro con melancolía y pena, era franca al notar que la relación de ellos dos era muy difícil y dolorosa. –

Ishida se sintió caer en el agujero más negro y profundo del universo, Ryuken empezó a decir parte de la verdad pero obviando nombres y algunos hechos que por más que su hijo debería saber los ocultaría hasta el mismo día de su muerte, entre ellos quien era su padre, las palabras que salían de los labios del que él llamaba padre parecían descabelladas, locas y sin un ápice de razón lógica, se estaba por parar otra vez y salir de allí pero no lo hizo al ver a la doctora, ella existía y era experta en ese tipo de locura de la naturaleza y la genética, suspiro audiblemente y se frotaba la sienes de vez en vez para apaciguar la repentina jaqueca que le aquejo por el asombroso hecho de que el venia de las mismas entrañas de su padre?.

_Tú tienes una probabilidad del 50 por ciento de tener el gen de tu padre, por ello te trajo aquí, no quiere que te enteres de la manera menos indicada._ – Unohana le miro con cariño. –

_Pero… ni si quiera tengo una pareja!! No tengo… no me gustan…_ - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmesí al imaginarse en una relación con otro hombre. –

_Todo el que lleva el gen, está predispuesto a sentir atracción por su mismo sexo ya que es la única manera de que se reproduzcan y el gen tenga una función._ – sentencio con seriedad la mujer, tantos años estudiando el gen y sus variantes le dieron esas teorías. –

_Entonces no lo tengo, punto final a la conversación!_!. – se cruzo de brazos incomodo por todo aquel tema. –

_No es tan fácil, necesito hacerte algunas pruebas, quiero estar segura de que no lo heredaste de tu madre._ – miro con algo de inseguridad a Ryuken. –

_No repita esa palabra._ – Ishida se sintió algo asqueado al imaginar quien en verdad resulto ser la madre que siempre quiso conocer. –

_Te harás los exámenes, no hay más discusión. _– Ryuken se puso de pie con seguridad_. – debo ir a trabajar… doctora apenas tenga los resultados me llama. _

_No se preocupe, iré a su oficina apenas terminemos. _– sonrió tranquilamente al tiempo que le veía salir del consultorio. –

_Nunca tiene tiempo para nada… pensé que me odiaba por ser mi padre… pero creo que es más despreciable que antes por ser mi… mi… no puedo decir esa barbaridad. _– suspiro resignado ante lo que era la verdad. –

_Su padre le quiere más de lo que usted cree, el lo quiso desde el mismo día que lo vio nacer._

_Usted… conoce a mi padre desde hace muchos años o me equivoco?._ – miro intrigado a la mujer. –

_Yo te vi nacer, digamos que ayude un poco a que llegaras a este mundo. _

_Usted!!. _

_En aquel tiempo apenas empezaba a entender lo que le sucedía a personas especiales como tu padre, el no quiso que te hiciera esos exámenes apenas naciste, en un recién nacido siempre arrojan malos resultados, solo cuando llega la adolescencia es factible saber bien si llevas el gen, por eso te trajo aquí. _

_Que exámenes me hará? _– pregunto algo incomodo, no sabía si seria desagradable lo que le harían. –

_Una prueba genética, examen de sangre y un ultrasonido. _

_Entiendo la prueba genética y la sangre pero el ultrasonido no._ – menciono preocupado. –

_Pueden pasar tres cosas, una, que salgas positivo para el gen pero que no tengas la condiciones biológicas para mantener un embarazo, dos, que salgas positivo y tu cuerpo sea el adecuado para tener descendencia y tres… que seas negativo para el gen y allí si no necesito un eco para comprobar nada. _

_Esto es inconcebible… yo… podría… - _su boca intento completar la frase pero estaba tan impactado ante tanta información de su pasado y su futuro que no pudo seguir. –

_Cálmese joven, sea cual sea el resultado su vida seguirá siendo la misma y de usted dependerá él como desea formar una familia. _

_Fui un error… fui un error en los planes de mi padre!!. _– su mente seguía atando cabos hacia las razones de porque su padre lo odiaba. –

_No lo fue._ – sentencio con seriedad la doctora. –

_Usted no sabe nada de la relación que llevamos ese hombre y yo…_ _ya di con la clave de su odio, fui un niño no deseado_!!. – quería llorar, sentía como su garganta se cerraba en un intento infructuoso de detener ese sentimiento amargo. –

_Su padre le quiso, no se si sea un error decirle esto, pero su padre sabia muy bien lo especial que era cuando usted fue concebido. _– sin cambian su calma la mujer se puso de pie y camino hasta el asiento de Ishida._ – vamos al laboratorio, yo le contare lo que pueda sobre su pasado… eso si, las preguntas personales debe hacérselas a su madre. _

_No le diga así, suena tan descabellado. _– se acomodo la montura de sus lentes al tiempo que se levantaba del asiento con rapidez._ – _

_Aunque le resulte desagradable es la pura vedad, su madre es el, ya sabrá mas sobre mis teorías, debería instruirse de aquí en adelante si resulta positivo sus exámenes. _

_Lo que usted diga. – _suspiro resignado a su extraño destino. –

En un solo día pueden pasar muchas cosas, puede que descubras lo que sientes por un desconocido que creías odiar, pueda que sepas que tu padre es tu madre?, si se que suena a locura pura pero así eran las cosas, que se defina como serán tus actos de ahora en adelante, pueda que con el dolor de un pasado se cree algo nuevo e inesperado. La noche ya estaba tiñendo el cielo, pasaban de las 8 cuando el toque en la puerta de una casa muy hermosa y lujosa se escucho, pasaron varios minutos hasta que el sonido de unas llaves y la apertura de la puerta revelaron al invitado nocturno, un pelirrojo vestido ya no con aquel estrafalario traje de los 60 si no con una franela blanca, chaqueta de jean y unos pantalones de la misma tela miraba asombrado a la persona que le había abierto la puerta a esas horas, un ser oscuro con el cabello suelto y algo descuidado, vestido solamente con una bata de baño color vino tinto, sus ojos vidriosos y sus mejillas rojas indicaban lo alcoholizado que se encontraba el dueño de esa casa, Renji no se inmuto un segundo ante la visión frente a el, sin hacer un solo comentario camino dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta con llave tras él, camino unos pasos hasta llegar al salón donde la evidencia de una noche de copas y botellas vacías era irrefutable.

_Rukia está?._ – sus palabras fueron serias y tajantes. –

_no…_ - susurro casi inaudible el hombre frente a el. –

_me habías dicho que habías dejado de hacer esto hacia tiempo atrás_. – pateo con molestia una botella de vino vacía que estaba en el suelo. –

_no puedo olvidarla_… _no puedo olvidar…_ - sus ojos desorbitados centraron toda su atención en una fotografía que había sobre una pequeña mesa cerca del sofá de la sala. –

_yo tampoco puedo olvidarlo pero no por ello caigo tan bajo_!!. – sujeto con brusquedad los hombros del moreno. –

_era… mi esposa. _– sus palabras salieron ahogadas y llenas de dolor. –

_Byakuya._ – intento calmarlo pero lo único que logro fue que el hombre frente a el se le abrazara con fuerza a su pecho. –

_Murió por mi culpa…_ - un llanto ahogado fue lo único que logro escucharse en ese salón a media luz.-

_Tú no tienes la culpa, no sabíamos lo que pasaría._ – con algo de temor rodeo entre sus brazos a su amigo que seguía sollozando quedamente contra su pecho. –

……… - entre sollozos levanto la cabeza y miro fijamente a los ojos del pelirrojo. -

El ambiente se tenso un poco, aquel hombre serio e inquebrantable frente a el estaba con todo sus sentimientos a flor de piel, conocía muy bien a Byakuya, sabia que todo ese ataque sentimental era causado por el alcohol en su organismo, sus ojos llorosos, sus lamentos y su cuerpo estrechamente unido al suyo, su amigo del alma se mostraba tan débil ante el, tan sumiso, carente de prepotencia y soberbia como es frente al resto del mundo. El kuchiki acerco un poco más su rostro lloroso al de Renji, este sintió aquel aroma a vino invadir sus fosas nasales fuertemente, las mejillas enrojecidas le daban un toque inocente a aquel hombre lleno de dolor, no pudo aguantar mas tenerlo tan cerca, sabia que era su amigo que estaba en esa incomoda situación gracias a la bebida, que nada de lo que sucedía en ese instante seria recordado después por Byakuya ya que al despertar de una borrachera tendía a olvidar todo lo que había hecho o dicho durante la misma. Renji intento alejarlo sin brusquedad de su lado, quería llevarlo a su habitación para hacerlo que se acostara y durmiera un poco, tendría que recoger el desastre después para evitar que su hermana viera el deplorable estado al que llego Byakuya por el dolor del pasado vivido.

_vamos arriba… _- sujeto de los brazos al moreno. –

_siempre… siempre te quise_. – susurro roncamente al oído del pelirrojo. –

_deja de decir tonterías._ – desvío la mirada para no tener que afrontar ese raro sentimiento que atrapaba su alma cada vez que lo veía a los ojos. –

_ayúdame._.. _a subir…_ - se volvió a aferrar al cuerpo de Renji con la poca estabilidad que le quedaba. –

_eso intentaba hacer._ – tomo uno de los brazos de Byakuya y lo paso por detrás de su cuello para darle apoyo. – _subamos._

El camino hacia el piso superior fue relativamente rápido, las escaleras no fueron un obstáculo difícil ya que Renji era un poco mas alto y fornido que su amigo, le resulto fácil ayudarle a subir, en pocos momentos ambos hombres estaban en la habitación de Byakuya, la cama matrimonial pulcramente tendida con sabanas color gris perlado, dos mesitas de noche color negro ambos lados de la cama hacían juego con el resto del mobiliario, todo combinado con tal sobriedad que no había duda de quien era el que dormía allí, una lámpara de techo con tres focos plateados medio alumbraron la habitación al Renji tocar el encendido que graduaba la intensidad de los bombillos, miro como Byakuya todavía aferrado a uno de sus brazos se trataba de acostar en la cama, jalo con fuerza del mismo haciendo que el peso de su cuerpo catapultara a ambos en la cama, el moreno abrió los ojos al notar un peso sobre el, Renji había caído encima suyo, precariamente logro posar ambas manos a los costados de la cabeza de su amigo, su rostro otra vez a centímetros del otro, sus ojos delineando aquella mirada perdida de la embriaguez tratando de ser afinada sobre el, no sabia como acabaría este altercado que le inquietaba en sobre medida, Byakuya parecía mas sumiso aun bajo el, sus ojos se cerraron de repente y con torpeza sus manos se enrollaron en el cuello de Renji atrayendo su boca hacia la de el, un beso fogoso se desato en esa habitación, aquellos dos amigos se tenían sentimientos ocultos y frenados por diversos motivos desde hacía años atrás, ahora, solo ahora y bajo el efecto de la bebida Baykuya dejo salir lo que su corazón freno tanto, el dolor de la partida de un ser amado le abrió mas la herida de la soledad, la necesidad de ser amado al punto de dejar ir sus sentimientos frente al que fue su amigo de toda la vida.

_que… haces!!._ – el pelirrojo logro separarse del beso con dificultad. –

_lo… que debí hacer hace… mucho años atrás…_ - movió una de sus manos hacia el nudo de su bata de baño para desatarlo fácilmente. –

_que demonios tratas de hacer_!!. – sujeto la bata que estaba casi totalmente abierta dejando al descubierto aquel cuerpo delgado y excitado bajo el. –

_quiero_… _quiero…_ - sujeto la mano de Renji que tenia aun parte de la bata evitando que esta revelara mas del cuerpo de Byakuya. –

_alto… somos solo amigos…. Recuerda eso. _– intento cerrar la prenda pero la mano del moreno le hizo bajar un poco hasta rozar cierta parte de su cuerpo. -

_hazlo… se que me deseas…_ - susurro maliciosamente al oído de Renji. –

_no te de_…..mmmm… - otro beso apasionado detuvo las palabras del pelirrojo, esta vez la mano del moreno estaba sujetando descaradamente la muñeca de su amigo y le hacia rozar mas y mas su hombría realmente excitada por la emoción y lo clandestino del hecho. –

Las palabras ya no hacían falta, ambos sabían lo que deseaban, Byakuya a pesar de su borrachera estaba actuando única y exclusivamente movido por la pasión del momento, por los sentimientos que son sacados a la luz por el efecto etílico, por su parte Renji ya sentía algo especial hacia su amigo desde su juventud, siempre le quiso mucho y ahora que su amigo estaba solo, sin compromisos y con una soledad agraviada por el dolor de una partida, quiso aprovechar el momento pero se negaba a aceptar que haría una locura esa noche, una locura llamada amor.

_**Continuara….**_

QUE PASA AHORA!! SIGUELEEEE NO ME DEJES A MEDIO LEMON!! MALVADA MUJER!!, jejejejje… seguro piensan eso XD, si soy una malvada escritora que les quiere hacer sufrir un ratito por capitulo, pero véanlo de este modo, no tarde mas de una semanas en subirlo, a diferencia de los anteriores que eran subidos cada mes o mes y medio ToT, es que estoy aprovechando la pc de mi hermano para hacer este capitulo que me encanto!!, por fin Grimmi se atrevió!!, pero ahora veremos como reacciona Ichigo ante ese beso y pasión desenfrenada del peliazul, quieren saber que resultado arroja la prueba de ADN de Ishida?, jejejje… y también quien es el padre de el?, porque Unohana conoce mucho del pasado de ellos?, pues ya verán, también si este altercado de Renji y Byakuya terminara en la cama?, Rukia les descubrirá?, como será ahora la clínica Kurosaki con dos enfermeras nuevas?.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Un regalo de boda, un resultado**_

_**Y un acuerdo del demonio. **_


	7. Un regalo de bodas, un resultado

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Un regalo de bodas, un resultado**_

_**Y un acuerdo del demonio. **_

La noche es dueña de la clandestinidad, del deseo y de muchas otras cosas más, dos seres sumidos en un encuentro inesperado, la sensación de lo que se hace o se está por hacer esta mal pero a la vez no, deseos… deseos reprimidos por años salían a flote en ese lugar, en ese momento dictado por la bebida y unas palabras de cariño dichas con el corazón.

_Esta mal…._ – susurro confundido al sentir que el cuerpo bajo el estaba tomando control de sus deseos. –

_Solo… olvida quien soy… solo quiéreme_. – la sonrisa ebria de Byakuya fue lo que termino de derrumbar las dudas en su amigo del alma. –

_Estas realmente necesitado de amor._ – poso sus labios con cariño sobre la frente del pelinegro. –

_Solo tu amor…_ - gimió audiblemente al sentir como la mano antes renuente que el trataba de dominar ahora le acariciaba sin pena alguna. –

_Aunque olvidaras que todo esto paso_… _te demostrare que si te quiero._ – se incorporo sobre Byakuya para verlo mejor. –

Las miradas de ambos se cruzaron por un fugaz momento, sin mucha prisa Renji se deshizo de su chaqueta de jean y la camisa blanca que llevaba debajo, mostrando aquel cuerpo musculoso y detallado que daba a entender muy bien que vida llevaba un antiguo policía y ahora detective privado, Byakuya todavía le miraba con sensualidad hasta que por curiosidad deslizo sus dedos sobre aquel extraño pero sexy tatuaje que bajaba por todo el pecho, estomago y costados del pelirrojo.

_Hasta donde llega?._ – sus dedos pararon al tropezarse con la ropa restante. –

_Quieres averiguarlo tu mismo?._ – desabrocho con rapidez los botones del jean. –

_Sigo yo._ – con torpeza las manos del moreno se encargaron de terminar de retirar las prendas restantes que le impedían ver bien ese raro tatuaje en el cuerpo de Renji. –

_Seguro que quieres continuar con esto?_. – a pesar de saber en sobre medida la respuesta de Byakuya, su mente le pedía permiso para continuar con esa locura de tener relaciones con su mejor amigo. –

_Te quiero…_ -enrosco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Renji y lo atrajo hacia él para poder volver a besar sus labios con voracidad y salvajismo. –

Ya no había vuelta atrás, aquellos dos cuerpos desnudos empezaron a entregarse al juego de la pasión, las manos del pelirrojo recorrieron toda aquella piel blanca con sensualidad y cariño, su boca se deleito besando, mordisqueando y lamiendo desde el cuello hasta el bajo vientre de su "mejor amigo", caricias desinhibidas se entregaron por doquier, los gemidos en aquella habitación se escucharon fuertemente apenas la boca del pelirrojo se apodero de la hombría de su compañero, jugando a un subir y bajar delirante que hizo estremecer con rapidez al pelinegro, sentir como era llevado al éxtasis con tal facilidad, entre gemidos y espasmos llego al orgasmo, su cuerpo se sintió caer en un letargo momentáneo, abrió sus ojos para notar cómo era besado otra vez desde su vientre hasta la boca, quiso hablar pero su cabeza empezó a dar más vueltas aun, quizás por la borrachera o por lo bien que se sentía ser tocado de ese modo por la persona que quería_. _

_No hables…_ - cubrió con sus labios los labios de Byakuya. – _ya no retrocederé… quiero tenerte. _

_Quien… dijo que pararas?. _– se aferro con ambas piernas a las caderas de Renji. –

_Todavía quieres tener el control de todo je je je_.- sonrió malicioso al tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos hacia la entrepierna, bajando por sus muslos con total delicadeza, rozando y explorando donde nadie había estado nunca. –

Otra vez su cuerpo se tenso, sintió como aquellos dedos le invadían, le hacían sentir cosas que nunca antes imagino, sus caderas se empezaron a balancear suavemente para marcar el ritmo de cómo el otro le tocaba, pero el juego acabo rápido, Renji deslizo una vez más su boca por aquel cuello fino y delicado, inclino casi todo su cuerpo sobre su "mejor amigo", aquella unión de cuerpos se hizo tangible y con ella el dolor no se hizo esperar para el moreno, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a los brazos del pelirrojo, sus uñas prácticamente se estaban clavando en la piel por las sensaciones que experimentaba, aquel cuerpo invadiendo el suyo, a pesar del cuidado con que estaban haciendo las cosas, algunas lagrimas empezaron a deslizarse sin permiso de su dueño, la borrachera no le quitaba las sensaciones, sus ojos apretados al límite, su boca entreabierta empezó a jadear al Renji iniciar delicadas embestidas para no lastimarle más.

_Aunque olvides esto…. Lo diré… también me gustas._ – susurro roncamente al oído del Kuchiki mientras comenzaba a acelerar sus movimientos. –

_Abarai…._ – gimió con fuerza al sentir como su "amigo" embestía con más seguridad, llegando al límite de las sensaciones, sintiendo como el dolor pasaba a segundo plano, aquel hombre le estaba dando más que sexo, le estaba haciendo revivir su dolido corazón, le daba fuerzas otra vez para amar. –

Mientras dos seres se demuestren lo que sienten el mundo seguirá avanzando, no importa lo que pase después, lo que piensen el resto de la humanidad, no importa nada, solo ellos dos, solo el saber que eres amado basta y sobra para dejar ir lo demás y pensar en lo afortunado que eres de existir en esta tierra.

La habitación estaba a media luz, un bolso tirado en el piso de la habitación, ropa sucia, algunos libros sobre un pequeño escritorio demostraban lo que hacia la persona que estaba sentada frente a él tratando de estudiar, de concentrarse un poco para después ir a dormir, quería descansar su cansado cuerpo por aquellas experiencias vividas en esos dos días. Suspiro audiblemente al tiempo que se levantaba del escritorio para sin ánimos caer en la cama con su mirada perdida en el techo.

_Me beso…_ - Ichigo poso los dedos de su mano derecha sobre sus labios con suavidad. – _ESE MALDITO IDIOTA ME BESO!!. _

Con rabia se sentó de golpe en la cama, su mente estaba regresando al instante de aquel beso robado dos veces!!.

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

Estaba estático en el suelo, mirando como aquel peli azul se reía muy descarado por lo que había hecho hacia unos segundos con él, no podía entender nada, creía que era una de esas feas pesadillas que a veces tiene uno, pero no, aquello era la realidad en carne viva, su boca aun podía sentir los labios del otro, su cuerpo aun alterado no olvidaba como la mano traviesa de Grimmjow le acaricio por encima de su ropa, estaba mudo al darse cuenta de que a pesar de lo horriblemente confundido que estaba su mente, su cuerpo pareció disfrutar aquella locura.

_No vas a hablar?._ – sin sentirse preocupado, se sentó en la cama sin dejar de mirar con gracia al pelinaranja. –

_Oigan!! Abran!!._ – Nell intento girar la perilla de la puerta pero no cedía gracias a que Grimmjow la había trancado con llave. –

_Vo..voy… -_ Ichigo aun aturdido de puso de pie y quito el seguro de la puerta. –

_Porque trancaron?_. – abrió la puerta y miro curiosa la escena frente a ella. –

_Fue sin querer._ – Grimmi se encogió de hombros sin mucho interés. –

_De verdad?. _

La despistada chica no pudo obviar el extraño ambiente que había en esa habitación, Ichigo parecía desaliñado, su camisa fuera de lugar, su rostro colorado, sus ojos vidriosos y con la mirada perdida quien sabe dónde, por su parte su primo lucia…. lucia…. Feliz?.

_Sucedió algo mientras no estaba?._ – pregunto en tono dudoso a Grimmjow, pero no pudo seguir su interrogatorio al ver como Ichigo salió de la habitación rápidamente y dejando a los ocupantes impresionados. –

_-----------------------------------------------------------_

_COMO PUDE DEJAR QUE ME BESARA!!._ – gruño molesto al tiempo que arrojaba una de sus almohadas al suelo. –

_Ichigo?_. – la puerta de su habitación se entre abrió un poco. –

_Pasa…_ - noto que era su viejo el que se asomaba con cautela. –

_Creí que estarías durmiendo_. – miro el desastre en el suelo y los libros sobre el escritorio. –

_No tengo sueño_. – se levanto de la cama para sentarse otra vez en el escritorio evitando la mirada curiosa de su padre. –

_Se nota._ – recogió la almohada del suelo. – _quería hablar contigo sobre lo que paso ayer._

_Si me vas a sermonear sobre poner mi vida en riesgo… bla bla bla…. Ahórratelo ya Rukia me golpeo y Urahara se burlo… y no volveré a hacer eso mas nunca!!._ – la imagen mental de Grimmjow sonriéndole descarado le hizo apretar los puños. – _mas nunca._

_No quería hablar de eso, quería decirte que tus amigas pueden trabajar en la clínica desde mañana._ – sonrió algo divertido, su hijo estaba actuando muy extraño últimamente. –

_Les diré mañana… _- un bostezo se le escapo sin querer de los labios._ – _

_No y que no tenias sueño?._ – sin previo aviso sujeto del cuello a su hijo y le tumbo al suelo presionando su cuello entre sus brazos. – _DI LA VERDAD! JE JE JE!!_

_VIEJO!! SUELTAME!!... QUE ME SUELTES!!._ – intento zafarse de la llave pero no pudo al estar en el suelo y con su padre sobre él. –

_Sabes algo._ – dejo libre a Ichigo pero sin quitarse de encima suyo. – _no importa lo que piensen los demás de ti, solo tú sabes que sientes y que quieres. _

_Viejo cursi… otra vez el pervertido de Urahara te puso a ver telenovelas!! _– lo empujo para que se bajara de su espalda. –

_No lo olvides, que viva el amor!_!. – salió de la habitación dando un portazo y cantando como loco alguna vieja canción empalagosa y sosa. –

_Quien puede creer que tenga un viejo así…_ - renegó con la cabeza al tiempo que se volvía a sentar en su silla para acomodar los libros. – _un…. Momento…. Amor… que siento…. CREE QUE ESTOY ENAMORADO!!. _

A veces uno es el ultimo en darse cuenta de las cosas, así te pasen por la nariz y te baile descarada al frente tuyo la situación, no te enteras hasta que algo pasa _(en este caso un paciente atrevido te viola prácticamente a besos)_ y que alguien te lo restriegue en tu rostro de manera nada sutil, pero en otras ocasiones esos sucesos no dan lugar a la duda, te dicen con cruel realidad lo que es y lo que no es, lo que de ahora en adelante será tu vida y que pudieras con ello descubrir tu pasado y los secretos que tanto atormentan tu existencia. Ishida supo su destino, o mejor dicho sus genes, su verdadero pasado ligado a un padre que es su madre y otro ser que desconoce totalmente y que pronto gracias a sus perspicacias sabrá mas de ello.

_Te negaras a hablarme por lo que te reste de vida?._ – Ryuken miro como su hijo estaba sentado frente a él, ambos mirándose mientras cenaban en la sala de su casa. –

_No te daré ese gusto._ – mascullo con molestia mientras se llevaba el tenedor a la boca. –

_Agradece que ahora sabes que hacer._ – tomo entre sus manos los resultados de los exámenes de laboratorio que la doctora Unohana le dio. –

_No repetiré tu error…_ - miro más serio aun a su padre. –

_Tú no fuiste un error._ – abrió el sobre y miro las fotos del ultrasonido. – _resultaste positivo en todo… _- observo como medico las fotos. – _mas te vale cuidarte._

_Que, no quieres otro error andando por la casa?._ – paro de comer en seco. -

_No quiero que sufras…_ - susurro para sí mientras cerraba otra vez el sobre, se ponía de pie y dejaba a Ishida solo en la sala. –

Que difícil había sido decidirse a decir la verdad, a revelar parte de su pasado a su hijo, pero que mas podía desear después de lo que el vivió, las desgracias de enterarse de una manera nada agradable que podía dar vida, una pequeña alma inocente pago ese desconocimiento, aunque en el fondo sabia que él había matado a ese bebe, al no cuidarse bien, al negarle a su padre el saber que existía para así los dos confrontar todo y darle un final feliz, que diferente hubiese sido la historia si Isshin hubiese sabido todo, pero a veces las historias se repiten, se repiten cuando uno quiere que se repitan…

-----------------------------------------

El día había sido horrendo, una lluvia atroz había adornado todo el día y lo que restaba de noche también, un ser caminaba bajo la lluvia con un precario impermeable, sin paraguas ni nada, su maletín de cuero negro estaba ensopado de agua y lo más seguro que todo su contenido también, caminaba como un zombi con algo bien sujeto en su mano derecha, era un pequeño trozo de papel ya mojado por la lluvia y que antes fue una invitación, mientras pensaba que hacer sus pies le llevaron al frente de una casa, la lluvia empezó a empeorar, sus ojos empañados en lagrimas eran ocultos por sus lentes también mojados, dio unos pasos vacilantes hasta el pórtico de ese hogar, miro como había luz en una de las ventanas del piso superior, era ahora o nunca, si iba a cerrar por completo su pasado lo haría en ese lugar y en ese instante, con la fuerza que le impulsaba la rabia toco varias veces a la puerta esperando que le abriera la persona que él esperaba y no alguien más.

_Ryuken?._ – la impresión del dueño de la casa no se hizo esperar al ver quién era el invitado que había tocado a su puerta a esas horas de la noche. –

_Porque?.... porque me mandaste esto!!._ – lanzo el papel mojado al pecho de su ex novio. –

El hombre atajo como pudo el trozo de papel entre sus manos y miro lo que aparentaba ser, no había duda alguna, ese papel era una de las invitaciones que él y su ahora prometida Masaki habían repartido a los amigos y familiares para su boda, estaba impresionado por como su antiguo novio llego con una de ellas y en tan deplorable estado.

_Yo… no te invite… no sé cómo pudo suceder…_ - miro entristecido al mojado Ryuken. –

_Si querías humillarme lo lograste Kurosaki Isshin!!._ – levanto su mano para darle una bofetada pero fue sujeto por la muñeca. –

_Entra._ – le jalo con brusquedad dentro de la casa y cerró la puerta tras él. –

_Qué demonios quieres de mi!_!, _ya no habíamos terminado!!, yo estaba tratando de vivir mi vida sin saber de ti y me llega esa maldita invitación a mi casa!!. _– estuvo a punto de volver a salir de la casa cuando el mismo Isshin le lanzo una toalla encima de la cabeza. –

_Sécate, si te quedas con esas ropas terminaras resfriado. _– desapareció rumbo a las escaleras sin mostrar nada de asombro o molestia hacia el peliblanco. –

El rostro de confusión en Ryuken era impresionante, su rabia por la invitación paso a segundo plano cuando noto como el lugar estaba adornado con algunas fotos de Isshin y una mujer muy linda con rostro dulce, esa mujer había sido el anuncio de todo fin a la antigua relación de ellos, aunque ya no tenían futuro juntos, no después de lo sucedido con su hijo, cada uno intento hacer su vida pero esta invitación volvió a remover recuerdos y el amor que aun ambos se tenían.

_Toma._ – el moreno bajo las escaleras extendiendo una bata de baño en sus manos. –

_Entonces… quien me mando esa invitación?._ – sus ojos centellaban furia contenida. –

_Fue Masaki… pero… ella no lo hizo a propósito, ni si quiera sabe que tu y yo…_ - hizo silencio al recordar los hechos que le separaron. – _solo tomo mi libreta de direcciones y amigos… seguro encontró tu nombre en él y pensó en invitar a todos los que allí aparecían. _

_Entrometida… _- susurro para sí al tiempo que tomaba con brusquedad la bata y se quitaba el impermeable mojado. –

_Preparare un poco de café._ – sin más que decir desapareció hacia la cocina. –

Ryuken se quito toda la ropa mojada para después quedar solo en la bata de baño pensativo sentado en el sofá de esa sala que tantas veces fue lugar de los amoríos de él e Isshin, pero ahora estaba sentado mirando como se le iba el amor de su vida en manos de una mujer, pensaba que el tonto de su ex estaba tratando de compensar su pasado buscando estabilidad, la estabilidad que él no supo afrontar y que ahora le daba pesares, suspiro audiblemente al tiempo que se le escapaba un enorme estornudo.

_Salud._ – el pelinegro le miro algo serio mientras le tocaba la frente sin pedir permiso. – _pueda que te de quebranto… _

_Será mejor irme. _– intento ponerse de pie pero su cintura fue atrapada entre los brazos de Isshin. –

_Aun llueve…_ _toma el café que traje y descansa un poco._ – le soltó suavemente de ese inoportuno abrazo. –

_Para que hacernos más daño…_ _tú me odias, yo te odio y así se quedaran las cosas._ – desvió la mirada hacia las tazas de café humeante que dejo su ex sobre una pequeña mesita en frente de ellos. –

_Sabes porque me caso?_. – Isshin tomo entre sus manos una de las tazas. –

_No quiero hablar de ello._ – sin pensarlo mucho tomo su taza y sorbió de aquella bebida caliente con calma. –

_Masaki está embarazada._

Ryuken quedo petrificado con la taza humeante entre sus manos, aquellas palabras dolieron más que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, ni un golpe o un te odio le hubiese causado tanta impresión y rencor como esas, su rostro se curvo en una expresión de dolor, como odiaba lo que había pasado entre ellos, como Isshin pudo ir campante por allí embarazando a otra!!. El, solo él había llevado la semilla de su amor… solo él había albergado a un ser de él, en ese instante comprendió lo que hacía un año atrás no supo entender, que ese ser valía mas que el miedo al qué dirían, valía mas que las quejas de su padre o que una carrera de medicina, valía tanto que ahora se le partía el alma al escuchar como otra logro lo que el boto a la basura.

_Felicitaciones._ – susurro con melancolía mientras dejaba la taza otra vez en la mesita y se ponía de pie. – _creo que ya escampo._

_La quiero mucho pero no… _

_Me vas a venir a decir que no la amas?._ – sonrió sarcástico. –_ ni tú te crees eso._

_Yo… aun… te.. te… _

La frase ni si quiera fue terminada, Ryuken se le lanzo en un fogoso beso, apasionado y lleno de dolor, esta vez sería la última vez que se tratarían así, ya no podía afrontar tanto pasado y presente en un solo ser. Se besaron con locura esa noche, se tocaron sin decir nada, se dijeron todo con acciones, caricias de despedida, una triste despedida para ambos, sabían que debían afrontar el presente y que Isshin se casaría para correr con la responsabilidad de un hijo mientras que Ryuken acababa de asumir el control de la clínica de su familia, esas responsabilidades no podían tirarse a la basura solo para que ellos se dieran el gusto de amarse, pero esa noche, solo esa noche fueron egoístas como ellos solos, Ryuken sabia el riesgo que corría si volvía a estar con el amor de su vida pero eso no le importo, que la suerte y el destino decidiera.

_Pase lo que pase… esta es la última vez Kurosaki Isshin…_ - se levanto con cuidado de la cama donde habían cometido la locura, estaba ya amaneciendo y debía irse antes de que despertara su compañero. –

Recogió su ropa ya seca y se vistió, tomo su maletín negro que dejo en la sala junto a su impermeable, camino otra vez a la habitación y dejo una nota sobre la mesita de noche de Isshin que decía solo _adiós_.

_Ese fue mi regalo de bodas._ – acomodo sus lentes y salió de la habitación sin voltear a ver al hombre que tanta felicidad y dolor le dio, sujeto con fuerza su maletín y se juro a si mismo que no repetiría el error que cometió con aquella vida inocente que no logro ver la luz del sol gracias a sus miedos. –

------------------------------------------

Estaba recostado en su cama, aun con los exámenes de su hijo junto a el, el recuerdo de ese pasado fue demasiado doloroso, de aquella locura nació Ishida, jamás pensó que volvería a suceder pero así fue, al enterarse de que le esperaba fue directo con la doctora Unohana, en aquel tiempo tuvo que ocultarlo también pero no del personal ni de sus allegados en medicina, tuvo que ocultarlo de Isshin para evitar dañar una familia creciente, sabía que era feliz con Masaki y que el tenia los medios y la voluntad de enfrentar solo todo, aunque no tan solo porque su padre resulto ser un magnifico abuelo que prácticamente crio solo a Ishida, se lamentaba el alejarse como padre pero la clínica le adsorbió la vida y el tiempo, cometió el error de poner primero otra vez su carrera a que su hijo, fruto de un amor loco y repentino.

_Isshin… algún día sabrás que tienes un hijo, pero no seré yo quien lo diga, no volveré a verte a los ojos para que me reproches mi egoísmo. _

Un nuevo día se asomaba para todos, en un solo instante te pueden pasar tantas cosas, a unos se les revuelve el alma y se dan cuenta que se enamoraron de la persona menos pensada, que tu mejor amigo siempre te quiso en secreto y que su dolido corazón quiere volver a vivir, que eres el hijo de dos hombres y que para colmo también corres con los genes que te heredo tu "madre", la vida siempre es así, nunca es estática o monótona, donde menos lo pienses te saltara un hecho o algo que de rienda suelta a unas buenas situaciones… y eso pasaría de hoy en adelante para Byakuya, Renji y alguien más.

La sala de la casa estaba realmente hecha un asco, había botellas vacías, ropa tirada, una carpeta negra estaba abandonada en el suelo frente a las escaleras que daban al primer piso, Rukia noto todo eso realmente asombrada al entrar a su hogar muy temprano en la mañana, había pasado la noche en casa de Orihime para estudiar y terminar un proyecto importante, ya estaba lista para irse a la universidad cuando noto que dejo unos apuntes en su hogar y tuvo que devolverse a buscarlos para poder llegar a tiempo a clases y no perder nota con esa materia, tras ella venia su amiga, le acompaño todo el camino y miraba tan impresionada como ella que la casa de su amiga y de su hermano el rector de la universidad no era tan impecable como se la imagino.

_Rukia…_ - miro que su amiga tomo la libreta negra del suelo con rapidez. –

_Espérame aquí, esto es extraño… mi casa nunca esta desordenada!!. _

_Está bien. _– asintió tímidamente mientras no dejaba de mirar el desastre delante de ella. –

_Mi nii-sama no debe estar aquí… de seguro la mujer que limpia no llego ayer!!._

Esos pensamientos recorrían la mente de Rukia mientras terminaba de subir las escaleras y se asomaba a su habitación, estaba tal cual la dejo, recogió los apuntes que dejo sobre la cama y se devolvió en sus pasos para salir, todo hubiese sido perfecto si no hubiese escuchado un grito desgarrador proveniente de la habitación de su hermano.

_QUE DEMONIOS PASO AQUÍ!!._ – Byakuya estaba paralizado mirando a su compañero de "cama" aun medio dormido y sin nadita puesto. –

_Cálmate!!._ – Renji bosteza enorme y deduce que como siempre el Kuchiki no recuerda nada después de una buena borrachera. – _te explicare que paso…_

_QUE PASO!!.... QUE DEMONIOS PASO!!... TU… YO… DESNUDOS!!._ – noto de inmediato su falta de ropa así que agarro lo primero que encontró y eso fueron los jeams de Renji que estaban tirados precariamente en el copete de la cama. –

_No te alteres… que tú mismo me pediste que lo hiciéramos!!. –_ bostezo enorme al tiempo que miraba nada impresionado a su amigo. –

_QUE YO QUE!!... DIOS MIO… ES..ES…. MENTIRA…_ - se trato de levantar de la cama pero un desagradable dolor en cierta parte posterior le hizo ajustar mejor sus ideas. _– si paso…._

Entre aquel altercado no notaron que alguien más escucho todo y estaba que moría de la impresión, Rukia corrió escaleras abajo y sin decir ni a sujeto a Inoue del brazo sacándola de la casa tan rápido que la ultima estaba atónita ante el suceso.

_Rukia? Rukia que paso!!. _– trataba de soltarse del agarre de su amiga pero era en vano. –

_Mi… mi… nii – sama y Renji!!._ – sus mejillas estaban muy coloradas, había visto todo desde la rendija de la puerta entre abierta. –

_Quien es Renji?._ – pregunto en tono dudoso la pelinaranja. –

_No… no puede ser!!._ – su impresión paso a asombro, conocía a Renji desde que era una niña y hasta ese momento solo se lo imagino como un buen amigo de su querido hermano. –

_Que no puede ser!!. _

_Juntos… están juntos…_ - susurro más calmada pero todavía sujetando con fuerza el brazo de la pobre Orihime. –

_Rukia_.

_Dime_.

_Podrías soltar mi brazo, me duele_.

_Lo siento_!!. – soltó rápidamente la pobre extremidad de su amiga. – _esto no lo puedo creer!!. _

_Pero que sucedió?, quien es ese Renji?, Y tienes los apuntes?. _

_Es difícil de explicar… solo que ni yo entiendo que paso allí. – _sus ojos se llenaron de duda mientras trataba de entender que había pasado entre su hermano y su supuesto amigo_. – hasta me había enamorado de ese tonto cuando era una niña!!. _

_Eh?. – _Orihime vio impresionada como Rukia criticaba a viva voz y como loca sobre un tal amigo y que ella le gustaba de pequeña. –

_NECESITARE UN PSIQUIATRA!!. _– se llevo las manos a la cabeza con desesperación. –

_**Continuara……**_

Je je je… cuanto abría pagado yo para ver lo que los ojitos de Rukia vieron!!, bueno al menos me queda mi imaginación para suponer como esa escena le traumo a la pobre chica XD, y ta ta tan!! ISHIDA ES HIJO DE ISSHIN!!... no sé si alguna se lo supuso pero así es, el único animal que tropieza con la misma piedra dos veces es el hombre. Sabio refrán, pero ahora como Ishida sabrá quien es su padre?, eso se le meterá entre ceja y ceja ya verán… también como seguirá eso de que Grimmjow se le declarara de manera salvaje a Ichigo!!, pasaran a otro nivel pronto?, que mas podría ocurrir?, quieren saber de Shiro – chan y Gin…. En el próximo capítulo!!, pues hoy estuvo triste ese pasado, me encanta lo enredado que es el pasado de ese par de viejito sexys XD, buenooo gracias por leer y sigan al siguiente capi que estará prontito, yo tratando de adelantar lo máximo para no tardar mucho y recibir muchosss reviews y mensajes buenos!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Me quieres?.**_


	8. Me quieres?

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Me quieres?**_

A pesar de lo vivido el día anterior Ichigo se armo de valor para volver a empezar el día, se levanto temprano como siempre, arreglo sus útiles para la universidad y sin más en que pensar salió de su hogar para tomar el bus a tiempo, esta vez no había tenido que correr para subirse a él y como era una especie de costumbre su amigo Keigo le miro algo indignado al verlo subir calmado y serio.

- _No se vale, hoy no diste el espectáculo._ - cruzo sus brazos en son de molestia. -

- _Aja..._ - Ichigo ni le miro si quiera y se sentó a su lado como todos los días. -

- _Óyeme, hoy estas medio extraño._ - agudizo su mirada en el rostro y actitud del pelinaranja. -

- _Si._ - bajo la mirada hacia un libro que empezó a leer apenas el bus arranco con dirección a la universidad. -

- _En serio Ichigo, no eres tú, no me insultaste y menos aun me arrojaste un golpe y ni se diga de ese rostro que traes... pareciera que hubiesen hecho algo muy malo._ - su cabeza se movió rítmicamente hacia arriba y abajo. -

- _Nadie me ha hecho nada!!._ - un leve rubor se apodero de las mejillas de Ichigo. -

- _Jo jo jo atine!!._ - el dedo de Keigo le señalo acusadoramente. _- dime.. picaron.... Que paso ayer?, acaso alguna enfermera te ayudo a estrenarte?_

Un golpe seco se escucho en el autobús, dentro se puede ver a Keigo estampado en el asiento con un ojo morado y un puesto más atrás se coloco Ichigo para evitar cumplir con las ganas de asesinarle, su seño estaba más fruncido que de costumbre, el idiota de su amigo se había pasado con ese comentario y en verdad que solo se molesto porque su mente se fue volando a imaginarse a él como la enfermera y a cierto roba besos encima suyo poseyéndolo totalmente. Al lado suyo y sin si quiera prestarle atención estaba Ishida, sentado donde mismo pero ninguno de los dos se dio por enterado de quien tenía como compañero de viaje esa mañana, las mentes de ambos viajaban por rumbos diferentes, Ishida solo estaba obsesionado con saber quién era su verdadero padre, quería averiguarlo y así matar esa insana curiosidad que te pica sin piedad para que soluciones un misterio, había pensado en encarar a su padre y pedirle explicaciones pero apenas intentaba entrar en el tema Ryuken se cerraba mas herméticamente que nunca y no había manera humana o sobre humana que lo obligara a hablar y su segunda opción de esa mañana estaba buscándola en el periódico local, lo llevaba en sus manos y leía muy serio los avisos clasificados buscando algo en especial para cumplir con su curiosidad y arrojarle en el rostro de su "madre" que él puede averiguar el pasado suyo y el de quien sea como sea.

- _Como pudo hacerme eso..._ - un susurro casi inaudible saco a Uryu de su búsqueda en el periódico. -

- _Qué demonios haces tú sentado al lado mío?._ - el pelinegro cerro el periódico y miro con seriedad a Ichigo. -

- _Porque me da la gana._ - volvió a abrir el libro que segundos antes intentaba leer a lado de su ex amigo Keigo. -

- _Pues a mí me da la gana de que te levantes de mi asiento ahora mismo!_!. - arrugo el periódico dispuesto a lanzarle un periodicazo a Ichigo para ahuyentarlo del lugar. -

- _Crees que soy perro o qué?_, _deja ese periódico en paz y no hay mas asientos donde pueda sentarme!!. _- miro indignado hacia el fondo del autobús. -

- _Regresa donde tu amigo._ - se acomodo la montura de sus lentes tratando de mantener la calma. -

- _Si vuelvo allí lo mato._ - mascullo indignado. -

- _Hoy será un día horroroso._ - suspiro quedamente Ishida al tiempo que se hacia la vista gorda y dejaba a malas ganas que el pelos de naranja se sentara junto a él. -

- _Para mí todos los días son horrorosos..._

Sin notarlo ambos jóvenes suspiraron al mismo tiempo y volvieron cada uno a su lectura, el viaje termino y como era de suponer el día seria horroroso en ciertos sentidos, ambos jóvenes iban hacia el mismo destino pero Ichigo acostumbraba a conversar con sus amigas antes de entrar y esta vez por andar pensando en si estaba o no enamorado de Grimmjow paso por el frente de Orihime y Rukia que esperaban sentadas en un área cercana a la facultad de medicina como todas las mañanas.

- _KUROSAKI - KUN!!, KUROSAKI - KUN!!_ - Inoue se levanto del asiento y corrió para alcanzar a su hoy despistado amigo. -

- _Eh?_. - se detuvo gracias a que la chica le sujeto de un brazo con fuerza. -

- _Qué bueno que llegaste, tienes que ayudarme con Rukia!_!. - su mirada era la de un perrito suplicante de cariño. -

- _Que le paso a la enana?_. - pregunto algo desinteresado en la angustia de su amiga. -

- _Etooo.... Bueno, no sé qué paso, ese es el problema, que no se cómo hacer para que me diga que vio en su casa esta mañana. _

- _Seguro volvió a discutir con su hermano_. - se encamino seguido de Orihime hacia donde estaba la morena sentada en el banco y mirando muy seria una carpeta negra que recogió sin si quiera proponérselo cuando salió corriendo de su casa. -

- _Rukia_... _mira, llego Kurosaki - kun._ - la joven sonrió tratando de hacer que la otra le prestara algo de atención. -

- _Habla enana, que hizo el cubo de hielo contigo?._ - su mirada aburrida se poso sobre la carpeta que traía su amiga. -

- _No es tu problema!!._ - sin más que decir Rukia se levanto de golpe y le estampo la carpeta en el pecho a Ichigo. -

- _Espera_!... - sujeto la carpeta con asombro antes de que le golpeara. - _acaso te levantaste del lado equivocado de la cama!._

- _No quiero que me pregunten mas nada, déjenme sola!_!. - Rukia salió corriendo y desapareció por entre el tumulto de estudiantes. -

- _Rukia._ - Orihime intento seguirla pero Ichigo le detuvo con suavidad del brazo. -

- _Déjala sola un rato, sea lo que sea que le paso no lo dirá fácilmente, es una enana terca!_. - suspiro con pesadez. - _tengo que ir a clases, nos encontramos a la hora de la comida._

- _Está bien. - _Inoue sonrió algo triste mientras veía irse a su amigo_. - en verdad debo recordar lo que me dijo Rukia que vio... _- rasco su cabeza con duda y en una pose pensativa. -

Rukia debía enfrentar su realidad o mejor dicho la realidad que vio de su hermano y su amigo, estaba enfadada y triste por saber de la manera menos propicia que su adorado y recto hermano tenía un amorío con otro hombre y no con cualquier hombre, ese hombre pelirrojo que ella conocía como buen amigo y al cual ella admiraba de pequeña como un amor platónico, su vida se había puesto de cabeza pero más de cabeza estaba para ese recto y serio rector Byakuya, se había vestido rápido al ver que por primera vez en años llegaría tarde a la universidad, mientras tras él estaba todavía Renji intentando de explicarle como ellos dos acabaron en la cama, el moreno hacia de oídos sordos mientras tomaba lo primero del closet y se arreglaba tan rápido como su "amigo " le permitía ya que se le atravesaba y trataba de frenarle para que hablaran, ese juego de escúchame y no quiero oírte se extendió hasta la misma universidad, como pudieron ambos se toleraron hasta la misma oficina del rector, Byakuya llego todavía peinándose y acomodando su corbata y Renji tras él le miraba con desesperación como intentando hacer que le prestaran atención de una manera u otra, las cosas no podían solo ser un amorío de una noche cuando escucho de los propios labios del Kuchiki que le amaba desde hacia tiempo atrás.

- _Buenos días..._ - Byakuya paso de largo hacia la oficina, saludo medio molesto a su secretaria que estaba poniendo en orden la agenda de su jefe sentada en su escritorio. -

- _Buenos di..._ - no pudo terminar de hablar ya que vio llegar casi que corriendo al odioso pelirrojo y sin un ápice de respeto se metió también a la oficina de su jefe. - _óyeme!!._

Matsumoto se puso de pie y muy dispuesta a sacar al hombre de la oficina pero se detuvo de hacerlo cuando teniendo la mano sobre la perilla de la puerta escucho que ambos hombres empezaban una discusión un tanto confusa para ella.

- _Te dije que no me siguieras._ - se sentó en su silla y trato de contener las ganas de darle un puñetazo a su "mejor amigo" en el rostro. -

- _Debes escucharme!_!. - camino hasta la silla donde estaba Byakuya mirándolo molesto. -

- _Que debo oír?_, _que prácticamente me violaste!!._ - un rubor muy fuerte se apodero del serio moreno. -

- _No fue así!!, yo no te obligue a nada... además... tú fuiste el que prácticamente se me entrego!!. _

- _JAMAS HARIA ALGO ASI!!. - _subió el tono de voz muy avergonzado. -

- _Pues lo hiciste, lo hicimos..._ - acorto la distancia entre ambos agachando su rostro hasta casi rozar la nariz de Byakuya con la suya. - _lo hicimos._

- _No hicimos nada_!!. - empujo al pelirrojo para poder apartarlo de él y levantarse de la silla. -

- _Dijiste que me querías_!!. - sin mediar palabras sujeto de ambos brazos al Kuchiki y lo arrincono contra una de las ventanas cerradas de la oficina. -

- _Yo.. yo.. no... _- trataba de desviar la mirada de los ojos de su amigo pero era prácticamente imposible negar un sentimiento que oculto por muchos años. -

- _Te amo_. - susurro al oído de Byakuya con tanta sensualidad que al mencionado se le erizaron los cabellos de la nuca. -

- _No_... _puede ser._ - tartamudeo inseguro al sentir que ahora los labios de su amigo rosaban el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda con suavidad. -

- _A que le temes Byakuya?._ - una de sus manos se deslizo hacia la cabellera negra, acariciando aquellos mechones que medio ocultaban parte del rostro del hombre. -

- _No le temo a nada!_!. - volvió a revolverse entre los brazos de Renji pero este le detuvo al presionar todo su cuerpo mas todavía contra la ventana. -

- _Ya paso lo que tenía que pasar, lo que deseabas que pasara..._ - su lengua se deslizo delicadamente desde el cuello hasta la boca de su presa. -

Ya no hubo respuesta de parte de Byakuya, estaba perdido entre ese beso que empezó suavemente y que poco a poco se volvió voraz y salvaje, su lengua sintiendo como otra invasora le invitaba a jugar, las manos del pelirrojo empezaron a desatarle el nudo de la corbata con rapidez, luego de lograrlo entre mas besos y gemidos, una de sus manos se deslizo traviesa hasta la hebilla del pantalón, soltó aquella prenda con total rapidez, la ropa estorbaba pero esto era una locura a los ojos del rector, usar su oficina para un encuentro amoroso no concertado y de paso con su mejor amigo, estaba a punto de decir que no cuando su cuerpo fue empujado con algo de brusquedad contra el escritorio, Renji tenía una cara de lujuria total, ver a su amigo bajo el con ese rostro que suplicaba por mas sin decir nada, en verdad que Byakuya era orgulloso hasta para decir que quería hacer algo.

- _Detente._ - sentencio en medio de un gemido nada disimulado. -

- _No._ - su boca se deslizo nuevamente hasta el bajo vientre y con los dientes empezó a bajar la ropa interior del moreno. -

- _Que pares..._ - se llevo las manos al rostro, quería tapar sus ojos para no ver lo que haría Renji. -

- _Después no querrás decir eso. _- su boca al fin pudo dar con lo que tanto buscaba. -

Las manos de Byakuya pasaron de sus ojos a su boca, tuvo que tapársela para no dejar escapar un enorme gemido cuando la boca de Renji empezó a saborear y succionar con delirio la hombría de su mejor amigo, estaba llevándolo al paraíso con tal facilidad, en ese instante su mente trajo algunos vagos recuerdos de esa noche, de cómo él se le echo encima a Renji y como le provoco con su borrachera, que locura le había causado hacer el alcohol, estaba muy enamorado de su amigo desde hacía años, pero su seriedad y su férrea rectitud le hicieron negarse a ese sentimiento por mucho tiempo, los tapo estando con una mujer muy buena y que le quiso mucho pero que él aprendió a querer con el tiempo, cuando estaba por enterrar ese sentimiento de amor hacia Renji su querida esposa murió y con ello el dolor y la soledad terminaron de ocupar el corazón de Byakuya, le volvió más serio todavía y se negó a querer a alguien mas pero el destino te hace dar giros inesperados y en esta ocasión estos amigos descubrirían que la vida juega con uno y no uno decide lo que va hacer en la vida.

Hicieron todo de nuevo, como aquella noche, se entregaron a la pasión y la locura sobre el escritorio lleno de papeles de la universidad, sin decirlo se amaban, estaba tácito en las caricias, en las palabras de cariño y en las acciones, todo gritaba a amor, al final ambos hombres estaban en el suelo de la oficina, medio desnudos y algo cansados, Renji empezó a acomodar sus ropas y ayudo un poco a poner orden en ese desastre de papeles, Byakuya intento por segunda vez acomodarse el cabello y sus ropas, lo que habían hecho era una locura pero ya no había vuelta atrás.

- _Como queda todo entre nosotros?._ - Renji se atrevió a preguntar mientras levantaba del suelo algunas hojas. -

- _No puedes volver a mi oficina sin hacer una cita con mi secretaria, no podrás meterte a mi casa cuando te dé la gana, no quiero sobrenombres amorosos y babosos y yo decido cuando quiera estar contigo!._ - miro fríamente a su amante. -

- _Eso puedo tomarlo como que somos novios?_. - sonrió descarado, conocía hasta la saciedad el carácter de Byakuya. -

- _Pareja, odio la palabra novios._ - al notar que todo estaba en orden otra vez se dispuso a sentarse en su silla y llamar a su secretaria. -_ vete ya._

- _No me vas a dar un besito?_ - se sentó sobre el escritorio y pico con su dedo índice el cachete del moreno. -

- _Vuelves a decir eso y te golpeare._ - jalo de las ropas a Renji causando que ambos se besaran por un instante. - _ya puedes irte._

- _Nos vemos esta noche... le pediré una cita a tu secretaria je je je. -_ suspiro divertido y salió de la oficina con el rostro más feliz que podía tener alguien en el mundo. -

Byakuya quedo sentado mirando como su ahora pareja se retiraba de la oficina, estaba loco en verdad para aceptar semejante situación, el que era tan serio estaba atado por el sexo con su mejor amigo y no podía negarse, amaba a ese loco, suspiro con melancolía al recordar a su difunta esposa, era un bonito recuerdo y ahora venía a su mente ya que ella fue como un sustituto en su corazón, pero ahora ya no mas sustitutos, tenia al pelirrojo y él lo tenía a él, una relación seria podría nacer si se daban el tiempo y no metían la pata con los demás, todavía nadie podía saber de ellos y su nuevo nivel de "amistad". Pero... ya dos personas sabían de ello y ambas lo descubrieron por la falta de cuidado de la pareja.

- _Buenos días Matsumoto._ - Renji miro con una sonrisa complacida a la secretaria que permanecía con la cabeza gacha y metida de lleno en una carpeta. -

- _No tenías.... Cita._ - susurro para sí sin levantar la vista, estaba segura que si le miraba a la cara después de escuchar lo que escucho terminaría desmayada de palmo a palmo en el suelo. -

- _Con los amigos no se hacen citas._ - salió del lugar tranquilamente. -

- _Dios!_! - levanto la cabeza al fin cuando Renji estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, su nariz estaba taponeada por dos trocitos de servilleta. - _moriré desangrada si vuelven a hace eso en la oficina!!. _

Regresando con Rukia y sus amigos, la hora del almuerzo llego y el grupo volvió a reunirse donde acostumbraban, Ichigo fue el primero en llegar y sin pérdida de tiempo empezó a comer mientras veía de reojo hacia donde daba la facultad de enfermería, la manera en que actuaba su amiga estaba empezando a preocuparle pero su mente se desvió hacia un pensamiento mas carnal, el cuerpo de cierto peli azul acercándose a el por detrás y posando sus manos sobre su cintura desnuda, bajando y subiendo con delirio mientras ambos se daban un lujurioso beso en la boca, la imaginación de Ichigo estaba volando a mil por hora y para cuando Inoue y Rukia se acercaron a la mesa donde estaba Ichigo ya este tenía las mejillas rojas como tomate y su bebida que constaba de un refresco de cola estaba a punto de derramarse sobre los libros que el mismo Ichigo llevo con él para leer mientras esperaba a la siguiente clase.

- _Kurosaki - kun?._ - la joven le miro curiosa al tiempo que se sentaba junto a él en la mesa. -

- _ESTA NO ES HORA DE IMAGINAR MUJERES DESNUDAS!!_ - un buen jalón de orejas de parte de Rukia hizo que el pobre pelos de naranja volviera de ese peculiar sueño despierto. -

- _QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!... NO ESTABA IMAGINANDO MUJERES!!._ - su rostro colorado le delataba lo que pensaba. -

- _Entonces eran hombres?._ - Orihime pregunta en tono dudoso y muy inocente. -

- _MENOS!_! - golpeo indignado la mesa para hacer que ambas mujeres dejaran de mirarlo extraño. - _y cambiando de tema, se te mejoro el carácter enana?._

- _Pensé, solo eso._ - la morena se sentó pesadamente en la silla frente a sus amigos. - _creo que ustedes no tienen la culpa de lo que pase conmigo. _

- _Y... Rukia, que sucedió?._ - la mirada de Orihime era algo apenada. -

- _No puedo decirles._ - desvió la mirada hacia donde estaba el edificio principal del rectorado. -

- _Está bien, hablaras cuando quieras..._ _pero ahora se me olvidaba decirles, mi viejo las acepto en la clínica!!._ - Ichigo decidió dejar en paz a su amiga, sabía que si ella quería lo diría y eso se llevaría su tiempo. -

- _En serio._ - ambas mujeres le miraron encantadas por la noticia. -

- _Si, así que me acompañaran hoy para que se pongan al corriente con la clínica y mi viejo les diga que van a hacer. _

- _Qué bueno Kurosaki - kun. _- Orihime empezó a imaginarse trajeada de enfermera y atendiendo con amor a todos los pacientes._ - _

- _Una pregunta. _

- _Di. _

- _Como está el paciente que te ayude a limpiar. _- Rukia le hizo un guiño divertido a su amigo. -

- _Mejor._ - sentencio secamente al recordar a Grimmjow. -

- _Huy.... Le agarraste fobia a eso?._ - su mirada era de perversidad, sabía que Ichigo le molestaba ese tema. -

- _No le agarre nada a nadie!_.

- _No dije que al paciente._ - Rukia noto la incomodidad y como todo giraba en torno al paciente de cabellos azules. -

- _No sé a qué te refieres, mejor déjenme leer, tengo un examen en la siguiente clase._ - intento desviar el tema, la morena era muy detallista con lo que hacía y decía Ichigo. -

Mientras este trió estaba en el comedor, otra persona estaba sentada no muy lejos de allí todavía con periódico en mano y muy centrado en pasar la información del mismo a una libreta de clases.

- _Espero que los honorarios no sean muy costosos, pero no se a donde más dirigirme para descubrir al tonto de Ryuken. _

Ishida estaba optando por contratar a alguien para que averiguara de la vida privada y pasada de su "madre", no tenía mucho dinero así que debía buscar empleo y daría el todo por el todo para saber la verdad pero a Ryuken eso no le gustara nada nadita.

Las clases culminaron una vez mas y como ya sabrán Ichigo salió directo a la clínica acompañado de sus amigas, por todo el camino iba pensando en encarar al roba besos, decirle sus cuatro verdades y darle un buen puñetazo por propasarse con él, su mente estaba negada a aceptar que le gustaba ese hombre y menos aun que disfruto de ello y que por más que se pusiera en contra corriente a sus sentimientos si ese hombre volvía a tocarlo no sería capaz de negarse.

- _Llegamos._ - Ichigo se detuvo en la entrada principal de la clínica, ya eran algo más de las 3 de la tarde así que las consultas y visitas paseaban de un lado a otro por todo el lugar. -

- _Hay mucha gente._ - Orihime se sintió un poco nerviosa ante ello. -

- _Siempre es así, pero después de las 6 todo se calma._ - camino directo a la oficina de su padre seguido de Rukia y Orihime. -

- _No vas a presentarme a tus amigas?_. - una voz conocida hizo que Ichigo parara en seco su camino. -

- _No están en tu lista de amantes Urahara._

- _Esa no es manera de presentarme ante unas damas tan lindas, que imagen se ganaran de mi?._ - el rubio con un fingido mohín se adelanto hasta obstaculizar el paso de los tres jóvenes. - _preséntame._

- _Chicas... un pervertido._ - señalo con su dedo hacia el amigo de su padre. - _ya están presentados. _

- _Que mal educado resultaste y eso que pensaba darte una noticia pero ahora no lo diré. - _suspiro con tristeza._ - señoritas mi nombre es Kisuke Urahara y soy el segundo al mando aquí, y medico de emergencias. _

- _Mucho gusto. _- Orihime le extendió la mano con una enorme sonrisa pero Ichigo le quito la mano a tiempo. -

- _Vamos donde mi viejo. _- empujo con suavidad a las dos mujeres para apresurar el paso. -

- _Te lo dije, ya no te daré la noticia._ - Urahara sonrió malicioso y se dio media vuelta rumbo a emergencias. -

- _De que hablaba?_. - Rukia sintió que algo pasaba. -

- _Conociéndolo seguro era nada, es un pesado y pervertido, tengan cuidado con él._

Al fin habían llegado a la oficina del director Kurosaki, Ichigo paso sin tocar ya que conocía que a esa hora su viejo no estaría sentado pero se equivoco al verlo allí leyendo unos papeles y muy serio.

- _Se toca a la puerta._ - levanto la mirada hacia su hijo. -

- _Lo siento viejo, traje a mis amigas para que les digas que harán._ - tras el salieron una Rukia muy decidida y a su lado Inoue todavía pensando en cómo afrontaría todo. -

- _Buenas tardes señoritas, soy Isshin._ - sonrió amablemente. -

El padre de Ichigo les dijo todas las labores que normalmente hacían las enfermeras en la clínica, el horario se los coloco flexible ya que solo sería algo pasajero y con ello ayudaría a esas chicas con sus estudios, no quería presionarlas pero tampoco les dejo acceso libre y debían hacer como Ichigo, tener sus rondas, ayudar a los médicos y algunas veces harían guardias nocturnas para que aprendieran como realmente trabajaba una enfermera, después de toda esa charla Isshin se despidió y salió a cumplir su trabajo, Ichigo sonrió complacido ya que con ellas allí su vida sería más fácil en los casi dos meses que le quedaban de castigo. Después de despedir a sus amigas y ponerse su uniforme de enfermero, Ichigo se armo de valor para ir a enfrentar al paciente peli azul, su mente se negaba a ello pero su corazón no quería hacer o que iba a hacer, debía encararlo de una vez por todas y hacerle saber que lo que le hizo estuvo mal, camino con paso seguro hasta la puerta de la habitación, se detuvo a unos pasos de la misma y tomo una gran bocanada de aire, debía ser rápido y no pasar a la habitación por completo, no quería que otro ataque como el del día anterior terminara dios sabe de qué manera, apretó con nerviosismo la perilla de la puerta y la giro dispuesto a afrontar todo.

- _Buenas tar..._ - Los ojos de Ichigo se abrieron con asombro, no pudo terminar de hablar al ver como estaba la habitación. -

Vacía, sola, desolada, desocupada, sin nadie, todo recogido y con sabanas nuevas bien tendidas sobre la cama, no había vestigios de que hacia menos de 24 horas ese lugar estaba siendo ocupado por aquel hombre y su prima, no podía creer lo que veía, estaba seguro que aquel descarado no sería dado de alta todavía, con rapidez paso adentro de la habitación y noto que no había error, estaba desocupada totalmente.

- _Esa era la noticia._ - una sombra se detuvo fugazmente en la entrada de la habitación. -

- _Maldito Urahara._ - el pelos de naranja apretó con más saña su carpeta de rondas, estaba furico, indignado y molesto. -

No sabía cómo describir la rabia que le comía por dentro, era un coraje muy grande que le nacía del corazón, era... era impotencia!, la impotencia de saber que no podría decirle lo que quería a ese desgraciado hombre, que se quedaría como un completo idiota frente a lo que paso entre ellos o mejor dicho lo que Grimmjow le hizo a él, se sentía tan tonto al pensar que ese hombre seguiría allí para escucharlo, sin notarlo una sensación de opresión le invadió el pecho, quería soltar ese sentimiento muy hondo en su alma, ese deseo de llorar?.

_**Continuara...**_

LLORA ICHIGO!! .... Como no va a llorar si se le fue su paciente!!, se quedo con las ganas de decirle mil cosas y otras más que esta negado a aceptar, je je je, se quedaran con la intriga si se volverán a ver y en qué circunstancias XD, mejor sigamos porque la cosa se pone mucho mejor de aquí en adelante, ojo, empezara claramente a verse el panorama mpreg .... Errr...... no digo más porque no quiero dar detalles pero estará bomba!!, quieren saber más pues mejor esperen a los capis que vienen, ya pondré mas cositas y más detalles, les gustara y en especial un saludo y gracias a mi amiga del alma Aurora la Maga, mujer me diste un chispazo de creatividad!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Por un gato.**_


	9. Por un gato

Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste.  
Advertencia: Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado.

Todo queda en Familia.  
Capitulo 9  
Por un gato

El ambiente era como siempre, la familia reunida en torno a la mesa para la cena, Isshin sentado a la cabecera sonriendo como mero idiota al notar lo que su pequeña Yuzu había preparado, al lado de él estaba Karin que le miraba con unas enormes ganas de golpearlo y dejarlo inconsciente allí mismo, para ella su padre actuaba tan inmaduro con sus hijos, y para finalizar, Ichigo estaba sentado silencioso al frente de su padre, apenas si probo la cena ya que su mente andaba como de costumbre procesando lo ocurrido ese día en la clínica.  
- Ichi – nii no has comido casi nada. – la joven mira preocupada el plato casi intacto de su hermano. –  
- No tengo hambre. – arrimo el plato y se puso de pie para desaparecer por las escaleras hacia su habitación. –  
- Ichigo esta raro. – Karin también noto que su hermano no era el mismo de siempre. –  
- Mis amadas hijas su hermano llego al más hermoso momento de la juventud… ESTA ENAMORADO!! – el viejo salto de su silla y corrió rumbo al afiche de su difunta esposa. – Masaki… nuestro retoño fue flechado por Cupido!.  
- Cada día es más patético. – la morena bajo la mirada resignada por el padre que les toco. -  
- A Ichi – nii le gusta alguien?.  
- Así es hija mía!. – el hombre se le abrazo de sorpresa por detrás. – pero… no sé quien es así que debo averiguarlo!.  
- VIEJO ENTROMETIDO. – Golpe directo a la cabeza de Isshin con una cucharilla cortesía de Karin. – Ichigo tiene derecho a tener privacidad y suelta a Yuzu!.  
Mientras la familia discutía sobre Ichigo, este estaba en su habitación tirado en la cama y en una total oscuridad, no tenia deseos de hace nada solo soltar aquella opresión en su pecho, aguantaba las lagrimas a punto de brotar de sus ojos como un niño malcriado aguantaría el aire para conseguir algo de atención, como un ser que solo conoció por unos días podía causarle tal malestar, como explicar que su corazón se sentía ansioso de volver a saber de aquel paciente, que triste era eso, se sentía tan patético e inseguro con sus sentimientos, sus manos se aferraron a su cabeza como tratando de sacarse esa idea loca que estaba ganando terreno en su mente, todo indicaba que le gustaba ese hombre y no podía evitarlo.  
- Como pude caer tan bajo… - su mente le llevo al día del beso y las caricias. – no puedo negar que me gusto.  
Qué diferencia podía ser el aceptar algo, desde un sentimiento hasta situaciones de la vida. Y más de uno esa noche tendría que poner en claro sus pasos a seguir, para otra familia tampoco las cosas pintaban sencillas, en otra habitación y en otra circunstancia se encontraba Ishida sentado cómodamente en un sillón y mirando con desanimo aquel periódico que rayo hasta la saciedad en el día, un rostro nada feliz le invadía ya que no estaba contento con los resultados de su búsqueda, los trabajos que ofrecían eran mediocres para un futuro doctor como él, desde vendedor de zapatos, repartidor de pizzas, vendedor de puerta en puerta y hasta niñero, nada le complacía así que se veía cada vez mas lejos de la verdad, de poder pagar a un detective para saber de su padre biológico, estaba harto de sentirse un error en la vida de su "madre" a pesar de que hasta la doctora Unohana le trato de convencer de lo contrario cuando atendió a su "madre" años atrás.

- Tendré que rebajarme a vender… - un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. – zapatos!.  
- Buenas noches. – la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe trayendo en ello a su "madre". –  
- Que quieres?. – guardo con disimulo el periódico bajo unos libros. –  
- Quería decirte que ya esta lista la cena. – se acomodo los lentes con calma. –  
- Desde cuando cenamos juntos?. – Uryu lo miro serio y dudoso. –  
- Desde hoy en adelante cenaremos juntos y compartiremos más tiempo de calidad. – esa última frase ni el mismo se la creía. –  
- Acaso decidiste sacar a pasear tus instintos maternales?, cena solo, no tengo intenciones de verte la cara más de lo necesario. – desvió la mirada hacia los libros que ocultaban su periódico. –  
- No puedo intentar mejorar mi relación contigo?, acaso no vas a perdonarme lo que descubriste porque te fui sincero. – su voz sonaba algo indignada por la terquedad de su hijo. -  
- No completamente, no sé quien es mi padre. – acomodo la montura de sus lentes. –  
- Sabes que no puedo decirlo, es algo que no podrás entender todavía.  
- Como no voy a entenderlo!, acaso es alguien que conozco?. – el cerebro de Ishida empezó a maquinar a mil por hora. –  
- Deja de decir tonterías, solo quería que cenáramos para darte una noticia. – intento desviar el tema y la buena intuición de su hijo. –  
- Y que noticia?. – le miro con cara de "no me desvíes el tema". –  
- Trabajaras en la clínica.  
- Estas bromeando Ryuken?. – quería desde hace tantos años que su padre le pidiera ayudarle en la clínica. –  
- Creo que es algo que has deseado por mucho tiempo y te lo mereces.  
- Un momento… tu lo que quieres es comprar mi cariño. – sus palabras sonaron muy enfadadas. –  
- No quiero comprar nada de ti, solo deseo que aprendas y te desenvuelvas bien en tu carrera.  
El pelinegro se quedo callado por un instante, esto que le estaba ofreciendo su padre tenía algo de lo cual podía sacar provecho y no solo para aprender o cumplir sus deseos, también de allí obtendría lo necesario para saber más de su padre.  
- Aceptare solo con una condición. – sonrió triunfador. –  
- Cual?.  
- Quiero que me pagues por mi trabajo.  
- Un sueldo?.  
- Así es.  
- Acaso quieres que te pague como a un doctor de mi clínica!.  
- No, solo digo que como trabajare contigo, debo tener una recompensa monetaria equivalente a mi esfuerzo y rango a ocupar.  
- Está bien, está bien… tendrás un sueldo por ayudarme en la clínica. – se cruzo de brazos resignado. -  
- Cuando comienzo?.  
- Porque suenas como si estuviese contratando a un desconocido, deberías ser mas tratable con tu…  
- Olvídalo Ryuken, primero muerto que llamarte mama.  
- Iba a decir papa!!. – su rostro se sonrojo un poco ante las palabras de su hijo. – y baja a cenar para que te diga mas sobre tu empleo!. – salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, era imposible tener una conversación tranquila entre ellos. –  
- Ryuken… tu mismo me darás el dinero para saber quién es mi padre. – sonrió complacido, la solución llego a sus manos por sí sola. –  
Y el camino sigue, el tiempo transcurre sin compasión pero sin prisa, los dos meses de castigo de Ichigo llegaron a su fin, todo había empezado como una locura pero esa locura fue agradecida ya que con su labor de enfermero aprendió muchas cosas para su carrera de medicina, sus amigas Rukia y Orihime también fueron beneficiadas por aquella invitación del pelos de naranja, ambas mejoraron un mundo y se enamoraron más aun de su decisión de ser enfermeras, por otra parte Isshin dejo que ambas chicas trabajaran definitivamente en la clínica, Urahara las molestaba de vez en vez pero Ichigo siempre sintió que las burlas del rubio amigo de su padre se centraban en él con un doble sentido nada agradable, le hacía insinuaciones sobre el desaparecido paciente de cabellos azules como si eso fuera a alterar a Ichigo y en verdad lo lograba. Cada vez era peor la intriga de donde vivía aquel hombre o de lo que abría pasado con él, Ichigo en una ocasión trato de conseguir el historial de Grimmjow pero este "desapareció" misteriosamente de los archivos de la clínica.  
Para Ishida también las cosas cambiaron con su nuevo empleo junto a su padre en la clínica, pronto su búsqueda paso a segundo plano cuando la carrera que estudio se volvió una droga para él, le había pasado igual que su "madre", lo llevaba en la sangre, fue un modo único de empezar a conectarse con Ryuken en otro nivel, ambos trabajaban juntos, su hijo le ayudaba con las consultas, entraba a algunas operaciones y ayudaba a su padre con los pacientes que estaban bajo su observación o en algún caso importante para la clínica, solo tenía tiempo para estudiar, ahorraba todo el dinero que ganaba prometiéndose saber quién era su padre, pero en una clínica puedes encontrar más que dinero, trabajo y aprendizaje.  
- Ya pasaste por la habitación 210?. – Ryuken miraba unos exámenes de ese paciente. –  
- Para allá iba. – el joven le miro serio al tiempo que recogía algunas carpetas del escritorio de su "madre". –  
- El paciente necesita otra tomografía, llévalo. – firmo algunos permisos y le devolvió los exámenes que miraba. –  
- Otra más?. – la voz de Ishida sonó algo decaída. –  
- Sabes muy bien que tiene un tumor muy extraño.  
- Lo sé… - bajo la mirada con seriedad. –  
- Hay pocos casos así, vale la pena investigar y ayudarle.  
- Voy donde el paciente. – salió de la oficina con un aire decaído. –  
- Parece que hizo amistad con el paciente, eso es muy malo Uryu. – suspiro audiblemente mientras tomaba una carpeta del montón que debía revisar y firmar. –

Y Ryuken no se equivocaba, su hijo había empezado a entablar una amistad con ese paciente, era un hombre un poco menor que su padre, de aspecto sereno y optimista a pesar del mal que le tenía ingresado en la clínica de los Ishida, un tumor cerebral que otros médicos se negaron a tratar por considerarlo incurable, el padre de Uryu vio en él la oportunidad de replantear algunas investigaciones que llevaba a cabo su reconocido equipo de neurología, así ese hombre ingreso a la clínica y ya llevaba un mes en ella donde conoció a Uryu al tener que ser él quien le acompañara a los exámenes y demás detalles diarios de su cuidado y tratamiento.

- Buenas tardes. – el pelinegro entro a la habitación que estaba a media luz por uno de los síntomas del paciente, jaquecas a causa de las luces fuertes. –  
- Uryu!. – el hombre levanto la mirada de una cámara fotográfica que tenía en las manos. – ya sé lo que toca… otro examen verdad?.  
- Así es. – miro algo decaído el informe. – pero no es de preocuparse.  
- Y no lo estoy, aquí todo me gusta, el trato… el grupo de médicos que me ve y… - su piel realmente pálida se sonrojo un poco al decir esas palabras. –  
- Hacemos todo lo posible. – desvió la mirada del hombre. –  
- Bueno, entonces es hora de ir por esos exámenes. – intento bajar de la cama pero una de sus piernas le fallo haciendo que se fuera de lado. –  
Uryu reacciono tan rápido como pudo y con mucha agilidad le sujeto de la cintura antes de que callera al suelo, ambos hombres se miraron por un segundo sin decir nada, Ishida sentía que todo iba empeorando con ese paciente tan amable y simpático que conoció.  
- Ya los médicos me habían advertido de que esto pasaría. – sonrió a medias al tiempo que volvía a sentarse en la cama. –  
- Voy por una silla de ruedas. – sus ojos estaban cubiertos por sus cabellos negros. –  
- Uryu.  
- Si?. – no volteo a verlo. –  
- Gracias.  
El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza y termino de salir de la habitación, sus puños estaban muy apretados, en ese instante se arrepentía de haber conocido a ese hombre, siempre fue frio y serio y más aun después de conocer sus capacidades genéticas se negó a terminar enamorado pero una cosa es lo que uno dice y otra lo que tu corazón dicta, aquel paciente tan educado, amable y bien parecido le atrajo poco a poco, era con las visitas por revisiones, las incontables idas a diversos exámenes y el verse obligado a entablar conversación, descubro mas que un simple paciente, descubrió a un hombre increíble y que parecía sacado de un cuento de hadas, era tan educado como amable, su profesión era la de fotógrafo, siempre andaba con su cámara en mano y tomaba fotos de todo y cada uno de los médicos, enfermeras y demás personas que le conoció desde que ingreso a la clínica Ishida, su pasión era lo único que le distraía de esa enfermedad.  
- Aquí está la si… - un flash cegó por un instante la vista de Uryu. – ya no tienes suficientes fotos de mi?.  
- No con una silla de ruedas. – sonrió complacido al ver el resultado de su foto en la pantalla digital de la cámara. – cuando salga de aquí… voy a armar un libro con todas las fotos de mi experiencia, estoy seguro que la novia de un amigo mío me ayudara a publicarlo en un libro, es editora.  
- Es la joven que no se separa de un montón de libros y vive hablando por celular?.  
- Ella misma. – recordó las incontables visitas que esta y su amigo le hacían cada fin de semana desde que estaba hospitalizado allí. –  
- Seguro que sí. – acerco la silla de ruedas a la cama. –  
- Ahora vamos por esos exámenes. – bajo poco a poco de la cama hasta sentarse en la silla con ayuda de Uryu. –  
- Ukitake.  
- Dime.  
- Yo quiero ser el primero en tener ese libro con tus fotos.  
- Lo tendrás, firmado y dedicado con cariño para ti. – rozo con delicadeza la mano de Uryu que terminaba de acomodar la silla para salir de esa habitación. –  
El deseo de vivir puede ser la mejor cura, el apoyo de alguien y la ayuda de una mano amiga puede hacer mucho, pero a veces se pierde las ganas de seguir adelante, Ichigo aun seguía decaído por todo esos dos meses y eso era más que evidente para su familia, hasta la tierna Yuzu quería mejorarle el ánimo así que le pidió que le acompañara a comprar algunas cosas para la cena, ambos iban caminado por la acera muy tranquilos de regreso a la casa, Ichigo escuchaba la amena conversación de su hermana, estaba planeando hacerle un pastel para animarle, ella se desvivía para mejorarle el ánimo, sabía que en el fondo algo pasaba y no era sencillo de solucionar pero una cena bien hecha y un rico pastel emocionaría al más decaído.  
- Llevara melocotones… los que tanto te encantan!. – miro orgullosa la bolsa con las compras que traían ella y su hermano. –  
- No tienes que hacerlo. – respondió con pena. –  
- Claro que quiero hacerlo, vamos a comer pastel!. – la joven alzo la bolsa y dio algunos saltitos hacia delante – mira Ichi – nii, un gatito blanco!.  
Yuzu corrió hasta donde estaba el minino montado en un bote de basura, le pareció el animalito mas mono que había visto así que quiso acercarse pero no pudo ya que el pequeño animal salto del bote y corrió sin detenerse para atravesar la calle por todo el medio, luego de aquello un frenazo y un maullido lastimero dejaron paralizados a los dos hermanos.  
- EL GATITO!!. – Yuzu corrió donde el animalito que yacía tirado en medio de la vía, aun respiraba pero no parecía capaz de reaccionar ante lo que le rodeaba. –  
- YUZU!. – Ichigo corrió a su lado para apartarla del medio de la vía. –  
- El gatito… no se mueve. – sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, se sentía culpable por lo del accidente del animalito. –  
- Creo que… - miro como su hermana acariciaba la cabeza del animal con tristeza. – aun respira!. – toco con cuidado el estomago del animal confirmando sus palabras. –  
- Hay que llevarlo donde un doctor de animales. – miro con suma tristeza a su hermano mayor. –  
Ichigo se quito la chaqueta que traía puesta por el frio clima que empezaba a sentirse en ese mes de octubre, con mucho cuidado tomo al pobre minino del suelo y lo arropo con ella como si fuera un bebe.  
- Toma las compras… ve a la casa, yo lo llevare a un veterinario. – sabía que su hermana Yuzu no soportaría ver morir a animalito, quería alejarla de toda culpa haciéndola regresar a casa. –  
- Pero – dudo de cumplir con la petición de su hermano. –  
- Solo ve, al gatito no le pasara nada malo. – le sonrió levemente para animarla. –  
- Está bien Ichi – nii. – se fue rápidamente a la casa con todas las compras. –  
- Ahora donde consigo una clínica veterinaria?. – miro su reloj de pulsera, eran casi las 7 de la noche y todos los sitios empezaban a cerrar. –  
Sin rumbo definido empezó a caminar hasta dar con un taxi que estaba detenido por el semáforo en rojo, pensó que preguntarle a ese hombre sería lo mejor ya que conocería la ciudad de punta a punta.  
- Disculpe… - metió sin permiso media cabeza por la ventana del copiloto. – conoce alguna clínica veterinaria?.  
- Eh?, clínica para mascotas. – el hombre entrado en años noto en seguida el bulto que traía Ichigo en sus brazos. – sube muchacho, yo te llevo.  
En el mundo aun existen almas caritativas, de eso estaba seguro Ichigo ya que el dueño del taxi se dirigió con rapidez por media ciudad hasta casi salir de Karakura por una zona comercial muy pequeña, pronto Ichigo noto que en la parte baja de una casa había un aviso que decía "clínica veterinaria", era su salvación o mejor dicho la salvación del gatito que llevaba en sus brazos.  
- Aquí es muchacho. – el taxista freno frente al lugar. –  
- Cuanto le debo?. – sabia que una carrera de punta a punta por la cuidad no era económica. –  
- Déjalo así, vi que levantaste al animal de la vía, guarda el dinero para pagar su tratamiento. - sonrió amablemente y se retiro del lugar. –  
- Gracias. – estaba impresionado por la amabilidad del desconocido. –  
Sin pérdida alguna corrió hasta la entrada del pequeño local, en la puerta estaba la señal de ABIERTO, Ichigo se sintió tan feliz de que a esas horas estuviese todavía funcionando el local, con prisa entro y vio que el sitio estaba solo, sin una sola persona a quien preguntar o alguien que le atendiera, un pequeño escritorio seguro era el sitio donde estaría la secretaria que brillaba por su ausencia, la sala de espera era pequeña y contaba con un sofá de tres puestos y algunas sillas mas, las paredes estaban adornadas de hermosas fotografías de la vida animal pero en su mayoría pertenecían al reino de los felinos, Ichigo camino con impresión hasta toparse con dos puertas, en una de ellas colgaba un cartel de ( solo personal autorizado ).  
- HOLA!! HAY ALGUIEN!! – grito con preocupación al pensar que perdía su tiempo allí. –  
- Ya cerramos… - una voz se escucho desde el fondo de la habitación donde tenía el cartel. –  
- Pero es una emergen… - Ichigo hizo silencio bruscamente al ver la persona que salía de esa habitación. – TU!.  
- Chico enfermera!. – el hombre trajeado con una bata azul celeste de veterinario miraba mas impresionado aun a su última visita del día. –  
Todos los recuerdos se agolparon en la cabeza del pelos de naranja, los besos, las discusiones, la estancia en la clínica, su mente pareció caer en un letargo de impresión, su cuerpo se tenso y olvido por completo lo que lo trajo allí, pero Grimmjow pareció notar al bulto en los brazos del chico y sin preguntar nada se lo quito.  
- Que le sucedió?. – camino con rapidez hacia su consultorio y dejo al pobre gatito sobre una mesa metálica, tomo su estetoscopio y empezó a examinarlo con seriedad. –  
- Lo atropello un auto. – miro impresionado como aquel desagradable hombre se portaba con seriedad y firmeza haciendo su trabajo. –  
- Esta en shock, creo que tuvo suerte si no tiene algún hueso roto. – se alejo con el gatito rumbo a la sala que decía "solo personal autorizado". –  
Ichigo permaneció silencioso mientras el veterinario hacia su labor, tomo unas radiografías del animalito, le puso suero y le dejo descansar en un pequeño cubículo bien abrigado y tranquilo.  
- No tiene ningún hueso roto u órgano lastimado, solo está en shock por el choque, hay que dejarlo descansar y ver como amanece. – Grimmjow se quito los guantes y camino hasta donde estaba Ichigo con rostro sereno. –  
- Eso es bueno, Yuzu se sentirá mejor al saberlo. – Sonrió con alivio. –  
- Y… quien es Yuzu?. – pregunto en son desagradable. –  
- Mi hermana menor, ella encontró al gato pero este se asusto y salió corriendo, así tuvo el accidente.  
- Y como demonios entraste, ya había cerrado. – se rasco la cabeza dudoso. –  
- Decía abierto en el cartel de la puerta.  
- Nell!!... siempre olvida poner el cartel de cerrado!. – gruño para sí con fastidio. –  
- Pero eso ayudo a que yo entrara y tú salvaras al gato.  
- Eso si es verdad. – se cruzo de brazos en pose pensativa. –  
- Y tu… yeso?. – miro el ahora liberado brazo del peli azul. –  
- Me lo quitaron hace dos semanas en la emergencia de la clínica, no te vi por allí ese día.  
- ( Urahara!!... seguro evito que entrara, pero pregunto por mi… estaba buscándome) estudio en la mañana por eso no me viste.  
- Ya… aun estas enfadado por lo que te hice?. – Grimmi empezó a acortar la distancia entre ellos. –  
- Eh… - Ichigo se sintió totalmente fuera de lugar con la pregunta tan directa. –  
- Vamos, no me respondiste aquella vez, creo que debía volver a preguntártelo.  
Grimmjow empezó a caminar con paso seguro hacia Ichigo, le miraba de arriba abajo como una pantera a punto de saltar sobre su presa, ese acorralamiento solo causaba que el pelinaranja retrocediera a cada paso que Grimmjow avanzaba, el juego siguió así hasta que ya no hubo espacio para que el chico retrocediera y se dio cuenta de la peor manera ya que sus piernas tropezaron con el sofá de tres puestos y cayó de espaldas sobre el mismo.  
- ALEJATE!! – intento patear al veterinario en el pecho pero este sujeto el pie de Ichigo entre sus manos y abrió sus piernas más aun acomodándose entre ellas gracias a esa patada. –  
- Tengo mis dos brazos libres… aquella vez no y por eso creo que escapaste. – sin pedir permiso se ubico muy pegado a las caderas del pelos de naranja. –  
- BAJATE!!. – se revolvió intentando tumbarle al suelo pero Grimmjow es más fuerte y escurridizo. –  
- Después de que me respondas, pero… antes debo volver a hacer todo para saber tu verdadera respuesta.  
Con la agilidad que le caracteriza sujeto ambas muñecas de Ichigo con solo una mano para ahora llevarlas encima de la cabeza del pobre chico que no dejaba de gritar e intentar salir de ese lio, su otra mano libre se deslizo sin permiso alguno por bajo la camisa negra que llevaba puesta Ichigo, sus dedos traviesos tocaron aquel cuerpo que temblaba sin reparo, su mano se paseo desde el estomago subiendo poco a poco hasta tropezarse con su pecho, en ese instante Ichigo abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir que era tocado con descaro, la cabeza de Grimmjow bajo poco a poco por su cuello, mordisqueando y lamiendo como si se tratase de un buen helado en un día de calor, succiono sin descaro la base de su cuello causando un notable moretón, de allí subió para con su boca acallar los gritos de protesta de su presa, aquella lengua le invadió sin permiso alguno, sintió el cálido cuerpo invasor deleitándose con el interior de su boca, no quería, no debía dejarse llevar por ello, pero… su cuerpo empezó a reaccionar ante el tacto y aquellos besos, su entrepierna estaba empezando a sentirse prisionera, el rose contra la notable excitación del peli azul le estaba volviendo loco, jamás pensó en cosas tan subidas de tono juntas a la vez, era como querer decirle que hiciera de todo con el pero a la vez no.  
- Acaso no vas a gemir como la otra vez?. – susurro con descaro al oído de Ichigo. –  
- Te mandare al demonio… - articulo con los ojos bien cerrados, le daba terror solo el abrirlos y mirar aquella cara lujuriosa y deseosa que lo poseía en ese momento. –  
- Seguro es tu primera vez… tendré cuidado. – ronroneo con seducción al tiempo que su mano traviesa encontraba el cierre de los pantalones del chico. –  
- SUELTAME!! NO VOY A HACER NADA CON… - sus labios fueron otra vez apresados con suavidad, aquel beso era embriagante. –  
Grimmjow estaba seguro de lo que hacía, sabía que ese chico le gustaba y por ello no se detenía aunque Ichigo pataleara, le gritara y amenazara, seria suyo, así le gustaban las cosas a él, pero al poco de empezada esa batalla el peli azul noto con satisfacción que Ichigo bajo el rango de hostilidad, mientras más le tocaba y le besaba las fuerzas de su presa se debilitaban, sentía que hasta le empezó a corresponder los besos, ya para ese instante el pantalón y la ropa interior del pelos de naranja yacían tiradas en quién sabe dónde.  
- Porque no te niegas?. – volvió a besar con fuerzas aquel moretón que le hizo en el cuello. –  
- Descubrí… que… - un enorme nudo no le dejaba decir lo que sentía en el corazón. –  
- Mejor me lo dices después… - sin dejar de mirar a los ojos de Ichigo empezó a bajar su mano para apoderarse de la creciente excitación del mismo, sonrió descarado al ver como el rostro del chico se tornaba rojo tomate de golpe. – te hare sentir cosas increíbles…  
En un vaivén delirante se trasformaron los movimientos de su mano, era claro que aquel chico no había hecho nunca una cosa así, su rostro demostraba por todos lados impresión pero al mismo tiempo lujuria contenida, después de que Grimmjow le comento lo de los gemidos él se negó a soltar ni uno solo, todavía creía que le quedaba un poco de dignidad, pero su cuerpo le fallo, aquella sensación de calor en su bajo vientre, los espasmos, el cosquilleo, las manos de aquel hombre, no aguanto más, tuvo que soltar en un gran gemido el nombre de Grimmjow, lo que le había hecho sentir era único, su cuerpo temblando de placer por el orgasmo, aquella sensación de felicidad indescriptible le lleno la mente y el cuerpo.  
- No y que no gemirías?. – se lamio uno de sus dedos con descaro. – aun falta lo mejor…  
- Estu..estupido…. – jadeaba sin control por lo sentido. –  
- Necesito ambas manos… serás buen niño y no te pondrás agresivo - soltó las manos de Ichigo con cuidado. –  
Apenas Grimmjow le libero, Ichigo vio la oportunidad de cumplir con sus deseos, debía hacerlo antes de que el peli azul se le ocurriera hacerle algo mas, miro con seriedad al rostro del mencionado y sin darle tiempo a predecir los movimientos de Grimmjow le sujeto con ambas manos el rostro y le planto un beso apasionado, estaba dominando la situación al fin, no solo el peli azul podía hacer lo que le diera la gana con él, esta vez el decidiría que se haría y le diría lo que sentía.  
- Me gustas… idiota. – se separo de aquel atrevido beso. –  
- Y te gustare más después de esto. – sin pérdida de tiempo se deshizo de su ropa de trabajo, quedo total mente desnudo y a vista de un sonrojado Ichigo bajo el. –  
Luego de terminar de desvestir a su presa le tomo con ambas manos de las caderas y le acerco mas hacia él, un roce atrevido volvió a sentirse entre ambos, el peli azul deslizo su lengua por todo aquel torso desnudo, subiendo poco a poco para después atrapar entre sus dientes uno de los pezones del chico, mientras se divertía con ellos su mano derecha se deslizo hacia la entrepierna del pelinaranja buscando aquel lugar que nadie había tocado nunca, al encontrarlo empezó otro juego de caricias atrevidas, preparando el terreno para lo que vendría, por su parte Ichigo decidió que ya no valía la pena detener lo que sentía, entre gemidos de placer se dejo llevar por aquella boca, aquellos dedos invasores que le tocaban mas y mas, sentía que reventaría por dentro de tantas sensaciones placenteras a la vez.  
- Eres… un desgraciado atrevido… - insulto en tono excitado al oído de Grimmjow. –  
- Me encantas, me gustaste desde el mismo día que me trataste con tanta maldad… eres realmente lindo cuando te molestas… - termino de jugar al gato y el ratón, sin prisa decidió que era hora de soltar toda aquella excitación, esas ganas locas de poseerlo por completo. –  
Aquellos cuerpos de unieron por primera vez, una dolorosa sensación invadió por completo a Ichigo, no pensó que sería tan incomodo, unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos sin el quererlo, sus manos se aferraron al cuello del peli azul para poder soportar el dolor del momento, en un instante Grimmjow empezó a besarle para calmar su angustia al estar seguro de que nada empeoraría empezó a balancear sus caderas con algo de fuerza, estaba realmente deseoso de sentir mas y mas aquel cuerpo acelerando el paso poco a poco, volviéndolo un vaivén delirante hizo que otra vez Ichigo se sintiera en el paraíso, tocaba con cada embestida aquel punto de placer que le hizo olvidar el dolor con rapidez, una de sus manos se volvió a tomar el control de la naciente excitación del peli naranja, embistiendo y acariciando al mismo tiempo a aquel chico. Mas jadeos y gemidos iban dirigidos con pasión a los oídos de ambos, el paso se acelero hasta el punto que Ichigo sintió como los espasmos y unas ultimas embestidas dejaron dentro del el orgasmo del odioso peli azul, unos segundos después del de él.  
- Valió la pena preguntar si te gustaba?. – sonrió descarado Grimmjow al tiempo que se separaba con cuidado del cuerpo de Ichigo. –  
- No estuvo mal… - se sentó con cuidado en el sofá. – pero fue una locura…  
- Me gustan las locuras. – beso con suavidad la mejilla de Ichigo. –  
- Creo… que a mí también me gustaran.

Continuara.  
LEMONNNNN HUBO LEMONNN AL FIN!!, esos dos se tenían unas ganas XD… ya está declarado que Grimmjow consigue lo que quiere y como quiere, pero.. que tal lo de Uryu?, es que no hallaba con quien emparejarlo y no terminar loca, si hasta pensé en Szayel pero después me dio hasta escalofríos poner al pobre Quincy con un maniático depravado como él y me negué rotundamente a dejar que eso le pasara a mi pobre Uryu, una muy pero muy buena amiga de meter a Ukitake me dio la idea y en verdad que me gusto ya que Ishida necesita a alguien más maduro y centrado para que le saque de ese cascaron hermético de no querer a nadie!, espero que ahora las cosas den un giro muy especial, les comente que habría mpreg de verdad verdad y pues hagan sus apuestas que para el próximo capi verán cosas interesantes XD…

Próximo Capítulo:  
Uno más uno es igual a tres?


	10. uno mas uno es igual a tres

Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste.

Advertencia: Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado.

Todo queda en Familia.  
Capitulo 10  
Uno más uno es igual a tres?

Por dos meses!, dos meses soportando callada las incontables visitas de un pelirrojo a su querido nii – sama, tantas veces que tuvo que hacerse prácticamente la que no vio nada pero si vio todo, como se maldecía de estar en los momentos y lugares equivocados de su propia casa, era realmente insoportable mirar como Renji se escabullía casi todas las noches dentro de su hogar y pasaba una noche con su hermano para después huir cual ladrón al amanecer, a veces podía escucharlo caer por las escaleras al tratar de escapar mientras se ponía los pantalones a la vez, otras veces se ocultaba tras las casi transparentes cortinas de la sala, otras se lo tropezaba con angustia en el baño, metido dentro de la bañera y ella como buena hermana se hacia la vista gorda volviéndose de sus pasos para darle chance a escapar, pero ya ese jueguito le estaba hartando y su hermano empezaba a actuar más extraño que nunca gracias a ese amor loco que se tenía con el pelirrojo.

- Buenos días. – Rukia miro con cautela hacia la cocina no sea que Renji este oculto bajo la mesa como una vez sucedió. –  
- Vas a salir vestida así?. – Byakuya le hecho una mirada analítica y seria a la indumentaria de su hermana. –  
- Que tiene de especial mi ropa?. – se miro con calma el suéter grueso de lana blanco y una falda a media pierna de jeans. –  
- Hace mucho frio allí afuera. – señalo con su dedo la ventana de la cocina y como estaba un poco empañada. –  
- No creo que sea mucho nii – sama. – estaba impresionada como su hermano ahora parecía ser friolento. –  
- Nunca es mucho… - sin pérdida de tiempo se puso de pie y tomo un grueso abrigo negro que colgaba sobre un pequeño perchero cerca de la puerta que daba a la calle. – con eso no te enfermaras.  
- Pero… - miro mas impresionada como Byakuya le ponía el abrigo y le completaba la labor besando su frente como si fuera una madre abnegada con su hijo. –  
- Tienes clases temprano?. – se alejo como si nada de Rukia. -  
- Eh… si. – sus mejillas parecían que hervían de pena por el beso. –  
- Ve con cuidado… hoy yo iré mas tarde, debo hacer unas cosas antes. – sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho a su hermana. –  
- Adiós… - su quijada estaba que caía al suelo, recogió su bolso y salió de la casa con un rostro de total asombro. – me cambiaron a mi nii – sama!!  
Mientras Rukia parece no salir del asombro por cómo se porta un enamorado Byakuya, en casa de otra familia también las cosas se ponían sospechosas, para Isshin su hijo había llegado muy extraño la noche anterior, estaba medio perdido en su mundo pero no con ese desanimo que antes le causaba apatía, llego muy tarde y tratando de soportar el frio de la noche ya que por cosas extrañas la chaqueta con que salió no regreso con él, Yuzu estaba muy curiosa por saber que paso con el gatito pero como su hermano llego tan tarde no le pudo preguntar si no hasta esa mañana cuando su padre entro de golpe a la habitación de Ichigo al notar que este no se levanto temprano como siempre para ir a la universidad.  
- A LEVANTAR ESE TRACERO DE LA CAMA!! – tomo la gruesa colcha donde estaba enrollado el pelos de naranja y sin piedad alguna la jalo de golpe haciendo que el ocupante de la cama callera al suelo de cabeza. –  
- HUUUUAAAA!! …QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!... – al fin logro ver al causante de su tremendo golpe en la cabeza. – viejo… PORQUE ME SACASTE DE LA CAMA ASI!!.  
- Ya acabo la hora de dormir bello durmiente!!, llegaras tarde a clases!!. – su mirada divertida paso a una de asombro total mientras veía a su hijo todavía sentado en el suelo y sobando su cabeza. – Ichigo…  
- Qué?. – gruño enfadado al tiempo que trataba de ponerse de pie otra vez. –  
Isshin camino hasta la puerta de la habitación y la cerro con llave dejándolos a él y a su aturdido hijo solos, paso siguiente camino hasta donde su muchacho y le dio un enorme abrazo que confundió el doble a Ichigo.  
- Viejo... viejo. ya es suficiente… - estaba realmente apenado por lo que hacía su padre. –  
- Hijo mío ya eres todo un hombre!!. – se separo del abrazo y miro con risita contenida al cuello de Ichigo. –  
- Que… - acordándose que estaba solo en camiseta se maldijo por no tapar a tiempo aquel descarado chupete que le había hecho Grimmjow la noche anterior. – no es… lo que piensas…  
- Está bien, picaron. – codeo con diversión a su hijo. – pero… ojo… tienen que cuidarse… no queremos nietos por aquí todavía.  
- Nietos… - su rostro paso a un rojo intenso, por esas palabras su padre juraba que estaba con una chica y esa chica le había hecho ese moretón. –  
- Ya sabes, seguridad ante todo, baja a comer que llegaras tarde. – le dio una palmadita en la espalda y salió de la habitación sonriente y feliz. –  
- Maldito Grimmjow… - se llevo la mano al chupete. – tendré que tener más cuidado para la próxima.  
Con algo de prisa se vistió y salió a desayunar cualquier tontería para dar tiempo a llegar a la universidad, apenas bajo las escaleras noto que su padre cerraba la puerta de la casa y caminaba con algo muy peculiar entre sus manos, Ichigo noto de inmediato lo que era, y en verdad no le quedaba tiempo para curiosear como su viejo registraba con mala cara un enorme ramo de rosas rojas en busca de la tarjeta para saber quién era el atrevido que le había mandado semejante ramo a una de sus inocentes hijas esa mañana.  
- Donde demonios.. auh!!... condenadas rosas!!... donde metió ese roba hijas la tarjeta auh!!... – se pinchaba los dedos cada vez que metía la mano en el ramo. – JA JA JA LA TENGO!!.  
- Viejo deja esa tarjeta en paz! – Karin intento quitarle la pobre tarjetita blanca que traía el ramo. –  
- Con que no quieres que vea el nombre de tu novio!. – su mirada pareció cambiar a una mas iracunda que antes. –  
- YO NO TENGO NOVIO!!. – gruño ofendida la morena al tiempo que jaloneaba la tarjeta con su padre para quitársela. –  
- Entonces!! Porque no quieres que la vea?. – afilo una mirada de sospecha sobre Karin. –  
- Porque si no es para mí es para Yuzu y ella merece respeto también!. – jalo más aun la tarjetita. –  
- Para… mi pequeña Yuzu!! – ahora sí que estaba de infarto papa Kurosaki –  
- Pueden seguir discutiendo, yo me voy!. – Ichigo decidió apartarse de aquella escamaruza a tiempo pero mientras padre e hija jalaban de la tarjeta con ganas, esta salió disparada de sus manos y cayó a los pies de Ichigo. –  
- QUE DICEEEE!. – Isshin se abrazo a su hijo con fuerzas para no dejarle ir con la respuesta de quien era el que las mando. –  
Sin muchos ánimos Ichigo miro la tarjetita y su cara paso de seria y desinteresada a una totalmente asombrada y fuera de lugar, la tarjeta tenía una dedicatoria nada romántica que decía así: "Esto es por las veces que me pateaste, gritaste y te negaste a ser mío… sin duda lo disfrute, Grimmjow Jeaguer jaques." Para cuando el pobre de Ichigo leyó aquello no le quedo de otra que salir corriendo de la casa a toda prisa con la tarjetita muy apretada entre sus manos, aquellas carreras que daba a diario para alcanzar el autobús le sirvieron de mucho ya que su padre se le unió a la persecución vestido solo en franela y calzoncillos de corazones, le carcomía la duda y ahora más al ver que su hijo también quería ocultar la procedencia de ese ramo de rosas, Ichigo miro que su padre a pesar de la edad estaba dándole alcance, estaba perdido si leía la tarjeta, no sabía bien que iba a hacer pero su salvación le freno casi encima cuando estaba por cruzar la calle, el autobús de la universidad le abrió las puertas y este subió acelerado al mismo.  
- ICHIGO!!! DAME ESA TARJETA! – Isshin estaba a dos pasos del autobús pero no le dio tiempo de entrar ya que las puertas se le cerraron en sus narices. –  
- No conozco a ese señor, arranque!!. – Ichigo se dio la vuelta y le suplico al conductor que no le dejara subir. –  
Al conductor del autobús no le pareció nada prudente dejar subir a un hombre en ropa interior y pegando gritos, con un hondo suspiro Ichigo se sentó donde siempre y guardo la tarjeta entre sus ropas, debía eliminarla de la faz de la tierra apenas pudiera, a su lado estaba Keigo mirando mudo el nuevo espectáculo que les brindo Ichigo hoy.  
- Eso fue extraño. – Keigo mira hacia atrás donde se quedo el padre de Ichigo visiblemente molesto. – ese no era tu viejo?.  
- No amaneció de buenas. – se encogió de hombros con desinterés. –  
- Que le hiciste?, un padre no va persiguiendo a su hijo en ropa interior por medio de la calle solo por no andar de buenas.  
- Quieres que vuelva a dejar de hablarte como hace dos meses?.  
- No… yo me disculpe por el comentario así que no pregunto más. – suspiro audiblemente por el mal humor con que llego su amigo ese día, no tenía intenciones de volver a molestarlo. –  
Después de una llegada movida, el día en la universidad pareció calmado, había algunos preparativos para la llegada de las vacaciones de invierno y las festividades navideñas que pronto llegarían, un stop en los estudios muy deseado por la mayoría de los estudiantes, un respiro merecido para los profesores y también mucho más trabajo para el rector Byakuya que debía dejar todo en orden para cuando empezara el año otra vez y su secretaria también estaba atestada de informes de los profesores, notas que pasar, evaluaciones que archivar, y eso que solo era la secretaria pero igual debía poner un esfuerzo enorme por ordenar lo que después iría a parar a manos del Kuchiki.  
- Por todos los dioses… no pasan de las 10 de la mañana y ya muero por un sake!. – susurro Matsumoto enterrada en montones de papeles y mas papeles. –  
- Si quieres te invito uno. – una voz seductora le taladro el oído en un segundo. –  
- Que haces aquí!. – levanto de golpe la cabeza hacia donde estaba la puerta de la oficina del rector. – sabes que no puedes venir por aquí cuando te provoque.  
- Bah… no le temo al rector, además, se nota que estas muy estresada hoy. – el hombre camino con paso seguro hasta donde la chica. –  
- Por favor… ahora no es momento de empezar tus flirteos conmigo. – un enorme puchero se hizo en los labios de Rangiku. –  
- Lo seguiré haciendo hasta que me aceptes. – sin pena alguna deslizo su blanca mano hacia el cuello de la chica hasta tomar la delicada cadena que colgaba atrevida entre los pechos de la misma. – no dejas de ponerte lo que te regale.  
- Solo eso me recuerda un fallido romance. – alejo con molestia la mano del hombre. –  
- Quiero volver contigo… me hace falta sentir el calor de tus besos… la sensación de tenerte debajo de mi… sabes que te gusto. – susurro descarado al oído de la chica. –  
- Crees que estaré siempre dispuesta a aceptarte, estas muy equivocado!. – sin pena alguna le alejo al ponerse de pie. – debo trabajar.  
- Ok… pero no olvides que vienen fiestas navideñas, en esa época uno puede sentirse tan solo. – el hombre de mirada zorruna se despidió con un ademan de manos. –  
- Adiós Gin. – tomo entre sus manos algunas carpetas y se dispuso a entregarlas a su jefe. – como se atreve a proponerme volver con él!.  
Matsumoto se remedaba a si misma de no cometer otra vez el mismo error de salir con un hombre tan extraño como el profesor Ishimaru, ya había tenido muchos problemas para buscárselos otra vez y mas al saber de malas fuentes por los pasillos de la universidad que ese hombre estaba teniendo un amorío con un estudiante, no era capaz de creerlo pero la cautela nunca le faltaba, con eso en mente abrió de golpe la puerta de la oficina y sin avisar, sus ojos no salieron del asombro al ver a su serio, trabajador, recatado y ordenado rector Byakuya durmiendo de lo lindo sentando en su escritorio y con la cabeza apoyada en un montón de papeles.  
- Je..jefe?. – camino vacilante e incrédula todavía por la escena. –  
Byakuya parecía dormir profundamente y muy cómodo, estaba todavía con el abrigo de calle puesto y a su lado había una enorme taza de chocolate caliente medio tomada, Matsumoto pensó que el pobre hombre se estaría muriendo de calor con todo eso puesto y encerrado allí, con cuidado dejo las carpetas en el escritorio y se dispuso a tratar de quitarle el abrigo a su jefe sin despertarle, se paso poco a poco por detrás de la silla para tomar uno de sus brazos y jalar la ropa con cuidado, pero la pobre no noto que la pequeña papelera donde Byakuya botaba la basura estaba atravesada y como imaginaran se la llevo por el medio y con ello hizo un gran escándalo despertando súbitamente a su jefe.  
- Que.. paso?. – el moreno levanto la cabeza del escritorio adormilado. –  
- Discúlpeme jefe… es que…. – la chica miro desconcertada el rostro del Kuchiki. – eh… jefe, tiene…  
- Qué?. – agudizo la mirada hacia la expresión de gracia de su secretaria. –  
- Tiene… una nota pegada a la mejilla.  
- Cómo?. – tanteo su rostro y en seguida se quito la notita amarilla con molestia. –  
- Se siente mal?. – acomodo la papelera notando en ese instante que la misma estaba llena de papeles de golosina vacios. –  
- Solo… me dio pesadez en la vista, cerré los ojos y me dormí… - bajo la mirada un poco incomodo por lo que le sucedió. –  
- Puede ser la gripe estacional… debería tomar algo caliente que no sea chocolate. – señalo la taza medio vacía en el escritorio. –  
- Tenias algo que decirme?. – desvió el tema de la taza de chocolate, no quería tener que admitir que esa mañana le dieron unas enormes ganas de comer algo dulce. –  
- Solo le traía algunos informes que dejaron los profesores de la facultad de odontología. – señalo con su dedo la carpeta que traía. –  
- Ya los veo. – tomo uno del montón. – puedes irte.  
- Si se vuelve a sentir mal me lo puede decir… - salió de la oficina rápidamente. –  
Byakuya estaba actuando realmente extraño, tanto que hasta el se sorprendió de quedarse dormido en la oficina, no se había trasnochado más de lo normal por culpa de cierto pelirrojo pero también tenía mucho mas frio de lo normal y ese raro nuevo gusto por comer dulces en la mañana, estaba pensativo en sobre todo eso hasta que nuevamente la puerta de su oficina se abrió trayendo ahora a su "amante" trajeado de una manera única como era el, se podría decir que se les había escapado algún esquimal de la sala de exhibición de un museo.  
- Que… demonios haces aquí y vestido así!!. – señalo el enorme, grueso, notorio y extravagante abrigo tipo esquimal color marrón que traía Renji puesto. –  
- Estoy en un trabajo… pero quería pasar primero por aquí…  
- Qué?, El trabajo era en algún iglú? – Byakuya le miro indignado por ese raro traje que esta vez se puso. –  
- No me ofendas!, mal agradecido solo pase porque me preocupo como te deje esta mañana… - sin pedir permiso se sentó en una de las sillas de la oficina. –  
- Si tanto te interesa mi estado de salud sabrás que no vomite, solo fueron nauseas… esa comida que trajiste anoche me cayó mal. – sentencio secamente para desviar el tema. –  
- Igual estas medio extraño… - miro fijamente a su pareja. –  
- Extraño eres tú con esas ropas, no sé cómo no te da vergüenza salir a la calle vestido así.  
- Byakuya… no me ofendas. – siseo con molestia. –  
- Retírate, tengo trabajo que hacer!. – sin previo aviso hizo una bola de papel y la lanzo a la cabeza de Renji.  
- Vuelvo a repetirlo… no eres tú!. – trato de quitarse la bola de papel de su enorme abrigo. –  
- Pues terminemos. – se cruzo de brazos sin ánimos. –  
- No quiero. – se puso de pie y camino con paso seguro hasta Byakuya para después robarle un beso apasionado que dejo sin aliento al moreno. – estabas comiendo chocolate?  
- No es tu problema. – sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas. –  
- Si tu no comes chocolate!, la última vez que te quise dar uno me lo rechazaste!.  
- Ya deja de molestar… - sin querer se le escapo un enorme bostezo que no pudo ocultar de Renji. –  
- También estas que te duermes.  
Aquella discusión pareció fuera de lugar pero Renji estaba notando cosas que el Kuchiki empezó a hacer que jamás imagino verlo hacer, el comer dulces, dormir en la oficina, llegar tarde, comer a deshoras y lo de abrigarse de mas también era curioso, parecía un raro cambio de actitud pero que mas daba, Byakuya no lo admitiría nunca, primero muerto que decir que alguien tiene razón en vez de él, después de discutir un poco más el pelirrojo se retiro a trabajar y dejo a su pareja mas pensativo sobre esos raros cambios que tenia y no quería prestarle atención. Pero cambiando de tema, recordaremos que Isshin se quedo con las ganas de saber quien había mandado ese enorme ramo de rosas rojas a su casa, pues saco la bella conclusión que eran de Ichigo, pero que no quería revelar el nombre de la chica que se las mando, pobre papa Kurosaki… así que empezó a hacer descarte, por cómo estaba el pelos de naranja y por lo que le había dicho la noche que llego tarde para tapar su retraso, le hizo confabular una estratagema detallada y que dejaría al descubierto a Ichigo y a su misteriosa novia, tomo en cuenta a las amigas de su hijo, de seguro era alguna de ellas, pero su radar "defectuoso" de padre se centro en una, la pequeña morena ya que Ichigo la uso como excusa esa noche, dijo que había llevado el gato al veterinario pero que después se había ido a casa de su amiga Rukia para completar un trabajo, Isshin sonrió descarado, sabía que Ichigo mentía y de manera nada creativa a su parecer, así que lo iba a desenmascarar pronto para vengar esa salida de su casa en paños menores.  
- De que te ríes?. – Urahara mira que el director de la clínica reía solo cual vil loco al tiempo que ponía en orden algunos informes en su oficina. –  
- De nada… pero sabes algo, manda a llamar a Rukia apenas llegue a la clínica, necesito hablar con ella. – se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras se reclinaba en su silla. –  
- Y… se podría saber de qué?. – pregunto curioso. –  
- Tú sabes muy bien que mi hijo anda en algo raro… y ella lo sabe.  
- (al fin lo nota… pensé que nadie se daría cuenta de que ese chico anda arrastrando la cobija por el paciente de aquella vez.) y en verdad la chica sabe?.  
- Si… anoche tuvieron… ejem…. Mejor no ahondo en lo demás pero Ichigo llego tarde a la casa y dijo que estaba con ella… pero creo que paso algo mas… - se inclino repentinamente hacia Urahara. – creo que se emocionaron mucho y mi pequeño chico recibió un chupetito en el cuello.  
- De Rukia?... ( pero si andaba tras el paciente… o sea que… se lograron encontrar a pesar de que escondí su historial!!... vaya que ese chico me engaño de lo lindo) si tu lo dices Isshin.  
- Por eso voy a invitar a cenar a Rukia y a su familia esta noche… dejare en claro que no tienen que ocultar su cariño. – sonrió tranquilamente seguro de su treta. –  
- Que genial idea… (pobre Isshin… como desearía decirle la verdad pero no debo ser yo quien le diga lo que verdaderamente su hijo quiere.) – Urahara suspiro quedamente para él. –  
Aquella artimaña inventada por Isshin tendrá un resultado nunca antes visto, como deseaba, apenas Rukia piso la clínica junto con su amiga Orihime, Urahara aparto a la chica de su amiga y la hizo dirigirse donde el director, dentro un muy cariñoso papa Kurosaki le hizo la invitación para la cena con la excusa de que quería conocer a su familia y poder hablar mejor sobre lo buena que estaba resultando ella en su labor, Rukia se comió todo aquel cuento orgullosa y luego de ello llamo a su amado Nii – sama para darle la noticia.  
- En verdad podrás venir?. – hablaba por su celular con su hermano. –  
- Déjame ver… a qué hora será?. – miro con desanimo su agenda del día. –  
- A las 8… es una cena con la familia de mi amigo Ichigo, su padre es el director de la clínica y quiere conocerte. – sonrió orgullosa. –  
- Está bien… iré, estaré allí a las 8, no dejare que vayas sola a la casa de un grupo de hombres.  
- Pero Nii – sama… el vive con sus hijas también. – Rukia renegó con su cabeza, a veces su hermano se pasaba de sobre protector. –  
- No importa, allí estaré… y no olvides abrigarte bien. – tranco la llamada. –  
- Que empeño se trae con lo de abrigarme!. – miro su celular con rostro resignado. –  
Como recordaran Ichigo y había culminado su castigo de dos meses así que ese día decidió ni aparecer por la clínica de su padre, no tenía intenciones de generar otro encontronazo desagradable fuera de su casa, luego de quedarse casi toda la tarde en la biblioteca de la universidad terminando de recabar algunos datos para un informe final de año, se devolvió a su casa cuando ya era más de las 7 y media y el frio de la noche se colaba sin permiso debajo de su gruesa chaqueta, claro que no era la misma que dejo donde Grimmjow, esa tendría que ir a buscarla antes de que el desquiciado peli azul se le diera por mandarla por correo y con alguna otra nota "afectuosa" para él, renegó con la cabeza al pensar en el enorme ramo de rosas, parecía un detalle cursi pero la tarjetita le quito todo grado de color rosa al asunto, suspiro con desanimo, esa relación que empezaba a tener con aquel hombre podría ponerle en riesgo más adelante, no sabía si seguiría con él o si daría por terminado ese asunto de encuentros repentinos y fogosos, sin querer se llevo la mano al cuello donde tapaba muy discretamente aquel moretón amoroso con el cuello de su chaqueta.  
- Si me descuido me dejara marcado de por vida… - sonrió con ironía pero pronto su sonrisa se borro cuando su nariz sintió un agradable aroma que provenía sin duda alguna de su casa. –  
Sin mucha prisa camino hasta el pórtico y saco su juego de llaves para abrir mientras pensaba que de seguro su hermana Yuzu preparaba una de esas cenas que solo se hacen en ocasiones especiales, estaba a punto de girar la llave cuando un frenazo en seco tras él le hizo voltear hacia la acera, en ese justo instante de un moderno auto se pudo ver bajar a dos hombres teniendo una acalorada discusión sobre algo que no logro entender pero su rostro paso de curioso a asombrado al notar que uno de los hombres era nada más y nada menos que el hermano de su amiga Rukia y rector de la universidad de Karakura.  
- Porque me sigues hasta aquí!. – sin prestar atención al pelos de naranja que estaba parado en el pórtico de la puerta frente a ellos siguió dando una muy buena discusión a su pareja. –  
- Porque no voy a dejarte solo después de lo que paso esta tarde - Renji ya no con el estrafalario abrió de esquimal le trataba de sujetar el brazo al molesto Kuchiki. –  
- No me agarres, no soy un enfermo.  
- Deberías calmarte… estas muy alterado.  
- Y como no estarlo si voy a una cena donde tú no estás invitado y me sigues!. – camino unos pasos hasta estar cerca de donde Ichigo. –  
- Byakuya, te desmayaste! Acaso no sabes que tantas enfermedades pueden tener como síntoma un desmayo!.  
- Yo sé una manera muy fácil de dejarte tirado en el suelo. – sin nada de pena le enseña su puño cerrado en alto. –  
- Si quieres me golpeas pero no voy a dejarte solo. – sin pena alguna se acerca donde Byakuya y le rodea bruscamente entre sus brazos. – me preocupas…  
- Yo… como que mejor entro… - Ichigo aun con los ojos como platos por la escena vista en frente de su casa decide pasar y dejar a esos dos con su rara discusión y entra rápidamente. –  
Al cerrar la puerta otra enorme sorpresa le espera, su ramo de rosas estaba casi que siendo exhibido como trofeo en una pequeña mesa cerca del retrato de su fallecida madre, en otro lado de la sala estaba Yuzu acomodando la mesa del comedor y Karin le ayudaba también poniendo unos lindos candelabros de plata que fueron un regalo de bodas para sus padres hace años atrás, hasta allí la situación era rara pero no perturbadora, camino impresionada hasta la sala para tropezarse a su padre sentado en el sofá más grande de la misma y junto a él estaba su amiga Rukia riendo como loca y con una copa de vino en la mano.  
- Qué demonios pasa aquí!. – sin pena alguna da unas grandes zancadas para ver de que tanto se reía su viejo con su mejor amiga. – FOTOS… MIAS…. DESNUDO!.  
- JE JE JE JE JE JE... eras... tan lindo de bebe Ichigo!!. –Rukia sostenía sobre sus piernas un viejo álbum con fotografías de él cuando era solo un crio de meses. –  
- VIEJO!! PORQUE SACASTE ESAS FOTOS!. – sin pena alguna le arrebata el álbum a la morena. –  
- No te molestas hijo… si ella le pareció lindo verlas. – sonrió orgulloso hacia Rukia. –  
- Estás loco… - se llevo la mano a la cabeza con fastidio. – y que se celebra hoy? Porque toda la casa esta tan arreglada?.  
- Decidí conocer mejor a tu amiga y a su familia.  
- Familia… - la imagen de Byakuya siendo apapachado por un pelirrojo que no conocía se le vino a la mente. – tu… hermano viene?.  
- Si, es raro que no haya llegado. – Rukia mira su reloj de pulsera algo preocupada. –  
Un incomodo silencio se hizo en la sala, Ichigo no quería decir que había visto al hermano de su amiga en una situación comprometedora con otro hombre pero para cuando intento cortar el silencio tocaron a la puerta y el estaba más que seguro de quienes se trataba. El mismo Isshin se puso de pie y camino hasta la puerta para recibir a su último invitado de la noche, delante de él se presento un centrado y serio Byakuya acompañado de un pelirrojo igual de serio, los saludos no se hicieron esperar pero para Rukia las sorpresas de la noche apenas empezaban.

Continuara…

Jejejeje a que ya saben quién es el primer premiado… err…. Es que no solo será uno XD… pero no los voy a asustar mucho mejor esperen a que pase lo del próximo capítulo je je je. Bueno… Grimmjow no es muy romántico que digamos o si lo es pero lo arruina con lo que escribe, Ichigo ocultando evidencias que igual serán descubiertas, mas detalles de ese raro encuentro de Matsumoto y Gin… no les parecerá bonito lo que planeo…. Sonrisa macabra… pero bueno esto debe ser entretenido y mas detalles después!!, espero les gustara y volví a cumplir con lo de subir los capítulos rápido, espero tener listo el próximo antes de que termine la semana!!, bueno gracias y nos leemos byeeeee. Otra vez saludos a mi amiga aurorita, manis que inspiraciones me das!!.

Próximo Capitulo:  
Aunque Byakuya no lo crea.


	11. Aunque Byakuya no lo crea

Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste.  
Advertencia: Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado.

Todo queda en Familia.  
Capitulo 11  
Aunque Byakuya no lo crea.

Mientras Isshin recibía a sus invitados, Ichigo aprovecho de hacer algunas buenas preguntas a su pobre amiga que parecía tan o más incrédula que el por muchas razones. Ichigo le arrincono sentados en el sofá de tres puestos, estaba nervioso por lo que podía resultar esta noche loca que invento su padre.

- Habla!!... que te ha dicho mi viejo?. – miro preocupado a la morena. –  
- Nada… solo se ha portado tan dulce que no parece el… - dudo en comentar sobre la obsesionante manera en que Isshin la ha estado mirando desde que llego. –  
- Esta loco!, en verdad que está loco!, para que te quiere aquí con tu hermano!.  
- Quería felicitar a mi Nii – sama por la labor que hago en la clínica.  
- Mentiroso… - susurro para sí el pelos de naranja. –  
- Pero porque la preocupación, solo será una cena. – Rukia se encogió de hombros y bebió un poco de su copa de vino. – no pasara nada raro…  
- Querida Rukia llego tu hermano y su amigo. – Isshin hizo pasar al dueto de hombres. –

Ichigo se volvió a acomodar en su puesto para dejar que Isshin presentara a los invitados, Rukia casi escupe el vino que bebía al ver a Renji allí, estaba impresionada por el descaro que ahora tenía ese hombre, hasta seguía a su hermano donde fuera!, calmando un poco su incredulidad, sonrió forzado y se arrimo para dejar que su nii – sama se sentara al lado de ella, pero para su molestia Renji ocupo ese lugar y le dejaron casi que sin puesto en el sofá, el ambiente se volvió a poner tenso, tanto que si tomaban un cuchillo cortarían el aire fácil, Isshin ni noto las extrañas caras en la sala, su hijo miraba raro a Byakuya y al pelirrojo como tratando de recordar de donde lo había visto antes que en la pelea del pórtico de su casa, Rukia se cruzo de brazos enfadada ya que Renji le quitaba prácticamente toda la atención que su nii - sama le daba y las hermanas Karin y Yuzu veían la extraña reunión desde la entrada de la cocina ya aun no terminaban la cena que se iba a servir.

- Bueno… es un placer conocerle al fin señor rector. – extendió la mano orgulloso hacia su hijo que estaba sentado al lado suyo frente al trió de invitados. –  
- Llámeme Byakuya. – miro serio al padre de Ichigo. –  
- Y Nii- sama… viniste acompañado. – los ojos de Rukia se centraron en el "invitado de mas". –  
- Estábamos en una reunión importante por eso me acompaño hasta aquí. – el pelinegro miro algo resignado a su amante. –  
- Mucho gusto soy Renji… un muy buen amigo del rector Byakuya. – sonrió orgulloso. –  
- Encantado, y ya estamos todos reunidos para celebrar muchas cosas. – Isshin se separo del grupo para servir algunas bebidas. – ya regreso.  
- Permiso. – Ichigo también se puso de pie y sin importarle lo que diría el hermano mayor tomo de un brazo a Rukia y la saco de la sala. –  
- Espera… - quiso quejarse pero no le dio chance. –  
Al Rukia e Ichigo dejaron la sala, Byakuya vio la oportunidad de terminar la discusión que tenían en la entrada de la casa con su terco amante.  
- Vas a decir que tienes otro compromiso.  
- Cómo?  
- Que te vas a disculpar con los invitados y te vas a ir diciendo que tienes otro compromiso. – sentencio secamente. –  
- Estas odioso al límite… como me quieres echar a patadas de una casa que no es tuya.  
- Discutiéremos esta noche mejor… ahora hazme el favor de ir… - hizo silencio bruscamente al sentir como un olor en especifico le causo unas ganas enormes de vomitar. –  
- Byakuya?... estás bien?, te ves pálido!. – Renji trato de tocar el rostro de su novio pero este le lanzo un manotazo desviando así su intención. –  
- Huele asqueroso… necesito… un baño…. – se puso de pie tan rápido como el repentino malestar le permitía. –  
- Aquí les traigo unas bebi… - Isshin noto el rostro sumamente pálido de su invitado y las visibles ganas de devolver el estomago. – el baño esta en el primer piso por ese pasillo. – señalo con su dedo hacia las escaleras. –  
- Gracias… - Renji le ayudo a ir rumbo al baño pero Byakuya no tenía las mas mínimas intenciones de dejarse guiar por él. –  
- Suéltame…. Antes de que… - tapo su boca al sentir otra vez ese olor tan desagradable para él. –

Con prisa y sin dejar que el pelirrojo le ayudara, se metió al baño y descargo todo lo que había comido en el día, parecía como si iba a dejar su pobre estomago en el escusado, cada ancada era más repugnante que la anterior, un sudor frio recorrió su frente y rostro, estaba algo mareado por aquel acto, se arrodillo para calmarse un poco antes de poder ponerse de pie y lavar su rostro, no sabía pero había pasado todo el día muy bien hasta que sintió ese olor, era algo que no le había pasado nunca. Mientras fuera del baño Renji estaba parado junto a la puerta esperando preocupado a que su "mejor amigo" saliera de allí, tenía la mirada clavada en el suelo y pensativo hasta que el dueño de la casa se le acerco por detrás con algo en las manos.

- Vomito?. – pregunto un tanto preocupado por la salud de su invitado. –  
- Si…  
- Esta enfermo?, soy doctor… si quiere le reviso.  
- No creo que se deje… es un terco de primera… lleva días así… - Renji estaba tan preocupado por la salud de Byakuya que al oír que Isshin era medico encontró el momento perfecto para preguntar. –  
- Debería ir al médico, a veces las gripes de estación causan vómitos. – le extendió un medicamento que traía en las manos. – es para el malestar estomacal.  
- Tiene más que eso, si le digo los síntomas me daría una idea de lo que puede ser?. – el rostro de Renji parecía suplicante de razones. –  
- Le cobrare por eso, es broma… - sonrió divertido. – dime.  
- Nauseas, está comiendo lo que jamás comería, tiene un humor de perros, parece que ahora hasta los olores fuertes le molestan y eso solo lo que he notado de cerca… pero estoy seguro que debe haber más cosas… ese mal humor pareciera provenir de alguna molestia…

La mente medica de Isshin estaba trabajando a mil por hora y no solo por el hecho de que no quería que alguien trajera alguna enfermedad contagiosa en su casa, si no que algunos de esos síntomas le recordaron tanto a su antiguo amante, los meses en que se alejo de él, en esos tiempos eran justo aquel grupo de síntomas los que logro notar con mucha dificultad ya que al parecer el hermano de Rukia también trataba de ocultarlos así fuera inconscientemente, un repentino y desagradable presentimiento le invadió de inmediato a Isshin.

- Uste…ustedes….. son algo… más que amigos?. – Isshin decidió soltar la pregunta sin rodeos. –  
- Que tiene que ver eso con los síntomas?.  
- Mucho.  
- Si le digo me dirá que sucede?. – Renji se veía renuente a decir la verdad ya que ni la hermana de Byakuya lo sabia todavía, o ellos creían eso. –  
- Escúcheme, sé que no es asunto mío el preguntar ese tipo de intimidades pero debo saberlo para darle una respuesta coherente a lo que creo que su amigo tiene. – Isshin se mostro compasivo con el pobre pelirrojo, sabía lo que se sentía estar preocupado por la persona que quieres y que esa persona no se deje ayudar. –

Renji medito un poco él como diría a un total extraño lo de su relación con el Kuchiki, era difícil confesarse frente a alguien, siempre se imagino diciéndoselo a Rukia pero a otro hombre no, se restregó el cuello con su mano derecha como tratando de tomar valor para hablar pero apenas fue a articular un bisílabo afirmativo su mejor amigo abrió de golpe la puerta del baño, lucia más calmado pero todavía tenía un brillo extraño en el rostro, aquel brillo muy particular que tienen algunas mujeres en la dulce espera, miro a ambos hombres que parecían asustados por la repentina salida del moreno.

- No tenían que esperarme aquí. – centro su mirada en el padre de Ichigo. – disculpe las molestias que le he causado, no tiendo a tener estos inconvenientes.  
- Si… quiere puedo suspender la cena. – Isshin trato de ser lo más cortes posible ante el estado de su invitado. –  
- No, no veo el problema, vamos a la sala.  
- Sabe que es bueno para las nauseas. – Isshin se guardo el medicamento en el bolsillo de su pantalón, estaba casi 100 por ciento seguro que lo que tenía el hermano de Rukia no era una enfermedad. – vayan a sentarse mientras lo traigo.

El dueto miro como Isshin bajo las escaleras con dirección a la cocina, para cuando estaban seguros de que no fueran a ser escuchados Renji empezó otra tanda de interrogatorio para con su amigo.

- Debes ir al médico.  
- No voy a ir por un simple malestar estomacal, deja de molestar y ve a decirle a ese hombre que te vas. – suspiro pesadamente, aun tenía una desagradable sensación de nausea en su boca. –  
- Como demonios te volviste mas terco que antes?. – sin ninguna vergüenza sujeto de la cintura al moreno y lo hizo mirarlo a los ojos. – le vamos a decir a tu hermana que somos pareja, novios…. O como quiera llamarlo, ya estoy harto de estar ocultando lo que siento por ti y lo que nosotros vivimos.  
- Estás loco! – intento soltarse del agarre de Renji sin efectividad, todavía estaba débil gracias a su malestar. – suéltame antes que alguien nos vea!.  
- No lo voy a hacer Byakuya… te amo no lo entiendes!

En un segundo Renji le arrincono contra la puerta del baño y empezó a besarlo con lujuria, estaba tratando por todos los medios de hacerle saber a su pareja que ya era hora de formalizar ese desastre de encuentros y escondidas que era su relación, una de sus manos se deslizo hasta la mejilla derecha del moreno para darle una dulce caricia pero con ello sintió que otra vez aquel sudor frio que tuvo Byakuya antes de entrar al baño regresaba con mas fuerzas, para cuando logro separarse del beso las piernas del Kuchiki temblaban, el sudor perlaba toda su frente, aquel malestar estaba apoderándose de su amigo con fuerzas.

- Byakuya!.. Byakuya!. – intento mantenerlo en pie pero le fue imposible, por segunda vez en el día Renji le sujetaba para evitar que cayera al suelo inconsciente. –

Renji tuvo que pedir ayuda al dueño de la casa, su "mejor amigo" se había desmayado en sus brazos, pesaba un mundo y no sabía a dónde llevarlo en esa casa desconocida para él, mientras esto sucedía en el piso de arriba, Ichigo llevo fuera de la casa a su amiga Rukia para poder conversar mejor, estaban parados en el pórtico y casi que congelándose por el frio que ya hacia a esas horas de la noche.

- Acaso quieres volverme un cubito de hielo!, dime de una vez para que me sacaste de la casa Ichigo. – Rukia se abrazaba con fuerzas a su misma mientras caminaba en círculos tratando de mantener el calor de su cuerpo. –  
- Mi padre… no te pregunto nada sobre… sobre mi?. – Ichigo no sabía cómo exactamente abordar el tema, estaba seguro que su viejo tomo a Rukia como la causante del chupete. –  
- Solo me agradeció por el ramo de rosas que está en frente a la foto de tu madre… ahora que lo preguntas, es raro, sentí como si me dijera que yo has había mandado. – paro de dar vueltas en la entrada. – que tengo que ver yo con ese ramo de rosas?.  
- Nada y mucho… - suspiro pesadamente el pelos de naranja. –  
- Explícate antes de que te golpee por inventar cosas de nosotros!. – la pequeña morena le mostro su puño cerrado con indignación. –  
- Nadie invento nada, solo que creo que mi viejo está confundido con nuestra relación. – sonrió algo perturbado por la aclaratoria. –  
- Qué?, piensa que somos algo?.  
- Así es…  
- Pues si quieres que le diga que entre tú y yo no hay nada solo me lo hubieses dicho … ADENTRO DONDE NO HAY FRIO!!.  
- Es que… no es tan fácil porque él cree que tú mandaste ese ramo de rosas hoy y que también me hiciste esto… - con mucha pena Ichigo se baja el cuello de su camisa para mostrarle el chupete a su amiga. –  
- VAYA MORADO!!.... – Rukia se acerca para verlo mejor y alzándose en puntitas por su diferencia de tamaño. –  
- Entiendes… por más que lo niegues el seguirá pensando que eres tú. – volvió a acomodarse el cuello de su camisa. –  
- O sea... que estoy aquí hoy porque tu padre quiere que le digamos que somos novios?.  
- Si.  
- Pero no lo somos y yo no te hice eso en el cuello… un momento Ichigo… TIENES NOVIA Y NO LO SABIA!. – Rukia ato cabos con mucha rapidez. -  
- No no no… no tengo novia!. – el aludido tartamudeo con nerviosismo ante la mirada casi sádica de su amiga. –  
- Si…. Ese morado te lo hiciste tu solito con la puerta de tu cuarto y las rosas no eran para ti. – sentencio con cinismo. –  
- Sabes algo, eres mi mejor amiga Rukia… tu sabes cosas que nadie más sabe pero esta vez quiero que confíes en mí y me sigas la corriente por favor. – sujeto con cariño las manos de su amiga. –  
- Ichigo, en que lio estas metido?.  
- En uno muy grande, pero confía en mí, sé que no es fácil de entender pero creo que… no sé como decírtelo… es que… recuerdas al paciente de cabellos azules?.  
- No…. – el rostro de Rukia se iba poniendo más impresionado aun. -  
- No qué?.  
- No… puede ser….  
- Que no puede ser?.  
- En serio que no me lo puedo creer Kurosaki Ichigo!!. – la morena tenía una cara de impresión mundial mientras no dejaba de sujetar las manos de su amigo entre las suyas. –  
- ICHIGO!! – un serio Isshin abre la puerta de la casa con rapidez y nota a ambos chicos parados bajo el pórtico y sujetos de las manos muy juntos. – se que… están ocupados pero necesito que hablemos de algo.

Ambos se soltaron rápidamente de las manos, esa escena no ayudaría en nada a que ambos negaran que eran novios, pero después discutirían ese asunto, ahora la curiosidad estaba en el aire, Isshin hizo que ambos jóvenes subieran con él hacia la habitación de Ichigo, en el camino Rukia miraba preocupada a su amigo que parecía tener cara de ir al patíbulo, pronto su curiosidad por lo que quería Isshin fue revelada al abrir la puerta y ver que en el cuarto del pelos de naranja estaba alguien muy conocido acostado en la cama.

- Nii – sama!!. – Rukia corrió enseguida junto a su hermano. –  
- Déjalo descansar… - Isshin le sonrió a la chica esperando calmarla un poco. – debemos hablar afuera.  
- Que le paso?, porque esta así de pálido?. – se hacía unas muy buenas preguntas al tiempo que todos salían de la habitación. –  
- Cálmate Rukia, todo estará bien con él. – Renji poso su mano sobre el hombro de la chica. –  
- No me digas eso!. – se quito la mano del pelirrojo con molestia. –  
- Sé que no es el momento adecuado para hablar de este tema y menos era mi intención de que esta reunión acabara así pero creo que podemos dejar las celebraciones para después de que diga algunas cosas… - el serio Isshin estaba buscando la manera más "acorde" de decir lo que pensaba tanto a Rukia como a Renji que miraban impacientes al padre de Ichigo. –  
- Sabes que tiene?. – al fin Ichigo atrevió a hablar. –  
- No totalmente pero con un simple examen de sangre se puede confirmar.  
- Esta enfermo!, lo sabia… estaba extraño desde hacia unas semanas atrás!. – Rukia sentencia algo incomoda. –  
- Tu también lo notaste?. – el pelirrojo la mira con curiosidad. –  
- Como no notarlo… se mas cosas de las que crees. – afilo la mirada hacia el pobre Renji. -  
- Bueno, el punto es que quiero que ambos presten atención a lo que diré porque después ustedes deberán ser quienes le ayuden a entender las cosas y le sugieran que se haga unos exámenes, yo no le conozco bien así que dudo que me preste atención y mas por el carácter fuerte que se nota que tiene.  
- Así es… - la morena y Renji asintieron a la vez con su cabeza. –  
- Por los síntomas y lo que sucedió hace pocos momentos creo que… tu hermano esta embarazado. – al fin soltó su teoría. –  
- QUEEEEEE!!

Tan fuerte fue aquella exclamación que el ocupante de la habitación de Ichigo despertó de su inconsciencia, estaba acostado en una cama que no era la suya, sin zapatos por el frio que se coló en sus pies, miro con desanimo al techo y en seguida volvieron las imágenes de esos últimos momentos de conciencia, estaba discutiendo con Renji sobre el irse de la casa, sintió otra vez aquel mareo desagradable y como su cuerpo se debilitaba en brazos del pelirrojo, después de aquello nada mas estaba en su mente, no quería ser un estorbo en una casa ajena así que con algo de dificultad de levanto y busco sus zapatos, en ese justo instante noto un escándalo que venía de afuera de la habitación, aquello hizo que olvidara los zapatos perdidos y se levantara a escuchar porque discutían y quienes discutían, afuera todavía Renji estaba mudo de la impresión, Ichigo parecía incrédulo hasta la muerta y Rukia estaba al borde de la desesperación por lo que Isshin les dijo.

- Como demonios paso eso si es que paso!!. – Rukia mira a Renji con ganas de asesinarlo. –  
- Yo no soy el más indicado para explicarlo… pero les puedo recomendar a una especialista en la materia. – recordó que la doctora Unohana está trabajando en la clínica de Ryuken. -  
- Dios mío... no puede estar sucediendo… - la pobre morena se lleva las manos a la cabeza con molestia. – está seguro?  
- Casi al 100 por ciento.  
- Y TU NO VAS A DECIR NADA!!. – en un segundo Rukia se le acerca al que ella cree que le hizo eso a su pobre hermano. –  
- Yo... tu… sabias… - tartamudeo impresionado aun por la noticia. -  
- Como no saberlo!!.  
- Cálmate Rukia, ahora hay que pensar como le diremos lo del embarazo a tu hermano. – Ichigo le pasa una mano por la espalda a su amiga para calmarla un poco. –  
- No lo tomara nada bien… - susurro para sí la morena. –  
- QUE DIABLOS ACABAS DE DECIR!!. – la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe trayendo a un furibundo Byakuya que escucho muy claramente parte de la conversación. –  
- Nii – sama!!. – las lagrimas empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de la chica sin siquiera proponérselo. – podemos... hablar…  
- Que voy a hablar… escuche todo… como demonios es eso posible…  
- Si comenzamos porque no se cuido. – susurro Ichigo en tono irónico para sí -  
- Y TU TIENES LA CULPA!! – sin previo aviso Byakuya toma de las ropas a Ichigo. – POR ESO ME INVITARON!! PARA DECIRME QUE RUKIA ESTA EMBARAZADA DE UN VAGO COMO TU!!  
- Que yo que!!... – Ichigo le mira incrédulo por lo que dijo el Kuchiki. –  
- Nii – sama no es así!! Las cosas no son así, entendiste mal!.  
- CLARO QUE ENTENDI MUY BIEN… ESCUCHE A ESTE IDIOTA DICIENDOTE QUE TE CALMARAS QUE YA VERIAN COMO ME DECIAN LO DE TU ESTADO!!. – apretó mas al pobre Ichigo de sus ropas. –  
- SUELTA A MI HIJO!! EL NO HA HECHO NADA… aun que yo sepa… pero él no es el culpable de nada ya que tu hermana no está embarazada!.  
- SI LOS ESCUCHE!. – miro furibundo al padre de Ichigo. –  
- Byakuya baja al muchacho. – Renji al fin abrió la boca. –  
- Tú no tienes nada que ver en toda esta discusión! – gruño enfadado a su amante. –  
- Tengo mucho que ver… suelta al muchacho en este instante!. – sujeto por detrás a Byakuya rodeándole la cintura con sus brazos. – suéltalo…  
- Debo salvar el honor de mi hermana!!.  
- Y es tu honor el que yo quiero salvar. – acerco su rostro al oído de Byakuya. - el que está esperando un bebe eres tú.

En un segundo Ichigo cayo precipitosamente en el suelo, Byakuya estaba en shock al escuchar las palabras que Renji le dijo al oído, su rostro impresionado no daba cabida a mas nada, sin ningún ápice de creerse lo que le dijo su amante, sujeto de un brazo a su hermana y salió escaleras abajo para después abrir la puerta de la casa y desaparecer por ella con Rukia sujeta de su mano, descalzo y muy furibundo, pronto encendió su auto que había dejado estacionado en frente de la casa de los Kurosaki y se monto en el, Renji trato de seguirle el paso pero el moreno arranco a toda velocidad dejándolo varado en ese lugar.

- Nii – sama…. – Rukia miraba asustada el rostro de su hermano que estaba conduciendo como un desquiciado quien sabe a dónde. –  
- Toma. – sin importarle el rostro a punto de llorar de Rukia le lanzo su billetera a las piernas de la chica. –  
- Pero… que hago con eso… - miro la billetera de cuero negro sobre sus piernas que aun temblaban. –  
- Baja!. – en un segundo Byakuya freno en seco frente a lo que parecía una farmacia de 24 horas. –  
- Me... dejaras aquí?. – su voz era un hilo por la angustia. –  
- Compra todas las pruebas que encuentres… - sentencio secamente sin mirar a su hermana. –  
- Pruebas… de… emba.. – no pudo terminar de hablar por el terror que tenia. – pero… si no lo estoy.  
- Cómpralas y regresa al auto. – sus ojos permanecías inmutables sobre el volante de su auto. –  
- Esta… bien. – salió corriendo dentro de la farmacia con la billetera de su hermano en las manos. –

Apenas la chica desapareció Byakuya soltó un hondo suspiro, se froto las sienes con fuerza y miro nuevamente hacia donde estaba la farmacia, no podía creer lo que pasaba, estaba sin fuerzas para buscar explicaciones, había escuchado muy bien la conversación y no podía existir otra explicación a esa rara invitación de aquel hombre padre del desgraciado amigo de su hermana, su mente era un caos, estaba molesto, indignado y ahora por mas que se negara su pecho parecía oprimido por un sentimiento que no había sentido en años, esas enormes ganas de llorar, el tan serio y sin sentimentalismos estaba a punto de sentarse a llorar como un niño en su auto, con rabia apretó el volante y deseando que Rukia volviera rápido para llegar a la casa, estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano para no soltar ni una lagrima, mientras se centraba en no soltar el llanto su hermana regreso al auto con dos bolsas llenas de cajitas con pruebas de embarazo caseras, si contábamos pasarías de unas 20 de diferentes marcas y métodos.

- Esas eran todas… - susurro tristemente mientras le mostraba las bolsas. –  
- Cuando lleguemos déjalas en mi habitación. – fue la última palabra que le dijo a su hermana en esa noche. -

En otro lado, Renji estaba impresionado por como Byakuya huyo del lugar con su pobre hermana, en verdad que Rukia estaba pagando los platos rotos de el, y eso no se podía quedar así, por cómo era ese hombre con su hermana de seguro la castigaría de por vida y sin derecho a explicaciones, sentía que Byakuya no le había creído nada de lo que le dijeron pero hay que ser sinceros, nadie se lo creería en su sano juicio y sin pruebas tangibles, sin perder el tiempo se despidió de la familia Kurosaki y tomo un taxi para ir directo con Byakuya, estaba preparado para afrontar las consecuencias de su amor loco.

Continuara…

Que capitulo!! Y lo hice en un tris!! Jejejejeje pobrecita Rukia parecía la victima de todos XD, pero después su querido Nii – sama se tendrá que disculpar con ella y con Ichigo por haberlo culpado de todo, pero ahora… que hara Bya – kun con todo ese arsenal de pruebas de embarazo?, será que todavía cree que su pobre hermana es la embarazada?, que será de Renji, irá a poner las cosas mas de cabeza o habrá pelea segura entre ellos?, y de la vida de los demás qué?, pues para el próximo capitulo sabrán mas!!, byeeee. ( Cumpliendo con mi promesa de subir rápido los capítulos!! ), y… este capi que viene será muy romántico así que agreguen azuquita a sus teclados y algunos pañuelitos para parar el llanto XD.

Próximo Capitulo:

Un día para cumplir tus sueños


	12. Un día para cumplir tus sueños

Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste.

Advertencia: Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado.

Todo queda en Familia.

Capitulo 12  
Un día para cumplir tus sueños

La casa había quedado como al principio, solo la familia Kurosaki estaba cenando calladamente aquella comida que con tanto cariño había hecho Yuzu, cada uno se preguntaba cómo demonios las cosas habían sucedido de manera tan extraña, Isshin había terminado haciendo horas extras de medico en su propia casa y con sus invitados, parecía irreal lo que vivieron, hasta se sintió un poco triste de recordar el pasado y verse reflejado en aquel pelirrojo, como estaba tan preocupado por el hermano de Rukia, y al final no habían salido las cosas como él quería.

- Viejo… - Ichigo interrumpió la meditación de su padre. –  
- Dime?.  
- En verdad… tu estas seguro de lo que le diagnosticaste al hermano de Rukia?.  
- Muy seguro… - siguió comiendo como si nada. –  
- La llamare mas tarde para saber que paso.  
- No lo hagas.  
- Y porque no?. – Ichigo se sintió un poco fuera de lugar con las palabras de su viejo. –  
- Creo que esta noche en esa casa deberán hablar muy seriamente tu amiga, su hermano y la pareja de su hermano.  
- El pelirrojo es el papa!!. – Karin al fin abrió la boca sorprendida. –  
- Por cómo estaba de angustiado así lo creo.  
- Cada quien que resuelva sus problemas. – la morena volvió a su plato de comida cerrando nuevamente el tema. –

La cena continuo así hasta que ya cuando todos estaban en la sala compartiendo el postre que también habían hecho para los invitados el teléfono de la casa empezó a repicar, eran más de la media noche y parecía muy raro alguien llamando a esas horas así que Isshin tomo el teléfono con algo de prisa no fuera una emergencia en la clínica.

- Buenas noches?.  
- Buenas noches… disculpe la molestia, se encuentra Kurosaki Ichigo?. – una voz desconocida para Isshin preguntaba por su hijo. –  
- Quien le llama a estas horas?. – pregunto en tono desconfiado. –  
- Habla el veterinario que atendió a su mascota, quería darle una información, podría hablar con él?.  
- Ichigo!. – Isshin tapo el auricular y camino hasta su hijo que estaba muy cómodo echado en el sofá y comiendo pastel junto a sus hermanas. –  
- Qué?. – miro el teléfono en manos de Isshin. –  
- Para ti, dice ser el veterinario de donde llevaste al gato. – extendió el teléfono a su hijo. –  
- El… veterinario?. – el rostro de Ichigo paso de aburrido a muy impresionado. –  
- No me digas que te fuiste sin pagar!!.  
- Claro que no viejo!. – tomo el teléfono con rapidez. –  
- Bueno…. Pero igual dile que el gato lo ponga en adopción… no podemos mantener mascotas en una casa donde no hay quien lo cuide en todo el día.  
- Ok… - coloco el auricular en su oído. – buenas noches…  
- Oh… esa voz…. Extrañaba escucharte chico enfermera… - susurro sensual el peli azul del otro lado de la línea. –  
- Como… esta el gato?. – trato de obviar aquel comentario y la voz sexy que escuchaban sus oídos. –  
- No te extraña para nada pero está bien, el que si te extraña soy yo… recuerda que no me gusta que mis presas desaparezcan. – una risa descarada resonó en el auricular. –  
- Mañana iré a verlo… espero que este bien. – sus mejillas empezaban a teñirse de rojo al tiempo que sus manos sudaban por la llamada. –  
- Mañana… pero que sea en la noche, sabes que cerramos a las 6… y sabes algo mas, quisiera que te trajeras uno de esos uniformes de enfermera… te verías lindo en uno de esos… podríamos jugar al doctor, que tal una revisión privada?.

Un segundo después de aquella descarada proposición Ichigo tranco la llamada de golpe, aquel hombre estaba loco en verdad, como le hacia ese tipo de comentarios tan subidos de tono, primero lo de la tarjeta y el ramo de rosas y ahora le hacía llamadas sucias a su propia casa.

- Que sucedió?. – Karin nota como su hermano respiraba algo agitado y con las mejillas sonrojadas. –  
- Nada… no paso na… - antes de poder terminar de excusarse con su hermana otra vez el teléfono repico y el pobre Ichigo contesto con notable nerviosismo. – alo…  
- Porque me trancas?, sabes muy bien que no voy a morderte… perdón, recordé que te mordí pero que tal si lo hacemos esta vez en el suelo… o quizás en la mesa, quiero ver tu rostro excitado, quiero escuchar tus gemidos, quiero tocar tu….  
- NUMERO EQUIVOCADO!! – tranco otra vez el teléfono con más rabia que antes y sin más nada que decir subió escaleras arriba hacia su habitación. –  
- Ichi – nii está actuando extraño. – Yuzu mira hacia su gemela con asombro. –  
- Hoy todos en esta casa actuaron extraño. – Karin decide no pensar más en el asunto, estaba muy cansada para sacar conclusiones. -

Y no era la única casa donde a esas horas las cosas estaban extrañas, donde la familia Kuchiki otro drama muy diferente acontecía, Rukia estaba muda sentada en el suelo al lado de la habitación de su nii – sama, la puerta estaba cerrada con llave por dentro y el dueño de la misma no había salido de allí desde que llegaron, ella había cumplido con lo que le dijo su hermano, dejo las dos bolsas de pruebas de embarazo en la cama de él y salió de la habitación rápidamente, estaba consternada por lo que haría su hermano con tantas pruebas esa noche, su mente se había ido a pensar en el que haría su querido nii – sama de hoy en adelante, estaba asustada por sus reacciones, no fuera a cometer alguna locura por la impresión o la terquedad de mantener una imagen intachable ante el mundo.

- No has oído nada?. – con un poco de pena un pelirrojo le tiende una taza de café caliente a la morena. –  
- No… - toma la taza entre sus manos. – porque sigues aquí?, ya mi hermano te dijo que no quiere verte más nunca.  
- No me voy a mover de aquí hasta que Byakuya salga de esa habitación y decida afrontar como un adulto lo que sucede. – pego el rostro de la puerta – ME OISTE BYAKUYA!! NO ME MOVERE HASTA QUE SALGAS!!.  
- Porque?. – Rukia sorbió un poco de aquella bebida caliente. –  
- Porque insisto?.  
- No, porque no me dijeron nada de su relación.  
- Byakuya no quería decirle nada a nadie… creo que tiene miedo a enfrentar la realidad como yo la veo. – suspiro quedamente al tiempo que se dejaba caer sentado junto a Rukia. –  
- Así es mi hermano.  
- Sabes algo. – con una tímida sonrisa volvió a recostar su cabeza de la puerta para tratan de escuchar algún sonido proveniente de aquella habitación. – amo a tu hermano.  
- Mejor… no me sigas diciendo esas cosas. – la pobre chica estaba traumada con tanta información. –  
- No crees que deberíamos forzar esa puerta?. Byakuya lleva más de dos horas encerrado allí.  
- Voy a tratar de encontrar las llaves… quizás estén guardadas en la cocina, mi hermano tiende a guardar un juego de llaves mas en caso de emergencia.

Rukia se puso de pie y salió escaleras abajo con prisa, debía recordar donde su hermano guardaba ese juego de llaves, le preocupaba el hermético silencio de la habitación. Por su parte Renji se volvió a poner de pie y sujeto la manija de la puerta con fuerza, quizás podría abrirla con unos buenos golpes, ya estaba cansado de ser coherente, correcto y recatado con Byakuya, estaba cansado de dejar que el moreno hiciera todo a su propia conveniencia y ahora que este tema le repercutía a ambos no dejaría en manos de su amante otra vez el peso de todo… de ese hijo que esperaba y que él tuvo mucho que ver para que llegara allí.

- Byakuya!!.... te voy a dar una última oportunidad… quiero hablar contigo seriamente y quiero que me abras!, me siento estúpido hablándole a una puerta!. – golpeo con su puño la mencionada puerta en señal de aviso. –

El silencio continuo, parecía que Byakuya no estuviese en esa habitación, aquel terrible silencio le trajo un mal presentimiento a Renji, el Kuchiki estaba muy alterado pero quizás… su alteración le llevaría a cometer una locura.

- BYAKUYA VOY A ENTRAR ASI NO QUIERAS!! – Renji retrocedió unos pasos y después corrió con toda su alma hacia la puerta, estaba dispuesto a derribarla. –

Aquella corta carrera se volvió algo estúpida cuando repentinamente la puerta que él quería tumbar se abrió a su paso, siguió corriendo y termino tropezando con una silla y cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo de cabeza, al poder coordinar lo que había sucedido vio la imagen de su amante de pie junto a la puerta, llevaba sus ropas de dormir y al parecer estaba un poco despeinado y con rostro adormilado, nada parecido a lo que se imagino sentado allí fuera y pensando que el pobre de Byakuya le había dado por suicidarse entre tanta angustia.

- PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ABRIAS!!. – se levanto del suelo como pudo. –  
- Positivo… - susurro con seriedad al pelirrojo. –  
- Como que positivo. – miro la habitación y noto de inmediato un montón de cajas de cartón abiertas en la cama. –  
- 22… 22 pruebas de embarazo salieron positivo!!.  
- 22?. – se llevo la mano al mentón en pose pensativa. – cuantas veces tuviste que orinar para eso?.  
- ESTUPIDO!, 22 PRUEBAS QUE DIERON LO MISMO!! POSITIVO!! POSITIVO!!. – camino lentamente hacia Renji con aquel rostro serio, brutal y diría que hasta psicópata. – DIERON POSITIVO!!.  
- Creo que entendí esa parte… podrías calmarte un poco… - retrocedió unos pasos a los que Byakuya se le acercaba con ganas de asesinarlo. – Respira… sé que no es muy normal lo que esta pasándote… sé que no es culpa tuya…  
- CLARO QUE NO LO ES!! ES TU CULPA MALDITO SEXOPATA! – Sin piedad arrincono al pobre de Renji contra la ventana de su habitación y que por cierto, estaba abierta de par en par. –  
- Byakuya… si... es culpa mía… yo tengo la culpa, pero… - giro la cabeza al sentir una brisa fría colarse por aquella ventana peligrosamente abierta. – oye…. No creo que quieras matar al padre de tu hijo?.  
- Hijo?. – el moreno paró en seco de arrinconar a Renji. – un hijo…  
- Nuestro… - susurro en son cariñoso para calmar más a su pareja. –  
- Nuestro?.  
- Claro que nuestro. – con miedo levanto su mano derecha para posarla en la mejilla de Byakuya. – no huyas de la realidad.  
- No estoy huyendo… solo que… que… - ya no aguanto más las enormes ganas de abrazarse al pecho de su amante, estaba asustado y no podía negarlo por más que su maldita soberbia quisiera imponerse. –  
- Si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo… como aquella vez…

-------------------------------

Siempre los funerales son tristes, un momento en la vida que por más que parezca lejana esta allí presente, todos nacemos, crecemos y morimos, es el designio de la vida misma, y esa triste mañana también el cielo tuvo ganas de llorar, en medio de un pequeño grupo de personas estaban dándole sepultura al féretro de alguien muy amado, solo una rosa blanca estaba decorando la parte superior del ataúd, sin más que esperar se le hecho tierra para terminar aquel acto tan melancólico, las gotas de lluvia empezaron a caer poco a poco como un llanto retenido y silencioso, todos se fueron, todos menos el deudo más cercano, un hombre alto y de cabellera negra permanecía inmutable bajo aquella lluvia sin un paraguas que le cubriera, estaba mirando con seriedad hacia donde estaba aquel ataúd enterrado, sus ojos fríos no despedían ni una sola lagrima, mudo en su dolor no noto como repentinamente alguien le cubría de la lluvia con un paraguas negro, sin palabras se acerco donde Byakuya y le poso su mano firme sobre el hombro.

- Perdón por llegar tarde. – miro con tristeza hacia el Kuchiki. –  
- Lo encontraron?. - Pregunto secamente sin mirar a su amigo a la cara. –  
- Aun no… pero lo encontraremos. – apretó los puños realmente enojado por lo sucedido. -  
- Rukia no recuerda nada de lo que paso.  
- Eso es un alivio.  
- Los médicos dicen que el trauma de lo vivido le hizo bloquear ese recuerdo.  
- Byakuya.  
- Si?.  
- No es bueno retener el llanto.  
- No necesito llorar.  
- Todos necesitamos llorar en algún momento de la vida y tu estas en ese momento en que debes soltar todo el dolor que llevas por dentro. – camino unos pasos hasta quedar frente a su amigo. –  
- Puedes dejarme solo.  
- No lo hare hasta que esa soberbia tuya ceda.  
- Porque eres tan inoportuno y entrometido. – empujo al pelirrojo con intenciones de hacerlo irse. –  
- Porque tu esposa acaba de morir!, tu hermana pequeña vivió algo horrible y tú no puedes soltar ni una emoción gracias a tu grandísima estúpida soberbia!.

Sin importarle lo que le haría Byakuya después, soltó el paraguas y abrazo al pelinegro con mucha fuerza, intentaba hacerle sentir bien, era su mejor amigo y en su alma era más aun que eso, pero ahora solo podía ofrecerle su hombro para que llorara o tan solo se consolara por la horrible experiencia que estaba viviendo, su esposa había sido cruelmente asesinada por alguien que ellos conocían, y todo aquel dantesco acontecimiento lo presencio una pequeña niña de 4 años, la pequeña hermana de Byakuya que acompañaba a su esposa en la casa ese día, como no iba a sentir ganas de llorar, gritar o tan si quiera la sensación de venganza, de saldar lo acontecido, Byakuya intento soltarse de aquel abrazo tan molesto a su haber, esa sensación de calidez y esos brazos amigos le estaban invitando a llorar, a dejar salir el dolor y poco a poco así lo hizo, abrazado más aun a Renji se dejo llevar por el carcomiente dolor que nacía de su alma, llorar para dejar escapar su tristeza.

-------------------------------------------------------

Todos llevamos un dolor en el alma, pero para otras personas el dolor estaba no solo dentro de uno si no a nuestro alrededor, así se sentía ese día Uryu, con el dolor a flor de piel cuando en silencio escuchaba algunas deliberaciones del grupo de médicos presentes en la oficina de su padre, estaban hablando sobre el caso del paciente de la habitación 210, aquel hombre con el tumor cerebral que otros médicos se negaron a operar por considerarlo incurable, aquel grupo de doctores expertos en neurología debatían acaloradamente los pasos a seguir con el paciente, estaban seguros de poder operarle pero los riesgos que conllevaba aquella intervención eran terribles. Después de una hora de conversaciones y que el mismo Ryuken diera su opinión sobre el asunto, todos los médicos se despidieron y salieron de la oficina dejando a padre e hijo solos.

- Qué opinas?. – el peli plata miro con curiosidad a su hijo sentado en una esquina de esa gran oficina. –  
- Sobre qué?.  
- Sobre la operación que se le hará a tu amigo.  
- No es mi amigo.  
- Entonces ya son más que amigos?. – Ryuken se acomodo la montura de sus lentes. –  
- Quien te crees para hablarme de ese modo. – se puso de pie dispuesto a irse de la oficina. –  
- Soy tu madre. – sonrió descarado, sabía que Uryu detestaba ese nombre. -  
- Y vuelves con ese tema!, deja ya de decir eso… - suspiro pesadamente. – esa operación es una locura.  
- Lo sabemos, pero es eso o que se muera lentamente antes de navidad.  
- Antes de diciembre…  
- Así es.  
- Voy con Ukitake. – salió de la habitación dando un portazo. –  
- Uryu… te enamoraste.

Aquel recorrido hasta la habitación se le hizo un infierno, quería llorar, se sentía tan impotente por lo que sucedía con aquella persona a la cual apreciaba sobre todas las cosas, jamás sintió algo así por nadie antes, estaba enamorado y su corazón anhelaba que Ukitake se curara y viviera muchos años, no sabía si seria con él o sin él, pero que viviera para saber lo hermosa que puede ser la vida, ese pobre hombre llevaba meses encerrado en cuatro paredes de un frio e infértil hospital, solo en la mayoría del tiempo y solo con su cámara como acompañante, estaba molesto por lo que sucedería con esa operación, no eran nada esperanzadoras las estadísticas de sobrevivir y más aun sobrevivir con todas sus capacidades motoras y con su mente intacta, que elegiría Ukitake?, quedarse como estaba y vivir tres meses como mucho o operarse y arriesgar su vida y su cuerpo?, en ambos casos no había final 100 por ciento feliz, con aquello en mente se dio cuenta que deseaba darle a Ukitake la felicidad que había perdido en meses de enfermedad, como? Aun no lo sabía pero a eso iba con paso más seguro cuando entro a la habitación de aquel hombre.

- Uryu!!. – como siempre el peliblanco le recibía con una enorme sonrisa en los labios no importando como se sintiera ese día. –  
- Que decidiste?. – no estaba para rodeos y menos para escuchar escusas. –  
- Sobre la operación?. – bajo la mirada hacia un grupo de papeles que le dejaron los médicos en la mañana. –  
- Vas a arriesgar tu vida?. – sin importarle lo que pensara Ukitake después, se acerco a la cama y le beso en los labios con rapidez. – lo siento…  
- Me… besaste… - sus ojos estaban abiertos con asombro. –  
- Quiero que vivas la vida!, quiero que… que… me digas cuáles son tus sueños… tus deseos… que me digas en un día lo que no he sabido de ti en toda una vida… - sus mejillas estaban sumamente rojas por la pena de lo que había dicho y hecho. –  
- Uryu… - con suavidad levanto su mano para tomar la mano del chico con fuerza entre la suya. – que quieres saber de mi?.  
- Todo. – susurro con pena mientras se sentaba en la cama. –  
- Sabes que me gustaría. – sonrió al tiempo que apretaba mas la mano de Ishida. –  
- Dímelo.  
- Salir a pasear… aunque sea solo un rato… quisiera sentarme en medio de un parque y ver pasara a la gente, ver a los niños jugar y sobre todo… - se inclino hacia el pelinegro con suavidad. – quiero darte un beso bajo un enorme árbol como si fuéramos unos niños jugando a ser novios.

Ambos hombres se miraron por un momento sin decir nada más, si pensaban bien ya estaban jugando a ser novios sin proponérselo, estaban jugando contra el tiempo y contra una enfermedad, pero en ese instante no importaba nada mas, Ishida decido que le brindaría ese deseo, no sabía cómo pero le daría ese día en el parque y ese beso bajo un gran árbol.

- Vamos a ir al parque!. – se levanto de la cama con emoción. –  
- Por más que lo desees es algo difícil… no me dejaran salir de aquí. – la sonrisa de Ukitake se borro poco a poco de su rostro. –  
- Con quién crees que estas tratando Ukitake… - acomodo sus lentes que brillaban tapando sus ojos. – soy el hijo del director.  
- Eres misterioso. – sonrió otra vez al notar esa pose pretenciosa que tomaba Uryu al estar seguro de algo. –  
- Vamos a planificar mejor nuestra huida… digo, paseo.

Y cuando un Ishida se propone algo lo consigue, Uryu se empeño tanto en cumplir el sueño de Ukitake que hasta tomo "prestada" una orden de exámenes del escritorio de su padre, pondría en ella que el paciente de la habitación 210 debía hacerse unos exámenes muy importantes fuera de la clínica, todo parecía perfecto ya que las enfermeras en turno no notaron la excelente firma falsificada de Ryuken y no pusieron reparo en dejar que hasta la silla de ruedas se llevara Uryu para trasportar a un impresionado Ukitake por como el chico podía moverse a su antojo dentro de la clínica y fuera de ella también porque en la entrada de la misma les esperaba un taxi para llevarlos a su destino, el parque de Karakura.

- No puedo creer lo que hiciste y en tan poco tiempo. – Ukitake miraba asombrado por la ventana del taxi como era la ciudad a plena tarde otoñal. –  
- Estas bien con esos lentes oscuros?. – sonrió complacido por la alegría de su paciente. –  
- Si… la luz no me molesta con ellos. – sin prisa saco su amada cámara fotográfica. – tomare unas fotos.  
- Como gustes.

El viaje hasta el parque fue rápido pero para Ukitake fue lo más grandioso que había vivido en meses, el aire fresco, la brisa fría y las personas por todos lados le dieron fuerzas para seguir tomando fotos de todo, estaba tan feliz de estar en la calle y al lado de un joven que le había regresado las ganas de vivir un poco más. Después de que el taxi les dejara en la entrada del parque, Uryu empujo la silla de ruedas hasta donde sería su lugar de observación, es que quería que Ukitake se sentara en ese llamado gran árbol, y que al mismo tiempo pudiese disfrutar de la vista que añoraba.

- Ese… - Ukitake hiso que Ishida dejara de mover la silla de ruedas. – ese es el árbol donde nos sentaremos.

Señalo con su mano un enorme árbol ya con sus hojas amarillentas y marrones, se veía tan melancólico pero hermoso a la vez, perfecto para sentarse bajo el. Con cuidado se dirigieron al mismo y después de estar bien sentados ambos hombres solo se limitaron a mirar, escuchar y sentir el paisaje que les rodeaba, las hojas amarillas y marrones empezaron a caer con la suave brisa, Ukitake pronto saco su cámara y comenzó a tomar fotos de todo lo que le rodeaba, tomo el paisaje y también llego a tomar varias fotos de un Uryu distraído mirando hacia donde estaban unos niños jugando con su perro.

- Te gustan los niños?. – pregunto en tono inocente al pelinegro. –  
- No mucho.  
- A mi sí, me encantan… siempre soñé con una casa grande llena de niños.  
- Creciste en una familia grande?. – sintió ese comentario tan incomodo. –  
- No… fui hijo único, por eso quiero una familia grande, es triste ser hijo único.  
- Lo sé muy bien. – susurro para sí con sinceridad. – también lo soy.  
- Viví mi vida sin pensar que el tiempo se agota… me gustan los niños pero no pensé nunca en casarme… realmente no quise unirme con ninguna mujer… - miro la ultima foto que tomo en la pequeña pantalla de su cámara. – y tú?.  
- Todavía no pienso en eso. – desvió el tema con cautela. –  
- Sería tonto decir que uno no sabe que pasara después… - tomo otra foto a Uryu. – eres un joven muy apuesto.  
- Te has enamorado alguna vez?. – ni el mismo se creía esa pregunta que soltó de su boca. –  
- Si… justo ahora creo que lo estoy. – sin prisa llevo sus blancas manos hasta el rostro de Ishida, acariciando aquella piel pálida y aporcelanada, un movimiento mas y ambos estaban juntando sus labios en un delicado beso. –

Se cumplió el deseo, un beso inocente bajo un gran árbol, estaban dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento, Ukitake se arrimo un poco más hacia el cuerpo de Ishida, bajo una de sus manos hasta la cintura del chico para acortar la distancia entre ellos y profundizar aquel beso ya no tan inocente, Uryu sentía que su cabeza daba vueltas en un segundo, aquella boca invadiendo la suya con suavidad, la mano de aquel hombre acariciando su cintura y apretándolo contra su cuerpo, no sabía en qué momento se enamoro pero este sería uno de esos recuerdos que no se olvidan nunca.

- Voy a operarme. – se separo de aquel beso con suavidad. –  
- Cómo?. – aun respiraba agitado y con sus mejillas ruborizadas. –  
- Lo voy a hacer por ti, quiero no solo un beso tuyo… quiero más que eso… - sujeto entre sus manos las de Uryu. – quiero despertar cada mañana mirándote a los ojos, quiero saber que se siente estar con alguien como tu… quiero que… quiero darle razón a mi existencia y que una enfermedad no sea la razón de detenerme… quiero que…

Sin prisa se acerco otra vez a Uryu y junto su rostro al de él para que otra foto fuera tomada donde ambos salieran en ella rodeados de un hermoso parque y bajo un gran árbol de hojas amarillas por el otoño. Romántico, ellos podrían ser los seres mas románticos del mundo si así lo quisieran, pero otros no lo eran por más que lo intentaran, entre cajas y mas cajas empolvadas por el tiempo, el olor a humedad y mas desperdicios olvidados se encontraban dos seres, en medio de la clandestinidad como siempre, juntos por solo pasión o eso creía uno de ellos.

Sus gemidos eran más audibles que nunca, estaba al límite de sus fuerzas, sus piernas iban a claudicar de un momento a otro, sentía aquellas caricias como fuego que quema, unos dedos invasores le estaban tocando con descaro, su rostro sonrojado no dejaba de mirar al frente donde solo podía ver unos muebles viejos agolpados de mala gana, sus manos sujetas con fuerza de una silla para poder apoyarse y no caer al suelo ante las caricias, a su espalda estaba aquel hombre que le llevaba a la locura una y otra vez, sentir su cálido aliento contra sus caderas, aquella mano acariciándole descarado para provocar más locura de la que había.

- Di mi nombre… - susurro al oído del chico bajo el. –  
- No… - se mordió el labio inferior para no gemir, sintió aquellos dedos tocando aquel punto donde el placer podía volverse más presente que nunca. –  
- Me gusta escucharte decir mi nombre…. – llevo su mano libre a la boca del joven para introducir sus dedos en ella. – no me hagas ser rudo…

Como respuesta el chico mordió descarado aquellos dedos, estaba por llegar al clímax si seguía tocándole así pero para su impresión su amante dejo de acariciarle y le volteo quedando de frente cara a cara.

- Porque tan agresivo?… hago lo que te gusta. – mordisqueo el cuello del chico con ternura. – o no Shiro – chan?  
- Esto… no puede seguir… - susurro roncamente al sentir como ahora una de sus piernas era levantada con descaro por su profesor. –  
- Seguirá el tiempo que yo quiera. – sin pérdida de tiempo los cuerpos de unieron y las embestidas desenfrenadas volvieron a ser lo único que ocupaba a Gin. –

Otra vez ese hombre dominaba su mente, era algo más fuerte que él, como demonios podía llevarlo al sótano de la facultad y después hacerle todo eso con una mirada descarada y sin remordimiento, era imperdonable que se rebajara a eso, estaba siendo acosado a toda hora y cuando menos le esperaba, mientras su mente se debatía entre esos pensamientos, su cuerpo empezaba a sentir aquel placer que le daba Ishimaru con facilidad, sentía otra vez las manos apoderándose ahora de su creciente excitación y acariciándola al tiempo que mas embestidas llegaban a su ser, tocando aquel punto, haciéndole que otra vez sus piernas temblaran y sin más a que oponerse soltar de sus labios aquel nombre que no deseaba decir en un momento como ese.

- Así se hace… mi pequeño Shiro – chan. – sonrió complacido al tiempo que dejaba que su cuerpo llegara también al clímax dentro del peliblanco. –  
- Quiero terminar… contigo. – apenas un susurro inaudible se escapo de los labios del chico. –  
- Lamentablemente no quiero.  
- Porque... – sintió como su cuerpo se separaba del de su profesor. –  
- Porque eres lo más exquisito que he probado desde hace tanto tiempo…  
- Solo soy un capricho. – se acomodo las ropas como pudo. –  
- Entonces de que te preocupas?, si eres un capricho llegara el día que consiga otro y te deje en paz. – su sonrisa zorruna no se hizo esperar. –  
- Maldito Ishimaru. – apretó sus puños con rabia mientras veía salir del sótano a aquel hombre. –  
- Lo siento tanto Toushiro… pero solo tú sabes darme lo que otra persona dejo de darme hace tiempo. – camino con paso seguro rumbo a la próxima clase que debía atender. –

Continuara….

Jo jo jo POSITIVO!! POSITIVO!! POSITIVO!! JEJEJEJEJEJE!! Creo que Byakuya se quedo como disco rayado con esa palabra… 22 veces positivo XD…. Y no es para menos que ahora las cosas se ponen más locas en esa universidad porque ejem…. Habrá dos pancitas recorriendo los pasillos, si señoritas cumplimos por pedido masivo!! Habrá fresa en la dulce espera!!, me lo pidieron tanto que deberé adelantar eso n_nU… pero no cambiara nada la trama de fic ni mucho menos dejaran de pasar cosas muy interesantes ju ju ju. Y se los dije que Ukitake y Uryu eran y serian los romanticones del fic y eso que ni se imaginan que se pondrá más dramático con lo de la operación y después que!!. ( ojo no se mucho de medicina asi que no me piden ser especifica en que tiene y en qué punto exacto del cerebro esta su tumor ToT)… quisiera poder hacerlo así pero para poder seguir el fic debo darme por la vista gorda y usar mi IMAGINACION.. JEJEJEJEJ me recordó a bob esponja XD, olviden ese último desvarió.

En fin mejor sigan que lo que viene es bueno y GRACIAS MUSA DE LOS FICS POR DEJAR QUE SUBA TAN RAPIDO LOS CAPITULOS PORQUE ESTOY CON LA CREATIVIDAD A MIL POR HORA!! …. Asegurado que no estoy tomando ninguna bebida energizarte jejejeje, solo soy una escritora feliz.

Próximo Capitulo:  
La libreta de la verdad.


	13. La carpeta de la verdad

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 13**_

_**La carpeta de la verdad.**_

Habían pasado toda la noche conversando y tratando de poner en orden sus vidas, Byakuya por fin se había calmado lo suficiente como para dejar que Renji se le acercara y planteara sus ideas para el nuevo e inesperado miembro de la familia que llegaría en algunos meses, el pelirrojo sonaba ambicioso, positivo y se diría que hasta feliz de lo que paso, pero Byakuya era otra cosa, su rostro serio estaba a la orden del día, mal humorado más de lo normal y ahora con los nuevos síntomas de un embarazo pareció empeorar su personalidad.

_No quieres ir a vivir conmigo!._ – el pelirrojo le suplicaba de rodillas y sujetando las manos del Kuchiki entre las suyas. –

_Ya te dije… no cambiare un solo patrón de mi vida. _

_Eres terco, como no vas a cambiar nada, sabes que todo cambiara quieras o no quieras._ – suspiro pesadamente al tiempo que reclinaba su cabeza de las piernas del moreno. –

_No quiero mudarme contigo, no quiero casarme contigo y no quiero que interfieras en más de lo estrictamente necesario. _

_Pero Byakuya… soy el papa de ese bebe!._ – quiso deslizar su mano hasta la cintura del moreno pero este le detuvo de aquel intento de cariño hacia el bebe. – _ni te atrevas a ponerme un dedo allí. _

_Ok… no te tocare mas… pero entiende que necesito estar contigo… con los dos_!. – su mirada triste se poso en aquellos ojos serios y fríos de Byakuya. –

_Puedes… puedes… mudarte aquí._ – como le costó decir eso. –

_EN SERIO!!._ – dio un respingo de emoción. – _podre estar con ustedes todo el tiempo!_

_Pero eso no te dará derecho a tratarme como a una… una… _

_Una embarazada?. _

_Para la próxima que digas esa palabra te arrancare los labios con unas pinzas!._ – se puso de pie con rapidez. – _es hora de arreglar este desastre… ya se hace tiempo de ir a trabajar._

_Te vas a ir a trabajar sin haber dormido nada anoche?. _

_Qué?, quieres que me reporte embarazado?. _

_Eh….. _

_Ni te atrevas a decir que si!!._ – señalo furibundo al rostro de Renji. –

_Quisiera saber cómo vas a ocultar "eso" del resto del mundo. _

_No lo voy a ocultar pero tampoco lo voy a decir a viva voz_. – camino con paso seguro hasta el baño. _– tráeme una bolsa… tengo que sacar todas estas pruebas del baño. _

_Cómo pudiste hacer 22 exámenes de esos?._ – siguió al moreno hasta el baño. – _Byakuya eres realmente insoportable._

_Opino lo mismo de ti._ – acaricio la mejilla de Renji con su mano. – _date una ducha. _

_Y no sería mejor si ahorramos agua, conservamos el ambiente y no perdemos tiempo… bañémonos juntos!._ –se abrazo a Byakuya con emoción. –

_Solo por hoy._ – mascullo algo incomodo por la propuesta de su amante y padre de su futuro hijo. –

_Oye…_. – acerco sus labios al oído del Kuchiki. – _y que tal si además de bañarnos… hacemos un rapidito?._ – deslizo una de sus manos bajo la camisa del pijama de su pareja, acariciando con descaro aquella tersa piel. –

_No te creas con tanta suerte!._ – trato de quitar la mano de Renji de aquel lugar pero le fue imposible al sentir como aquel hombre llevo sus dedos hasta uno de sus pezones causándole que un pequeño gemido saliera de sus labios por aquel contacto. –

_Que si podemos hacer un rapidito?. _– sonrió descarado al tiempo que arrinconaba contra una de las paredes del baño a su pareja y con nada de delicadeza tomaba la camisa del pijama abriéndola de un jalón y saltando de inmediato los botones de la misma al suelo. –

_Abre la llave de la tina._ – susurro Byakuya con suavidad mientras se sujetaba del cuello de Renji. –

_Como digas._ – con su mano libre tanteo hasta el grifo de la tina girándolo y dejando que el agua caliente empezara a llenar aquella bañera pero sin dejar que su otra mano siguiera descarada rozando aquella zona tan sensible para el Kuchiki. –

---------------------------------------------------

_Jefe?.... jefe?...._ – una persistente Matsumoto trataba de regresar al rector de lo que parecía un sueño despierto. –

_Que!._ – enderezo su cuerpo en la silla para al fin prestar atención a lo que su secretaria quería. –

_Estaba muy concentrado en sus pensamientos, ni si quiera noto cuando entre a la oficina._ – se cruzo de brazos ya más calmada. –

_Solo recordaba algo que sucedió esta mañana…_ - deslizo sus manos hasta su cadera para estirarse. – _esta silla empieza a molestarme._

_Le duele la espalda?._ – desvió su mirada curiosa hacia donde Byakuya tenía sus manos. – _creo que es la cadera lo que le duele._

_Toma._ – desvió la atención de la pelinaranja de su cadera hacia una tarjeta de presentación que extendió frente a la misma. – _llama a ese número y consígueme una cita lo antes posible…_

_O sea hoy?. _

_Por supuesto que hoy._ – sentencio secamente. –

_Y no importa la hora?._ – miro sin mucho interés la pequeña tarjeta color rosa pálido. –

_No importa la hora._ – se puso de pie con rapidez. –

_Está bien, apenas le tenga la cita le aviso el horario._ – se encamino fuera de la oficina. –

_Matsumoto._ – intento detenerla antes de que cerrara la puerta de su oficina. –

_Dígame._

_Ve a la cafetería y tráeme algo de comer…_ - su estomago estaba empezando a rugir como bestia hambrienta y no pasaban de las 10 de la mañana. –

_Y que quiere comer_?. – sus ojos miraban asombrados a su jefe por esa petición. –

_Algo dulce._ – camino con paso seguro hasta la puerta y la cerro en todas las narices de la pobre Rangiku para que no preguntara nada más. –

Matsumoto miro impresionada como el rector la dejo con la palabra en la boca, una cita que hacer y de paso también le tenía que comprar la merienda!, sin pena alguna hizo puchero y desvió la mirada hacia la tarjetita que le dio Byakuya, si iba a ir a comprar comida lo haría después de conseguir esa dichosa cita para su jefe, con calma se volvió a sentar en su silla y tomo el teléfono para hacer la llamada correspondiente en el numero que indicaba la tarjeta.

_Clínica… Ishida…_ - sin mucho interés marco el número directo que aparecía bajo el nombre del médico tratante. – _para que querrá una cita con..._ – miro el nombre del médico y su especialidad. – _quiero una cita con una obstetra!._

De la impresión tranco la llamada y volvió a ver mejor la tarjeta, estaba segura que su jefe se equivoco de tarjeta, como el rector Byakuya haría una cita con una doctora para embarazadas, sabía muy bien que su jefe estaba teniendo amoríos con otro hombre y que no había más mujeres en su familia excepto…

_Su hermana está embarazada!._ – se tapo la boca por haber soltado su teoría a viva voz, luego de mirar bien la tarjeta noto que esa mujer no solo era obstetra, si no también, cirujana y genetista. – _bueno… algo raro hay aquí y tengo que saberlo!._

_No tienes que saber nada._ – la voz de su jefe le resonó en la cabeza. –

_RECTOR BYAKUYA!!_ . – salto en su silla y soltó la tarjeta de la doctora Unohana. –

_Te dije que fueras por algo dulce y te encuentro sentada tratando de averiguar mi vida privada._ – camino con paso seguro hasta donde la chica había dejado caer la tarjeta –

_No… no es lo que parece…. Es que.. pensé que se había equivocado de tarjeta…_ - bajo la mirada apenada. – _déjeme llamar para pedirle su cita._

_Ya no… lo hare yo mismo._ – se guardo la tarjeta en el bolsillo de su pantalón. –

_Pero… jefe discúlpeme por lo que paso, en verdad sentí curiosidad por quien debía ir a esa cita que usted está pidiendo. _

_No es para mi hermana… no quiero que riegues un chisme mal intencionado sobre ella, si tanto quieres saber para quien es la cita… _- camino hasta la salida de la oficina._ – ya regreso… voy por un chocolate. _– sale sin decir más nada rumbo a la cafetería. -

_Jefe!, Diablos! Porque es así de misterioso!. _– se rasca la cabeza con frustración. –

Así estaban las cosas de aquí en adelante, Byakuya pidió su cita con renuencia, todavía dudaba de ir donde esa mujer que le había recomendado el padre de Ichigo a Renji, no quería sentirse como un fenómeno y menos aun que las personas que le conocían se vieran inmiscuidas en su vida privada, para él solo Renji y su hermana tenían derecho a conocer todo sobre su nueva "situación", los demás solo serian estorbos y problemas, al finalizar la tarde Byakuya se encamino a la cita en la clínica Ishida, iba solo ya que no deseaba que ni el mismo Renji le acompañara por primera vez, creía que con el cerca las cosas no serian más fáciles, después de llegar al piso de obstetricia camino algo incomodo hacia la recepción, mirando a todo aquella persona que le pasara por el lado con frialdad hasta cuando estuvo frente a frente con lo que parecía la central de enfermeras de ese piso, tras una recepción amplia se podía ver a un joven pequeño vestido de blanco que le saludo efusivamente a pesar de la mala cara que traía Byakuya.

_Buenas tardes._ – sonrió amablemente. –

_tengo cita con la doctora Unohana, cual es su consultorio?._ – decidió ir sin rodeos con su pregunta. –

_su nombre?_. – tomo una carpeta del montón que estaban sobre aquella recepción. –

_Byakuya…_. _Kuchiki._

_A ver_… - el joven miro con seriedad la carpeta. – _aquí esta, tiene cita en media hora… si gusta le llevo hasta donde es, yo soy el ayudante de la doctora._ – el pequeño joven le sonrió otra vez como tratando de apaciguar la notable preocupación en el moreno. –

Byakuya solo asintió con la cabeza y se dejo guiar por el chico, mientras seguía por aquel enorme piso noto el ir y venir de personas, mujeres en estado, algunas con sus bebes en brazos, otros médicos y enfermeras, estaba muy incomodo y se podría mas incomodo aun al entrar a la sala de espera de la doctora Unohana, de inmediato se vio frente a frente con una sala de espera donde había algunas personas más, sin pensar mucho se sentó en una de las sillas y tomo lo primero que encontró cerca de su puesto que era una revista sobre embarazos, como se lamentaba de no haber notado eso primero, ahora estaba sentado en un consultorio para embarazadas y con una revista de esas en sus manos, que mas podría señalarlo como uno de ellos entre todos los presentes de esa sala?.

_Apenas le toque su turno le llamaran._ – sonrió el joven y se fue por donde mismo había llegado. –

_Está bien._ – miro con recelo a su alrededor, de inmediato noto que no era el único hombre allí. – _que piensen lo que quieran…_ - susurro para sí como consuelo. -

Estaba aburrido de ver esa revista y no se atrevía a levantarse de su puesto a menos que le llamaran, pero eso no pasaba y se hacía tarde, miraba su reloj de pulsera como intentando que el tiempo se adelantara mágicamente, algunas personas ya se habían ido y otras llegaban, suspiro quedamente al sentir otra vez esas ganas enormes de comer dulce, se estaban volviendo muy constantes y hasta molestas, la sensación que le causaba ese deseo era irreprimible, necesitaba saciar esas ganas de alguna manera pero no se podía levantar de allí e irse, estaban por llamarle y no quería repetir esta experiencia dos veces.

_( porque tengo que tener ganas de comer dulces aquí y ahora!. )_ – se preguntaba mentalmente y muy concentrado en una foto cualquiera de la revista. –

_Al fin te encuentro!._ – una voz muy conocida retumbo en toda esa sala de espera. –

_QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ._ – la mirada de Byakuya era de terror ligada a impresión y furia. –

_Como no iba a venir!, que crees que no entraría para saber cómo están tú y el bebe!._ – sin pena alguna el pelirrojo se sentó al lado de un ahora avergonzado Byakuya. –

_Acaso eres espía…_ - cayo súbitamente al decir eso, sonaba tonto al saber la profesión del pelirrojo. – _como conseguiste saber donde estaba?._

_Fui a la oficina y Matsumoto me dio la dirección… parecía tentada a preguntar qué haría yo aquí contigo._ – sonrió descarado al recordar la situación. –

_Esa mujer… le dije que solo le diera la información a Rukia!. _– se cruzo de brazos enfadado… ya todos los presentes en esa sala sabían que esperaba un bebe. –

_Cálmate, no te hace bien andar enfadado, toma._ – extendió una pequeña bolsa de papel frente al Kuchiki. –

_Qué es eso?._ – miro con desprecio la pequeña bolsita de papel. –

_Algo que te pondrá de buen humor… espero._ – sonrió con diversión dejando la bolsa en las piernas del moreno. –

_Eres tan insoportable…_ - miro lo que había adentro de la dichosa bolsita. –

_No vas a dar las gracias?. _

_Chocolate._ – sin pena alguna tomo una de las barras de ese codiciado dulce y se lo llevo a la boca con rapidez, aquella sensación pareció el paraíso para el Kuchiki, no sabía cómo pero la golosina le dejaba calmado y satisfecho. –

_El señor Kuchiki?_. – aquel pequeño joven de la recepción salió otra vez llamando al siguiente paciente. –

_Entremos._ – se puso de pie todavía con la bolsita de chocolates en la mano y una barra a medio comer en la otra. –

_No y que no querías que estuviese aquí?_.

_Solo entra y no me avergüences._

Siguieron al joven enfermero hasta dentro del consultorio, este era un lugar realmente bonito, paredes pintadas en violeta claro, cuadros alusivos a la gestación y algunos más con paisajes relajantes, en la pared detrás de la doctora se podía ver más de diez títulos y demás papeles que le acreditaban su profesión, todo muy calmado hasta que se encontraron frente a frente con la misma Retsu Unohana, aquella mujer parecía inmutable y con una calmada expresión, sin ninguna impresión invito a los futuros padres a sentarse frente a ella en las sillas para los pacientes.

_Hanataro… por favor acomoda todo y tráeme un historial nuevo._ – la mujer miro un poco más seria a Byakuya. – _bueno… señor Byakuya, ya veo que esta calmando un antojo._

_No es eso…_ - las mejillas del moreno se tiñeron de inmediato de rojo al tiempo que bajaba la barra de chocolate a medio comer. –

_Es buena…_ - asintió divertido Renji. – _como supo que él era el paciente?._

_Después de tantos años de ver casos uno aprende a notar pequeños detalles… para empezar su compañero está comiendo en un lugar y hora que no es normal, está sentado tratando de no incomodar su cadera, y ya tiene ese brillo en el rostro._ – sonrió con simpatía al tiempo que tomaba la carpeta que su ayudante le extendió. – _me equivoco señor Byakuya?._

_No…_ - desvió la mirada realmente serio. –

_Empezamos con sinceridad, me alegra realmente que viniera antes del segundo trimestre de embarazo._ – anoto algunas cosas en la carpeta. – _como se dio cuenta que era especial?. _

_Como especial?._

_Ya sabe, ese bebe no llega allí si usted no es alguien muy especial. _

_No lo sabía._ – desvió la mirada hacia Renji como diciéndole que el tenia la culpa de todo. –

_Al menos quien le dio la idea de que sus síntomas eran por un embarazo?. _

_Un médico. _

_Conozco a muchos… _

_Fue el doctor Kurosaki… el nos dio su tarjeta y nos recomendó_. – Renji decidió intervenir al ver que Byakuya empezaba a portarse algo grosero con la doctora. -

_Buen médico, lo conozco solo por medio de un amigo…_ - recordó a Ryuken y su vínculo con ese hombre. –

Luego de esa pequeña charla, la amable mujer empezó a hacer un sinfín de preguntas personales a ambos hombres, desde su tipo de sangre, cuantos años llevaban juntos, cuál era su frecuencia de relaciones y demás detalles que Byakuya detestaba decir y Renji decía como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, aquel interrogatorio pareció no tener final hasta que la misma doctora lo culmino poniéndose de pie.

_Ya podemos irnos?._ – Byakuya pregunto en tono desafiante. –

_Realmente será un paciente que no olvidare señor Byakuya… no puede irse hasta que le haga algunos exámenes, son de rutina así que no se asuste. _– en un segundo apareció otra vez el ayudante de la doctora atrás de Byakuya. – _Por favor…_ _acompañe al enfermero_. – le sonrió de una manera tan temible al Kuchiki que este no se negó a seguir al pequeño chico. –

_No se preocupe la doctora Unohana es muy buena_. – el chico miro aquella cara seria y preocupada en Byakuya. –_ sígame…_

Byakuya estaba más preocupado que al principio, sentía que invadían su espacio personal y lo harían más aun después de notar lo que el chico le mostro con una boba sonrisa, en sus manos traía una de esas insípidas y detestables batas de hospital, escucho claramente las indicaciones y después aquel joven le dejo solo en una habitación anexa al consultorio, miro molesto aquella prenda y más aun al pensar lo que debía hacer con ella, no tenia ánimos de denudarse y ponerse eso, nada mas de mirar a su alrededor se sintió mal, había una camilla, a su lado una mesa pequeña con muchos instrumentos que ni conocía, del otro lado estaba una maquina de ultrasonido y más atrás un anaquel lleno de cosas que ni quería imaginar para que servían, suspiro pesadamente y volvió a mirar la bata verde hospital, que mas detestable que aquel interrogatorio podía hacerle?, no tenia que perder ya que aunque no quisiera debía estar allí y culminar esa horrorosa consulta para según él, no volver en un buen tiempo, luego de luchar mentalmente consigo mismo decidió hacer caso y quedar como dios lo trajo al mundo y solo una bata verde cubriendo su cuerpo.

_Estamos listos._ – la doctora paso poco después de que Byakuya decidiera cooperar con el examen. –

_Que exámenes va a hacerme?_. – se sentó con cuidado en la camilla. -

_Para empezar…_ _una muestra de sangre, examen general y finalizaremos con un eco_. – volvió a sonreír de esa manera tan temible mientras se acercaba a la pequeña mesa que había junto a la camilla. –

Sin contar el pinchazo para sacarle sangre, todo lo demás no fue realmente incomodo, para las veces que le había tocado estar en manos de un medico nada cambiaba la rutina de tomar la tensión, su peso, la temperatura y su corazón, hasta allí todo bien pero apenas esa mujer le volvió a sonreír pensó que se preparaba para pedirle algo que nunca imagino y así era.

_Es una persona muy sana…_ - con su mano extendida le invito a acostarse en la camilla. – _por favor._

Estaba tentado a levantase y decir adiós, uno de sus pies se deslizo rumbo al suelo pero antes de si quiera pensar bien en su escapatoria ya la misma doctora le había empujado suavemente contra la camilla, quedo acostado boca arriba mirando prácticamente al techo y con sus manos algo temblorosas, debía ser sincero con el mismo, jamás se sintió tan asustado de alguien como esa mujer, aquella sonrisa discreta ocultaba algo más que su amabilidad, parecía muy centrada en mirar su cuerpo como si tuviese rayos x en los ojos, sin pena alguna poso sus manos sobre el bajo vientre del moreno, tocando con cuidado y firmeza, de un lado a otro llevo sus dedos hasta ir subiendo hacia el pecho donde volvió a detenerse tocando con cuidado, su mirada parecía decir que todo estaba bien.

_Ya puede respirar._ – sonrió divertida, la cara del pobre Byakuya era única durante el examen. – _he tenido pacientes tímidos pero usted se lleva el premio._

_Acabo todo._ – esa frase casi fue un susurro. –

_Aun no, pero quería preguntarle si había tenido cólicos o dolor en el vientre?._ – miro más seria al pobre moreno. –

_Un… poco hace días… _

_Es normal, se irán cuando cumpla los 4 meses, pero si llegara a sentir mucho dolor llámeme. _– se alejo de la camilla hacia la máquina de ultrasonido. –

Mientras Byakuya se daría cuenta que no solo vivía para él, en otro lado de la cuidad también alguien más se daría cuenta que vivir y tener alguien con quien compartir la vida era realmente bueno. Ichigo caminaba rápidamente por la calle ya casi oscura, eran más de las 6 de la tarde y estaba muy cerca de la clínica veterinaria, miraba que nadie conocido apareciera y aunque era realmente improbable que eso pasara, no podía evitar sentirse como un ladrón a punto de entrar a hurtadilla a una casa para sacar las pertenecías de alguien y huir del lugar, cuando solo faltaban unos metros para estar frente al local decidió emprender una rápida carrera que le llevo adentro sin mirar si quiera si en la puerta decía abierto o cerrado. Respiro acelerado y miro que el sitio estaba solo y silencioso como aquella vez, camino más seguro y directo hacia donde estaba el consultorio de Grimmjow, cuando abrió la puerta vio la escena más tierna que jamás había imaginado en un hombre como el peli azul, estaba recostado en una silla y parecía dormir muy cómodo mientras que sobre su pecho estaba una bola de pelos blanca enroscada como un ovillo, ambos dormidos y emitiendo unos soniditos que hacían dudar a Ichigo quien era el dueño de los mismos si el gato o el veterinario.

_Así cualquiera cree que eres inofensivo. _– sonrió con simpatía al tiempo que caminaba hasta Grimmjow y acercaba su rostro poco a poco para robar un pequeño beso al durmiente. –

_Y tú no eres tan inocente como creía._ – Grimmjow susurro después del beso robado. -

_No estabas dormido!_! – dio un salto hacia atrás con sus mejillas teñidas de rojo. –

_Si… pero besas tan mal que me despertaste._ – cogió entre sus brazos al gato que todavía estaba dormido y lo dejo en el asiento donde estaba el recostado. –

_Mentiroso._ – miro más serio a la bola de pelos blanco. – _ese es el gato que traje?._

_Así es…_ _parece muy encariñado conmigo._ – acaricio la cabeza del minino con suavidad. –

_Mi viejo no quiere mascotas en la casa. _

_Quien dijo que te lo devolvería?, este animal es mío y hasta le puse nombre… verdad Ichigo._ – le lanzo un besito al gato que pronto alzo su cabecita y movió las orejas como en señal de respuesta. –

_LE PUSISTE MI NOMBRE AL GATO!._ – miro horrorizado al felino en cuestión. –

_Se me pareció a ti, es muy regalado…_ - sonrió socarronamente. –

_Como que regalado!! _

_O sea que es fácil, le gusta que le acaricien y siempre regresa por mas_… - camino con paso seguro hasta Ichigo y le tomo de la cintura con fuerza. – _como tú._

_Yo no regrese por… _- fue silenciado por un beso apasionado de Grimmjow. –

Como dos seres hambrientos de amor se besaron en aquel lugar, Ichigo se dejo llevar otra vez por las delirantes caricias que le impartía el peli azul, era única su manera de tocarle y de volverle un manojo de sensaciones indescriptibles, sentir como esas manos se deslizaban descaradas hacia sus glúteos, sujetándolos y apretándolos como si fueran toronjas maduras, su boca invadida por una lengua insaciable que se deslizaba de sus labios hacia su cuello y bajando poco a poco hasta su pecho, las manos de Grimmjow se devolvieron rápidamente hacia la camisa de Ichigo para quitarla de un solo y rápido jalón. Entre jadeos y susurros Grimmjow le acariciaba aquel pecho ya desprovisto de ropa, llevaba su boca por todo aquel surco que hacían sus pectorales, pasando su lengua suavemente hasta toparse con uno de los pezones del pelinaranja, aquella boca lo atrapo deseoso para sentir como Ichigo empezaba a gemir mas audiblemente tan cerca de su oído que le erizaba la piel en segundos, sus manos decidieron seguir bajando para toparse con otra barrera de molesta ropa.

_Te amo…_ – susurro al oído del pelinaranja mientras sus manos acariciaban aquella excitación sobre la ropa. –_ jamás me sentí tan atraído por alguien como tú. _

_Yo… también… _- escondió su rostro sonrojado entre el cuello de Grimmjow al sentir que al fin la mano de este se había abierto paso a través de su ropa interior llegando a donde deseaba. –

_Hoy… será en el suelo._ – mordisqueo una vez más el cuello de Ichigo al tiempo que se deslizaba junto a este hasta quedar sentado en el piso del consultorio. –

_Nunca… nunca pensé enamorarme de alguien como tú._ – sonrió con sinceridad. –

_Ni yo. _– beso la frente del chico para después con cuidado desprenderle de la ropa que le quedaba. –_ me gusta sentir tu cuerpo bajo el mío. _

Ya tenía a Ichigo recostó en aquel frio suelo, sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria mirando aquel formado cuerpo desnudo y excitado, sus dedos se deslizaron poco a poco por aquella boca, cuello, pecho, estomago hasta posare por completo sobre el palpitante miembro y tomándolo entre sus manos empezando un delirante movimiento que causo en Ichigo una gama de gemidos y sonidos de placer, sus caderas moviéndose al ritmo de la caricia, sus ojos cerrados por las sensaciones que se acrecentaban mas y mas hasta que ya no hubo vuelta atrás, aquel cuerpo se libero como nunca entre las manos del peli azul, la respiración acelerada bajaba poco a poco hasta casi ser inaudible, su rostro lleno de aquel sudor perlado de aquel acto, sus ojos semi abiertos notaron como el hombre sobre él le tomaba de las caderas haciendo que girara boca abajo, sus manos otra vez tocándolo donde nadie lo había hecho, sintiendo aquellos dedos invadirle repentinamente.

Con un gemido ronco Grimmjow supo que lo que le hacía estaba volviendo loco otra vez al pelos de naranja, sus dedos deslizándose hasta tocar aquel punto y vaya que supo que era el sitio ya que escucho decir su nombre entre jadeos y gimoteos, pedidos de que siguiera haciendo eso, sintiendo las manos de Ichigo tanteando sus brazos como queriendo desde su lugar guiarle, pero la diversión acabo cuando el peli azul empezó a desvestirse y liberar su cuerpo de aquellas ropas también, su bronceado torso rosando su espalda y glúteos, su excitado ser deslizándose provocadoramente entres sus caderas, la lengua del veterinario se deslizo desde la base del cuello de Ichigo bajando poco a poco hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, su cuerpo ubicándose mejor para el próximo paso a seguir.

_Eres mío…_ - sujeto con fuerza las caderas de Ichigo mientras se abría paso dentro del cuerpo del mismo. –

Aquel dolor regreso, sentirse partir en dos a pesar de la delicadeza y cuidado de su amante, sentía como iba a estallar por dentro, su cuerpo tenso a pesar de que las manos del peli azul se deslizaron hasta su miembro para darle cariño también, pronto empezó un vaivén de embestidas, poco a poco hasta acelerar el paso, Grimmjow se guiaba de aquellos sonidos que salían de los labios del chico enfermera, mientras mas gemía mas aceleraba el paso, su cuerpo ardía por dentro de pasión, era una sensación mas allá de lo carnal, sentía que su cuerpo se unía en un nivel superior a solo sexo, era estar realmente enamorado y sentir que eres de alguien y ese alguien es tuyo y solo tuyo para siempre, con ese pensamiento en mente su cuerpo se dejo llegar al éxtasis máximo, los espasmos y gemidos también se aceleraron al tiempo que llegaba dentro del cuerpo del chico que amaba.

_Júrame que esto no se terminara nunca._ – los labios de Grimmjow se deslizaron por la mejillas sonrojadas de su amante. –

_Yo no quiero que termine._ – susurro cansado al tiempo que se separaban de aquel acto. –

_Entonces no terminara porque siempre te quiero aquí conmigo._ – sujeto con cariño la mano de Ichigo entrelazándolas con la suya. –

_Somos algo así como novios?_. – pregunto en tono dudoso –

_Me conformo con ser lo único dentro de tu corazón._ – señalo aquel lugar con una sonrisa pretenciosa. –

_No sabía que era propiedad de un mal encarado y odioso veterinario._ – empujo con suavidad a Grimmjow. –

_Y yo si sabía que era dueño de un chico con complejos de gata en celo._ – ronroneo con sarcasmo al oído de Ichigo. –

_Hablando de gato, quiero que le quites mi nombre a ese animal!_. – señalo al minino que seguía como si nada recostado en la silla. –

_No, le queda ese nombre y no es gato es gata._ – se puso de pie para vestirse. –

_GATA!_, _PEOR AUN!... NO QUIERO QUE ESE ANIMAL LLEVE MI NOMBRE!._ – también se levanto para arreglarse. –

_Olvida la pelea, quieres ir a comer algo?_. – recogió su ropa del suelo. –

_Me estas invitando a una cita?_.

_Si… es que yo hago las cosas al revés, primero me acuesto con un desconocido y si me gusta le invito a salir y lo hago mi novio. _

_BAKA!! _– intento golpear el brazo de Grimmjow pero este sujeto a tiempo la mano de Ichigo y lo jalo contra su cuerpo. –

_Entonces, comemos algo y te llevo a tu casa?. _

_Llevarme?. _– pensó en todo lo que podía ocasionar eso. –_ mejor comemos y me regreso solo, todavía mi viejo anda medio investigador de mi vida privada._

_Cuando le dirás a tu "viejo" que tiene nuero?._ – su tono fue burlón y descarado. –

_Cuando el infierno se enfrié. _

La "cita" fue una simple comida en un restauran de servicio rápido, ambos comieron vorazmente, conversaron de todo un poco entre uno que otro coqueteo descarado por parte del peli azul, tendía a tener arranques de atrevimiento en público, pero la noche llega e Ichigo no es libre de volver a la hora que se le antoje por su padre que aun le sigue y vigila, el pobre aun cree que Rukia y el tienen algo más que amistad. Aun con la insistencia de Grimmjow en llevarle hasta su casa Ichigo se negó y volvió a ella casi pasadas las 10 de la noche, estaba muy frio el ambiente y entro a hurtadillas a la casa esperando que su viejo aun no llegara y que milagrosamente una emergencia le tuviese fuera del hogar, sin mirar si sus hermanas estaban también, subió a su habitación y se encerró en ella con la cara de enamorado mas cursi del mundo, parecía una quinceañera festejando su primer beso, con calma se empezó a desvestir pero al quitarse los pantalones su celular cayó al suelo bajo la cama, con mucha dificultad _( dificultad debida al dolor de cierta parte trasera gracias a Grimmjow XD )_ se agacho y saco el celular acompañado de otra cosa que había olvidado por completo allí, era una carpeta negra de oficina, cubierta de una bella película de polvo y sin duda algunas no le pertenecía a él.

_De donde salió esto?._ – trato de hacer memoria hasta que recordó que a quien le pertenecía. – _es de Rukia…_

Sin muchos ánimos le quito un poco el polvo a la carpeta y se sentó con ella en la cama, al fin recordó que él se quedo con ella cuando su amiga se la había lanzado para callarlo el día que no quería decir que le pasaba, ese día el se la quedo y decidió devolvérsela pero al parecer se quedo olvidada y ahora era que notaba que eso estuvo bajo su cama unos buenos 2 meses. Cuando estuvo a punto de marcarle a Rukia a su celular y decirle que tenía su carpeta decidió ojear su interior, pero al abrirla y leer lo que contenía, su rostro se quedo petrificado y mudo, olvido por completo el llamar a su amiga y ni si quiera sintió cuando la puerta de su habitación era tocada por su hermana Yuzu.

_**Continuara….**_

Pregunta!!... alguna recordara que contenía esa carpeta?, hagan memoria chicas que lo que tiene es muuuuy interesante!, mejor les dejo la intriga para el próximo capítulo y perdón la demora es que me agarro una gripe ToT, y pues hoy es que pude acabar el capi a las carreritas, pero ahora espero que les gustara el capi y el lemon!!, como me encanta el pobre Byakuya asustado por lo que la doctorcita le haría XD… y lo que le hará después jejejejejeje… ahora les dejo abre boca y la pregunta, sigan leyendo!. Buen fin de semana otra vez!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Descubre mi pasado.**_


	14. Descubre mi Pasado

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 14**_

_**Descubre mi Pasado.**_

Paso la peor noche de su vida sin pegar un solo ojo a pesar del cansancio de lo vivido con Grimmjow, aquella carpeta y su contenido le impresionaron a tal punto que su mente paso toda la noche pensando, analizando y recordando su infancia, a su padre y muchas cosas más, no era posible que aquel pasado "pícaro" de su viejo con otro hombre haya tenido aquellas consecuencias, no podía creérselo, pero la intriga era más grande aun al pensar del porque Rukia tenía esa información tan confidencial de su familia y la de los Ishida?, tenía que saberlo antes de atreverse a interrogar a su padre o al mismo Uryu para saber si el sabia que sus padres habían tenido amoríos de jóvenes, era incomprensible todo, pero en algún lado encontraría la respuesta, de eso estaba seguro, así después de una noche usando sus neuronas al mil por ciento se levanto sin ánimos esa mañana, se arreglo para un día mas de clases y bajo a desayunar junto a su familia.

_BUENOS DIAS PICARON!._ – de quien sabe dónde sale Isshin y trata de caerle encima a su hijo, pero este esquiva el ataque haciendo que su viejo se estrelle de una en el suelo. – _ouht!!._

_Buenos días._ – sentencio secamente para después sentarse a desayunar. –

_Debiste de pasarla muy bien ayer…_ - sin pena alguna se abraza a Ichigo y le mete algo en el bolsillo de su camisa. – _no olvides nunca esto. _

……. – Ichigo saco del bolsillo lo que le metió Isshin, en un segundo se ruborizo al saber que era un condón. –

_Ya lo sabes! Puedes llegar tarde, puedes entrar a hurtadillas y si quiere trae a tu "amiga" pero nunca salgas sin uno de esos!._ – sonrió orgulloso. –

Todos los presentes en la mesa miraron al hombre cabeza de familia con cara de molestia y fastidio.

_Ichi – nii podríamos conocer a tu novia?._ – Yuzu pregunto en tono más que inocente y obviando los comentarios de su padre. –

_Ya la vimos…_ - Karin se encogió de hombros despreocupada. –

_En serio_?.

_Era la hermana del hombre embarazado_.

_Era ella_…. _Pues es muy simpática._

_No, ella y yo no tenemos nada!. _– refuto algo molesto por la persistencia de todos. –

_Está bien…. Pero ya sabes._ – Isshin señalo con su dedo hacia el bolsillo de Ichigo. –

_Me voy!_. – el pelos de naranja se puso de pie sin terminar la comida y salió de la casa rápidamente. –

Con mucha rabia iba caminando hacia la parada del autobús, estaba muy indignado por lo que todos pensaban de él, como deseaba poder decirles que él era novio de Grimmjow pero apenas quería tomar el valor para hacerlo se arrepentía al pensar como lo tomarían todos en su familia, le preocupaban sus hermanas pero su viejo le tenía sin cuidado y ahora mas ya que con la información que leyó supo de quien había heredado su preferencia sexual, tantos pensamientos y tan pocas respuestas. Sin ánimos subió al bus y se sentó solo esa mañana, no quería tener al molesto de Keigo hablándole sandeces sin importancia, mirando seriamente su entorno, noto al hijo del antiguo amante de su padre, estaba sentado un puesta atrás del suyo, podía verle claramente mientras este leía un enorme y grueso libro sobre neurología, parecía concentrado pero a la vez bajo sus lentes se notaban unas enormes ojeras, aquel hecho le dio curiosidad, mirando mas fijamente aun a Uryu noto un leve parecido a cuando su viejo leía aquellos libros de medicina en la casa.

_( porque demonios se parece)_ – siguió mirando al pelinegro serio y pensativo. – _tengo que saber si él sabe!. _

Sin importarle lo que pasara después, Ichigo se puso de pie y camino hasta el asiento de Ishida, miro al chico más serio aun para después sin permiso alguno sentarse junto a él.

_Acaso te volviste a pelear con el idiota de tu amigo!._ – desvió la mirada hacia el pelinaranja. –

_Cállate y contesta una pregunta._

_Amaneciste con ansias de interrogar a alguien?, Kurosaki estoy muy ocupado para responder a tus tontas pre…_

_Sabias que tu padre y el mío fueron amantes?. _

_Como…_ - Ishida levanto la mirada impresionado, no podía creer semejante pregunta salir de los labios de Ichigo. –

_Si… yo también me impresione pero lo que quiero saber es si eso es verdad?, tu sabes algo de ello?._ – su mirada no dejaba de notar la incredulidad en los ojos de Uryu. –

_Mi… mi… padre y el tuyo… fueron "algo"._

_Así es._ – sentencio consternado. –

_Hace… hace cuantos años paso eso?._ – por alguna razón Ishida sintió que su anhelada respuesta estaba sentada frente a él. –

_No lo sé, creí que tú lo sabrías… _

_Kurosaki!!...._ – sujeto entre sus manos la chaqueta de Ichigo. – _lo que me estás diciendo es verdad?, estas cien por ciento seguro de lo que dices?. _

_Mira tú mismo._ – se soltó del agarre, saco la misteriosa carpeta negra de su bolso y la puso en manos de Uryu. –

_La verdad…_ - con nerviosismo abrió la carpeta y leyó su contenido, con cada palabra allí impresa los ojos de Uryu se llenaban de expectativa, impresión y un mal sano pensamiento, estaba descubriendo el pasado de su "madre", no entendía muy bien como Ichigo obtuvo esos datos pero de que eran fiables lo eran. –

_Puedes creer_… _lo que dice allí?._

_Si lo creo_. – cerro la carpeta al terminar de leer, su incredulidad se veía cubierta por su lentes. –

_Tu padre… tuvo… tuvo… un hijo con el mío?. _– le costó soltar aquella frase muy loca a su haber. –

_Mi padre es de esos seres especiales, eso lo sabía ya… _- acomodo la montura de sus lentes con calma. –

_Pero… porque ocultaron eso, y porque se separaron?._

_Allí dice que ese hijo murió._ – estaba impresionado por la información pero trato de aparentar calma frente al pelinaranja. –

_No puedo creerlo!_..._ prefería pensar que se odiaban por solo tener la misma profesión_!. – gruño enfadado y cruzándose de brazos. –

_De donde sacaste esta información?_. – miro otra vez la carpeta con recelo. –

_No me lo creerás, mejor espera a que averigüe otra cosa y te daré esa información, creo que ambos tenemos derecho a saber del pasado de nuestros padres._

_Muy cierto… _

Ichigo volvió a su lugar ya mas liberado por decir la verdad, era increíble que tampoco Ishida sabía nada del pasado de su padre, pero por su cara no dudo de la información, quizás sospechaba al igual que Ichigo también empezó a sospechar de su viejo, por su parte Uryu olvido un momento su libro de neurología y paso a pensar seriamente sobre lo que leyó, su padre había sufrido una perdida y el padre de ese bebe era Kurosaki Isshin, cuanta probabilidad había de que el… el… fuera hijo también de ellos dos, un escalofrió recorrió su espalda y giro lentamente la mirada en su compañero de clases y posiblemente medio hermano Ichigo, aquello era una locura, Ichigo y el hermanos!, su padre y el padre de el juntos y de paso no solo tuvieron una perdida si no que volvieron a intentarlo!... pero en qué momento termino todo y como Isshin acabo casado con una mujer y su padre solo?, estaba ya harto de dudas, tenía suficiente con el sufrimiento que vivía día a día con Ukitake y su enfermedad, estaba obsesionado con entrar a esa cirugía y ayudar pero ahora también esto se le colaba en la cabeza y no sería fácil de sacar u olvidar, estaba declarado, ese mismo día encararía a Ryuken para saber la verdad.

El día avanzaba como siempre, para unos el tiempo era un enemigo a vencer y para otros el tiempo seria el delator de su estado, esa mañana no había empezado con buen pie para Byakuya, desde un sueño horroroso sobre agujas, estribos de camilla, enfermeros con cara de angelitos y una doctora Unohana que le sobaba su estomago con cariño para luego despertar deseando asesinar a Renji por causarle estar en estado. Para colmo las asquerosas nauseas que se presentaban apenas acaba de cepillarse los dientes y después cuando conducía hacia la universidad, el auto le mareaba y tenía que hacer paradas repentinas cada dos por tres, luego de sortear esos percances al fin Byakuya entro a su oficina con una cara de mil perros, no saludo a su secretaria y paso directo al baño de su oficina para cómo se empezaba hacer costumbre vomitar lo que no había si quiera desayunado, al poder recuperarse de aquel incidente, se acomodo en su silla y abrió una carpeta al azar, tratando de olvidar por un momento que era lo que pasaba dentro de el, la consulta del día anterior fue como una bofetada en su orgullo, aquella ecografía revelo que no vivía solo para el de ahora en adelante.

_Vacaciones…_ - pensó en voz alta al notar el calendario sobre su escritorio donde estaba marcado los días que quedaban de clase. –

Noto los rayones en el calendario y algo le alerto, sin prisa pero con cautela saco de su billetera una pequeña hojita de papel, la desdoblo y miro su contenido serio.

_8 semanas… mas…_ - miro en qué fecha estaban y lo que faltaba para vacaciones, regreso a clases y su vuelta al trabajo. – _tendría… 5… 5… meses!._

Su cabeza pareció explotar en un mar de inseguridades, 5 meses de embarazo significaban que su estado se notaria a simple vista, estaba realmente molesto por ello, maldijo en voz baja mientras volvía a mirar aquel papel en sus manos, no había prestado mucha atención a la imagen de aquel eco, estaba más al pendiente de salir de esa consulta rápido, tan rápido que ni a Renji le mostro la imagen que la doctora le había dado, justo en ese momento noto lo que no había visto antes, en aquella grisácea foto había algo, parecía una bolita pequeña y sin mucha forma.

_Esta allí._ – sus ojos no dejaron de curiosear aquel descubriendo en la foto. –

_Buenos días Jefe!_. – Matsumoto abrió la puerta de la oficina de golpe. –

_Cuantas veces debo decirte que toques antes de entrar!_. – guardo rápidamente la foto del eco entre unas carpetas que habían frente a él. –

_Solo quería decirle que…_ - con algo de pena saco del bolsillo de sus pantalones ajustados una barra de chocolate. – _para usted!._

_Matsumoto_… - estaba seguro que un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas, aquel gesto de su secretaria le había apenado mucho pero no se negaría a aceptar ese apetitoso chocolate. – _gracias._

_Para empezar el día con buen pie, espero lo disfrute._ – sonrió con picardía para después dejar el chocolate sobre el escritorio del Kuchiki. – _bueno… me voy a acomodar las carpetas que me dejo ayer aquí._

Con rapidez tomo el grupo de carpetas que estaban sobre el escritorio y salió de la oficina sonriendo muy contenta y feliz, demasiado feliz y sospechosamente tranquila a ojos de Byakuya, el moreno tomo con deseo aquel chocolate y lo abrió para comerlo, no había desayunado pero eso de comer golosinas se había vuelto muy importante para él, mordió con gusto el chocolate pero mientras saboreaba su dulzor pensó en llamar a Renji, no sabía porque demonios le entraron ganas de escuchar su voz, serian las hormonas como le dijo aquella doctora en la consulta, con rapidez marco el celular del pelirrojo y como si se tratase de una chica llamando al chico que le gusta, Byakuya pareció nervioso y ansioso de saludarle por teléfono apenas escucho la voz de su amante preguntando quien era.

_Soy yo._ – contesto lo más seriamente posible a pesar de la alegría que llenaba su corazón. –

_Byakuya?.... paso algo?, te sientes mal?... voy por ti?._ – pregunto impresionado por la llamada a menos de una hora de haberse despedido en la casa. –

_Podrías callarte y no arruinar el momento._ – giro los ojos en señal de fastidio. –

_Ya entiendo…._ – su risa socarrona sonó estridente por el celular. – _me querías escuchar y decirme lo mucho que me quieres y extrañas, verdad?. _

_Baka…._ – tranco la llamada de golpe y con sus mejillas mas rojas de lo que estaban con el chocolate. –

Suspiro algo molesto por lo que le dijo su amante y seguro de que lo conocía a la perfección así no le dijese que en verdad llamaba por eso, mordió otro trozo de chocolate y pensó en mostrarle la foto del eco a Renji apenas llegara a la casa, esa sería su primera impresión del bebe.

_La foto del eco?..._ – cuando iba a buscar la carpeta donde la oculto ya no estaba en su escritorio, un terrible presentimiento le recorrió el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. – _MATSUMOTO LA TIENE!. _

Como alma que lleva el diablo se puso de pie y corrió hasta la recepción donde su secretaria tenía su puesto, para su alivio o pesar no había nadie allí, miro por todo el escritorio de la chica en busca de la carpeta con su foto pero a pesar de armar un total desorden no dio con lo que buscaba, tiro papeles al suelo, carpetas y más cosas que habían sobre el escritorio hasta que fue alertado por la voz de alguien.

_Nii – sama?_ – Rukia ve la escena de su hermano casi que montado sobre el escritorio de su secretaria y lanzando papeles al aire. _– te encuentras bien?._

_Emm…_ - se bajo del escritorio lo mas solemnemente que pudo – _que haces aquí en horas de clase?. _

_Te quería traer algo de comer, pensé que necesitabas algo que calmara las nauseas_. – extendió algo apenada una bolsita con algo dentro. –

_No es necesario_. – miro con recelo la bolsa. –

_Está bien_. – bajo la mirada triste, quería ayudar a su hermano como pudiese. –

_Que tiene dentro_?. – noto de inmediato la mirada decaída de su hermana, por alguna razón estaba siendo influenciado por sus sentimientos. –

_Galletas de soda… leí que eran buenas para calmar las nauseas._ – sonrió otra vez. -

_Quien tiene nauseas? _– Matsumoto regresaba a la oficina muy contenta pero al ver el desastre se detuvo de seguir preguntando por lo que escucho. – _que le paso a esta oficina!._

_Matsumoto donde están las carpetas que te llevaste de mi escritorio!._ – más que una pregunta sonó como una orden imperante y sin posibilidad a respuestas fallidas. –

_Las carpetas?_. – miro realmente confundida a su jefe. –

_Las carpetas._ – siseo con autoridad. –

_Las carpetas las dividí como siempre y unas están archivadas y otras regresaron a manos de los profesores._ – se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. –

_Están…_ _con los profesores…_ - se imagino mil y un maneras de cómo sería descubierta su ecografía, con nombre, hora y fecha escrito en ella. - _una silla._

_Nii - sama!!._ – Rukia le sujeto de un brazo al ver como Byakuya se ponía pálido y tambaleaba en busca de una silla para sentarse. –

Aquel comportamiento de Byakuya era muy intrigante para ambas mujeres, la pobre de Rukia pensaba que su hermano estaba muy mal como para ir a trabajar, le sujeto con cuidado hasta que al fin pudo sentarlo en la silla que era de Rangiku, y esta, parecía no muy convencida de la escena por su rostro curioso y a la vez divertido, eran dignos de investigar pero para el Kuchiki solo importaba el que haría para recuperar su ecografía, sus ojos se centraron en el desdoren que había hecho, mas y mas se sentía preocupado por los chismes y el que dirían de él, como un hombre!, un serio y recatado hombre podía estar embarazado!, su ya pálida expresión se vio mas asentada al pensar en manos de quien caería esa ecografía.

_Jefe, no se ponga así, yo recupere esto de una de las carpetas._ – la pelinaranja sonrió con picardía al tiempo que sacaba del mismo bolsillo donde guardo el chocolate la preciada ecografía del Kuchiki. – _nadie sabrá su secreto._ – le guiño un ojo al tiempo que ponía en manos del pobre moreno la foto. – _lo que si no le aseguro es que usted pueda ocultarlo por 9 meses. _

_Lo sabes?_. – Rukia volteo a ver a la secretaria con asombro. –

_Desde ayer… se ha vuelto algo descuidado jefe, me dio la dirección del consultorio a donde se controla y de paso con todos sus datos… era fácil deducir que pasaba. _

_Si le dices a alguien te despido. _– recupero su compostura como pudo para sentenciar con frialdad, después levantarse de la silla y desaparecer por las puertas a su oficina. –

_A pesar de estar en estado… sigue siendo el mismo_. – suspiraron ambas mujeres apenas Byakuya tranco la puerta de su oficina con fuerza. -

Si a ese paso va Byakuya, dentro de poco ya toda la universidad sabrá que su rector espera un bebe, regresando con Uryu, apenas tuvo tiempo y vio que ninguna materia se vería afectada por lo que haría, se escapo de las clases en la universidad y enrumbo su camino hacia la clínica de su padre, estaba deseoso de información, de saber si era o no era hijo de Isshin, quería creer que Ryuken le dijera la verdad sin rodeos pero las cosas nunca son tan fáciles. Con rapidez se dirigió a la oficina de su padre, por la hora era seguro que estuviese allí o si no dando alguna clase a los internos, con prisa llego a la oficina encontrando para su desagrado que la puerta estaba cerrada con llave, eso solo significaba que su padre estaba operando o en algún asunto importante, con algo de desanimo se dirigió a saludar a su más que paciente de la habitación 210, antes de entrar trato de calmarse un poco y evitar comentar sobre lo que averiguo de su padre, la vida de Ishida era un completo secreto para Ukitake, solo sabía que era hijo del director pero nada más allá de su carrera de medicina o si quiera lo de ser "especial", Uryu se negó a revelar ese secreto, en su vida actual no estaba planeada la palabra hijos por ningún lado y quizás nunca.

_Ukitake…_ - abrió poco a poco la puerta de la habitación para no molestarle más de lo necesario, sabía que últimamente los dolores de cabeza de su paciente eran más molestos que antes. –

Encontró al peliblanco recostado en la cama, dormía plácidamente con las ventanas de la habitación cerradas y las cortinas corridas, cerca de él se podía ver los resultados de unos exámenes, los exámenes pre operatorios. Con mucho cuidado camino hasta la cama y miro con melancolía el rostro tranquilo pero algo sufrido por su enfermedad, delicadamente deslizo su mano derecha por la cabellera, acariciando a aquel hombre con ternura, el no tendía a dar muestras de cariño pero este ser que tenia al frente le abría tantas posibilidades de demostrar lo que sentía hacia él, ya más calmado se agacho un poco para juntar sus labios con los del durmiente, un roce dulce y delicado, solo el suficiente contacto para satisfacer su cariño por dar.

_Como quisiera poder curarte_. – sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas contenidas, tuvo que retroceder para evitar que su sollozo despertara a Ukitake. –

_Uryu?._ – entre abrió poco a poco sus ojos para lograr determinar quien estaba en la habitación con él. –

_Te desperté?._ – estaba de espaldas secando sus lagrimas para evitar que el peliblanco le mirara triste. –

_Sentí como si alguien estaba conmigo entre sueños._ - con cuidado se sentó en la cama. - _viniste temprano hoy._

_No tuve clases._ – mintió con pena. –

_Llegaron los exámenes, la operación será en una semana._ – desvió la mirada hacia los exámenes que reposaban en la mesa cerca de la cama. –

_En una semana._ – camino hasta la cama y ya con la confianza suficiente se sentó junto a Jushirou. – _será más pronto de lo que pensé._

_No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien._ – tomo entre sus manos las de Uryu. –

_Ojala yo pudiese tener tanto optimismo como tú. _– apretó con fuerza las manos del peliblanco. –

_Debo tenerlo, porque sé que como medico tú sientes la presión de saber más que yo lo que puede pasarme con esa operación… no quiero llenar mi cabeza de métodos o estadísticas…_ - inclino su rostro hasta quedar frente a frente con Ishida. – _prefiero pensar que todo saldrá bien y que podre darte más que solo besos o palabras bonitas. _

Sin pena alguna junto sus labios con los de Uryu, le beso con tal dulzura que el pelinegro no pudo contener las lágrimas que antes había negado soltar, sus mejillas se humedecieron al tiempo que sentía como las manos de Ukitake se deslizaban por sus brazos y subían suavemente hasta su rostro, aquellas blancas manos limpiaron las lagrimas con rapidez para después deslizarse nuevamente hacia abajo, sujetando la cintura de Ishida con firmeza, aquel beso que al principio fue tierno estaba pasando a algo más mundano, sintió una lengua traviesa adentrar su boca para provocarle que su piel se erizara y su cuerpo se tensara bajo aquella intromisión.

_Me gustas demasiado…_ - se separo de aquel beso lujurioso. – _aun cuando esté enfermo como me gustaría poder estar contigo…_ - sonrió con tristeza a Ishida. –

_No puedes_… _no podemos…_ - sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al pensar en la proporción de Ukitake. –

_Yo no puedo… pero… - _sus labios se deslizaron con sensualidad por el cuello de Ishida._ – nadie me prohíbe el querer darte cariño. _

_No… _- se arrimo un poco del paciente. –

_Que sucede?. _– miro intrigado el rostro del chico. _– jamás has hecho nada con nadie?. _

_No… bueno…. No es eso… _- tartamudeo algo incomodo por el tema. –

_Eres tan lindo hasta cuando te apenas. _

En un rápido movimiento se lanzo sobre Uryu, el de lentes no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar al ataque ya que fue prácticamente acorralado en la cama, su espalda recostada en las piernas de Ukitake, su cuerpo tenso por el atrevimiento y el asombro por lo rápido y tenaz que podía ser el enfermo.

_Te dije que me gustabas._ – sonrió coqueto al tiempo que inclinaba su cabeza cerca de Ishida. –_ no me tengas miedo… jamás te lastimaría. _

_Nunca… pensé en eso._ – desvió la mirada apenado. –

_Entonces porque te alejaste de mi?._ – llevo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Uryu. –

_No quiero… no quiero que todo sea para mí. _

_Pero si yo quiero que todo sea para ti._ – su mano se deslizo poco a poco por aquel pecho que respiraba algo entrecortado por lo que sentía. – _no me hagas sentir inútil, llevo meses, muchos meses sin entablar más que una relación de palabras con el mundo. _– su mano bajo un poco mas hasta tropezarse con las caderas de Uryu. – _déjame aunque sea hacerte feliz unos momentos. _

_No podemos…_ - su rostro hervía de pena, aquel hombre experimentado le estaba ofreciendo caricias y mimos en esa habitación. –

_Quieres ver que si podemos_. – con cuidado se deslizo hasta quedar encima del nervioso Ishida. – _cierra los ojos._

_Pero…_ - sintió como sus labios eran unidos en otro delicado beso. – _esta… bien._

_No puedo ofrecerte más nada que esto…_ - sus ojos miraron como el chico bajo el cumplía con la petición, noto de inmediato como Uryu temblaba un poco bajo el apenas Ukitake deslizo su boca por aquel cuello delicado y provocativo. – _sabias que uno puede expresar sus sentimientos con más que palabras. _

Sin mucha prisa aquel hombre empezó a desabrochar los botones de la camisa azul celeste de Uryu, sentía con sus manos aquella tersa y aporcelanada piel que quedaba al fin al descubierto para él, sus manos tocaron a antojo todo aquel torso, sus dedos marcaron con caricias un camino invisible, su boca se poso suavemente en la base de su pecho para besar todo aquel lugar, pasando su lengua con total sensualidad sobre pecho, pezones y estomago del pelinegro. Ishida aun tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, solo sentía cada contacto con total impresión y sin duda alguna satisfacción, su boca empezó a despedir jadeos y algunos pequeños gemidos al sentir la boca de Jushirou deslizarse por su sensible cuerpo, sentía como aquel hombre se entregaba en alma para hacerle sentir lo que nunca había ni remotamente pensado hacer y menos con otro hombre.

_Dame tu mano._ – levanto la mirada para encontrarse con una mano temblorosa ante él, sujeto con cariño la mano del pelinegro para después posarla sobre su pecho. – _mi corazón jamás latió así de rápido por nadie, Uryu… tu me devuelves la vida con cada día que te veo entrar por esa puerta, mi esperanza eres tú. _

_Te Amo. _– jamás se imagino diciendo semejante frase, pero lo sentía en el alma y si no lo decía su garganta reventaría pronto. –

_Quiero ser yo el único que te haga sentir esto por primera vez._ – soltó la mano de Ishida para después besar con cariño la frente del mismo. –

Sus manos ahora bajaban hasta la hebilla del cinturón negro que cargaba Ishida, sintió como era desabrochada su ropa al tiempo que la boca de Ukitake volvía a besarle con ternura desde el estomago abriéndose paso por la ropa que logro bajar con mucha facilidad, la vergüenza era muy grande para el de lentes, jamás había tenido a alguien encima suyo besándole allí y más aun empezando a tocarle con suavidad. Las caricias pasaron a ser mas fogosas, sintió su hombría excitándose mas y mas con cada contacto de los dedos y la boca del peliblanco, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados ya no por pena si no por placer, su boca entreabierta y jadeante, sus mejillas rojas y un sudor perlado adornaba su rostro. Se sintió en el paraíso sin duda alguna, aquella boca empezó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de su ser, sentía que pronto estallaría si Ukitake aceleraba aunque sea un poco el paso y como si fuera una orden dada con la mente, así sucedió, las caricias se aceleraron y en pocos segundos la sensación mas divina que podía sentir invadió su cuerpo y su mente, aquel orgasmo, los espasmos, los gemidos involuntarios y demás llenaron aquella habitación, se sintió ser llevado al paraíso por unos segundos, segundos suficientes para dejarle en un letargo divino.

_Solo para ti._ – sonrió orgulloso Ukitake al tiempo se besaba con ternura los labios realmente enrojecidos de Uryu. –

_Fue… fue… _- no sabía cómo describir lo que experimento gracias al peliblanco. -

_Fue tu primera vez. _– guiño con diversión uno de sus ojos. –

_Si._ – asintió con pena por la revelación. –

_Bueno…_ _te debo algo más que te pagare después de que me recupere de la operación._ – acerco sus labios al oído de Uryu. – _deseo que seas mío por completo._

_Acepto la promesa… así que cúmplela._ – sonrió con cariño. –

_Palabra de un hombre enamorado del ser más increíble que haya conocido._ – entrelazo sus manos con las de Uryu. –

_**Continuara…**_

KAWAIIIII!! En verdad me fascina esa relación de ellos dos, el pobre de Ukitake lleva muuuucho tiempo sin vida sexual así que se podrán imaginar todo lo que tiene que hacer cuando pueda con Uryu XD. Perdón por la demora!! Es que se me juntaron varias cosas, entre ellas un evento y tuve que hacerle cosplay a mi bebe!!, si… quedo realmente cutte!, y fue el de Ichigo versión bankai, pero regresando al fic, ya saben que era lo que tenía la carpeta!, pues si, los datos de la vida secreta de Isshin y Ryuken, pero todavía hay preguntas y en especial las que le hará Ichigo a su amiga Rukia y las de Uryu a su "madre". Vamos a ver cómo va eso, y pobre Byakuya el no pega una con lo de aceptar lo que le pasa, será un largo y tortuoso camino a la maternidad JEJEJEJEJEJEJE!!. Mejor esperen que pronto habrá más bebes en camino!!, besos y saluditos!. Espero poder publicar el capi que viene antes del viernes así que echen porras y dejen reviews! n/////n.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Entre ropa apretada y verdades.**_


	15. Entre ropa apretada y verdades

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 15**_

_**Entre ropa apretada y verdades.**_

Ichigo sentía que debía resolver algunas dudas mas, una cosa era tener esos datos pero el saber a ciencia cierta el porqué y el cómo su amiga Rukia los consiguió era de vital importancia para él, después de culminadas las clases en la universidad se dirigió a la clínica de su padre, de seguro su amiga estaba allí trabajando esmeradamente como siempre, lista y dispuesta a cumplir su labor pero…

_No ha llegado?._ – Pregunto por quinta vez a su amiga Orihime. –

_No… pero porque estas tan preocupado por verla, Kurosaki – kun?._ – Inoue miraba la cara de angustia de su amigo y como se paseaba por la recepción de enfermeras donde estaba ella atendiendo. –

_Solo es que…_ - sintió su celular vibrando en el bolcillo trasero de su pantalón. – _espera._

_Buenas tardes gatita._ – la voz muy bien conocida de Grimmjow se escucho apenas Ichigo contesto su celular. –

_Cuantas veces debo decirte que no me llames así!._ – camino con molestia rumbo a la sala de descanso para poder hablar mejor. –

_No te enfades, solo quería saber cómo habías pasado tu día. _

_Mal!._ – abrió la puerta de la sala y miro que no hubiese nadie en ella, paso siguiente entro y cerró la puerta. – _te extraño._

_Dime de nuevo eso…_ - el peli azul sonrió engreído al escuchar esas tímidas palabras de su amante. –

_No lo repetiré… ya escuchaste._ – resoplo algo incomodo. –

_Sabes que te llamo para invitarte al cine, quieres ir?. _

_Al cine?. _

_No… a mi cama para escuchaste gemir como una gata. _

_QUE NO ME DIGAS GATA!._ – grito furioso al celular. –

_Mañana en la noche, inventa una buena excusa porque te secuestrare apenas salgamos de la función_. – tranco la llamada sin dejar que Ichigo replicara ante la descarada proposición. –

_MALDITO GRIMMJOW!! COMO SE ATREVE A DECIR ESAS COSAS!, SECUSTRARME!! LO QUE VOY ES A VOLARLE LA QUIJADA DE UN GOLPE SI TRATA DE PONERME UNA MANO ENCIMA OTRA VEZ!._ – hizo silencio súbitamente al recordar la noche anterior. - _no fue tan malo…_

Sonrió para sí más calmado, guardo el celular y salió de la sala de descanso sin notar que alguien estuvo todo ese tiempo tirado en el sofá del lugar pasando el rato, escuchando la llamada y notando que tenía mucha razón con cierto pelos de naranja.

_Rukia!._ – Ichigo al fin ve llegar a la morena a la clínica. –

_Que sucede?._ – mira algo impresionada a su amigo. –

_Porque demonios no llegaste temprano y porque no te vi en la hora de la comida!._ – acerco su rostro al de la pequeña morena con enojo. –

_Acaso eres mi papa!, estaba todo ese tiempo con mi Nii – sama._ – le lanzo un golpe certero a la cabeza de Ichigo. –

_NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!._ – Sobo su cabeza adolorido. –

_Y para que me quieres con tanta urgencia?._ – empezó a caminar rumbo a la sala de enfermeras. –

_Para esto._ – saco la carpeta negra de su bolso. –

_Eso?_. – miro el objeto con curiosidad. – _no es mío._

_COMO QUE NO ES TUYO!_. – Empujo la carpeta en las manos de la pequeña chica. – _claro que es tuyo!._

_Pues no recuerdo tener una carpeta negra… la mía es así!._ – saca de quien sabe donde una carpeta blanca forrada de chappys y mas dibujitos monos. – _verdad que es linda!._

_ESTO ES SERIO!!. _– aprieta los dientes con rabia mientras una enorme vena empezaba a latir en su frente. –

_Y donde la encontraste?. _– tomo la carpeta en sus manos y la abrió, estaba algo curiosa por saber porque Ichigo consideraba que le pertenecía. –

_Estaba en mi casa._ – suspiro más calmado, al fin Rukia se tomaba la cosa en serio. –

_Esto… esto.. es…_ - miro el remitente que había antes de los datos de la familia de Ichigo. – _otra vez mi hermano anda averiguando la vida de todo ser que respire al lado mío!._ – furiosa puso la carpeta en manos de Ichigo. –

_Tu hermano_?.

_Así es, se le ha dado desde hace años averiguarle la vida a la gente que esté a mi alrededor… no sé porque pero lo hace, y todos esos datos son recabados por el idiota de mi ahora cuñado!. –_ recuerda la imagen de Renji abrazo a su querido Nii – sama. –

_O sea… que estos datos fueron recabados por el…. El… compañero de tu hermano para saber de mi familia?. _

_Así es_. – asintió sin preocupación. –_ siempre lo hace así que no te mortifiques, no pasara nada a menos que allí diga que tu papa trafica drogas, roba o mato a alguien hace años atrás… _

_No decía nada de eso._ –miro algo más calmado la carpeta. –

_De que te preocupas entonces?_. – palmeo sonriente la espalda de su amigo. –

_No… es que me pareció raro, todos esos datos… son ciertos?._

_Renji será tonto, baboso y entrometido… pero sabe su trabajo y lo hace bien. _

_Bueno… caso cerrado. _– se encogió de hombros. –

_Oye… _- súbitamente paro de caminar para atravesársele a Ichigo en frente. –

_Que sucede?._

_Ya preguntaste y ahora me toca a mí preguntar unas cuantas cositas. _– Rukia sonrió con perversión. _– de quien eres novio exactamente?._

_No..no novio?._

_Claro!... si ese día en tu casa me ibas a decir que estabas saliendo con alguien!. _

_No.._

_Ichigo!._ – repentinamente empezó a jalar de las orejas al pobre chico. – _dime el nombre del paciente de cabellos azules!!. _

_AUHT!! NO!! SUELTAME!! RUKIAAAA!! NO SALGO… NO SALGO CON ESE…. HOMBRE!._ – trato de zafarse de aquel agarre pero la pequeña morena era experta en hacerle sufrir. –

_Si sales!_!. – jalo más hacia ella causando que Ichigo se inclinara peligrosamente hacia delante. –

_Practicando alguna pose del Kama Sutra?_. – de quien sabe donde un Urahara muy feliz llega al lugar. –

_Solo le ayudaba a recordar algunas cosas._ – Rukia suelta bruscamente las orejas de Ichigo. – _me voy a trabajar, espero que en la noche recuerdes lo que me ibas a decir Ichigo!._

La pequeña morena salió en rápida carrera a vestirse antes de que Urahara le regañara por llegar tarde a la clínica, por su parte Ichigo solo le quedo el susto y un dolor de orejas muy grande por las gracias de su amiga.

_Ichigo?._ – el rubio detuvo las intenciones de irse del pobre chico. –

_Que quieres?. _

_Que te diviertas en el cine mañana_… - afilo la mirada y sonrió malicioso para después irse igual de rápido como llego. –

_Cine…_ - recordó la conversación con Grimmjow. – _ME OYO!!. MIL DEMONIOS.. JUSTO TENIA QUE ESCUCHARME EL!! EL!!_ – se jaloneo los cabellos realmente enfadado por su falta de cuidado. –

El pobre de Ichigo pensó que era su sentencia de muerte, su amiga Rukia le descubrió claramente y ahora el pervertido del amigo de su padre también le escucho su conversación, acaso solo le faltaba traer puesto un letrero que dijera "soy novio de un hombre", se maldecía a si mismo pero que mas podía hacer, ya sus cartas estaban echadas y si no era hoy, seria mañana o en algún cercano día en que Urahara le dijera a su viejo sobre los amoríos de él y un paciente de la clínica. Pensó y medito mucho en el trascurso de llegar a su casa y calmar su apetito con la cena que su querida hermana Yuzu le dejo guardada, estaba recostado en su habitación mirando como bobo el techo en busca de quien sabe qué respuesta.

_Prefiero ser yo quien le diga a todos que salgo con Grimmjow._ – sentencio suavemente para sí. – _al fin y al cabo mi viejo no es ningún santo…_

_Ichi – nii?._ – la voz de su hermana se escucho desde afuera de la puerta. – _puedo pasar?._

_Esta abierto._ – se incorporo hasta quedar sentado en la cama. –

_Alguien vino a verte._ – la joven le miro desde la puerta. –

_Rukia…_ - susurro para sí con fastidio, seguro quería terminar de jalarle las orejas para hacerlo hablar. _– dile que suba._

_Estas seguro?._ – Yuzu pareció algo impresionada con la petición. –

_Claro…_ - sin muchos ánimos se puso de pie y acomodo un poco su habitación para recibir a su metiche y torturadora amiga. –

_Está bien_. – salió de la habitación rápidamente. –

_No sé que se trae entre manos_… _seguro que termina burlándose de mí_!. – mascullo indignado por revelar su secreto. –

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que escucho otra vez la puerta de su habitación, sin ánimos de recibir a la que suponía era su amiga, abrió la puerta sin mirar si quiera y empezó a hablar sobre lo fastidiosa que resultaba su visita.

_Viniste hasta aquí solo para saber de mi vida priva…_ - se dio la vuelta al fin mirando quien era su invitado de esa noche. –_ tu…_

_Sorpresa. _– cerró la puerta tras ver la cara de incredulidad de Ichigo. –

_COMO DIABLOS TE ATREVES A APARECER EN MI CASA!._ – sin pena alguna jalo de las ropas a su invitado. –

_Tu hermana me dejo entrar y de paso me sorprendió saber que le dijeras que subiera a tu habitación._ – se soltó con dificultad del agarre de Ichigo. – _me gusta tu habitación… la cama suena?. _

Sin pena ni gloria se lanzo sobre ella y empezó a mecerse sentado como si estuviese haciendo algo no muy sano que digamos imaginando a Ichigo.

_Nada mal…_ - sonrió pretencioso. – _ahora, no le darás un besito a tu novio?. _

_Un... be...besito._ – apretó con fuerza sus puños. – _lo que puedo es darte un puñetazo!. _

_No me gusta la violencia… a menos que sea contigo, unas esposas y un látigo. _– le gruño con descaro para mas enfado de Ichigo. –

_Acaso te volviste loco!_, _como vienes hasta mi casa!!... _– empezó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. – _nos veríamos mañana en la noche!._

_No aguante._ – se puso de pie con rapidez y sin aviso alguno sujeto entre sus brazos al pelos de naranja. –

_Suéltame!_!... _mis hermanas están abajo!... mi viejo está por llegar!_ – trato de zafarse de aquel abrazo posesivo. –

_Calladito entonces._ – bajo su cabeza hasta poder acariciar con sus labios el cuello de su amante. – _hueles realmente bien._

_Grimmjow!!._ – logro soltar sus brazos de aquel agarre. – _déjame hablar!. _

_Ok._ – como si no hubiese pasado nada, dejo libre al chico. –

_Para que viniste hasta mi casa?._ – suspiro audiblemente. –

_Ya te dije, no aguante. _

_No sabes en los líos que nos podemos meter por esto._ – replico indignado al tiempo que pasaba llave a la puerta de su habitación. –

_Me lo imagino._ – sujeto con fuerza la cintura de Ichigo. – _podría imaginarme que tus hermanas aparezcan cuando te este besando la boca o quizás que tu viejo suba cuando este desvistiendo tu cuerpo para empezar a tocarte descaradamente frente a él. _

_BAKAAAAAAAA!!!! _– golpe directo a la quijada de Grimmjow. –_ mi familia es sagrada!._

_Y tú estás conmigo!. _– con rabia sujeto las muñecas de Ichigo y lo lanzo con fuerza sobre la cama cayendo de espaldas y aturdido por el ataque. –

Sin ningún remordimiento el peli azul se subió sobre su amante y le sujeto ambas muñecas sobre su cabeza mientras Ichigo pataleaba por cambiar de posición o hacer bajar al desgraciado de Grimmjow de su espalda.

_No vuelvas a golpearme por hablar en broma!._ – se limpio la comisura de su labio. –

_Y tú no vuelvas a usar a mi familia para tus fantasías!_. – se retorció como gusanito bajo el veterinario. –

_Entendido._ – deslizo su mano libre por aquella espalda y caderas. – _pero me debes algo. _

_No te debo nada!_. – trato de mirar lo que Grimmjow hacia encima de él. –

_Solo una nota recordatoria…_ - sin pena alguna sujeto de los pantalones de Ichigo y de un solo jalón los bajo lo suficiente para que uno de sus glúteos quedara expuesto. –

_QUE DEMONIOS VAS A HACERME_!. – chillo con temor al sentir el cálido aliento de Grimmjow en esa zona expuesta. –

_Una pequeña_… - su lengua se poso descarada sobre aquella zona para después recorrerla como si estuviese saboreando una gran paleta de dulce. – _mor di da._

En un segundo Ichigo tuvo que morder las sabanas para no soltar el grito de dolor que le causo aquella bizarra mordida que le causo el peli azul. Resoplando indignado trato de soltarse una vez mas pero ahora volvía a sentir aquella lengua volviendo a pasarse por su trasero y ahora mas peligrosamente de cierta parte, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir como el atrevido veterinario llegaba a donde él no quería llegar, quería soltarse pero no podía hacer muchos movimientos estando de espaldas, por su parte Grimmjow se divertía de lo lindo toqueteando y lamiendo a su antojo, podía escuchar como la respiración de Ichigo se entrecortaba, como su cuerpo se tensaba y sus caderas se movían como queriendo mas, no pudo mas, era ahora o nunca.

_Te portaras bien._ – sin prisa se bajo de Ichigo y le jalo por los pies hacia la punta de la cama. –

_Que pretendes!. _– se dio al fin la vuelta para notar horrorizado a Grimmjow que estaba delante suyo con cara de pervertido insaciable y sus pantalones abajo. –

_Vamos a hacer un rapidito…_ _después me voy mansamente._ – sin pena alguna se volvió a lanzar sobre Ichigo, jalo de golpe sus pantalones haciendo que salieran de su dueño extrañamente fácil. – _las caricias ya se dieron._

No pudo estar seguro de lo que paso después, sintió el cuerpo cálido y sudoroso del peli azul sujetándole las caderas y posesionándose de su cuerpo como si fuera un muñeco de trapo, aquel dolor regreso pero pronto sintió como una de las manos del veterinario se deslizaba por su vientre, su pecho y volvía a descender hasta atrapar su hombría con suavidad, empezando un vaivén delirante entre embestidas y caricias, en poco tiempo había olvidado el porqué estaban peleando y solo pudo aguantar callado toda aquella gama de gemidos y sonidos que su garganta acumulaba pero por estar donde estaba y por su familia, debía ser silencioso a como diera lugar.

Pronto Grimmjow acelero el paso y con todas las fuerzas que quedaba dio las ultimas estocadas entre un orgasmo, por su parte Ichigo también llego al clímax de la mano de su amante, quedo tendido en la cama cansado, satisfecho y perdonando la llegada de Grimmjow a su casa.

_Buen chico._ – acaricio la cabeza de Ichigo y después deposito un tierno beso en sus labios. – _me voy._

_Cómo?._ – logro medio levantarse de la cama, pero el peli azul acomodo sus ropas y salió no precisamente por la puerta de la habitación. – _ESPERA!_

_Perdóname por preocuparte… me iré por aquí, así no me vera tu viejo je je je_!. – abrió la ventana y miro que podía subir a un árbol que estaba cerca de la misma y después descender por el al suelo. – _ICHIGO!._

_Qué?._ – renegó con la cabeza por las locuras de Grimmjow. –

_TE AMO._ – Desapareció por la ventana sin más ni menos. –

Ichigo quedo acostado en la cama, mirando otra vez como bobo pero no al techo, esta vez miraba la ventana por donde desapareció Grimmjow, tenía que admitirlo, aquel hombre le hacía sentir cosas y "hacer" cosas que jamás imagino, le gustaba… más que gustarle… lo amaba, de ese amor que uno no olvidara nunca y así seria de seguro. Suspiro audiblemente y se puso de pie, debía limpiar el desorden dejado, acomodo sus ropas y empezó a organizar, pero otra vez tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, con prisa termino de limpiar y abrió la puerta.

_Ichi- nii…_ - miro que dentro de la habitación ya no estaba Grimmjow. – _y el…_

_Mi amigo?, se fue muy rápido apenas llego, es veterinario y tuvo una emergencia. _– sonrió algo nervioso ante su hermana. –

_Qué raro… se fue rápido._ – sin pensar mucho se recordó a lo que venía. – _llego tu amiga Rukia, la hago subir?._

_Sabía que vendría!. _– noto la cara de sorpresa en Yuzu por su actitud. – _eh…. Necesita unos apuntes de la universidad, dile que suba. _

_Voy_. – se dio media vuelta y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala. –

Que mas daba, le diría que estaba saliendo con ese hombre que ella recordaba como el paciente de cabellos azules, pero jamás de los jamases le hablaría de que tenían "intimidad" o algo parecido, solo le plantearía una relación de más que amigos y menos que novios, si, eso haría para quitarse a la molesta chica de encima y su curiosidad, mientras pensaba Rukia llego a la habitación y paso como de costumbre, miro a Ichigo pensando en voz alta y mirando hacia la ventana.

_Espero que no se haya lastimado bajando de ese árbol…_ - hablo para sí con preocupación. –

_No se lastimo, lo vi claramente saltando de tu ventana como pantera y silbando como un condenado hombre feliz que cumplió sus deseos._ – la voz de Rukia sonó malévola y mal intencionada. –

_RUKIA!!._ – las mejillas de Ichigo se encendieron más que un semáforo en rojo y parecían decir a viva voz CIERTO!!. –

_Y._.. – miro detalladamente a Ichigo y su cama. – _limpiaste para poder sentarme?. _

Creo que Ichigo pondrá más atención a sus visitas y no les dejara escaparse por la ventana XD, la noche caía y en otra casa también las cosas pasaban por momentos tensos y molestos, en el suelo de una habitación bien arreglada se podía ver un montón de pantalones tirados, de vestir, jeans, de diario y hasta deportivos, todo tirado por su dueño que estaba indignado, mal humorado y empezando a darse cuenta que con dos meses ya ese pequeño ser estaba causándole problemas a su cuerpo, le dolía las caderas horriblemente y sentía toda la ropa justa, no había subido casi de peso pero estaba incomodo con todo lo que tenía en su closet, en la cama, algo apartado de aquel desorden se encontraba un pelirrojo mirando divertido la escena, en sus manos estaba la ecografía de Byakuya y no dejaba de mirarla embobado y feliz, se veía como un padre lleno de orgullo de aquella formita del tamaño de un guisante, no tendría nombre, sexo u forma pero él era feliz de solo verle por primera vez.

_Qué crees que sea?._ – hablo en voz alta para que la iracunda "madre" de la criatura le prestara atención. –

_NO ESTOY PARA PENSAR EN ESO!_!… _NECESITO ROPA NUEVA!._ – lanzo un par de pantalones que fueron a parar al rostro de Renji. –

_Este fin de semana salimos y compramos algo que te guste y te sirva…_ - su risa descarada hizo enojar más aun al Kuchiki. –

_NO VUELVAS A LLAMARME GORDO_!. – de un salto y certero impulso quedo frente a frente a su pareja blandiendo el cepillo de limpiar el inodoro en el pecho de Renji. –

_ESO ESTA SUCIO_!. – Empujo con su mano el arma en cuestión. –

_Pues si no quieres ver esto enterrado en tu boca_… _no vuelvas a llamarme gor.._ – sus ojos inexplicablemente se encontraban ahora llenos de lagrimas, no sabía porque pero la rabia le estaba dando ganas de llorar. –

_Byakuya?... _- con mucho cuidado le rodeo entre sus brazos, el pobre hombre estaba vuelto un manojo de hormonas descontroladas. – _ya… no estás… con sobre peso._

_No quiero ir a trabajar mañana!_. – se soltó del abrazo de Renji para hacerse un ovillo en la cama y cerrar los ojos. –

_Pide un permiso… eres el rector, puedes darte ese gusto._ – acaricio la negra cabellera del Kuchiki mientras le hablaba. - _Byakuya?._

Al verle mejor, noto que estaba profundamente dormido, el embarazo le estaba afectando mucho y eso que solo eran dos meses, ahora el camino se pondría cuesta arriba y pedregoso pero si hay amor las cosas fluyen y Renji tenia ánimos y ganas de sortear todo este terremoto llamado embarazo.

En casa de los Ishida las cosas también se tornaban incomodas, Ryuken había llegado realmente tarde esa noche, su trabajo, como siempre le adsorbían el día y las horas, apenas tenia ánimos de quitarse la ropa y echarse en la cama para no pensar mas y dormir lo que pudiese hasta la mañana siguiente, no miro si su hijo había llegado, ni si quiera supo cuando se quito los zapatos para paso siguiente soltar su maletín en el suelo y lanzar parte de sus ropas en la cabecera de la cama, dio un enorme bostezo y se dirigió a la cocina para beber algo antes de ir a la cama, camino en total oscuridad, al llegar a su destino abrió la nevera y saco una jarra llena de jugo, dio una última ojeada a la misma y volvió a cerrarla.

_Al fin aparecer._ – la voz conocida de su hijo retumbo en esa cocina oscura. –

_Uryu!._ – casi suelta la jarra de jugo por el susto que le dio su hijo. – _que haces sentado en medio de la oscuridad a estas horas!. _

_Pensando._ – sentencio secamente al tiempo que se ponía de pie de la mesa de la cocina y encendía las luces de la misma. –

_Sobre el paciente, supongo._ – hablo algo distraído al tiempo que buscaba dos vasos para servir el jugo. –

_Un poco… pero no estoy aquí hablando contigo por Ukitake._ – acomodo sus lentes. – _quiero que hablemos seriamente de algo._

_Dirás._ – sirvió la bebida y se sentó frente a su hijo sin imaginar si quiera el tema que entablarían. –

_Se quien es mi padre._ – miro con seguridad a los ojos de su "madre". –

_De qué diablos estás hablando._ – trato de permanecer calmado, pero conocía tan bien a su hijo que dudo de que estuviese mintiéndole. –

_No quiero que me esquives el tema, no soy un niño Ryuken, tengo derecho a conocer quién es mi padre._

_Sea lo que sea que sabes no es verdad._ – se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. –

_Entonces niégame que Kurosaki Isshin es mi padre. _

_De… de donde sacaste semejante teoría_!. – un miedo indescriptible se instalo en su mente, como Uryu había averiguado su secreto. –

_Solo lo sé_. – desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la cocina. –

_No te creas tan inteligente, tú no eres hijo de ese hombre_!..._ sabes que no nos llevamos bien desde antes de que tu nacieras. _

_Por eso… se que fueron pareja en su juventud… y también se que tu perdiste un bebe de el… _

_QUIEN DEMONIOS TE METIO ESO EN LA CABEZA!. _– Se puso de pie realmente colérico, su secreto estaba totalmente revelado. –

_Solo lo sé y no solo yo lo sé… también mi… como podría llamarlo?. Medio hermano Ichigo lo sabe. _

_El… el… _- con una rabia que no sabía describir, sujeto a su hijo de las ropas y lo empujo contra la puerta de la cocina, sentía que todo se salía de sus manos. –_ como… pudiste decirle eso a esa persona. _

_Suéltame Ryuken!. _– forcejeo sin resultados para soltar sus ropas de las manos de su "madre". –

_No sabes lo que es vivir la vida niño estúpido… tú fuiste lo único que me quedo de esa relación!._ – con más calma dejo libre a su hijo. – _tú y solo tu fuiste mi consuelo…_

_Pero…_ - no pudo seguir hablando, mirar a Ryuken decaído y con un rostro dolido era raro y nunca antes visto por él. –

_Quieres saber que paso en verdad?._ – volvió a sentarse en la mesa al tiempo que sacaba un cigarrillo para fumarlo. –

_Si. _

_Siéntate._ – miro la silla frente a él. –

_Quiero la verdad. _

_Y yo solo quiero que no vayas a juzgarme._ – suspiro audiblemente. –

_**Continuara…**_

LISTOOOOOOOO!!! COMO PROMETI! AQUÍ ESTA ANTES DEL SABADO!, me salió en un tris y creo que me encanto más que el capi anterior!, espero también se lo disfruten mucho amigas, y mejor comento de este loco capitulo, muchas verdades dichas y muchas locuras también, jejejeje Byakuya usando un cepillo de limpieza como si fuera su zanpakuto XD…. Perdón pero sé que es mundo alterno pero no pude evitar meter eso, el pobre esta inestable con el embarazo, y Grimmjow… es el novio perver y posesivo que todas desearíamos tener (sin comentarios). Va hasta la casa de Ichigo, le da lo suyo y sale de la ventana como si nada pasara… todo bien pero Rukia le vio!. Arr… y ahora los Ishida vas a hablar a calzón quitado!, vamos a ver como se dan las cosas entre ellos y esperen el capi que viene el lindo de Ichigo sentirá que algo anda medio extraño con el!! Ku ku ku. Byeeeee.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Síntomas de que!.**_


	16. Sintomas de que!

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 16**_

_**Síntomas de que!.**_

Fin de semana, que bueno era eso!, que bueno era levantarse tarde y retozar como morsa en la cama hasta que el hambre o el aburrimiento te obliguen a levantarte, realmente bueno para Ichigo después de pasar una semana muy movida, desde los encuentros furtivos con su "novio", las clases ya casi finalizando, su viejo loco y con insistencias de que el debe traer a su amiga Rukia a la casa para que comparta mas con su familia… eso fue muy desagradable, aquella noche en que Rukia llego y descubrió su "secreta" relación con el antiguo paciente de cabellos azules, por más que quisiera negárselo a su amiga no pudo, no le quedo otra que decir la verdad sin pelos en la lengua, era un tanto incomodo para el pero como se imagino Ichigo, si el hermano de ella está en estado, con un par de hombres viviendo con ella día a día y quien sabe que cosas ha de ver y oír, no era extraño que se tomara cómodamente la relación de él y Grimmjow.

_Tengo hambre…._ – abrió por fin los ojos perezoso al sentir como su estomago rugía con nada de pena. –

_A LEVANTARSE HIJO MIO!_! – de una sola patada Isshin abrió la puerta de la habitación y se lanzo a la cama donde estaba acostado el pelos de naranja. –

_Buenos días._ – se arrimo la distancia suficiente para hacer que su padre estrellara la cabeza contra la pared. –

_ESO NO SE HACE!_!. – se sobo el chichón al tiempo que sendas lagrimas salían de sus ojos por el dolor. – _Ichigo!!._

_Que!_!. – se puso de pie con rapidez, no sea que su viejo ahora le dé por aventarse sobre él. –

_Necesito que hoy pasemos un día padre e hijo!!._ – todavía sobando su cabeza se levanto de la cama. –

_Esa idea ya la traías antes de entrar aquí o se te ocurrió con el golpe que te diste?._ – miro fastidiado a su padre. –

_Ya la tenía antes de entrar!_. – poso su mano sobre el hombro de Ichigo. – _que dices?._

_No tengo ganas de hacer nada en especial hoy._

_No seas aburrido, mira que tus hermanas salieron de compras… cosas de mujeres. Pero nosotros también debemos pasar tiempo de calidad, entre hombres!._ – golpeo con suavidad el estomago de su hijo. –

_Tengo hambre._ – se soltó del brazo de su padre. –_ después de comer me dices que quieres hacer. _– renegó con resignación su cabeza, tendría que salir con su viejo o se pondría mas fastidioso aun. –

_VAMOS A COMER HELADOS! -_ sonrió como vil loco. –

_Helados!._ – una enorme gota rodo por la frente de Ichigo. – _muy de hombres… salir a comer helados. _

Sin más ganas de escuchar a su loco padre, se desapareció rumbo al baño para cepillar sus dientes y desperezarse, ya le quedaría el resto del día para escuchar las absurdas ideas de su viejo de cómo dos hombres deben pasar el día. En otra parte de la ciudad las cosas no eran de alegría o diversión, esa mañana seria decisiva para la vida de más de una persona, en la habitación de una clínica conocida se podía ver a alguien mirando como algunas enfermeras empezaban a acomodar todo para sacar al paciente rumbo al quirófano, a su lado estaba un joven mirando callado todo, en sus manos estaba una cámara fotográfica que miraba con dolor de vez en vez cuando por ordenes de Ukitake, debía tomar la mayor cantidad de fotos sobre ese día, no importando como fueran o lo difícil que sea para Ishida hacerlas en esa circunstancia.

_Todo listo… apenas este el quirófano venimos por usted_. – una de las enfermeras retiro todo lo que trajo consigo y salió de la habitación dejando al fin solos a la pareja. –

_No quiero seguir tomando fotos._ – sentencio tímidamente al peliblanco. –

_Es un favor…_ - estiro la mano ya con la vía puesta para la operación. –

_Pero_… - estaba negado a empezar a llorar, había sido realmente fuerte a pesar de ver todo lo que le hacían a su querido Ukitake. –

_hazlo por mí. – _logro tomar entre su mano la mano temblorosa de Uryu. –

_no sabes cuantas cosas hago por ti._ – susurro para sí con tristeza. –

_esta es la última que te pido._ – sonrió con ternura. –

_NO DIGAS ESO!_. – con todo la pena del mundo Uryu se abrazo al cuerpo tibio de su compañero. –

_Perdón…_ - su garganta se sintió seca, estaba pensando fatalmente en un solo instante y sin querer. –

_Quiero que me prometas que vivirás_… - levanto la mirada llena de lagrimas hacia los castaños ojos de Ukitake. – _prométeme que no te dejaras morir en esa operación._

_Es un tanto egoísta pedirme eso. _– desvió la mirada hacia la ventana de la habitación. –

_Quiero ser egoísta!... te quiero solo para mí_!. – enterró otra vez la cabeza en el pecho del peliblanco. –

_Yo también quiero serlo contigo._ – bajo su cabeza para besar los labios del chico. –

Un tímido beso fue lo último que se pudieron decir, en ese instante la puerta de su habitación se abrió trayendo a las enfermeras y al mismo director de la clínica, Ryuken sabía muy bien del amorío de su hijo con ese paciente así que hizo de la vista gorda al ver la escena cuando entraban a la habitación, no interrumpió si no hasta que ambos hombres se separaron de aquel beso con sabor a "no te mueras".

_Hora de irme._ – miro con serenidad a las enfermeras que movían todo para sacar la camilla de la habitación con Ukitake en ella. –

_Los médicos están listos, solo venia a desearle suerte._ – Ryuken camino hasta la cama y extendió su mano hacia el hombre. –

_Es un honor recibir esas palabras del padre de Uryu._ – desvió la mirada hacia el pelinegro que estaba callado y mirando todo con tristeza. –

_Es mi obligación como médico._ – miro como salía la camilla de la habitación. – _no vas a acompañarlo hasta la entrada del quirófano?. _

_Quedamos en que solo nos despediríamos aquí._ – camino hasta la puerta para ver desaparecer la camilla y a Ukitake en ella rumbo a los ascensores que daban al quirófano. _– así quedamos._

_Porque nos enamoramos de quien no debemos._ – Ryuken miro realmente serio a su hijo. –

_Yo no me equivoco._ – camino fuera de la habitación con rumbo a la cafetería. –

_Eso mismo decía yo a tu edad._ – renegó con la cabeza para después cerrar la puerta de la habitación y salir a continuar sus labores de director. –

Ishida camino como sin rumbo a la cafetería, debía tratar de hacer tiempo y eso sería realmente difícil al pensar en la cantidad de horas que llevaría esa operación, suspiro audiblemente al tiempo que se sentaba solo en una de las numerosas mesas del lugar, la bulla, el ruido de la gente hablando y la música suave que acompañaba el lugar le servirían de distracción por un rato, pidió una humeante taza de té y sin querer recordó la última conversación que tuvo con su querido Ukitake.

----------------------------------------------------------

Pasaban de la media noche y ambos hombres yacían recostados en la cama de aquella clínica, Uryu se había escabullido de la vigilancia de las enfermeras de guardia y decidió quedarse esa noche con el peliblanco, la noche anterior al día de la operación, decidieron hablar sin parar de sus vidas y contarse lo máximo posible de ellas, pero a pesar de ello todavía Uryu se negaba a revelar parte de su don especial y de su pasado ligado a ello.

_Esta foto me gusta mucho…_ - Ukitake saca la foto del día en que se escaparon hacia el parque, en ella salía Ishida mirando hacia un punto muerto del paisaje y tras él un grupo de niños jugando en la grama. –

_Creo que has hecho mejores que esa_… _salgo extraño con esos niños atrás._ – miro más serio la imagen. –

_No se… es que me gustas tú… y me encantan los niños…_ - bajo la foto hasta dejarla en la mesa de noche. – _olvidemos lo segundo… si me dan a decidir en la vida… te elijo a ti. _

_Que quisiste decir con eso?. _– sabía muy bien lo que insinuaba Ukitake pero no le quería seguir el juego. –

_Nada._ – beso con cariño la frente del chico. - _Entonces, quedamos de acuerdo en que no me seguirás hasta el quirófano?. _

_Porque no quieres que te acompañe?. _

_Porque no quiero ver esos hermosos ojos tristes, si te miro así no seré capaz de entrar en paz al quirófano._ – delineo con sus dedos las cejas de Uryu. –

_Está bien, no te seguiré._ – sonrió tímidamente para después acurrucarse en el pecho de Ukitake. –

_Uryu. _

_Dime?. _

_Seria egoísta si te pidiera algo mientras me operan?._ – suspiro con melancolía en ese instante. –

_Como me lo pedirías si estarías dentro del quirófano?._ – como siempre su mente aguda salía a relucir hasta en los momentos más sensibles. –

_Señor pensador… solo dime si lo harías?. _

_Creo que si… si está en mis manos hacerlo._ – no entendía muy bien la pregunta pero sea lo que sea diría que sí. –

_Qué bueno._ – sonrió enormemente. –

_Y cuál era la petición?_.

_No dije que sería mientras estoy en el quirófano._

_Estás loco… a veces me confundes con tus palabras._ – hiso un gesto de desaprobación. –

_Olvida eso, ya me diste tu respuesta y con eso me basta. _

_Si tú lo dices…_

----------------------------------------------------------

Su mente volaba en aquellas palabras, todavía no comprendía muy bien lo que le pidió Ukitake o lo que no le pidió, en fin, solo allí sentado con una taza de té paso más de dos horas, estaba llegando la hora del almuerzo pero no tenía ni un ápice de apetito, se sentía mas bien con ganas de vomitar por los nervios, el tan centrado y serio se estaba volviendo un manojo de emociones tristes y fatalistas que rodeaban su cabeza y le atormentaban de vez en vez, no quería pensar más, no quería saber más de relojes, horas o tiempo, sin pena alguna se cruzo de brazos en la mesa de la cafetería y enterró su rostro entre ellos como queriendo escapar del mundo.

_Buenas tardes joven Ishida!._ – la voz animada de alguien que conocía le hizo volver a levantar la cabeza de la mesa. –

_Llegaron…_ - volteo para ver a una pareja que él sabía que vendrían hoy. –

Frente a él se presentaron los únicos amigos que tenia Ukitake, eran realmente simpáticos y hasta graciosos, un hombre que paso prácticamente toda la vida con él, desde la infancia se criaron como hermanos, estudiaron juntos y a pesar de los años su relación fue muy unida, se querían y en momentos como estos los hermanos están juntos, su nombre era Shunsui Kyouraku, un hombre que solo en exterior pareciera nada centrado y solo un mujeriego bebedor, pero era alguien realmente inteligente, gracioso, muy hábil para entretener a las personas y hacerlas sentir mejor… era un gran escritor y así fue como él y la chica de sus sueños Nanao se conocieron e hicieron novios, aquel mundo de las letras y las noticias eran su pasión.

_Solo esperando?._ – el hombre se acerco a paso tranquilo seguido de una joven mujer. –

_Si._ – asintió tristemente. –

_Hace cuanto se lo llevaron?._ – sin pedir permiso se sentó frente a Uryu. –

_Hace ya dos horas._ – miro su reloj con amargura. –

_Nanao no quería que llegáramos tan temprano… pero pensé que estarías solo aquí y esperar solo a alguien que quieres mucho es triste…_ - el hombre bajo la mirada algo preocupado. – _todo saldrá bien._

_Gracias por estar aquí._ – miro a la pareja con un poco de alegría, eran muy buenos amigos de Ukitake. –

_Cuantas horas durara la operación?. _

_Unas… 5 o 6 horas… dependiendo la dificultad. _

_Van dos… será mejor que pensemos en como pasar el tiempo._ – se llevo la mano a la barbilla. – _Nanao – chan trajiste alguno de tus enormes libros para leer?._

_No soy biblioteca._ – su novia le torció los ojos con fastidio_. – siempre tan inmaduro._

_Pero igual me quieres._ – le hizo boquita de pescado. –

_Estamos en una clínica!._ – gruño enfadada por la actitud de su pareja. –

_El amor esta donde uno menos lo cree… o no es así joven Ishida?_ – miro con serenidad al pelinegro. –

……… - Uryu se rehusó a responder, a pesar de que no le molestaba hablar de su relación con Ukitake, este momento no era el más cómodo para recordar cariños y hablar cosas bonitas. –

_Deja de hacer esas preguntas._ – Nanao le codeo con disimulo al notar como el chico se ponía más triste. –

_Bueno, al menos no dejare de hacer lo que me pidió Jyuushirou_. – con mucha calma registro uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y saco una pequeña cajita negra. – _Ishida._

_Qué es eso?._ – no le dio muy buena espina ver esa caja que parecía a todas luces una de aquellas cajitas de terciopelo donde se guardan anillos. -

_Ni yo sé, lo único que puedo decirte es que me pidió explícitamente que te la entregara mientras le operaban._ – deslizo la pequeña caja negra sobre la mesa hasta quedar cerca de las manos de Uryu. –

_Esta loco… está loco!._ – tomo la caja en sus manos y la miro con incredulidad, ahora entendía porque la pregunta de la noche anterior, el muy atrevido de Ukitake estaba usando a su amigo para que le hiciera llegar un anillo de compromiso!!. –

La atmosfera se tenso mas y mas, Nanao y Shunsui miraban expectantes a que Ishida abriera la caja y diera su opinión a lo que ellos también suponían era una propuesta de matrimonio, nada discreta y hasta fuera de ocasión pero propuesta en sí, pero no paso nada, Uryu se guardo la cajita en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y se puso de pie con calma.

_Permiso._ - camino rápidamente fuera de la cafetería para poder pensar mejor que demonios había pasado. –

_Creo que fue mucho para él_. –Nanao reniega con la cabeza al tiempo que toma asiento donde estuvo Ishida. –

_Esta asustado_… - suspiro audiblemente. – _Jyuushirou espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo. _

Y no estaba equivocado Shunsui, el pobre Uryu pareció caer más profundo en sus temores, aquella caja tenía un claro significado, pero como responder a ello?, su amado Ukitake estaba en medio de una operación de vida o muerte, acaso quería darle falsas esperanzas?, quería hacerle sufrir más aun si respondía si y después el no salía vivo de esa operación?, como decir si a lo desconocido?, que frustrante podía ser la respuesta, estaba muy triste para analizar más las cosas, solo supo de un lugar donde podría pensar en claro rodeado de lo que amaba.

Sus pasos se encaminaron a la habitación del peliblanco, apenas entro a ella su alma se soltó en llanto, ya estaba solo y donde quería, cerró la puerta tras él y sin pedir permiso se dejo caer en el suelo, justo donde antes estaba la cama de Ukitake y que ahora era un sitio vacio y sin nada de calor, miro la mesa de noche notando como aun estaban las fotografías que ambos estuvieron mirando la noche anterior abrazos uno al otro, que triste era verlas otra vez.

_Porque quieres estar conmigo?._ – tomo aquellas fotos entre sus manos y volvió a mirarlas con nostalgia. – _si solo… nos conocimos… no sabes nada de mí!._

Ya no aguanto más, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, estaba más confundido aun, quería a Ukitake, más de lo que imagino que podría querer a alguien en toda su vida, pero le remordía la conciencia al pensar si quiera que aquel hombre tan bueno no sabría de su verdadero pasado y de sus peculiaridades, temía que muriera sin saber si quiera quien era en verdad Uryu Ishida, en aquel momento saco la caja negra del bolsillo de su pantalón y con toda la curiosidad que podía sentir la abrió.

_Vacía?._ – miro mas impresionado aquel interior desolado de la cajita. –

Quedo boquiabierto mirando la caja, aquella caja estuvo siempre vacía?, seria que el amigo de Ukitake se le olvido meter el anillo?, o acaso siempre estuvo sin un anillo dentro?, aquel acertijo lo desvió de los pensamientos fatalistas mientras se hacía ideas del significado de la caja, pensó y pensó, sin darse cuenta ya habían pasado la hora del almuerzo y la operación seguía sin novedad, aun faltaban algunas horas más para saber el resultado.

En otra parte de la ciudad, mas precisamente en un centro comercial estaban dos hombres caminando despreocupados por el sitio, el mayor llevaba algunas bolsas en las manos y hablaba más que un loro mientras que su acompañante le miraba de vez en vez resignado y algo incomodo por esa salida.

_Con mi nuevo taladro eléctrico hare el estante que le prometí a tu madre!._ – Isshin miro ilusionado la bolsa donde estaba la dichosa herramienta. –

_Lo que tú digas._ – Ichigo ni miro a su viejo mientras seguían caminando por aquel atestado centro comercial. –

_Ahora… solo me falta comprarte una chaqueta nueva!._ – se detuvo en seco frente a su hijo. – _que hiciste la que te regale el año pasado?._

_La chaqueta?._ – recordó donde estaba esa prenda en especial. _– eh…. Se me perdió en la universidad!. _

_Tienes que ser más cuidadoso hijo mío!._ – codeo con diversión a Ichigo. – _qué tal si primero comemos los helados!. _

_Y vuelves con eso._ – suspiro resignado. _– está bien._

Ambos hombres caminaron hasta una heladería donde desde hacía muchos años atrás Isshin llevo a sus hijos cuando eran pequeños, el sitio había sido remodelado y modernizado, mesas fuera del local donde sentarse y una gama de helados muy grande para el gusto de los comensales, Isshin dejo las bolsas y a su hijo en una de las mesas y se dispuso a pedir por los dos, mientras, Ichigo miraba a las personas de su alrededor comiendo con gusto aquellas frías golosinas, jamás había sido muy amigo de el helado, solo le gustaba el de chocolate y mas nada, miro y miro sin ánimos hasta que alguien se le acerco por detrás dando un gran alarido como si estuviese en medio de un ataque.

_ITSIGO!!!_ – una voluptuosa peli verde se le abrazo por la espalda con tal alboroto que todos los de las mesas alrededor tuvieron que voltear a verlos. –

_NELL!!._ – Intento quitarse a la chica de encima antes de que medio centro comercial supiera que ambos se encontraron. _– suéltame…_

_Perdón._ – deshizo el abrazo con rapidez. – _qué casualidad verte por aquí. _

_Si…_ - en un instante recordó quien era ella y con quién podía estar allí. – _tu primo?._

_Grimmi_?. – su rostro se lleno de duda ante la pregunta. – _óyeme… tanto le extrañas que preguntas primero por él. _– hizo un mohín de niña pequeña. _– el está muy bien!._

_No lo digo por saber cómo esta!!... lo digo por saber si viene conti…_ - no pudo terminar de hablar al ver que sus peores pensamientos se hacían realidad. – _viejo!._

_Aquí traigo los helados_!!. – camino hasta la mesa y miro impresionado a la linda chica que conversaba casi que encima de Ichigo. – _y la señorita es?._

_Mucho gusto soy Nell._ – extendió la mano a Isshin con una enorme sonrisa. –

_Estudias con mi hijo?._ – miro más serio a la joven, por la manera en que estaba pegada de Ichigo, mas que conocidos debían ser. –

_No, el me salvo la vida!_. – se volvió a abrazar con fuerzas al cuello del pelos de naranja. –

_Oh… ya recuerdo!, el paciente que salvaste hace unos meses.._ – sonrió orgulloso ante aquel acto valeroso de su retoño. –

_No era yo el paciente… era mi primo… nos salvo a los dos_. – otra vez se restregó con emoción de Ichigo. _– por cierto aquí viene!! _

_Vi…vi..viene?. – _el rostro de Ichigo palideció en un segundo, su padre y su "novio" se verían las caras por primera vez. –

_Que paso?._ – Isshin mira como Ichigo se empieza a poner pálido. –

_Nell… donde te habías meti…_ - mira quienes están con su distraída prima. – _Ichigo. _

_Grimmjow…_ - su nombre casi que no sale de los labios del pelos de naranja. –

Ichigo sintió como un sudor frio recorrió su cuerpo en segundos, sus piernas temblaron al tiempo que miraba impresionado a Grimmjow, este tenía un rostro de incredulidad contenida, pero pronto se torno desinteresado y frio, como si nunca se hubiesen conocido.

_Nos vamos._ – jalo de un brazo a la chica para que soltara a Ichigo. – _perdón por la intromisión._

_No se preocupe…_ - Isshin miro con curiosidad al peli azul. –

_Bueno… adiós!._ – jalo mas fuerte a su prima para empezar a caminar fuera del centro comercial. –

_ESPERA!, GRIMMI!! QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!!._ – intento zafarse del brazo de este. –

_Estoy apurado._ – sentencio secamente. –

_Como que apurado?._

_Solo camina, nos vamos a la casa._ – siguió jalando a la chica fuera de aquel lugar. –

_Pero era Itsigo!!... acaso no recuerdas a ese lindo chico que te salvo la vida?, pensé que te gustaba_!!. – al fin pudo soltarse de Grimmjow._ – era una buena oportunidad para conocerlo mejor!. _

_Lo conozco más de lo que crees_. – una sonrisa pretenciosa ilumino el rostro del peli azul. –

_Lo conoces?. _

_Ese hombre que estaba con él es su padre y no quiero que nos conozcamos así. _

_Pero… que tiene que ver eso con irnos?. _

_Ichigo y yo estamos saliendo._ – sentencio algo incomodo. –

_NAAAANNNIIII!!!_ – grito como toda una colegiala. –

_SOMOS PAREJA!._ – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo con rapidez. –

_EN SERIO!!._ – sonrió enormemente. –

_Así es, por eso no quiero que me conozca como un "desconocido" que salvo su hijo, quiero que el día que nos veamos la cara sea con seriedad y verdad por delante._

_Grimmi…_ - la chica le sujeto ambas manos haciendo que quedaran cara a cara. –

_Dime._

_Estas enamorado de él._ – sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, parecía una fan de aquella pareja que representaba su primo e Ichigo. –

_Enamorado?_.

_Mas que enamorado!! Parece que solo te presentaras ante su padre con un anillo en la mano y de rodillas!!. _

_No digas estupideces!_!. – se soltó apenado de las manos de Nell. –

_Esos son los síntomas de todo aquel flechado por Cupido._ – suspiro con ternura. –

_Si… Cupido mas te vale caminar rápido o te dejare varada para que regreses volando hasta la casa!_ – apresuro el paso rumbo al pequeño auto que compartían. –

_GRIMMI TIENE NOVIO._ – siguió dando saltitos hasta donde su pobre primo. -

Pero mientras para unos es cuestión de risas, para Ichigo aquel altercado le dejo descompuesto más de lo que imagino, estaba con la cabeza gacha frente a un lavabo del baño de hombres, no supo porque o como su cabeza empezó darle vueltas, en un segundo se sintió tan mareado que tuvo que sujetarse de su padre para evitar caer de plano al suelo, por su parte Isshin le miraba preocupado a su lado, le sorprendió la manera en que se descompuso su hijo si hacia unos momentos parecía el chico más sano de toda Karakura.

_Mejor?._ – miro la imagen de Ichigo reflejada en el gran espejo del baño. –

_Si…_ - lavo un poco su rostro para quitarse la sensación de calor que sentía en ese instante. –

_Seguro es la gripe de estación… y yo invitándote a comer helados_… - renegó con la cabeza más calmado. – _nos vamos a la casa._

_Está bien._ – se paro derecho mirándose al espejo y pensando en lo cerca que estuvo de que Grimmjow y su viejo se conocieran. –

_No sientes mas nada?_. – le extendió una toalla de papel para que secara su rostro. –

_No._ – mintió con preocupación, sabía que su padre se pondrá fastidioso si le decía que tenía ansias y un sabor amargo en la boca que no se le quitaba. –

_Apenas llegues te metes a la cama, no puedes resfriarte cuando solo quedan pocos días de clase._ – salió del baño más tranquilo. –

_Vacaciones… creo que será buen momento para decir que tengo… novio._ – una enorme gota resbalo por su frente al pensar en cómo sería ese día. –

_**Continuara…**_

AL FINNNNN AL FIN PUDE HACER ESTE CAPITULO!!!!.... al principio no me gusto pero después le agarre el ritmo a la situación y me encanto como quedo!, pues preguntas que hacer, si… porque Ukitake le dio al pobre de Ishida una caja para anillo sin anillo? XD… eso lo sabrán prontito, y si el pobrecito se salva de la operación o se nos petatea en la misma, no lloren chicas aun no sabemos que pasara, además que tenso eso de que se encontraran Grimmi y el papi de Ichigo!!, y los SINTOMASSS HAY LOS SINTOMASSSSS!! Como que todo se podrá loquito mas adelante, espero les gustara y sigan leyendo!, nos vemos la semana que viene.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Recuperando el tiempo.**_


	17. Recuperando el tiempo

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 17**_

_**Recuperando el tiempo.**_

El sueño le venció, seria por las lagrimas, por el temor, por tantas cosas que no sabía y tenía miedo de saber, el paso del tiempo es inclemente y Uryu lo noto al sentir una brisa fría rodeándole, le dolía mucho la espalda y aquella posición en el suelo ya no era la mas cómoda a su parecer, con mucho cuidado abrió los ojos y noto que todo estaba oscuro, se hizo de noche tan rápido y sin el notarlo?, con calma intento ponerse de pie en aquella habitación realmente en penumbras, al estirar su mano para apoyarse en la pared sin querer tropezó con una silla de madera que se balanceo a su contacto.

_Una mecedora?._ – termino de ponerse en pie y tanteo entre la oscuridad hasta dar con el interruptor de la luz en aquella extraña habitación que no parecía la de Ukitake. –

Al encender la luz casi cae de espaldas nuevamente, estaba en la habitación de un niño, podía deducirlo con facilidad al ver la mecedora de donde se sujeto para levantarse, una cuna de madera blanca frente a él y las paredes tapizadas de animales infantiles en un fondo amarillo pastel que lucía demasiado dulzón para su gusto.

Realmente confundido por la escena bacilo en caminar, no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí y menos aun sabía porque se sentía tan cansado, miraba una y otra vez la cuna frente a el hasta que le alerto un suave ruido que provenía de la misma habitación donde estaba, con duda camino hasta donde su oído le guiaba y eso era dentro de la misma cuna blanca.

_Un bebe._ – miro incrédulo a la criatura que estaba allí, era pequeña y envuelta en una manta blanca, no podía verle el rostro pero si escucharle gimotear débilmente. –

No supo que hace, era extraño, muy extraño todo, pero las cosas se pusieron más raras al escuchar como aquel infante pasaba de gimoteos débiles a un gran escándalo, sus pequeños pulmones dando todo lo que tenían para llamar la atención de alguien.

_Que escandaloso es…_ - camino todavía dudando hasta la cuna y miro mejor al pequeño bebe, era realmente pequeño y por como lloraba, debía dolerle algo como mínimo. –

Estuvo tentado a salir corriendo de aquel lugar para buscar a la madre de aquel niño, en verdad todavía se preguntaba donde estaba metido y como la progenitora de aquel pequeño lo había dejado solo en esa habitación, el llanto de aquel bebe se le estaba metiendo en lo más hondo del corazón a Uryu, era realmente triste verlo allí llorando desolado, quizás si le levantaba y lo calmaba podía llevárselo para hallar a su mama.

Con algo de temor por nunca haber cargado un bebe, metió las manos en la cuna y apenas logro tomarlo en brazos aquel bebe paro el llanto, fue instantanea aquella reacción, como si de un interruptor se tratase, Ishida quedo mudo al ver la reacción del pequeño, parecía cómodo en sus brazos, con curiosidad y algo de dificultad movió las mantas para verle mejor el rostro al bebe, aquel niño era realmente blanco, con mejillas rosadas y labios diminutos, sus ojos todavía fuertemente cerrados y por lo que se veía solo tenía unos pocos mechones de cabellos negros.

_Como tu madre te dejo solo?._ – miro más calmado al pequeño que en un segundo lanzo un enorme bostezo y se aferro con sus puñitos a la camisa blanca que cargaba puesta Uryu. –

No supo explicar esa sensación en su pecho, era una calidez enorme que le lleno sin dificultad, jamás había sentido algo así en su vida, ni el amor hacia Ukitake le había dado esa calidez, con asombro miro mejor al pequeño, tenía que admitir que era lindo a pesar de sus estridentes llantos, nunca pensó en los niños con seriedad y menos después de saber lo especial que era. Con tristeza se mordió el labio inferior, pensó que era muy egoísta al negarle a Ukitake saber de ello, y otra vez se sintió confundido por la escena, ante aquella caja vacía, los deseos de Ukitake de formar una familia, de aquella extraña situación en donde se encontraba ahora con un extraño niño en sus brazos que parecía conocerlo mejor de lo que él pensaba.

Se sintió que estaba por volverse loco, empezó a pensar cosas absurdas por culpa de los nervios, el mirar a aquel infante le dio la sensación de conocerle y más aun aquella calidez le estaba obligando a no soltarlo, miro y miro al niño para quedar mas embobado aun y sin notar como la puerta de aquella habitación se abrió súbitamente ante él.

_Te levantaste primero que yo._ –alguien que conocía muy bien le hablaba algo adormilado desde el marco de la puerta. –

_Ukitake?._ – no podía creer lo que miraba, ante el estaba su querido Ukitake, sano, rebosante de vida y algo despeinado como si se acabara de levantar. –

Repentinamente se volvió todo oscuro, no pudo escuchar mas la voz de Ukitake llamándole y menos el peso de aquel infante en sus brazos, se sintió sacudido por algo hasta que al fin con mucha dificultad abrió los ojos notando que estaba en el suelo de la habitación de Ukitake y siendo movido por la mano de alguien conocido.

_Despierta…_ - le sacudió un poco más para que terminara de abrir los ojos. –

_Ryuken?._ – miro impresionado a su padre. – _donde… que…paso con..._

_Con Ukitake?._ – se incorporo nuevamente. – _ya casi terminan._

_Cómo?._ – intento ponerse de pie. – _qué hora es?._

_Son casi las 4 de la tarde._ – miro su reloj de pulsera. –

_Me… quede dormido. _

_No sé cómo pudiste dormirte._ – renegó con su cabeza al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para salir de la habitación. –

_Ryuken._ – siguió a su padre fuera de la habitación y tratando de obviar ese peculiar sueño que tuvo. –

_Qué?._ – caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a su oficina. –

_Quiero entrar a la sala de recuperación. _

_No. _

_Pero quiero estar con él cuando despierte. _

_Quien te asegura que despertara?._

_Como puedes decir esa barbaridad!._ – sujeto bruscamente del brazo a su "madre". –

_Uryu…_ - se dio la vuelta quedando frente a frente con su hijo. – _tuvo un paro respiratorio hace menos de 15 minutos. _

Ishida sintió que su vida se iba con esas palabras, como había sucedido eso?, como era posible que su querido Ukitake le hubiese pasado eso!.

_Dime que lo supero… dímelo…_ - sujeto con fuerza los brazos de Ryuken. –

_Lograron estabilizarlo… después de luchar con él unos minutos… _

_Minutos, cuantos minutos!... el cerebro muere cuando no recibe oxígeno por cierto tiempo!!._ – apretó mas los brazos de su padre en busca de respuesta. –

_No lo sé, llegue cuando el percance fue superado._ – se soltó de Uryu con dificultad. – _solo queda esperar que despierte. _

_Y si… no despierta?. _

_Eso lo descubrirás tu mismo._ – se alejo de el dejándole antes en las manos su pase de director. –

_Gracias… Ryuken._ – miro el pase con melancolía. –

Sabía que su padre no era de aquellos seres sentimentales y expresivos, aquel pase que le dejo era una muestra de lo mucho que se preocupaba por Uryu, de alguna manera le hacía ver que estaba apoyándolo así no fuera con palabras lindas o una palmada en la espalda. Después de ello corrió como alma que lleva el diablo rumbo al piso de neurocirugía, estaba tan nervioso que decidió bajar por las escaleras de emergencia y evitar el aglomera miento en los ascensores de la clínica, corrió tanto como sus pies le permitían hasta que llego a su destino, se encontró frente a frente con la pequeña sala de espera que antecedía a la de operaciones, allí logro ver nuevamente a los amigos de Ukitake sentados todavía esperando y muy preocupados también.

_Ishida?._ – Shunsui logro verlo parado cerca de las puertas de la sala. –

_Ya va a terminar la operación._ – fue lo único que pudo decir al ver los ojos preocupados de la pareja. –

_Qué bueno._ – Nanao sonrió algo más calmada por la noticia. –

_Voy a entrar a verlo… estaré con el cuándo despierte._ – con esa firme respuesta se despidió de la pareja y desapareció por aquellas puertas de la sala de espera. –

Dentro, un par de enfermeras le interceptaron molestas al ver que alguien había entrado a esa área restringida solo para los médicos, Uryu no tenía ganas de discutir así que solo mostro el pase de su padre y se excuso diciendo claramente que era el "prometido" del paciente que estaban operando y tenía el permiso de estar con el cuándo saliera de la operación, aquello basto para que ambas enfermeras le dejaran pasar y lo escoltaran hasta la sala de recuperaciones, le indicaron como desinfectarse, cosa que el ya sabía de sobre medida hacer por las veces que estuvo en quirófano junto a su "madre", al ya estar trajeado con aquella indumentaria de médico, se quedo de pie frente a las puertas que daban al quirófano, como deseaba poder entrar de una sola vez y ver el mismo lo que sucedía pero no podía, ya era más que suficiente con que Ryuken le permitiera estar allí y así que esperaría paciente y dejaría las emociones para cuando despertara su amado Ukitake.

De regreso a la casa de los Kurosaki, Ichigo llego directo a la cama, estaba muy cansado por el día pero también por ese peculiar encuentro y sin mencionar el mareo que se repitió al llegar a la casa cuando subía las escaleras, pero ese percance lo supero solo y sin que nadie lo notara, ya sus hermanas estaban preocupadas al saber de boca de su viejo lo que le paso en la tarde, así que no haría más alardes de un simple malestar para mortificar a nadie.

_Que estoy bien._ – mascullo molesto al ver llegar a su padre con su anticuado botiquín casero de medicina. –

_Hay que prevenir!._ – sin piedad alguna le lanzo un termómetro dentro de la boca al pobre Ichigo. –

_VIEJO!!._ – se lo saco tan rápido como el otro lo introdujo. –

_Que no lo saques!._ – se lo volvió a meter a la boca. _- dos minutos y te dejo libre._

…… - se cruzo de brazos resignado. –

_Ichi – nii…_ – Yuzu entro a la habitación con una bandeja en las manos. – _te traje un poco de sopa de pollo. _

Ichigo renegó otra vez con la cabeza, su familia era realmente sobre protectora a veces, tanto alboroto por un mareo, era algo raro que él se enfermara pero no era tampoco para que anunciaran una epidemia!, después de los dos minutos Isshin le quito el termómetro y lo miro seriamente hasta quedar satisfecho con su observación.

_Al menos no tienes quebranto._ – guardo el termómetro entre las cosas. –

_Ya te dije que no me siento mal!._ – miro como era ahora su hermana quien le ponía sobre las piernas la bandeja con un tazón humeante de sopa de pollo. –

_Esta recién hecha como a ti te gusta._ – sonrió enormemente. –

_Está bien…_ - suspiro resignado, una cosa era pelear con su viejo pero otra muy diferente era rechazarle la comida a su tierna hermana. –

_Gracias_. – miro cabizbajo la sopa. – _me la comeré._

_Después de eso duerme un poco_. – Isshin salió de la habitación junto con Yuzu. –

Con algo de voracidad Ichigo se tomo toda aquella sopa que por alguna razón extraña le supo mejor que nunca antes en su vida, después de ello se enrollo en las mantas de su cama y decidió visitar un ratito a Morfeo, el sueño le empezó a ganar la partida hasta que sintió como una vibración cerca de su almohada le alerto que su celular estaba sonando.

_Alo?._ – bostezo con desgano al contestar. –

_Como estas?._ – la voz con cocida de alguien le respondió. –

_Grimmjow?._ – como si fuera un resorte, se santo de golpe en la cama. –

_Te pregunte como estas?_. – gruño fastidiado del otro lado del teléfono. –

_Como… como sabes que me senti mal?. _

_Lo note en tu cara, jamás te vi tan nervioso y parido en un segundo. _

_Eres detallista… pero casi que muero del susto!._ – se volvio a recostar en su cama mientras hablaba. –

_Nell lo arruina todo… es su costumbre. _

_No sabía nada, estaba feliz de verle. _

_Pero ya lo sabe. _

_COMO!! LE CONSTASTE LO DE NO..NOSOTROS?._ – grito incrédulo por el celular. –

_Si… y esta mas que contenta, parece disfrutar de nuestra relación._ – desvió la mirada hacia su prima que estaba mirando embobada como Grimmjow hablaba por el teléfono con Itsigo. –

_Al menos alguien está feliz por nosotros_… - suspiro recordando a su viejo. –

_Olvida eso, pronto se sabrá y no habrá ser humano que me haga separarme de ti._ – eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurro pero su linda y alborotada prima lo escucho. –

_KIAAAAAAAAAAA!! QUE LINDO ERES GRIMMI!! ITSIGO LO ESCUCHASTE!! TE ADORA!! TE ADORA!!..._ – empezó a dar saltos por la sala hasta que tropezó con uno de los sofás y cayó de bruces al suelo. –

_Nell es una entrometida…_ - una gran gota rodo por la frente del peli azul. – _como decía… pronto le diremos a tu padre de nosotros. _

_Esto de que el piense que soy novio de una chica me tiene… me tiene…_ - sintió como se le hacia un nudo en la garganta gracias a unas horrendas ganas de devolver toda aquella sopa que habia comido hacia ni quince minutos antes. – _voy al baño!!. _

Todavía con celular en mano salió de la cama y corrió al baño lo mas rápido que su malestar le dejo, ya dentro descargo todo lo que su pobre estomago había comido en el día y hasta pensó que mas aun, un frio repentino se le coló en el cuerpo junto a un sudor nada común, estaba tambaleante frente al inodoro y sin intenciones de salir del baño hasta que ese extraño ataque terminara por completo, mientras, en la línea del celular aun Grimmjow podía escuchar todo aquel acontecimiento preocupado, aquel sonido de ancadas y respiración acelerada le angustio un poco.

_Ya…_ - después de lavar su rostro y boca en el lavabo, logro responder el celular recostado contra una de las paredes del baño. –

_Qué demonios te paso?. _

_Vomite…_ - la sensación de asco aun seguía en su boca. – _fue asqueroso._

_Ni que lo digas… escuche todo en primera fila._ – renegó asqueado con su cabeza. –

_Es gripe… bueno eso dice mi viejo._ – camino fuera del baño otra vez a su habitación. –

_Quédate en cama… mañana en la noche te visito._ – una sonrisa descarada se poso en sus labios. –

_NADA DE VISITAS NOCTURNAS!!, DEJA LOS INVENTOS QUE EL OTRO DIA MI AMIGA RUKIA TE VIO!!._ – grito enfadado al tiempo que se tiraba sin ganas en la cama. –

_La chica con la que tu padre cree que tienes amoríos?_.

_Si…_ - cerró los ojos con pesadez. – _mañana hablamos… quiero dormir un poco… estoy agotado. _

_Como quisiera estar allí ahora mismo_… - desvió la mirada para notar que su torpe prima se fue al baño a verse el chichón que le dejo la caída por andar saltando. –_ te amo._

_Yo también a ti… - _sus ojos se ponían cada vez más pesados sin explicación. –

_Ichigo?... Ichigo?.... chico enfermera!._ – escucho como algunos suaves sonidos de respiracion era lo único que respondía el aludido. – _en verdad se quedo dormido!._

Grimmjow termino por desistir de despertarle, mejor era que durmiera para reponer energías ya que no le dejaría solo por mucho tiempo, aunque eso le obligara a volver a esa casa a escondidas de la familia de Ichigo.

Cinco y media de la tarde, la angustia era evidente en los que pudieses mirar con detalle a un ser que estaba detenido a escasos pasos de la puerta que le separaba de su amor, miraba por aquel vidrio oscurecido adrede, caminaba de un lado a otro, se llevaba las manos a aquella pequeña caja de terciopelo negro que aun tenia con él, pero la angustia no cesaba ni un segundo, recordar la proposición, la caja, el sueño extraño donde el veía a un bebe desconocido y al mismo tiempo a su querido Ukitake sano y repuesto de todo mal, era torturador pensar que todo eso eran meras jugarretas de su mente, que triste era todo.

_Esta caja…._ – sujeto el objeto con mas fuerzas que nunca. – _si todo sale bien te juro que aceptare estar contigo siempre… te dore todo, todo de mi. _

Ya sin animas, coloco su cabeza contra la pared fría y estéril de aquel lugar, cerro sus ojos y solo oyó el murmulló a su alrededor, aquel ruido se acrecentaba con cada minuto hasta que algo le hizo casi saltar delante de la puerta de la sala de operaciones, era su amado Ukitake, lo traían al fin, ya había acabado la operación y le dirigían hacia la sala de recuperación, sobre el estaba mas de 4 enfermeras dirigiendo la camilla, el oxigeno, mas aparatos y demás detalles médicos que se negó a observar, su mirada solo estaba en el ser que salía de su propia batalla por la vida.

_Como esta!._ – se pego detrás de la camilla y las enfermeras. –

_Qué hace usted aquí?._ – una de las enfermeras le detuvo el paso hacia la sala de recuperación. –

_Soy el prometido de Ukitake y además soy el hijo del director de la clínica._ – le enseño el pase casi que en las narices de la pobre chica. – _tengo permiso de estar con mi "prometido". _

_Perdóneme, pero a pesar de ello no puede entrar todavía, debemos acomodar al paciente para que este bien. _

_No me dejara pasar!._ – sus ojos centellaron rabia e impotencia. –

_Le dejaremos pasar cuando todo esté listo, no se impaciente…_ - sin más que decir se dio media vuelta rumbo a la habitación donde dejarían al peliblanco. –

_Ukitake ya estaré allí contigo… _

Otra vez esperaba pegado a la puerta pero esta vez era la puerta de la habitación en recuperación, muchas cosas pasaron delante de él, enfermeras, la camilla donde lo operaron, más enfermeras, e instrumental médico. Pero antes de poder entrar se vio frente a frente con su padre otra vez, Ryuken venia caminado muy tranquilo acompañado de un medico, ambos hablaban con recelo hasta quedar frente al joven.

_Ya estás aquí._ – miro hacia dentro de la habitación. – _pronto se irán las enfermeras. _

_Que sabes de su estado?._ – pregunto sin rodeos. –

_Reservado… ya sabes que sufrió un paro respiratorio, después de ello siempre se reserva lo que suceda_. – se acomodo los lentes. –_ esperamos que despierte, la operación fue todo un éxito sin contar lo del ataque. _

_Lograron retirarle el tumor completo?. _

_Así es… según el grupo de médicos fue difícil pero creen que todo salió como deseaban._

_Podría vivir una vida normal?._ – sus esperanzas regresaban poco a poco con las palabras de su "madre". –

_Si despierta_. – con timidez poso su mano sobre el hombro de Uryu. – _las esperanzas no son para los débiles. _

Miro con melancolía hacia la habitación, las palabras de su padre le reconfortaron un poco, la operación había salido bien pero aquel altercado respiratorio podía tirar por tierra la magnífica obra de los médicos, porque la vida no era más simple?, porque todo tiene que tener sus peros cuando uno más desea que sea perfecto?. Perfecto…. Esa palabra jamás podría estar en su boca, ahora que pensaba más claramente se dio cuenta de que el mismo no era una perfección, que sus peculiaridades eran únicas y que su corazón decidió amar a un ser enfermo y con pocas probabilidades de vivir… perfecto?. Nada es perfecto pero si salía de todo esto, haría que su vida y la de Ukitake fuera lo más "normal" posible ya que las perfecciones no pueden existir y menos para él.

Mientras pensaba en ello, la habitación había sido desalojada, al fin no había nada que se interpusiera entre él y Ukitake, al fin lo vería después de todas esas horas de angustia, al fin le tomaría la mano para comprobar que todo esto paso de pesadilla a un sueño bonito. Con paso firme se adentro a la habitación de recuperación, miro los incontables aparatos cerca de la cama, el pitido rítmico de los latidos cardiacos, el sonido de la respiración de Ukitake, las bolsas de suero y lo que más le dejo impresionado, el rostro hinchado, pálido e inmutable de su querido compañero, su cabeza estaba totalmente vendada, noto como ya no estaba aquella hermosa cabellera blanca y no estaría por un buen tiempo mientras se recuperaba y volvía a crecer aquel cabello que fue rapado para poder operarle.

_Tu cabello…_ - se inclino con cuidado mirando detalladamente la cabeza de Ukitake y el vendaje que llevaba. – _eso es lo de menos ahora. _

Sonrió débilmente para después con algo de temor sujetar la mano derecha de Ukitake, estaba fría pero sabía muy bien que era por la anestesia, después de que esta saliera por completo del organismo podría regresar el calor a su cuerpo y con todas las esperanzas del mundo despertaría para mostrarle sus orbes castañas nuevamente. Con delicadeza reclino su cabeza de la cama pero sin soltar ni un instante aquella mano fría de la suya, esperaría pacientemente a que despertara y cuando uno desea con mucha fuerza algo pueda que ocurra el milagro.

La noche avanzaba y con ello las cosas que uno puede escuchar son muchas, mas de las que uno cree o desea oír. Rukia estaba muy cómoda en su cama, leyendo algunos apuntes de la universidad al tiempo que escuchaba música, sin muchas ganas de hacer mas nada cerro el libro y se acomodo en la cama para pensar un poco en lo que pasaba a su alrededor últimamente, estaba sorprendida como su amigo del alma estaba saliendo con otro hombre y digamos que mas que saliendo también, por otra parte su hermano esperaba un bebe!!, en qué momento la vida se le puso de ese modo?, quien sabe, pero debía seguir a las masas y aceptar su realidad, en verdad que ya no le molestaba mucho que su hermano viviera con el tonto de Renji, como pareja no resultaba malo pero si había algo que le seguiría molestando mientras viviesen bajo el mismo techo ellos tres.

_Otra vez!!_ – se tapo la cabeza con su almohada al escuchar ciertos y peculiares ruidos que provenían de la habitación de su hermano. -

Y en la habitación de al lado, aquellos ruidos pertenecían al serio, centrado y ahora con las hormonas al máximo de Byakuya, estaba en la gloria mientras un pelirrojo le acariciaba descarado con su boca, aquella lengua deslizándose por todo su cuerpo, sentir aquel contacto era estremecedor, las manos de Renji deslizándose hasta su palpitante miembro para darle la atención necesaria, su boca bajando poco a poco en un camino de caricias desinhibidas hasta su vientre, con ternura se detuvo allí y dio unos pequeños besos como saludando a aquel ser diminuto que estaba dentro de su pareja.

_Hazme tuyo…_ - sus labios se deslizaron provocadoramente hacia el oído del pelirrojo. –

_Pero... aun no terminamos los juegos…_ - una de sus manos aun seguía en aquel descarado acto de tocarle. _– no quiero ir tan rápido…_

_Yo si!._ – sin dejar que Renji se opusiera a sus deseos, se incorporo quedando encima de su amante. – _si no lo haces… lo hare yo._

_Que intentas!!._ – tuvo que dejar las caricias para después al ver como el moreno se agachaba para tomar su excitación con los labios y empezar a engullirla descaradamente mientras miraba el rostro impresionado y lleno de satisfacción de Renji. –

_Eres… atrevido…_ - gimió roncamente al sentir aquella boca regalándole caricias. –

En un segundo se alejo del cuerpo del pelirrojo para maniobrar mejor su estrategia, sabía que con lo que acababa de hacer Renji estaba totalmente en el paraíso y se portaría sumiso a sus antojos, sin pérdida de tiempo se inclino sobre las caderas de su pareja, rozando descaradamente sus glúteos contra la hombría del pelirrojo.

_Así no…_ - intento hacer que el Kuchiki se diera la vuelta pero fue imposible ya que sin previo aviso decidió empezar aquel espectáculo. –

Con dificultad logro lo que quería, dominar la situación sobre su amante, sentirse invadido por aquel palpitante miembro guiado por sus propias manos, aquel dolor duro poco mientras miraba satisfecho el rostro del pelirrojo, parecía incrédulo por lo que acababa de ver.

_Bésame…_ - acerco sus labios a los de Renji. –

_Desde cuando tu_… _hay dios!. – _tuvo que cerrar los ojos al sentir como Byakuya empezaba por si solo a subir y bajar sobre él, su cuerpo se estremeció en sobre medida, aquel hombre no parecía el anteriormente serio y frio Byakuya, este era una bestia hambrienta de placer. –

Aquellos movimientos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes e intensos, Renji tuvo que sujetar las caderas del moreno para evitar que acelerara tanto el ritmo, tenía por la salud física de su compañero que tal parece no le veía el problema a prácticamente cabalgar sobre el hombre que quería y como él quería.

_Muévete!._ – le grito con descaro al sentir que pronto llegaría al clímax si seguía así. –

_Byakuya…. Alto…. Para!!._ – sujeto con fuerza la cintura de este. – _no piensas… en el… el._

_El qué?…_ - dejo de moverse al tiempo que respiraba entre cortado por los jadeos y el movimiento. –

_En el… - _bajo la mirada hasta el vientre del moreno. – _podríamos lastimar a Renji Junior._

_Renji… Junior_?. – su rostro parecía un poema a la incredulidad. –

_Así le llame_. – sonrió orgulloso ante su retoño no nacido. –

_Me acabas de bajar la lívido_…. – se separo del pelirrojo con molestia. – _no lo nombres cuando tenemos sexo!._

_Shsss… - _le tapo la boca rápidamente a Byakuya._ – no digas esa palabra delante de él. _

_Estas cada día mas loco_!. – se puso de pie rápidamente. –

_Es que leí que ellos escuchan, como vas a decir esa palabra en frente de Ren.._

_No lo llames así!!. _– busco por todo el suelo hasta hallar su ropa interior. – _no se llamara así. _

_Entonces que nombre te gusta a ti?, hay que llamarlo por su nombre para que nos conozca cuando nazca. _– imagino un bultito chiquito en sus brazos y al cual le sonreía como mero idiota. –

_No tengo nada pensado aun._ – camino otra vez hasta la cama para recostarse. –

_Pero… podemos hacer algunas cositas con cuidado._ – trato de besar el cuello de Byakuya con ternura. – _perdón por detenernos._

_Tenías razón. _– sentencio secamente. –

_Sobre cuidarlo?._

_Creo que llamare a la doctora esa. _

_Porque?._ – miro algo asustado al Kuchiki. –

_Me duele el vientre…_ - poso una de sus manos sobre el mismo. –

_**Continuara…**_

SUSPENSOOOOOOOO!!! QUE PASARA?, DESPERTARA UKITAKE? PORQUE A BYAKUYA LE DUELE EL VIENTRE?.... SERA QUE EN VERDAD ICHIGO ESTA EN LA DULCE ESPERA?.... preguntas, preguntas!! Y las respuestas en el próximo capítulo!, bueno como ya había dicho antes, creo que se me hizo costumbre actualizar los viernes n_n, aquí vamos otra vez, espero sus comentarios amigas y sigan leyendo que todo se pone mejor aun!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Respuestas?.**_


	18. Respuestas?

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 18**_

_**Respuestas?.**_

En qué momento se salió de control todo?, cuando fue que perdió todo poder sobre él?, es que no podía creer lo que vivía, estaba a merced de los que le rodeaban, más patético no se podía sentir en ese momento, no importando el dolor que sentía y menos aun el nuevo síntoma que les hizo salir a más de media noche de su casa. Pensaba y pensaba acurrucado en el asiento del copiloto mientras Renji manejaba como loco rumbo a la clínica Ishida, después de aquel comentario del dolor en su vientre decidieron irse a dormir y descansar un poco ya que para Byakuya el malestar no parecía gran cosa hasta que el dolor se intensifico unas horas después y todo empezó a ir en un espiral de malas situaciones, intentaba no tener miedo pero era evidente que no lograba creérselo el mismo, sus piernas temblaban un poco y ese condenado dolor se negaba a irse.

_Aun duele?._ – Renji pregunto realmente preocupado mientras conducía. –

_Ya… vamos a llegar?._ – no quiso responder a esa pregunta, el dolor era evidente en su rostro. –

_Casi._ – movió su mano derecha del volante y la deposito con cariño sobre la cabeza del Kuchiki. – _todo saldrá bien._

_Renji…_ - bajo la mirada al sentir como el pantalón de su pijama se sentía húmedo. –

_Ya estamos cerca… -_ volvió la mirada por un instante hacia el moreno. – _que sucede?_

_Sangre._ – miro la pequeña mancha opaca que tiño la tela del pijama. –

_Que hemos hecho!. _

De allí en adelante las cosas se pusieron peores, con mas desespero que antes Abarai acelero a todo lo que podía, en pocos segundos se encontraban en la área de emergencias de la clínica, con nada de dificulta bajo del auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para tomar en brazos a Byakuya y entrar rápidamente por la puerta de emergencias, se olvido del auto, de que andaban en ropa de dormir y hasta olvido los modales, solo se limito a gritar a viva voz de que su compañero estaba esperando un bebe y que se sentía muy mal.

Y en menos de un minuto tenía un grupo de enfermeras a su alrededor haciendo preguntas y ayudando al pelirrojo con el Kuchiki que parecía estar en un trance, solo miraba impávido como era depositado en una camilla y dirigido con mucha prisa hacia el piso de obstetricia, en el camino solo sintió la mano de Renji sujetando la suya con tanta fuerza, era evidente que el pelirrojo deseaba con todo el alma a ese bebe, pero él, el que deseaba?, todavía estaba renuente a llamarle bebe y más aun a aceptar lo que sucedía con su cuerpo, era una montaña rusa de emociones sin control y a pesar de ser su propio cuerpo no podía controlarlo ni un solo momento, quería llorar en verdad que deseaba salir de este percance como fuera, ya estaba cansado del dolor y aunado a ese extraño sangrado se sintió aun mas culpable por lo que había hecho, todo por las hormonas, por andar haciendo cosas que no debía, se castigaba mentalmente mientras no prestaba para nada de atención a su alrededor, las enfermeras le habían llevado directo a una sala de observación donde no faltaba nada para volverlo quirófano, allí solo se dio cuenta de la realidad al sentir como Renji se soltaba de su mano protestando ya que las enfermeras le hicieron salir del lugar mientras llegaba la doctora Unohana.

_No me quiero ir!._ – Renji seguía protestando en la entrada de la sala, estaba tan nervioso que no podía dejar solo a su compañero con semejante situación. –

_Colabore señor!... solo será por un momento mientras revisan al paciente!!._ – la pobre enfermera le estaba sosteniendo como podía para que saliera del lugar. –

_Creo que debería esperar afuera._ – la voz apacible pero firme de la doctora resonó en aquella sala. –

_Pero…_ - Renji volteo a verla muy sobre saltado. –

_El señor Byakuya estará bien en mis manos así que por favor espere afuera hasta que le llamen._ – sonrió amablemente pero aquella sonrisa era como una muestra de autoridad a la que nadie podía decir no. –

_Seguro?._ – miro hacia la camilla donde estaba su compañero mirándolo con tristeza. –

_Asegurado._ – le palmeo la espalda y así lo empujo suavemente fuera de la sala para cerrar las puertas y empezar su trabajo. –

Con toda la calma que solo ella podía tener, camino hasta donde el moreno que aun estaba mirando asustado el lugar y a la doctora misma.

_Solo hare una pregunta y quiero que me responda con sinceridad._ – se agacho hasta quedar cerca del rostro de Byakuya. –

_Diga…_ - susurro incomodo por la manera en que le miraba aquella mujer. –

_Siente dolor de vientre y…._ – desvió la mirada hacia la entrepierna – _está sangrando, todo esto empezó después de haber tenido relaciones con su pareja o me equivoco?._

Aquella dureza para hablar de la doctora no inmuto al Kuchiki, en verdad él era como ella a la hora de decir algo sin rodeos pero ahora él era el que se sentía avergonzado y adolorido en esa camilla, con toda la pena del mundo solo pudo asentir con su cabeza a la pregunta.

_Muy bien solo necesitaba saber eso._ – sonrió otra vez tan amablemente que era incomodo. –

Lo que sucedió después dejo más avergonzado aun al pobre Kuchiki, estaba prácticamente rodeado de mujeres entre las enfermeras y la doctora, solo podía dejarse hacer todo sin abrir la boca o protestar, solo miraba serio como le desvestían y otra vez aquella horrenda bata verde que para él era como un atentado a la moral y las buenas costumbres era puesta sobre él, después de ello solo cerró los ojos y deseo no estar allí, aquella experiencia fue realmente traumática a su parecer, manos por todos lados, los piquetes de agujas para sacarle la sangre, tomando su temperatura, revisando su cuerpo, no podía ni imaginar cómo sería aquello dentro de algunos meses cuando tuviese que verse en aquel lugar otra vez con sus pies nuevamente sobre aquellos fríos estribos, todos mirando donde nadie debería ver excepto su atolondrado amante, estaba decidido, después de que acabo toda aquella revisión decidió que sería la última vez que ofrecería un espectáculo tan denigrante para un público que ni conocía!.

Al final y después de tanto examen le dejaron en paz para llevarlo a una habitación de aquel piso, estaba más calmado al recibir medicamentos para el dolor y una muy racional explicación de manos de la misma doctora Unohana.

_Al fin!._ – Renji mira como su querido Byakuya es sacado de la sala de observación y dirigido a una de las habitaciones del piso. –

_Ya está todo bien._ – le sonrió como siempre al pelirrojo que seguía a aquella camilla rumbo a la habitación. –

_Seguro?._ – miro preocupado hacia dentro de la habitación donde acomodaron al moreno. –

_Solo fue un pequeño sangrado a causa de exceso de emociones… _

_Emociones?._ – centro la mirada en la expresión de la doctora, juraría que estaba hablando en doble sentido si no fuera por el regaño que siguió a esas palabras. –

_Sé que se quieren mucho y que las hormonas están al máximo en su compañero pero… eso no les da derecho a hacer lo que quieran sin pensar que pueden lastimar a esa criatura que no tiene ni la menor idea de lo que están haciendo ustedes._

_Tiene razón. _– bajo la cabeza muy avergonzado, tanto que podría enterrarla en el suelo de aquel sitio. –

_Pero eso no quiere decir que no podrán volver a estar juntos, solo tienen que tener más cuidado, entendido?_. – volvió a su expresión amable y despreocupada. –

_Si._

_Muy bien, el señor Byakuya se quedara por esta noche en observación, si nada pasa hasta la mañana se podrán ir a su casa. _

Renji la miro más animado, aquellas palabras a pesar del regaño le reconfortaron mucho, estaba contento de que aquel altercado no pasara a mayores, estaba tan preocupado por el bebe y por el Kuchiki también, se estaba haciendo tantas ilusiones con aquella criatura, ya hasta le tenía nombre, nombre que no le gustaba a Byakuya y que después discutirá mejor para tratar de convencerle de ponérselo. Con todo ello en mente al fin se pudo meter a la habitación, estaba sola sin enfermeras o nadie que interrumpiera a la pareja de futuros padres.

_Fue un gran susto._ – camino hasta la cama para abrazar a Byakuya. –

_Fue mi culpa_. – estaba acongojado y sin si quiera levantar la mirada. – _casi lo matamos._

_No… no digas eso, solo fue un susto, nada más._ – le sonrió tratando de animar al moreno. –

_Todo por culpa de lo que me pasa… no logro controlar nada de mí!._ – le dio la espalda a su amante enfadado –

_Tu deliro de tener todo bajo control._ – se sentó en la cama con cuidado mientras seguía hablando. – _tienes que aceptar que no todo puede ser controlado Byakuya… y ahora más que nunca nos veremos obligados a actuar bajo circunstancias inimaginadas para ambos._

_Me quiero ir a la casa._ – susurro en tono autoritario. –

_Hasta mañana, la doctora quiere estar segura de que no pasara nada._

_No voy a volver a este lugar._ – sentencio con firmeza. –

_Pues debemos venir todos los meses por tu control. _

_No me refiero a eso… no pienso dar a luz aquí. _

_Si esta es la única clínica que trata estos casos?, acaso quieres cambiar de médico?._ – le miro algo confundido por las palabras del Kuchiki. –

_No estaré aquí ese día…_ - sentencio con tanta autoridad, era como querer controlar aunque sea eso en su futuro. –

_Como quieras_. – no le dio mucho interés a las palabras de Byakuya, se notaba lo molesto que estaba, y seguro en unos días olvidaría esa locura que decretaba con seriedad. –

Para alguien tan serio y recto como Byakuya esas palabras tenían mas que el sentido del coraje del momento o la vergüenza que sintió minutos atrás en la sala de observación, quizás ese decreto se haga realidad pero pasaran muchas cosas antes de llegado ese día. El susto paso, para unos es reconfortante saber que las cosas vuelven a su cauce pero para otras el anuncio de un nuevo día puede ser decisivo. Uryu permaneció toda la noche sin moverse ni un centímetro de la cama de Ukitake, su mano unida a la de él, su cabeza recostada del colchón y su cuerpo entumecido por pasar toda la noche sentado en una silla, era evidente que el agotamiento le invitaba a dormirse otra vez como cuando estuvo en la habitación esperando, se sentía muy cansado, pero no daba tregua al sueño, no pasaría otra vez, se quedaría despierto para contemplar con sus propios ojos el despertar de Ukitake, fuera hoy, mañana o algún día.

_Son casi las 7…_ - soltó por un momento la mano de su compañero para poder ver su reloj de pulsera. –

Estiro su cuerpo hasta sentir como un crujido en su espalda le obligaba aponerse de pie, era incomodo estar allí por tantas horas, no había cenado y de seguro tenía la cara más horrenda de desvelado que jamás tuvo en su vida, pensó que no podía dejar que Ukitake le mirara así, debía ir rápidamente a lavarse el rostro y refrescarse un poco para volver a su puesto y esperar paciente alguna reacción. Con algo de duda salió de la habitación y camino rumbo al baño más cercano, entro a él rápidamente, se lavo el rostro, sus labios, se peino un poco y libero su vejiga de toda una noche sin ir al baño, después de todo ello regreso en sus pasos a la habitación, pero esta vez tenía en sus manos la cajita negra de terciopelo, era evidente que debía estar con ella al momento de despertar Ukitake.

_Casarme…_ - miro más serio la cajita y una pequeña sonrisa le ilumino el rostro solo de pensar en eso, era una locura pero quería vivir esa locura a plenitud. –

Qué triste seria si no podía decirle a Ukitake todo lo que quería, con cajita en mano camino hasta la cama y la coloco estratégicamente entre las manos del paciente, era una tontería lo que haría a continuación, pero sus nervios y deseos le impulsaban a hacerlo.

_Ukitake… tu amigo me dio esto._ – apretó la cajita entre las manos del inconsciente hombre.- _ciento pena por no haberte contado todo de mí…_

Unas cuantas lágrimas estaban por brotar de los ojos de Uryu, era muy doloroso decirle esto a alguien que no estás seguro de que responderá hoy o nunca, estaba con un nudo en el estomago pero decidió hablar.

_Acepto casarme contigo… y te prometo que tendremos una familia grande…_ - sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al solo verse rodeado de niños y un feliz Ukitake con ellos. _– pero… necesito que despiertes, quiero que despiertes para que me digas cuántos hijos quieres?, como será nuestra casa, que querrás de cenar cuando llegues del trabajo… _

No aguanto más, las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas sin parar, ponerse a hablarle de sus deseos era muy doloroso, pensar en todos esos eventos de la vida que una pareja puede pasar y que él estaba deseoso de hacerlo.

_Dímelo… quiero saber que te gusta… quiero que me tomes fotos sentado bajo un árbol otra vez... quiero besarte… quiero darte una familia… _

Lloro, solo lloro con la cabeza gacha pensando en todo lo que se perdería Ukitake, era evidente que después de tantas horas, las esperanzas se van poco a poco, que se escapa la vida con el pasar del tiempo y que por más que desee que le hable, era pedir milagros y como futuro medico, no creía mucho en ellos, sollozo triste sentado al lado de la cama, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados y liberando todo el dolor de su alma que afloraron con aquellas palabras. Un triste espectáculo hasta que sintió como una de sus mejillas enrojecidas por las lágrimas era rozada débilmente, una sensación conocida le invadió el cuerpo y le hizo levantar la cabeza hacia su querido Ukitake.

_4… _

_Cuatro…._ – sus ojos se abrieron enormes al escuchar ese susurro proveniente de los labios blanquecinos de Ukitake. –

Lo miro como si viera un fantasma, era imposible pero allí estaba, le había hablado a susurros y con mucha dificultad le había acariciado la mejilla, era su milagro, lo que tanto deseo con el alma, no pudo esperar más y con toda la fuerza y el amor que alguien puede demostrar en un abrazo, se lanzo sobre el cuerpo del peliblanco sintiendo su corazón latir con fuerzas en aquel pecho lleno de esperanzas, el llanto regreso y con más ganas y fuerza, era increíble que llorara así en su vida, jamás había llorado así desde la muerte de su querido abuelo.

_Despertaste!._ – sollozo feliz y aun sumido en ese fuerte abrazo. –

_Cuatro…_ - volvió a susurrar con algo de dificultad. –

_Cuatro qué?._ – se incorporo un poco para poder escuchar mejor lo que decía su compañero. –

_Que sean cuatro hijos…_ - sonrió a medias con toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo. –

Uryu sintió como sus mejillas le ardían, era evidente que Ukitake escucho su confesión y a pesar de la vergüenza, se sentía tan feliz de poder entender al fin los deseos de aquel ser que le ofreció no solo cariño si no un camino hacia la vida.

_Me escuchabas._ – bajo su rostro hasta poder besar con suavidad los labios del peliblanco. –

_Un… poco._ – susurro con mas animo. –

_Entonces escuchaste mi respuesta a esto._ – señalo la cajita de terciopelo negro que yacía aun entre las manos de Ukitake. –

_Aceptaste…_

_Así es._ – sonrió como nunca antes lo había hecho en su vida. – _acepto casarme contigo y darte una gran familia. _

_Y como…_ - miro intrigado al de lentes. –

_Tengo un secreto que te hará muy feliz. _– confeso con algo de vergüenza, ahora era el momento de contar su verdad. –

Era un milagro a sus ojos, para el todo Ukitake era un milagro, el ser que le dio fuerzas para vivir la vida mas allá de los libros o la medicina, aquel hombre que le estaba causando que cambiara su manera de pensar en su peculiar herencia, aquel hombre que no le importo nada para demostrar su cariño y ser feliz a pesar de una enfermedad, ese era su milagro y lo viviría al máximo de aquí en adelante.

Así más de un mes paso y para todos había cambios, cosas nuevas y más por descubrir, Byakuya y Renji tuvieron que aprender a vivir en un inesperado ir y venir de emociones gracias a ese embarazo, el moreno resulto casi totalmente dominado por las hormonas y eso traía muchos altercados en ese hogar. Para Uryu era el descubrir cómo vivir y superar día a día las limitaciones de su amante, la operación fue un éxito total pero aun así la recuperación seria larga y el resultaría el mayor apoyo para Ukitake, volver a ser el no sería fácil.

La vida de los Kurosaki también daría un giro inesperado, Ichigo trato de continuar su relación clandestina con Grimmjow, solo su mejor amiga Rukia y un entrometido Urahara conocían la verdadera conexión del peli naranja con ese antiguo paciente de la clínica, pero ahora ya con las vacaciones de invierno cerca y con algunos detalles nuevos en la vida de Ichigo, las cosas pasarían a tornarse realmente extrañas.

Esa mañana de invierno ya entrado el mes de noviembre seria inolvidable para más de uno, el reloj despertador sonó un poco más temprano de lo habitual, con mucha prisa y sin apagar el aparato en cuestión se vio volar fuera de la cama a un descompuesto Ichigo, directo al baño como todas las mañanas para devolver el estomago. Rutina, así lo denomino, era rutina que antes de poner un solo pie fuera de la cama ya se sentía nauseabundo, cansado más de lo normal y con ciertos malestares en varias partes especificas de su cuerpo.

_Hoy fue peor…_ - susurro para sí con desanimo, esos síntomas le estaban dando un mal presentimiento que no podía identificar. –

Lavo su rostro y se cepillo para olvidar aquel síntoma, ya era hora de ir a la universidad, solo quedaban unas semanas de clase y no se daría el lujo de faltar en los últimos y mas importantes días, estaba muy aletargado y cansado, caminaba de regreso a la habitación cuando noto al verse en el espejo del baño como algo en su cuerpo no era como antes, estaba sin camisa puesta a pesar del frio invernal, miro detenidamente al espejo y noto sobre saltado como sus pezones estaban más rojos y adoloridos, trato de pensar en el último encuentro con su novio, el muy descarado tendía a jugar de mas con su cuerpo y ese era uno de sus lugares preferidos a la hora de morder o tocar, hacia unos dos días atrás que se encontraron como siempre clandestinamente en la veterinaria, entregándose desenfrenados gracias a la noche y la soledad del local.

_Voy a matarlo por hacerme estas cosas!_ - gruño enfadado y siguió su camino para vestirse y salir a la universidad. –

Detalles, simples detalles que no son tomados en cuenta en el momento indicado, pero para otros las cosas se pueden ver a simple vista, Ichigo paso menos horas en las clases gracias a que solo había exámenes y nada más, después de ello y de quedar muy satisfecho con sus notas este año, siguió su paso directo a la clínica de su padre, debía ayudar un poco a sus hermanas nuevamente pero esta vez no era por obligación, más bien fue idea suya el ponerse al tanto del lugar otra vez como hacía tiempo atrás.

_Buenas tardes!._ – un sonriente Urahara recibía al hijo del director de la clínica. –

_Contento por ver a las enfermeras mientras se desvisten?._ – miro realmente serio al rubio, le tenía ideas desde que lo descubrió espiando en el cambiador de mujeres. –

_No, más bien estoy contento porque estas volviendo a tu labor de enfermera._ – sonrió sarcástico. –

_Que gracioso… donde está Rukia?._ – pregunto en tono autoritario. –

_En la sala de descanso, espero que no vayas a distraerla contándole sobre tu vida amorosa._ – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dio media vuelta dejando a Ichigo con la palabra en la boca. –

_Este está cada día mas loco!... vida amorosa…_ - camino rápidamente hacia la sala esperando encontrar a su amiga allí. –

La pequeña morena estaba allí recostada en el sofá de aquella sala mandando un mensaje con su móvil y por la cara que tenia al teclear daba la sensación de que estuviese insultando al remitente del mensaje.

_Maldiciendo a alguien?._ – se sentó pesadamente junto a la chica. –

_Casi…_ - termino de mandar el mensaje. – _mi inepto cuñado… esta preguntándome dónde demonios compro yo los excéntricos antojos que le dan a mi nii – sama. _– suspiro realmente resignada. –

_Si es verdad que tu hermano…_ - pensó algo distraído ante el recuerdo de la cena donde todos se enteraron de que esperaba un bebe por los síntomas. –

_Que querías?._ – miro seria al pelos de naranja. –

_Necesito un favor tuyo._

_Otra vez quieres usarme de tapadero para tus encuentros con tu novio!. _

_Será la última vez…_ - suplico con ambas manos en pose de rezo frente a Rukia. –

_Ya es hora de que digas la verdad Ichigo, no podre taparte ante tu padre por mucho tiempo, el debe creer que andamos en algo muy serio._ – desvió la mirada renuente a aceptar esta vez. –

_Solo por esta noche. _

_Una noche… solo una noche, siempre dices lo mismo y el resultado es que tu padre me llama casi a media noche para saber cómo estamos!!._ – frunció el ceño enfadada por tantas mentiras. –

_Eres mi amiga. _

_Lo sé, pero eso no me hace tu escudo a la hora de ir a revolcarte con el tipo ese!. _

_Qué manera de hablarme son esas!._ – jalo sin delicadeza de una de las orejas de Rukia. –

_Suéltame!!._ – con fuerza dirigió un golpe certero al vientre de Ichigo. –

El pobre cayo de golpe al suelo privado por el dolor, aquel golpe fue fuerte pero lo raro no era eso, lo extraño era que él se viera tumbado con uno solo de aquellos derechazos que su amiga siempre le lanzaba cada vez que discutían, estaba sin aire y juraba que sentía como le dolía no solo el vientre si no también la espalda.

_ICHIGO!! NO JUEGUES QUE NO TE DI TAN DURO!._ – se agacho para verificar que tanto daño había causado su derechazo. –

_Duele…_ - se llevo las manos al vientre con fuerza. –

_No es divertido bobo!!... levántate del suelo antes de que me asustes más!._ – movió preocupada al peli naranja que seguía contraído con el dolor. –

_En verdad…_ _me duele…_

_Demonios!... iré por tu padre!. _– salió rápidamente de la sala de descanso a encontrar ayuda. –

No pasaron más de unos segundos cuando el primero que entra con Rukia a la habitación es el mejor amigo de su viejo, y para Ichigo no era nada agradable que un hombre como él fuera a ponerle una mano encima para saber que le paso.

_No puedo creer que una chiquita como esta te noqueara en el suelo!._ – miro divertido a Rukia. – _vamos a ver… te saco el aire de una sola._

_Imbécil…_ - mascullo Ichigo adolorido. -

Con mucho cuidado entre su amiga y Urahara lo hicieron recostarse en el sofá de la sala de descanso, la cara de Ichigo dejaba que desear, estaba pálido y sudando frio mientras que no dejaba de sujetarse donde Rukia le golpeo sin malas intenciones, mientras Urahara le pidió a la morena que trajera un equipo de revisión de emergencias, aquella actitud del chico le indicaba que en verdad algo le dolía.

_No quiero sonar pervertido pero debo verte._ – con mucho cuidado levanto la camisa de Ichigo para poder mirar mejor el lugar del golpe. – _donde fue?._

_Aquí…_ - señalo con sus dedos unos centímetros más abajo del ombligo. –

De un rostro divertido paso a una cara totalmente seria y hasta dudosa, con sus dedos palpo cuidadosamente todo el estomago y bajo vientre del peli naranja, estaba muy centrado en ello cuando Rukia regreso a la sala con lo que le pidió el médico de emergencias.

_Aquí esta._ – extendió un estetoscopio y otras cosas más delante de él. –

_Déjalo en el sofá._ – siguió tocando muy serio. – _Rukia…_

_Dígame!._ – miro preocupada la cara de Urahara. –

_Por favor ve por Isshin y dile que me espere en la sala de ultrasonidos. _

_Va a llevarlo… _- la morena no pudo terminar la frase, aquello debía ser serio. -

_Así es… vamos a la sala de ultrasonidos… no se que le rompiste a este chico con esas manitos. _

_Voy por una silla de ruedas!. _– salió de la sala otra vez con rapidez. –

_Que… sentiste?. _– miro serio y con preocupación a Urahara. –

_Has estado jugando a la casita?_ - mascullo renegando con la cabeza. _–_

_No… entiendo que dices desgraciado!. _– se volvió a agarrar el estomago por el dolor. –

_Deja de gritar que no te morirás… _– se puso de pie para esperar a que la chica llegara con la silla de ruedas. –

Rukia regreso apresurada con la silla y muy asustada también, no tenía intenciones de lastimar a su amigo de esa manera, pensaba que quizás le rompió el vaso o hasta le daño algo para que Urahara pidiera llevarlo a hacerle un ultrasonido!, estaba muy nerviosa mientras ya iban en dirección a esa la sala, por su parte Ichigo estaba muy intrigado por los comentarios de aquel loco medico, no entendía ni un poquito sus comentarios pero aquel dolor seguía allí y no le agradaba nada.

_Rukia ya le avisaste a Isshin?._ – miro a chica que terminaba de ayudar a Ichigo a subirse a mesa donde estaba el ultrasonido. –

_Ya voy a hacerlo._ - le sujeto la mano al peli naranja. – _perdóname…_

_Por favor…_ _avísale a.._

_Ya sé. _– asintió con la cabeza, hasta en esos momentos Ichigo solo pensaba en que Grimmjow debía estar allí si algo le pasaba. –

_Bueno… vamos a ver mejor si jugaste o no a la casita._ – sonrió con ironía al tomar el gel de ultrasonido. –

Se mordió los labios para no insultar al médico ese, que manera tan poco profesional de atenderle y mas sabiendo que era el hijo de su mejor amigo!, estaba molesto por ello pero aquel malestar paso a segundo plano cuando sintió como aquel liquido frio y gelatinoso era esparcido por su vientre con el mismo aparato para ultrasonidos. Urahara por su parte desvió la pantalla para que solo el mirara lo que encontraría con aquel examen, estaba casi 100 por ciento seguro de su diagnostico pero no podía jugar en terreno desconocido si era lo que creía, paseo aquel aparato con suavidad y mirando seriamente al mismo hasta que dio con la razón de aquel dolor en Ichigo.

_Dios mío…._ – no pudo quedarse callado ante lo que miro en la pantalla del ultrasonido. –

_Que profesional!!... demonios dime que viste!_ – gruño enfadado y adolorido. –

_Que vi?_. – apago de golpe la pantalla cuando vio que Ichigo intentaba sentarse para ver también. –

_Maldito Urahara…_ _mas te vale decirme que viste!._ – intento sentarse pero para su mala suerte la puerta de la sala se abrió trayendo a su padre y a una nerviosa Rukia. –

_ICHIGO!_! – se abalanzo sobre su hijo para abrazarlo. – _que paso?_

_Isshin…_ - Urahara le jala de un brazo con calma. – _tenemos que hablar._

_Que sucede_?... – se asusto de solo ver la cara seria de alguien que siempre anda riéndose. –

_Rukia lleva a Ichigo a una de las habitaciones_… _ya yo voy para administrarle un calmante._

_Tengo derecho a saber que pasa!!._ – no quería bajar de la camilla sin respuestas del rubio. –

_Llévatelo._ – exigió realmente serio. –

Después de pelear un poco entre Isshin, Urahara y Rukia, al fin pudieron sacarlo de la sala de ultrasonidos y dejar a los dos amigos solos conversando, con todo aquel alboroto llego Ichigo a la habitación y no dejando si quiera que su amiga le ayudara a subirse a la cama a pesar de su dolor, solo quería ir y estrangular a Urahara por no decirle que le sucedía.

_Te dejaras poner el tratamiento!._ – mascullo enfadada la morena con inyectadora en mano_. – _

_Maldito Urahara!!_ – se tiro en la cama resignado y todavía muy adolorido. –

_Ya cálmate… seguro no fue nada grave, mira que solo te mando a poner un calmante suave…_ - logro ponerle el tratamiento al pobre pelos de naranja. – _y ya llame a tu novio…_ _viene para acá._

_Va a venir?. _

_Se preocupo mucho cuando le dije que te sentías muy mal… por mi culpa._ – bajo la cabeza apenada. –

_Olvídalo…_ - llevo una de sus manos a su vientre. _– me duele un poco menos._

Por fin Ichigo se calmo lo suficiente para que Rukia saliera de la habitación y volviera en sus pasos rumbo a la sala donde estaban Urahara e Isshin, en aquel lugar Urahara estaba muy serio mostrándole a su amigo el video que grabo del ultrasonido de su hijo, Isshin palideció en pocos segundos al ver aquel extraño video, estaba asombrado pero más que eso, sin pérdida de tiempo se salió de la sala azotando la puerta y con el rostro lleno de furia rumbo a la habitación donde estaba Ichigo gritando a los cuatro vientos algo realmente desconcertante.

_VOY A MATAR AL DESGRACIADO QUE EMBARAZO A MI HIJO!! _

_**Continuara…**_

VAMOS A CAZAR PANTERAS!! XD…. Ahora qué?, perdón mil pero mil perdones por la demora!! Es que bueno, primero me fui de bakaciones a la playa y me la pase de un rico con mi esposo, mi hijo y mi familia, también las escritoras debemos descansar de vez en vez y además me agarro también una gripe que casi juro que era la porcina…. Que mal me la pase y después que bien en la playa!! Jejejejeje. Pero ya regrese!, y con mucha emoción!!. UKITAKE DESPERTO!! VIVAAAAAA!! Ahora veremos cómo le hace para recuperarse y como Uryu enfrente a su madre y a su padre jo jo jo, quiere permiso para casarse, y pobrecito Byakuya mira que sentirse como pavo para rellenar en navidad, pero ya el susto solo fue susto y veremos cómo enfrenta ese embarazo y más adelante… hay más adelante. Pero ahora con la fresita!! Si está en estado!! Y vaya manera de saberlo, mira que la Rukia le da en la mera pancita y lo manda directo a la verdad donde media clínica se entera de que esta en cinta XD…. Veamos cómo será ahora la confrontación entre padre, hijo y nuero!!. Nos leemos la semana que entra y ahora si seriedad con mis subidas de capítulos!!. Besos a todos.

_**Próximo Capitulo: **_

_**Cazando al culpable.**_


	19. Cazando al culpable

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 19**_

_**Cazando al culpable.**_

Estaba nervioso como nunca antes en su vida, pensaba que algo serio debió pasar en verdad para que la mejor amiga de su amante le llamara al celular informándole sobre él, era evidente que ya no podía esperar en la veterinaria, así que cerró el local y acompañado por su persistente prima se dirigió a su destino, la clínica Kurosaki, jamás imaginaria que esa llamada cambiara su vida de aquí en adelante.

_Llegamos._ – miro realmente serio a la entrada de la clínica. –

_Grimmi… date prisa!!._ – salió del pequeño vehículo donde viajaban antes de que si quiera el peli azul terminara de estacionarlo. –

_Ichigo no irá a ninguna parte…_ - mascullo preocupado mientras terminaba de aparcar. –

_Pobrecito Itsigo._ – lloriqueo la peli verde entristecida mientras se guindaba del brazo de su primo para entrar a la clínica. –

_Podrías soltarme!._ – quiso deshacer el agarre pero antes de si quiera poner el pie dentro de la clínica discutiendo con Nell, alguien se le lanzo encima impidiendo su entrada. –

_QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ!!. –_ un hombre rubio, con cara preocupada y blandiendo un bastón le gritaba aquellas palabras desesperado. –

_Y se podría saber qué quiere usted?._ – con mucha facilidad se quito a Urahara de encima. –

_Soy su ángel de la guarda!, Su salvador… digamos que soy el más conveniente para informarle sobre Ichigo._ – carraspeo preocupado. –

_Que tiene que ver usted con Itsigo?._ – Nell le miro tan confundida como Grimmjow. –

_Oh…._ – sin pena alguna Urahara se abrazo a la chica y empezó a decir ciertas cosas muy extrañas. – _tienen que salvar sus vidas… este sitio se volvió la tercera guerra mundial!, Corran si pueden antes de que la bestia los atrape!._

_Pensé que esto era una clínica no un sanatorio mental!._ – con gran facilidad hizo que Urahara soltara a Nell. – _largo de aquí loco._

_Se los advierto!..._ – miro hacia la entrada de la clínica como esperando que algo horrible les saltara encima. – _si pasan por esa puerta pierdan toda esperanza de salvación. _

_Filosófico salió este._ – sonrió descarado. – _vamos Nell._

_QUE SE LOS ADVERTI! _– Urahara grito con todos sus pulmones. –

Grimmjow pareció inmutable ante aquel altercado con semejante personaje, quizás era una de las tantas malas tretas que Ichigo solía contarle que hacia ese medico, ya estaba al tanto de sus bromas así que esta vez se tomo a juego todo aquel drama tele novelesco que les armo, pobre hombre, inocente aquel que desconoce su futuro XD, ejem.. Continuando con la trama, el furibundo padre de Ichigo llego a su destino gritando a los cuatro vientos sobre embarazos, metidas de pata, asesinatos y castraciones. Con un revoltijo de insultos que dejarían a quien fuera ruborizado se metió a la habitación de su pobre hijo que muy inocente estaba allí solo esperando a la llegada de su amiga Rukia con información.

_Viejo?..._ – Ichigo miro como la puerta se abría poco a poco y traía aquel hombre con rostro asesino. –

_Lo sabías?_ – sentencio con frialdad al tiempo que terminaba de pasar y cerraba la puerta tras él. –

_Saber qué? _

_Debería darte una paliza por irresponsable!._ – alzo su puño indignado. –

_De qué demonios hablas?. _

_Sobre tu condición!. _

_Pues estamos en la misma duda, nadie me quiso decir qué diablos me paso!._ – gruño frustrado desde la cama. –

_O sea… que no sabias nada y andabas como quien no le importa el arriesgar una vida inocente!._ – camino hasta la cama y sin un ápice de remordimiento le lanzo una cachetada a su hijo. – _irresponsable._

Ichigo se sintió desubicado en el tiempo, aquel golpe lo dejo frio y desencajado, no sabía en verdad porque Isshin le había golpeado de esa manera y menos aun sabia el porqué estaba tan molesto su viejo con él.

_Porque me golpeas!._ – se intento poner de pie pero el mismo Isshin se lo impidió abrazándolo fuertemente. _– que… sucede…_

_Ichigo cómo pudiste…._ – suspiro frustrado y dolido. – _no sabes en el lio que te metiste hijo. _

_No te entiendo!._ – se soltó de aquel aterrador abrazo. –

Isshin se alejo unos pasos de la cama para poder empezar el interrogatorio sobre como sucedió todo aquello cuando el juraba y per juraba que Ichigo estaba con Rukia y ella era la causante de las llegadas tardes y demás detalles que noto con soberano orgullo durante más de 2 meses.

_Quiero saber quién es el mal nacido que se acuesta contigo sin cuidarse. _

_Eh…_ - de asustado paso a incrédulo, aquella frase no la vio venir. –_ yo no me acuesto con nadie…_

_No mientas o te volveré a dar otro golpe!._ – le enseño su puño furibundo. – _no vas a proteger a ese granuja!._

_Viejo quiero entenderte pero no sé ni de qué demonios hablas._ – suspiro con resignación, debía mantener el secreto de su relación con Grimmjow. –

_Ichigo… estas embarazado!, En estado!, Preñado!, Como mejor quieras decirlo!._ – grito indignado. –

_COMO?_. – sus ojos casi salían de las orbitas de su cara, aquella revelación era lo último que podía imaginar que le diría su padre. –

El pobre pelos de naranja quedo como mudo ante la noticia, era evidente que no se esperaba semejante revelación y menos de la boca de su padre, aquello sonó tan loco que dudo en volver a preguntar pero le daba más miedo aun reírse del asusto ya que la cara de su viejo no daba para que fuera un chiste lo que dijo con soberana seriedad e indignación.

_Ichigo no encuentro al loco de Urahara!_. – Rukia entra a la habitación dando fin a un incomodo silencio que se origino gracias a la noticia. - _que sucede?._

_Que te lo diga el._ – Isshin señala a su hijo con molestia. –

_Que tienes?... que descubrieron con el eco?... acaso tienen que operarte!.-_ Rukia se sintió más culpable de lo que ya estaba, aquel rostro de Ichigo parecía querer gritar algo. –

_No tiene nada que no se quite en 9 meses…_ - camino hasta donde Rukia para posar sus manos sobre los hombros de la chica. – _ya sé que tu y mi hijo no tienen nada._

_Pero_… - desvió la mirada hasta Ichigo, aquella frase no sabía cómo contradecirla. –

_Tranquila, solo quiero que me digas con quien se acostaba Ichigo. _

_Con... quien?. _– tartamudeo más preocupada aun._ – Pero… si estamos juntos. – _trato de seguir la treta del noviazgo fingido. –

_Tu y mi hijo son novios?. – _pregunto en tono molesto. -

_Si… salimos juntos señor Kurosaki. _

_Rukia…._ – Ichigo trato de frenarla con su mentira. –

_Entonces tú eres quien embarazo a mi hijo. _

_QUE QUE!!_ – la pobre morena tambaleo de una aferrándose a la puerta tras ella. –

_Muy bien déjate de mentiras y empieza a hablar!._ – volvió a sujetar con firmeza los hombros de la chica. –

_Viejo déjala tranquila!._ – Ichigo se puso de pie para hacer que su padre soltara a la pobre Rukia. –

_ES QUE NADIE VA A SER LO SUFICIENTEMENTE MADURO PARA DECIRME QUIEN DEMONIOS TE EMBARAZO!. _

Y como si la vida no da más para casualidades, la puerta de la habitación fue tocada varias veces, dejando en suspenso aquel interrogatorio policial de Isshin a Rukia. Sin pedir permiso la cabeza de una conocida chica se asomo preocupada.

_AQUÍ ESTA!!._ – chillo como loca al tiempo que terminaba de abrir la puerta y sin pena alguna se lanzo a los brazos de un desconcertado Ichigo. –

_NELL!_. – Ichigo no supo que paso pero solo sintió como era apresado entre dos enormes pechos que no le dejaban respirar, se sintió palidecer al ver que en la entrada de la habitación estaba la respuesta a las preguntas de su viejo. –

_ICHIGO!_! – todos voltearon a ver como aquel chico se desplomaba en brazos de Nell. –

Todo se volvió oscuro, no supo más de él, solo el vago recuerdo de haber visto a Grimmjow en un fugaz instante para después caer desmayado frente a todos. Mientras el pobre pelos de naranja estaba en la inconsciencia y Nell empezó pegar mas gritos asustada por lo que le sucedió, Isshin logro tomar en brazos a su torpe muchacho y llevarlo de regreso a la cama, sin dar tiempo a explicaciones Rukia aprovecho ese instante para sacar de la habitación a Nell y a Grimmjow, los jalo sin contemplación por los brazos hasta que quedaron unos metros lejos del lugar.

_SE DESMAYO!!_ – grito colérico el peli azul que quería regresar de inmediato a aquella habitación. –

_NO PUEDES!._ – la morena respiraba agitada y tratando de entrar en calma para ver cómo demonios organizaba toda aquella información. – _no puedes estar allí._

_Pero Itsigo se desmayo en mis brazos_. – susurro triste Nell. –

_Si quieres que el padre de Ichigo te deje como tapete pues ve y enfréntalo!._ – gruño enfadada. –

_Porque debería enfrentarlo?._ – miro muy serio a la pequeña chica. –

_Porque tengo que acabar siempre en el medio de estos líos!!._ – se llevo las manos a la cabeza. –_ calma… calma Rukia… es la segunda vez que estas en una situación como esta._

_De que hablas?. _

_De nada!!._ – miro por todo el pasillo hasta que se le ocurrió algo. _– escucha, aquel hombre esta histérico por algo que sucedió y de lo cual TU_ – señalo con su dedo el pecho del peli azul. – _tienes toda la culpa… bueno Ichigo también por andar de calenturiento contigo!._

_Sea lo que sea voy a dar la cara._ – empezó a caminar rumbo a la habitación de Ichigo. -

_Piensas enfrentar al padre de Ichigo?._ – Rukia miro impresionada al novio de su amigo. –

_Eso debí hacerlo hace tiempo atrás, sea lo que sea que suceda con Ichigo también sucede conmigo._ – alzo la mirada confiado en "resolver" aquel lio que ni sabía que era. –

_Valiente pero torpe._ – renegó con la cabeza Rukia. –

Nell se quedo junto a Rukia mientras Grimmjow regresaba a aquella habitación para saber porque todo aquel lio estaba armado, no entendía del desmayo de Ichigo y menos aun porque la amiga de este le decía que si entraba allí seria atacado por el padre del pelos de naranja, no sabía nada pero igual se sentía en la necesidad de enfrentarlo. Como si fuera una película de suspenso, aquella puerta rechino cruelmente al paso en que Grimmjow la abría, poco a poco se asomo para ver a un serio Isshin de pie junto a la cama donde estaba su querido Ichigo, aun sumido en la inconsciencia y con el rostro realmente pálido, dudo en pasar pero como si algo malo lo estuviese observando, se sintió invadido por la mirada extrañamente iracunda de aquel hombre que volteo en un segundo al notar su presencia.

_Quién diablos eres?._ – Isshin sentencio secamente. –

_Soy…_ - estaba con el alma en la mano, aquel rostro de su "suegro" no era nada feliz y menos aun al notar como lo miraba inquiridoramente. –

_Habla o largo de aquí._ – señalo con sus ojos la puerta. –

_Soy el novio de Ichigo._ – al fin lo soltó, rápido y sin anestesia. –

_Tu…_ - se dio media vuelta para ver mejor al desgraciado que tanto quería conocer. –

_Sé que no es un buen momento para conocernos_…

_Sí que lo es… _- sonrío como vil desquiciado al tiempo que daba unos pasos para acercase a Grimmjow. –

_Lo es?._

_Ya te había visto en aquel centro comercial_. – se le vino fugazmente aquel encuentro cuando Ichigo se sintió mal por primera vez. –

_Eh.. si, ese día quise presentarme pero no se dio la ocasión._ – estaba firme allí parado y algo preocupado al ver como Isshin acortaba la distancia entre los dos. –

_Tu… maldito idiota que no sabe como narices se usa un condón!!. _

Y la batalla se desato, Isshin lanzo el primer derechazo directo al rostro de un desconcertado Grimmjow pero este ya acostumbrado a las peleas esquivo aquella mano con algo de dificultad y tratando de no hacer enfadar más a su suegro, parecía odiarlo sin razón "aparente".

_IRRESPONSABLE! NO SABES CUANTAS COSAS VAN A PASAR AHORA!._ – miro iracundo como el peli azul detenía su puño entre sus manos. –

_SOLO SOMOS NOVIOS!! QUE TIENE DE MALO ESO?._ – le reclamo confundido al tiempo que notaba como Isshin se preparaba para lanzar otro golpe pero directo a su estomago. –

_TIENE MUCHO DE MALO!! DESGRACIADO!.-_ con más fuerza que el anterior, el puño del viejo logro llegar directo a su objetivo. –

_COF COF!!.._ – Grimmjow se doblo adolorido y sin aire, aquel viejo era fuerte y ágil. – _QUE DIABLOS!! PORQUE ME PEGA!._

_POR ESTUPIDO!... Y TAMBIEN LE DARIA A ICHIGO UNA PALIZA PERO NO PUEDO!._ – desvió la mirada hacia la cama donde estaba el mencionado. –

_Quererse no es un pecado!._ – refuto con seriedad ya más calmado de aquel golpe. –

_No lo es… pero ser irresponsable si. _

En un segundo ambos hombres se enfrascaron en un ir y venir de golpes, ambos muy decididos a imponer su punto de vista pero sin notar que "la víctima" de todo aquel lio estaba despertando con semejante alboroto, Ichigo abrió los ojos y lo primero que escucho fue un grito adolorido de parte de su padre, Grimmjow le había tomado desprevenido y le dio un derechazo en la barbilla, después de ello sintió como su cama se tambaleo ya que el mismo Isshin se fue de espaldas sobre la cama pero pronto se levanto y decidió que ya no tendría piedad y mandaría al infierno a aquel hombre de una vez por todas. La mirada de Ichigo se petrifico al notar al contrincante de su viejo, Grimmjow estaba desaliñado y con un buen puñetazo en el rostro pero su sonrisa socarrona y pretenciosa seguía allí, con mucha facilidad se le lanzo encima a su "suegro" y quiso detenerle haciéndole una llave en el cuello, logro sujetarle pero entre aquel forcejeo que termino en el suelo y ambos hombres rodando por el mismo mientras se insultaban, Ichigo se sentó en la cama y miro el espectáculo impresionado, debía detenerles antes de que se despellejaran mutuamente.

_QUE DEMONIOS HACEN LOS DOS!!._ – con cuidado se puso de pie para separar a ambos. –

_ICHIGO!._ – ambos detuvieron sus forcejeos aun sujetos de las ropas. –

_Viejo suéltalo!.... y tu Grimmjow…_ - camino hasta su amante y le ayudo a ponerse de pie. –

_Al fin despier… -_ no pudo terminar la frase al sentir como un puño se clavaba en su cara. -

Un golpe certero a la quijada cortesía de Ichigo!, el peli azul trastabillo incrédulo, estaba peleando con el viejo y ahora su "novio" se le unía para darle una paliza?. Movió unas cuantas veces su mandíbula para cerciorarse de que seguía allí, después de ello miro a padre e hijo impresionado y confundido por aquel ataque.

_Porque me golpeaste!._ – gruño enfadado. – _si vine a ver qué demonios te pasaba y tu viejo casi me mata por solo decirle que somos novios!. _

_Merecido lo tienes. – _mascullo algo más feliz Isshin. –

_Porque te golpeo… me preguntas porque te golpeo… IDIOTA DE SEGUNDA ME EMBARAZASTE!. _– Grito realmente avergonzado por lo sucedido. –

_NANI!. _

_Debería de matarlos a ambos… estas cosas suceden cuando no se cuidan!. _– Isshin se interpuso entre ambos jóvenes. –

_Demonios…_. _Ahora que haremos?._ – Ichigo se dejo caer sentado en la cama. –

_Es… cierto… lo que dijiste?._ – Grimmjow trata de acercarse pero Isshin le cierra el paso hacia su hijo. –

_No te acerques a Ichigo. _

_Alguien podría darme una razón lógica para que todo esto sucediera!. _– el peli azul se planta frente al viejo. –

_La única lógica es que Ichigo heredo un gen que le permite quedar en estado, que mas lógica quieres_?. – se sentó junto a su hijo en la cama. –_ yo me encargare de todo._

_Qué demonios tratas de decir?. _– ambos miraron a Isshin con seriedad. –

_Que no necesita de ti… es suficiente con lo que le hiciste, ahora lárgate… solo quería verle la cara al maldito que le hizo esto a mi hijo y ya que te vi y te di una paliza estoy en paz con mi alma. _

_No me voy a ir. – _sentencio Grimmjow decidido. – _si es todo cierto… yo soy el padre de ese bebe. _

_Sobre mi cadáver… mis nietos no tendrán un padre como tú_!. – Isshin se puso de pie para encarar al peli azul. –

_Espera… espera viejo!... acabas de decir nietos?. –_ Ichigo miro asustado a su padre. –

_No solo heredaste el gen si no que también eres propenso a la herencia de gemelos que hay en la familia._ – miro más sereno a Ichigo. –_son gemelos._

_AHORA SI TE MATO!._ – Ichigo se lanzo con toda su alma contra Grimmjow por aquella nueva noticia que hacía ver como una niñería a la anterior. –

Mientras Ichigo trata de cumplir su venganza por saber que no solo está metido en un lio si no que el regalo vino doble XD, afuera de la habitación había dos chicas escuchando todo aquel desastre impresionadas, ambas con las orejas pegadas de la puerta.

_Ichigo tendrá gemelos_… - Rukia se aleja impresionada de la puerta. –

_Seré tía!! SERE TIA!! SERE TIA!!. _– Nell daba saltos con toda la emoción –

No muy lejos de ellas estaba Urahara mirando todo seriamente, mejor dicho estaba extasiado viendo como la peli verde brincaba y sus "atributos" rebotaban con ella, era un pervertido en acción pero fuera de eso el también estaba impresionado por cómo había acabado todo aquel romance que comenzó en esa clínica, supo desde el principio como aquellos dos jóvenes se gustaron y como su relación fue avanzando gracias a ciertas torpezas de Ichigo al hablar por celular en la clínica o las incontables veces que llegaba para suplicarle a Rukia por una cuartada para escapar a los brazos del peli azul, que historia más loca se había trazado en pocos meses, pero sabía también que Isshin era un hombre de palabra y un padre muy responsable, más que responsable así que Grimmjow tendría cuesta arriba y con trampas y tretas el poder ganarse la confianza de su "suegro".

_Gemelos… gemelos… son gemelos!._ – Ichigo seguía intentando llegar donde su novio para ahorcarlo pero Isshin se interpuso con rapidez entre ambos. –

_Deja de actuar como un crio, son gemelos y que_!. – sujeto de los hombros a su hijo para mirarlo directo a los ojos. –

_QUE SON DOS_!. – grito muy notablemente perturbado. –

_No te preocupes… saldremos de esto muy bien, ya conoces como es vivir con gemelos… tus hermanas, se que debemos hacer y cómo cuidarlos. _– trato de darle fuerzas a un asustado Ichigo. –

_Acaso estoy pintado en la pared, yo también tengo responsabilidad con ellos!_. – Grimmjow trato de ser tomado en cuenta en todo ese desastre. –

_Ya te dije que te quiero fuera de la vida de mi hijo y mis nietos._

_Viejo… no quiero terminar con él._ – sentencio más calmado el peli naranja. _– lo…lo… amo a pesar de lo que paso. _

_Quieres a este irresponsable?._ – volteo a ver al mencionado. – _estás loco._

_Soy un hombre de palabra, yo también amo a su hijo y no me alejare de Ichigo por más que usted quiera._ – con mucho aplomo camino hasta él y le tomo la mano. -

_Eso lo veremos…_ - mascullo molesto. –

_Tengo mi casa donde estarán cómodos, soy veterinario y ejerzo en un loca propio… dinero no faltara para que Ichigo y "mis" hijos estén bien._

_Ichigo y "MIS NIETOS" no se irán con un irresponsable como tú!!_

Otra vez ambos hombres estaban enfrascados en una discusión sobre que harían con Ichigo y los bebes, por su parte Ichigo miraba muy decepcionado a ambos, estos meses serian horrorosos si su padre y su novio no llegaban a un acuerdo y él terminaba en el medio como mera mercancía.

_Dejemos lo de donde vivirán para después… ahora lo que debemos hacer es saber cómo están los gemelos con alguien experto._ – Isshin se llevo la mano al mentón. _– mañana a primera hora iremos donde la doctora Unohana. _

_Esa no es la misma que le recomendaste al hermano de Rukia?._ – Ichigo le miro algo preocupado. –

_Ella es la única en este país que podría tratar tu caso con eficiencia y seguridad._

_Yo lo llevare._ – Grimmjow abrazo con descaro al pobre Ichigo. –

_Yo lo llevare!!._ – respondió con reto Isshin. –

_NO SOY UN OBJETO!._ – grito muy enfadado por las discusiones de ambos hombres. – _IREMOS TODOS Y MUERTO EL TEMA!._

_PERO!._ – otra vez ambos respondieron ofendidos. –

_He dicho!, y por favor viejo sal un momento… necesito hablar con Grimmjow a solas._ – bajo la guardia esperando que su padre no se negara a la petición. –

_Está bien… pero te estaré observando irresponsable._ – siseo con rencor al peli azul antes de salir de la habitación a regañadientes. –

Era evidente que Isshin se volvería sobre protector de su hijo, pero ahora Ichigo solo deseaba poder hablar a solas con el amor de su vida para conocer en verdad su reacción ante lo que sucedía y sucedería más adelante en sus vidas. Por su parte Grimmjow se lanzo a besar a su novio apenas Isshin salió de su vista, era necesario hacerle saber que lo amaba sobre todas las cosas y más aun con semejante noticia que le dejo impresionado pero por algún motivo su ego de hombre se sintió realmente satisfecho con aquello.

_Sabes que no soy un irresponsable._ – se separo de aquel beso con suavidad. –

_Lo sé…_ - sus mejillas estaban rojas por la emoción. – _pero hemos cometido una locura._

_No importa, es nuestra locura y tu loco viejo no podrá separarnos_. – acaricio con suavidad la mejilla de Ichigo. – _nunca nos separara._

_Tratara de mandarte al infierno, lo conozco muy bien. _

_Que lo intente._ – sonrió pretencioso. –

_Son dos… Grimmjow son dos._ – tuvo que respirar profundo para calmarse al decir eso. –

_Y qué?... por mi pueden ser diez que igual estoy dispuesto a enfrentarlo todo…. Porque te amo._

Otro apasionado beso fue robado de los labios de Ichigo, sintió aquel cosquilleo en su lengua al ser tocada por otra invasora, aquel calor que irradiaban sus cuerpos fue subiendo poco a poco, las manos de Grimmjow se deslizaron de la cintura de Ichigo para subir poco a poco por su torso y posarse tras su cuello, acariciando la base del mismo, sintiendo entre sus dedos aquella cabellera despeinada en ese momento. Le volvía loco, era evidente que le volvía loco el peli naranja, lo amaba con locura y ahora lo amaba mas por lo que paso, el era un hombre responsable con sus actos y muy engreído como para dejar que el padre de Ichigo le desplazara en todo lo que concernirá a sus hijos, no sería de aquellos hombres que abandonan, de aquí en adelante debía tener fuerzas para dar la talla ante Isshin y proteger a su nueva "familia".

_YA BASTA DE COMPARTIR GERMENES!!_ – Isshin volvió a entrar de golpe a la habitación para interrumpir aquel beso apasionado de ambos. –

_VIEJO DEJA DE PORTARTE COMO UN NIÑO!_!. – Ichigo le grito muy indignado por la interrupción. –

_El único que se comporto como un niño eres tú, así que te tragas tus palabras y haces caso._ – camino hasta Ichigo y lo empujo sin contemplación hacia la cama. – _debes descansar._

_No está enfermo._ – mascullo entre dientes Grimmi. –

_Pero si embazado gracias a ti._ – desvió la mirada otra vez hacia su hijo. - _te quedas en la cama hasta que yo termine de trabajar… después nos iremos a la casa… hay que darles la noticia a tus hermanas!. _

_Yuzu y Karin… _

_Así es, no sé cómo se lo tomaran pero espero que sepas mantener la decencia de hoy en adelante. _– miro con rencor al peli azul. –_ prohibido que ustedes dos estén solos más de 5 minutos!. _

_Que se cree para imponer eso!._ – Grimmjow estaba con muchas ganas de volver a golpear a su querido "suegro". –

_No me creo, soy el padre de Ichigo y no quiero que mis nietos se vean afectados por las calenturas de ustedes dos!. _– señalo con el dedo a ambos jóvenes. –

_Desde hoy en adelante no me separare de Ichigo ni un solo momento… suegro. _– miro con seguridad al padre de Ichigo. –

_Ni yo me separare de mi hijo y mis nietos ni un instante…_ - ambos hombres se lanzaban dardos, puñales y rayos con la mirada, la guerra seria grande de aquí en adelante. –

_**Continuara….**_

GEMELOS!! TENDRA GEMELOS!! JE JE JE… que divertido fue escribir este capítulo, me salió en un tris ya que tuve tiempo suficiente para hacerlo y releerlo con calma, y muy feliz de dedicárselo todo a la nueva noticia del embarazo de Ichigo n_n, ahora vamos a ver cómo será esa consulta donde abuelo, padre y madre de las criaturas tratan de entenderse. Guerra asegurada en todo este rollo pero también quiero dedicarle otra vez tiempo a la relación Gin, Toushirou y Matsumoto… seh…. Sé que he dejado a un lado este raro triangulo amoroso que se soltara pronto pero ahora vamos a ver más de ello, espero que sepan esperar y a ver si subo dos a capis esta semana, vamos a ver si me da tiempo pero no se los prometo así que tengan este como distracción XD.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Regresando a tus brazos.**_


	20. Regresando a tus brazos

Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste.  
Advertencia: Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado.

Todo queda en Familia.  
Capitulo 20  
Regresando a tus brazos.

Desgraciados síntomas, como era posible que estuviese así, escondido en el interior de su auto hasta que pasara el mareo, apenas si pudo estacionarse en su puesto asignado de rector, respiraba profundo para apaciguar el malestar y poder volver a ser el, ya era costumbre aquellos mareos al sentir oleadas de calor, estaban en invierno pero ahora ya no era frio lo que sentía como en los primeros dos meses de embarazo, ahora era un horrendo calor que lo carcomía por dentro y le hacía andar con poco abrigo a pesar del clima de noviembre, otra respiración profunda para calmarse y ponerse un enorme suéter de lana negro que tapaba muy bien su estado de algo más de 4 meses, ya estaba casi saliendo del auto cuando se tropezó con algunos alumnos que le saludaron solemnemente y como era el les respondió con indiferencia.

- Jóvenes… - mascullo fastidiado y más aun al sentir que cierta personita ya se había levantado y se anunciaba con bombos y platillos en el interior del Kuchiki. – temprano como siempre.

Mirando de reojo que nadie le viera, se llevo una de sus manos a su vientre sintiendo claramente aquellos movimientos del bebe, hacia una semana que se percato de que su hijo se movía y el podía empezar a percibirlo sin dificultad alguna. Un suspiro audible le hizo volver a su rutina de llegar a su oficina, estaba otra vez centrado en su trabajo, el percance de hacía casi dos mese atrás se olvido rápido y volvió todo a la normalidad o eso intentaba Byakuya con poca efectividad.

- JEFE BUENOS DIAS!. – una muy risueña Matsumoto le quita prácticamente el abrigo a tirones y paso siguiente le pone en las manos una barra de chocolate. – como amaneció el chibi hoy?.  
- Cuantas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso!!. – trata de recuperar su prenda de las manos de su secretaria. –  
- Porque se oculta?, si mire no mas como se ve esa barriguita!. – sin pena o miedo a represalias, la chica posa una de sus manos sobre el pequeño vientre abultado. –  
- ACASO QUIERES SER DESPEDIDA!. – da dos pasos atrás para alejarse de la mujer. –  
- No se moleste, eso le hace daño al chibi, mejor vaya a su oficina y siéntese cómodo que ya estamos por terminar las clases!. – chillo alegre al tiempo que dejaba por fin ir a su feje. –

Como odiaba todas las mañanas de trabajo, era prácticamente un acoso constante de Matsumoto, entre preguntas sobre su embarazo, regalos sin sentido (menos el chocolate, eso sí que lo quería siempre), sus manos siempre tratando de tocarle su estomago ya notoriamente hinchado y que ocultaba con ropas grandes y suéteres que no se quitaba nunca, era una tortura pero en la vida de todos siempre hay algo o alguien que te atormente de un modo u otro y para su secretaria el tormento se asomaba a su oficina a media mañana todos los días.

- Ya llego el jefe?. – asomo su rostro sonriente por la puerta de la oficina. –  
- Si… - desvió la mirada con seriedad hacia su invitado. –  
- Y… - paso dentro para sentarse sin pena alguna sobre el escritorio de Rangiku. – porque no me llamaste anoche después de que llegaste a tu casa?.  
- No lo vi necesario. – siguió en su trabajo sin levantar la mirada. –  
- Me quede preocupado y más aun cuando te negaste a que te llevara a tu casa. – empezó a jugar con un lápiz que encontró sobre el mismo escritorio. –  
- Que te quede claro algo. – le quito el lápiz de la manos. – que te haya aceptado una cena no quiere decir que volvimos a ser novios.  
- Yo jamás pensé en eso, como puedo pensar en eso si sabes muy bien como acababan nuestras citas siempre. – siseo con sensualidad al oído de la chica. –  
- Aléjate Gin!. - se puso de pie para apartarse lo máximo posible del encanto misterioso que ese hombre ejercía en ella. –  
- Dime porque no quieres que regresemos a esos tiempo?. – bajo del escritorio para seguir a su ex. –  
- Por infiel… no lo recuerdas?. – se cruzo de brazos ofendida. –  
- Yo jamás podría serte infiel… solo fue un mal entendido. – deslizo una de sus manos por la cintura de Matsumoto. –  
- No hagas eso!. – intento volver a alejar al peli gris. –

En un rápido movimiento de las manos de Ishimaru ya tenía entre sus brazos a la chica y de paso arrinconada contra la pared de aquella oficina, su rostro a centímetros del de ella, sus manos firmes no le soltarían fácilmente, quería regresar con aquella mujer a pesar de que estaba teniendo un amorío con su estudiante preferido, pero Toushiro era solo un juego que disfrutaba en sobre medida, era su mascota para saciar sus gustos excéntricos. Pero aquella mujer fue más que un juego, fue la única que conoció su alma a la perfección y le hizo ver lo podrido que podía ser… por eso la perdió, sus gustos bisexuales eran más fuertes que el.

- Gritare… – susurro incomoda con aquel hombre pegado a su cuerpo. –  
- Hazlo. – llevo su boca al cuello de ella para depositar un beso delicado y sensual. –  
- No… - trato de alejarse de él pero ahora aquella boca subía poco a poco hasta rosar sus labios provocadoramente. –  
- Déjate llevar, siempre fuiste impetuosa. – siguió deslizando sus labios por toda la comisura de los de Matsumoto. –  
- Una… segunda oportunidad?. – logro articular aquella frase entre pequeños jadeos por lo que sentía. –  
- Si, una segunda oportunidad. – al fin unió lo labios a los de ella en un apasionado beso que desencadeno recuerdos y situaciones pasadas que los unían. –

Que peligroso es jugar con fuego, siempre que se trata de hacer dos cosas a la vez una siempre sale mal, este juego para Ishimaru se tornara peligroso y más de un corazón quedara dolido en el transcurso de ello. Pero regresando con aquella pareja, Gin dejo de besar con lujuria a aquella chica para seguir interrogándole sobre su decisión.

- Me darás una segunda oportunidad?. – acaricio la mejilla de Matsumoto. –  
- Podría ser… déjame pensarlo. – se separo del agarre con dificultad. –  
- Pronto será navidad y quiero que compartamos como años atrás, quiero regresar a esos buenos tiempos.  
- Quien te escuchara diría que eres el novio perfecto. – torció los ojos al recordar esos eventos. –  
- No seas mala y como muestra de que estoy diciendo algo serio. – se llevo la mano al bolsillo de su camisa para sacar algo. – tenlas.  
- Llaves?. – miro curiosa aquel juego de llaves adornado con un pequeño peluchito de zorro. –  
- Las llaves de mi departamento. – su sonrisa zorruna se vio más evidente que nunca. –  
- Jamás me las diste… - deslizo su mano hasta aquel juego de llaves pero sin tomarlo. –  
- Porque crees que ahora lo hago?. – atrapo la mano de Matsumoto entre la suya. – es serio lo que deseo ahora.  
- Gin. – estaba impresionada por la seriedad del peli gris, quizás había cambiado un poco después de algunos años?. –  
- Cuando decidas visitarme ven con una botella de vino y tu corazón. – llevo la mano de Matsumoto hasta sus labios para besarla suavemente. – adiós.  
- Esper… - se quedo estática mirando como aquel hombre desaparecía de la oficina rápidamente. –

Gin camino sonriente hasta el salón donde impartiría su próxima clase, estaba seguro que con aquella ofrenda lograría que Matsumoto cayera en sus brazos otra vez, esa mujer adoraba los detalles y los mimos a su ego, sabía que antes de navidad estaría en su cama otra vez y tendría doble diversión, a una exquisita mujer y al chico que despertaba sus bajas pasiones, si tenía suerte hasta podría hacer que aquel triangulo amoroso llegara a niveles insospechados.

Y si hablamos de niveles insospechados, la relación que ahora tenían los Kurosaki era realmente extraña, después de que Ichigo supiera de su estado y de que Grimmjow y su viejo decidieran por el "todo" entre peleas y discusiones, esa mañana el pobre no fue a la universidad por razones obvias, debían ir donde la doctora Retsu Unohana para su primer control, aquella mañana era tensa en casa de los Kurosaki, Ichigo permanecía sentado en la sala mirando como sus dos hermanas le trataban de mimar, la noche anterior entre gritos, llantos y felicitaciones se enteraron del estado de su querido Ichi – nii, Yuzu se lo tomo como lo más lindo e increíble que le había pasado en la vida y Karin siendo más seria y fría solo le felicito pensando en que gran lio se metió su hermano y del cual ellas también tendrían que ayudar de alguna manera.

- Ichi – nii quieres comer algo antes de irte?. – Yuzu se le acerco por detrás del sofá donde estaba sentado. –  
- No… - miro más serio a donde su viejo estaba hablando a susurros con el poster de su difunta madre. –  
- Papa se tomo muy bien lo de los bebes. – sonrió con emoción. –  
- Muy bien. – mascullo entre dientes mientras recordaba la trifulca con Grimmjow del día anterior. –  
- Bueno, solo falta conocer a… - desvió la mirada un poco apenada de su hermano. –  
- Debe estar por llegar… también va a acompañarnos. – renegó con su cabeza. – será un desastre.

Ichigo siguió mirando las rara conversación de su viejo con el poster, llevaba rato en ello y de cierto modo le daba mucha curiosidad saber qué demonios hablaba el viejo con tanta pasión.

- Masaki!!.... querida Masaki!!… es realmente muy triste pero todo lo que te conté en verdad sucedió… nuestro hijo espera gemelos!!... seremos abuelos!

Se hecho de cabeza contra el poster para empezar a llorar a borbotones, quería a su difunta esposa por haberle dado una bella familia más que por amor de pareja, era más amor de amigos, de muy buenos amigos ya que en el corazón de Isshin aun vivía la llama de aquel pasado llamado Ryuken, que triste era recordar todo aquello y ahora con Ichigo estaba reviviendo ciertos momentos que el vivió también junto al mencionado amante.

- Isshin… Isshin… deja de llorar y vive la vida!... tu hijo saldrá bien de todo y lo que deberías hacer ahora es pensar en ver tu felicidad, la tienes a la vuelta de la esquina!!.  
- Masaki?. – levanto la cabeza para ver que su llanto y nerviosismo le había causado una alucinación o eso quiso creerse y no pensar que su difunta esposa le estaba dando recomendaciones desde el mas allá por medio de un poster!. –  
- Viejo levántate de allí que ya llego Grimmjow!! – Ichigo mira como estaba este entrando a la casa gracias a Yuzu que le fue a abrir. –  
- El irresponsable!! – se alejo rápidamente del poster con dirección a la entrada. –  
- No empiecen las discusiones… - renegó con la cabeza al tiempo que también se acercaba para evitar que ambos hombres se fueran a las manos nuevamente. –

Luego de una pequeña presentación con las hermanas de Ichigo, el trió salió rumbo a la clínica Ishida, el ambiente era tenso, muy tenso entre los presentes, Grimmjow intentaba tomarle de la mano a su novio pero un Isshin serio y frio siempre estaba presente para evitar cualquier acercamiento, era una obsesión muy mal vista por la pareja y que pronto debían conseguirle solución ya que ambos eran apasionados y estar juntos era una de las maneras en que se demostraban su amor.

Con ese estira y encoje de acercamientos llegaron al piso de obstetricia para pedir la cita, Isshin se encargo de todo el papeleo ya que según el "conocía a Ichigo mejor que el mismo", pronto llegaron a la sala de espera de la doctora Unohana, era cerca del medio día y no había casi pacientes en la sala para alegría de Ichigo que se sentía muy intimidado por las imágenes en las paredes y lo que pasaría dentro del consultorio.

- Kurosaki Ichigo?. – la voz del joven ayudante de la doctora resonó en todo aquella sala. –  
- Si!. – los tres respondieron al unisonó. –  
- Eh… - el chico miro algo divertido al trió, quien sabe que cosas pasaron por su cabeza sobre ellos. – pueden pasar, la doctora les espera.

Después de adentrarse en aquel consultorio notaron igual que Byakuya en anterioridad la gran cantidad de títulos y demás detalles que le confirmaban como medico en su especialidad, aquella mujer les miro algo intrigada al ver que no eran dos hombres los que normalmente entraban a su consulta si no tres, era realmente interesante a ojos de ella, pero pronto recordó a la persona mayor de aquellos tres, era el tan recordado Isshin Kurosaki, sabia quien era por su jefe Ryuken y todo aquel pasado que ella conocía muy bien.

- Señores?. – sonrió amablemente y les invito a sentarse, pero solo había dos sillas en frente del escritorio de la doctora. –  
- Es un placer conocer a una mujer de su experiencia. – Isshin se sentó de lleno y le dejo la otra silla a su hijo. –  
- Muchas gracias pero ahora quiero saber cómo se siente el joven Kurosaki?. – señalo con decisión a Ichigo. –  
- Eh… como sabe que soy yo?. – miro algo incrédulo a la mujer. –  
- Bueno, su padre es el señor Kurosaki y como el joven que está parado atrás de usted no deja de mirarlo con cariño y usted está sentado… era obvio saber quién es el paciente.  
- Es una dama con experiencia.  
- Me gusta adivinar. – sonrió complacida. – pero temo que no puedo estar con tres personas a la vez en mi consulta, creo que el abuelo de la criatura debe esperar afuera.  
- Nos vemos "suegro". – Grimmjow sonrió disfrutando en sobre medida el que Isshin tenga que salir de aquella habitación. –  
- En verdad debo salir?. – le lanzo una mirada asesina al peli azul. –  
- Si quiere que revise a su hijo y le diga como esta todo, si. – sonrió con aquel misterio digno solo de ella. –  
- Les espero afuera… - salió de la habitación sin poner ni un ápice de resistencia, la doctora tenía una sonrisa que controlaba lo que fuera. –

Ya fuera de la consulta Isshin decidió armar su berrinche, se quedaba relegado de estar con sus nietos!, sabía que era muy profesional de parte de la doctora el sacarlo pero en esos momentos como deseaba estar allí para representar a su hijo y no aquel inútil peli azul que tanto detestaba. Con rabia y todavía discutiendo con el mismo camino de un lado a otro de la sala de espera, estaba empezando a fastidiarse de estar allí, miro más serio el lugar para recordar la proposición de Ryuken sobre hacerlo jefe de piso a él, que desgraciado había sido con ese encuentro, mascullo más molesto aun por recordar eso y emprendió su camino hacia la cafetería de la clínica, esperaría en un sitio que no le recordara que estaba en la clínica de su "enemigo".

Con paso apurado se dirigió a los ascensores pero al doblar en una esquina del pasillo se tropezó de frente con alguien que no logro ver hasta que estuvo tirado en el suelo y un montón de papeles volando por el aire.

- Disculpe! – miro asombrado a la persona que se llevo por el medio. – RYUKEN!!  
- TU!. –detallo impresionado a la persona que le hizo caer al suelo. –  
Ambos hombres se miraron por un fugaz momento para después cada uno a su manera ponerse de pie y averiguar cómo es que tuvieron ese encuentro en aquel lugar.  
- Nunca miras por dónde vas. – sentencio fríamente Ishida al tiempo que empezaba a recoger los papeles que llevaba con él. –  
- Estaba apurado por salir de este horrible lugar. – también se agacho a ayudarle a recoger los papeles. –  
- Y se puede saber que haces en mi clínica?. – le quito con rapidez de las manos los pocos papeles que Isshin le ayudo a recoger del suelo. –  
- Solo paseaba. – sonrió como si nada. – no pensé que al darle la vuelta a la esquina estarías tu.  
- Sigue paseando… yo si tengo trabajo que hacer. – acomodo la montura de sus lentes para después tratar de seguir su camino. –

Isshin se le quedo mirando perturbado, aquella frase de "a la vuelta de la esquina esta la felicidad" se le vino a la mente con tal fuerza y persistencia que tuvo que comerse su orgullo y sujetar del brazo a Ryuken antes de que desapareciera de su vista.

- Espera!. – jalo con fuerza de la manga del peli plata. –  
- Ahora qué?. – se detuvo sin voltear a verlo si quiera. –  
- Estoy aquí por algo que paso con mi familia.  
- En obstetricia?. – se dio la vuelta para ver a la cara al moreno. –  
- La historia se repitió con mi hijo… - bajo la mirada apenado. –  
- No comprendo.  
- Ichigo… metió la pata como nosotros a su edad. – soltó aquella revelación con tristeza. –  
- Qué?. – estaba impresionado por la noticia. –  
- Esta embarazado de un idiota de primera… - suspiro audiblemente. – al menos ese idiota supo a tiempo que lo estaba… no como otro.  
- Otro idiota como tú?.  
- La culpa no fue totalmente mía!, tu también ayudaste a que nuestro hijo muriera. – gruño enfadado por recordar ese doloroso pasado. –  
- Isshin… eres un viejo que vive en el pasado, deja ya de molestar con eso y sigue tu vida, yo intento continuar con la mía.- desvió la mirada hacia los ascensores. -  
- No puedo evitar preguntarme como hubiese sido si aquel bebe estuviera vivo. – su voz se volvió entre cortada por el recuerdo. –  
- Yo no lo pienso porque no lo está. – contesto con sequedad a aquella pregunta que le hacía recordar que si hay un hijo de ellos dos con vida. –  
- Bueno, creo que nunca lo sabré, quizás no seriamos buenos padres estando juntos…  
- Somos muy diferentes.  
- Pero en un pasado me amaste. – Isshin le miro con cariño, aquel cariño que siempre estuvo en su corazón a pesar de lo sucedido. –  
- Tú lo dijiste… en un pasado. – se dio la vuelta para tratar de irse otra vez. –  
- Vamos a tomar algo. – camino con rapidez para cortarle el paso a Ryuken. –  
- Sabes que estoy en horas de trabajo y no quiero tomar nada contigo. – marco el botón del ascensor esperando que pronto abriera sus puertas para escapar de aquel hombre que tanto quiso. –  
- Entonces solo conversemos en tu oficina. – se le acerco un poco más al peli plata. –  
- Estas intentado seducirme?. – ladeo la mirada con curiosidad. –  
- Ya estamos viejos para seducciones….  
- Tienes razón. – miro como el ascensor al fin llegaba a ese piso y abría sus puertas delante de ambos hombres. –

Ryuken pasó rápidamente dentro seguido de Isshin, no quería estar cerca otra vez a él y menos en ese espacio reducido y solo pero aquel hombre era persistente como siempre le recordó, apenas las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, Isshin marco el último piso con la palma de su mano.

- Qué demonios intentas!. – Ryuken quiso tocar la alarma pero el moreno le sujeto la mano evitando sus intenciones. –  
- Pensar en que la vida te tira en la cara que debes dejar el pasado atrás y buscar la felicidad… que puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina.

Sin importarle que el ascensor subiera todos los pisos hasta el último, Isshin arrincono contra la fría superficie metálica del mismo a un impresionado Ryuken, los papeles que llevaba en sus manos se cayeron otra vez desparramándose en el suelo de aquel pequeño cubículo, sus ojos se re encontraron como hacía años atrás, Ryuken parecía nervioso con aquel acercamiento, era extraño después de tantos años que ahora se sintiese como un adolecente enamorado, su respiración acelerada, su corazón latiendo a mil por hora y su rostro ardiendo de calor por la cercanía de su antiguo amante.

- Ya llegamos a nuestro destino. – Isshin apretó el botón de bloquear las puertas para evitar que alguien entrara a aquel ascensor que estaba detenido en el último piso de la clínica. –  
- Los técnicos… notaran que no funciona este ascensor si lo dejas más de media hora detenido. – hablo tratando de mantener la calma. –  
- Entonces tengo 25 minutos para hacerte entender mi opinión sobre vivir la vida?. – sonrió con sensualidad. – recuerdas nuestras travesuras en la universidad?.  
- Que estas insinuando!. – trato de zafarse de aquellos brazos pero le fue imposible al sentir como sus labios eran atrapados entre los de Isshin. –

No supo porque no se negó, no forcejeo, no intento golpearlo para alejarlo de él, era un acertijo que rondaba su mente mientras sentía como aquel beso le regresaba al pasado, sentir la boca de Isshin unida a la suya, aquella picosa barba de la mañana siguiente rosando su quijada, las manos del moreno deslizándose por todo su cuello, sus brazos y bajando hasta su cintura.

- Sigo besando tan bien como antes?. – pregunto seguro a un sonrojado Ryuken. –  
- Eres un imbécil. – desvió la cabeza quedando totalmente expuesto su largo y blanco cuello. –  
- La táctica del cisne… aun juegas como cuando éramos unos críos. – empezó a besar el cuello con mucha delicadeza, sus labios rozando con total suavidad cada parte expuesta. –  
- Es una… locura. – susurro entre jadeos al sentir como Isshin bajaba un poco más de su cuello a su hombro abriéndose paso entre la ropa del peli plata. –  
- Crisis de la mediana edad. – con mucha facilidad le quito la chaqueta y paso siguiente le abrió la camisa blanca de un solo jalón dejando que todo los botones de la misma cayeras al suelo desparramados. –

No aguanto más, tuvo que gemir para Isshin, sentía aquellas manos tocando su torso, bajando como serpiente por su cuerpo, la boca del moreno siguió aquel camino libre para entre pequeños mordiscos atrapar uno de los pezones, jugando con ellos como si fueran una paleta, sus dedos traviesos aun seguían su camino rumbo al cinturón de Ryuken, debía liberar al fin aquel cuerpo de toda la molesta ropa.

- Maldito idiota…. – gimió con fuerza al sentir como sus entrepiernas excitadas se rozaban entre aquellos movimientos. –  
- Aun… te gusta insultar para excitarte?. – al fin dio con el cinturón y su manera de abrirlo. –  
- Solo cállate y haz lo tuyo. – bajo las manos para apresurar los movimientos de Isshin con su ropa. –  
- Está bien señor seriedad. – ayudado por su antiguo amante lograron quitar el cinturón y liberar aquel cuerpo de su ropa. –  
- Hace años que no estoy con alguien… - susurro descarado al oído de Isshin. –  
- Dirás… estar conmigo. – sujeto con una de sus manos la notable excitación de su amante. –  
- Eres un animal. – enterró sus uñas en la espalda del moreno mientras sentía como este empezaba a acariciar su hombría con suavidad. –  
- Ahora vamos a lo mejor…

Deslizo su otra mano libre hacia la boca de Ryuken introduciendo dos dedos para que jugara con ellos entre mordidas y lamidas, todo aquel preámbulo no duro mucho ya que estaban a contra reloj, rápidamente paso de la boca del peli plata a su espalda, bajando poco a poco hasta donde la misma pierde su nombre, apretando descarado sus glúteos para abrirse paso entre ellos, otro gemido muy audible le indico al Kurosaki que había llegado al lugar indicado.

- Mueve esos dedos desgraciado!. – le gruño insaciable al oído de Isshin. –  
- No solo serán mis dedos. – ofendido por ser mandado, dejo aquella caricia para tomar las caderas de Ryuken y darle la vuelta bruscamente. –

Ryuken quedo prácticamente inclinado contra una de las paredes del ascensor, su espalda y trasero expuesto a las caricias de Isshin, sintió como este rozaba sus bajos contra su miembro al tiempo que besaba su espalda poco a poco deslizando aquella lengua por todos lados, eran dos animales en celo, se notaba el tiempo que ambos tenían sin tener contacto sexual, hervían con simples caricias y seguirían así un poco más.

- Con cuidado?. – deslizo sus manos para sujetar las caderas de Ryuken ante lo que haría. –  
- Cuando… te he pedido… tener cuidado. – mascullo entre gemidos al sentir como el moreno al fin se adentraba en el. –

Juntos otra vez, como antes, como hacía años atrás cuando solo eran unos simples estudiantes de medicina, sentían aquellos cuerpos adaptase a lo que conocían, Isshin solo pudo soltar un largo suspiro de satisfacción, aquel cuerpo le volvía otra vez loco, sentir el cálido interior de su antiguo amante, sus gemidos y su peculiar manera de hacer el amor, empezó a embestir con fuerza, conocía a aquel hombre y sabía muy bien que era lo que le gustaba, con rapidez se entregaron el uno al otro, aquellas embestidas se aceleraron, otra vez mas jadeos y susurros de órdenes eran acatados con felicidad.

Ryuken se sentía en el paraíso, nada como hacerlo con alguien que conocía su cuerpo a la perfección, después de muchos años se sintió encantado de que Isshin no olvidara nada de lo que le gustaba, sintió sus manos ahora deslizándose a su miembro para darle cariño otra vez, llegarían juntos como antes. Los espasmos anunciaron el fin de aquel acto, ambos hombres se vieron sumidos en el éxtasis del orgasmo, satisfechos con aquella locura se separaron poco a poco para volver a arreglarse.

- Justo a tiempo… - susurro algo cansado Isshin. –  
- No has cambiado nada. – empezó a vestirse para poder poner a andar el ascensor. –  
- Ni tú. – sonrió divertido. – pero…  
- Qué?. – se logro acomodar la ropa y el cinturón que antes había salido despedido de su cuerpo. –  
- No nos cuidamos… - se dio un golpe a sí mismo en la frente con la palma de su mano. –  
- Tú crees que te dejaría llegar dentro de mí si tuviese la mínima duda de volver a cometer un error. – se acomodo sus lentes realmente serio. –  
- Y entonces?, no hay peligro de nada?.  
- No. – busco su camisa y la chaqueta. – no lo hay porque ya no soy un joven sin conocimientos de su cuerpo.  
- Aprendiste la lección.  
- Que imbécil eres. – al notar que ya todo estaba en su puesto, marco el boto de reanudar la marcha en el ascensor –  
- Y ahora?, si me aceptas un café?. – se llevo cruzo de brazos con mucha tranquilidad. –  
- Te dije que tengo trabajo. – volvió al ser frio y serio que era. –  
- Bueno… al menos fue divertido. – miro como el ascensor se detenía en el mismo piso donde lo tomaron. – aquí me quedo, pero me veras más seguido por aquí.  
- Baka. – miro como Isshin salía del ascensor lanzándole besitos y con una de sus infaltables sonrisas bobas. –

Las puertas se cerraron e Isshin regreso en sus pasos rumbo a la sala de espera, estaba mucho más relajado que antes, algo dentro de él le daba la paz que no tenia momentos atrás, o seria la explosión de hormonas la que lo dejo así?, bueno, el resultado es que se sentó muy cómodo a esperar a su hijo y pensando que será divertido venir aquí mes tras mes.

- Masaki… tenias razón, la felicidad puede estar a la vuelta de la esquina. – sonrió realmente contento. –

Continuara…

VIEJITOS CALENTURIENTOS!! JA JA JA JA!, si que quería hacerles un lemon a este par, es que me he visto cada doujinshi de ellos que babeas XD, pero ahora hay una buena pregunta, será que Ryuken aceptara eso de verse cada mes allí en la clínica a escondidas?, como fue esa consulta de Ichigo?, Matsumoto irá al departamento de Ishimaru?, cuando se dará cuenta Shiro – chan de que solo sirve como juguete?, preguntassss muchas preguntassss, ah! Y casi lo olvidaba ya pronto saldrán Uryu y Ukitake ju ju ju!! Eso será muy digno de leer amigas. Gracias por leer y como lo prometí!! DOS CAPIS EN UNA SEMANA!!... vamos a ver si puedo seguir así a este ritmo XD.

Próximo capitulo:  
Seamos uno.


	21. Seamos uno

Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste.  
Advertencia: Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado.

Todo queda en Familia.  
Capitulo 21  
Seamos Uno.

Las preguntas se dispararon como dardos al corazón, era muy incomodo estar allí sentado teniendo que contar cosas realmente privadas para ellos, aquella sonrisa calmada, sus palabras y su manera única de hacer que le digan la verdad era excepcional en esa mujer, hasta Grimmjow podría jurar que la doctora Unohana tuvo que haber servido para interrogar a delincuentes y hacerlos confesar sin si quiera quitar su sonrisa de los labios.

- Por lo que me dicen… ninguno de los dos sospechaba si quiera que podría suceder esto. – anoto unas cosas en el nuevo historial que le abrían a Ichigo. –  
- Usted cree que hubiésemos sido tan descuidados si sabíamos que podía ocurrir esto. – el peli naranja se cruzo de brazos muy serio. –  
- Tiene razón, pero ese bebe ya está allí.  
- "esos"… son dos. – mascullo el peli azul todavía impresionado por ello. –  
- Gemelos?. – Unohana levanto la mirada realmente interesada. –  
- Así dijo mi padre, el vio el ultrasonido que me hicieron.  
- Eso me parece magnífico.  
- Que sean gemelos!. – gruño molesto "la madre" de las criaturas. –  
- Si… a usted no le parece increíble que primero pueda concebir y después que en porcentajes mundiales los casos como el suyo son raros y más raros aun con gemelos!. – siguió anotando en la carpeta de manera emocionada. –  
- Entonces soy doblemente fenómeno!!  
- No es fenómeno…. Es especial. – sonrió divertida la morena. –  
- Si usted lo dice. – desvió la mirada algo ofendido. –  
- Bueno, ahora vamos a los exámenes… creo que tendré que ser mas meticulosa con usted que con cualquier otro de mis pacientes, es mas especial aun que los demás.

De quien sabe donde tras Ichigo y Grimmjow salió aquel pequeño joven ayudante de la doctora, llevaba en sus manos aquella bata de hospital, con suavidad le hablo a Ichigo y le pidió entrar a la sala anexa del consultorio, este con algo de pena se levanto y siguió al joven mientras Grimmjow esperaba sentado a que le dejaran pasar cuando terminara la revisión. Para Ichigo no era raro lo que miro al entrar a la sala, la camilla, la maquina de ultrasonidos, instrumental médico para algunos exámenes, hasta allí todo bien pero lo que no le gusto fue el que le mandaran a desnudarse y ponerse esa bata, cuando al fin lo hizo se sentó en la camilla al escuchar la voz de la doctora preguntando si podía pasar.

- Ya estamos listos. – tomo su estetoscopio para empezar los exámenes. –  
- Si. – desvió la mirada mientras la doctora hacia su trabajo de ver como estaba su organismo. –  
- Es mucho más calmado que la mayoría de mis pacientes, no les agrada la idea de que una mujer les revise. – sonrió con suavidad al tiempo que pasaba a tomar la presión y verificar algunas cosas más. –  
- Estudio medicina… sé lo que hace y porque lo hace.  
- Muy bien. – termino de hacer el examen de presión y paso a las pruebas de sangre. – y que especialidad va a tomar?.  
- Después de todo este desastre… dudo que pueda volver a estudiar. – suspiro audiblemente. –  
- Porque dice eso?. Ahora es que usted puede hacer muchas cosas, es joven, inteligente y está acompañado por un buen compañero y un padre que a simple vista daría lo que fuera por usted.  
- Acaso olvido que le dije que eran dos?. – sintió el piquete de la aguja. – no podre ni respirar.  
- Esta asustado no por el embarazo…lo que le asusta que sean dos en vez de uno.  
- Y a quien no le aterraría eso!.  
- A mí no. – sonrió otra vez. – véalo como un reto pero no como un castigo.  
- Usted no es la que los lleva. – rezongo algo indignado. –  
- Acuéstese. – ignoro aquel comentario para pasar a otro examen. –

Después de aquel grosero comentario por parte de Ichigo, Unohana no quiso seguir discutiéndole sobre los pro y los contras de tener dos hijos, después tendría tiempo de hablar sobre ello, ahora estaba más al pendiente de revisar el cuerpo del chico, palpo con suavidad todo su abdomen, pecho y estomago, hasta el momento todo parecía estar en su lugar.

- Algún síntoma fuera de lo normal?. – se alejo de la camilla para encender el ultrasonido. –  
- Además de nauseas, mareos y dolor en los pechos… - cerro los ojos muy perturbado por aquellos cambios que empezaban a molestarle. – ningún otro, todavía.  
- Creo que esta demás decirle lo que sentirá de aquí en adelante, su embarazo será igual al de cualquier mujer y si leyó muy bien sus libros de medicina, estará al tanto de todo.  
- Así es. – miro algo molesto hacia la pantalla del ultrasonido. -  
- Quiere que su pareja pase?, vamos a ver a los gemelos. – miro con serenidad a Ichigo. –  
- Si él quiere pasar. – se cruzo de brazos sobre el pecho para no impedir el trabajo de la doctora. –

Para asombro de Ichigo, Grimmjow paso más que tranquilo a la sala, se paro detrás de la doctora viendo a la pantalla del ultrasonido como si fuera a presenciar una buena película en el cine, miro y miro callado mientras la morena empezaba el examen, todo era muy confuso para Ichigo, hacia tres días atrás su vida era perfecta entre sus estudios, su familia y su "novio", todo estaba donde debía estar, pero ahora, ahora se encontraba embarazado!, cuando demonios imagino que eso pasaría?, jamás pensó seriamente lo sucedido hasta ahora, cuando las preguntas de la doctora y el estar a punto de ver con sus propios ojos aquellas imágenes de sus hijos?, no se sentía muy bien ni realista, al contrario, era aterrador pensar en dos criaturas llorando a todo pulmón en sus brazos y el sin saber qué hacer.

- Se ve realmente bien joven Kurosaki. – aquella mujer parecía igual o hasta mas emocionada que Grimmjow por mirar cómo estaba todo. –  
- Son esos… - susurro incrédulo el peli naranja al notar dos pequeñas bolitas en la pantalla. –  
- Embarazo gemelar de aproximadamente 9 semanas… - movió más el aparato para ver a fondo. – comparten la placenta… así que son gemelos idénticos.  
- Iguales?. – el Padre de las criaturas quedo boquiabierto al saber eso. – serán iguales.  
- Casi al 100 por ciento, pero miren esto… son realmente activos. – acerco mas las imágenes. –  
- Se… mueven. – al fin Ichigo había visto lo que antes se negó a aceptar.-

Ante sus ojos estaban sus hijos, ambos moviéndose dentro de el, sus corazones latiendo rápidamente, su cuerpo todavía no completamente formado pero ya algo parecidos a un ser humano, dos vidas, sus seres diminutos que no sabían porque estaban allí y no tenían la culpa tampoco de llegar allí, solo llegaron y ya.

Trago grueso al ver que eran reales, sus manos empezaron a temblar un poco, su garganta se seco y sintió como muy dentro de el deseaba llorar, por alguna extraña y poderosa razón quería llorar, era más que las hormonas en juego, era la sensación de que esos seres eran un milagro, un extraño milagro que no quiso aceptar hasta ese instante cuando les vio realmente como eran, con vida, con movimientos, con todo lo que necesitan para vivir en el mundo después de que nazcan.

Suspiro quedamente, apretó sus labios y se negó a soltar una sola lágrima pero no pudo detenerse por mucho tiempo, con su mente en ese tema no noto como Grimmjow había cambiado de puesto y se quedo estático junto a la camilla, deslizando su mano hasta la de Ichigo para tomarla suavemente, aquello fue como decir un "gracias".

Y paso, paso que te das cuenta que vale la pena arriesgarse al futuro y encararlo de la manera que sea por lo que más amas, Ichigo lo comprendió, pero también alguien más lo comprendería ese día, que la alegría está pintada de color esperanza.

Un hermoso departamento se presentaba ante ellos, hacía tiempo que no estaba allí, meses sin abrir las ventanas, sin quitar el polvo, sin mover un solo mueble, pero que feliz era de verlo otra vez, de estar allí para arreglar todo y volver a su vida, al fin era dado de alta después de más de un mes en la clínica para recuperarse y tener incontables sesiones de rehabilitación, para su lenguaje, sus músculos y su mente, todo había avanzado tan bien que los médicos no podían creer que aquel hombre que antes parecía moribundo ahora rebosaba vida y esperanzas, el solo decía que "el amor cura", y así era, para él, el amor de Uryu, sus cuidados y su cariño le lograron sacar de su enfermedad, bueno, también la operación pero si no tienes fe nada se dará.

- Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer. – Ukitake entraba a su departamento al fin, después de varios meses. –  
- No me dijiste que tu amigo Shunsui venía a arreglarlo siempre?. – miro un poco asustado lo terriblemente lleno de polvo que estaba todo. –  
- Si, pero veo que ese desordenado no le prestó nada de atención. – agacho la cabeza resignado. – bueno, al menos esta completo como lo deje.

Después de meter las maletas y abrir de par en par las ventanas para que todo el olor a encerrado saliera, ambos hombres empezaron la titánica labor de limpiar el lugar, el pequeño departamento constaba de dos habitaciones, un pequeño estudio que Ukitake lo remodelo para ser un cuarto oscuro donde revelaba sus fotografías, sala comedor, cocina y un baño amplio.

- Me gusta tu casa. – Uryu limpiaba con un trapo las estanterías de la cocina subido a una silla. –  
- Cuando iremos a la tuya?. – pregunto en son pícaro, mientras miraba los movimientos del de lentes –  
- Cuando termines de recuperarte. – se sonrojo un poco al pensar el porqué Ukitake quería ir a su casa. –  
- Y cuando hablaremos con tu madre?.  
- No le digas madre. – rezongo algo molesto. – siempre haces burlas de ello.  
- No son burlas, es tu madre… biológicamente lo es. – se le escapo una risita contenida. –  
- DEJA DE REIRTE!. – Le aventó el trapo lleno de polvo a la cara. – y ayúdame a limpiar.  
- Y que quieres que haga?. – se cruzo de brazos en pose más serena. –  
- Limpia el baño. – le extendió unos trapos, un balde y esponjas. – y que quede reluciente.  
- Después de arreglar todo, porque no vamos a comer fuera.  
- Pasando mucho tiempo en la clínica ya debe ser extraño cenar algo diferente que comida de ese lugar.  
- Muero por volver a comer comida de verdad!. – sonrió enormemente al tiempo que desaparecía rumbo al baño. –

Algunas horas pasaron entre limpieza, fregar los pisos, barrer, tender la cama, acomodar las habitaciones, ya prácticamente todo estaba en su sitio, solo unos detalles más y acabarían justo para salir a cenar fuera. Uryu estaba terminando de tender la cama de Ukitake y paso seguido se puso a barrer debajo de la misma, saco más que polvo y papeles viejos, entre todo ese desastre se le vino enredado en las cerdas de la escoba algo muy curioso.

- Esto es… - tomo el objeto realmente lleno de polvo de la escoba. –  
- Uryu… ya termine de limpiar el estu… - entro a la habitación justo cuando el mencionado tenía en sus manos aquel objeto. – de donde salió eso!.  
- Dímelo tú. – sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas al ver que era un sostén rojo pasión. –  
- SHUNSUI!! – muy indignado y dejando a Uryu con aquella prenda en las manos, se fue directo a hablar por celular con quien sabe quién. –  
- Es tuyo?. – el pelinegro le siguió los pasos fuera de la habitación. –  
- No lo es, es de las aventuras de mi depravado amigo!. – marco el numero de su mencionado amigo. – no responde!.  
- Después se lo devolverás. – soltó la prenda sobre la mesa del comedor. –  
- Ya sé porque no venía a limpiar!... solo usaba mi departamento para sus aventuras!. – tranco el celular. – olvidemos eso, mejor vete a dar un baño, saldremos a comer.  
- Estamos llenos de polvo por todos lados. – se miro las manos y la ropa. –  
- Te prestare algo para ponerte. – se fue en dirección a su habitación para buscarle lo necesario. -

El baño era muy bonito, con paredes negras y verde oscuro, parecían esmeraldas resaltadas en un fondo negro, el lavamanos incrustado en la pared, daba más espacio al lugar que constaba de una ducha amplia y bajo ella una pequeña tina del mismo color de las cerámicas, el baño había quedado realmente impecable y daba gusto no mas meterse de lleno e instalarse en la tina con agua tibia y burbujas. Uryu se desvistió con calma y acomodo su ropa sucia encima del retrete y paso a abrir la llave de la tina con agua caliente. Mientras estaba a punto de meterse la puerta del baño se abrió trayendo a Ukitake con la ropa limpia y algunas cosas más.

- Perdón. – se dio media vuelta al ver aquel cuerpo desnudo que pronto se metió en la tina para cubrirse. –  
- No… te preocupes. – sonrió tímidamente. – trajiste toallas?.  
- Si. – la dejo sobre el perchero para ello. – nada mas?.  
- Creo que… - miro apenado a Ukitake que estaba muy solemnemente parado de espaldas a él. –  
- Un beso. – sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta y agacho su cuerpo para atrapar los labios húmedos y delicados de Ishida. –

Le dio un tierno beso, sus bocas juntas otra vez, que bueno era poder demostrarle su cariño a quien amaba y que le brindaba ayuda en muchas formas, allí estaba desde que lo conoció, junto a él, con la operación, su recuperación y ahora hasta en su casa le daba una mano, aquel beso se profundizo al sentir como Uryu abría un poco más la boca como invitando a que Ukitake usara su lengua en aquel beso que empezó tiernamente.

- Fue…. – Uryu respiraba entrecortado metido dentro de la tina. –  
- Exquisito. – acaricio con su mano la mejilla mojada de su compañero. – y quiero más.  
- Pero. – sintió como el peliblanco le rodeaba entre sus brazos y pasaba a besar su cuello húmedo y delicado. –  
- Te quiero… - susurro con ternura al oído de Uryu. – te quiero tanto… han pasado tantas cosas que agradezco, pero que ahora solo puedo pensar en que deseo tenerte.

Rojo intenso, así se puso el rostro de Ishida al escuchar ese deseo a susurros que escapaba de los labios de Ukitake, sabía que ese día llegaría pero no pensó verlo venir todavía, recién saliendo de la clínica y aun con un camino de idas y exámenes para confirmar su salud, estaba pensando a mil por hora para parar aquello, no deseaba hacer que Ukitake retrocediera en su recuperación.

- No… podemos. – intento hablar pero sintió la mano del peli blanco deslizándose por todo su pecho con sensualidad. – tu… salud.  
- Mi salud eres tú. – mordisqueo el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. – solo di que sí.  
- No… - cerró los ojos fuertemente al sentir como aquella mano pasaba de su pecho a su cintura. –  
- No me hagas esto…. – recostó su cabeza del hombro de Uryu. – estoy tan excitado… tu cuerpo, tu alma… todo tu me vuelve loco.

Con rapidez volvió a besar los labios de Uryu, su boca se obcecación en alborotar sus deseos, sus manos recorrieron otra vez su cuerpo, sus dedos deslizándose por aquel cabello negro y sedoso empapado de agua, la respiración acelerada, su cuerpo dando alertas de que no podía negarse más a lo que sentía, quería ser de Ukitake, le prometió ser suyo cuando acepto aquella cajita.

- Está bien.- logro articular entrecortado. –  
- Me haces el ser más feliz del mundo Uryu. – sonrió con ternura y deposito un tierno beso en los labios del mismo. –

Después de ello no hubo más que decir, aquel hombre sin vida y ahora lleno de la misma se desnudo por completo para entrar a la tina también, ambos hombres cabían muy bien en ella, pero aquel lugar no sería el único para sus pasiones de ese día.

- Este será un recuerdo para toda la vida, te lo aseguro. – abrazo con fuerza al moreno para después con delicados besos bajar por todo su cuello hasta su pecho que respiraba acelerado y algo nervioso. –  
- Con… cuidado. – susurro tiernamente al pensar en lo que pasaría. –  
- Jamás te lastimaría. – deslizo sus manos hasta las caderas, jugando con sus dedos a marcar figuras en ellas, bajo un poco mas hasta pasar sin tocar si quiera su naciente excitación, se dedico fue a besar sus piernas, sus tobillos y hasta cada uno de los dedos de sus pies. –

Aquellos mismo eran realmente dulces a ojos de Ishida, sentirse querido a tal extremo le ponía feliz, estaba seguro que Ukitake era el hombre de su vida. Aquella boca que jugaba con sus dedos se volvió algo más atrevida al subir nuevamente pero deslizando su lengua por aquel cuerpo mojado, se volvió a saltar aquel lugar para pasar a atrapar con suavidad uno de los pezones del chico entre sus labios, toqueteando y jugando a provocar más, por su parte Uryu solo pudo cerrar los ojos y dejarse llevar por las caricias, sus manos se aferraron a la ahora corta cabellera blanca de su amante, sujetándose para no dejarse hundir en el agua, su cuerpo pedía más, quería más atención y con mucha vergüenza decidió que también diría lo que quería.

- Tócame. – susurro muy avergonzado al oído de Ukitake. –  
- Cómo?. – levanto la mirada algo impresionado pero satisfecho por ello. –  
- Que… me toques…. Como la otra vez. – enterró sus mejillas realmente rojas en el cuello de Ukitake. –  
- Eres muy lindo cuando te avergüenzas. – acaricio con sus dedos la mejilla del de lentes. – mas que tocarte… te hare mío.

Gimió como nunca antes lo había hecho, estaba en el punto cumbre del placer, Ukitake le hiso sentarse en el borde de la tina para darle lo que pidió avergonzado, ahora estaba aferrado a los cabellos de él mientras sentía como este usaba su boca y lengua para jugar con su hombría, era delirante aquellas caricias, sus piernas temblaban nada mas de sentirlo, sus manos no se soltaban por nada del mundo de su amante, era eso o caer de espaldas fuera de la tina por la excitación. Aquel juego duro lo que su cuerpo resistió hasta que ya el orgasmo fue inminente, el peliblanco le sujeto de las caderas aun acariciando ahora con su mano libre el miembro de Uryu mientras este se retorcía entre oleadas de satisfacción y placer, aquellos espasmos y gemidos pronto acabaron y el cansado y sonrojado chico solo se pudo inclinar para abrazar a Ukitake.

- Mejor de lo que esperabas, verdad?. – un pequeño beso se deposito en la frente de Uryu. –  
- Si. – desvió la mirada avergonzado. –  
- No te de pena… esto es normal entre dos personas que se aman… como nosotros.  
- Es que… ahora…. – se abrazo más aun a Ukitake. –  
- Tendré todo el cuidado del mundo y también nos cuidaremos. – con facilidad tomo entre sus brazos a Uryu y lo alzo. – vamos a la habitación.

Como si se tratase de una novia, Ukitake le llevo en brazos hasta la cama, todo limpio y tendido para ser ahora mojado por aquellos cuerpos. Uryu empezó a temblar otra vez al sentir como Ukitake le hacía sentarse en la cama frente a él.

- Abre los ojos. – le tomo la barbilla con suavidad. –  
- Si. – miro aquel rostro tan seguro y cálido. –  
- Aun no queremos hijos. – se movió un poco hasta que de entre una gaveta saco algo. - me perdonaras por comprarlos sin decirte.  
- No lo necesitas. – bajo la mirada un poco apenado. –  
- Pero…  
- Desde que supe mi peculiar genética calcule como son mis ciclos… no hay peligro ahora de que lo hagamos.  
- En serio?. – miro dudoso al pelinegro. –  
- Tan seguro de que podrás sentirme sin un plástico de por medio por primera vez. – le costo mucho decir aquellas palabras traviesas y sinceras. –  
- Eres increíble… te amo!.  
- Y yo a ti. – se dejo hacer, ya no había vuelta atrás para lo que seguía. –

Ukitake le hizo recostarse boca abajo en la cama, estaba más relajado pero igual de nervioso al sentir como este volvía a colocar su boca en la base de su cuello y deslizaba su lengua poco a poco por aquellas vertebras de la columna, un camino exquisitos a ojos de Ukitake, se perdió en aquel lugar hasta que llego a su destino, con mucha suavidad acaricio las caderas de Ishida mientras su lengua aun seguía jugando a llegar a su destino, toqueteando con suavidad aquel lugar que nunca antes nadie toco, sus dedos empezaros a recorrer el mismo destino, primero por fuera, cerca, muy cerca.  
Uryu abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir como aquel dedo de adentraba acariciando todo su interior, no se sentía tan mal pero al aumentar a dos aquello no fue tan agradable como antes, se sintió tenso pero pronto la otra mano libre de Ukitake le hiso que se pusiera a cuatro patas, facilitándole el acceso a su hombría que empezó a revivir cuando aquellos dedos llegaron al sitio indicado, aquel punto de placer hizo gemir a Uryu, jamás sintió algo así, aquel hombre era un experto en darle placer, se sintió tan bien con ambas caricias, era realmente bueno hasta que todo aquello se detuvo.

- Seremos uno los dos. – se inclino sobre Uryu hasta que sus labios rozaron el lóbulo de su oreja. – relájate.

Solo asintió con la cabeza, aun podía sentir la mano de Ukitake acariciando su miembro y al tiempo aquel lugar que antes fue invadido por los dedos traviesos ahora estaba el realmente excitado ser de Ukitake, era estar en el paraíso, tanto tiempo sin tener contacto y ahora estaba haciendo suyo al ser más hermoso y dulce que pudo encontrar en la vida, sintió su cálido interior apretarse mas y mas mientras avanzaba, gimió roncamente al llegar al punto donde solo quedaba empezar a moverse y dejar que el dolor pasara.

- Te amo. – volvió a decirlo a viva voz mientras empezaba a embestir suavemente a su amante. –

Uryu solo pudo aferrarse a las sabanas y respirar acelerado por el dolor, por más que fuera delicado, aquel hombre le estaba lastimando, solo podía tratar de concentrarse en sentir y olvidar la incomodidad que poco a poco desapareció cuando las embestidas se hicieron más profundas llegado a tocar aquel punto donde el placer es lo único que se puede percibir, otra vez los jadeos, el rostro sonrojado, sus piernas temblorosas pero feliz, feliz de entregarse a un hombre como Ukitake.

- Mejor. – pregunto entre embestidas. –  
- Quiero…. Verte a la cara… - gimió con fuerzas al sentir como apresuraba el paso. –  
- Tus deseos son órdenes… - detuvo las embestidas para con mucho cuidado, hacer que Uryu se girara sin separarse, quedando frente a frente y este sentado sobre las piernas de Ukitake. –

Ahora era más impresionante el sentirlo, aquella posición le hacía estar en el paraíso, con mucha pena sintió como Ukitake le tomaba de las caderas y le hacía levantase y sentarse sobre él, ese punto, aquel punto desquiciado dentro de él le estaba haciendo llegar a la locura, entre besos, caricias, gemidos y mas embestidas, ambos hombres llegaron al orgasmo, aquella pequeña muerte era bienvenida con satisfacción.

- Ya te dije que te amo?. – sonrió agotado Ukitake. –  
- Muchas veces… pero quiero seguir oyéndolo. – sonrió con alegría. –  
- Eres especial, nunca lo olvides. – beso con ternura la frente del chico. –  
- Tú también… y mi primera vez… te la llevaste tú. – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. –  
- Y me la seguiré llevando. – empujo con suavidad a Uryu contra la cama. – descansamos, comemos algo y volvemos aquí.  
- Que!. – se intento sentar en la cama. – ouht!. – sintió un incomodo dolor en su trasero. –  
- Mejor mañana. – abrazo con fuerza al pobre Uryu. – probaremos mas posiciones.  
- No digas esas cosas!. – se apeno todo ante el comentario. –  
- Mi amigo Shunsui una vez me regalo el libro del Kama Sutra. – le guiño un ojo divertido. -  
- Solo cállate y vamos a salir a cenar!. – le lanzo una almohada al rostro de Ukitake. –

Continuara…..

QUE MONOS Y SEXYS!! …. No se pero creo que me está afectando el leer mucho Yaoi y bajarme doujinshis con mis lemon XD, bah… es para mejor, creo que así está bien y me dan ganitas de dar saltos al saber que estos dos al fin se comieron el pastel!!, y que monada ver como Ichigo quedo después de ver a sus babys en el eco!!, si tenía dudas pues ya no las tendrá y será muy cuidadoso de sus hijos y también de cuidar que abuelito y nuero no se maten antes de que nazcan los bebes, más adelante, mas cositas muy buenas y otras no tanto, bueno… como ya dije, pueda que suba más de un capitulo a la semana, si tengo mucha suerte dos o hasta tres, así que anden pendientes de la pagina que ando que hecho chispas en mi teclado y mi musa anda de unas que ya creo que se tomo muchos redbull XD o como se llamen. Besitos y nos leemos. VIVA EL TIEMPO LIBRE PARA ESCRIBIR!.

Próximo Capitulo:  
Dejen de cuidarme!.


	22. Dejen de cuidarme!

Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste.

Advertencia: Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado.

Todo queda en Familia.

Capitulo 21

Dejen de cuidarme!

Que cómodas eran las sabanas, el clima frio le hacía estar mas enrollado en ellas que de costumbre, estaba tibio, tranquilo, silencioso, no quería abrir los ojos para levantarse pero aun con un embarazo debía ponerse de pie y seguir su rutina, pronto habría vacaciones y podría descansar lo necesario, con pereza estiro sus brazos, dio un enorme bostezo y abrió poco a poco los ojos para empezar el día.

- !!! – Aquel grito de susto se escucho en toda la cuadra. –  
- BUENOS DIAS!!. – frente a Ichigo estaba su padre, Yuzu y Karin, los tres mirándolo como si él fuera la cosa más rara del mundo que había en esa habitación. –  
- CASI MUERO DEL SUSTO!. – logro sentarse en la cama aun con la mirada de los tres sobre él. – que paso?.  
- Duermes como un angelito!. – Isshin se le lanzo a los brazos pero su intento de cariño fue detenido por el pie de Ichigo que dio en todo su rostro. – OUHT!!.  
- Están actuando muy extraño!. – se pone de pie y tratando de estar a una prudente distancia de su ahora mas "meloso "padre. –  
- El viejo nos obligo a venir a verte dormir. – Karin se cruzo de brazos muy molesta. –  
- Estás loco viejo!!. – Ichigo le miro muy frustrado, desde el día de la consulta su padre había cambiado un poco y estaba de mejor humor, excepto para con Grimmjow, pero con los demás era otra cosa. –  
- Yo solo quiero darle los buenos días a mis nietos!. – sin pérdida de tiempo y nada de vergüenza se agacho frente al estomago de su hijo y empezó una charla con aquellos seres que aun no nacían. –  
- Esto es patético. – Karin logra sujetar a su padre de la camisa estrafalaria que usaba y lo jalo fuera de la habitación con mucha dificultad. – DEJA DE MOLESTAR A ICHIGO!!  
- MISSS NIETOSSSS!!! – chillo con sufrimiento al tiempo que un golpe seco cortesía de su hija lo hizo callar. –  
- Papa está muy feliz ahora. – Yuzu se quedo parada junto a su hermano que aun miraba muy impresionado aquel desastre. –  
- Demasiado feliz… - susurro incomodo. –  
- Me recuerda a cuando mama vivía… - bajo la mirada un poco triste. – ella también hubiese estado feliz con los bebes.  
- De alguna forma los ve. – acaricio la cabeza de su pequeña hermana con ternura. – que hay de desayuno?.  
- Por eso estaba aquí, quería preguntarte que querías. – sonrió olvidando un poco el tema de su madre. –  
- En verdad que no tengo nada especial que quiera… - se llevo la mano a la boca con rapidez para después desaparecer rumbo al baño, las nauseas se hicieron presentes al pensar en el desayuno. –  
- Te preparare algo suave. – salió de la habitación tan sonriente como su padre. –

El día empezaba un poco extraño, su familia parecía algo mas sobre protectora de lo que esperaba, Isshin no dejaba de hablar de los gemelos y de cómo les enseñaría a decirle abuelito y como haría tantas cosas con ellos cuando naciera, Yuzu por su parte le consentía con la comida, con detalles como algo para los malestares y Karin siendo más seria solo se limitaba a mirar y no estorban ya que conocía muy bien a su hermano y toda aquella atención lo iba a asfixiar de un momento a otro.

- Ya me voy. – Ichigo tomo su bolso para salir como normalmente hacia a la universidad. –  
- ALLLTO!!!! – Isshin le tranca el paso hacia la puerta de la casa. –  
- Ahora que!!. – se llevo la mano a la cabeza frustrado. –  
- No olvides de comer bien, no levantes peso, no te vayas a caer, toma mucha agua, no te presiones y ten cuidado con los mareos!. – respiro profundo después de todo aquel compendio de consejos dichos de un solo sentón. – ah… y lleva una bolsa por si te dan ganas de vomitar en el autobús.  
- ADIOS!!. – arrimo de una a su padre y salió de la casa rápidamente. –

Al fin libre de su viejo, de la casa y la sobreprotección!, camino otra vez contento rumbo a la parada del autobús pensando en que sería un día normal como cualquier otro, pero el desear una cosa no obliga al destino a cumplirla. Ya dentro del autobús se encontró como siempre con su infaltable amigo Keigo que lo miro con mucha curiosidad cuando se sentó a su lado.

- Ayer faltaste. – miro de arriba a abajo a su amigo. – te fugaste para hacer quien sabe que cosas y no me invitaste!!.  
- Te podrías callar… - sentencio secamente sin mirar al mencionado. –  
- Huyyy…. Ichigo amaneciste atravesado, mira no mas ese ceño fruncido, parece que pudiera partir lo que sea entre ellos!. – señalo la frente de Kurosaki. –  
- Dame tu almuerzo. – miro la bolsa donde iba lo que Keigo siempre llevaba para comer. –  
- Qué?, no desayunaste?. – arqueo una ceja confundido. –  
- Mas… te vale darme esa bolsa… o vomitare en tus zapatos!!. – su mirada era de angustia ligada con asco, apenas el autobús empezó a andar se sintió de la patada. –  
- Resaca!! Tienes resaca por lo mucho que bebiste en la fiesta a la que te escapaste ayer!! – sonrió triunfal ante su "teoría" del porque Ichigo se veía tan desencajado y quería su bolsa del almuerzo. –  
- TE VOY A MATAR SI NO ME DAS…. – sin poder aguantarse, tomo el mismo la bolsa de Keigo y libero todo aquel malestar dentro y todavía con el almuerzo en su interior. –  
- MI COMIDA!! IIIAAAHHHHH!!!!. – chillo con sendas lagrimas en el rostro. – vo...vomitaste mi comida!!.  
- Por favor…. Haz silencio. – cerro los ojos para poder apaciguar las ansias y el asco que le quedo de aquel acto. –  
- Eso te pasa por beber de mas!.. ahora me pagaras el almuerzo en la cafetería!!.  
- Lo que digas. – susurro con molestia. –  
- Que ha pasado con los jóvenes de hoy en día!!.

El viaje al fin termino para Ichigo, la pesadilla de pasar todo el camino mareado y asqueado fue superada al ver que podría sentarse en las clases y olvidar un poco los malestares que se hacían muy molestos a veces, con paso rápido se dirigió a su primera clase, después de toda una mañana tranquila al fin, la hora del almuerzo llego y como siempre se dirigió a la cafetería a encontrarse con sus amigas y almorzar algo, por alguna extraña razón su estomago le pedía a gritos comida y no parecía el mismo que le hacía devolverla en la mañana.

- Ichigo!!. – Rukia le ve sentado frente a dos bandejas llenas de todo un poco. – vaya almuerzo.  
- No molestes enana, tengo hambre. – siguió comiendo con desesperación. –  
- Como no vas a tenerla si estas comiendo por tres. – sonrió divertida. –  
- NO DIGAS ESO EN VOZ ALTA!. – soltó el tenedor para después jalar a su amiga del brazo y sentarla junto a él. –  
- No sé qué piensan ustedes los hombres sobre el embarazo… pero estas igual que mi Nii – sama, creen que no va a notarse nunca. – encogió los hombros resignada. –  
- Como esta tu hermano?. – pregunto un poco curioso. –  
- Como típica embarazada de 4 meses… no le sirve nada, tiene antojos raros y muy mal humorado.  
- Lo que me espera. – mascullo para sí con la boca llena. –  
- Pero cuéntame, como te fue en la consulta?.  
- Bien.  
- Solo bien?., tu padre y tu novio se agarraron a golpes, toda la clínica se entero de que el hijo del director espera gemelos y de paso hasta Orihime lo supo y tú dices solo bien!.  
- También ella!. – dejo de comer en seco. – no puede andar por allí sabiendo eso!.  
- Sé que tiende a decir todo sin darse cuenta pero creo que lo tomo muy profesionalmente. – asintió con serenidad la morena. –  
- KUROSAKI - KUN!! – de quien sabe donde una Orihime muy feliz y cargando dos enormes globos que decían "es niño" y otro "es niña", se planta frente a la mesa de sus amigos. –  
- Muy profesionalmente… - Ichigo clavo la cabeza en la mesa apenado. –  
- QUE EMOCION!! ESPERO QUE TE GUSTE EL REGALO!!. – amarro los globos a la muñeca del pelos de naranja con un buen nudo. – si los sueltas se van…. Están llenos de helio. – sonrió ampliamente. -  
- Inoue… que te dije sobre decir lo de los gemelos!!. – Rukia le hizo sentarse también en la mesa. –  
- No dije nada a nadie!. – vio los globos flotando sobre la cabeza de Ichigo. –  
- No lo dijiste pero esos globos anuncian el embarazo de Ichigo como una valla publicitaria en medio de una autopista! .  
- Embarazo de quien?. – otra persona se mete en la conversación sorpresivamente. –  
- Que haces aquí… – Ichigo alza la mirada más avergonzado aun. –  
- Quien esta embarazado?. – Keigo mira a su amigo con seriedad. –  
- Kur…mmmm…. – Rukia le tapa la boca a su buena pero tonta amiga Orihime. –  
- Je je je.. aquí hablando de cosas de la clínica donde estamos trabajando, verdad Ichigo… Ichigo?.

Todos voltean a ver donde se metió el mencionado que prácticamente "desapareció" de la escena ante tantas metidas de pata juntas, estaba muy molesto por aquel lio que se armo y ahora estaba en el baño de hombres tratando de quitarse los globos de la muñeca donde Orihime se los amarro al más puro estilo de un marinero experto en nudos, los jalo, observo detenidamente el nudo, trato de romper la cuerda pero al ser de nilón fue imposible y se lastimo una muela en el proceso. Desesperado por tener que regresar a clases con esos "anuncios gratuitos" de que estaba en estado atados a su mano, se empezó a poner nervioso y sudando mucho, mas aquella comida desproporcionada que lleno su impredecible estomago ahora le estaba anunciando que todo lo que estaba adentro debía volver a salir.

- Ahora no!. – corrió al primer cubículo para descargar sus nauseas, estaba muy mareado después de ello y sus piernas le temblaban un poco ante el malestar. – necesito sentarme…

Pero no solo el pobre Ichigo padece de lo que todos podían llamar mala suerte, también en otra parte de la universidad las cosas no son muy comunes o normales. Entre algunos matorrales de los jardines se podía apreciar movimientos extraños y tras ellos dos personas tenían una acalorada discusión.

- Te acusare con el rector!! Diré todo!!. – un pequeño peli blanco trataba de soltarse de los brazos de su captor. –  
- No podrías… tú también caerías conmigo. – sonrió como si nada. –  
- No me importa!. – jaloneo mas para poder soltarse. –  
- Deja de luchar. – con fuerza y algo de violencia atrajo el rostro de Toushiro al suyo. – sabes que no puedes decir nada.  
- No pasare más tiempo sumiso ante ti… - su fría mirada se enterró en aquel rostro zorruno. -  
- Yo no te tengo bajo sumisión. – beso rudamente los labios del chico. – todo lo que te hago se que te gusta, a eso no le puedes llamar sumisión.  
- Maldito pervertido… - pataleo con fuerzas para soltarse. –  
- Pervertido… yo jamás he sido pervertido contigo.  
- Y LO QUE ME HACES QUE ES!!. – grito indignado. –  
Sin importarle que alguien les viera, Gin lanzo contra la grama al peliblanco para después ubicarse encima de él y meter sus manos por debajo de sus ropas, tocando descarado toda aquella tersa piel.  
- Esto sí es pervertido… pero me gusta el terror de ser descubiertos, me excita. – rozo su pelvis contra la cintura de Hitsugaya. – no sé porque eres así de malo conmigo.  
- Ya no quiero…. No quiero estar contigo. - apretó los dientes con rabia. –  
- Pero yo sí. – beso el cuello del peliblanco con dulzura. –

Aquellas manos, aquel aliento embriagante, sus palabras dulcemente venenosas y atrapantes, todo eso le volvía un enredo sus deseos, lo que de verdad quería y deseaba de aquella bizarra relación que le empezaba a atormentar el alma. El era joven, muy joven para estar en la universidad, para tener esa relación con un hombre como Gin Ishimaru, pero mientras pensaba sobre todo ello, el profesor aun seguía con sus manos acariciándolo y susurrándole al oído que todo era por su bien, que así le amaba y así seguiría, hasta que el decidiera que era suficiente.

- Jamás pensaste que podía pasar cosas así o no?. – le hablo suavemente al oído. -  
- Como… - sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al escuchar como Ishimaru casi que le leía los pensamientos. –  
- Esos hermosos ojos verdes me dicen todo de ti. – dejo de acariciarle para ponerse de pie y jalarlo con él para que se levantara. – es hora de volver a clases.  
- Pero… - respiraba agitado, sus cabellos revueltos, llenos de ramitas y su ropa desordenada. –  
- Gin!!. – de quien sabe donde una conocida mujer le miro parado cerca de los jardines. – qué bueno que te encuentro.  
- Raro que estés fuera de la oficina del rector. – Ishimaru camino hacia la chica dejando atrás a un consternado Toushiro. –  
- Hoy se va temprano, tiene cita con su… - se detuvo de nombrar la palabra obstetra. – con el dentista… tiene una muela lastimada que lo está volviendo loco desde hace 4 meses je je je. – rio para si divertida. –  
- Y…. – siguió con su sonrisa tranquila a pesar de saber que tenia a pocos pasos tras el al chico de sus locuras. –  
- Bueno… quizás podríamos comer juntos. – señalo hacia el área de la cafetería. –  
- Me parece la mejor de las invitaciones, pero déjame terminar de conversar con mi alumno, tiene serias dudas sobre un informe que mande hacer. – desvió la mirada hacia Toushiro. –  
- El chico prodigio. – Matsumoto no tardo en dar unos grandes pasos y acercarse al mencionado. – al fin te vuelvo a ver.  
- La secretaria del rector. – solo pudo recordar el día que la conoció y como él se vio invadido por preguntas y un par de pechos que le invitaban a conversar sin el desearlo. –  
- Matsumoto!, encantada de volver a verte, como te esta yendo?. – se agacho un poco para mirar mejor al rostro de Shiro – chan.-  
- Le va muy bien, es muy inteligente como ya le explique, su informe no tendrá ningún problema si hace lo que le indique, verdad joven Hitsugaya?.  
- Me voy. – intento dar media vuelta para salir de ese predicamento. –  
- Es lindo!!. – chillo divertida Matsumoto. –  
- Si lo es… - susurro para sí Ishimaru. –

Mientras se alejaba de su profesor y la secretaria chillona, Toushiro no pudo obviar las palabras de la peli naranja, tenía un trato más que de "conocidos" hacia Ishimaru, a el no tendría porque importarle ya que el condenado hombre lo llevaba pegado a su trasero casi todos los días, más bien luchaba con él y su razón para alejarlo de su vida, claro sin resultados positivos, pero este encuentro le dio un mal sabor de boca, no era común que Ishimaru se codeara con los demás profesores y menos aun con la secretaria del rector, esto era algo mas y aunque a veces odiara a Gin, la espinita llamada celos podía clavarse fácilmente en su corazón si no se daba cuenta a tiempo.

Abrió pesadamente los ojos, estaba con la mirada nublada y sentía como su cabeza le iba a estallar, era raro, pero no reconoció muy bien donde estaba, a su alrededor solo había una cortina blanca y estaba recostado en una camilla?. Se sentó de golpe al escuchar una discusión proveniente del otro lado de esa cortina, aquellas voces la reconocía muy bien.

- Grimmjow?. – arrimo rápidamente aquella tela blanca para comprobar sus pensamientos. –  
- Despertaste!. – quiso caminar hasta la camilla pero algo le empujo y paso delante de el rápidamente. – QUE DEMONIOS LE PASA!!.  
- YO SOY EL PRIMERO QUE DEBE PREGUNTAR COMO ESTA MI HIJO!!. – Isshin trajeado para hacer una cirugía le tomaba la mano a su hijo y le hablaba mil tonterías. –  
- DONDE ESTOY!!. – miro otra vez el lugar. –  
- En la enfermería de la universidad. – una seria Rukia trata de hacerse paso entre el suegro y el nuero. – los llame a los dos para decirles que te desmayaste en el baño pero…. Me arrepiento de haberlo hecho!.  
- Me desmaye?. – sin mucha prisa se vio la muñeca donde antes tuvo los globos atados y ya no estaban. –  
- Los tiene Orihime otra vez. – sonrió divertida la pequeña amiga de Ichigo. –  
- Te dije que debías tener cuidado!. – regaño un poco preocupado Isshin. –  
- Estabas a mitad de una operación viejo?. – miro las ropas de su padre. –  
- Deje a Urahara a cargo mientras venia a ver qué paso.  
- Pues anda a terminar tu operación, yo estoy bien. – se sentó en la camilla con cuidado. –  
- No, te vas a venir a la casa conmigo ya!.  
- Tengo clases… no voy a abandonarlas solo por un desmayo. – se cruzo de brazos dispuesto a no moverse de allí. –  
- Pues soy tu padre y te vienes a la… - escucho como su celular vibraba insistentemente. – espera un momento!.

Se alejo un poco para hablar mientras que el pobre del padre de las criaturas al fin se pudo acercar para saber cómo estaba su compañero, era muy difícil hacer algo con Isshin entre ellos estorbando a cada rato.

- Debo irme. – susurro indignado por la llamada. –  
- Que paso con tu paciente?.  
- Se complico la operación, pero apenas acabe vendré por ti y mis nietos!. – no salió de esa enfermería hasta que le lanzo su mirada marca "te odio" a Grimmjow antes. –  
- Al fin tu padre se fue… - Rukia miro por la puerta como Isshin salía rápidamente del lugar. – yo… voy a decirle a la enfermera que te quedaras un rato mas y que no moleste. – le guiño un ojo a Ichigo con malicia. – aprovechen el rato.  
- Rukia!!. – Ichigo se sintió avergonzado al ver como su amiga, salía de la habitación y cerraba la puerta dejando dentro a la pareja. –  
- Tienes una buena amiga…. Muy comprensi…mmmm…

Sin dejar que Grimmjow terminara de hablar, Ichigo se le lanzo a los brazos y lo beso con tan pasión y necesidad que parecía hambriento de aquella boca y sus besos, sus manos desesperadas se enroscaron alrededor del cuello del peli azul y paso siguiente acorto la distancia entre sus cuerpos, era necesario sentirle así, después de esos días locos y de no verse casi por culpa de su viejo y el odio que obviamente le tenía a Grimmjow por embarazarle.

- Aire!.. – logro separarse de ese beso lujurioso que Ichigo le ofrecía. – me extrañaste no?.  
- No puedo seguir así… y necesito de alguien que me apoye un poco entre mi familia… ellos me quieren pero me van a volver loco!. – inclino su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio. –  
- No te puedo llevar a vivir conmigo, tu viejo haría el escándalo más grande del mundo. – gruño indignado. –  
- entonces ven tú a la mía. – levanto la mirada suplicante, por primera vez en su vida se sentía necesitado de apoyo. –  
- será un infierno… - pensó en tantos problemas que le podría causar Isshin si están los dos bajo el mismo techo. –  
- acaso no quieres estar conmigo y con tus hijos!. – se separo bruscamente del peli azul. – lárgate.  
- No tienes que ponerte así. – trato de sujetarle la mano pero Ichigo parecía a punto de lanzarle un derechazo. –  
- O estás conmigo o no nos vuelves a ver más nunca. – lo miro fríamente a los ojos, cumpliría su amenaza sin duda alguna. -  
- En verdad que ese embarazo te está afectando, deja de decir estupideces.– sin importarle las amenazas de Ichigo se acerco a él sujetando su cintura con un cálido abrazo. – cálmate.  
- No… no puedo seguir esto solo. – suspiro melancólico. –  
- No estás solo, yo estoy aquí y por más que te moleste, tu familia también te quiere cuidar.  
- Me quieren asfixiar. – frunció mucho mas el ceño de lo que acostumbraba. –  
- Será como condenarme a muerte… pero acepto ir a vivir contigo.  
- En verdad?. – sonrió un poco al saber que Grimmjow haría lo que fuera por él. –  
- Solo lo hare porque te amo. – beso los labios de su amante con mucha dulzura. –  
- Pues solo será hasta que nazcan los gemelos… después nos vamos a ir al demonio los cuatro y mi viejo no puede evitar nuestra relación para toda la vida!.  
- Pues… ya que vamos a vivir bajo el mismo techo… y quizás no podamos tener vida sexual muy seguido por culpa de tu viejo…. – deslizo una de sus manos hacia el trasero de Ichigo. – un rapidito.  
- Aquí?. – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente al sentir la mano de Grimmjow deslizándose descarada por sus glúteos. –  
- Aquí. – asintió con su cabeza al tiempo que tomaba de la cintura a Ichigo y lo hacía sentarse en la camilla frente a él. -

Con pequeños besos se apodero de su cuello, ternura le sobraba al momento ya que las manos de Grimmjow se deslizaron de la cintura hacia el cuello, bajando poco a poco para encontrarse con la ropa, empezó a abrir uno a uno los botones mientras daba pequeños besos a la piel descubierta en ese camino, al tener todo su pecho descubierto, empezó otro juego de caricias con su boca, su lengua se deslizo divinamente por aquellos surcos que marcaban sus músculos hasta que con delicadeza dio con uno de los pezones del chico, lo llevo a su boca lujurioso, sabía que estaban mucho más sensibles que antes y como supuso, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar en su compañero, aquella sensación era más intensa que nunca, sentir como el peli azul jugaba con él mientras sus manos pasaban a desabrochar su pantalón, aquello era para gritar de placer pero no podía, no podía hacerlo en ese lugar y con el peligro de que alguien los escuchara y entrara a saber que pasaba allí dentro.

- Me vuelves loco. – susurro descarado al oído de Ichigo mientras ya tenía entre manos el palpitante miembro del peli naranja. –  
- Rápido… - sentía que iba a explotar en verdad, ese contacto, esas manos, aquellos besos y caricias eran más intensas que nunca y necesitaba sentirle a como diera lugar. –  
- Como quieras. - Bajo su cabeza otra vez dando aquellos besos dulces por todo su pecho, estomago y vientre hasta que con esos mismos labios empezó a jugar, lamer y succionar el excitado ser de su amante. –

Tuvo que echarse para atrás y apoyar ambas manos en la camilla, aquellas caricias eran celestiales, sus gemidos apagados solo podían incrementarse al ver como Grimmjow se divertía con él, con su cuerpo de una manera atrevida y lujuriosa, aquellas orbes azul profundo se levantaban para mirarlo al tiempo que las manos del mismo se apoderaron de sus caderas para profundizar aquel contacto, pronto no hubo mas que espasmos, calor, cosquilleos en su bajo vientre que le anunciaban el orgasmo, llevo una de sus manos a su boca para acallar sus propios gemidos de placer.

- Eres como un volcán de hormonas. – rio divertido Grimmjow al notar como hasta la mas insignificante caricia alborotaba a su compañero más que antes. –  
- Termina de hacerlo… - jadeaba entre cortado por lo sentido, pero aun quería mas, necesitaba sentir el cuerpo de Grimmjow junto al suyo. –  
- Estos meses serán placenteros.- Mordisqueo el cuello de Ichigo al tiempo que con sus manos le tomo de las caderas haciéndolo deslizarse casi fuera de la camilla, la distancia suficiente para que pudiese tener libre acceso a cierta zona del cuerpo. –

Invadido por el placer otra vez, sintió como unos dedos traviesos se adentraban en el, con fuerza se sujeto de la espalda de Grimmjow al sentir un corrientazo de placer invadirle totalmente, al fin daba con aquel punto que lo volvía loco, otra vez los jadeos y gemidos apagados, su cabeza se enterró de lleno sobre el hombro del peli azul mientras este dejaba de prepararlo y pasaba a volverlo suyo por completo.

- Estas… estas…. Es…. – gruño con lujuria Grimmjow al sentir aquel cálido cuerpo al que ingresaba con algo de dificultad. –  
- Sigue…. – mordió el cuello de Grimmjow para no dejar escapar un solo gemido de placer, aquel hombre le estaba volviendo loco con lo que hacía. –

Poco a poco empezaron las embestidas, sus cuerpos encajaban como dos piezas de rompecabezas, perfectamente, sus cuerpos unidos por el amor y la pasión, no paso mucho tiempo cuando se anuncio la llegada al clímax, no podían tardar mucho por el lugar donde se encontraban así que Grimmjow apresuro el paso dando como resultado una gama de sensaciones magnificas que los hicieron llegar al paraíso por un instante, se amaban tanto a su modo, Grimmjow siempre directo, atrevido y tomando la delantera a todo e Ichigo jugando a no hacerle caso pero lleno de pasión por que él le haga suyo siempre. Y ahora?, ahora les espera un reto no solo en lo sentimental, el reto de hacer de sus vidas no solo pasión pero eso lo podrán pensar al estar todos bajo el mismo techo de la casa de los Kurosaki.

Continuara…

LEMONN!! Y de estos dos que están que echan chispas!, er… vimos que Ichigo no tiene mucha suerte con lo de su estado y mas con los amigos que tiene XD, pero ahora veremos una nueva etapa en que más de un lio se arma y se aprenden muchas cosas a la vez, sobre Shiro –chan… pues el esta que odia y ama a la vez a Gin y con la aparición de Matsumoto la cosa no se podrá mejor, un triangulo amoroso digno de un teledrama mexicano n_nU. Gracias por leer y dos capis por semana ya saben!!.  
Próximo Capitulo:  
Me caso.


	23. Me caso

Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste.  
Advertencia: Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado.

Todo queda en Familia.

Capitulo 23

Me Caso.

Era increíble tenerla entre sus manos, era realmente impresionante y alucinante verle de tan cerca y con tanto detalle, allí estaba su rostro de perfil tan claro como el agua, sus dedos hasta se podían contar, los diez de las manos y los diez de los pies, sus piernas largas y delgadas, podía verle todo!, podía saber dónde estaba su columna y hasta ya sabían que era, aquella criatura les dejo descubrir lo que era en esa última consulta de sus 4 meses.

- KYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! QUE BELLO!!. – Rukia salto sobre la imagen del eco que el orgulloso papa Renji mostraba como si fuera un trofeo ganado. –  
- A que no es un encanto. – sonrió pretencioso al tiempo que dejaba la imagen en manos de la morena. –  
- Se le ve hasta la nariz!. – señalo con su dedo el perfil del bebe. – y… como les fue?.  
- Muy bien… - suspiro audiblemente. -  
- Mal – parando en seco toda aquella alegría, un muy mal humorado Byakuya bajo a ver qué escándalo había en la sala de la casa. –  
- Todavía estas enfadado?. – el pelirrojo lo mira incrédulo. –  
- Porque está molesto ahora?. – Rukia le habla a susurros a su cuñado. –  
- Porque eh… bueno…  
- Sobrepeso. – sentencio secamente al tiempo que terminaba de bajar las escaleras y le quitaba la imagen del eco a su hermana. –  
- Sobre peso?. – la morena desvió la mirada otra vez hacia Renji. –  
- La doctora le dijo que estaba subiendo más de lo que debía por mes... así que le mando a controlar los dulces.  
- Como demonios sabe esa mujer lo que me cuesta dejar de comerlos!. – su rostro serio paso a uno de perrito regañado. – no sabe lo que es estar en estado.  
- Hay va uno de sus discursos "no entienden lo que me sucede". - con cariño y tratando de evitar que la guerra estallara en esa casa, Renji paso su mano por la cintura del Kuchiki. – qué tal si le dices a Rukia que es el bebe.

- Ya saben!. – sonrió asombrada por la buena noticia. –  
- Es niña. – como cosa poco vista, Byakuya se mostro sonriente al decirlo. –  
- UNA NI—A!!. – sus ojos se iluminaron nada mas de imaginarse a su sobrina y ella casi que usándola como muñeca para ponerle ropa y peinarla. – felicitaciones Nii – sama!.

Eliminando toda aquella vergüenza que le causaba dar la noticia, se sintió realmente contento por la reacción de su hermana menor y más aun al sentir como esta de la emoción se abrazo a su cintura mientras seguía diciendo que le parecía la cosa más linda que podía pasar.

- Ya no hay Renji junior. – mascullo algo decaído el pelirrojo. – pero igual ya pensare en que nombre ponerle a mi princesa!

Ahora el pelirrojo también estaba junto a Rukia abrazos a un Byakuya que pasaba de contento a no soportar la invasión a su espacio personal, sintió como ambos le apretujaban y lo asfixiaban con tanta melosidad junta, suficiente sentimentalismo por ese día para con él.

- Necesito que me suelten los dos. – sentencio con frialdad. –  
- Ok. – ambos retrocedieron tres pasos, aquellas palabras sonaron realmente serias. –  
- Ya saben que es niña así que no necesito que me lo recuerden cada dos segundos. – desapareció escaleras arriba con la imagen de su eco entre manos. –  
- Esta feliz. – Rukia miro asombrada a su cuñado. –  
- Ni que lo digas. – miro orgulloso a la morena. –

Mientras en una casa las cosas eran alegría por la noticia de la nueva integrante de la familia, en otra las cosas se tornaban un tanto oscuras y problemáticas. La mesa estaba servida como todas las noches en que Isshin lograba llegar temprano para acompañar a sus hijos a cenar y esta noche era una de esas, todo calmado, la conversación era por supuesto que entorno a Ichigo y los gemelos, todo aquel tema tenia feliz a la familia pero a la "madre" de las criaturas no le parecía muy feliz el estar alejado de cierto peli azul que le prometió mudarse con él, eran más de las 8 y todavía esperaba a que la puerta de su casa sonara y que con ella trajera a Grimmjow y un par de maletas.

- Pronto serán vacacione y podremos salir a pasear en familia. – sonrió como tonto mientras pasa a modo "mundo de fantasías". –

Isshin se imagina a él y su familia yendo de las manos cantando una linda canción mientras el prado donde van caminando se llena de flores y pajaritos revoloteando por los aires a su alrededor, todo aquel bello escenario continua mientras que en la realidad al fin lo que tanto esperaba Ichigo sucedió, la puerta fue tocada y así el se levanto rápidamente a verificar sus deseos de que fuera Grimmjow en persona.

- Buenas noches. – la inequívoca voz del peli azul resonó en toda la casa al llegar. –  
De la feliz imagen de Isshin paseando en familia, paso a una donde estaba dándole caza a una especia de gato gigante de color azul y que se le reía en la cara.  
- Tiene que arruinar hasta mis fantasías!. – se levanto para ir a "recibir" a su nuero. –  
- Viejo… Grimmjow se va a quedar a vivir aquí. – sin rodeos Ichigo soltó la noticia del nuevo inquilino. –  
- PRIMERO MUERTO A QUE ESE TIPO DUERMA BAJO MI TECHO. – señalo con su dedo acusador al veterinario. –  
- Yo tampoco me siento muy feliz de vivir con usted!.... pero lo hago por Ichigo y por mis hijos. – dio dos pasos hasta dentro de la casa y con maletas a cuestas. –  
- No y que tenias donde vivir?. – miro de reojo las maletas. –  
- Si lo tengo e Ichigo se negó a irse conmigo por usted!. – bajo las maletas al suelo. – así que o nos entendemos o nos matamos, usted decide.  
- Me divertiría la segunda opción… pero algo más que tus genes deben quedarle a mis nietos. – se dio media vuelta –  
- Entonces?. – Ichigo se interpuso entre ambos hombres. – se queda o me voy con él?.  
- No estás en la situación de amenazar… - clavo la mirada seria en su hijo. – se quedara… hasta que mis nietos nazcan.  
- Sabía que dirías eso. – suspiro aliviado el peli naranja. –  
- Después de ello se larga.  
- COMO QUE ME LARGO!. – Grimmjow trato de acercarse a Isshin pero Ichigo le detuvo. –  
- Déjalo… una cosa a la vez, ya te acepto aquí, después vemos como le hacemos entender que debemos vivir solos.  
- Te hare caso por esta vez… - gruño entre dientes. –

Isshin miro desafiante al hombre que ingresaba a sus dominios, retándolo sin vergüenza alguna o descaro, sabía que sería una lucha sin cuartel para lograr sacarlo de la vida de Ichigo antes de que este diera a luz, así que se propondría volverle su estancia un infierno.

A veces los padres no saben que cometen errores al inmiscuirse en la vida de sus hijos más de lo que debieran, por su parte, Ichigo no estaba dispuesto a dejarse llevar por los celos de su viejo y la mal canalizada rabia que le tenía a Grimmjow, de algún modo debía hacer que ambos hombres se empezaran a llevar mejor (aunque parezca una locura) y la única manera en que veía que ambos estaban más o menos de acuerdo era en el amor a sus hijos, el de Grimmjow como padre y el de Isshin como abuelo, ya vería como hacer alquimia con esos dos hombres tan discordantes en esa casa.

- Viejo como lo vas a poner a dormir en el sofá!. – Ichigo le recriminaba la manera en que su padre aventaba dos almohadas y una cobija al sofá de la sala. –  
- Que quieres?, que lo deje dormir en tu habitación!.  
- Sería lo lógico. – susurro con ironía Karin que veía todo aquel lio sentada en la sala. –  
- Teme que le haga algo a su hijo que ya no le allá hecho?. – Grimmjow pregunto en son perverso. –  
- GRIMMJOW!! – Ichigo le dio un golpe con su puño cerrado en el brazo por su comentario. –  
- Que!, el empezó diciendo que dormiría en el sofá!. .- sobo su brazo por el golpe. -  
- SE ACABO!! – Karin se puso de pie y con mucha seriedad tomo las almohadas y la cobija que Isshin había tirado en el sofá. - YO SE DONDE DEBE DORMIR.  
- ESO ES HIJA MIA!! DALE SU PUESTO!! TE APOYO!. – Isshin le lanza ovaciones muy seguro de que ella está de su lado. –

Karin miro a su padre con seguridad y paso siguiente se detuvo delante de Ichigo y Grimmjow, les hizo una seña de que la siguieran escaleras arriba, Isshin pareció un tanto confundido, pensó que quizás su hija iba a lanzar las almohadas a la calle pero para su desdicha solo pudo mirar como Karin se dirigía a la habitación principal de esa casa donde había la única cama matrimonial, si, la habitación de Isshin.

- Este es su lugar. – puso las almohadas en manos de Grimmjow. – mas te vale portarte bien con mi hermano, confió en que harás entender al viejo loco que no puede evitar su relación.  
- Karin… - Ichigo se sintió tan impresionado por las palabras de su hermana, ella siempre le entendía y lo entendería más aun. –  
- MI HABITACION NO!. – Isshin intento subir las escaleras para evitar ese desenlace fatídico a su modo de ver. –  
- Papa… - ahora era Yuzu quien jalaba tímidamente de la camisa a su padre. – no discutas mas… mama estaría de acuerdo con que Ichi – nii aprendiera a vivir su vida sin que lo molestemos de mas.  
- Pero… - aquellos ojos de su pequeña eran pura petición, no pedía más nada que un pequeño cese a la guerra. – está bien.  
- Gracias. – sonrió enorme ante la respuesta de su padre. – veras que todo será para bien.  
- Pero igual no me gusta ese hombre. – miro de reojo como el peli azul metía las maletas a la habitación que dejaba de ser la suya. –

Después de todo aquel recibimiento y de que se ordenaran un poco las cosas, Isshin saco parte de su ropa y pertenencias para ir a dormir a la que era la habitación de Ichigo y ahora su habitación hasta nuevo aviso, mientras, también Grimmjow acomodaba todo y dejaba que Ichigo diera orden a como el conviniera en ese pequeño espacio que sería "su" espacio de ahora en adelante.

- Te extrañe. – camino hacia la puerta para comprobar que estuviese pasada el seguro. – no sabes cuánto te extrañe.  
- Sabes que no podemos hacer nada… - miro preocupado las intenciones que tenia Grimmjow para con él. –  
- Quítate la camisa.  
- No puedes aguantarte ni un rato!. – trato de alejarse de aquel hombre con rostro seductor. –  
- Que te quites la camisa ahora!. – salto por encima de la cama para alcanzar a su novio. –  
- No!. – trato de dirigirse a la puerta para abrirla antes de que Grimmjow lo agarrara. –  
- No pienso hacerte nada pervertido… por hoy. - sonrió mal intencionado. –  
- Entonces… para que quieres que me quite la camisa?. – miro algo curioso al peli azul. –  
- Solo quítatela y lo sabrás. – con mucha cautela se fue acercando a Ichigo, si era necesario lo atraparía entre sus brazos para lograr su cometido. –  
- Hace frio. – se alejo un poco mas pero no lo suficiente para evitar las manos de Grimmjow. – suéltame!.  
- Calladito…. – silencio al peli naranja con un suave beso en los labios. – solo quería verlos.  
- Ver… que?. – se sonrojo de una ante aquellas palabras. –  
- A los causantes de todo este desastre que estamos viviendo. – deslizo su mano derecha por el estomago aun plano de su compañero. –  
- No te creí tan cariñoso. – sonrió a medias mientras sentía aquella mano tocándolo sin nada de perversión, solo ternura y cariño había en esos movimientos. –  
- No lo soy. – desvió la mano más abajo tocando con descaro ciertas partes del pobre chico. –  
- NO HAGAS ESO!. – trato de quitárselo de encima pero le fue imposible al sentir como la boca del peli azul le susurraba al oído lo mucho que le amaba y le gustaba sentirle. –

Si puede decir que ahora Ichigo estará no solo preocupado por las intromisiones de su padre, también lo estará por un cierto peli azul con mucho apetito de él, sabía que Grimmjow era descarado y posesivo y no podía negar que le gustaba ese carácter aun con los problemas que causara el mismo.  
Las parejas quieren intimidad, privacidad y tiempo juntos para disfrutarse mutuamente y también gracias a la vida ahora otra pareja también tendría esa segunda oportunidad de conocerse mejor y planificar su futuro.

Era muy tarde cuando Uryu entro a su casa, al fin había podido escapar de los brazos de Ukitake, pasó casi dos días fuera de la casa y estaba seguro que su "madre" le tendría una buena reprimenda por la falta y más aun por no avisar de su ausencia. Con paso silencioso entro y dejo sus zapatos cerca de las escaleras, paso siguiente miro que todo estaba como siempre, de seguro por la hora Ryuken ya estaría durmiendo o no había llegado todavía de la clínica, subió rápido las escaleras pero cuando paso por la puerta de la habitación de Ryuken noto que este estaba más que sentado en la cama y mirándolo con aquel rostro frio y sin sentimientos digno solo de él.

- Buenas noches. – siseo calmadamente a su hijo. –  
- Buenas noches Ryuken. – se detuvo sin entrar a la habitación. –  
- Dos días sin aparecer.  
- No pude avisar. – contesto tajantemente, no quería preguntas. –  
- Y con la misma ropa con la que saliste hace dos días. – se puso de pie y camino hasta donde estaba Uryu. –  
- No tuve tiempo de venir a cambiarme. – miro a su padre dándole una vuelta completa como analizándolo. –  
- Me imagino que estabas donde Ukitake. – no podía jugar a que no sabía de la relación de su hijo y ese hombre. –  
- Así es. – sin titubeos, quería algo serio con el peliblanco así que no valía la pena ocultar la realidad. –

Ryuken suspiro audiblemente mientras se acomodaba la montura de sus lentes, pareció un poco menos tenso cuando escucho aquellas palabras pero aun se sentía nervioso por su hijo y por las locuras que podían ocurrir, no olvidaba lo que le comento Isshin hacía dos días atrás, lo de que el medio hermano de Uryu estaba en estado, aquello le dejo muy pensativo sobre la situación actual de su hijo y Ukitake.

- Te cuidaste?. – pregunto en tono preocupado. –  
- No soy tonto. – se sintió muy extraño de que Ryuken le hiciera ese tipo de preguntas. –  
- La pregunta tiene solo dos opciones, si o no, contesta Uryu. – se planto frente a su hijo más preocupado aun. –  
- Ryuken ya sé que soy especial y no tengo las más mínimas intenciones de cometer un error a estas alturas de mi vida.  
- Eso no responde a mi pregunta.  
- Solo podrías dejar de preguntarme, que tal si en vez de eso porque no me preguntas que tan serio va lo mío con Ukitake?.  
- Eres como yo, sé muy bien que vas en serio y por ello se cometen tonterías.  
- Me voy a casar con él y no pretendo hacerlo embarazado!.  
- Casarse?. – la pregunta de cuidarse cayo a segundo plano con aquella revelación. –  
- Sí, nos vamos a casar apenas me gradué.  
- Estás loco!.  
- No estoy loco. – camino directo a su habitación para acabar aquella discusión sin sentido. –  
- Eres muy joven para casarte. – siguió a su hijo hasta la habitación. –  
- Escúchame bien Ryuken, no voy a ser tu… no voy a salir embarazado porque a ti te paso, no voy a quedarme solo con mi carrera porque así lo hiciste tu, no voy a negarme a amar a alguien porque tú te negaste a amar a mi padre y te fuiste sin si quiera decirle que me esperabas!.

Aquellas palabras fueron como cuchillos certeros al corazón del peli plata, su hijo le tiraba en cara todos sus miedos, sus errores y sus secretos, como podía sentirse tan mal con todo eso, pensaba que podía vivir el día a día desechando el pasado o eso quería creerse el, ese pasado vivía en su casa y tenia nombre y deseos, Uryu era ese pasado vuelto carne y ser.

- Y una última cosa, no me pienso casar sin la presencia de mi padre en la boda, así que decide Ryuken, o se lo dices tú o se lo digo yo.

Tranco la puerta de su habitación en todo el rostro de Ryuken, este estaba mudo todavía y ahora más molesto que preocupado, aquella amenaza de Uryu le tenía sin cuidado, aquel chico no se atrevería a revelársele a Isshin o eso creía él. Con paso preocupado regreso a su habitación y tomo su celular que estaba tirado sobre la cama, no tenia mente para pensar las cosas en frio, solo marco un número y se quedo escuchando el repique del otro lado de la línea hasta que alguien respondió adormilado por la hora que era.

- Alo?... alo?... quien llama a estas horas y no responde!. – gruño molesto del otro lado de la línea hasta que tranco. –  
- No puedo decirle…. – se sentó en la cama con el teléfono apretado contra su pecho, aquella locura de llamar a la casa de Isshin a esas horas no parecían de el. –

Se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, se sentía como hacía años atrás, cuando embarazado de Uryu se negó tantas veces a llamar para darle la noticia a Isshin de que sería padre, el que era soberbio, frio y calculador se volvía nada ante esa verdad oculta, como deseaba poder olvidar que Isshin no sabía nada. Se dejo caer en la cama, su mente estaba volviendo al último y extraño encuentro de él y su ex, aquel ascensor, esos besos, aquellas caricias y esas palabras… la felicidad.

- Mi tiempo para ser feliz con Isshin ya paso. – se dio media vuelta y miro a la ventana de la habitación. – si Uryu se lo dice me veré obligado a desmentirlo… no puede saberlo… me odiara más aun y no… no… no volveré a verlo.

Indecisión, tristeza y miedo, tantas cosas que un corazón puede sentir por alguien, pero no solo la vida de Ryuken puede ser así, para muchos el sufrir es algo nuevo y extraño, para algunos mas es el nuevo camino hacia algo que jamás pensaron que sucedería.

Así eran las cosas ahora para mas personas, en la misma clínica donde Ryuken es el director y dueño, sucederá otra historia, entre un accidente, muchos cabos sueltos y una habitación solitaria se puede ver a alguien ingresado, con su frente vendada hasta la base de la nariz, su rostro sereno gracias a que esta sedado y un grupo de enfermeras registrando las pocas pertenecías que rescataron del auto donde viajaba aquel hombre herido y que los paramédicos que lo rescataron dejaron con ellas para contactar a algún familiar del herido.

- Una agenda!. – una de las enfermeras la toma de adentro de un maletín negro chamuscado y deshecho por el accidente. –  
- Que dice, algún nombre o una dirección?. – otra de las enfermeras mira muy preocupada la agenda tan destrozada como el maletín. –  
- Casi no se puede leer nada… - mira que entre las páginas rotas se cae una fotografía medio quemada. – una foto.  
- Para verla.

La enfermera toma con mucho cuidado aquella pequeña fotografía seriamente dañada y donde se podía ver a tres personas juntas, el mal herido hombre en el centro se reconocía por su larga cabellera y altura, a cada lado había dos seres más que eran más pequeños, uno de cabellos negros y recogidos en una cola de caballo se notaba borrosa, mientras que la otra persona era irreconocible por lo dañada que estaba la imagen.

- Tengo un numero!. – la otra enfermera salta de alegría al obtener lo que era un numero de celular de aquella agenda tan dañada. –  
- Llama pronto. – se guarda la foto entre sus ropas, después podrá devolvérsela al enfermo cuando despierte. –

En otra parte de la cuidad, el sonido de un celular despierta a su dueño, estaba muy cómodo en su cama, aun con las ropas puestas por el cansancio, a su alrededor había incontables libros y papeles, dibujos, diseños y demás cosas, no quería responder pero aquel repique le estaba empezando a taladrar la cabeza, con pereza y nada de prisa tomo su celular y respondió.

- Quién demonios llama a estas horas?. – se restregó los ojos con la palma de su mano. –  
- Me apena tanto tener que despertarle señor… pero es una llamada importante. – la enfermera responde un poco avergonzada por la hora que era. –  
- Número equivocado… - trato de trancar la llamada, aquella voz jamás la había escuchado en su vida y si que tenia buena memoria para esas cosas. –  
- ESPERE SE—OR!.. – grito preocupada. – estamos llamando de la clínica Ishida, aquí tenemos ingresado un hombre de edad mediana, alto, de tez clara y con cabellos largos de color azul verdoso…  
- Un hombre con esa descripción… - se quedo pensativo un poco. –  
- Así es, tuvo un accidente de auto y está en estado estable pero aun no despierta, no sabemos quien es, solo pudimos obtener este número por medio de una agenda muy dañada que traía consigo.  
- No… puede ser… - al fin se le venía a la mente quien era esa persona. –  
- Le conoce?.  
- Por supuesto que lo conozco!. – se puso de pie rápidamente para arreglarse y salir rumbo a la clínica Ishida. –  
- Espere señor….  
- No me diga señor, aun soy muy joven para que me llame así. – sonrió a medias mientras intentaba hallar sus zapatos que tiro quien sabe donde en ese desastre de habitación. – ya voy para allá.  
- Gracias señ…. Joven… perdón que no preguntara por su nombre…  
- Kusaka… me llamo Kusaka Soujirou.

Continuara….

KIIIIIIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! YO SE ALGO QUE USTEDES NO SABEN!! JEJEJEJEJJEJE, bueno… err… empecemos por poner clarito algunos detallazos de estas últimas líneas, se harán unas buenas preguntas, primero: ( para quienes no vieron la peli dos de Bleach o para los que no recuerden quien era el malo de ella XD ) pues aquí les presento a un chico muy lindo pero no entendido… Kusaka Soujirou!... estrenándose en el fic y con muy buena participación en el mismo mas delante, dos: quién demonios es el tipo ese al que le paso el accidente!!, ( pues lo sabrán pronto pero mientras no diré quien es!!).... eso si son muy curiosas y saben atar cabos… sabrán quien es je je je. Tres: pues si tiene que ver con el lindo de Shiro – chan!!... pero dudo que alguna me sepa armar bien el como va ir esta locura rara que planee junto a una amiga!! XD… ya lo sabes aurora si hablas te dejo muda!.... perdón, mentira amiga!! Eres genial al darme esos pequeños empujoncitos que me hacen volverme más creativa y loca.

Ahora dejemos a estos seres nuevos que armen su escenario y vamos a comentar que la historia se pone más buena aun y EL BABY DE BYA KUN ES NI—A!! YESSSS!! Me pareció lindo y conveniente que fuera niña, será más fácil para Byakuya adaptarse a su rol con una bebita linda para consentir y proteger (tiene tendencias a sobre proteger a las mujeres de su familia XD ).

Ya hice muy largo este resumen final… mejor sigo en el capi que viene y les dejo las intrigas y las dudas!! , Último detalle!! VEAN LA PELI TRES DE BLEACH!! FADE TO BLACK!! QUE IMÁGENES, QUE DISE—O, QUE GENIALES PELEAS! Y ME ENCANTO!! MUY BUENA ASI QUE LA RECOMIENDO UN MONTON!!. – me mato la canción del final y como salen las zampakuto!!... creo que ya sé de donde salió la idea del relleno de las zampakuto XD. Byyeeeee.

Próximo Capitulo:  
Tus Recuerdos.


	24. Tus recuerdos

Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste.  
Advertencia: Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado.

Todo queda en Familia.  
Capitulo 24  
Tus Recuerdos.

Por primera vez en su vida se despertaba junto a alguien que no fuera su torpe prima entrando a su habitación y lanzándosele encima para decirle que el desayuno estaba listo, jalándolo fuera de la cama y obligándolo a darle los buenos días así el estuviese de muy mal humor, ahora no había ese problema, solo sintió como había un cálido sentimiento invadiendo su interior, abrió los ojos y miro que a su lado estaba aquel chico de cabellos naranjas, dormía muy apaciblemente con su rostro relajado y tranquilo, sin el ceño fruncido y con sus manos juntas sobre su estomago, quizás se quedo dormido pensando en los gemelos… los gemelos.

- Eres una verdadera caja de sorpresas. – susurro divertido mientras se inclinaba un poco para ver mejor a Ichigo. –

Jamás sintió ternura por alguien, pero este muchacho le despertaba pasiones, deseos, cariños y lujuria, no sabía cómo describir esa gama de sentimientos que se agolpaban en su corazón y que solo daba rienda suelta a como mejor le provocara ya que así era, impetuoso y sediento de amor por el peli naranja.

- Eres tan tentador… - se arrimo un poco más para rosar con sus labios los de Ichigo. –  
- No hay sexo en la mañana. – Ichigo abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir aquel cuerpo empezando a acercarse al suyo. –  
- Pensé que todavía estabas dormido. – desvió la mirada como un niño descubierto a punto de hacer una travesura. –  
- Ya se me hace tarde para la universidad y creo que tú debes trabajar o no?. – se sentó en la cama y estiro su cuerpo como un gato. –

Grimmjow solo se le quedo mirando mientras hacia esos "inocentes" estiramientos, Ichigo llevaba puesta una camisa de pijama que la noche anterior le robo a su amante de entre sus ropas, aquella prenda le quedaba un poco grande y los botones se habían abierto durante la noche dejando al descubierto parte del pecho y estomago del chico.

- No hagas eso… - susurro descarado aun con la mirada clavada en la piel expuesta de Ichigo entre el pijama. –  
- Hacer qué? – se estrujo los ojos con sus manos para después volver a estirarse con menos fuerzas. –  
- Eso… - se fue a gatas hasta donde el chico. –  
- OYEME QUE HACES!.

Sin previo aviso estaba tirado en la cama boca arriba y con Grimmjow sobre él, mirándolo lujurioso y descarado, deslizando una de sus manos por toda aquella abertura del pijama rozando sus pezones, aquel contacto inesperado le hizo soltar un gemido realmente fuerte.

- Dios porque me excitas así… - ronroneo seductor al oído de Ichigo. –  
- No… no sigas haciendo eso… - hablo entrecortado al sentir como ahora ambas manos empezaban a acariciar no solo su pecho, también su estomago y deslizándose hacia sus muslos. –  
- No haremos nada… pero déjame, déjame sentir tu piel… quiero tenerla en mente hasta que regrese del trabajo. – bajo sus labios para besar suavemente los de Ichigo. –  
- VOY A VOMITAR!. – con fuerza estampo su mano en el rostro de su amante para quitárselo de encima y así correr al baño antes de que ese molesto síntoma le ganara la partida en el lugar equivocado. –  
- Hermosa manera de empezar el día!. – suspiro asqueado al escuchar como Ichigo dejaba parte de su estomago en el baño. –

El encanto y la excitación se le fueron por el caño, aquel malestar en su compañero le hizo volver a centrarse en que debía arreglarse y salir a la veterinaria para continuar su labor, por su parte Ichigo también se preparo para uno de los últimos días de clase, como añoraba las vacaciones, quizás con ellas lograría su cometido de que su viejo y Grimmjow compartieran un poco mas como "familia".

- No van a desayunar?. – Karin ve bajar a la pareja ya lista y con dirección hacia la puerta. –  
- Voy tarde y Grimmjow me va a llevar a la universidad. – contesto rápidamente para después desaparecer junto al peli azul. –  
- Ichigo?. – Isshin se asoma desde la cocina para saber qué pasaba. –  
- Ya se fueron. – regreso en sus pasos hacia la mesa. –  
- Ni se despidió de su padre!. – mascullo dolido por el olvido de su hijo. – ya verá cuando regrese…  
- Viejo deja de quejarte tanto y busca algo más productivo que hacer… - Karin le miro seria desde la entrada de la cocina. –  
- Cuidar a mi hijo no es algo sin productividad!. – miro el reloj de pared en la cocina. – SE ME HACE TARDE PARA IR A LA CLINICA!.  
- Al fin se recordó que tiene trabajo. – la morena suspiro con fastidio. – espero que esto no dure mucho o acabaremos locos todos.

La vida parece tan llena de horarios, de problemas y líos pero al menos existen esos detalles que te hacen detenerte en medio de la vida y pensar mejor porque estas cosas pasan?. El joven que en medio de la madrugada fue llamado para informarle sobre una persona que había tenido un accidente en el cual se perdieron todo sus datos y que solo un simple numero de celular y una foto dañada le ligaron a él, ahora estaba parado en aquella habitación mirando a aquel ser que conocía muy bien y al cual admiraba desde hacía muchos años atrás por razones muy fuertes.

- Cuando despertara?. – miro a uno de los médicos tratantes. –  
- Sufrió varios golpes en la cabeza… su estado es estable pero debemos esperar a que despierte. – sin decir nada mas salió de la habitación dejando a Kusaka con aquel conocido suyo. –  
- Como pudo acabar así… si usted era muy prudente para todo!. – se acerco a la cama con paso triste. –  
- Joven Kusaka?. – una enfermera entra a la habitación al ver que hay visita. –  
- Usted es la enfermera que me llamo verdad?. – no olvido aquel timbre de voz. –  
- Así es. – se acerco al joven y le extendió aquella fotografía que encontraron entre las cosas del paciente. – esto lo traía consigo.  
- Esto… - tomo la foto y la miro con melancolía. – esta foto es de cuando nos graduamos hace ya un año atrás.  
- Y él es?. – desvió la mirada hacia el paciente. –  
- Era nuestro profesor guía… allí estábamos en una pequeña reunión que se hizo en su honor… - sonrió mientras recordaba aquella fiesta en casa del mismo Kusaka. –

--------------------------------------------------

El ruido estridente de la música solo hacia más evidente que estaban celebrando algo, en aquella casa se podía ver felicidad, risas, muchas bebidas, comida y togas de graduados esparcidas por algunas sillas y muebles, el dueño de la casa se divertida repartiendo de todo ya que celebraban el día de su graduación, entre tanta gente estaba solo un adulto, el único adulto que según los mismos recién graduados merecía estar entre ellos, aquel profesor era muy querido por todos, respetuoso, inteligente y con un don innato para hacerle ver a las personas que tienen talentos y como deber aflorarlos.

- Qué demonios haces aquí fuera Toushiro!!. – Kusaka se asoma a la entrada de la casa donde un pequeño peliblanco permanecía parado solo. –  
- Sabes que detesto las fiestas. – desvió la mirada con molestia. –  
- Entonces porque viniste?. – salió por completo de la casa con dos vasos en mano. –  
- Porque insististe y por… - se quedo callado mirando hacia el interior de la casa donde estaban todos celebrando. –  
- Entre tanta gente joven tu pareces el viejo!. – le extendió una de las bebidas. – toma y celebra amigo mío que después nos tocara la universidad!.  
- No bebo. – trato de devolverle el vaso. –  
- Les acompaño?. – de la misma casa sale la única persona adulta presente. –  
- Profesor. – ambos jóvenes voltearon a verlo. –  
- Toushiro no te hará daño celebrar por algo que te ganaste. – le sonrió amablemente al chico mientras tomaba el otro vaso de las manos de Kusaka. –  
- Creo que… - miro el vaso con la bebida y decidió imitar a su superior. -  
- Muy bien hecho profesor, usted es el único al que el chico este le hace caso. – sonrió divertido. –  
- Toushiro es muy inteligente y sabe que esta celebración solo precede a un esfuerzo mucho mayor.  
- El solo teme que las mujeres de la universidad le aprieten los cachetes y le digan… "que mono eres Shiro – chan"! – Kusaka ya algo alegre por la bebida empieza a apretar los mencionados cachetes de su amigo. –  
- DEJA DE HACER ESO!!. – Trato de quitarse las manos de Kusaka de su cara. –  
- Ve!.. es un viejo en el cuerpo de un chico de 15!. – bufo ofendido por el alejamiento. –

Mientras ambos amigos discutían, el peli azul solo pudo soltar algunas carcajadas disimuladas, aquellos jóvenes eran realmente divertidos para él, les quería mucho y había hecho una gran conexión con ambos pero muy especialmente con Toushiro, aquel joven era un misterio que el logro descubrir un poco y en esa alma solo había un chico con miedo a dejarse querer y ver que las responsabilidades impuestas gracias a su gran inteligencia no debían interferir en su edad y que no todo el mundo podía imponerle ser un adulto antes de tiempo.

- Kusaka, eres tan inventivo y extrovertido que serás un gran diseñador… puedes convencer a quien sea de que tienes razón. – miro al joven con esa sensación de que enseño lo correcto. –  
- No hable como si no fuéramos a vernos más nunca profesor. – le miro algo serio por las palabras de su superior.-  
- Ya no queda en mis manos enseñarles ni guiarles más… son libres de tomar sus propias herramientas y seguir en la vida.  
- Profesor… - Toushiro lo miro con curiosidad, sentía que aquellos ojos aguamarina le miraban no solo el exterior si no también el alma. –  
- Siempre recuerden quienes son, no dejen que nunca alguien profane su inteligencia y su dignidad… la edad no tiene nada que ver con la capacidad de vivir.

Aquellas palabras salidas del alma valían oro a los oídos ambos jóvenes, como deseaban poder quedarse más tiempo en la secundaria y volver a vivir todas esas experiencias junto a aquel hombre que les enseñaba con sabiduría.

--------------------------------------------------

- Fue un grandioso profesor. – suspiro audiblemente. –  
- Ahora que está aquí, sabe los datos de el?.  
- Algunas cosas. – trato de recordar todo lo que sabía de aquel hombre. -  
- Con el nombre y su dirección será suficiente para localizar a su familia.  
- No tiene familia, hasta donde sabia, el era soltero y sin ataduras familiares.  
- Eso complica las cosas… - la enfermera bajo la mirada algo preocupada. –  
- Yo… pues bueno tratare de ayudarle en lo que necesite. – se ofreció muy decidido. –  
- Para empezar, vamos a afuera para que llene los datos que pueda en la planilla de ingreso del paciente.  
- Claro. – salió seguido de aquella enfermera, estaba seguro que sería de ayuda para su antiguo profesor. –

El tiempo dirá si ese accidente traerá más que encuentros y recuerdos, todo puede pasar en este mundo, por más que uno se niegue y solo un pequeño error puede desencadenar más de un destino y un dolor.

Se sentía asqueada, como le dolía la cabeza con tan solo medio abrir los ojos y tratar de enfocarlos en medio de aquella radiante luz que se filtraba malignamente entre las cortinas de la habitación, estaba cansada y desorientada pero entre tanta luz hizo fuerzas para mirar el donde estaba, no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior, pero de lo que si estaba segura era de no estaba en su cama ni en su casa.

- Volví a beber de más… - susurro resignada mientras aun aquel dolor de cabeza le taladraba muy hondo. –  
- Como toda una mujer de mundo. – aquella voz suave y siseante se escucho en medio de la habitación. –  
- Oh dios… no otra vez!. – se tiro de espaldas en la cama al saber mejor que había sucedido la noche anterior. –  
- Porque siempre terminas arrepentida de estar conmigo?. – se encamino hasta la cama con una taza de café humeante entre sus manos. –  
- Porque es un error. – se cubrió el cuerpo al notar que estaba desnuda. –  
- No tienes que tapar lo que ya estoy cansado de ver. – sonrió divertido. – tomate esto… te quitara la resaca.  
- Porque no me llevaste a mi casa!!. – volvió a sentarse en la cama para tomar aquella tentadora taza y su contenido. –  
- Porque te me guindaste del cuello suplicando que te llevara a la mía. – deslizo una de sus manos hacia la barbilla de la chica. –  
- Estaba borracha!... sabes que cuando estoy borracha me pongo melosa!. – renegó con su cabeza. – maldito Gin.  
- Si quieres que diga que no soy un caballero pues no lo soy… - se puso de pie. – vístete… llegaras tarde donde tu jefe.  
- Qué hora es?. – busco algún reloj para ver la hora. –  
- Mas que tarde para ti.  
- Esta me las pagas!. – dejo la taza de café medio tomada en las manos de Gin. – me largo de aquí!.  
- Y… - camino detrás de Rangiku mientras esta buscaba su ropa esparcida en el suelo. –  
- Y que!. – miro curiosa para hallar la última pieza perdida de ropa. – DONDE DEMONIOS QUEDO MI BRASSIER!!.  
- Entonces solo fue un encuentro de una noche?. – le extendió la buscada prenda frente a ella. – hermoso color… sabes que me gusta el rojo.  
- Dame eso!. – arranco la prenda de las manos de Ishimaru. – un encuentro de una sola noche y la última.  
- Está bien.  
- Cómo pudiste aprovecharte de mi borrachera.. solo salimos a cenar sin intenciones de mas nada!.  
- Sabes que me gustas… quiero regresar contigo pero tu insisten en dejar lo nuestro en el pasado. – bajo la cabeza algo decaído. – y tan bien que la pasamos juntos como anoche…

Intento acercarse a la peli naranja pero esta le detuvo el paso para encerrarse en el baño a vestirse, Gin solo pudo quedarse mirando la puerta que le separaba de aquella diosa de grandes pechos que le hacia disfrutar tanto, pensó que quizás podían jugar un poco mas antes de que el también tuviese que regresar a la universidad a dar sus clases.

- Quieres desayunar aquí?.  
- Comeré en la universidad!. – grito algo molesta. –  
- Eres tan caprichosa… - estaba por alejarse de la puerta cuando escucho como tocaban al timbre de su departamento. –

Gin se quedo pensando en quien podía ser tan temprano, no esperaba a nadie así que se encamino a la entrada del departamento para ver por la mirilla de la puerta, cuando lo hizo su corazón dio un vuelco al reconocer de inmediato quien era el invitado inoportuno de la mañana.

- Toushiro… - susurro incrédulo al ver como el chico estaba parado en la entrada de su casa esperando a que le abrieran. –  
- Quién es?. – Matsumoto miro algo curiosa el rostro del peligris apenas salió del baño ya arreglada. –  
- Eh… que tal si comes algo mientras hablo con mi vecino de al lado…. – señalo la puerta. –  
- No me digas que hicimos mucho ruido anoche y vino a reclamar!. – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar como en el pasado algo parecido ocurrió. –  
- No… nada de eso!, prepárate algo mientras hablo con él. – volvió a sonreír con aquel misterio digno de él. –  
- Que insistencia en que coma, está bien… voy a desvalijar tu nevera. – sonrió divertida mientras se desaparecía rumbo a la cocina. –  
- Si… - miro preocupado hasta estar seguro que Matsumoto no saldría de la cocina. – porque demonios esta aquí a esta hora!!.

En un rápido movimiento abrió la puerta y volvió a cerrarla con el afuera, Toushiro no pudo hablar nada, solo quedo mudo al ver el modo en que Ishimaru le recibió en la puerta de su casa. Sin pérdidas de tiempo ni un saludo de buenos días, la boca de Gin se apodero lujuriosa de aquellos labios delgados de Shiro – chan, aquel beso profundo y salvaje le dejo sin aire, con muchas preguntas y muy sorprendido, apenas pudo separarse de aquel saludo de "buenos días", tuvo que sujetarse de la pared para poder reaccionar ante aquello.

- Porque… porque no das los buenos días como cualquier ser humano normal!!. – respiraba agitado con las mejillas sonrojadas. –  
- Porque me gustas. – sonrió a medias. – pero tienes que irte ahora.  
- Porque?. – trato de volver a la calma. –  
- Porque…. Porque tengo a mi casero en el departamento!.  
- Tan temprano?. – desvió la mirada hacia la puerta. –  
- Es que... anoche se me reventó un tubo del baño… pase horas recogiendo agua y ahora que logre hacer que el casero subiera…. Tengo que pedirle que repare el tubo. – aquella mentira medio extraña podía ser efectiva a ojos de Gin. –  
- Por eso no contestaste las llamadas que te hice anoche.  
- Si! Por eso mismo… - estaba tardando mucho en despedir a su inesperado invitado. –  
- Está bien… solo quería pasar a saber de ti… siempre me mandas mensajes de texto y me atosigas con llamadas… anoche no fue así… creí que te había pasado algo… - le costó aceptar que se preocupo por su insano profesor. –  
- Que tierno eres!. – se abrazo al chico con fuerza. – no te preocupes mi querido Shiro – chan... nunca dejaría de estar pendiente de ti… eres mi droga favorita…  
- Adicto aberrado. – refuto algo enojado por aquellas palabras. –  
- Bueno… debo ir con el casero y no te preocupes…. Nos encontraremos en la universidad…. Más precisamente en el sótano. – lamio lujurioso la mejilla de Toushiro.  
- PERVERTIDO!! NO SE PORQUE VINE!! ME VOY!.  
- Adió!!. – se despidió divertido y triunfador por aquella treta tan efectiva. –

Dos mentiras en tiempo record!, quizás era demasiado bueno para engañar a la gente que quisiera pero a veces las cosas no siempre resultan tan bien, "la mentira tiene patas cortas". Aquel altercado podría repetirse, quizás una y otra vez hasta que el destino o las casualidades decidan que ya es hora de revelar la verdad en su más cruda versión, aun así, quizás también otra parte de los hilos del destino ligaran a Toushiro con otra persona.

Media mañana, ya estaba algo aburrido de estar sentado en aquella habitación tan silenciosa, llevaba rato mandando mensajes en su celular para informar que no iba a llegar a clases, estudiaba arquitectura y no podía darse el lujo de faltar pero esta ocasión era más que especial, era imperante esperar a que su antiguo profesor despertara para poder irse en paz, los datos que le dio a la enfermera no sirvieron de mucho cuando la persona está sola en el mundo. Suspiro audiblemente para después ponerse de pie y acercarse a la cama, era triste ver a aquel hombre en ese predicamento, su rostro estaba algo lastimado y vendada toda su frente por una cortada profunda en forma de equis, aquella marca seguro le quedaría de por vida pero después de salvarse de la muerte una cortada así no sería nada.

- Necesitara de un buen cirujano plástico. – acerco su rostro un poco más al del dormido peliacua. –  
- Mmmm….. – un pequeño quejido salió de los labios del paciente. –  
- Profesor!. – se emociono de verlo mover su cabeza y hacer algunos movimientos con sus manos como tratando de sentir aquellas vendas sobre su frente. – no se toque.  
- Que… - abrió con dificultad los ojos para ver borroso a su alrededor. – donde… estoy?.  
- En la clínica Ishida, tuvo un accidente de auto… está vivo de milagro. – Kusaka sonrió feliz.-  
- Un accidente?. – miro más nítido a la persona que tenía en frente y le hablaba tan emocionado. –  
- Así es, no sé como lo tuvo pero conociéndolo se que usted no fue el causante del mismo, demasiado ordenado para ponerse como un loco al volante.  
- Quien eres?. – logro mirar con detalle al chico frente a él. –  
- Que quien soy!... pues su antiguo alumno!... acaso no me recuerda a mi o a la clase que nos daba el año pasado?. – se cruzo de brazos dudoso ante la pregunta. –  
- No... puedo recordarte… - se llevo su mano derecha a la cabeza. – me duele la cabeza.  
- Llamare a una enfermera y más vale que no esté jugando conmigo profesor…. – salió de la habitación rápidamente para buscar ayuda. –

Mientras Kusaka buscaba a la amable enfermera que estuvo conversando con él, el pobre hombre dentro de la habitación parecía confundido en sobre medida, se sentía en un lugar extraño, además de adolorido y con un punzante dolor de cabeza que lo incomodaba, estaba mirando a todos lados y tratando de entender quien era ese chico tan conversador que le llamaba profesor y le decía cosas que él no sabía, quería preguntar pero la pregunta más grande se la hizo a el mismo cuando trato de recordar algo.

- Mi nombre…. – se sentó en la cama mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación, su mente se negaba a revelarle información de vital y obvia importancia, estaba como sumido en una bruma de olvido que hacía más terrible su dolor de cabeza. – no… recuerdo nada.

Continuara….

Digno de una telenovela!! XD…. Suena trillado pero como voy a gozar con esto!, err… perdón por no subir los dos capítulos que prometí por semana, tuve unos días muy movidos y solo pude subir uno solito ToT, pero vamos a ver si compenso hoy!!, a ver…. Gin logro meter en su cama a la pobre y "borracha" de Matsumoto!! Mujer por eso debes dejar el sake, pero parece que ella no se sintió tan mal de la metida de pata, pero ahora como hará Gin para asar dos conejos a la vez y que no se le queme uno o los dos?. Misterios de la ciencia, sigamos con el capi y la revelación de mas detalles del personaje nuevo!! Creo que por los comentarios que lei, alguna saben quien es, otras tienen la leve idea y otras poss… ni de plano se lo imaginan je je je. ( Recomendación: ver los capítulos de relleno de Bleach XD ), y en el capi de hoy di algunos mas detalles de él, así que sean imaginativas y saquen conclusiones!!. Bueno les dejo que tengo que ponerme a escribir el capi que sigue pero antes les voy a recomendar un anime nuevo que salió!! Miracle train!! El tren de los milagros… quien fuera yo para viajar en el. Así se llama y apenas vi el capi uno pero esta de muy como decirlo…. MOOEEEEEEEEEEE!!... ya me doy banquete y no he visto casi nada, recomendado así que búsquenlo o descárguenlo que esta bueno.

Próximo Capitulo:  
El Rompecabezas en mi mente.


	25. El Rompecabezas en mi mente

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 25**_

_**El Rompecabezas en mi mente.**_

Misterio? Claro que si, inexplicable?... quizás, podría estar mintiendo? Eso nunca si lo conocía tan bien, cuantas preguntas rondaban su cabeza esa semana, desde aquel accidente de su profesor y que él se ocupara prácticamente de hacerle entender quien era a pesar de que aquel amable hombre no recordaba nada de él, ni su nombre!, iba todas las tardes a verlo y quizás en una de esas visitas lograría hacerlo recordar su pasado o su presente, algo que le haga a su mente volver a activarse y ser el de antes. Kusaka tenía la esperanza de que su profesor recordara aunque sea quien era pero los médicos que le trataban no le dieron seguridad de nada, después de aquel aparatoso accidente y los golpes a su cabeza repercutieron en la pérdida casi total de su memoria, la única recomendación que le dieron fue el que trajera cosas, fotos e imágenes de la vida de aquel hombre, a veces el cerebro reacciona ante esos estímulos logrando que la memoria regrese poco a poco.

_Cosas de su vida… como si supiera donde vive para ir a desvalijar su casa!._ – bufo derrotado. – _pero… yo tengo también fotos de cuando él nos daba clases!._

En un rápido movimiento se lanzo fuera de su cama donde deliberaba para correr al closet de su habitación, se metió de lleno donde guardaba sus zapatos buscando una caja en especial, aquella reliquia siempre era llenada con fotografías de él y sus seres queridos, luego de lanzar zapatos a diestra y siniestra hallo lo que buscaba, se salió a gatas del lugar con una caja de zapatos roja bajo su brazo derecho, pronto se sentó en el suelo y abrió la dichosa caja para ver que fotos podían servirle a su profesor.

_Esta no… esta tampoco…. Dios que feo peinado tuve hace años atrás!._ – tiro otra foto mas al suelo. – _esta… quizás esta!!._

Miro y miro aquella fotografía, en ella se podía ver a dos personas vestidas con batas de laboratorio y sonriendo a la cámara mientras sus rostros estaban llenos de alguna especia de polvo negro como si se les hubiese estallado una bomba llena de hollín a la cara.

_Shiro – chan y sus experimentos…_ - sonrió divertido mientras recordaba ese día en el laboratorio de química. –

* * *

Un denso humo negro inundo el lugar, muchos de los alumnos tuvieron que salir prácticamente corriendo para no ser atrapados por aquella nube negra que se desencadeno gracias a una mala combinación química, solo dos almas no se movieron del lugar ya que sabían que aquel humo no era dañino pero si manchaba todo a su paso.

_Cof… cof…._ – una de las personas trata de dispersar el humo con sus manos. – _no sé que pudo salir mal!. _

_Tranquilo Toushiro…. La química a veces es así, si no medimos con precisión algo puede salir mal_. – también trataba de quitar el humo que aun estaba en el aire. –

_Pero yo medí bien!._ – miro el vaso precipitado donde estaba mezclando todo. –

_Volverás a hacerlo y listo._ – sonrió a medias cuando logro ver a su alumno entre el humo disipado. –

_Por que se ríe?._ – centro su vista en la sonrisa divertida de su superior. –

_Tienes el rostro totalmente cubierto de polvo._ – con su mano derecha se atrevió a limpiar suavemente las mejillas del chico. – _listo._

_Profesor…._ – sintió aquel contacto con sobresalto. –

_También tengo sucio el rostro?._ – se llevo la mano a la cara todavía sonriendo. –

_UNA FOTO PARA LA POSTERIDAD!_. – de entre el humo sale Kusaka con su celular en mano. –

_NO!_! – gritan al unisonó. –

_Quedaron geniales…_. – mira la foto en la pantalla de su móvil. –

* * *

Todavía sonriendo aparto la foto para llevársela a su profesor en su próxima visita el fin de semana, mientras más veía fotos, mas de daba cuenta de que el resulto muy perspicaz para retratar con la cámara de su celular tantos momentos en los que compartieron con aquel hombre, eran numerosas las fotos donde salía el peliacua con Toushiro, aquellos dos seres se parecían mucho en ciertos sentidos y con ello Kusaka se le vino una muy buena idea a la cabeza.

_LE LLEVARE A SHIRO – CHAN!!_ – sonrió triunfal. – _pero…. Hace más de 6 meses que no lo llamo…. porque los estudios me tiene que hacer olvidar a mis amigos!._

Así Toushiro lo insultara por no comunicarse en tantos meses, le llamaría y vería como hacía para hacerlo ir a la clínica Ishida, tenía que contarle del accidente de su profesor y ver si con la presencia de aquel chico la memoria o aunque sea algunos recuerdos regresen a la mente de su profesor.

En la universidad de Karakura todo era un ir y venir de estudiantes, finales de exámenes, entrega de trabajos y demás detalles para la culminación de las clases, solo una semana más y acabaría el suplicio por unas buenas semanas, entre tantos estudiantes se encontraba uno que estaba sentado en la cafetería matando el tiempo sentado en un banco y tomando algo frio para apaciguar sus ya fastidiosas nauseas, miraba sin mucho interés hacia el edificio del rectorado, con el pitillo en la boca y sorbiendo poco a poco aquella bebida hasta que noto como alguien salía de ese lugar acompañado de su amiga Rukia.

_Por todos los cielos…._ – dejo de beber al ver claramente al rector venir hacia el junto con Rukia. –

_Ichigo!_. – la morena se adelanto a su hermano para saludarle. – _que haces fuera de clases?._

_Me sentí mal…_ - siguió bebiendo con calma. –

_Deberías pedirle un reposo a tu doctora, solo falta una semana para las vacaciones. _

_No necesito reposo, solo quería tomar algo frio._ – desvió la mirada hacia Byakuya que venía a paso calmado donde su hermana. –

_Dejaste tus apuntes en la oficina._ – le extendió un nutrido grupo de hojas engrapadas a su hermana. –

_Gracias Nii – sama._ – sonrió amablemente. – _vamos a la cafetería a desayunar, no sé como el torpe de Renji se quedo dormido y no hizo el desayuno!._

_no durmió anoche._ – sentencio el Kuchiki fastidiado. –

_y porque?. _

_Lo mande a comprar algo importante al otro lado de la cuidad anoche_. – se encogió de hombros y siguió su paso a la cafetería. –

Ichigo se les quedo viendo con una clara mueca de incredulidad, como aquellos míticos antojos que le dan a las embarazadas si existen?, suspiro con desanimo al pensar en que pronto también el se vería envuelto en todo aquel lio y más aun cuando miro que la figura del rector ya no era delgada, por más que usara ropa ancha se podía notar la inequívoca curva en su bajo vientre, las caderas algo sobresalientes y el andar de una embarazada.

_Me veré como un bote andante en menos de dos meses!._ – susurro para sí derrotado. –

_Vienes con nosotros a desayunar?._ – miro divertida a su amigo. –

_No tengo apetito… -_ miro de reojo el manojo de hojas engrapadas en manos de Rukia. – _eso es un trabajo?._

_No… nada de eso…_ - le extendió las hojas a Ichigo para que viera. – _me puse a investigar anoche sobre los embarazos como el tuyo._

_Que, no te basta con verlo en vivo y directo_?.

_Mal educado, solo quiero estar al tanto de todo lo que vive mi hermano… quiero serle de ayuda. _

_pues puedes ser de ayuda ahora mismo para mí. _

_Que quieres?._ – miro expectante a Ichigo. –

_Bota este envase de jugo_. – le extendió el envase con una sonrisa descarada. –

_Baka_!. – estaba a punto de golpearle cuando recordó que no podía hacerlo. – _te salvas por los bebes!._

_Mejor ve con tu hermano antes de que se coma todo lo que hay en el cafetín. _– ya que Rukia no podía hacerle nada decidió molestarla un poco más. –

_Ichigo!!... _– apretó los puños furiosa hasta que algo muy obvio cruzo por su mente. –_ sabes, no me molesta en absoluto lo que digas ya que tu subirás mas de peso aun que mi Nii – sama, recuerda…. Son dos!._

Y antes de que Ichigo le lanzara el envase de jugo que sostenía en sus manos, Rukia salió en rápida carrera hacia la cafetería, el pelos de naranja se quedo mudo ante la revelación, apenas tenía algo más de 2 meses y no notaba para nada el peso extra pero si tenía muchas incomodidades con las nauseas, los mareos y el dolor por calambres, estaba algo irritable y sin si quiera proponérselo también sentía que podía sentarse a llorar sin motivo aparente, entre esos pensamientos se llevo instintivamente la mano a su vientre, aquello que vivía era real y se pondría mas real aun con el paso de los meses, el miedo a tener gemelos se le había calmado un poco con la llegada de Grimmjow a su casa, que su padre y hermanas le cuidaran mucho pero y él?, que podía hacer por el mismo si pronto seria un globo andante.

Se empezó a sentir deprimido, aquellos sentimientos de miedo le volvieron a invadir, no tenía ganas de seguir en la universidad por ese día, se alejaría de aquel lugar hasta que su mente se reorganizara y dejara de pensar tan emotivamente, camino de regreso al salón de donde salió un rato antes para evitar algún accidente mientras veía sus clases, con prisa llego al lugar pero solo encontró el salón casi desierto, la clase había acabado y la mayoría se había ido.

_No supe que dieron…_ - se mordió el labio inferior tratando de no dejar ir un pequeño sollozo, ahora estaba con ganas de llorar por no llegar a la clase a tiempo. – _que… emocional estoy. _

Con paso desganado se dejo caer en su asiento para recoger sus cosas, solo quería desaparecer de allí, llegar a su casa y meterse bajo las mantas para pensar y aunque no quiera admitirlo también para llorar, las hormonas lo tenían loco. Miro su bolso una y otra vez, estaba pensando en llamar a Grimmjow para que lo recogiera, pero tan pronto como se agacho para sacar su celular lo volvió a tirar en el bolso.

_No soy una niña desvalida que no puede llegar a su casa solo!._ – recostó su cabeza de la mesa, suspiro tan audiblemente que los pocos presentes en el salón voltearon a verlo. – _QUE! NO HAN VISTO NUNCA A ALGUIEN SUSPIRAR!._

_Kurosaki…._ – una mano se poso sobre el hombro del mencionado. –

_Ahora tu… por favor Ishida… vete al demonio que hoy estoy de mal humor!._ – le miro desafiante con ese ceño fruncido marca Ichigo. –

_No puedo._ – camino hasta quedar frente al pelos de naranja. – _necesito algo de ti._

_Qué será?_. – se cruzo de brazos muy molesto. –

_Podrías darme…. El numero de celular de tu padre._ – al fin soltó aquella rara petición a ojos de Ichigo. –

_Para que quieres el numero de mi viejo_?. – de molesto paso a curioso. –

_Es algo muy personal._ – bajo la mirada pensativo. –

_Gracias a ti supe que tu padre y el mío tuvieron algo raro hace años… acaso quieres reconciliarlos!. _

_CLARO QUE NO!!_ – grito indignado por aquella locura que saco de su boca. – _eso fue pasado… y yo no tengo porque hacer el trabajo sucio de Ryuken. _

_Tienes razón, además ya en mi casa las cosas están de cabeza como para agregarle una "madrastra" a la ecuación. _

_Como que madrastra!!. _– Uryu se desencajo con semejante frase, aunque Ichigo no sepa que ellos son medio hermanos, su "madre" no merecía ese apodo. –

_No se… dudo que mi viejo sea el pasivo…. _– susurro eso algo descarado. _- tu entiendes. _

_NO, NO ENTIENDO!. – _sus mejillas se volvieron más rojas que un tomate. _– limítate a darme el numero de tu padre… _

_Que genio, y pensaba que yo solo andaba con desequilibrio emocional. _– llevo las manos atrás de su cabeza. –_ dejando a un lado las bromas, para que quieres el numero de mi padre?._

_Lo sabrás a su debido tiempo. _– acomodo la montura de sus lentes. -

_No se te quita lo misterioso pero si lo que quieres es el número, está bien, te daré el número. _

_Gracias por no preguntar más de lo necesario. _– saco su celular para guardar el numero de Isshin. –

_Y si la cosa va por el camino de querer que tu padre y el mío vuelvan….. no estaría mal que mi viejo se divierta un rato y me deje la vida en paz._ – pensó en todo el tiempo que tendría para estar a solas con Grimmjow. –

_Que no quiero reconciliar a nadie_!,_ no soy Cupido!._

_Ya entendí… _- mascullo fastidiado. –

Ishida consiguió lo que quería, con mucha facilidad Ichigo le dio el numero de celular de su padre así que ahora solo debía buscar la manera adecuada de presentársele y decirle que era su hijo, y eso es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo pero Uryu contaba con la ayuda de su querido y ahora prometido Ukitake, después de terminadas las clases se dirigió como todos los días hacia el departamento del peliblanco, en el camino se detuvo en una pastelería para comprar algo dulce, a Ukitake le gustaba tomar el té con pasteles, aquella rutina de ir y compartir se le hizo realmente agradable, no solo sus estudios llenaban su vida, ahora tenía con quien conversar de su día a día, hablar de todo un poco y planificar, planificar mucho lo que sería su boda. Con llaves en mano llego a la puerta, entro feliz dejando los zapatos a un lado y llamando a Ukitake para que le recibiera en la sala.

_Esos zapatos no son de Ukitake_. – miro el par de zapatos negros muy sobrios. –

_Uryu!._ – la voz de su compañero le hizo seguir a la sala. –

_Buenas tardes._ – noto de inmediato que el peliblanco estaba acompañado por su amigo de toda la vida. –

_Joven Uryu, muy buenas tardes!._ – sonrió amablemente sentado en el sofá de la sala. –

_Shunsui vino a traerme algo increíble!._ – se puso de pie para abrazar al pelinegro. –

_Ukitake…_ - se avergonzó mucho al ser abrazado de esa manera frente al invitado. –_ traje… pastel._

_Para acompañar la celebración._ – tomo le caja con la dulce golosina dentro. – _ya voy a servirlo. – _

_Yo lo hago._ – le quito la caja de las manos. – _sigue hablando sobre lo que trajo Shunsui._

_Bueno, al fin me trajo el borrador final de mi libro. _– sonrió satisfecho. –

_Que agradable noticia. _– miro al par de amigos con alegría. –

_Nanao estaba loca porque lo trajera y se disculpa por no venir ella misma a entregártelo. _

_Mucho trabajo._

_Así es ella. _– se cruzo de brazos resignado. -

Después de servir el pastel y unas bebidas, los tres hombres conversaron amenamente sobre aquel libro que recogía toda la vivencia de Ukitake con su enfermedad por medio de fotografías y un buen resumen hecho por su amigo Shunsui, Nanao se encargo de conseguirle la casa editorial que lo publicaría y el dinero también para financiarlo ya que el mismo Ukitake quería que parte de las ganancias de ese libro fueran donadas para alguna asociación benéfica relacionada a las enfermedades como la de él, y el resto seria utilizado para otra celebración, su boda con Uryu apenas se graduara este de medico.

_Puedo ver el trabajo final?._ – Uryu miro curioso a su prometido. –

_Aun no._ – le sonrió con tanto cariño que el moreno no pudo refutar la negativa. –

_Y… entonces se van a casar._ – Shunsui pregunto en son divertido a la pareja. –

_Claro que sí._ – el peliblanco tomo con suavidad la mano del de lentes. –

_Apenas me gradué._ – respondió un poco apenado por la pregunta. –

_Espero que sean muy felices, mi amigo aquí presente se lo merece!_. – palmeo la espalda de Ukitake con fuerza. – _mucho tiempo enfermo y sin alguien que le dé cariñito!_

_SHUNSUI!_!.... – Ukitake solo pudo ver la cara de avergonzado en Uryu. –

_Mejor me voy, Nanao quiere que llegue temprano a la casa…. Mujeres. _

_Gracias por todo otra vez amigo. _

_Sabes que somos como hermanos y ese libro era muy especial para ti. _– un gran abrazo reforzó aquellas palabras. –_ tienes un buen compañero, ese chico te quiere. _

_No sabes en verdad las sorpresas que me ha dado, seré el hombre más feliz de este mundo. _

Aquella despedida no duro mucho, al final quedaron otra vez ellos dos solos en el departamento, Uryu recogió los platos y vasos sucios mientras Ukitake se había desaparecido rumbo a la habitación, no paso mucho rato cuando escucho como este le llamaba a ese lugar.

_Uryu siéntate._ – le indico la cama donde este estaba sentado también. –

_Que sucede?._ – se acomodo junto al peliblanco. –

_Ahora si puedes ver el libro._ – sonrió mientras sacaba el mencionado libro de atrás de el. –

_Porque no me dejaste verlo antes?._ – tomo aquel libro en sus manos rápidamente. –

_Por una razón muy especial, ábrelo. _

Sin pérdida de tiempo y lleno de curiosidad Uryu miro la portada del libro, era de color blanco impecable, las letras impresas eran en azul marino y en trasparencia una fotografía conocida por el de lentes fue la usada para la portada, en ella aparecía aquel hermoso parque donde se escaparon una vez.

_Es el gran árbol donde nos sentamos._ – aquel recuerdo de su primer beso le hizo sonreír aun mas mientras abría el libro. –

Dentro y después de una página en blanco, se presento una dedicatoria que Uryu leyó detenidamente:

"_**Para aquellos que piensan que la vida no da oportunidades, para los que creen que el soñar y desear es pérdida de tiempo, para los que se levantan día a día pensando que quizás mañana podrán hacer lo que no se atrevieron hoy…. Para todos ellos va este libro que te demuestra que todo puede ser posible si hay esperanza, amor y fe. Pero muy especialmente para aquel ángel de cabellos negros que se poso un día en mi corazón y se instalo en el dándome la vida que me hacía falta y las fuerzas para desear vivir… para ti con amor. " **_

_Esto es…. Es_… - solo pudo quedar mudo e impresionado con aquella bella dedicatoria que le hacía en el libro. -

_Uryu…._ – tomo la mano derecha del pelinegro con suma ternura. – _quieres casarte conmigo?. _

En un segundo saco aquella conocida cajita de terciopelo negro, al abrirla ya no estaba vacía, en ella se encontraba la sortija mas hermosa que había visto Uryu en su vida, un hermoso aro de color plateado acabado en una montura de corazón, aquella forma estaba adornada de innumerables piedrecillas blancas que brillaban en sobre medida, con cuidado saco el anillo y lo coloco en el dedo anular del moreno que seguía aquellos movimientos con los ojos a punto de soltarse en llanto.

_Sabes porque la caja estaba vacía antes?._ – acaricio la mejilla de Uryu con el dorso de su mano. – _estaba vacía porque era un ser sin amor, cuando te conocí…. No sabía lo que era amar de verdad a alguien, ese era el yo del pasado, pero ahora… está llena y ese anillo representa mi yo actual, mi compromiso de ser tuyo y tu mío, de conseguir lo que queramos en la vida juntos… _

_Acepto!._ – no dejo que Ukitake terminara de hablar, se le había lanzado encima para besarlo con ternura, con amor, con alegría desbordada por aquel acontecimiento. –

_Te amo Uryu._ – beso tiernamente la frente del mencionado. –

_Y yo a ti._ – cerro los ojos para continuar aquel beso que bajo de la frente a sus labios. –

Para aquellos que se aman no existen barreras, ni una enfermedad que separe las almas, ellos eran así, llenos de cariño para dar y recibir pero Uryu sabía que a pesar de su felicidad aun debía buscar la verdad completa, aquel número de teléfono sería el siguiente paso para que el día de su boda, aquel que era su padre estuviese allí celebrando con ellos su felicidad y la de Ukitake.

En otra parte de la cuidad, el amor no rondaba en el aire, solo la lujuria y el deseo vuelto carne se presentaba en aquella cama grande y fría, no sabía cómo pero otra vez estaba bajo el embrujo de sus palabras, entre las manos que lo tocaban con descaro y le hacían sentir que le pertenecía así no quisiera, aquellos ojos penetrantes y misteriosos que lo miraban con morbo y sin vergüenza alguna, todo eso se sentía y se sentiría un poco más.

_Un poco mas… vamos pequeño Shiro – chan…_ - sujetaba la cabeza del chico con fuerzas mientras sentía como este le acariciaba con su boca aquella excitación. –

_Ya basta…_ - se movió de esa humillante posición a su parecer. –

_Como si te gusta que yo haga eso en ti…. _– con algo de brusquedad sujeto la cintura del chico para sentarlo de espaldas a él sobre sus caderas. – _vamos a jugar…._

_No…_ - tuvo que sujetarse de las rodillas de Gin al sentir como este le ubicaba rápidamente sobre su miembro. –

_Si…._ – empujo hacia abajo con fuerza las caderas del Toushiro. – _mucho… mejor._

_Duele…_ - respiraba entrecortado con sus manos bien sujetas a las rodillas del peli gris y su rostro bañado en sudor frio por las sensaciones. –

_Sabes que te amo_… - susurro roncamente al oído del chico mientras lo hacía moverse rítmicamente sobre él. – _eres…. Delicioso._

_Te odio…._ – hablo entre dientes por el dolor. –

_Igual eres mío!._ – sonrió mas excitado al tiempo que aceleraba las embestidas. –

_No… te amo_. – gimió con suavidad al sentir aquel punto en su interior siendo tocado. –

_Me odias… me amas…. Me necesitas…. - _ grito con satisfacción al sentir como los espasmos le anunciaban el clímax. –

Todo aquel acto acabo pronto, Toushiro logro separarse de aquel hombre que quedo tendido en la cama boca arriba, era evidente que disfrutaba el tenerlo aunque él le gritara que no quería hacer nada, pero en lo mas hondo de su alma se veía encadenado a él, seguía estando con él, porque seguía respondiendo a sus flirteos, porque seguía teniendo celos y demás sentimientos banales que le asqueaban el corazón. Con desanimo se tiro en la cama junto a él, estaba cansado y solo deseaba olvidar sus sentimientos encontrados, en esos instantes se odiaba a sí mismo y era cruel pensar en lo bajo que había caído, una lagrima recorrió su mejilla y otra más hasta que en medio de ese silencio el sonido de un celular alerto a Toushiro.

_Es el tuyo…_ - respondió Gin en tono cansado. –

_Ya lo sé._ – se movió de la cama para tomar el celular que estaba metido entre sus ropas. – _alo?._

_Shiro – chan!!_ – aquella voz alegre la reconoció muy bien. –

_Kusaka…._ – respondió algo incrédulo por la llamada. –

_Ya… no me hables como si escucharas a un muerto!, sé que me merezco que no te hable por pasar tanto tiempo sin llamarte pero te aseguro que es por algo importante. _

_Qué será?._ – se sentó en la cama mientras Gin le miraba curioso desde su lugar. –

_Seré directo, tienes que venir a la clínica Ishida, el profesor…. El profesor Hyorinmaru tuvo un accidente y te necesita. _

_Hyorinmaru… _- aquel nombre que no escuchaba en tantos meses resonó en su corazón con fuerza. –

_**Continuara…………..**_

KIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SI SEÑORITAS Y NO TAN SEÑORITAS!! XD… el profe sin memoria es nuestro lindo, sexy y kawaiiii de Hyorinmaru!! Para quienes no sepan quién es ese papacito, pues vean el **Capitulo 239 DE BLEACH!!,** recomendado para quitar dudas, lo podrán conseguir en youtube fácilmente, pero regresando al fic, pues a que no sabían que faltaba el anillito y ya lo tiene Uryu en su dedito!! Les debo el lemon que no faltara para el capi que viene, también Ichigo esta "emotivo" , pobre chico, se volvió un manojo de emociones y ese Kusaka… llamo justo a tiempo a Shiro – chan! Ya es hora de que ese chico sepa lo que verdaderamente es el amor lindo y no el sadicon!!, ahora si les dejo que lo que viene es bueno!! Dos capis por semana otra vez, yupiiii. GRACIAS POR LEER Y SER TAN LINDAS COMENTANDO TODO TODITO TODO!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Un plan para qué?.**_


	26. Un plan para qué?

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 26**_

_**Un plan para qué?.**_

Ese calor, aquel cuerpo al lado suyo respirando suavemente, aquel torso desnudo y fuerte tan provocador, no sabía porque estaba mirando a su compañero dormir pero mientras más le miraba, más ganas sentía se disfrutar a su lado, verle con ojos de seducción que nunca antes había sentido así, le gustaba el peli azul pero no como ahora, con deseo carnal de sentirlo besando su boca, escucharlo demandante por placer, su ánimo era esa mañana muy diferente al día anterior cuando llego deprimido a la casa y sin ánimos de nada pero al abrir los ojos esa mañana se dio cuenta de que necesitaba sentir no solo en presencia a Grimmjow.

_Porque… porque necesito que me hagas de todo…_ - susurro cerca al oído del dormido peli azul. –

Renegó con la cabeza al darse cuenta que su cuerpo le estaba dominando una vez más, sentía su interior hervir como una olla a presión, era imperante liberar aquellos deseos que jamás había sentido con tanta fuerza, seria ahora o tendría que esperar a la noche cuando no existiera problemas o un "viejo entrometido" que les arruinara el placer que quería sentir.

_DESPIERTA_!. – con un fuerte empujón en el hombro llamo al peli azul. –

_Qué demonios te pasa!._ – se sentó de golpe asustado por aquel grito. –

_Quítate la ropa_!. –le arrebato las mantas que cubrían del frio a Grimmjow. –

_Que que_… - sus ojos parecían par de platos por la orden. –

_Que te desnudes_!. – sin esperar a que obedeciera deslizo ambas manos por la cintura del peli azul para el mismo quitarle la ropa de dormir. –

_Óyeme…. Qué diablos te pico!._ – sujeto las muñecas de Ichigo con fuerza. –

_Quiero sexo… y lo quiero ahora!. _

_Oh… _- se quedo pensativo por un instante. –_ qué bien!. _

Sin más preguntas el peli azul se quito toda la ropa que cargaba puesta que solo constaba de unos bóxers de gatitos negros, por su parte Ichigo se sintió complacido de que su amante no hiciera más preguntas de las necesarias y pasara directo a cumplir con la orden que sus hormonas imponían esa mañana. Con lujuria sintió aquella boca al fin tocando la suya, sus lenguas entrelazadas rápidamente, pequeños gemidos de placer que se acrecentaban con cada caricia de las manos de Grimmjow sobre el cuerpo deseoso del peli naranja, pronto su camisa de dormir estaba tirada en el suelo de la habitación, al fin dejando el paso libre a una lengua deseosa de deslizarse por todo aquel pecho descubierto.

_Y esa… idea de hacerlo a lo brusco?._ – pregunto divertido mientras seguía paseando su boca por aquellos pezones realmente sensibles. –

_No… preguntes…_ - se sujeto de la amplia espalda mientras sentía como nunca aquel contacto de la boca de su amante. –

_Ok… _- siguió con aquellos juegos para después bajar entre besos hacia el estomago de Ichigo, con un tono dulce le dirigió unas palabras al vientre de su querido peli naranja. _ – hola chicos…. Su mama y yo vamos hacer cosas malas así que tápense los oídos… _

_COMO QUE MAMA!!. _– se sentó de golpe en la cama por las palabras de Grimmjow. –

_Lo eres… y deja de arruinarme la conversación con los chicos. _– sin nada de suavidad empujo a la "fututa madre" contra la cama_. – te amo._

_No vuelvas a decirme así!. _– gruño por lo bajo mientras sentía el cálido aliento de su amante en el cuello. –

_Hoy me apetece…_ - señalo con la vista hacia el suelo. –

_No te basta con que te despertara lujurioso_… _también quieres ponerte creativo!._

_Vamos!. _- se levanto de la cama rápidamente. –

En un segundo tenia a Ichigo en sus brazos y lo deposito en el suelo frio de aquella habitación, el espacio más amplio era delante de la puerta del lugar así que no debían hacer mucha alharaca para despertar a los demás ocupantes de la casa. En un segundo ya Grimmjow tenía dominada la situación, su alborotado novio estaba bajo el a cuatro patas, no deseaba poner todo su peso sobre Ichigo y más ahora que debían cuidar de la "mercancía" que trasportaba.

_Eres demasiado inventor!...._ – sintió como una de las manos del peli azul se deslizaba por toda su espalda rumbo a su destino. –

_Solo disfruta._ – con una sonrisa socarrona siguió su exploración hasta que sus dedos llegaron al sitio correcto, tocando y acariciando al tiempo que miraba como Ichigo se contorsionaba con aquel contacto, en verdad estaba más sensible a las caricias que antes del embarazo. –

Al fin, al fin sentía como aquel calor que lo despertó en la mañana se liberaba, su cuerpo era un manojo de sensaciones y lo estaba disfrutando a lo grande, aquellos dedos llegando al lugar exacto donde el placer se incrementa, su rostro sonrojado y ya bañado en sudor evidenciaba lo bien que se sentía aquellas caricias, pero pronto terminaron al sentir como ya no eran los dedos si no la palpitante hombría del peli azul la que se abría paso dentro de el.

_Muévete!._ – ordeno en medio de gemidos al sentir como su amante tardaba más de lo normal en acelerar aquel acto. –

_Jejeje… pídemelo._ – empujo sus caderas suavemente contra el cuerpo de Ichigo. –

_Maldito…_ - se mordió los labios para no soltar un gemido. – _solo… muévete._

_Esto es divertido_. - se inclino un poco para tomar el excitado miembro de su amante. –

Aquel movimiento lo volvió más loco aun, Grimmjow lo estaba torturando a punta de caricias, se movía lentamente, mortalmente lento para su gusto, pero sin embargo aquel juego lo estaba disfrutando aunque no lo dijera, se negaba a estar sumiso por completo cuando él fue quien inicio todo aquello esa mañana, así que si Grimmjow no se movía pues lo haría el mismo.

_Que…_ - miro como Ichigo empezó a balancear sus caderas contra él. –

_No solo tu…. Controlas todo. – _cerro los ojos al sentir como aquellos movimientos le proporcionaban las sensaciones que quería. -

Ya no jugaban, ahora estaban decididos a luchar en medio de caricias y embestidas, ambos con el propósito de controlar aquel acto de amor, pero pronto olvidaron el dominio y dejaron que sus cuerpos disfrutaran al máximo de aquella entrega, se querían tanto que no bastaba un acto carnal para representar lo que sus corazones guardaban, los gemidos apagados, los susurros de te amo, las manos acelerando las caricias para poder llegar juntos al límite de las sensaciones, aquello no tenia modo de detenerse o sí?.

_MUY BUENOS DI…_ - la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe ante los ojos notablemente aterrados de la pareja. –

Aquel momento debió detenerse en el tiempo para terror de Ichigo y Grimmjow, sus cuerpos desnudos, unidos y a punto de llegar estaban expuestos a la vista de la persona menos deseada por ellos en esos instantes. Su pobre viejo vio lo que menos deseaba ver esa mañana en que se levanto de muy buen humor y con ganas de preparar el mismo el desayuno para su familia, _(excepto a Grimmjow, para él le tenía preparado un laxante en el jugo de naranja), _maldita la hora en que decidió subir a despertar a Ichigo y preguntarle que se le antojaba desayunar esa mañana!. Tan súbitamente como abrió la puerta la cerro y bajo corriendo las escaleras murmurando unas cuantas cosas no muy buenas de escuchar.

_Papa… se están quemando los huevos!!._ – Yuzu lo ve entrar a la cocina distraído con su monologo de insultos a susurros. –

_NO ME HABLES DE HUEVOS!!_ – tomo el sartén por el mango y lanzo los huevos quemados a la basura. –

_Le preguntaste a Ichi – nii que quiere desayunar?._ – miro muy inocente a su padre. –

_Yuzu…_ - dejo el sartén en el fregadero. – _hija… júrame que nunca, nunca entraras a la habitación de tu hermano sin antes tocar!._ – sujeto los brazos de la chica con fuerza. –

_Papa… yo siempre toco…. Ichi - nii es un hombre con pareja así que sería tonto entrar a su habitación sin antes tocar_. – respondió en tono solemne y muy adulto para su carácter tierno. –

_PORQUE NO PENSE ESO ANTES_!!. – con sendas lagrimas en los ojos se salió de la cocina rumbo al poster de su difunta esposa donde se acurruco bajo el muy deprimido. –

_Que le paso al viejo_?. – Karin lo ve vuelto un ovillo bajo el poster de su madre al bajar a desayunar. –

_Creo que entro a la habitación de Ichi _– _nii sin tocar._ – respondió muy inocentemente. –

_Torpe_. – refuto secamente ante el comentario. –

Mientras Ichigo y Grimmjow se mueren de la pena e Isshin trata de hacer terapia bajo el poster de su esposa muerta, en otra parte de la ciudad las cosas parecen aun más complicadas, entre una llamada imprevista e inimaginada.

_Quien llamaba?._ – Gin pregunto en tono despreocupado mientras Toushiro se vestía para irse a su casa. –

_Un amigo. _

_Tú no tienes amigos_. – miro más curioso al peliblanco. –

_Para tu información si los tuve en la secundaria._ – se acomodo la bufanda café que cargaba para el frio. –

_Y… ese amigo que quiere de ti?._ – los celos empezaban a invadir a Gin. –

_Nada._ – camino fuera de la habitación para tomar sus cosas de la universidad. –

_Esa no es la respuesta correcta Shiro – chan._ – en un movimiento de su mano, sujeto la muñeca del mencionado. – _di la verdad._

_Porque tengo que decirte quien me llama o para que!._ – trato de soltarse del agarre pero Ishimaru no le dejo. –

_Porque eres mío._ – atrajo el cuerpo del joven hacia el suyo. – _entiendes._

_Entiendo._ – mascullo entre dientes, no deseaba entablar una pelea con Gin por esa llamada. –

_Muy bien_. – soltó la muñeca de Toushiro mientras volvía su sonrisa zorruna. –

_Me voy_. – tomo su bolso del sofá de la sala. –

_Falta la respuesta correcta a la pregunta_. – camino hasta la puerta del departamento para bloquear el paso de su alumno. –

_Se llama Kusaka… estudiamos junto y quiere que nos veamos este fin de semana… feliz?._ – rodo la mirada fastidiado. –

_Y... quien es Hyorinmaru?. _

Toushiro se quedo paralizado ante aquel nombre, no creía que Gin hubiese podido prestar tanta atención a aquella llamada y menos el recordar aquel nombre que él dijo mientras conversaba con Kusaka, pero Gin era demasiado astuto así que después de unos segundos Toushiro logro calmarse lo suficiente para responder hábilmente a la pregunta del mismo.

_Otro compañero de clases, quieren que nos reunamos un grupo el fin de semana y Kusaka está llamando a todos…. Solo me comento que ya había hablado con él. _

_Seguro?._ – camino unos pasos hasta quedar muy cerca de Toushiro. –

_Seguro._ – miro fríamente a los ojos de Gin. –

_Sabes que te amo. _– agacho su rostro para besar el del peliblanco. – _y sabes que me perteneces…_

Con una de sus manos tomo bruscamente el rostro de Toushiro, miro fijamente a aquellos orbes verdes que eran los ojos del chico, parecían seguros y decididos, sin un ápice de estar mintiendo, después de quedar complacido con aquella inspección le soltó suavemente.

_Ve con cuidado, nos vemos en la universidad._ – sonrió apaciblemente. –

Apenas pudo salir del departamento, corrió escaleras abajo desapareciendo con rumbo no precisamente a la universidad, aquella llamada le había removido los recuerdos y las emociones que vivió años atrás, aquella llamada de Kusaka fue corta y más aun que él no pudo preguntar mucho y menos revelar a Gin información que era muy privada para él. Su antiguo profesor de la secundaria había sufrido un accidente y estaba en la clínica Ishida, pero que accidente?, que tan grave fue?, porque Kusaka deseaba con tanto ahincó el que él se presentara allí?, tantas preguntas y la única respuesta era ir a esa clínica y ver con sus propios ojos la realidad.

La clínica lucia fría y desolada a esas horas de la mañana, entro por emergencia ya que quizás pensó que el accidente había ocurrido la noche anterior, con paso apurado se dirigió al puesto de enfermera más cercano en busca de información.

_Buenos días señorita._ – miro a la mujer que estaba acomodando unas carpetas en una bandeja sobre la amplia resección. –

_Los menores de edad no deben estar en emergencia a menos que sea un paciente…_ - miro de arriba abajo a Toushiro. – _y como lo veo muy bien de salud no lo es._

_No estoy para discutir mi edad señorita_, _quiero saber sobre un paciente que ingreso aquí._

_Nombre?._ – regreso a su labor de acomodar las carpetas. –

_Hyorinmaru._ – respondió secamente. –

_Espere…._ – reviso en la computadora central. – _piso 3… habitación 305._

_Sabe exactamente que le sucedió?_. – miro curioso hacia la pantalla del computador. –

_Ese piso es para los ingresados por traumatología. _

_Un accidente. _

_Que inteligente, ahora por favor salga de emergencias y espere a la hora de las visitas. _

_No puedo subir?. _

_No hasta que sean las 9 de la mañana. _– señalo con su dedo un reloj de pared tras la recepción. –

_Gracias._ – se alejo rumbo a la cafetería de la clínica, faltaba menos de 15 minutos para las 9 así que no tendría que esperar mucho para poder entrar. –

El tiempo, el paso de los minutos, las horas y el saber en verdad que sucedió, para Toushiro ese encuentro será el más impresionante de su corta vida, pero para otros el factor tiempo pasa a ser imperante si desea que sus planes se hagan realidad al fin. Y esa mañana a esa hora estaba Uryu aun en cama, hablando por teléfono con su prometido, como todas las mañanas cuando no se veían se llamaban para saber sobre su día, banalidades de enamorados, pero la conversación que estaban teniendo esa mañana no era un simple tema de discusión y mucho menos pasaba por algo simple de resolver.

_En serio le pediste el numero de celular a tu medio hermano?._ – Ukitake escuchaba atento a las palabras de su querido pelinegro. –

_Si… me atreví al fin. _

_Pero, ese chico no pregunto nada?._

_Si lo hizo, pero parece que esta algo extraño en su comportamiento, parecía deprimido y luego algo alterado y al final me dio el número sin preguntar mucho. _

_Será que sabe que son hermanos?._

_Lo dudo, eso solo lo sé yo, Ryuken y tu._

_Uryu… amor, no crees que es muy atrevido el llamar a tu… a tu padre y decirle todo sin nada de tacto._

_No lo creo._ – respondió tajantemente. –

_Piénsalo, se que han pasado muchos años y que deseabas desde pequeño conocer a tu madre…. Que resulto padre y… _- no hallaba la manera correcta de darle nombre a ese peculiar lio familiar. -

_No te enredes con semejante pasado mío, solo deseo que ese hombre sepa que tiene otro hijo y que Ryuken aprenda a enfrentar su pasado!._ – se sentó en la cama con molestia. – _odio las mentiras…_

_Yo también odio el que te hallan mentido por tanto tiempo pero tampoco deberías ver solo el lado de tu moneda._

_Que quieres decir con eso?. _

_Que debes también mirar a tu "madre"… tuvo que ser algo muy triste el sobrellevar un embarazo, la clínica de la familia y el esconderte la verdad a la vez._

_Todo eso se lo gano por no decir la verdad… _

_Uryu… tú no eres alguien rencoroso. _– regaño a su compañero. -

_Ukitake… mi "madre" fue egoísta… hasta la manera en que me conto sobre su pasado fue egoísta. _

_No has estado en sus zapatos… _

_Quieres que me moleste contigo?. _

_No… _

_Entonces entiéndeme!._ – se acomodo los lentes con molestia, estaban regresando a su mente aquella conversación de Ryuken y el sobre su padre. –

_Te creí mas maduro._

_Ahora si estoy molesto contigo Ukitake!. _– estuvo tentado a trancar la llamada pero las siguientes palabras de su prometido se lo impidieron. –

_Sabes que sería mejor que decir la verdad sin tacto… tratar de reunirlos otra vez. _

_A mis padres?._

_Si, sería lindo poder hacer que se reencuentren y así quizás ambos hablen y la verdad salga por si sola sin tu intervención. _

_Sueña… ya ellos se han encontrado antes y siempre Isshin se larga y Ryuken se llena de cigarrillos, licor y pastillas para dormir._ – renegó con la cabeza al recordar el último incidente con la visita de Isshin a su casa unos meses atrás. –

_Tontito… no hablo de un encuentro casual y seco, hablo de algo romántico y que despierte sus sentimientos del pasado… esos sentimientos que hicieron que tú nacieras._

_Que cursi… _

_Debo ser agradecido con los seres que te dieron la vida!._ – se hecho a reír divertido. –

_Estás loco pero… _

Con seriedad se llevo la mano al mentón, sabia por el comportamiento de su "madre" que aun amaba a Isshin, el no le conoció ninguna otra relación y mucho menos le escucho hablar mal de él, hasta cuando le relato de su embarazo y como lo sobrellevo solo jamás le hecho la culpa a Isshin de nada, quizás... Solo quizás aun ese amor era albergado en el corazón de Ryuken pero su carácter serio, cerrado y orgulloso le impedía liberarlo.

_No quiero que Ryuken siga negado a decir la verdad. _– mascullo decaído. -

_Y que mejor manera de que lo diga volviendo con tu padre. _

_Podría funcionar si ambos aun se aman. _

_Tú crees que tu padre aun lo quiera?. _

_Eso es cosa tuya Ukitake… te daré la oportunidad de poner en práctica tu grandiosa idea de reunirlos… _

_Qué bueno que aceptaste!!._ – sonrió orgulloso, sabía que su querido Uryu no era rencoroso de corazón. –

_Pero… solo te daré dos meses para eso, después de ese tiempo si no veo ningún acercamiento entre Ryuken e Isshin, lo hare a mi manera. _

_Acepto…. Tus padres volverán a estar juntos antes del día de los enamorados!._ – se sintió feliz de poder ayudar a su modo a sus "suegros". –

Esta peculiar idea de Ukitake traerá muchos sucesos a la vida de Ryuken y más aun a la de Isshin, ambos hombres tienen cuentas pendientes y solo aquel encuentro fortuito del ascensor no sería suficiente para reunirlos y hacerles ver que aun se quieren pero que deben poner las cartas sobre la mesa dejando salir las verdades aunque duelan en el alma.

De regreso a la clínica Ishida, al fin Toushiro podía subir al piso tres, camino rápidamente rumbo a la habitación 305, estaba mas nervioso de lo normal, sentía sus manos húmedas por el sudor, su corazón palpitaba desbocado y su estomago se volvía nudos de solo ver nuevamente a su profesor, aquel hombre tan bueno y protector que le guio por la etapa más difícil de su recién llegada adolescencia, era un ser perfecto a sus ojos, pero se había alejado de el al entrar a la universidad, al perderse entre los estudios y la sombría aparición de Ishimaru en su vida, olvido sus enseñanzas para acabar sumiso bajo el amor egoísta de Gin. Qué triste se sentía de perder contacto con él, eran tan amenas sus conversaciones, sus palabras y solo él supo parte de su pasado y de lo difícil que fue su vida gracias a sus actitudes.

_Habitación 305._ – miro el numero enmarcado en aquella puerta blanca. -

Se detuvo al fin frente a la puerta, allí estaba, a un paso de ver nuevamente a Hyorinmaru, de volver a escucharle decir su nombre y recordar juntos el bello pasado que compartieron, esos recuerdos añorados en el alma de Toushiro volverían a ser recordados o eso creía él. Con decisión levanto la mano y toco dos veces a la puerta, no quería entrar de golpe y sin llamar antes a pesar de la emoción que tenía en su corazón.

_Pase._ – se escucho a lo lejos la invitación que esperaba Toushiro. –

Un hondo suspiro y abrió la puerta, de inmediato un raudal de luz le cegó por un instante, la ventana de esa habitación estaba dejando entrar la luz de la mañana totalmente, después de que su vista se ajustara logro descifrar a la figura que estaba sentada en la cama de esa habitación, conocía esa persona, sabia quien era, por ello le impresiono verlo allí con la frente vendada, su rostro algo lastimado y mirándolo serenamente, demasiado calmado para curiosidad de Toushiro, dio dos pasos dentro de la habitación, su corazón ahora no solo estaba alterado, sentía que se le saldría por la boca si la abría pero debía hacerlo para saludar con cariño a aquel hombre que tantas cosas buenas le brindo.

_Profesor… profesor Hyorinmaru…_ - sonrió a medias mientras se acercaba a la cama donde estaba este. –

_Sabes mi nombre…_ - miro algo serio al chico frente a él. –

_Soy su alumno… Toushiro… _

_No te recuerdo_. – centro la mirada en los enormes ojos verdes de Shiro – chan. –

_No… me recuerda?._ – sintió como un vacio se hacía en su estomago por aquellas palabras. –

_No sé quién eres._ – respondió secamente. -

_**Continuara….**_

POECHITO TOUSHIRO!! TAN FELIZ QUE ESTABA DE SALUDAR A SU PROFE Y EL NI LO RECUERDA!! ToT, err.. pero no se me pongan tristes que ahora es que este lindo chiquitín peliblanco librara una batalla contra la amnesia de su querido profesor XD, suena de novela otra vez, ahora recomendación, por favor pongan seguro en sus habitaciones si van a hacer cositas!! Mira que traumaron a Isshin y Ukitake será el Cupido de este y Ryuken?, Uryu se unirá a esta locura de hacer regresar a sus papas?, mejor leer y no hacer conjeturas pero mejor háganlas que se pone interesante la cosa jejejejeje!!, bueno ya complací a una lectora que pidió lemon, a otra con que Ryuken e Isshin regresen ( eso ya lo tenía planeado para el fic ) pero también les voy a dar un regalote!!. Hice un fanart de Ichigo con sus chibis pero no puedo revelarlo hasta que estos nazcan!! Así que esperen para ese acontecimiento y verán que buena resulte pintando (la verdad es que soy una mangaka frustrada ToT ) pero bueno, me resuelvo con los fics XD. Saluditos a todos y lean que sigue la fiesta!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Memoria y pasado.**_


	27. Memoria y pasado

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 27**_

_**Memoria y pasado.**_

Un puñal al corazón, eso sintió con aquellas frías palabras, después de un año de no verse deseaba que aquellos labios le saludaran dulcemente pero no fue así, estaba estático con la mirada clavada en el, como si nunca le hubiese conocido, mirándolo como un perfecto extraño que entraba a su vida ese día.

_Creo que te equivocaste de habitación niño._ – miro más serio aun a Toushiro. –

_No me he equivocado… y no soy un niño._ – camino hacia la cama con largos pasos seguros_.- si esto es una broma… es de muy mal gusto._

_No es broma…_ - la voz de alguien conocido interrumpe al pequeño peliblanco. –

_Kusaka!._ – giro de inmediato para verlo parado junto a la puerta. –

_SHIRO – CHAN!!._ – sin ninguna pena se lanza a los brazos de su amigo mientras sus manos se dedicaban a restregarle la cabellera. –

_Suéltame!._ – trato de zafarse de aquel cariñoso abrazo. –

_Haz crecido!!._ – se separo de su amigo para verlo mejor. – _pero no te creas que mucho._

_Kusaka!._ – gruño molesto por el comentario. –

_Llegaste mucho antes de lo que creí. _

_Me quede con la duda de lo que había ocurrido. –_ desvió la mirada hacia su profesor. – _están jugándome una broma los dos?._

_No…_ - la sonrisa de Kusaka se borro de inmediato. _– no es una broma, el no te recuerda y menos a mi o cualquier cosa que tenga que ver con su vida. _

_Entonces_… _es verdad que no me recuerda._ – centro su mirada en el rostro sereno del peliacua. –

_Son dos chicos persistentes. _– respondió serenamente. –

_Ni intentes pelear con él, por más que yo le he traído fotos, le he hablado de nosotros… no recuerda nada. _

_Se golpeo la cabeza?. _

_Fue un accidente de auto… lo sacaron vivo de milagro. _– hablo bajo solo para Toushiro. –

_Somos unos completos desconocidos para él. _– susurro tristemente Hitsugaya. –

_Tú lo has dicho._

Esperaba que su antiguo profesor le brindara aquel cariño del pasado pero lo único que consiguió es sentirse más desolado que antes, mas fuera de lugar que nunca y con un sabor amargo en su boca que no se quitaría con nada. En cambio Kusaka resultaba mas optimista, llevaba mas de una semana ayudando y visitando a Hyorinmaru, sabia que pronto le darían de alta y no sabía a donde iría a parar aquel hombre sin sus recuerdos ya que era un ser sin familia alguna a la cual contactar y de la cual podía apoyarse para superar todo.

_Yo… voy a buscarte algo de tomar, conversa con él a ver si recuerda aunque sea algo!._ – Kusaka salió de la habitación rumbo a la cafetería, no quería entrometerse en aquel intento que seguro haría Toushiro por hacerle recordar. –

_Te llamas Shiro –_ _chan?._ – hablo calmadamente mientras no dejaba de mirar al chico. –

_Es Toushiro. _- sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar como aquel apodo tan intimo era usado por su profesor por primera vez. –

_Toushiro._

_Si, así me llamo_. – desvió la mirada hacia un punto muerto de esa habitación, aquella conversación se volvía incomoda. –

_Me conoces desde cuándo?. _

_Desde hace mas de 5 años. _

_Y era de ti…_ - noto el nerviosismo en las palabras del chico. –

_Su alumno, era su alumno… hicimos muchas cosas juntos profesor._

_Creí por Kusaka que era profesor de secundaria pero tú pareces acabo de salir de primaria. _

_Como dijo!._ – en un segundo el coraje se le subió a la cabeza, como podía escuchar eso de un hombre que siempre le defendió por ser tan pequeño y a la vez saber tanto. –

_Que eres muy joven, un niño._ – suspiro audiblemente. –

_NO SOY UN NIÑO!._ – camino hasta la cama para quedar frente a frente con su antiguo profesor. – _no vuelva a decirme niño…. _

_Porque te ofende tanto eso?._

_No me ofende!._ – le dio rápidamente la espalda al peliacua. _– me molesta que sea usted quien diga esas palabras…_

_Porque?. _

_Porque… duele. _

Se sintió con un nudo en la garganta, aquel hombre era más frio que un tempano de hielo, inmutable y sin un poco de sentimiento ante Toushiro, ese no podía ser su antiguo y querido profesor Hyorinmaru, ese ser allí sentado no podía ser aquel hombre que le respetaba tanto y le hablaba de futuro y de ser ellos mismos. Con tristeza apretó sus puños y respiro profundo, como dolía saber que tantos recuerdos y sentimientos se habían perdido quien sabe como en la mente de su profesor.

_Si quiere que le ayude a recordar su pasado deje de llamarme niño._ – aquel pedido sonó suplicante. –

_Podría aceptarlo._ – sonrió a medias. –

_Debe aceptarlo o será muy doloroso para mí dejarle aquí sin ayudarlo. _

_Tantos lazos nos unían?. _– pregunto algo más curioso al notar que aquel joven en verdad se preocupaba por él. –

_Más de los que yo imaginaba._

Un camino largo y con obstáculos se iniciaba para Toushiro y su querido profesor, intentaría ayudarle pero no sabe en verdad a que costo será esa ayuda.

Vacaciones, días de descanso, de tomar un descanso y vagabundear para los estudiantes, pero no solo los estudiantes se liberaban en esos días, también un rector que veía con increíble felicidad que podía quedarse en casa y esperar pacientemente a que volvieran los días de clases en enero, ya corrían los primeros días de diciembre, apenas si habían culminado las clases hacia tres días y Byakuya se arrepentía de estar en casa todo el día acompañado de su realmente paternal pareja, pensaba que serian días calmados y tranquilos para él, estaba cerca a sus 5 meses de embarazo, los mareos y las nauseas se fueron pero ahora el invitado de honor eran los dolores de espalda, las incontables idas al baño, mal humor ( _ese lo tiene desde que quedo en estado_ ) y un raro caso de antojos de media noche.

_SABADOOOOO!!_ – salto un pelirrojo desnudo de la cama con tal emoción que despertó a su compañero. –

_Maldición…. Sábado._ – se tapo la cabeza con las dos almohadas extra con las que dormía, una entre las piernas y otra en su espalda. –

_A levantarse!_!. – arranco las mantas de un solo tirón dejando al descubierto el cuerpo también desnudo de su compañero. – _vaya… aquí tenemos una hermosa imagen de mi …_

_Ni te atrevas a besarme!_. – tiro de las mantas para volver a acostarse. –

_Mal humor…_. _Como siempre, el día que amanezcas feliz será el fin del mundo!._ – se agacho junto a Byakuya. – _porque odias los sábados?._

_Porque te tengo todo el día metido en la casa_.

_Así me quieres_?.

_Te querría mas si dejaras el alboroto y nos dejaras dormir a tu hija y a mí_!. – se tapo por completo con las mantas. –

_Igual yo si los quiero mucho_. – restregó su nariz contra la frente descubierta del moreno. –

_Anda a vestirte… Rukia no tarda en tocar a la puerta con el desayuno._ – suspiro audiblemente mientras con desanimo se sentaba en la cama. –

_Byakuya._ – se puso de pie nuevamente y miro serio a su amante. –

_Qué?._ –respondió con desanimo mientras trataba de acomodarse el cabello que estaba desaliñado. –

_Te amo._

Ese hombre podía sacarlo de sus casillas, podía avergonzarlo delante de quien fuera, podía odiarlo a veces por su manera de ser pero también su orgulloso corazón se podía derretir nada mas de escuchar esas dos palabras siendo pronunciadas por la boca de Renji, ya sabía porque lo quería y seguía aguantándolo día tras día y no era porque tendría una hija de él, era por el simple hecho de que después de tantos años al fin podía escuchar esa palabra con felicidad.

_Yo también._ – respondió quedamente. –

_Y… que vamos a hacer hoy los tres?. _– poso una de sus manos sobre el abultado vientre de su compañero. –

_Deseo comprar algunas cosas para ella._ – acomodo su mano encima de la del pelirrojo. –

_No es muy pronto?_.

_Dentro de poco no podre andar por allí exhibiéndome!_.... _quiero salir de eso ahora que todavía puedo ocultar el embarazo._

_JEJEJEJEJEJE!! OCULTARLO?..._ – se hecho a reír divertido por aquellas palabras del Kuchiki. – _Byakuya… es más evidente que la luz del día, deja ya de pensar en lo que dirán los demás y vamos a pasear._

Byakuya aun se creía dueño de su cuerpo pero el ocultar un embarazo no era fácil y más aun cuando este avanzaba sin contemplación con el paso de los días, semanas y meses, pero después veremos mejor como hacen para sortear todo un día de paseo y pasemos a otro hogar, en este los días libres eran pocos ya que como director de una gran clínica el tiempo no le sobraba pero con solo unos días de descanso decidió ponerle orden a su casa ayudado por su hijo, ambos hombres estaban compartiendo un momento cualquiera en el tiempo, ambos sacando trastos viejos de uno de los tantos closets de aquel enorme lugar, Ryuken estaban sobre una pequeña banqueta bajando libros viejos de su época universitaria mientras Uryu se encontraba agachado cerca del mismo botando a una enorme bolsa de basura lo que su "madre" rompía o deshacía con total desinterés.

_No sé como acumule tantas cosas inservibles… -_ deja caer en el suelo más libros viejos y amarillentos. –

_Cuidado con mi cabeza!._ – se arrimo a tiempo para evitar que uno de aquellos tratos polvorientos le golpeara. –

_Porque no mejor te vas con tu novio y me dejas hacer esto solo_. – siguió lanzando libros al suelo. –

_Ukitake está en un trabajo importante…_ - mascullo algo apenado, era raro hablar así con Ryuken. –

_No sabía que ser fotógrafo fuera tan laborioso. _

Es _un trabajo profesional y digno._ – defendió la carrera de su prometido. –

_Igual tu serás medico y tendrás la manera de mantenerte solo. _

_Tratas de decir que Ukitake no podrá mantenernos a los dos!. _

_Si._ – respondió tajantemente. –

_Porque tienes que siempre ser así?, porque no podemos tener una conversación sana aunque sea una vez en la vida?. _

_No lo sé…_ - se distrajo mirando un viejo álbum de fotografías. –

_Qué es eso?._ – alzo la mirada tan curioso como su padre. –

_Es una tontería que hizo tu abuelo cuando tu naciste…_ - estuvo tentando a lanzarlo al suelo pero se detuvo cuando abrió el pequeño álbum y miro las fotografías del mismo. –

_Quiero ver._ - Uryu se levanto rápidamente para ver las fotografías, el adoro a su abuelo y si era de él, seguro que había hecho algo muy hermoso. – _ese eres tu…_

_Que mala fotografía._ - renegó con la cabeza al verse a el mismo 20 años más joven, trajeado con su bata de médico que no podía ocultar para nada un embarazo de 9 meses. –

_Trabajaste hasta el final_?. – desvió la mirada curioso por respuestas. -

_Hasta el mismo día que tú naciste_.

Los recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, aquellas fotos que recopilo el abuelo de Uryu eran valiosas pero no para Ryuken, el odio todos esos nueve meses pero no por el hecho de estar en estado, lo que odio fue el dejar alguna evidencia de que lo estuvo, para él era imperante y necesario ocultar a Uryu de su padre, aunque siempre era cuidadoso de no coincidir, de no frecuentar los lugares que Isshin siempre frecuentaba, de alejarse lo más posible de la vida en familia de los Kurosaki, lo había hecho muy bien por esos 9 meses hasta un día…

* * *

Que molesto era ese dolor de espalda, estaba parado junto a un grupo de colegas examinando los casos nuevos o raros que ingresaban a la clínica, a pesar de estar en los últimos días no tomo ni un solo descanso, aquel lugar era su refugio y su manera de escapar de la verdad, cuando trabajaba olvidaba a Isshin y los deseos que le invadían a veces provocando que en muchas ocasiones llamara a la casa del mismo y después trancara cuando escuchaba la voz dulce de una mujer, aquello era su tortura, su cruz a llevar por decisión propia y así seguiría hasta esa tarde. Aquel día fue realmente ocupado, caminando de un lado a otro por los pacientes, recorriendo toda la clínica y ya su cuerpo le exigía descanso, no había comido nada en todo el día, por cosas extrañas había despertado sin apetito y así siguió hasta que pasaron de las tres de la tarde y un grupo de enfermeras le invito a tomar un descanso en un pequeño café que se estaba inaugurando a unas cuadras de la clínica.

Con paso tranquilo decidió hacerle caso a aquellas mujeres y salió por algo de comer, caminaba calmadamente rumbo a aquel lugar, el sitio estaba muy concurrido, gente de un lado a otro pidiendo el menú del nuevo local, mirando las vitrinas donde estaban una inimaginada gama de dulces y pasteles, el olor a café inundando el ambiente, en conclusión era un lindo y placido lugar para sentarse a comer algo.

_Por más que deba comer… no tengo hambre_. – suspiro audiblemente mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas al fondo del local. –

Las personas pasaban a su lado mirándolo algo curiosas, una joven con menú en mano se le acerco para tomar su orden, en esos momentos recordó porque nunca salía fuera de la clínica, parecía un enorme globo andante y las miradas de las personas le asqueaban con facilidad.

_Señor…_ - extendió el menú frente a un realmente serio Ryuken. –

_No voy a comer nada._ – desvió la mirada fastidiado. –

_Ni si quiera quiere tomarse algo?._ – miro con curiosidad al peli plata. – _tenemos un grandioso te. _

_Un té._ – estuvo pensativo ante la idea. – _está bien. _

_Enseguida se lo traigo… _- sonrió amablemente y se alejo rumbo a la barra del local. –

Aquel lugar era agradable a pesar del número de personas dentro, la bulla no fue un problema hasta que un llanto realmente estridente le hizo buscar con la mirada de donde provenía, entre tantas mesas y personas buscaba alguna donde estuviese un bebe y lo encontró cuando logro ver 4 mesas mas delante de él a una pequeña criatura de cabellos realmente naranjas llorando a todo pulmón sobre el hombro de una dama, la mujer estaba de espaldas a el así que solo se quedo mirando como aquel bebe pequeño lloraba y lloraba desconsolado mientras la mujer le acunaba calmadamente, en ese momento se pregunto si él podría hacer eso con su hijo, sentirse "maternal" , sus ojos se centraron más aun en aquel acto de la dama hasta que la joven que tomo su orden regresaba con el té y un pequeño panecillo dulce.

_Aquí esta…_ - coloco el pedido en la mesa. –_ el panecillo es por cuenta mía… no debe estar sin comer nada en su estado._

_Gracias._ – se avergonzó mucho por la dulzura de la joven.-

La chica le sonrió y desapareció para atender otra mesa, Ryuken tomo aquella taza en sus manos y volvió a centrar la mirada en la dama y el bebe, aquella criatura se había dormido al fin pero sus ojos no dieron crédito cuando la dama se inclino hacia delante y dejo a la vista a su pareja. En un segundo sus manos temblaron, la taza de té que tenia con él se derramo sobre sus ropas, con la impresión y el miedo no sintió si quiera lo caliente de la bebida sobre su cuerpo.

_Isshin…_ - no podía creerlo, la dama del bebe era Masaki, los tenia sentados frente a él, a solo cuatro mesas de distancia. – _debo irme de aquí._

Su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza, sus manos le sudaban y por su evidente angustia su hijo empezó a moverse con fuerza. Que hacer?, como salir de allí sin que lo viera Isshin?, como no lo vio cuando entro a la cafetería?, tantas preguntas y el con la mente confundida, quería pararse e irse, salir corriendo, pero no predijo lo que pasaría a continuación, una sacudida de dolor en su bajo vientre lo hizo inclinarse hacia delante con la cabeza gacha contra la mesa, su respiración se entre corto un poco mientras duraba aquel dolor.

_Una contracción..._ – mascullo débilmente, conocía ese dolor, sabia como era por aquel triste incidente del pasado. –

_Señor?._ – la joven que le atendió le miro extrañada por la posición en que estaba Ryuken. – _le pasa algo?._

_Necesito… necesito salir de aquí rápido._ – levanto la mirada hacia la chica. –

_Si quiere le ayudo a levantarse. _

_No!.... entienda, necesito salir de aquí pero no por la puerta!. – _apretó los dientes al sentir como otra vez el dolor regresaba. –

_Por la puerta no?. –_ miro confundida a Ryuken mientras este seguía jadeando para mitigar el dolor._ - Por dios!! Va a tener al bebe!. _– dio un pequeño gritito de angustia. –

_Cállese!!. – _le sujeto la muñeca a la joven. _– soy médico… sé que voy a tener al bebe… así que necesito salir de aquí ahora!. _

_POR LA COCINA!!. _

_Cocina?. _– miro de reojo a la joven. –

_Si, por allí hay una salida a la parte de atrás del local. _

_Me servirá… _- se volvió a enderezar cuando el dolor desapareció. –

_Pero… puedo preguntar porque no quiere salir por la puerta principal?. _

_Mi pasado no se puede encontrar con mi presente. _– se puso de pie poco a poco y mirando preocupado hacia la mesa donde estaba Isshin y su familia. –

La joven no le entendió muy bien esas palabras así que no le dio interés y acompaño a Ryuken fuera de la cafetería por la cocina, pidió permiso a sus jefes diciendo la verdad sobre tener a un "embarazado" en trabajo de parto y que necesitaba salir del lugar sin hacer escándalo, ya fuera Ryuken llamo a la clínica para que le enviaran una ambulancia, no se atrevía a caminar 3 cuadras con esos dolores, aquel día nació Uryu, Isshin nunca supo de cómo el día que lo volvió a ver fue el detonante del nacimiento de su hijo. Esa noche entre la alegría de las enfermeras, la felicidad del padre de Ryuken por aquella criatura, las felicitaciones de todos los conocidos de la clínica, entre todos ellos solo había una persona que no celebraba, Ryuken, ese fue el día mas triste de su vida, su hijo solo lo tenía a él y en cambio a pocos pasos de él, su padre se ocupaba de otro bebe tan inocente como el suyo.

* * *

_Bota eso._ – tiro el álbum al suelo. –

_Que paso?._ – Uryu miro a su padre y juraría que sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza por alguna razón que él no conocía. –

_Ya regreso._ – bajo de la banqueta con rapidez. – _voy a salir un momento. _

_Está bien… _- miro como su "madre" salía de la habitación con rapidez. –

Después de estar seguro de que se fuera, tomo el álbum en sus manos y desprendió la fotografía donde estaba su padre en estado, la foto tenia escrita la fecha en que fue tomada por detrás y una pequeña reseña hecha de puño y letra de su abuelo.

"_la felicidad esta en el presente"._ – sonrió al leer las palabras de su abuelo. – _abuelito… cuando Ryuken aceptara que se muere de amor por mi padre. _

Esa fotografía será más que solo recuerdos del pasado, esa foto podría ayudar a Uryu en un futuro cercano, todo el dolor acumulado por 20 años debe ser liberado, tanta tristeza estaba amargando más aun a Ryuken, tan difícil podían ser las cosas a veces?, el se veía tan feliz con Ukitake, aquel cariño no tenia comparación, pensó en los momentos bellos, en los románticos, en los tristes y solo en ese momento se sintió mal por su "madre", como era posible que no tuviese felicidad?, como era tan terco como para negársela el mismo?, esa foto debía ir a manos de Isshin sea como sea, pero primero debía hablar con Ukitake para que ambos le dieran un uso apropiado y en un momento apropiado.

De regreso con otra pareja, Byakuya estaba arto de aquel paseo planificado por su compañero, se sentía un objeto de observación aunque el pelirrojo le negara una y otra vez que se veía "embarazado", quizás le miraban por su porte, su físico y no por el pequeño vientre redondeado que llevaba oculto entre la ropa.

_Una sola tienda mas y nos largamos._ – miro fríamente a su pareja. –

_Apenas llegamos hace una hora y ya quieres regresarte a la casa?. _

_Así es. –_ se cruzo de brazos calmadamente. –

_La doctora te recomendó tomar algo de sol para esa palidez, no puedes pasar todo el embarazo oculto como un vampiro!._ – intento abrazar al moreno pero este se le escurrió de los brazos ágilmente. –

_Odio a la doctora._ – camino algo distraído hacia una de las vitrinas de la tienda frente a ellos. – _entremos en esta._

_Byakuya me estas escuchando!._ – siguió al mencionado que desapareció dentro de la tienda para bebes. –

Aquel lugar estaba demasiado caluroso para su gusto, quizás la calefacción estaba muy alta por el frio que hacia fuera, estaba tentado a quitarse el saco grueso que cargaba pero eso era sinónimo a revelar su vientre como una bandera hondeando sobre un asta. Camino entre los incontables pasillos mirando despectivamente todo, quizás su orgullo le hacía negarse a tomar lo que le gustara, solo lo hacía cuando nadie le miraba o cuando le pedía a Renji que lo hiciera por él. Y Renji, pues él se distrajo en otro de los pasillos curioseando los objetos hasta que una muy vivaz vendedora le abordo asustándolo.

_Está buscando algo en especial?._ – se le apareció por detrás. –

_Eh!._ – tenía entre sus manos un biberón que cayó al suelo por el susto. –

_No se preocupe yo lo recojo_. – se agacho frente al pelirrojo y mientras lo levantaba no dejaba de observar el cuerpo atlético y sexy de su cliente potencial. – _aquí esta._

_Gracias._ – tomo otra vez el biberón en las manos. –

_Está buscando algo especial?._

_No precisamente… estoy mirando no más. _

_No le veo cara de padre…_ - sonrió descarada hacia el pelirrojo. –

_No lo soy._ – devolvió la sonrisa algo incomodo. –

_Y… viene por un regalo para una conocida?._ – se arrimo un poco más hacia Renji. –

_No…_ - dio un paso lejos de la chica. –

_Y…_ - tomo el biberón de las manos del pelirrojo. – _sabe, actualmente se dice que es mejor lo natural…. No cree?. _– se inclino evidente para mostrar sus "atributos". –

_Yo…_ - miro sorprendido como aquella mujer le decía esas cosas –

_Renji!._ – un serio Byakuya al fin da con él entre tantos pasillos. –

_Dime!._ – miro feliz a su compañero que se acercaba a pasos rápidos. –

_Viniste con un amigo._ – la mujer miro con emoción al Kuchiki, los dos hombres estaban como le recomendó el doctor. –

_Tienes que escuchar a esta mujer…_ - se acerco a Byakuya para hablarle. –

_Que debería escuchar de ella_? – lanzo una mirada seria a la vendedora. –

_Señorita dígale lo que me acaba de decir a mí_. – sonrió emocionado. –

_Decir de qué_? - estaba algo dudosa por las palabras del pelirrojo. –

_Mejor nos vamos… - Byakuya _trato de irse pero Renji le corto el paso. –

_yo estaba mirando unos biberones y ella me dijo que lo mejor era lo natural así que no solo la doctora Unohana tenía razón, también ella opina que mejor que le des pe… _

Un sonoro golpe se escucho en aquel lugar, la vendedora quedo paralizada contra una de los anaqueles mirando como aquel hombre serio y guapo dejaba de un buen derechazo tendido en el suelo al sexy pelirrojo con que coqueteaba por ese simple e inocente comentario a los ojos de ella.

_Qué vergüenza._ – un Byakuya todo sonrojado se salió rápidamente de la tienda rumbo a su auto. –

_**Continuara…**_

Jejeje "lo mejor es lo natural" XD…. La vendedora no lo dijo en el sentido correcto pero el pobre de Renji se lo tomo por otro camino y debió de perder un diente como mínimo ante el ataque de Byakuya, mas adelante veremos como el pobre enfrente la realidad de su estado XD. En verdad me gusto mucho rememorar el pasado de Ryuken, me pidieron algo más de información y creo que di algunos detalles de cómo fue ese día en que nació Uryu, y la fotografía cayó en las manos correctas, hasta su hijo quiere que su "madre" vuelva a ser feliz, el amor de Ukitake rompe barreras jejejeje. Pobrecito Shiro – chan, deberá empezar de cero con Hyorinmaru pero eso será divertido de ver ya que muchas cosas puedes pasar, ahora si me despido por este fin de semana, mañana cumple años mi bebe!! Tres añitos y vamos a celebrarlo en grande con sus abuelitas y mi esposo, hay… que recuerdos del día que nació… creo que alguien me comento que manejo muy bien el Mpreg porque pase por un embarazo XD… cierto, comprendo ese mundo a las mil maravillas, bueno…. Me despido por unos días y aquí los dos capis por semana como sigo ofreciendo. Besitos a todos.

_**Próximo Capitulo: **_

_**Por segunda vez. **_


	28. por segunda vez

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 28**_

_**Por segunda vez.**_

Decorar, adornar, poner el hogar al tiempo del mes más festivo del año era algo realmente trascendental para un feliz peliblanco, estaba quieto con una enorme caja de bolitas multicolores para el árbol de navidad que adornaban él y su prometido, pasaba de la media noche del sábado y después de todo un día sin verse, ambos se encontraron tarde esa noche con la grata idea de decorar aquel hogar que volvió a la vida junto con la salud de su dueño. Uryu ya había pasado todo el día limpiando con Ryuken hasta que aquella fotografía descoloco a su " madre" y le hizo salir de la casa sin decir más, aquella foto ahora en manos del Ishida, seria analizada y estratégicamente usada por la pareja de ahora en adelante.

_Compraste todo esto con la paga del trabajo de hoy?. –_ miro curioso las incontables bolsas llenas de adornos y detalles navideños que yacían en una esquina de la sala. –

_No, solo una parte._ – sonrió enorme al ver como aquel árbol navideño empezaba a cobrar vida con cada adorno que era colocado por las delicadas manos de Uryu. –

_Jamás había decorado un árbol._ – rememoro sus navidades de niño. –

_En serio?_. – paso otra bolita para su compañero.-

_Ryuken nunca estaba para celebrar… pero mientras vivió mi abuelo lo pasábamos muy bien, salíamos a pasear y preparábamos una cena solo para dos._

_Uryu… - _dejo los adornos en el suelo para liberar sus manos._ – ven acá. _

Y como si se tratase de un infante pidiendo ser consolado, los brazos de Ukitake rodearon aquel delgado cuerpo atrayéndolo hacia el suyo, depositándolo con suavidad entre su pecho para hacerle sentir que estaba con él y que ahora sabría muy bien el valor del amor en tiempos de felicidad.

_Ukitake…_ - susurro algo impresionado por aquel abrazo protector. –

_Eres como un niño al que le han negado la infancia._ – beso con suavidad la frente del moreno. –

_Creo que exageras._ – trato de zafarse del abrazo. –

_No lo hago. _– sonrió tiernamente. –

_Ya entendí tu punto, quieres que celebremos la navidad como nunca la he visto. _

_Más que eso._ – paso una de sus manos hacia la mejilla de Uryu. – _quiero hacerte sentir el ser más afortunado del mundo. _– con cuidado saco algo del bolsillo de su pantalón. – _mira._

_Una rama?._ – observo el manojo de hojitas sujetas con un moño rojo y unos cascabeles. –

_No… es un muérdago, en América se usa tradicionalmente para esto… _- lo sostuvo sobre la cabeza de ambos. –

_Y? _– levanto la mirada algo perturbado por ese uso de unas simples hojas. –

Con sorpresa sintió como la boca de Ukitake se unía a la suya, aquel beso lo descoloco, estaba distraído con el mencionado "muérdago", aquellos cuerpos juntos, aquel calor inundando su boca, sonrojando sus mejillas, haciéndole que sintiera una gama inexplicable de sensaciones divinas, sus manos se sujetaron a la espalda del peliblanco mientras sentía como una lengua se abría paso entre sus labios delicadamente, aquel beso se profundizo al punto de que pronto sintió más que el calor en el cuerpo de Ukitake, sintió como su organismo reaccionaba ante la pasión del momento y un roce nada disimulado hizo que Uryu acabara con aquel acto.

_Espera._ – respiro entrecortado por el beso. –

_No quieres seguir?._ – beso con dulzura el cuello del moreno. –

_No es eso._ – trato de calmar sus emociones. – _ahora no es el mejor momento._ – bajo la mirada apenado. –

_Ya veo._ – sujeto la mano de Uryu entre la suya. – _pero yo siempre estoy preparado!._

_Que quieres decir?. _

_También compre otra cosita más!. _– con una sonrisa picara se dirigió a las incontables bolsas y registro entre ellas minuciosamente. – _aquí esta._

_Ukitake._ – si antes estaba sonrojado, ahora parecía un tomate con el objeto que sostenía su prometido entre los dedos. –

_Bueno, donde nos quedamos?._ – camino hasta Uryu y lo sujeto firmemente de la cintura. – _vamos a la habitación._

Sentía mucha pena a pesar de que aquella primera vez fue repetida por algunas mas, le encantaba lo dulce de Ukitake, lo sensible a sus deseos y como le hacía en cada una de las ocasiones sentirse único y querido, aquel hombre le enseño el arte de amarse sin temores y ahora que entre tantas veces debía cuidarse, sería otra vez una lección para él.

Ya en la habitación, el moreno solo pudo sentarse en la cama y mirar apenado como su prometido se despojaba de la camisa con calma para después acercarse a él y ponerle en las manos aquel objeto esencial en esa ocasión.

_Que… hago con esto?._ – miro el pequeño cuadrado pastico que guardaba un condón. –

_Tan inteligente que eres y ahora te haces el tímido._ – sonrío divertido ante la cara de vergüenza que adornaba a Uryu. –

_No es timidez… es que…_ - jugó con aquel objeto entre sus dedos. –

_No sabes cómo ponerlo?. _

_Quieres que te recuerde que era virgen antes de estar contigo._ – desvió la mirada molesto. _–_

_No tienes que recordármelo._ – se agacho frente a Uryu. – _es que tu inocencia me excita más todavía._

_No digas esas cosas!._ – volteo la cara sonrojado. –

_Te enseñare como se hace. _

Aquello pareció una lección un tanto extraña, Uryu solo miraba avergonzado como Ukitake empezó a besarle con suavidad el cuello, pasando sus manos por todo su torso al tiempo que quitaba aquella ropa que molestaba para ese acto de amor, sus dedos se deslizaron delicadamente por sus hombros, su espalda, haciendo círculos perfectos, rozando su estomago y vientre, subiendo nuevamente para detenerse en su pecho, toqueteando con sus pezones mientras su otra mano bajo un poco mas hasta desabrochar el pantalón de Ishida, aquella prenda pronto salió violando al suelo con una estratégica maniobra de Ukitake.

Ahora estaba recostado en la cama boca arriba, totalmente desnudo y a merced de las pasiones venideras, su respiración era entrecortada y unos pequeños gemidos escapaban de vez en vez al sentir como el cuerpo de Ukitake se deslizaba sobre el suyo, su boca traviesa empezaba otra vez su recorrido rumbo a su notable excitación, solo aquel contacto le hizo soltar un enorme sonido placentero, sus caderas se inclinaron hacia delante como queriendo profundizar aquellas caricias que le daba el peliblanco con su boca, aun sus manos sostenían aquel pedacito de plástico cerrado y por el momento olvidado.

_Llego la hora de la lección._ – después de un placentero juego con la extremidad de su amante, se levanto hasta quedar ubicado entre las piernas de Uryu. – _vamos a aprender algo nuevo. _

_Toma. – _extendió el objeto para que Ukitake lo tomara. –

_No, tú lo vas a poner._ – sonrío libidinoso ante la petición. –

_Yo?_. – su cara se sonrojo al límite. – _yo… no sé._

_Ábrelo y dame tus manos._

Aquello fue una curiosa lección, con mucho cuidado Uryu abrió el empaque y saco su contenido, un pequeño aro de plástico trasparente enrollado al límite, lo miro curioso ya que nunca había tenido uno en sus manos pero su inspección fue interrumpida al sentir como Ukitake le hacía sentarse aun entre sus piernas y tomaba sus manos entre las suyas. Como enseñándole a un niño a amarrar por primera vez sus zapatos, las tiernas pero sensuales instrucciones de Ukitake fueron seguidas al pie de la letra, sus dedos deslizaron aquel objeto poco a poco hasta que estuvo bien colocado en la masculinidad de su prometido.

_No fue difícil o sí?._ – beso con suavidad los labios de Uryu. –

_No…_ - sonrío apenado por aquel acto. –

_Entonces, seguimos?. _

Solo pudo asentir con su cabeza al tiempo que se tumbaba otra vez en la cama y dejaba que Ukitake hiciera su trabajo de amarlo con pasión y ternura, sentir como sus dedos se deslizaban por su vientre y bajaban descarados hasta sus muslos, aquel placer regreso, aquellas caricias profundas que sentía, esos movimientos, aquel calor volvía a su cuerpo en forma de gemidos, su manos se sujetaron de las sabanas al sentir como los dedos de Ukitake llegaba al lugar exacto donde el placer se desborda, solo podía sentir, sentir y sentir mientras su respiración se dificultaba y sus ojos se entreabrían para mirar a la persona que amaba, Ukitake seguía en sus caricias mientras su boca dedicaba besos delicados a sus rodillas, sus piernas y subían un poco mas hasta volver a rozar con su lengua aquel miembro necesitado de atención, con su mano libre decidió tomarlo y hacerle culminar aquel divino acto con un orgasmo.

No aguanto más, llego al límite del placer, como ese hombre podía descontrolarlo así, como podía hacerle sentir aquellas sensaciones, suspiro feliz de sentirse querido, su cuerpo aletargado pronto volvió a sentir los besos acompañados del cuerpo de Ukitake, sintió como este tomo sus caderas y se ubico mejor entre ellas, otra vez se siendo invadido por su amante, se movió suavemente para permitir que Uryu se adaptara a él, sentir su cálido interior le volvía loco, era el paraíso, necesitaba acelerar el paso así que poco a poco aumento aquellas estocadas, susurrando te quiero y sujetando entre sus manos las de Uryu, aquella conexión era única y seguirá siendo única, mas embestidas hasta que el cuerpo le anuncio lo inevitable, el sentirse morir en vida, los espasmos y sensaciones le llevaron al clímax, pronto todo acabo y ambos hombres terminaron recostados en la cama abrazados muy juntos y satisfechos.

_Aprendiste la lección?._ – toco la mejilla de Uryu con la punta de su nariz. –

_Eres un buen maestro._ – respondió en tono divertido. –

_Ahora, un baño y a seguir decorando._ – se levanto para terminar de asearse en el baño. –

_Ukitake._ – Uryu le hablo sentado desde la cama. –

_Dime. _

_Tengo algo que te gustara ver._ – se recordó de la foto que trajo a escondidas. –

_Qué será?._ – asomo su rostro por la puerta del baño. –

_Tengo la llave que unirá a mis padres. _

_Eso tengo que verlo!._ - coreo con emoción el peliblanco. –

Y los planes empezaron, cuando dos almas enamoradas se deciden a algo, no habrá muralla o barrera en el mundo que los haga desistir de su labor, esa noche pensarían muy bien cómo utilizar la fotografía, pero mientras, en casa del padre de Uryu los días de vacaciones serian realmente extraños, aquella noche la familia estaba reunida viendo una película en la sala, juntos todos a pesar de que Isshin ahora odie un poquito más a su nuero que antes después de aquel encuentro inesperado donde vio como su hijo y él se entregaban en el suelo de la habitación.

_Tengo frio…_ - Ichigo susurro con suavidad al oído de su compañero que estaba muy abrazado a él en el sofá. –

_No te basta con mi calor._ – gruño en son divertido al oído de Ichigo. –

_Eres como una paleta de hielo… tráeme una manta._ – ahora la petición era una orden. –

_Una manta?._ – rodo los ojos algo fastidiado por tener que levantarse del sofá y dejar de ver la película. –

_Acaso no entendiste que tengo frio?_. – se separo del abrazo con molestia. –

_Claro que entendí!_.. _ya voy por ella_. – apenas se puso de pie miro como una mullida manta color ocre caía suavemente sobre los hombros del pelos de naranja. – _qué diablos?._

_Quieres algo mas Ichigo?_. – Isshin se acerco por detrás del sofá. –

_No, gracias viejo._ – se enrollo en la manta con mucha felicidad.-

_Papa 1…_ _depravado 0._ – le enseño su sonrisa cero caires mientras coreaba la victoria detrás del sofá. –

_Maldito viejo…. _– Grimmjow mascullo entre dientes por dejar que Isshin le ganara una. – Ichigo.

_Qué?._ – respondió con fastidio. –

_No quieres nada de tomar o comer?._ – quería también consentir a su amante para hacer quedar mal a su suegro. –

_Que no._ – se inclino más sobre Grimmjow pero ya este no estaba en su sitio así que Ichigo cayo de plano sobre los cojines del sofá. – _CASI ME VOY AL SUELO!._

Mientras Ichigo trata de entender a dónde diablos se fue Grimmjow, Isshin estaba cazándolo como un tigre a su presa, lo veía con cuidado desde la entrada de la cocina mientras el peli azul trataba de armar alguna golosina apetitosa para Ichigo, aun no tenia antojos así que se le ocurrió la brillante idea de ponerle algunas cosas para así despertar esos "síntomas".

_A ver…_ - abrió la nevera y miro casi que con el cuerpo dentro lo que había. – _esto podría funcionar!. _

Con un arsenal de cosas distintas en las manos, Grimmjow se dispuso a hacer "combinaciones" con las comidas, para poder ser un buen padre, últimamente se dedica a leer artículos en la web sobre embarazos pero el buscarlos y leer anécdotas muy personales no le garantizaba que Ichigo se portaría igual o que sus gustos en "comidas" resultaran iguales a los de otras gestantes. Mientras las destrezas culinarias de Grimmjow salían a la luz, Isshin miraba satisfecho aquel acto, con aquel amasijo de cosas juntas sabía que su hijo como mínimo le estamparía uno de esos platos en la cabeza a su novio.

_Esto se esta cociendo solito… y yo que quería ponerle picante a la situación._ – sonrió para sí mientras se devolvía a su lugar en la sala. –

Después de unos minutos Grimmjow regreso a la sala blandiendo una bandeja y muy orgulloso de su trabajo, Isshin solo pudo mirarlo aguantando las ganas de reír mientras Ichigo veía con cara de asco aquel compendio de combinaciones, ante el estaban tres platos, el primero tenía una liga un tanto asquerosas de anchoas con galletas saladas y adornadas con jarabe de chocolate, la segunda era un frasco abierto de pepinillos y a su lado un envase de mermelada de fresas ( obvio que quería que las mezclara XD ) y el tercero y más repugnante de todos… gelatina con cebollas picadas dentro.

_QUE DEMONIOS ES ESO?._ – el pobre peli naranja se tapo la nariz antes de que las nauseas se anunciaran. –

_No se te antoja?_. – extendió mas la bandeja frente al pobre Ichigo. –

_Antojárseme?_... – miro otra vez los platos con recelo. –

_Vamos…_ _agarra lo que quieras._ – sonrió con orgullo por ser un gran novio a sus ojos. -

Ichigo tenía cara de salir corriendo al baño mientras sus ojos rodaban de un plato a otro, sus manos dejaron de sujetar la manta y pasaban a ojos de Isshin casi que en cámara lenta rumbo a la bandeja que Grimmjow sostenía con firmeza, aquello era la muerte anunciada, ya vería él como Ichigo tomaba la mermelada y los pepinillos para incrustarlos en alguno de los orificios de la humanidad del peli azul, aquello seria grandioso de observar, pero…

_ASCOOOO!!_ – un gritito asqueado salió de la boca menos esperada para Isshin. – _Ichi – nii como puedes comerte eso!. _

_Qué?..._ _se veía bueno._ – mordió el mencionado pepinillo untado con gelatina, hizo una combinación un tanto más asquerosa que las ofrecidas por Grimmjow. –

_Comete esa viejo._ – Grimmjow susurro triunfante. –

Aquella guerra quedo 1 Isshin y 1 Grimmjow, por ese día, pero el lunes volverían al campo de batalla en terreno ventajoso para Grimmjow, la consulta de los tres meses, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya habían llegado hasta allí, no es que era algo que hiciera que Ichigo se viera diferente pero en su interior si empezaba una gran revolución, sus nauseas desaparecían y pasaba a ser acidez lo que le acompañaba con las comidas, el dolor en las caderas era nuevo y molesto ya que sentía como si fuera un pollo desmembrado, los huesos empiezan a moverse y moldearse en torno a un embarazo y al ser dos, la carga es doble y las incomodidades también.

Esa mañana Ichigo no se sentía muy feliz de salir de la cama, aun le invadían los nervios y los pensamientos angustiantes sobre tener gemelos, estaba acostado boca arriba mirando a un punto muerto del techo cuando sintió como algo que no supo explicar se movió dentro de el, con duda e incredulidad recorrió con su mano extendida por su bajo vientre, sintiendo como aquella pequeña honda cada día se ampliaba mas, era evidente que hace unos días no era así y hoy podía notarlo con tanta facilidad.

_Grimmjow!!._ – grito con impresión al sentir nuevamente aquel movimiento. –

_Que… demonios sucede?.-_ salió del baño con cepillo de dientes en la boca y lleno de dentífrico. –

_Se movieron._ – aun con los ojos bien grandes seguía aquellos movimientos. –

_Que se movieron?_. – miro curioso la expresión de Ichigo. –

_LOS BEBES!! SE MOVIERON!!._ – se sentó en la cama emocionado. –

_MIS NIETOS SE MUEVEN!!. _

Sin pérdida de tiempo aquel alarido paso a ser un estruendo en la puerta la cual fue azotada contra la pared, Isshin salto dentro y se lanzo de cabeza sobre la cama para poder también "sentir" a sus nietos moverse, pero aquel ataque no tomo distraído a Ichigo, pronto se arrimo lo suficiente para que su viejo rebotara sobre el colchón de la cama y de allí al piso.

_Duele…._ – sobo su cabeza tendido en el suelo. –

_VIEJO ACASO ESTABAS ESPIANDONOS._ – el pelos de naranja se agacho junto a su padre. –

_Es que… ahora debo oír antes de entrar, no quiero volver a pasar por cierto incidente!. _– se sentó en el suelo todavía adolorido. –

_Esto es el colmo… no le han dicho que es de mala educación oír tras las puerta?. – _Grimmjow se acerco al dueto. –

_Venía a decirles que se arreglaran para la consulta._ – con mucha ternura y nada de pena desvió el tema y extendió su mano sobre el estomago de su hijo. – _aun se mueven?._

_No…_ - se sintió tan avergonzado por ese acto, pero era cierto que no les sentía moverse como hacia unos minutos atrás. –

_Los asusto_. – mascullo serio el peli azul. –

_YO NO HE ASUSTADO A MIS NIETOS_!. – alejo la mano de Ichigo para poder mostrarle su puño cerrado a su "adorado" nuero. –

_Dejen de discutir los dos, vamos a la consulta de una buena vez_. – Ichigo se froto la frente resignado, salir con ese par era muy incomodo y estresante. -

La clínica Ishida, otra vez allí, mes tras mes por 6 meses más deberían ir y este día era uno de esos, después de luchar con la ropa un poco más de lo normal, Ichigo desistió de entrar en sus acostumbrados jeans ajustados y paso a ponerse unos pantalones deportivo holgado, toda su ropa le molestaba en la parte baja de la cintura, ahora si descubriría lo que era estar en estado y sentirlo completamente. Luego de la travesía de vestirse y salir, ya estaban allí, sentados como de costumbre en la sala de espera fuera de la consulta, Ichigo con su seño fruncido daba la apariencia de andar molesto pero al contrario, luego del impresionante acontecimiento de la mañana, tenía más ganas que nunca de ver a sus hijos en el eco que le harían ese mes, quería saber que tanto habían cambiado. Grimmjow solo se limitaba a controlar la situación, fue quien les llevo y ahora estaba muy plantado sentado al lado de Ichigo y con su mano sujeta a la de él reposada sobre la pierna del mismo, quería tenerla estratégicamente cerca para poder "sentir" primero que Isshin a sus hijos apenas Ichigo les diga que se mueven.

Isshin, el estaba debatiendo consigo mismo lo que haría mientras su hijo y su novio entraban a la consulta, hacia un mes atrás que se había arriesgado a robarle un rato de placer a su ex novio, y prometió regresar por mas, ese día se había perfumado, afeitado y puesto su mejor camisa _(una amarilla estampada de corazones rojos)_ para estar presentable y sexy. Solo esperaba que llamaran a su hijo para el salir disparado rumbo al nuevo encuentro "casual" con Ryuken.

_Señor Kurosaki._ – el pequeño enfermero ayudante de la doctora les llamo desde la entrada de la consulta. –

_Bueno viejo nos ve…_ - Ichigo miro a todos lados impresionado. – _a donde se fue mi padre?._

_No lo sé y no me importa ahora, mejor entremos antes de que nos quiera seguir_. – Grimmjow se puso de pie aun tomado de la mano de su compañero. –

Solo con ver al enfermero Isshin supo que le tocaba a su hijo así que salió disparado rumbo a la oficina de Ryuken sin si quiera despedirse de ellos, camino apresurado y llego a su destino, estaba de pie frente a una hermosa puerta de madera negra, en la parte superior noto las letras doradas que indicaban que era la oficina del directo y medico general, pronto se acomodo el cabello, se sintió el aliento y puso su sonrisa de conquista, ya estaba listo así que paso a tocar a la puerta varias veces, aquella espera pareció incomoda, los minutos se volvieron media hora e Isshin ya estaba seguro de que Ryuken no estaba en su oficina, algo decepcionado se devolvió en sus pasos hasta la central de enfermeras de ese piso, estaba el lugar solo en esos momentos y mirando como un niño a punto de hacer una travesura, se escabullo en la central con una idea muy en clara.

En otra parte de la clínica, Ryuken estaba conversando con algunos compañeros sobre las emergencias de la noche anterior, como director debía estar al tanto de todo ingreso y el porqué del mismo, sus manos estaban llenas de carpetas y esperaba a que pronto fuera la hora del almuerzo para poder subir a su oficina a dejarlas, jamás le gusto tener secretaria y no quería que nadie más que él se ocupara de todo, mientras conversaba Ryuken escucho un llamado por el alto parlante de la central, le llamo la atención que no fuera la misma enfermera de siempre que hacia los llamado a los médicos, pero su curiosidad paso a impresión cuando escucho claramente como su nombre era mencionado con la solicitud de que se dirigiera a un numero especifico de habitación.

_Quien diablos está jugando con el micrófono de la central!._ – a paso rápido dejo la conversación y desaprecio rumbo a la central, debía saber que paso y porque lo llamaban. –

Al ya estar en el lugar noto que estaba solo, quizás alguien se atrevió a jugar en el lugar pero porque con él?, Y de paso le llamaban a una habitación de ese piso, aquel curioso incidente lo resolvería, no podía dejar que un extraño jugara en su clínica como un niño haciendo travesuras, aun a riesgo de que fuera una tontería o una broma de alguna enfermera sin oficio, se encamino a la habitación que le indicaron, poso la mano sobre la perilla y abrió lentamente la puerta.

_Buenos días amorcito._ – un Isshin muy sexy estaba acostado en la cama de esa habitación y con nada puesto. –

_MALDITO DEPRAVADO!!._ – cerro de golpe la puerta tras él y paso llave. – _QUE DEMONIOS HACES AQUÍ DESNUDO!!. _

_No te gusta mi regalo?. – _se señalo el mismo de pies a cabeza.-_ a que no soy lindo?. _

_Eres… eres… - _bajo la mirada algo perturbado por las palabras de Isshin._ – BAKA!! _

Y sin previo aviso un urinal voló por la habitación hasta dar certeramente en la cabeza de Isshin, al pobre no le dio tiempo de esquivar aquel artilugio medico que estaba sobre una pequeña mesa junto a la puerta. Ryuken sentía hervir su sangre, aquel hombre se portaba igual a veinte años atrás!, como podía llegar a su clínica, meterse con su central de llamadas y de paso hacerse el sexy en una de las habitaciones del lugar, era imperdonable, inaceptable y ridículamente risible. Con rabia sujetaba sus carpetas y trataba de no mirar directamente a Isshin, el solo verlo le descolocaba en sobre medida, en esos instantes se maldecía a sí mismo por dejarse entregar a la pasión en el ascensor hace un mes atrás.

_Es el segundo golpe que me llevo hoy!!._ – se sentó en la cama sobando su cabeza. – _por suerte no estaba usado…_

_Lárgate de mi clínica._ – señalo con su mano la puerta. –

_Lo siento pero ya me desnude y no me muevo hasta que hagamos algo pervertido!. _

_Entonces llamare a seguridad para que te saque desnudo de aquí!._ – saco su celular. –

Llámalos… pero igual sé que no lo harás, temes los escándalos, ya me imagino la portada del periódico de mañana, "loco desnudo es encontrado en brazos del director de la clínica Ishida".

_Degenerado._ – resoplo sintiéndose atado de pies y manos, como lo conocía Isshin tan bien!. –

_Porque mejor en vez de mal gastar esa energía en insultos… no vienes para acá y le damos un uso más creativo?._ – le guiño un ojo al tiempo que palmeo la cama donde aun permanecía acostado. –

_Uso creativo… uso creativo… quieres ver como creativamente voy hacerte una vasectomía con un bolígrafo!. _– soltó las carpetas en la mesa donde encontró el urinal. –

_Ven entonces._ – sonrió complacido. –

Uno, sabía que Ryuken se acercaría a golpearlo, eso era seguro al cien por ciento, dos, también sabia por la cara del peli plata que estaba sintiendo cosas ante aquella visita y tres… no importa lo que se negara Ryuken, en esa habitación volarían fuegos artificiales a como diera lugar. El director de la clínica no temió en acercarse al desnudo Isshin, al contrario, con ese mismo porte molesto se dirigió hacia la cama y sin pedir permiso si quiera se subió a Isshin igual a como un gato treparía un poste, sin hablar deslizo su boca por el cuello del mismo y dio varios mordiscos desinhibidos por aquel cuello varonil y libre de ropas.

_No y que me sacarías de aquí?._ – llevo sus manos a la cintura de Ryuken. –

_Después de usarte…_ - con rapidez se quito la bata de médico y la camisa también dejando su pecho al descubierto. –

_Entonces úsame._ – sus ojos centellaban sensualidad al notar como Ryuken sujetaba su mano y la hacía deslizarse por toda su suave piel. –

_No te molesta que sea yo quien te utilice esta vez.?_ – llevo la mano de Isshin a su boca, succionando descaradamente dos de sus dedos como si fueran una golosina. –

_No…_ - respondió roncamente, aquel acto de su ex era excitante a sus ojos. –

_Y si_… - dejo la mano en paz para ahora desabrochar el mismo sus pantalones. –

_Vas rápido. _– sonrió divertido al tiempo que empezaba a besar el cuello de Ryuken y bajaba su lengua poco a poco para llegar donde sus pezones. –

_Voy… como me da la gana. _– se mordió el labio inferior al sentir como aquella lengua jugaba con él y pasaba de lamidas a pequeños mordiscos. –

Quería hacerlo, por más que se negara y que insultara a Isshin, quería estar con él, deseaba sentirlo otra vez a pesar de lo mucho que lo odiara a veces y de que se sintiera mal por su pasado, aun con ello su corazón y su cuerpo pedían a gritos ese encuentro que Ryuken quería dominar para aunque sea sentirse arrogante ante él. Pronto y ágilmente se deshizo de sus pantalones y su ropa interior, con descaro empezó a rozar su excitado miembro contra el de su ex, ambos estaban al límite de lo posible, era como un volcán en su interior a punto de erupción, sus manos se deslizaron por aquel palpitante miembro para tomarlo y jugar a subir y bajar.

_Me gusta esto… que me uses…_ - Isshin se sintió satisfecho por el atrevimiento del peli plata, aquellas caricias lo estaban volviendo más loco aun. –

Dominarlo, solo dominarlo?, no creía que lo estaba haciendo pero se sentía muy bien dirigir aquel acto esta vez, sus manos no paraban las caricias pero pronto Isshin se sumo a aquello deslizando sus dedos por entre los muslos de Ryuken, logrando llegar al punto exacto para también brindarle unas cuantas caricias juguetonas. Gemidos, solo eso se pudo escuchar en esa habitación, no había peligro de que les descubrieran ya que Ryuken había pasado llave, tenían la privacidad perfecta para cometer esa locura, pronto ambos hombres se sintieron necesitados de dar un paso más, Isshin solo quería hacer suyo ese cuerpo, esa alma rebelde que amo tanto y Ryuken deseaba apagar el fuego en su interior que le pedía a gritos hacer más cosas y que las haría.

_Yo… controlo todo._ – se puso en cuclillas sobre su ex que aun seguía dedicándole caricias con sus dedos. –

_Cabalgaras?._ – sonrió libidinoso al ver como el peli plata se deshacía de la mano de Isshin para dirigir sus caderas hacia el miembro del mismo. -

Aquella unión se dio, Ryuken se posesiono por completo de todo, sentía como Isshin se adentraba mas y mas en su interior gracias a su movimientos, con satisfacción coloco ambas manos sobre las piernas del moreno para darse apoyo a lo que haría, con mucha emoción empezó a deslizarse sobre él, cabalgando a su ritmo, sintiendo con cada embestida como llegaba al límite de lo placentero, conocía muy bien su cuerpo y también el de Isshin, ambos siempre se complementaron mejor en la cama que en la vida diaria. Pronto todo acabaría, ya estaba por explotar de placer cuando sintió que las manos de Isshin le empezaban a acariciar para que ambos llegaran juntos, entre embestidas aceleradas y caricias siguieron hasta el punto cumbre del placer, una vez más aquellos espasmos divinos les inundaron y dieron fin a su loco encuentro por segunda vez.

_**Continuara………..**_

HOT HOT HOT!!... dios necesito salir a darme un baño de agua fría, creo que este capi fue más lemon que otra cosa XD, pero quiero dar gustos y creo que los di y los seguiré dando, cambiando el tema, LOS BABYS SE MUEVEN!! Esperen a ver cómo será esa competencia de ser el primero en sentirlos je je je, quien ganara Isshin o Grimmjow?, ya sabremos como usaran la fotito y más detalles sobre Shiro – chan! No se me olvida y perdón la demora, tuve algunas cosas que hacer.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Acompáñame a recordar.**_


	29. Acompáñame a recordar

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 29**_

_**Acompáñame a recordar.**_

Que incomoda podía ser esa situación, se sentía tan extraño sentado allí, silencioso frente a ese hombre serio, sereno y con un profundo sentido del recato, sus manos estaban muy juntas y nerviosas, sus dedos se tocaban de vez en vez mientras esperaba a que alguno de los dos rompiera el hielo, que dijera alguna palabra si quiera para entablar una conversación como hacia un año atrás, en ese instante maldijo mentalmente la jugarreta de su amigo Kusaka, le dejo solo en esa casa con su profesor!, como se le ocurría dejarles solos cuando sabía muy bien que Hyorinmaru no le tenía todavía confianza.

_Averiguo sobre su trabajo?_ – al fin Toushiro logro dar con una pregunta justa y perfecta. –

_Llame esta mañana antes de salir de la clínica, tengo reposo hasta que mi memoria vuelva a funcionar como antes._ – miro de reojo aquella sala donde ambos estaban, no sentía por nada del mundo algo familiar por más que esa fuera su casa. –

_Los médicos le dieron esperanzas de recuperarse, eso es bueno._ – bajo la mirada algo preocupado. –

_Me siento extraño…_ - se levanto del sofá para caminar silencioso por toda aquella amplia sala. – _no hay nada familiar aquí._

_Nada_. – susurro algo triste el peliblanco, aquella frase le incluía a el?. –

_Disculpa_. – centro su mirada en aquel joven pequeño de aspecto serio y hasta triste. – _quieres comer algo?._

_No es necesario. _– suspiro quedamente. –

_He sido un mal anfitrión, pero es que no doy con el sentimiento correcto para esta situación. _

_Creo que se siente como en un laberinto donde todo es igual y por más que camine y camine, las paredes no cambian y el deseo de escapar se vuelve su única esperanza… _

Hyorinmaru quedo mudo ante aquellas palabras notablemente salidas del alma de Toushiro, como alguien con poca experiencia en la vida podía describirle perfectamente sus sentimientos en ese momento y espacio. Algo dentro de su mente se activo, no sabía que era pero le resultaba una sensación reconfortante y extraña, quizás ese chiquillo si podía ayudarle a recuperar recuerdos y sentimientos.

_Voy por algo de tomar._ – se desapareció rumbo a la cocina con paso tranquilo. –

_Esto no terminara en nada bueno._ – también se puso de pie y camino aquella sala con tanta curiosidad como su dueño, jamás había estado en ella así que era tentador mirar un poco más en la personalidad de su querido profesor. –

Se movió con tranquilidad por la sala, miro una amplia biblioteca de caoba que guardaba innumerables libros, adornos pequeños y algunas fotografías, los verdes ojos del peliblanco se quedaron posados sobre una foto en especial, estaba medio oculta entre dos gruesos libros, aquella imagen la recordaba muy bien, fue el día de su cumpleaños y en ella salían el y su profesor juntos y sonriendo ante la cámara mientras atrás de ellos se podía ver parte del salón de clases donde se tomo esa foto.

_Solo había jugo de manzanas…_ - miro algo confundido a Toushiro. –

_Eh…_ - miro el vaso de jugo con lastima. – _no me.._

_No te gusta el jugo de manzana pero si las sandias. _

_Así es._ – sus ojos se abrieron en grande al escuchar ese pequeño comentario que salió de los labios de Hyorinmaru. –

_No sé porque recordé eso._

Toushiro dejo de pensar en aquella foto, ahora si sentía que valía la pena venir a ver a Hyorinmaru, aquel detalle tan simple le lleno el alma y el corazón, se sintió feliz de que aun en lo profundo de aquella mente estaban los detalles y curiosidades que Toushiro tenía, sus gustos, sus deseos y sus miedos, todo ello aun estaba allí dentro y solo debía seguir al lado del peliacua para liberar su mente.

_Gracias._ – bajo la mirada con un leve sonrojo, aquel detalle intimo solo lo conocía el. –

_Porque era importante para ti?_. – sin previo aviso Hyorinmaru se planto frente a su antiguo alumno. –

_Usted?. _– temió especificar la pregunta. –

_Yo. – _sonrió débilmente._ – porque parece que te entristece el no recordarte?._

_No me… no me entristece!_. – se dio media vuelta sonrojado aun mas. –

_Pareciera. _– pasando el umbral de su seriedad se atrevió a posar su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Toushiro. –

_Profesor…_ - sintió aquel contacto con sobresalto. –

_No me llames profesor, ahora solo soy Hyorinmaru_.

_No puedo decirle así._

_Porque no?. _

_Porque… porque siempre le admire y respete mucho._ – se atrevió a volver a verlo a la cara a pesar de sentía su corazón latir muy aprisa y desbocado. –

_Eres especial._ – con toda ternura poso su mano sobre la cabeza de Toushiro. –

Aquel contacto fue demasiado para él, nunca antes su profesor se había atrevido a sobrepasar el espacio personal entre ellos, esa mano firme, cálida y justa estaba sobre él, sintiendo como aquellos dedos se deslizaban un poco entre sus cabellos blancos, tenía miedo, miedo de que ese contacto acabara, se sintió aterrado pero a la vez seducido por ese gesto, sentía que Hyorinmaru aun lo veía como un chico pero pronto cambiaria eso, se prometió a si mismo hacerle recordar que no era un simple niño, que era una persona llena de valores inculcados por el mismo y enaltecidos por el peliacua en su temprana juventud. Aquel contacto se rompió, se rompió cuando un estridente sonido de un celular interrumpió aquel cálido gesto entre ellos.

_Es mi celular._ – mascullo algo incomodo al tiempo que miraba quien llamaba en la pantalla de aquel aparato. –

_Un amigo?_. – el peliacua lo miro curioso por la expresión molesta que retorno repentinamente al rostro de Toushiro. –

_Algo así._ – se llevo el celular al oído. – _hola._

_Que seco, no me vas a saludar con cariño y respeto?_.

_No._ – resoplo tajante. –

_Donde estas?._ – su voz se escuchaba algo siniestra con la pregunta. –

_Donde mi amigo Kusaka. _

_Se está volviendo algo molesto esas visitas a ese tal Kusaka. _

_No me importa lo que opines sobre mis visitas, además debo colgar._ – miro de reojo a Hyorinmaru. – _adiós._

_No me cuelgues Shiro - chan… sabes muy bien que te puedo castigar por eso. _

_Estoy en vacaciones, puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi tiempo libre, si gustas nos vemos mas tarde y hablamos. _– tuvo que bajar el tono, aun sentía que Gin tenía un lado oscuro y peligroso que no deseaba conocer. –

_Nos estamos entendiendo mejor querido Shiro –_ chan. – un pequeño beso sonó por el auricular. – _te espero en mi cama._

_Está bien._ – tranco la llamada molesto. –

_Si quieres puedes irte, no puedo atarte aquí si tienes que ver a alguien importante._ – Hyorinmaru sintió algo raro con esa conversación. –

_Más tarde, mejor vamos a salir de aquí, quizás caminando por la zona recuerdes algo._ – desvió el tema con cautela, sabia lo detallista que siempre fue su profesor con él. –

Gin estaba percibiendo algo diferente a su sumiso juguete, aquel peliblanco estaba pasando menos tiempo con él y mas con sus nuevos "amigos", algo por dentro le empezó a carcomer, estaba seguro que Toushiro no le estaba diciendo la verdad y a pesar de que mientras el peliblanco estaba con Kusaka, el se divertía con su antigua novia Matsumoto, pasaba cada vez más tiempo con ella pero no era feliz, no sentía las mismas bajas pasiones que le brindaban el cuerpo joven y delicado de su alumno, era aberrante pensar que solo poseyéndolo a él su cuerpo llegaba a limites inimaginados y sensaciones muy diferentes a las que experimentaba con la secretaria del rector, no negaba que le gustaba jugar con Matsumoto pero aquel juego era como un abre boca comparado con el tener a Toushiro.

La noche llego, al fin todo parecía en calma en otro lugar, después de un día ajetreado para los futuros padres de un par de gemelos, luego de ir a la consulta y verificar que sus hijos crecen fuertes y sanos, Grimmjow decidió escabullirse de su "suegro", convenció a Ichigo de escaparse de Isshin para salir ellos solos a comer y visitar a Nell, y tuvieron mucha suerte porque después de la consulta ambos jóvenes no dieron con Isshin en toda la clínica, aquel viejo parecía que se había ido antes que ellos así que las cosas fueron sencillas y la pareja se tomo para sí el día entero. Pasaban de las 9 cuando llegaron otra vez al hogar, Ichigo estaba muy cansado por el día pero feliz de poder estar a solas con su novio, Grimmjow también estaba bajo el eflujo de la tranquilidad, ambos hombres se encontraron con la casa en paz, Yuzu y Karin estaban sentadas en el sofá de la sala viendo la tv mientras que del viejo no se veía ni las luces.

_Ichi – nii!!_ – la dulce chica le vio llegar directo al sofá donde Ichigo se sentó pesadamente. – _te vez cansado._

_Lo estoy._ – cerro los ojos con pesadez- … _y el viejo?._ – miro por la casa con desanimo. –

_Llego temprano algo extraño._ – Karin rememora esa imagen en la que Isshin abría la puerta de su casa cantando una de sus cursis canciones y tratando a todos con mucho, pero mucho amor. –

_Allá el_. – se llevo las manos atrás de la cabeza para apoyarse. –

_Y como les fue?._ – Yuzu pregunto emocionada. –

_Miren._ – Grimmjow se saco la preciada foto del eco del interior de su chaqueta. –

_LOS BEBES!!._ – la castaña dio un respingo para tomar la foto antes que su hermana. – _están más grandes!._

Aquella imagen era impresionante si se comparaba con la que vieron el mes anterior, en ella se podían ver dos cositas completamente formadas, brazos, piernas, cabeza, sus espinas dorsales sobresalían a simple vista al igual que el resto de sus esqueletos, aquellas criaturas se veían realmente sanas y perfectas.

_Se ve que son?._ – Karin mira la foto junto a su gemela. –

_Aun no, la doctora dijo que estaban con las piernas cruzadas. _

_Son tímidos…_ - una enorme sonrisa amorosa ilumino a Yuzu. –

_Lo mismo dijo la doctora_. – Grimmjow sonrió con diversión, aquellos seres le estaban dando un orgullo en el corazón que no tenía comparación. –

Ichigo siguió conversando con sus hermanas amenamente mientras el peli azul subía a cambiarse, había sido un gran día y si no veía a su suegro hoy terminaría siendo el día mas maravilloso de su vida, pero no todo el tiempo se tiene lo que uno quiere. Antes de si quiera terminar de subir las escaleras Grimmjow vio a su acérrimo enemigo de pie ante él, imponente y retador se detuvo bloqueando el paso, ambos hombres se miraron desafiantes por un fugaz instante, no se dijeron nada pero aquellas miradas mataban, la tención era obvia, ninguno de los dos cedería el paso de esas escaleras, Grimmjow quería terminar de subir e Isshin de bajar.

_Voy a bajar_. – Isshin dio un paso rumbo a la escalera. –

_Necesito subir._ – también dio un paso sin arrimarse. –

_No pienso dejarte pasar primero_. – dio otro paso seguro hacia abajo. –

_Pues yo tampoco._ – sonrió sarcástico y afianzando su mano sobre el pasamanos de la escalera. –

_Deberías tenerle más respeto a tus mayores._ - un destello de maldad ilumino los ojos de Isshin. –

_Dirá… a los viejos._ – afilo la mirada perversa. –

_Maldito irresponsable!!._ – ya no aguanto más, aquello era la guerra!. –

Ambos hombres se lanzaron uno contra el otro, Isshin decidió hacer una especia de tacleada estilo futbol americano donde se abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas a la cintura de su rival para derivarlo, pero aquel peso no fue suficiente para un hombre fuerte como Grimmjow, con mucha agilidad paso una de sus manos por las barandas de la escalera y se aferro a ellas como si su vida dependiera de ello, los dos resoplaban y gritaban el uno al otro, Isshin no pudo pasar pero Grimmjow tampoco, ambos en un extraño y retorcido abrazo no dejaban que alguno retrocediera, todo era tenso y se pondría peor cuando escucharon un alboroto proveniente de la sala, allí Yuzu chillaba como loca mientras Karin mas moderaba sonreía realmente sorprendida por el espectáculo que les estaban brindando sus sobrinos, si, los bebes decidieron empezar una tanda de patadas en ausencia de su padre y su abuelito.

_ES INCREIBLE!! COMO SE MUEVEN ICHI – NII!!._ – Yuzu parecía más y más emocionada con sus manos puestas en el pequeño vientre de su hermano. –

_Si._ – un leve sonrojo iluminaba las mejillas del peli naranja, aquel acto de dejar a sus hermanas tocarlo era algo raro pero por alguna razón se sentía muy feliz de que aquellos seres demostraran su presencia dentro de el. –

Isshin y Grimmjow dejaron su pelea al escuchar aquel alboroto, ambos se miraron sorprendidos hasta que recordaron que ninguno de los dos había podía sentir a los bebes moverse, y otra pelea se armo, pero esta vez era por quien llegaba primera donde Ichigo, aquel abrazo raro que se tenían pronto acabo, Isshin estando en ventaja sobre Grimmjow le salto prácticamente por encima para bajar pero el peli azul logro sujetarle de un pie y así el pobre Isshin se fue debruces y clavo la cara contra el suelo.

En ese momento Grimmjow se lanzo escaleras abajo y paso por encima de su suegro sintiéndose triunfador, solo unos pasos y estaría con sus manos sobre Ichigo, aquella carrera al sofá era segura pero lo que no vio venir fue a un Isshin que se puso de pie y dio un salto cayéndole encima al pobre peli azul, lo aplasto contra el suelo y cuando estuvo seguro de que su querido "nuero" no se iba a mover, volvió a saltar hasta quedar colgado de uno de los respaldos del sofá, estiro sus manos hasta Ichigo que estaba perplejo mirando de dónde diablos había salido su viejo, sus dedos tan cerca de aquel vientre, ganaría una batalla más ese día, de eso estaba seguro hasta que fue bruscamente empujado por el padre de las criaturas, Grimmjow lo dejo prácticamente en el suelo otra vez y ahora era su mano la que estaba a milímetros de Ichigo, uno poco mas y tendría el honor se sentir a sus hijos, pero… si , Isshin uso su último y desesperado recurso, mordió la mano de Grimmjow!, un grito desgarrador se escucho y al fin Isshin pasaba delante y posaba como quien llega a la meta su mano sobre el vientre de un ahora casi que colérico Ichigo.

_LLEGUE!!! LLEGUE!!!_ – coreo emocionado y feliz. –

_Viejo…_ - Ichigo tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño de su frente estaba el doble de fruncido de lo normal, mala señal. –

_A ver mis niños_… una patadita para el abuelito!. – le hablo bajito y con su boca cerca del vientre de su hijo. –

_YA NO SE MUEVEN!! Y QUE DEMONIOS HACIAN LOS DOS!! _– miro al dueto con llamas centellando de sus ojos. –

_EL ME MORDIO!_... – Grimmjow gimió adolorido sobando su mano izquierda. –

_TU ME TIRASTE AL SUELO!_. – señalo iracundo a su nuero. –

_SILENCIOOOOO!_!! – Ichigo grito con toda su alma, aquel desastre era el colmo, acaso no podía tener paz en su casa. –

_Ichi –_ _nii…. Te hará daño ponerte así, cálmate._ – Yuzu le sobo la espalda tratando de calmarlo un poco. –

_Los odio…_ com_o… como pueden pelear por algo tan… tan.. especial para mí!. _– una lágrima, por más que se estaba conteniendo tuvo que soltar aquel nudo que tenía en la garganta, sentía rabia y dolor por ver a su padre y a su novio pelearse como perros y gatos por solo tocar a sus hijos. – _no quiero que me hablen._

Y como si se tratar de una quinceañera dolida, el pobre peli naranja se hecho a llorar en los brazos de sus hermanas, aquel llanto era evidentemente hormonal pero ligado a una verdad irrefutable, aquel desastre lo habían causado Isshin y Grimmjow juntos.

_Ya... vamos a comer algo, quieres helado?._ – Yuzu le seguía rodeando entre sus brazos para calmarlo un poco mientras caminaban rumbo a la cocina. –

_Lo hicieron en grande… par de idiotas._ – Karin los miro con ojos asesinos y desapareció rumbo a la cocina para ayudar a calmar a Ichigo. –

_Ichigo…_ – Ambos hombres miraron apenados como este se iba sin si quiera verlos. –

Y ahora deberán resolver el "odio" que les tiene Ichigo a ambos por pelearse en un momento tan lindo, ni imaginan lo que les costara eso pero si en esa casa había problemas, en otra muy diferente también había algo mas, desde la llamada de Gin, Hyorinmaru noto que Toushiro lucia preocupado, sabía que aquel chico le perturbo la llamada pero temía preguntar por algo tan personal a alguien que no conocía casi o mejor dicho a alguien que conocía muy bien pero que no recordaba, en lo más profundo de su corazón empezó a sentir como las alertas se activaban, sentía repentinamente que debía protegerle de quien sabe que.

Por un rato largo caminaron sin buenos resultados, el peliacua no recordaba nada nuevo pero en cambio su corazón y mente se llenaba de una rara sensación de querer saber más de esa "persona" que llamo a Toushiro, poco a poco se hizo de noche y la despedida fue inminente, Toushiro debía ir donde Gin si no quería molestarlo y peor aún, hacerle investigar a fondo su relación con Kusaka y Hyorinmaru.

_Ahora si debo irme._ – miro preocupado su reloj de pulsera, pasaban de las 9. –

_Te he retenido demasiado tiempo_. – centro su mirada en aquellos enormes ojos verdes. –

_No…_ - negó suavemente. – _la pase muy bien._

_Espero no te canses de venir a ayudarme._ – sonrió quedamente. –

_Bueno…_ adiós. – se dio media vuelta rápidamente, debía ir con Gin. –

No pudo dar dos pasos cuando sintió como unos suaves brazos le rodearon por encima de sus hombros, aquel calor y ese aroma, inequívocamente era su profesor el que lo sujetaba tiernamente.

_Cuídate mucho._ – le susurro a su oído y deshizo el abrazo con la misma rapidez con la que lo inicio. –

Una sonrisa, solo pudo responder aquel acto con una maldita sonrisa, es que no pudo hablar, su boca se negó a gesticular una mísera palabra por más que quiso!, pensaba en que instante el peliacua le había dado tanta importancia, pero mientras caminaba apresurado y pensado en ello, también Hyorinmaru estaba teniendo una plática mental consigo mismo.

_Porque lo abrace?._ – aun sentía el calor de Toushiro en sus brazos, aquel chico parecía gritar con el alma que lo protegieran de quien sabe que. –

Aquel camino hacia Gin fue triste, salía de la felicidad a la amargura, estaba seguro que Gin solo lo tomaría bruscamente sin preguntar nada y le haría tener sexo toda la noche, se abrazo a sí mismo con pesar y pensando en qué momento se dejo caer tan bajo, el que era tan orgulloso e inteligente estaba metido en un camino sin salida, Gin le perseguiría por el resto de su vida si pensaba si quiera en dejarlo y ni hablar de lo que haría si descubría la existencia de Hyorinmaru y lo que estaba haciendo por él.

En menos demedia hora ya estaba tocando a la puerta de Gin, sintió unos pasos y como la perilla de la puerta era girada abriendo y dejando a la vista a su dueño, su martirio por esa y muchas veces mas, se sintió tan decepcionado de él, no supo cuando Gin le abrazo por la cintura y le beso apasionado, aquel hombre de sonrisa zorruna estaba realmente excitado de verlo otra vez, sintió sus manos recorriéndolo por encima de sus ropas, descaradas palabras de te quiero fueron dichas a su oído pero solo pensó que eran tan falsas como el amor que sentía hacia Gin, pronto estaba como imagino, de espaldas en una mesa, sujetándose precariamente de ella para soportar las embestidas de Gin, llevando su mente a otro lugar mientras este acaba su acto carnal con su cuerpo.

_Hoy… luces silencioso…_ - apretó con saña las caderas de Toushiro mientras aceleraba sus movimientos. –

Tuvo que gemir, mentir para tapar su falso acto de cariño, en verdad que sentía el claro placer de ser tocado pero cuando solo queda carne y no corazón en un acto, todo se vuelve frio y seco, las sensaciones no son las mismas, el placer no es igual y su mente estaba volando mas lejos de lo imaginado para hacer que ese momento fuera un tanto placentero. Empezó a penar en el día que había vivido, en el paseo con su profesor y en como aquel abrazo se sintió tan bien a pesar de lo corto que fue, cerró los ojos y se dejo llevar, imagino que otro cuerpo era el que le hacia esas cosas, pensó de manera tan sucia en como un hombre recto y serio como Hyorinmaru podría tocarlo así, poseerlo de ese modo, el pensar en ello le hizo gemir más aun, sentir que no era Gin si no otro el que estaba sobre él, tocándolo, besándolo y abriéndose paso en su interior.

_Te emocionaste!._ – Gin dio unos últimos movimientos por el inevitable orgasmo. – _al final te gusto… _

_Hy.._ – se llevo la mano a la boca, aun estaba pensando en él cuando Gin le hablaba. – _si…_

_Y cuéntame, que tal tu visita?. _– se separo poco a poco de Toushiro. –

_Normal. _– seco el sudor de su frente mientras trataba de calmar aquella emoción interna por lo que pensaba. –

_No parecía normal cuando te llame._ – sujeto bruscamente la base del cuello del peliblanco. –

_Cuidado... duele…_ - se revolvió por aquel agarre. – _no… paso más que de una visita, te lo juro._

_Te creo._ – soltó de golpe a Toushiro. – _te creo porque tu cuerpo no olía a sexo… pero ahora sí. _

_Creías que estaba acostándome con otro!. _– refuto indignado. –

_Quién sabe, eres tan apetecible a simple vista. – _dio un tierno beso en la frente de su pequeño alumno. –

_No todos son como tú. _

_Es verdad. _– sonrió con arrogancia. –

_**Continuara……..**_

Odiemos a Gin!!, en verdad que es malo y muy dominante cuando se siente amenazado pero esperemos que tenga su merecido algún día y que sea Hyorinmaru quien lo deje con las tablas en la cabeza por hacerle esas cosas al lindo de Shiro – chan!, huyyyy hoy subí rápido y creo que seguiré escribiendo un capi mas, la noche es joven! Je je je, espero lo disfrutaran y pobrecito Ichigo... no lo entienden, pero esa será una de las razones que hará que Isshin y Grimmi aprendan a llevarse bien por el bien de los gemelos, no me quiero imaginar cómo sería el día que nazcan XD. Me despido y el próximo capi habrá más Byakuya y Renji, deben tenerme paciencia porque al ser varias parejas y cada una con un trasfondo diferente y sus líos y problemas únicos, debo ir de un acto a otro con cautela y linealmente.

_**Próximo Capitulo: **_

_**Más de una idea.**_


	30. Más de una idea

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 30**_

_**Más de una idea.**_

Que calidez, que dulce aroma despedía aquellos largos cabellos rojos desparramados sobre la almohada, no quería levantarse, esa mañana despertó con muy buen humor, demasiado bueno para ser verdad, al abrir los ojos solo pudo ver la amplia espalda tatuada de su amante, aun dormía y parecía no notar los suaves movimientos que hacia Byakuya contra aquel cuerpo bronceado y definido, su pequeño vientre parecía encajar con perfección en la curva de la espalda de Renji, con deseo levanto su brazo derecho para abrazar la cintura del durmiente, aun quería un poco mas de aquel calor que despedía su atolondrado amante. Las hormonas en verdad que lo ponían inestable, el día anterior casi mataba al pelirrojo con su comentario de los biberones, estaba negado a hablar del tema ya que aquellos detalles de la "maternidad" no eran nada agradables a su parecer, bastaba con las molestias del embarazo mismo para ahora también pensar en que iba a hacer con un bebe en brazos, aun se sentía lo suficiente orgulloso como para negar aquel detalle de no saber prácticamente nada de bebes, cuando llegara el momento vería que hacer, pero por ahora no quería pensar, solo quería seguir allí abrazando a Renji pero así como el despertó también su hija lo hizo con bombos y platillos, una certera patada a su vejiga lo hizo recordar que muy pronto esos temas tendrían que ser tocados así no lo quisiera.

_Mmmm…._ – Renji se movió al sentir claramente los movimientos tras él. –_aun...me pegas por lo de ayer?._

_No fui yo._ – tenía su mano sobre el lugar donde había sentido aquella dolorosa patada. –

_A ver, entonces._ – se dio media vuelta para ver mejor al Kuchiki. – _ella._

_Es tan exagerada como tú._ – sintió otro movimiento fuerte y certero. –

_Buenos días princesa._ – con si fuera lo más natural del mundo, acerco su rostro al vientre que se ondulaba con cada movimiento de la pequeña. – _ya sabemos que te despertaste con ánimos. _– sonrió dulcemente al tiempo que posaba su mano sobre el lugar. –

_Cada vez que le hablas es como si estuvieses loco._ – cerro los ojos en pose pensativa. –

_Porque?_. – sonrió al sentir otro movimiento de la niña. –

_Esta allí pero a la vez no._ – suspiro audiblemente. – _creo que no me acostumbrare a eso._

_Si es por ti no se hablaría nada de la bebe, no se tocaría ciertos temas que te causan escozor._ – se sentó frente a Byakuya. – _o no?._

_Quieres volver a saber mi opinión sobre "esos" temas._ – levanto su puño cerrado. –

_Deberíamos investigar mas, Rukia tiene un montón de información que ha conseguido, tu hermana se ve más interesada en tu embarazo hasta que tú mismo!._

_Como no es ella quien carga con él._ – desvió la mirada ofendido. –

_Dime algo Byakuya. –_ el rostro divertido de Renji se torno realmente serio y preocupado. –

_Que. _

_Serás capaz de querer a nuestra hija?. _

_Esa pregunta es estúpida… claro que la quiero. _

_no me refiero al querer normal, el aprecio de una persona a otra, ni siquiera el cariño como el que sientes hacia tu hermana, me refiero al amor de madre. _

_BAKA!._ – se levanto de cama realmente molesto por la pregunta. –

_No estoy diciendo que seas como una mama amorosa, solo digo que no se si serás capaz de afrontar todo y darle todo lo que un bebe necesite. _

_Desde cuando te volviste tan sentimental!._ – se encerró en el baño tratando de alejarse de Renji y sus palabras. –

_Desde que se que hay una vida dentro de ti y que te necesitara más que nunca cuando nazca._ - hablo bajito pegado a la puerta del baño. –

Pasaron unos tensos minutos en los cuales el pelirrojo no escucho a su amante, estaba todavía pensativo al lado de esa puerta, no quería hacer enfadar a Byakuya pero el escándalo en la tienda del día anterior le hizo pensar en que tal vez el amor de su vida no estaba tomando en serio el rol que le tocaría, siempre negado a saber detalles, también presionando a la doctora para que le deje en paz, no queriendo ir a las consultas, en fin, negado a todo lo que tenga que ver con los cambios en su cuerpo, en su vida y los que traerá más adelante.

_Es mi hija._ – abrió la puerta y miro con serenidad a los ojos de Renji. –

_Y mía también. _

_Solo por el hecho de ser mi hija ya es más que suficiente para que creas en mi!. _

_Byakuya…_ - sintió el dolor en las palabras del moreno. –

_No seré nunca una mama…. Porque no es lo que siento… no sé si sentiré ese amor maternal que irradian las mujeres pero ten algo por seguro…_ - se acerco un poco más al pelirrojo. – _no le faltara cariño ni unos brazos que la cuiden._

_Byakuya _– sujeto el cuerpo de Byakuya en un estrecho y cálido abrazo. – _eso quería escuchar… _

_Tonto. – _reclino su cabeza del hombro de Renji._ – la quiero… _

_Lo sé. – _sintió como su hombro se sentía repentinamente húmedo. –

No dijo nada, solo siguió en esa posición abrazando a Byakuya, sabía que por más duro, frio y recio que parecía, en el fondo debía dejar ir algunas lagrimas, sabía muy bien que el Kuchiki era orgulloso para todo, para declarar sus emociones, para hablar de sentimientos y aquel interrogatorio era necesario, Renji quería seguridad, quería estar tranquilo al saber que su hija tendría unos buenos padres, el se esmeraría por ser el mejor pero tendría que darle empujoncitos a Byakuya para hacerlo menos acartonado y que empiece a dejarse llevar por esas vivencias, que disfrute de algo que no saben si volverá a ocurrir, que vea a su hija como el regalo más bello que pudo darles la vida y ahora, al sentir su hombro lleno de lagrimas silenciosas del Kuchiki, ahora sentía que podría lograr todo eso y mucho mas con él, no sería fácil pero lo lograría.

Las parejas buscan la manera de compensarse, de descubrirse y de comunicarse, Renji siempre estaba dispuesto a comunicarse a pesar de lo terco que era Byakuya pero en otra parte, la comunicación estaba más que deteriorada, la rabia y un ataque hormonal no eran buenas amigas para un molesto y herido Ichigo. El desayuno de los domingos, siempre en familia pero esta vez la "familia" estaba sentada a la mesa no muy feliz, Ichigo estaba sentado en un lado de la mesa con sus hermanas escoltando sus laterales, y al otro lado, relegados por su "pelea" estaban los pobres de Grimmjow e Isshin, como dos almas expulsadas de aquel acontecimiento de desayunar todos juntos.

_Como durmieron?._ – Karin mira algo divertida a su cuñado y a su padre. –

_Bien. –_ Isshin solo se encogió de hombros, tenía su cama así que corrió mejor suerte que el peliazul. –

_Ichigo..._ – Grimmjow trato de que le prestara atención pero el peli naranja estaba muy concentrado en devorar su plato número dos de desayuno. –

_No quiero oírte._ – siguió comiendo con voracidad. –

_Pero…_ - apretó los dientes, no estaba acostumbrado a ser rebajado y menos delante de las personas. –

_Dormiste bien en el sofá_. – Isshin sonrió malicioso, aquella pelea por lo menos había logrado que Grimmjow fuera desterrado de la habitación donde dormía con Ichigo. –

_Maldito viejo_… - mascullo entre dientes. – _el sofá es incomodo!._

_Duerme en el suelo. _– dejo con fuerza su tazón sobre la mesa. –

_Deberíamos hablar a solas. _– miro desesperado a su amante. –

_No tengo nada que hablar con nadie, Yuzu… _- desvió la mirada hacia su hermana. –

_Quieres más?. _– sonrió feliz por el apetito de Ichigo. –

_No…_ - dio un pequeño suspiro de llenura mientras sujetaba su vientre. – _quiero que me acompañes al centro comercial._

_Claro_!. – pensó que sería divertido ir con Ichigo. -

_Vas a salir tu solo_!!. – tanto Grimmjow como Isshin levantaron la voz. –

_Voy con Yuzu_. – se puso de pie y camino hasta donde Grimmjow. – _levántate._

_Eh_?. – el peli azul lo miro algo confundido por la petición. –

_Que te pongas de pie_. - se cruzo de brazos con molestia. –

_Quieres que te acompañe también_… - su boca se curvo satisfecho, quizás su novio no estaba en verdad tan molesto con él. -

Al estar de pie Ichigo le rodeo con sus brazos por la cintura, Grimmjow creyó que eso era una reconciliación pero para su asombro después sintió como el pelos de naranja solo bajaba sus manos hasta posarlas sobre los bolsillos traseros de los jeans del veterinario, metió ambas manos hasta conseguir lo que buscaba, después de ello se alejo de Grimmjow sin si quiera mirarlo.

_Voy a comprar unas cuantas cosas así que me llevo esto!._ – salió por la puerta con Yuzu mientras alzaba la billetera de Grimmjow en sus manos. –

_NANI!!_ – miro realmente enojado como Ichigo se llevaba el dinero. –

_JEJEJEJEJE!! SOLO QUERIA TU DINERO!!_ – Isshin estaba más que feliz de aquel espectáculo. _– _

_Viejo…._ – Karin le llamo la atención mientras aun su padre seguía burlándose de la desgracia de Grimmjow. – _Ichigo también tomo dinero de tu billetera antes de que te levantaras. _

………. – Isshin paro de reír en seco. -

_AHORA QUIEN ES EL QUE SE QUEDO SIN DINERO!!. _– se mofo de la desdicha de su suegro._ - _

_Ichi – nii solo se está desquitando lo que le hicieron. _

_No creo que gaste mucho, que tanto dinero necesita para ir a un centro comercial, es hombre... los hombres no hacen compras como las mujeres. _– mascullo algo ofendido el peli azul. –

_Difiero de ese punto, Ichi – nii está molesto con ustedes, esta emocionalmente sensible y gastara más que cualquier mujer fanática por las compras. _

_MI TARJETA DE CREDITO!! _– Chillo Isshin al ver que no estaba dentro de su billetera. –

_Vayan despidiéndose de su dinero._ – la morena sonrió satisfecha, ambos hombres se merecían un castigo. –

Después veremos cómo y en que se gastara Ichigo el dinero y endeudara la tarjeta de crédito de su padre, pero pasaremos a otro lugar antes, en casa de los Ishida la mañana estaba tranquila, Ryuken se había ido temprano a la clínica por motivos de una emergencia y Uryu se quedo esperando a su prometido que iría a visitarlo a su casa para una misión en especial, el peliblanco paso muchas horas de la noche anterior pensando cómo usar la fotografía de Ryuken para reconciliarle con su antigua pareja, tanto pensó que al final la idea ya estaba lista y debía darle los últimos toques junto a Uryu. Con emoción llego a casa de este junto a un portafolio negro que sujetaba con firmeza dando la sensación de que llevaba algo muy importante dentro del mismo, al estar listo toco la puerta y espero a que el de lentes le abriera.

_Ukitake!. _– sin previo aviso se abrazo al peliblanco, estaba muy contento de verlo. –

_Buenos días. _– beso los labios de Uryu con dulzura.- _ya se fue tu madre?._

_Ryuken… dile Ryuken. _– desvió la mirada algo molesto. –

_Me gusta más decirle mama. _– sonrió divertido. –

_Mejor pasa. _– le dejo el camino libre al peliblanco. –

Después de dejar los zapatos en la entrada, caminaron directo a la habitación de Uryu, aquella habitación era tan pulcra y ordenada como su dueño, solo lo necesario estaba a la vista, muchos libros en una pequeña cómoda, sabanas blancas en la cama, en la pared más grande de la habitación había una gran ventana que dejaba ver parte de la calle y los techos de las demás casas, aquella zona donde vivía era muy bonita y apacible.

_Aquí tengo la reconciliación de tus padres. – _abrió el portafolio sentado en la cama del pelinegro. –

_Vamos a hacerlo de la manera que me dijiste anoche. _– miro como Ukitake sacaba la foto de su "madre" ampliada unas 5 veces su tamaño real. –

_Esta es la foto completa…_ _pero ya hice el trabajo de cortarla en partes y quedo así._ – saco un sobre blanco del portafolio _- están allí dentro._

_No debemos entregarle las partes vitales de la foto como el rostro o donde muestre su embarazo primero… _

_Por eso tienen números… las marque en el orden que vamos a entregarlas._ – abrió el sobre y saco algunas de las piezas de ese peculiar rompecabezas que era la foto. –

_Y…_ - miro el número 3 en uno de los reversos de la foto. – _que llevara escrito, algún detalle debemos ponerle. _

_También me tome la molestia de pedirle a Shunsui que me escribiera algunas cosas cursis_. - le extendió una pequeña libreta con algunos escritos. –

_Le dijiste lo que estábamos haciendo!. _– se sonrojo de pensar en que el amigo de Ukitake supiera de sus origines. -

_No totalmente. – _tomo la mano de Uryu con cariño_. – pero tampoco puedo callarme tus "habilidades", el día que tengamos hijos se asustara al saberlo si no le explicamos antes. _

_Eso será después… _- miro algo más serio lo que había escrito en la pequeña libreta_. – es un solo poema…_

_Pero estará cortado en partes, solo tendrá sentido cuando una todas las piezas. _

_Esto es más de lo que pensé hacer. _– acomodo sus lentes con suavidad. –

_Bueno, velo del lado positivo, para cuando nos casemos ellos estarán juntos en nuestra boda!_. – abrazo a Uryu con ternura, quería hacerlo feliz al costo que fuera. –

_Tienes razón._ – sonrió complacido. –

_Ahora vamos a ponernos en marcha!_, _tenemos que entregar una pequeña nota al señor Isshin hoy mismo_.

La idea de Ukitake era realmente romántica, misteriosa y atrevida, pensaban entregar 9 partes de la foto de Ryuken, empezarían por los bordes y las zonas que no permitirán ver bien quién era el de la foto, también la foto fue puesta a blanco y negro para evitar que se descubrieran detalles como el color de ropa, cabellos o piel, era una táctica perfecta, al tener el trozo de escrito por detrás de la foto, esta sería metida en un sobre y dejada en casa de los Kurosaki, la manera en hacerlas llegar estaba pensada pero debían ser cuidadosos de que no descubrieran tanto Isshin como Ryuken lo que se estaba tramando para ellos.

Esa noche llegaría la primera parte de la foto metida en un sobre negro y bien cerrado con remitente para Kurosaki Isshin, eso sería algo muy peculiar que empezaría a poner de cabeza al médico y sin querer al mismo Ryuken también. Pero volviendo con Ichigo, este paso media tarde en el centro comercial con su hermana, más que para él, el día fue para ella, le llevo a donde quería, compraba muchas de las cosas que Yuzu veía con felicidad, la chica era un manojo de emociones y estaba pasándola muy bien con su hermano, de vez en vez era ella quien le hacía entrar en alguna tienda para bebes y con mucha astucia se enamoraba de cientos de cosas mientras Ichigo le miraba algo apenado, no se sentía cómodo con la situación y no le dejo comprar nada para los gemelos, aun con 3 meses y sin saber el sexo de los bebes, no quería arriesgarse a comprar algo que no les sirviera después. Aquel día de hermanos paso con mucha rapidez, ya terminaba la tarde y Yuzu se empeño que comieran unos helados, ambos se sentaron en una de las pequeñas mesas de aquella heladería de su niñez, la misma donde Isshin conoció por primera vez al novio de Ichigo, aquel lugar siempre frecuentado estaba lleno, las mesas repletas y mucho ruido al rededor.

_Aquí está._ – Ichigo llego con una gran copa de vidrio con tres bolas de helado, lluvia de chocolate y una cereza adornando la punta de aquella golosina fría. –

_Todo eso es para mí?._ – miro a su hermano asombrada. –

Lo _compartiremos. –_ se sentó pesadamente en la silla frente a su hermana. –

_Ichi – nii… gracias por el día de hoy._ – sonrió feliz. –

_No es nada, tú siempre me cuidas, me haces lo que quiero y eres una gran hermana al igual que Karin. _

_La próxima saldremos los tres. _

_Si..._ – sonrió complacido, su hermana era muy dulce y sabia que contaría con ella cuando nacieran los gemelos. –

Ambos disfrutaron del helado pero Yuzu se vio distraída por alguien en la mesa que estaba tras Ichigo, miraba y miraba con ternura a una mujer que estaba empujando de un lado a otro un cochecito, era muy tierno mirar a la mujer demostrando su cariño a su hijo, no podía ver claramente al bebe dentro pero seguro que estaba muy bien dormido con esos movimientos del coche.

_Que miras?._ – Ichigo volteo a ver lo que tenía tan embobada a su hermana. –

_Verdad que es lindo. _– no apartaba la vista de la señora y el bebe. -

_Bueno…_ - no le veía la gracia a la mujer moviendo un cochecito para bebes. –

_Me dejaras sacar a pasear a los gemelos?. _

_Por supuesto que sí. _

_Ichi – nii.. _

_Dime._

_Recuerdas todo el cariño que nos daba mama? _

_Eso no necesitas preguntarlo. _– se le hico un vacio en el corazón por las palabras de su hermana. –

_Lo sé._ – sonrió mas aun. – _me da tranquilidad que lo recuerdes._

_Porque?. _

_Porque así sabrás que hacer con los gemelos, se que les darás tanto cariño como mama lo hizo con nosotros. _

_Yuzu… - _si no había llorado en todo el día, ahora si tenía ganas, aquel recuerdo de su niñez, de lo feliz que fue con su madre, la adoraba y le enseño tantas cosas en los años de vida que estuvo a su lado._ – tratare de ser como ella. _

_Serás una buena mama. _

_Eh…. _– de querer llorar ahora solo sentía como una enorme gota resbalaba por su frente, su hermana era verdaderamente simplista con las situaciones. –

Mientras Ichigo y Yuzu acababan su paseo por el centro comercial, Karin se fue a uno de sus partidos de futbol dominical así que tanto Isshin como Grimmjow se quedaron solos en la casa, el peli azul se hecho en el sofá a ver tv mientras que Isshin se le ocurrió la brillante idea de "contentar" a su hijo haciéndole una rica cena, el no acostumbraba cocinar mucho así que podrán imaginar que desastre habrá en la cocina. Las distancias entre los dos hombres eran respetadas como un acuerdo entre animales demarcando territorio, Grimmjow no se acercaba a la cocina e Isshin no se acercaba a la sala, ninguno de los dos tenía ganas de armar otra pelea por lo que restaba de dia.

_Una cena digna de un rey!. _– levanto la tapa de una de las ollas que hervía sobre la hornilla de la cocina. –

Estaba muy metido en cocinar hasta que escucho como tocaban a la puerta, era evidente que no era nadie de la familia, con calma se limpio las manos y salió a abrir el mismo pero ya Grimmjow estaba de pie frente a la puerta abierta mirando muy extrañado hacia afuera.

_Tocaron._ – miro con recelo a su suegro. –

_Lo escuche_. – se asomo para ver a ambos lados de la calle que estaba ya oscura y silenciosa por ser domingo. – _no viste a nadie?._

_No. _

_Quizás las bromas de algún niño de la cuadra._ – se encogió de hombros despreocupado. –

_Un sobre._ – Grimmjow agacho la mirada al suelo y levanto aquel extraño sobre negro. -

_No abras eso!._ – le quito el sobre de un solo y rápido jalón. –

_No pensaba abrirlo!!, solo quería ver a quien iba dirigido. _

_Qué?... tienes preocupación porque sea para ti?._ – afilo la mirada hacia Grimmjow. –

_Piense lo que quiera, igual no es para mí._ – se encogió de hombros mientras se retiraba nuevamente al sofá. –

_Que mal gusto meter una carta en un sobre negro…_ - miro curioso el remitente que estaba escrito con letras rojas muy brillantes. - _es para mí!. _

No sabía si alegrarse o sentirse asustado por recibir una carta tan sombría como esa, por un segundo pensó que podía ser una broma del mismo Grimmjow, que quizás al abrirla encontrara alguna cosa desagradable pero la curiosidad y más aun la curiosidad de Isshin le hizo arriesgarse, con paso apurado subió las escaleras hacia su habitación, si le pasaría algo no le daría el gusto de que el depravado de su nuero lo viera en primera fila, ya solo en su habitación se sentó en la cama y como si fuera un experto en desactivar bombas, con sus dedos bien suavemente abrió poco a poquito aquel sobre, ya hecho esto respiro aliviado por ver que dentro no había nada anormal, más bien estaba bien raro que ni una hoja blanca había.

_Un sobre vacio?._ – miro mejor dentro. – _que es esto?. _

Con curiosidad dejo caer en su mano extendida un trozo de lo que parecía una foto en blanco y negro, en seguida la tomo y detalles con soberana seriedad, en aquel trozo de imagen solo se podía ver lo que aparentemente eran un par de zapatos de alguien.

_Parece una foto para fetichistas de los pies… _– sus ojos no dejaban de detallar aquel par de zapatos que desconocía por completo, buscando mas respuestas le dio la vuelta a la foto notando como tenía algo escrito en ella. – _" hoy logras ver"_ …_ pero si son zapatos no ojos!!._

Suspiro defraudado por esa rara frase tras la fotografía, aquello se volvió un verdadero misterio, porque decía _"hoy logras ver",_ que debía ver?, porque ver unos zapatos?, acaso fue algo que él hizo?, pero nunca tuvo problemas con un par de zapatos, tanto pensó hasta que volvió a mirar la foto con mas simpleza.

_Es un trozo de una foto más grande!._ – sonrió triunfal ante su descubrimiento. – _pero, quien quiere mostrarme esto y porque?. _

_**Continuara…**_

Huuuumm….. al fin lo termine, hoy estuve algo malita con dolor de vientre, sensible hasta el punto que llore mientras escribía una parte del fic, pero ya paso y volví a la normalidad je je je, siento que este capi fue solo un relleno, no me agrado mucho pero el que sigue si les va a encantar porque será navidad!!, hare un "especial de navidad" prácticamente espero que sea bien largo el capitulo ya que será todo basado en cómo cada pareja va a pasar su "noche buena" , habrá mucho drama, humor y amor, espero les encante y apenas estén leyendo este yo ya estaré escribiendo el especial, también pretendo subir un "oneshot navideño de Bleach". Creo que lo titulare "_**Un arbolito para hueco mundo" **_XD…. Se imaginaran quienes serán los personajes y por supuesto que Yaoi!!... ya me voy a descansar un poquito para empezar el especial y después pensar mejor las locuras que meteré en el oneshot jejejeje. No opinare mucho hoy ando depre, muchos besitos a todos, gracias por leer.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Una Noche Buena para todos.**_


	31. Una noche buena para todos

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 31**_

_**Una noche buena para todos.**_

_**Primera parte.**_

Caliente, dulce, muy dulce y excitante, solo podía ser así, aquellas manos suaves deslizándose por su espalda, abrazándole con fuerza pero también con ternura, un cálido aliento acariciando su oído, susurrándole palabras que no podía entender pero que igual le gustaba escuchar, un beso, otro beso y otro más…

_Te quiero._ – resonó aquella frase con toda la fuerza del mundo. –

Solo pudo sonreír, solo eso para aprobar aquellas palabras, su mano blanca se deslizo por la mejilla de aquel hombre, le miro directo a los ojos, esos hermosos y profundos ojos azul claro iguales a un espejo, el espejo perfecto para ver su alma adolorida.

_Ya no estás solo Toushiro…_ - volvió a susurrar a su oído con dulzura. –

_Solo._ – una punzada en el corazón, unas lagrimas contenidas, un sentimiento que lo acompaño siempre. –

_No lo olvides nunca._ – beso con delicadeza la mejilla del peliblanco. –

Después de ello ya no había más nada, aquel cálido ser que le rodeaba ya no estaba, sus largos brazos ya no le abrazaban, un frio cruel y despiadado le calo en el alma, su corazón no podía sentirse más desolado que antes, ya había llegado al límite de sus sensaciones. Las lágrimas llegaron sin aviso, una y después otra, deslizándose por la misma mejilla que antes sintió los labios del peliacua.

_No te vayas!._ – dolía todo dentro de el. –

* * *

El ruido de su celular le hizo terminar de despertarse, estaba aturdido, desorientado y con un amargo sentimiento de soledad gracias a ese sueño, con dificultad de sentó en la cama y miro como su celular sonaba una y otra vez sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, con fastidio se llevo la mano al rostro para desperezarse pero al hacerlo noto como sus mejillas estaban bañadas en lagrimas, había llorado de verdad en ese sueño.

_Que cruel puede ser el subconsciente de uno._ – se limpio el rostro con la manga de su pijama. -

Sabía que era un mensaje así que no se dio prisa por responderlo, con suavidad se levanto de la cama, tomo el celular y camino al baño, su rutina de leer mensajes mientras se cepillaba los dientes le ahorraba tiempo en las mañanas, con calma miro que el mensaje pertenecía a su amigo Kusaka así que siguió cepillando sus dientes mientras leía.

_NANI!!!_ - dejo caer el cepillo de diente al lavabo y su boca aun estaba llena de dentífrico cuando lo que leyó lo saco de sus casillas. –

Aquel mensaje de Kusaka era muy evidentemente mal intencionado y decía lo siguiente: _**" me voy fuera de la ciudad por noche buena, te quedas a cargo de celebrar con Hyorinmaru, ya le dije que tu prepararías la cena y lo acompañarías esta noche, no me falles!!, con amor tu amigo Kusaka." **_

_MALDITO KUSAKA!!! YO NO SE COCINAR!!._ – apretó el celular con rabia mientras la espuma en su boca le hacía ver más iracundo que nunca. –

Toushiro estaba ahora en un predicamento muy grande, esa noche se celebraba la navidad, estaba dispuesto a no ver a nadie ya que como estaba solo en su casa pensaba hacer de ermitaño y no vivir para nada las cursilerías de la noche buena, siempre estuvo solo y la única persona familiar que tenia era su anciana abuela que no vivía con él. Su excesiva madures le dio la fuerza para estar así, no le importaba mucho las fechas especiales y menos ahora que solo era atormentado por la sombra de Gin y su terrible obsesión con él.

_No puedo pasar la noche en casa de el…_ - sus mejillas se sonrojaron. –

Mientras pensaba en que escusa darle a su antiguo profesor, otra vez su celular sonó pero esta vez era una llamada la que entraba, miro con molestia el aparato y ahora su rostro sonrojado pasaba a rojo tomate, aquel numero lo conocía muy bien.

_Toushiro… buenos días. _

_Bue..buenos días. _– tartamudeo al oír esa voz del otro lado de la línea. –

_Kusaka me informo de lo que querías hacer._

_Sobre eso… -_ estaba nervioso, debía inventarle una mentira a Hyorinmaru. –

_Estoy muy agradecido por el detalle._ – sonrió con suavidad. –

_Agradecido?. _

_Así es, no creí que pasarías una noche tan especial conmigo que no soy muy buena compañía… como no recuerdo nada. _

_No es mala compañía._ – mascullo apenado. –

_Kusaka me dijo que harías la cena, te llamaba para preguntar si compro algo en especial o vamos los dos… a comprar las cosas para la cena. _

_Yo... yo… voy. – _tuvo que ceder, algo dentro de el deseaba estar con el peliacua. -

_Te espero entonces. _

_Está bien profesor._

_Ya te dije que no me digas así, solo soy Hyorinmaru. _

_Nos vemos en la tarde. _

_Gracias._

_Déselas a Kusaka. _

_Y porque a el?._

_Yo sé porque lo digo. _– sonrió a medias, su mejor amigo estaba empezando a actuar como un travieso Cupido. –

Terminaron de despedirse amablemente, Toushiro estaba ahora mas ansioso que nunca, como de despertar sintiéndose solo pasaba ahora a tener algo que hacer y que sentir, con una rara sensación de satisfacción ligada a miedo se prepararía esa tarde para ir a casa de Hyorinmaru, esa noche sería realmente impresionante y reveladora para él.

El día trascurría y también las compras de última hora eran la comidilla en otra parte de la cuidad, entre las calles atestadas de personas apresuradas por comprar regalos, los ingredientes para la cena de noche buena, entre la brisa helada que se colaba por todos lados, lo adornos navideños en las vitrinas de las tiendas, mucho movimiento y vida, se respiraba un ambiente feliz por encima de tanta gente, en ese tumulto había dos personas caminando por las calles y dando los últimos detalles a la lista de noche buena, una pequeña morena caminaba llena de bolsas y con una hoja de papel en su mano libre iba dando las señales de a donde dirigirse.

_Mueve esas piernas!._ – Rukia se detuvo para esperar a su cuñado que venía más atrás lleno de paquetes. –

_No soy tu mandadero!._ – se detuvo muy molesto por el peso que llevaba consigo. –

_Que querías, que mi Nii – sama te supliera?._ – rodo la vista con fastidio hacia el pelirrojo. –

_No…_ - mascullo ofendido. – _cuando vamos a terminar todo esto?._

_Cuando consiga el último regalo. _

_Porque no llamaste a tu amiga esa…. La de gran fachada para que te acompañara hoy_. – sonrió malicioso al recordar los pechos de Orihime. –

_Salió de la ciudad, pasa las fechas especiales en casa de su hermano._ – miro seriamente la lista. – _ya solo falta un regalo y está aquí!._

Con paso rápido Rukia se encamino a una mega tienda de juguetes, estaba todo vuelto un soberano desastre adentro, las personas corriendo de un lado a otro comprando los regalos de santa, muchas personas discutiendo por ello, y otras más parecían como cazadores atrás de una presa imaginaria.

_No me gusta este lugar._ – Renji miro de reojo a una mujer que discutía con otra por una muñeca. –

_Pues si no quieres entrar espera en esa esquina._ – señala un lugar sombrío lleno de hombres con muchos paquetes como el. –

_Porque tengo la sensación de que hay más mujeres como tu allí dentro._ – camino como condenado a muerte rumbo a una esquinita vacía. –

_No te muevas de allí!_! – suspiro liberada, se arremango las mangas de su suéter muy dispuesta a entrar a aquella jungla indómita llamada juguetería. –

Rukia era atrevida y con mucha fuerza de voluntad para entrar a aquel lugar sin ley, pero Renji, el solo estaba paradito en su esquina mirando pasar el tiempo y también algo agradecido de no entrar a aquel lugar, por ello entendió muy bien el porqué Rukia no quiso que Byakuya viniera con ellos, aquel desastre le haría daño a la bebe. Sin más en que pensar que no fuera la cena que comería esa noche y un "regalo especial" que le iba a dar al Kuchiki, Renji suspiro quedamente y con sus brazos llenos de paquetes y bolsas.

_Su novia es pequeña pero peligrosa…_ - uno de los hombres al lado de Renji le entabla conversación. –

_No es mi novia_. – miro de reojo al hombre que le hablaba. –

_Su hermana_?.

_Tampoco_. – observo más detenidamente al pobre tipo que le hablaba, estaba más lleno de paquetes que el. –

_Una amiga?. _

_Es mi cuñada._ – empezó a contar mentalmente la cantidad de bolsas que llevaba el pobre. –

_Pues quien me tiene aquí dentro es mi mujer, quería conseguir algo especial para nuestra hija. _

_Ya veo. _- se pregunto mentalmente si el acabaría igual con cada navidad. -

_Todos los años terminamos aquí y mi esposa se vuelve un ogro si no encuentra lo que quiere, tiene suerte que su esposa no lo traiga también. _

_No estoy casado. _

_Si se casa lo sabrá, las mujeres son una molestia con esto de las compras. _– miro a todo el grupo de hombres allí parados con paquetes._ – todos fuimos atrapados por una compradora compulsiva . _

_Creo que lo compadezco… _- Renji sonrió con ironía. –_ yo nunca sabré que es estar parado aquí con bolsas, lo de hoy fue algo que no hago nunca. _

_Que, su novia no sale de compras con usted?._

_Es que el detalle no es que no salga, es que mi novia es "novio". – _no le intimidaba en lo mas mínimo decir lo que era Byakuya para él. –

_Oh…_. – el hombre le miro con algo de asombro. –

_Y no vino porque está en estado y no puede andar en este desastre_.

…….. - de mirarlo asombrado pasó a alejarse de Renji unos buenos pasos. –

Por eso Renji nunca sabe lo que es quedarse callado, para él su relación con el Kuchiki es tan natural como el respirar y ahora con su hija en camino será para el más natural que nunca, su personalidad le lleva a ser sincero y desentendido del mundo, todo lo que le rodee es simple y perfecto, se cree con una vida buena y un amor increíble, que mas puede desear para noche buena, solo comer una cena digna de un rey y disfrutar de la compañía de su amante, solo eso necesita Renji para ser feliz esta noche.

Pero en otro lado, los deseos de noche buena no serán tan placenteros y dulces, un Gin lleno de duda también querrá que su "juguete" pase la noche buena con él, a pesar de haberle prometido a Matsumoto que le acompañaría esa noche, que ambos pasearían por el parque y cenarían fuera para rememorar navidades pasadas, mejores momentos del pasado de ellos y que Gin no tiene intensiones de recuperar, solo el jugar con los sentimientos de las personas es su fuerte, pero el deseo de controlar las cosas podrán ser el factor decisivo en más de un sentido.

_Maldita sea… porque no contesta el celular._ – da al botón de re discado de su teléfono. – _Shiro – chan… mas te vale contestarme antes de que me enfade._

Pasaban de las 5 de la tarde, ya estaba vestido para la noche con un sobrio suéter negro cuello de tortuga, pantalones de vestir beis y guantes de cuero en el mismo color, se cubriría con una chaqueta de tela gruesa color café oscuro que reposaba solitaria sobre la cama junto a una bufanda de color marfil, quería pasar unas buenas horas con Toushiro antes de ir corriendo a ver a Matsumoto en el restaurante donde acordaron su cita. Antes de todo aquel imprevisto de los amigos de Toushiro, Gin no tenía las intensiones de dividirse en noche buena, no pretendía seguir a Shiro – chan pero cuando sintió que el peliblanco le estaba alejando de un modo nada sutil, debía "supervisar" el tiempo y en que lo invertía su amante preferido.

_Toushiro…. Estas jugando con fuego._ – Gin lanzo el celular al suelo realmente colérico, el chico no le respondía a llamadas o mensajes de texto. –

En otra parte de la ciudad, más precisamente en un supermercado se podía ver a dos personas caminado calmadamente por uno de los pasillos, mirando los anaqueles para tomar lo necesario y seguir su ruta de compras navideñas. Toushiro estaba algo nervioso, había guardado su celular en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones y puesto en vibrador, así que sentía claramente cada vez que una llamada o un mensaje llegaba, aun con los nervios de saber que todos y cada uno de ellos pertenecían a Gin, se negó a contestar, ese día quería olvidarse de aquel hombre con mirada zorruna, quería vivir un día diferente con la persona que siempre admiro y que estaba allí para él en ese preciso instante.

_Toushiro?._ – el peliacua se le acerca por detrás al no tener respuesta por una pregunta que hizo. –

_Eh?._ – volteo a ver a Hyorinmaru, lo tenía tan cerca de él y a la vez tan lejos. –

_Estaba preguntándote si quieres que compre un pastel para el postre._ – miro algo curioso la expresión de su ex alumno. – _sucede algo?._

_Nada…_ - renegó con la cabeza. –

_Seguro?._

_Solo quiero que terminemos aquí para ir a preparar la comida._ – empujo el carrito de compras alejándose de su profesor. –

_Porque siento que algo le preocupa._ – miro seriamente al peliblanco mientras se alejaba hacia otro pasillo del supermercado. –

Cargados de bolsas regresaron poco a poco al departamento del profesor, ambos muy silenciosos a pesar de que no había pasado nada para que aquel ambiente estuviese tan tenso, con todo listo y ya en casa, Toushiro se armo de valor para preparar una cena que él no sabía hacer, con algo de vergüenza compro un pequeño libro de recetas antes de encontrarse con Hyorinmaru, si debía cocinar lo haría sin arriesgar la salud de su comensal, ya listo abrió el libro y empezó a buscar una receta fácil y apetitosa, no tenía intenciones de hacer un pavo al horno o algo tradicional, quería salir de lo común y corriente pero a la vez impresionar a su profesor.

_Esto esta difícil…_ - miro la receta una y otra vez, no era nada agraciado con la cocina. –

_Te ayudo en algo_?. – Hyorinmaru se apareció de repente tras él. –

_Nooo_... – escondió el libro pero con los nervios se le resbalo de los dedos así que cayó al suelo entre los pies de ambos. –

Si estaba nervioso, ahora estaba avergonzado, miro la expresión seria del peliacua cuando se agacho a recoger el libro, lo miraba con cara de no me lo puedo creer, ya vería como sus intenciones de hacer algo bueno se iban por el caño, estaba dispuesto a afrontar la burla pero lo que no vio venir fue la mano de su profesor posándose tiernamente sobre su cabeza, su rostro expresaba tranquilidad y hasta picardía.

_No sabes cocinar verdad?._ – coloco el libro en la mesa de la cocina. –

_Lo recordaste…_

_No, solo era simple deducción al verte actuar._ – alejo la mano de Toushiro. – _te voy a ayudar un poco._

_Pero… Kusaka fue quien me metió en este lio, yo no sé cocinar y nunca pretendí mentirle. _

Trato de decir la verdad pero el hombre solo se volteo desinteresado en las palabras de Toushiro y paso a registrar un enorme gabinete que estaba junto a la puerta de la cocina.

_Ponte esto._ – le extendió un mandil color rosa con bordes de encaje blanco muy femenino. –

_Quiere que use esto?._ – miro la prenda con soberana preocupación. – _esta hablando en serio?._

_Si no quieres ensuciarte la ropa._ – saco un mandil para el más sobrio de color azul marino y con un pequeño dragoncito pintado al frente de blanco. –

_Diablos…_ - rezongo mientras se lo colocaba. –

Hyorinmaru se puso manos a la obra con la comida, parecía saber que hacer sin recordar muy bien la receta, quizás pequeños recuerdos de su gusto por la cocina regresaban como fugases llamaradas, cuando veía las cosas una y otra vez, cuando tomaba el mango del sartén o cuando veía de reojo como su alumno estaba parado cerca suyo pelando unas papas, no pudo negar en lo más hondo de su mente que aquel chico le inspiraba un no sé que el alma y sin mencionar el pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago que sentía cuando lo veía tan tierno parado a su lado y con ese mandil tan femenino, era gracioso el mirar la cara de vergüenza que adornaba a Toushiro en ese instante que se lo coloco.

_Gracias por venir._ – miro con serenidad al peliblanco. –

_No tiene que darlas_. – siguió pelando con dificultad aquel tubérculo escurridizo. – auht!!

_Que paso?._ – miro preocupado como el chico se sostenía su dedo índice con fuerza. –

_Me corte…_ - miro su dedo con algo de dolor. –

_Dame la mano. _

Toushiro solo pudo quedar boquiabierto al ver lo que hizo su antiguo profesor, pensó que le vería la cortada y le pondría una bandita, pero nada más lejos de la realidad cuando vio como su dedo iba a parar a la boca de Hyorinmaru, sintió como un corrientazo le recorrió en segundos desde la base de su cuello hasta el final de la espalda, aquella sensación de la lengua del peliacua contra su dedo, agradeció que ese sensual contacto solo durara unos segundos ya que si hubiese durado más se habría desvanecido allí mismo por la impresión.

_La saliva es buena desinfectante… por eso los animales se lamen las heridas._ – soltó el dedo del chico con una sonrisa serena. –

_Si... usted lo dice…_ - tartamudeo impresionado. –

Aquel pequeño altercado pronto se olvido y la cena quedo lista, ya eran las 9 cuando ambos estaban sentados a la mesa, mirando aquella pequeña cena elegante que Hyorinmaru recordó, tenían que celebrar por ello, con cada vivencia regresaba una fracción de sus gustos y su personalidad, de su pasado y de su presente. Pero mientras ambos cenaban, en otra parte de la cuidad, una hermosa mujer estaba parada en la entrada de un restaurante, vestía tan elegante para esa ocasión, su cuerpo escultural era resaltado con un hermoso traje negro a media pierna, sus pechos eran coquetamente cubiertos por un escote en forma de v, sus manos con algunas pulseras doradas y un extravagante anillo en forma de gato daban el último toque, su cabello largo estaba recogido para mostrar claramente el escote de su espalda que llegaba con precisión hasta su cintura, pero aquella mujer no estaba con rostro feliz, parecía preocupada por algo, miraba su reloj de pulsera una y otra vez mientras sostenía su celular nerviosamente.

_Porque no llamas?._ – miro la hora una vez más. – _te matare si me dejas plantada Ishimaru._

Matsumoto quiso confiar en el después de algunos fracasos, llevaban unos dos meses saliendo sin intenciones mas allá de un buen sexo y una que otra cita, fueron novios pero ahora ella se sentía recelosa de dejar que su corazón se volviera a romper en manos de ese hombre, le había costado mucho llegar a estar feliz sola, pero otra vez estaba jugando el juego de Gin, otra vez cayó como una tonta en su trampa de seducción, quizás quería sentir a aquel hombre que la hizo feliz por un corto tiempo, hasta que se dio cuenta de que sus mentiras eran más que su felicidad. Donde estará Ishimaru?, quien sabe, pero mientras unos sufren de soledad, otros sufren de exceso de compañía.

El hogar de los Kurosaki era todo un alboroto, la casa al fin estaba terminando de ser adornada por todos, Isshin estaba prácticamente vestido de papa Noel, dando saltos de un lado a otro y con una bolsa a cuestas, lanzaban alaridos de villancicos mientras sus hijos se preguntaban cuando su viejo dejaría de actuar como un niño pequeño, Grimmjow tenia de invitada a su prima así que también Nell estaba armando lio junto con Yuzu, ambas se llevaban de maravillas y como eran tan sentimentales ante todo, el pobre de Ichigo era la victima perfecta a sus "instintos maternales desbordados", Karin pareció cooperar más con su cuñado así que entre los dos acomodaron el arbolito y dieron unos toques con las luces que pusieron fuera de la casa, Isshin creía que ese año debía ser celebrado en doble por la venida de sus nietos y hasta ellos estaba alborotados con tanta emoción en aquella casa.

_QUIEN QUIERE PONCHE!!_ – Isshin blandía con emoción una enorme ponchera con aquel líquido cremoso y con licor. –

_Itsigoooo…_.. – Nell se sirvió para después llevarlo muy feliz a las manos del pelos de naranja. – _toma!._

_No puedo beber_.

_Porque_?. – miro confundida al chico. –

_Por los gemelos_. – sonrió algo preocupado. –

_Oh… a los bebes les da resaca?. _

_No… precisamente. _– una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, aquella chica sí que se le ocurrían unas cosas. –

A pesar del escándalo, todo aquel hogar estaba lleno de amor, pero aun Ichigo estaba molesto con su novio y su padre, ese pequeño incidente lo dejo muy indignado y a pesar de ser navidad casi no les dirigía la palabra.

_Te sientes bien?. _– Grimmjow se sentó al lado del peli naranja, no lo había visto levantarse de ese sofá en toda la noche. –

_Solo estoy cansado._ – ni si quiera volteo a verlo. –

_Porque no te contentas conmigo?. _

_Puedes dejar el tema. _

_Creo que no merezco tu frialdad. _– deslizo una de sus manos por el cuello de Ichigo. –

_No me toques…_ - trato de alejarse de Grimmjow pero pronto este le estaba besando con pasión y lujuria, hasta olvido que estaban todos en la casa. –

_EL REGALO DE NOCHE BUENA SE LO DAN EN PRIVADO_!! – Isshin golpeo con su bolsa de santa la cabeza de ambos chicos. –

_VIEJO_!!.

_Mejor vamos a cenar_. – sonrió amablemente, era la primera vez que veía a su padre hablándole a Grimmjow sin insultos. –

_Hicimos un pacto de no agresión mientras tu estés presente_. – mascullo algo serio el peli azul. –

_Creí que había bebido de más._ – sus ojos se abrieron como platos ante la revelación. –

_Contento_?.

_Claro que sí_. – le dio un pequeño beso en la boca a su amante. – _pero…_

_Nos mataremos a golpe si es necesario cuando tú no estés._

_Lo supuse. – _la alegría no le duro mucho pero la idea del pacto no estaba mala. –

Una cena llena de conversaciones, de alegría, con mucha comida para celebrar un momento de unión, en familia y con la seguridad de que el siguiente día todo sea para mejor, entre risas, comentarios sobre los gemelos, algunas discusiones transcurría la noche, pero en otra parte, también se celebraba mas en privado, Uryu y Ukitake estaban muy abrazados en el sofá de la sala, aquel hogar del peliblanco fue un refugio grandioso para pasar la primera noche buena verdaderamente navideña de Uryu, el reloj marcaban las 11 y pronto podrían darse sus regalos de noche buena, habían comido hasta reventar y ahora compartían un pequeño pero precioso pastel de chocolate con una capa blanca de merengue, sobre él se podía ver una casita hecha con galletas y dulces, aquel pastel había sido uno de los regalos para Ukitake que le gustaba mucho los dulces.

_Ya no puedo más. _– Uryu se recostó perezoso entre los brazos de su prometido_. – estoy lleno._

_Pero casi no has comido pastel_. – le señalo la golosina casi completa sobre una pequeña mesa para café. –

_Quieres hacerme engordar. _– sonrió con felicidad. –

_Podría… _- dio unos pequeños besos en su cuello. – _pero no precisamente de comida. _

_Ya hablamos de eso. _– cerro los ojos al sentir como ahora la boca de Ukitake se deslizaba hasta su barbilla. –

_Es que…. Cuando te veo así, tan lindo y frágil… muero de la curiosidad por saber cómo serian nuestros hijos. _– poso sus labios sobre la mejilla de Uryu. –

_Solo me faltan unos meses para graduarme, creo que puedes ser paciente._

_No quieres repetir la historia de tu madre. _

_Lo de Ryuken fue diferente, yo te amo a ti y nunca te ocultaría un embarazo. _– deslizo su mano por la cabellera blanca y aun corta de Ukitake. –

_Sé que eres tan recto que serias incapaz de hacerme algo así. _

_Qué bueno que lo entiendes. – sonrió tranquilo. - _

_Y tu madre?. _– Ukitake pregunto en tono curioso.-

_Es Ryuken!... está en la clínica, su trabajo es lo único con lo que celebra, no sé cómo no puede sentir soledad. _

_Si la siente. _

_Eres demasiado sensible con todos._

_Después de estar tan cerca de la muerte… la vida te da una segunda oportunidad, porque no darla a los demás también. _– abrazo fuertemente a Uryu._ – te quiero._

_Yo también a ti. _

_Pero ahora vamos a comer más pastel!. _– sin previo aviso unto dos de sus dedos con el merengue blanco que daba la sensación de nieve al pastel. –

Deslizo sus dos dedos con sensualidad por el borde de los labios enrojecidos de Uryu, aquel dulce y provocador contacto le invito a abrir la boca dejando que ambos dedos entraran, su paladar se lleno de sensaciones con aquel merengue dulce y cremoso, su lengua se deslizo provocativamente entre aquellos dedos, después de todo ese espectáculo ambos quedaron con ganas de jugar un poco más, se darían una parte de su regalo esa noche.

_Tú eres mi regalo de navidad, de año nuevo, de cumpleaños, de enamorados…. Eres todo lo que alguien puede desear en la vida._ – acerco su frente hasta quedar pegada contra la de Uryu. –

_Llegaste en el momento exacto, solo puedo decir que conocerte fue lo más maravilloso que pude experimentar._ – deslizo sus manos por la cintura del peliblanco. –

Un apasionado beso desencadeno todo aquel cariño que se tenían, un contacto solo podía traer otro más, las sensaciones de estar con la persona amada eran la mejor droga del mundo, en verdad que esa noche fue la navidad más increíble que pudo pasar Uryu en su vida, pero mientras unos dan rienda suelta a su amor, otros se ven frenados por el sentimiento a pecado, en un pequeño sofá estaba el cuerpo delicado y rendido de Toushiro, después de la cena ambos se sentaron a tomar ponche, conversaron de muchas cosas pero principalmente Toushiro le hablo de cómo había sido su etapa en la secundaria, como le había conocido y como ahora estaba otra vez conociéndolo, en verdad ambos pasaron un rato ameno, tanto que olvidaron la hora que era, la media noche llego para Shiro – chan pero este se había quedado dormido en el sofá, el ponche le había ganado la jugada contra el alcohol, solo un poco y le dejo aturdido al punto de caer dormido mientras conversaba con Hyorinmaru.

_No me equivoque al pensar que eras especial._ – camino hacia el sofá donde estaba el chico dormido. –

Con mucho cuidado le quito los zapatos, la pequeña taza vacía de poche que tenía entre sus manos y lo cargo con tal facilidad, era tan ligero como una pluma, con mucho cuidado camino con él en brazos hasta su habitación y lo deposito suavemente en la cama, Toushiro solo hizo unos pequeños quejidos de protesta al sentirse soltado de aquel agarre, se dio media vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a Hyorinmaru, en ese justo instante el peliacua noto como algo sobre salía del bolsillo trasero del pantalón de Hitsugaya. Teniendo cuidado saco lo que era un celular, estaba ya sin baterías así que lo dejo sobre la mesa de noche para que el chico lo encontrara fácilmente al despertar.

_No sé cómo me... me… pude olvidar de ti._ – con algo de duda toco algunos mechones de los suaves y blancos cabellos de Toushiro. –

Sentía paz cuando lo veía así, era la primera vez que lo tenía tan cerca sin que el chico se sintiera avergonzado o molesto, era evidente que Toushiro no le gustaba que las personas se le acercaran mucho, pero por alguna razón sentía que con él era diferente, que en algún pasado que no recuerda el fue diferente, pero tan diferente hasta que punto?. Algo en su corazón se gestaba y era un cariño inmenso que despertaba sus deseos, ya no solo de amistad, de cariño entre conocidos, ahora sentía que algo dentro de el estaba creciendo a pasos agigantados, con solo mirarlo era evidente que deseaba tenerlo cerca, cada vez más cerca de él.

_No sé si deba sentir esto por ti._ – susurro con cuidado al oído de Toushiro. – _eres tan joven. _

A pesar del miedo deslizo su mano por el hombro del chico, su piel suave se dejaba ver entre la camisa que llevaba puesta, era tentador sin duda alguna pero pronto tuvo que alejarse de Toushiro, estaba perdiendo el control de la situación.

_No puedo… no quiero que pienses mal de mí. _– se mordió el labio inferior angustiado. –

Se estiro para relajarse de aquella sensación, cuidando de no hacer ruido se cambio la ropa por su pijama que solo eran una franela verde olivo con unos pantalones de dormir grises, dormiría afuera si era necesario para evitar que su cuerpo hiciera algo indebido, cuando estaba por tomar su manta y una almohada sintió un leve susurro proveniente de los labios de Toushiro, con cuidado se acerco al chico para escuchar lo que decía entre sueños.

_No... no me dejes solo. _– un mohín de tristeza adorno aquellas palabras del dormido Shiro – chan. –

_Porque temes quedarte solo_. – no pudo mas, tenía que abrazarlo o se volvería loco. –

Delicadamente se acostó junto al peliblanco, sus brazos se pasaron suavemente por la cintura de Toushiro apresándola lo suficiente para que aquel contacto fuera real, cerró los ojos y respiro profundo aquel embriagador aroma del chico, su mente estaba trayendo otros recuerdos apenas hizo eso, recordó parte de sus vivencias con Toushiro, lo mucho que lo admiraba por ser un chico fuerte e inteligente, recordó como le daba consejos y le apoyaba, en ese instante supo que lo que sentía no era nuevo, que ya antes se había enamorado de él y que esta era una segunda vez…

_Profesor._ – Toushiro abrió de golpe los ojos al sentir aquel calor rodeándolo suavemente. –

_Profesor no…. Dime Hyorinmaru_. - acerco su labios para al fin besar los de su ex alumno. –

_**Continuara…..**_

KIIIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! LO BESOOOOOO!! LO BESOOOO Y RECORDO QUE LO AMABA DESDE HACIA TIEMPO ATRÁS!! TODO LO QUE PUEDE HACER EL AROMA, se dice que los olores son los mejores detonantes de los recuerdos, oler a Toushiro le despertó las hormonas!! Jejejeje!!, bueno, estoy muerta…. Cansada por escribir pero sé que este especial iba a quedar muy largo así que lo dividí en dos partes, y la próxima semana verán que mas pasa, donde se metió Gin y será triste… muy triste U.U, veremos también la noche buena de Renji y Byakuya, ellos se me quedaron por fuerita pero serán recompensados ya que de ellos no he hecho lemon….. Hace muchos capis y se lo merecen je je je. Con cariño para todos y un agradecimiento especial a tres chicas que me han dejado saber que no solo son fans sino amigas… Riona, Liho y Aurora… ustedes niñas son mi inspiración, muchas veces sus ideas me dan más que hacer y como esforzarme, gracia a las tres.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Una noche buena para todos**_

_**Segunda parte.**_


	32. Una noche buena para todos II

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 32**_

_**Una noche buena para todos.**_

_**Segunda parte.**_

Qué alegría podía significar recibir un presente, no importaba lo costoso, económico o extrañamente curioso que pueda ser, lo importante es el cariño con el que se entrega, así le pareció a Renji cuando miro nervioso como su amante se disponía a abrir el primer regalo que estaba bajo el árbol de navidad, Rukia a su lado en el suelo miraba expectante para saber que había comprado el pelirrojo para su Nii – sama, Renji había sido muy celoso de su regalo y ahora por fin sabrían que era.

_Ábrelo. –_ Rukia ojeo con curiosidad aquel paquete pequeño y rectangular en las manos de su hermano. –

_Esto es…_ - quito el envoltorio color rojo brillante con estrellas plateadas, después de ello abrió la caja que parecía para guardar joyas. –

_Que lindos!!._ – Rukia miro impresionada el interior de la caja. –

Byakuya no sabía qué hacer exactamente con ese regalo que constaba de tres cadenas plateadas, cada una con un dije diferente, dos de tamaño grande y una más pequeña y delicada, con cuidado saco una de ellas y la miro seriamente, el dije redondo que colgaba de la cadena tenía una inscripción, solo un símbolo muy simple de leer.

"_amor_". – susurro para sí con impresión. –

_Te gusta?._ – el pelirrojo tomo la cadena más pequeña de la caja. – _esta es de la bebe… cuando nazca se la pondremos. _

Byakuya estaba anonadado con aquel regalo, en otro momento de su vida habría dicho que era una soberana cursilería pero ahora, ayudado por las hormonas y más aun por su amor al pelirrojo y su hija se sintió muy feliz de aquel detalle, por su parte Renji tomo la cadena que correspondía al Kuchiki y se la coloco al cuello con total delicadeza, rozando aquella blanca piel con sus dedos pero repentinamente el brillo de un flash cegó a la pareja en un segundo.

_Yo también tenía que estrenar mi regalo._ – sonrió divertida al tomar la primera foto de la pareja con la cámara digital que su hermano le dio. –

_Fotos no!_. – Byakuya se cubrió el vientre con uno de los cojines del sofá. –

_Porque no, es un bello recuerdo de este día, la primera navidad los cuatro juntos. – _tomo otra foto a su hermano. -

_Cuatro… - _Renji se rasco la cabeza pensativo. _– si somos tres. _

_La bebe también cuenta._

Con esas palabras la pequeña morena saco una enorme cajota con un moño rosado, coloco aquel gran regalo en frente de su Nii – sama para que lo abriera.

_Este es para ti._ – sonrió apenada. –

_Esa condenada caja tuve que cargarla por media Karakura!!._ – Renji recordó lo titánica de aquella labor y sin embargo nunca supo lo que contenía. –

_Haz silencio!._ – Rukia le segó con el flash de su cámara. – _no interrumpas el momento._

_NO VEOOOO!!! – _se restregó los ojos con molestia, esa luz lo dejo ciego por unos segundos._ -_

Byakuya abrió el paquete con solemnidad, su rostro no demostraba ni un ápice de asombro mientras desataba el moño rosado y rompía el papel de regalos, pero cuando al fin llego al interior de la caja su rostro paso de serio a uno realmente confundido.

_Te gusta!._ – uso su cámara para tomar unas cuantas fotos de su Ni – sama con el regalo. –

……………. – Byakuya saca de la caja un enorme, afelpado y rosado conejo de peluche. –

_Es lindooooo!!! Se llama chappy y será el compañero perfecto para la bebe. _

_Un conejo de peluche!._ – Renji miro el objeto con rencor. – _eso le causara alergia!_

_Es antialérgico!. _– otra vez le disparo el flash directo en la cara de Renji. –

_NO HAGAS ESO!_!. – ya no estaba ciego, ahora veía estrellitas por todos lados. –

Ambos empezaron una discusión sobre lo malo o bueno de aquel enorme peluche para la bebe mientras Byakuya lo observaba meditativo, le tocaba los ojos, la nariz, el pelaje suavecito y esponjado, hasta se lo acerco a su rostro para sentirlo.

_Me gusta._ – sentencio fríamente. –

_EN SERIOOOO!!!_ – gritaron Rukia y Renji a la vez. -

_Mejor abre tu regalo. _– el moreno extendió una caja grande frente a Renji, quería desviar la discusión del peluche. –

_Que será!_!... – batió la caja con sus manos emocionado. –

_NO LE HAGAS ASI!_! . –Byakuya estaba que se moría al ver como trataba el regalo. –

_Lo siento je je je._ – con algo de pena comenzó a abrir la caja para ver su contenido. – _OHHHHH!! UNA CAMARA DE VIDEO!. _

_No sabía en verdad que darte._ – se apeno un poco al sentir como Renji le besaba la mejilla en señal de agradecimiento. -

_Pensante en grande, con esto filmare el parto!_!.

_Si te atreves a hacer eso te matare._ – un aura negra ensombreció el rostro de Byakuya mientras sus ojos centellaban malignidad en grande diciendo aquellas palabras. –

_Está bien._ – el pobre susurro aterrado. -

Los regalos fueron muy bien recibidos y la alegría regreso cuando Renji juro por su vida que no usaría su regalo para filmar nada que tenga que ver con el nacimiento de su hija, ya pensara como dejar recuerdos de ese memorable acontecimiento que ocurrirá en 4 meses. La noche siguió su ir y venir cuando el reloj anunciaban ya la una de la mañana, Rukia se había quedado dormida en el sofá sujetando muy feliz la cámara que le regalo su hermano, Byakuya recogía los papeles rotos de los regalos y ponía un poco de orden antes de irse a dormir, estaba cansado y solo deseaba poder acostarse pero en la mente de su amante pelirrojo otra idea se le vino con el regalo que le dieron.

_Dejamos a Rukia allí?._ – miro a su cuñada rendida en el sofá. –

_Desde niña se quedaba dormida así._ – busco una manta para cubrir a su pequeña hermana. –

_Y nosotros?_. – se deslizo por detrás de Byakuya, con mucho cariño quito aquella cabellera negra de su cuello para poder besarlo. – _la cadena se ve realmente bien en tu cuello._

_Y no vas a usar la tuya?._ – se dejo besar tiernamente aquella sensible zona. –

_Pónmela._ – sonrió satisfecho con el detalle. –

Después de cubrir a su hermana con la manta busco su regalo para sacar la cadena que pertenecía a Renji, con algo de dificultad se puso en las puntas de los pies frente al pelirrojo tratando de llegar a su cuello mientras veía aquella mirada dulce que le daba Renji, no sabía en verdad cuando se enamoro perdidamente de él, pero lo que si sabía muy bien es que estos momentos eran los más felices de su vida después de haber sufrido tanto con la muerte de su esposa y todo aquel terrible pasado que lo condeno a la soledad por años, aunque todo ahora era muy diferente a lo que imagino para su futuro, muy diferente pero increíble. Su mente se sintió volar, los pensamientos buenos, los malos, los recuerdos y ahora la felicidad, sintió como aquel abrazo se hacía más estrecho cuando al fin pudo colocar la cadena en el cuello de Renji, su boca se encontró con otra, sus corazones se unieron en un fogoso deseo de sentir más, con mucho cuidado el pelirrojo paso su brazo derecho de la cintura a las piernas de Byakuya, en un segundo lo había levantado en brazos como si fuera una novia.

_Esto es cursi_. – susurro al oído de su amante. –

_Pronto dejara de ser cursi para volverse maliciosamente divertido._ – desvió la mirada hacia su cámara de video. – _tengo una idea._

_Quieres más regalos de noche buena._ – paso sensualmente su lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja de Renji. –

_Quieres dejar un recuerdo a la posteridad?_. – camino con Byakuya aun en sus brazos rumbo a donde estaba la cámara sobre la mesa del comedor. –

_Si te refieres a la posteridad como solo tú y yo_. – ahora su boca se apodero de su oreja con pequeños mordiscos. –

Ambos estuvieron de acuerdo en estrenar la cámara haciendo una travesura, con paso rápido Renji subió a su compañero hasta la habitación para después depositarlo en la cama con suma suavidad, paso siguiente busco un lugar estratégico para colocar la cámara, aquel improvisado video sería una experiencia divertida. Con una precisión mortal Abarai coloco la cámara sobre una repisa alta donde se enfocaba toda la cama sin nada de perdida.

_Ahora olvidemos que está allí._ – se lanzo a la cama quitándose la camisa rápidamente mientras Byakuya le detuvo de seguir haciéndolo. – _qué pasa?._

_Porque mejor no puede ser al revés, Ser más cuidadosos… este video puede aliviarnos en un futuro. _

_AMO TUS HORMONAS!!_ – sonrió feliz al ver que el Kuchiki estaba muy desinhibido últimamente. –

_Mejor ámame a mí._ – con la mirada puesta sobre el pecho descubierto de Renji, empezó a deslizar su mano por todo sus tatuajes, provocadoramente lento, sintiendo cada curva de sus músculos bien definidos, aquel hombre le volvía loco, tenía un cuerpo de adonis digno de ser tocado a toda su plenitud. –

_Con todo gusto._ – deslizo su camisa poco a poco fuera de su cuerpo, mientras sentía las manos de Byakuya jugando con su torso provocadoramente. –

Su cuerpo estaba al límite, veía a su compañero allí sentado frente a él dándole no solo caricias, le gustaba que Byakuya fuera dominante a veces, las mejores cosas que podía sentir era cuando el Kuchiki le demostraba toda su pasión con acciones, y allí iba otra vez ese sentimiento de dejarse querer, mirando con lujuria como sus pantalones eras desabrochados lentamente por las blancas manos de su amante, botón a botón era soltado con suavidad, sentía el aliento de su boca sobre su abdomen, sus labios besando cada parte de piel conquistada hasta que ya no había más murallas que no dejaran en libertad la excitada masculinidad del pelirrojo, aquello era un verdadero regalo de noche buena.

_Déjame ayudarte…_ - mientras Byakuya deslizaba sus manos sobre aquel palpitante miembro, Renji se dedico a desvestirlo también. –

_Me vuelves loco_… - gruño suavemente al oído de Byakuya mientras deslizaba su camisa fuera del mismo. –

_Hazme tuyo. – _sus manos continuaron aquellas caricias bajando y subiendo suavemente_. – _

_Será todo un placer. – _beso una y otra vez aquel hombro descubierto, sus dedos bajando poco a poco la camisa hasta que esta quedo tirada a un lado de la cama._ – recuéstate. _

Sus ojos, sus hermosos ojos azul grisáceos brillaban más que nunca, sus mejillas blancas estaban ahora realmente sonrojadas por aquel acto, sus labios tentadoramente rojos y entreabiertos le invitaban descaradamente a besarlos una y otra vez, con suavidad poso su mano sobre aquel vientre abultado a simple vista, con casi 5 meses era evidente su existencia, sus dedos le recorrieron suavemente y sin lujuria, solo cariño había en aquellas caricias, pero pronto desvió su atención hacia otra zona del cuerpo del Kuchiki, poso su boca sobre su cuello delgado bajando poco a poco en medio de besos y lamidas, deslizándose hasta uno de sus pezones, aquel acto solo hizo que el moreno curvara su espalda por la sensación, su cuerpo era un manojo de emociones dispuestas y desenfrenadas, sus manos pasaron a recorrer la negra cabellera de su amante mientras seguía jugando con su pecho, pequeños gemidos se escapaban de sus labios, palabras cortas que significaban tanto.

_Tócame._ – gimió con fuerza al sentir como una de las manos de Renji se deslizaba descarada entre la ropa interior de su amante. –

Una sola sonrisa fue la respuesta a la petición, después de ello aquellos pantalones y su ropa interior fueron arrojados lejos de la cama, con agilidad el pelirrojo se movió hasta quedar entre las piernas de Byakuya, rozando sus labios por todas ellas desde la punta del pie hasta su bajo vientre pasando otra vez sobre aquel excitado miembro solicitado de cariño, con delicia lo engullo una y otra vez, moviéndose con el ritmo que le indicaban las manos de Byakuya sobre su cabeza, aquello solo logro que mas sonidos placenteros se sintieran por doquier, un poco mas y el placer llego a su límite, se sintió en el paraíso mientras Renji aun seguía jugando con su lengua como si se tratase de una golosina, los espasmos, el cosquilleo en todo su cuerpo fue la gloria, solo pudo quedar tendido en esa cama respirando acelerado con sus mejillas encendidas y su garganta seca de tanto gemir.

_Esos sonidos tuyos son como música para mí_. – beso tiernamente la frente bañada en sudor del Kuchiki. –

_Sigamos_… - respiro entrecortado y deseoso de continuar aquel acto de pasión. –

Con mucho cuidado Renji tomo las caderas de su amante y lo hizo girar hasta quedar de lado, serian más creativos que de costumbre, con un rostro nuevamente lujurioso tomo la pierna izquierda del moreno y la llevo hacia delante lo suficiente para que su cuerpo alcanzara aquel lugar deseado, mientras su mano derecha sostenía aquella pierna, su otra mano se deslizo por entre los muslos del Kuchiki, suavemente hasta abrirse paso en su interior, un gemido ronco le confirmo que estaba tocando el lugar correcto, aquel juego duro poco ya que ambos estaban realmente deseosos de pasar al siguiente nivel, con mucho cuidado y deseo Renji se deslizo en el interior de su amante, otra vez en el paraíso, sentir aquel cuerpo cálido estremecerse con sus movimientos, sus caderas empezaron a balancearse suavemente, poco a poco al principio para después ir aumentado el ritmo que impartía sus deseos, otra vez gemidos, susurros, sensaciones inequívocas de amor y placer, con cada embestía sentía como el pelirrojos se adentraba mas y mas en el, aquel punto lo volvía loco, un poco mas y pronto llegarían al clímax otra vez, con rapidez, acelerando el ritmo aquel orgasmo llego, justo a tiempo para después descansar satisfechos y muy abrazados uno del otro.

_Hay que… esconder esa cámara._ – susurro el Kuchiki con debilidad antes de caer rendido todavía en brazos de Renji. –

_Mañana, ahora descansa._ – deslizo su mano por el vientre desnudo de Byakuya. – _buenas noches princesa._

El amor reina en muchos lugares después de la celebración, luego de las comidas, los regalos y los demás detalles, pero a veces las cosas que se hacen en un momento de pasión pueden no ser las mejores decisiones en la vida, luego de aquel beso inesperado Toushiro quedo paralizado en la cama, notablemente incrédulo y perturbado por aquel acontecimiento repentino, su corazón latía a mil por hora y su cuerpo parecía desvanecerse al mirar a la persona que le robo ese beso.

_Lo… lo siento... no quise..._ – Hyorinmaru se puso de pie rápidamente para alejarse de Toushiro. –

_Porque?_. – difícilmente logro sacar esa palabra de su boca. –

_Porque, porque…_ _recordé que te quiero_. – bajo la mirada consternado, aquella revelación era tan difícil de decir. –

_Me quiere?. – _sus ojos se abrieron más aun._ – me quiere?._

_No… lo tomes a mal, no pienses que soy una persona extraña por sentir esas cosas hacia un chico como tú!. _– se dio media vuelta rumbo a la ventana de la habitación._ – seguro piensas que soy una escoria._

_No lo es._ – bajo la guardia un poco aliviado por aquellas palabras. _– no eres una escoria por querer. _

_Pero fui tu profesor!... fui un ejemplo para ti._ – reclino su frente de aquel vidrio frio de la ventana. –

_Todavía lo es. –_ se arrimo un poco hacia la orilla de la cama. –

_Tu solo me debes ver como un padre…_ - suspiro audiblemente. – _soy un tonto al pensar que solo recordando que te quiero… me corresponderás. _

_No lo veo como un padre, nunca lo he visto como un adulto más de este podrido mundo, yo le veo con otros ojos..._ – se puso de pie y camino poco a poco hasta Hyorinmaru. –

_Toushiro._ – se dio media vuelta incrédulo por las frases que salían de aquellos labios. –

_Yo… yo también siempre añore escuchar de su boca que me dijera que me quiere._ – sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante su verdad oculta. –

_Aunque sea mayor que tú?. _

_La edad no importa, acaso no recuerda que siempre me reconfortaba con esa frase. _

_No podemos…_ - se llevo las manos a la cabeza, estaba en una encrucijada de moral contra amor. –

_Ya no soy un niño _- dio un paso más hasta quedar frente al peliacua. –

_Yo… -_ sus manos deseaban abrazarle con fuerzas pero se sentía que pecaba con solo querer tocarlo. –

_Yo deje mi inocencia un día, perdí mi dignidad otro y solo me quedo esto que usted ve._ – su ojos solo podían expresar temor por ser rechazado. –

_Toushiro…_ - con mucha dificultad extendió sus brazos para rodear al peliblanco en un fuerte abrazo. –

_No me suelte_. – susurro como un chiquillo necesitado de amor.-

_No lo hare_. – estrecho mas aquel contacto entre ambos. –

Una gama más grande de recuerdos se agolparon en su cabeza, como era posible que el solo decir lo que sentía le liberaba de su olvido, como el acto más simple y puro de revelar su corazón le daba paz a su mente, era inevitable que este momento llegaría, sentía que debía cuidar a aquel chico pero no sabía de quien o de que, solo podía percibir un alma dolida y herida como una frágil paloma, podía sentirlo temblar bajo sus brazos, podía verle con ternura y cariño, se retuvo a sí mismo de ser más atrevido, el amor podía esperar, ahora ese chico lo que necesitaba era cariño y un hombro donde desahogarse.

_A que le temes?. _– como deseaba preguntar eso desde hacía días. -

_A mí mismo._ – el peliblanco sentencio suavemente y con firmeza. –

_Porque?. _

_Porque no puedo salir yo solo de un hoyo podrido donde he caído… _

_Como alguien tan inteligente como tú puede caer en un sitio como el que dices._

_No es un sitio…. Es un alguien_. – bajo la mirada apenado. –

_Toushiro, ese alguien te ha lastimado?. _– se agacho para quedar cara a cara con su ex alumno._ –_

_Yo lo permití. _– no quería ahondar en el tema pero su corazón estaba gritando por soltar esa carga llamada Gin Ishimaru. –

_A veces uno no sabe cuando está en algo malo hasta que ya es tarde. _– acaricio con suavidad la cabellera blanca del joven. –

_En verdad le da miedo estar conmigo… y tiene razón para estarlo, yo no soy lo que usted cree. _

_Pero Toushiro._ – intento sujetar su mano con suavidad. –

_Mejor me voy._ – se alejo rápidamente de su ex profesor, su mente estaba hecha un caos con tantas cosas sucediendo a la vez. –

_Espera!._ – trato de hacerlo regresar pero no pudo, no podía obligarle a algo que el chico no quería. –

_Gracias por la cena y la noche de hoy…_ - tomo sus zapatos y salió lo más rápido que pudo del apartamento. -

Porque huía de lo que más deseaba su corazón?, porque sintió tanto miedo de expresar su amor a alguien que estaba seguro le correspondería?, porque sentía terror de que alguien más supiera de su sucia relación con Ishimaru?, no tuvo tiempo de si quiera pensar hacia donde corría a esas horas de la madrugada, camino a paso apresurado abrazado a sí mismo para mitigar aquel horrendo frio de la noche, perdido entre esa maraña de calles solitarias camino pensativo y triste, en verdad le hubiese gustado quedarse en casa de Hyorinmaru pero con ello su antiguo profesor se daría cuenta de que su alumno ejemplar ya no era tan inocente como le pensaba, ya su mente y su cuerpo habían sido profanados por alguien muy diferente a él.

Una lagrima hizo el intento de caer pero en seguida lo evito, sus mejillas ardían por el frio pero seguiría divagando mentalmente hasta que se dio cuenta que sus pasos le llevaron hasta el parque público de Karakura, quería mas soledad de la que ya sentía, era como un castigo a su cuerpo pequeño y entumecido por el frio a pesar del abrigo grueso de lana que llevaba consigo, sus pasos se perdieron entre árboles secos sin una sola hoja en sus ramas y bancas heladas, su camino culmino cuando llego a un pequeño recinto cubierto, era una especia de casita sin paredes, solo con un hermoso techo de tejas rojas y una cerca de hierro forjado para darle la sensación de privacidad, en ese lugar los novios tendían a conversar muy juntos y los niños jugaban a un castillo que proteger pero ahora ese pequeño lugar recibía un visitante desolado y entristecido, con paso lento subió las pequeñas escalinatas que le permitían llegar dentro, con ojo curioso noto que no estaba solo, en el fondo de aquel lugar una figura estaba sentada de espaldas a él, cubierta con un abrigo muy grueso de color blanco, por cómo se veía, aquel desconocido era una mujer, sus cabellos naranjas resaltaban más aun con el color de su abrigo. Pensó en irse pero la curiosidad de saber el porqué alguien en medio de ese frio y esa noche especial venia como él a sentarse a pensar fue muy grande.

_Disculpe…_ - se acerco unos pasos a la figura del abrigo. –

_Tu…_ - se dio media vuelta con curiosidad al escuchar la voz de Toushiro. –

_La secretaria del rector_… - sus ojos se abrieron enorme al reconocer a aquella mujer. –

_No deberías estar en tu casa celebrando con tu familia._ – volvió su mirada con un aire triste. –

_Debería preguntar lo mismo._ – se sentó en el otro extremo de aquel banco donde estaba Matsumoto. –

_No quiero hablar de cosas malas._ – suspiro débilmente. –

_Igual._ – se abrazo a sí mismo por el frio. –

_Es mucha casualidad encontrarnos aquí y en estas circunstancias. _

_La vida es irónica_. – el peliblanco bajo la mirada al suelo. –

_Te dejaron plantado?_. – pregunto en tono curioso. –

_No_.

_Qué bueno, porque nunca debes dejar plantada a una dama, jamás…. Porque…_ - apretó con rabia su celular. – _porque te ganaras su odio para toda la vida._

_Te dejaron plantada_. – lo dijo sin muchos interés. –

_No tienes ni un poquito de tacto._ – estuvo tentada a jalarle las orejas a Shiro – chan. –

_En verdad me aleje de mi felicidad._ – susurro para sí con temor. –

_Qué triste se escucha eso._ – acorto la distancia entre ambos. _– creo que no nos conocemos muy bien pero volveré a presentarme, soy Matsumoto Rangiku y tú?._ – extendió la mano para que Toushiro la tomara. –

_Hitsugaya Toushiro… _- apretó la mano delicada de aquella mujer. –

_Toushiro… Toushiro… Shiro – chan!!_ – sonrió con felicidad. _– así te apoda.._ – su rostro de felicidad se borro por completo al recordar a Gin. – _olvida lo que dije._

_Ese desgraciado… _- mascullo molesto por recordarlo también. –

_Y… vives cerca de aquí?._ – no escucho aquel comentario del peliblanco. –

_No._

_Yo sí._ – se acomodo un poco su cabello. – _quieres ir a beber sake!._

_SOY MENOR DE EDAD, NO BEBO!!._ – le grito con molestia. –

Gomen… - saco la lengua con pena. – _me caes realmente bien pequeño Shiro – chan. _

_ES TOUSHIRO!!._ – se sonrojo por el apodo, aquella mujer le sacaba de quicio fácilmente. –

_Me gusta más Shiro – chan._ – desvió la mirada hacia el cielo nocturno. – _qué noche la que hemos vivido verdad?. _

_Si… _- centro sus ojos en una de las estrellas más grandes y brillantes del cielo. –

_No puedes beber sake pero que tal un chocolate caliente?, no tengo ganas de sentir más lastima por mi y se me congelo el trasero en esta banca!!_

Toushiro solo dejo correr una enorme gota por su frente, conocía muy poco de Matsumoto pero con solo escucharla se sintió un poco menos solo esa noche, quizás le aceptaría la invitación del chocolate y pensaría mejor si continuar su vida como hasta ahora o atreverse a cambiar su mundo por el amor de Hyorinmaru.

_**Continuara…**_

Como me gustan ellos dos, juntos son muy divertidos a pesar de que ambos estaban muy tristes XD, deseaba ese encuentro y perdón por no poner donde esta Gin, en el próximo capítulo lo sabrán y creo que no les gustara lo que pasara err…. Una venganza es segura y clínex a la mano porque Toushiro sufrirá una cuota mas antes de encontrar la felicidad, fiuuuuuuu!!! ( sone como Fay – san XD)… mejor olvidar eso que no tengo ganas de pensar en el mago porque me dan ganas de hacerle un lemon junto a Kurogane!! Algún día me dignare a inventarme una con ellos, me encantan!! Pero regreso al tema de Bleach, les tengoooo el regalo de navidad adelantado y como obsequio por leer el especial de navidad!!, lea dos capítulos y lleve un fanarft gratis!! Aproveche la oferta hasta que se agote la existencia o hasta que su autora decida quitarlo ( ojo no lo voy a quitar, es broma! ) pero ando de muy buen humor, como se nota que ya los hormonas no me están controlando U.U, bueno el link del fanrt esta abajo!! Entren y vean, que solo diré que está hecho basado en una parte del fic, la entrega de regalos en casa de Byakuya. ME QUEDO REMONO!!! CADA VEZ QUE LO VEO ME ENAMORO MAS!! XD…. Ya dejo de hablar soquetadas y me despido hasta el próximo capi, no olviden ver el FANART!! NO LO OLVIDEN!!!! Y me comentas que tal, y no olvido el de Ichigo que ya hice y que será revelado el día que nazcan los gemelos!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**De regreso a la rutina.**_


	33. De regreso a la rutina

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 33**_

_**De regreso a la rutina.**_

El sudor recorría su frente mientras sus manos aun se negaban a soltar aquella prenda de tela nada elástica y gruesa, con sendas lagrimas contenidas seguía luchando contra lo imposible, con desesperación miro el reloj junto a la mesita de noche y se dio cuenta que no podía pelear mas con esos jeans, que era una batalla perdida desde hacía semanas atrás y no era por el hecho de haber comido como bestia en las navidades, solo el simple hecho de esperar gemelos ya le estaba cobrando la cuota de sacrificio con todo su guardarropas. Suspiro audiblemente, ya no sabía que ponerse para el inicio de los últimos 5 meses de clases, como deseaba poder graduarse para acabar con el suplicio de ir a la universidad, se estaba peguntando seriamente si podría trabajar después de dar a luz, con dos bebes a cargo lo veía muy complicado pero el asunto que lo puso a pensar en todo eso aun estaba sin resolver.

_Te dejo!!._ – Grimmjow se asomo a la habitación para apresurar a su novio. –

_No me he vestido aun!._ – lanzo los jeans colérico. – _nada me sirve!_

_Pretendías entrar en tu ropa pequeña y apretada_?. – miro sin disimulo aquel vientre que sobresalía bajo la camiseta negra de Ichigo. –

_No me mires como un fenómeno!._ – se jalo la camiseta tratando de ocultar su estomago. –

_Son dos… la lógica indica que estés mas rellenito que si esperaras uno._ – sonrió divertido. – _apresúrate a vestirte, tengo que esterilizar una docena de perros, hoy la veterinaria será un infierno. _

_Vete ya… yo me voy en el bus de la universidad. _– renegó con la cabeza frustrado. –

_Seguro?. _

_Estoy embarazado no incapacitado, aun puedo llegar solo a la universidad. _– al fin tomo unos pantalones deportivos negros. _–que te vaya bien. _

_Mi beso?. –_ se acerco a Ichigo con suavidad para obtener lo que pidió. –

_Nos vemos en la noche. _– se dejo besar con ternura los labios. –

_Cuidado cuando salgas._ – acaricio un poco aquel vientre redondeado. –

Ichigo se despido de Grimmjow con una sonrisa que pronto se borro al ver el desastre que tenía en la habitación, los únicos pantalones que le quedaban no le gustaban pero debía hacer de tripas corazón y vestir ese día con lo que tenía a la mano. La rutina regreso a su mundo, con el poco tiempo que le quedo no pudo desayunar pero su hermana Yuzu le tenía una comida lista para llevar así que con prisa la tomo de la mesa de la cocina y se despidió de sus hermanas para tratar de tomar el autobús.

_A tiempo!._ – camino apresurado para llegar a la parada junto con el trasporte. –

El autobús estaba lleno de estudiantes, al ser el primer día de clases después de las merecidas vacaciones decembrinas era de suponer que ningún alumno querría faltar para nada, con dificultad Ichigo se abrió paso entre la masa de jóvenes para evitar ser aplastado, debía tener más cuidado de lo normal por su condición, con fuerza logro sujetarse de una de las barandas para las personas que quedan de pie, miro preocupado hacia su estomago, al parecer los gemelos decidieron empezar a moverse temprano, su mano se fue instintivamente a su vientre pero al notar como la persona que estaba parada al lado de él lo miro, alejo su mano rápido y apenado.

_ICHIGOOOOO!!!_ – un chillido estridente retumbo en medio de aquel autobús lleno. –

_No puede ser… -_ mascullo agachando la cabeza, esa voz era la de Keigo sin duda alguna. –

_VEN ACA!._ – alzo sus manos emocionado desde uno de los asientos en la parte trasera del autobús. –

_Porque no me fui con Grimmjow?._ – suspiro quedamente y alzo la vista hacia su amigo. –

Sabía que todo el mundo lo vería si se quedaba quieto allí con Keigo señalándolo y gritándole para que se acercara, lamentando en el alma lo que iba a hacer, se arrimo poco a poco hasta llegar donde su eufórico amigo, con una media sonrisa le miro la cara de sorprendido que puso al instante de verlo frente a él.

_OHHHH.. como que te emocionaste con la comida?._ – observo más detallado el estomago de Ichigo. –

_Para eso me llamaste, me hubiese quedado parado adelante._ – desvió la mirada molesto. –

_No te molestes, acaso esas son maneras de darle un saludo a tu amigo después de un mes sin verse_. – palmeo bruscamente la espalda de Ichigo. –

_No hagas eso!!._ – perdió un poco el equilibro con aquel golpe. –

_Creo que no amaneciste de buenas pulgas. _

_Levántate del asiento_. – sentencio secamente. –

_Qué?. _

_Que te pares antes de que yo te levante por esas orejas!._ – Ichigo movió sus manos maliciosamente delante de él. –

_Está bien, está bien…_ – se levanto lo más rápido que pudo para permitir que Ichigo se sentara en el puesto de él. –

Ahora le vio el beneficio de haberse encontrado con Keigo, en verdad necesitaba sentarse antes de que el movimiento de los gemelos y el calor que empezaba a invadirlo lo hicieran sentirse mal, respiro calmado y volviendo acariciar su vientre en el lugar donde más sentía aquellas patadas de sus hijos.

_Puedo… puedo preguntarte algo muy personal?._ – Keigo miro de reojo los movimientos de Ichigo y su estomago. –

_Que quieres?._ – ni si quiera lo miro, estaba más concentrado en calmar a los gemelos. –

_Pensaras que estoy loco…. Pero tengo una leve idea de que esos kilitos de más no pareces de comer mucho._ – se cubrió la cabeza con su brazo para evitar que Ichigo le golpeara si su teoría estaba equivocada. –

_Ajam…_ - miro serio a Keigo. – _y según tu porque son?_

_Eh…. Bueno, creo que mejor me cayo, no vaya a ofenderte con lo que quería decir. _– bajo la cabeza resignado a quedarse con la duda. –

_No quiero que me preguntes nada estúpido pero tienes razón_… - se apeno un poco por lo que iba a decir. -

_QUEEEE!!! EN VERDAD!!. _– grito todo impresionado. –

_No es necesario que grites!_.

_HUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ENTONCES SI TE VAS A MORIR.. TIENES UN TUMOR EN EL ESTOMAGO!!_ – empezó a llorar a mares por su teoría. –

_NO ME VOY A MORIR!_! ESTOY EMBARAZADO!!. – una enorme venita latía en su frente con mucha intensidad. –

La bulla que había en el autobús paso a un silencio sepulcral cuando Ichigo grito a los cuatro vientos su "peculiar" condición, muchos de los pasajeros voltearon a verlo, empezaron algunos comentarios en voz baja mientras que Ichigo solo deseaba que el autobús llegara a la universidad rápido, no soportaba tantas miradas encima suyo.

_Dime que es una broma?._ – se agacho para poder mirar mejor a un Ichigo casi que escondido en el asiento. –

_Te odio_. – deletreo con mortalidad aquellas palabras. –

_Creo… que sí._ – renegó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces hasta que recordó un pequeño acontecimiento. – _Por eso tu amiga de pechos celestiales te ato unos globos aquella vez!!_

_Que genio resultaste…_ - suspiro resignado, ya para que esconder lo que todo un autobús lleno de estudiantes supo esa mañana. –

_Puedo preguntar algo más_?. – su rostro parecía lleno de curiosidad mal sana. –

_Antes de que me digas una barbaridad te contestare algunas cosas obvias_…_ tengo pareja, son gemelos y te voy a enviar al infierno si me preguntas algo más!._ – jalo a Keigo con fuerza para poder sujetarle el cuello entre sus brazos. – _entendiste?._

_Shi… _- estaba ahogándose con aquella llave que le hacia Ichigo. –

Ese viaje hacia la universidad había sido un suplicio pero ya fuera del autobús trato de regresar a su ritmo de estudios, pero no solo Ichigo está padeciendo de las consecuencias de la curiosidad de los extraños y los conocidos también. Para el rector de la universidad aquel día comenzó con el pie izquierdo ya que el frio de diciembre se iba y una leve subida de temperatura hacia que los abrigos no fueran necesarios y con ellos también la única manera en que el Kuchiki ocultaba su estomago desaparecía, retando a su propio cuerpo se atrevió a llegar a la oficina bien abrigado y sudando a raudales con aquellas ropas imposibles de cargar por mucho tiempo. Estaba sofocado al punto que se sentó en la misma silla de su secretaria para deshacerse con rapidez del abrigo mientras Matsumoto lo miraba curiosa de pie junto a su escritorio.

_Quiere cocinarse?._ – replico algo severa al verlo. –

_Pon más alto el aire acondicionado…_ - se seco la frente con el reverso de su mano. –

_Creo que no le hace nada bien cargar ropas gruesas en esta época del año._ – tomo el abrigo que Byakuya tiro al suelo en su desesperación. –

_Acaso no comprendes que un rector no puede mostrarse ante todo el alumnado en estado!._ – masajeo su frente mas aliviado del calor. –

_Pues jefe, creo que el "alumnado" le dejo unos cuantos presentes para su bebe._ – señalo con su dedo una de las esquinas de la oficina repleta de regalos y detalles de navidad. –

……….. – miro incrédulo la cantidad de regalos que daban a entender para quien eran. –

_Jefe, mejor respire profundo y acepte que todos saben que su rector espera un chibi y que están muy felices con ello, aun no he escuchado malos comentarios acerca del tema. _– se llevo la mano a la barbilla en pose pensativa. –

_YA SABIAS QUE LOS DEMAS HABLAN DE MI ESTADO!!. _– se levanto de la silla con rapidez. –

_Etoo… pues había escuchado comentarios en la cafetería y cuando algún profesor se acerca por aquí a dejar algún informe…. _

_Todos sabes menos yo lo que pasa aquí. _– suspiro derrotado. –

_Tranquilidad sobre todo._ – dio unas palmaditas dulces a la espalda del moreno. – _vaya a cambiarse de camisa y se sienta mientras yo le traigo su chocolate de siempre. _

Matsumoto salió de la oficina muy risueña y tratando de calmar el mal humor de su pobre jefe, pero Byakuya no podía estar tranquilo, no podía entender como no se había dado cuenta que todo el mundo sabía de su condición y el tratando de ocultarla!, con algo de pena bajo la mirada a su vientre de 5 meses, su hija le había traído muchos momentos tensos pero al saber eso, se sintió un tanto aliviado después de todo, mientras miraba con meditación noto el porqué Matsumoto le mando a cambiarse de camisa, la que llevaba estaba toda mojada de sudor y era evidente en el pecho y bajo sus brazos, había aprendido desde los accidentes con las nauseas que siempre debía guardar una muda extra de ropa en el baño de su oficina.

Matsumoto como se divertía con su pobre jefe, era entretenido verlo llegar todas las mañana con algo nuevo, si no era su mal humor, eran mareos o si no nauseas, también mas apetito, muriendo de sueño y si no era ninguna de las anteriores era la infaltable petición de ir a la cafetería por una barra de chocolate, con ese pensamiento sonrió para sí mientras caminaba por uno de los jardines que conectaban con la cafetería desde el rectorado, los arboles empezaban a tener nuevamente retoños y la primavera no tardaría mucho en presentarse otra vez, con la mente en esos menesteres no noto como alguien le siguió el paso hasta que sintió como algo le jalaba contra uno de las paredes cerca de la cafetería.

_QUIEN DIABLOS!!..._ – hizo silencio bruscamente al ver quien le saco de su camino. –

_Tiempo sin vernos._ – sonrió ampliamente. –

_Tu…_ - se soltó bruscamente de las manos de aquel hombre. –

_No me vas a dar una sonrisa como la que traías hace un minuto?. _

……… - apretó sus puños indignada. -

No paso más de un segundo cuando se escucho el sonido de una cachetada, Matsumoto solo pudo responderle con la palma de su mano directo al rostro de Ishimaru, era lo mínimo que se merecía por dejarla plantada en noche buena y no llamarla si quiera para excusarse por ello, esa noche tuvo que estar sola hasta que el huraño chico peliblanco se encontró con ella y juntos se fueron a tomar chocolate caliente y conversar un poco sobre lo que les había sucedido esa noche.

_No me hables más nunca._ – intento seguir caminado hacia la cafetería. –

_Me lo merezco, lo sé._ – sobo su rostro algo incomodo. –

_Lárgate._ – trato de apresurar el paso para alejarse de Gin. –

_Acaso no merezco un perdón?. _

_Mereces que te dé no solo una cachetada…. Si fuera por mí te dejaría sin ojos. – _paro de caminar._ – porque me buscas si no te importo?. _

_Si me importas, por eso estoy aquí para que escuches mi versión de los hechos. – _se detuvo delante de la peli naranja. –

_Sé que me arrepentiré por esto, habla. – _cruzo sus brazos aburrida. –

_Tuve que resolver un problema familiar muy importante. _

_Tú no tienes familia. _

_No directamente pero la tengo…_

Los recuerdos de lo que verdaderamente sucedieron esa noche se agolpaban en su cabeza como si hubiesen ocurrido ayer mismo para él, debía mentirle a Matsumoto así que usando parte de la verdad le inventaría una buena historia pero la realidad de todo empezó a trascurrir en su cabeza de manera vivida.

* * *

No sabía qué hacer, se volvería loco si seguía marcando el celular una y otra vez hasta que lo lanzo al suelo colérico, olvido su cita con Matsumoto y ya era tarde para llamarle, en verdad no le importaba lo que sucediera con ella, lo que verdaderamente le carcomía el alma era el saber donde estaba Toushiro y porque se negó a contestarle las llamadas y los mensajes hasta el punto en que su teléfono quedo inservible estrellado en el suelo. Recordando que tenía un juego de llaves de la casa del peliblanco, se decidió ir a cazar a su "juguete" esa noche, salió con la firme proposición de encontrarlo y hacerle hablar.

_No puedes escapar de mi pequeño maldito._ – sonrió malicioso al tener aquel juego de llaves en sus manos. –

Aquel viaje hasta la casa de Toushiro fue un suplicio, su mente, sus miedos y sus demonios internos le hacían pensar cosas horrorosas sobre lo que estaría haciendo su alumno en ese instante, tenía la urgencia como un drogadicto por estar con él, sus manos temblaban mientras no soltaban aquel juego de llaves, casi a media noche llego a la pequeña casa del chico, todas las luces se veían apagadas desde la calle y eso encolerizo más aun al peli gris.

_En algún momento tienes que volver…._ – camino a paso apresurado para entrar a aquella casa solitaria. –

Ya dentro no prendió una sola luz, camino a oscuras y mirando el lugar de pies a cabeza, ya lo conocía pero quería ver si podía encontrar algún indicio de donde había ido Toushiro esa noche, con paso suave se abrió paso a la habitación del chico, el aroma a él era inequívoco, eso lo perturbo con delirio, tanto que tomo el pijama de Shiro – chan que estaba tirada sobre la cama y se lo llevo a la cara para poder sentir aquel aroma de su presa, su cuerpo se sintió caliente, muy caliente y más molesto aun, con la misma fascinación con que tomo aquella prenda, se recostó en la cama para así esperar al dueño de la casa.

_Tendrás un gran castigo._ - deslizo sus labios lujuriosos por toda aquella ropa. -

El reloj corría sin piedad, ya pasaban de las 3 de la mañana cuando sintió el ruido inequívoco de una puerta siendo abierta, sus ojos rojos resaltaban en medio de esa total oscuridad, cansado de esperar se sentó en la cama paciente a que su presa por fin entrara a la habitación, más cerca y más cerca hasta que el sonido de pasos y el encendido repentino de la luz le dejo ver lo que tanto anhelaba.

_Feliz navidad pequeño Shiro – chan._ – sonrió malignamente al chico frente a él. –

_Gin…_ - sus piernas se paralizaron al ver quien estaba sentado en su cama, era lo último que esperaba encontrar a esas horas en su casa. –

_Paseando hasta tarde?._ – se puso de pie suavemente. –_ sabes que los niños no pueden andar solos a esta hora?._

_No… no… andaba paseando._ – susurro algo asustado, le aterro aquella mirada de Ishimaru. –

_No me gustan las mentiras_. – deslizo su mano por el cuello del peliblanco. –

_No miento._ – trago grueso al sentir como las manos de Gin pasaban a su rostro. –

_Seguro?._ – apretó bruscamente el rostro de Toushiro entre sus manos. –

_Suéltame!._ – se alejo como pudo de aquel hombre. –

_Mala idea._ – atrapo una de las manos del chico entre las suyas. – _no seas malcriado._

_Estoy… estoy arto de ti!._ – le lanzo una mirada de rencor. –

_Me estoy enfadando…_ - sin piedad alguna lanzo a Toushiro contra la cama. –_ sabes cómo me pongo cuando me enfado?. _

_Bájate!!._ – trato de quitárselo de encima sin efectividad. –

_Seré menos agresivo si me cuentas dónde estabas._ – sujeto las muñecas de Toushiro sobre su cabeza para inmovilizarlo. –

_ERES UN MALDITO!_. – grito con todas sus fuerzas, sentía que debía decírselo de una vez por todas. –

_Parece que no me escuchaste._ – bajo su rostro hasta quedar pegado al oído de su presa. – _seré muy agresivo si no me dices dónde estabas. –_ paso su mano libre por los labios del chico hasta introducir tres de sus dedos en su boca. – _muérdeme y será peor para ti._

El pobre de Hitsugaya estaba otra vez en ese hueco podrido llamado Gin Ishimaru, sentía como este movía sus dedos dentro de su boca, sabía muy bien lo que seguiría a continuación, se desespero al ver que por más que se retorcía no lograba mover al peli gris de encima suyo. Con mucha rabia sintió como ahora esa mano que le estaba torturando pasaba a bajar sus pantalones de un solo jalón, tembló al pensar que si Ishimaru era brusco de buen humor como seria molesto y frustrado por no obtener su respuesta.

_Respóndeme!._ – bajo la cabeza hasta quedar sobre uno de los glúteos del peliblanco. –

_Salí!! Salí solo!._ – grito con dolor al sentir los dientes de Gin clavarse sobre su piel. –

_Mentira._ – lamio la herida con sadismo después de aquel mordisco. –

_PORQUE ME HACES ESTO!!._ – siguió retorciéndose para liberarse de lo que vendría. –

_Esa pregunta la debo hacer yo!._ – sin piedad llevo sus dedos hasta el interior del cuerpo de su víctima. –

_No….no…. te diré…._ – mascullo con dolor por aquella dolorosa invasión que hacia su profesor. –

_Quien te esta lavando el cerebro para que te hayas vuelto así de altanero conmigo!_. – movió su mano para hacer que los brazos de Toushiro quedaran dolorosamente tras su espalda. –

_MUERETE!_! – solo pudo articular eso entre gemidos de dolor por lo que estaba haciendo Gin con su cuerpo. –

Esa tortura seria eterna a ojos de Toushiro, sentía que su cuerpo era de trapo, que ya no valía la pena luchar contra ese demonio llamado Ishimaru, podría violar su cuero pero no su mente ni su corazón, primero muerto que dejar que Gin supiera de Hyorinmaru, con dolor soporto todo aquel compendio de mordidas, insultos y el acto mismo del sexo vuelto un infierno, cuando todo acabo Gin estaba muy cansado para seguir torturándole con la misma pregunta, solo sintió como el peso encima de el desaparecía y le dejaba libre al fin.

_No fue placentero hacerte eso pequeño Shiro – chan… pero tú te lo buscaste._ – se acomodo las ropas con tranquilidad. –

……… - el pobre solo se acurruco en su cama dándole la espalda a Gin. –

_No me respondas, está bien si quieres tener secretos conmigo pero eso te costara muy caro, ya lo veras. _– acaricio con malicia la blanca cabellera desordenada de su alumno. -

Mientras Toushiro seguía sumido en su mundo para protegerse, Ishimaru registro toda la habitación buscando el celular del chico. Estaba molesto aun y quería quitárselo para saber si alguien le llamaba y lo estaba ocultando de él.

_Donde está el celular que te regale?._ – tiro la ropa que momentos antes le había arrancado a tirones al chico cuando no encontró el aparato entre ella. –

………….. – pensó y pensó hasta que su mirada se petrifico al recordar donde lo dejo. –

_Te daré hasta mañana para que me digas donde lo dejaste, si no… _- se sentó en la cama junto al peliblanco. –_ este castigo se repetirá todos los días mi querido Toushiro. _

_Muérete…. _– susurro para sí con rabia. –

_Me voy, espero que recapacites con la almohada y me cuentes que paso porque si no me dices me veré forzado a pedir tu destitución de la universidad._

_No… serias capaz de eso. _– intento sentarse con dificultad para encarar a Gin. –

_Si fui capaz de lastimar tu hermoso cuerpo, soy capaz de mucho más. _– susurro esa última frase al oído de Toushiro. - _puedo hacerte sufrir mucho._

Gin desapareció de esa casa con la misma facilidad con la que entro, dejo a un traumatizado y adolorida Toushiro en ella, sabía que con ese "castigo" el chico recapacitaría pero al día siguiente sucedió lo mismo y así día tras días por más de dos semanas, Gin no pudo quebrar la voluntad de Toushiro para saber donde estuvo esa noche, con mucha rabia le quito el acceso al teléfono, le perseguía día y noche tratando de saber que pasaba en la mente del peliblanco que cada día se veía más encerrado en sí mismo, tanto que el primer día de clases no asistió a la universidad.

* * *

Esos recuerdos crueles eran ocultos bajo un manto de mentiras para Matsumoto, Gin le había dicho que había ayudado a un amigo a buscar a su fugado hijo adolecente, que dejo su celular en casa y que paso más de la mitad de la noche en ello, como un encantador de serpientes trato de armar un drama que sensibilizara el corazón de la resentida Matsumoto pero a pesar de sus encantos no lo logro, la chica solo le miro con más rabia aun y jurándole que le sacaría más que los ojos si trataba de volver a acercarse a ella, que su intento de volver lo había asesinado esa noche en que según él fue a ayudar a un amigo de la infancia.

_Para la próxima cuéntame una de vaqueros!._ – se alejo rápidamente del peli gris antes de verse tentada a cumplir su amenaza. –

Frustrado vio como la chica se le escapaba de las manos, ya eso era la gota que derramo el vaso y para colmo sentía que Toushiro también era culpable de ello, esa noche volvería a la casa para seguir tratando de sacarle la verdad a su sumisa presa, entre abusos, amenazas y violencia había logrado amansar un poco el caprichoso corazón de Toushiro, era algo que ya rallaba en la obsesión, estaba tan cegado por los celos que poco a poco se hundía en un mar podrido y lleno de maldad del cual no iba a poder salir airoso.

_**Continuara…..**_

Soy mala lo sé, ToT… porque nuestro lindo Shiro – chan debe sufrir tanto por amar a Hyorinmaru!!, pero no se me achicopalen que prontito vera felicidad pero le costara un montón ya que Gin si tratara de hacer que Toushiro pierda su cupo en la universidad y algunas cosas más, pero siempre hay un príncipe al rescate y esperemos que este llegue a tiempo para que salve a nuestro niño de las garras del HDP de Gin XD. Ahora creo que les encantara el capi que viene, otra vez los viejitos al ataque y más cosas locas jejejeje!!.

Posdata: NO TENGO INTERNET!! YA LO HE REPETIDO A LOS CUATRO VIENTOS Y MUERO POR ELLO YA QUE ES COMO MI DROGA!! ToT QUEROOOOO QUE REGRESE Y MIENTRAS ANDO SUBIENDO DESDE UN CIBER…. ODIO LOS CIBERS!! NADA MEJOR QUE LA SILLA DE UNO, EL TECLADO ( QUE SE LE VEN TODAS LAS TECLAS ) DE UNO!, SIN NADIE MIRANDO LO QUE HACES Y DE PASO CON TU PC AMADA ( ADORO LA MIA PORQUE ES MUUUUY RAPIDA JEJEJEJE, VENTAJAS DE TENER UN ESPOSO QUE SE DEDICA A LA VENTA DE ELLAS ) QUE ALGUIEN EN EL CIELO ME OIGA PARA QUE REGRESE MI INTERNET!!.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**Ábreme la puerta.**_


	34. Abreme la puerta

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 34**_

_**Ábreme la puerta.**_

No estaba seguro de si llamar o no llamar para obtener la información, jugaba preocupado con su teléfono en las manos mientras miraba aquel pequeño celular negro que pertenecía a Toushiro, ya había pasado más de 3 semanas sin saber nada de él, en verdad sintió que revelar sus sentimientos lo alejaron definitivamente de su querido antiguo alumno, se culpaba por haberlo besado, por haber si quiera tocado sus labios rosados contra los suyos, de haberlo abrazado con ternura porque ahora ya no estaba allí, ya no le llamaba, ya no lo buscaba para repreguntarle como estaba de salud o tan solo para conversar un poco sobre sus pasados. Otra vez miro el celular, estaba sin baterías así que no podía saber nada de Toushiro, estaba prácticamente incomunicado y solo una persona podría volverlo a contactar, pero si lo llamaba tendría que hablarle sobre lo sucedido y eso le causaba una vergüenza muy grande.

_Kusaka es su mejor amigo…. Ya debió enterarse de todo. –_ llevo su mano al rostro con tristeza. – _hice algo que no debía._

Mientras Hyorinmaru se sentía culpable del alejamiento de Toushiro, aquel teléfono que tenía en su mano listo para llamar sonó sacándolo de su monologo autodestructivo.

_Profesor Hyorinmaru?._ – la voz conocida de alguien le hizo abrir en grande sus ojos. –

_Kusaka?._ – no podía creer que fuera él. –

_Disculpe que lo llame tan tarde, pero creo que necesito saber algo. _

_Sobre qué?._ – sentía que conocía la pregunta que haría aquel joven. –

_Shiro – chan ha ido a su casa en estas últimas semanas?. _

_No. _

_Estoy preocupado por él._ – su voz se escuchaba melancólica. –

_Yo no he sabido nada de él desde noche buena. _

_No se ha comunicado con usted en tanto tiempo!. _

_No…_ - estuvo tentado a comentarle lo que sucedió pero el pelinegro le interrumpió preocupado. –

_A mí me corto las dos veces que pude hablar con él, tampoco responde mis mensajes y es como si quisiera desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. _

_Kusaka._

_Dígame._

_Debes saber muy bien donde vive Toushiro. _

_Así es._

_Mañana vamos a ir a su casa. _– sentencio con firmeza el peliacua. -

_Ese chico es terco y mal humorado pero jamás me ha dejado una llamada sin responder y mucho menos se desaparece como por arte de magia. _

El destino dio el paso por el, con esa llamada se encaminaría a saber que había ocurrido verdaderamente con Toushiro, Kusaka le llevaría a la casa del chico para saber de él y su misteriosa desaparición, en su alma sintió que no solo lo que ocurrió en la noche fue la causante de ello, que algo más oscuro y profundo atrapaba a Hitsugaya.

Pasando a otra parte, Isshin estaba realmente cansado, se encontraba solo en su oficina de la clínica Kurosaki, un pequeño reloj de pared le indico que pasaba de media noche y todavía el continuaba allí laborando, con fastidio se estiro sobre su silla pasando sus brazos por detrás de su cabeza, pesadamente monto sus pies sobre el escritorio y cerró los ojos para descansar la vista unos 5 minutos antes de volver a su papeleo de director.

_Odio trabajar hasta tarde…_ - susurro para sí con molestia mientras el sueño empezaba a ganarle la partida. –

Su cuerpo se sintió pesado llegando al deseado sueño cuando varios toques a la puerta de su oficina lo catapultaron de la silla directo al suelo, se había asustado verdaderamente ya que estaba seguro que la mayoría del personal se había retirado y solo él, Urahara y unas cuantas enfermeras le ayudaban con la guardia nocturna, rascando su barba del día siguiente se volvió a poner de pie para abrir la puerta.

_Buenas noches._ – una voz maliciosa le susurro esas palabras apenas abrió la puerta. –

_Ma…ma…. Madre mía!._ – dio dos grandes pasos hacia atrás asustado. –

_Acaso crees que soy un fantasma?_. – aquel ser le miro fríamente detrás de sus lentes. –

_No…. No….. solo que…._ – se rasco muy dudoso su cabeza. –

_Entre muy fácilmente, tienes una mala vigilancia_. – paso dentro de la oficina cerrando la puerta con el dentro. –

_Que haces en mi clínica a estas horas de la noche y vestido con un saco tan feo_!. – miro de reojo aquel atuendo marrón oscuro que cubría de cabeza a rodillas el cuerpo de Ryuken. –

_Vine a cumplir tus fantasías_. – siseo sensualmente al tiempo que se quitaba aquel saco de encima. –

………………… - no pudo hablar, su rostro quedo petrificado y con dos chorritos de sangre que salían de su nariz como fuente de plaza pública. –

Gracias al cielo Isshin no es propenso a los infartos porque se hubiese muerto de uno al mirar lo que traía su ex puesto debajo de aquel feo saco, Ryuken estaba de pie frente a él con un traje blanco impecable de enfermera, en su cuello colgaba un estetoscopio y una de sus manos sostenía sensualmente una inyectadora con un liquido rosado en su interior. Sin dar un chance si quiera a que Isshin reaccionara, Ryuken se le lanzo encima y lo dejo tendido sobre el escritorio, con violencia le abrió la camisa y tomo su estetoscopio para colocarlo suavemente sobre el corazón del pelinegro.

_Tienes taticardia_. – susurro aquellas palabras en el oído de Isshin. –

_Como… no tenerla!._ – sonrió bobamente mientras deslizaba una de sus manos bajo la falda de su ex. – _AHORA SI ME MUEROOOOO!!!!_

Otra hemorragia se desato en su nariz cuando sintió que Ryuken no cargaba nada bajo aquel traje de enfermera, el descaro del peli gris era muy evidente y se volvería más aun con aquella extraña visita de media noche.

_Puedo curarte._ – se restregó contra la pelvis de Isshin en un vaivén descarado y lujurioso. –

_Cúrame!!._ – chillo entre lagrimas de felicidad. –

_Como quieras._ – paso su lengua por todo el cuello del moreno hasta llegar a su estomago donde sus manos se deslizaron delicadamente dentro de su pantalón. –

Estaba que estallaba de emoción, sentía esas manos tocándolo descaradamente, mirando con deleite lujurioso aquel cuerpo vestido de blanco y sabiendo muy bien que no había nada bajo esas ropas de enfermera, sus manos se pasearon por aquellos muslos desnudos, apretando y rozando sus glúteos como si fueran dos frutas de las que hay que tocar bien para saber si están maduras.

_Doctor…._ – gimió débilmente al sentir las manos de Isshin llegando a cierta zona de su cuerpo. –

_Si?._ – se sentó con el peli gris aun encima suyo. –

_Creo que necesito una inyección_. – bajo la mirada totalmente sonrojado. –

_CON GUSTO_!. – volvió a gritar muy feliz y desinhibido. –

Isshin se retorcía de felicidad mientras que de su boca un hilito de saliva se deslizaba notoriamente, su silla hacia ruidos muy fuertes con el movimiento de su dueño, todo aquel acontecimiento no duro mucho ya que un severo golpe contra su escritorio lo saco de aquel peculiar sueño que había tenido.

_DESPIERTA!._ – un bastón se estrello contra el escritorio haciendo que Isshin saltara de su silla. –

_Eh…._ – parpadeo unas cuantas veces hasta que se dio cuenta de que todo era un sueño. –

_Estabas teniendo un sueño muy bueno?._ – miro la saliva que aun caía de la barbilla del médico. –

_Urahara…_ - sus ojos se centraron en el bastón que lo despertó. – _solo me quede dormido._

_Deberías tratar de controlar tu subconsciente porque…. Creo que si una de las enfermeras entraba mientras tú estabas dormido diciendo cosas subidas de tono… te hubieses ganado una demanda por acoso sexual._ – sonrió divertido. –

_Yo no estaba diciendo nada subido de tono._ – se acomodo en su silla rápidamente. –

_Isshin…. Isshin, mejor que te busques algo con que liberar tu "imaginación"._ – sonrió libidinoso, conocía muy bien a su amigo. –

_A que viniste?._ – trato de desviar aquel vergonzoso tema. –

_Alguien dejo esto en la central de información esta tarde._ – saco un sobre negro del bolsillo de su bata blanca. –

_El sobre negro otra vez._ – lo tomo entre sus manos sin mucha impresión. _– es el tercero en más de un mes._

_Una admiradora secreta?_. – sin pedir permiso se sentó en el escritorio de su amigo. –

_Algo así._ – abrió el sobre y saco el tercer trozo de foto recortada. – _a ver que dice esta…_

La tercera pista constaba de la imagen de un brazo sosteniendo una carpeta y en el fondo solo se veía parte de un jardín, era un sitio que no conocía y la anterior pista tampoco le dejo mucho por descubrir, solo era el fondo de una pared blanca con algunas pequeñas partes donde se veía un suelo cubierto de grama.

"_contigo, la verdad"_ – suspiro audiblemente. – _esto es todo un acertijo. _

_Yo lo vería como un reto tentador. _

_No sabes cómo me han traído de cabeza estos sobres misteriosos y lo que dicen esas partes de una foto que no se qué demonios representa!. _

_Habrás hecho algo muy malo en el pasado y te están cobrando con suspenso je je je je!. – _Urahara solo pudo reír por el peculiar predicamento en que estaba metido Isshin. –

_Nada de eso._ – guardo la foto entres sus ropas. – _mejor me voy a la casa, estoy cansado y mañana acompañare a Ichigo a su control… _

_Y como está el?. _– pregunto en tono sincero. –

_Muy bien… aunque desearía que mandara al infierno al idiota que lo embarazo…. Pero eso es pedir mucho_. – suspiro audiblemente. -

_Si se quieren. _

_Igual no saben en verdad a que se enfrentaran, tener gemelos no es sencillo… _- recordó parte del pasado cuando nacieron Yuzu y Karin. –

_Para que esta el abuelito_!. – se bajo del escritorio de un solo salto –

_Me estoy poniendo viejo_.

_Consíguete una novia, dicen que eso pone a los hombres más jóvenes_.

_Creo que necesito a alguien que me conozca de corazón_. – miro a Urahara con sinceridad. -

_Lo siento mucho Isshin pero a mí me gustan las mujeres_.

_NO HABLABA DE TI_!. – se levanto de la silla enfadado. –

Isshin estaba pensando seriamente en que no podía seguir jugando, ya no era un adolecente y tampoco quería pasar el resto de su vida solo, su esposa murió y ahora su hijo lo haría abuelo y con o sin su consentimiento se iría de la casa algún día, también sus hijas eran todas unas señoritas y pronto también volarían del nido, pensaba en su relación pasada con la única persona que verdaderamente amo con locura, de cómo acabo y del como ahora solo jugaban a dos conocidos con derecho a sexo casual sin ningún compromiso, le gustaba ese aspecto que estaba viviendo pero cuando se ve desde el ojo del futuro las cosas cambian, por más que se divirtiera y disfrutara de sus fantasías también había un lado serio que no tocaban y que no tocarían si fuera por Ryuken, pero Isshin no solo piensa en divertirse, aun ama a ese hombre testarudo que no le deja volver a entrar en su corazón, quizás y solo quizás deje de jugar y decida darle seriedad a su presente para conseguir su futuro.

Una mañana calurosa, en un pequeño café estaba un hombre alto y de larga cabellera esperando impaciente a alguien, se movía rítmicamente de un lado a otro de ese local con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, estaba pensativo, preocupado y sobre todo nervioso por lo que podía ocurrir en unas horas.

_PROFESOR!!_ – la voz cansada de Kusaka le hizo detenerse en su caminata. –

_Llegas tarde_. – miro el rostro agotado de su ex alumno. –

_Perdón, tuve que entregar un trabajo, pedir permiso en mis clases y después es que pude venir aquí._ – seco el sudor de su frente con su brazo. –

_Donde queda la casa de Toushiro?_.

_Esta a dos calles de aquí bajando por esa colina._ – señalo la dirección con su dedo. –

_Si hubiese sabido eso me habría adelantado hasta allí._ – comenzó a caminar con paso apurado. –

_Porque esta tan angustiado por Shiro –_ chan?. – trato de alcanzan el paso de Hyorinmaru. –

_Recupere mis recuerdos de hace un año…_ - sentencio con pena. –

_Eso es bueno pero… que tiene que ver eso con su preocupación?._

_Tiene que ver mucho pero creo que no es momento de hablar de mí si no de lo que puede pasarle a Toushiro en este momento. _

Mientras ambos hombres caminaba apresurados por llegar, en el hogar del peliblanco las cosas estaban silenciosas, la casa parecía apacible desde el exterior, las luces apagadas, las cortinas corridas, pero adentro la historia era diferente, acostado en posición fetal en su cama estaba aquel joven de cabellos blancos, solo cargaba puesta la parte superior de su pijama abierta totalmente, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas mientras seguía sumido en su mente, silencioso y sin expresar a viva voz todo aquel dolor que llevaba por dentro, su cuerpo estaba entumecido y adolorido por los sucesos de la noche anterior, cuando por fin tomo algo de fuerzas para contradecir a Gin, cuando quiso escapar de su propia casa para desaparecer del mundo y del dolor que representaba la obsesionante y pervertida mente de Ishimaru, pero no pudo, el hombre que le tenía preso en su propio hogar le había podido dar caza otra vez y le hizo pagar de manera horrorosa su atrevimiento, mas vejaciones, maltratos y una violación mas a la lista que llevaba. Se sentía un ser sin vida, sin deseos de escapar ya, su intento solo acabo dañándolo profundamente en cuerpo y alma.

_Llegamos._ – Kusaka se planta frente a la pequeña fachada de la casa de Toushiro. –

_Aquí es…_ - miro con detalle el exterior de ese hogar, una pintura azul cielo que cubría las paredes mientras que los marcos de la puerta y las ventanas eran blancos, un pequeño pasillo de piedras negras les llevaba hasta la puerta principal donde llegaron decididos. –

_Parece que no hay nadie_. - trato de mirar por una de las ventanas junto a la puerta. –

_Toquemos_. – el peliacua apretó el timbre con insistencia, estaba apresurado por obtener respuesta. –

En el interior, Toushiro escucho el timbre y no se movió para nada, ya había ocurrido que alguien tocaba y después se iba, no tenía esperanzas de nada, Gin le había lavado prácticamente el cerebro haciéndolo sentir como culpable de todo, que no era merecedor de que alguien le tendiera la mano o que le quisiera como él lo quería.

_No hay nadie._ – susurro para sí Hyorinmaru. –

_Deje que yo toque este timbre!._ – apretó el dichoso aparato con un ritmo único, era una especie de clave con sonidos que siempre usaba para decirle a Toushiro que él era quien tocaba. – _Shiro – chan siempre se quejaba de que le dañaría el timbre. _

Aquel sonido, ese peculiar toque de su timbre lo hizo abrir los ojos en grande, conocía muy bien quién era, sabía que mas nadie en ese mundo podía tocar de esa manera como solo su amigo Kusaka podría hacerlo. Un vuelco en su corazón le hizo tratar de levantarse de la cama, sintió un dejo de esperanza llegar a su mente, quizás su amigo podía ayudarlo, con la poca fuerza que tenía en sus piernas logro levantarse y caminar precariamente hacia la sala, sintió como un sabor metálico estaba en su boca gracias a los últimos maltratos de Gin, le dolía el estomago con fuerza y la sensación de que algo escurría por sus piernas le asusto un poco, ahora es que se daba cuenta de lo mal que estaba, no había comido mucho en semanas, estaba postrado en esa cama como un muerto en vida, pensando en Hyorinmaru y todo lo que acarreo ese tormento.

_Kusaka…_ - se agarro de las paredes para poder llegar a la sala. – _no quiero estar más aquí._

Un pequeño susurro fue lo único que pudo soltar su boca, con más dificultad aun logro llegar cerca de la puerta y mirar que estaba encerrado, Ishimaru se llevaba las llaves y le dejaba solo todo el día hasta que regresaba en la noche para torturarle y aprovechar su soledad, pero a pesar de todo eso, aun en su corazón guardo el recuerdo de Hyorinmaru como su tesoro y su secreto, nunca de los nunca Gin sabría de él y eso ya era una batalla ganada a su privacidad invadida por tanto tiempo y de tantas maneras.

_Creo que perdemos el tiempo._ – mascullo algo molesto Kusaka. –

_Esperemos un poco aquí._ – se reclino de la puerta con tristeza. –

_Quizás está de viaje. _

_No pudo irse de viaje. _

_Entonces que le paso?._ – resoplo indignado. –

_Creo que huyo de mi…_ - al fin soltaba parte de su verdad. –

_Que quiere decir con eso?._ – Kusaka le miro interrogante por la peculiar respuesta de su profesor. –

_Kusaka…_. – Toushiro trato de hablar con sus pocas fuerzas pegado a la puerta. –

_SHIRO – CHAN!!._ – el pelinegro escucho aquel llamado débil desde el otro lado de la puerta. –

_Toushiro ábrenos_!. – Hyorinmaru no pudo contenerse en llamarlo. –

_Profesor_… - las lagrimas empezaron derramarse como cascadas de los verdes ojos del chico, aquella voz era dulce como la miel. –

_Porque no nos abres!.- _Kusaka jalo la manija de la puerta con desesperación. –

_No tengo llave…_. – golpeo con el puño cerrado la puerta. –

_Estas encerrado_?, _quien diablos te encerró?._ – el peliacua se pego aun mas de la puerta para poder escuchar la voz apagada de Toushiro. –

_Quiero salir_…. – susurro dolido, no solo su cuerpo estaba lastimado, también su corazón. –

_Te sacaremos!. _

Aquella afirmación le vino del alma, sentía una rabia inmensa que le inundaba el cuerpo, su mente estaba procesando como abrir esa puerta y liberar a su querido ex alumno de ese drama, aun no sabían en qué condiciones estaba pero su voz indicaba que no eran las mejores, con su mente pensando a mil por hora solo se le ocurrió patear la puerta lo más cerca de la cerradura para aflojarla ya que era una de esas cerradura algo viejas y con un poco de suerte seguro cedería ante la fuerza física.

_Shiro – chan retrocede mientras el profesor y yo tratamos de abrir!!._ – Kusaka le grito con seguridad. – _estaremos contigo pronto amigo._

_Apresúrense… - _se dio media vuelta quedando a un lado de la puerta sujetándose precariamente de la pared. –

Los golpes certeros de ambos hombres retumbaron en toda esa calle, se podía ver la rabia y la necesidad que se imprimía con cada patada, cada movimiento y cada golpe que le daban para poder liberar a Toushiro. Después de unos 10 minutos sus esfuerzos se vieron recompensados, aquella cerradura se desbalanceo lo suficiente para que su manija cediera un poco y el pestillo del seguro no sirviera, con desesperación Kusaka abrió la puerta dejando entrar un raudal de luz y sol en esa casa a oscuras, el olor a encerrado era evidente pero más dantesco fue encontrar un camino de sangre en el suelo y el cuerpo inerte del peliblanco al lado de la puerta.

_TOUSHIRO!!.-_ Hyorinmaru lo tomo entre sus brazos para ver lo que le sucedía. – _se desmayo… _

_Llamare a una ambulancia, está sangrando._ – Kusaka miro el suelo donde estuvo el cuerpo del chico, mientras llamaba a emergencias con su celular. –

_Quien te hizo todo esto._.. – miro aquel cuerpo pequeño y pálido que yacía entre sus brazos. –

Todo ocurrió muy rápido, la ambulancia llego y trasladaron al chico directo a la emergencia de la clínica Ishida, Hyorinmaru y Kusaka solo pudieron verlo hasta que lo bajaron de la ambulancia y lo metieron a uno de los cubículos de emergencia, después de todo solo les quedo esperar sentados a que algún médico o enfermera saliera para informales, pasaron algo más de dos horas horrendas sin información, el tiempo es cruel cuando uno desea que mas rápido pase. Kusaka se preguntaba como alguien como Toushiro pudo quedar atrapado en su propia casa, parecía bizarro e imposible pero lo vivido ese día le demostró lo contrario, por su parte Hyorinmaru estaba sumido en un mundo de preguntas, algo muy dentro de él le alerto sobre lo que le sucedía a Toushiro, sabía que alguien le estaba haciendo daño y mas al saber de la propia boca del chico que había un extraño en su vida y que estaba seguro fue el culpable del deplorable estado en que encontraron a su querido ex alumno.

_Los familiares de Hitsugaya Toushiro?._ – un doctor salió de emergencias muy serio. –

_AQUÍ_ – Kusaka se paró de su asiento como resorte. –

_Está bien?_ – el peliacua se acerco donde el médico rápidamente. –

_Podríamos hablar a solas un momento._ – aquel hombre miro serio a Kusaka, parecía que no deseaba decir nada delante de él. –

_Está bien doctor._ – poso su mano sobre el hombre del chico. – _espérame aquí._

_Claro... como todavía no soy un adulto me ignoran!._ – bufo ofendido y regresando a su silla en la sala de espera. –

El médico y Hyorinmaru se alejaron un poco por el pasillo de emergencias, cuando ya estaban seguros de no ser escuchados por Kusaka aquel hombre de tez serena y cabellera oscura empezó a hablarle sobre el estado de Toushiro.

_El joven se pondrá bien pero…_ - miro a los ojos del peliacua. _– pero lo que le sucedió fue algo muy serio y tendremos que dar parte a la policía. _

_Porque?.. que le paso?. _

_Por los golpes y las laceraciones en su cuerpo, alguien abuso de él y no una sola vez, tiene heridas viejas y nuevas, estuvo cerca de sufrir una hemorragia interna, perdió algo de sangre pero se recuperara. _

_Lo violaron…_ - no podía creer lo que le habían hecho a un chico tan bueno como ese. – _dios mío… abusaron de él!._

_No sabe quien pudo hacerle eso?. _

_No…. No sé nada, pero… puedo verlo? – _sujeto al médico de los hombros muy consternado. –

_Esta sedado, déjelo descansar por unas horas, después podrán verlo._

_Gracias._ – vio al médico alejarse por aquel pasillo en emergencias. –

_Como esta!_. – Kusaka se acerco corriendo apenas pudo. –

_Abusaron de él._ – sentencio con rabia y dolor. – _un maldito mal nacido abusaba de el…_

_No._ – Kusaka estaba incrédulo por aquellas palabras salidas de la boca de su sereno y tranquilo profesor. –

_Jamás pensé que algo así atormentara a Toushiro_. – susurro para sí entristecido. –

_Pero se pondrá bien_?.

_Si, el se recuperara, alguien como el debe recuperarse de esto_. – miro seriamente hacia la salida de emergencias. – _Kusaka._

_Dígame_.

_Cuida de Toushiro hasta que regrese_.

_A donde va_?. – veía angustiado como Hyorinmaru empezaba a caminar fuera de la clínica. –

_Solo cuídalo. _ – desapareció fuera de aquel lugar con solo una idea en mente. –

_**Continuara………..**_

HHUAAAAAAAAAA!! GIN CASI LO MATA!!, ese desgraciado sabrá lo que es bueno… Hyorinmaru está lleno de rabia y de incredulidad así que nada bueno puede salir de eso, y pasando de lo feo a lo sexy, que tal el sueño húmedo de Isshin XD. Es que imaginarse a Ryuken de enfermera jejejejeje, será que cuando vaya a la clínica pondrá en práctica la idea?, Ryuken se dejara poner una falda?, que mas sucederá!! Esto esta candente y ni yo sé como acabara todo!. …. Bueno si se, pero creo que tengo ganas de mas angustia antes de destornillarnos de risa con el parto de Byakuya, ya estoy terminando ese capítulo porque se me vinieron buenas ideas a la cabeza e hice también un fanart muy lindo donde sale Bya - kun con Renji y la bebe!, bueno aun sin internet y esperando, byeeee.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Todo está en mis manos.**_


	35. Todo está en mis manos

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 35**_

_**Todo está en mis manos.**_

4 meses, el tiempo vuela y ahora es que Ichigo se daba cuenta de ello, desde hacía tres semanas atrás su cuerpo empezó a cambiar aceleradamente, sentía como si un interruptor invisible se encendió y desde ese día en adelante solo ha notado cambios y más cambios, su cuerpo luchando por adaptarse a un embarazo ya era evidente, no solo con la ropa o el peso extra de los gemelos, también con su apetito, sus hormonas descontroladas y algunas peculiaridades del embarazo que descubría con cada consulta a la que iba y esta vez seria mas sorprendente que las anteriores.

Sus pies se sentían fríos al estar descalzos y sentado sobre la camilla con solo una delgada tela encima, esa bata verde enfermo que siempre se tenía que colocar al estar en la consulta de la doctora Unohana, solo le daba algo de vergüenza pero no miedo ya que como estudiante de medicina sabía muy bien que todo esos exámenes eran por su bien y el de sus hijos, esperaba tranquilo mirando toda la sala a su alrededor, la doctora tuvo que ausentarse a mitad de revisión para ir donde un paciente ingresado, estaba tardando un poco y aquel lugar era un congelador, con suavidad se llevo la mano a su vientre para sentir como aquel par de bebes dentro de él se movían mucho.

_Están muy activos hoy_. – sonrió para sí con calma, todavía le parecía increíble sentirlos. –

_Ya estoy de regreso…_ - entro a la sala rápidamente. –

_Tardo bastante. _

_Tuve que ingresar a uno de mis pacientes, hoy tendrá a su bebe._ – sonrió amablemente mientras buscaba algo en una de los anaqueles de la sala. –

_Solo usted atiende a cada caso especial?_.

_Así es, me llegan de todo el país, creo que soy más famosa de lo que pensé._ - al fin da con lo que buscaba. –

_No ha pensado en enseñar su especialidad?_. – se recostó en la camilla apenas la mujer le señalo con su mano que lo hiciera. –

_Si lo he pensado pero no tengo tiempo para dar clases, atender partos, investigar y hacer controles prenatales._ – se tomo el atrevimiento de abrir la bata del peli naranja. –

_Y son muchos pacientes?_. – sintió las manos de la doctora palpando su vientre con cuidado. –

_Déjame pensar, actualmente atiendo en prenatal a 15 personas como tú._ – sintió claramente donde estaba cada gemelo. – _si no cuento las consultas externas y mis investigaciones._

_Tantos…_ - susurro impresionado, no era el único con esas habilidades. –

_Y por mis investigaciones son más todavía pero muchos no lo saben, otros tienen abortos sin darse cuenta, algunos más nunca se enteraran porque no tienen parejas de su mismo sexo_. – tomo aquel aparato que tanto busco, era una especie de pequeño radio con una corneta diminuta en un extremo. –

_Eso es_?. – miro con curiosidad lo que saco la doctora. –

_Para escuchar los latidos del feto_. – con precisión milimétrica lo ubico en uno de los costados de Ichigo. – _escuchemos._

Parecía un redoble de tambores, aquel sonido rápido y enérgico era impresionante, los inequívocos latidos del corazón de uno de los gemelos, Ichigo solo pudo sonreír al oírlos por primera vez, era increíble como sonaban varias veces más rápido que los del corazón de un adulto.

_Se oyen muy bien ambos._ – dejo el aparato a un lado de la camilla. –

_Hoy se podrá saber qué son?_. – pregunto curioso al ver que la doctora se dirigía a la máquina de ultrasonidos. –

_Si nos dejan mirar._

Ichigo se quedo observando la pantalla del aparato apenas comenzó el examen, ya era muy normal para el sentir el gel frio y los movimientos de la doctora sobre su estomago pero esta vez estaba solo en la consulta, Grimmjow no pudo acompañarle esa tarde por una emergencia en la veterinaria, sin embargo su padre si estaba con él pero como las dos veces anteriores no entro a la consulta, la mente del chico estaba preguntándose sobre que hacia su viejo mientras él estaba allí, era curioso que no quisiera entrar al tener la ventaja de que Grimmjow no estaba, pero su análisis mental fue distraído por las palabras de la doctora.

_Tenemos un ganador…_ - señalo la pantalla del eco con mucha emoción. –

_Sabe que son?._ – Ichigo miro con insistencia las imágenes. –

_Solo uno…_ - coloco su dedo en donde estaba el bebe. – _eso que vez allí… es un niño._

_Un niño!._ – abrió enorme los ojos, uno de sus hijos era un niño. –

_Pues el gemelo A es un niño…_ - trato de mirar al otro bebe que estaba de espaldas al eco. – _en cambio el gemelo B_ _es un testarudo que no nos deja ver._

_Porque le dice gemelo A y B?_ – pregunto curioso por las palabras de Unohana. –

_Porque se le asigna A al gemelo que sea más grande que su hermano y este ubicado más abajo en el útero, si no cambia de posición de aquí al día del nacimiento…_ _será el primero en salir._ – miro tranquilamente a la "madre" de las criaturas. –

_Sobre eso…._ – su rostro se apeno un poco ante la pregunta que haría. -

_Eso qué?. _

_Sobre el parto, como será?._

_Soy partidaria de los partos normales, son menos peligrosos, por la experiencia que he tenido son más fáciles que una cesárea y la recuperación es rápida. _

_Pero son dos!._ – trago grueso ante el pensamiento que le se cruzo por la cabeza. –

_Eso que tiene de especial, desde tiempos inmemoriales han nacido gemelos en partos normales. _

_Pero soy hombre!. – _aquello de dar a luz le aterraba. –

_Y qué?, pudo mantener un embarazo, podrá tenerlos y después alimentarlos… _- se cruzo de brazos muy calmada. -

_No…no me de tanta información a la vez!!. _– si ya estaba sonrojado ahora era un tomate maduro por las palabras de esa mujer. –

_Tengo que hacerlo, soy su doctora. _– aquella desgraciada sonrisa no se le borraba del rostro con nada. –

Mientras el pobre de Ichigo se entera de más "detalles" de la maternidad, su viejo estaba en otro piso de la clínica Ishida rumbo a su destino. Caminaba a paso tranquilo ya que era la primera vez que tenía otras intenciones diferentes a la de ir solo por sexo, su mente no dejaba de pensar en que se estaba volviendo viejo y no deseaba pasar los últimos años de su vida solo, que deseaba tener a alguien con quien compartir no solo la cama si no también el corazón, aun pensativo se detuvo frente a la puerta del director de la clínica Ishida, con nervios se acomodo sus cabellos, su camisa estrafalaria roja con diseños de palmeras hawaianas, el siempre vestía como un loco según su hija Karin pero así era su personalidad, no le atraía para nada la ropa formal y seria, seguro ya de estar presentable su mano toco dos veces a la puerta y para su sorpresa esta vez si había alguien adentro que le invito a entra de inmediato.

_Pase._ – Ryuken estaba metido en ver unos exámenes así que no miro quien entraba a su oficina. –

_Buenas tardes._ – Isshin se presento con una sonrisa serena. –

_Tú!_. – soltó de un solo golpe los papeles que leía. – _te tomaste muy en serio eso de venir todos los meses. _

_Pero hoy es diferente. _– se sentó en una de las sillas frente al escritorio del peli gris. –

_Qué?, me vas a pedir cortésmente que me revuelque contigo?. _

_No. _– se cruzo de brazos ofendido ante esas palabras. –

_Esto no me está gustando Isshin, cuando te pones así es que algo muy malo me vas a decir o algo muy serio. _– saco un cigarrillo del interior de su chaqueta. –_ habla antes de que te mande a sacar de mi clínica. _

_Aun me amas?. _

_Que que!. _– estaba por encender el cigarrillo cuando aquella bomba de pregunta le estallo en la cara. –

_Respóndeme._

_No…_ - continuo en su labor de encender aquel mal habito. –

_Mentiroso_. – se inclino hacia el escritorio de Ryuken. –

_Porque vienes con ese sentimentalismo repentino?, acaso no estabas feliz con que nos diéramos placer y mas nada?._ – una bocanada de humo salió de sus labios suavemente. –

_Nos estamos poniendo viejos… los dos._ – bajo la mirada algo molesto. –

_Y, es la ley de la vida. _

_No tienes miedo de envejecer solo y sin alguien contigo?. _

_No me preocupa eso. _

_Qué pasaría si tu hijo se casa y se va de tu lado, acaso no piensas en que estarás solo todos los días por lo que te reste de vida Ryuken?. _

_Que se case…_ - que irónico podía ser Isshin a veces, en verdad su hijo se casaría en unos meses. –

_Ichigo está formando su propia familia, así odie al padre de mis nietos… pero pronto también mis hijas se irán y quedare en una casa enorme yo solo, eso me aterra. _

_Compra un perro. _– sentencio fríamente, no quería escuchar mas esa charla patética. –

Isshin se sintió realmente ofendido por esas palabras, sabía que Ryuken solo era un exterior de acero impenetrable contra sentimientos, pero lo conocía tan bien que estaba seguro que esas preguntas que él se hacía también su ex tuvo que si quiera imaginárselas en su vida, con rabia se puso de pie y camino directo hacia el peli gris, con brusquedad le sujeto de los hombros prácticamente levantándolo de su silla.

_Suéltame!._ – trato de zafarse de aquel agarre pero fue imposible. –

_Mírame a los ojos y dime que aun me amas._ – acerco su rostro contra el de Ryuken. –

_Porque insistes en algo del pasado!._ – desvió la mirada muy molesto. –

_PORQUE AUN TE QUIERO!._ – con fuerza le arrebato un beso lujurioso a su ex, su boca hambrienta se desespero por sentir aquellos labios delgados y con sabor a nicotina. –

_Maldito Isshin…_. – susurro entre cortado cuando pudo separarse de aquel beso. –

_Sé que no me odias_. - deslizo su mano por la mejilla algo sonrojada del de lentes. – _si me odiaras de veras ya estarías alejado de mi desde hace años atrás. _

_No voy a huir de ti solo porque lo nuestro acabo mal!. _– con ambas manos trato de separarse de aquel cuerpo que se presionaba contra el suyo. –

_Pero si desapareciste de mi vida por más de un año… _

_Yo… tú te casaste!, como querías que me metiera en medio de tu feliz familia!. _– esa última frase la soltó con rencor. –

_Tienes razón._ – bajo la cabeza algo apenado. –

_Isshin cada uno hizo su camino y no creo que sea sano el que trates después de muchos años que regresemos._

_Pero si quiero recuperar ese pasado, quiero compartir lo que me quede de vida con alguien como tu… no me importa lo grosero, frio y odioso que puedas ser, igual te quiero. _

Ya no aguantaba escucharle más, era doloroso seguir mirándolo como se confesaba ante él, siendo sincero hasta la medula mientras él le seguía ocultando un hijo, eso dolía en el alma, muy dentro de su mente deseaba corresponderle y dejarse querer una vez mas pero aun no podía, no quería aceptar y que después todo terminara peor gracias al secreto que le tenía, no podía terminar de arruinar ese bello sentimiento que aun Isshin le tenía, necesitaba alejarlo por su bien, cortar de raíz aquel deseo irrefrenable de volver con él, no podía dejarse querer con semejante verdad que le ocultaba.

_Nos haremos daño…._ – susurro con la cabeza reclinada en el hombro de Isshin. –

_Mentira, nos hará bien volver._ – estrecho aun mas sus brazos en la cintura de Ryuken. –

_ACASO NO ENTIENDES QUE NO PUEDO VOLVER CONTIGO!_. – Grito con dolor, con rabia y miedo. –

_Y TU NO COMPRENDES QUE ME MUERO POR TI!_. – sin dar chance a que Ryuken le respondiera con otro grito, volvió a atrapar su boca con furia, aquel beso era salvaje, ambos luchando, Isshin por profundizar el beso y Ryuken por separarse de aquel venenoso deseo de seguir. -

Isshin era un experto en dominarlo, con facilidad le arrincono contra una de las paredes de la oficina, su lengua seguía en una batalla campal por entrar al interior de aquella boca, sus manos sujetaban con fuerza las muñecas de Ryuken mientras este seguía retorciéndose por la libertad, ambos con deseos similares y sin embargo un secreto les separaba, ya no podía seguir peleando, estaba perdiendo terreno al sentir aquella lengua tibia y juguetona logrando entrar a su boca, sintiendo como se deslizaba por el interior de sus labios y se posaba junto a la suya, un vaivén lujurioso se formo, sus respiraciones se aceleraron, sus manos bajaron la guardia y las muñecas fueron soltadas para ahora posar esas manos sobre los hombros de Ryuken, sujetando suavemente su chaqueta blanca para después deslizarla fuera de su dueño, Isshin sonrió para sí con diversión, había pensado ir allí sin intenciones de sexo pero aquel hombre le despertaba las más bajas pasiones y su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentirlo, tocarlo y hacerlo suyo como ambos solo sabían hacer.

_Hazlo de una vez…. –_ se aflojo la corbata violeta con estampado de cruces, ya para que negarse a pertenecer en cuerpo y alma a Isshin. –

_Entonces quieres estar conmigo?_. – tomo la corbata entre sus manos. –

_No te creas tan afortunado._ – susurro al oído del moreno. – _solo será algo de sexo desenfrenado y nada más. _

_Creo que tengo oportunidad de más que eso, lo siento en mi corazón._ – bajo su cabeza para besar el cuello descubierto del de lentes. –

_Sigue soñando._ – sujeto con sus manos la cabellera negra de Isshin. –

_Pues soñemos los dos._ – en un movimiento rápido de las manos de Isshin, termino de abrir la camisa de Ryuken para tener libre acceso a su torso blanco y suave. –

No podía engañarse a sí mismo, como negarse a sentir a aquel hombre haciéndolo suyo con tanta pasión, siempre adoro la manera en que Isshin le trataba, era un loco de camino pero muy bueno, bueno en la cama, bueno de corazón y eso le remordía el alma, era demasiado bueno para él. Su mente estaba divagando él como hubiese sido su vida con él y Uryu, quizás el terco y serio de su hijo seria menos serio, quizás tendría más hermanos… es doloroso pensar en cómo serian las cosas si hubiese dicho la verdad, estaba enfrascado en no ceder pero cuando te grita el corazón que debes hacerle caso ya otro cantar se escucha y pueda que aprenda a perdonarse a si mismo algún día.

_Isshin!…_ - gimió con impresión al sentir la boca de este jugando con su excitado miembro, de tanto pesar no se dio cuenta que ya le habían despojado de sus pantalones y la ropa interior. –

_Concéntrate en sentir_… - sonrió descarado mientras seguía en aquel acto. –

_Desgraciado!. _– tuvo que sujetarse de la pared tras él, sus piernas temblaban por las sensaciones, aquella lengua estaba deslizándose lujuriosa por todos lados. –

Su cuerpo era un manojo de sensaciones, estaba de pie con su espalda pegada a la pared, su boca susurrando gemidos y ordenes de cómo debía tocarlo, sintiendo como no solo la boca de Isshin le acariciaba, ahora sentía también como dos dedos invadían su interior repentinamente, ambas caricias a la vez lo volverían loco, estaba en el borde del placer cuando sintió como el inevitable orgasmo se apoderaba de él con algunas embestidas involuntarias, sus manos sujetaron los hombros de Isshin para no caer de lado ante tanto placer, unos últimos jadeos agotados y todo aquel compendio de sensaciones acabo.

_Ahora me toca a mi…_ - sin dejar que Ryuken se recuperara de aquel acto, el moreno le levanto de las caderas para poder ubicarlo mejor sobre su palpitante miembro. –

La pared le serviría de apoyo, con mucha agilidad paso ambos brazos debajo de las piernas de Ryuken, el peli gris estaba impresionado por lo ágil y e inventivo que podía ser Isshin cuando quería, sus manos se aferraron al cuello del mismo para mantener su posición mientras que su ex empezaba a abrirse paso lentamente en su interior, aquello fue la gloria para Isshin, estaba deseoso de sentirlo, de experimentar una vez más el cálido interior de su amante, cuando ya estuvo seguro de que podía empezar, sintió como Ryuken se le adelanto balanceando sus caderas de arriba abajo y pasando a besar su boca con desesperación, se conocían tan bien que no debían decir más de lo necesario, solo besos, jadeos y gemidos placenteros por doquier.

_Me vuelves loco!._ – susurro el moreno al oído de Ryuken mientras aceleraba las embestidas junto con él. –

_Solo cállate y sigue._ – ordeno con autoridad fingida, aquello casi fue una súplica deseosa. –

_Te amo. _– esa palabra fue dicha desde el corazón de Isshin. –

……_. _– Ryuken no supo que responder, hacía años que no escuchaba que le dijera te amo desde aquel ultimo encuentro cuando fue concebido Uryu. –

A pesar de lo sorprendido por la revelación, siguieron en aquel acto hasta que ya no había marcha atrás, con más fuerza e ímpetu Isshin se dejo llevar por el éxtasis, sintiendo como su cuerpo llegaba dentro del cálido interior de su amante una tercera vez.

_Me dijiste que me amabas?._ – sintió como Isshin se salía de su interior. –

_Lo siento… me emocione._ – bajo las piernas de Ryuken para que pudiese ponerse de pie. –

_Si me amas._ – como un susurro sonó aquella frase reveladora. –

_No lo creías?._ – sonrió algo agotado. –

_Siempre lo he creído._ – Ryuken mascullo molesto, le incomodaba decir lo que sentía de verdad. –

_Creo que me pase, no debería obligarte a volver conmigo si no quieres._ – pensaba mejor con la cabeza en frio. –

_Isshin._ – se abrazo a si mismo consternado, no sabía en verdad como decir lo que su corazón gritaba con desesperación. –

_Sé que me quieres, pero no sé en qué momento tu orgullo empezó a mandar por encima de tu corazón. – _trato de acomodarse las ropas._ – mejoro me voy._

Antes de que alguno de los dos arruinara esas últimas palabras, Isshin decidió terminar la conversación y retirarse del lugar, estaba seguro que Ichigo ya estaba fuera de la consulta y preguntándose donde podría estar el metido.

_Algún día te diré porque paso eso_. – miro a los ojos de Isshin con seguridad. -_ creo que algún día. _

_Al menos me das esperanzas. _– sonrió una última vez antes de salir de la oficina tranquilamente. -

Después de tanto decirse cosas, algo salía de los labios de Ryuken con sentido lógico, era el amor vuelto palabras, pensó un poco que podía decirlo pero no sabía el cuándo ni el cómo, pero era su deseo o solo el misterioso eflujo en que queda uno después de tener sexo?, quien sabe, pero de que Ryuken dio un paso adelante en su futuro lo dio.

El amor, ese sentimiento que te da felicidad, dicha y alegría también puede hacerte sentir rabia, dolor y causarte la más amarga de las sensaciones en el corazón cuando el ser que más amas es lastimado como nunca imaginaste, la tarde caía y Hyorinmaru estaba a punto de descubrir la verdad, con paso acelerado regreso al hogar de Toushiro, quería buscarle algo de ropa y sus cosas personales, por como lo habían encontrado seguro pasaría algunos días en la clínica. Mientras registraba el closet de su habitación y sacaba su ropa escucho como alguien llegaba a la casa, el inequívoco sonido de llaves y los pasos dentro de ese pequeño hogar le alertaron en sobre medida, con incredulidad dejo lo que estaba haciendo y pensó que solo el que lastimo a Toushiro tendría el acceso a esa casa.

_Quiero verle la cara al mal nacido que lo lastimo…_ - apretó los puños con rabia, estaba preparado para enfrentar lo que fuera por Shiro – chan.-

Espero en la habitación, no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar, era como esperar deseoso a que la presa entrara en su territorio y atacarla en el momento que este mas desprevenido, sentía como un calor en su pecho le inundaba, el coraje ligado con ansiedad y rabia, el deseo irrefrenable de hacer justicia al precio que sea. Sus ojos se centraron en una figura alta y delgada que entraba a la habitación hablando en voz alta, llamaba a Toushiro con aquel apelativo cariñoso que le puso Kusaka, llegaba la hora de encarar a la maldad.

_Shiro – chan!._ – Gin entro a la habitación rápidamente al no obtener respuesta de su presa. –

_No está._ – la voz fría y tajante del peliacua resonó en esa habitación. –

_Quién demonios eres tú!._ – Gin se quedo estático en la entrada de la habitación, se asusto realmente al ver a un total desconocido parado allí. –

_No es necesario que me presente…_ - dio unos pasos hacia Ishimaru. –

_Llamare a la policía_… - saco su celular rápidamente del bolsillo de su pantalón. –

_Eso me ahorra el que lo haga yo. _– sus ojos centellaban furia contenida, jamás se sintió tan molesto por algo. –

_Tu._ – hecho una mirada rápida por la habitación. – _donde está Toushiro?._

_Está a salvo de ti_.

Ishimaru abrió en grande los ojos, no sabía quién era ese hombre pero de lo que estaba seguro es que tenía que conocer a su presa, solo sentía odio salir de los labios de aquel desconocido cuando le hablaba, por un segundo se tentó a huir pero la cólera por saber que Toushiro había pedido ayuda, que le haya descubierto y escapado a pesar de lo precavido que fue y de que le diera algunos "castigos" las veces anteriores que quiso escapar, debía preguntar algunas cosas más antes de disponerse a huir. Mientras, en la clínica Ishida al fin Hitsugaya despertaba de los sedantes, estaba muy adolorido y confundido, sus ojos se abrieron pesadamente mientras la sensación de que alguien estaba parado al lado suyo le hizo abrirlos más rápido aun.

_Kusaka…_ - susurro impresionado al verlo claramente de pie junto a su cama. –

_No trates de levantarte._ – poso su mano sobre el hombro de su amigo. –

_Dónde estoy?._ – miro a su alrededor con preocupación. –

_Ya no estás en esa casa, te trajimos a la clínica Ishida, estabas muy mal herido cuando te encontramos._ – sus ojos se nublaron un poco con las ganas de llorar que sentía atragantadas en su garganta. –

_Y el… _

_No sé a donde fue pero estaba muy molesto. _

_No volvió a la casa?. – _sintió una muy mala sensación en su corazón. –

_Espero que no._

_Si se encuentran…. _

_Toushiro porque no me dijiste lo que te pasaba?._ – con mucha tristeza se abrazo a su amigo, sentía que debía cuidarlo más que nunca por lo que vivió. -

_Suéltame._ – trato de alejarse al chico de encima pero Kusaka solo le estrecho más aun en sus brazos. –

_Eres un tonto!_, _somos amigos y los amigos se cuidan entre sí, así que te abrazare todo lo que yo quiera!._ – sintió como un pequeño sollozo salía de los labios de Toushiro. – _llora si quieres. _

_**Continuara….**_

De verdad que Toushiro necesita llorar para liberar todo de su corazón!, pero tendrán que esperar para que vean cómo será esa pelea inevitable entre Gin e Hyorinmaru!!, estará de lujo!, y uno de los baby de Ichigo es niño!! Pero el otro bebe no se sabrá hasta que nazca je je je je, misterio para ustedes así que piensen piensen!!, gracias por leer el fic y a Ryuken le entraron ganas de volver con Isshin, esos viejitos son muy fogosos y se merecen ser felices, vamos a ver como lo logran y si lo de la foto les da el ultimo empujoncito necesario y también sabrán mas de Ukitake y Uryu para el próximo capítulo. Byeeeeee.

_**Próximo Capitulo: **_

_**Sanando el alma.**_


	36. Sanando el alma

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 36**_

_**Sanando el alma.**_

Se hacía incontables preguntas mientras miraba a la persona que estaba frente a él, su rostro parecía sereno, su expresión no denotaba por ningún lado que estuviese nervioso, al contrario, parecía más interesado por saber donde estaba Toushiro que de saber quién era el extraño que se topo en esa casa.

_No esperaba encontrarte aquí pero me siento con ganas de saber algunas cosas sobre una escoria como tú._ – Hyorinmaru dio unos cuantos pasos decididos hacia Gin. –

_Que hiciste con Toushiro?._ – su mente no salía de esa pregunta que le carcomía sus deseos de dominación. –

_Para que quieres saberlo?._ – miro con seriedad al peligris. –

_Porque me pertenece, ese chico es mío y no soporto que un extraño entre en nuestras vidas y me lo arranque de los brazos!. _

Para sorpresa del peliacua, Gin se le lanzo dispuesto a golpearle el rostro, estaba con aquella sonrisa sádica y descarriada que causaba repugnancia a los ojos de Hyorinmaru, con mucha facilidad esquivo aquel puñetazo mientras lograba tomar el brazo derecho de Ishimaru para doblarlo tras su espalda inmovilizándolo por completo.

_MALDITO DESGRACIADO COMO PUEDES DECIR QUE TE PERTENECE!. _– conteniéndose de no partirle el brazo lo estrello contra una de las paredes de la habitación. –

_QUIEN DIABLOS ERES TU!_. _AAAHHHH!!!_ – dio un gemido de dolor al sentir como Hyorinmaru le doblaba mas el brazo. –

_Soy alguien que siempre cuido de él hasta que tu entraste en su vida y le robaste su inocencia!_. – con fuerza poso su antebrazo libre sobre el cuello de Gin. –

_Ment…mentira…_ - resoplo entrecortado al sentir como el aire no llegaba bien a sus pulmones gracias a la presión que ejercía el peliacua contra su cuello. – _el… se entrego... a mí porque quiso…_

_Como quisiera matarte aquí mismo, no me costaría nada cortarte la respiración si presiono un poco mas tu cuello… _- y efectivamente lo hizo, estaba tan molesto que se dejo llevar por la venganza en unos instantes.-

Gin abrió los ojos aterrado, aquel hombre desconocido hablaba en serio, sintió como su tráquea crujía por la presión que ejercía sobre ella, su mente se nublo poco a poco, el aire no entraba a sus pulmones y sentía que se desvanecería de un instante a otro, se sintió morir por unos segundos cuando estaba a punto de perder la conciencia pero su cuerpo fue liberado repentinamente cayendo pesadamente en el suelo, toda la presión que hacia Hyorinmaru se desvaneció con él.

_No me voy a ensuciar las manos con algo como tú. _– miro al peliblanco tendido boca arriba en el suelo. –

_Cot!_! Cot!.. – una tos seca y abrupta le indicaba que el aire había vuelto a su cuerpo. – _cobar.. cobarde… _

_TU ERES EL COBARDE!_. – sin piedad se agacho sobre Gin enterrando una de sus rodillas sobre el estomago de este. _– tú eres el único cobarde que se atrevió a lastimar a la persona que más he querido en esta vida._

…_.. – _solo pudo apretar los dientes por la presión sobre su estomago, un dolor punzante le invadió todo su abdomen al sentir aquella rodilla colocando todo su peso sobre él. –

_Antes de llamar a la policía…_ _te diré quien soy._ – inclino su cabeza cerca del oído de Gin. – _me llamo Hyorinmaru…. Y Toushiro era mi antiguo alumno de secundaria._

_Mal… nacido…. Tu eres quien lo llamaba!... _– la rabia y los celos volvieron al cuerpo de Gin, aquella revelación como que le dio las fuerzas necesarias para seguir peleando. –

En un segundo lanzo un derechazo que logro dar en el rostro de Hyorinmaru, este perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado en el suelo, mientras Gin se lograba levantar para aliviar su dolor en el estomago, con más rabia aun y tomando ventaja de la posición del peliacua, le sujeto del cabello y lo jalo hasta que su rostro quedo frente a frente con el de Ishimaru.

_Eres un desgraciado entrometido…_ - sonrió malicioso. – _no puedo ir preso, necesito recuperar a mi pequeño Shiro – chan. _

_ESO NUNCA!._ – se deshizo de aquel agarre con rapidez mientras lograba volver a levantarse para atrapar a ese maldito violador. –

_Por ahora la pelea termino, debo encontrarlo!._ – trato de huir de aquella casa a paso apresurado. –

Hyorinmaru le persiguió como pudo rumbo a la calle, Gin era rápido para huir pero no contaba con que por estar pensando en donde podrían tener oculto a su pequeño juguete, cruzo una de las calles con el semáforo en rojo, Hyorinmaru le seguía de cerca pero se detuvo a tiempo para evitar que un auto le atropellara al ver que el paso peatonal no estaba para él, con incredulidad escucho un frenazo, gritos y el congestionamiento del trafico en esa calle, con la angustia en la mente de haber perdido el rastro de Gin el ex profesor camino rumbo a donde estaba un grupo nutrido de personas, todos miraban como alguien estaba tendido en el suelo a mitad de la calle, su cuerpo parecía el de un muñeco de trapo bajo un enorme charco de sangre, con incertidumbre se acerco un poco mas y constato impresionado quien era la persona atropellada.

_Espero que no estés muerto… esta no es la manera en que quería que pagaras todo lo que le hiciste a Toushiro._ – miro el cuerpo inerte del peligris tendido en el suelo. -

El destino trabaja de maneras misteriosas, quizás Gin viva o quizás no, pero queda en manos del destino lo que será de su podrida alma.

Pero pasemos a otro lugar, en casa de Ukitake las cosas también parecían tomar un rumbo seguro, aquella tarde Uryu se había dedicado a empezar los preparativos para su matrimonio junto a Ukitake, ambos estaban sentados sobre la cama del peliblanco rodeados de revistas, papeles y muchas otras cosas más, miraban ilusionados como sus sueños empezaban a caminar rumbo al altar.

_Tenemos 5 meses para planear la boda._ – el de lentes miro un calendario que traía consigo. – _que tal el sábado 17 de junio?._

_Cuando será la graduación?. _– miro curioso el calendario donde Uryu tenía muchas fechas rayadas en rojo. -

_Dos semanas antes de esa fecha. _– sonrió emocionado, ya pronto se graduaría de medico. –

_Esta muy bien._ – desvió la mirada hacia el pelinegro. – _tendremos 5 meses muy movidos._

_Espero que lo que estamos haciendo por mis padres de fruto antes de ese día._ – subrayo el 17 de junio en el calendario. –

_Yo te prometí que antes de San Valentín estarían juntos y así será!_. – paso su brazo por la cintura de su prometido. – _hueles realmente bien._

_Ponte serio, aun no hemos pensado donde la haremos y quienes irán, también el pastel y la música…. Son muchas cosas!._ – se acomodo los lentes algo nervioso. -

_No te vas a poner como una novia neurótica?. _

_Como dijiste!. _

Eh… - beso con ternura la frente del chico. – _olvida eso._

_Yo puedo delegar algunas cosas pero lo que si hare yo mismo serán los trajes de nosotros!._

En un segundo Uryu había sacado su bolso de la universidad para mostrarle a Ukitake sus diseños y todo lo que tenía en mente para ello.

_MIRA!_ – Le extendió dos muñecos de juguete vestidos muy hermosamente con trajes blanco marfil. – _los hice anoche._

_Tú haces eso?._ – miro impresionado la cantidad de detalles que tenían las minúsculas piezas de ropa que traían puestas esos muñecos. –

_Me gusta más hacer ropa femenina pero por ser nuestros trajes me esforzare mucho más._ – una sonrisa pretenciosa ilumino el rostro de Ishida. –

_Debiste estudiar diseño de ropa…_ - seguía mirando los muñequitos impresionado. –

_Solo es un entretenimiento para mi, era bueno en la secundaria para las artes manuales_.

_No queda más que comprar las telas y que tú los hagas_. – sonrió complacido, su querido Uryu era una cajita de sorpresas siempre. –

_Ahora si me puedes besar_. – ladeo el rostro como indicándole donde debía poner sus labios Ukitake. –

_Eres realmente lo que quiero en esta vida para mí_. – deslizo sus labios por aquella mejilla suave. –

_Opino igual_. – acorto la distancia entre Ukitake y el. –

_Practicamos para la luna de miel?. _–paso su boca de la mejilla bajando por el cuello de Uryu. –

_No puedo hoy._ – desvió la mirada sonrojado. –

_Porque?, siempre hay con que cuidarnos._ – le guiño un ojo con picardía. –

_No es eso, se me hace tarde para ir a la clínica, tengo que recabar algunos datos para una investigación._

_No tardaremos mucho._ –deslizo una de sus manos por debajo de la camisa azul celeste de Uryu. –

_Ukitake no…_ - trato de no gemir al sentir como la mano de este empezaba a jugar con sus pezones descaradamente. –

_10 minutos más, diez menos_… - hizo que Uryu se recostara sobre la mullida cama y los papeles que habían en ella. –

_Rápido._- cerró los ojos al sentir como aquella mano se salía de su camisa para ahora pasar a desabrochar sus pantalones con urgencia. –

Los juegos no fueron mucho, aquel apresuramiento de Uryu solo hizo que Ukitake le divirtiera más aun tratar de hacer de todo al mismo tiempo, con velocidad logro bajar la ropa del de lentes hasta sus rodillas, paso siguiente le hizo girarse hasta quedar acostado de espaldas al tiempo que con mucha sensualidad deslizaba dos de sus dedos dentro del cuerpo de su prometido, los gemidos no se hicieron esperar por parte de Uryu, aquello ya era conocido muy bien por su cuerpo, se dejaba hacer de todo con felicidad ya que Ukitake siempre era delicado con él, sintió como aquellos dedos entraban y salían mientras su espalda era besada por los labios del peliblanco, su rostro se baño en sudor al sentir como ya no eran los dedos si no el palpitante miembro de su amante el que se abría paso dentro de el, con sensualidad aquellos movimientos empezaron, embestidas rápidas y certeras que le hacían sentir en el paraíso, ya estaba en el límite de las sensaciones cuando sintió como la mano de Ukitake se deslizaba por uno de sus costados hacia su miembro para darle la atención necesaria, ya no había que decir más nada, solo jadeos, gemidos y la sensación mas divina que se podía experimentar en sus cuerpos, ambos hombres llegando rápidamente al clímax impuesto por la emoción y el tiempo apremiante.

_Eso estuvo bien…_ - susurro satisfecho al oído de Uryu. –

_Gracias._ – se dejo caer de lado al sentir como su amante se salía de el. –

_Porque?._ – recostó su cuerpo al lado del de su prometido. –

_Porque no llegare tarde a la clínica!._ – se volvió a levantar de la cama para arreglarse. –

………….. – Ukitake solo pudo sonreír consternado ante las palabras de Uryu, a veces podía ser tan frio y calculador. –

La tarde se fue con rapidez, los colores amarillos y naranjas del firmamento se colaban con suavidad en una de las habitaciones de la clínica Ishida, el silencio era relajante y sanador para la persona que estaba recostada en la cama, no podía dormir por más que las enfermeras le insistieron en darle un sedante si lo necesitaba, se sentía tan diminuto e indefenso, jamás en su vida había experimentado tan vivida sensación de que la gente lo miraba con lastima, como compadeciéndose de su desgracia, lo notaba en la mirada de las enfermeras, los doctores que entraban a verlo y hasta en los rojos ojos de su amigo Kusaka, en todos ellos veía solo lastima, eso le hacía sentir muy mal, no deseaba ver a nadie pero en lo más hondo de su alma solo había una persona a la que dejaría que le estrechara en sus brazos, solo alguien que sería capaz de curar su corazón con dulzura inimaginada.

_No quieres comer nada de lo que te trajeron?._ – Kusaka se atrevió a preguntar mientras veía aquella bandeja de comida sobre la mesa. –

_No._ – sentencio secamente y aun mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación. –

_Seguro?._ – se arrimo un poco más hacia la bandeja. –

_Cométela tú. _

_No se pregunte dos veces._ – tomo el envase de gelatina que traía de postre. – _Shiro – chan debes comer sano si quieres crecer._

Kusaka solo deseaba sacarlo de ese ensimismamiento que tenia Toushiro, no parecía reaccionar a nada, no importando si dijera algo bueno, malo o ni si quiera cuando se burlaba de su altura, nada le hacía voltear a verlo o discutir si quiera, aun comiendo aquella gelatina pensaba muy seriamente en que algo en la mente de su amigo se había roto con aquella violación.

_Toushiro._ – una voz conocida se adentro en la habitación de repente. –

_Al fin aparece!._ – Kusaka dejo de comer emocionado. – _háblele usted a ver si reacciona!._

……… - Toushiro solo volteo a verlo, en verdad era Hyorinmaru el que había llegado después de algunas horas sin saber nada de él. –

_Tarde un poco en traerte algunas cosas._ – camino a paso calmado con un bolso en sus manos. – _no sabía que necesitabas así que me tome el atrevimiento de registrar tu casa. _

_Mi… casa._ – pensó de inmediato en la persona que lo encerró allí. –

_No te preocupes, ya todo está en orden y solo debes descansar._ – sonrió amablemente mientras dejaba el bolso en manos de Kusaka. –

_Yo…. voy a salir un momento._ – el pelinegro sintió de inmediato que hacia mal tercio en el lugar. – _ya regreso._

Tan rápido como Kusaka salió, Toushiro bajo la mirada como no deseando que le vieran el rostro, estaba apenado y muy confundido, su antiguo profesor estaba allí para él, mirándolo con ternura, no se notaba esa lástima que los demás le hacían sentir, esos ojos solo lo llenaban de ternura y por ello se sentía más avergonzado que nunca, su profesor se entero de su pesadilla privada, tuvo que saber de la existencia de Gin y de todo lo que le hacía de la manera más dantesca posible. En ese momento solo quería borrar su memoria y empezar desde cero aquella relación pero no podía, la vida no es tan condescendiente como uno desea a veces.

_Quiero que sepas que todo saldrá bien._ – dio unos pasos hacia la cama. – _estoy aquí para ayudarte. _

_Abráceme._ – susurro aquella palabra con mucha vergüenza y tristeza. –

Sin inmutarse por la petición de Toushiro, Hyorinmaru camino calmadamente hacia la cama, con mucho cuidado se sentó junto al chico rodeando con sus brazos los hombros de Toushiro, con ternura y suavidad dejo que el peliblanco apoyara su cabeza sobre su pecho, no se dijeron nada después de eso ya que aquel acto fue el remedio más sanador que pudieron conseguir sus almas.

Hyorinmaru decidió no contarle a Toushiro sobre su encuentro con Ishimaru, no deseaba que ese hombre entrara en sus recuerdos más nunca, solo quería protegerle de todo y así se lo prometió cuando miro los ojos de Toushiro, esa mirada indefensa y llena de cicatrices que él quería sanar, y para ello deberá pasar algún tiempo antes de que Hitsugaya sepa del destino de Gin.

_**Casa de los Kurosaki. **_

Ichigo había regresado junto a su padre de la clínica Ishida, el pelos de naranja le interrogo apenas lo vio ya que su viejo lucia muy sereno y tranquilo, muy diferente a lo que era él hacia unas horas atrás. Algo muy dentro de Ichigo le hacía dudar de su padre y no sabía si porque desde que quedo en estado esa "intuición" que llaman femenina le hizo empezar a atar cabos sobre el pasado de su padre con Ryuken, si solo se estaba imaginando cosas o si en verdad la información que leyó en aquella carpeta que el hermano de Rukia había investigado sobre su familia era totalmente verdad, de cierto modo aquel tema que no le importaba mucho en el pasado, ahora le traía muy curioso así que aprovecharía su oportunidad ya que cuando llegaron a la casa le acorralo en la cocina sabiendo que sus hermanas no estaban y Grimmjow aun no llegaría del trabajo.

_Y como te fue?, como están mis nietos!_ – trato de acariciar el vientre de su hijo pero este le pellizco la mano para evitarlo. – auht!!

_No me cambies el tema viejo, porque no entraste a la consulta conmigo?. _

_Y dale con eso, desde que saliste de la clínica solo preguntas y preguntas._ – miro de reojo a su hijo, se tornaba realmente serio por el tema. –

_Creo que estoy en mi derecho de saberlo._

_Que te dijo la doctora?._ – pregunto en tono curioso al ver que Ichigo parecía no querer revelar nada de lo que ocurrió en la consulta pero si seguía con el tema de lo que hacia él mientras entraba a la misma. –

_Te diré si me dices primero donde te metes cada vez que vamos a la clínica?._ – se cruzo de brazos mirando muy serio a su padre. –

_voy a la cafetería, espero allí sentado mirando a las personas que entran y salen._ - se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. –

_Viejo mentiroso!._ – frunció mas el seño de lo habitual, sabía que la clínica era de su antiguo ex, así que una cosa puede llevar a la otra y como sentía que tenía razón de sus sospechas hacia su padre y Ryuken. –

_Porque insistes en preguntarme?._ – desvió la mirada ya algo enfadado. –

_Viejo porque el dueño de la clínica Ishida y tu se odian tanto?. –_ la soltó de una sola vez, era preguntar sin rodeos o obtener otra absurda mentira de su padre. –

_Ryuken y yo?... porque nos odiamos?._ – tartamudeo un poco con la pregunta. –

_Así es, siempre hablas de él como si fuera un reto a vencer, pero últimamente no lo haces y ni lo nombras si quiera._ – afilo la mirada hacia su padre. –

_Estas imaginando cosas!. _

_No imagino nada, el hijo de Ryuken me dijo que tu y su padre fueron amantes._ – hacía tiempo que deseaba decir eso a viva voz y se lo había callado con todo lo que paso, incluido su embarazo. –

_NANI!_.

_Así es…. Di la verdad viejo, estabas ligado sentimentalmente a ese tipo antes de conocer a mama?. _

_Eso… eso es mi vida privada Ichigo!. _

_Lo sé, por eso nunca pregunte pero ahora tengo más que curiosidad, tengo la sensación de que ustedes dos regresaron… _

Realmente el exceso de hormonas le está dando a Ichigo más que intuición femenina, está dando en el mero clavo de la relación de Ryuken y el, pero a pesar de molestarse por como su hijo le interroga, en verdad desearía que tuviese razón un poquito y ellos dos estuviesen juntos como en el pasado, aquel lindo pasado que se fue hace muchos años.

_No estamos juntos, pero si nos vemos ocasionalmente._ – sentencio un poco molesto. –

_Lo sabia!._ – golpeo su puño cerrado contra la palma de su mano –

_Ya estas feliz?_.

_Un poco y ahora si te diré algo importante viejo._

_Qué será?._ – rodo la mirada hacia Ichigo todavía enfadado –

_Aun eres joven para ser feliz._ – le sonrió a su padre con ternura. -

_Ahora si voy a decir que las hormonas te tienen extraño_. – le devolvió la sonrisa un tanto apenado. –

_Ah… y uno de tus nietos es un niño. _

_QUE! UN NIÑO!! SERA UN NIÑO!._

Dio un salto de felicidad y con una enorme sonrisa se abrazo a Ichigo, estaba muy contento de saber que uno de sus nietos seria un niño, sin ningún ápice de vergüenza se deslizo hasta quedar agachado frente al estomago redondeado de su hijo, con emoción comenzó a decir nombres al azar mientras su mejilla estaba pegada al vientre de Ichigo.

_Viejo, esto es demasiado cariño junto!._ – trato de quitárselo de encima pero no pudo. –

_Estoy pensando en el nombre que llevara… -_ continuo dando y dando nombres a susurros hasta que sintió como una muy evidente patada era estampada donde él estaba apoyado. – _MIHARU!!_

_Como que Miharu!- _al fin lograba soltarse del abrazo de su viejo. –

_Ese fue el nombre que le gusto. _– sonrió como bobo mientras salía de la cocina dando saltitos de felicidad. –

_Miharu…. –_ mascullo incomodo al tiempo que otra vez el bebe se movía al unisonó que el nombre era pronunciado por Ichigo._ – tu padre va aponer el grito en el cielo cuando sepa que tu abuelo escogió tu nombre primero que él. _

_**Continuara….**_

Jejejeje!! Miharu!!, vamos a ver si se queda así o Grimmjow arma un gran alboroto para que sea el que él quiera XD, me gusta mucho ese nombre, pero vamos a comentar y deberán estar pensando muy seriamente el que no dije si Gin se murió o no se murió, pues eso lo sabrán en el próximo capítulo!! Pero de que la pasó mal, la pasó mal y espero que les guste lo que viene, será más lindo que nunca los capis ya que se aproxima un nacimiento y otros más, jejejeje!! Estoy pensando algunas cositas pero consultare a la audiencia para saber si lo que estoy planeado sirve o no sirve, aun ando sin internet y muy triste por eso pero aun con esperanzas….

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Los gatitos de Ichigo.**_


	37. Los gatitos de Ichigo

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 37**_

_**Los gatitos de Ichigo. **_

Que tibias eran sus manos, que suave y delicada era su piel a pesar de los maltratos, que pequeño podía lucir mientras dormía en sus brazos, mejor que cualquier calmante resultaron las atenciones de Hyorinmaru, aun sin decirse nada Toushiro se quedo rápidamente dormido entre el calor de aquel abrazo mientras las horas incontables se iban como el agua entre las manos.

_Todavía en el fondo de tu alma eres un niño indefenso._ – susurro para sí mientras no dejaba de acariciar las manos del durmiente. –

_No…. Para…._ – algunas débiles palabras se escapaban de los labios del chico, era evidente que aquella vivencia traumática le dejara secuelas en la mente. -

_Tranquilo._ – le estrecho mas entre sus brazos para calmarlo. –

_Profesor, permiso._ – la puerta de la habitación fue abierta poco a poco. –

_Pasa._ – sonrió con algo de pena, no esperaba que su otro alumno lo viera abrazando así a Toushiro. –

_Se durmió._ – miro con felicidad al peliblanco. –

_Aun dormido parece recordar las cosas que le sucedieron. _

_Se mejorara, el es fuerte y con usted a su lado se hará mas fuerte aun. _– como esconder lo que era evidente, sabía que Hyorinmaru y Toushiro tenían una conexión que superaba la típica unión maestro alumno. – _yo me retiro por hoy._

_Me quedare con el esta noche._ – miro hacia la ventana donde se podía apreciar que ya el sol se había ocultado hacia un rato. –

_Nos vemos mañana entonces._ – sin decir mas camino hasta la cama de su amigo y le miro como deseándole suerte. – _hágalo que coma, hoy no quiso probar nada. _

_Aprecias en verdad a Toushiro. _

_Es mi mejor amigo y estoy muy feliz de que sea usted quien le de la felicidad que no pudo conseguir hasta ahora. _

_Kusaka… _- se sintió realmente avergonzado por escuchar esas palabras repentinas y sinceras. –

_No diga nada, mejor hablamos mañana!. _– salió de la habitación con una sonrisa enorme en sus labios. –

Otra vez quedaron ellos dos solos en la habitación, el lugar estaba silencioso y apacible, pronto Hyorinmaru también comenzó a cabecear por el cansancio pero aun así no soltaría al peliblanco del abrazo, creía necesario que esa primera noche se sintiera acompañado. Pronto su mente se remonto a lo acontecido en el día, de cómo se encontró con aquel desgraciado al que en verdad deseaba matar, jamás sintió tanta rabia en contra de alguien pero él era una persona buena y debía contenerse de hacer algo que después lastimara más aun a Toushiro, sabía que contaba con el solamente y por ello dejaría en manos de la policía su castigo, aunque lo que nunca imagino es que el mismo destino se cobraría su cuota con totalidad, ese hombre desgraciado se vio embestido por un auto a gran velocidad cuando intentaba huir, su cuerpo quedo como incrustado en el pavimento bajo un charco de sangre, pensó que había muerto pero aquella rata tuvo algo de suerte, estaba aun vivo cuando llego una ambulancia a recogerlo, sabía que lo habían traído a la misma clínica donde estaba ingresado Toushiro pero eso no debía saberlo el chico aun, era como regresar a la pesadilla de estar cerca de la persona que tanto daño le hizo.

_No dejare que ese hombre regrese a tu vida_. – se atrevió a quitar con sus dedos algunos mechones de cabello de la frente de Toushiro para besarla suavemente. – _te amo._

El amor, cuan fuerte puede ser?, puede superar barreras de edad, de género, de vida y hasta trascender a la muerte, son tantas las cosas que puede lograr y causar que sería incontable el nombrar sus beneficios para el cuerpo y el espíritu, Hyorinmaru le dará mas que fuerzas a Toushiro, será todo lo que deseo sentir y tener en un mismo ser, pero mientras en un lugar reina al fin la paz, en otro sitio la guerra se avecina, después de que Ichigo escuchara "el nombre" que su viejo le había puesto a uno de los gemelos las cosas se fueron de mal a peor porque Grimmjow se entero de manera desagradable al escuchar a Isshin llamando a uno de sus hijos "Miharu".

_TENGO QUE ENTERARME DE ULTIMO QUE UNO DE LOS GEMELOS ES NIÑO_!. – gritaba sin miramientos mientras discutía con Ichigo e Isshin en la sala. –

_Ni que eso fuera el fin del mundo_!. – el pelos de naranja no tenía ganas de discutir sobre un asunto tan simple. –

_CLARO QUE LO ES_!, _TU VIEJO YA HASTA LE PUSO NOMBRE!._ – señalo con su dedo furibundo al abuelo de los gemelos. –

_EL MISMO LO ELIGIO_!!. – se defendió Isshin con soberana seriedad. –

_Nani_!. – Grimmjow se le quedo mirando como si ya el pobre hombre perdió lo último que le quedaba de cordura. –

_Mi nieto escogió como quería llamarse y yo le respeto su decisión!. _

_Por los mil infiernos está loco viejo!. _– gruño como toda una bestia molesta. –

_Eh…. Grimmjow, no es tan loco lo que dice mi padre, en verdad sucedió así._ – Ichigo se rascaba la cabeza un tanto confundido por la revelación. –

_Y tú también la apoyas la locura!._

El pobre del peli azul estaba que se jalaba los cabellos, no podía comprender como un bebe que no nacía aun podía decirles cuál sería su nombre el solo!, estaba comenzando a pensar que todo eso era una treta de su suegro para lograr que su hijo se quedara con el nombre que el eligió adrede y sin su consentimiento.

_Quieres comprobar que es verdad lo que digo!._ – Isshin camino con paso decidido hasta Grimmjow y le jalo la mano bruscamente para que la colocara sobre el vientre de su compañero. –

_Que haces!._ – el peli azul trato de quitar la mano sin efectividad. -

_Solo siente. _

_No peleen encima mío!._ – Ichigo trato de alejarse de ambos cuando Isshin empezó a hablarle a los gemelos diciendo el nombre en voz alta. –

_tu papa no quiere creer que escogiste ese nombre así que puedes decirle con una patada que tú te llamaras Miharu. _

_Viejo loco como va a respon… _- Grimmjow se quedo mudo un instante al sentir como evidentemente el bebe pateo justo donde estaba su mano puesta. –

_Gracias por responder a la pregunta Miharu. _– Isshin libero la mano de su yerno muy contento. –

……… - el peli azul miro realmente incrédulo a Ichigo como buscando respuestas. –

_A mí no me preguntes, hizo lo mismo cuando lo llame así. _- la madre de las criaturas se encogió de hombros resignado. –

Ya no había más dudas respecto al nombre del bebe, Grimmjow admitió que lo que experimento fue curiosamente extraño pero al menos por ahora se quedaría así hasta que Ichigo y el decidieran los "verdaderos" nombres de sus hijos, por su parte Isshin estaba totalmente convencido de que se quedaría con ese nombre y no discutió mas del asunto, después de cenar y que todos se fueran a descansar, en la habitación de la pareja aun permanecían despiertos y conversando sobre el día que habían pasado.

_La doctora dijo que el otro bebe no se dejo ver…._ – Ichigo sonrió para sí, tenía la leve sensación de que ese bebe seria como su compañero, terco hasta la muerte. –

_Todavía será todo un misterio._ – suspiro audiblemente. –

_Y como pasaste tu día?_. – se recostó un poco más cerca del peli azul. –

_Todo igual excepto porque la tonta de Nell dejo escapar a Ichigo de la casa hace dos semana._

_Todavía tiene mi nombre esa gata!._ – mascullo herido en el orgullo. –

_Si le sienta, qué más quieres que haga. _– sonrió con ironía. –

_Esta pérdida?._ – bajo la guardia al recordar lo que dijo el peli azul. –

_Nell dice que siempre se escapa pero esta vez ya han pasado dos semanas y no ha regresado. _

_No debería reportarla como desaparecida?. _

_No, esa regresa… Ichigo siempre regresa a donde le dan cariño… es convenida como tú. _

_GRIMMJOW!. _– intento darle un solo golpe en el brazo a su amante pero este le sujeto la mano antes de poder lograrlo. –

_Vez, también es arisca como tú. _– jalo del brazo de Ichigo causando que este quedara pegado a su cuerpo._ – bésame. _

_Lo que puedo es morderte… no dices que soy como esa gata_. – susurro esas palabras sensualmente al oído de su compañero. –

_Inténtalo_. – deslizo una de sus manos dentro de la camiseta negras que tenia puesta Ichigo. –

_No…. Toques… -_ gimió débilmente al sentir como aquella mano llegaba donde uno de sus pezones. –

_Pues creo que no solo tocare._ – se incorporo quedando sobre Ichigo. – _dime qué tal se siente._

Con descaro jalo la camiseta negra de Ichigo hasta que todo aquel pecho quedo libre para él, esos lujuriosos ojos azul profundo le miraron con deseo contenido mientras su lengua se hacia un camino propio por toda la piel expuesta hasta que solo se detuvo cuando llego a la zona más sensible en esos instantes, rozando con la punta de la lengua aquellos pezones haciendo que su presa bajo el empezara a retorcerse por las sensaciones.

_Sigue… -_ susurro entre gemidos contenidos, lo volvía loco todo lo que Grimmjow hacia con su cuerpo. –

Una sonrisa descarada fue la única respuesta que dio Grimmjow, su boca paso a bajar poco a poco por su estomago hasta toparse con aquel abultado vientre que también beso suavemente, después de ellos su recorrido se volvió más salvaje al empezar a bajar los pantalones de dormir de Ichigo junto a su ropa interior, aquel acto solo revelo lo excitado que estaba el chico con todo ese contacto. Suave, húmedo y caliente, así sentía como la boca de Grimmjow se apoderaba de su miembro engulléndolo como una golosina, su lengua paseando de arriba abajo suavemente mientras las manos del mismo se aferraban a sus muslo apretándolos de vez en vez con saña.

Con agilidad extendió una de sus manos rumbo a la boca del pelos de naranja, pronto este estaba succionado con avidez aquellos dedos, mordiéndolos suavemente y deslizando su lengua entre ellos de manera lujuriosa, las sensaciones se incrementaron por mil al sentir que esos dedos pasaban de su boca a su entrepierna, dos dedos traviesos adentrándose en su interior, moviéndose con el mismo compas que impartía Grimmjow con las caricias a su excitado ser, ya no pudo resistirlo mas, con la misma fuerza de un volcán se dejo liberar por el clímax, los espasmos y las sensaciones recorrieron todo su cuerpo, sus manos apretaban fuertemente los hombros de Grimmjow mientras este se deleitaba mirando como aquel orgasmo culminaba entre sus manos.

_Hasta rasguñas como una gata._ – se quito las manos de Ichigo de sus hombros rasguñados por él en el orgasmo. –

_Cállate._ – sus rostro sonrojado no dejaba de jadear por las emociones vividas, siempre era increíble todo lo que le hacía sentir Grimmjow. –

_Vamos a la mejor parte…_. _Ven acá._ – se sentó en el medio de la cama con las piernas extendías. –

_Sobre ti_. – se incorporo con cuidado para ahora ubicarse sobre las caderas de su amante. –

_Tendré cuidado_. – se abrazo con cariño a la cintura de Ichigo. –

_Lo sé._ – susurro con debilidad al sentir como aquel palpitante miembros empezaba a abrirse paso en su interior, dolía pero lo toleraba al saber que pronto pasaría. -

Con cuidado al fin Grimmjow sintió aquel estrecho y cálido interior de su amante, era realmente apremiante la sensación de empezar a embestirle pero se calmo al ver que el rostro de Ichigo aun tenía un dejo de dolor por lo que acababan de hacer, para distraerle del dolor comenzó a besar delicadamente su cuello, su boca y pasando por todos sus hombros, se sentía responsable por la vida de Ichigo y las de los gemelos en su interior, no quería causar algún accidente así que tuvo la paciencia de esperar a que el mismo peli naranja decidiera cuando moverse, en pocos minutos el mismo Ichigo se abrazo al cuello de Grimmjow mientras sus caderas bajaban y subían suavemente al principio pero poco a poco imprimiendo más fuerza hasta que ambos estuvieron satisfechos por aquellas embestidas.

_Te amo…._ – susurro al oído de Ichigo con lujuria, podía sentir con claridad que estaba tocando aquel punto que volvía loco a su compañero. –

_Yo… también._ – un fuerte gemido placentero se escapo de sus labios al sentir como Grimmjow profundizaba las estocadas y la velocidad para llegar al clímax. –

Unos últimos movimientos desenfrenados y los espasmos le indicaron que llegaba al límite del placer, sus cuerpos cansados y sudorosos se separaron para dejarse caer en la cama, ambos respirando aceleradamente pero con los rostros más satisfechos del mundo. Siempre se entendían en la cama, su vida sexual era intensa a pesar del embarazo y seguiría así hasta el mismo día en que nacerán sus hijos.

_Creo que despertamos a los gemelos._ – sintió los movimientos enérgicos en su interior. –

_Vayan a la cama._ – Grimmjow apoyo su rostro de aquel vientre abultado, le gustaba sentirlos moverse, eso le daba una ligera idea de cómo serian fuera del cuerpo de su amante. –

_Crees que podrás acompañarme el mes que viene a la consulta?_.

_Si no ocurre ninguna emergencia._ – continuo con la cabeza sobre el vientre de Ichigo. -

_No has pensado como serán?_. – poso su mano sobre la cabellera desordenada del peli azul. –

_Muy inquietos y mal criados._ – se sentó en la cama al escuchar como su celular sonaba entre la ropa que se quito momentos atrás. –

_Que no sea una emergencia!._ – Ichigo solo quería que Grimmjow durmiera con él esa noche y no en la clínica como a veces sucedía. –

_Nell?_. – escucho la voz de su prima del otro lado del celular al contestarlo. –

_Grimmi!! Tienes que venir a la casa ya!. _– sollozaba muy nerviosa mientras trataba de hablar. –

_Que sucedió?._ – se sentó en la cama algo nervioso. –

_Ichigo regreso!_! – grito tan alto que hasta el nombrado chico escucho. –

_Tienen que quitarle ese nombre a ese animal!_. – mascullo ofendido. –

_Me llamas casi a media noche para solo decir que volvió la gata!. – _estaba tentado a trancar cuando su prima dio un alarido mas grande. –

_ESTA MAL!... PARECE QUE SE VA A MORIR!. _– Nell sollozaba muy preocupada. –

_Seguro alguien la enveneno!_, _ya voy para la casa!._ – salió de la cama tan rápido como pudo. –

_Te espero…_ - tranco la llamada aun llorando. –

_Vas a la casa?. _– se puso de pie junto con Grimmjow. –

_La gata está mal, seguro alguien la lastimo o la envenenaron. _– busco un par de pantalones y una camisa para vestirse. –

_Te acompaño. – _busco algo que ponerse entre su ropa. –

_Es muy tarde para que andes por allí, quédate en la cama, yo te aviso si pasa algo. _

_Pero quiero ir, siempre que te vas duermo solo y eso me está comenzando a molestar!. – _miro muy serio a Grimmjow. –

_Dios… está bien pero date prisa._ – se puso la ropa en un segundo y busco las llaves de su auto para irlo prendiendo. – _te espero abajo._

En menos de 15 minutos ambos jóvenes estaban ya en la antigua casa de Grimmjow y que por ahora era solo de Nell, Grimmjow bajo rápidamente y entro a la casa muy nervioso por saber del estado de la gata, en verdad le había tomado cariño al animalito gracias a Ichigo, por culpa de ella ahora ellos estaban juntos y viviendo cosas increíbles. Nell les recibió bañada en lágrimas, estaba muy preocupada por su mascota ya que se había quedado con ella cuando Grimmjow se mudo temporalmente a la casa de los Kurosaki.

_Qué bueno que llegaron!._ – se abrazo a su primo muy nerviosa. -

_Donde está la gata?._ – pregunto serio a su prima. –

_La descubrí escondida en tu antigua habitación, dentro del closet._ – salió escaleras arriba seguida de Grimmjow e Ichigo. –

_Porque se escondió?_. – el pelos de naranja pregunta curioso. –

_Porque los animales se esconden cuando están heridos._ - Grimmjow pensó que las cosas estarían muy mal con ella si se oculto de todos. –

La habitación estaba fría, la ventana de la misma se había quedado abierta quien sabe por cuánto tiempo y quizás por allí fue que la gata logro regresar dentro de la casa, Grimmjow camino a paso calmado hacia el animalito que estaña vuelto un ovillo de espaldas a todos, recostada entre unas sabanas viejas y maullando en tono bajo.

_Nell….._ – Grimmjow mira a la gata con mucha curiosidad, no parecía tener alguna herida visible. –

_Dime?. _

_Porque dices que se muere?._ – desvió la mirada hacia su prima. –

_Porque estaba jadeando y no quiso comer nada de lo que le ofrecí, además mírala!, parece que le duele algo_. – se seco las lagrimas del rostro. –

_No se va a morir_. – el peli azul se sentó en la cama muy tranquilo. –

_Y que tiene_?. – preguntaron Nell e Ichigo al unisonó. –

_Pues va tener crías_.

_Nani_!. – miraron hacia donde estaba el animalito acostado. –

_Que tonta eres_!, _no sabes cuando una gata está preñada!._ – señalo el vientre abultado del animalito. –

_Pensé_… _que estaba gorda por comer en los botes de basura._ – no sabía si reír o apenarse por la confusión. –

_Me haces venir a esta hora para eso!. _– se cruzo de brazos muy molesto. –

_Pero… hace dos semanas no estaba así!. _

_Pues estaba preñada antes de irse y la lógica indica que se iba a poner gorda!- _se puso de pie y sujeto a Ichigo de un brazo_. - como él!._

_OYEME!!. _– Ichigo grito ofendido. –

_Etoo… pues si estas mas rellenito como la gata!!. – _sin pena alguna se abrazo a Ichigo para saludarlo. –

_Suéltame!!, Nell no me dejas respirar!. _– tenía dos enormes razones casi asfixiando su cara. –

_Hagan silencio!_. – el peli azul les mando a callar cuando noto que algo pasaba con la gata. –

_ESTA TENIENDO A LOS GATITOS!_. – la peli verde salto emocionada hacia donde estaba la pobre gata acostada. –

Presenciaron el acontecimiento en primera fila, los tres se quedaron callados mientras veían el milagro de la vida, pasaron más de una hora para que nacieran una camada de 4 gatitos, todos chiquitos, temblando y maullando como locos. No había palabras para describir con que cuidado la gata los tomaba uno a uno, los limpiaba y les dejaba cerca de ella para que los animalitos ciegos y a tientas se llegaran hasta donde estaba su alimento.

_Son lindos!!._ – susurro con ternura Nell al ver a los 4 mininos junto a su mama. –

_Al menos no paso nada malo._ – el peli azul miro también le escena muy tranquilo, ya estaba acostumbrado a ver los partos de perros y gatos. –

_Fue impresionante…_ - susurro Ichigo para sí, jamás había visto nada parecido. –

_Itsigo también así nacerán los gemelos_!. – la peli verde soltó aquel comentario con inocencia. –

……….. – el pobre solo pudo quedar mudo por aquella frase. –

_Pero en vez de cuatro serán dos…_ - siseo con maldad su compañero. –

_Te estás ganando que te quedes a dormir junto a la gata!._

_Eso equivale a que regrese a la casa contigo._ – sonrió triunfal mientras su amante le lanzaba una mirada fulminante. -

_Oigan… que hare con 4 gatos más?._ – Nell estaba muy seria analizando aquella suma de animales en su casa. –

_Cuando estén más grandes pondré un aviso en la clínica, alguien los adoptara. _

_Son bonitos._ – Ichigo se agacho como pudo para mirar mejor a los gatitos. –

Ya no se veían tan feos como cuando nacieron, su pelaje estaba más suave y seco por ello ahora parecían como motitas de pelos con patitas y orejas, la madre de las criaturas se dejo hacer cariño por la mano de Ichigo mientras este detallaba las diferencias de cada gatito, dos de ellos eran blancos con algunas manchas negras, otro negro con las patitas blancas y el más pequeño era casi totalmente blanco como su mama, los cuatro animalitos estaban muy metidos en comer, aquella escena le hizo pensar en sus hijos, si un animal podía tener tal cuidado y cariño para con sus crías, también él podría saber qué hacer cuando tuviese a sus hijos en brazos, haber visto todo eso le dio una especie de paz y tranquilidad en el corazón.

_**Continuara………..**_

Kiaaaaaa!! Fue muy mono este capítulo, se los dije jejejejeje, la gata no se iba a morir pero Nell es tan despistada que no noto lo más obvio XD. Este capítulo nació gracias a un comentario que me dejaron donde preguntaban por el paradero de "Ichigo" la gata, pues respondida tu pregunta con un capitulo, estará bien con ella solo que como todo felino casero les gusta echarse escapaditas y se nota que no solo se escapo sino que se divirtió en el proceso XD. Cambiando de tema, ya saben que Gin no se murió pero no quedo nada bien con aquel accidente, ya verán como el destino puede darte una dulce venganza. Pasando a otros temas, ya veremos cómo les va a Byakuya y Renji en una clase para padres, como ando inspirada hoy, ahora me voy a hacer un fanart de Grimmjow x Ichigo haciendo cositas malas jujuju, me daré banquete para que después ustedes puedan verlo también, byeeeeeee. XD…

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Aprende de tus vergüenzas.**_

_**Post data: **_

_**ME IRE DE VACACIONES DESDE ESTE VIERNES HASTA EL LUNES, ASI QUE LO MAS SEGURO QUE NO SUBA CAPITULOS HASTA EL MIERCOLES QUE VIENE, PERDON POR ELLO PERO EN LA PLAYA NO HAY INTERNET XD… pero les compense con subir dos en dos días!!. **_


	38. Aprende de tus vergüenzas

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 38**_

_**Aprende de tus vergüenzas.**_

La luz se filtraba a raudales entre las cortinas de aquella habitación, le dolía todo el cuerpo pero a pesar de ello se sentía extrañamente cómodo, todavía con la mirada adormilada se quiso sentar en la cama pero el peso de algo sobre su cuerpo se lo evito.

_Hyorinmaru. -_ abrió mejor los ojos para ver al peliacua recostado a su lado en la cama y con su brazo extendido sobre su pecho en un abrazo protector. –

De inmediato desistió de moverse, estaba impresionado por ver que su antiguo profesor paso toda la noche con él, sus mejillas se encendieron en un rojo pasión por la pena que le causo mirarle dormido a su lado, su rostro estaba sereno y apacible, sus ojos cerrados y su semblante demostraba tranquilidad total, con mucho cuidado se giro para quedar frente a frente con el rostro del peliacua, sintió el tibio aliento que despedía entre cada respiración, sus labios delgados casi cerrados le provocaron inimaginadas reacciones cuando recordó que los había besado hacia más de un mes atrás, esa visita de noche buena que nunca olvidaría.

_Gracias por estar conmigo._ – susurro débilmente para no despertar al durmiente. –

_Permiso..._ – la voz de una mujer y los toques a la puerta alertaron al dormido peliacua. –

_Que sucede?_. – se sentó prácticamente de golpe en la cama. –

_Alguien toca._ – miro apenado a Hyorinmaru. –

Con rapidez el peliacua se bajo de la cama y acomodo su ropa algo desaliñada por la noche de sueño, ya listo abrió la puerta para mirar que una enfermera acompañada de otra persona que entraba junto a ella a la habitación.

_Buenos días joven Hitsugaya._ – la joven saludo al paciente mientras miraba los informes del mismo que traía en sus manos. –

_Buenos días._ – respondió un poco renuente, no le caía bien que alguien desconocido le fuera a revisar. –

_Necesitamos que algún familiar suyo nos acompañe afuera._ – miro a Hyorinmaru con interés. –

_Yo soy el único familiar que tiene._ – el peliacua se adelanto a cualquier respuesta que fuera a dar Toushiro. –

_Entonces hablemos afuera._ – camino rumbo a la salida seguido de aquella misteriosa mujer que entro silenciosa seguida de la enfermera. –

_Que van hablar que yo no tenga que saber?_. – alzo la voz en señal de protesta por como lo ignoraban. –

_Solo necesitamos que un familiar llene algunos papeles legales._ – sonrió amablemente para después salir de la habitación. –

Ya afuera, Hyorinmaru sintió que algo malo le dirían sobre Toushiro, esa enfermera se veía muy persistente en salir de la habitación y la misteriosa mujer que le seguía parecía más fría que un tempano de hielo, su mirada seria no se apartaba de él, sus cabellos negros estaban recogidos en una trenza larga hasta media espalda y sus ropas eran un sobrio traje negro haciendo juego con zapatos de tacón alto en el mismo color, en ese instante noto que no era un medico o alguien ligado al ramo de la medicina.

_Le quiero presentar a la representante legal que llevara el caso del joven Hitsugaya._ – señalo a aquella mujer que solo saludo con un movimiento de cabeza. –

_Representante legal?._ – miro impresionado a ambas mujeres. –

_La clínica no puede obviar el reporte de ingreso donde queda constatando que el paciente sufrió una obvia violación._ – la enfermera miro la carpeta que traía con ella. – _además… es menor de edad, eso agrava más el asunto. _

_Lo sé, pero…_ - pensó en como quedo aquel desgraciado, ningún juzgado lo mandaría a la cárcel ya que quedo casi vegetal, era una batalla perdida desde un principio. –

_Necesito que firme estas autorizaciones_. – la mujer tras la enfermera le extiende algunos papeles y un bolígrafo. – _son mera formalidad._

_Que son estos papeles_? – miro curioso el extenso numero de hojas. –

_Por ser un menor de edad necesitamos que alguien de su familia autorice los exámenes forenses que se le harán para recabar evidencia sobre la violación_.

_Exámenes forenses_… - pensó en todo lo que abarcaba eso, sabía muy bien que serian humillantes para alguien que acababa de sufrir por un suceso como una violación. – _me niego a fírmalos. _

_Cómo?. – _ambas mujeres miraron sorprendidas a Hyorinmaru. –

_No lo voy a exponer a exámenes e interrogatorios humillantes. – _devolvió los papeles a la representante legal. –

_Piensa dejar impune un crimen tan aberrante como el que sufrió ese chico?_. – la mujer estaba muy consternada por la negativa. –

_Ya el destino le cobro con creces al desgraciado que lo hizo._

Con mucha calma Hyorinmaru les relato lo que sabía a cerca de Ishimaru y como cuando quería darle captura aquel hombre huyo y acabo en un accidente de tránsito, estaba seguro que no se recuperaría y les pidió a ambas mujeres que investigaran sobre el estado de salud de ese hombre que también estaba ingresado en la misma clínica, con aquellas palabras la asesora se calmo un poco pero aun le dejo los papeles por si Hyorinmaru cambiaba de opinión y deseaba entablar una acusación contra el agresor. Después de todo ello se regreso a la habitación para seguir cuidando sobre todas las cosas a su antiguo alumno.

_Que querían esas mujeres?._ – pregunto sin rodeo apenas vio entrar al peliacua. –

_Deseaban que firmara unos papeles para algo legal, solo eso._ – tiro los mencionados papeles en el cesto de la basura que había junto a la puerta de la habitación. –

_No quiero que esto pase a mayores._ – bajo la mirada algo nervioso. –

_No pasara nada que tú no quieras._ – camino con paso calmado hasta la cama. – _yo estoy aquí contigo._

_Eso lo sé._ – sonrió a medias. –

_Toushiro._ – se inclino junto a la cama mientras sujetaba con su mano la barbilla del peliblanco. _– siempre estaré junto a ti, nunca te dejare solo porque… porque._

Quería decirle que le amaba con toda su alma pero se retuvo al recordar que aquel desgraciado seguro le repetía lo mismo una y otra vez mientras le lastimaba, con mucha pena se quedo a media declaración, no deseaba apresurar las cosas y menos asustar mas al pobre chico con sus sentimientos.

_Lo siento._ – soltó el rostro de Toushiro. –

_Me quiere a pesar de que… no soy el niño inocente que conoció…_ - pregunto en tono dolido, sentía que no merecía tal cariño y atención de parte de Hyorinmaru. –

_Más que quererte._ – estrecho entre sus brazos a su ex alumno. – _no quiero asustarte con mis sentimientos. _

_Los necesito…. Necesito saber que me quiere a pesar de lo que paso._ – enterró su rostro entre aquellos brazos que le sujetaban suavemente. –

_Toushiro…_ _yo te amo._ – al fin dejo que esas palabras escaparan de sus labios con tal dulzura y suavidad. –

Algo dentro de su corazón estallo como fuegos artificiales, un inmenso calor le inundo todo su ser cuando esas palabras sonaron como las más bellas que jamás había escuchado, estaba casi boquiabierto con la revelación pero aun no podía articular tanta emoción con solo sonidos, sintió que debía ir mas allá por un instante, solo un pequeño atrevimiento para agradecer aquel "te amo". Sin pensar más levanto la cabeza y acerco sus labios a los de Hyorinmaru, sello aquel sentimiento con un beso, un pequeño beso suave y tímido pero a la vez lleno de tantos significados y deseos juntos.

La línea del destino está trazada, pasaran meses para que las heridas del cuerpo sanen pero también las del alma, Hyorinmaru estará a capa y espada a su lado para protegerle y servirle de apoyo a todo un compendio de situaciones venideras.

Ya 6 meses, era un tiempo increíble para ver como aquel embarazo florecía con cada día, aunque la persona más implicada en él se negara a veces a contemplar su verdadera naturaleza, aquella que brotaba por sus poros y le decía a viva voz que una vida crecía dentro de el, esa tarde tendría otra de aquellas horrorosa y tortuosas consultas con su obstetra, mientras se vestía pensaba en que solo debía aguantar 3 meses mas y todo volvería a la "normalidad", aun no sabía a ciencia cierta que tan "normal" seria regresar a casa con un recién nacido entre sus brazos y cero conocimientos sobre ellos.

_Byakuya?._ – Renji entre abrió la puerta de su habitación buscando a su amante. –

_En el baño._ – estaba parado frente al espejo del lugar, miraba algo impresionado su imagen reflejada en el. –

_Llegaremos tarde a la consulta._ – le señalo su reloj de pulsera algo serio. –

_No es mi cuerpo._ – susurro algo decaído. –

_Amaneciste filosófico hoy?, anda a arreglarte._

_Como puede ser este mi cuerpo!._ – se señalo a sí mismo con coraje. –

_Para mi eres el mismo Byakuya fastidioso, prepotente, mal humorado y al cual a pesar de todo lo anterior amo con locura._ – sonrió divertido. – _arréglate._

_No me ayudas con tus palabras baratas_. – se llevo la mano a su vientre más grande y notorio con 6 meses. –

_Quieres comprobar que con todo y ese cuerpo igual me enciendes_. – sin pena alguna sujeto el rostro del pelinegro entre sus manos y paso a besarlo con lujuria, abriéndose paso con su lengua para poder sentir todo aquel cálido interior de su amante. –

Byakuya solo pudo dar dos pasos hacia atrás para alejarse de aquel ataque de esa boca hambrienta de deseos, desde hacía dos semanas que se sentía cohibido para tener relaciones con Renji, se le había escapado varias veces pero esta vez estaba cediendo ante aquel cuerpo tibio que le entregaba placer.

_Se hace tarde para la consulta._ – soltó al Kuchiki tan rápido como lo sujeto. –

_Pe…._ – estaba respirando entre cortado, se estaba empezando a emocionar con aquel beso. –

_Me has tenido castigado por unos días pero ya veo que tienes ganitas otra vez._ – le guiño un ojo coqueto. –_ cuando regresemos de la consulta te doy tu premio._

_Renji…_ - estaba rojo pero no de la emoción, era del coraje por como el pelirrojo le trataba como si fuera un saco lleno de hormonas. –

_No te enojes, le hace daño a la bebe_. – acaricio el vientre del Kuchiki con ternura. _– hoy te volveremos a ver… _

………. – quería insultarlo y darle un solo puñetazo, en verdad deseaba asesinarlo pero se contuvo al sentir como su hija se movía con fuerza cuando Renji le hablaba, era algo que se estaba tornado común que sucediera. –

"_mami se hace tarde para ir a verme"_ – hablo en tono infantil mirando a Byakuya. –

_Sal de mi vista antes de que deje a mi hija sin padre._ – siseo malignamente mientras una enorme venita estaba latiendo en la frente del moreno. –

Renji supo que debía escapar antes de que Byakuya cumpliera con su amenaza, el Kuchiki no era muy afecto a las bromas donde él le llamaba "mama", esos juegos le molestaban en sobre medida, sentía que eran un irrespeto a su hombría pero como podía defenderse de aquella palabra si biológicamente era la "madre" de su hija. Luego de una pequeña discusión ambos salieron rumbo a la clínica Ishida, ya el camino era realmente conocido y la espera en aquella sala que antecedía al consultorio se volvía muy intolerante para Byakuya, su estado era más claro que la luz del día a pesar de que era muy meticuloso con la ropa que compraba, pero las miradas de los presentes en su cuerpo solo le demostraban que llevaba una especie de etiqueta en la frente que decía "espécimen raro".

_Esa mujer nos hace esperar a propósito._ – mascullo enfadado y con los ojos cerrados para evitar mirar al resto de los presentes en la sala de espera. –

_Yo la compadezco._ – susurro el pelirrojo con desanimo. –_ tenerte como paciente debe ser feo. _

_Que dijiste!._ – sin importarle que estuviese llena la sala se atrevió a jalonear del cabello trenzado que colgaba de la cabeza de Renji. –

_Duele!!._ – trato de quitarse las manos de Byakuya pero fue imposible. – _estás haciendo un espectáculo!._

_Entrare solo hoy!._ – soltó bruscamente el cabello de su amante. –

_Señor Kuchiki!_. – el pequeño ayudante de Unohana al fin les llamo. –

_Si me sigues al consultorio terminamos!. – _se levanto de la silla tan rápido como su peso se lo permitía. –

_Byakuya… _- ahora sí que se había enfadado el moreno con él. –

Renji se quedo petrificado fuera del consultorio, ni se atrevió a entrar, era mejor esperar afuera hasta que a Byakuya se le pasara el ataque "hormonal", estaba realmente sensible a todo lo que le decían y esa no era la primera pelea que tenían a causa de algo dicho sin malas intenciones. Dentro, Unohana le recibió como de costumbre pero apenas Byakuya se sentó frente a ella toda su rabia se descargo de una manera muy particular.

_Le sucede algo?._ – miro el rostro realmente enojado de Byakuya. –

_Voy a llorar._ – sentencio apretando los puños muy molesto. – _odio... tener que llorar…_

_Quiere llorar?._ – se sorprendió por las palabras de su paciente. –

……….. – ya no aguanto más, estaba reteniendo aquella desagradable sensación que se acumulaba en su pecho así que sin importarle nada le dio riendas sueltas frente a la doctora. –

Era todo un acontecimiento ver llorar al moreno, se quedo estático sentado en la silla con la mirada fija en el suelo, sus lagrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas sin soltar un solo sollozo o una lamentación, era como ver una regadera echando agua, pero cuando Unohana le pregunto si vino solo a la consulta aquel ataque que estaba contenido se desato, ahora sí que empezaba a sollozar descontrolado, no sabía cómo diablos detenerse, las hormonas le controlaban todo y en esos instantes solo deseaba que nadie le preguntara nada.

_Doctora…_ - el enfermero que siempre le ayudaba se le acerco para hablarle bajito. –

_Dime Hanataro._ – masajeo su frente tratando de estar calmada, sabía que ese paciente era el reto más grande que le había dado su carrera. –

_El señor Kuchiki está enfadado con su pareja, tuvieron una discusión cuando fui a llamarlo y pues el entro solo a la consulta._ – sonrió tímidamente. –

_Por eso está llorando?_. – rodo los ojos hacia su ayudante. – _haz pasar a su compañero, esto lo solucionare ahora mismo o no podre atender al resto de mis pacientes hoy!. _

Mientras Byakuya seguía sentado en un mar de lágrimas, el ayudante de la doctora fue a buscar a Renji, este pasó algo acongojado cuando miro a su compañero sentadito en la silla y sollozando como si fuera un niño, cuidadosamente se acerco al Kuchiki para abrazarlo.

_No lo toque!._ – hablo seriamente Unohana. –

_Pero esta así por mi culpa._ – sentencio algo molesto. –

_Esta así no por su culpa, esta así por el embarazo y tiene un ataque que se le pasara en cualquier momento._

_Nunca antes se había puesto así_. – se sentó en la otra silla para los pacientes. –

_Porque el señor Byakuya tiene un mal habito de querer callarse todo para el solo y creo que ya aguanto más de lo normal sin dejar ir las emociones. _

_Byakuya. – _Renji le llamo despacito y con cara de perro regañado. –

_No me hables… - _desvió la mirada de su compañero_. – _

_No le diga nada, pero creo que será mejor que lo saque de aquí hasta que se calme o nunca terminare de atender a mis pacientes. _

_Haga su consulta de una buena vez!. - _resoplo un poco más calmado el moreno, ya lo peor del llanto se le había pasado. –

_Seguro?_. – preguntaron Renji y Unohana a la vez. –

Sin decir más Byakuya se seco las lágrimas y se puso de pie lo mas solemnemente que pudo rumbo a la sala anexa donde se hacían las revisiones y los ecos, al estar allí tomo la indecente bata verde enfermo y se encerró de un portazo a cambiarse.

_Esta loco…_ - susurro el pelirrojo para sí. –

_Loco no, embarazado. _

Byakuya coopero en esa consulta más que nunca, estaba muy relajado después de todo ese "drenaje" de lagrimas que se hecho al llegar, no se quejo por el estetoscopio frio o por como la doctora tocaba su cuerpo en la revisión y ni siquiera se molesto con los acostumbrados comentarios sobre las cosas del embarazo, esta vez fue un manso corderito para Unohana, al final de todo aquel loco recorrido ambos padres estaban otra vez sentados en la consulta escuchando las recomendaciones del mes.

_Bueno llegamos a los 6 meses y es hora de ponerle fecha probable de parto…_ - leyó con atención el historial del Kuchiki. _– con este tipo de embarazos que se saben tan tarde… no hay fecha exacta pero si un aproximado._

_Dígalo de una vez._ – mascullo un poco incomodo el moreno. –

_Estamos en la primera semana de febrero, faltan aproximadamente algo menos de 3 meses… _- anoto una fecha en el historial._ – creo que será entre la primera y segunda semana de mayo._

_Genial. _– sonrió Renji con emoción ya que la bebe nacería para la primavera, la mejor época del año a su parecer. -

_Y si no ocurre nada en esas dos semanas?_. – pregunto curioso el Kuchiki. –

_Pues, a mi no me gusta dejar pasar un parto mucho tiempo, el bebe crece más y es más complicado todo, si no nace en la fecha estimada solo lo inducimos. _

_Inducirlo?. _– la duda sobre cómo se hacía eso carcomía a un curioso pelirrojo. –

_Es prácticamente hacer que su compañero entre en trabajo de parto por medio de medicación. _

_Oh…. _– Renji estaba como un niño al cual se le enseña algo nuevo, le gustaba saber de todo sobre lo que pasaba en el cuerpecito de su compañero. –

_Y hablando de partos, creo que va siendo hora de que los mande a tomar un excelente curso para padres primerizos. _– busco entre muchos papeles que tenia sobre su escritorio._ –_

_No necesitamos eso. _

_Porque le gusta complicarme la vida señor Byakuya?. – _Unohana podía ser muy paciente pero este hombre le hacía llegar a sacarla de sus casillas. –

_Porque no necesito que alguien me diga cómo debo cuidar a mi hija. _– estaba tentado a levantarse y culminar esa consulta de una sola vez. –

_Entonces supondré que usted es un experto en cuidar de un bebe pequeño, sabe cambiar pañales, darle de comer y conoce todos los detalles del cuidado infantil._

_NO LO SABEMOS_!. – Renji se sintió intimidado por tantas cosas que él ni si quiera sabia y que estaba seguro que Byakuya tampoco. –

_Los quiero mañana a primera hora en el piso 5 de pediatría!. – _escribió rápidamente algo en una hoja pequeña. –_ esta es la hora del curso y espero señor Byakuya que trate con respeto a la mujer que lo imparte porque es mi hermana._ – aquella sonrisa sospechosamente apacible con que dijo todo causo que ambos hombres ni si quiera refutaran la orden de ir al curso. –

_Allí estaremos._ – Renji tomo rápidamente el papel con el horario. –

_Me alegra mucho que decidieran ir._ – sonrió como si nada, eso sí era ser una mujer fría y calculadora. –

La pareja salió de la consulta muy serios y callados, Byakuya solo estaba meditando sobre las palabras de Unohana y Renji parecía muy pensativo sobre como seria y lo que harían en ese dichoso "curso de padres primerizos".

_Como esa mujer logro convencernos de ir?._ – el Kuchiki se detuvo bruscamente a medio camino. –

_Será por su sonrisa encantadora._ – se encogió de hombros un tanto confundido. –

_Espero que ese curso no sea nada humillante…_

_Después de todo el lio que armaste en la consulta hoy, te preocupas mas por algo tan simple como escuchar consejos de paternidad?. _

_Fue tu culpa. _– le lanzo una mirada fulminante. –

_Culpemos al pelirrojo, porque soy tu saco de boxeo cada vez que te molestas?. _

_Porque gracias a ti estoy embarazado!. – _gruño furibundo mientras adelantaba el paso rumbo a los ascensores. –

_Solo 3 meses… solo 3 meses y regresara el Byakuya de antes._ – suspiro con algo de esperanzas. -

Renji le tenía cuesta arriba, Byakuya era insoportable a veces, más que a veces, en la mayoría de los casos siempre estaba de mal humor o enfadado y a la lista de quejas se le había agregado la abstinencia, dos semanas sin nada de nada y ya su cuerpo estaba sintiendo que debía liberar todo ese compendio de emociones contenidas, siempre fue fogoso en su intimidad con el moreno pero ahora Byakuya le había impuesto un muro con cerco eléctrico que decía "no tocar", estaba estresándose cada día más y no sabía cuánto aguantaría.

Como la doctora les "recomendó", esa mañana a primera hora ya ambos estaban otra vez en la clínica Ishida, el piso de pediatría era realmente diferente al resto del lugar, las paredes estaban tapizadas de diseños alegres e infantiles, muchas enfermeras trajeadas no con la acostumbrada ropa blanca si no con telas mas coloridas, el ir y venir de pacientes, enfermeras y médicos era más evidente, con todo eso Byakuya y Renji seguían caminando algo preocupados hacia el curso, el Kuchiki en particular no olvidaba la frase que les dijo Unohana cuando les obligo, "la mujer que lo imparte es mi hermana", se preguntaba qué tipo de maliciosa mujer con una sonrisa igual o peor que la de Unohana les recibiría.

_Aquí es_. – ambos se detuvieron frente a una gran puerta adornada con fotos de bebes y cigüeñas. –

_No me vayas a avergonzar_. – esas fueron las últimas palabras que dijo el Kuchiki antes de verse sorprendidos por alguien que abrió la puerta de golpe delante de ellos. –

_Bienvenidos._ – una joven alta, delgada y con cabellos cortos color violeta les saludo tímidamente al verlos parados allí. –

_Venimos al curso._ – logro articular Renji algo impresionado por el recibimiento. –

_Ya vamos a comenzar, solo faltaban ustedes._ – sonrió mientras les invitaba a pasar.-

Dentro, solo encontraron un pequeño grupo de padres, había tanto de hombres con sus esposas como dos parejas más en la misma circunstancia que ellos, aquel descubrimiento les hizo bajar la guardia de inmediato ya que no serian los únicos "especiales" en esa clase, el lugar estaba tapizado de afiches, imágenes y un sinfín de cosas relacionadas al embarazo y los bebes. Aquel salón les recordó mucho a un aula de clases donde los asientos se compartían de dos en dos con una mesa grande, en la pared de al frente en una gran pizarra blanca se podía leer un escrito donde decía "curso para padres primerizos".

_Tomen asiento_. – la joven de cabellera violeta les convido a sentarse. – _me presento, soy la pediatra Isane. _

_Esa chica tan tímida es hermana de ella!. _– Renji quedo impresionado por la diferencia de carácter entre ambas. –

_Ya sabemos que no todos los hermanos se parecen. _– Byakuya sentencio un tanto aliviado por el descubrimiento. –

_Para comenzar quiero que cada pareja considere y se imagine por unas horas que estos muñecos son sus hijos. – _paso puesto por puesto entregando un bebe de juguete con la apariencia, peso y características de un recién nacido. –

Byakuya miro aquel "bebe" como la cosa más rara que haya caído en sus manos, solo pudo recordarse de las muñecas que su hermana Rukia tuvo cuando niña, aquello de imaginarse que ese pedazo de plástico fuera su hija no le parecía nada agradable y se negó en totalidad a cargarlo o tocarlo si quiera.

_Ya estamos listos para empezar._ – sonrió mientras anotaba algo en el pizarrón. – _comenzaremos por explicar cómo son los recién nacidos cuando nacen._

Una larga charla de cómo sería ese primer vistazo a sus hijos no le inspiro nada de alegría a Byakuya, desde comentarios como sangre, llantos y mas detalles nada lindos le hicieron tratar de olvidarse que estaba allí sentado, pero para su asombro su compañero si parecía muy divertido en saber cada cosa que la joven les explicaba, sin pena alguna estaba atento y curioso hasta por el "sustituto temporal de su hija", agarro aquel bebe de mentiras en sus brazos para detallarlo mientras seguía aquella clase.

_Me engañaron…. No es niña!._ – Renji le había quitado hasta el pañal al muñeco en su curiosidad. –

…………. – Byakuya solo pudo agachar la cabeza avergonzado ya que aquel comentario resonó en todo el salón muy claramente. –

_Todos los muñecos son niños…_ - una gotita de sudor resbalo por la frente de la pediatra mientras le quitaba el muñeco a un apenado pelirrojo. –

_Perdón_ es que nosotros vamos a tener una niña. – se llevo al mano su cuello como tratando de calmarse. –

_No se disculpe, me acabada de dar pie para el siguiente ejercicio. _– dejo el muñeco sin pañal en manos de Byakuya._ – vamos a aprender a colocar un pañal. _

_No pienso tocar eso. – _soltó el muñeco sin nada de delicadeza. –

El sonido seco del muñeco rebotando en la mesa hizo que nuevamente todos los presentes colocaran los ojos encima de Byakuya y Renji, era obvio que aquel hombre de cabellos negros y mirada prepotente no sería la madre más cariñosa del mundo.

_Señor Kuchiki?._ – la joven se le acerco un tanto nerviosa. –

_Su hermana le comento de mi_. – sentencio sin un ápice de asombro. –

_Eh…. Bueno si, no me dio detalles físicos pero me comento que sería el alumno más problemático que tendría en la clase._ – volvió a tomar el pobre muñeco en sus brazos. –_ si no quiere estar aquí no lo puedo obligar…_

_Entonces me retiro. – _trato de ponerse de pie pero la misma mujer se lo evito. –

_Pero, mi hermana confía en mí para que usted aprenda algo de utilidad y que le servirá en un futuro no muy lejano. _– miro el abultado vientre del moreno. –_ usted ama a su bebe?._

_No le pregunte eso. _– susurro asustado Renji, conocía las reacciones explosivas de Byakuya con ese tema. –

_Es más que obvio que si estoy aquí es porque se lo que se avecina._

_Entonces tome._ – le extendió el muñeco para que el Kuchiki lo cargara. – _si se cree lo suficientemente inteligente sabrá que esto es solo una práctica y no pretendo que sea amoroso con algo inanimado, solo quiero que capten toda la información de manera práctica y entretenida._

Un golpe bajo al orgullo de Byakuya, esa aparentemente dulce mujer era tan arpía como su hermana, muy inteligente y peor aún, ya que la misma Unohana le había advertido sobre él y su manera de tratar las cosas del embarazo. Después del incidente del muñeco todo paso a una total calma, aprendieron cosas tan básicas como vestir, cambiar y cargar a un bebe pequeño, como saber que tan caliente estaba el agua para bañarles, como hacerlo, detalles de cómo debía ser la cuna del bebe y que cosas eran buenas para tenerle dentro y que no, demasiada información importante que llegaba a los oídos de un par de personas sin conocimiento alguno sobre el tema.

_Creo que no perdimos el tiempo aquí._ – Byakuya le hablo a su compañero con tranquilidad, la experiencia en realidad había sido menos desagradable de lo que imagino. –

_Al fin algo que te complace._ – sujeto la mano del Kuchiki con ternura. –

_Muy bien mamas, vamos a cargar a los bebes como aprendimos…_

Qué más daba, ya había bañado, vestido y acunado a un "muñeco" y no le quedaba más humillación por vivir, así que Byakuya cargo al "sustituto temporal de su hija" como les había explicado la pediatra, todo pintaba como algún ejercicio mas para calmar el llanto o algún cólico, pero al leer lo que escribió la pediatra en el pizarrón al pobre moreno se le subieron los colores al rostro en un segundo.

_Nos vamos._ – estuvo a punto de soltar el muñeco cuando la joven se paro justo al lado de Byakuya. –

_No se vaya, ya vamos a terminar después de explicarles como deben darle el pecho al bebe._

…………… - quería ser tragado por la tierra, ese era el tema que mas evadía y detestaba de todo lo que estaba viviendo, estaba negado a hacer algo tan desagradable a su parecer. –

_No vaya a molestarse, parece muy reacio a escuchar esta ultima parte de la clase._ – la pediatra le hablo algo bajito al oído de Byakuya. –

_Solo escuchemos, nada te obliga a que debas hacerlo._ – Renji sintió que otra vez su amante explotaría con aquellas palabras, con mucho cuidado le quito el muñeco de los brazos ya que parecía a punto de perder la cabeza en manos de Byakuya. –

_Está bien._ – suspiro derrotado, que mas daba oír algunas tonterías mas antes de irse, aunque esas tonterías pudieran ser útiles en un futuro no muy lejano. -

_**Continuara………**_

Que capi más largo me salió!!, pensé en pasar para el siguiente lo de la clase pero les debía un capitulo largo, Byakuya lloro, se enfado, se alegro y después se humillo XD. El pobrecito no sabe como hará cuando nazca la bebe, pero de que tendrá que aprender, tendrá que aprender. Y Toushiro se atrevió a besar a su antiguo profesor!! Hyorinmaru solo quiere protegerlo por eso se negó a entablar la demanda y causarle más traumas al chico, ya veremos cómo quedo exactamente Gin con ese accidente. Ah…. Y vamos pisando febrero en el fic así que DIA DE LOS ENAMORADOS!!, pasaran muchas cosas muy divertidas y otras muy buenas!. Nos leemos y gracias por esperar a que regresara de mi viaje!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**La verdad tras una foto.**_


	39. La verdad tras una foto

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 39**_

_**La verdad tras una foto.**_

Arreglaba innumerables carpetas mientras su jefe paseaba de un lado a otro delante de ella, era raro ver a Byakuya de pie caminando como fiera enjaulada ya que normalmente todo eso lo hacia dentro de su oficina pero esta vez extendió su rango de "paseo", estaba muy serio con una mano en la baja espalda y la otra en un costado de su vientre, por su parte Matsumoto no quiso preguntarle nada de esa rara caminata que estaba haciendo el moreno entre ambas oficinas, solo al ver la mala cara que cargaba su jefecito ese día era más que suficiente para saber que no debía preguntar de mas.

_Cuando te moverás de lugar…_ - susurro para sí deteniéndose en toda la entrada de su oficina. –

Había pasado una noche de perros sin dormir gracias a las travesuras de su hija, no dejaba de patear y moverse en su interior, desde la mañana había seguido en ello hasta que ya Byakuya no soportaba mas la presión que seguro ejercía una de las piernas de la bebe en uno de sus costados, era incomodo como se encajaba y no se movía por más que el Kuchiki caminara y acariciara el lugar para hacer mover a la terca de su hija.

_Jefe._ – al fin Matsumoto se atrevió a abrir la boca. –

_Que quieres?._ – suspiro audiblemente mientras caminaba hasta ella. –

_Le traigo algo de chocolate?_.

_No tengo antojos…_ _estoy es arto de que no se mueva de lugar!._ – al fin dejaba salir su frustración. –

_Por eso le estoy ofreciendo el chocolate, dicen que eso alborota a los bebes, quizás así decida moverse un poco. _– sonrió tímidamente, se había puesto curiosa en leer sobre embarazos desde que supo del estado de su superior. –

_Cómpralo._ – se reclino junto al escritorio de Matsumoto. –

_En seguida!_. – se puso de pie muy feliz pero antes de si quiera salir de la oficina el teléfono de la central sonó. – _espere un momento._

Contesto la llamada mientras volvía a su silla, su sonrisa coqueta se fue apagando mientras escuchaba la voz de alguien en el otro lado de la línea, con algo de incredulidad respondió algunas preguntas y después anoto algo en una pequeña agenda donde colocaba los recados de las llamadas.

_Quien era?._ – el Kuchiki noto el cambio evidente en la cara de la chica. –

_Llamaban de la clínica Ishida para informar que uno de nuestros profesores tuvo un accidente y necesitan más datos… encontraron su carnet de la universidad entre sus cosas._ – la voz de la chica estaba entre cortada y a punto de soltarse en llanto, sabía por la descripción que ese profesor era Gin Ishimaru. –

_Que profesores no se han reportado en todo a la semana?_. – pregunto curioso a su secretaria. –

_El accidente lo tuvo Ishimaru Gin._ – apretó sus manos con nerviosismo. –

_Que información necesitan de la clínica?_. – estaba obviando la notable preocupación de su secretaria en ese profesor. –

_Datos personales y algún familiar a quien contactar._

_Llévales la carpeta de contratación de Ishimaru, seguro allí dentro encuentran algún nombre o número al cual llamar. _

Matsumoto se levanto rápidamente de su asiento para buscar en los archivos personales de los profesores, con angustia registraba todo hasta que dio con lo que necesitaba, pronto tomo los papeles y su cartera para ir directamente a la clínica, todo aquel recorrido angustioso lo presencio Byakuya, con solo mirar las manos temblorosas de la chica sabia que debía dejarla ir sola entregar los documentos, no estaba seguro que tipo de relación tendrían esos dos pero prefería obviar por esta ocasión las preguntas y dejar que la preocupada Matsumoto resolviera el problema.

El recorrido hacia la clínica fue rápido ya que tomo un taxi, en pocos minutos estaba dentro del enorme lugar con solo una carpeta bajo su brazo y la angustian en su corazón, muy a su pesar de que ella y Gin terminaran mal por como la planto en noche buena, aun sentía cariño por aquel amor del pasado que tanto disfruto pero que ahora le hacía mucho daño. Con paso nervioso se dirigió al piso de terapia intensiva, desde allí se hizo la llamada y a ese lugar se dirigió con paso apresurado a pesar de los tacones altos que cargaba.

_Enfermera._ –le hablo a la mujer que estaba en la central de ese piso. –

_Diga?._ – levanto la mirada de los papeles que ordenaba unos sobre otros. –

_Hace menos de media hora llamaron a la universidad de Karakura, aquí traje algunos datos de la persona que ustedes tienen ingresada._ – dejo la carpeta sobre el largo mesón. –

_Qué bueno._ – tomo la carpeta para mirarla. – _hace ya 4 días que está aquí ingresado._

_Que le sucedió?, como esta?._ – pregunto con mucha pena y angustia. –

_sufrió un arrollamiento, llego aquí sin signos vitales pero los doctores lograron revivirlo._ – tomo la carpeta del paciente entre un grupo grande que había sobre la recepción. – _acompáñeme._

La amable enfermera escolto a Matsumoto por algunos pasillos del piso de terapia intensiva, el lugar era realmente triste y frio, solo habitaciones bien cerradas, el sonido de aparatos y muy poco movimiento de personas, mientras caminaban pensaba en Ishimaru, sobre el pasado que les unió y como le encontraría ahora, era evidente que no estaba en las mejores condiciones pero cuando su mente se remonto a pensar en ello la enfermera detuvo su recorrido frente a la puerta de una habitación.

_Esta aquí_. – señalo con su dedo la puerta blanca. –

_Puedo pasar_?.

_Es el único familiar del paciente_?.

_Se diría que sí_. – bajo la mirada con pena. – _fui su novia, que yo sepa no tenia mas familiares._

_Entremos. _– la enfermera se apiado de la chica, era evidente que estaba muy angustiada por saber del enfermo._ – _

El inequívoco sonido de una maquina respiratoria fue lo primero que percibió Matsumoto apenas la puerta se abrió, luego de ello la imagen más desgarradora que jamás imagino se le presento ante sus ojos, un numero incontable de aparatos estaban rodeando la cama, ni si quiera se podía ver bien el rostro de Gin entre el tubo que le permitía respirar y las vendas en su cabeza, su cuerpo estaba inerte en esa cama, solo se veía como mas tubos con diferentes direcciones salían debajo de las sabanas que le arropaban, la maquina que registraba sus latidos cardiacos también emitía sonidos de vez en vez, todo un compendio de aparatos médicos que permitían que el cuerpo lastimado de aquel hombre aun viviera sobre todas las cosas.

_Es... es... horrible_. – susurro con el llanto aguantado en su garganta. –

_Los médicos le declararon en estado vegetal, su cerebro no sobrevivió a la resucitación, paso mucho tiempo sin oxigeno y sin contar que su espina dorsal fue severamente dañada en el accidente._ – la enfermera trataba de enumerar con cuidado los daños que tenía el paciente. –

_Porque… está vivo todavía_? – era una pregunta cruel que debía hacerse. –

_Porque estábamos esperando a la llegada de un familiar para que autorice el desconectarlo del respirador. _

Cuando la enfermera termino de decir aquellas palabras ya Matsumoto no aguanto más, sin prestar atención a las palabras de la enfermera se salió prácticamente corriendo de aquel lugar, sus ojos estaban inundados en lagrimas, con prisa marco el botón del ascensor y subió a el mismo apenas este abrió sus puertas, ya dentro dejo salir de sus labios el sonido más lastimero que pudo emitir, le dolía más de lo que imagino, como podía sentir tristeza y hasta lastima por alguien que hasta el final le lastimo?, era irónico que ahora volviera a llorar por él una vez más, como una niña pequeña y asustada, estaba tan confundida con sus sentimientos hacia Gin, hacia el ser moribundo que miro en esa cama, todavía consternada se bajo del ascensor sin si quiera mirar hacia donde le dirigían sus pasos, estaba deseando solo sentarse a llorar a solas.

Sus ojos ya hinchados pudieron ver un pequeño jardín frente a ella, no sabía como diablos había llegado a ese lugar pero era el sitio perfecto para sentarse a pensar, con paso más calmado camino dentro del lugar que era el sitio donde los médicos, enfermos y familiares bajaban a descansar y olvidarse un rato del ambiente de hospital.

_Porque tuvo que pasarte eso, eres un estúpido Gin!._ – se sentó pesadamente en uno de los bancos más alejados del jardín bajo un gran y frondoso árbol. –

Dejo que el silencio le arropara, que la brisa secara sus lagrimas y que la soledad le diera calma y entendimiento, sintió que ya había pasado el trago más amargo que era enterarse, ya no podía hacer mas nada, ya Gin no estaba en espíritu dentro de ese cuerpo vacio y maltratado, ahora solo quedaba un cascaron hueco que respiraba gracias a una maquina.

_Matsumoto?._ – la voz conocida de alguien le hizo voltear a ver quién era. –

_Pequeño… Shiro –chan._ – miro impresionada al chico que estaba parada a pocos pasos de ella. –

_Otra vez nos vemos en situaciones no muy buenas._ – noto en seguida que la chica había estado llorando allí sentada. –

_Shiro – chan!._ – sin pena alguna se lanzo a los brazos del chico que estaba impresionado por la tristeza que llenaba a la alborotada mujer. –

Toushiro solo pudo dejarla desahogarse en sus brazos, cuando se dejo convencer por Hyorinmaru para que bajaran al jardín por un poco de aire fresco jamás pensó que se encontraría con aquella mujer que le consoló un poco en noche buena.

_Perdóname… por llorar encima de ti_. – se calmo después de algunos minutos de llanto desolado. –

_No te preocupes._ – solo dejo que Matsumoto se calmara. –

_Estas…._ – miro la ropa que cargaba puesta Toushiro. _– estas ingresado aquí?._

_Eh…._ – no quería hablar del tema pero su pijama y la bata que cargaba le delataban su estadía en ese sitio. –

_Yo vine por la persona que me dejo plantada, te recuerdas?. _

_Así es, el desgraciado que te planto en noche buena._ – sonrió a medias al recordar algo de esas conversaciones. –

_Bueno, el… el… tuvo un accidente y ahora está en terapia intensiva conectado a una máquina para respirar._ – otra vez sintió unas ganas enormes de llorar. –

_Ya veo._ – bajo la mirada pensando que al menos el no quedo así con los maltratos de Ishimaru. –

_Por más estúpido y mal novio que fue, Gin no se merecía eso!_.

_Gin?_. – una desagradable sensación invadió a Toushiro. _– así… se llamaba tu novio?._

_Así es, si tú lo conoces, era tu profesor en la universidad._

Toushiro abrió en grande los ojos, esas palabras fueron tan irreales, como aquel hombre también salía con Matsumoto?, estaba jugando no solo con él, también estuvo maltratando el corazón de esa pobre mujer, ambos juguetes del destino de ese ser sin sentimientos verdaderos para nadie, pero ahora se enteraba que estaba grave ingresado en la misma clínica que él?.

_Toushiro aquí te traje algo de tomar._ – Hyorinmaru se apareció en el jardín completando aquel extraño cuadro de la vida. –

_Pareces impresionado_. – no pudo ocultar su curiosidad ante la reacción del chico por la noticia. –

_Quiero verlo_. – respondió con seguridad. –

_A quien_?. – pregunto algo curioso al entrar en la conversación de Toushiro y Matsumoto. –

_Ishimaru está aquí en la clínica._ – miro con seriedad a los ojos del peliacua. –

_Toushiro…_ - susurro con preocupación, ya se había enterado de lo que tanto el trato de ocultarle. –

_Matsumoto llévame a verlo._ – empezó a caminar rumbo a la salida del jardín. –

_Porque quieres ver a ese maldito desgraciado?._ – Hyorinmaru se le atravesó al peliblanco bloqueándole el camino. –

_Porque debo enfrentar la verdad. _

_Qué demonios está pasando aquí?, porque llaman desgraciado a Gin?, que ha pasado que yo no sé?._ – pregunto angustiada la peli naranja. –

Tanto Toushiro como Hyorinmaru hicieron un incomodo silencio, ninguno se atrevía a dar el paso siguiente y contar lo que había ocurrido, pero Toushiro sentía algo de pena por la chica y que no merecía ser tan o más engañada de lo que fue él, así que la verdad debía ser dicha así doliera.

_Yo mantuve una relación con él_. – al fin soltó aquella verdad dolorosa. –

_Toushiro._ – el peliacua le miro con tristeza, sabía lo difícil que era para ese chico admitir lo vivido. –

_Como es eso?_.

_Fui una especie de mascota para él, solo me utilizo hasta que… que… sus celos lo enceguecieron y termine así._ – sintió como soltaba un peso de su alma, aquellas palabras fueron algo sanadoras para él. –

_No es posible, yo creí que él estaba solo conmigo. – _se llevo las manos a la boca sorprendida por la revelación. –_ dios mío si eres casi un niño._

_Deje de serlo hace mucho tiempo atrás. _

Después de esas palabras Matsumoto aun impresionada decidió dejar que Toushiro le acompañara hasta el piso de terapia intensiva, no sabía en verdad que tanto daño le había hecho Gin a ese chico pero de lo que si estaba segura es de que era mayor del que ella había recibido, en silencio los tres llegaron al frente de la habitación, Matsumoto dejo que Toushiro entrara por si solo al lugar mientras ella se quedo fuera junto a Hyorinmaru esperando a que el peliblanco obtuviese lo que había venido a buscar.

_Ese maldito jugaba con ambos._ – sentencio con coraje delante de Rangiku. –

_Porque lo llamas con tanto odio?. _

_Porque él le robo la inocencia a Toushiro, le pretendió quitar la libertad y mansillo no solo su mente si no también su cuerpo. _

_Se aprovechaba de el… físicamente?._ – miro consternada a aquel desconocido que le hablaba. –

_Por eso está aquí, hace cuatro días logramos rescatarlo de las garras de ese ser, estuvo a punto de morir encerrado en su propia casa por culpa de ese tal Gin, no sabes lo que sufrió y está sufriendo en silencio Toushiro. _

Mientras Hyorinmaru pone al tanto de lo acontecido a Matsumoto, Toushiro se atrevió a entrar a la habitación donde estaba su peor pesadilla, era un reto que se había impuesto el mismo, si quería salir de esa clínica hacia un nuevo mundo, debía dejar el pasado atrás y borrar todo temor o angustia de su corazón, había avanzado mucho con el cariño y la atención del peliacua pero aun faltaba una pieza por agregar a su rompecabezas y esa pieza estaba allí ahora, tendido en esa cama de hospital entre aparatos que le daban una falsa vida. Por un segundo se detuvo a observar si realmente el que estaba bajo esos aparatos era Ishimaru y efectivamente lo era al ver su rostro entre tanto plástico, su inequívoca cara y sus rasgos zorrunos a pesar de estar en estado vegetal.

_Que puedo decirte…_ - se agacho un poco para mirar mejor el rostro de su antiguo amante. – _decidí que no volveré a temerte, ni si quiera en mis sueños puedo dejar que tú te entrometas, mas nunca._

Una mirada compasiva se escapo de Toushiro, viendo bien a su agresor se daba cuenta que la vida puede cobrarte con creces las maldades, se sentía en paz por fin, sabia donde estaba y estaría de aquí en adelante ese demonio llamado Gin Ishimaru, ya había acabado ese periodo oscuro de su vida y podía al fin iniciar uno nuevo junto a una persona que lo apreciaba de verdad, junto a su querido Hyorinmaru.

Mientras unos descubren que pueden seguir en la vida, otros se ven inmersos en un callejón sin salida, que frustrante puede ser el tener tanta información pero a la vez no, que tengas frente a tu cara lo que posiblemente sea algo importante pero que por más que quieras no puedas descifrar aun con la ayuda de alguien mas.

_Me rindo!._ – suspiro audiblemente mientras se dejaba caer en la silla de su oficina. –

_Pero Isshin…_ - un hombre rubio miraba y miraba los trozos de fotos juntas y en el orden que creían "lógico" sobre el escritorio de su amigo. –

_Olvídalo Urahara, me quedare sin neuronas su sigo buscándole lógica a esta broma_. – miro de reojo lo escrito tras las fotos. – _faltan las partes más importantes de la foto!._

_El rostro y su cuerpo_. – hecho una mirada curiosa a uno de los trozos de la foto. – _sabes.. creo que esos zapatos son de hombre. _

_Peor aún_!. – se llevo las manos a la cara en pose trágica. _– me está acosando un hombre que desconozco!. _

_Un paciente disgustado?. _– sonrió divertido ante el pensamiento de un hombre persiguiendo a Isshin. –

_Me hubiese demandado de una y no estaría torturándome con esta foto incompleta!_. – se volvió a acomodar en su silla. – _es que ni lo que dice por detrás tiene lógica._

Con desanimo y echando una última mirada cansada, leyó lo la frase que cada imagen traía atrás, solo le faltaba dos trozos y la lectura no era tan complicada. La frase se podía leer así: **Es tan xxxxxxx la verdad, como xxxxxxx sin estar contigo. Xxxxxxx mi verdad, la verdad xxxxxxxx decir y que xxxxxxx a través de esta foto. **

_Habla demasiado de una verdad._ – susurro Isshin para sí. – _pero que verdad?._

_Tu como que dejaste algún cabo suelto en el pasado y no lo quieres admitir._ – sentencio fríamente el rubio. –

_No he dejado nada suelto en mi pasado, tú me conoces muy bien, la única vez que cometí un error… _

_Terminaste casado con ella por cumplirle como padre y esposo. _

_Solo esa vez…_ - recordó como con la tragedia de Ryuken, el se vio inmiscuido en curar su corazón en los brazos de una dulce e inocente mujer que le quiso mucho. –

_Y si no fue solo Masaki?, si en tus locas aventuras le hiciste el favor a alguna otra chica?._ – Urahara era de imaginación creativa y nada tímido para expresar sus ideas. –

_Sabes que nunca estuve con mas nadie que con ella y_… - se detuvo de hablar de mas, Urahara no sabía del pasado de Ryuken y mucho menos de se bebe que nunca vio la luz del día. –

_Entonces espera esos dos trozos que te faltan para que mates la curiosidad. – _se levanto de la silla donde estaba sentado. –_ me voy a hacer mi trabajo. _

_No vayas por allí contando sobre esto de la foto. _

_Somos amigos, no sería capaz de soltar algo de tu vida personal por allí, tú me conoces. – _se despido con un ademan mientras salía de la oficina de su amigo. –

_Mi pasado, alguien de mi pasado…_. _Pero el único que ha estado en mi pasado es Ryuken!._ – se rasco la barbilla pensativo. – _será que el mismo me está jugando una broma pesada?._

Su mente no creía posible esa teoría ya que el mismo Ryuken era tan poco apegado a hacer bromas que descarto de un solo plumazo esa idea, alguien más estaba jugando con él y su curiosidad. Mientras se mataba pensando en ello sintió como su celular vibraba dentro del bolsillo de su bata blanca, con calma lo saco y miro el número de quien llamaba, era desconocido pero como medico que es, podía ser cualquier paciente con alguna duda o emergencia.

_diga._ – contesto seriamente a la llamada. –

_Kurosaki Isshin?._ – una voz un tanto extraña le hablaba desde algún lugar con mucho ruido. –

_Quien habla?._ – intento oír mejor aquella llamada. –

_Le interesa saber más sobre la foto?. _

_Quien es!. _– sabia de que hablaba ese extraño del otro lado del teléfono. –

_No se angustie y tome nota. _

_Acaso es una broma pesada?, lo que quiero es saber quien me está molestando con todo esto de esa foto!. _– se estaba empezando a impacientar con la situación._ – _

_Lo sabrá el 14 de febrero si acude al lugar que le diga y a la hora que le diga. _

_Acaso pretende secuestrarme!... esta loco si voy a ir a un lugar desconocido para que un acosador sádico como usted pueda hacer quien sabe que cosas conmigo!. – _estaba pensando que la teoría de Urahara sobre un hombre persiguiéndole no se veía tan descabellada ahora. –

_Yo no soy la persona que se va a encontrar, será el dueño de la fotografía, esa persona en verdad desea tanto como usted ese encuentro. _

_Que garantía me da de que lo que dice no es otra mentira?. _– la curiosidad estaba empezando a ganarle el terreno. –

_Le puedo dar la garantía que el encuentro será en un sitio público y a la vista de todos. _

_Y… _- ya estaba casi que aceptando aquella loca invitación. –

_Solo sabrá quien es cuando lo vea, se lo garantizo_.

_Como que lo sabré!, acaso me cree adivino!, no sé quién demonios es el de la foto para que me venga a decir que se quien es!. _

_Deje la angustia y tome nota de la hora y lugar de la cita. _

_Cita?. _– esa palabra no le sonó nada bien. –

_Como quiera llamarlo. – _la voz tras el teléfono se rio un poco ante las palabras de Isshin, ese pobre hombre en verdad estaba nervioso con la llamada. –

Apenas pudo tomar nota de la dirección y la hora aquel desconocido que le llamo tranco y no le dejo preguntar algo más sobre quien era o que más quería, era realmente inquietante que un extraño le citara para decirle algo, entre tantas emociones que podía sentir la curiosidad se llevaba la delantera dejando de un lado hasta al mismo temor o miedo que en un principio sintió, el lugar donde le cito era un restauran muy conocido en Karakura, un sitio verdaderamente público y siendo el 14 de febrero en la noche también garantizaba que estaría atestado de parejas cenando y celebrando aquel día.

_Creo que me atreveré a ir._ – sonrió para sí con seguridad, la curiosidad mato al gato y esperemos que no mate a Isshin en su intento. –

Pero en otra parte de la cuidad, en casa de un peliblanco la otra parte de esta historia seria contada también, Ukitake estaba casi que tirado en el suelo de la sala con un enorme ataque de risa, estuvo tentado en más de una oportunidad en dejar escapar las carcajadas ante lo que hacía, tuvo que cambiar la voz y poner un trapo entre el teléfono y su boca para que Isshin no reconociera nada de su voz aun sin conocerle.

_En verdad te da mucha gracia todo esto_. – Uryu miraba los dos últimos trozos de foto por entregar. –

_Jejejeje.. amor…. No te ofendas, pero fue muy chistoso como tu padre pensó que yo era un acosador!. _– se seco las lagrimas que derramo de tanto reír. –

_No lo culpo, yo también hubiese actuado igual._ – se acomodo los lentes ya más serio. – _pero… ahora como convenzo a Ryuken de ir?._

_Eso también déjamelo a mí._ – volvió a tomar el teléfono para llamar. –

_Con Ryuken no va a funcionar la llamada misteriosa, lo obviara de inmediato._

_No pretendía hacer eso, hablare con él como lo que soy, tu prometido._ – sonrió seguro de su plan. –

_Que le vas a decir!._ – trato de quitarle el teléfono a su prometido. –

_Solo le invitare unas copas para que hablemos de la boda, como nuero y suegra._

_RYUKEN!! ES RYUKEN!!, JAMAS LE DIGAS ASI EN FRENTE DE EL O NO ME DEJARA QUE ME CASE CONTIGO NI EN UN MILLON DE AÑOS!. _

_Tranquilo. _– sujeto de la cintura a su alterado pelinegro._ – eres tan lindo hasta cuando te enojas. _

_No soy lindo._

_Yo creo que si lo eres. _– beso los labios de Uryu con ternura. –

_Mejor llama a Ryuken y termina de invitarlo, nos quedan menos de 5 días para apartar la cita e ir al restauran a cuadrar todo._ – devolvió el beso con rapidez. – _yo debo ir a comprar las telas para los trajes, quiero empezarlos lo más pronto posible._

_En verdad los vas a hacer tu solo sin ayuda?_.

_Ese será parte de mi regalo de bodas para ti._ – se sentó sobre las piernas de Ukitake. – _mas la noche de bodas… _

_Eso suena muy bien. _– se recostó sobre el hombro de Ishida. –_ será el día mas increíble que podamos vivir. _

_Sin duda alguna. – _sonrió ilusionado por el día de su boda dentro algo más de 4 meses. –

El plan de Ukitake y Uryu marchara con viento en popa, esperemos que Isshin no desista de ir y de que Ryuken no haga algo que complique la revelación de los últimos dos trozos de foto, todo ese día será para descubrir, reencontrar y darle el valor adecuado al sentimiento más hermoso y puro llamado amor.

_**Continuara……….**_

Quedo vegetal!, por un momento sentí hasta lastima por Gin, no sé si desconectarlo del respirador o dejar que el pobre se pudra de viejo conectado, oigo sugerencias XD, pero más importante es que Matsumoto también supo de la dolorosa relación que vivió Toushiro con Gin y con ella a la vez, eso le dará fuerzas para olvidar al patán ese y rehacer su vida como dios manda, pobrecito Isshin con esa llamada, ha descartado, pensado y tenido la respuesta en las manos y no se lo cree, pero veremos en el próximo capítulo cómo reacciona y si el par de viejitos decide contentarse de verdad para que Uryu sea feliz el día de su boda. Dejando esto hasta aquí y esperando que pronto lean mas de este loco fic que se me puso más largo de lo que esperaba, y todavía le falta!!, vienen los nacimientos, mas bodas, descubrimientos, angustias y la posible felicidad. Bye bye que el capi que viene será romanticón hasta la medula y veremos que se regalan de San Valentín las parejitas del fic.

**Y un último detalle o más que detalle, FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS RYONA!! QUE LA PASES GENIAL AMIGA Y QUE TODOS TUS DESEOS SE HAGAN REALIDAD!! OJALA PUEDA CUMPLIR CON EL FANART QUE TE PROMETI!! TRABAJO EN ESO JEJEJEJEJE!! Espero no haberme equivocado de fecha XD….. **

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Un 14 de Febrero.**_


	40. Un 14 de Febrero

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 40**_

_**Un 14 de Febrero.**_

Pasaba de media noche cuando al fin llego a la casa, estaba realmente agotado por el día que vivió ya que siempre aumentaban las investigaciones y seguimientos de maridos infieles, novios con más de una cara y demás detalles de aventuras amorosas, y en verdad no sabía porque cuando se acercaba el día de los enamorados esas peticiones prosperaban y normalmente la persona sospechosa era culpable de engañar a su esposa o novia. Pensando aun en el trabajo que le quedaba por pasar, se quito los zapatos en la entrada de la casa y camino a oscuras por toda la sala rumbo a la cocina, tomaría algo de comer y subiría a dormir junto a su ahora mas amargado que nunca compañero.

_Byakuya?._ – supo de inmediato quien era la figura que estaba de pie frente a la nevera abierta. –

_Llegas tarde._ – miro de reojo la hora en el reloj de pared que adornaba la cocina. –

_Tu sabia que llegaría tarde hoy._ – dejo algunas carpetas sobre la mesa de la cocina. – _estoy hambriento. _

_Pues allí tienes la nevera…_ _sírvete._ – sentencio fríamente mientras se devolvía en sus pasos hasta quedar parado junto al pelirrojo. –

_No me haces nada de comer?. _– lanzo la pregunta en tono infantil y cansado. –

_No soy tu madre._ – se llevo a la boca un vaso lleno de leche. –

_Algún día llegaras a ser dulce conmigo?._ – suspiro audiblemente mientras se ponía de pie rumbo a la nevera. –

Byakuya continuo inmutable tomando su vaso de leche mientras miraba como Renji se metía de lleno en la nevera, estaba agachado dándole la espalda así que el pobre pelirrojo no vio como su compañero cambiaba de actitud al observarlo detalladamente.

_Renji._ – dejo de beber mientras miraba la camisa negra ajustada del pelirrojo que le hacía lucir repentinamente apetitoso. –

Guee… - respondió con media pierna de pollo en la boca y una botella de jugo en la mano. –

_Quiero…._ – se llevo una de sus manos atrás de su cuello ansioso por lo que estaba sintiendo, aun tenía el cabello mojado por la ducha que se dio. – _come rápido._

_Ahora también te molesta como cómo?._ – volteo a ver al Kuchiki. – _qué diablos…_

El pobre pelirrojo dejo caer la botella de jugo al suelo cuando miro como estaba el Kuchiki de pie tras él con la bata entreabierta, sus ojos lucían lujuriosos tras el cabello húmedo y suelto, sus labios realmente rojos solo le indicaban que había regresado la bestia hambrienta de sexo que meses atrás devoraba con locura su ser.

_SE ACABO EL CASTIGO!._ – lanzo un sonoro grito de alegría mientras la pierna de pollo medio comida salía disparada de sus manos quien sabe a dónde. –

_Cállate y ven a hacer lo tuyo!_. – jalo bruscamente de las ropas de Renji haciendo que sus labios se juntaran con los suyos en un salvaje y voraz beso. –

Se besaron como si nunca antes habían hecho eso, sus lenguas se entrelazaron en un ir y venir de sensaciones divinas, sus labios necesitados de cariño se abrían y cerraban con cada contacto mientras las manos de Renji empezaron a abajar por los hombros ya desnudos de Byakuya rumbo a su cintura, quería tocar un poco para saber con qué ropa debía batallar para liberar el cuerpo del moreno, pero al sentir que solo la bata de baño era lo único que le separaba de su amado le volvió más emocionado aun y con ganas de tomar aquel cuerpo de una vez.

_No traes nada abajo?._ – rozo uno de los muslos del moreno con su mano. –

_Acababa de salir del baño… -_ susurro con descaro al oído de Renji. – _conveniente no?._

_Demasiado conveniente._ – sonrió como el hombre más feliz del mundo. –

_Qué tal te sientes ahora?._ – mordisqueo la oreja derecha de su amante mientras su rodilla se deslizaba descaradamente por la entrepierna del mismo. – _ya estas al límite._

_Si me tenías en huelga de hambre… - _en un rápido movimiento hizo girar el cuerpo de Byakuya para que quedara de espaldas a él. –

_No tenia._. _ganas…._ – un corrientaso placentero recorrió su cuerpo al sentir como Renji metía sus manos por debajo de la bata. –

_Pues aprovechemos el momento._ – beso con delicadeza la espalda expuesta del Kuchiki al tiempo que una de sus manos llegaba a su pecho por caricias. –

Estaban jugando con fuego al quedarse en la cocina para aquel deseado encuentro, ninguno de los dos recordó que alguien más vivía con ellos pero la emoción siempre hace que las personas olviden el sentido común y se dejan llevar por la lujuria. Con ambas manos Byakuya se sujeto de la mesa para apoyar todo su peso mientras sentía como las manos de Renji le impartían las tan deseadas caricias, esos dedos juguetones toqueteando sus pezones, su estomago y bajando cada vez más para tomar su excitado miembro y darle la atención necesaria.

_Te extrañaba…._ – el Kuchiki repetía una y otra vez entre jadeos contenidos. –

_Lo sé._ – sonrió pretencioso mientras seguía aquellas caricias con una de sus manos para que la otra se ubicara entre sus muslos rumbo a su destino. –

_Sigue!_. – gimió mas fuerte al sentir como ahora no solo sentía el placer recorrer su hombría si no también los dedos de Renji acariciando su interior con habilidad. –

_Estas… estas…_ - no aguanto más, era evidente que su compañero era un manojo completo de placer. –

Sin preguntar si quiera dejo de jugar con sus dedos para pasar a volver suyo totalmente a un excitado Byakuya, no tuvo que maniobrar mucho al tener a su compañero de espaldas a él y con sus caderas expuestas como invitándole a seguir en aquel acto. Entre más gemidos placenteros y jadeos Renji se hizo paso en el cálido interior de su amante, aquella sensación de sentirle fue la gloria al estar varias semanas sin sexo, al fin podría soltar todo ese compendio de sensaciones aguantadas.

_Muévete!._ – gruño con severidad el Kuchiki, era imperante sentirle. –

_Después… no me pidas que pare_. – susurro con malignidad mientras aceleraba el paso en las caricias y empezaba un vaivén de caderas enérgico y vigoroso. –

Otra vez estaban en el límite del placer, Byakuya solo dejo que su cuerpo le mandara, sentía como el pelirrojo se adentraba mas y mas con cada embestida, era el paraíso mismo cuando sintió como llegaba al punto donde su cuerpo se volvía un manojo de emociones descontroladas y satisfactorias, solo podía gemir, jadear y dejar escapar de sus labios el nombre de Renji, era el ser que más quería a pesar de lo amargado que podía volverse a veces con el embarazo. En pocos momentos ambos estaban listos para llegar, culminar aquel acto con el placer del clímax, Byakuya se sintió desvanecer con aquella sensación en su bajo vientre, esos espasmos tan divinos que le llevaron al orgasmo pronto también atraparon el cuerpo del pelirrojo que no dejo de moverse hasta que ya su ser no aguanto más por el cansancio y la sensación de sueño que embarga después de todo ese placer.

_Al fin…_ - Renji suspiro agotado mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas de la cocina. –

_Te amo._ – susurro con ternura al oído de Renji. – _feliz día de los enamorados._

_Byakuya._ – miro impresionado la sonrisa que adorno el rostro de este mientras le felicitaba por el día que apenas empezaba. – _yo también te amo._

Sellaron aquellas palabras con un suave beso, a pesar de que a veces den la sensación de que se llevan como perros y gatos, ellos se aman con locura y Byakuya no puede negar que solo Renji llena sus expectativas de felicidad, por ello el siempre decir "te amo" es mas valioso que cualquier regalo del día de los enamorados.

14 de febrero, una mañana maravillosa con sol radiante y mucha alegría en el ambiente, apenas si el reloj despertador marcaba las 7 y media cuando uno de los ocupantes de la cama se empezaba a revolver despertando, todavía adormilado y con fastidio movió una de sus manos hacia el lado derecho de la cama, pronto noto como estaba vacío y dedujo que su amante no se encontraba ya en ella desde hacía rato por lo frio de las sabanas.

_Grimmjow?. –_ se dio media vuelta para ver hacia la puerta del baño, quizás estaba duchándose ya por la hora que era. –

_Quédate en la cama._ – la voz inequívoca del peliazul resonó desde afuera de la habitación. –

_Llegare tarde a la universidad._ – se sentó rápidamente obviando la voz de su compañero. –

_Arruinaras la sorpresa._ – con paso seguro Grimmjow se dejo ver al fin entrando en la habitación con algo en sus manos. –

Ichigo quedo mudo al ver lo que traía el peli azul consigo, era un enorme ramo de rosas rojas, idéntico al que le regalo después de su primer encuentro en la veterinaria. Miro con notable emoción como aquel ramo era colocado sobre una de las mesas de noche dificultosamente por su tamaño.

_Feliz día de los enamorados._ – con total sensualidad saco una rosa del ramo para deslizarla por el brazo de Ichigo subiendo poco a poco hasta rozar los labios del mismo. –

_No te creí tan romántico._ – sonrió divertido mientras tomaba la rosa entre sus manos. –

_Sabes que no soy cursi._ – saco la tarjeta que traía el ramo. – _léela._

_Espero que no sea como la de la otra vez._ – desvió la mirada hacia aquella pequeña tarjeta color blanco para leerla. –

Ichigo paso de sonriente a tener una cara de total confusión e incredulidad, aquella dedicatoria en verdad que le quito todo lo cursi al ramo como la vez anterior ya que decía lo siguiente _**"con esta tarjeta tienes pase ilimitado a mis besos, una sesión de caricias permitiendo escoger el lugar y el cómo, una noche de sexo desenfrenado y la libertad de decidir una posición cómoda para tu estado, con amor Grimmjow. " **_

_Hermosa la dedicatoria… _- arrugo la tarjetita entre sus manos. –

_Si la botas esta noche no tendrás tu regalo. _– se cruzo de brazos muy seguro de sí mismo. –

_Pues mis piernas no se abrirán por lo que reste del día!. _– se puso de pie para arreglarse. –

_Entonces serás como los locales nocturnos?. _

_Temo preguntar porque haces la comparación. _– miro con seriedad a Grimmjow. –

_Cerrado de día y abierto de noche!. _

_BAKA_!. – con coraje Ichigo se encamino directo a lanzarle un derechazo a su tonto amante pero este le sujeto de la cintura en un abrazo decidido. –

_Necesitas que te diga de manera cursi que te amo?. _– beso el cuello del pelos de naranja con suavidad. – _te lo diré si así lo quieres. _

_No es eso. _– susurro algo sonrojado por aquellas palabras. –

_Sé que soy muy atrevido siempre pero es que solo el hecho de mirarte me alborota hasta la última fibra de mí ser. _

_Eso fue romántico en cierto modo. _– rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Grimmjow._ – con eso me conformo. _

_Excelente, porque la oferta de la tarjeta caduca de aquí a la media noche. _

_Grimmjow…. – _resoplo con una enorme venita latiendo en su frente. –

Ichigo se sintió un tanto extraño con su peculiar regalo pero ya estaba acostumbrado a la rudeza y falta de tacto en su amante, era su manera de ser pero muy en el fondo a pesar de las bromas sobre su relación o de lo mucho que le dijera lo que le deseaba físicamente, muy en el fondo esa era la manera en que Grimmjow le decía "te amo" y así estaba bien para él.

En otra parte de la cuidad también se celebraba el día de los enamorados pero no como cualquiera lo imaginaria ya que los protagonistas no eran realmente novios y todavía no se decidían si avanzar o quedarse como meros amigos que sabían muy bien sus sentimientos pero que no terminaban de expresarlos por muchos motivos que acontecieron en sus vidas.

Luego de ver como el destino dejo a Ishimaru, Toushiro paso la pagina y trato de recobrar sus fuerzas y su personalidad, dos días después de todo eso fue dado de alta pero no quiso regresar a su casa, ese lugar le revolvía las malas experiencias vividas, con mucha vergüenza acabo en casa de Hyorinmaru, este se ofreció tímidamente a darle hospedaje hasta que Toushiro se sintiera anímicamente fuerte como para enfrentar su hogar y sus demonios, desde ese día ambos compartieron el techo pero mas no la cama, Hyorinmaru se mudo a la sala y dejo su habitación para el chico.

Ambos conocían sus sentimientos y él como expresarlos, pero con el pasado todavía atravesado el peliacua le daba mucho temor avanzar más de lo necesario, solo hacia lo que su corazón le dictaba pero con cautela y siempre dejando que Toushiro tomara la decisión de si quería o no algo. Esa mañana en particular Hyorinmaru se esmero más de lo habitual en hacer el desayuno, se apresuro a tenerlo listo antes de que el peliblanco despertara si quiera, aun estaba de reposo y no regresaría a la universidad si no dentro de una semana, con mucho cariño preparo una bandeja con el desayuno y se encamino a la habitación dispuesto a darle un pequeño obsequio del "_día del amor y la amistad"._

_Toushiro._ – llamo al chico desde afuera de la habitación, no le gustaba entrar sin aviso. –

No recibió respuesta pero si noto que la puerta no estaba totalmente cerrada, con algo de curiosidad entreabrió un poco para ver dentro de la habitación, la imagen que sus ojos vieron le hicieron entrar totalmente a su antiguo cuarto, en la cama bien dormido estaba Toushiro, su cuerpo estaba a medio arropar así que de su cintura hacia arriba estaba totalmente descubierto, por razones del calor que ahora hacia no cargaba nada puesto y la tentadora imagen del torso desnudo hacia que la serenidad y recato de Hyorinmaru se viera puesta a prueba como en otras ocasiones.

_Ya no sé si es bueno tenerte tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos._ – dio dos pasos vacilantes hacia la cama, quería despertar al chico para darle su desayuno. –

La bandeja que llevaba en sus manos se tambaleo con todo y su contenido cuando sin querer tropezó con algo en el suelo que no sabía que era, haciendo un intento infructuoso de equilibrista termino cayendo sobre la cama con todo y la bandeja del desayuno sobre un dormido Toushiro.

_QUE DIABLOS…_ - sintió como algo frio, húmedo y hasta caliente cayo precipitosamente sobre su cuerpo haciendo que despertara de golpe y asustado. –

_Lo siento!._ – logro quitarse la bandeja de encima para ver el desastre que había causado. –

_Que… sucedió?._ – miro a Hyorinmaru con la cabeza llena de migas de pan, mermelada y un tenedor enredado en sus cabellos. –

_Un fallido desayuno en la cama…_ - se quito el tenedor del cabello con dificultad. –

_Era_… - miro su pecho donde estaba prácticamente estampada una rueda de pan tostado, mermelada resbalando por todo su torso y sus cabellos bañados de jugo de naranja. – _pan tostado, mermelada de… _

Con total inocencia llevo uno de sus dedos a su pecho y tomo un poco de la mermelada para después chuparse el dedo degustando aquel desayuno que termino sobre él.

_De fresa?._ – miro con increíble serenidad al pobre peliacua que permaneció mudo gracias al espectáculo de la mermelada deslizándose por todo aquel pecho provocadoramente. –

_Será mejor que te quites todo eso del cuerpo._ – susurro con nerviosismo. –

_Al menos se veía bueno el desayuno._ – sonrió a medias mientras se levantaba de la cama. –

_Toushiro yo…_. – se sentó en la cama pensando como decir lo que su cuerpo sentía por el chico en esos instantes. –

_Me iré a bañar_. – trato de salir de la habitación pero sintió como una de sus muñecas era apresada por la mano firme y segura de Hyorinmaru. – _que sucede?._

_Siento, siento que…_ - con mucha cautela acerco al peliblanco hacia él. – _es malo que desee besarte?._

_Yo… - _su corazón empezó a latir desbocado por aquel contacto y esas palabras dichas con tanta necesidad. –

_Es malo desearte._ – susurro su doloroso pensamiento mientras soltaba a Toushiro, temía alejarlo o presionarlo al decir esas cosas. –

_Yo también…_ _siento lo mismo._ – no se alejo del peliacua a pesar de que este le soltó la muñeca suavemente. –

_Entonces, podría besarte?_. – acerco su rostro a centímetros del de Toushiro. – _no sientas que es por puro placer, solo es que te quiero tanto que no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mucho que deseo eso. _

_Hazlo. – _cerro los ojos algo nervioso, al fin uno de los dos daba el siguiente paso en esa extraña tensión. –

Un beso, solo un beso era el desencadenante de tantas cosas más, con cuidado de no hacer sentir mal a Toushiro, coloco su mano sobre la mejilla manchada de jugo, a pesar de lo pegajoso pudo deslizar sus dedos mientras sus labios al fin hacían contacto con los del chico. Era la sensación mas divina que había experimentado nunca, solo se comparaba al beso que le robo cuando dormía aquella noche buena. Las emociones se ligaron a la duda, las penas a la vergüenza y la verdad al deseo reprimido de ambos, era evidente que sus cuerpos gritaban por más y seguro que deseaban más al separarse de aquel pequeño beso delicado y tímido.

_No quiero obligarte a nada que tú no desees._ – inclino su frente contra la de Toushiro. –

_Quiero que me demuestres tu cariño._ – sus mejillas se volvieron rojas ante la revelación y el deseo de pasar a algo más. –

_No puedo hacer eso ahora, tú estas convaleciente aun._ – rodeo entre sus brazos la cintura delgada del peliblanco. –

_Necesito sentir que en verdad puedo volver a querer._ – susurro aquellas palabras con miedo al oído del su antiguo profesor. –

_Y yo quiero ser merecedor de poder besar tus labios y compartir no solo en cuerpo sino también en alma contigo._ – sonrió al fin liberado de todo esos deseos que sentía en lo más profundo de su corazón. –

_no quiero que me deje nunca._ – sin un ápice de pena se enterró entre los brazos de Hyorinmaru, le necesitaba aun para calmar sus nervios y su dolor. –

_nunca te dejare, te lo juro._ – beso con ternura la cabellera húmeda del chico gracias al juego derramado. –

Aun no es tiempo de dar aquel paso trascendental de algo sentimental a algo carnal, aun Hyorinmaru no se siente seguro en ese terreno pero pronto lo estará y hará de la intimidad algo muy diferente a lo que vivió Toushiro con Ishimaru, un regalo dado sin decirlo, eso seria y este día empezaba ese regalo llamado "amor" que con tanta cautela y cariño tiene Hyorinmaru guardado para el chico que le robo el corazón.

El día trascurre y con el paso de las horas en otro sitio de Karakura se puede percibir la tensión del ambiente, lo difícil que es decidir entre su curiosidad y su sentido común de no ir a lo desconocido, Isshin estaba mirando como bobo por la ventana de su pequeña oficina, sobre el escritorio tenía todavía aquella foto incompleta y al lado de la misma reposaba un papel con la dirección y hora de la cita, estaba tentado a no ir, su corazón deseaba era estar era con Ryuken, deseaba escabullirse esa noche en su casa, aun conservaba la esperanza de darle un pequeño "regalo" por ser el día del amor y la amistad, con todo eso en mente se dejo caer sobre su silla para tomar una decisión transcendental.

_Iré a esa cita…. No puedo esperar a ver qué clase de persona puede jugar con la tranquilidad de uno. _

Isshin tomo su camino pero ahora Ryuken es la última pieza en la telaraña bien elaborada que crearon Uryu y Ukitake, ambos estaban muy metidos en terminar los detalles de ese día, se encontraban presentes en el restauran que sería punto de encuentro de los padres de Uryu, con algo de creatividad y unos cuantos billetes de por medio Ukitake logro que uno de los mesoneros se uniera al encuentro, con cautela le entrego la fotografía y le giro instrucciones precisas sobre cómo y qué hacer con ella cuando él le indicara.

_Falta una hora para que lleguen._ – Uryu miraba su reloj de pulsera algo nervioso. –

_Tranquilo, todo saldrá como es, tu madre no puso peros en venir a hablar conmigo._

_Ya me canse de decirte que le digas Ryuken._ - Se acomodo la montura de sus lentes. –

_Si todo sale como planeamos, Ryuken debe llegar primero a la mesa. _

_Yo pensé que este día lo celebraríamos de otra manera._ – el de lentes suspiro audiblemente. –

_Que mejor regalo puedo darte que el de ver a tus padres reconciliados. _

_Tienes razón, pero será extraño verlos juntos. _

Con ese pensamiento Uryu y Ukitake se ubicaron estratégicamente en otra mesa, estaban lo suficientemente lejos de la mesa apartada para Ryuken e Isshin pero también tenían la vista libre para presenciar todo aquel reencuentro que en verdad pintaba muy angustiante. El tiempo termino de trascurrir y cuando el reloj marco las 8 en punto Ryuken hizo aparición en el lugar, su hijo sabia que el peli plata era puntual por naturaleza así que solo restaba esperar a que se sentara y esperara a la llegada de Isshin.

_Se sentó!._ – Ukitake miro de reojo hacia la mesa donde su "suegra" se sentó. – _debe estar impaciente porque empezó a fumar._

_Siempre lo hace cuando esta intranquilo._ – deslizo un poco su rostro fuera del menú con el que se tapaba. – _está llamando a alguien._

_Mi celular!._ – con prisa Ukitake lo saco para no dejarlo sonar, estaba casi 100 por ciento seguro que le llamaría para preguntar porque tardaba en llegar. –_ me está llamando._

_No respondas. _

_Si no llega tu padre perderemos todos esos meses de entregar los sobres y esta cita que planeamos tan bien. _– miro como había dos llamadas de Ryuken perdidas en su celular. -

_Debe llegar, tiene que llegar._ – susurro como un mantra una y otra vez, deseaba ver ese encuentro que revelaría una verdad. –

Los tensos minutos se volvieron pesados y lentos, en la mesa un inquieto Ryuken ya estaba pensando en abandonar el lugar, no tenía el tiempo ni la paciencia para que le dejaran plantado, así fuera el prometido de su hijo el que le cito, todo esa insistencia de que fuera le parecía sospechosa, estaba pensando que seguro le dirían algo relacionado con la boda o quizás hasta le contarían que sería abuelo, con aquella idea en su cabeza se centro más aun en fumar, era su único aliviadero hasta que escucho una voz conocida que le llamaba evidentemente a él entre tantas personas dentro de ese lugar.

_Ryuken!._ – un Isshin notablemente apresurado por llegar a la cita noto como su antiguo ex estaba sentado en una de las mesas del restauran. –

_Lo sabia…_ - mascullo por lo bajo al ver llegar a Isshin. – _este encuentro fue planeado._

_Esto sí que es suerte!. _– sin pena alguna se sentó frente al peli plata. –_ pensé que no llegaría a tiempo. _

_Qué demonios haces aquí?._ – apago su cigarrillo en un pequeño cenicero negro que estaba en la mesa. –

_Vine a una cita pero creo que la persona con que me cite no ha llegado._ – miro muy inocente hacia todos lados. –

_Una cita…_ - sintió lo que se podría llamar celos penetrando en su mente. –

_Si, este galán tiene una cita con alguien que me está acosando_. – sonrió divertido por la cara de asombro que no falto en Ryuken cuando termino la frase. –

_Yo me retiro entonces, creo que no hare nada hoy aquí_. – intento ponerse de pie pero el mesonero que ya había cuadrado con Ukitake se le atravesó sonriente. –

_Buenas noches, que desean tomar los señores_?. – extendió un par de menús sobre la mesa. –

_No te vayas, acompáñame aunque sea a tomar un trago, después podrás irte a trabajar._ – tomo el menú en sus manos sin abrirlo. –

_No tengo trabajo._ – se volvió a sentar con desinterés. – _quiero vino._

_Que sean dos copas._ – Isshin intento devolver los menús al mesonero pero este se hizo el desentendido y desaparición rápidamente de la vista de ambos. –

Mientras Isshin y Ryuken conversaban, Ukitake estaba que se moría al ver que el padre de Uryu no abrió si quiera los menús, ambos hombres los obviaron campantemente sobre la mesa, por su parte Uryu solo rogaba porque ese par no terminara a las manos u odiándose a muerte después de saber la verdad, era como una tensa calma que precede a la tormenta.

_Entonces esperabas a alguien?. -_ Isshin pregunto en tono curioso. –

_A mi futuro yerno. _

_Tu hijo se casa?._ – recordó muy bien a Uryu. –

_Así es._ – bebió un poco de su copa apenas el mesonero entrego las bebidas. –

_Ambos tenemos mucho en que pensar, tu hijo se casa y el mío me hará abuelo. _

_Isshin. _

_Dime. _

_En verdad estas aquí por una cita con alguien que no conoces?._ – pregunto curioso, tanta casualidad no podía ser cosa del destino. –

_Que si._ – volteo una vez más para registrar con la mirada el restauran. – _aunque estoy empezando a pensar que me plantaron también. _

_Dos hombres solos en el día de los enamorados, que patéticos debemos vernos ante los demás. _– termino rápidamente su copa de vino. –

_Acaso quieres emborracharte?. _– miro como aquella copa estaba vacía en segundos. –

_No estaría mal, quizás así te aprovechas de mí esta noche. _

_No me tientes_. – sonrió libidinoso. –_ deberíamos comer algo, no almorcé hoy. _

_Pide tú, no tengo apetito. – _llamo con su mano al mesonero, pediría mas vino, quizás si quería en verdad quedar borracho como una cuba para que Isshin se aprovechara de él. -

Los cuerpos de Ukitake y Uryu se tensaron como resortes, el momento más esperado había llegado, el tiempo se detuvo como en cámara lenta al ver como Isshin tomaba uno de los menús y lo abría curioso para pedir algo de comer, los segundos se volvieron interminables mientras el pelinegro ojeaba asombrado dentro del menú, Ukitake le había pagado al mesonero para que dejara dentro de los menús la fotografía completa de Ryuken, aquella foto reveladora que demostraba la verdad tras tantos años, pero además dejo el escrito completo en la parte baja de la foto, las palabras que tuvo que ir armando el padre de Uryu mientras los trozos de foto llegaban a sus manos.

_Que sucede?._ – Ryuken noto en seguida el rostro desencajado de Isshin mientras miraba dentro del menú. –

_Eras tú…_ - susurro con incredulidad para sí.- _tú eras la persona de la foto._

_Que foto?._ – acomodo sus lentes un tanto consternado por las palabras de su ex. –

_Ryuken._ – cerro el menú con suavidad y cautela. –

_Porque te enseriaste?_, _los precios son muy caros para que alguien como tú los pague?._ – trato de hacer una de sus bromas de mal gusto pero no logro que Isshin se inmutara ni un poco. –

_Ryuken, quien es la madre de tu hijo?._ – ataba cabos a mil por hora, esa foto solo podía ser de cuando esperaba a Uryu y no de su fallecido bebe, cuando eso paso Ryuken aun no era medico y no llego su embarazo a término, en esa foto aparecía con un vientre prominente de más de 8 meses. –

_Porque preguntas eso?_. – aquel cambio en la conversación no le agrado en absoluto. -

_Jamás supe que te casaras o que estuvieses con alguna mujer._

_No quiero hablar de mi pasado._ – sentencio secamente. –

_Pues creo que alguien más me está hablando de él_. – abrió el menú frente a Ryuken, aquella foto quedo expuesta con todo su pesar. –

Aquella foto, esa desgraciada foto estaba frente a él nuevamente, como era posible que su secreto estuviese expuesto a la vista de la persona menos indicada, con coraje tomo la foto y la rompió en varios pedazos, su rabia era inmensa para cuando pensó que su hijo y su prometido estaban tras todo esto, la llamada para encontrarse, la llegada "casual" de Isshin al mismo lugar y después esto de la foto puesta adrede en el menú que sabían agarraría alguno de los dos en medio de la reunión.

_Porque no me dijiste que saliste en estado otra vez?._ – aquella pregunta era una de las tantas que tenia Isshin por hacer. –

_No quiero hablar del pasado!._ – trato de levantarse de la silla pero su ex le jalo de la muñeca nuevamente hacia su puesto. –

_Si alguien me mostro esto es porque yo debo estar ligado a esa foto de alguna extraña manera!_.

_Tú no tienes nada que ver con eso!_. – afilo su mirada contra un confundido Isshin. –

_Ryuken me estas mintiendo._ –siseo con molestia, sabía que algo había detrás de esa foto. –

_Porque me interrogas sobre algo tan personal!, te deje el camino libre para que te casaras e hicieras tu vida con alguien que no era yo!, acaso no puedes dejar las cosas así y olvidar que viste esa foto. _

_Yo te amaba y aun te amo… _- bajo la mirada con tristeza, sabía que Ryuken había sacrificado todo en esa relación por su bien. –

_Eso es para adolecentes, ya somos un par de viejos que vivieron su vida a su modo así que mi pasado después de ti no debe importarte_.

_Quien te hizo tanto daño como para que no quieras hablar de ello_?. – trato de sacarle la verdad con suavidad, el dolor era evidente en las palabras del peli plata. –

_Nadie, y decidí que tendría a ese bebe y listo. _– soltó de golpe con coraje. –

_O sea que Uryu nació de una relación que acabo mal?. _– se sintió un tanto celoso al saber que alguien mas había puesto sus manos sobre Ryuken. –

_Porque eres tan sentimental!, me da tanta rabia ver que hasta tratas de consolarme por algo que.. que… que debería ser yo quien se sintiera así y no tu!. _

_No comprendo_.

La sangre hervía dentro de Ryuken, Isshin siempre fue un paternalista, protector y lleno de sentimientos hacia él y todo el que le aprecie, por ello sentía más coraje que nunca, no pensó que Isshin se tomara la foto como un hecho alejado de el, era incomprensible verle preocupado por el pasado de Ryuken como si fuera a lograr resolverlo en un segundo con solo decirle que le apoyaba!. Sentía unas enorme ganas de golpearlo, gritarle que él era el padre de ese bebe, que no hubo ni habrá más nadie en su vida que no fuera él.

_Isshin, será mejor que me sueltes_. – jalo su mano aun sujeta por el moreno. –

_Quiero saber que te paso?. _– trato de ver nuevamente la foto rota en pedazos. –_ eres tan egoísta que no me dejaste saber de ti por mucho tiempo._

_Cállate. _– siseo con molestia, estaba aguantando con dificultad aquel interrogatorio. –

_Todavía tengo una duda sobre esa foto. _– soltó la mano de Ryuken con suavidad. –

_Te quedaras con ella porque yo me voy. _

Tan pronto logro ponerse de pie Isshin le siguió abrazándolo con fuerza por la cintura, no sabía porque Ryuken quería huir de esa conversación pero muy en el fondo sentía que esa foto le estaba diciendo más de lo que imaginaba, debía estar ligada a él, mientras forcejeaba recordó parte de las frases escritas en los trozos de fotos, hablaba de una verdad, una dolorosa verdad que le demostraba la foto, en ese instante la mente de Isshin llego a una conclusión dolorosa pero posible.

_Ese… ese bebe era mío?._ – las palabras salieron de su boca con notable dolor. –

_Isshin._ – dejo de forcejear en brazos de su ex, ya era tarde para escapar de la verdad. –

_Es verdad._ – bajo la mirada para encontrarse con los dolidos ojos azul profundo de Ryuken. – _porque me engañaste por tanto tiempo?._

_No quería arruinar tu familia feliz._ – susurro débilmente. –

_Ocurrió la última vez que nos vimos antes de que me casara?. _

_Que inteligente eres._ – desvió la mirada de Isshin. –

_Entonces Uryu es mi hijo… -_ una leve sonrisa se apodero del rostro del moreno. –

_Ódiame si quieres pero no estoy dispuesto a disculparme por lo que hice, tuve mis razones para no meterme en tu vida y las sigo teniendo._

_No te odio. _

_Pero…_ - en verdad quedo sorprendido por la revelación. –

_No puedo odiarte por tratar de no interrumpir mi vida, pero lo que no te voy a perdonar fácilmente es todos esos años que le arrebataste a ese chico, no conoció a su padre y de seguro tampoco tú estabas dispuesto a decírselo nunca. _

_Yo lo averigüe por mis propios medios._ – la voz de Uryu se hizo presente en ese lugar. –

Ante todo un nutrido público que presencio, escucho y vio lo sucedido en el restauran apareció Uryu, ya sentía que era el momento perfecto para revelarse ante sus padres y explicar la autoría de toda esa estrategia que armo junto a Ukitake para reencontrarlos y hacerles ver la verdad.

_Sabía que estabas atrás de todo esto!._ – Ryuken le miro con mucha molestia, su hijo se había pasado de la ralla para su gusto. –

_Si dejaba en tus manos todo jamás hubiese sabido de mi pasado._ – camino con paso seguro hasta quedar delante de sus padres. – _Soy tu hijo._ – miro seriamente a Isshin. –

…………. – el pobre hombre estaba mudo por la llegada de Uryu, lo vio de pies a cabezas allí parado con un porte seguro y decidido, demasiado parecido a Ryuken pero a la vez sus ojos eran menos fríos que los de él, aquel chico tenía agallas y valor para lograr su objetivo. – _HIJO MIO!_

De un repentino salto Isshin logro atraparlo entre sus brazos para besarlo, apapacharlo y restregarle la cabeza como si se tratase de un perrito perdido y vuelto a encontrar, el pobre de Uryu estaba todo rojo por la reacción de su padre, jamás pensó que sería tan "efusivo" con el primer encuentro.

_Acostúmbrate…._ – Ryuken suspiro resignado al ver como su pobre criatura era casi estrangulada en brazos de su padre. –

_Isshin... Isshin…. Ya se… podría soltarme!._ – trato de zafarse de aquel abrazo de papa oso, marca Kurosaki. –

_PERO ES QUE DEBO DARTE TODO EL CARIÑO QUE NO TE DI EN…. _

_Tengo 20 años._

_ESO ES!!, 20 AÑOS SIN SENTIR EL VERDADERO AMOR DE UN PADRE!. – _estrujo un poco más a Uryu contra su velludo pecho.-

_Y que crees que hacía yo en todo ese tiempo, estar pintado en la pared!. _– Ryuken se sintió ofendido por las palabras de Isshin. –

_Bah…. De seguro eras mas frio que un tempano de hiel con nuestro retoño!._ – otra tanda de besitos para el pobre Uryu que estaba empezando a verle el lado malo a descubrir que tenia padre. –

_LE DI TAMAÑO YO SOLO!_. – gruño mas ofendido aun Ryuken. –

_PUES YO LE DARE MUCHO AMOR!_. – otro abrazo tipo lucha libre hace que le suenen los huesos al chico. –

_Suegros…_ - Ukitake se mete en aquella discusión, debía salvar a su prometido de las garras "amorosas" de su padre. –

_Y TU ERES MI YERNO_!. – soltó de golpe a Uryu para ahora disponerse a abrazar a un asustado Ukitake que no veía como huir de ese destino amoroso. –

_DEJA LAS CURSILERIAS_!. – Ryuken logra atravesarse entre Isshin y Ukitake para darle un buen puñetazo a su ex. _– contrólate!._

_PORQUE ME PEGAS?._ – sobo su quijada con suavidad. –

_Porque estás dando un espectáculo_!. – hizo que Isshin volteara a ver hacia su alrededor. –

Todos los presentes de las mesas estaban atónitos mirando aquella extraña familia y su re encuentro, un incomodo silencio se formo hasta que una pareja de la mesa más cerca a la de ellos se puso de pie y empezó a aplaudirles con felicidad, pronto aquel aplauso se hizo contagioso y todo el restauran estaba ovacionando de pie al grupo de incómodos hombres.

_**Continuara……….**_

Jejejeje!! A Isshin de verdad que le sobra amor para repartir, querrá mucho a Uryu y a su nuevo yerno, pero quizás ahora deban ponerse más serios ya que su retoño se casara y deberán presentar a las familias para que toda la verdad al fin se conozca, como reaccionara Ichigo y sus hermanas?, Ukitake estará feliz de tener una suegra seria y un suegro ultra cariñoso?. Mejor dejo las dudas para responderlas en el siguiente capítulo y espero les agradara este, me quedo muy chistoso a mi parecer XD, y no se me preocupen que pronto habrá lemon!! Lemon de nuestros lindos y tiernos Hyorinmaru y Toushiro!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Tu cuerpo es mi templo.**_


	41. Tu cuerpo es mi templo

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 41**_

_**Tu cuerpo es mi templo.**_

Aquel encuentro de Isshin y Ryuken solo logro desatar la verdad, gracias al cielo para Uryu y Ukitake que todo salió a pedir de boca e Isshin resulto ser un hombre con un gran corazón capaz de perdonar aquel hecho que le ocultaron por 20 años, pero en el fondo Isshin se vengaría a su manera, amaba a Ryuken y sabia que ese desenlace no solo quedaría en meras formalidades de padre e hijo, debía lograr que el peli plata regresara totalmente a su brazos, poco a poco lo conseguiría pero ya tenía una excusa perfecta para meterse en su vida nuevamente y esa era su hijo Uryu.

Las conversaciones posteriores al encuentro solo fueron para reforzar algunas ideas sobre cómo le harían de aquí en adelante para presentarle a sus medios hermanos y cuñado, Ryuken decidió que debían reunirlos en su casa, una cena para decir la noticia y de paso celebrar el pronto casamiento de Uryu y el nacimiento de los gemelos de Ichigo. La mañana siguiente a esa reveladora reunión del día de los enamorados Uryu estaba un tanto preocupado por las represalias que podría tomar su "madre" hacia él, como mínimo le armaría un gran lio así que esa mañana estaba preparado psicológicamente para enfrentar su castigo por revelar la verdad.

_Buenos días._ – se encontró a Ryuken sentado en la cocina leyendo el periódico matutino junto a una taza de café. –

_Siéntate._ – dejo su lectura apenas le vio entrar a la cocina. –

_Ya me vas a regañar por lo de ayer._ – se acomodo los lentes con seguridad. –

_No. _

_No?. _

_Te voy a dar un consejo._ – miro con serenidad a su hijo. _– no vuelvas a tomar mis cosas sin permiso. _

_Te refieres a la foto?._ – se sentó rápidamente frente a Ryuken. –

_Así es._ – ya dicho lo que quería, volvió a leer su periódico. –

_Solo me vas a decir eso?, no estás enfadado conmigo por todo lo que paso?._

_Ya te dije que no lo estoy. _

_Ryuken…_

_Soy tu madre. _

_Ya lo sé. _– mascullo incomodo por esa palabra. –

_Tarde o temprano debía saberse, tu solo diste el paso final, a tu manera pero lo hiciste. _

Uryu entendió que Ryuken le decía "gracias" entre líneas, era evidente que le quito un peso de encima y le abrió las puertas al amor de Isshin por segunda vez, pero jamás de los jamases vería a su madre dándole las gracias de palabra, primero muerto que decir que se equivoco. Ahora Uryu se sentía mejor consigo mismo y con sus padres, solo debía dedicarse por completo a planear su boda junto a Ukitake, ningún contratiempo se veía en el horizonte pero uno nunca puede dar por hecho las cosas a futuro.

En otra parte de la cuidad, mas precisamente en casa de los Kuchiki, Byakuya experimentaba lo que era el terror mismo, estaba petrificado frente a su hermana, jamás imagino que sus ideas terminarían causándole desde angustia hasta un tic nervoso en el ojo, por más que la pobre chica solo quería ayudar a su hermano con las cosas de la bebe, no logro el efecto deseado en su querido Nii – sama.

_Te gusta?._ – pregunto en tono inocente al ver como Byakuya no decía ni una sola palabra. –

_No son muchos conejos?._ – Renji se asomo tras el hombro de su amante para poder ver también dentro de la habitación de la futura bebe. –

_No lo son!_. – camino dentro de la habitación con sus ojos llenos de estrellitas e ilusión. – _SON CHAPPYS!! MUCHOS CHAPPYS PARA LA BEBE!. _

Y se preguntaran porque Byakuya esta que cae de espaldas allí mismo, Rukia se dio a la tarea de decorar ella sola la futura habitación de su sobrina, no había permitido que ni Byakuya entrara a esa habitación en semanas, todo lo escogió ella con cariño y una extraña obsesión por los conejos, había muchos pero muchos animalitos de esos en el papel tapiz rosa pálido de la pared, en las cortinas blancas con encajes rosados, en los cuadros infantiles que colgaban de las paredes, hasta en las puertas del closet había cientos de conejitos esponjosos y rosados saltando por un verde prado como si tuviesen vida propia, aquel lugar parecía el planeta de los conejos.

_Son… demasiados._ – susurro Byakuya con impresión, aquello era imposible de ver sin quedar traumado. –

_Y MIREN ESTO!_. – sin previo aviso apago las luces de la habitación dejando ver que hasta en el techo había conejos fluorescentes que brillaban en la oscuridad. –

_La bebe tendrá pesadillas con conejos._ – Renji miraba boquiabierto al techo. –

_Que dices Nii – sama?_, _te gusto el regalo?._ – sonrió con total felicidad.-

_Conejos…_ - solo pudo decir eso una vez mas mientras miraba a esos peludos animalitos invadiendo la habitación de su pobre hija. –

_No compre la cuna ni los muebles porque no encontré unos que me gustaran_. – se cruzo de brazos triste. –

_Yo… me encargare de eso._ – el Kuchiki salió de la habitación con un tic nervioso en el ojo. – _conejos._

_Quedo impresionado!._ – Rukia despedía corazones de felicidad por ver a su hermano muy complacido, o eso creyó ver. –

_No sería mejor si sacaras algunos de esos conejos?._ – el pelirrojo señalo los del techo con su dedo. –

_Estas envidioso de que logre impresionar a mi Nii – sama._ – salió de la habitación muy segura de que todo se quedaría así. –

_Parece que se reproducen cuanto más los vez!._ – Renji salió muy asustado de la habitación. –

Veremos cómo le hace Byakuya para no herir los sentimientos de su hermanita ya que esos conejos no podrán convivir con la bebe, aquello era para terminar odiando los conejos, pero Byakuya no solo los vera en la habitación, también le saltaran con cada detalle que le de Rukia para la niña siempre.

_Byakuya?._ – Renji logra encontrarlo sentado muy serio en su cama. –

_Tenemos que cambiar la decoración de esa habitación._ – sentencio con desanimo. –

_Y como pretendes exterminar a los conejos?. _

_No lo sé._ – agacho la cabeza frustrado, debía hacerlo sutilmente por su hermana. –

_Qué tal si vamos a ver las cunas y nos damos una idea en el camino?._ – paso su brazo por encima del hombro del Kuchiki. –

_Podría ser._ – sentencio un tanto más animado. –

Después de aquel encuentro furtivo de media noche en la cocina, al Kuchiki le había mejorado un tanto el ánimo y no se notaba tan estresado o molesto y por supuesto que eso era equivalente a que Renji fuera feliz otra vez, pero las hormonas atacan cuando uno menos se lo espera. Pasaban de las tres de la tarde cuando la pareja decidió entrar a una conocida tienda de bebes, era la misma donde meses antes Byakuya dejo noqueado a su compañero por hablar del "tema prohibido", esta vez el Kuchiki no estaba tan a la defensiva, con un prominente vientre de algo más de 6 meses era evidente que no podía ocultar nada con la ropa que cargaba así que se resigno a las miradas curiosas y extrañas que le daban algunas personas cuando le veían caminando por el centro comercial junto a Renji, pero el pelirrojo sí que estaba inmunizado contra el qué dirán, si fuera por el estaría paseando agarradito de la mano de Byakuya pero eso era pecado para el Kuchiki frente a tanta gente, las muestras de cariño se daban en privado y solo en privado.

_Que vemos primero?._ – Renji miro todo el lugar con seriedad, debía ser cauteloso con lo que le dijera a Byakuya dentro de allí. –

_Estoy pensando._ – camino silencioso por medio pasillo seguido de un preocupado pelirrojo. –

_Mira esto!_. – se separo de Byakuya para ver curioso hacia donde estaban los coches para bebes. –

El moreno no le siguió el paso ya que estaba más interesado en ver que cuna podía llevarle a su hija, sin importarle mucho dejo a Renji hablando solo ya que su curiosidad le llevo hasta donde estaban muchas cunas de distintos tamaños, colores y diseños, era un espectáculo a la vista de quien fuera.

_Porque tienen que tener tantos detalles…_ - miro seriamente una de las cunas que estaba prácticamente pintada toda de rosado con muchas flores de colores. –

Ninguna le gustaba, para el todas eran demasiado ostentosas o exageradas, Byakuya solo quería algo sobrio y simple, que la utilidad fuera lo primero y no el compendio de adornitos tontos y cursis a su parecer. Estaba muy distraído mirando cuando sintió que alguien se le acercaba por detrás repentinamente.

_Hola!._ – una pequeña voz lo hizo voltear de inmediato. –

……….. – Byakuya noto que aquella vocecita pertenecía a pequeña niña. –

Típico de él, hizo caso omiso al saludo de la niña y siguió caminando como si nada, estaba más al pendiente de buscar su cuna ideal pero otra vez esa pequeña le siguió el paso y esta vez se le atravesó al frente de Byakuya sorprendiéndolo una vez más.

_Estas buscando una cuna para tu bebe?._ – una enorme sonrisa adorno el rostro de la niña. –

El moreno no supo que contestar, estaba un tanto impresionado por la pregunta y más aun cuando miro con más detalle a la niña, estaba seguro que no debía tener más de 6 años, su piel era blanca y su largo cabello estaba recogido en dos coletas, llevaba puesto un vestido blanco muy veraniego con algunas margaritas estampadas en el borde del mismo.

_Estas sola aquí dentro?._ – la curiosidad de saber de donde había salido la niña le gano a su característica falta de interés hacia los demás. –

_No, mis papas vinieron a ver algo para mi hermanito._ – su sonrisa era un poema a la felicidad. –

_No deberías estar alejada de ellos._ – dio un vistazo rápido a ver si veía a los padres de la pequeña desconocida. –

_No me perderé, sé muy bien donde están._ – dio algunos pasos hasta detenerse frente a una de las cunas. – _me gusta esta._

Byakuya la siguió pensando en lo irresponsables que eras los padres de esa criatura para dejarla vagando sola por una tienda tan grande, su mente estaba muy metida en ello hasta que sintió como la mano de la niña le jalaba de la ropa para que le prestara atención.

_No deberías hablar con extraños._ – miro serio a la pequeña que estaba distraída observando la cunita que le gustaba. –

_Usted no es un extraño._ – jalo un poco más de las ropas de Byakuya. – _le gusta esta?._

_La cuna?._ – miro con impresión la cuna que le mostraba la desinhibida desconocida. –

_A mí me parece muy linda para su bebe._ – sin pena alguna poso su mano sobre el vientre del moreno. – _es una niña?._

_Como… _- su mente no podía entender como esa pequeña le trataba de manera tan familiar. –

_Estoy segura que le gustara, a mi mama le gusto la que escogí para mi hermanito_. – tan rápido como puso su mano la quito. – _como se llamara?._

_Haces demasiadas preguntas_. – sentencio con seriedad. –

_A mí me gusta un nombre_… _pero como mi mama tendrá un niño no puede ponérselo porque es un nombre de niña. _

Aun impresionado escucho atentamente a la niña, estaba empezando a quedar encantado por la personalidad de la misma, era una pequeña muy simpática pero a la vez inteligente, tenía una enorme sonrisa y su madurez para la edad que tenía era envidiable, tan distraído estaba que no hizo caso a la voz de Renji, este estaba cerca de él llamándolo para que fuera a ver algunas cosas más.

_Su esposo lo llama._ – señalo con su dedo hacia el pelirrojo que estaba a unos metros de él. –

_No es mi es…_ - suspiro audiblemente, esa niña sacaba conclusiones muy rápido. –

_Pero le gusto la cuna que le dije?. _– desvió la mirada hacia ella. –

_Si, quizás la lleve._ – se sintió tentado a poner su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, era tan linda después de todo. –

_Su bebe estará muy contento en ella._

_Una pregunta._ – tenia la curiosidad de saber porque la niña no le asombraba en lo mas mínimo saber que era un hombre en estado. _– sabes que soy un hombre verdad?._

_Como mis papas._ – se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. –

_Tu mama…_ - temía preguntar algo tan personal y privado a una niña. -

_Es como usted._ – sonrió muy contenta. – _debo irme, me deben estar buscando._

Byakuya quedo boquiabierto mirando a la niña, esta tan rápido como llego se fue, jamás pensó que alguien tan pequeño podía ver el mundo con tanta facilidad y entendimiento, si hasta a él le costaba entender su estado y viene esa pequeña desconocida a darle una lección de simple verdad.

_Byakuya!._ – al fin Renji se le acerca. – _porque no me respondías?._

_Estaba…._ – se quedo callado por unos segundos. – _te gusta esa cuna?._

Camino hasta la cuna que la niña había señalado, era una preciosa cuna de madera color caramelo, los únicos detalles eran sus barandas labradas con pequeños adornos en relieve, mientras que su diseño era sobrio y sencillo, ni muy grande ni muy pequeña, perfecta a los ojos de Byakuya gracias a la ayuda de esa desconocida.

_Es bonita._ – sonrió al ver que al fin Byakuya decidía algo. –

_Para que me llamabas?_.

_Encontré algunas cosas que nos servirán para eliminar la plaga de conejos._ – rio emocionado ya que lograrían sacar parte de eso peludos animales de la habitación de su hija. -

_Renji. _

_Dime?._ – miro como Byakuya tenía una actitud bastante serena y tranquila. –

_Te gusta el nombre de Hana?. _

_Es muy conveniente para la bebe que nacerá en mayo, el mes de las flores. _

_Tienes razón. _– sonrió complacido, ese sería el nombre de su hija y todo gracias a que se lo dijo aquella pequeña desconocida que miraba la vida con los ojos de la inocencia. –

La vida puede darte lecciones en los momentos que menos lo esperas y de las maneras más increíbles que puedas imaginar, pero no solo de la inocencia se puede aprender, también se puede descubrir el mundo por medio de la pasión, del amor bien dado y del cariño impartido con delicadeza y paciencia.

Ya había pasado una semana desde que regreso a la universidad, había sido muy duro el volver por obvias razones, en la universidad se corrió como pólvora sobre el accidente del profesor Ishimaru, todos sus alumnos estaban impresionados por lo sucedido pero aun así Hitsugaya hizo de tripas corazón a las incontables conversaciones, preguntas y charlas que nacían de aquella noticia, por más que quiso alejarse de esa sombra maligna esta aun seguía persiguiéndole hasta el donde estudiaba, todo fue tolerable hasta que ese día le invitaron a ir a una misa que se daría en honor al pobre hombre moribundo, esa fue la gota que rebaso el vaso. Toushiro no termino de ver las clases y prácticamente huyo de la universidad al único refugio seguro y libre de aquel nombre que tanto escuchaba día a día.

_Llegas temprano. _– Hyorinmaru escucho como la puerta de la casa se abrió de golpe y después fue azotada de la misma manera. –_ Toushiro?. _

Una sombra blanca fue lo único que logro ver al salir de la cocina, el chico había pasado corriendo directo a la habitación, tiro el bolso en el suelo y se lanzo de cabeza en la cama, su pecho ardía por las ganas de llorar, sentía una rabia que le carcomía el alma muy rápido, no sabía cómo controlar ese coraje que le daba escuchar y ver que todo el mundo se lamentara por lo sucedido a Gin, que nadie supiera en verdad la malignidad que ese hombre impartía y despedía como una serpiente venenosa, que nunca nadie sabría que tan lastimado estaba su corazón y su cuerpo por su culpa, pero aun con ese sentimiento de impotencia, aun así el decidió que lo que le paso no lo sabría nadie, solo Hyorinmaru, Kusaka y Matsumoto supieron su triste verdad y el resto del mundo se quedaría pensando en la mala suerte de un profesor llamado Gin Ishimaru.

_Que sucedió?._ – con paso triste llego hasta la cama donde estaba acostado Toushiro. –

_Duele…_ - susurro con rabia contenida. –

_Otra vez estaban hablando de él en la universidad_?. – se sentó en la cama junto al chico. –

_No quiero saber más de él, no quiero oír su nombre, no quiero recordar lo que me hizo!._ – apretó los dientes con fuerzas mientras sendas lagrimas caían de sus ojos. –

_Toushiro_. – se arrimo un poco más para poder acariciar la espalda del mismo mientras lloraba. –

_Todos…. Todos sienten lastima de él!._ – se sentó de golpe aun llorando. – _porque…. Porque nadie ve lo que yo veo!. _

_Porque solo tú supiste lo que verdaderamente era. _– acaricio la mejilla del peliblanco limpiando sus lagrimas. –

_No es justo!._ – se acurruco contra el pecho de su antiguo profesor. – _no quiero… recordarlo más, no quiero recordar todas las veces que me lastimo…. No quiero…_

Con suavidad Hyorinmaru bajo la cabeza para acercar sus labios a los de Toushiro, un roce suave y tibio hizo que el chico dejara de protestar pon unos segundos. Cuando logro calmarlo un poco paso a recoger con besos las lágrimas derramadas por las mejillas de Toushiro como si se tratasen de finos cristales, suavemente paso sus manos por la cintura del chico acortando la distancia entre ambos tanto como era posible.

_Quieres que escribamos una nueva historia sobre esa?._ – susurro suavemente al oído de Shiro – chan. –

_Algo que me haga olvidar todo… _

_Una historia que marcaremos con amor sobre nuestras pieles y nuestros corazones._ – beso la mejilla enrojecida del chico una vez más. –

_Esta vez si estás listo?._ – recostó su cabeza del tibio y amplio pecho de Hyorinmaru. –

_Solo espere por ti._ – sonrió con ternura mientras lo separaba de ese abrazo. –

Con mucha ternura le hizo acostarse en la cama boca arriba, estaba feliz por ver que Toushiro deseaba tanto como el dar el siguiente paso, aquel paso trascendental que les uniría de verdad como ellos querían, el peliacua estaba un tanto nervioso de lo que pasaría, no deseaba hacer sentir mal al chico con alguna de sus caricias, iría tan suavemente como si estuviese moldeando entre sus manos una delicada figurilla de cristal, tan hermosa y delicada como fascinante.

_Si algo no te gusta dímelo._ - hablo bajito mientras deslizaba por primera vez su mano derecha sobre el pecho de Toushiro. –

_Si_… - asintió muy sonrojado al ver que las manos de Hyorinmaru empezaron a desabrochar uno a uno y con cuidado los botones de su camisa. –

Se sentía como si otra vez fuera virgen, como si esa sería su primera vez, estaba tan nervioso, esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago era realmente fuerte, tantos nervios tenía que cerró los ojos cuando al fin su camisa quedo totalmente abierta exponiendo su blanco y terso pecho a los ojos de su ex profesor.

_Escribiré sobre tu piel una nueva historia…_ - poso sus labios suavemente sobre el cuello de Toushiro, besando poco a poco toda esa piel expuesta hasta bajar por el centro de su pecho y detenerse repentinamente sobre su estomago. –

Era evidente la respiración acelerada de Toushiro, su cuerpo estaba un poco tenso al sentir el aliento de Hyorinmaru sobre su vientre, sentía que ahora le quitaría la ropa de un solo tirón y pasaría a penetrarlo de un momento a otro, estaba esperando aquel acontecimiento pero nunca llego, solo pudo abrir los ojos para ver como las manos del peliacua subían nuevamente hasta su pecho haciendo pequeños círculos delicados, esos roces eran placenteros, su piel se empezó erizar por el fino contacto que sentía, aquellos dedos solo daban un paseo por su pecho, tocando suavemente su vientre, su estomago y subiendo hasta sus pezones para rozarlos con delicadeza y dulzura.

_Puedo besarte?._ – acerco su rostro al del un sonrojado peliblanco. –

_Si…._ – logro articular con debilidad, sentía que su cabeza estallaría, aquel hombre era tan delicado pero a la vez tan provocador. –

Su boca fue invadida por otra, sentía esos labios tibios moviéndose hábilmente por todo su interior, su lengua se abrió paso poco a poco hasta llegar donde quería, un desquiciante roce empezó a sentirse entre ambas, jugando a dominar el terreno, queriendo profundizar más de lo posible aquella cavidad. Mientras ese beso seguía Hyorinmaru termino de quitar la camisa del chico para dejarla tirada en el suelo, con mucha precaución volvió a tocar aquel pecho sedoso y suave que tenia bajo el, pronto dejo de saborear los labios de Toushiro para ir rumbo a su cuello, con pequeños besos juguetones se hizo un nuevo camino, andando suavemente hasta que llego a su destino, aprisiono entre sus labios uno de los pezones del chico pero pronto siguió más seguro de aquella caricia al escuchar como Toushiro empezó a gemir bajo aquel contacto.

_Está bien…_ - Toushiro susurro entre cortado al ver la expresión un tanto nerviosa de Hyorinmaru. –

_Sigo?._ – deslizo una de sus manos hacia el cierre del pantalón, debía cruzar el límite que se había impuesto antes. –

_Sigue._ – sonrió tímidamente al ver como ese hombre podía ser tan respetuoso hasta para desvestirlo. –

Pronto aquella prenda estaba también fuera del cuerpo del peliblanco, se imagino que ahora si pasaría lo inevitable pero otra vez se equivoco al ver como Hyorinmaru se abstuvo de tocar su evidentemente excitado miembro, y paso sus labios de su vientre a sus piernas, se deslizo por ellas con tanta dulzura que logro sacarle una pequeña risa al chico, era ternura pura lo que expresaba el peliacua, tan delicado como atrevido se volvieron esos besos ya que ahora besaba el lado interno de las piernas, acercándose cada vez más a ese lugar, sentía como los nervios le invadían otra vez, muy dentro de el deseaba que Hyorinmaru le tomara con pasión pero también temía que fuera igual a como lo hacía Gin, no quería por nada del mundo sentir lo mismo que cuando estaba bajo el, ese miedo se comenzó a meter en su cabeza causando que se tensara un poco al sentir como las manos de Hyorinmaru se posaban en sus caderas para poder liberarle de la ropa interior.

_Quieres detenerte?._ – le hablo serenamente al chico. –

_No…_ - miro a los dulces ojos de aquel hombre. – _sigue._

_Te prometo que seré cuidadoso._ – beso los labios de Shiro – chan con suavidad, quería calmarlo. –

Sentía la presión en sus pantalones, estaba realmente deseoso de poseerlo pero le prometió ir con cuidado, mucho cuidado y amor, y así lo haría, poca poco deslizo la ultima prenda de ropa fuera de Toushiro, en ese instante miro a su ex alumno tal como era bajo esa ropas, un cuerpo delicado, delgado con una piel realmente blanca y suave, era tentador a simple vista, deseaba estar con él, hacerlo suyo con amor para quitarle el miedo a amar otra vez.

_Siempre recuerda que te amo._ – abrazo al chico con fuerza mientras sentía que su cuerpo tembló un poco ante lo que se avecinaba. –

_Te amo..._ – susurro suavemente mientras Hyorinmaru no le soltaba de aquel abrazo. –

_Necesito demostrarte cuanto te amo, por eso quiero que me permitas hacerte el amor._

_Hazlo, quiero saber que hay más maneras de sentir en mi cuerpo. – _se dejo caer en la cama como dándole permiso a Hyorinmaru de tomar lo que ahora era suyo._ – _

_Gracias. _– con paso seguro se deshizo de sus ropas, al fin su cuerpo podría estar piel a piel con la de Toushiro._ – _

El peliblanco se sintió muy avergonzado al ver el cuerpo desnudo de su ex profesor, aquel hombre estaba realmente bien formado físicamente, un cuerpo atlético pero sin exagerar estaba escondido bajo la ropa, sintió un dejo de vergüenza al ver claramente el palpitante miembro del peliacua ubicándose entre sus piernas, sus cuerpo al fin se acercaron, una sensación de calor inundo a ambos, por primera vez se sentían de verdad, sin barreras que le impidieran tocarse a placer.

_Eres realmente lindo._ – sonrió mientras recorría con sus manos las caderas de Toushiro. –

_Continua…_ - estaba al borde del placer, era realmente increíble que se sintiera así sin si quiera haber sido tocado. –

Ya no había dudas, Hyorinmaru tomo la iniciativa con cautela pero seguro de querer hacer suyo aquel cuerpo encendido en pasión, escucho claramente los gemidos placenteros del chico bajo él cuando dos de sus dedos se abrieron paso entre sus muslos, era excitante ver el rostro sonrojado del peliblanco, sus caderas moviendo involuntariamente ante las caricias, sus manos aferradas a su espalda para soportar todo ese compendio de sensaciones divinas.

Placentero, exquisito y fuera de este mundo, así sentía esas caricias, era como estar en el paraíso, ya estaba al borde cuando sintió como aquellos dedos profundizaban las caricias para llegar al punto donde no hay retorno, su rostro se sonrojo aun mas cuando miro que ahora no solo los dedos de Hyorinmaru le impartían caricias, también su otra mano empezó a atender su excitado miembro, acariciando al mismo tiempo ambas zonas con notable deseo, era feliz mirando como aquel chico se retorcía de placer, gimiendo y diciendo a viva voz lo mucho que disfrutaba sentirlo a él haciéndole eso. Perdió todo pudor cuando el orgasmo se hizo presente, sus palabras solo fueron un te amo dicho casi a los cuatro vientos y sujetándose precariamente a la espalda del peliacua para contrarrestar los espasmos y cosquilleos de aquel acto.

_Eres feliz._ – levanto a Toushiro para poder abrazarlo mejor mientras respiraba acelerado por lo sentido. –

_Mucho…_ - susurro cansado pero sintiéndose satisfecho en cuerpo y alma. –

_Te sentirás cómodo si estas frente a mi?. – _miro al rostro bañado en sudor perlado de Toushiro. –

_Quiero… verte a la cara mientras lo haces. – _se quedo abrazado a Hyorinmaru como indicándole que se quería quedar tal como estaba encima suyo. –

_Como quieras._ – con un pequeño beso sello aquellas palabras para paso siguiente tomar las caderas de Toushiro ubicándolas mejor sobre su palpitante ser. –

Las barreras se sobrepasaron, los limites se borraron en un segundo, ya no había vuelta atrás para ninguno de los dos, con la mayor suavidad posible Hyorinmaru se abrió paso en aquel estrecho interior, la posición le ayudaba ya que Toushiro solo se dejo prácticamente caer sobre aquel hombre, cuando por fin culmino ambos se quedaron quietos muy abrazados, el chico podía sentir claramente al peliacua dentro de el, las viejas heridas habían sanado realmente bien porque no había mas dolor del habitual, se sentía cómodo con la posición y pronto sintió como las caderas de Hyorinmaru empezaron a embestirle con suavidad, poco a poco mientras sus labios le susurraban a su oído si estaba bien todo.

_Soy tuyo…_ - le hablo muy suave mientras pasaba sus brazos por el cuello de su ex profesor. –

_Yo también te pertenezco._ – acelero el paso de las embestidas, aquellas sensaciones eran realmente placenteras, ver como al fin ambos estaban haciendo lo que sus cuerpos desearon por mucho tiempo, al fin tenían lo que los dos querían. –

Palabras al aire, dulces momentos llenos de energía, pasión y locura, eran un manojo de emociones descontroladas que se decían con palabras y gemidos lo mucho que se amaban, eran dos seres que se complementarían el uno al otro, Toushiro perdía el miedo a querer de nuevo y Hyorinmaru aprendía que el amor no solo se trata con delicadeza si no también con pasión, con sus corazones unidos y sus mentes puestas en solo ellos llegaron al máximo del placer, el morir en vida llego para el peliacua, aquellas ultimas estocadas para liberar su esencia dentro del ser que más quería, ya era totalmente suyo y viceversa, desde ese día una nueva historia quedo escrita para siempre en la piel de ambos.

_**Continuara…**_

Dios necesito un bañito de aguita fría porque estos dos se pusieron pasionales al final XD, después de tanta pena y vergüenza se desataron a lo grande jejejeje, pero eso les hacía falta y Toushiro no era ningún niño de pecho con el antecedente que le había dejado el HDP de Gin, ya el sabia como era la cosa pero como Hyorinmaru estaba muy preocupado por no hacer nada de mas, al final se liberaron en muchos modos XD, y como quería mi amiga Riona ( con mucha azúcar chama!! ) err…. Que rara esa niñita que se encontró Byakuya, pero al final le ayudo con la cuna y el nombre de su hija, se llamara Hana, significa flor en japonés n_n, y como nacerá en mayo, el mes de las flores y la primavera pues le sienta muy bien y hablando de ello, creo que esa bebe verá la luz del día dentro de 2 capítulos. Para la próxima veremos cómo es la reunión que harán Isshin y Ryuken para presentar a las dos familias y decir su secretito, estará genial!.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**Dos familias en una.**_


	42. Dos familias en una

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 42**_

_**Dos familias en una.**_

Al mirarlos cualquiera diría que es uno de tantos desayunos domingueros en un ambiente relajado y tranquilo, Isshin estaba muy feliz desde aquel día que descubrió lo de su "nuevo" hijo, pero había mantenido la noticia en silencio hasta ese día, la noche anterior hablo con Ryuken para terminar de ajustar los detalles del esperado encuentro entre las dos familias así que esa mañana apacible de domingo donde todos estaban desayunando juntos cambiara drásticamente por las palabras del hombre de la casa.

_Hijos míos._ – llamo con solemnidad al grupo de comensales frente a él. –

Nadie le respondió, Ichigo estaba más al pendiente de hablar con Grimmjow sentado al lado suyo, Karin leía la sección de deportes en el periódico y Yuzu estaba muy metida en sus pensamientos sobre lo que prepararía de almuerzo para complacer el gran apetito de su hermano.

_Necesito que me escuchen!._ – grito molesto por la falta de atención. –

_No arruines el desayuno viejo._ – la morena le hablo con reproche por los gritos que estaba dando su padre sin razón aparente. –

_Es que nadie me presta atención_. – miro a todos muy indignado. –

_Que sucede?._ – Yuzu e Ichigo al fin voltearon a verlo.-

_Hoy necesito que todos se arreglen bien porque estamos invitados a una cena especial en casa de un amigo mío. _

_Y… porque tenemos que ir todos?._ – la curiosidad de Karin era inevitable. –

_Porque si, no puedo decir más._ – se cruzo de brazos serio. –_ así que todos estarán listos a las 7 en punto para esa cena!._

_Viejo, Grimmjow y yo pensábamos ir al cine._

_Pues irán a besuquearse al cine otro día!. _

_NO VAMOS A BESUQUEARNOS AL CINE!._ – el peli azul se sintió ofendido por la acotación de su suegro. –

_Y entonces, me dirán que se sientan a ver la película no más?. _

_Pues sí, porque podemos besuquearnos donde nos provoque y cuando queramos y no solo en el cine._ – sonrió pretencioso. –

Mald…. – gruño apretando los dientes, como deseaba darle un solo derechazo y mandarlo a la luna, pero como no podían discutir frente a Ichigo se aguanto de mala gana. _- a las 7 estén listos por favor._

Todos aceptaron aquella invitación, era extraña pero que mas podían hacer cuando a Isshin se le metió entre ceja y ceja el ir a esa rara cena en casa de un amigo suyo que no especifico. El día paso rápidamente y cuando faltaban un poco menos de 10 minutos para las 7 aun no estaban listos en casa de los Kurosaki, Isshin desesperado llamaba a todos puerta por puerta para apresurarles, sin querer se estaba poniendo nervioso por esa reunión.

_Me siento como un dirigible._ - Ichigo se miraba al espejo con tristeza, su vientre había estado creciendo más aun en el último mes evidenciando que había un par de bebes allí dentro. –

_Terminaste de arreglarte?_. – Grimmjow entro al baño para poder peinarse. –

_Si llamas arreglar a que trate de verme menos enorme!_. – salió del baño azotando la puerta frente a su novio. –

_Esta será una larga noche…_ - suspiro el peli azul con desanimo. –

Al final todos estuvieron listos para esa extraña reunión, Isshin lucia como el hombre más nervioso del mundo, Karin y Yuzu parecían impacientes por saber a dónde iban, Grimmjow solo se sentía el mal tercio en la reunión e Ichigo estaba con el humor mas atravesado del mundo, el peso extra y los nuevos dolores de espalda lo tenían así a pesar de no llegar todavía a los 6 meses de embarazo.

En casa de los Ishida la historia era parecida, Ryuken que siempre fue sereno y sin nervios ahora estaba muy ansioso organizando todo junto a su hijo y su yerno, Ukitake resulto ser tan colaborador, agradable e inteligente que se gano rápidamente el respeto de su suegra a pesar que a Ryuken no le agradaba la profesión de Ukitake ya que decía que un fotógrafo no podría mantener a su hijo como se merecía, pero al final quedo complacido con su personalidad y la profesión paso a segundo plano.

_Ryuken ya esta lista la cena._ – Uryu salía de la cocina quitándose un mandil azul cielo de encima. –

_Las bebidas?._ – pregunto muy serio mientras fumaba el quinto cigarrillo en una hora. –

_En el congelador. _

_Está bien, vete a arreglar…._ – miro serio a su hijo. – _ya van a ser las 7._

_Uryu._ – Ukitake le alcanzo cuando este estaba por subir a su habitación. –

_Dime. _

_Tu ma… Ryuken está muy impaciente, lo notaste?. _

_Es más que obvio, jamás lo había visto fumar así. _

Mientras la pareja discutía sobre ello, ya la familia Kurosaki estaba en frente de la casa de los Ishida, Grimmjow estaciono cerca de la enorme entrada de aquel lugar, se notaba que Ryuken era de buena posición por el lugar donde vivían y que el dinero no era una necesidad.

_Que casota… _- Yuzu miro impresionada la hermosa casa frente a ellos. -

_Viejo quien vive allí?. _– Ichigo bajo del auto ayudado por Grimmjow, el peso extra ya no le ayudaba mucho para ciertas cosas. –

_Un viejo amigo._ – sonrió muy feliz mientras se acomodaba la corbata de su traje. – _que tal me veo?. _

_Vas a ver a un amigo o a una novia?_. – Karin le ajusto el nudo de la corbata hasta casi ahorcarlo. –

_Err…_. – trato de volver a su sitio el nudo de la corbata. – _ya lo verán._

_Familia Ishida…_ - leyó Grimmjow en un pequeño aviso metálico junto a la puerta de la casa. –

_Ishida!._ – Ichigo grito con mucha impresión. – _viejo si estamos en casa de los Ishida!._

_Deja el alboroto y compórtense!._ – toco el timbre de aquella casa para que les abrieran. –

No paso más de unos segundos cuando la puerta se abrió ante ellos y la persona que les recibió fue el mismísimo Ryuken con su rostro serio e imperturbable.

_Buenas noches._ – miro al grupo de invitados de arriba abajo. –

_Ryuken!._ – sin pena alguna Isshin le da un gran abrazo y le susurra algo al oído que descoloco de una al peli plata. –

_Pasen…_ - con la voz un tanto desencajada hace que el grupo entre a la casa. – _Isshin._

_Dime?._ – sonrió tontamente. –

_Me vuelves a llamar amorcito y te enveneno la cena esta noche._ – sus ojos centellaban molestia y vergüenza a la vez. –

_Me encanta que te pongas así._ – le guiño un ojo coqueto. –

_Me arrepentiré de tenerlo aquí. _- mascullo mas incomodo aun mientras veía como Isshin desaparecía rumbo a la sala donde ya estaban los demás. –

Cuando ya todos estaban sentados en la amplia sala muy cómodos, Ichigo quiso interrogar a su padre sobre el que hacían allí, porque sabía muy bien del pasado de su viejo y ese hombre pero dudaba en grande que esos dos estuviesen juntos otra vez después de tantos años y con aquella tragedia que los separo.

_Viejo dime que esta no es una reunión para decir que volviste con él?._ – le hablo bajito a su padre que estaba sentado a su lado. –

_No lo es._ – sentencio seguro. –

_Entonces?. _

_Cálmate Ichigo y disfruta de la reunión._ – acaricio el hombro de su hijo con ternura. – _lo que se tratara aquí hoy es algo muy bueno para todos. _

_Buenas noches. _

La voz de dos personas interrumpió aquella platica, eran Uryu acompañado de Ukitake, ambos bajaron por las escaleras muy tranquilos y saludando a todos, pero pronto el menor de los Ishida noto la presencia de su padre y demás sentados en la sala, sabia del estado de Ichigo y en verdad le asombraba ver que su peculiar herencia también está en el, no conocía a las dos jóvenes que estaban sentadas juntas en uno de los sofás y por supuesto que menos a un conocía al hombre de cabellos azul rebelde que estaba sentado cerca de Ichigo.

_Uryu!._ – Isshin se olvido de todo recato y paso a apretarlo en un gran abrazo de papa oso. –

_Eh… buenas noches señor Kurosaki…_ - trato de zafarse del cariño extremo de su padre. –

_Porque no me dices…._ – hizo silencio bruscamente al recordar que los demás no sabían la noticia. _– perdón por el abrazo._

_Porque el viejo abrazo a ese chico como lo hace con Ichi – nii?._ – Karin no dejo escapar aquel detalle. –

_Me hago la misma pregunta._ – susurro Ichigo para si. –

Mientras este par pensaba seriamente sobre esos detalles, Uryu se presento ante todos y paso a presentar a Ukitake como su prometido.

_Mucho gusto a todos, soy Ukitake __Jyuushirou._ – saludo con amabilidad al resto de los presentes. –

_Si que eres agradable!. _– Isshin le dio unas buenas palmadas en la espalda, le caía muy bien y mas al saber que sería su yerno también. –

_Tu prometido?_. – Ichigo no pudo evitar preguntar a su compañero de clases. –

_Algún problema con ello?_. – Uryu le miro muy serio. –

_No, es que no pensé que estuvieses comprometido tan joven._ – miro a Uryu con asombro. –

_Tengo tu misma edad y tu estas esperando un hijo y también me imagino que te casaras._ – lanzo la pregunta con inocencia. –

_Casarnos?._ – Grimmjow e Ichigo se miraron al unisonó, jamás habían pensado en ello. –

_No se van a casar y ese bebe nacerá fuera del matrimonio?_.

_Son dos._ – Grimmjow respondió un tanto molesto por las palabras de Uryu. – _y cuando Ichigo quiera nos casamos. _

_Estas hablando en serio?_. – Miro asombrado a su novio. –

_Porque no._ – el peli azul se encogió de hombros sin preocupación. –

Y la noche se abrió paso entre risas, conversaciones, platicas sin interés y demás banalidades de las reuniones, pero aun con ello todavía faltaba dar la noticia, aquellos hombres no revelaban la verdad pero pronto lo harían para terminar la horrible mentira que llevaba 20 años oculta y no podía esperar más a ser dicha.

_Ryuken._ – Isshin le siguió hasta la cocina donde estaba este sirviendo algunas bebidas solo. –

_Que sucede?._ – continuo muy concentrado en acomodar los vasos sobre una bandeja. –

_Crees que es hora de decirlo?_. – miro que nadie estuviese cerca para rodear entre sus brazos la cintura de su ex. –

_Suéltame antes que alguien entre!_. – trato de zafarse de aquel agarre sin éxito. –

_No seas arisco, ahora no hay nada que te haga decir que no._ – con su mano quito algunos cabellos del cuello para pasar sus labios sobre él. – _jabón de rosas._

_No es el momento de que te vuelvas catador de olores._ – empujo con su codo a Isshin. – _reparte esas bebidas._

_No se… me provoca más bien repartirte unos besos._ – hizo que Ryuken dejara caer la botella de licor al suelo al girarlo para que quedara frente a él. _– necesito besarte._

_Se está ensuciando el pis…_ - su boca fue silenciada por los hambrientos labios de Isshin, estaba robándole uno de esos besos desesperados y llenos de lujuria donde su lengua se abría paso para conseguir el mayor contacto posible con la de Ryuken, sus manos se deslizaron morbosamente por todas sus caderas y trasero, tocando y apretando con saña. –

_Que… demonios pretendes!._ – Ryuken logro soltarse de aquel beso lujurioso jadeando y todo descompuesto por las caricias. –

_Hacerte mío_. – sin dejar que Ryuken dijera algo más le sujeto de la cintura y lo alzo hasta tenerlo sobre su hombro. – _vamos a ver si recuerdo bien donde está el cuarto de lavado…_

_BAJAME!!! ACASO NO SABES QUE HAY INVITADOS!!, TU FAMILIA ESTA ALLI AFUERA!._ – pataleo sobre el hombro de Isshin pero este no le hacía caso mientras caminaba hacia el fondo de la cocina. –

_Aquí esta!._ – se encontró frente a una pequeña puerta blanca que estaba oculta por la nevera. – _nos vamos a divertir con un rapidito… nadie se dará cuenta. Jejejeje!. _– abrió la puerta muy feliz. –

_ESTAS LOCO!... BAJAME ANTES DE QUE ALGUIEN NOS VEA!._ – siguió pataleando pero ya era tarde. –

Isshin le metió a lo que era una pequeña habitación llamada el cuarto de lavado donde estaban la lavadora y secadora, una amplia mesa de planchar y algunos implementos de limpieza, el sitio perfecto para ocultarse y hacer travesuras. y se preguntaran porque Isshin sabia donde estaba, pues porque en su juventud más de una vez acabo escondido allí para que el padre de Ryuken no le descubriera cuando pasaba alguna noche furtiva con el peli plata y después en las mañanas debía esperar allí hasta que Ryuken le dejara salir para irse.

_Esto me trae tantos recuerdos…_ - lanzo sin cuidado a Ryuken sobre un montón de sabanas que estaban en una esquina listas para lavar. –

_Hazlo rápido_… - desistió de negarse, sabía que el pelear haría que tardaran e Isshin no cambiaria de parecer al ver lo excitado que estaba cuando desabrocho sus pantalones. –

_He pensado en ti cada noche de esta semana… - _sin pena alguna pasó a meter sus manos dentro de la ropa interior de Ryuken. –

_Maldito aprovechado… te odio… - _susurro entre gemidos al sentir como la mano de su ex le acariciaba descaradamente. –

_Yo te amo_. – le robo otro beso deseoso por mas. –

_Apresúrate_… - sin dejar que Isshin siguiera tocándolo, se dio media vuelta quedando a cuatro patas y paso a quitarse el mismo la ropa que impedía continuar aquel acto. –

_Me gusta cuando mandas. – _paso su lengua por toda las caderas ya expuestas del de lentes, en un recorrido sensual hasta llegar al lugar exacto. –

_No... juegues tanto…_ - ahogo un gemido placentero al sentir como la lengua de Isshin se abría paso por toda su entrada. –

En un segundo aquellas caricias fueron sustituidas por el palpitante miembro del moreno, con rapidez empezó a embestir aquel cuerpo sudoroso y sediento de placer, Ryuken solo podía aguantar toda esa gama de sensaciones callado, hacer mucho ruido podía descubrirlos de un momento a otro, jadeaba y gemía lo más bajo posible pero le fue imposible seguir haciéndolo al sentir como una de las manos de Isshin se deslizaba hacia su entrepierna para atrapar su miembro entre caricias, eso fue lo último que pudo soportar, era el paraíso sentirse amado así, por alguna razón ya no tenía aquel remordimiento del pasado, ya no había de que sentirse mal y eso le hizo que su mente y su cuerpo se dejaran llevar aun mas por la pasión y el desenfrenado deseo de gritar a los cuatro vientos lo bien que se sentía todo.

_Muévete más!._ – ordeno con un gemido lleno de placer. –

_Como dijiste?._ – gruño haciéndose el que no escucho nada. –

_No... me hagas decirlo otra vez…._ – jadeo entre cortado al sentir que Isshin imprimía más velocidad a aquellas estocadas. –

_Así?._ – acelero mas el paso hasta que ya sus cuerpos empezaron a sentir la llegada del clímax. –

_ISSHIN!!._ – se le escapo aquel glorioso nombre cuando el orgasmo lo atrapo por completo. –

El sonido de vidrio roto retumbo en la cocina, aquel grito de placer llego a los oídos de cierta persona que estaba preparando las bebidas que Ryuken dejo a mitad de camino, el pobre de Uryu estaba todo rojo parado en la cocina, la bandeja se le cayó de las manos al escuchar aquel gemido que obviamente era de su madre, trago grueso y rogo porque esos sonidos acabaran rápido y antes de que alguien más los escuchara, le daba pena ajena el saber que sus padres aun separados por 20 años seguían muy "activos" sexualmente. Después de unos segundos el silencio se hizo una vez más y como pudo se agacho a recoger los vasos rotos para servir otra vez las bebidas.

_Que sucedió?._ – Ukitake entra a la cocina para saber porque tardaban tanto. –

_Se me resbalo la bandeja._ – siguió recogiendo los vidrios con sus manos. –

_Te ayudo._ – se agacho junto a su prometido. – _donde estarán metidos tus padres?._

_Ouht!._ – se corto el dedo por los nervios al escuchar aquella inocente pregunta. –

_Estas sangrando._ – miro el dedo medio de Uryu con preocupación. –

_Ya me voy a poner una bandita. _

_Deja que te ayude con eso…_ - de manera muy sensual se llevo el dedo a la boca para succionarlo suavemente. –

_No… Ukitake no hagas eso…_ - su rostro paso de sonrojado a rojo ardiente. –

_Alguien ha visto a mí…_ - para completar la escena Ichigo se presento de repente en la cocina. –

Ukitake de la impresión mordió el dedo de Uryu y este solo pudo quedar más sonrojado aun al notar como los miraba Ichigo, era obvio que no los encontró en las mejores circunstancias pero rápidamente Ichigo se hizo de la vista gorda y volvió a hacer la pregunta en tono incomodo.

_Quería saber si habían visto a mi padre?._

_No….-_ ambos respondieron al unisonó pero otra vez las cosas se ponían extrañas cuando la puerta por donde se habían escabullido Isshin y Ryuken se abrió. –

El dueto estaba medio arreglado y sudoroso cuando salieron del cuarto de lavado discutiendo sobre lo bueno que estuvo todo, Isshin trataba de abrochar la correa de sus pantalones mientras Ryuken se pasaba las manos por el cabello y después se aseguraba de que los botones de su camisa blanca estuviesen cerrados, ninguno de los dos noto al trió que les miraba incrédulos desde la entrada de la cocina.

_Voy... a terminar de servir las bebidas_.- Uryu se puso de pie rápidamente y tomo otra bandeja. –

_Te ayudo_!. – Ukitake miro de reojo a sus suegros y después se fue donde su querido Uryu a ayudarlo. –

_Viejo_… - Ichigo renegó con la cabeza algo sonrojado, ya le quedaba claro para que lo habían invitado aquí, seguro que esos dos dirían que habían vuelto a estar juntos. –

Ambos hombres miraron como Ichigo salió de la cocina, aquella travesura había sido descubierta por sus hijos y vaya manera de encontrarlos saliendo de la habitación.

_TE DIJE QUE ERA MALA IDEA!._ – golpeo la frente de Isshin con su mano. –

_QUIEN FUE EL QUE GRITO COMO LOCO AL FINAL!! SEGURO TE OYERON!._ – se defendió como pudo de aquel ataque. –

_POR TU CULPA!._ – se sonrojo un poco ante aquel grito que dio. –

_Igual se escucho muy bien ese grito._ – una sonrisa pervertida lleno a Isshin. –

_ERES INCORREGIBLE!._ - apretó sus puños indignado por el descaro de su ex. –

Para cuando llego la hora de la cena, el ambiente estaba muy extraño, Ryuken e Isshin casi ni hacían contacto físico y menos visual además de que se sentaron en extremos opuestos de la mesa, Ichigo miraba a su padre con ganas de abofetearlo por traerlo a una cena donde solo ventilaría ante sus inocentes hermanas su vida privada y sexual, Uryu le quedo el recuerdo de Ryuken gimiendo y aquello le atormentaba el pensamiento y hasta escalofríos le dio al pensar que su padre fue el que lo hizo gritar esas cosas, por su parte Ukitake se sentía apenado con sus suegros y con Uryu por morderle el dedo. Pero los más inocentes de todo esto eran las gemelas y un Grimmjow que se preguntaba qué demonios había pasado para que el ambiente estuviese tan tenso.

_Ryuken, es hora de decir la verdad._ – Isshin se paró de la mesa muy seguro de lo que haría. –

_Espera!._ – el mencionado se puso de pie también, aquello fue repentino para su gusto. –

_Que vamos a esperar, ya llevo 20 años esperando y no creo ser capaz de esperar más por decir las cosas como son_. – miro serio a su ex, aun no olvidaba ese detalle de la mentira. –

_Viejo estas seguro de lo que vas a hacer_?.- Ichigo interrumpió el dialogo decidido de su padre. –

_Ya no hay vuelta atrás hijo, cuando uno hace algo en la vida hay que hacerse responsable y asumir todo como un hombre_.

_Tu padre y yo tenemos algo que decirles_. – Ryuken se atrevió a seguir con la noticia. –

_Esto no me está gustando nada_. – Karin susurro para sí con nerviosismo. –

_Hijos, tengo que decirles que tendremos un nuevo miembro en la familia…._ – Isshin camino con paso decidido hasta donde estaba Ryuken y le abrazo con ternura frente a todos. –

_NO ESTAN MUY VIEJOS PARA ESO!!, DEMONIOS TENDRAN UN BEBE!!._ – Ichigo grito muy molesto por lo que entendió con la noticia. –

_VIEJO TE VOLVISTE LOCO!! UN HERMANO!!_ – Karin estaba que le lanzaba los cubiertos de la mesa a su padre. –

_NO ES ESO!!_ – Ryuken e Isshin gritaron a la vez. –

_No tendremos ningún hijo… -_ el peli plata se sintió un tanto avergonzado por la idea que se le cruzo a los hijos de Isshin en la cabeza. –

_Entonces?_, _si están diciendo que tendremos un hermano pues que mas me voy a ima…_ - paro de hablar al ver a Uryu que está muy serio escuchando todo. – _EL SERA NUESTRO HERMANASTRO PORQUE TE VAS A CASAR CON RYUKEN!. _

_TAMPOCO!_! . – volvieron a gritar ambos hombres a la vez. –

_QUE? QUE MAS PUEDE SER!!._ – Ichigo estaba muy alterado por la extraña noticia. –

_Cálmate un poco._ – Grimmjow le jalo de la ropa para que no se molestara tanto en su estado. -

_Uryu es su hermano, de sangre…_ - sentencio Isshin muy serio. –

Se hizo un gran silencio en el comedor, todos quedaron muy sorprendidos por la noticia que daba Isshin, no era ni remotamente parecida a la que imagino Ichigo y menos sus hermanas, aquello solo revelaba que Ryuken e Isshin tenían amoríos desde hacía muchos años atrás. Aquel muchacho era su sangre, medios hermanos, todavía incrédulos Ichigo se volvió a sentar pensando en todas esas conversaciones que tuvo con Uryu gracias a aquella carpeta que descubrió donde estaba parte del pasado de ellos, pero jamás imagino que su compañero de clases fuera su medio hermano.

_Cuando lo supiste?._ – al fin pregunto un Ichigo más calmado. –

_Hace una semana, el mismo Uryu y su novio nos citaron para darnos la noticia. _

_Solo puedo decir que estoy complacido de saber que no soy ya hijo único._ – el menor de los Ishida se levanto de la silla con una agradable sonrisa en los labios. – _me alegra mucho conocerlos a todos y saber que tengo un padre y unos hermanos._

_Es nuestro medio hermano…_ - Yuzu le miro asombrada, aquella noticia era muy buena a sus ojos. –

_Viejo siempre logras sorprenderme_. – Karin solo pudo suspirar y cruzarse de brazos muy seria. – _un nuevo hermano…_

_Te están dando la bienvenida._ – Isshin sonrió por las respuestas de sus hijas. –_ y tu Ichigo?._

_Que mas puedo decirte, ya lo conozco y nunca nos llevamos muy bien que digamos. _

_Es cierto Kurosaki…_ - respondió en tono desafiante el de lentes. –

_Pero ahora dime Ichigo. _

_Si él es tu medio hermano… entonces esos bebes son tus sobrinos y los míos!._ – un emocionado Ukitake se atrevió a sacar ese análisis. –

_Creo que si… _

Después de aquella revelación la tensa atmosfera se relajo un poco y mas gracias a Ukitake que se puso muy emocionado y curioso con Ichigo, se imaginaba a su lindo Uryu con una pancita así y aquello le estaba dando la felicidad más grande del mundo pero para su prometido era más cosa de pena ya que Ukitake estaba conversando a viva voz ante todos sus planes familiares mientras se tomo el atrevimiento de acariciar el vientre de su cuñado.

_Y son gemelos?._ - el peliblanco pregunto como un niño emocionado por saber algo. –

_Eh._.. si. – estaba tenso con ese hombre que conocía por primera vez y que le hacía demasiadas preguntas y de paso con sus manos sobre él. –

_Uryu y yo planeamos tener una familia grande apenas nos casemos!_. – sonrió muy feliz. –

_Y como…_ - Ichigo miro al mencionado chico. –

_Somos familia_…. _La herencia es igual para ti como para mi, también puedo…_

_Tendremos muchos bebes!. _– abrazo de golpe a Uryu._ – seremos muy felices después de todo lo que pasamos!. _

_Claro que sí. _– sonrió tímidamente por lo efusivo que se había puesto Ukitake. –

_Me va a dar diabetes si los sigo viendo… -_ susurro Grimmjow al oído de su amante. –

_A mí también…_. – Ichigo logro escabullirse junto con Grimmjow de esa conversación mientras veía como su medio hermano era más que abrazado por su prometido. –

Quien dice que los finales felices no se ven ahora?, pues aquí lo hubo pero no todo siempre puede ser color de rosas, ahora tocara que Ukitake y Uryu puedan llegar al día de la boda sin ningún contratiempo, que logren sus sueños y que más cosas sucedan en las vidas de más de uno en esta familia que eran dos y se volvió una.

_**Continuara……..**_

Totalmente dedicado el capitulo a esta peculiar reunión!!, me gusto mucho como quedo y en especial ese rapidito que causo tanto alboroto en casa de Ryuken XD…. Pero como ya dije no todo puede ser color de rosa y pasaran cosas que pondrán en riesgo el futuro de la pareja y ya sabrán porque U.U. no digo mas y les dejo esa de tarea, pero ahora verán a Byakuya y Renji en su recta final para el nacimiento de su hija!, creo que no deben perder detalle de eso porque me quedo rebueno jejejeje!!, un capi mas y nacerá la bebe!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Ya viene?**_


	43. Ya viene?

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 43**_

_**Ya viene?**_

Un mes, exactamente faltaba un mes para ver a su hija nacer, tantas cosas habían sucedido en todos esos 8 meses, desde la llegada inesperada de Renji a la familia, su vida en pareja, los altibajos emocionales, los malestares del embarazo, la aterradora obsesión de su hermana por decorar todo lo de la bebe con conejos y pare de contar con cada bache superado en ese camino a la "maternidad", sentía que esa palabra no iba con él, pero que mas podía hacer si hasta su doctora se lo recalcaba cada consulta y en esta última fue como obligatorio el decir que pronto seria el responsable de una vida más de lo que ya era, que nuevos retos se presentarían y nuevas maneras de ver el mundo abrirían sus ojos, pero lo que nunca le dijo es que tan difícil seria estar seguro de cuando su hija estaría lista para nacer, aquello era una suerte de ruleta rusa y con todo en su contra, sabía que los dolores eran signo inequívoco de parto, también la ruptura de las membranas y hasta el romper fuente pero para alguien sin un ápice de gusto por saber de esos "detalles", era lógico que cayera en errores.

_Que no voy a tomarme un permiso materno!._ – aquella discusión tenía muy molesto a Byakuya. –

_Pero… la doctora te mando reposo por este mes._ – trato de convencerle de que se quedara en casa hasta que la bebe naciera. –

_Que no me siento mal y no he faltado ni una sola vez por mi estado y no lo hare ahora que falta tan poco para salir de esto!._ – sobo su espalda muy indignado, no quería tomar un reposo que era hecho para mujeres. –

_Byakuya ya deja de ser terco!_. – sujeto entre sus brazos al moreno. – _es por tu salud y la de la bebe, si están en casa relajados todo estará mejor el día que nazca._

_Muy relajado que estaré con tu hija encajada, pateándome todas las noches y mandándome al baño cada 10 minutos!._ – se separo del abrazo muy molesto. – _ya quiero que acabe esto y nada más. _

_Bueno… entonces trabaja solo medio día. – _a Renji se le prendió el bombillo con mucha emoción. –

_Lo pensare!_. – salió de la habitación rumbo a la universidad como todas las mañanas. –

_Acaso pensara dar a luz mientras trabaja!_. – gruño enfadado por la terquedad de su amante. –

No hubo fuerza humana que separara a Byakuya de su labor de rector, era su escape, su modo de evitar que el embarazo acaparara cada acontecimiento de su vida diaria pero siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Después de manejar hasta la universidad se bajo del auto con uno de sus ya acostumbrados dolores de espalda, eran incómodos pero se iban después de un buen masaje y algo de calor puesto en el lugar, con paso seguro se encamino a su oficina y noto de inmediato a su secretaria de pie junto a la puerta extendiendo en sus manos un pequeño envase de pomada y una almohada.

_Buenos días jefe, como amaneció hoy?._ – sonrió complacida por como Byakuya tomaba las dos cosas de las manos de ella. –

_Bien._ – se detuvo un momento para decir algo. – _no me pases llamadas hoy y cánsela cualquier reunión que tenga, no estoy de ánimo para discutir con nadie. _

_También cánselo la junta anual para discutir sobre el presupuesto de las graduaciones?. _

_Las graduaciones…_ - saco cuenta mentalmente. – _serán a mediados de junio._

_Como todos los años jefe. _

_Al menos ya habré salido de este lio._ – acaricio su gran vientre mientras se dirigía a su oficina. – _esa reunión no la cánseles._

_Como diga._ – anoto algo en su agenda del día. – _va a descansar un poco?. _

_Eso intentare._

En el último mes se le había vuelto rutina dormir un poco después de llegar a la oficina, en esos momentos agradecía el tener una secretaria tan eficiente para evitarle líos, Matsumoto era una maestra en el arte de dar excusas a cualquiera que quisiera hablar con Byakuya en la mañana, era tan amable que le tenía siempre lista su pequeña almohada para la espalda y su crema para los dolores, si en la casa Renji lo cuidaba, en la oficina estaba Matsumoto para consentirlo también. Rápidamente cayó en brazos de Morfeo después de acomodarse en su silla y cruzas las piernas por encima del escritorio, una pose nada elegante para el pero que le había sido efectiva para conciliar el sueño y evitar los calambres de su estado.

Las horas se le fueron muy rápido, se sentía tan bien allí recostado hasta que aquel dolor de espaldas se volvió mucho mas incomodo de lo habitual, tan incomodo que el dolor le despertó rápidamente poniéndolo en sobresalto.

_Desgraciado dolor…_ - acaricio sus caderas como buscando alivio a la incomodidad. –

_Jefe?.-_ la voz de su secretaria le interrumpió aquellas quejas. _– puedo pasar?._

_Entra._ – bajo los pies del escritorio lo más rápido que pudo. –

_Se siente mal?._ – miro la cara algo descompuesta de Byakuya apenas entro a la oficina. –

_Creo que cancelare la reunión del presupuesto también._ – con algo de dificultad se puso de pie para caminar. –

_Jefe…. Creo que voy a llamar a Renji._ – miro a su superior caminando muy incomodo por toda la oficina. –

_Para que quieres llamarlo?._ – sintió como aquel dolor aumentaba un poco más y se expandía hacia su vientre. –

_Porque usted tiene cara de que esta en labor._ – sonrió tímidamente ante sus palabras. –

_Tu… crees?._ – se quedo parado como una estatua ante la idea de que su hija se adelantara un mes. – _llama a Renji._

Como diga!. – salió rápidamente de la oficina para llamar. –

Byakuya se quedo pensativo mientras sentía como el dolor iba y venía con cierta precisión, era incomodo pero no intolerable, estaba hasta feliz de que aquel momento llegara y pronto se viera librado de aquel peso y todos esos detalles desagradables del estar en estado, pero si Byakuya estaba tranquilo… el padre de la criatura no era lo mismo, Renji apenas se entero salió disparado de la casa rumbo a la universidad, llego siendo un manojo de nervios en potencia y acarreando una enorme maleta que no quería cooperar con él en subir las escaleras del rectorado. Tan molesto se puso que dejo la mencionada maleta a mitad de camino y paso a correr como demonio rumbo a la oficina de Byakuya.

_BYAKUYAAAA!!_ – llego pegando gritos y bañado en sudor de pies a cabeza. –

_Haz silencio!._ – camino hacia donde estaba su amante jadeando por el agotamiento. –

_Ya.. ya…. Viene?.._ – pregunto entrecortado. –

_Es obvio que si te llame es porque si._ – paso tranquilamente a tomar algunos papeles personales y se despidió de su secretaria como si nada. – _vamos a la clínica._

_Porque no gritas de dolor!_. – pregunto muy confundido al ver que el Kuchiki salió de la oficina como si nada. –

_Porque no voy a hacer un espectáculo como el tuyo…_. – miro la maleta abandonada en las escaleras del rectorado. –

_DIOS MIO HASTA PARA TENER A LA NIÑA ERES CAPRICHOSO_! – se quería jalar de los cabellos, Byakuya nunca actuaba nervioso y esto era el colmo de lo terco en no dejar que su dolor aflorara a viva piel. –

_Sube al carro y deja de quejarte que en verdad me duele_!. – tomo las llaves del auto dispuesto a manejar hasta la clínica Ishida. –

_Estás loco_!!. – le arrebato las llaves de un solo jalón. – _como vas a conducir en tu estado. _

_No tengo dolor en los pies…._ – respondió tajantemente y pasando a sentarse en asiento del copiloto. –

_Creo que me sentiría más útil si gritaras de dolor aunque sea un poquito mientras vamos a la clínica_. – mascullo entristecido por ver como Byakuya era una muralla a la seriedad. –

_Cuando deba gritar te aseguro que lo hare._ – miro con malicia hacia Renji. –

El trayecto a la clínica fue un poco largo por la hora, era pleno medio día y muchos salían de sus oficinas a comer, las calles estaban bastante abarrotadas y el calor de la época agobiaba a más de uno en la calle, por su parte Byakuya estaba muy callado en su asiento con los ojos cerrados y sus manos puestas sobre su vientre, aquel dolor no se iba y por cómo estaba pasándola ahora si se sentía un poco incomodo.

_Te duele más?._ – miro el ceño fruncido del moreno –

_Solo conduce._ – susurro molesto. –

_Ahora si te creo más…_ - sonrió complacido, no por ver que Byakuya le doliera si no por saber que en verdad era una persona que sentía y que en algún momento necesitaría de su apoyo cuando la bebe naciera. –

Después de salir del tráfico de medio día, llegaron a la clínica con rumbo al piso de maternidad, todo el lugar estaba muy tranquilo y seguiría así si no fuera porque Renji llego pidiendo una silla de ruedas para Byakuya aunque el dijera que podía caminar perfectamente bien a pesar del dolor. Después de tramitar el ingreso y llamar a la doctora Unohana, ambos esperaron un tanto nerviosos en una de las habitaciones, estaba todo realmente callado y Renji solo se dedicaba a mirar como Byakuya seguía en su empeño de caminar de un lado a otro de la habitación como nervioso.

_Tenemos bebe en camino señor Byakuya?._ – la doctora apareció por la puerta trajeada toda de verde y algo cansada. – _acabo hacer una cesárea de emergencia… pero dejen que me cambie y vemos como va ese trabajo de parto. _– salió de la habitación por unos momentos. –

_Esta mujer vive muy ocupada… tenemos suerte de que nos atienda._ – sonrió Renji para sí, sin notar como Byakuya se había casi que petrificado mirando la cama de aquella habitación. – _que sucede?._

_No quiero quedarme aquí…. _– susurro muy incomodo por lo que vio. –

_Ya estoy con ustedes, que día el que he pasado y espero que no me lo complique más señor Byakuya._ – cerró la puerta de la habitación tras entra. – siéntense.

Byakuya no se movió ni un centímetro de su lugar mientras su compañero se sentó muy cómodo sobre aquella cama que lo tenía tan perturbado.

_Entonces cree que esta en trabajo de parto porque tiene contracciones cada cierto tiempo?._ – anoto algunas cosas en una carpeta que trajo con ella. –

_Así dice él._ – Renji miro a Byakuya que seguía muy serio y callado. –

_Bueno, ya conoce la rutina, toda la ropa fuera y veamos que tanto hay de cierto en que ese bebe ya viene._ – sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo, conocía las fobias de ese hombre hacia las revisiones y tendría que pasar la prueba de fuego con él para saber si estaba listo o no para ingresar a la clínica. –

Renji espero afuera pacientemente mientras Byakuya se cambiaba y la doctora hacia los últimos exámenes para ingresarlo, todo aquel piso era un silencio total hasta que escucho como de la habitación un grito muy conocido le hizo salta de una frente a la puerta, tras ella estaba Byakuya muy enfadado y avergonzado con la doctora por lo que a su parecer era lo más humillante, doloroso e incomodo que le hayan hecho en su vida.

_En verdad que no puedo hacer nada si no colabora!._

_me vuelve a poner una mano encima y me largo!._ – trato de bajar de la cama donde estaba acostado. –

_hágalo, usted será el único que se expondrá al peligro._ – se encogió de hombros muy enfadada por no poder hacer su trabajo. –

_quiero irme de aquí…_ - siseo con molestia. –

_después de que le revise se podrá ir a su casa si no está en labor y si lo está, se irá derechito a la habitación_ _que le toque._ – coloco sus manos sobre las rodillas del moreno. -_Dejara que haga mi parte del trabajo?._

_No le basta con saber que me duele!. _– hizo presión con sus rodillas para no dejar que la doctora tocara nada de su humanidad. –

_Estoy cansada, llevo 24 horas despierta y me queda aun las consultas…_ _así que no querrá conocerme molesta señor Byakuya_. - por primera vez en su vida no sonreía para decir algo. – _abra las piernas…_

_Mejor dejamos esto hasta aquí. – _trato de sentarse pero con su vientre tan grande y los pies sobre los estribos no pudo_. – no voy a permitir que me ponga un dedo encima!... fue doloroso!. _

_Porque no se relajo!, Maldición quédese quieto y déjeme hacer mi trabajo!. _– jalo bruscamente las rodillas del moreno causando que este se quedara mudo ante lo que hizo la "calmada" Unohana. -

_No… voy a dej… _- sintió como una de esas manos enguantada se deslizaba entre sus muslos rápidamente. –

_Imagine que pronto estará con su bebe y que yo seré algo del pasado. _– sonrió segura al lograr revisarlo entre tanta discusión_- y se irá derecho a su casa. _

………_. – _se sintió el ser más estúpido del mundo al dejarse llevar por las palabras de esa mujer, era humillante que le haya puesto un dedo encima sin el poder evitarlo. –

_No hay dilatación ni rotura de membranas, así que esos dolores son debidos a lo que llamamos un falso trabajo de parto. _

_Puedo bajar las piernas de aquí?. – _señalo los odiados estribos de la camilla. –

_Como guste. _– anoto algunas cosas en su carpeta después de quitarse los guantes plásticos. –_ le recetare un relajante muscular y nos veremos la semana que viene, a veces esas contracciones solo indican que pronto empezara el verdadero trabajo de parto. _

Pasaron unos minutos cuando ya Byakuya estaba fuera de la habitación con la cara más molesta que jamás había tenido en su vida, se sentía realmente humillado por lo que paso allí dentro y no deseaba que mas nunca una mujer colocara sus manos donde nada mas Renji había estado, por su parte el pelirrojo le miro algo impresionado por como venia su amante.

_Que paso?. –_ pregunto un tanto asustado cuando vio como Byakuya azoto la puerta de la habitación y después casi destruye el botón del ascensor apretándolo con toda la rabia del mundo. -

_Nos vamos… -_ solo miro fríamente hacia los números que indicaban por donde iba el ascensor. –

_Pero y la bebe?, los dolores y todo lo demás?._

_Fue falsa alarma_. – miro como las puertas del ascensor se abrían delante de ellos. –

_Como puede ser falsa alarma_?. – paso seguido de Byakuya dentro del ascensor. –

………… - no tenía ganas de responder más nada pero Renji seguía curioso por obvias razones. –

_Dime que paso allí dentro?, te escuche gritar… _

_QUE NO PUEDES CALLARTE Y SOLO LLEVARME A LA CASA!, ESTOY ARTO DE ESTE LUGAR Y NO VOLVERE MAS NUNCA PARA QUE UNA DEGENERADA ME PONGA LOS DEDOS EN &&%&%$!! . _

Para cuando termino de desahogar toda su frustración estaban en planta baja frente a un nutrido grupo de personas, médicos y pacientes que esperaban el ascensor, Byakuya solo pudo salir solemnemente de aquel pequeño espacio tratando de no ver los rostros de todos esos desconocidos que le escucharon gritando como loco, después de ese horrendo día vivido se juro a si mismo que no dejaría que esa loca obstetra atendiera su parto por nada del mundo.

Mientras Byakuya lucha por recobrar su dignidad, en otra parte de la cuidad había mucha alegría por un pronto acontecimiento, Uryu estaba en su habitación cosiendo y cortando a diestra y siniestra mucha tela, era su nueva obsesión para que aquellos trajes estuviesen listos en la fecha estimada, hacía dos semanas atrás que habían conseguido un pequeño salón de fiestas, habían entregado todo los recaudos y papeles que pedían para la boda por civil y estaban terminando de ajustar los detalles de los invitados, la comida, la bebida y demás cosas que acarrean el hacer una boda. Todo aquello tenía algo agotado a Uryu pero también Ukitake estaba notando que sus energías recuperadas después de la operación estaban mermando un poco, eso le preocupo pero se lo atribuyo al estrés al que estaban sometidos desde hacía dos meses.

_No te muevas!._ – Uryu tenía unos cuantos alfileres sujetos con sus labios mientras tomaba medias a los pantalones de Ukitake. –

_Pero es incomodo estar quieto y esos alfileres me dan mala espina.._ – miro el brillo malicioso que despedían las puntas de dichos elementos de costura. –

_No te voy a lastimas._ – se saco los alfileres de la boca para colocarlos sobre un pequeño alfiletero que llevaba en su muñeca derecha. – _ya termine de hacer los ajustes._

_Qué bueno, ya quería sentar…_. – un enorme bostezo se le escapo de los labios al peliblanco. –

_Tienes sueño_?. – miro intrigado aquel raro signo de cansancio en su prometido. –

_Algo, pero es que anoche trabaje hasta tarde con unas fotos_. – mintió para calmar la curiosidad de Uryu. _– qué tal si me traes algo de tomar?._

_Un café_?. – sonrió a medias mientras salía de la habitación. –

_No_… _es asqueroso tomar café a medio día._ – aquella bebida le parecía repugnante. –

_Mejor te dejo ir a tu casa, si no has dormido bien debes hacerlo pronto. _– se devolvió en sus pasos hasta abrazarse al cuello de Jyuushirou. -

_No es para tanto, solo tengo algo de sueño no más. – _sonrió calmadamente. –_ no tienes que pensar en más cosas que en la boda. _

_Estas seguro?. _– analizo con la mirada el rostro cansado de Ukitake. –

_Me molestare si sigues con eso, mejor termina la ropa o iremos a la boda desnudos. _

_Ukitake… _- sujeto más las manos de su prometido entre las suyas. –

_Dime._

_Te amo. – _Uryu beso sus labios con ternura, le gustaba expresar su cariño solo a él y nadie más que a él. –

_Yo también._ – se separo de aquel beso muy contento. –

Entre aquellas conversaciones y muestras de cariño Uryu se olvido por completo del tema del cansancio en Ukitake, pero este luchaba con el agotamiento desde hacia unas semanas, se sentía somnoliento y cansado, a veces con dolor de cabeza y algo de acidez en el estomago, aquellos síntomas parecían una cruel jugarreta del estrés pero quizás solo quería ocultarse a sí mismo el miedo a algo más serio, a recordar el pasado de su enfermedad plasmado en síntomas parecidos.

_Los testigos serán tu amigo Shunsui y su novia Nanao?._ – anoto algo en una enorme libreta que preparo para organizar todo lo relacionado a la boda en ella. –

_Si, están muy contentos de serlo._ – miro como el de lentes era tan metódico y organizado para todo – _serás una gran mama._

_No estamos hablando de eso ahora…_ - se sonrojo en sobre medida por esas palabras. –

_Pero es que desde que conocimos a tu medio hermano y su novio me dieron más ganas de que seamos padres. _

_Falta tan poco para la boda que no vamos a cometer una locura._ – sentencio fríamente mientras acomodaba sus lentes. – _solo dos meses y estaremos legalmente casados y viviendo juntos. _

_Ni que te ruegue un poquito?. –_ se arrimo hacia Uryu seductoramente. – _vamos a cometer una locura._

_Quédate quieto._ – se arrimo de Ukitake. –

_Pero no me dejes así… _

_Pues si así quisieras hacerlo hoy no pasara nada._ – sentencio seriamente. –

_Diablos._

_Y hablando de eso, deberíamos de abstenernos de estar juntos hasta después de la boda, para hacerlo más interesante. _

_Eso suena cruel no interesante. _

_Es que imagina todos esos dos meses sin si quiera tocarnos. – _Ishida bajo la mirada un tanto apenado por lo que decía. –

_Lo voy a pensar seriamente._ – repentinamente sintió como aquella acidez que le molestaba de vez en vez durante el día se hizo tan fuerte que tuvo que ir al baño en rápida carrera dejando a Uryu muy preocupado. –

Ukitake se encerró en el baño para calmar esa sensación de ardor en la boca del estomago, era tan desagradable que sentía que vomitaría para aliviarla y así hizo, algunas ancadas le anunciaron que devolvía precitadamente algo de acido estomacal ligado a algo rojizo.

_Sangre…_ - se limpio la boca con la mano muy preocupado al ver lo que había devuelto en su malestar. –

_Jyuushirou estas bien_?. – Uryu hablo muy nervioso desde afuera del baño. –

_Estoy bien_… - miro una última vez el liquido rojo en su mano. – _ya salgo._

_Voy por algo de agua, tosiste muy feo._ – se alejo de la puerta en busca de lo que ofreció. –

_No quiero que se repita otra vez, no otra vez cuando soy el ser más feliz del mundo. _

Se dejo caer muy deprimido sobre el suelo del baño, aquel altercado no era bueno, pero no le diría nada a Uryu, se callaría lo suficiente para dejar que la felicidad no se opacara con malos presagios, quizás esos malestares solo eran simple estrés, quería, deseaba que fueran eso pero la realidad a veces supera los deseos y los sueños de las personas, y cuando piensas que todo está planeado algo en tu vida da un giro de 360 grados haciendo que las cosas sean muy diferentes a lo que se planeo con tanta dedicación y cariño.

_**Continuara… **_

HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!! PORQUE UKITAKE!! PORQUE TIENE QUE PASARTE ESO!!, HUUAAAAAAAA!! CUANDO MAS FELIZ ERAS JUNTO A URYU!! PORQUE SOY ASI DE MAL INTENSIONADA ESCRITORA!!, err….. Calmaos todos, que se que es algo muy difícil de asimilar ya que juraban que con la operación serian felices como lombrices y que la enfermedad de Ukitake quedaría eliminada por completo pero... Quizás pero…. Mejor lo dejo a su criterio y no me meto en aguas más profundas de las que no pueda nadar por ahora, mejor me rio un poco y paso a asegurar que en el siguiente capítulo nace la baby de Byakuya y Renji XD, pobre bya - kun… su dignidad fue pisoteada por las manos de una mujer jejejejeje!! Pero verán que locura se volverá ese parto y como Unohana logra lo que quiere contra viento y marea.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Yo solo.**_


	44. Yo solo

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 44**_

_**Yo solo.**_

_**5 am. **_

La noche anterior había comido demasiado, como culpaba a Renji por ello, cuando llego a la casa cargado de películas y golosinas para pasar una noche de flojera como le decía él, cuantos chocolates, gomitas de colores, caramelos y palomitas de maíz habían caído en sus manos y directo a su estomago, como se maldecía por lo que ahora estaba pasando, sentado en el baño a esas horas de la madrugada cuando debería están en cama durmiendo para afrontar fresco como lechuga el venidero día. Ese día en especial le tocaría presidir una de las tantas reuniones con el alumnado para discutir sobre las graduaciones, los presupuestos y demás detalles, se sentía muy cansado con sus 9 meses pero no podía faltar, el rector era la persona más importante de esa reunión.

Había superado los 8 meses, a pesar de aquel desagradable acontecimiento con su falso trabajo de parto, después de ello siguió trabajando como si nada para desagrado de Renji pero esa madrugada en especial se sentía muy incomodo física y emocionalmente. Suspiro audiblemente mientras sentía como aquel malestar estomacal también se dirigía a su espalda, aquella sensación fue algo diferente de sus habituales dolores o de las últimas molestias en su bajo vientre gracias a la posición de la cabeza de su hija.

_Qué manera más desagradable de empezar el día…_ - masajeo su espalda con suavidad, esperaba que el dolor cediera para la hora de la ir a la reunión. –

Luego de superado el percance estomacal se fue nuevamente a la cama pero el pobre no hayo posición cómoda para dormir, ya marcaban las 7 en el reloj despertador faltando menos de media hora para que Renji se levantara con su sonido pero como Byakuya le juro una vez, que si él se desvelaba por su hija también lo obligaría a él, así que con un "delicado" y certero codazo hizo que el pelirrojo saltara en la cama y se sentara impulsado como por un resorte.

_QUE PASO!._ – Miro asustado a su compañero. –

_Levántate_. – objeto con autoridad. –

_Acaso estás loco?... todavía falta media hora para levantarnos!._ – se acostó de nuevo. –

_Necesito un masaje en la espalda_. – se recostó de lado. -

_Otro…_ - gruño todavía acostado. – _anoche te di uno._

_Pues necesito otro… me molesta. _

_Deberías quedarte en casa hoy y no asistir a esa reunión._ – se dio media vuelta quedando frente a la espalda de Byakuya. -

_No voy a hablar de un tema que ya cerré._ – se volvió a sentar con dificultad. –_ no me des ningún masaje… voy a caminar._

No dejo si quiera que Renji le pusiera una mano en la espalda cuando ya estaba nuevamente de pie y dando vueltas por la habitación con rostro serio y meditativo, demasiado curioso para su amante que aun sentía miedo por la pronta llegada al mundo de su hija, Byakuya estaba en la fecha estimada y si la doctora Unohana tenía razón no pasaría de esa semana aquel parto.

_Byakuya. _

_Qué?._

_Quieres que llame a la doctora, te noto inquieto. _– miro con seriedad a su compañero. –

_No quiero hablar con esa mujer. _– recordó el ultimo y realmente doloroso examen que le hizo. –

_Donde te duele?_. – se puso de pie y rodeo con sus manos la cintura del Kuchiki. –

_Ya no me duele._ – mintió descaradamente, la amenaza de llamar a Unohana le hizo callarse todo deseo de decir la verdad. –

_No me estas mintiendo?_.

_Me voy a duchar._ – dejo al pobre pelirrojo con la palabra en la boca. –

Nombrar a esa mujer era como insultarlo, ya había tolerado las consultas, sus preguntas, sus comentarios y ya estaba al final de ese loco recorrido y lo último que quería era a esa mujer poniendo sus manos donde no debía. Olvidando un poco el tema de su obstetra, se fue a dar un baño de agua tibia para relajarse, eso siempre le funcionaba cuando quería que su molesto dolor de espalda se fuera, con calma se quito toda la ropa y entro a la ducha, aquella agua estaba muy buena hasta que cuando estaba listo para salir el dolor de espalda no había mejorado si no que había empeorado y se extendía hacia sus caderas, recordándole aquel falso trabajo de parto que tuvo.

_Otra vez no._ - susurro para si mientas se volvía a vestir poco a poco. –

Mientras el Kuchiki trataba de olvidar su malestar, Renji bajo a hacer el desayuno de todos, Rukia pronto también despertó y se unió a la pareja como todas las mañanas, el pelirrojo y su cuñada empezaron a comer después de esperar un buen rato a Byakuya, este aun seguía en la habitación caminando de un lado para otro, y en verdad Renji tenía razón, se sentía inquieto sin saber porque, aquel malestar iba y venía con molestia pero aun podía ir a la universidad sin preocuparse por ese dolor, se creía capaz de afrontar solo todo sin la intervención de su hermana, su pareja o su odiada obstetra, luego de dar muchas vueltas pensando en que solo eran contracciones falsas, termino de acomodar su ropa y bajo a la cocina, no quería hacer mas sospechosa su manera de actuar esa mañana ante Renji ya que suponía que pasaría el dolor como la vez anterior.

_Buenos días Nii – sama!._ – Rukia le saludo con mucho cariño al verlo llegar. –

_Buenos días._ – se paro frente a la mesa servida. –

_Ya te prepare algo para comer, siéntate._ – el pelirrojo le coloco el plato con un nutritivo desayuno en la mesa. –

_No tengo hambre._ – miro la comida con asco, por alguna razón su estomago se negaba a aceptar alimentos esa mañana. –

_Nii –_ _sama pasa algo?._ – noto como su hermano no comió nada y solo paso a caminar por toda la cocina como un animal encerrado. –

_Que no sucede nada, mejor espero en el auto, ya se hace tarde para llegar a la universidad. _– salió de la casa rápidamente. –

_Algo le sucede a Byakuya. _

_Esta extraño, el nunca deja de desayunar… -_ Rukia miro algo raro a su cuñado._ – estaré en casa de Orihime hoy…. Si pasa algo me llamas al celular. _

_Tú crees que se sienta mal?. _

_No estoy segura pero si se trata de mi hermano…. Será muy difícil que no los diga. _

_Estaré sobre él, lo acompañare a la universidad y lo traeré de regreso a casa, si noto algo fuera de lo normal nos vamos a la clínica. _

_Perfecto. _– Rukia miro la hora en su reloj._ – se me hace tarde para ir donde Orihime, cualquier cosa me llaman. _

Ambos tenían razón, Byakuya estaba actuando extraño ese día, y como buen compañero y novio, Renji le acompaño a la universidad, no deseaba separarse de el por ese día, sentía que algo muy adentro de él le indicaba que Byakuya mentía y muy descaradamente.

_Donde será la reunión?._ – Renji miro como Byakuya caminaba muy poco a poco hacia su oficina. –

_Será en el auditorio y podrías ya irte a la casa, me pones nervioso siguiéndome como si fuera uno de tus trabajos!. _

_Me quedare en tu oficina hasta que todo termine y después te llevare a almorzar, que te parece?. _– quiso endulzarle la vigilancia con una invitación. –

_Haz lo que quieras, yo debo trabajar. – _miro a Matsumoto de pie junto a la puerta como todas las mañanas. –

_Buenos días jefe… Renji. – _miro confundida como el pelirrojo se instalaba en la oficina de su jefe. –_ sucede algo?._

_Me quedare aquí mientras tu jefe va la reunión esa... – _se reclino muy cómodo en la silla del rector. –

_Matsumoto, están listo los informes y demás cosas que te pedí?. _– miro a la chica con seriedad y obviando a su tonto novio que seguía muy feliz recostado en su silla. –

_Todo listo y ordenado. – tomo el grupo de carpetas de su escritorio. – vamos. _

_Regreso en unas horas_.

_Cuanto tardan esas reuniones?. _– se rasco la cabeza algo interesado. -

_Lo suficiente como para que te olvides de la invitación a almorzar. _– fueron sus últimas palabras al salir de la oficina rumbo al auditorio. –

No le quedaba más que esperar muerto del aburrimiento en esa oficina, no creía que lo que le dijo Byakuya fuera verdad, como el debatir un presupuesto puede tardar tantas horas?, quizás solo quería hacer que se fuera de la universidad pero no lo lograría ya que debía cuidar de su novio y en ese día especialmente sentía que debía estar a su lado al costo que fuera. Mientras, Byakuya cumplía su trabajo en uno de los auditorios de la casa de estudios, como rector debía organizar, supervisar y aprobar todo presupuesto, escuchar a los profesores, consejo de alumnos y demás cargos que hicieran alguna sugerencia o desearan algo para la graduación.

Byakuya había tolerado muy bien aquel malestar en la mañana pero ahora que llegaba el medio día metido en ese auditorio donde había tanta gente, discusiones y demás líos, el dolor empezó a molestarlo aun más, su respiración se dificultaba un poco cuando el dolor empezaba a apoderarse de su baja espalda hasta su vientre y desapareciendo tan rápido como llegaba, para su desgracia ya estaba seguro que eran distintos al falso trabajo de parto.

_El presupuesto queda aprobado…_ - dejo la discusión a mitad de camino cuando una de aquellas confirmadas contracciones empezó a hacerlo sudar frente a todo los presentes, tuvo que aguantar disimulando aquel dolor y rogando que terminara rápido para poder salir de allí. –

_Jefe_?. – Matsumoto sentada al lado suyo noto aquellas raras pausas que hacia el Kuchiki cuando hablaba y que parecían hasta graciosas. – _no puede hablar bien?._

_No preguntes nada_. - susurro a su odio muy indignado. -

Cuando la reunión finalizo ya pasaban de las 2 de la tarde, nadie había notado algo raro en el rector, ya para sus nueve meses todos estaban al tanto de su estado y no hacían más comentarios de los necesarios, jamás le pudieron tachar de faltar o de volverse irresponsable por el embarazo, al contrario, se volvió más detallista para evitar que su labor como rector fuera puesta en duda al estar en su condición. Apenas todo acabo Byakuya se encamino a los baños del auditorio, estaba realmente incomodo con aquel dolor, no había podido contado el tiempo entre lo que parecían ya inequívocas contracciones así que se encerró en uno de los cubículos para medir el tiempo, no quería encontrarse con nadie que le preguntara por su cara ya adolorida, respiro profundo al sentir como el condenado dolor empezaba a apoderarse de él, con fuerza se dirigía desde su espalda hasta su vientre para después ir bajando poco a poco en intensidad hasta desaparecer.

_5 minutos…_ - sus ojos miraron incrédulo aquel resultado. – _es muy poco…_

Se seco el sudor de su frente, sin notarlo si quiera ya estaba empapado en sudor y una nueva sensación al caminar le indico que su hija había bajado un poco más en su interior durante esas horas que estuvo sentado. Sintió pánico, por primera vez en su vida sentía verdaderamente pánico por el mismo, con sus conocimientos sobre lo que le pasaba estaba seguro que ya había pasado buena parte del trabajo de parto en la reunión pero aun así sentía que todo estaba sucediendo muy rápido y no podía controlarlo por más que intentara.

_Tengo que llegar al auto en menos de 5 minutos._ – mascullo adolorido al llegar una nueva contracción. –

Y como si fuera un maratonista, espero pegado a la puerta del baño de hombres a que aquel dolor cediera para salir rápidamente al estacionamiento, el recorrido desde donde estaba hasta allí era de más de 5 minutos pero quien piensa en esos detalles cuando siente que se está quemando por dentro gracias al dolor. Apenas pudo camino lo más rápido que podía rumbo a su auto, no pensaba más que en llegar a su casa, no quería si quiera que Renji le viera así pero el pelirrojo ya había notado que algo sucedía y cansando de ver pasar las horas decidió ir al auditorio para buscar a Byakuya.

_Matsumoto!!_ – Renji logro ver a la secretaria conversando con alguno de los profesores reunidos. –

_Hola._ – sonrió amablemente y siguió su conversación como si nada. –

_No sabes dónde está Byakuya?._

_El salió del auditorio apenas culmino todo._

_Y, no notaste nada raro en él_?. – estaba seguro que Byakuya ocultaba algo. –

_Diría que salió demasiado rápido para como es el. _

_No viste hacia donde se fue?._

_Quizás al baño… siempre va con eso del peso del bebe. _

_Adiós!._ – _dejo a la peli naranja con la palabra en la boca después de esas pocas preguntas. –_

_Que habrá pasado?._ – quedo algo consternada con la actitud de Renji. –

Mientras Renji va directo a los baños del auditorio, Byakuya al fin llego a su auto, contando con que le diera tiempo de entrar al mismo antes de la próxima contracción, se registro los bolsillos desesperado por hallar las llaves.

_Aquí están…_ - intento usarlas pero el horrendo dolor regreso haciendo que se inclinara contra el auto para soportarlo. –

Ya ni si quiera respiraba acelerado, ahora jadeaba para contrarrestar todas aquellas sensaciones, sus piernas temblaban bajo el peso de su cuerpo y empezaba a tener dificultades para caminar sin sentir la cabeza de su hija encajada en su pelvis, apenas logro recuperar el aliento abrió la puerta del auto para sentarse y esperar una próxima contracción, empezaría a conducir después de ella, era riesgoso y aterradoramente peligroso lo que planeaba hacer pero era eso o quedarse escondido en la universidad corriendo el riesgo de dar a luz allí. Ese dolor era más exacto que un reloj cronometrado, con prisa encendió el auto y arranco todavía sintiendo las punzadas en su bajo vientre, como un loco al volante piso el acelerador y arranco directo a su casa, sabía que Rukia no estaba y el tonto de Renji tardaría en darse cuenta de su escape, suspiro quedamente al poder volver a pensar en cuál sería su siguiente paso, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que no quería ir a la clínica y estar bajo las manos de nadie, le aterraba el solo hecho de ser tocado por una extraña, nunca le tuvo confianza a la doctora Unohana y ya era muy tarde para agarrarle cariño después de la humillante revisión que vivió.

_Solo…_ - susurro para sí mientras se comía cuanto semáforo en rojo veía, paso peatonal y hasta carril contrario con tal de llegar a su casa antes de que su hija decidiera nacer. –

Si la frialdad era un don, pues Byakuya tenía para regalarla, con un dolor tan endemoniado, solo y a punto de atropellar a más de una pobre alma en las calles de Karakura, al fin veía que le quedaban unas pocas cuadras para llegar, apretó mas el acelerador y se encomendó a su suerte, todo sería perfecto según él pero aquel emocionado pensamiento fue interrumpido por la contracción más dolorosa que había sentido, de golpe tuvo que apretar el freno ya que se doblo con el dolor y no pudo ver al frente, sintió el sonido de algo metálico, cauchos chirriando y un golpe seco en la parte trasera de su auto. Aun con dolor no pudo si quiera ver por el retrovisor lo que había pasado, solo jadeaba como perro y sus manos se quedaron sujetas fuertemente al volante, ese dolor fue a su parecer 100 veces peor que los anteriores.

_MI AUTOOOO!!!_ – Un grito iracundo se escucho muy cerca de él. –

_No… ahora…._ – susurro todavía doblado contra su vientre por el dolor. –

_MALDITO IDIOTA ACASO NO TIENES LAS LUCES PARA INDICAR QUE FRENARAS!!._ – un hombre algo entrado en años se acerca a auto de Byakuya. – _CASI ME MATO!._

Byakuya pudo verlo de reojo desde su asiento, el hombre estaba molesto por estrellarse contra la parte trasera de su auto, aunque no fue un golpe fuerte el susto le causaba mucha indignación y con toda la razón del mundo porque el Kuchiki no había tenido tiempo de bajar la velocidad o se siquiera avisar que lo haría.

_BAJA DEL AUTO PARA QUE VEAS COMO QUEDO!!_ – Golpeo la puerta del piloto con la palma de su mano. – _VOY A LLAMAR A LA POLICIA PARA QUE TE ARRESTEN!! LOCOS COMO TU NO DEBERIAN CONDUCIR!!_

_señor… - _Byakuya se enderezo un poco al sentir como el dolor desaparecía._ – _

_Que quieres!!. _– con mucha rabia se acerco a la ventana del auto y metió la cabeza para encarar al moreno._ – _

_CALLECE!!. _– apretó el botón de subir el vidrio así que el pobre hombre quedo con la cabeza atrapada dentro del auto de Byakuya. –

_TRATA DE AHORCARME!! , ACASO NO LE BASTO CON EL FRENAZO!!. _- se retorció tratando de soltarse de aquel vidrio subido. –

_Haga... silencio…. – _estaba por abrir la puerta del auto cuando sintió como sus pantalones se mojaban por completo. –

_PORQUE NO ME SUELTA Y DISCUTIMOS ESTO COMO DOS HOMBRES!_! - siguió vociferando atrapado en el vidrio. –

_Yo…_ - bajo la mirada aterrado, lo que más le preocupaba sucedió. _– voy a soltarlo si se calla y me escucha._

…….. – el extraño medito un instante la petición del Kuchiki. – _está bien!_

_frene de golpe porque…. ACABO DE ROMPER FUENTE Y SI NO ME DEJA IR EN ESTE INSTANTE SALDRE DEL AUTO Y LO MATARE A GOLPES! _

_Eh…_ - el hombre quedo mudo con las palabras de Byakuya, ni se dio cuenta cuando este bajo el vidrio y no espero nada para arrancar el auto rumbo a su casa. –

Mientras el pobre hombre pensaba si era una broma o no lo que le dijo ese desconocido muy alterado, perdió la oportunidad de detener a Byakuya, ya este había vuelto a conducir como un animal endemoniado directo a su hogar, la luz al final del túnel la vio venir cuando logro aparcar de un sonoro frenazo frente a su casa, dejo el auto con todo y las llaves pegadas, solo deseaba entrar a su refugio seguro y solo. Sin cabeza para pensar mucho entro rápidamente, quería subir a su habitación lo antes posible, ya no aguantaba estar de pie, sentía la presión que ejercía la cabeza de su hija con cada paso que daba, pero solo logro dar dos pasos hacia las escaleras cuando otra vez el dolor regreso intensificado, como pudo miro el tiempo y noto que se habían acortado las contracciones 2 minutos entre cada una.

_Respira…_ - apretó con toda su alma la baranda de la escalera mientras empezaba a respirar como había visto en alguna ocasión por la tv. –

Con terror sintió que no podría subir solo aquellas escaleras, estaba agachado en el ultimo escalón mirando como ese camino cuesta arriba parecía infranqueable mientras por primera vez un gemido de dolor salió de sus labios, no estaba tolerando muy bien esa nueva honda de dolor.

_Nii – sama?._ – una Rukia desconcertada se encontró con aquella escena al intentar bajar las escaleras. –

_Rukia…_ - suspiro exhausto al irse aquel dolor. –

_QUE PASO!._ – Corrió escaleras abajo para ayudar a su hermano. –

_Ayúdame a llegar a mi habitación_. – sentía que su orgullo se iría por el caño pero era eso o quedarse tendido allí. –

_Pensé que estabas en la universidad con Renji_. – paso su mano por detrás de la cintura del Kuchiki. – _apóyate en mi hombro._

El moreno no dijo nada, solo se limito a aceptar la ayuda con desagrado, poco a poco subieron las escaleras para por fin poder entrar a su habitación, con mucho alivio se dejo caer de lado en la cama, al fin estaba en donde quería pero no contaba con que Rukia estaría en la casa.

_Nii – sama…._ – la chica miro el deplorable estado en que estaban las ropas del moreno. –

_Sal de aquí._ – susurro con angustia a sentir como otra contracción se apoderaba de él. –

_Renji tenía razón!, Estas en labor y no dijiste nada!._ – trato de acercarse a su hermano pero este le aparto con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. –

_Que te vayas!_. –otro gemido de dolor salió de su boca con fuerza. –

_HAY QUE LLEVARTE A LA CLINICA!_. – todavía negada a hacerle caso a su hermano se acerco a él. _– llamare a la doctora._

_Si…. Llamas a la doctora… jura que dejaras de ser mi hermana!._ – sus palabras llenas de miedo y dolor no eran juego, lo haría si Rukia se atrevía a ayudarle. –

_Pero…_.. – se quedo helada con aquella amenaza. –

_Sal de aquí_! – trato de acomodarse mejor en la cama. –

_Nii – sama… por la bebe…. No puedes hacer eso, necesitas ayuda._ - sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar en llanto, se sentía atada de pies y manos. –

_QUE SALGAS_!. – grito con toda su alma mas por el dolor que por discutir con Rukia. –

……. – se contuvo de llorar frente a él, aquello era desesperante y tenía que buscarle solución pronto. -

Estudiaba enfermería y había estado en contacto con algunas mujeres en trabajo de parto gracias su trabajo de medio tiempo en la clínica del papa de Ichigo, Byakuya estaba en la fase final, noto claramente el tiempo entre las contracciones, que había roto fuente y que estaba muy asustado como para dejarse ayudar pero ella no era la indicada para estar con él, no sabía mucho sobre qué hacer y menos en ese tipo de partos, necesitaba de la doctora Unohana, debía llamarla así su hermano no le hablara después por el resto de su vida, era eso o que tanto Byakuya como la bebe sufrieran algún percance mientras nacía. Con rapidez corrió escaleras abajo para buscar el teléfono de la casa, estaba muy nerviosa así que no noto como alguien más entraba a la casa tan desesperado con ella.

_RUKIA!!_ – se encontró de frente a la pequeña chica que corría de regreso escaleras arriba. –

_RENJI!!._ – miro incrédula como su cuñado estaba bañado en sudor y con cara de angustia tan grande como la de ella. –

_SE ME PERDIO BYAKUYA!, NO HA VENIDO PARA ACA?._ – sujeto a la chica con fuerza de sus brazos. –

_Suéltame!... acaso no viste el auto mal estacionado afuera!._ – desvió la mirada hacia la puerta de la casa. –

_Cierto…._ – sonrió bobamente al tiempo que se sentía más aliviado. - _que bueno…. Ya me había asustado. _

_Pues asústate de verdad porque mi hermano esta que da luz solo allá arriba!._ – corrió con celular en mano rumbo a la habitación del moreno. –

_NANI!!_ – si ya estaba preocupado pues ahora parecía un saco lleno de nervios. – _COMO ES ESO POSIBLE!. _

_No quiere que llame a la doctora Unohana!_!. – se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras.-_ pero tu si puedes!._

_Dame el teléfono_!. – se lo arrebato de un solo movimiento. –_ ya me va a escuchar Byakuya. _

Lleno de preocupación y valentía, el pelirrojo marco el numero de la doctora al tiempo que entraba a la habitación, quedo pasmado al ver el estado deplorable en que estaba su amante, su cara estaba pálida y sudorosa, las facciones de su rostro solo despedían dolor puro mientras jadeaba de vez en vez con sus ojos cerrados y acostado de lado en la cama, ni si quiera se había movido del lugar donde Rukia le ayudo a acostarse.

_Byakuya!!._ – Renji se le acerco con nerviosismo. _- estoy llamado a la doctora y dejaras que te llevemos a la clínica! _

_No... me moveré de aquí!._ – gruño furibundo por el dolor. –

_Malcriado hasta el límite_. – escucho por el teléfono como una voz femenina le hablaba. – _doctora Unohana!._

_Diga?_ – pregunto en tono curioso al escuchar la angustia en la voz de Renji. –

_Soy el compañero de el señor Byakuya…_ va a tener a la bebe y no se quiere mover de la casa!.

_Sabía que ese hombre me daría problemas hasta el último día de su embarazo.. _– suspiro quedamente la mujer._ – cada cuanto son las contracciones?_

_Eh…. – _se quedo mudo, no sabía en verdad sobre cómo iban. –

_Que esta preguntando!. _– Rukia le quito el teléfono de las manos al ver que el pelirrojo se petrifico. – doctora que quiere saber?.

_Quien habla?_. – noto el cambio de persona en el teléfono. –

_Soy la hermana de Byakuya, estudio enfermería y creo que puedo responder algunas de sus preguntas._

_Al fin alguien con quien puedo entenderme mejor, lo que preguntaba era cual es el tiempo entre cada contracción._

_Menos de dos minutos y si no me equivoco también rompió fuente hace poco. _

_MENOS DE DOS MINUTOS!._ – la centrada mujer no pudo evitar impresionarse. – _porque no lo llevaron antes?._

_Porque estaba desaparecido!. _

_Por dios!...._ – se quedo silenciosa un instante. – _no pueden moverlo ya._

_Como que no podemos moverlo?_, _no aguantara mucho sin ayuda!._ – miro como el rostro de su hermano parecía estar esforzándose de mas. – _creo que_ _esta pujando!._

Y no se equivocaba, la cara del pobre moreno era de esfuerzo al límite, su cuerpo le pedía que lo hiciera y sin preguntar nada o pensar en lo que pasaría después, comenzó a trabajar solo en traer a su hija al mundo, no le importaba nada ya, era eso o morir de dolor.

_NO PUJES!!._ – el pelirrojo se le tiro prácticamente encima para hacerle reaccionar. –

_VETE… AL INFIERNO!! TENGO QUE PUJAR!..._ – sujeto el cuello de Renji entre sus manos, estaba más que adolorado, sentía que se partía en dos con cada contracción. –

_Iré lo más rápido que pueda con una ambulancia pero no puede dejar que puje hasta saber si el bebe está en posición._

_Y qué hacemos?._ – miro angustiada a su hermano que no dejaba de sujetar con fuerza el cuello de Renji. –

_Pon en manos libre el teléfono, te guiare lo más que pueda. _

_Guiarme?._ – esas palabras no le gustaron mucho a Rukia. -

_Alguien tiene que revisarlo. _

_Pero yo no puedo!!. _– se sonrojo de una con el comentario de la doctora._ – soy su hermana!._

_Pues dile a su compañero que lo haga!. – _estaba empezando a molestarse con aquel desastre que causo Byakuya. –

_NADIE VA A TOCARME!.... AHHHHHHHHH_!!! – otra vez el dolor regreso acompañado de una sensación desagradable entre sus piernas. –

Renji logro soltarse de los brazos de Byakuya con dificultad, era una fiera a pesar del dolor, mientras, Rukia dejo el teléfono cerca de la cama para ayudar a Renji a desvestir a su hermano, aquella labor fue titánica, el moreno se batía a duelo con los dos jóvenes para no dejarse ayudar pero ya el umbral del dolor sobrepasaba sus fuerzas, sentía que debía olvidar la pelea y dejar que su cuerpo hiciera lo necesario para acabar esa locura.

_Nii – sama déjate ayudar._ – susurro con ternura cerca del oído de Byakuya mientras Renji se ocupaba de terminar de desvestirle de la cintura para abajo. –

_Listo…_ - susurro angustiado al ver como estaba de mojada la ropa del moreno. –

_No aguanto más_… – mascullo adolorido, necesitaba pujar con toda su alma a su hija. –

_Espera un poco, hay que estar seguro de lo que hacemos. _– le acaricio la mejilla tratando de darle ánimos y distraerlo de lo que haría el pelirrojo. –

_Ya están listos?_. – la voz de la doctora resonó en la habitación. –

_Creo que si…_ - mascullo algo nervioso Renji. – _qué hago?._

Unohana dio una muy técnica explicación de cómo debían saber si la bebe estaba ubicada en el canal de parto, con mucha vergüenza Renji se atrevió a posar sus dedos donde le indicaron pero tan rápido como lo hizo tuvo que mirar para poder cerciorarse de lo que sintió.

_Ver… parte de su cabello le dice algo?._ – sonrió al notar el color del cabello de su hija. -

_Va a coronar… dígale que puje con la siguiente contracción, así hasta que la cabeza este afuera, después que descanse un poco para que siga hasta que salgan los hombros de la niña, después será todo más sencillo. _

_No puedo… - _el pelirrojo se sintió algo mareado por todo aquel acontecimiento, un ataque de pánico en mal momento. –

Sin que nadie le dijera nada Byakuya empezó a empujar otra vez con cada contracción, su tarado novio parecía a punto de hiperventilarse, estaba sumamente angustiado al mirar como poco a poco la cabeza emergía y con ella los gruñidos y gemidos de dolor escapaban de los labios de Kuchiki, aquel dolor era el demonio en carne viva, jamás se imagino estar en ese predicamento y menos aun siendo ayudado por Renji y su hermana que lucía más valiente que el mismo pelirrojo.

_Duele….._ – mascullo con los dientes apretado al sentir como al fin la cabeza de la bebe estaba fuera. –

_No puedo más._ – Renji parecía hoja de papel, no soporto ver más de aquel acontecimiento en primera fila. –

_Yo lo hago_!. – aun con vergüenza la pequeña morena se cambio de puesto con el tarado de su cuñado, era eso o que el muy tonto dejara caer a la bebe cuando naciera. –

Byakuya olvido hasta quien estaba mirando entre sus piernas, el dolor regreso con más fuerza mientras seguía en la labor de hacer llegar al mundo a su hija, estaba por rendirse, su cuerpo estaba al límite, se sentía arder por dentro, ya ni escuchaba la voz de su hermana y menos la de Renji que se había acomodado tras él sosteniendo su espalda, todo paso realmente rápido para cuando dio el ultimo y mas desgraciado empujón solo escucho como el llanto de un bebe retumbaba en sus oídos.

_bienvenida_ – tía Rukia estaba con las lagrimas afuera mirando a la bebe que lloraba en sus brazos con mucha fuerza. – _todo termino Nii – sama._

El moreno aun no abría los ojos, estaba letárgico gracias al agotamiento, sus manos no daban si quiera para sujetarla, con mucha impresión solo sintió como algo tibio era colocado sobre su pecho descubierto, en ese instante pudo abrir los ojos para mirar a la bebe, parecía menos grande de lo que imagino, con mucha impresión paso su mano por la cabeza de la pequeñita que seguía llorando inclemente al sentir como era limpiada por su tía con una toalla. Sus manitos se abrían y cerraban incontables veces mientras sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, de un llanto incesante poco a poco paso a gimoteos débiles hasta que se quedo calladita sobre el pecho de su mama, con algo de dificultad abrió por primera vez sus ojos grises y sin color definido para saber quien le hablaba bajito.

_Hana…_ - con mucho cuidado Byakuya paso sus dedos por la pequeña matica de pelo rojo que adornaba la cabeza de su hija. –

_Es pelirroja_… - Renji la miro con una ternura inimaginada, era el orgullo de papa brotándole por todos los poros. –

_La doctora colgó._ – Rukia toma el teléfono preocupada, aun no cortaba el cordón de la niña y su hermano parecía haberse lastimado mucho con el alumbramiento. –

En verdad que no se dieron cuenta cuando Unohana dejo de estar al teléfono pero se retiro poco antes de que la niña naciera para mandar una ambulancia a la casa del Kuchiki, era importante que llegara justo después del alumbramiento, todo lo que debía hacerse después del mismo no podía ser hecho por alguien sin conocimientos. En menos de 10 minutos el sonido de una sirena le indico a Rukia que debía bajar a abrirle, sin pérdida de tiempo una doctora Unohana acompañada de su ayudante y otra mujer que nunca había visto se metieron en la habitación de los papas, Byakuya estaba entre despierto y dormido, el esfuerzo que hizo fue el más grande de su vida, pero no dudo en quejarse cuando intentaron quitarle a la bebe de su regazo.

_Tu eres..._ – Byakuya miro desafiante a la joven de cabellos cortos y violetas que trataba de tomar a la niña en sus brazos. –

_Es la pediatra, debe revisarla bien para saber que todo está en orden._ – la doctora le sonrió amablemente a la joven que con más seguridad tomo a la bebe apenas esta corto el cordón umbilical. –

_Sabía que me daría problemas, lo sabía._ – susurro para sí la pelinegro mientras revisaba a su paciente mas terco. –

_Todo…_. _Está bien._ – cerro los ojos para descansar, sabía que Renji no le quitaría los ojos de encima a la bebe mientras el dormía un poco. –

La bebe fue pesada, medida y revisaba con minuciosidad, confirmando su salud y que no había necesidad de que ella o su progenitor tendrían que ser llevados a la clínica, a pesar de lo improvisado que resulto el parto todo salió a pedir de boca, la pediatra entrego a la bebe de regreso con sus papas, esta vez fue Renji quien la cargo con mucho nerviosismo, era la primera vez que tenia a un bebe tan pequeño en sus brazos.

_Es una niña saludable, peso 3 kilos 400 y midió 50 cm, por lo demás esta perfecta._ – la pediatra anoto algunas cosas en un papel. – _ese es mi numero directo, si necesitan preguntar algo solo llamen. _

_Claro que sí. _– el pelirrojo tomo la nota con emoción, ese número como que sería muy útil mas delante. –

La pediatra espero afuera junto con el ayudante de Unohana mientras esta daba los últimos detalles al padre de la criatura ya que Byakuya había caído rendido, la amable mujer solo se limito a darle algunos consejos de cómo se debía cuidar el Kuchiki después de ese parto.

_Es la primera vez que atiendo un parto por teléfono._ – Unohana terminaba de recoger todo lo que utilizo con su paciente. –

_Gracias._ – Renji le sonrió a la doctora con mucha felicidad. –

_Dáselas a esta chica, fue valiente en verdad._ – miro a Rukia con ternura. –

_Byakuya no necesita más nada?, medicamentos, algún cuidado extra?. _

_Mucho reposo por unas semanas, que coma bien y que por todos los dioses no tenga que regresar aquí corriendo por algo más!._

_Si…. – _Rukia y Renji asintieron algo avergonzados con sus cabezas. -

Al fin todo regresaba a la calma, la casa quedo nuevamente silenciosa después de tanto alboroto por el nacimiento de la bebe y la llegada de la ambulancia, con mucha felicidad Renji se quedo sentado junto a su dormido compañero mientras sostenía a bebita, era realmente impresionante mirar que esa cosita la habían hecho él y su terco amante, la pequeña parecía muy relajada en brazos de su papa, tan tranquila estaba que el pelirrojo casi no respiraba para evitar molestarla.

_Quieres vestirla?._ – Rukia se asomo en la habitación con una muda de ropa para la bebe. –

_Y si se despierta?_. – miro su hija con nervios, no sabría que hacer si lloraba. –

_No lo hará, esta tan cansada como mi hermano._ – dejo toda la ropa de la niña en la cama. – _yo te ayudo._

Entre papa y tía se encargaron de vestir por primera vez a la bebe, con mucho cuidado Rukia le ponía su primero pañal y una ropa abrigada, por ser tan pequeña no podía estar descubierta ya que los recién nacidos pierden el calor muy rápido, así que un mullido monito color blanco fue su primer estreno regalo de su tía Rukia.

_La vestiste muy fácil_. – Renji estaba mudo mirando a la niña, con esas ropas blancas le resaltaba más aun su llamativo cabello rojo. –

_El recordar como jugaba con mis muñecas me ayudo un poco_.- acaricio la cabeza de la bebe con cuidado._ – es igual a ti._

_Será terrible entonces…_ - suspiro audiblemente por la afirmación de Rukia. –

_Prefieres que tenga el carácter de mi Nii _– _sama?._

_No_… _por dios que no saque lo mal criado de Byakuya._

_Sea como sea, igual la queremos mucho. _– cargo a la bebe con cuidado y beso su cabecita_. – toda tuya papa. _

_Que vas a hacer?. – _tomo a la niña en sus brazos un tanto angustiado, le tenía miedo a quedarse solo con ella. –

_Voy a darme un baño, me hace falta reanimarme porque esta noche será muy larga._ – miro a su hermano dormido en la cama. –

_Apenas empieza la batalla…_ - recordó que ahora debían lidiar con la bebe y un Byakuya que no sabían cómo reaccionaría ante algunos detalles de su nuevo rol de mama. -

Mientras Rukia se daba su bien merecido baño, Renji se sentó en la cama junto a su amante, con una pose serena se quedo contemplando a ambos dormir, no era por buscar semejanzas pero a pesar de aquel cabello rojo que resaltaba en la cabeza de la pequeña, su rostro y su expresión dormida era muy parecida a Byakuya, sus labios pequeños y delgados, sus mejillas blancas y la forma de sus ojos, tenía un dejo de el Kuchiki hasta en la manera de dormir, con suavidad acaricio la mejilla de la bebe pero aquel contacto fue como encender un interruptor de llanto en ella.

_No llores… _- trato de calmarla pero la pequeña no cooperaba con aquella petición suplicante de Renji –_ que hago!. _

Con mucho cuidado se puso de pie y camino con la niña de un lado a otro, meciéndola suavemente pero aquello parecía enfadarla más aun, sin duda alguna Renji pensó que ese carácter era de Byakuya, como toda una malcriada se retorcía en sus brazos y sendas lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos cerrados, en un segundo sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo causando que Renji se asustara un poco ya que parecía que la bebe no respiraba de tanto llorar.

_Porque está llorando?._ – la voz seria y todavía cansada de Byakuya resonó en la habitación. –

_Despertaste!._ – camino rápidamente hacia la cama. _– no deja de llorar!._

_Que le paso a la bebe!!._ – Rukia aun toda mojada salió del baño para saber del estridente llanto de su sobrina. –

_Esta llorando!. _– gimió angustiado el pelirrojo. -

_Obvio._ – rodo los ojos hacia su hermano. – _nii – sama descansaste un poco?._

_Es realmente fuerte…_ - hasta Byakuya se sintió incomodo por aquel llanto. –

Aun con aquel escándalo Renji trataba de callarla, quería que su novio descansara un poco más pero su hija no tenia las más mininas intensiones de dejarles cumplir con ello, agotado de escucharle llorar no le quedo más remedio que hacer que Byakuya interviniera.

_Cárgala a ver si se calma._

_Crees que eso funcione?._ – miro a la bebe retorciéndose en brazos de su padre. -

_Yo te ayudo Nii –_ sama. – Rukia le acomodo algunas almohadas en la espalda para que pudiera sentarse cómodo. –

Y como si hubiese sido solo por malcriadez, la pequeña Hana dejo de llorar apenas la colocaron en los brazos de su mama, todos miraron asombrados como se acurrucaba entre aquellos brazos cálidos y daba unos últimos gimoteos como dando fin a su molestia.

_Un cambio de brazos._ - Rukia sonrió divertida al ver el efecto que causo en la bebe el estuviese ahora con su hermano. – _se calmo._

_Mi hija no me quiere!._ – Renji hizo puchero algo decaído. –

_No es que no te quiera._ – Rukia señalo con la mirada lo que estaba haciendo la bebe en brazos del Kuchiki. –

_Parece como buscando algo…_ - curioso Renji se acerco un poco mas donde su amante.-

_Déjenme solo_. – susurro algo consternado el moreno. –

_Seguro_?. – Renji trato de pregunta algo más pero Rukia le jalo del brazo para sacarlo de la habitación. –

_dijo que lo dejaran solo con la bebe y eso haremos!._ – arrastro fuera de la habitación a su cuñado. -

_DUELE!! NO ME JALES ASI!!._ – al fin logro quitarse las manos de la pequeña morena de encima. –

_Si que eres torpe, mi Nii – sama necesitaba espacio y privacidad, acaso no aprendiste nada de todo lo que paso hoy. _

_Pero el no sabe de bebes, debemos ayudarlo. _

_Te aseguro que sus instintos le dirán que hacer de aquí en adelante. – _sonrió segura de que su hermano tendría el amor suficiente para darle a su hija lo que pidiera. -

Ya estaba allí, aunque le pareciera lo más impresionante del mundo allí estaba, viva, respirando y moviéndose en sus brazos, su hija, la personita que estuvo dentro suyo por 9 meses y que le causo innumerables dificultades como momentos buenos, le veía irreal, parecía una pequeña muñeca de trapo con cabellos rojos, sus manitos aferradas a su ropa y su pequeña cabeza ladeada contra su cuerpo como buscando algo. Un cosquilleo en su pecho le hizo entender lo que sucedía, la bebe estaba hambrienta, aquel llanto no fue por gusto, no vería muy bien y no hablaría pero sí que se hacia entender. Ese terrible momento había llegado, se pensaba preparado para no ceder ante su idea de no alimentarla, lo creía innecesario, humillante y nada lindo, pero trago grueso al sentir como un calor muy grande se irradiaba por sus pechos, era incomodo y hasta doloroso, no podía negarse si quiera a obviar el malestar que sentía, con mucha duda miro a su hija otra vez, su pequeña boca se abría y cerraba como tragando aire, sus manos le jalaban la ropa como queriendo abrirse paso hasta su comida.

_Esto no debería ser…_ - susurro para sí con decepción. –

Lo solucionaría a su manera, trago grueso y deslizo su mano izquierda dentro de la bata que tenía puesta, apenas pudo tocar su piel sensible la bebe pareció impacientarse más y otra vez aquel llanto estridente se repitió pero multiplicado por diez. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza con ese llanto, no imagino que su hija fuera tan terca para hacerse entender ante sus pedidos, aun con duda le miro seriamente mientras lloraba, algo muy dentro de él se sintió mal, era como si su corazón se llenara de culpa, la inequívoca culpa de saber como podía acallar aquel llanto y a la vez hacerla feliz. Unos tensos minutos pasaron hasta que dio un hondo suspiro de resignación, esa sería la única persona ante la que sedería, el verla llorar era más que suficiente para que desistiera en su idea de no alimentara con su cuerpo.

_Esto queda entre tú y yo._ – le susurro en un tono suave como queriendo darle calma. –

Apenas descubrió su pecho no tuvo mucho que hacer ya que la bebe parecía saber muy bien donde estaba todo lo que necesitaba por sí sola, con algo de impresión miro como se prendaba de su pezón y empezaba a succionar con tal avidez que hasta hacia ruidos muy sonoros y evidentes mientras comía.

_Muerta de hambre como tu padre._ - una gota resbalo por su cabeza al pensar en Renji. –

Mientras, afuera estaban dos almas angustiadas y pensado como demonios Byakuya había callado a la niña tan rápido, la habían escuchado llorando hacia solo unos instantes y después un silencio sepulcral que puso muy nervioso al pelirrojo, no sabía en verdad que tan tolerante seria Byakuya como mama.

_Voy a asomarme_. – susurro Renji mientras se acercaba a la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. –

_Que no te vea!._ – Rukia le siguió los pasos con delicadeza. –

Renji se asomo muy poquito a poco por la puerta entreabierta, su mirada era curiosa hasta que escucho los ruidos graciosos que hacia la bebe mientras comía, observo incrédulo como su compañero estaba con la niña entre sus brazos muy relajado, su rostro estaba perdidamente metido en ver a la bebe mientras comía, sus ojos centrados en esa pequeña vida que trajo al mundo, con mucho cuidado y satisfecho con su inspección se volvió a alejar de la puerta.

_No entremos todavía._ – sonrió orgulloso por el cariño que brotaba de la imagen que vio. –

_Que hace con la bebe?._ – estaba curiosa por saber. –

_Le está dando de comer. _

_En serio._ – trato de asomarse también, era un milagro que su hermano aceptara alimentarla. –

_Déjalos, no vamos a avergonzarlo, creo que por algunos días no preguntaremos nada, hay que dejar que él decida decirnos lo que hace. _

_Si aprendiste de lo que paso hoy._ – dio un gritito de felicidad. –

_Soy un hombre feliz._ – inflo el pecho con orgullo, su hija y Byakuya estaban muy bien e interactuando como nunca se lo imagino, ya no había miedo en su mente, ya no temía por el cariño y las atenciones que podría darle el moreno a su hija. –

_**Continuara…………**_

Que ternura…………. Y que liado se lo tuvieron todos gracias a Byakuya XD, puso a todo mundo a correr por su terquedad pero al final salió muy bien y cumplió su palabra de no regresar a la clínica jejeje!!, y también cayó en lo que llamamos amor, el cariño que se le tiene a los hijos hace que hagamos lo que sea por ellos, ( experiencia de mama ), y ahora es que sabrán lo que es tener una hija demandante y malcriada ya que será el dolor de cabeza de sus papis y en especial el de Byakuya ya que se le pegara como garrapata para todo y la palabra mama le quedara corta ante todo lo que hará por la niña. Ahora sí, deben estar pensando en que paso con Ukitake ToT, ya veremos, nos vemos byeeeee.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Todo para dos.**_


	45. Todo para dos

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 45**_

_**Todo para dos.**_

Que noche de perros había pasado, sus hijos no estaban muy contentos por el poco espacio que tenían dentro de el, ya con 7 meses era de esperarse que aquel delgado cuerpo no diera cabida a mas, se sentía muy mal físicamente, desde hinchazón en los tobillos, dolor de espalda, le costaba respirar un poco por la presión de los gemelos en su diafragma, tantos detalles médicos que conocía y sin embargo no había solución científica para todos ellos, solo podía resistir, aguantar dos meses mas y saldría de aquel doble problema que representaba su embarazo. Sus ojos se sentían pesados, pasaban de las 8 de la mañana cuando al fin pudo conciliar el sueño deseado pero tan pronto como llego se le esfumo al oír como tocaban la puerta de su habitación con insistencia.

_Quiero dormir!!._ – grito frustrado y llevándose la almohada a la cara. –

_Ichigo?._ – Isshin se asomo poco a poco dentro de su antigua habitación, en la cama solo vio a su pobre hijo quejándose en voz baja bajo su almohada. – _tienes una llamada de Rukia. _

_Ya debió notar que no fui a la universidad hoy…_ - suspiro audiblemente y se quito la almohada de la cara. – _dame el teléfono._

_No dormiste bien anoche_?. – miro las evidentes ojeras que adornaban el rostro de su muchacho. –

_Tus nietos me tienen loco_… - tomo el teléfono en sus manos. –

_Intenta dormir un poco mas... – _salió de la habitación rápidamente. –

_Eso intentaba… - _gruño entre dientes y paso a hablar por el teléfono._ – ME DESPERTASTE!!._

_ICHIGOOOOO!!, BUENOS DIAS!! HOY ES EL DIA MAS BELLO DEL MUNDO!!. _

_Como se nota que tu si dormiste anoche. _– susurro algo celoso. –

_PARA NADA!... PASE TODA LA NOCHE AYUDANDO A MI NII – SAMA CON LA BEBE!!.... NACIO AYER!!. _

_En serio?. _– se sentó como pudo en la cama, aquella noticia era muy interesante_. – y todo bien?._

_Si!!, te llamaba para invitarte a la casa, quiero que conozcas a mi sobrina, es muy linda y chiquita y llorona y come mucho y… - _parloteaba como un loro sin detenerse a respirar. –

_Ya…. Se nota que estas muy feliz. – _sonrió a medias._ – felicitaciones a tu hermano y a su novio._

_No te los paso porque están durmiendo, la bebe no nos dejo pegar un ojo anoche. _

_Y como es que te escuchas tan despierta?. _

_Me tome como seis tazas de café y después no podía dormir así que salí a caminar como a las 6 de la mañana, me compre 3 latas de esas bebidas energizantes pero creo que no me hizo muy bien porque ahora no puedo parar de moverme y de hablar!._

_Rukia… _

_No imaginas lo que hice con mi hermano! Le ayude a tener a la bebe!!, te tengo que contar todo…_

_Rukia. - _repitió un tanto asustado por escuchar como la morena no se detenía en su charla_. – _

_Y fue increíble!, si quieres también te ayudo a ti!!._

_No gracias, pero sería mejor que te fueras a beber mucha agua... podría darte algo si no te calmas. _

_Pero si estoy bien!._ – grito muy contenta. – _diablos debo colgar, creo que desperté a la bebe con mis gritos!._ – tranco de golpe la llamada. –

_Rukia?..... –_ se quedo mudo al teléfono. –

Ichigo colgó el teléfono muy impresionado por su amiga y la noticia, ya su hermano había pasado aquel difícil camino que todavía el transitaba con molestia, era evidente que estaba muy contento por su amiga Rukia y que entre tantas cosas que dijo logro entender que todo había salido bien con su sobrina. Pero y el, como le iría a él en ese trayecto con dos bebes a cuestas?, aun agotado se acomodo de lado en la cama, sujetando sus almohadas y tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño pero el pensamiento de tener dos niños a los cuales traer al mundo no le dejaron dormir lo necesario, se quedo meditativo por un buen rato hasta que sin previo aviso se levanto de la cama con mucha dificultad para dirigirse con paso seguro a su destino.

_A dónde vas?._ – Karin logro ver a su hermano vestido y listo para salir de la casa. –

_Voy a salir un momento._ – miro serio a su hermana. –

El _viejo dijo que te quedaste en cama porque no descansaste anoche?._

_Ya me siento mejor._ – sonrió algo apenado. –

_Seguro?. _

_Estoy bien, regresare en la tarde._ – se coloco sus zapatos en la entrada de la casa. –

_Vas a salir solo?._ – camino hasta donde estaba su hermano. –

_Que tiene de malo que salga solo?. _

_Te ves agotado…_ - detallo el rostro de Ichigo con seriedad. –

_Ya se me pasara._ – abrió la puerta de la casa_. – no le digas al viejo que salí._

_Ichi – nii. _

_Dime?. _

_Cuídate mucho y a los bebes. _

_No lo dudes. _

Ichigo se decidió por ir a un sitio en especial, su hermana tenía razón al decir que se veía agotado y lo estaba, pero la idea de tener a sus dos hijos dentro de poco le hizo salir de la casa en busca de paz a sus nervios. Las tarde empezaba a caer en la clínica veterinaria, Grimmjow había tenido bastante trabajo junto a su prima que era una verdadera molestia cuando se lo proponía, además de que estaba muy estresado con cuatro gatos que andaban por todo su consultorio como les daba la gana, eran aun pequeños pero como mordían todo, se orinaban y ensuciaban. Ya estaba cansado de aquellos animales que Nell se negaba a dar en adopción porque se encariño de ellos perdidamente.

_DEMONIOS!! NELLL!!! VEN ACA!!._ – Grimmjow gritaba como loco mientras descubría como una de las bolas de pelos había arañado su bata de trabajo hasta dejarla hecha tirones. –

_Porque gritas tanto?_. – se presento delante de su primo cargando dos de los mininos de Ichigo. –

_Te dije que no quería ver a esos gatos en el consultorio mas nunca!_, _súbelos a la casa antes de que acaben mi gusto por ellos. _– se llevo la mano a la frente como apaciguando un incomodo dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con estallar. –

_Está bien…_ - se agacho para recoger al gatito que daño la ropa del peli azul. – _ven Grimmi!_

_Le pusiste mi nombre a ese gato_?. – miro al animalito en cuestión. –

_Es el más travieso y me recordó a ti_. – tomo al gatito negro en sus brazos. – _si tu le pusiste Ichigo a su mama, porque no seguir la tradición de los nombres de familia?._

_Sube los gatos a la casa_!. – siseo a punto de estallar en cólera por las lógicas de su prima. –

Nell desapareció con el trió de mínimos muy cómodos en sus brazos, tendría que encerrarlos en la casa pero siempre los muy vivos se escapaban como lo hacía su mama. Por su parte Grimmjow al fin veía un rato de paz para seguir su trabajo, le quedaban unas dos horas de consulta cuando salió a la recepción de la veterinaria para llamar al siguiente paciente, con seriedad miro a las personas que estaban allí sentadas con sus mascotas pero entre ellas estaba alguien que no pensó ver allí.

_Ichigo?._ – miro a su novio sentado como cual quien paciente mas. –

_Tienes mucho trabajo?_ – se puso de pie dificultosamente. –

_Acaso viniste tu solo hasta aquí?._ – tomo de un brazo al peli naranja. –

_Porque les da terror que salga de la casa solo?._ – recordó las palabras de Karin y las incontables llamadas de su viejo a su celular cuando se entero de que había salido. –

_No es obvio que lo este, cargas con mis hijos a cuestas._ – deslizo su mano por aquel vientre abultado. –

_Estamos frente a tus pacientes!_. – trato de quitarse la mano de encima pero no pudo ya que Grimmjow le sujeto de los hombros y lo hizo voltear hacia los pacientes. –

_Disculpen todos, temo que debo hacer una pausa en las consultas, si son tan amables de esperar unos 15 minutos a que hable con mí_ compañero sentimental y madre de mis hijos.

Sonrió como si nada y se llevo a Ichigo casi que a rastras dentro de su consultorio, afuera las personas quedaron un tanto impresionadas por las palabras del veterinario y más aun al ver aquel joven de cabellos naranjas con su prominente vientre.

_QUE VERGÜENZA!._ – estaba todo rojo no más de recordar las palabras de Grimmjow. – _cómo pudiste decir eso en frente de toda esa gente!._

_No me preocupa en lo mas minino porque mis pacientes no pueden hablan conmigo pero los dueños son otra historia_. – se encogió de hombros tranquilamente. – _siéntate._

_No gracias, pase buen rato sentado allí afuera._ – miro el consultorio con seriedad. –

_Y, a que viniste?._ – paso sus manos por la cintura de Ichigo_.– acaso tenias ganitas de algo?._

_No vengo por sexo!, estoy demasiado cansado para pensar si quiera en eso, solo quería decirte que fui a inscribirnos en una clase especial. _– saco un folleto del bolsillo de su pantalón. –

_Qué tipo de clase?_. – tomo aquel papel y lo leyó detenidamente. – _clases para parto?._

_Me lo recomendó la doctora Unohana, fui a verla para que me diera algunos consejos y eso fue lo que escogí._

_Te volviste loco?, para que quieres ir a unas clases donde te enseñaran algo que hará tu cuerpo por sí solo y sin conocimientos!._

_Porque tendremos dos bebes! , Acaso no te da pánico el pensar cómo será todo eso?, no sé cómo es, y quiero aprender antes de que me tenga que ver metido en ese lio. _

_En verdad quieres ir?. _– bajo la guardia por la explicación razonable de su novio. –

_Si, y tú tienes que venir conmigo, somos dos en este lio y debemos seguir siendo dos para salir de el. _– bajo la mirada preocupado. –

_Sabes que estoy contigo en esto._ – sujeto la mano de Ichigo entre la suya. –

_Lo sé._ – sonrió un tanto más calmado. _– pero también te tengo otra noticia._

_Que será._

_Vamos a acomodar la habitación de los gemelos en tu casa, nos mudaremos después de que nazcan. _

_Quieres mudarte apenas nazcan?. _

_No tan rápido pero hay que tenerles todo listo aquí ya que en la casa no hay suficiente espacio para dos cunas y dos de todo lo que necesitaran los bebes. _

_Al fin viviremos sin tu padre!. _– abrazo a Ichigo muy contento. –

_Le dolerá que me vaya… - _sintió un tanto de pena por su viejo, sabía que se enamoraría de los gemelos apenas nacieran y no querrá apartarse de ellos. –

_Podrá verlos cuando quiera y hasta creo que necesitaremos de su ayuda así no queramos admitirlo._

_El ya sabe lo que es cuidar de gemelos. _

En la vida hay momentos que te marcan, e Ichigo aprenderá junto a Grimmjow que el ser padres no es tarea fácil y menos aun lo será ordenar todo en torno a los gemelos ya que con dos criaturas, todo va en partida doble y los problemas también. Y aunque en la vida de otra familia no sean dos los que llegaron al mundo, la pequeña Hana vale por ellos y hasta por más, como sabrán cuando Rukia llamo a Ichigo, la bebe no durmió en toda la noche pero en el día estaba más tranquila durmiendo sobre el pecho de su mama, no se había separado de allí en toda la noche, era uno de esos bebes que si son puestos en la cuna pegan gritos hasta que sean rescatados por los brazos de sus padres pero esta niña era más especial aun ya que no quería nada con nadie que no fuera el Kuchiki. Ya atardecía cuando el pobre pelinegro intento almorzar, no era mentira los cuentos de que los hijos absorben el tiempo y que no lo notas hasta que es media noche y recuerdas que no te has bañado, comido o si quiera cepillado los dientes.

Byakuya estaba sentado en la cama con la bebe dormida sobre su pecho, parecía gustarle el calor que emanaba de su mama y los latidos del corazón que se escuchaban claramente con su cabecita recostada sobre él, había sido la única forma en que se quedara tranquila para poder descansar un poco de toda una noche de desvelo.

_Muero de hambre…_ - susurro agotado al ver aquel apetitoso plato de comida que Rukia coloco con cuidado junto a él. –

_Si quieres la cargo para que comas tranquilo?._ – extendió los brazos dispuesto a tomar a la niña. –

_Déjala, no me molesta._ – sujeto a la pequeña con una de sus manos mientras la otra tomaba el tenedor del plato. –

_Seguro?_. – noto los torpes movimientos de Byakuya con una sola mano. –

_No ha regresado Renji?_. – miro de reojo el reloj despertador sobre la mesita de noche. –

_Yo escuche el auto hace unos minutos, quizás ya llego con los pañales. _– salió de la habitación rápidamente para ver. –

_No creí que un bebe tan pequeño gastara tantos pañales…_ - escucho un pequeño quejido de su hija. – _por favor no te despiertes. _

Mientras Byakuya ruega para que la bebe siga dormida y lo deje comer, Rukia bajo a ver que había sucedido con su cuñado ya que lo habían mandado a comprar pañales para la bebe. Después de bajar las escaleras y abrir la puerta de la casa, noto el auto de su Nii- sama estacionado y con el pelirrojo aun dentro.

_Llego y no salió del auto?._ – camino algo preocupada hacia él. –

Cuando Rukia logro ver dentro, casi que cae de espaldas al mirar como el pelirrojo estaba dormidote en el asiento del auto, roncando y con las bolsas del mandado sobre sus piernas.

_Idiota hasta la muerte…._ – abrió la puerta del auto y miro la bocina con rostro malicioso. –

De un certero y afectivo golpe Rukia apretó la bocina del auto, aquel ruido ensordecedor hizo que el pobre Renji saltara en el asiento y se golpeara la cabeza contra el techo del auto, aun mareado abrió los ojos para notar como Rukia lo estaba casi que asesinando con la mirada parada fuera del vehículo.

_Dormite bien?. _

_Me… me.. quede dormido?._ – miro las bolsas llenas de pañales. –

_Apresúrate en subir esas bolsas!, mi hermano necesita una mano con la bebe. _

_Y porque no le ayudaste tu?._ – salió del auto sobando su cabeza. –

_Porque no me dejo, me preocupa que quiera tomarse todo para él solo, ahora es que está comiendo con la bebe encima de él. _

_Pero si conmigo tampoco quiere nada. _– susurro un tanto entristecido. –

_No te pongas dramático, es lógico que solo desee estar con mi Nii – sama. – _tomo algunas de las bolsas que trajo su cuñado. –

_Ojala que esta noche duerma aunque sea unas horas… - _cerro el auto y paso a entrar a la casa todo apresurado junto a Rukia. –

Con preocupación ambos llegaron a la habitación de Byakuya, estaban listos para relevar al moreno pero cuando entraron solo pudieron quedar callados mirando la escena, en la mesa de noche estaba aquel plato de comida ya vacio que Rukia le había servido hacia unos minutos atrás mientras que en la cama el Kuchiki estaba realmente cómodo acostado de lado con la bebe junto a el, la pequeña parecía despierta al escucharla como hacia sus peculiares ruidos con la boca mientras comía.

_Se quedo dormido_. – Renji camino poco a poco hasta la cama para ver mejor a Byakuya. –

_No lo estoy._ – susurro con suavidad. – _solo cerré los ojos para descansar._

_Quieres que yo la cuide un rato después de que termines con ella?._ – miro a su pequeña pelirroja aferrada al Kuchiki. –

_No es necesario._ – acaricio la cabecita de la bebe con cuidado de no molestarla. – _vayan a dormir ustedes. _

_Nii – sama, seguro que no estás cansado?. _

_Más que ustedes, pero no puedo darme el lujo de beber café hasta reventar o el echarme una siestecita en el auto._ - miro con reproche a sus dos ayudantes. –

_Lo sentimos._ – ambos bajaron la mirada con pena. –

_Todos estamos aprendiendo que Hana tiene la batuta de esta casa por ahora._

_Volvió el Byakuya de antes._ – Renji estaba que se le salían las lágrimas, su serio, orgulloso, equilibrado e inteligente novio había vuelta a ser el. –

_Nunca me fui._ – sonrió a medias mientras vigilaba que su hija no se ahogara comiendo. –

Las aguas regresan a su cauce, Byakuya aprenderá la lección más grande de su vida con su hija y esa es que no se puede controlar todo lo que está a nuestro alrededor, la humildad y la paciencia le serán de ayuda pero cambiando de padres y de escenario, luego de cerrar la veterinaria y salir a dar una vuelta, Ichigo y Grimmjow acabaron en una de las tantas tiendas del centro comercial de Karakura, estaban empezando tarde a comprar las cosas de los gemelos, siempre tomaron todo con calma pero faltando dos mese y con la posibilidad de que ese parto se adelantara ya que eran dos bebes lo que presionaban el cuerpo del pelos de naranja, no había más salida que prepararse para los acontecimientos venideros y eso hacían llenando un carrito de compra hasta el tope de todo lo que pudiese hacerles falta a sus hijos cuando llegaran al mundo.

_Creo que no podemos comprar todo de niño… aun no sabemos que es el otro bebe._ – miro las cosas que ya tenían dentro del carrito. –

_Tengo una corazonada de que serán dos niños!._ – sonrió pretenciosos mientras echaba dos pelotas de juguete al carrito. –

_Te emociona que sean dos niños?._ – miro la cara de felicidad en Grimmjow. _– eres el típico machista._

_Qué?, será divertido jugar con ellos. _

_Y si uno es niña?._ – se detuvo frente a un anaquel lleno de ropa de niña. –

_También le enseñare a jugar como los niños. _

_La volverías como tú._ – se asusto de solo pensar en una hija suya vestida como niño y con la misma cara pretenciosa de Grimmjow. – _no lo voy a permitir._

_No han nacido y ya me impones como debo tratarlos?. _

_No es eso, solo que me crie con dos hermanas y se como son las niñas y como se deben tratar. _

_Dejemos la discusión ya que no será una niña._ – se adelanto empujando aquel carrito de compras repleto por todo la tienda. –

_No estoy muy seguro de tu afirmación._ – susurro para sí con sus manos puestas sobre aquel enorme vientre. –

Aquella discusión no termino, Grimmjow seguía terco como mula en que todo fuera azul, verde o amarillo para sus "hijos", mientras que Ichigo siendo prevenido metió en el carrito algunas cosas en color blanco para no quedar sin un respaldo a la hora de saber que eran los gemelos. Su discusiones se centraban en ropa hasta que una vendedora les interrumpió cuando ambos peleaban por el color de las mantas que llevarían a la clínica cuando nacieran los bebes.

_Todo no puede ser azul!._ – jalo un extremo de aquella tela azul marino y con bordes blancos. –

_Acaso no confías en mi intuición?. Serán dos niños!._ – jalo un poco más de la manta. –

_Se razonable, hay 50 por ciento de probabilidad de que sea niña. _

_Señores?..._ – la vendedora se detuvo en medio de ambos hombres para llamar su atención. –

_Que!._ – ambos dejaron de jalar de la pobre manta al verla. –

_Esa mercancía es delicada y si la dañan la pagan._ – señalo la tela ya evidentemente estirada por los lados. –

Ichigo se quedo mudo al ver el rostro de aquella chica, era muy parecida a su madre, era como ver una Masaki joven y moderna, los cabellos castaños de la vendedora estaban recogidos en una cola de caballo mientras sus ropas eran un uniforme gris con rosado de camisa y falda por la rodilla, lo que más resaltaba de aquella joven era su sonrisa que más le recordaba a su difunta madre al peli naranja.

_Es que…_ - Ichigo la soltó rápidamente. – _no estamos decididos por lo que llevaremos._

_Escuche que espera gemelos._ – sonrió amablemente mientras rescataba la manta de las manos del peli azul. –

_Así es._ – bajo la mirada hacia su vientre. – _podría ayudarnos?._

_Para eso estoy aquí._ – miro todo lo que había en el carrito. – _están algo desubicados con lo que necesitan en verdad. _

La vendedora fue como un ángel caído del cielo para los dos jóvenes, era realmente amable y muy tolerante con el estado especial de sus clientes ya que eran dos hombres, no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo ante aquello y al contrario se esmero más aun por ayudarles a escoger lo justo y esencial para los bebes.

_Deberán llevar una sola cuna pequeña al principio. _– camino entre algunas de esas cunitas que se usan de viaje. –

_Porque una?._ – Grimmjow miro muy serio a la vendedora. –

_Porque los gemelos tienden a dormir más si se les deja juntos en una misma cuna que separándolos, estuvieron 9 meses juntos allí dentro y el cambio de ambiente no puede ser tan radical. _– sonrió muy segura de sus palabras. –

_Tiene hijos?.-_ Ichigo no pudo callarse esa pregunta al ver como aquella joven tenía mucha sabiduría para su edad. –

_Aun no, pero como llegan personas aquí y siempre escucho lo que dicen y aprendo algo nuevo cada vez, ustedes son mis primeros clientes tan especiales._

Miro con ternura a Ichigo, parecía comprender muy bien las inseguridades que desbordaban con sus preguntas y peticiones. Estaba prácticamente encantada en colaborar con ellos.

_Será una sola cuna entonces_. – Ichigo sonrió seguro. –

_Ahora vamos a buscar algunas cosas que les serán de ayuda._ – camino hacia un estante lleno de productos varios. –

Ichigo y Grimmjow no dijeron nada, solo miraron como la chica metía cosas en el carrito y pasaba a explicarles para que servían, desde toallitas para limpiarlos, jabones especiales para bebes, talco, esencias para darles masajes y hacer que durmieran, un sinfín de detalles que ellos no imaginaban.

_Gracias por todo._ – Ichigo se sintió tan cómodo con aquella mujer, era como recordar a su madre, como si ella hubiese venido especialmente a ayudarle con las cosas de los gemelos, como la madre amorosa que siempre fue. –

_De nada, cuídate mucho y suerte con ese nacimiento._ – acaricio el vientre de Ichigo con ternura para después irse. –

_Se parecía a la chica del poster que tiene tu viejo en la sala… -_ Grimmjow miro muy serio como la mujer se fue por uno de los pasillos de la tienda. –

_Si se parecía._ – sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar al pensar como hubiese sido si su madre estuviese allí para darle consejos y animarlo. –

_Al menos fue amable._

_Fue como mi mama. _

_**Continuara….**_

Hayyyyy que tierno fue eso, bueno uno necesita de su mama en momentos difíciles e Ichigo no es la excepción, pero quien de los dos tendrá razón?, serán dos niños o habrá sorpresa con una niña?, Grimmjow se siente muy seguro pero la última palabra la tendrán esos bebes el día que nazcan y nos dejen saber que tanta razón tenía papa o mama XD. Cambiando de tema, pobrecitos Byakuya, Renji y Rukia, esa bebe resulto todo un compendio de excentricidades, y no es mentira cuando uno dice que los hijos te adsorben, yo pase por eso jejejeje!!, uno aprende a hacer todo rápido, con una sola mano y de paso con el bebe encima XD. Pero para el próximo capítulo veremos que mas hay con eso de Ukitake y Uryu, porque el temor a que vuelva la enfermedad a su cuerpo y como se hace una despedida.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**Adiós para siempre.**_


	46. Adios para siempre

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 46**_

_**Adiós para siempre.**_

Se juro no temer más, se había prometido así mismo que las cosas serian diferentes y en verdad lo eran ahora, pero cuando se dispuso a regresar a su antigua casa después de casi tres meses de aquel terrible acontecimiento no pudo evitar que los malos recuerdos se agolparan en su mente y le invadieran de tristeza y amargura. Estaba de pie frente a aquella puerta ya abierta, en sus manos apretaba su viejo juego de llaves y miraba tristemente hacia el interior de su antiguo hogar pero sin atreverse a pasar hasta que sintió como una mano firme y cálida se poso sobre su hombro como diciéndole que allí estaba y que no tenia de que temer ahora.

_Estas seguro de entrar?._ – susurro suavemente a su ahora pareja. –

_Tengo que poner orden si quiero vender esta casa._ – apretó el juego de llaves en sus manos. –

_Entonces pasemos._ – deslizo su mano hasta sujetar la de Toushiro. _– vamos._

Como un deja vu se sintió estar allí dentro, el lugar estaba realmente sucio por el polvo acumulado en esos meses, todo desordenado y algunos vestigios de su pasado le recordaban que estuvo preso en esas cuatro paredes hasta que el hombre que sujetaba ahora su mano con ternura le rescato en cuerpo y alma de su antiguo hogar.

_Por donde empezamos?._ – Hyorinmaru miro con seriedad el suelo lleno de polvo. –

_No te esmeres en arreglar, quien compre esto lo hará por la casa y no por lo linda que este la decoración._ – arrimo con su pie algunos viejos periódicos. –

_Pero a veces la vista ayuda, algo atractivo es más apetecible que algo desaliñado._ – se agacho a recoger lo periódicos que pateo el chico. –

_Si quieres recoges, yo solo deseo sacar mis últimas pertenencias y ya._ – con paso temeroso se desapareció rumbo a su antigua habitación. –

_Terminaras de sacar tus esqueletos del closet._

Desde que habían estado juntos Hyorinmaru descubrió la verdadera naturaleza de su antiguo alumno, era un joven esplendido, algo serio y hasta frio pero cuando estaba de muy buen humor y sin su máscara de soledad resultaba la criatura más bella del mundo a sus ojos, estaba más enamorado que nunca, era una dicha tenerlo bajo su techo y el que ahora Toushiro decidiera vender su casa le decía lo seriamente dispuesto que estaba en continuar con el e ir más lejos en su relación amorosa, había aprendido tantas cosas en esos 3 meses, había aprendido a amar con pasión, a querer con ternura y ayudar a que Toushiro curara sus heridas del corazón con mucho amor.

_Voy a abrir las ventanas de la casa…_ - entro a la habitación donde estaba el peliblanco sentado en su anterior cama y mirando algunas cosas que tenia entre las manos. – _estas bien?._

_Esto…._ – apretó con rabia un trozo de papel que encontró. – _lo escribió ese maldito. _

_Aun te duele._ – se sentó junto al chico para ver lo que era. – _una carta._

_Sus maneras de dominarme, escribía cuando deseaba que me sintiera culpable conmigo mismo._ – arrugo la amarillenta hoja de papel. –

_Y que decía?_. – pregunto un tanto curioso. –

_Que era una mala persona por engañarlo, que me encerraba para que meditara sobre mis malos actos, tanta porquería junta para solo decir que había actuado mal a sus ojos._

_Dame eso._ – le quito la hoja arrugada de las manos. – _busca todo lo que te recuerde a ese hombre. _

_Para qué?._ - miro impresionado al peliacua. –

_Vamos a hacer un funeral._ - aquellas palabras fueron realmente serias y tajantes. – _el pasado no se borrara nunca mi amado Toushiro, pero cuando uno elimina la parte física del mismo es como hacer una sanación. _

Después de aquellas palabras, Toushiro le hizo caso y busco por toda la casa cada mínimo vestigio de lo que había representado y hasta recordado a Gin Ishimaru, desde fotos, ropa, cartas, cosas que le compro y aun los libros que llego a prestarle de la universidad, todo esos objetos fueron apilados dentro de una papelera de metal que Hyorinmaru encontró en la cocina, con solemnidad echaron todo dentro de ella y pasaron a deshacerse de aquel conjunto de malos recuerdos.

_Quieres hacerlo tú?._ – extendió un cerillo sin prender a su ex alumno. –

_Solo debo quemarlo._ – tomo el cerillo entre sus manos y lo encendió rápidamente con la parte externa de la caja de donde lo sacaron. –

_Te aseguro que mas nunca volverás a ese pasado, yo estaré aquí siempre para cuidarte y darte todo el cariño que mereces._ – entrelazo sus dedos entre los de Toushiro con suavidad para después darle un firme agarre de sus manos. – _hazlo._

_Adiós para siempre. – _dejo caer el cerillo dentro de aquella papelera metálica causando que todo lo que estaba adentro comenzara a arder rápidamente. –

Sin decir mas ambos se alejaron de la cocina donde habían puesto la papelera, no había más nada que ver, solo dejaron que aquellos recuerdos se consumieran por el fuego, un modo muy digno de desechar el pasado y abrir las puertas al futuro. Toushiro se sentó en el sofá de la sala pensativo después de ello, estaba muy seguro de querer vender la casa y solo deseaba acabar rápido todo eso para seguir su vida actual, le gustaba lo que sucedía ahora, en verdad descubrió un modo muy diferente de amar, una manera dulce y embriagadora de sentirse querido, un modo único de sentir muy distinto a sus primeras experiencias.

_Se termino de consumir._ – Hyorinmaru se sentó al lado suyo en aquel sofá polvoriento. –

_Por más que quiera deshacerme de esta casa, en ella guardo también buenos momentos y…_ - sin importarle mucho se puso de pie para quedar frente a Hyorinmaru. – _quiero que el ultimo recuerdo que me lleve de aquí sea contigo. _

_Toushiro…_ - susurro con una amplia sonrisa. – _como quieres despedirte de este lugar?._

El chico pronto acorto la distancia entre ambos haciendo que Hyorinmaru se sorprendiera cuando sintió aquel pequeño cuerpo sentándose sobre él, no había pensado que esa petición de Hitsugaya fuera algo tan carnal pero la tentación de tenerlo encima suyo y con aquel rostro suplicante de cariño no se haría el de rogar. Pronto deslizo sus manos por la espalda de Toushiro mientras ambos se acercaban lo suficiente para unir sus bocas en un suave beso, aquellos labios eran la gloria misma, el mana caído del cielo y la ambrosia que tomaría un dios, sus delicadas líneas, sintiendo cada milímetro de piel tocado con su boca y pronto también con su lengua, como pidiendo permiso el peliacua deslizo aquella extremidad por todo el contorno de los labios de Shiro – chan, la respuesta la tuvo al sentir como aquella boca dulce y sedienta se abría un poco para él, con toda emoción profundizaron aquel beso, ya hasta las respiraciones se entrecortaban con la necesidad del aire que les obligo a separarse unos milímetros suficientes pero sin dejarse de mirarse con las mejillas encendidas ante aquel acto de pasión.

_Estas seguro de esto?._ – acaricio la nariz de Toushiro contra la suya. –

_Totalmente._ – beso la mejilla de Hyorinmaru. –_hazme el amor como solo tú sabes hacerlo_.

Se iba a derretir de la emoción, siempre sentía que su corazón estallaría cuando el chico le pedía caricias o tan solo aquel acto carnal que tanto les llenaba, era muy tímido a veces pero ante Toushiro solo se dejaba llevar y aquellas sensaciones del alma se descontrolaban hasta que dominaban sus manos, su cabeza y todo su cuerpo para cumplir con la petición de su querido niño. Sin más penas empezó a deslizar sus manos bajo la ropa del peliblanco, como disfrutaba ese tibio contacto recorriendo aquella piel suave y tersa, su boca se deslizo de los labios de Toushiro hasta su cuello dando pequeños besos juguetones para después sentir como el chico también empezaba a desabrochar los botones de su camisa con torpes movimientos de sus manos gracias a las emociones que sentía con las manos de Hyorinmaru toqueteando su pecho haciendo presión en los sitios exactos que le volvían un manojo de sensaciones.

_Te quiero…_ - susurro al oído del peliblanco mientras bajaba su cabeza un poco más para besar su pecho ya descubierto por sus manos. –

_Yo también te quiero_… - ahogo un pequeño gemido al sentir como la tibia boca de su antiguo profesor llegaba a uno de sus pezones. –

Jugaron a amarse otra vez, a quererse con el alma como habían aprendido mutuamente, a pesar del lugar y del como estaban antes, el peliacua hizo que Toushiro se levantara de sus piernas para poder seguir su incursión desde su pecho hasta su vientre, besando y acariciando hasta que la ropa fue una incomodidad para ambos, con aquella misma destreza que le besaba al mismo tiempo sus manos le quitaron las prendas estorbosas del camino, al fin podía verlo como dios le trajo al mundo, un cuerpo delgado y bello a su parecer, aquel chico le parecía tan puro a pesar del pasado vivido, sus manos le recorrieron aun mas deseoso al ver como Toushiro se enroscaba en su cuello y otra vez volvía a su puesto sentado sobre sus caderas, era una invitación descaradamente tentadora para Hyorinmaru.

_Vamos a dejar un gran recuerdo de este lugar._ – llevo sus manos hasta su ropa para deshacerse de sus pantalones mientras aun seguía sentado en el sofá. –

_Te ayudo._ – sujeto aquella prenda hábilmente entre sus dedos hasta liberarlo de ella. – _yo también quiero hacerte feliz. _

_No es necesario que hagas na…_ - sintió como las manos de Toushiro se apoderaban de su palpitante miembro con rapidez y empezaba a acariciarlo suavemente de arriba hacia abajo en son provocador. – _Toushiro…_

_Como adoro que me llames así._ – se reclino un poco más para estrechar su cuerpo contra el del peliacua, le encantaba que aquel hombre no usara apodos, que le dijera como a él le gustaba. –

_Me toca a mí._ – sujeto las manos del chico entre las suyas. _– necesito tenerte._

_Hazlo._ – sonrió con sensualidad al tiempo que sentía como Hyorinmaru deshacía el agarre de sus manos y pasaba a posarlas sobre sus caderas, sus dedos moviéndose suavemente hasta llegar a su destino entre sus muslos. –

Gemidos placenteros fue lo único que se oyeron después, sentirse querido al límite, como un hombre tan serio y recatado podía tocar hasta la última fibra de su ser, moviéndose, acariciando y haciéndole tan suyo, le gustaba más este amor dulce que la voracidad lujuriosa que vivió, los malos recuerdos se iban con cada nueva caricia, con cada acto de amor, con cada beso que lavaba los anteriores, en fin, como el amor sanaba un cuerpo.

Ya no podía mas, era imperante sentirlo en su cuerpo, necesitaba que lo hiciera suyo de una vez por todas, con algo de atrevimiento se inclino lo suficiente para quedar ubicado sobre su querido Hyorinmaru que aun seguía impartiéndole dulces caricias con sus dedos, tocando hasta aquel punto donde toda una gama de sentidos se disparaban dentro suyo. Las manos de Toushiro se deslizaron hasta las del peliacua y le detuvieron de seguir tocándolo, luego le miro de manera tan coqueta y seductora que pronto el hombre comprendió que ya era hora de pasar al siguiente nivel, con suavidad le beso una vez más al tiempo que sus manos le ubicaban sobre su miembro, pronto aquella ansiada unión se dio, Toushiro sintió como Hyorinmaru se abría paso dentro de el con suavidad, un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción se escapo de sus labios para empezar un vaivén acelerado y provocador. Ambos cuerpos entrelazados con pasión, Toushiro solo se dejaba llevar por las manos de Hyorinmaru que sostenían sus caderas y le hacían moverse de un modo o de otro, acelerando o bajando el ritmo junto a sus gemidos placenteros, susurros de te quiero, respiraciones entre cortadas y jadeos. El exquisito orgasmo les llego en pocos momentos, ambos se deshicieron en el placer de sentirse llegar uno en el otro, después de todo aquel compendio de emociones Toushiro se dejo caer sobre el pecho sudoroso de su amado Hyorinmaru, estaba agotado pero feliz de lo que habían hecho, al final se llevaría el mejor de los recuerdos de esa casa porque en ellos estaba la persona que más quería, su antiguo profesor Hyorinmaru.

En otra parte de la ciudad otro tipo de acontecimientos se presentaban con el nuevo día, en casa de los Kuchiki ya habían pasado más de 48 horas con una nueva integrante en la familia, su hogar se había vuelto un pequeño caos pero aun con ello eran felices, la niña le había impuesto nuevos horarios para dormir, comer y hasta para poder ir al baño a su pobre progenitor, Byakuya estaba realmente cansado y a pesar de que Renji y Rukia le dieran una mano no era igual ya que él debía estar pendiente de todo, el era quien la dormía, la alimentaba y la calmaba, solo el baño y el cambio de pañales quedaba en manos de de los demás y aun así el seguía supervisando.

_Vamos a hacer un trato…_ - Renji le hablaba algo serio a la bebe que estaba con la mirada clavada en algún punto de la cara de su papa mientras este le quitaba la ropa que había ensuciado. –

_Ya te va a responder_. – Byakuya le miro serio desde su puesto en la cama. –

_Quizás si entiende lo que le digo_. – se encogió de hombros esperanzado. –

_Algún día_. – un bostezo enorme se le escapo sin poder frenarlo. – _cuídala mientras trato de dormir. _

_Por eso es que quería hacer un trato con ella, quiero cuidarla pero no colabora ya que yo no soy tu_!. – termino de vestirla con cuidado. – _no vas a armar un escándalo cuando te lleve fuera de aquí. _

_Ponte esto_. – sin previo aviso Byakuya le lanzo una especie de camisa de pijama a su compañero. –

_Para que quieres que me ponga tu ropa sucia_?. – miro la camisa de pijama que había usado Byakuya la noche anterior. –

_Para que la niña no note la diferencia entre tú y yo_.

_Eh_…. – se quedo pensando en cómo una simple ropa lograría eso. –

_El olor... leí que los recién nacidos no ven casi pero si se guían del olfato para reconocer todo, esa camisa la use toda la noche y está impregnada con mi aroma, si te la pones quizás no note que no soy yo. _

_Pero… -_ tomo el pijama en sus manos. –

_Solo inténtalo y llévatela abajo, quiero dormir un rato. _– suspiro frustrado. –

_Sabrá que no eres tu cuando quiera que le de comer. _

_Sal antes de que me levante a golpearte!. _– una enorme vena empezaba a latir en su frente. –

_Ya me voy!. – _se puso rápidamente la camisa y cargo a la bebe con el fuera de la habitación.-

La loca idea del pijama había funcionado, la niña estaba muy quieta en brazos de Renji y sin ningún intento por llorar, más aun, parecía disfrutar de aquel olor que emanaba de la ropa ya que su cabecita estaba muy pegada de la tela, en esos instante el pelirrojo le dio crédito a las ideas de Byakuya, si así lograba que la niña se dejara cargar seguiría usando ropa sucia.

_Renji…_ - Rukia le escucho llegar a la sala mientras esta trataba de poner algo de orden. – _qué demonios haces vestido así?._

_Estoy haciéndome pasar por Byakuya._ – sonrió bobamente. – _Hana cree que soy el._

_El truco de la ropa, vamos a ver cuánto dura._ – siguió poniendo orden en la sala hasta que ambos escucharon como tocaban a la puerta. – _Será Ichigo?_, l_e invite a venir hace dos días… _

Rukia salió toda emocionada hacia la puerta de la casa, estaba tan contenta de que su mejor amigo viniera a conocer a la bebe, con paso apresurado y sin ver quien tocaba abrió la puerta saludándole con emoción.

_Qué bueno que vinis…_ - miro a la persona que estaba de pie frente a ella. – _lo siento, creí que era alguien conocido._

Se apeno mucho al ver al desconocido, aquel hombre maduro jamás lo había visto antes, era alto, de cabellos castaños cortos y con una sonrisa serena, estaba vestido de manera muy sobria para ser un simple vendedor de puerta en puerta.

_Que desea?._ – pregunto aun apenada por abrir la puerta de golpe. –

_Me tengo que disculpar, creo que me equivoque de casa…_ - el pobre hombre miro cuanto pudo dentro del lugar, notando de inmediato como había alguien cerca de Rukia cargando a un bebe haciendo que confirmara mas su equivocación. –

_Quien es Rukia?._ – Renji pregunto curioso desde la sala. -

_Perdón señorita, me dieron mal la dirección que buscaba pero ya no le molesto mas y me retiro._ – se inclino amablemente frente a la morena para después desaparecer del lugar a paso tranquilo. –

_Buenas tardes._ – cerró la puerta al ver que el hombre se fue. –

_Con quien hablabas?_. – el pelirrojo se acerco donde su cuñada apenas esta cerro. -

_un señor que se equivoco de dirección. _

_Vaya que hay personas despistadas en este mundo. _

Aquel desconocido llego en sus pasos hasta la esquina de aquella calle, se dio media vuelta y volvió a ver la casa de los Kuchiki con un rostro satisfecho, estaba más complacido de lo que imagino ya que en su mente se le cruzo la idea más grande que había tenido en su vida.

_Como has crecido pequeña Rukia._ – su sonrisa se afianzo al saber que aquella joven estaba donde mismo y para mayor suerte tenía una familia que sabría aprovechar. -

Algunos entierran el pasado, otros lo añoran y algunos más escapan de el rogando que nunca regrese a su presente y les quite el futuro. Pero con solo desear las cosas no se dan, hay más que simples sueños y anhelos y eso lo descubrirían más de uno, desde hacía dos meses atrás que estaban planeando su boda, tanto en que pensar pero también el novio estaba ocultando algo, algo que le ligaba a su pasada enfermedad, el creer que con solo obviarlo no pasaría de simples detalles, pero con el paso de los días descubrió que aquellos síntomas se afianzaban y le daban más razones para temer a un futuro nuevamente incierto.

Después de ocultárselo a Uryu por 2 meses, ya estaba flaqueando en su decisión de no decir nada a nadie, se sentía con ganas de saber bien si su antiguo tumor había vuelto, si estaba peor que antes o tan solo esos síntomas eran una mala jugada de su cuerpo a la ansiedad del matrimonio, aquel día se atrevió a encaminarse a la oficina de Ryuken para hablar con él, Ukitake estaba meditativo sentado frente a su "suegra" luego de contarle todos los detalles del regreso de los síntomas.

_Hace dos meses?._ – Ryuken estaba muy serio cruzado de brazos en su asiento. -

_Así es._ – bajo la mirada muy triste, sentía que ya no era lo mejor para Uryu. –

_No has pensado que planear un matrimonio y todo lo que trae con él te está afectando?_.

_Soy consiente de que estamos agotados, estresados y cansados por la boda pero nunca me sentí así antes y solo…_ _cuando estuve enfermo pase por una gama de síntomas parecidos._

_Dudo que el tumor haya regresado, fue extirpado con éxito._ – reviso el historial de Ukitake que tenia sobre su escritorio. –

_Tiene la certeza de que no regresara?_.

_No puedo darte el 100 por ciento de seguridad._ – acomodo sus lentes. _– pero nada perdemos si hacemos una tomografía y algunos análisis para descartar un tumor_.

_Haga lo que sea necesario, no puedo dejar este problema sin resolver, Uryu no se merece casarse con alguien que está nuevamente a las puertas de la muerte._ – su corazón se sintió realmente lleno de tristeza, enfermo nuevamente no podría obligar a Uryu a casarse con él y dejarle solo después. –

_Amas a mi hijo de verdad._

_Tanto como para evitarle esta angustia, no quiero que sepa nada de todo esto que hablamos y menos aun de los exámenes que me hará. _

_Y que pasara si confirmamos que el tumor regreso?._

_Aun no lo sé._

_Haremos la tomografía mañana a primera hora, los demás exámenes se harán después de ver los resultados de ese. _

_Aun piensa que no es el tumor?. – _pregunto muy serio, Ryuken lucia demasiado tranquilo a pesar de la situación. –

_No puedo dar certeza de nada, no hasta ver esa tomografía. _

Ukitake se sintió un tanto frustrado por la reacción de la madre de Uryu, pensaba ver algo de empatía por su condición o quizás algo de pena por saber que su hijo se casaría con alguien que está sentenciado a morir pronto, su mente se estaba volviendo un lio enorme cuando sintió aquellas asquerosa sensación en la boca del estomago, ya estaba muy agotado física y emocionalmente para completar sus problemas con los terribles síntomas de su enfermedad.

_Necesitas el baño?._ – Ryuken miro aquel rostro pálido y asqueado que se apodero de Ukitake en un segundo. –

_No…._ – se llevo la mano a la boca con rapidez. – _ya pasara._

_Te recomiendo que te vayas a descansar. _

_No puedo…_ - respiro un tanto más calmado al sentir como el malestar se apaciguaba un poco. – _debo ir por algunas cosas que Uryu me encargo._

_En verdad el no ha notado los síntomas?. _

_Algunos detalles, pero como también está muy cansado y lleno de cosas que hacer por la boda cree que solo es estrés. _

_Lógico_. – se acomodo mejor en su silla mientras lucia pensativo. –

Después de algunas palabras mas Ukitake se despidió de Ryuken y partió a cumplir con los encargos que le pidió su prometido, mientras, en la oficina del director de la clínica se había quedado un peli plata muy serio y pensando en todo lo que acababa de decirle su yerno, era realmente triste si esa tomografía revelaba lo que tanto temía Ukitake, esperaría a la mañana siguiente para saber a ciencia cierta que pasaba dentro de la cabeza del peliblanco.

Un nuevo día se presentaba para todos, y esa mañana Uryu estaba realmente contento por su esfuerzo en hacer los trajes, tan esmerado estaba que se llevaba el trabajo a la universidad y hasta a la clínica Ishida cuando debía trabajar en ella, aun lo hacía pero no con la misma regularidad, algunos días a la semana eran suficientes para él, después de graduarse tendría el tiempo y la obligación de comenzar a ejercer su carrera como lo soñó hasta que el deseo y el destino le diga que la llegada de su primer hijo con Ukitake suceda, solo en ese momento dejara todo para dedicarse al rol de padre, pero mientras disfrutara de planear la boda y trabajar. Esa mañana estaba en la clínica Ishida, tenía unas cuantas horas libres así que decidió usarlas productivamente, desde que conoció a Ukitake y se vio ligado a su enfermedad, descubrió que le gustaba la especialidad de neurología, era duro y difícil pero con sus habilidosas manos estaba aseguro que calzaría a la perfección en aquella rama de la medicina.

Se paseaba como quería en el piso de neurología, todos sabían que era hijo del director y dueño de la clínica, nadie se atrevía a molestarle o si quiera a evitarle cuando el deseaba mirar, ayudar o preguntar algo, era un joven envidiable por su curiosidad pero esa mañana estaba en el momento y lugar equivocado, leía muy cómodo sentado en una de las salas anexas al área de exámenes, sin pensar en mas que estudiar para después seguir su labor de coser los trajes, su humor era muy bueno a pesar del agotamiento que estaba experimentando desde hacía un tiempo por causa de la boda, no tenía problemas en continuar su trabajo hasta que ese día vio como alguien que conocía caminaba rumbo a una de las salas de tomografía acompañado de su madre, aquella escena le dejo helado por el significado que tenia.

_Ukitake…._ – vio desaparecer a su prometido junto a Ryuken dentro de la sala. –

Algo dentro de él le alerto de que eso era malo, el porqué Ukitake estaba en la clínica con su madre y de paso iban a un área en la que solo entraban las personas que se realizarían tomografías, su mente busco razones lógicas a ese acontecimiento pero todas las teorías terminaban en una sola y lamentable verdad, dejando todo lo que estaba haciendo corrió hasta la sala de tomografías pero ya la puerta estaba cerrada y no se abriría hasta que el examen culminara, con angustia se quedo parado junto a la puerta, sus manos templaban y esa desagradable sensación en la boca de su estomago por la angustia no le dejaba en paz, porque nuevamente debía vivir eso?, porque otra vez estaba con el alma en las manos por la salud de su prometido?, aun no podían ser felices?, porque tantos obstáculos para dos personas que se entregaban en cuerpo y alma cada día de sus vidas desde que se conocieron?. Sin querer estaba con las lagrimas afuera, sentía sus mejillas calientes y húmedas, estaba sollozando sin si quiera notarlo, entre tanto sujetar sus manos miro su anillo de compromiso, aquel símbolo de su promesa de casarse y ser felices.

_Que no sea lo que estoy pensando… no podría soportarlo una vez más._ – acaricio el contorno del anillo con delicadeza. – _quiero casarme, quiero una familia contigo Jyuushirou. _

Se sintió tan mal, estaba pensando en modo fatalista sin dejar que la duda le diera más razones, se abrazo a sí mismo como buscando apoyo a lo que sentía, era volver al pasado pero esta vez era peor ya que habían planeado tantas cosas para hacer, tantos sueños que se romperían, aun con mas lagrimas en sus ojos deslizo sus manos hasta su vientre, aquel lugar jamás albergaría a un hijo de los dos si la muerte le arrebataba a su querido Ukitake, se sentía vacio, ahora si se arrepentía de no hacer una locura, quería un matrimonio perfecto, todo en su lugar y momento exacto, pero ya de que servía si la vida te escupe en la cara que tu no decides lo que en verdad pasara. Con esos pensamiento dejo que el tiempo pasara hasta que aquella puerta se abrió trayendo la verdad con ella.

_Uryu…_ - ambos hombres miraron al pelinegro que estaba de pie frente a ellos con su mirada dolorosa y llena de lágrimas. –

_Jyuushi…_ - dio dos pasos temblorosos pero las fuerzas se le fueron. –

En un segundo Uryu se había desplomado en el suelo frente a Ryuken y Ukitake, ambos sorprendidos se dispusieron a auxiliarlo, aquel pobre chico no había soportado aquel desastroso final, luego de que Ryuken lo alzara en brazos lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones de ese piso, con preocupación ambos esperaron a que despertara, fue impresionante como se había desvanecido frente a ellos.

_Como supo que estabas aquí? _– Ryuken le regaño al ver lo que sucedió con su hijo. –

_No lo sé, yo no le comente que venía aquí hoy…_ - sujetaba la mano fría de un Uryu que aun no despertaba. –

_Se golpeo la cabeza cuando cayó_. - miro seriamente la frente de Uryu donde había un pequeño morado a causa del golpe. –

_Pensaría lo peor al verme salir de allí. _

_Los exámenes no arrojaron nada malo en tu cabeza… - _Ryuken se sentó en la cama para pensar mejor todo. –

_Entonces qué pasa?... porque todos esos síntomas como si tuviese el tumor!. – _soltó la mano de su prometido muy molesto. –

_Tendré que hacer algunos exámenes mas… - _se acomodo la montura de sus lentes con seriedad. –_ despertó._

Ryuken miro como su hijo se revolvía un poco en la cama donde estaba acostado, instintivamente se llevo la mano a la cabeza por el dolor del golpe, abrió sus ojos con pesadez para notar que tanto Ukitake como Ryuken estaba con rostros preocupados frente a él.

_Porque estabas allí?.-_ soltó con dolor sin si quiera dejar que Ukitake se explicara. –

_Tranquilízate, los exámenes no arrojaron nada malo, no ha regresado el tumor si eso es lo que pensabas._ – su madre camino hasta la puerta de la habitación.-

_No hay tumor?_. – pregunto muy confundido. –

_No lo hay…_ - sonrió Ukitake algo mas aliviado. – _pero todo esto paso gracias a que los síntomas de mi enfermedad regresaron…_

_Entonces_?... _que sucede? _– Uryu se sentó rápidamente en la cama, aquello parecía un enigma. –

_Ambos dejen la angustia, todo se resolverá con un simple examen de sangre_. – Ryuken salió de la habitación seguro de sus palabras. –

La pareja se quedo un tanto confundida por las palabras de Ryuken pero ahora Uryu estaba muy enfadado con Ukitake por no decirle la verdad y lo que le pasaba, por no confiar en él.

_Como pudiste mentirme?._ – bajo la mirada muy triste. –

_No quería arruinar la boda y tu felicidad._ – acaricio la mejilla de Uryu con sus dedos. –

_La boda no es más importante que tu salud!. _

_Lo sé, pero es que… tantas cosas que pasaron y al fin creía que seriamos felices y mira lo que pasa._

_Resolveremos esto igual a como resolvimos lo de tu tumor. – _entrelazo su mano con la de Ukitake_._ – _sea lo que sea lo superaremos otra vez._

_Uryu…_ - sonrió con unas enormes ganas de llorar, aquellas palabras fueron lo más bello que podía escuchar de su hermoso prometido. –

El silencio se hizo presente como dándoles paz a la anterior angustia vivida, la tomografía no había revelado tumor ni nada que estuviese afectando a Ukitake pero aun esos síntomas persistían y eran un verdadero misterio, después de unos minutos Ryuken regreso a la habitación con un pequeño equipo para tomar muestras de sangre.

_Ahora si sabremos que pasa aquí._ – desvió la mirada muy serio hacia la pareja. –

_Que buscaras en la sangre de Ukitake?._ – Uryu pregunto sumamente curioso mientras Ryuken sacaba la aguja y un pequeño tubo de ensayo. –

_No importa que sea con tal de saber la verdad._ – el peliblanco se sentó junto a Uryu y extendió su brazo derecho para dejar que Ryuken tomara la muestra. –

_Baja el brazo, lo que quiero es la sangre de Uryu no la tuya._ – tomo el brazo izquierdo de su hijo y lo hizo extenderlo frente a él. –

_Porque me vas a pinchar a mí?_. – trato de quitar el brazo pero Ryuken ya le había puesto un pequeño torniquete encima del antebrazo. –

_Porque él esta enfermo por tu culpa._ – con suavidad tomo la muestra con la aguja y la paso al tubo de ensayo. – _listo._

_Como que por mi culpa!._ – gruño realmente enfadado ante la locura que decía un medico tan serio como su padre. –

_Uryu no me ha hecho nada malo…_ - el pobre peliblanco estaba muy confundido por todas aquellas palabras. –

_No intencionalmente, pero si esta sangre arroja los resultados que creo, tendré razón y ustedes serán un caso más de lo que llaman síndrome de Couvade._

_Qué demonios significa eso?. – _Ukitake estaba ahora más nervioso por aquello, no entendía ni la cuarta parte de lo que dijo Ryuken. –

_Cálmate Jyuushirou…_. – Uryu le tomo la mano algo impresionado. _– yo sé lo que significa…_

_Y estas tan tranquilo_!. – miro la cara de su prometido, era una liga rara entre asombro, incredulidad y alegría, muy diferente a la que tendría alguien al saber que tiene un síndrome de quien sabe que. –

_Lo que significa es que estoy en estado y tú tienes un lazo realmente fuerte con ese embarazo sin saberlo, tanto que padeces los síntomas con cierta intensidad._

_Eso quiere decir que… tendremos... tendremos… TENDREMOS UN BEBE! _

Aquel alarido retumbo en toda la clínica, Ukitake paso de preocupado a ser el hombre más impresionada mente feliz del mundo, sin pena alguna se abrazo a su querido Uryu que estaba muy avergonzado por saber de ese modo que estaba esperando un bebe y ni si quiera lo sabía, entre mas gritos y palabras de amor, le besaba, abrazaba y le decía que era lo más bello que le había pasado en la vida, después de hasta llorar de felicidad en brazos de su prometido se dispuso a felicitar a un serio Ryuken que no parecía inmutarle en lo más mínimo la noticia.

_SERA ABUELA!!_ – abrazo con fuerza a Ryuken mientras este quedo en shock al escuchar cómo le llamo Ukitake. –

_NO LE DIGAS ASI!_. – Uryu veía la cara de incredulidad que ahora adornaba a su madre, parecía que al fin había caído en cuenta sobre lo que significaba esas palabras. –

_TE AMO!! TE AMO CON TODA EL ALMA, ME HAS DADO EL REGALO MAS BELLO QUE PODRIA DESEAR URYU!!._ – soltó a su "suegra" y paso nuevamente a abrazar a Uryu y besarle como si fuera el último beso de sus vidas. –

_**Continuara…………**_

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ERA UN BEBE!! ERA UN BEBE!!... er….. que dramática me puse pero debía asustarlos un poco para que después se pusieran contentos como Ukitake XD, ese hombre casi que le dará un ataque al corazón por la emoción y eso que aún le falta saber unos detalles más sobre ese embarazo, tanto ama a su querido Uryu y tiene una conexión tan fuerte con el que sin saberlo padecía de los síntomas del embarazo de Uryu, a eso se le llama científicamente "síndrome de Couvade" , busquen en la inter si les da curiosidad, jejejeje esa idea me la dio una amiga que conoció un caso y pues le pareció chistoso darme la idea y a mí me encanto porque aun pasaran más cosas con ese síndrome que pondrá a Ukitake muy malito XD. Y cambiando el tema, quien será ese hombre que conoce a Rukia?, creo que lo saben pero si alguna se despista solo relean algunos de los capis de mi fic, así refrescan la memoria, bueno, que hayan pasado unas felices navidades con su familia y amigos y nos leemos para el nuevo año jejejeje. Sigo con esto!! Byeeeee.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Cuidando el futuro.**_


	47. cuidando el futuro

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 47**_

_**Cuidando el futuro.**_

Y como predijo Ryuken, aquel examen de sangre confirmo sus sospechas, su hijo estaba en estado y ni si quiera lo sabía, en verdad ninguno de los dos tenia la mas mínima idea como tuvieron ese desliz cuando se cuidaban tanto, no sabían cuando paso y mucho menos tenían idea de cuantos meses tenia Uryu ya que su cuerpo aun no daba muestras de un embarazo a simple vista, pero ahora un día después de todo ese lio estaban en la consulta de la doctora Unohana, como dos niños nerviosos e inquietos por saber que pasaría en esa consulta, llenos de preguntas y curiosidad por aquella nueva vida que crecía dentro de Uryu.

_Felicitaciones._ – la voz suave y complacida de Unohana resonó en aquel consultorio cuando la pareja entro en el. –

_Buenos días._ – Ukitake tenía la sonrisa más grande del mundo mientras se sentaba frente a la obstetra. –

_Ya mi padre le conto._ – el pelinegro solo sonrió levemente al tiempo también tomaba asiento junto a su prometido. –

_Así es, hable con el anoche y fue realmente placentero saber que decidió tener familia._ – abrió la carpeta con la historia de Uryu que ya había hecho cuando Ryuken le llevo a la consulta. –

_Nos tomo de sorpresa._ – bajo la mirada un tanto avergonzado. –

_Se cuidaban?_. – Unohana anoto algunas cosas en la carpeta. –

_No todo el tiempo…_ - respondió como si nada el peliblanco. –

_Y el… es el padre de la criatura?._ – la mujer le miro con detalle para después sonreírle. – _si necesita el baño, esta por aquella puerta. _

_Como supo que me siento mal?._ – miro un tanto nervioso a la extraña mujer que conocía por primera vez. –

_Tiene cara de que va a vomitar. _

_Es que…_ - el pobre Ukitake se sonrojo de una ante la agudeza de Unohana. –

_Síndrome de Couvade... raro pero muy interesante. _

_También eso se lo dijo Ryuken!. _

_No, lo deduje al ver que usted luce muy bien y su pobre compañero parece nauseabundo. _

_Igual soy feliz._ – afirmo con orgullo el padre de la criatura. –

Las incontables preguntas sobre como estaban, cuando se había enterado de su estado, el hacer cálculos de cuando pudo se concebido ese bebe, tantas preguntas que eran necesarias pero incomodas para un ser como Uryu, no le agradaba la intromisión en su vida intima con Jyuushirou pero por otra parte cooperaba con la doctora porque sabía muy bien que era para beneficio suyo y el de su bebe. Luego de todo aquel interrogatorio y una exhaustiva revisión del estado físico de Uryu, pasaban a hacer la ecografía, lo que tanto estaban esperando los futuros padres para confirmar la salud del bebe y tener un aproximado de cuánto tiempo tenia de gestación.

_que emocionante!._ – Ukitake estaba con la mirada clavada en la pantalla del ultrasonido mientras se empezaban a ver las primeras imágenes del mismo. –

_estas muy frio, no quieres sentarte?._ – el Ishida noto lo fría de las manos del peliblanco cuando sujeto la suya. –

_solo me siento algo mareado por la emoción._ – beso la frente de Uryu con ternura mientras la doctora miraba seriamente las primeras imágenes del ultrasonido. –

_joven Uryu, ha sabido últimamente de su hermano?_. – pregunto en tono serio. –

_lo veo todos los días en la universidad… pero porque me dice eso?._ – miro la cara de Unohana. – _y además, como sabe que Ichigo es mi medio hermano!._

_Lo sé por las obvias razones de conocer el pasado de su madre. – _siguió muy seria haciendo su trabajo. –

_Y eso que tiene que ver en este momento?_. – miro hacia el eco con nerviosismo, Unohana sonaba muy seria. – _estoy… mirando mal o…_

_No está mirando mal joven Uryu, lo que ve son dos bebe._ – señalo las dos pequeñas figuras que se movían en la pantalla del eco. -

_Dos… son dos…. _– Ukitake se acerco un poco más a la pantalla para ver mejor aquella evidente verdad. –_ gemelos!... _

La cabeza le iba a estallar, las imágenes que veía frente a sus ojos eran reales?, como había pasado de ser feliz a estar en el nirvana como dirían los budistas, su corazón latió desbocado como si fuera a salir de su pecho mientras sus manos apretaban mas aun las de un también impresionado Uryu, era la dicha hecha realidad, esos eran sus hijos, al fin tendría una gran familia como deseaba.

En un segundo se escucho un golpe seco y al pobre Ukitake tendido en el suelo junto a la camilla donde estaba acostado Uryu, de tanta emoción se desmayo o tan solo eran aquellos incómodos síntomas que estaba experimentando lo que le hicieron perder el conocimiento en ese instante?. Unos minutos después de revivir a Ukitake y terminar de verificar el estado de los bebes con el ultrasonido, otra vez estaban los sorprendidos y ahora mas emocionados futuros padres sentados frente a Unohana, esta parecía muy metida en anotar algo en una hoja de papel mientras daba algunas explicaciones más a la pareja de futuros padres.

_La genética no se equivoca, en verdad que tanto usted como su hermano me sorprenden, es la primera vez en mi carrera que atenderé dos embarazos de gemelos a la vez._ – termino de escribir. –

_Pero… todo está bien con ellos?._ – aquella pregunta sonaba un tanto extraña para Uryu, era increíble que existieran dos vidas dentro de el. –

_Muy bien, están perfectos los dos, como ya les dije es un embarazo de gemelos idénticos y por el tamaño y peso que tienen... no pasan de las 12 semanas. _

_Eso es en meses?._

_Como 3 meses o un poco menos._ – entrego el papel en manos de Ukitake. – _léalo._

_Esto es…_ - el feliz Ukitake mira la hoja con escritos de la doctora. –

_Son algunos consejos para sus malestares, mientras su pareja este en estado usted seguirá sintiéndose así. _

_Esos malestares no se quitaran con nada?_

_Solo cuando el joven Uryu de a luz. _– sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo. –

_Lo tomare como mi cuota de sacrificio. _– apretó la mano de Uryu entre la suya. –

Luego de algunas últimas indicaciones y los acostumbrados consejos para una embarazada, la feliz pareja se retiro del consultorio para pensar su siguiente paso en aquel impresionante camino que se había vuelto sus vidas, una montaña rusa de emociones y sorpresas les esperarían y no solo la felicidad estará en el camino, muchas cosas más pueden llegar en la vida.

Y la vida sigue, los caminos se cruzan y el destino a veces decide que ya es hora de cerrar un ciclo para dejar el pasado atrás y continuar el presente, como escrito en el alma de una persona estaba la palabra venganza, la sed que nunca se sacia por mas que se quiera, el más bajo de los deseos humanos, el más podrido de los pensamientos que puede estar dentro del corazón y la mente de un extraño hombre que llevaba una semana vigilando la casa de los Kuchiki. Que emoción había obtenido al ver nuevamente a Rukia, no podía olvidar aquellos grandes ojos desde hacía años atrás, esos aterrados ojos que le miraban cuando cumplía con la satisfacción de que estaba lastimando a alguien que odiaba con el alma.

Una semana entera notando los movimientos de la supuesta familia de la pelinegro, se sintió tan satisfecho de ver que solo en esa casa supuestamente vivían Rukia, un bebe y Renji, el hombre jamás había notado la presencia de Byakuya en el hogar ya que por cosas del destino su recién alumbramiento le impedía andar por la casa mucho y pasaba el mayor tiempo con su hija en cama, las únicas personas que salían diariamente eran Renji y Rukia pero nunca juntos y normalmente alguno de los dos se alternaban para ayudar al Kuchiki con la bebe, así que el extraño desconocido vio la mejor de las oportunidades esa mañana en que como siempre Renji salía muy temprano a trabajar.

_Vendrás temprano?._ – Byakuya preguntaba un tanto serio mientras miraba como Renji se acomodaba la ropa frente al espejo del baño. –

_No lo sé._ – miro el reflejo de su amante en el espejo. – _porque no tratas de dormir un poco más, Hana estuvo muy intranquila anoche. _

_Rukia la está cuidando abajo, solo esperaba a que te fueras para acostarme. _

_Tratare de llegar temprano._ – se dio media vuelta para rodear la cintura de Byakuya con sus manos. – _te extraño._

_Pues seguirás extrañándome, nada de nada hasta que las heridas sanen._ – miro con tranquilidad al pelirrojo. -

_No sientes necesidad de que te bese…_ - rozo sus labios con los del moreno. – _de que te toque… _- deslizo su mano derecha por las caderas de su compañero. _– de que te… AUHT!!_

_No te hagas el listo_!. – pellizco la mano de Renji con saña. –

_Solo tanteaba el terreno_. – mascullo con un mohín de niño castigado. –

_Vete a trabajar, te quiero temprano aquí para que releves Rukia. _

_Ok… pero te estaré cobrando con creces cuando pueda volverte mío otra vez!._ – mordisqueo el cuello de Byakuya con suavidad. – _te amo._

_Largo de aquí calenturiento._ – le respondió la caricia con un beso. – _yo también te amo._

Más feliz Renji se despidió y bajo las escaleras rumbo a la sala, con paso apresurado miro donde estaba su hija, la pequeña bebe se encontraba dormida en una especia de moisés muy cómodo y mullido, a su lado sentada en el sofá estaba Rukia leyendo algunos libros para ponerse al día con sus clases.

_Hasta más tarde princesa._ – beso con suavidad la cabecita de la bebe. –

_Mi Nii – sama se durmió?._ – la morena pregunto en tono curioso. -

_A eso iba._ – sonrió una vez más, se despidió de Rukia y salió de la casa con un aire de tranquilidad, estaba tan seguro de que su familia estaría bien mientras no estaba. –

Rukia quedo en la sala con solo la bebe como compañía, estaba muy cómoda repasando algunas cosas de una clase a la que falto pero gracias a los apuntes de su amiga Orihime se estaba poniendo al día con todo, aun faltaba a la universidad desde que nació su sobrina, era una necesidad muy grande el querer ayudar a su amado Nii – sama con la bebe ya que no todo el tiempo Renji podía cuidarles. El tiempo se pasaba poco a poco entre las lecturas y mirar de vez en vez hacia el moisés donde dormía Hana, todo estaba en orden hasta que sintió como tocaban a la puerta de la casa, sin prisa se puso de pie y camino todavía con libro en manos para ver quién era, cuidando de no hacer mucho ruido observo por la mirilla de la puerta, de inmediato noto quien era así que sin ninguna preocupación abrió la puerta.

_Buenos días de nuevo._ – aquel hombre alto y de cabellera castaña le sonrió amablemente al verla abrir. –

_Usted otra vez, debe de estar perdido de veras…_ - miro al desconocido con un dejo de pena ajena. –

_En verdad señorita que no estoy perdido esta vez_. – se llevo la mano derecha al bolsillo de su pantalón. – _encontré lo que por tantos años busque._

_Que dia… - _Rukia retrocedió tan rápido como pudo al ver como aquel hombre se le abalanzaba encima y le tapaba la boca con alguna tela que olía extraño. –

Trato desesperadamente de luchar pero sus fuerzas claudicaron al oler un poco la sustancia impregnada en el pañuelo que sin duda alguna era cloroformo, sus piernas cedieron ante su peso, sus manos cayeron pesadamente a sus costados mientras sus ojos se apagaban rápidamente en una total oscuridad. La sonrisa de triunfo no se hizo esperar en el castaño, con mucha facilidad cargo el cuerpo de Rukia en sus brazos y entro a la casa como si nada, en un instante una gama de inequívocos recuerdos le inundaron los sentidos al ver donde estaba otra vez, esa sala la conocía sin duda alguna, la misma sala donde cometió su primera locura sangrienta, el lugar había cambiando de color, de muebles, de diseño, pero aun conservaba el pasado plasmado en las formas, lo básico reviviendo la dantesca escena de una muerte.

* * *

Estaba desesperado por ocultar la verdad, por desaparecer todo vestigio de sus actos, no quería que le enjuiciaran por tantas tretas, arreglos de juicios bajo cuerda, compra de evidencias, de jurados, dejando libre al culpable y dándole prisión al inocente, tantas cosas que había hecho por esos dos años en que trabajo para la firma de abogados de la familia Kuchiki, se había ganado un lugar entre ellos, había aprendido del joven más talentoso que había entrado a ese mundo junto con él, era tan envidiable su posición, sus ventajas, su inteligencia, deseaba ser como Byakuya Kuchiki, el último y más joven miembro de aquella firma, apenas recién graduado llego a ser el mejor en su carrera, su abuelo le había dado toda ventaja con razones ya que pronto se jubilaría y pasaría a controlar el rectorado de la universidad de Karakura, otra de las posesiones preciadas de esa familia prestigiosa.

Pero el sucio dinero le corrompió pronto, tan pronto como un alto empresario acusado de acoso sexual se vio con la soga al cuello, rápidamente aprendió a manejar los bajos fondos de la abogacía, a comprar testigos, a silenciar situaciones, tan diestro se volvió en el arte de mentir que por dos años nunca nadie se dio cuenta de sus dobles intensiones hasta aquella noche cuando Byakuya le descubrió celebrando un trato donde compro la libertad de un hombre que había atropellado a un niño y después huyo de la escena.

Aquella fatídica noche el Kuchiki se había quedado un poco más tarde de lo acostumbrado en la oficina, debía organizar algunas cosas antes de tomarse unas merecidas vacaciones con su familia, para aquel entonces era un recién casado y con una hermana pequeña que cuidar, estaba muy cómodo con su situación, era el orgullo de su familia, un excelente esposo y un hermano intachable, pero cuando se disponía a irse de la oficina escucho las voces inequívocas de uno de su socios y un hombre que conocía por el escándalo que había causado su atroz y cobarde acto de atropellar a un niño.

_Que te pareció la sentencia?._ – el castaño sonrió triunfal mientras bebía de una copa de vino con soberana parsimonia. –

_Excelente…_ - el hombre ahora libre brindaba con emoción delante del abogado. –

_Espero que todo lo que hice sea bien recompensado, me costó mucho comprar a dos de los jurados…_ - sorbió un poco de su copa. –

_Mujeres sentimentales, no comprenden que los mocosos se atraviesan en las calles!._ – su risa de hiena resonó en toda aquella habitación. –

_Ya está olvidado, te podrás ir del país cuando quieras, no sea que quieran insistir en reabrir el caso y allí sí que no puedo asegurarte la libertad. _

_Mañana en la mañana me voy._ – saco un boleto de avión del bolsillo de su chaqueta. – _ya que brindamos y te deje un pequeño agradecimiento en tu cuenta bancaria… me retiro. _– dejo la copa a medio beber sobre el escritorio del abogado. –

Byakuya había escuchado prácticamente todo aquella conversación, estaba sorprendido, asqueado y muy indignado por lo sucedido, confiaba en aquel hombre, era su mano derecha para los casos difíciles y siempre le tuvo confianza sobre todas las cosas que hacía, tanta que no le vigilaba, con los puños apretados por la impotencia se decidió a encarar a su compañero de labores, no dejaría que siguiera manchando el nombre de su familia y menos el de la justicia.

_Buenas noches._ – se deslizo silencioso hasta quedar frente al castaño dentro de la oficina. –

_Byakuya?._ – miro un tanto sorprendido a su inesperado invitado. –

_Ya me iba, pero solo quería decirte algo importante._ – camino con seguridad hacia su compañero. –

_Que será._ – miro de reojo la botella descorchada que estaba sobre el escritorio, las dos copas casi vacías con que celebraron y un montón de papeles que le inculpaban a todas luces sobre lo que había hecho para dejar libre a aquel hombre. –

_Quiero que pongas tu cargo a la orden inmediatamente._

_Porque me estas despidiendo?.-_ hizo una fingida mueca de asombro, sabía que Byakuya sospechaba o más que eso, sabía lo que pasaba. –

_Porque no quiero tener bajo mi cargo a una persona que manche el buen nombre de la familia Kuchiki._ – tomo las dos copas que estaban sobre el escritorio y las tiro a la basura junto con la botella. – _no te quiero ver mañana aquí._

_Me estas despidiendo sin razones, sin argumentos._ – apretó los dientes por la rabia, si perdía este empleo también perdería sus beneficios y la vida lujosa que se daba. –

_Quieres argumentos…_ _te daré argumentos._

Sin mediar palabras sujeto de las ropas al castaño y lo estrello contra una de las paredes de la oficina, todo aquel lugar resonó con el golpe, el escritorio apoyado contra esa pared tembló al tiempo que Byakuya dejaba salir toda la rabia por lo que escucho.

_Te había tenido confianza, tanta que te creí mi amigo, mi compañero de trabajo…. Pero solo eres una rata asquerosa que se vende al mejor postor. _– acerco su rostro a centímetros del de su compañero de trabajo. –

_No tienes pruebas. _- sonrió pretencioso y seguro de lo que decía. –

_Las conseguiré, no solo sacare a la luz tus tratos sucios con ese mal nacido que atropello al niño, también revisare cada caso donde tu hayas estado metido, tengo todo lo que necesito para hundirte en la cárcel por muchos años. – _soltó con brusquedad al hombre delante de él. -

_No me asustas Kuchiki Byakuya, eres como un perro pequeño, mucho ladras pero no muerdes. – _se acomodo la ropa con calma._ – no pondré mi cargo a la orden._

Salió de la oficina muy seguro de sus palabras, estaba convencido de que había encubierto todos sus trabajos, todas sus tretas, Byakuya no tendría como demostrar sus sospechas.

_Te podrirás en la cárcel Aizen. _

Por aquella noche todo quedo en amenazas, Byakuya se ocuparía en la mañana de recabar datos de todo caso donde Aisén estuviese metido, pero para el que sabe de engaños y farsas, esta ocasión merecía un cuidado mayor, hizo que se largaba de la firma de abogados para horas después encubierto en el manto de la noche se escabullera nuevamente en la oficina, busco todo y cada uno de los casos donde trabajo y donde no trabajo, apilo todo en el centro de la sala de reuniones, junto con el trajo un galón de gasolina de su auto el cual rego por aquel lugar.

_Sin evidencias… no hay juicio. _– saco un cerillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió para luego dejarlo caer en el medio de aquel montón de archivos y papeles. –

Se había arriesgado a mucho, pero pasarían semanas y hasta meses para que los bomberos y la policía consiguieran pistas del incendio, era tan metódico con todo, tan experto en la mentira que se sintió seguro de no caer en las garras de la policía y menos aun en las de Byakuya. La mañana llego y con ella la noticia del incendio llegó a oídos de Byakuya, todo un desastre resulto el lograr llegar a donde trabajaba, las calles atestadas de bomberos, sus empelados angustiados esperaban en la parte baja del edificio mientras los bomberos y la policía hacían su trabajo, en medio de ese desastre también estaba Aisén, mirando todo desde una esquina, presenciando su acto con la misma satisfacción que tendría un pirómano al ver lo que incendio, sonriente, sereno y calmado, miro a lo lejos como Byakuya discutía con los bomberos y después con un hombre alto y de cabellos rojos, allí fue cuando algo se le vino a la cabeza, una desagradable sensación recorrió su espalda al recordar que Byakuya era de los hombres que respaldaba todo lo que hacía, todo caso que llegaba a sus manos también era resguardado en su casa, no era la primera vez que recordaba eso y aquella sonrisa de seguridad ganadora desapareció por completo de su rostro.

_Debo ir a su casa…_ - desapareció del lugar tan rápidamente como pudo y antes de que Byakuya regresara. –

Y paso, paso que tuvo que enfrentar un hogar con una esposa que no confiaba en nadie, la pobre mujer lucho para evitar que entrara a la casa pero su pelea termino en tragedia, aquella tragedia que ahora Aisén revivía en su mente cuando entro a la casa después de tantos años.

* * *

Como le dolía la cabeza, se sentía débil y mareada, al intentar abrir sus ojos solo logro que estos le dolieran en sobre medida al sentir como la luz en la habitación le enceguecía, aun aturdida trato de tocarse la cara pero sintió que sus manos estaban inmovilizadas con algo, otra vez abrió y cerró los ojos hasta que la vista se enfoco en una escena aterradora, frente a ella estaba aquel desconocido agachado junto al moisés de su sobrina, el hombre miraba con una sonrisa extraña a la bebe que seguía dormida allí.

_Ni te atrevas a tocarla…_ - siseo apenas su boca logro articular las palabras. –

_Despertaste_. – desvió la mirada hacia Rukia que estaba atada de pies y manos en uno de los sillones de la sala. –

_Qué demonios quieres_?. – estaba asustada, no sabía que quería ese hombre de ella o de esa casa. –

_No grites o la despertaras._ – acaricio con sus dedos la cabeza de la bebe. – _es linda._

_No la toques!._ – grito indignada por lo que hacia el castaño.-

_En verdad que no me recuerdas pequeña Rukia?._ – camino con paso seguro hacia la morena y se agacho a centímetros de su rostro. – _mírame bien…_

_No sé quién demonios eres!, Si viniste a robar hazlo y déjanos en paz!._ – sendas lagrimas estaban por brotar de sus ojos, se sentía horriblemente intimidada por aquel hombre. –

_Robar?_, _crees que alguien como yo vendría a tu casa a robar?._ – renegó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces. – _no necesito robar nada material._

_Quieres secuestrarnos!_.

_Tampoco._ – con toda frialdad se sentó junto al moisés. – _tu hija es linda._

_Mi… hija?._ – susurro un tanto impresionada por lo errado que estaba ese hombre con la procedencia de Hana. –

_No te asustes por la bebe, no le pasara nada, a quien quiero es a ti ya que eres lo más preciado que le queda en la vida a tu hermano o me equivoco?_.

_Nii – sama?... que tiene que ver mi hermano en todo esto?._ – pregunto mas angustiada aun. –

_En verdad que no recuerdas nada pequeña Rukia._ – se puso de pie con cuidado y camino unos pasos por toda la sala. –

_Maldita sea que no sé quién eres!._ – gimió con angustia, sentía terror de si quiera ver a ese hombre parado delante de ella, algo muy dentro de su mente le gritaba peligro y le hacía desear salir corriendo lejos de él. –

Aizen solo pudo reír un poco ante las palabras de Rukia, era como música para sus oídos el escucharla tan angustiada, tan indefensa y asustada, se sentía satisfecho de ello y la sensación era muy diferente a cuando mato a la esposa de Byakuya, aquella mujer era serena hasta el límite, ni si quiera en los últimos momentos de vida se dejo vencer por el miedo pero esta chica le estaba brindando más que el deseo de muchos años de ver sufrir a la familia Kuchiki, esta vez debía estar presente Byakuya para presenciar ese magistral momento de su venganza.

_Soy la persona que hace mas de 15 años entro a este mismo lugar y mato a Hisana…. La esposa de tu hermano. _

_**Continuara………….**_

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! DIOS DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO REGRESA ESTE RUIN A DESTRUIRLE LA VIDA A LA FAMILIA KUCHIKI COMO JURO HACERLO!!, ER…es que bueno, ya explique un poco el pasado de Aisén y si use a Aizen ya que no hay ser más malo, dos caras e inteligente que este señor! XD. Pero al muy idiota se le paso una parte del plan y termino matando a la pobre esposa de Byakuya, así empezó su karma, después veremos más de ese pasado y como acabo ahora otra vez en esa casa, pero angústiense!! Que ahora es un enredo porque Aisén jura que esa bebe es de Rukia y ni enterado que es de Byakuya, y este está arriba en la habitación dormido!!, cuanto Rukia evitara que se entere de la verdad?, como se zafara de ese lio?, porque Renji no llega!!... angustia mas angustia!!, será triste el capitulo que viene, se los advierto que no estará nada suave, mejor esperar y leer, y perdón por la demora, es que no tenía tiempo ni la musa para escribir, hoy fue que la muy condenada regreso de vacaciones XD… y se me olvidaba!! SON GEMELOS!! LOS BEBES DE UKITAKE Y URYU SON GEMELITOS!! … por eso de los genes Kurosaki! XD.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**El destino que lo cambia todo.**_


	48. El destino que lo cambia todo

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 48**_

_**El destino que lo cambia todo.**_

El, era el… aquel desgraciado que le daño la vida a su querido hermano, el que mato sin piedad a su cuñada, aquel ser del infierno que apareció en sus vidas para jamás olvidarles. Rukia sentía que esas palabras eran mentiras, que él no podía ser el que mato a Hisana, que era imposible, pero algo muy dentro de su mente, entre esos recuerdos perdidos de la infancia sabia quien era Aizen, tan solo tenía 4 años cuando sucedió y nunca logro recordar detalles además de que su Nii – sama tampoco le dijo mucho de lo que paso en esa casa aquel fatídico día, aunque de lo que si estaba convencida es que tuvo que ser realmente terrible para que su tierna mente de 4 años lo bloqueara.

_Ahora si sabes quién soy._ – sonrió complacido al ver el terror en los ojos de la pequeña morena. –

_Viniste por mi…_ - susurro débilmente. –

_Así es._ – dio un vistazo por toda la parte baja de la casa, quería encontrar el teléfono para dar el siguiente paso de su macabra venganza. – _dónde está tu hermano?._

_El…_ - sintió como su corazón se angustiaba con la pregunta, quería evitar que supiera que el ser que tanto odiaba ese hombre estaba en el piso de arriba y que la bebe que dormía frente a él era su hija. –

_Respóndeme_. – encontró el teléfono inalámbrico sobre la mesa del comedor. – _quiero llamarlo._

_No_…_no _- tartamudeo con miedo, no sabía cómo negarse a a la pregunta. –

_Habla de una vez o me veré obligado a convencerte de que me digas las cosas con algún incentivo. _– sus ojos rodaron hasta quedar posados en la pequeña Hana. –

_La bebe no. _– las lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos por montones, el miedo era demasiado grande como para lograr decir una mentira. –

_No te pongas triste._ – con paso tranquilo se acerco a Rukia y poso su mano sobre una de sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas. – _no llores, no voy a lastimar a la niña, imagina que es un simple juego que te hará cooperar._

_Maldito desgraciado_. – mascullo entre dientes mientras alejaba su rostro de la mano del castaño. –

_Escúchame bien pequeña Rukia!._ – apretó el rostro de la chica entre su mano. _– dame el número de teléfono de tu hermano o vete despidiendo de tu hija… _

_NO TE LO DIRE!!._ – grito desesperada gracias a los nervios. –

_ESTUPIDA MUJER!_!.. – lanzo su mano con rabia contra el rostro de Rukia pero un sonido en especifico le detuvo. –

Rukia quedo conmocionada con aquel suceso, sus ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados cuando vio venir la mano de Aizen pero como el golpe nunca llego abrió los ojos poco a poco para ver la respuesta a su duda, la pequeña Hana se había despertado y sus delicados gorgoteos de bebe habían distraído al castaño de lastimarle.

_La despertaste._ – Aizen miro algo serio a la niña que tenía sus ojos aun cerrados mientras sus manitos se movían como demandando atención. –

Sintió como una desagradable sensación le oprimía el pecho al ver a la niña despierta, si lloraba despertaría a su hermano y así este bajaría a verla, no quería que eso sucediera, debía evitar a toda costa que la niña empezara a llorar a viva voz por su mama.

_No quería que despertara._ – se sentó junto al moisés donde estaba la bebe. – _ahora vera como su mama muere._

……. – la mente de Rukia estaba bloqueada, en verdad no pensaba en su muerte solo que estaba más aterrada por el destino de la niña y de su hermano cuando Aizen descubriera la verdad. –

_Quieres cargarla por última vez?._ – deslizo sus manos dentro del moisés, estaba muy dispuesto a tomar a la bebe en sus brazos. –

_NO LA TOQUES!! NO TE ATREVAS A SACARLA DE ALLI!._ – grito con todo el dolor de su alma, conocía muy bien la reacción de Hana a los brazos de un extraño. –

_Pero si solo quiero que se despida de su mama. _

Sin prestarle atención a las suplicas de Rukia, Aizen saco a la niña del moisés cargándola suavemente entre sus brazos, la pequeña abrió los ojos de inmediato y empezó a retorcerse como si supiera de las malas intenciones que tenía ese hombre para con ella y su familia. Y como si las fatalidades estaban destinadas a suceder en esa casa, la bebe comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, parecía un llanto suplicante y dolido, moviéndose con todas sus fuerzas, sus puñitos apretados y sus ojos llenos de pequeñas lagrimas que se derramaban por sus rosadas mejillas.

_Esta llorando…_ - susurro con terror la morena. –

_No me agrada el llanto de un niño._ - su mente se remonto al pasado donde una Rukia de 4 años lloraba desconsolada sobre el cuerpo de la mujer que el acababa de asesinar. –

Fueron los segundos más horrendos de su vida, era como ver en cámara lenta todo, el llanto estridente de su sobrina inundaba toda la casa, era verdaderamente lamentable escucharla llorar así, pero lo que le dejo petrificada fue al ver a su amado Nii – sama parado en medio de las escaleras de la casa, su mirada era de impresión, su cuerpo tenso y sus ojos clavados en aquel mal nacido que tenía a su hija en brazos.

_Aizen._ – siseo con total rencor. –

_Esto se volvió el día más feliz de mi vida._ – el castaño se giro suavemente para ver el rostro del hombre que mas odiaba en su vida, al fin frente a él. –

Byakuya estaba mudo ante la escena, se había despertado con el llanto de Hana y salió rápidamente a tomarla en sus brazos para calmarla sin maginar que cuando logro llegar a las escaleras su mundo se vino abajo, su hija estaba en brazos de la persona que más odio en el mundo, el hombre que le robo parte de su felicidad, aquel que le hizo cerrar su corazón por años hasta que Renji llego para sanarlo poco a poco y dejar el pasado atrás, ese pasado oscuro que nuevamente se presentaba ante él como un terrible olor a muerte.

_Estabas en casa._ –sin dejar de ver a Byakuya camino hasta donde Rukia y le desato las manos de un solo y certero movimiento. – _cállala._

_Devuélveme a la niña._ – Byakuya termino de bajar las escaleras con un aplomo increíble a pesar de la situación. –

_Estará bien en brazos de su mama._ – sonrió malicioso al soltar bruscamente el cuerpecito de la bebe en brazos de Rukia. –

_Rukia no tiene nada que ver con…_ - miro el rostro angustiado de su hermana, parecía querer decirle algo importante. –

_Nii – sama yo la calmo._ – hablo quedamente mientras acunaba a la pequeña en sus brazos. –

_Qué bello es el sentimiento entre hermanos, tan bello que me dan nauseas_. – con suma calma se llevo la mano dentro de su chaqueta para sacar una pistola, el arma perfecta a sus ojos para matar al estorboso pasado que le perseguía. - _por quien empezamos?._

_Después de todos estos años aun eres un maldito cobarde. – _el moreno miro con seriedad aquella arma que blandía Aizen entre sus manos. –

_No tengo intenciones de escuchar un solo insulto mas proveniente de tu asquerosa boca!_. – sin previo aviso golpeo el rostro del Kuchiki con el mango del arma. –

Un pequeño hilo de sangre cayó al suelo, Byakuya no pudo evitar aquel ataque, estaba más pendiente del incesante llanto de la niña en brazos de Rukia, por más esta que quisiera calmarla no podría, la pequeña estaba acostumbrada a los cálidos tratos de su mama.

_Nii - sama!._ – Rukia trato de acercarse a su hermano pero Aizen le corto el paso bruscamente con su cuerpo. –

_Por un demonio haz que se calle esa mocosa_!. – empujo a Rukia de nuevo contra el sillón. –

_Dame a la bebe…._ – mascullo algo adolorido Byakuya por el golpe en el rostro que había lastimado sus labios. –

_No Nii – sama._ – apretó a la pequeña contra su pecho, sabía que dársela era equivalente a sentenciarla a morir. –

_Deja de preocuparte por tu sobrina…. Ella no tiene nada que ver contigo, su sangre no es puramente Kuchiki. _– camino en círculos por la sala, estaba pensando a quien mataría primero. –

Byakuya se sentía morir, era desgarrador escuchar a su hija llorando, era demasiado para su corazón ahora lleno de lo que se podría decir amor maternal, sus sentimientos encontrados sobre qué hacer, si dejar que el maldito Aizen supiera que era su hija o dejar que Rukia siga fingiendo ser la madre, miraba y miraba aquel arma en manos del castaño pensando en que hacer para quitársela en algún momento donde bajara la guardia.

_ME ESTOY HARTANDO DE ESA MALDITA MOCOSA!!._ – el llanto de la niña no le dejaba disfrutar de aquel anhelado momento de venganza. - _cállala o la callare yo a mi manera!._

En un segundo Aizen coloco el cañón de la pistola sobre la pequeña cabeza de la bebe, estaba desesperado por que hiciera silencio otra vez, su acostumbrada calma se le escapaba con cada estridente sonido que salía de la boca de esa niña, sin pena alguna o remordimiento la mandaría al infierno.

_DAME A LA NIÑA!._ – Byakuya le grito con el alma en un hilo, ver esa pistola sobre la cabeza de su hija le aterro. –

_PORQUE LA MALDITA INSISTENCIA EN QUE TE ENTREGE A LA NIÑA?_. – Aizen le encaro con la pistola todavía apuntando a la bebe. –

_Solo deja que la cargue._ – dio dos pasos temblorosos hacia Rukia. – _necesito cargarla para que se calme. _

Aizen se le quedo mirando con suma curiosidad, estaba intrigado por la imperante insistencia de Byakuya, era extraño verlo tan necesitado de tener a ese niña con él, siempre le conoció como un ser arrogante, frio y serio pero con esa bebe estaba sumiso y con la guardia baja. Algo había, algo más que no solo el lazo sobrina tío debía unirle con la niña, de mirar a Byakuya paso sus ojos a Rukia, la chica parecía también negada a darle a la bebe, pero si era la madre, porque no la calmaba?, porque no le callaba de alguna manera, siendo un bebe tan pequeño de seguro el solo contacto con ella debió hacerla silenciar.

Algo le hizo sospechar de la maternidad de Rukia, su mente sacaba a mil por hora teorías acordes a lo que veía, aquella bebe no se parecía a Byakuya, era idéntica al pelirrojo que vivía en esa casa, pero si Rukia no era la madre y el Kuchiki lucia desesperado por tenerla con él. Con una conclusión en manos volvió a mirar a Byakuya, su cuerpo parecía algo mas relleno que antes, andaba en ropa de dormir cuando él era una persona sumamente metódica para arreglarse pero el punto que mas llamo la atención del castaño no fue las acciones directas del Kuchiki, fue la reacción del cuerpo de Byakuya al llanto demandante de la niña.

_Es tuya._ – sentencio con la mirada más sádica que había podido dar ante el descubrimiento. –

_No…_ - Rukia palideció al ver como Aizen le apuntaba ahora a ella mientras le quitaba a la bebe de los brazos con brusquedad. – _dámela!_

_Silencio_. – camino con la bebe en brazos hasta Byakuya. – _me parece retorcidamente increíble que sea tuya… y no me lo hubiese creído si no fuera porque te delato tu cuerpo._ – bajo la mirada hasta el pecho del moreno, la camisa de su pijama estaba mojada gracias al llanto de su hija, el cuerpo reacciona a la demanda del bebe por comida con su llanto. –

_Dame a mi hija_. – extendió los brazos tratando de obviar las palabras de Aizen, no sentía pena o vergüenza por lo sucedido, solo deseaba con toda su alma que la niña estuviese con él. –

_Toda tuya_. – la dejo con nada de delicadeza en brazos de su mama. – _cállala._

Apenas la bebe estuvo en brazos de Byakuya paro su llanto, aquel pequeñito cuerpo temblaba en sus brazos, sus mejillas estaban realmente sonrojadas de tanto llorar mientras su boca ahora solo tenía un pequeño puchero de resignación y algunos débiles gimoteos que dan los bebes después de mucho llorar.

_Acabo de descubrir que mi venganza será más dulce que antes!._ – el castaño sonrió con maldad mientras posaba el cañón del arma nuevamente en la cabeza de la bebe. –

_Aleja esa maldita pistola de mi hija!_. – a pesar del miedo se atrevió a encarar las acciones de Aizen. –

_Tú no estás en condiciones de darme órdenes._ – sin previo aviso movió la pistola de cabeza de la bebe a la quijada de Byakuya, haciendo presión en su tráquea. – _no quiero escucharte._

_Aceptare que me mates…. Pero deja ir a Rukia y a mi hija._ – sentencio fríamente sin un ápice de duda en sus palabras. –

_Nii – sama…_ - Rukia gimió con dolor, su hermano no estaba jugando con lo que decía, en verdad se sacrificaría por la vida de ambas. –

_Orgulloso como siempre_. – movió el pulgar hasta el gatillo para preparar aquel tiro de gracia. – _no sería divertido si dejo vivir a los seres que amas._

Sentía su corazón latir fuertemente, su quijada dolida por la presión del arma sobre ella, aquel frio metal tan cerca de su piel, los ojos demoniacos de Aizen mirándolo con total satisfacción, en que instante su vida dio un giro de la felicidad a la desgracia?, como era posible que ese hombre regresara luego de 15 años?. Su mente pensaba tantas cosas a la vez, quería sacrificarse para que su hija y su hermana vivieran, el ya no importaba, su vida había sido hermosa después de todo, después de conocer el dolor, la tristeza, la amargura y hasta el rencor, luego de todo ello le llego el amor en color rojo, en los brazos, los besos y las locuras de un pelirrojo, el amor vuelto carne y sangre, por un segundo bajo la mirada cuanto pudo hacia su hija, en verdad era idéntica a Renji, su vivo retrato, su amor debía vivir en su hija, tenía que vivir sobre todas las cosas.

_Despídete de este mundo…_ - el sonido metálico del gatillo anuncio lo inevitable. –

Rukia cerró los ojos instintivamente al ver como Aizen cumpliría su cometido, su cuerpo temblaba descontrolado esperando el sonido seco de un disparo que nunca llego, en su lugar el repique del teléfono que Aizen encontró sobre la mesa del comedor evito que aquel asesinato se cumpliera. Con suma molestia se alejo de Byakuya para tomar el teléfono en sus manos.

_No contestare._ – colgó la llamada antes de que la persona del otro lado de la línea pudiese si quiera decir alo. –

_Volverán a llamar._ – el Kuchiki sentencio con seguridad. –

_Estas seguro?._ – siseo un tanto molesto por la interrupción. –

_Tan seguro como que te irás al infierno hoy._ – miro el arma que estaba en la mano izquierda de Aizen, su cabeza buscaba la manera de desarmarlo sin que nadie terminara muerto. –

_Eso lo pongo en duda._ – miro el teléfono apenas este volvió a repicar, Byakuya no se había equivocado con su predicción. –

Con rabia Aizen miro el aparato para después colocarlo en el oído de Byakuya, estaba muy incomodo con esa llamada, sabía que si volvía a colgarla podría despertar sospechas de la persona que intentaba comunicarse a esa casa.

_Vas a responder como si nada pasara aquí…_ - apunto la pistola a la cabeza de la bebe. – _si dices algo de mas le volare la cabeza a la niña. _

_Maldito bastardo…_ - apretó los dientes con impotencia, otra vez esa asquerosa arma estaba en la cabeza de su pequeña hija. –

_Los insultos no me molestan, así que responde con moderación!. –_ apretó el botón de llamada en el teléfono. –

Byakuya trago grueso apenas escucho la voz de la persona que llamaba, era sin duda alguna Renji, sabía que era el ya que siempre llamaba a media mañana para saber de la bebe y de él, su boca se seco y su corazón latió mas rápido aun cuando debió responder como cualquiera de los otros días en que él llamaba.

_Alo…_ - le costó sacar las palabras de su boca. –

_Byakuya?, porque me colgaste?._ – pregunto un tanto molesto por lo que paso con su anterior llamada. –

_Estaba… estaba ocupado con Hana._ – miro a la bebe que empezaba a molestarle el cañón del arma haciendo presión sobre su cabecita. –

_Rukia no te estaba ayudando?_. – sintió que la voz de Byakuya era algo diferente a lo de costumbre, como su respiración en el teléfono sonaba pesada e irregular. –

_Esta ocupada._

_Byakuya que sucede?, porque me hablas con tanta seriedad?, acaso paso algo con Hana?._ – algo muy dentro de su pecho le estaba inquietando en sobre medida y no sabía porque. –

_Ella está dormida, todo está bien. _

Apenas pronuncio esas palabras la bebe volvió a llorar con fuerza, ahora estaba incomoda con el arma en su cabeza y su necesidad de ser alimentada, su llanto fue como el detonante de más preguntas por parte de Renji al oírla.

_Me dijiste que estaba dormida pero está llorando?._ – pregunto un tanto angustiado. –

_Renji._ – su mente buscaba desesperadamente la manera de hacerle entender que debía venir a la casa o si quiera alertarle de que algo sucedía en ella. -

_Dime Byakuya?. _

_Ya sé que dejaste en la casa los papeles de uno de tus casos… el 245, yo lo tengo aquí conmigo. _

_Caso?... pero sabes que ya no manejo los casos por números!... deje de hacerlo hace años…_ - cuestiono intrigado ante las raras palabras de Byakuya diciendo cosas que él no había preguntado. –

_Debo irme, la niña debe comer._ – bajo la mirada al notar como Aizen colgaba el teléfono y paso siguiente lo lanzaba al suelo con fuerza. –

_Porque le hablaste de un caso?._ – sujeto de las ropas al moreno, sentía que algo de información se fue con esas palabras extrañas. –

_Porque me pregunto por ello!!._ – siseo con frialdad ante la pregunta. –

_Espero que digas la verdad o…_ - intento apuntarle a la bebe nuevamente pero Byakuya interpuso su mano entre el arma y la cabeza de su hija. –

_Deja de amenazarme_!.

_Acaso quieres adelantar su muerte_!!, _Quieres que la mate primero que a ti!!._ – desvió la mirada hacia la niña que nuevamente estaba llorando desconsolada. –

_Solo quiero unos minutos para calmarla._ – estaba maquinando darle tiempo a Renji para que entendiera lo que quiso decirle con ese número, todas sus esperanzas estaban puestas en la buena memoria de su amante. –

Sin importarle lo peligroso que fuera no obedecer a ese desalmado ser, Byakuya tuvo el aplomo de dar unos pasos lejos de Aizen para sentarse en el sofá, necesitaba tiempo, tiempo que no tenía y que le robaría a Aizen por medio de su hija. Olvidando la vergüenza o en la tensa situación que estaba viviendo, acomodo a la pequeña Hana en su regazo para darle de comer, la niña estaba asustada, tensa por el ambiente y hambrienta, debía darle un poco de paz mientras su corazón rogaba que Renji viniera lo antes posible a salvarles.

_Quien te dijo que te podías sentar!._ – estaba algo incomodo con la escena frente a él, no solo por que Byakuya le desobedeció, si no porque sentía que aquel hombre le retaba al hacer eso, ni le miraba si quiera, toda su atención estaba puesta en la niña. –

_La quieres llorando o callada?_. – miro con rencor a su antiguo compañero de trabajo. –

_Desgraciado arrogante!_. – dio dos pasos largos hasta Byakuya para después apuntar la pistola a su pecho descubierto. – _TE VOY A MATAR DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!. _

Un frio recorrió su espalda en un segundo, su mente se nublo mientras sentía una terrible opresión en su pecho, hasta hace unos segundos estaba pensado seriamente en aquellas palabras de Byakuya, se preguntaba porque le había hablado de sus antiguos casos y mas en especifico de ese caso, su mente trato de traer el nombre exacto de ese caso o si quiera de que trataba, todo parecía un juego muy mal intencionado de su amante, por un segundo recordó el numero y a quien pertenecía ese caso mientras seguía a un hombre infiel que estaba investigado.

_245… ese fue mi último caso como policía…. El caso que nunca cerré porque el asesino escapo después de matar… a la esposa de Byakuya._

Aquel miedo que sentía sin explicación al fin se definía, aquel escalofrió en su cuerpo, aquella sensación en la voz de Byakuya de que le mentía, en un segundo sintió como el terror le recorría el cuerpo entero y la evidente desesperación por regresar a su casa le hizo dejar todo lo que hacía e ir donde su querida familia, una sensación de tragedia se anido en su alma, el destino le daría la oportunidad de volver a encarar el pasado.

_**Continuara…**_

Me voy a desmayar!!, que tensión hasta el último momento!!, perdón por dejarlo asi pero deben esperar para saber si Aizen le dispara a Byakuya, si Renji logra llegar a tiempo. Si todo este lio no acaba en un baño de sangre!!, dios que tensión, er…. Esperar al próximo capítulo por favor XD… no digo más nada!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Una bala al corazón.**_


	49. Una bala al corazon

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 49**_

_**Una bala al corazón.**_

Jamás sintió tanto terror como en ese instante, tanto miedo que su cuerpo se paralizo, habría dejado de respirar si no fuera porque su organismo lo hace por sí solo, su rostro ya bañado en lagrimas no daba cabida a una más, el solo mirar como aquella arma estaba apuntando el corazón de su hermano, tan cerca de él, tan aterradoramente cerca de la cabeza de su sobrina, ese disparo mataría a ambos si solo Aizen bajaba el cañón de su pistola unos centímetros.

_¡MATAME A MI!_ – Rukia gimió con angustia al ver como el castaño tenia la mirada de un ser lleno de seguridad ante sus acciones. – _VINISTE FUE POR MI!._

_Eso es verdad, pero… _

Aun con el arma sobre el pecho de Byakuya decidió darle unas últimas palabras a la chica que suplicaba por ser la primera de las victimas en esa casa.

_El que inicio todo fue tu adorado Nii – sama._ – sus labios se curvaron con sadismo. –

Byakuya estaba tan impactado como su hermana, no podía dejar de mirar aquella pistola rozando su pecho mientras su pequeña hija se alimentaba ajena a lo que sucedía, sentía el frio metal sobre su corazón, sus latidos descontrolados le hacían sentir que si no moría de un balazo lo haría con un ataque al corazón, pero aun en lo más profundo de su ser deseaba tiempo para ver llegar a Renji, que le viera entrar a la casa de un momento a otro junto con ayuda, ese era su más ferviente deseo, lo que su mente repetía como un mantra lleno de esperanzas a las que estaba aferrado y no soltaría fácilmente.

_He alargado demasiado esta angustia, tengo un vuelo que tomar apenas termine aquí._ – miro de reojo hacia su reloj de pulsera. –

Mientras todo el miedo y la venganza se desataba dentro de la casa de los Kuchiki, en las afuera estaba parte de las jugadas del destino, muy cerca de la puerta se encontraba alguien que caminaba precariamente por el peso de lo que llevaba en sus manos, una sonrisa de felicidad iluminaba sus labios rosados mientras que el sonido de sus tacones altos resonaban contra el suelo de piedra que antecedía a la puerta de aquel desdichado hogar, ya parada en la entrada dio un último vistazo a su cargamento para después tocar el timbre unas cuantas veces. Adentro, la atmosfera se tenso mas, Aizen se vio totalmente desubicado ante aquel sonido repentino de la puerta, no creía que su suerte fuera tan mala como para que dos interrupciones se dieran en esa mañana.

_Ponte de pie._ – Aizen desvió la mirada hacia Rukia. – _vas a ver quien toca a la puerta como una niña buena._

_Si…_ - Rukia obedeció de inmediato, se creía con suerte de poder conseguir ayuda. –

_No quiero héroes aquí, si cometes un solo error despídete de tu querido hermano y la mocosa_. – acomodo el arma aun más cerca de la cabeza de la bebe. –

Con tristeza la pequeña morena miro a su hermano como diciéndole perdón por todo, estaba temblando de miedo mientras caminaba poco a poco hacia la puerta de la casa, podía escuchar que ahora no solo el timbre era sonado si no que también la puerta fue tocada unas cuantas veces de manera brusca y nada parecida a un toque dado con la mano. Del otro lado de la puerta estaba la secretaria de Byakuya tocando la puerta con la punta de uno de sus zapatos de tacón alto ya que sus manos estaban cargando un enorme ramo de rosas rosadas acompañadas por un gran oso de felpa y rodeado de globos de colores pasteles que decían frases de felicitaciones por tener una niña.

_Por dios…. ¿Porque no abren?, Esto pesa un mundo!._ – mascullo un poco enfadada mientras seguía tocando la puerta con uno de sus pies. –

Matsumoto era insistente, estaba completamente segura de que Byakuya estaba en casa ya que el día anterior logro hablar con su jefe para darle parte de algunas cosas de la universidad y de paso decirle que iría a conocer a la bebe, estaba muy contenta por ver a la niña después de 9 meses de estar al pendiente de todo aquel embarazo, de disfrutar de tantas ocasiones gracias a las "hormonas" de su pobre jefe, y ahora, que estaba allí mas puesta que un zapato no le dejaban pasar dentro por alguna extraña razón que averiguaría como fuera.

_Es…. Matsumoto._ – susurro impresionada Rukia al ver a la chica por la mirilla de la puerta rápidamente. –

Aizen se sintió un poco acorralado con esa inesperada visita, lo último que deseaba era más muertos en esa casa, ya le bastaba con cumplir su venganza para que tuviese que silenciar a más personas por un descuido suyo, sin dejar de apuntar a Byakuya se quedo pensativo unos minutos mientras los sonidos del zapato de Matsumoto contra la puerta le estaba alterando los nervios.

_No se ira._ – hablo con frialdad el moreno al ver que Aizen estaba muy dispuesto a no abrir la puerta. –

_MALDITA SEA!_!... – dejo de apuntarle a Byakuya para ahora caminar rápidamente hacia Rukia y posar el arma en su espalda. – _vas a abrir y le dirás a esa mujer que se vaya_.

_Si…_. – susurro con mucho terror al sentir como el castaño le apuntaba a su columna mientras la hacía caminar nuevamente hacia la puerta de la casa. –

Byakuya no sintió nada de calma cuando le dejo de apuntar con la pistola a él, al contrario, ahora estaba aun mas aterrado al ver como su pequeña hermana era arrastrada hasta la puerta por el mismo Aizen, su mente no lograba coordinarse pero entre tantos nervios algo le dio la calma que necesitaba para pensar cuando sintió como su hija dejaba de comer para dar un hondo bostezo y terminar dormida en sus brazos.

_Lo que hare será por nuestra familia._ – miro con infinita dulzura a la niña para después besar su frente y dejarla dormida en el moisés sobre el sofá. –

Aizen no noto aquellos movimientos del Kuchiki ya que estaba atrás de la puerta dirigiendo las acciones de Rukia mientras trataba de hacer irse a Matsumoto.

_En serio no están?._ – suspiro un tanto incrédula ante las palabras de la chica. –

_Salieron con la bebe._ – hablo lo mas calmadamente que sus nervios le permitían. –

_Y yo que traje este regalo._ – miro el enorme arreglo para la bebe. –

_Si gustas, pasa más tarde._ – miro con infinita angustia a Matsumoto. –

_Más tarde?. –_ quedo un tanto confundida por la mirada de Rukia, parecía como querer decirle algo y no podía. –

_Más tarde, ahora no puedo atenderte, lo siento._ – sintió como la mano de Aizen le jalaba hacia atrás mientras la puerta se cerraba delante de Matsumoto con brusquedad. –

Rukia sintió que había logrado levantar algo de curiosidad en la peli naranja, estaba segura que aunque sea la chica noto su mirada suplicante de ayuda, pero el castaño estaba más enfadado aun con aquella conversación que no estaba en sus planes, quería terminar ya este problema y lo haría apenas dejara a Rukia en su lugar. Por su parte Matsumoto dejo el arreglo a los pies de la puerta y camino unos pasos hacia la calle, saco su celular de su bolso y lo abrió dispuesta a cumplir con su idea.

_No me gusto lo que vi en sus ojos._ – sus dedos teclearon algunos números con rapidez. -

Dentro, En un segundo se escucho un golpe seco en la sala, Rukia cayó al suelo con el repentino movimiento que hizo el cuerpo de Aizen contra una de las paredes de la sala, sin previo aviso su Nii – sama se le había lanzado encima como lo haría un jugador de rugbi contra el contrario para robarle el balón, el castaño perdió el equilibrio quedando precariamente de pie y con su rostro estampado contra la pared, por su parte Rukia estaba tirada en el suelo a los pies de Aizen, su cuerpo estaba paralizado al ver como la pistola estaba a pocos pasos junto a ella en el suelo.

_TOMA A LA NIÑA Y SAL DE LA CASA!_ – Byakuya le grito con todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que daba otro golpe a la cabeza de Aizen contra la pared. –

_NO SALDRAN QUE AQUÍ VIVOS!_!. – el castaño se logro dar la vuelta para encarar el puño de Byakuya que iba directo a su rostro. –

Entre aquella pelea y gritos, Rukia anduvo a gatas por el suelo hasta alcanzar la pistola, quería agarrarla para apuntar a Aizen pero apenas quiso hacerlo el llanto de Hana le recordó que debía cumplir primero con la petición de su Nii – sama, sacar a la niña de la casa. Su cabeza se debatió entre agarrar la pistola o a la bebe, estaba segura que si tomaba la pistola todo acabaría y ayudaría a su hermano, pero también deseaba sacar a la niña de ese enfrentamiento que ahora tenían ambos hombres por toda la sala.

_SACA A HANA!!._ – grito con desesperación al ver que Rukia estaba de pie frente a la pistola. –

Sus manos estaban rojas por haber golpeado el rostro del castaño unas cuantas veces, ambos hombres estaban en precarias condiciones y cada uno mirando los puntos débiles del otro, Byakuya no deseaba que el otro tomara ventajas, aquella pelea acabo como un mano a mano, por su parte Aizen estaba más iracundo que antes, todos sus planes se vinieron abajo gracias a un pequeño descuido, ahora estaba adolorido por una segura fractura en una de sus costillas, Byakuya le empujo con toda su alma contra la pared, su rostro estaba muy lastimado gracias a los golpes que le había dado el moreno llenos de rabia e ira. Pero a pesar de ello, estaba seguro que la historia cambiaria si volvía a tener el control de su pistola, con preocupación miraba que estaba algo lejos de ella y que el Kuchiki no le iba a dejar alcanzarla sin pelear.

_Nii – sama!._ – Rukia dejo el arma en el suelo y fue directo a cargar a la bebe, la pequeña valía más que esa pistola. –

Con la niña en sus brazos, corrió hacia la puerta para salir, pero en un segundo Aizen le siguió para evitar que huyera, estaba más cerca que Byakuya de la entrada de la casa así que no fue difícil darle alcance a Rukia, otro forcejeo se armo por abrir la puerta, Rukia tenía a la niña aferrada entre sus brazos mientras el castaño le sujeto de las ropas para evitar que siguiera con su escapatoria, la bebe lloraba a todo pulmón con aquel desastre y Byakuya también corrió para ayudar a su hermana pero antes de poder moverse si quiera la puerta de la casa se abrió y alguien conocido entro sin preguntar nada, solo miro por un fugaz instante la escena frente a él para después darle un puñetazo en la cara al castaño, Aizen salió despedido por la fuerza del golpe cayendo precipitosamente al suelo con la boca totalmente partida.

_RENJI!!._ – Rukia estaba temblando con la bebe en sus brazos. –

_Sal de la casa._ – camino unos pasos dentro sin dejar de mirar al mal nacido que estaba frente a él. – _no podía creer que habías regresado aquí…_

_Renji…_ - Byakuya le miro con total asombro, su torpe amante había entendió sus palabras en la llamada. –

_Estas bien_?. – desvió la mirada un segundo hacia Byakuya. –

_Ahora si_… - sonrió a medias mientras caminaba hacia el pelirrojo. –

_llame a la policía, pronto vendrán por ti maldita basura. – _su rostro era de rabia e indignación por lo que veía delante de sus ojos, odiaba a ese hombre por lastimar a Byakuya en el pasado y ahora por atreverse a volver a su vida después de tantos años. –

Byakuya camino unos pasos para estar junto a su amante, sentía que debía abrazarse a él cómo lo había hecho en el pasado, en el funeral de Hisana, aquel cálido sentimiento que inundaba su cuerpo y le daba la seguridad que necesitaba en esos momentos más que nunca, pero en un segundo la sonrisa macabra de un ensangrentado Aizen resonó en la casa una vez más, sus labios ahora partidos no dejaban de sonreír, con mucha dificultad se giro hacia la pareja y con una precisión mortal disparo el arma directo contra Byakuya.

Todo parecía una película de terror, el sonido seco de un disparo, el cuerpo doblándose por el dolor, un lastimero gemido de angustia y la sangre brotando de una herida, Byakuya cayó al suelo junto a Renji, aquel disparo iba para él y su muy idiota amante se atravesó, se atravesó para recibir aquella bala que era para él..

_RENJI!! ESTUPIDO PORQUE!!...._ – el Kuchiki le grito con las lágrimas afuera, verle tendido en el suelo y con sus ropas manchadas de sangre era indescriptible. –

_No… llores._ – susurro el pelirrojo al tiempo que alzaba su mano manchada de sangre para acariciar la mejilla de Byakuya. –

_No hables…_ - trato de mirar donde el pelirrojo tenia la herida pero la sangre no le dejaba. –

_Je je je… así quería verte Byakuya._ – la risa desencajada de Aizen resonó en la casa aterradoramente. – _que tal la sorpresa?._

Con mucha dificultad se levanto del suelo con su pistola en mano, la había logrado tomar cuando Renji le golpeo, estando en el suelo alcanzo a verla tirada cerca suyo y se aprovecho de todo el desastre para cumplir sus retorcidos deseos. Con dolor escupió algo de sangre para limpiarse la boca de aquel sabor metálico que ahora sentía, estaba muy adolorido por los golpes pero el tener de regreso su arma y ante él a un Byakuya totalmente derrotado le hacía pensar que todo ese día había valido la pena, sus deseos serian cumplidos a cabalidad.

_Ahora si puedes decir tus últimas palabras abrazado al que supongo es el padre de la mocosa, es igual a él_. – miro aquel llamativo cabello rojo de Renji. –

Recuerdos, fugaces recuerdos de toda una vida pasaron delante de los ojos de Byakuya, desde su infancia, sus juegos de niños con Renji, su juventud, sus secretos, sus sueños, el dolor de la partida de alguien querido y el reencuentro del verdadero amor, las locuras de su vida y la llegada al mundo del ser más amado que tenia, tantas cosas hermosas que ahora eran pisoteadas por el hombre que estaba delante suyo, sentía una rabia en su pecho más grande que antes, los deseos irrefrenables de vengarse, de saldar con la propia vida de Aizen todas las lagrimas y la sangre derramada en esa casa.

_TE MANDARE AL INFIERNO!!._ – no pensó, no había tiempo de pensar para Byakuya. –

Sus pies se movieron solos, el ímpetu del dolor le lleno de las fuerzas necesarias para lanzarse contra Aizen, se olvido de la pistola en sus manos, de que Renji estaba mal herido en el suelo, de que su hija aun lloraba en las afueras de la casa, olvido todo para solo concentrarse en acabar con la vida del castaño, su cuerpo se estrello de lleno contra el del castaño, su odiado enemigo no había podido dispararle antes de que lograra acercarse con tal fuerza que ambos cayeron al suelo cerca de Renji, Byakuya rodaba por el suelo aun sujeto a Aizen, ambos tratando de lograr ponerse de pie sin efectividad, en una de esas vueltas el moreno logro sujetar el arma de Aizen, ambos forcejeando con ella hasta que un segundo disparo volvió a inundar la sala de los Kuchiki.

_Adiós Byakuya…_ - su retorcida sonrisa se dibujo por un segundo en el rostro de Aizen para después soltar la pistola entre sus manos ensangrentadas. –

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que Rukia pudo entrar nuevamente a la casa junto con un contingente de policías, habían llegado segundos después de que escucharan el disparo. Con total asombro la pequeña morena camino hacia la sala mirando los cuerpos frente a ella, su tonto cuñado estaba tendido en el suelo con todo su torso manchado de sangre, sus ojos cerrados mientras que a su lado estaba agachado Byakuya con la cabeza de Renji sobre sus piernas susurrándole que todo iba estar bien y que ya había terminado la pesadilla, la escena era retorcidamente dolorosa para ella pero aun le faltaba ver la más cruda de las imágenes ya que a pocos pasos de la pareja estaba un Aizen tendido en el suelo con el pecho perforado por una bala, sus ojos desorbitados y con la sonrisa aun en sus labios.

Luz, calidez, serenidad, tantas buenas sensaciones que le arropaban el cuerpo, se sentí aletargado, pesado y cansado, no recordaba muy bien donde estaba pero cuando intento abrir los ojos solo sintió como tenía un peso sobre su pecho, los sonidos conocidos de algo le hicieron tratar de enfocar su vista vidriosa para darse cuenta de que estaba en una insípida habitación de hospital, el olor a medicina y las paredes blanco desabrido, sus ojos miraban al techo hasta que sintió como algo se movía sobre él.

_Renji._ – la voz quebrada de su amante resonó en esa fría habitación. –

El pelirrojo solo pudo quedar boquiabierto al mirar lo que estaba sobre él, su pequeña princesa parecía muy cómoda recostada sobre su amplio pecho, su cuerpo relajado y aparentemente dormida, no sabía cómo comenzar a hablar, su boca estaba totalmente seca y nada mas pudo levantar su mano y acariciar la cabeza de la bebe con mucha ternura, aquello fue la sensación más placentera que podía sentir después de todo lo que paso.

_Eres un estúpido que no sabe de peligros._ – Byakuya estaba sentado al lado suyo en la cama, su mirada era triste y contenida, parecía querer llorar. –

_Quería protegerlos._ - saco a duras penas esas palabras de su boca. –

_Pudiste haber muerto!._ – susurro aun mas dolido mientras se aferraba a la mano de Renji. –

_No iba a dejarlos solos, no puedo dejarles solos._ – sonrió a medias. –

_Júrame que mas nunca vas a hacer eso, que mas nunca vas a hacer una tontería como la que hiciste…_ - una lagrima rodo por su mejilla sin notarlo si quiera. –

_Solo puedo jurar algo_. – levanto su mano para limpiar aquellas perlas saladas que recorrían las mejillas del moreno. – _jurar que siempre estaré para cuidarles, a ti y a ella._

Bajo la mirada hacia la bebe, esta estaba ya despierta pero sin llorar, al contrario parecía entender que aquel instante era de sus padres, que estaban tratando de recuperar la calma que habían perdido, estaba con sus ojitos azul profundo mirando a su padre, Renji le pareció curioso que no llorara, que estuviese tan quieta sobre él, era algo que había querido hacer desde que nació la niña pero no podía gracias a que solo Byakuya era quien le cargaba así, sonrió levemente ante la escena y como respuesta la bebe movió su boca de una extraña manera que hasta el pelirrojo juraría que estaba sonriendo también.

_Hana me sonrió!._ – quiso alzar la voz pero una punzada en uno de sus costados le hizo desistir de emocionarse de mas. – _me sonrió._

_Esta muy pequeña para sonreír._ – Byakuya le miro con cara de incredulidad. –

_En serio que me sonrió ouht!_!. – su cara se curvo con un gesto doloroso. –

_No te muevas mucho, la herida se abrirá._

_Donde me dio la bala?._ – quiso mirar su costado pero maniobrar con la bebe encima era imposible. –

_Tuviste la suerte del ignorante._ – tomo a la bebe en sus brazos. – _la bala entro y salió de tu cuerpo sin tocar ningún órgano vital, unos centímetros más y ni si quiera te hubiese dado. _–

Con mucha curiosidad levanto las sabanas para mirar donde tenía exactamente la herida, en seguida noto su estomago vendado y una pequeña mancha de sangre teñía las vendas en un costado debajo de la ultima costilla.

_Y..._ – dudo en preguntar por el causante de tanto terror. –

_Esta muerto._ – el Kuchiki sentencio secamente. –

_Como…_ _murió?._

_Con una bala al corazón._

Renji no quiso hacer más preguntas, era obvio que ese tema aun angustiaba a Byakuya, podía notar lo tensa de sus palabras, su reacción al tema, ese día vivido seria enterrado para siempre por la familia Kuchiki, mas nunca se sabría de aquel dantesco hombre que llego a sus vidas para darles angustia y terror.

_Nii – sama?._ – la voz de Rukia se escucho apenas esta abrió la puerta de la habitación poco a poco. –

_Pasa._ – miro a su hermana con melancolía, debía ser tan difícil para ella como para el dejar atrás ese pasado. –

_Despertaste._ – Rukia camino hasta la cama donde estaba su cuñado. –

_Ya estoy de regreso._ – sonrió divertido tratando de alivianar la atmosfera. –

_Permiso!.-_ una estridente voz femenina resonó en la habitación repentinamente. – _QUE BUENO QUE ESTAS BIEN!. _

Matsumoto entro de sopetón a la habitación cargada con el anteriormente nombrado arreglo para la bebe, sin pena alguna lo dejo sobre una pequeña mesa cerca de la puerta, estaba por hablarle a Renji cuando noto a Byakuya sentado con la bebe junto a la cama y en un segundo se instalo junto a su jefe para mirar a la niña.

_Que linda!._ – le toco las mejillas con suavidad. –

_Matsumoto?._ – Renji se le queda mirando con algo de duda. – _viniste a verme a mí o la niña?._

_A ti te veo casi todos los días en cambio a esta lindura es primera vez que la veo!._ – junto sus manos muy emocionada. –

_Que amable…_ - susurro para sí el pelirrojo con una gotita resbalando en su cabeza. –

_Puedo cargarla_?. – extendió los brazos con intensiones de que le dieran a la niña pero Byakuya pareció ignorarla campantemente. –

_No le gusta los extraños_.

_Pensé que después del parto se volvería más amable jefe_. – hizo puchero con molestia. –

_Nii – sama las enfermeras me dijeron que debían sacar a la bebe de aquí. _

_Ya se va?._ – Matsumoto pregunto un tanto curiosa al ver como su jefe se ponía de pie con la niña. –

_Me dejaron entrar con ella porque insistí, pero ya debo irme. _

No le importo nada, era su mundo, su deseo de que su querido y tonto pelirrojo despertara con su familia a su lado, eso era lo único que deseaba y ya cumplido su cometido dejaría en manos de su hermana y los médicos la recuperación de Renji, los médicos le darían de alta a la mañana siguiente así que no estaba preocupado de irse a la casa, con mucha seriedad camino hasta la cama donde estaba el pelirrojo y se agacho para hablarle.

_Nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por nosotros._ – susurro aquella frase al oído de Renji. – _gracias._

_Byakuya…_ - sonrió con melancolía, era impresionante ver a su amante ser tan humilde con él. –

_Te amo_.

Sin pérdida de tiempo acorto la distancia entre sus labios para juntarlos con un suave beso, un beso que decía muchas cosas, que daba gracias, que decía te quiero, que gritaba a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que era por tenerle, con lentitud se separo del pelirrojo para darle una última mirada de cariño sin importarle que su querida hermana y su secretaria estaban observando todo en primera fila.

_Nos vemos en la casa._ – se despidió con esas últimas palabras mientras caminaba rumbo a la puerta. –

_KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA._ – Matsumoto chillo como quinceañera enamorada. – _qué lindos son. _

_No te parecerían tan lindos si los oyera todas las noches…_ - susurro Rukia para sí con pena. -

_**Continuara…….**_

SUGOI!!... al fin lo termine!! Dios, como me quede trabada y sin tiempo para culminarlo U.U, pero ya esta y aquí seguimos!, espero les gustara como quedo y que al fin el desgraciado de Aizen se murió como debía y en manos de Byakuya! Pero eso fue una muerte involuntaria gracias a la pelea que hizo por la pistola. Bueno, ahora vamos a divertirnos más porque veremos muy prontito un nacimiento mas!.. Si señoritas y no tan señoritas llegan al mundo los gemelitos de Ichigo y Grimmjow!!, ese capi esta ya casi terminado y será todo un mate de risa, muy distinto al de Byakuya que fue muy angustiante XD.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Dando una noticia.**_


	50. Dando una noticia

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 50**_

_**Dando una noticia.**_

Una locura, había cometido una enorme, gran y ridícula locura, como después de tanto tiempo podía regresar atrás?, como se había dejado seducir por el pasado?, no lo sabía en verdad pero estaba muy intranquilo ahora, acostado en la cama y mirando al techo como si este le pudiese dar la respuesta a sus preguntas, suspiro audiblemente mientras se llevaba las manos a la cabeza sintiendo sus cabellos algo enredados después de aquella extraña noche que vivió, aun adormilado se ladeo para recoger sus lentes que estaban precariamente puestos en una de las mesas de noche, en ese justo instante sintió como algo apresaba su cintura desnuda y le jalaba suavemente dentro de la cama.

_Buenos días amorcito._ – susurro libidinoso al oído de su ex. –

_No te cansas de molestarme?._ – trato de quitarse las manos que le apresaban. –

_Solo te doy los buenos días_. – apretó mas el cuerpo del peli plata entre sus brazos. – _es divino volver a dormir juntos, como en el pasado. _

_Dormir juntos…_ - susurro derrotado Ryuken. – _como pude volver a caer tan bajo?._

_Quita esa cara de muerte, anoche no parecías para nada molesto cuando me invitaste a pasar._ – deslizo sus labios por la mejilla de Ryuken. –

_ANOCHE ESTABA BORRACHO!._ – se soltó de las manos de Isshin con mucha dificultad. – _anoche no sé porque diablos deje que me trajeras!._

_Porque querías a un hombre en tu cama._ – sonrió descarado ante su comentario. –

_MALDITO ISSHIN_. – le aventó lo primero que encontró en la mesita de noche y eso era su reloj despertador. –

_Agresivo como siempre._ – esquivo el pequeño aparato que dio de lleno contra la pared. – _porque no puedes ser más dulce, no se… que tal si me invitas a desayunar y hablamos?._

_No tengo nada que hablar contigo._ – miro por el suelo a ver si daba con su bata para ponérsela. –

_Quedamos en que estábamos perdonados, porque no dejas que las cosas fluyan y seamos felices?._ – se puso de pie también. –

_No tengo ganas de hablar de corazones, arco iris y demás sandeces, debo irme a trabajar. _

Ryuken en verdad seguía siendo demasiado orgulloso para dejar que Isshin entrara otra vez en su vida así de fácil, pero la noche anterior ambos se reunieron para conversar sobre el matrimonio de su hijo y también para darle la noticia de que sería otra vez abuelo, pero entre la cena, las charlas, unas copas de más y una inesperada invitación a la casa de los Ishida, el peli plata olvido darle la noticia y se dejo llevar por la pasión del momento, pasaron toda la noche juntos y aquella mañana al despertar fue que se dio cuenta de la tontería que había cometido al dejar que Isshin durmiera con el toda la noche.

_Arréglate y sal de la casa antes de que Uryu te descubra aquí!._ – arto de conseguir su bata dejo de buscarla para dirigirse a un enorme ropero donde guardaba sus trajes. –

_Antes de eso._ – camino tranquilamente hasta quedar tras Ryuken. – _quiero una despedida digna de dos apasionados. _

_Estas lo.._ – no pudo terminar de hablar ya que su boca fue apresada por la de Isshin. –

Otra vez en sus brazos, nuevamente atado a sus emociones descontroladas, aquel hombre era una bestia que le devoraba en cuerpo y alma cuando se lo proponía y eso estaba haciendo nuevamente esa mañana, sentía como su lengua traviesa se abría paso entre sus labios, saboreando y tocando todo, sus manos le recorrieron totalmente mientras ambos hombres luchaban por el control de la situación, Isshin sabía que su ex no se negaría a aquel acto pasional que deseaban ambos, conocía muy bien a Ryuken, tanto que estaba seguro de que no saldría de esa casa sin antes demostrarle con caricias que le adoraba sobre todas las cosas.

_Tener sexo es saludable._ – sonrió libidinoso mientras dejaba que Ryuken respirara otra vez después de aquel fogoso beso. –

_No entiendes de negativas?._ – sentía su cuerpo pesado y caliente, porque siempre despertaba sus más bajas pasiones cuando el menos lo quería?. –

_Solo entiendo que me deseas._ – mordió con suavidad el hombro de Ryuken mientras una de sus manos se deslizaba por todo su pecho tocando a placer. –

_Podría…_ _ser verdad._ – articulo dificultosamente al mirar como la boca del moreno se paseaba otra vez desde su cuello recorriendo sus hombros para después bajar un poco mas hasta llegar a uno de sus pezones. –

Sin retorno, no había palabras que detuviesen lo que ocurría allí, jugaban a desatar pasiones y lo estaban logrando ya que los gemidos se abrieron paso entre los labios de Ryuken al sentir como Isshin mordisqueaba y lamia a placer su pecho, cerró los ojos para solo dejarse llevar, sentir como esas manos le exploraban por todos lados, tocando descarada sus muslos desnudos, su espalda y sus piernas hasta terminar sujetando su cintura para dar un paso más. Entre besos y jadeos ambos hombres caminaron a tumbos hasta la cama, Ryuken se dejo caer boca arriba mientras su ex se deslizaba encima suyo hasta atrapar su excitado miembro con su boca, pronto las sensaciones aumentaron, los sonidos placenteros que despedían sus labios gracias al vaivén delirante de una lengua que no dejaba piel sin tocar, recorriéndole a plenitud, moviéndose de arriba abajo con deliro total hasta que ya el placer fue demasiado para el cuerpo de Ryuken, con fuerza sujeto el cabello desordenado de Isshin entre sus manos, apretando y dirigiendo los movimientos de este hasta que los espasmos incontrolados y las envestidas involuntarias le hicieron llegar al paraíso, suspiro agotado después de todo aquel compendio de sensaciones mientras sus ojos entreabiertos solo miraban el rostro satisfecho de Isshin por lograr que su amante dijera su nombre entre tantos gemidos.

_Me enciendes, de verdad que aun me enciendes como si nunca hubiese pasado el tiempo entre nosotros._ – beso con ternura la frente de Ryuken bañada en pequeñas perlas de sudor. –

_Descarado…_ - articulo un tanto adolorido en su garganta, no había podido controlar sus gemidos por más que quiso. -

_No soy descarado, soy un gran amante y te lo voy a demostrar. – _con una mirada malévola poso sus manos en la rodillas de Ryuken para abrir sus piernas. –

_Compruébamelo._ - le lanzo una mirada lujuriosa y retadora, siempre le gustaba fastidiar a Isshin y hacerle ser mas posesivo e insistente con él. –

_Será todo un placer._ – sin pérdida de tiempo agacho su cabeza hasta poder tener acceso a la entrepierna del peli plata. –

Su boca otra vez estaba rondando aquellos lugares indómitos y prohibidos, su legua descarada se deslizo por todos lados, mientras sus dedos hacían su trabajo entrando y saliendo del cuerpo de su ex, otra vez se sentía en el cielo, Isshin podía hacerle tales cosas que le dejaban sin aliento, su cuerpo pidiendo por mas no dejaba de temblar de placer, sus manos se deslizaron hasta las de Isshin en uno de sus tantos actos de dominar la situación.

_Hazme… tuyo._ – gimió con placer mientras el moreno aun seguía tocándolo. –

_Pídemelo otra vez._ – levanto la mirada en son pretencioso. –

_No lo repetiré._ – mascullo entre mas gemidos al sentir que Isshin se adentraba en el hasta tocar aquel lugar exacto. –

_No aguantas…. Sabes que me deseas tanto como yo a ti._ – saco sus dedos rápidamente del interior del peli plata. –

_Quieres que lo haga yo!._ – sin previo aviso se sentó en la cama. –_ si no te apresuras me largare de aquí. _

_No hace falta la amenaza amorcito._ – hizo que Ryuken se diera la vuelta hasta quedar a cuatro patas sobre la cama. –

_Entonces muévete._

Ya no habían más excusas, ambos se retaban por el placer de estar juntos, de sentirse uno, con movimientos suaves y provocadores al fin Isshin se abría paso en el interior de su ex, moviéndose mortalmente lento para el gusto de Ryuken, parecía jugarle sucio con aquello que hacía, era como tentarlo a que el empezara a mover sus caderas y así hizo, dio unas pequeñas estocadas hasta que sus movimientos se hicieron rítmicos y placenteros, ambos moviéndose en cuerpo y alma en ese instante, sus cuerpos sintiendo al máximo, sus mentes unidas con un solo fin, ambos susurrando ordenes, jadeos y gemidos de placer, no paso mucho tiempo cuando otra vez las sensaciones en su bajo vientre y los cosquilleos le indicaron que llegaría al clímax, con fuerza sujeto sus manos de las caderas de Ryuken para acelerar las embestidas y llegar al fin dentro del cálido ser que se entregaba a él.

Ambos hombres cayeron exhaustos en la cama, sus respiraciones aceleradas ahora eran los únicos sonidos de esa habitación, sus rostros satisfechos no daban cabida a más, pero en ese instante Ryuken recordó que debía darle una importante noticia a su ex.

_Isshin…_ - ladeo su cabeza para ver al moreno acostado al lado suyo. –

_No me debes dar las gracias ya sé que soy genial. _

_BAKA!._ – grito muy sonrojado del coraje. – _no te voy a dar las gracias!._

_Entonces?_.

_Vas a ser abuelo._

_Ya lo sé, por cierto, sabes que Ichigo está retrasado en el parto por una semana, anda muy mal humorado por eso y..._

_No te estoy hablando de tu hijo!, te estoy hablando del de nosotros!._ – se sentó en la cama para poder hablar mejor. _– serás abuelo porque Uryu esta embarazado._

_NANI!._ – su rostro parecía un poema a la incredulidad. –

_Así es._ – asintió tranquilamente con su cabeza. –

_SEREMOS ABUELOS!!, SEREMOS ABUELOS LOS DOS!._ – abrazo a Ryuken con mucha alegria, su mundo no podía ser mas feliz, estaba con su familia, ahora con Ryuken (así sea en medio de peleas) y otra vez la vida le regalaba un nieto. –

_Deja el sentimentalismo._ – miro como Isshin tenía los ojos aguados, parecía querer llorar.-

_No sabes lo que significa ser abuelo, es lo mejor!_.

_Como lo sabes si tu hijo aun no ha dado a luz?_.

_Porque igual disfrutas de los ecos, de hablarles y de sentir como se mueven en el interior de tu hijo…_._ Es la máxima sensación en el mundo. _

_Mejor que el sexo_?.

_Eso es otro tema_. – sentencio en tono seductor. –

_Vístete, si quieres bajar a saludar a Uryu todavía no se ha ido a la universidad._ – suspiro resignado ya que no podía hacerlo irse de la casa ahora. –

_Y cuanto tiempo tiene?. _

_Casi 5 meses… y se me olvidaba comentarte algo más._

_Qué será?. _

_Por tu gran genética familiar… son gemelos. _

_4 NIETOS DE UN SOLO GOLPE!. – _grito muy feliz y pensando en cómo serán las navidades y fechas especiales de ahora en adelante. _– tendré que comprar muchos regalos en navidad… _

_Lo que digas. _– sonrió con tranquilidad, sentía que Isshin estaba en el mejor momento de su vida y aunque lo negara el también estaba muy deseoso de conocer a sus nietos. -

Isshin ya estaba feliz, ya no había cosa más importante en el mundo que su gran familia que crecía rápido, y si hablamos de rápido, pues ya habían pasado 2 meses en la vida de todos, para Uryu fue un descubrimiento de su cuerpo, de todo lo que podía hacer y sin el darse cuenta, los cambios, las emociones, el aun preparar un matrimonio que se realizaría en 3 semanas, la recta final, en unos días se graduaría de médico y después su matrimonio, ya su vida se había trazado un camino junto a Ukitake y en el seguirían por mucho tiempo.

Pero en otra parte de la ciudad estaba un menos feliz Ichigo, esos dos meses que le faltaban se fueron lenta y dolorosamente, los gemelos eran un peso difícil de llevar, había dejado de ir a la universidad gracias a que consiguió un permiso del mismo rector Byakuya que había regresado a su puesto tres semanas después de dar a luz. Ahora con 9 meses ese parto lo veía lejos, muy lejos ya que sus tercos hijos no tenían la mas mínima muestra de nacer, tanto así que se habían retrasado una semana en la fecha probable de parto que la doctora Unohana le había dado, gracias a ello estaba irritable, mal humorado y buscando como desesperado que su trabajo de parto iniciara antes de que la doctora decidiera mandarlo a quirófano, no era lo que quería y menos después de que aquel curso que tomo con Grimmjow, fue un real suplicio que le enseño muchas cosas buenas y que debía poner en práctica.

_Estoy agotado!._ – gimió sin fuerzas acostado boca abajo en la cama. –

_Otra vez!._ – Ichigo le movió el hombro con desesperación. – _levántate!._

_Déjame en paz… me estas exprimiendo la vida!._ – gruño furioso aun tirado en la cama como un muñeco de trapo sin vida. –

_Pero es que no hemos logrado nada desde hace días. _

_Nacerán cuando se les dé la gana._ – se dio media vuelta en la cama quedando boca arriba. –

_Pero la doctora dijo que tener sexo aceleraba el parto!. _

_Pues se equivoco. _

_No se equivoco!, lo seguiremos haciendo hasta que este par de niños salgan!._ – señalo su enorme vientre. – _YA NO QUIERO ESTAR EMBARAZADO!!._

_Deja de chillar y busca algo mejor que hacer con tu rabia._ – cerro sus ojos para intentar dormir un poco ya que Ichigo le tenía como mero objeto sexual desde hacía días para lograr que le dieran dolores. –

_Esto es asunto de los dos!._ – se levanto de la cama con mucha dificultad. –

_Pues arréglatelas con los gemelos, yo necesito recuperar todo lo que me quitaste._ – le dio la espalda a Ichigo. –

_Maldito… llevo por 9 meses a tus hijos y me tratas así!, estoy arto de ti y de tu arrogancia!._ – salió de la habitación azotando la puerta, estaba muy molesto por todo. –

_Esta histérico…_. – suspiro resignado, no era por molestar a Ichigo pero estaba cansado de la actitud malcriada de este por querer adelantar lo que la naturaleza hace a su debido tiempo. –

Y nuestro pobre pelos de naranja estaba caminando por toda la sala como una bestia enjaulada, se sentía prisionero de su propio cuerpo, no pida sentarse bien, acostarse o pararse, le costaba un mundo respirar y todo lo que comía le daba acidez, sin contar el dolor demoniaco de espalda, de piernas y las incontables idas al baño por la presión de los dos bebes sobre su vejiga, quería a sus hijos, deseaba conocerles pronto pero el desespero de ver pasar los días y nada pasaba le estaba poniendo intranquilo y amargado con todos.

_Ichi – nii?._ – Yuzu le miro curiosa desde las escaleras. –

_Di?._ – miro de reojo a su hermana. –

_Quieres acompañarme a la tienda?._ – termino de bajar las escaleras emocionada, quería distraer la mente de su hermano de su obsesión por el parto. –

_No tengo ganas de ir a ningún lado. _

_Pero, caminar ayuda, eso escuche de papa._ – bajo la mirada apenada. –

_Pues no ha funcionado._ – se sentó pesadamente en el sofá de la sala. –

_Al menos te distraerás y veremos qué hacer para la cena. _

_Está bien. _

Por más amargado que estuviese no quería pagar los platos rotos con Yuzu, para eso tenía a Grimmjow ya que era el culpable de sus pesares, después de arreglarse un poco salieron rumbo a la tienda más cercana, caminaron poco a poco y conversando sobre la pronta graduación de Ichigo en la universidad, en solo 2 días tendría su título de médico y podría hacer muchas cosas de allí en adelante, aun así Ichigo no tenía ganas de ir a la graduación, se sentía muy cansado para ir pero con la insistencia de su viejo y la de sus hermanas de verle recibir su diploma pues no le quedo de otra que aceptar el ir. Mientras estuvieron en la tienda todo mundo miraba al pobre chico, era muy evidente su estado y más aun al verle como tomaba las revistas relacionadas con el embarazo que vendían en una de las secciones de la tienda, pero ya Ichigo estaba acostumbrado a las miradas inquisidoras y curiosas, siempre le miraron así por su llamativo color de cabello pero ahora era por su estado.

_Está todo listo._ – Yuzu le encontró leyendo una revista muy concentrado. –

Eh... – despego la vista de su lectura al ver a la chica con algunas bolsas en mano.-

_Te la vas a llevar?._ – sonrió curiosa al mirar la portada de la revista, en ella salía un par de niños pequeños jugando. –

_Si._ – sonrió complacido. –

El regreso a la casa fue tranquilo, Yuzu se dispuso a acomodar las compras mientras que Ichigo se devolvió a su habitación para poner en práctica un articulo muy interesante que encontró en la revista que compro, sin pérdida de tiempo entro a la habitación, se quito la camisa que cargaba puesta y paso siguiente se sentó prácticamente encima de un dormido Grimmjow que estaba muy ajeno a lo que Ichigo prendía sobre él.

_DESPIERTA!._ – le zarandeo por los hombros bruscamente. –

_QUE DEMONIOS HACES?._ – abrió de golpe los ojos y miro como su novio estaba sentado arriba suyo y con todo su torso descubierto. – _NO MAS SEXO!._

_Deja de quejarte como un crio y tócame!._ – sujeto de las manos a Grimmjow. –

_Te dije que estoy cansado, déjalo para más tarde._ – trato de soltar sus manos de las de Ichigo pero este estaba muy persistente en su petición. –

_No tenesmos que hacer nada…_. _solo debes tocarme_. – se sonrojo un poco ante la petición. –

_Como que tocarte_?. – pregunto un tanto temeroso por la extraña petición del peli naranja. –

_Aquí_… - susurro mas rojo aun mientras dirigía las manos de Grimmjow sobre su pecho. –

_Lo que estas es tentándome!. _– trato de alejarlas pero el chico empezó a moverlas descaradamente haciendo que los dedos de Grimmjow rozaran sus pezones. –

_No seas idiota…_ _leí que eso estimula ciertas hormonas que actúan en el trabajo de parto._ – recordó el artículo de la revista que compro. –

_Entonces tocarte allí ayuda?._ – una mirada nada sana se apodero de Grimmjow. –

_No te pases…_ - noto como el peli azul movía sus dedos sin necesidad de que le obligara. –

_Y si además de tocar_… - se sentó al tiempo que seguía con aquel juego de dedos, pronto su boca también estaba en la tarea que le había impuesto Ichigo, aquello era divertido si no pasaba a más nada. –

No estaba seguro de que eso sirviera al 100 por ciento pero de lo que si era un hecho es de que era una tarea placentera para ambos, Grimmjow no puso reparo en hacerlo ya que no incluía hacer algo más de lo cual estaba cansado físicamente por tanta petición de su novio, pero las esperanzas de Ichigo se fueron por el caño al esperar toda la noche y otro día mas por los anhelados dolores, estos nunca llegaron y ya estaba pisando el día de su graduación, en verdad no quería ir y su tensa angustia se acrecentaba con ese día, aquella mañana de sábado todo lucia incomodo para él, desde la ropa, la toga que debía llevar puesta y que aun siendo ancha el la llenaba sin dificultad con su enorme vientre, toda su familia estaba lista para acompañarle a la graduación. Después de algunos arreglos y el viaje en auto, pronto se encontraban en las afuera del auditorio donde se haría la ceremonia, muchas personas caminaban por el lugar, familiares de los graduados, amigos y demás.

_KUROSAKI - KUN!!._ – una alborotada Orihime corría precariamente hacia Ichigo y su familia. –

_Inoue…_ - no tuvo tiempo se esquivar el enorme abrazo que le dio al verlo. –

_Días sin verte!._ – se soltó del cuello de Ichigo para seguir hablando muy emocionada. – _como están los bebes?._

_Aferrados a mí._ – suspiro con molestia. –

_Estas enorme._ – miro de arriba abajo a su amigo. –

_Que sincera es tu amiga._ – susurro Grimmjow al iodo de su amante. –

_Er.. Rukia también vino a ver la graduación?._ – miro por todos lado a ver si la localizaba. –

_Si, está en la oficina de su hermano, creo que esta ayudándolo con su sobrina. _

_Ya veo. _

_Bueno, voy a mi puesto, ya están entrando!. – _sonrió muy feliz y desapareció hacia el interior del auditorio. -

_ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!_ – de quien sabe donde una voz chillona hace que todos volteen a ver a un Keigo emocionado que corría muy rápido para llegar donde su amigo. –

_Baka…_ - mira como el pobre entre su emoción se pisa la toga y cae de boca al suelo rodando unos metros hasta los pies del pelis de naranja. –

_y como ese se va a graduar de medico?._ – el peli azul pregunto un tanto asombrado. –

_Yo también me hago la misma pregunta. _– miro al pobre Keigo tirado a sus pies muy adolorido. –

_Desde aquí abajo no te veo la cara… - Keigo _miro el enorme vientre del chico en primera fila. –

_Grimmjow. _

_Con gusto. – _el peli azul le levanto del suelo bruscamente sujetándolo solo de la toga_ –_

_Arr… - me… ahogas…. –_ trato de quitarse las manos de Grimmjow pero le fue imposible hasta que el mismo le soltó sin nada de delicadeza_. – aire!!._

_Que quería Keigo?. – _miro fastidiado a su amigo. –

_Tenía más de un mes sin verte…. Y estas enor…. _– sintió la maligna mirada de Grimmjow sobre él. _– e.. encantadoramente bien. _

_Ya me viste, ya te fuiste. _– empezó a caminar para entrar al auditorio. –

_ESPERA!!.... _– sujeto de la toga a Ichigo._ – debes entrar por otro lado, los graduados nos sentamos aparte de la familia. _

_Donde es?. _– se cruzo de brazos aburrido. –

_Yo te llevo. _

_Nos vemos adentro entonces_. – Ichigo miro a su familia. –

_Suerte Ichi- nii!. – _Yuzu se le abrazo con cariño seguida de su padre y después Karin.-

_Gracias. _

_Ten cuidado. –_ Grimmjow le susurro al oído para después besarle la mejilla con ternura._ – disfruta del día. _

_Eso intentare. _– empezó a caminar junto con Keigo. –

_Ichigo… _- le quería preguntar algo a su amigo pero le daba cosa. –

_Ese es mi novio, contento?. _

_Se van a casar?. _– pregunto inocente ante la sinceridad del Kurosaki. –

_Quién sabe, pero primero quiero graduarme y salir de este predicamento. – _acaricio su vientre mientras lanzaba un gran suspiro. –

El auditorio estaba atestado de gente, la bulla, los flashes de las cámaras, el calor de la toga, todo le molestaba a Ichigo, estaba realmente incomodo en ese lugar, no sabía porque demonios se había dejado convencer de ir a la graduación si podía simplemente pedirle a Rukia que le llevara su titulo a la casa por medio de las influencias que tenia con su hermano, pero se dejo llevar por la emoción de todos, y estaba bien por una parte ya que era la única vez que se graduaría, que llegaba a esa etapa de su vida en la que dejas de depender de la familia y pasas a ser un miembro activo de la sociedad, pero él no lo seria por mucho tiempo más gracias a sus hijos por nacer, debería esperar más aun para poder seguir su profesión como dios manda.

Después de pasar entre muchos alumnos de la carrera, logro sentarse en su sitio junto a Keigo, estaban a más de tres filas de la tarima donde estaba todo un compendio de profesores, alumnado y el rector, su cuerpo se sentía muy cansado y no había llegado si quiera a la mitad del día, le dolía la espalda horriblemente pero esa mañana despertó con la alegría se sentir que podía respirar un poco mejor, por alguna razón sintió que esa noche los gemelos estaban más inquietos que de costumbre y seguro entre sus movimientos dejaron libre su pobre diafragma, con esos pensamientos estaba sentado tratando de prestarle atención a la ceremonia que ya había empezado, aun así a su lado Keigo no dejaba de parlotear como perico, su estridente voz y sus comentarios fuera de tono le molestaban mucho y lo incomodaban más que la toga y el calor que sentía allí sentado.

_Empezaron a entregar los diplomas!._ – chillo emocionado ya que pronto tendría que levantarse y subir a recibirlo. –

_Que acabe pronto._ – susurro mientras acariciaba su vientre, se sentía adolorido desde que empezó la ceremonia. –

_Te sientes mal?._ – volteo al escuchar la voz de Ichigo, sonaba cansada más de lo normal. –

_Nada fuera de lo de costumbre._ – se limpio la frente al sentir como sudaba copiosamente. –

Fue realmente pesado ese lapso de tiempo en que dieron diploma por diploma, estaban tardando mucho para gusto de Ichigo, ya hasta su amigo habla recibido el suyo y pronto le tocaría a él, sus ojos se centraron en mirar como lograría salir de esas filas sin caer de bruces o tropezar con su enorme vientre a los demás alumnos, debía levantarse muy rápido para no tardar mucho en llegar a la tarima y recibir su diploma.

_Te toca…_ - susurro Keigo muy feliz al escuchar que el siguiente en la lista era Ichigo. –

_Allí vamos_. – miro hacia la tarima esperando que le nombrara, cuando así fue no pudo ponerse de pie al sentir que sucedió algo que deseo desde hacía más de una semana que pasara pero en el momento menos oportuno para él. –

_Ichigo te llaman!._ – Keigo le jalo de la toga preocupado.-

_No.. puedo subir a la tarima._ – su rostro estaba algo sonrojado por alguna razón. –

_Quieres que te ayude a subir?. –_ le extendió la mano para ayudarlo a pararse. –

_No puedo subir!._ – soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor. –

_Que paso?._ – se agacho para poder hablarle a su amigo. –

_No… me puedo parar porque creo que rompí fuente… _- sentía sus pantalones totalmente mojados. –

_ES BROMA_!.

_NO ES BROMA_!. – gruño muy apenado por lo que le sucedió. –

_Kurosaki Ichigo_!!. – era la tercera vez que el rector le llamaba a subir pero no lo hacía. –

_NO PUEDE SUBIR!!, VA A TENER A LOS BEBES!!._ – Keigo grito a los cuatro vientos en medio de aquel atestado auditorio. -

_**Continuara………….**_

JAAJAJAJAJ KEIGO VA A MORIR A MANOS DE ICHIGO APENAS ESTE LOGRE ATRAPARLO!! Mira que gritar en medio de todo el público que va a tener a los bebes, XD…. PERDON POR DEJARLO AQUÍ!!, es que debía acomodar la línea tiempo espacio y no podía salirme de una al parto, debían saber algunas cositas de lo que paso en esos dos meses jejejeje, ahora sí, para el que sigue si veremos el nacimiento de los babys!! Mucha locura, se imaginaran que por el escenario que se me presenta puede pasar de todo en esa graduación!. Bueno, nos leemos en el capi que viene y lo de que el sexo y el acariciar ciertas partes del cuerpo activan las contracciones es verdad! XD… pero no a todos les funciona.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Un nacimiento acompañado.**_


	51. Un nacimiento acompañado

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 51**_

_**Un nacimiento acompañado.**_

Muchas miradas, preguntas, gente hablando de aquí para allá, hasta de la tarima bajo el rector al escuchar aquella alharaca que había armado Keigo con su bocota, todo el acto de graduación se detuvo gracias a sus gritos, entre el nutrido público de familiares y presentes se escucho la voz inequívoca de Grimmjow, se había alertado al oír aquella frase seguida del nombre de Ichigo y ahora necesitaba llegar donde él para verificar lo que oyó, pero no era nada sencillo llegar a las primeras filas con todo mundo de pie mirando también hacia el pobre pelos de naranja que seguía sentado y con ganas de poder ser invisible aunque sea una vez en su vida.

_NECESITO PASAR!!._ – Grimmjow grito a medio mundo que estaba atravesado en los pasillos del auditorio. –

Sin esperar a que le obedecieran empezó a repartir codazos y empujones abriéndose camino entre la masa humana, cerca de donde estaba Ichigo había algunas personas con cámaras filmando al pobre chico y su peculiar condición, aquello fue la gota que derramo el vaso de Grimmjow, sin esperar empezó a aventar cámaras, grabadoras y demás objetos que sirvieran para plasmar a su novio. Algunas personas le insultaban y otras pues solo se alejaban al ver el rostro asesino que tenía el peli azul, en otra parte del auditorio estaba el rector Byakuya con su hermana, Rukia lucia preocupada y tratando también de abrirse paso entre la multitud de curiosos.

_Nii – sama pon orden aquí!._ – la morena le suplico al ver que era casi imposible llegar donde Ichigo. –

_Tu amigo esta en un gran predicamento._ – asintió sin pérdida de tiempo y volvió a subir a la tarima para hablarle a los presentes. –

_Gracias._

Después de que Byakuya llamara la atención de todos y calmara los ánimos, al fin Grimmjow y la familia de Ichigo pudieron llegar junto a él, este miro realmente avergonzado a su novio y sintiéndose algo culpable por lo sucedido.

_ICHIGO!!._ – Grimmjow logra llegar para abrazarse a él. – _en verdad ya vienen?._

_Sácame de aquí ya._ – susurro muy molesto al oído del peli azul. –

_Que paso?._ – ahora era Isshin quien había logrado llegar junto a su hijo. – _estás seguro de que ya vienen?._

_Viejo… no me hagas esa maldita pregunta!._ – bajo la mirada hasta sus piernas donde se notaba como estaba toda su ropa mojada. –

_encienda el auto._ – Grimmjow le arrojo las llaves del mismo a su suegro. –

_Que te crees para dirigirme?, yo llevo a Ichigo y tu conduce!._ – le aventó de regreso las llaves. –

_NO TENGO GANAS DE PELEAR CON USTED AHORA!!_ . – le estampo las llaves en el pecho de papa Kurosaki. –

_PUES YO NO SOY TU CHOFER!._ – apretó las llaves con rabia entre sus manos. –

_Ichigo se va conmigo_!. – señalo con su dedo a Isshin. -

_Yo puedo llevarlo!._ – deposito las llaves en las manos de Grimmjow. –

_USTED ESTA MUY VIEJO PARA CARGAR PESO!.._

_COMO DIJISTE?. _

Y estallo la guerra entre ambos hombres, habían pasado varios meses portándose como adultos pero la angustia y el querer tomar la iniciativa con Ichigo hizo que ambos sacaran a flote sus viejas rencillas, uno empujaba al otro, se seguían lanzando las llaves del auto, discutían a viva voz sobre quién podía cargar a Ichigo y quien conduciría, al final llegaron a una pelea de piedra, papel o tijeras para no irse a los puños dentro del auditorio. Y esa "extraña" manera de competición fue ganada por el peli azul con margen de dos a uno.

_JEJEJEJE!! GANE VIEJO!! ICHIGO VA CONMIGO!._ – sonrió pretencioso y arrogante. –

_Malditas tijeras!!, Porque tuve que sacar papel?._ – rezongaba muy decaído mirando su mano en forma de papel. –

_Bueno Ichigo nos vamo…_. – volteo para cargar a su novio pero este ya no estaba en su lugar. _– Ichigo?._

_DONDE ESTA_?. – Isshin también noto como su retoño brillaba por su ausencia. –

Ambos hombres corrieron como locos fuera del auditorio hasta que vieron como muy cerca del estacionamiento estaba el mencionado chico caminando hacia el auto ayudado por Rukia y Keigo, mientras que Yuzu, Karin y hasta Orihime le seguían el paso apresuradas.

_Ichigo!!.-_ Grimmjow se acerco donde su novio y de una sola y fulminante mirada hizo que Keigo le soltara. –

_Al fin notaron que no estaba?._ – volteo a verlo muy molesto y con rostro adolorido. –

_Es que…_ - tartamudeo un poco, sabía que se había dejado llevar por la pelea con Isshin. –

_VOY A TENER A TUS HIJOS Y TU SOLO PIENSAS EN DISCUTIR CON MI VIEJO!._

_El comenzó con… lo de…_ - noto que el rostro de Ichigo se curvaba por el dolor, parecía querer gritar algo pero no lo hizo ya que toda su rabia la dreno de la mejor manera posible. –

Grimmjow cayo de plano al suelo noqueado por Ichigo, un certero puñetazo en la quijada de parte de un adolorido pelos de naranja hizo que toda la pelea acabara allí, aquellas contracciones le estaban molestando mucho y aunado al escándalo que tuvo que vivir dentro del auditorio era de esperarse que no se encontrara en condiciones de escuchar estupideces de nadie.

_Súbanlo al auto…_ - miro a Grimmjow y respiro un poco mas aliviado al sentir como el dolor se iba después de ayudarse con aquel puñetazo. – _lo necesito para golpearlo cuando no soporte el dolor. _

Sin perder más el tiempo Isshin subió al auto para conducir, atrás subieron Yuzu, Ichigo a duras penas y un aun noqueado Grimmjow, como copiloto quedo Karin que parecía ser la más centrada que el resto de los presentes.

_Nosotros los alcanzamos en la clínica Ishida. _– Rukia se despidió de su amigo por una de las ventanillas traseras. –

_Nos vemos!_. – Isshin arranco a toda velocidad rumbo a su destino. –

El camino no fue muy largo por ser sábado y las calles estaban más tranquilas que en un día de semana cualquiera, Isshin aprovecho uno de los semáforos que paro por señalar rojo, saco su celular y marco a su ex para decirle que iba a la clínica con su hijo en trabajo de parto. Al llegar al estacionamiento de la clínica Ishida, Isshin noto como el mismo Ryuken les estaba esperando acompañado de la doctora Unohana y una enfermera con una silla de ruedas, había sido buena idea llamar al director de la clínica más grande de Karakura.

_Como esta?._ – Unohana fue la primera en acercarse al chico que apenas pudo sentarse en la silla de ruedas con sus propias fuerzas. –

_Adolorido…_ - susurro con la mirada cansada. –

_Entonces directo al piso de maternidad._ – le hablo a la enfermera que empujaba aquella silla de ruedas. –

_Esperen!._ – freno con sus manos las ruedas, en ese instante recordó algo muy importante. –

_Qué pasa?._ – Isshin pregunto en tono preocupado. –

_Alguien despierte a Grimmjow…_ - soltó las manos de las ruedas dejando que la enfermera y Unohana le encaminaran dentro de la clínica. –

_Estas nervioso_?. – Ryuken se le acerco al moreno. –

_Mucho… pero también me siento feliz, pronto tú también sabrás que se siente exactamente que tu hijo te haga abuelo._ – palmeo la espalda de Ryuken para después desaparecer dentro del lugar. –

_Envidio tu manera simplista de ver el mundo._ – sonrío a medias mientras apagaba el cigarrillo que fumo mientras esperaba a la llegada de Isshin y su familia. –

Después de que Unohana le hizo algunas preguntas y una rápida revisión, Ichigo cumplía con todos los requisitos para ser ingresado, pronto estuvo muy cómodo en una de las habitaciones más grandes del piso de maternidad, un compendio de enfermeras para complacerle (eso sospechosamente parecía influenciado al ver que el mismo director de la clínica se movió a recibirlo). En fin, ya todo estaba en calma, nada mas quedaba esperar a que ese trabajo de parto avanzara y todo acabara en un final feliz, pero no siempre lo que uno desea se cumple al pie de la letra, entre tanta emoción olvidaron las cosas personales de Ichigo y las de los gemelos, así que apenas Grimmjow se recupero de la noqueada tuvo que irse derechito a la casa para buscar las cosas, Karin decidió acompañarle ya que en verdad el recio Grimmjow lucía un tanto nervioso e inseguro después de todo lo que paso en el auditorio.

_Ambos están muy bien._ – Unohana terminaba de colorar los monitores fetales para saber del estado de los bebes durante ese trabajo de parto. –

_Como cuanto tardaran?._ – pregunto un tanto adolorido. –

_Cuando ingresaste tenías algo más de 5 centímetros dilatados_. - miro como los monitores empezaban a marcar la frecuencia cardiaca de los gemelos. – _si todo va como ahora serán unas cuantas horas. _

_ICHIGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!._ – aquel chillido resonó afuera de la habitación causando que el mencionado apretara los dientes y empezara a rogar por su vida. –

De sopetón la puerta de la habitación se abrió trayendo a Keigo, Rukia y Orihime, los tres cargaban con una enorme bolsa que quien sabe que contenía y tampoco Ichigo tenía deseos de saberlo. Resignado trato de hacer caso omiso a las innumerables cosas que soltaba Keigo por su boca y que él solo entendió como un montón de bla bla bla, en ese justo instante como deseo que Grimmjow volviera para que le diera pasaporte al más allá, olvidándose del montón de sandeces de su amigo, paso a observar a Orihime, esta estaba algo apenada mientras miraba los aparatos alrededor de la cama, su curiosidad inocente le llevo peligrosamente a uno de ellos pro Unohana solo con mirarla le hizo entender que eso no se tocaba, bueno y para terminar Rukia tenía cara de análisis total, estaba muy seria y cual león en caza de una presa se le pego a Ichigo emocionada.

_Todavía no te ves como se veía mi Nii – sama._ – asintió seriamente con su cabeza unas cuantas veces. –

_Qué?.... moribundo y agonizante?._ – bufo intimidado por los ojos de Rukia, tenía cara de que algo le iba a hacer de un momento a otro. –

_Más o menos._ – desvió la mirada buscando algo o mejor dicho a alguien. – _y tu novio?._

_Fue a buscar mis cosas a la casa._ – recostó su cabeza de las almohadas, todavía podía darse el lujo de entablar una conversación entre contracciones. –

Había pasado más de una hora y todavía Grimmjow no volvía con su hermana, a Ichigo eso le pareció un tanto extraño pero su cabeza no andaba para pensar mucho ya que aquel trabajo de parto iba como en una maratón, rápido, constante y sin detenerse. En una de sus revisiones Unohana le desconecto de todos los aparatos para que el pobre caminara un poco, según ella eso ayudaba a que el parto avanzara así que un Ichigo muy incomodo arrastrando un paral donde se pone las bolsas de suero iba por todos los pasillos del piso de maternidad, junto a el Orihime y Keigo se ofrecieron de compañía o más bien era Keigo tratando de ligar con Orihime y el pobre de Ichigo solo estaba de mero espectador.

_Jamás habíamos hablado antes._ – Keigo con cara de baboso trataba de sacarle conversación a la despistada de Inoue que estaba más pendiente de observar hacia los cuneros en su recorrido. –

_Kurosaki – kun mira eso!._ – extendió su brazo justo al frente de Keigo y como podrán imaginar el pobre recibió un codazo en la nariz con fuerza. – _bebes!._

_AUHHHH!!!_. – Keigo empezó a chillar como niño chiquito ante aquel ataque imprevisto. –

_Son los cuneros…_ - susurro Ichigo incomodo, en verdad que si fuera por el mandaría a sus amigos por un agujero ya que le molestaba mucho sus charlas cuando estaba en medio de alguna contracción. –

_Son tan lindos los bebes!!... espero que los gemelos se parezcan a ti… o no, mejor a su papa, creo que el cabello azul está de moda… pero.. leí en una revista que era el negro?... quizás el amarillo!!... _

Orihime empezó uno de sus encantadores desvaríos imaginativos mientras Keigo continuaba llorando a su lado intentando que le prestara atención, la paciencia de Ichigo estaba llegando a su límite, ya le bastaba con los dolores y con la sensación de que estaba totalmente rodeado de locos, resoplaba para calmar su rabia más que por el dolor, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue ver como ambos "amigos" empezar a caminar de lo lindo y lo olvidaron a el parado todavía frente a los cuneros.

_Alguien máteme…_ - dejo caer su cabeza en el frio vidrio que permitía mirar hacia dentro de aquella habitación donde las pequeñas cunitas y algunos recién nacidos estaban. –

Por un segundo miro seriamente aquella escena, en verdad el tendría a un par de esos seres con el muy pronto, su rabia y frustración por no estar con Grimmjow, tener a unos amigos que para que quieres enemigos y hasta los dolores del parto se le pasaron a segundo plano, ahora estaba mirando seriamente hacia allí, sentía una especie de empatía que no había percibido antes, algo muy dentro de el que le estaba invitando a querer cargar y tener entre sus brazos a sus hijos más que en todos esos 9 meses que paso, quizás las hormonas que trabajaban en su cuerpo eran tan increíbles que hasta el instinto maternal se despertaba?, quien sabe, pero de lo que si estaba seguro es que todos esos pensamientos le gustaron y le dejaron una agradable sensación hasta que el dolor le recordó que aun quedaba un tramo largo que recorrer para que sus hijos llegaran a sus brazos ese día.

Mientras Ichigo sigue su paseo por el piso de la maternidad, en su casa aun estaban Karin y Grimmjow, este ultimo tenia la habitación de ambos vuelta un soberano desastre, había sacado todas las gavetas del closet, tirado la ropa al suelo, movido la cama y las mesas de noche, hasta quito el colchón de su puesto buscando quien sabe qué cosa que no lograba encontrar.

_Vámonos ya!._ – Karin le miraba fastidiada recostada en el marco de la puerta. –

_AUN NO!!.. NO PUEDO IRME SIN ESO!!.._ – aventó mas ropa de los cajones de una pequeña cómoda que había en la habitación. –

_Y se puede saber que es "eso" que buscas?._

_No puedo decirlo._ – miro algo apenado a la hermana de Ichigo. –

_No serán los nervios que te hicieron olvidar donde dejaste "eso" que no puedo saber que es por alguna extraña razón._ – le lanzo una mirada de lastima al peli azul. –

_En vez de andar preguntando, sube las maletas al auto, ya yo bajo!. –_ quería hacer que la chica saliera de su rango de vista para poder buscar sin la presión de ella encima. –

Quién sabe qué diablos está buscando Grimmjow, pero de lo que sí es seguro es que si no se da prisa no podrá estar cuando sus hijos decidan nacer, de regreso a la clínica Ishida, en la habitación de Ichigo las cosas estaban calmadas, Rukia se había dedicado a pintar quien sabe que cosas en su infaltable libreta de dibujos, así la morena decidió afrontar el tiempo mientras que Isshin había hecho una de sus escapatorias donde Ryuken, que mejor que tomarse un café con su amante para esperar a la ansiada llegada de sus nietos y Yuzu, pues ella estaba muy metódica acomodando las almohadas de Ichigo en espera a que el llegara de su caminata.

_Pasa…_ - la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por un Keigo que trataba de ser caballeroso con su nueva presa, pero Inoue no parecía entender de insinuaciones y menos las de Keigo. –

_Rukia tienes que ir a ver los cuneros_!. – Orihime se le pego como garrapata apenas entro a la habitación. –

_Inoue… no íbamos a ir a la cafetería?._ – Keigo le miraba suplicante desde la puerta de la habitación. –

_Donde esta ichi – nii?. – _Yuzu se queda mirando preocupada a los amigos de este. –

_Kurosaki- kun venia con nosotros… _- se llevo la mano al mentón tratando de recordar en qué momento dejaron abandonado a su amigo. –

_DESGRACIADOS!!.... ES QUE NO QUIERO VOLVER A VERLOS CERCA MIO!! ME DEJA…ARRRR!!... _

Su voz sonó agonizante mientras trataba de entrar a su habitación a duras penas, en ese lapso de quedarse como idiota mirando hacia los cuneros sus contracciones se acortaron y el regreso a la habitación le fue un camino tortuoso y solitario gracias al olvido de sus "amigos".

_ICHI – NII!!.._ – Yuzu corrió a sujetarle de la cintura, noto de inmediato el cansancio en el cuerpo de su hermano. –

_Estoy bien…_ - susurro entre el dolor, no quería preocupar a su pobre hermanita que parecía entender mejor que los demás su situación. –

_Sube a la cama_. – le sonrió con cariño, sentía que debía apoyarle ya que no había más nadie para hacerlo. –

_Ahora si luces un poco mas como mi hermano…_ - Rukia le dirigió una mirada rápida para volver como obsesa a su cuaderno de dibujo. –

_Donde diablos esta Grimmjow?... ahora que necesito ahorcar a alguien no puedo!._ – miro a Keigo como malicia pero el pobre no era tan tonto como para estar cerca de la cama de Ichigo. –

_Si quieres les llamo._ – Yuzu le hablo con ternura mientras limpiaba la frente llena de sudor de su querido hermano. –

_No te vayas…_ - temía por su seguridad rodeado de sus amigos. –

_Permiso._ – la voz serena e implacable de Unohana retumbo en la habitación. –

Ichigo se sintió un tanto aliviado de saber que su médico regreso después de dos horas, estaba seguro que en manos de ella las cosas se organizarían, que si se lo pedía lograría sacar de la habitación a todos los innecesarios pero antes de que pudiese hablar si quiera ya la mujer estaba tirando de sus sabanas para revisarlo, no le dejo pronunciar palabra alguna, más bien lo único que sintió fue la mano enguantada abriéndose paso dentro de el, aquello fue doloroso más que las veces anteriores pero su ego no le dejaba soltar un solo gemido de dolor, y no era porque no lo sentía, al contrario, se moría por gritar a los cuatro vientos con cada oleada de dolor que recorría sus caderas pero delante de tanta gente no se rebajaría a gemir como gato moribundo, primero muerto que bañado en sangre.

_Casi 8…_ - volvió a acomodar las sabanas encima de un sonrojado Ichigo. – _el que caminaras ayudo mucho._

_Doctora._ – Ichigo le hizo señas con su mano para que se acercara a él. –

_Dime?._ – sonrió tranquilamente como si nada hubiese pasado. –

_Podría sacar a todos de aquí?._ – miro de reojo a su amigo Keigo que estaba mirando como poseso los pechos de cierta amiga suya. –

_Si le son de distracción, se ha portado muy bien con el trabajo de parto, ni si quiera a pedido medicación… creo que sus amigos le dan las fuerzas para que todo siga como debe ser. _– paso a colocar otra vez los monitores sobre el vientre del peli naranja. –

_Pero… _- quería gritar, deseaba levantarse de esa cama y votarlos a todos, menos a su hermanita, era la única que ayudaba y no estorbaba. –

_Cálmese joven, esos bebes no estarán mucho tiempo allí dentro, yo regresare en un rato para ver cómo van_. – verifico los aparatos y se despidió de Ichigo y los presentes con su infalible sonrisa. -

Luego de esas lindas palabras la doctora desapareció de la habitación, todo el lugar era un desastre a ojos de Ichigo, Rukia que había estado sentada calladita al fondo de la habitación se había movido peligrosamente cerca suyo, por otro lado Orihime parecía estar planeando algo con la bolsa que trajo a cuestas ya que no dejaba de verla y Keigo, pues él se lleno de valor para acercarse a la cama de Ichigo.

_Jo… mira esto Ichigo!... parece como los aparatos que miden los sismos!._ – miro la cinta de papel milimetrado y como una aguja imprimía una serie de hondas muy débiles pero mientras observaba la aguja se disparo y eso hizo que el tonto de Keigo se emocionara. – _porque se moverá asi?._

_Porque tengo una maldita contracción!_! Arrr…. – se aferro a la baranda de la cama hasta que el dolor se fue pasando. –

_Oh…. Lo que hace es decir cuando tendrás una?. _

_Alguien... aléjelo... de mi antes de que lo mate!._ – Ichigo resoplo indignado, después de que paso aquella contracción. –

_Pero si yo quiero estar aquí!_. – chillo muy triste y sujetándose a una de los parales donde se pone el suero. –

_Entonces no toques nada!_. – Ichigo le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amigo. –

La única persona que parecía sensata y muy dispuesta a ayudar a Ichigo era su pobre hermanita, Yuzu ni hablaba solo le daba la mano cuando veía que el pobre chico tendría una contracción y después le dejaba tranquilo para que descansara, su padre ya se había regresado de donde Ryuken y eso era una molestia mas metida en la habitación.

_Ichigo._ – Rukia se le acerco con rostro serio. –

_Qué?…_ - susurro con los ojos cerrados, estaba ya cansado de el trabajo de parto. –

_Sabes que yo atendí a mi Nii - sama!!._ – sonrió orgullosa. –

_Que divertido… _

_Es que te quiero explicar cómo será para que no te asustes después. _

_No necesito explicaciones._ – apretó los labios al sentir como otra de esas condenadas contracciones regresaba. –

_Igual lo hare…_ - saca su cuaderno de dibujo y un apuntador para empezar su técnica explicación. –

Mientras Ichigo se partía del dolor Rukia le hacia una grafica explicación de cómo sería el nacimiento de los gemelos, con mucha destreza y poniéndolo a él como un conejo con un gran vientre, paso a otra lamina donde el dibujo representaba a Ichigo con cara de psicópata y gritando mil maldiciones que coloco en signos ininteligibles.

_Así te veras cuando el bebe este ya listo en el canal de parto…_ - mostro el dibujo al grupo presente en la habitación. –

_OOOHHHHH_…. – todos corearon a la vez al ver grandioso trabajo que había hecho Rukia con su "ilustración de un parto". -

Luego de que todos miraran satisfechos aquel dibujo, paso la hoja y mostro otro mas donde se veía al conejo Ichigo pujando y algo rojo saliendo de él, por cierto, ese dibujo fue después censurado por el mismo Ichigo que le arrebato la libreta y la lanzo por la ventana de la habitación, desde la cama, con dolores y a pesar de ello con una asombrosa puntería.

_PORQUE LANZASTE MI DIBUJO?. – _miro hacia la ventana abierta con sus ojos llenos de furia. -

_PORQUE ASI NO… POR UN DEMONIO DUELEEEE! ._ – empezó a jadear con fuerza, habían sido dos contracciones seguidas. –

_Rukia parece que Kurosaki - kun está igual como en tu ultimo dibujo!!_ - Orihime grito toda emocionada por su asombrosa deducción. –

_Llama a la doctora!_!.. – logro articular las palabras a pesar del dolor que se intensifico mucho en pocos momentos. –

_No sabemos cuándo tardara en llegar, si quieres te ayudo!_. – Rukia olvido su libreta y se ofreció muy valientemente mientras trataba de levantarle la sabana al pobre pelos de naranja para ver. –

_NO TE… ATREVAS!!_ – trato de cerrar las piernas pero la sensación de que no podría le asusto. _– el… bebe…_

_Ya viene?._ – todos voltearon a ver al pobre de Ichigo que jadeaba cada vez mas y con una clara sensación de que uno de los gemelos saldría de el con o sin su ayuda. –

El pánico cundió, Orihime empezó a chillar como loca de emoción, Keigo decidió desmayarse de palmo a palmo frente a la puerta de la habitación, Yuzu solo seguía en su puesto de batalla sujetando la mano de su hermano, Rukia aun peleaba por querer ser ella quien le echara una miradita a ver si era hora de que nacieran.

_VIEJO!!.... llama… llama.._ – Ichigo no podía hablar, el dolor le robaba el aliento muy rápido. –

_Cálmate, aguanta un poco que ya voy por la doctora!_. – Isshin salió corriendo de la habitación pisando a la nueva "alfombra" Keigo en su salida. –

_Respira Kurosaki –_ kun!! _Respira!!_ – Orihime empezó a respirar como si fuera a entrar bajo el agua llenando sus mejillas de aire hasta el límite. –

_ASI NO SE RESPIRA!_. – Rukia le regaño mientras seguía jaloneado las sabanas de Ichigo. – _NO VAS A DEJAR QUE TE AYUDE!._

_NOOO…. QUIERO A GRIMMJOW!!.._ – fue el grito mas iracundo y lleno de necesidad que habría dicho Ichigo en su vida. –

Se sentía aterrado, el dolor en sus caderas no disminuía mientras una desagradable sensación entre sus piernas le hacía instintivamente abrirlas, su cuerpo trabajaba solo y el no podía controlarlo gracias al desastre que tenía alrededor, quería en verdad que su desaparecido novio llegara y así juntos hacer esto que esperaron por 9 largos meses, era imperante que estuviese a su lado, pero al sentir que debía pujar ya sus esperanzas de que el peli azul llegara a tiempo se le escapaban con los gemidos de dolor de su boca.

_QUE SUCEDE AQUÍ?. – _la voz firme pero pausada de Unohana hizo que todos guardaran silencio en la habitación. -

_Dice que ya viene!_. – Rukia miro preocupada a la doctora que sin importarle la presencia de todos quito las sabanas de Ichigo para revisarlo. –

_No llegaras a la sala de partos. _- miro como una matica de cabellos empezaba a coronar. –

_No… ha llegado Grimmjow!._ – grito aguantando las horrorosas ganas de pujar. –

_Pues lo siento chico pero este bebe decidió tomar el carril rápido así que para la próxima contracción vas a pujar con todas tus fuerzas. _– separo más aun las piernas de Ichigo para darle espacio al bebe. –_ qué esperas?._

_Aun… no!. _– trato de aguantar pero era imposible, su cuerpo deseaba sacar rápido a ese bebe así que lo inevitable sucedió, empezó a pujar con la siguiente contracción y lamentándose de que su novio no estuviese para ver todo. –

No era lo que quería y menos lo que esperaba, estaba en su habitación a la vista de todos dando a luz al primer gemelo, su cuerpo trabajo más rápido de lo que pensaba y aquel dolor inclemente parecía ayudarle a pujar como nunca, era lo más doloroso que había experimentado en su vida, la sensación de que se desgarraría aumento cuando al fin el bebe termino de coronar y su cabeza estuvo totalmente fuera de su cuerpo, apenas aquella horrenda sensación bajo se dejo caer en la cama aun jadeando con los ojos cerrados, sentía que pronto debía volver a empujar, quería acabar la presión que sentía entre sus piernas, podía oír los gritos de euforia de su hermana, los llantos de su padre y demás presentes, en ese instante comprendió que estaba dando un gran espectáculo para todos en esa habitación.

_MALDITA SEA!!...._ – grito con fuerzas mientras otra contracción lo hacía doblarse hacia delante para seguir pujando. –

_ICHIGOOOOOOO!!!_ – la voz inequívoca de su novio irrumpió la total alharaca que había en la habitación. –_ QUE PASA?._

_ESTA TENIENDO A LOS GEMELOS!._ – una Rukia realmente emocionada le empujo dentro de la habitación.-

_TAN RAPIDO!._ – Dejo la maleta tirada en la puerta "exactamente sobre Keigo", y corrió al lado de su novio – _Ichigo!._

_Lo estás haciendo muy bien chico, dos más y tendremos al primer gemelo aquí._ – Unohana miro muy confiada hacia el bebe. -

_Al fin apareces._ – suspiro con cansancio mientras esperaba a la siguiente contracción. – _porque... tardaste?_

_Yo tarde?, tu eres el que va a millón!._ – sujeto con fuerza la mano de Ichigo entre las suyas. –

_Trajiste.. la cámara?… _- miro de reojo hacia las manos del peli azul. –

_La cámara?. - _sabia que algo se le había olvidado entre su búsqueda desesperada por aquel pequeño objeto que necesitaba. -

_Si… la maldita cámara que fuiste a buscar!!_ . – gruño iracundo al sentir como otra vez necesitaba pujar. –

_Aquí la traigo!_. – la voz de su hermana Karin resonó tras Grimmjow. –_ tranquilo Ishi – nii no perderé este momento._ – sonrió orgullosa de su hermano. –

Y tan rápido como empezó acabo, de un rápido y fuerte empujón el primero gemelo llego al mundo rodeado de un nutrido grupo, el llanto del pequeño resonó en todo el lugar ya que nadie pudo decir palabra alguno cuando le vieron, era una pequeña bolita roja que tiritaba de frio entre las piernas de su mama, la doctora rápidamente le limpio la nariz y la boca para que respirara mejor, paso siguiente coloco las pinzas en el cordón umbilical para poder darle el honor al papa de cortarlo.

_Señor._ – extendió las tijeras a un impresionado Grimmjow. _– corte por encima de la pinza._

_Es…_ - miro el llamativo color de cabello del bebe mientras cortaba al fin el cordón. –

_Aquí tienen a su primer bebe…_ - Unohana lo dejo con cuidado sobre el pecho de Ichigo. -

_Es igual a ti._ – beso la mejilla de su novio con orgullo, aquel bebe tenía el cabello igual a Ichigo. –

_MI NIETOOOO!_!!. – con dificultad Isshin se acerco donde su hijo y yerno. _– es igual a ti cuando naciste…_ - sonrió al recordar esos días del pasado. –

_Hola Miharu, perdón por el escándalo que hay aquí._ – sentía unas enormes ganas de llorar, aquel bebe estaba muy tranquilo sobre su pecho, sus ojitos entre cerrados parecían querer abrirse de par en par para observar a su alrededor pero pronto una enfermera lo tomo para pesarlo y medirlo junto a la pediatra. –

_Ya lo devolvemos_. – se llevo al bebe, apenas este se vio alejado del calor de su mama comenzó a llorar estruendosamente. –

_Estará bien_?. – susurro Ichigo un poco aletargado por el cansancio. –

_No te quedes dormido, aun falta el segundo bebe_. – Unohana reviso al chico para verificar que el segundo gemelo estuviese bien ubicado para nacer. –

Repentinamente la atención que antes estaba en Ichigo ahora pasaba toda al recién nacido, todos se acercaron a donde la pediatra le media, pesaba y registraba todos sus datos de nacimiento, mientras esto sucedía, Ichigo estaba aprovechando de descansar un poco, aun no podía volver a pujar hasta que su cuerpo decidiera que era hora de hacerlo.

_Es muy lindo…._ – susurro Yuzu con las lagrimas afuera, aquel pequeño bebe era una copia en miniatura de su hermano. –

_Kiaaaaaaa!_!!! – todas las mujeres suspiraron al ver como el pequeño Miharu se chupaba los deditos de su mano derecha con insistencia. –

_Esta listo._ – la pediatra lo envolvió bien en una manta azul celeste y le coloco un gorrito blanco en la cabecita para que no le diera frio. – _tenemos un sano niño de 2 kilos 700 y midiendo 48 cms. _

En pocos momentos ya el bebe estaba otra vez con sus papas, pero ahora era Grimmjow quien lo había cargado con mucha suavidad, le sostenía como si fuera la cosa más frágil que había tocado en su vida, aquel pequeñito solo estaba muy quieto con su manito en la boca chupándose lo deditos, parecía muy cómodo y tranquilo, ajeno al desastre que le dio la bienvenida al mundo.

_Sin duda alguna son iguales a ti._ – sonrió emocionado por ver como seria el otro gemelo que aun no nacía. –

_No está tardando mucho el otro bebe?_ - pregunto un tanto angustiado el pelos de naranja. –

_A veces el trabajo de parto de detiene, creo que vamos a ayudarte un poco._ – señalo al bebe en brazos de Grimmjow. – _dame al bebe._

Aun sin entender nada Grimmjow se lo entrego a la doctora, esta camino hacia el nutrido grupo de acompañantes para hablarles como solo ella podía hacerlo.

_Señores necesito que todos salgan un momento, ya acabo el espectáculo por ahora_. – sonrió amablemente a todos los presentes. –

Nadie la contradijo, aquellas palabras fueron obedecidas de inmediato, al final, en la habitación solo quedaron Grimmjow, la doctora Unohana, dos enfermeras y la pediatra, lo justo y necesario para continuar aquel parto.

_Ahora vamos a dejar que la madre naturaleza haga su trabajo._ – con mucho cuidado coloco al bebe nuevamente en brazos de Ichigo. –

_Que._.. – no pudo culminar la frase ya que las manos de aquella mujer abrieron su bata dejando al descubierto uno de sus pechos. –

_La lactancia reactivara el trabajo de parto. – _sonrió como si nada mientras volvía a su lugar entre las piernas del chico. –

_Volver a tener contracciones? _- miro avergonzado al bebe que se revolvió al sentir aquel dulce aroma que emanaba del cuerpo de su mama. –

_Tantos años de carrera me hacen confiar en ello_.

Ayudado por la mano de Ichigo, el pequeño Miharu al fin pudo alcanzar su comida succionando con fuerza de aquel pezón, el silencio reinante se interrumpió minutos después cuando la respiración de Ichigo se vio entrecortada gracias al dolor, como había dicho la doctora, las contracciones regresaron más fuertes que antes pero esta vez estaba muy cansado y no se sentía en condiciones de volver a pujar.

_Grimmjow…_ - sujeto la mano de este al sentir como el dolor regresaba a sus caderas. –

_Deme al bebe._ – una de las enfermeras lo tomo con cuidado evitando que se lastimara entre los movimientos que hacia Ichigo al pujar a su hermano. –

_Ya está casi aquí, bajo rápido también._ – miro como otra vez aquel cabello naranja resaltaba a simple vista. –

_Que… sea rápido…_ - suplico entrecortado por el dolor. –

_Entonces puje con todo lo que tenga_. – le animo la morena al ver que Ichigo no ponía el mismo empeño que antes en empujar. –

_Duele_… - otra vez ese desagradable dolor entre sus piernas, aquella sensación de estarse quemando le invadió totalmente. –

Aun con el agotamiento todo paso muy rápido, después de unos buenos esfuerzos por parte de Ichigo, el segundo bebe llego al mundo con su estridente llanto, su cuerpo igual de arrugado que el de su gemelo y sus facciones muy parecidas, no había duda de que eran gemelos idénticos y el secreto de su género les fue revelado al final de ese largo camino.

_Son dos niños!._ – sonrió orgulloso Grimmjow. – _lo hiciste muy bien!._ – beso la frente de Ichigo con mucha emoción. –

_Pues tenemos dos niños muy saludables._ – la doctora repitió las acciones de limpiar y darle a Grimmjow el honor de cortar el cordón umbilical del segundo bebe. -

Ahora tenía dos bebes en sus brazos, dos pequeñas vidas que creo junto a Grimmjow, en ese instante no se sintió aterrado o asustado de tener a dos bebes con él, lo único que sintió fue la felicidad más grande que podía caber en su pecho, eran tan pequeños y frágiles, tan suyos en sangre y físico, ambos niños eran una copia de el, sus pequeñas cabezas adornadas con ese cabello desordenado y naranja pero no solo se parecían a Ichigo, ambos gemelos tenían un secretito para su papa, ya que sus ojos serian tan azules como los de Grimmjow.

_Como se llamara los bebes?._ – pregunto la pediatra al llenar los formularios de los gemelos. –

_Miharu y Ranmaru. _– respondió Grimmjow con total orgullo de padre. -

_Buena combinación._ – la doctora termino de atender a Ichigo. – _todo estuvo muy bien._

La paz regreso a la habitación poco después, todos salieron de ella y tan solo quedaron los nuevos padres y sus pequeños retoños, un rato de privacidad vendría bien después de tanto desastre, Ichigo estaba aletargado y agotado físicamente pero sin embargo no soltaba por nada del mundo a los dos pequeños bultos de mantas que estaban cómodos en sus brazos, era tibios, suaves y diminutos a sus ojos, se veían más pequeños de lo que sintió al tenerlos. Grimmjow estaba mudo contemplando la imagen, permanecía sentado a la orilla de la cama con la mirada perdida frente a él, su adorado amante le había dado dos razones más para quererlo, dos poderosas razones para seguir a su lado y compartir el destino que les toco, dos pequeñas razones que se alojaron en lo más profundo de su corazón apenas les miro respirando y llorando por primera vez en la vida, y por esas dos razones ahora estaba más seguro que nunca de lo que haría o más bien de lo que pediría en ese momento.

_No puedo creerlo…_ - Ichigo estaba embelesado con la mirada perdida en los dos pequeños. –

_Yo tampoco._ – susurro arrimándose un poco hacia Ichigo. –

_Es más increíble de lo que me imagine._ – sonrió con melancolía, por alguna razón sentía ganas de llorar. –

_No pensaras llorar?_, _ellos no están llorando así que tu tampoco deberías hacerlo._ – estiro su mano hasta rozar la mejilla del peli naranja. – _se feliz._

_Lo soy, pero no puedo dejar de pensar que mi madre sintió lo mismo cuando nos tuvo a mis hermanas y a mí en sus brazos, es algo que no tiene palabras para ser descrito._ – con mucha suavidad bajo su cabeza para besar las pequeñas cabecitas de sus hijos. –

_Y… serias más feliz aun si te pidiera algo._ – con nervios saco una pequeña caja del bolsillo de su pantalón, aquella condenada "cosa" que no encontraba en la casa por los nervios. – _Ichigo, quieres casarte conmigo?._

_Grimmjow… _- sus ojos se abrieron como platos a ver la sortija de oro que resaltaba dentro de esa caja de terciopelo rojo. –

_**Continuara…………**_

!! LE PIDIO MATRIMONIO!! LE PIDIO MATRIMONIO!!... QUE LOCO PARTO!! JEJEJEJEEJ!! Todos querían "ayudar" pero resultaron más estorbo que otra cosa!! XD… no tengo más que comentar, solo que lo hayan disfrutado y esperen el próximo que estar relindo con los gemelitos en casa y los líos que se armaran con ellos jejeje. Una última pregunta… Ichigo dirá que si?.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**En dobles problemas.**_


	52. En dobles problemas

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 52**_

_**En dobles problemas.**_

No sabía que decir, su cabeza parecía tener demasiada información por procesar, el agotamiento físico, la emoción de ver a sus hijos por primera vez, las ganas de llorar inexplicables y ahora también se le sumaba un Grimmjow proponiéndole matrimonio?. Aquello era para que pegara un grito en el cielo, no sabía si de emoción o de impresión, en verdad que no imagino jamás ver a un hombre tan pretencioso e independiente como el peli azul haciendo eso, era como si la vida le estuviese jugando una broma pesada.

_Hablas en serio?._ – miro con su seño fruncido aquel brillante anillo en su cajita. –

_Hablo en serio._ – sonrió como solo él podía hacerlo, estaba muy seguro de su decisión. –

_Quieres tener más responsabilidades en esta vida conmigo?._ – Ichigo parecía aun incrédulo por lo que sucedía. –

_Creo que he disfrutado de mi soltería como nunca… pero siento que ya estoy en el lugar y el momento correcto, con la persona correcta._ – se deslizo un poco mas hasta quedar frente a frente con su novio. – _ustedes son el camino correcto de mi vida._

_Donde esta Grimmjow y que hiciste con él?._ – Ichigo curvo su boca como queriendo negar lo que decía el peli azul con una seria y confiada seguridad. –

_Te amo…_ _es muy difícil que me quieras aceptar este anillo?._ – gruño ofendido por la falta de credulidad en Ichigo. –

_No es que no te crea…. Es que…. _– ahora si tenía aquel nudo en la garganta que le parecía asfixiante, esas enormes ganas de llorar que logro reprimir con dificultad cuando daba a luz ahora sí que se desataron a lo grande. –_ Grimmjow…_

Las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas a montones, era como una regadera sin fin, quería detenerse pero no podía, sentía que necesitaba liberar todo ese sentimiento que estaba en su pecho reprimido, entre tanto sollozo intento darle la respuesta a Grimmjow pero no podía si quiera pronunciar las palabras correctas.

_No es necesario que llores._ – bajo la mirada perturbado por como afecto el parto a Ichigo. –

_Quiero… quiero… decir…_ - ahora más que llorar lo que hacía era sollozar como niño pequeño mientras su boca le daba una linda sonrisa. – _si…. Dije si!._

_AL FIN!._ – grito emocionado al tiempo que sacaba el anillo y lo trataba de colorar en el dedo anular de la mano izquierda del peli naranja. –

Luego de ello y con todavía un Ichigo en un mar de lagrimas, beso sus labios salados gracias al liquido que resbalaba por sus mejillas como una cascada, estaba contento por la aceptación de su ahora prometido pero sin embargo no solo Ichigo lloraba, los gemelos en sus brazos parecieron ponerse de acuerdo con su mama y ambos comenzaron a llorar también, el pobre peli azul no sabía qué hacer, tenía un problema bien grande delante de él.

_Cálmense los tres…_ - se puso de pie preocupado ya que el escándalo de los gemelos parecía escucharse en media clínica. –

_Los hice llorar_!.- mas lagrimas brotaban del pobre Ichigo, aquel llanto era netamente hormonal. –

_No lo hiciste a propósito_… _trata de calmarte o ellos no se calmaran._ – intento cargar a uno de los gemelos pero no sabía a cuál de los dos tomar primero. -

_Que paso_?. – la puerta de la habitación se abrió trayendo al abuelito muy decidido de saber porque lloraban sus nietos. –

Isshin paso sin pedir permiso si quiera, estaba muy contento de poder ver a los gemelos y cargarlos pero cuando miro la escena de Ichigo llorando con los gemelos, le hirvió la sangre en un segundo pensando que el culpable de ese llanto había sido el padre de las criaturas.

_QUE LE HICISTE A MI HIJO?._ – sin previo aviso tomo de las ropas a Grimmjow y lo estrello contra la primera pared que pudo. –

_QUE DIABLOS LE PASA!!._ – trato de quitarse las manos de encima pero Isshin le sujetaba con una fuerza sobrehumana. –

_VIEJO SUELTALO!!._ – Ichigo logro calmarse un poco de aquellas emociones, estaba tratando de volver a ser el. –

_NO LO HARE HASTA SABER QUE PASABA AQUÍ._ – agudizo la mirada hacia el peli azul que lucía molesto por la violenta entrada de su suegro a la habitación. –

_Me propuso matrimonio y le dije que sí, eso fue lo que paso!._ – hablo con seguridad mientras mecía a los gemelos para calmarlos. –

_Matri…matrimonio?._ – de la impresión Isshin soltó a Grimmjow. –

_Así es suegrito…. Ichigo acepto casarse conmigo. _– sonrió con todo el orgullo del mundo. –

_No vayas a armar un drama, ya somos los suficientemente grandes como para decidir qué es lo que haremos con nuestra vida…_ - Ichigo quería dar un soberano discurso sobre lo que decidió pero Isshin le interrumpió al caminar hacia la cama y abrazarlo con mucha fuerza. –

_Espero que sepan apreciarse mutuamente, por mis nietos_. – sonrió con toda sinceridad mientras se desprendía del abrazo. –

_Papa_… - como muy pocas veces Ichigo le llamo por aquel apelativo dulce de su niñez. –

_Creías que iba a regañarlos?. _– sin pedir permiso cargo a uno de los gemelos para ayudar a su hijo. –

_Si… - _susurro un tanto impresionado. –

_No lo hare, les basta con lo que les tocara ahora vivir. – _meció al bebe mientras le hacía algunas muecas con su rostro. –

_Decidió no meterse más en nuestra relación._ – Grimmjow tomo al otro bebe en brazos también, parecían dos niños retándose mutuamente. –

_No totalmente, aun seguiré como una sombra pegada a tu trasero para asegurarme de que mis nietos estén bien._ – lanzo una mirada desafiante al peli azul. –

_Pues no hará falta, mis hijos estarán bien conmigo._ – devolvió aquella mirada con más seguridad aun. –

_Oigan…_. – Ichigo solo podía ver con una enorme gota resbalando por su frente como ambos hombres se miraban lanzándose dardos y puñales mientras cargaban a los niños. –

_Creo que mejor dejamos las peleas, Ichigo no ha descansado._ – Isshin registro al bebe para ver su brazalete de identificación. – _si tengo a Miharu!._

Como un buen abuelito cariñoso, empezó a hacerle muecas al recién nacido, este pues no parecía asustarle las babosadas que decía Isshin con emoción mientras le hablaba y le llamaba por su nombre.

_Agradezca que deje que llevara ese nombre._ – el peli azul sonrió pretencioso, sabía que eso era un golpe bajo para su suegro. –

_Grimmjow no sigas discutiendo y dame a Ranmaru_. – Ichigo estiro los brazos para tomar al bebe más iracundo de los dos. –

_Tiene el orgullo de llamarse como quiso su abuelo_. – vio a Miharu con una sonrisa boba mientras este estaba más calladito después de mecerlo. –

_Óigame_!. – otra vez Grimmjow estaba que quería golpearlo con su puño. –

_Los dos deberían estar agradecidos de que no los eche a patadas de aquí, hagan silencio aunque sea un rato!._ – mascullo entre dientes tratando de no alzar la voz ya que sin que nadie se lo explicara dedujo el llanto del bebe y se propuso a calmarlo. –

Aun muy indignados padre y abuelito seguían discutiendo hasta que se quedaron callados al ver lo que hacia el peli naranja con uno de los gemelos, parecía inmutable, ajeno a la discusión y muy sereno con Ranmaru en sus brazos mientras le alimentaba por primera vez, no sabía cómo pero sentía que aquel llanto del pequeño era por hambre y no se equivoco al acercarlo a su cuerpo para apaciguar su llanto. Debía agradecer las clases que tomo meses atrás ya que con ellas se sintió menos intimidado por lo que hacía, las explicaciones y los consejos fueron útiles y certeros en ese justo instante en que tenia la primera conexión más íntima, real y pura que una madre pueda hacer con su hijo, en verdad era relajante mirarle comer, ese pequeño ser que estuvo dentro suyo ahora era que dependería de él, más que antes, en cariño, protección y alimento, sus hijos lo necesitarían las 24 horas del día por muchos años y como dicen las madres, los hijos crecen pero nunca dejan de ser sus bebes.

Mientras unos descubren que es vivir con dos nuevos seres diminutos en sus vidas, otros están apenas comprendiendo que es esperarlos. Ese día su grandiosa graduación fue arruinada por su medio hermano y su "oportuno" trabajo de parto, Uryu no quiso meterse en todo ese desastre de la familia Kurosaki, ya tendría tiempo para acercarse a la clínica y ver como había trascurrido todo, mientras, era feliz celebrando con su querido Ukitake en un restauran de Karakura, ambos estaban muy felices festejando la graduación que después de sacar a Ichigo del auditorio continuo, era casi de noche cuando llegaron al lugar, un pequeño sitio muy relajante, las mesas estaban dispuestas unas cerca de otras con manteles blanco impecable, sobre las mismas un juego de especias y un par de velas rojas hacían de centro de mesa para los comensales, las paredes del lugar eran de color crema con algunos cuadros de naturalezas muertas y paisajes serenos acordes a la demás decoración, entre la gente y los mesoneros se hacía animado el ambiente esperando la comida.

_Pasamos mañana por la clínica a conocer a tus sobrinos._ – Ukitake sonrió con emoción al poder conocer a unos gemelos, eso le daría una pequeña idea de cómo serian los suyos con Uryu. –

_Si…_ - respondió un tanto distraído. –

_Que sucede_?. – tomo la mano del pelinegro entre las suyas. –

_Jyuushirou…_ – bajo la mirada apenado por lo que diría. –

_Dime?._ – sonrió otra vez, le encantaba esa cara tímida de su prometido. –

_Creo que nuestros bebes se movieron_. – poso una de sus manos sobre su pequeño vientre de 4 meses. –

_SE MOVIERON! SE MOVIERON!! EN VERDAD SE MOVIERON!._ – salto de su silla pegando aquellos alaridos. –

_Todos nos miran!._ – si estaba apenado pues ahora parecía un semáforo en rojo ya que su extrovertido amante estaba con su cabeza pegada de su estomago sin importarle donde estaban. –

_Que el mundo se vaya al diablo!,_ _Yo quiero sentir a mis hijos!._ – su alegría no le cabía en el pecho, cada acontecimiento de ese embarazo era celebrado como lo más increíble del mundo para Ukitake. –

_Señores…_. - El mesonero que les atendía estaba parado cerca de la pareja con la comida en una bandeja. –

_Que me mira_?... _estoy sintiendo como mis hijos se mueven!._ – restregó su cara del vientre de Uryu una y otra vez como si fuera un gatito buscando caricias. –

_No señor… no estaba, discúlpeme pero quería saber para quien era cada pedido._ – el pobre mesonero señalo los platos de comida. –

Ok…. – se levanto de un solo golpe y paso a señalar con su dedo aquella gama de alimentos que habían mandado a traer Ukitake. –

_Estos cuatro platos son míos y ese es de él._ – señalo con su dedo las comidas. –

Después de que el mesonero sirviera todo se retiro deseándoles buen provecho a ambos, la mesa estaba llena pero a los ojos de quien viera era el peliblanco quien se estaba comiendo prácticamente todo a su paso y el de lentes solo comía moderadamente como las personas normales.

_Si comes mucho te dará acidez._ – susurro Uryu incomodo, era extraño como su embarazo afectaba a Ukitake de unas maneras que le sorprendían. –

_Que me dé, como ya te dije, es mi cuota a pagar por que tú me llenes de felicidad con nuestros hijos._ – siguió devorando la cena como si fuera la última de su vida. –

_Sabes que estaba leyendo una investigación muy interesante sobre el síndrome de couvade, parece que también podrías sentir cuando este en labor._ – sonrió algo malicioso, esa parte de los síntomas le sonaban muy divertidas para comprobar. –

_En serio?_.

_Así es, muchos pacientes dijeron que sentían cólicos y dolor abdominal mientras sus esposas daban a luz._

_Si sucede, que suceda… yo igual soy feliz de que vayamos a ser papas. _

_Eres la persona más feliz del mundo, verdad. _

_Contigo a mi lado claro que lo soy. _

Ukitake era el ser mas emocionado y feliz del planeta, una segunda oportunidad de vivir, un amor que le correspondiera y de paso que le diera la dicha de ser padre por partida doble!, era algo como para vivir celebrando todos los días. Después de aquella gratificante cena, la pareja se dirigió al departamento de Ukitake, esa noche la pasarían juntos para seguir celebrando a su manera, apenas ambos llegaron a la puerta de su hogar, Uryu ni si quiera dejo que Ukitake buscara las llaves, su cuerpo deseaba besarle con tanta necesidad, ese si era uno de los síntomas que ambos compartían a lo grande, un alto apetito sexual que los encendía mutuamente, aquel juego de besos hizo que ambos quedaran recostados de la puerta, el peliblanco tenia los labios de Uryu atrapados entre los suyo, un beso fogoso y desenfrenado se abría paso en sus bocas, ambos luchando por el control de la situación, los dos quemándose por dentro de tanta pasión y deseo queriendo ser liberado a como dé lugar, en medio de aquellas caricias Ukitake logro abrir la puerta de la casa para pasar ambos todavía unidos en besos y abrazos.

_Cierra la.. puerta…_ - gimió el de lentes entre cortado mientras Ukitake ya estaba con una de sus manos tratando de quitarle el abrigo que traía puesto el chico. –

_Ahora_... – movió su pie hasta la puerta para de un solo golpe cerrarla. – _listo!_

_Donde te quedaste?. _– Uryu se dejo caer boca arriba en el sofá de tres puesto de la sala. –

_Aquí!_. – se logro quitar los zapatos aventándolos quien sabe a dónde mientras que su chaqueta de lana negra también salía despedida por los aires rumbo al suelo. – _y …_

_Me gusta más que me desvistas tú._ – sonrió coqueto e invitándole a que le desnudara. –

_Te adoro!_. – se lanzo de lleno sobre el cuerpo de Uryu pero aun teniendo cuidado de no poner todo su peso sobre el mismo. – _nos quedamos aquí?._

_Donde sea estará bien…_. _Solo quiero ser tuyo._ – estiro los brazos para rodear el cuello de Ukitake. – _hazme sentir como solo tú sabes hacerlo…_ - deslizo la punta de su lengua por toda la comisura de los labios del peliblanco. –

Aquella frase lo puso a mil, su tierno Uryu podía ser muy malicioso cuando se lo proponía y ahora con las hormonas rondando era más desinhibido que nunca, tan atrevido se había puesto que mientras Ukitake le quitaba la camisa sensualmente este se procuraba de alborotarle más aun deslizando su rodilla por encima del excitado miembro, un roce descarado que hacía que las mejillas blancas de Jyuushirou se encendieran en rojo y su respiración se entrecortara. Esos juegos se hicieron más evidentes cuando al fin el cuerpo del Ishida estaba totalmente desnudo bajo el, aquel delicado ser rebosaba vida sin límites, su piel blanca y suave más aun por el embarazo, su delgada cintura ahora era más curva y provocadora, su pequeño vientre abultado resaltaba a simple vista gracias a una delgada línea marrón claro que nacía en el ombligo y bajaba hasta el hueso púbico de Uryu, la marca inequívoca de un embarazo, después de contemplarle extasiado Ukitake paso a terminar de desvestirse para acompañar aquellas caricias entre dos cuerpos libres de ropas y llenos de calor provocador.

_Eres realmente apetecible…_ - deslizo su lengua por todo el torso desnudo de su joven amante. –

No hubo palabras como respuesta, solo incontables gemidos que sonaban como música a los oídos de Ukitake, una gama delirante de sensaciones que se impartían con una lengua juguetona deslizándose desde su cuello, pasando por el surco que hacían sus pechos y deteniéndose en el lugar más sensible del cuerpo del pelinegro, con descaro lamio, beso, mordisqueo y succiono de aquellos sensibles pezones mientras su prometido se revolcaba de placer bajo el, sus manos pasaron a sujetarle de su cabello blanco que ya para esas fechas estaba nuevamente largo.

_Te amo._ – susurro entre gemidos Uryu al sentir como Ukitake dejaba su pecho y bajaba por su estomago hasta posar sus labios sobre aquel vientre hinchado. –

_No parare de agradecer este milagro._ – sonrió dulcemente y deposito dos besos a cada lado de su vientre, paso siguiente continuo su recorrido hasta la entrepierne del moreno. –

Que mas podía sentir que no fuera placer, era estar en el paraíso mismo, aquel hombre le estaba dando las mas deliciosas de las caricias, su boca se apodero de su necesitado miembro y como si de una golosina se tratase, empezó a deleitarse con él, su lengua deslizándose nuevamente por toda aquella piel mientras Uryu subía y bajaba sus caderas al compas de aquella lengua, ambos disfrutando del momento, sintiendo al máximo, desbordándose de placer, tanto que ya no bastaba el contacto ahora necesitaban sentirse al nivel más profundo que habían experimentado.

_Date la vuelta._ – Ukitake le susurro al oído mientras le sujetaba suavemente de las caderas para ayudarlo a levantarse. –

_Así?_. – Uryu se arrodillo de espaldas sin bajar del sofá, sus manos se acomodaron en el espaldar del mismo mientras sus caderas quedaron al nivel perfecto para lo que haría. –

_No puedes provocarme más…_ - sonrió descarado al ver que el pelinegro jugaba al inocente, moviendo sus caderas de arriba abajo rozando el excitado ser de Jyuushirou. –

_Si puedo_… - se movió lo suficiente para tomar la mano derecha de su prometido y llevarse dos de los dedos a su boca. –

_Uryu… _- mascullo extasiado al ver como el chico los succionaba descarado mientras seguía rozándose contra él. –

No aguanto más, mientras Uryu seguía jugando con sus dedos, este decidió empezar aquel acto de unión, se inclino lo suficiente para poder abrirse paso dentro de su amante, aquel cuerpo tibio y estrecho se abría con su llegada, pudo escuchar como los gemidos volvían a los labios de Uryu, su cuerpo se tenso un poco pero sin dejar de jugar con sus dedos, eso el distraía del dolor momentáneo que sentía pero pronto ambos ya estaban en sintonía otra vez, con suavidad Ukitake empezó a embestir aquel cuerpo sudoroso bajo el, sus caderas deslizándose adentro y afuera con deleite mientras la otra mano de Ukitake se movía por toda la espalda de Uryu hasta bajar por uno de sus costados en busca del necesitado miembro de su amante, con más ímpetu se movió al tiempo que le acariciaba, era el paraíso mismo, sentirse tocado y amado, sentir como dos cuerpos puedes ser uno en placer y amor. El orgasmo no se hizo esperar para Uryu, aquellas sensaciones en su bajo vientre, el calor, los cosquilleos y la inevitable contracción de sus músculos le dejaron totalmente agotado y tan pronto como llego Ukitake también lo hizo dando las ultimas y mas placenteras estocadas dentro del cuerpo de Uryu, su esencia otra vez derramada dentro de el ser que mas amaba, con un suspiro quedo culmino aquel acto para ver como ambos hombres quedaron tendidos sobre el sofá y muy felices de sus expresiones de cariño.

Una mañana radiante, otro día de vida para unos, apenas el comienzo de una vida para otros, los rayos de sol se colaban entre las cortinas aun corridas de la habitación, eran cálidos, suaves y brillantes, con mucha pereza y despertado gracias a ellos se estiro como pudo en su silla, se había quedado profundamente dormido después de ayudar a su novio con los gemelos en la madrugada, en verdad que no se sentía tan agotado ya que para asombro de los nuevos papas, aquellos pequeños parecían portarse de lo mejor, ambos eran muy tranquilos, solo lloraban cuando tenían hambre o cuando necesitaban un cambio de pañal, del resto solo se la pasaban durmiendo pero también descubrieron que eran muy unidos en ese tema ya que al acostarlos en las cunitas por separado no estuvieron quietos hasta que Ichigo recordó lo de ponerlos juntos y después de ello fue la paz total.

_Todavía duermen?._ - se levanto para echar una miradita dentro de la cuna donde dormían los niños. – _falta uno!._

_No grites_. – la voz de Ichigo se escucho en toda la habitación. –

_Cuando te levantaste a agarrarlo?._ – se rasco la cabeza al ver a Ichigo con uno de los bebes con él. –

_No me levante, una enfermera paso hace rato y le pedí que me lo diera antes de que llorara, le tocaba comer._ – miro al pequeño que ahora estaba rendido sobre su hombro. –

_Por eso no lo escuche llorar…_ - un enorme bostezo se le escapo sin querer. – _lograste dormir?._

_Un poco_. – dio unas ultimas palmaditas a la espalda del bebe para que eructara. –

_Creí que la noche seria un infierno pero me equivoque_. – Grimmjow sonrió satisfecho. –

_Tu solo te parabas a cargarlos y te volvías a dormir_… _todo el trabajo lo hago yo._ – le lanzo una mirada molesta. –

_En la casa estarás más cómodo y habrá más gente para ayudarnos. _

_No por mucho tiempo. _– recordó que quería mudarse después de que nacieran los gemelos. –

_Mientras preparamos lo del matrimonio, solo serán unas semanas no más. _

_No quiero una fiesta, solo algo familiar y personal. _

_Como tú digas. _

_BUENOS DIAS!!. _

En un segundo aquel saludo estridente hizo que los gemelos saltaran del susto y empezaran a llorar, todo el trabajo de Ichigo se fue por el caño, mientras, aquella voz pertenecía a alguien muy feliz de poder al fin conocer a sus primos, si, era Nell en persona cargada con una enorme cesta llena de cosas que la pareja no logro descifrar.

_BEBES!._ – apenas entro dejo la cesta en las manos de Grimmjow y paso a mirar como psicótica al pequeño Ranmaru que lloraba asustado dentro de la cunita. –

_KIAAAAAAAAAAAA!! SON IGUALES A TI ITSIGO!!._ – dio varios saltitos emocionada. –

_Buenos días Nell…_ - Ichigo suspiro pesadamente, debía tener la paciencia de hierro en esos días ya que estaba seguro que recibiría muchas visitas como esas hoy. –

_Lo voy a cargar_!. – trato de meter las manos en la cunita pero Grimmjow la detuvo antes de que pudiese tocar al recién nacido. –

_TIENES LAS MANOS SUCIAS_!!. – dejo la cesta en el suelo y paso a cargar a Ranmaru para calmarlo. –

_Te volviste todo un papi_!!.

_JAJAJAJAJAJA_!! – Ichigo tuvo que soltar una soberana carcajada, aquello que dijo Nell fue muy chistoso a su parecer. –

_Y tu Itsigo_…. _Eres toda una linda mami!!_ – sus ojos se iluminaban con estrellitas al ver al peli naranja con el bebe en sus brazos. –

_Ahora quien se ríe… _- Grimmjow vio como la sonrisa de Ichigo se borraba en un segundo.-

_Nell_… _por favor baja la voz y lávate las manos si quieres cargar a los gemelos._ – otro suspiro mas para Ichigo, ese día seria un infierno. –

El rato fue más ameno después de que lograran dormir a los gemelos nuevamente, Nell era todo un torbellino de emoción y felicidad, beso, apretujo, cargo y hasta intento cambiar un pañal, todo era nuevo y lindo para ella que nunca había tenido cerca a un bebe, solo su cariño a los gatitos que cuidaba se comparaba a esos tratos. La encantada chica no paraba de hablar sobre como seria todo cuando estuviesen nuevamente en la casa con los gemelos, esperaba ansiosa el que su casa volviera a ser lo de antes pero con tres nuevas personas allí, Ichigo y los gemelos.

_En verdad que no sabía que traerte!._ – se recordó de la cesta con que llego. – así que compre de todo!.

Sin previo aviso comenzó a sacar frutas, envases de productos personales y demás cosas extrañas para estar dentro de una cesta de regalo, toda esa emocionante muestra de cariño fue interrumpida por el toque a la puerta.

_Será tu viejo?._ – Grimmjow camino hasta la puerta y la abrió rápidamente. –

_Buenos días._ – ambos hombres saludaron con una sonrisa al nuevo papa. –

_Ustedes son?. –_ miro de arriba abajo a la pareja. –

_ACASO NO NOS RECUERDAS!..._ – el de lentes alzo la voz ofendido. –

_Uryu… deja el escándalo y pasa de una vez!._ – Ichigo le llamo apenas supo de quien era esa voz. –

Uryu entro cauteloso a la habitación, no se sentía muy cómodo en el lugar y menos al ver a su ahora medio hermano allí sentado en la cama, ellos nunca se llevaron muy bien pero ahora que un lazo de sangre les unía debía de hacer tripas corazón y presentarse ante el nacimiento de sus sobrinos.

_Felicitaciones!!._ – tan efusivo como siempre, Ukitake abrazo de una a Grimmjow y después camino hasta Ichigo para hacer lo mismo. –

_Se parece a tu viejo…_. – mascullo el peli azul al ver como era el cuñado de Ichigo. –

_Y los gemelos_?. – desvió la atención de Ichigo hacia la pequeña cunita que yacía junto a la cama del peli naranja. –

_Están allí_. – señalo con su dedo detrás de Ukitake. –

_Son_… son…. _LINDOS!._ – estaba con las manos juntas y mirando a los bebes como si fueran la cosa más increíble que había visto, si, muy parecido a Nell. – _tienes unos bebes hermosos… chiquitos…_

Gracias. – una enorme gota resbalo por la frente de Ichigo. –

_Ven a verlos amor!._ – sin pérdida de tiempo Jyuushirou jalo del brazo a su prometido y lo hizo pararse junto a él. – _te imaginas a los nuestros._

Adoraba a Ukitake pero a veces era muy emotivo para ciertas cosas, y le daba vergüenza que le diera apelativos cariñosos delate de los demás, se sintió un tanto disgustado por ello pero olvido todo al ver a esos pequeños seres que dormían en la cuna, eran diminutos a su parecer, lindos en cierto modo y hasta olían realmente bien, el inequívoco olor que desprenden los bebes.

_Son iguales a ti._ – miro a su medio hermano con una ligera sonrisa. –

_Mi viejo me dijo que también son gemelos._ – bajo la mirada hacia el pequeño vientre que sobresalía entre la ropa de Uryu. –

_Si._ – poso una de sus manos sobre el mismo. – _veremos cómo salen._

_Esta despertando!._ – Ukitake miro mas emocionado aun como uno de los bebes abría sus ojitos curioso y con un medio puchero en sus labios. –

_Quien tiene los ojos azules en tu familia?_. – Uryu detallo el color de las orbes del bebe. –

_SU PADRE!! SON MIS OJOS!._ – gruño ofendido por las palabras de Uryu. –

_Perdón, no te recordé._ – sonrió para sí, ya se había desquitado de la bienvenida que les dio hacia unos momentos atrás. –

_Son azules._ – Ichigo se arrimo un poco para mirar mejor a su hijo. – _tienen los ojos como tu Grimmjow. _

_No te quedaste del todo dormido cuando los hiciste Grimmi… _

_NELL!!!._ – Ichigo y Grimmjow la miraron muy apenados por el comentario. –

_**Continuara….**_

Que desastre!, en verdad que así son las visitas en la clínica cuando nace un bebe, todo mundo quiere opinar, agarrarlos y demás, y eso que aun no llega la familia y amigos en pleno, juuuu y como ese par de chicos se adoran Uryu y Ukitake son tan monos, pero en especial Ukitake, el pobre tira la casa por la ventana cada vez que pasa algo nuevo en el embarazo de Uryu XD… cuando nazcan esos bebes será un gran acontecimiento ( ya planeado en mi cabecita ) es que ninguno de los partos se parecerá al otro…. Este será también especial a su modo mejor dicho Uryu lo volverá especial!, pero antes tienen que casarse, esa boda esta en puertas y será muy linda, vamos a ver qué pasa y también averiguar cómo les va a Byakuya y Renji con el regreso a la normalidad de su vida intima ju ju ju… creo que habrá lemon del bueno otra vez!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Una boda sobre todas las cosas.**_


	53. Una boda sobre todas las cosas

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 53**_

_**Una boda sobre todas las cosas.**_

Se hacía tarde, como pudo quedarse dormido después de ser por años una persona puntualmente intachable?, era imperdonable aquel retraso, con prisa se movía de un lado a otro de la casa, recogiendo papeles que dejo sobre la mesa del comedor, acomodando su maletín, mirándose fugazmente en el espejo del baño para comprobar que sus ojeras no se vieran tan desastrosas, se sentía que iba en una carrera contra reloj y era algo parecido, en verdad que sí. Mientras Byakuya seguía por la casa de un lado a otro como loco, Renji y Rukia le veían algo resignados sentados a la mesa desayunando.

_DONDE ESTAN LAS LLAVES DEL AUTO?._ – gruño furibundo al no encontrarlas donde creyó dejarlas la noche anterior. –

_Las dejaste en la habitación de Hana anoche…_ - susurro Renji desde su puesto muy calmado, ya se había acostumbrado al desastre de las mañanas. –

_Nii – sama come algo antes de irte… -_ Rukia le extendió un plato con un par de tostadas con mantequilla. –

_No puedo... llegare tarde!._ – paso de largo sin mirar la comida. –

_Byakuya._ – el pelirrojo logro sujetarle de la mano antes de que desapareciera buscando más cosas en la casa. –

_Podrías soltarme, se hace tarde._ – le lanzo una mirada molesta a su amante. –

_Desayuna._ – sin esperar a una obvia negativa del moreno le hizo sentarse en la mesa junto a él para después extenderle aquel plato que Rukia le ofreció y un vaso de jugo de naranja. –

_Eres sordo?, no puedo desayunar aquí._ – quiso levantarse de la silla pero no pudo al ver como Renji estaba apoyando su peso en el espaldar de la misma, una estrategia muy buena para evitar su escape. –

_Hana te necesita bien alimentado, si no comes no tendrás energías para nada y tampoco estarás alimentándola bien a ella._ – acaricio el hombro del moreno como dándole algo de consuelo. – _eres el rector, no pasara nada si llegas tarde un día._

_Son molestos._ – susurro entre dientes, sabía que Renji tenía razón sobre todas las cosas. – _dame café._

_No puedo darte café, sabes que cuando tomas café, Hana no duerme._ – alejo la taza de aquel liquido negro del alcance de Byakuya. –

_Mala excusa, tu hija no dejaría dormir así me tomase un frasco de somníferos._ – refuto con molestia al tiempo que desistía de alcanzar el café y tomaba el vaso de jugo. –

_La pediatra te dio una lista de todo lo que no puedes comer, cúmplela aunque sea._ – se alejo de la silla para ver a la pequeña Hana de ahora 3 meses que dormía dentro de su moisés muy cómoda. –

_Es tan molesta como su hermana. _- en verdad que no le gustaba la pediatra de Hana, era como una segunda Unohana y mas quisquillosa aun. –

Byakuya no le quedo de otra que desayunar, sabía que Renji lo le iba a dejar irse así como así, su humor estaba más estable después de dar a luz, pero el discutir con Renji era el pan nuestro de cada mañana, entre arreglar a la niña, tratar de tener tiempo para todo con un bebe que demandaba atención y cuidado cada ciertas horas, habían sido 3 meses muy movidos y fuertes, se había acostumbrado a su nuevo rol de "mama", sabia como moverse con Hana para todo, tanto que ya Rukia no le ayudaba como al principio y Renji también volvió a su rutina de trabajos, pero se preguntaran con quien se queda la bebe cuando todos sale de casa?.

_Buenos días jefe._ – Matsumoto le vio llegar a la oficina todo apresurado, con su maletín en una mano, un bolso de color rosado sobre el hombro y en su otro brazo a una dormida Hana. – _buenos días chibi Hana._

_No quiero llamadas en la siguiente hora, tengo que acomodar algunas cosas importantes…_ - paso de lleno a su oficina. –

_Qué buena mama resulto el rector ji ji ji.._ – se le escaparon algunas risitas contenidas. –

Así es, Byakuya se lleva a la niña a la universidad, cuando le toco regresar no quiso por nada del mundo que algún extraño cuidara de su bebe, sabía que sería un reto el llevarla con él, pero también supo como arreglárselas a su manera, su oficina seria y fría ahora era como una medio guardería, juguetes de la bebe por el escritorio, una pequeña cunita viajera junto al mismo y su infaltable bolso con un sinfín de cosas dentro para usar en caso de que Hana necesite un cambio de ropa, pañales o algo más. Estaba realmente adaptado al cambio que dio su vida y no importaba los desvelos, el no poder comer lo que le gustaba a veces, las incontables llegadas tarde, todo eso se olvidaba cuando por fin dejaba a su hija dentro de la cunita y se sentaba cómodamente en su silla, en ese momento daba un hondo suspiro y observaba la razón de todo ese desastre dormida apaciblemente a su lado como tiene que ser.

_Informes…._ – susurro agotado al ver las incontables carpetas que se agolpaban en una esquina encima de su escritorio. –

Cuando estiro su mano para tomar la primera carpeta escucho los inequívocos gorgoteos de la bebe dentro de la cuna, había despertado cuando menos Byakuya quería ser molestado. Ya sabía lo que venía, su hija era primero que los informes o lo que fuese, así que con mucha paciencia y resignación volvió a sacarla de la cuna para cumplir con el trabajo más importante que le haya impuesto la vida, ser padre.

_Jefe…. Permiso._ – Matsumoto medio abrió la puerta con sumo cuidado, debió acostumbrarse a no hacer escándalo ya que no sabía si la niña estaría dormida. –

_Pasa._ – respondió secamente mientras miraba una carpeta con atención. –

_Llego el nuevo profesor de química…_

_El que sustituirá a Gin Ishimaru._ – bajo la carpeta que leía, era justo los datos personales de aquel nuevo profesor. – _dile que es.._

_Ya sé, que espere unos minutos mientras usted termina con la Chibi_. – sonrió divertida al ver a la bebe muy cómoda sobre el regazo de su mama comiendo. –

Ve. – tomo la carpeta nuevamente en su mano derecha, quería como ocultarse de su secretaria cuando le miraba así, aun le avergonzaba en sobre medida que le viera alimentar a Hana. –

La alegre peli naranja salió de la oficina muy sonriente, era divertido ver sonrojarse a su jefe, ya que eso no ocurría antes y ahora era una persona algo más accesible en cierto modo, con ese pensamiento salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta tras ella, tomando seriedad miro justo al frente suyo donde estaba la persona que reemplazaría a Gin Ishimaru, aun sentía pena en su interior, el recordar como quedo ese hombre, todo el daño que dejo a su paso y el que aun siga conectado a una maquina que le da una vida falsa, por un segundo sintió deseos de llorar pero se deshizo de ellos centrando sus pensamientos en el nuevo profesor, parecía un hombre serio, apuesto sin duda alguna y con un aire de chico malo que no le sentaba nada mal, su cabello era corto y negro, sus ojos azul oscuro le hacían tener una mirada seria y segura, también tenía una peculiar marca en el rostro que apenas de notaba en forma de tres cicatrices que atravesaban en línea recta por encima de su ojo derecho.

_El rector le recibirá en unos momentos._ – le dio una sonrisa amable al hombre que estaba muy tranquilo sentado cerca del escritorio de Matsumoto. –

_Matsumoto?.._ – miro la pequeña placa dorada donde estaba el nombre de ella sobre su escritorio. –

_Así es, mucho gusto me llamo Matsumoto Rangiku._ – volvió a su puesto rápidamente. –

Hisagi Shuhei. – respondió sereno y calmado ante la presentación de Rangiku. –

La espera por Byakuya fue más de la deseada para alguien que está impaciente, aquel hombre lucia incomodo esperando, ya pasaba más de media hora y aun no le dejaban entra a la oficina del rector, en su mente estaba metida la idea de que le estaban probando su paciencia o algo similar, seguro notaron la fecha de su graduación como químico, tenía menos de 3 años ejerciendo la profesión y este puesto de trabajo lo necesitaba en verdad, quería algo estable para satisfacer sus ansias de superarse.

_No cree que tarda mucho el rector?._ – pregunto ya cansado de la espera. –

_Jejeje… bueno, le seré sincera, el es un rector muy serio, profesional, centrado y recatado pero… -_ giro sus ojos hacia las puertas de la oficina de Byakuya. –

_Pero qué?._ – se acerco un poco a Matsumoto para oírla mejor. –

_Tuvo un bebe…. Y pues su oficina no es ahora lo que era antes, tiene que ser paciente y le recomiendo no preguntar nada sobre lo que vea allí dentro. _

_Un… bebe?._ – creyó escuchar mal todo aquel chisme. – _entonces el rector es rectora?._

_No no no!!... ni se te ocurra repetir eso aquí!._ – codeo a Hisagi entre risas. – _es rector._

_No me gustan las bromas pesadas._ – miro fríamente a Matsumoto. –

_No es broma, en serio que no es broma, cuando pases veras a lo que me refiero._ – suspiro para ella con aburrimiento. –

_Es la entrevista de trabajo más rara que he tenido en mi vida. _

_Y todavía te espera más. _

_No sé si creerte. _– miro a Rangiku de pies a cabeza, la chica era algo chismosa pero realmente atractiva a sus ojo. –

_Matsumoto!_. – en un segundo la voz de Byakuya resonó en toda aquella oficina. –

_Allí viene._ – sonrió con picardía para ella. –

Byakuya salió de la oficina muy solemnemente, estaba serio con la mirada clavada en su nuevo profesor para el puesto bacante, en su mano llevaba la carpeta con los datos de aquel hombre como si todavía estuviese pensando en contratarlo o no, pero segundos después de permanecer callado y mirando todo, puso la carpeta en manos de su secretaria.

_Muéstrale las instalaciones y los horarios. – _se dio media vuelta para regresar a su oficina. –

_Pe.. pero jefe… _- miro como Byakuya quería evitar que aquel hombre entrara a su oficina, de seguro la bebe estaba dormida y no quería que nadie la despertara._ – está bien._

_Y la entrevista?. _– Shuhei miro intrigado a aquel hombre que estaba de pie frente a él con pose arrogante y fría. –

_No hace falta, empezaras mañana mismo, ella te dirá los detalles. _– camino hacia su oficina muy serio. –

_Jefe. _– la chica le llamo antes de que Byakuya cerrara la puerta. –

_Dime. _

_Su camisa. _– una risita contenida se le escapo al ver que al moreno se le olvido acomodar su ropa después de atender a la bebe. –

_ENSEÑALE LAS INSTALACIONES!. _– su rostro estaba rojo tomate mientras cerraba la puerta tras el de un solo y certero azoton. –

Hisagi quedo petrificado en su silla, el rector parecía un ogro maligno con muy mal humor, estaba realmente impresionado por la corta y mala presentación que le dedico pero entre esos pensamientos se le coló el que tenía ya trabajo y eso le hizo olvidar a su ahora superior.

_Te dije que estaba muy ocupado con su hija. _– asintió seriamente Matsumoto con sus brazos cruzados. –

_En serio tiene una hija?_.

_Es una chibi realmente bella pero eso no es el tema ahora, mejor te llevo a recorrer la universidad._

Sin pena alguna se puso de pie y tomo la mano de Hisagi para hacerlo levantarse de su silla, en un segundo ambos salieron de la oficina de Byakuya rumbo a un recorrido por toda la universidad de Karakura. Ese nuevo profesor levantara pasiones en más de una alumna y hasta una extrovertida secretaria se verá metida en medio de esa personalidad seria y atrayente de el nuevo profesor de química.

Que llegue el amor… err.. Me desvió del tema central, esperemos que ese hombre sea para bien del corazón roto dentro del cuerpo de una bella mujer, pero cambiando de escenario y de tema, en otra parte de la cuidad, más precisamente en casa de los Ishida, Uryu estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas personales, ya era hora de hacerlo con la proximidad de la boda, en solo 3 días estaría desposándose con su querido Ukitake, con ese bello pensamiento permanecía sentado en el suelo de su habitación doblando su ropa y metiéndola muy ordenada en una de las maletas, mientras lo hacía podía sentir como los gemelos dentro de el estaban inquietos, era una sensación nueva, hacia pocos días que podía sentirles y eran realmente intranquilos por largos ratos, en un segundo decidió hablarles, no era muy expresivo para ello pero trataría de hacer como Jyuushirou que vivía conversándole a su estomago como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo.

_Podrían dejar de moverse un rato… trato de terminar de arreglar algo._ – llevo una de sus manos a su costado donde mas presión sentía. –

_Hablando solo?._ – la voz seria de su madre resonó en la habitación ahora casi totalmente vacía. –

_Ryuken._ – le miro desde su puesto aun doblando la ropa. – _te creía en la clínica._

_Me tome el día._ – lanzo una bocanada de humo con suavidad. – _quieres ayuda?._

_No hace falta._ – cerro la maleta ya lista. –

Arrimo la maleta para poder levantarse pero le fue imposible hacerlo solo, era extraño sentir que el peso extra de los gemelos le hicieran sentirse desvalido algunas veces.

_Ya no es igual._ – con desinterés Ryuken le extendió la mano para que su hijo pudiese levantarse del suelo –

_No lo es._ – logro pararse para después posar sus manos en la parte baja de su caderas para estirarse. – _es realmente incomodo._

_Son dos._ – miro aquel vientre con mucha seriedad. –

_Al menos no será para siempre_. – objeto con una ligera sonrisa. –

_Terminaste de empacar_. – vio la habitación de su hijo con detalle. –

_Solo queda una que otra cosa que me llevare después_.

_Está bien, igual siempre esta es tu casa_. – camino para salir de la habitación, por alguna razón sentía una opresión en su pecho, un sentimiento de abandono que no imagino llegar. –

_Ryuken_. – noto la incomodidad en su madre. – _Sabes que siempre vendré_…_ cuando nazcan los gemelos también tendré mas razones para no alejarme de aquí._ – bajo la mirada apenado, era difícil hablar así con su progenitor, nunca fueron buenos para los sentimientos entre ellos. –

_Lo sé. _– termino su cigarrillo con tranquilidad. –_ no necesito que me consueles. _

_No te consuelo, solo digo que será un cambio muy grande de vida. _

_No lo creo, siempre fuimos dos caminos distintos, dos mundos aparte que por alguna razón terminamos como madre e hijo. _

_Ahora te entiendo un poco, siento que mi vida no es mía si no que pertenece a ellos. _– llevo sus manos a su vientre. –

_Espero que nunca sigas mis ejemplos de madre._ – esa frase sonó dolida en los labios de Ryuken. –

_No te preocupes, no lo hare._ – camino un poco hasta quedar junto al peli plata. – _pero si quiero que tú hagas algo._

_Qué será?._ – respondió sin verle, le dolería más aun mirarlo a los ojos. –

_Que te perdones por todos esos años en que solo tu trabajo era tu vida. _

_Tonto._ – sonrió a medias por las palabras de su hijo. – _ese embarazo te afecta la cabeza._

_Podría ser, pero estos bebes pueden ser una segunda oportunidad para ti, dicen que los abuelos están para adorar y malcriar a los nietos, que depositan todo su amor en ellos más que el que depositaron en sus propios hijos._

Con esas últimas palabras Uryu tomo una de las maletas y salió de la habitación dejando a Ryuken con una extraña sensación de tristeza en su corazón, hasta su hijo podía perdonarle su mala actuación como padre, que hasta sintiera lastima al dejarle en esa enorme casa solo, se sintió tan pequeño en el mundo, con envidia de cómo su padre crio tan bien a Uryu, todo el amor y la generosidad del pelinegro nacía del cariño de su abuelo y no de él, en ese justo instante comprendió las palabras de su hijo, que aun tenía la oportunidad de reparar el daño por medio de sus nietos, ese pensamiento le causo pena y duda, aun no se sentía tan "amable" y generoso como para ser un abuelito tierno como lo sería Isshin, como odiaba la personalidad de ese hombre, era el típico romántico incurable que amaba sobre todas las cosas y en verdad que sobre toda las cosas ya que él era un vivo ejemplo de un amor que debió morir y no lo hizo, más bien renació como el ave fénix de las cenizas y ahora surcaba los cielos con sus amplias alas llenas de sueños.

Uryu termino aquella noche nuevamente en casa de Ukitake, prácticamente estaban ya viviendo juntos y muy contentos, ambos hombres compartían todo, los quehaceres del hogar, la comida, la limpieza y sin dejar a un lado sus profesiones. Esa noche ambos estaban anotando y dando los últimos detalles de la boda, confirmando algunos pedidos y moviendo los detalles finales para su matrimonio.

_Termine!._ – se limpio la frente complacido al ver como quedo el traje de Ukitake. –

_Amor mío eres un maestro de la costura!._ – el peliblanco estaba de pie frente a Uryu mirando su ropa para la boda.-

_Gracias._ – dio un hondo suspiro. – _quiero que me esperes aquí y por nada del mundo entren al baño, voy a probarme mi ropa_.

_No quieres que la vea terminada. _

_Es de mala suerte ver a la novia vestida antes de la boda._ – le guiño un ojo y salió directo al baño con una bolsa negra en sus manos. –

_Solo 2 días y seremos una pareja legalmente casada._ – sonrió divertido. –

Uryu pasó un buen rato en el baño pero aquel tiempo se le hizo como que muy largo a Ukitake, aun dudando en tocar o no a la puerta se detuvo frente a ella y escucho atento, entre el silencio pudo determinar un pequeño murmullo quedo y apagado, eso lo asusto, pensó en tantas cosas que le pudieron pasar a Uryu allí dentro, desde desmayarse o resbalar con el jabón y lastimarse, tan nervioso se puso que decidió taparse los ojos con una de sus manos para después abrir la puerta del baño sin contemplación.

_URYU QUE PASO!._ – estaba con la vista tapada escuchando los inequívocos ruidos de sollozos apagados. –

_Jyuushirou…._ – Uryu estaba sentado sobre el inodoro con su traje aferrado a su pecho, mientras sendas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas a montones. – _abre.. los ojos._

_Porque lloras?, te duele algo?, Te lastimaste?._ – preguntaba como loco al verlo allí sentado llorando desconsolado. –

_NO ME SIRVE!! HUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!_ – Uryu se le hecho a los brazos como todo un niño asustado. –

_El traje?._ – una enorme gota de sudor resbalo por su frente, aquel drama solo era por su traje de boda?. –

_Estoy enorme!._ – seguía sollozando como niño pequeño con su cara enterrada en el pecho del peliblanco. –

_Cálmate… tu sabrás como arreglar ese detalle._ – levanto la cabeza de Uryu poniendo su mano en la barbilla del mismo. – _no es para llorar._

_Pero…. Hace menos de una semana que me lo probé y me servía! ._ – otra tanda de llanto hizo que Ukitake sonriera incomodo, su pobre novio estaba muy sensible con lo del peso. –

_Uryu, amor cálmate un poco, los bebes no pueden sentirte llorar así, se pondrán tristes._

_Los gemelos no saben ni si quiera que son las emociones…._ – mascullo molesto por las palabras de su prometido. –

_Tu lado racional me molesta a veces, lo que quiero decir es que le hace daño a los niños que tú estés así._ – con cuidado hizo que Uryu se pusiera de pie para salir del baño. –

_Igual seguiré sin entrar en el traje!_. – miro el susodicho entre sus brazos. –

_Te acabo de alagar por tu genial manera de hacerlos, ahora quiero alagarte mas por acomodar tu traje y tenerlo listo, se que puedes hacerlo amor._

_Tú crees?._ – hizo un mohín ante la afirmación de Ukitake. –

_Mas que creer, se que lo harás._ – beso la frente de Uryu con suavidad. – _deja de llorar y ponte a trabajar, mira que solo quedan dos días antes de la boda. _

_Eso hare._ – sonrió mas tranquilo después de aquel ataque de pánico y llanto que le dio en el baño. –

_Buen chico._ – beso los labios de Uryu con suavidad. –

_Espero que la tela ceda un poco.-_ aun medio jipando se fue a sentar a la sala para arreglar su ropa. –

El amor ronda el ambiente, ese par serán una gran pareja siempre, uno ayudando al otro, siendo juntos un gran equipo que comparten muchas cosas y especialmente ese embarazo, un lazo invisible les une de muchas maneras, emocional y físicamente, tan envidiable en tantas ocasiones que como ellos pocos en el mundo. Pero regresando a la vida de otra pareja, en las afueras de la universidad Karakura, mas precisamente cerca del estacionamiento se podía ver a un hombre tratando de irse a su casa, después de un largo día de trabajo estaba metiendo de mala gana su maletín y el bolso de su hija en el asiento trasero del auto, todo lucia como siempre hasta que noto como no muy lejos de él dos personas pasaban conversando amenamente, Byakuya renegó con la cabeza y suspiro pensando en lo rápida que era esa mujer para atrapar a un pobre hombre o si era el aprovechado nuevo profesor quien seducía a Matsumoto.

_No aguantaron ni un día…_ - miro al dúo desaparecer rumbo a la cafetería de la universidad. –

_SORPRESA_!.- de quien sabe donde salto un emocionado pelirrojo asustando a Byakuya y más aun a Hana. –

_COMO DIABLOS NOS GRITAS ASI_!!. – miro a la niña que estaba llorando aferrada a la chaqueta de Byakuya gracias al grito con que llego su papa. –

_No llores princesa, es papa_!. – trato de cargar a la pequeña pero esta no soltaba por nada del mundo a Byakuya, parecía unida a él con pegamento de contacto. –

_Creo que no le gusta como andas vestido_… - observo la ropa del pelirrojo que constaba de una chaqueta de cuero roja brillante, pantalones ajustados negros y una camiseta negra debajo de la chaqueta. –

_Que tiene mi ropa!. _– se miro algo ofendido. –

_Ese rojo es horrendo. _– calmo un poco a la niña hasta que pudo meterla en el asiento para bebes del auto. –

_Todavía creo que Hana no me quiere… - _suspiro audiblemente y subió al auto también. –

_No le gusta como vistes. – _sentencio fríamente._ – y a mí tampoco. _

_Byakuya!.... vengo con todas las buenas intenciones de acompañarte a la casa y ustedes dos se confabulan en contra mía. _

_Cambia de ropa y trata de cargarla otra vez. _– sonrió para sí con seguridad._ – conozco a mi hija. _

_Y cambiando el tema de la ropa, hoy si estas con ganitas de… _- deslizo su mano por detrás del cuello del moreno. _– ya van más de 4 meses y me siento horrible, te necesito. _

Renji trato de hacer un avance con su amante, Byakuya no había tenido ningún tipo de apetito sexual después de tener a la bebe, más bien se había vuelto más frio que un tempano de hielo con relación a la intimidad, esquivando el tema, poniendo como excusa el cansancio de despertarse de noche para atender a Hana, el trabajo y pare de contar, pero ya Renji estaba al borde del colapso, si pasaba una semana mas así debería empezar a buscar aquel video travieso que hicieron en navidad y darse cariño él solito, no era lo que quería porque que mejores manos que las de Byakuya para consentirle, con esos pensamientos estaba rozando sus dedos por todo aquel cuello suave y delicado, moviendo sus dedos de arriba abajo mientras el Kuchiki solo le lanzo una mirada seria y fría digna de él.

_Hana nos está mirando._ – desvió su atención hasta la pequeña que en verdad los veía con sus hermosos ojos azul oscuro como los de su mama. –

_Siempre pones excusas!_. – dejo de hacerle cariño. – _si esta noche no hacemos nada voy a morir por falta de sexo!._

_Nadie se ha muerto por no tener sexo y no me puedes obligar a hacer algo que no deseo._ – encendió el auto y arranco rumbo a la casa. –

El resto del viaje fue muy silencioso, Renji como pocas veces estaba molesto, lucía un ceño bien fruncido mientras que Byakuya no parecía importarle las "necesidades" de su amante, estaba muy cansado para ponerse a pensar en aquel tema, además de que aun tenía un tanto de miedo por volver a esa actividad a pesar de que Unohana le aseguro de que no había ningún problema en retomar las relaciones si hubo una buena cicatrización de las heridas del parto. Con todo ese lio en mente llegaron a la casa, apenas pasaban de las 7 de la noche cuando Byakuya noto que su hermana les había dejado una nota sobre la cama, en ella ponía que pasaría la noche en casa de Orihime por un trabajo de la universidad, después de ver la nota volvió a la rutina de bañar a Hana, ponerle su pijama y luego recostarse con ella en la cama para dormirla mientras el tomaba ese rato para leer el periódico o comer algo ligero antes de mandar a la pequeña a la cuna.

_Vas a bajar a la cocina?._ – Byakuya noto como Renji pasaba por delante de el sin mirarle si quiera, aquel hombre en verdad estaba molesto con él. –

_No._ – respondió secamente y desaparecía rumbo al baño, se daría una muy necesitada ducha fría. –

_Tu padre es un idiota._ – miro a la niña que al fin se había quedado dormida encima de él. –

Con cuidado se levanto y procedió a llevarla a su habitación, ya la pequeña no dormía con ellos, su periodo de recién nacido había acabado y ahora dormía en su cuna pero siempre vigilada por un monitor para bebes, cualquier ruido o sonido seria escuchado por Byakuya en la otra habitación con ese ingenioso aparato. Cansado y ya con su pijama, procedió a acostarse temprano, quería dormir aunque sea unas 3 horas antes de que Hana despertara hambrienta, esas tres horas eran el paraíso del Kuchiki, en ese tiempo podía descansar y reponer algo de energías.

Tan rápido como puso su cabeza en la almohada el sueño le venció, estaba cansado en verdad y ni si quiera espero a que Renji se fuera a la cama con él, pero el pelirrojo solo había estado esquivando a Byakuya adrede, tenía un plan ingenioso en la mente para alborotar los dormidos deseos carnales del moreno, solo debía ser cuidadoso y pasar a atacar aquel problema desde la raíz.

_Se durmió!._ – miro complacido a lo que sería en pocos momentos su presa de la noche. – _Byakuya… así me mates después tendremos sexo esta noche._

Asegurando su victoria se deslizo dentro la cama bajo las mantas, estaba muy cuidadoso de no despertar al Kuchiki que dormía boca arriba inocente a todo lo que pensaba su atrevido amante en hacerle dormido o no. Con una sonrisa seductora decidió emprender el camino del deseo, con cuidado se acerco al cuerpo del moreno sentándose a su lado poco a poco, después de ello se quedo pensando por donde comenzar su plan, veía una y otra vez como el pecho de su amante subía y bajaba con su respiración, sus manos juntas sobre su estomago y su cuerpo relajado y tranquilo, en un segundo tuvo que decidir por acercar su rostro hasta el de Byakuya, era tan increíble el deseo que despertaba en el, sentir su tibia respiración, sus labios delgados y rosados apenas entreabiertos para dejar ir el aire, sintió ganas de besarle, de tomarlo en los brazos y despertarlo para que comprendiera que le necesitaba no solo en cuerpo si no en alma, pero besarle la boca era sinónimo a levantarlo bruscamente y no quería eso, en cambio si rozaba como quien no quiere la cosa algunas partes de su cuerpo dudaba que Byakuya reaccionara rápido ante el contacto.

_Preferiría darte estas caricias despierto pero…_ - con delicadeza empezó a desabrochar uno a uno los botones del pijama de Byakuya, en pocos segundo tuvo libre acceso aquel amplio y suave torso. –

Como un ladrón precavido, miro su objetivo siguiente, aquellos pezones de color oscuro gracias a las hormonas que le permitían darle de comer a su hija, miro lujurioso con ganas de posar sus manos, su boca, todo de él en ellos y así lo hizo luego de sentir que si no lo hacia tendría que salir corriendo a darse otro baño frio, con suma delicadeza rozo sus dedos por encima de ellos, suavemente, con delicadeza y dulzura, era evidente que a pesar de que el moreno estaba dormido su rostro se contrajo un poco ante la sensación, no al punto de despertar pero si lo suficiente como para que Renji supiera que era placentero lo que hacía.

_Me vuelves loco._ – susurro aquella frase mientras decidía arriesgarse más aun para atrapar entre sus labios aquella presa de sus deseos. –

Un gemido, un leve y suave gemido fue la respuesta, nada de despertarse, nada de moverse bruscamente, solo obtuvo un gemido quedo y apagado cuando su boca se deslizo sobre uno de aquellos pezones, rozando y lamiendo a placer, tanto que olvido que lo que hacía podría causarle la muerte a manos de Byakuya si despertaba y lo veía con su boca puesta allí y sin permiso. Aun jugando a ser atrapado, poso su mano izquierda en el estomago ya casi totalmente plano de su amante, deslizando sus dedos por todo el y más abajo donde se tropezó otra vez con la ropa, sin prestarle mucha atención siguió el recorrido hasta que se ubico sobre la entrepierna de Byakuya, aun dormida o eso creía él, con movimientos suaves y delicados procedió a acariciarle, sentía que tenía ganas de mas, de meter las manos debajo de esa maldita pijama y tocar a lo grande, pero no podía, no sin que el dueño del objeto de sus deseos despertara.

_Bello durmiente, concédeme el deseo de poder volverte a tener._ – susurro aquellas palabras al oído del Kuchiki como queriendo que le respondiera. –

_Qué demonios crees que me haces?_. – la voz seria de Byakuya resonó en aquella habitación. –

_AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!_!! . – dio un salto dispuesto a salir corriendo, huir de la escena del crimen antes de que Byakuya le arrancara como mínimo la cabeza por lo que hacía. –

_A donde crees que vas?_. – logro pescar del cabello al pelirrojo, con fuerza y firmeza le sujeto para que no escapara de él. –

_GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!!.. es que me tenias caliente!.. tenía que liberar todo esto que tengo dentro de alguna manera y como eres tan apetecible…. Me propase, lo sé, no debí abrir tu pijama, tocarte y demás… lo siento!!._ – tenía las manos juntas en pose de rezo con la cabeza gacha mientras decía todo eso acelerado. -

_Te crees dueño y señor de mi cuerpo?_. – aun sujetando del cabello a Renji le empujo hasta que este quedo tendido en la cama boca arriba, respirando acelerado y con los ojos desorbitados pensando en que le haría Byakuya para saldar esa cuenta. _– yo soy quien digo cuando y como debes tocarme. _

Abrió en grande los ojos al sentir como el Kuchiki se subía sobre sus caderas y pasaba a desgarrar la camiseta negra que cargaba puesta Renji, de un solo y fuerte tirón descubrió el pecho de su amante, paso siguiente deslizo sus manos descaradamente sobre aquel torso bronceado y varonil, surcando con sus dedos aquellos exóticos tatuajes, sus formas y su recorrido hasta que ya no había mas que decir, paso siguiente le robo un beso lujurioso a Renji, juntando sus bocas con pasión, sus lenguas deslizándose dentro y fuera entre sus labios, sentían como ambos soltaban un lastre llamado deseo reprimido, ahora estaban al máximo del deseo, las manos de Abarai se atrevieron a recorrer los muslos de Byakuya, deslizándose por todos ellos con destreza hasta su espalda, subiendo poco a poco entre ese beso que aun no paraba, solo el tomar aire les hizo detenerse un poco, respirando acelerados y jadeantes con sus mejillas rojas.

_El bello durmiente te da permiso de que lo poseas… - _sus labios se movieron hasta quedar sobre el lóbulo de la oreja de Renji, su lengua se movió suavemente por todo el contorno mientras el pelirrojo sentía que había muerto y estaba en el paraíso. –

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción, quería hasta llorar de felicidad al ver como el Kuchiki abría la temporada de "cacería", en un rápido y lujurioso movimiento hizo que Byakuya se dejara caer en el cama boca arriba como al principio de todo eso, sin pena alguna y muy necesitado le bajo todo el pijama deshaciéndose de aquella prenda del demonio que no le dejaba tocar a gusto, mientras, Byakuya le miraba con deseo, era un juego divertido después de todo, Renji podía ser tan básico a veces pero tan apasionado para quererle, solo se dejo domar, dominar en la cama, sentía las manos de su amante deslizarse por todas sus piernas, subiendo y bajando su boca mientras daba pequeños besos a todo su cuerpo, su lengua posesionándose de sus dedos, succionado descarado dos de ellos mientras sus manos le tomaban de las caderas y le hacían darse la vuelta.

_Tan rápido?._ – susurro entre un gemido por la prisa del pelirrojo. –

_No… rápido nunca, eso es un insulto para mí._ – paso sus manos por los glúteos del Kuchiki para después bajar su lengua con dirección definida. –

_Lo…. Supuse…_ - gimió con fuerza al sentir aquella húmeda extremidad deslizándose por toda su entrada, rozando y recorriendo un camino sin retorno, su cuerpo sintió escalofríos placenteros y unas ganas enormes de sentir más aun. – _sigue!._

Si, debía estar muerto, es que no había otra explicación para lo que sucedía allí, era su Byakuya quien gritaba como loco por mas?, un ser tan pretencioso que hasta decidía si quería darle gemidos o no ahora se descontrolaba con solo el contacto simple de su lengua, aquello sí que estaba de cabeza y se pondría más loco aun cuando decidió posar una de sus manso sobre el excitado miembro de su amante moviéndolo al mismo ritmo de ambas caricias, en unos segundos escucho una gama enorme y satisfactoria de jadeos, gemidos y pedidos de mas, si estaba muerto bienvenido sea porque la estaba pasando en grande con Byakuya.

_Mucho tiempo sin estar juntos te afecto._ – susurro descarado al oído del Kuchiki. –

_Cállate…. Y sigue… -_ le dio un beso realmente lujurioso usando su lengua para rozar todo el interior de su boca como nunca antes. –

Obedeció de inmediato, eso era lo que querían ambos, que las cosas pasaran a mayor y así fue, con impresión Renji noto como Byakuya se giraba de estar boca abajo a ponerse de lado, alzo una de sus piernas hasta montarla sobre el hombro derecho de su amante, aquello fue como una descarada muestra de lo que quería que hiciera con él.

Ni tonto ni perezoso se decidió a seguir el juego así que con suavidad paso sus manos por todo aquel compendio que era la entrepierna del moreno, tocando y rozando todo a su paso hasta que dos de sus dedos se desliaron traviesos en el interior de Byakuya, otra vez los juegos atrevidos, el movimiento de caderas no se hizo esperar por parte de él, estaba en la cúspide del placer, no podía negar que después de tantos meses su cuerpo necesitaba de eso, de sentir como Renji le poseía de una y mil formas, sentir esos dedos invadiendo su interior, adentrándose hasta tocar el punto exacto donde no hay más que satisfacción y placer.

_Te amo._ – entre gemidos Byakuya pudo articular aquella simple frase que puede significar tanto. –

_Yo también_. – beso la frente del moreno para después sacar sus dedos y pasar a ubicarse mejor entre las caderas de su amante. – _al fin mío…_

Ese susurro ronco fue lo último que dijo antes de que se abriera paso en el interior del moreno, con cuidado, poco a poco logro su objetivo, volver a sentir el cálido interior de Byakuya, apretándolo e invitándolo a moverse, sin duda alguna lo mejor fue eso, el ver como el mismo Kuchiki empezaba a moverse poco a poco en el, como si y ya no fuera suficiente sentirle, aquello le hizo gemir también, empezando a dar estocas rápidas y certera, quería llegar al lugar exacto, deseaba hacer que Byakuya temblara de placer bajo el y así lo hizo cuando sintió como el Kuchiki se revolvía entre sus brazos, apretaba sus manos con fuerza de las sabanas y gemía mas aun con su movimientos, ya no había vuelta atrás, debía llegar junto a él, acabar con broche de oro toda esa "reinauguración", sin pérdida de tiempo embistió más aun mientras tomaba el miembro de su amante entre sus manos para acabar juntos, y poco mas y pronto sintió como aquellos espasmos en su bajo vientre le hacía querer mas, el calor, el placer máximo, su esencia derramada en el interior de su adorado Byakuya, que mas podía pedir si no la felicidad de ese momento, en pocos momentos ambos ya habían terminado aquella locura, quedaron agostados y quietos en la cama, tumbados boca arriba y pensando que se dieron la muestra de amor más grande que pudieron imaginar.

_Siempre estuve despierto._ – susurro Byakuya a un casi dormido Renji. –

_Tramposo._ – una sonrisa descarada ilumino su rostro. –

_**Continuara…..**_

DIOSES, DEIDADES Y DEMAS COSAS!! Como dice mi mana, creo que con cada lemon me supero a mi misma XD y aprendo una nueva manera de perversión!! Jajajajajaja!! Asi se aprende, pero este capi me gusto un mundo, tuvo de todo un poquito y denle la bienvenida a Shuhei!! Estará con nosotros en los últimos capis!!, si amigas debemos ser claras, a este fic le quedan los días contados ya que muchos de los misterios se resolvieron, nacieron los chibis, ya viene una boda y pues se nos casan otros, que más pueden pedir?. Solo disfruten de la recta final del fic!!, jajaja dios quiero terminarlo para estar feliz de tener mi fic mas largo terminado!!. Nos leemos!!, byeeeee.

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_**Las emociones nos traicionan.**_


	54. Las emociones nos traicionan

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 54**_

_**Las emociones nos traicionan.**_

Que impresionante era verlos, estaba totalmente embobado mirando la tierna escena que el inicio del día le brindaba, ese día tan especial que vivirá toda su familia, entre alegrías, sorpresas, nacimientos y el amor, que mas podía desear que no estuviese ya en sus manos, con una sonrisa serena aun estaba de pie mirando a su hijo, el orgullo de su sangre, el que le dio muchos dolores de cabeza pero también satisfacciones, el pequeño consentido de su querida Masaki ahora vuelto todo un hombre responsable de dos vidas, en un segundo se vio hablando solo para él, preguntándose si su difunta esposa podría estar viendo todo lo que pasaba en su casa, en sus vidas y en el destino que habían trazado algunos de sus seres queridos.

_Masaki…. En verdad espero que no te moleste el que haya cambiado tanto la vida de esta casa._ – suspiro audiblemente mientras decidía por fin terminar de entrar a la habitación que compartían Ichigo y Grimmjow. –

Con paso tranquilo se acerco un poco más a la cama donde aun dormía su hijo, habían pasado solo dos semanas desde la llegada de los gemelos al mundo, su hogar volvió al caos de siempre con los dos nuevos integrantes de la familia Kurosaki, eran un par de pequeños muy calmados, no eran llorones y dejaban al menos dormir unas horas a los nuevos padres, se adaptaron a un horario casi de inmediato que llegaron al hogar, Ichigo resulto ser muy metódico con ellos, fue el primero en saber identificarlos cuando ya no llevaban los brazaletes de la clínica, era el primero en salir corriendo cuando los escuchaba llorar, con asombro se le hizo increíble ver como su hijo y su "odiado" novio se desenvolvían relativamente bien con dos bebes, y en verdad que él sabía lo que era eso, conoció de cerca la angustia, el agotamiento y el cansancio físico y psicológico que representan dos seres totalmente nuevos en ese mundo a los que hay que cuidar, aprender a entender y adaptarse, todo al mismo tiempo y sin chance de echar para atrás.

_No me preocupare cuando se vayan, haces un grandioso trabajo Ichigo._ – sonrió débilmente, sentía que quería llorar, que se había acostumbrado tanto a su hijo en casa, que estaba tan seguro que le extrañaría cuando tuviese que seguir su propio camino para crecer como persona. –

Sus ojos se sintieron con ganas de soltar algunas lágrimas, estaba tentado a hacerlo pero el sonido apagado de uno de sus nietos le distrajo de volverse más sentimental de lo que estaba esa mañana, con emoción y después de un hondo respiro, se inclino cerca de la cama para ver mejor a los gemelos, sin duda alguna uno de ellos estaba despierto y se revolvía entre el pecho de su mama, el pobre peli naranja se había quedado dormido con ambos niños sobre su pecho, abrazándolos protectoramente para no dejarles caer, ese instinto innato de toda madre que a pesar de estar dormida con sus hijos junto a ellas son incapaces de pisarles o dejarles caer mientras duermen.

_Despertaste…_ - la voz queda y adormilada de Ichigo resonó en la habitación. _– ya vas a comer… _- con los ojos aun cerrados tanteo entre su ropa para liberar lo que tanto buscaba el recién nacido con su boca. –

_Buen provecho_. - sonrió divertido al ver como su hambriento nieto comía que daba gusto. –

_VIEJO?. _– abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar aquella frase repentina._ – me vas a matar de un susto!. _– miro a su padre con algo de pena, era extraño que le observara mientras se ocupaba de su hijos. –

_Venía a despertarte, se hace tarde para ir la boda de tu hermano._ – sin un ápice de vergüenza se sentó en la cama junto a Ichigo. – _donde esta…_

_Grimmjow?_. – miro hacia el lado vacio de la cama donde siempre dormía su ahora prometido. –

_Ese mismo._ – ladeo la mirada con fastidio, podrían pasar mil años pero nunca le caería bien el peli azul. –

_Solo recuerdo que me pasó a los gemelos como a las 5 de la mañana…_ después no supe más, estaba cansado. – dio un pequeño bostezo de recién levantado. –

_Huyo de la boda…_ - sentencio con malicia Isshin. –

_No he huido de nada suegrito._ – la voz inequívoca de Grimmjow resonó en la habitación. – _necesitaba buscar mi ropa en la casa._

Con paso decidido dejo un pequeño bolso encima de la cama y paso directo a besar la frente de Ichigo, sabía que aquel detalle enfurecería a su suegro, pero también tenía ganas de ser dulce, nada mas de ver a Ichigo le entraban deseos de apretarlo entre sus brazos y hacerle de todo, pero debía contener sus emociones por algunas semanas hasta que el cuerpo del peli naranja sanara y volviera a la normalidad.

_Arréglense, hay que estar antes de las 11 en la dirección de la tarjera_. – se puso de pie para salir de la habitación. –

_No tengo muchas ganas de salir_. – Ichigo suspiro audiblemente. –

_Solo serán unas horas, nada más_. – con mucha ternura acaricio las cabecitas de ambos bebes para desaparecer después de la habitación. –

_Tu viejo esta raro_. – Grimmjow se dejo caer en la cama de mala gala. –

_Lo note_. – se movió un poco para dejar al todavía dormido Ranmaru en la cama. – _a de ser por el matrimonio de Uryu y por lo que hablamos anoche con él. _

_Me pareció extraño que no se molestara por lo de irnos de la casa. _

_No lo hará, lo conozco demasiado bien, no dirá nada así este muriéndose por dentro, sabe que debemos hacer nuestra vida como familia. _

_Familia… _- Grimmjow susurro esa frase con cierto asombro, era verdad que ahora eran una pequeña familia de cuatro. –

Siempre fue solitario, déspota y autosuficiente, era un hombre sin ataduras de ningún tipo exceptuando el cuidado de su fastidiosa prima, del resto no pensó nunca en establecer parámetros, un romance serio, una vida compartida y mucho menos tener responsabilidades e hijos, pero como la vida te da vueltas en un segundo y te hace andar por un camino que nunca imaginaste, en ese instante la palabra familia tenía un significado mayor a lo que supuso, mas grande que la misma palabra y más increíble también. Sonrió para sí mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama junto a Ichigo, aun le asombraba ver a esas dos pequeñas cosas que estaban en sus vidas, dos seres diminutos que demandaban atención, cariño y amor, con suavidad paso sus dedos unas cuantas veces por la alborotada cabellera naranja del bebe.

_Si sigues comiendo así no le dejaras nada a tu hermano. _– sonrió con diversión mientras seguía sus caricias a la cabeza del bebe. –_ es… Miharu?._

_Como adivinaste?. _– Ichigo le miro algo asombrado, solo él les reconocía sin dificultad. –

_Es el más hambriento, impaciente e intranquilo de los dos. _

_Como tú. _

_Dátelas de inocente. _– beso los labios del peli naranja con suavidad. –

Un pequeño beso que empezó como mera caricia de momento se fue profundizando mas y mas, Grimmjow movió su cuerpo para acortar un poco la distancia, era realmente embriagador aquellos tibios labios, su suavidad al tacto, su lengua quiso un poco mas así que entre sus movimientos se abrió paso poco a poco hasta llegar a su destino, profundizando aquel pequeño beso que ya no pintaba inocente por ningún lado, ahora era una voraz muestra de deseo, de sensaciones divinas, con mucha facilidad paso una de sus manos por el cuello de Ichigo, rozando con sus dedos aquella piel expuesta, bajando poco a poco como quien no quiere la cosa pero al mismo tiempo sabiendo muy bien cuál sería su destino, quería un poco de caricias pero Ichigo corto todo aquel excitante rose en un segundo.

_No te pases!._ – respiraba un poco entrecortado y con sus labios realmente rojos gracias al beso. –

_Cuando termines con el… sigo yo._ – miro al bebe aun despierto y comiendo. –

_Eso fue pervertido._ – sus mejillas se enrojecieron en un segundo. –

_Necesito mi cuota de cariño, no solo ellos pueden tener acceso total a ti_. – deslizo su boca por el cuello de Ichigo en son provocador. –

_Aléjate._ – estampo su mano en el mero rostro del peliacua. – _vete a dar una dicha fría que se nos hará tarde!. _

_Siempre arruinando el momento._ – murmuro entre dientes y parándose de la cama no fuera Ichigo a lanzarle un puñetazo por andar de inventor en mal momento. –

_No sabes esperar la famosa cuarentena…_ - suspiro para sí con fastidio, Grimmjow no era de esperar nada y menos cuando se trataba de sexo. –

Luego de arreglarse y acomodar a un par de gemelos, la familia en pleno se dirigieron al pequeño salón donde se realizaría la boda por civil, todo el lugar estaba realmente bien decorado de color blanco, plata y azul marino, muy sobrio y elegante para ser una pequeña fiesta solo con la familia y los seres queridos, el salón constaba con algunas mesas y sillas también adornadas, una amplia mesa al fondo con comida variada, en otra de las esquinas había un mesón largo donde destacaban dos hermosos jarrones de plata con rosas blancas y un lazo azul marino como detalle, justo en esa mesa se realizaría la boda, con la participación del juez correspondiente, su secretaria, los novios y los testigos, todo lo necesario para cumplir con las leyes. Isshin entro muy emocionado y buscando a la "madre" del novio, estaba impacienté por celebrar juntos a el matrimonio de su hijo, con prisa se separo del grupo familiar para hallar a Ryuken mientras los demás se acomodaron en una de las mesas.

_Que practico fue traer el coche de los gemelos, así no estarán cargados todo el tiempo._ – Yuzu estaba muy animada mirando a sus sobrinos que dormían dentro de aquel transporte especial para dos bebes. –

_Con tal de que no despierten en un buen rato._ – suspiro con resignación el peli naranja, no tenía ganas de llamar la atención de todos al ver que él era la mama de los gemelos. –

Mientras la familia Kurosaki se acomodaba en su sitio, Isshin había logrado encontrar a su adorado y amargado ex, Ryuken estaba de pie junto a la mesa de la comida, mirando con serio análisis como habían acomodado todo.

_FELICITACIONES AMORCITO!._ – en un segundo Isshin se le abrazo por la espalda, dándole el susto de su vida al pobre hombre. –

_MALDITA SEA, NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!!._ – grito colérico y tratando de no sonar tan asustado como estaba. –

_Asustarte o llamarte amorcito?_. – libero del abrazo a su ex. -

_LAS DOS COSAS!_. – gruño iracundo. – _no puedes saludar como se debe?._

_Pensaba hacerlo pero…_ - sonrió malicioso ante lo que diría. –

_Y qué esperas para hacerlo?. _

_Si tú insistes_.

En un segundo Isshin volvió a sujetar a Ryuken de la cintura pero esta vez lo inclino hacia atrás mientras le robaba uno de esos besos que parecen sacados de telenovela, con impresión el Ishida estaba con los ojos salidos y sintiendo como su estúpido ex estaba profundizando aquel beso al llevar una de sus manos a la parte trasera de su cabeza, causando mayor contacto entre ambos, deslizando su lengua traviesa dentro de su boca hasta que ya el aire era un bien apreciado que faltaba, y tan rápido como lo tomo de la cintura después le soltó dejando a un Ryuken con la ropa desarreglada, despeinado y hasta con los lentes mal puestos.

_TE VOY A MATAR!._ – grito a los cuatro vientos muy dispuesto a cumplir con su palabra. –

_No amenaces y llévame donde están las bebidas, hay que celebrar._ – sin dejar que Ryuken siguiera vociferando, le tomo de la cintura y se lo llevo rumbo a una de las esquinas del salón. –

Aquel espectáculo lo vio todo mundo, así que no era de extrañar que esa boda fuera más particular de lo que ya era, entre los invitados se movía una pareja especial que llegaba apresurada para no quedar mal ante sus amigos, un hombre alto, medio barbudo y con un traje negro miraba como quien no quiere la cosa hacia todo el lugar, tenía la vista traviesa y pronto noto que había alguien caminando a unos metros de el con unas flores en la mano, de seguro era la madrina o alguna invitada, su figura era delgada pero sus caderas y las curvas de su trasero bien contorneado dejaron sin habla al pícaro hombre que no le quito la vista de encima hasta que su novia le estampo un buen golpe en el estomago para regresarlo a donde debía.

_NO PUEDES TENER LA VISTA QUIETA_!. – la chica algo molesta se acomodo sus lentes. –

_Nanao… eso dolió!._ – sobo su estomago con tristeza. – _ya sabes que ver no es comer._

_Pues te sacare esos ojos para que no veas más nunca._ – aferro más aun sus manos del brazo de Shunsui. –

_Deja la pelea, mejor busquemos a Jyuushirou, donde se habrá metido el sentenciado a muerte?. _

_Ni se te ocurra hacer ese tipo de bromas delante de los novios. _

_Ya lo sé._ – suspiro aburrido, en verdad que quería seguir viendo a la chica que caminaba delante de ellos pero ya no estaba y se quedo sin saber cómo era su rostro, la curiosidad de un picaflor. –

_Al fin llegaron!_. – en un segundo tenían frente a ellos al buscado novio que le salto quien sabe de dónde. –

_Felicitaciones amigo!_. – Shunsui le dio un gran abrazo lleno de buenas intenciones y deseos para su mejor amigo. –

_Gracias._ – sonrió realmente feliz, lucia como si se hubiese ganado el premio gordo de la lotería. –

_Y Uryu?_. – Nanao pregunto un tanto interesada, llevaba varios meses sin verle. –

_Andaba por aquí hace unos momentos._ – miro a todos lados buscándolo. –

_Y cuéntame, que hay de nuevo?_. – Shunsui le paso el brazo por el hombro para hablarle. –

_Tantas cosas._ – su sonrisa le delataba la felicidad, pero también un dejo de picardía ya que sus amigos no sabían del estado y mucho menos de la condición de Uryu. –

_Jyuushirou._ – la voz de Uryu resonó tras el grupo que conversaba. –

_Uryu?._ – Shunsui y Nanao se le quedaron viendo impresionados. –

El chico estaba de pie frente a ellos, lucia radiante en verdad, su rostro generalmente serio ahora solo tenía una cálida sonrisa, sin lugar a duda se notaba la felicidad que le embargaba, al tiempo la pareja noto la ropa que cargaba el novio, era un sobrio y elegante traje de chaqueta con el cuello alto y cerrado al frente por una delgada línea azul marino que ocultaba el cierre de la misma, el largo de la prenda era casi hasta las rodillas con un corte recto y sobrio, debajo unos pantalones rectos de color blanco como la chaqueta hacían un juego impecable y combinado al de Ukitake que también iba de blanco, pero su traje era más parecido a un esmoquin, de chaqueta, camisa y encima de la misma un chaleco en color azul marino, a juego una corbata en tono plata acompañada de un pequeño broche en forma de cruz, aquellos trajes hechos por Uryu resaltaban en sobriedad, elegancia y destreza, un hermoso regalo que el de lentes se dio para su propia boda, pero entre mirar la ropa de la pareja, notaron dos cosas especiales, una, que Uryu lucía un tanto "gordito", su chaqueta no ocultaba una hermosa redondez que resaltaba al verlo de lado y la segunda, era que Shunsui ya supo que se hizo la hermosa chica vestida de blanco con curvas envidiables…

_Era el…_ - susurro el pobre hombre un tanto azul por el descubrimiento de estar mirando de mas al prometido de su mejor amigo. –

_Eso te pasa por mirar lo que no debes._ – Nanao sonrió divertida, al fin las malas mañas de su novio le hacían quedar mal. –

_Pero…_. – afilo la mirada aun incomodo en Uryu. – _subiste de peso?._

_No exactamente_. – sus mejilla se sonrojaron ante las miradas de los amigos de Ukitake. –

_Esto lo habíamos tenido como un secreto, pero les daré la noticia… Uryu y yo seremos papas!._ – con ternura paso su mano por encima de aquel vientre abultado de su novio. –

_Nani!. _– Shunsui estaba que caía de espaldas, mientras que Nanao se sorprendió pero sin pasar a alarmarse mucho. –

_Felicitaciones._ – la chica le dio una tierna sonrisa después de aquel asombro. –

_Pero… pero…. Explícame cómo demonios le hiciste para hacer eso?._ – Shunsui le aferro del cuello con mucha seriedad, era algo que no podía creerse. –

_No hice nada._ – una gota de sudor resbalo por su frente. –

_Como que no hiciste nada?_, _como me vas a decir que embarazar a un hombre es nada?._ – sin pena alguna señalo el vientre de Uryu. – _amigo mío eres un animal!._

_Er…_ - Uryu carraspeo incomodo por las palabras de Shunsui. – _el no hizo nada, mi familia tiene un gen especial, heredado de mis padres, así que puedo tener hijos sin ningún problema. _

_Saciada tu curiosidad?_. – Ukitake logro soltarse de los brazos de su amigo. –

_Algo. _– rasco su mentón en pose pensativa. –_ que mas me queda que felicitarlos por ese bebe. _

_Bebes, son dos. – _acoto Uryu con seriedad. –

_JYUUSHIROU!! _– abrió bien grande la boca por la impresión. –_ AMIGO MIO ERES PELIGROSO!. _– sonrió en son pervertido. -

_PODRIAS DEJAR DE METER LA PATA!. _– Nanao le jalo de la cola de caballo para alejarlo de esa incomoda conversación. – _permiso, vamos a buscar una mesa para sentarnos. _

_Ok…. – _ambos novios vieron como la chica se llevaba prácticamente a rastras a Shunsui. –

_Creo que lo tomaron muy bien._ – sonrió Uryu a medias. –

_Hay que perdonar a Shunsui, tiende a ser demasiado sincero a veces._ – paso su brazo por la cintura de Uryu. – _y, estás listo para casarnos?._

_Desde el mismo día que te conocí._

_Eso es bueno._ – bajo la cabeza para besar la frente del pelinegro. – _te quiero._

_Yo a ti también._ – paso su mano por la mejilla de Ukitake. –_ estas sudando frio?._

_Serán los nervios._ – se llevo la mano a la frente para confirmar las palabras de su prometido. –

_No te sientes mal?._ – miro más serio al peliblanco. –

_Solo emocionado y con mariposas en el estomago._

_Igual yo. _

_Bueno, entonces acabemos de una vez con esos nervios que hoy es un día especial para los cuatro!. _

No quería poner nervioso a Uryu mas de lo que ya estaba, si estaba algo acalorado pero se lo atribuyo al traje, al clima, a los nervios y hasta al salón encerrado, tantas cosas que podían causarle ese malestar físico pero sin embargo no olvidaba su peculiar conexión con el embarazo de Uryu, eso también jugaba en su contra a veces, los mareos, el asco a algunas comidas y los olores todavía le molestaban.

Pero desviándose ese malestar y dejando que el día fluyera como debía, pronto todos estuvieron reunidos alrededor de la mesa donde se efectuaría la boda, con emoción vieron llegar al juez y a su secretaria, los testigos que eran Nanao y Shunsui se pararon cerca de los novios que estaban ubicados frente al juez sentados en sus sillas, oyendo todas las normas, leyes y demás cosas jurídicas sobre el matrimonio, las palabras no fueron muchas así que después de hacerles jurar que cumplirían todo aquellos requisitos legales, ambos hombres pasaron a firmar el acta de matrimonio en un enorme libro, ambos firmaron y después los testigos para dar fe de su presencia y la legalidad del acto, el juez finalizo la ansiada boda haciendo que los novios se pusieran de pie para entregarse los anillos que Nanao cuidaba celosamente hasta ese instante.

_Se casa nuestro retoño._ – Isshin estaba con un pañuelo secándose las lágrimas mientras no dejaba de apretar la mano de Ryuken, el pobre no pudo soltarse de él en todo el rato. –

_Que patético luces._ – le miro fríamente y paso a acomodarse la montura de sus lentes. –

_Tu también estas llorando!_. – señalo como algo parecido a una lagrima estaba por brotar de uno de los ojos de Ryuken. –

_No estoy llorando, la luz me molesta._ – desvió la mirada un tanto avergonzado, se había dejado descubrir por Isshin y eso sería la comidilla de aquí en adelante. –

_Aunque no lo digas, estas feliz de que nuestro hijo haga su vida._ – susurro aquellas palabras con ternura al oído de Ryuken. –

_Viejo cursi. _

_Tú también lo eres "abuelita". _

_Me vuelves a llamar a si y te quitare el brazo cuando termine la boda._ – clavo sus uñas en el brazo del pobre Isshin. –

Mientras los padres de Uryu tenían sus acostumbradas peleas, el juez dio permiso para colocarse los anillos, primero Ukitake tomo el anillo de Uryu entre sus dedos y paso a repetir las palabras del juez donde se comprometía a amar, cuidar, ayudar y compartir su vida con su ahora esposo, después de ello metió el anillo en el dedo anular del Ishida, para que ahora este dijera las mismas palabras y procediera a también colorar el anillo en el dedo de Ukitake. Tanta emoción junta, al fin eran una pareja legalmente casada, se pertenecían ante los ojos de la sociedad y ante ellos mismos en cuerpo y alma, que mas podían desear que no fuera un beso para cerrar como debía esa celebración.

_Pueden besarse._ – el juez sonrió al ver la cara de ambos hombres. –

_Uryu…_ - el peliblanco le tomo de las manos con emoción mientras sentía que sus piernas temblaban. – te amo.

_Yo también te amo_. – apretó mas las manos de Ukitake entre las suyas. –

Los labios listos, todos mirando emocionados aquel instante que siempre queda para la historia, los flashes de las fotos que tomaban, todo aquel compendio que les rodeaba a los novios puso un tanto avergonzado a Uryu, quería que fuera un momento lindo y no tan "público" pero que mas quedaba, cerraría los ojos y pondría sus labios para que su ahora esposo Jyuushirou le besara, apenas lo hizo sintió como el peliblanco suavizaba el agarre de sus manos hasta que ya no le sintió más, dudoso medio abrió un ojo para notar como el pobre hombre frente a él se desplomaba en el suelo desmayado.

_JYUUSHIROU!!._ – Uryu quedo paralizado viendo a su esposo tendido en el suelo de palmo a palmo. –

_Se desmayo en novio!!._ – gritaban algunos con soberana impresión mientras que entre el público Ryuken e Isshin fueron los primeros en moverse para socorrerlo. –

Con soberana profesionalidad ambos médicos levantaron al inconsistente peliblanco para acomodarlo mejor en una esquina del salón, le quitaron el saco del traje y le aflojaron la corbata para dejarle respirar mejor, en pocos momentos ya no estaba pálido ni sudando frio como hacia unos minutos atrás.

_Sabía que se sentía mal y no me quiso decir nada._ – Uryu todo preocupado caminaba de un lado a otro cerca de su esposo. –

_Ya paso, solo fue una baja de tensión, el calor y la emoción le desestabilizo._ – hablo muy calmado el peli plata. –

_Mi embarazo lo va a matar_. – gimió débilmente sintiéndose culpable por las cosas que le pasaban a Ukitake a veces. –

_No… me pienso morir todavía. _

_Jyuushirou!. _– corrió junto al mencionado para sujetarle de los hombros. _– no te levantes de la silla. _

_Que patético…. Me desmaye en medio de nuestra boda. _– sonrió a medias. –

_Si no hay beso no están casados de deberás. _– Isshin y sus comentarios salidos de lugar. –

_Mejor te llevo de regreso a la mesa de las bebidas, estas siendo realmente entrometido. – _Ryuken le jalo de la oreja arrastrándolo lejos de su hijo para que no interrumpiera más._ – _

Los recién casados se quedaron solos al fin, todo mundo se puso a continuar con la reunión amenamente, ya la parte emocionante había pasado, con mucha vergüenza el peliblanco se logro acomodar mejor en la silla para sujetar entre sus manos la cintura de Uryu que estaba de pie cerca de él.

_Me perdonas por no darte el beso del sí?._ – sonrió como niño bueno. –

_Estas perdonado, pero con una condición_. – se agacho un poco para que su rostro quedara al nivel de Ukitake. –

_Cual será esa condición?._

_Que nos vayamos de aquí ahora, quiero darte mi regalo de bodas como dios manda._

_Así será entonces. _– logro darle aquel beso que no pudo, sus labios se juntaron con ternura al de su ahora esposo, pronto cometerían la travesura de escapar de su propia fiesta como muchos novios acostumbran. –

_**Continuara…**_

AL FIN!!! Dios mío santo como me costó sacar este capítulo, mi adorada musa anda de tozuda queriendo pintar y deja atrás los fics a veces!, debo complacerla porque si no se pone más terrible aun y no hago nada jajajaja!!, creo que mate el gusto por pintar con unos fanarts que están en una página a la cual subo todo, les pasare el link para que vean jo jo jo, ahora veamos que sucede porque aquí vienen a pasar algunas cosas buenas y otras locas, espérenme el lunes o quizás el martes, es que como viene el carnaval, me voy de paseo con mi familia y estaré fuera de la pc así que tengan paciencia y esperen amigas, gracias por leer y dejarme cometarios!.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Un auto secuestro?**_


	55. Un auto secuestro?

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 55**_

_**Un auto secuestro?**_

No podía dejar de mirarlo, era una especie de droga que le dominaba desde hacía años, que irónico podía ser el destino, después de tantos años otra vez estaban sentados juntos compartiendo un momento importante de sus vidas, el matrimonio de su hijo, era increíble el solo mencionarlo, decirlo a viva voz, recordar que solo unos meses atrás ni si quiera sabia de la existencia del mismo pero ahora era más feliz que antes, mas enamorado que nunca y más atrevido también para hacer que ese pasado se volviera presente y tuviese futuro.

_Se fueron. –_ Ryuken noto como los novios no se veían por ningún lado desde hacía más de media hora. –

_Tienen derecho a disfrutar su luna de miel._ – sonrió con picardía mientras no dejaba que el vaso donde bebía Ryuken quedara vacio nunca. –

_Tengo la leve sospecha de que quieres emborracharme._ – frunció el seño al ver como su ex vertía mas licor en su vaso. –

_Quién sabe._ – beso una de las mejillas algo rojas del peli plata. –

_Baboso._ – le empujo un poco para que se alejara pero solo logro que Isshin se le pegara mas. – _no te quedaras tranquilo hasta que termine en tu cama otra vez?. _

_Si sabes mis intenciones solo deja de beber y ya._ – centro su vista en el vaso de Ryuken. –

_No te tengo miedo._ – en son provocador se llevo el vaso a la boca bebiendo su contenido de un solo trago. –

_Madre mía te quiero borracho no con un coma etílico._ – acerco su rostro lo suficiente para limpiar con su lengua algunas gotas de licor que se derramaron mientras Ryuken bebía. –

_No me molesta ser tuyo…_ - su verdadero yo alcoholizado decía las cosas sin rodeos. –

_Por eso me gusta conversar contigo cuando bebes, te vuelves mas sociable. _

_Vete al infierno. _

_Pero también más grosero._ – suspiro por lo bajo mientras volvía a llenar el vaso de Ryuken, solo necesitaba dejarlo medio desmayado para cumplir con su cometido de esa noche. –

Mientras Isshin hace su jugada del día, en la mesa donde estaba su familia la historia era otra, Ichigo estaba harto de estar allí, aun no se sentía cómodo con las salidas y tenía razones suficientes ya que los pequeños Ranmaru y Miharu solo tenían dos semanas de vida, no estaban en condiciones de andar paseando todavía, la bulla del salón y el calor les incomodaba en sobre medida así que ambos niños estaban en brazos de su mama, despiertos e intranquilos tanto como Ichigo.

_Tu viejo piensa quedarse aquí más tiempo?._ – Grimmjow sabía muy bien que su prometido estaba que estallaba, su cara de malas pulgas estaba al límite de lo posible. –

_Karin… ve por él._ – Ichigo sentencio secamente mientras trataba de calmar a los bebes. –

_Ichi – nii…. Creo que mejor nos vamos sin él._ – la pobre morena quedo petrificada al ver la escena que tenían montada su padre y el padre de Uryu. –

_Ese viejo pervertido!._ – logro ubicar a su padre que estaba casi que comiéndose a besos a un ya muy alcoholizado Ryuken. –

_El viejito es fogoso._ – Grimmjow sonrió descarado pero con eso solo se gano una patada cortesía de Ichigo. _– NO ME PEGUES!._

_DEJA DE DECIR TONTERIAS Y AYUDAME CON LOS NIÑOS!_. – le extendió al pequeño Miharu que empezó a llorar. –

_Si nos vamos se quedara a pie._ – cargo al bebe con mucho cuidado. –

_Por mi se puede ir a pie, en burro o como mejor le parezca, los niños están cansados y yo también._ – ya más libre con solo uno de los gemelos, se dispuso a acomodar todo para irse. –

_Le avisamos a papa que nos vamos?_. – Yuzu y su incondicional modo de ser a pesar de todo. –

_Déjalo que siga compartiendo fluidos, dudo que te mire si quiera._ – Karin le tomo de un brazo para evitar que su hermana fuera a hablar con él. –

El grupo familiar de retiro del salón, Isshin quedo solito o mejor dicho acompañado por su ex que estaba más borracho que una cuba, a decir verdad se dejo emborrachar, quería olvidar algunos detalles de su nueva vida solo sin Uryu, en esa enorme casa que ya no era de dos, ese sentimiento de abandono se coló en su alma y no saldría de ella fácilmente hasta que encontrara como consolar ese vacío o llenarlo con el amor de Isshin, la segunda opción era más sencilla pero su orgullo no le dejaba decirlo a viva voz, ya era bien conocida su reacción a dejarse querer, pero con paciencia y cariño se logran cosas increíbles.

El ruido de agua corriendo, aquel aroma de un perfume que conocía rodeándolo, unido a su piel como un tatuaje, sin si quiera abrir los ojos se deslizo por toda la cama, girando para quedar boca arriba en ella, le dolía la cabeza horriblemente, en ese justo instante recordó lo mucho que bebió con Isshin, se maldijo a sí mismo por beber, era una gran resaca la que tenia y seguiría teniendo por ese día, después de pensar mucho decidió abrir los ojos con pesadez y muy poco a poco para que la luz de la habitación no le lastimara más aun, cuando al fin pudo posar la mirada en donde estaba quedo petrificado y realmente incomodo.

_Esta no es mi casa…_ - se sentó de golpe en la cama notando de inmediato que era una cama individual. _– a dónde demonios me trajo Isshin?._

Medio débil, logro levantarse de la cama, su cuerpo le dolía en sobre medida, pero sin mucho asombro noto que estaba desnudo y su teoría de una noche desenfrenada se arraigo más en su cabeza, le dolía la espalda, el trasero y ni se diga de su cabeza, con paso torpe logro ubicar una camisa tirada en el suelo, era sin duda alguna de Isshin, su horrendo estampado de flores rosadas y fondo verde limón eran un atentado a la moda y la alta costura.

_Donde esta mi ropa?. –_ ojeo la habitación de arriba abajo pero no dio con nada de lo que traía puesto el día anterior. – _no puedo salir desnudo de aquí!._

Aun negado a cubrir su cuerpo con esa prenda de carnaval, se asomo por la ventana de la habitación, debía tratar de ubicarse en el espacio, de saber a dónde demonios Isshin le había traído en su locura de alcohol, era imperdonable el que le dejara abandonado y desnudo en un sitio que no conocía!.

_Esto es un crimen a mi gusto._ – tomo la camisa del suelo y la observo incomodo. – _al menos es mejor que andar desnudo. _

Con mucha pena se la coloco, aquella prenda era grande para él, y le llegaba por debajo de los muslos, perfectamente alineada para no dejar que sus vergüenzas quedaran a la luz pública, después de estar vestido _( o al menos un intento de estarlo ), _sintió el olor que despedía aquella camisa estrafalaria, era el aroma al hombre que amaba sobre todas las cosas, esa fragancia de almizcle con licor y un perfume que no le agradaba, pero todas esas fragancias juntas eran realmente agradables a su olfato, y como una enamorada romántica llevo parte de la prenda a su rostro para olerla mejor, estaba tan distraído que no noto cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió trayendo consigo a alguien que conocía.

_Papa ya la ropa esta lava…._ – una impresionada Yuzu se quedo muda al ver a aquel hombre de pie frente a ella, solo vestido con una camisa de su padre y de paso parecía estar oliéndola. – _PERDON!._

_Espera!._ – Ryuken se puso realmente rojo en un segundo, aquella niña era una de las hijas de Isshin. – _ME TRAJO A SU CASA!._

La pequeña cerró la puerta tan rápido como pudo, estaba con una cesta de ropa limpia en sus manos y en ella estaban las prendas que Ryuken llevaba puestas el día anterior, aun algo avergonzada dejo la cesta a los pies de la puerta y bajo rápidamente las escaleras. Abajo se tropezó con Ichigo que estaba tratando de desayunar algo mientras los gemelos dormían, pero al ver la cara de su hermanita cuando entro a la cocina le impresiono.

_Que sucedió?._ – noto las mejillas sonrojadas de su hermana. –

_Nada Ichi – nii…_ - trato de continuar cocinando. –

_El viejo te molesto?._ – dejo de comer algo molesto. –

_Nada de eso, papa no está arriba… _

_Entonces?. _

_Es que…._ – de los nervios retorcía entre sus manos el mandil amarillo que cargaba puesto para cocinar. – _en la habitación de papa está un señor._

_Nani?._ – el pelos de naranja se quedo boquiabierto ante las palabras de su hermana. –

_Pero es el papa de Uryu._ – sonrió a medias como tratando de minimizar la situación. –

_VIEJO PERVERTIDO, SE LO TRAJO A LA CASA!._ – golpeo la mesa con su puño cerrado, estaba molesto por las locuras de su padre. –

_Cálmate Ichi – nii, no paso nada, más bien creo que el señor estaba más avergonzado que yo._ – sonrió a medias ante el recuerdo de verlo con la camisa de su padre puesta. – _se veía hasta chistoso. _

_Como que chistoso?_.

Mientras Ichigo trata de entender a su hermana, arriba en la habitación, Ryuken seguía preguntándose porque demonios Isshin le llevo a esa casa donde estaban sus hijos, era algo atrevido y de paso peligroso, no se sentía bien en entrar al entorno familiar de personas que hasta hace poco eran desconocidos para él, con esos pensamientos caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación hasta que sintió como la puerta otra vez era abierta de golpe por otro de los integrantes de la familia Kurosaki.

_QUE BUEN BAÑO ME DI!._ – Un Isshin solo con una toalla amarrada a la cintura entraba a su habitación sonriendo y silbando muy feliz. –

_BAKA!!!._ – En un segundo Ryuken le cayó encima, ambos hombre rodaron por el suelo hasta que la cama les detuvo. – _PORQUE ESTOY EN TU CASA?._

_Te levantaste de mal humor._ – sonrió como si nada ante los gritos del peli plata. –

_TU HIJA ME VIO AQUÍ!_. – se acomodo encima de las caderas de Isshin para no dejarle levantarse del suelo. –

_Te queda bien esa camisa._ – miro la ropa que cargaba puesta su ex. –

_ACASO NO ME ESCUCHASTE!_!.... _TU HIJA ME VIO AQUÍ ADENTRO, CON TU ROPA!._ – gruño irritado por la maldita sonrisa que no se le borraba del rostro al moreno. –

_Cuál es el problema?_. – tomo entre sus manos la cintura de Ryuken. – _te vas a quedar unos días con nosotros. _

_Cómo?_. – dejo de gritar al oír esas palabras. –

_Que estas secuestrado._ – deslizo su mano derecha por todo el muslo desnudo de Ryuken. –

_Secuestrado mis narices!_, _ve buscándome mi ropa para largarme de aquí!._ – trato de levantarse pero Isshin tenía sus manos firmemente sujetas a su cintura. -

_Si anoche me rogabas porque no te dejara solo en tu casa, que te llevara a la mía._ – hablo algo más serio, entre la borrachera de Ryuken noto que había un dejo de deseo por estar con él y compartir un poco de su vida. –

_Maldito mentiroso._ – susurro para sí con pena, sus recuerdos de la noche anterior estaban algo borrosos y desordenados. –

_Lo que importa es que ya estás aquí y vamos a compartir unos días maravillosos._ – se sentó aun con Ryuken sobre el.- _qué tal si te das una ducha y nos acompañas a desayunar. _

_Búscame mi ropa._ – sentencio fríamente. –

_No, por ahora confórmate con la mía, será la manera de tenerte retenido._ – intento besar los labios de Ryuken pero este le esquivo con la palma de su mano. –

_Eres un desgraciado._ – se quito rápidamente de encima de Isshin. –

_Dime como quieras pero igual deseo que disfrutes estos días mientras nuestro retoño goza de su luna de miel._ – también se levanto apenas Ryuken lo hizo. -

Y cambiando de panorama y de escenario, la pareja de recién casados estaba apenas despertando de su noche de bodas, y no es que se la hayan gozado a lo grande, al contrario, lo único que hicieron apenas llegaron al hotel fue dormir como lirones, ambos estaban cansados por el ajetreado día y solo esa mañana del día siguiente fue que despertaron con los ánimos repuestos para su luna de miel, estaban fuera de la cuidad de Karakura, en un balneario de aguas termales muy romántico donde las parejitas se refugiaban en busca de un nidito de amor para compartir su cariño.

_Buenos días dormilón._ – Ukitake restregó su nariz contra la mejilla de su ahora esposo que apenas empezaba despertar. –

_Buenos días._ – bostezo a lo grande mientras unas pequeñas lagrimitas se resbalaban de sus ojos. –

_Quieres desayunar en la cama?_. – se puso de pie para caminar rumbo un carrito de servicio donde estaba toda una enorme gama de platillos para comer. – _el servicio a la habitación es genial. _

_Tenemos hambre._ – se acomodo un poco en la cama quedando sentado. –

_Que se te antoja?_. – señalo los platos como si fuera el camarero que los trajo. –

_Que tal un poco de jugo de naranja con algo huevos revueltos y pan._ – miro el plato en cuestión, se veía apetitoso a todas luces. –

_Como ordenen._ – tomo los platos y se subió a la cama junto a Uryu. – _disfrútenlo._ – beso la mejilla de su esposo con ternura. –

_Más tarde vamos a darnos un baño, tengo ganas de pasar todo el día metido en el agua._

_Pero antes…_ - deslizo su mano por la cintura de Uryu atrayéndolo hacia él. – _debemos comer el postre. _

_Eso fue en doble sentido?._ – sonrió apenado por la picardía de Ukitake. –

_Quizás, pero hay unas fresas con crema allí que si no voy a perdonar_!. – salto fuera de la cama a tomar aquel postre tentador. –

_Te dan más antojos que a mí. _– miro divertido como el peliblanco no tardaba en devorar las fresas una a una con sus manos. –

_Quieres?_. – tomo aquella pequeña fruta rojo pasión untada con crema en la punta. –

Como respuesta Uryu abrió la boca y saco un poco la lengua para probar primero la crema que estaba por caer de la fresa, con suavidad la mordió, sintiendo la combinación dulce y acida del postre, pronto no solo la fresa estaba en la boca de Uryu, también los dedos de Jyuushirou manchados de crema batida estaban dentro de aquella cavidad húmeda, deslizando su lengua por todos lados para sentir aquel sabor dulce y sedoso, ambos empezaron a jugar con el postre, untándolo en sus labios, dedos, rozándose mutuamente con sus lenguas para quitarlo a punta de lamidas dulces y provocadoras. Ya para ese instante ambos deseaban seguir el juego a un nivel mas profundo, con delicadeza el peliblanco desvistió el cuerpo de su esposo dejándolo totalmente desnudo bajo el, sus ojos no daban crédito a aquella blanca piel que sentía bajo el, todo Uryu era una especia de obra de arte para él, delicado, suave, lindo y hermoso, su boca se deslizo desde su barbilla bajando poco a poco por su cuello hasta llegar a su destino en el pecho del de lentes, allí se deleito jugando con sus pezones, rozándolos descaradamente con su lengua, al tiempo que movía sus manos por todo su torso sintiendo aquella curva inequívoca donde el cuerpo de Uryu albergaba a sus hijos, con ternura bajo un poco más para besar la honda que se alzaba como una montaña cubierta de nieve, la piel cremosa y suave, sus labios besando cada contorno de él hasta que ya estuvo satisfecho para pasar a bajar en su recorrido rumbo a un ya excitado miembro que palpitaba deseoso de ser acariciado.

_Jyuushirou… _- gimió con fuerza al sentir como la cálida boca del mismo se apoderaba de su miembro engulléndolo delicadamente. –

Sus piernas temblaron ante la sensación, esa lengua deslizándose por toda su piel, subiendo y bajando con suavidad, jugando con cada parte de su anatomía para arrancarle los gemidos mas placenteros que haya dado, estaba en el paraíso sin duda alguna, con sus manos se aferro a las sabanas de la cama, necesitaba apoyo para continuar aquel acto, estaba al límite cuando sus caderas empezaron a embestir mientras el peliblanco aun seguía con su miembro en la boca, era imperante moverse, sentir a profundidad aquel acto que hacían con placer, pronto sus manos se deslizaron de las sabanas y pasaron a apoyarse en los hombros de Ukitake, estaba por llegar al clímax, sentía que hervía en su bajo vientre, los espasmos y las sensaciones placenteras se intensificaron al punto límite, solo pudo cerrar sus ojos y dejar que su cuerpo se liberara entre las manos del peliblanco que ahora le acariciaban con locura para complacer a su esposo.

_Fue placentero?._ – sonrió descarado mientras deslizaba sus labios por la frente perlada de Uryu. –

_El… paraíso._ – una ligera sonrisa adorno su rostro sonrojado y cansado. –

_También quiero llegar a él._ – con mucha suavidad tomo la cintura de Uryu entre sus manos para hacerle levantarse de la cama. –

_Será un placer hacer que llegues al paraíso, mi paraíso._ – beso con sensualidad aquella boca que le dio tantas caricias, sus lenguas entrelazadas en un frenesí de sentidos, la calidez de su interior, el sabor dulce que todavía quedaba por las fresas, todo aquel divino beso siguió mientras Ukitake hacia que Uryu se sentara sobre sus caderas, de frente a él para verlo mientras se entregaban al placer. –

Aun entre aquellos besos, Ukitake deslizo dos de sus dedos en el interior de su ahora esposo, entre movimientos logro hacer que otra vez su pequeño amante gimiera para él, que pronunciara su nombre con tanta necesidad, que se retorciera entre sus brazos cuando tocaba aquel punto dentro suyo que lo volvía loco, su boca ahora estaba lamiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, deslizando su lengua por toda aquella piel roja de excitación, ya no había mas espera, solo el deseo de entregarse al hombre que ahora era su esposo, con suavidad sintió como aquellos dedos traviesos salían de él para ser intercambiados por un palpitante miembro que se abrió paso dentro suyo poco a poco, un gemido ronco fue el inicio de una gama más grande y estridente de jadeos, pedidos y susurros de placer, Uryu solo se dejaba guiar por las manos del peliblanco quien le sostenía de las caderas controlando las embestidas, entrando y saliendo de él con imperante necesidad, sintiendo su interior apretarse mas y mas con cada estocada, moviéndose a profundidad para alcanzar el placer máximo de aquel punto endemoniado que lo hacía gritar a los cuatro vientos lo bien que se sentía entregarse a Ukitake, unas últimas y enérgicas embestidas les indicaron que llegarían, con prisa el peliblanco tomo nuevamente el miembro de Uryu para ayudarle a llegar juntos, unas estocada mas y ambos se dejaron venir, Uryu entre su vientre y el de Ukitake y este dentro de aquel cálido interior de su esposo, el placer máximo de sentirse satisfecho y agotado, con suavidad sintió como Jyuushirou se salía de adentro suyo para abrazarlo y quedar los dos acostados en la cama recuperando el aliento por lo vivido.

_Ahora si estamos casados por completo._ – susurro divertido el peliblanco. –

_Creo que despertamos a los gemelos._ – sintió como los bebes se movían enérgicamente en su interior. –

_sabrán que estábamos haciendo "eso"._ – pregunto un tanto incrédulo mientras posaba su mano sobre aquellas hondas que hacia el vientre de Uryu. –

_no lo creo._ – se acomodo los lentes con su acostumbrada pose seria e inquebrantable. –

_oigan niños, perdón por despertarlos, es que su mama y yo estábamos demostrándonos nuestro cariño._ – susurro aquellas palabras con ternura. –

_qué crees que sean?._ – pregunto en tono curioso ya que hasta ese instante ninguno de los dos había abierto esa conversación. –

_prefiero que sea sorpresa, como todo lo que ha pasado en mi vida desde que tú llegaste a ella._ – beso el estomago de Uryu con ternura. – _lo que sean es lo de menos, seré feliz solo con verlos sanos y bien. _

_Opino igual, dejémoslo como un regalo para el día que nazcan. – _asintió con emoción, estaba muy complacido con la idea de esperar a verlos con sus propios ojos cuando nacieran. –

Puro amor, eso eran y serian siempre, pero la idea de no revelar el sexo de los bebes les traerá algunos líos cuando traten de decorar la habitación y ponerles nombre, será todo un desastre que enfrentaran más adelante, pero regresando donde los padres de la futura madre, en casa de los Kurosaki el ambiente era extraño, más que extraño, rayaba en lo absurdo ya que Isshin se aprovecho de la falta de ropa de Ryuken para extorsionarle y mantenerlo secuestrado en la casa, después de hacerlo que se vistiera con ropa de él _( cosa que Ryuken se negaba rotundamente por el mal gusto de Isshin con la ropa )_, la guerra la perdió el peli plata así que bajo a la sala de la casa vestido con unos pantalones deportivos color violeta casi que fosforescentes, si caminara con ellos en medio de una carretera oscura le verían sin duda alguna XD, por otro lado, su camisa era una especie de prenda que parecía ser sacada de los años 70, muy ajustada, de color blanco y con un símbolo de la paz pintado como un arcoíris, aquella ropa magistral mato por completo las posibilidades de Ryuken de escapar ya que ni muerto saldría así a la calle y si lo hacía seguro que se lo llevaban a algún manicomio por como vestía. Después de resignarse a ser el "secuestrado" decidió tratar de enmendar el encuentro con Yuzu, le daba pena por la pobre chica, seguro se sintió muy confundida por verle en la habitación de su padre en paños menores, pero para su sorpresa, esa familia era relativamente tolerante o extremadamente loca como Isshin, Yuzu parecía no importarle el que Ryuken estuviese en su casa, mucho menos como vestía, creo que sus ojos estaban ya acostumbrados a la mala moda de su papa, y hasta la muy tierna le ofrecía como buena anfitriona desde comida, bebida y demás detalles que le dejaron impresionado, era una chica muy educada y dulce, nada parecida a Isshin en ese sentido.

_Siéntese aquí mientras traigo algo de comer._ – la pequeña Yuzu le invito a sentarse en la sala donde estaba Ichigo también. –

El pobre hombre noto enseguida al otro hijo de Isshin sentado muy cómodo en uno de los sillones dándole de comer a Miharu mientras que al mismo tiempo maniobraba con su pie derecho para mecer el coche donde dormía Ranmaru ya bien comido y cambiado. Trato de no molestar, sabía que era un momento privado para el chico pero apenas cruzaron miradas, Ichigo solo pudo soltar la carcajada más grande de su vida, tanta risa le dio el ver como vestía Ryuken que hasta Miharu se ahogo comiendo por las risas descontroladas de su mama.

_Dios…. Lo siento bebe…._ – levanto al pequeño sobre su hombro para calmar el ahogo del mismo con unas palmaditas a su espalda. – _en verdad…. Discúlpame por reírme así._

_Tu padre tiene la culpa._ – solo pudo susurrar aquella frase mientras Ichigo aun se aguantaba las carcajadas, era inevitable reírse de su ropa. –

_Saco eso de un baul?_.... jajajajaja!! – no pudo, por más que apretó los labios y se hizo el serio no pudo parar de reír, era una locura ver a un hombre tan serio, centrado, rígido y frio como Ryuken vistiendo como hippy, su viejo podía ser bien mal intencionado cuando quería. –

_Como están mis nietos hoy?_. – de quien sabe donde salto Isshin junto a su hijo, estaba con su cabeza prácticamente clavada en el rostro del bebe que después del ahogo le quedo un hipo fastidioso. –

_No puedo quitarle el hipo._ – con mucha calma Ichigo dejo a Miharu en brazos de su viejo. –

_Ya se le quitara. -_ Le sonrió al bebe con tal ternura que hasta Ryuken se quedo boquiabierto mirando esa faceta de abuelito tierno de Isshin. -

_Mejor subo a acostar a Ranmaru._ – el peli naranja saco al otro bebe del coche mientras Isshin seguía haciéndole muecas a su nieto. –

_Yo lo cuido._ – camino de un lado a otro con su nieto para ver si le quitaba el hipo que no le dejaba tranquilo. – _Ryuken._

_Qué?_. – estaba tratando de no parecer curioso con lo que hacia Isshin. –

_Desde cuando no cargas un bebe?_.

_Desde que Uryu era uno._ – acomodo sus lentes seriamente. – _y no voy a cargar a tu nieto._

_Deberías recordar cómo hacerlo, pronto tendremos un par mas para consentir._ – se acerco al peli plata con una sonrisa traviesa. –

_No inventes, no necesito cargarlo._ – se cruzo de brazos para no dejar que Isshin le diera al bebe. –

_Quieres que te de otra muda de ropa especial?_. – curvo sus labios en son pervertido y malévolo. –

_Este secuestro no incluía tortura!_. – gruño por lo bajo mientras dejaba sus brazos al frente. –

_No se te caerá, Aunque si lo dejas caer te golpeare en serio._ – coloco a Miharu en brazos de un rígido Ryuken. –

Lo que paso después dejo frio al peli plata, aquel bebe abrió sus ojos y le miro fijamente, aun tenia hipo pero parecía más interesado en ver ese rostro que le cargaba con curiosidad, sus hermosos ojos azul intenso no se separaban de él, su pequeña boquita parecía querer hacer algún ruidito pero lo único que salía de ella era el sonido del hipo cada cierto tiempo, Ryuken no supo qué hacer, era raro tener a un bebe en sus brazos después de más de 20 años, nunca fue muy consentidor y menos tierno con Uryu, todos los mimos se los daba su fallecido padre, pero, esto era distinto, era una sensación de querer cuidarle, seria eso lo que sentiría cuando tuviese a sus nietos con él?, ese cariño que sobrepasa al de los hijos?, esa palabrería romántica de la que hablaba Isshin era verídica?, no estaba seguro de nada de ello pero no podía negar que era interesante volver a sentir a un pequeño bebe en sus brazos.

_Se te ve lindo._ – Isshin le sonrió divertido. –

_No te hagas ideas locas._ – bajo la mirada hacia el bebe. – _se le quito el hipo._

_Dicen que el hipo se quita con un susto, de seguro se asusto con tu cara seria. _

_Baka… _

_En serio que no se te antoja uno?._ – le hablo con malicia. –

_Así se me "antojara" no puedo, después de que nació Uryu me opere para no volver a quedar en estado. _

_En serio?. _– miro incrédulo a Ryuken. –

_Así es, estaba solo y no quería cometer un error, fue mejor así. _

_Si tú lo dices. _– le quito con cuidado a Miharu de los brazos. –

_Te molesto lo que hice?_.

_No, solo que fue muy extremista de tu parte._

_Así soy yo._

_Por eso no me enojo, tengo las manos llenas de nietos, y podre consentirlos como si fueran nuestros hijos, todo lo lindo de ser padre y sin mucha responsabilidad. _

_Sabía que dirías eso. _– sonrió con sinceridad, Isshin era el ser mas simplista que conocía en el mundo y eso le gustaba. –

_**Continuara….**_

Genial!! Al fin lo termine!, dios mío como me costó hacerlo!, es que no tenia ánimos después de pasar mi carnaval encerrada es que mi bebe se enfermo y pues no pudimos salir, pero ya está bien, solo era una de esas gripes latosas que le dan a los niños pequeños, ya mas repuesto y yo libre para escribir, ahora si tengo cabeza para eso, me encanto este capítulo ya que fue mucho Isshin Ryuken, una de mis parejitas preferidas XD… esos viejitos lindos, Isshin sí que es inventivo al secuestrarse a su ex para que pase unos días diferentes en su casa, aprenderá mucho de la dinámica familiar y también algunas cosas más, pero esperan a ver más cositas que pronto se nos acaba el fic, y le queda poquito U.U, pero ya ando pensando en el nuevo que voy a hacer!, tengo que divertirme mas todavía con mis ideas locas!. Byeeeee.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Aguas calientes, **_

_**Sentimientos fríos.**_


	56. Aguas calientes Sentimientos fríos

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 56**_

_**Aguas calientes**_

_**Sentimientos fríos.**_

No sabía si llamarlo tortura, desastre o locura, mejor aún eran todas esas y muchas más, y en verdad que estaba anonadado mirando la dinámica familiar de los Kurosaki, apenas tenía dos días con ellos y ya sentía que esa casa era como mínimo una anarquía o en su defecto la viva imagen de la teoría de que en el caos también hay orden. Esa mañana del tercer día ya sabía cómo se presentaba el panorama del desayuno "familiar", el siempre trataba de llegar primero para no llamar la atención, se sentaba en una de las esquinas de la mesa y dejaba que el espectáculo diera inicio, como siempre la primera en entran en escena era Yuzu, la chica se merecía un premio a la tolerancia y las buenas costumbres, era como la mas "normal" de todos, siempre sonriente y afectuosa sobre todas las cosas.

_Buenos días Ishida – kun._ – saludo con respeto al peli plata que estaba sentadito muy silencioso como siempre. –

_No es necesario tanta formalidad, solo dime Ryuken._ – no podía ser frio con ella, esa niña tenía un no sé qué inevitable, era como un imán de buenas intenciones. –

_Está bien._ – sonrió mas aun para después poner una taza de café negro en frente del Ishida. – _le gusta sin azúcar verdad?._

_Así es._ – detallista, allí iba otra de las cualidades que debió sacar de su difunta madre y no de Isshin. –

Si, esa era la única cuerda en el grupo familiar, pero después de tomar su café sabia que el siguiente en bajar seria Isshin o Grimmjow, ambos siempre discutiendo, peleando por dominar la situación o por cualquier tontería que se les presentara esa mañana. Sin mucha impresión noto como su pensamiento era correcto y ambos hombres bajaban las escaleras a tropel discutiendo por que se acabo el dentífrico en la casa.

_CASI QUE NO PUDE CEPILLARME LOS DIENTES!._ – Isshin le gritaba sin miramientos mientras trataba de adelantar el paso rumbo al comedor. –

_Eso no es problema mío._ – el peli azul solo se encogía de hombros desinteresado en los reclamos. –

_Claro que lo es!, yo soy el único que compra dentífrico con sabor a chicle!! Y tu boca huele a él!!._ – tomo del cuello a su yerno para confirmar su teoría del robo del dentífrico. –

_QUE LE PASA!!, SUELTEME QUE YO NO ME CEPILLO LOS DIENTES CON PASTA DENTAL PARA NIÑOS!!_- trataba de zafarse del agarre de su suegro con dificultad. –

Ya sabía que seguía después, mientras Isshin y su yerno peleaban como perros y gatos, no era de extrañar que apareciera la única persona que podía detenerlos con solo mirarles, así es, Ryuken predijo con exactitud como la simple voz de Ichigo hacia que los antes animales de pelea ahora fueran mansos corderitos sentados a la mesa esperando su desayuno.

_Buenos días amorcito!!._ – Isshin le estampo un beso inesperado en la boca del peli plata. –

_ASCO!! ._ – Grimmjow saco la lengua en señal de repugnancia por la escena. –

_Tu cállate que yo no digo nada cuando compartes gérmenes con mi hijo!._ – sonrió otra vez a Ryuken que lucía con ganas de estrangularlo con sus propias manos. –

_No me llames amorcito_. – una venita latía en su frente amenazando con estallar. –

_Si estamos en familia, no es así?._ – miro como ahora Ichigo llegaba al comedor con ambos gemelos en sus brazos. –

_Viejo tu dentífrico se acabo… yo lo tome para cepillarme porque no hay más en la casa._ – Ichigo le miro serio, sabía que ambos hombres siempre peleaban cuando no les veía. –

_Eh…. Qué cosas…_ - se rasco la cabeza nervioso. – _más tarde voy a la farmacia por mas._

_Suegrito, Ya sabe porque tenía aliento a chicle, Ichigo se cepillo con él y pues…. Compartimos muchos "gérmenes" esta mañana_. – su sonrisa descarada no se hizo esperar.-

_Maldito…._ – susurro entre dientes indignado por las palabras de Grimmjow. –

Siempre Isshin insultaba a Grimmjow, Ichigo intervenía y al final su yerno se salía con la suya burlándose de él, era hasta predecible lo que sucedería a continuación, con mucha tranquilidad noto como Isshin tomaba los cubiertos de su puesto muy dispuesto a lanzárselos a Grimmjow, pero como si fuera un "cometa", así llamo Ryuken a la ultima integrante de la familia Kurosaki, Karin siempre aparecía en el momento correcto y en el lugar preciso para corregir a su padre con alguna de sus increíbles patadas, golpes con periódico o algún bello insulto de los cuales siempre había novedad, una familia de locos, solo pudo quedar con esa conclusión, era un sitio que te ponía los pelos de punta pero también aunque no lo admitiera, era divertido tener todos esos líos y apenas era la mañana.

_Ryuken, me acompañas a la farmacia?._ – Isshin le invito después de terminado el desayuno en "familia". –

_Al fin me dejaras libre?. –_ se acomodo los lentes con tranquilidad. –

_No totalmente…_ - sonrió malicioso. –

_No voy a salir con tu ropa puesta!._ – se cruzo de brazos angustiado, esa mirada le daba mala espina. –

_Te quieres quedar encerrado?_.

_Que hice para merecer esto?_. – el peli plata se puso de pie derrotado y con un aura negra rodeándole. –

Aunque Ryuken dijera que no, tuvo que ceder a la nueva vestimenta que le dio Isshin para poder salir a la farmacia, era un pecado a la moda, a la vista, a la salud pública y hasta podría ser un nuevo tipo de contaminación visual, sí, eso era, sin duda alguna era como estar en el infierno versión tecnicolor.

La farmacia quedaba a unas 6 cuadras a pie, así que Isshin decidió que era bueno caminar a ella, ambos hombres iban en la calle siendo el centro de atención de cada ser humano que pasase al lado suyo, y no era por lo guapo de Ryuken ( _aunque si lo sea_ ), más bien esa llamada de atención era causada gracias a la indumentaria que traían puesta los dos, a Isshin se le ocurrió la brillante y sádica idea de que era lindo que los dos fueran vestidos iguales, ambos con camisas estampadas con enormes flores estilo hawaianas, pantalones deportivos cortos, eso era lo peor para Ryuken, odiaba mostrar las piernas o alguna otra parte de su humanidad que no fueran cara, brazos o manos, y para rematar iban en sandalias playeras de cuero, Ryuken calza una talla menos que Isshin así que sus sandalias quedaban medio sueltas ocasionando que se tropezara un poco con algunas cosas como el borde de una acera o al subir escaleras, después de todo aquel tormento de llegar a la farmacia, cuando entraron fue como liberarse de las vistas curiosas por parte del de lentes.

_Este lugar esta solo._ – Isshin miro los largos pasillos de aquella mega farmacia. –

_Gracias al cielo!._ – hablo con felicidad el pobre Ryuken. –

_Voy por el dentífrico de chicle._ – cogió una cesta de la entrada para meter sus compras. –

_Comprare algunas cosas que me hacen falta_. – repitió la acción de Isshin al tomar una cesta y dirigirse derechito a la sección de medicamentos. –

Ryuken acepto ir por dos motivos poderosos, uno, el que necesitara productos de aseo personal acorde a sus gustos, eso de dentífrico de chicle, jabón con olor a mango o crema de afeitar para piel sensible no era lo suyo, pero también necesitaba, más bien era con motivo de urgencia comprar algo especial. Había sido prácticamente secuestrado por Isshin así que algo que tomaba religiosamente desde hacía unos meses atrás, mas específicamente empezó con ellas cuando volvió el moreno a su vida intima, eso que necesitaba se había quedado en su casa y sabía muy bien que no regresaría a ella hasta que su hijo regresara de su luna de miel y para ello faltaba una semana, esa semana sin "eso" era peligrosa para su salud, no quería correr riesgos innecesarios, ya bastaba con la vida que tenia, el grado de relación que había abarcado con Isshin todavía no daba para ser 100 por ciento sincero y ese rango de mentira piadosa era su tabla de salvación.

Por ello estaba rumbo al área de medicamentos con récipe, lo que compraría era un medicamento especial que solo se vendía bajo las indicaciones de un medico, seguro de que Isshin estaba distraído con sus compras exóticas, miro cuidadosamente hacia todos lados hasta que llego frente al mostrador de farmacia, con mucha prisa saco de su billetera el récipe con el medicamento escrito en el y llamo a una de las chicas que estaba del otro lado del mostrador organizando algunas medicinas.

_Señorita._ – le hablo a la joven que no volteo a verlo, parecía distraída con algo. – _SEÑORITA!!._

_EH?._ – la chica se dio la vuelta y se quito los audífonos que cargaba puestos.- _diga?_

_Buenos días, necesito este medicamento._ – extendió el récipe doblado, parecía apenarle el entregarlo. -

_Está bien._ - tomo el récipe y leyó su contenido. – _vaya… primera vez que voy a vender uno de estos!. –_ sonrió divertida al tiempo que le lanzaba una mirada nada disimulada a Ryuken. –

_Podría apresurarse y dejar de mirarme así?._ – le molestaba la cara de la joven, era como si se divirtiera a costillas suyas. –

_Lo siento, es que estudio farmacia y hace poco estábamos viendo una clase sobre los medicamentos para evitar el em…. _

Intento terminar la frase pero Ryuken casi que se le lanzo encima cuando vio a Isshin caminando distraído hacia donde estaba el, en un segundo le arrebato el récipe a la pobre mujer y la miro como si fuera a matarla.

_no ha visto nada y yo no quiero nada._ – el brillo de sus lentes resaltaron maliciosos ayudado a las palabras frías y cortantes del peli plata. –

_está bien señor…_ - susurro impresionada por la actitud de aquel hombre. –

_amorcito!._ – Isshin alzo su mano saludando como idiota a un Ryuken que para evitar levantar sospechas se movió al primer anaquel que encontró y tomo un producto cualquiera del mismo. –

_cuantas veces deberé decirte que no me llames así._ – suspiro audiblemente. –

_no te enfades, sabes que te quiero mucho y que no puedo dejar de llamarte así._ – beso la mejilla de su ex con ternura. – _ya compraste lo que necesitabas?._

_Eh…._ – bajo la mirada hacia el producto que agarro. –_ ( una ducha vaginal!)_

De un solo y certero movimiento devolvió aquel producto al anaquel que para su mala suerte era de productos para limpieza intima de la mujer, pero ya Isshin le había visto y parecía un tanto impresionado por ello.

_Para que quería eso?._ – miro algo asustado a Ryuken. –

_Me equivoque de anaquel!._ – estaba rojo tomate, su vergüenza no podía ser más grande que antes. –

_Te noto algo raro, a ti te sucede algo y no me lo quieres decir_. – afilo la mirada hacia un todavía avergonzado Ryuken. –

_No te parece más que raro que dos hombres adultos estén vestidos así y saliendo a comprar dentífrico de chicle_?. – comenzó a caminar rumbo a la sección de productos para hombres. –

_No es eso, estoy seguro que no es eso_. – se llevo la mano al mentón en pose pensativa mientras le seguía el paso a su amante.-

_Entonces que será Isshin_?. – tomo unas navajas de afeitar del anaquel.-

_A ver… estabas nervioso, parado en la sección de damas y agarraste lo primero que viste cuando yo llegue._ – en un segundo recordó lo que había cerca de ese anaquel. – _TE DESCUBRI!!_

_Des… descubrirme?. _– tartamudeo impresionado, Isshin no era tan tonto como aparentaba a veces. –

_Si!, ya sé que querías comprar sin que yo lo supiera!. _– sonrió orgulloso por su deducción. –

_Qué sería?. _– estaba rogando por dentro que no fuera lo que él pensaba. –

_CERA PARA DEPILARCE!! _

……………_. _– Ryuken solo dio dos pasos atrás con una gran gota resbalando por su frente. –

_Eso era, por eso es que tienes esas piernas tan suavecitas y sin casi vellos, usas cera para depilar de mujeres!._

_Isshin…. _– acomodo sus lentes con suavidad. –

_Verdad que soy un genio?. _– se relamía de orgullo por su deducción. –

_Soy lampiño… siempre lo he sido!. _– hecho en la cesta algunas cosas y paso a pagar en la caja, no tenía ganas de seguir oyendo al idiota de su ex. –

Ryuken se salvo en la raya pero no totalmente ya que esta ahora encerrado en casa de Isshin, por más de una semana y sin su "medicamento", eso se volverá una especie de ruleta rusa y tiene todas las de perder si uno de esos disparos da en el blanco. Mientras Ryuken trata de sobrellevar una semana en casa de su ex, en donde los recién casados las cosas lucían algo diferentes, aquel sitio paradisiaco para amantes era genial, aquellas aguas termales estaban dándole la mayor suma de felicidad posible a la pareja, todas las mañanas desde hace 3 días se dirigían hacia uno de los pozos, entraban al agua muy abrazados y permanecían en ella unas buenas horas, conversando, dándose mimos y siendo ellos mismos ya que no había mucha gente de la cual cuidarse.

_No quiero irme nunca de aquí_. – susurro Uryu recostado de espaldas sobre el pecho de su esposo. -

_Es muy tranquilo._ – acaricio los hombros del pelinegro bajando suavemente por ellos hasta su vientre. – _hasta ellos están tranquilos._

_Sabes que he estado pensando. _

_Qué será?._ – rodeo entre sus brazos el cuello de Uryu. –

_Quiero que los gemelos nazcan en la casa. _

_No… te parece un tanto peligroso?._

_No si todo el embarazo avanza bien y si me cuido mucho._ – se dio media vuelta para encarar a Jyuushirou. –

_Me parece una locura, si algo pasa no podrán atenderlos bien._ – negó con la cabeza unas cuantas veces. –

_Entiende mi punto de vista, no quiero gente estorbando, no quiero medicamentos que le hagan daño a los bebes ni quiero algo frio y sin sentimientos, quiero que sea algo muy personal, una experiencia solo tuya y mía con nuestros hijos._

_Hay Uryu…_ - suspiro audiblemente. – _leer tantas revistas sobre embarazo te afectaron._

_Es mi decisión, yo quiero un parto en casa y te advierto que será en el agua. _

_Acaso quieres matar a los niños?. _

_Los bebes respiran por el cordón umbilical…. No correrán ningún riesgo si nacen en el agua._ – acaricio la mejilla de su esposo. – _además, es menos traumático para ellos y para mi esa llegada al mundo. _

_Lo pintas todo muy lindo pero no sabes que dirá la doctora Unohana con esa loca idea tuya. _

_Dirá que sí, es una precursora de que los nacimientos sean lo más humanos posibles, investigue todos sus trabajos y sus teorías, le gustara mi idea. _

_Mejor lo pienso, no quiero que ese día pase algo que no podamos controlar por estar en la casa y no en la clínica donde debería ser. _

_No seas malo, solo compláceme. _– deslizo sus labios por la comisura de los de su esposo, suavemente, provocadoramente. –

_Estas tratando de convencerme con caricias?. _– miro algo serio a Uryu. –

_Quizás. _– se abrazo con fuerza a Ukitake. –_ imagínalo como esto, estaríamos sentados los dos en la bañera, con agua tibia y las luces bajas, sería una especie de espacio intimo, solo nosotros. _

El tratar de convencerle será su nuevo reto, pero regresando donde Ryuken e Isshin. El resto del día se fue rápidamente, como ya sabía de rutinas, después de la cena veían tv o cada quien se retiraba a su habitación para culminar el día, esa noche Ryuken estaba más angustiado de lo normal, caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Isshin, era imperdonable si no podía evitar otro encuentro intimo con él, ya había jugado peligrosamente dos días, sabía que los efectos de las dosis anteriores duraban dos días como máximo pero si no volvía a tomar su medicación aquel rango de seguridad se le iría por el caño esa noche, debía inventarle una excusa por los días restantes, no debía si quiera pensar en estar juntos otra noche mas, no deseaba que esa mentirita piadosa se volviera contra él como en el pasado.

_Ryuken?._ – Isshin entro a la habitación buscándolo. –

_Aquí estoy._ – se sentó en la cama como si nada cuando le vio abrir la puerta de la habitación. –

_Que haces aquí encerrado?, vamos a ver una película abajo, vente._ – camino dentro muy emocionado. –

_Que haces con él?. –_ miro que el moreno estaba con uno de sus nietos en brazos. –

_Ichigo se esta bañando y pues le doy una mano, el otro bebe lo tiene su padre._ – no le agradaba para nada admitir la paternidad de Grimmjow. –

_Eres el abuelo perfecto._ – miro con análisis al bebe. –

_También como papa soy bueno._ – le sonrió pretencioso. – _después de 3 hijos no queda duda alguna de ello. _

_Cuatro, se te olvida Uryu._

_No es que se me olvide, es que no pude compartir con él y menos aun criarlo. – _su voz se escucho un tanto apagada. – _me hubiese gustado mucho verlo de bebe, saber cómo era de pequeño, es que los hijos cambian con el paso de los años y se vuelven personas muy diferentes a lo que eran en su infancia._

_Es verdad._ – esa frase fue como una puñalada al corazón de Ryuken, era cierto que todo esos deseos se los quito el al no dejarle saber de su embarazo en el pasado. –

_Olvidemos eso, mejor vamos a ver la película._ – jalo prácticamente a su ex fuera de la habitación. –

La familia en pleno estaba instalada en la sala, todos muy cómodos en aquel lugar para ver la dichosa película que Isshin había alquilado, era una comedia sosa a ojos de Ryuken, típico de la personalidad del moreno, pero que mas quedaba, era hasta tierno rememorar aquel pasado de novios en que iban al cine y veían un bodrio como ese porque Isshin adoraba las comedias sin sentido alguno, el solo cedía y al final terminaban allí, sentados riendo como tontos para después de esa sesión de risas irse a hurtadillas a la casa de Ryuken y terminar teniendo una tanda de sexo sin control, justo cuando pensó eso ultimo un escalofrió recorrió su espalda, ya sabía cómo acabaría esa noche de películas en casa de los Kurosaki si no tenia cuidado.

_Se durmieron…._ – Ichigo estaba sentado en el sofá más grande abrazado a Grimmjow pero cuando acabo la película noto que su prometido estaba roncando de lo lindo y con Miharu también dormido sobre su pecho. –

_Que buen espectador es._ – mascullo Isshin sin mucho asombro. –

_Voy a la cama, buenas noches papa!._ – Yuzu se despidió con ternura de su padre y después camino hasta donde estaba Ryuken aun sentado en uno de los sillones pensando en cómo salvar su pellejo esa noche. – _buenas noches ishi… Ryuken._

_Buenas noches._ – miro a la chica con algo de sobresalto, lo repetiría mil veces esa niña no parecía hija de Isshin. –

Así se fueron despidiendo todos los presentes, al final de la velada solo estaban Isshin y Ryuken en esa gran sala, a media luz y mirándose como si estuviesen a punto de cometer una locura, bueno, Isshin si le veía así porque lo que era Ryuken solo deseaba salir corriendo a esconderse de las garras de su ex.

_Nos quedamos solos._ – susurro seductor el moreno. –

_Aun deben estar despiertos tus hijos._ – respondió en tono desinteresado. –

_Eso no es un problema, tenemos mi habitación._ – camino unos pasos hacia Ryuken. –

_Sabes algo…_ - su instintito le pidió "correr", que ese hombre iba con una sola y básica intención, poseerlo!. –

_Qué será_?. –llego al sillón donde estaba todavía sentado el peli plata, con seducción deslizo una de sus manos por todo el respaldo del mismo como quien no quiere la cosa. –

_Podrías… hacerme algo de comer, tengo hambre._ – tenía que distraerle de alguna manera así que solo se le ocurrió eso. –

_Pero hace menos de 2 horas que cenamos. _– miro extrañado a Ryuken. –

_Quiero un bocadillo de media noche. _

_No es media noche_. – afilo la mirada más curioso aun.-

_Acaso no puedes hacerme nada?, solo te estoy pidiendo algo de comer!. – _se levanto del sillón muy irritado. –

_Espera…. Tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera, en momento cambiaste de personalidad?, estas irritable, actúas extraño y pareces querer esquivarme. _– se interpuso en el camino de su ex. –

_Solo imaginas cosas._ – trato de empujar a Isshin para que le dejara irse. – _dame permiso._

_No. –_ se atravesó más aun evitando que Ryuken hiciera una evidente huida. –

_Tengo que irme a dormir!._ – trato de empujar a Isshin pero este le sujeto de la cintura con fuerza. – _SUELTAME!._

_NO TE SUELTO HASTA QUE ME DIGAS QUE DIABLOS TE PASA?._ – forcejeaba con un Ryuken que parecía gusanito retorciéndose entre sus brazos. –

_NO TENGO NADA!._ – en un certero movimiento le hizo cosquillas en el único punto débil que conocía de Isshin, sus axilas. –

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! NO!! RYUKEN NO!! ALLI NO!! POR DIOS!! JAJAJAJAAJA!!. _

Se estaba retorciendo de risa hasta que sus manos aflojaron el agarre que tenia, al ver esto Ryuken se termino de soltar y siguió torturándolo con esas cosquillas que eran el arma infalible para alejar al Kurosaki de él, entre ese desastre Ichigo había salido de la habitación para botar un par de pañales apestosos, caminaban tranquilamente rumbo a las escaleras cuando escucho la risa estridente de su padre, los pedidos de detenerse y algunos jadeos y grititos, aquello lo paralizo de inmediato.

_Dios mío no esperaron a llegar a su habitación!._ – miro de reojo hacia la sala donde solo noto un par de piernas en el aire y una cabellera plateada moviéndose rítmicamente atrás del sofá. –

_RYUKEN NO!! ….ME… VAS A MATAR!!.... SACA LAS MANOS DE ALLI!! …_ - ya no podía mas, estaba privado de la risa, así que entre gritos y jaleos solo podía patalear como bicho en el suelo tratando de voltearse. –

_NO TE DEJO!.. ME DEBES MAS DE UNA!!..._ – lo que empezó como una huida se había vuelto un juego divertido, se sintió joven otra vez, como un adolescente despreocupado de todo lo que le rodeaba. –

_MI ESTOMAGO!!.... BAJATE!!..._ – Isshin suplicaba con razones lógicas ya que Ryuken se sentó prácticamente encima de sus caderas para no dejarle escapar. –

Tan rápido como miro aquella escena, Ichigo decidió devolverse en sus pasos y regresar a la habitación, no tenía ganas de ver en que acababa ese atajaperros que tenían los "adultos" de la casa, y fue bueno que lo hiciera porque entre risas y cosquillas, Ryuken descubrió como podía acabar con la fogosidad de Isshin sin salir perjudicado, con suavidad alejo sus manos de las axilas de su ex para bajarlas suavemente por el pecho del mismo, haciendo círculos sensuales, moviendo sus dedos poco a poco hasta que se tropezó con el pantalón de Isshin.

_Cambaste a modalidad sensual?._ – suspiro mas calmado al ver que Ryuken dejaba de jugar y pasaba a ponerse serio. –

_Solo quiero recompensarte por todos estos días._ – en un momento se quito los lentes y los dejo sobre el sofá, necesitaba su rostro libre para cumplir con su objetivo. –

_Oh…. El quitarte los lentes solo significa que voy a recibir cariñitos_!. – sonrió como un niño pequeño al que se le da un dulce. –

_No arruines mis intenciones._ – bajo su rostro hasta quedar ubicado sobre el cierre del pantalón de Isshin. –

_Quien quiere arruinar algo tan exquisito._ – deslizo una de sus manos hasta la mejilla de Ryuken. – _diviértete._

Jaque mate!, ya no había regreso, Ryuken sabía muy bien que después de todo aquello que le haría, Isshin quedaría como mínimo indispuesto por dos días, su mirada desafiante paso a una lujuriosa cuando sus dientes se apoderaron del cierre del pantalón para poco a poco bajarlo, aquel acto solo hizo que Isshin se estremeciera hasta la fibra más recóndita de su cuerpecito, ya con parte de la ropa liberada paso sus manos delicadamente por encima de aquella evidente excitación, llevando sus dedos de arriba abajo suavemente, con provocación logrando que de Isshin salieran los primeros gemidos roncos de placer, entre caricias fue bajando la última barrera de ropa entre su objetivo y su boca, aquel miembro necesitado de cariño fue capturado por los labios de Ryuken, primero suavemente, con delicadas lamidas, subiendo y bajando por toda su extensión, disfrutando el poder controlar aquella escena que tanto temía se fuera en su contra.

_Ryuken!...._ – gimió mas fuerte aun cuando el susodicho empezó no solo a lamer sino que succionaba con descaro aquella excitada extremidad, con lujuria y hasta pasando la raya de caricia. –

_-_ _shhh!!._ – le hizo hacer silencio, no deseaba que aquel espectáculo fuera escuchado por el resto de la familia. –

_Voy… a morir… de placer!._ – mascullo con una sonrisa libidinosa, ver como su ex le acariciaba lo volvía loco. –

Ya estaba listo, no le diría por nada del mundo que se detuviese, así que con mas malicia aun poso una de sus manos en aquel miembro mientras seguía acariciándole con los labios, ambas acciones lograrías que todo acabara rápido, y no se equivoco, Isshin solo se retorcía bajo el, susurrándole tonterías sobre lo bueno que era eso, pero en un segundo las duces caricias pasaban a ser algo bruscas, casi que buscando lastimarle, ya no sabía si decirle que siguiera o que se detuviese, sentía que su cuerpo empezaba a hervir, el calor en su bajo vientre, los inequívocos cosquilleos, el movimiento involuntario de sus caderas y sus manos deslizándose por los hombros de Ryuken le hicieron dejar que el mismo siguiera hasta que ya el orgasmo era inevitable, con satisfacción se dejo venir, aquella cálida semilla se derramo entre las manos de su amante, Ryuken sonrió satisfecho, había logrado que todo eso no fuera a parar a donde no debía, por hoy, pero mañana?, no sabía cómo evitaría que su mentira se viniera abajo una vez más.

_**Continuara…………**_

HOT HOT HOT!! RYUKEN DEBE ESCAPAR!! JAJAJAJA!!... pobrecito el viejito lindo, no quiere cometer una locura y si, ya deben imaginarse que cumpliré con cierta petición casi unánime XD, y saben porque lo hare porque les quiero y porque pasamos los 400 REVIEWS!!... felicitaciones, se lo ganaron!!, jejejejje!! Mejor me sigo poniendo pilas para que esto quede genial, y como se librara Ryuken ahora de las garras pervertidas y amorosas de Isshin en esa semana restante?, ya veremos, pero también hay que ver cómo van otras parejitas por allí.

_**Próximo capítulo:**_

_**En tiempo record.**_


	57. En tiempo record

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 57**_

_**En tiempo record.**_

Que mañana de sábado más linda hacia, los pajaritos cantaban, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo azul como nunca, una brisa cálida daba los últimos vestigios del verano para dentro de poco pisar los otoñales días de agosto. En un pequeño parque se podía apreciar como una familia estaba disfrutando de aquel día, paseando despreocupados o mejor dicho, tratando de tener un día normal, pero nunca las cosas son normales cuando son dos hombres los que llevan a un bebe con ellos, sin duda las miradas curiosas no faltaban, los mirones o los que simplemente sonreían al ver la escena frente a ellos, y como no curiosear si los protagonistas estaban llamando la atención ya que una incómoda Hana no dejaba de llorar en brazos de su papa, estaba trajeada con una especie de abrigo ligero con capucha y enormes orejas de conejo _( ya sabrán quien se lo regalo_ ), mientras que Rukia trataba de tomarles una foto a los dos sentados bajo uno de los árboles del parque, pero la niña se retorcía incomoda, parecía odiar las fotos o en su defecto el tener puesto algo en su cabeza.

_No se dejara tomar la foto._ – Byakuya trataba de tener paciencia con las ideas de su hermana, no era que no quisiera un recuerdo bonito de su hija pero el que Hana salga en todas las fotos llorando no era de su agrado. –

_Por favor princesa.._ – Renji le hacía muecas para alegrar a la niña pero esta como toda una Kuchiki se volvía más iracunda y molesta. - _me rindo!._

_Hana!! Mira el osito!.. mira el osito!._ – Rukia parecía no escuchar las suplicas de su hermano y su cuñado mientras alzaba una especie de peluche amarillo en alto para llamar la atención de su mal humorada sobrina. –

_Es un león…_ - mascullo Renji ofendido ya que el mismo se lo había comprado a la bebe hacia unas semanas atrás y era el juguete preferido de la misma. –

_Se termino la sesión de fotos._ – Byakuya ya arto de llamar la atención de medio parque cargo a la bebe para calmarla. –

Sin pérdida de tiempo Hana escondió su carita entre el pecho de su mama, no le agradaba aquel objeto que emitía una luz cegadora, para tener menos de 4 meses era muy directa con lo que le agradaba y lo que no.

_Porque eres así pequeña testaruda._ – Rukia se le acerco para bajarle la capucha de conejo de su cabecita pelirroja. –

_La copia exacta de su mama._ – susurro Renji divertido. –

_Nos vamos._ – la voz autoritaria de Byakuya sonó tajante. –

_Si no tenemos ni 3 horas aquí. _

_Hace calor y Hana no ha comido._ – miro a la bebe que estaba muy cómoda con su pequeño peluche de león entre sus manitos. –

_Qué tal si compramos unos helados y nos sentamos bajo aquel árbol, eso nos refrescara un poco._ – Rukia señalo emocionada un gran árbol que daba una envidiable sombra. –

Sin esperar la opinión de su hermano salió corriendo rumbo a un puesto donde vendían aquellas golosinas frías, estaba muy feliz de pasar el día con su familia, disfrutar de la paz después de todo aquel desastre vivido con lo de Aizen, ahora sabía muy bien lo que era el vivir los pequeños detalles del día a día, mientras, a Byakuya no le quedo de otra que aceptar sentarse bajo aquel árbol enorme, estaba algo cansado pero decidió no estropear las ideas de su pequeña hermana, solo quería darle gusto aunque sea un día.

_Volvió a ser ella._ – Renji miro algo melancólico hacia donde estaba Rukia comprando los helados. –

_Todos volvimos a ser nosotros._ – dejo a la bebe sobre una manta en la grama. –

_Soy feliz._ – acerco su mano a la de Byakuya. –

_Te puso cursi el lugar._ – sonrió a medias, aun no era muy expresivo en público. –

_Yo pienso que tengo todo lo que la vida puede darme, tu… nuestra hija… y paz._ – se inclino un poco para besar los labios de su amante. –

Byakuya solo dejo que el pelirrojo le besara, fue uno de esos tiernos besos que se dan con cariño, de esos que te hacen ser feliz y que te dicen que las cosas están bien tal como están, cuando ambos separaron sus bocas solo pudieron escuchar el gorgoteo de su hija que estaba acostada entre ambos, su dulce sonido solo hizo que ambos le miraran asombrados al notar como Hana tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus diminutos labios, la sonrisa más pura e inocente que habían visto en su vida.

Rukia les miro desde donde compraba los helados, sin duda alguna su hermano había encontrado la felicidad, a pesar de todo lo loco y extraño que parecía, había logrado centrar su hasta hace meses vacía y fría vida, suspiro audiblemente distraída de su objetivo hasta que escucho el estridente llanto de unos bebes, eran como un coro de infantes iracundos, seguido de ello no pudo evitar el buscar de donde provenía aquel escándalo magistral, cuando localizo la fuente del desastre casi cae de espaldas al ver como muy cerca de ella venía su amigo Ichigo discutiendo con su padre acaloradamente, a su lado estaba su novio empujando un cochecito donde estaban los gemelos llorando a todo pulmón, pero no muy lejos y más precisamente sujeto del brazo de Isshin venia un señor de cabellos plateados con cara de querer morir.

_ICHIGO!._ – Rukia camino hasta donde su amigo apenas le vio. –

_Enana!._ – dejo de pelear con su padre al verla llegar corriendo hasta donde él. –

_De paseo?._ – miro al grupo familiar. –

_Eso intentamos._ – mascullo algo molesto mientras miraba a los gemelos que seguían llorando dentro del cochecito. – _Y tú?_

_Vine con mi Nii – sama, la bebe y Renji._ – desvió la mirada hacia los mencionado que estaban muy ocupados besándose otra vez. –

_Están pasándola muy bien._ – sonrió descarado Isshin. – _nosotros también, verdad Ryuken?._

_Si…._ – el pobre hombre no pudo zafarse de ir al parque con la loca familia en pleno. –

Rukia compro los helados y se despidió de aquel desastre, mientras, Ichigo estaba tratando de tener paciencia, estaba acalorado, con un par de bebes incómodos y de paso con la molestia de su viejo tratando de seducir al padre de Uryu, que mas podía desear para ese día de paseo familiar.

Después de instalarse en otra parte del parque, bajo un árbol con buena sombra, Isshin salió corriendo a jugar futbol con Karin y Grimmjow, quería demostrar su buen estado físico pero Grimmjow no le dejaría lucirse, este quería por medio de un "inocente" juego, partirle su mandarina en gajitos, aquello fue una trifulca, ambos hombres pateándose el balón, discutiendo, corriendo como animales de un extremo a otro del parque, Karin lucia mas como réferi de boxeo que como jugador de futbol, un soberano desastre, pero Ichigo decidió hacer de la vista gorda y dejarlos que se mataran a golpes por un día, así cuando llegaran a la casa en la noche estarían muy cansados para discutir.

_AMORCITO!! ESTE GOL VA PARA TI!!_ – Isshin paso corriendo delante de ellos con el balón mientras le lanzaba besitos a un avergonzado Ryuken que estaba sentado en la grama junto a Ichigo. –

_Como lo soportas?_. – Ichigo decidió abrir la boca, sentía lastima por aquel hombre que estaba "secuestrado" en su casa, usando ropa estrafalaria y de paso siendo el blanco de todas las ocurrencias de su padre. –

_No lo sé._ – rebusco en el bolsillo de la camisa para sacar su caja de cigarrillos. -

Saco uno, busco su encendedor y se dispuso a fumar para calmar los ánimos, era desesperante a veces, con mucha felicidad encendió el cigarrillo y dio una honda bocanada de humo que fue a parar directo a sus pulmones, sin prisa volteo a ver al hijo de Isshin, este estaba con uno de los gemelos en sus brazos, sin querer se quedo meditando lo que hacía cerca de aquel infante tan pequeño, el humo le haría daño al bebe así que antes de que la madre de las criaturas le reclamara, el mismo se dispuso a dar una última bocanada para apagar después aquel vicio tan dañino.

_Sabe mal…_ - sintió una especie de asco que no le dejo tomar aquella segunda bocanada. –

_No ha pensado en dejarlo?, mi viejo lo hizo cuando iban a nacer Yuzu y Karin... a mama no le gustaba el cigarrillo._ – miro como Ryuken apagaba el cigarrillo contra la suela de su zapato. –

_En verdad solo lo deje por un tiempo… exactamente por un año. _

_Y que lo motivo?._

_Uryu._ – susurro ante el recuerdo de su hijo cuando era solo un bebe pequeño. –

_Cuando lo esperaba?. _

_Si, en esa época deje de fumar… más bien creo que mi subconsciente lo hizo por mí, me parecía asqueroso el humo y el sabor del cigarrillo hasta antes de saber que lo esperaba._

_AMORCITO!! _– en un segundo un Isshin bañado en sudor se le lanzo encima al pobre de Ryuken que estaba distraído con la conversación. –_ GANE!! _

_BAJATE DE ENCIMA MIO! APESTAS!. _– trato de alejarse de Isshin y su cuerpo sudoroso._ – _

_QUIERO LA REVANCHA!... _– un Grimmjow igual de sudado se hecho de lleno en la grama junto a Ichigo. -

_Mi viejo te gano?. _– Ichigo miro al peli azul con burla. –

_Fueron dos contra uno_!. – señalo con su dedo extendido a Karin que venía sonriente con balón en mano. –

_Par de vejetes… no vas a seguir jugando?. _

_EL QUE PIERDA LIMPIA LOS BAÑOS POR UN MES!. _– Isshin coreo con emoción._ – deséame suerte amorcito. _

_Vete al infierno. – _gruño Ryuken mientras le empujaba lejos de él. –

Eran peculiares sin duda alguna, una familia de locos a la que estaba atado por alguna razón y que sería más fuerte en el futuro, solo unos días más y estaría librado de ellos, había podido esquivar a Isshin por tres días, entre el cariñito que le dio y que le causo algunas pequeñas incomodidades al mismo por dos días y ahora este día tan movido que causaría que el viejo Isshin no pudiera con su alma esa noche, mientras seguían jugando, en otra parte del parque, mas precisamente en un banco bien apartado se encontraba una pareja, conversando de lo lindo y compartiendo un refresco, se habían conocido hacia unas semanas y ya estaban muy felices con la compañía mutua, ambos eran muy buenos bebedores y aunado a su espacio de trabajo y sus gustos, encajaban muy bien como una posible pareja.

_En serio que no pareces mayor que yo. –_ sonrió incrédulo el pelinegro ante la confesión de Matsumoto. –

_Por solo 3 años, no te hagas el inocente niño que es seducido por una mujer madura._ – rio estridentemente mientras codeaba al nuevo profesor de química. –

_Eres increíble._ – miro más serio a la chica. –

_Ya lo sabía._ – le guiño un ojo coqueta. – _pero dime, no hay alguna mujer en tu corazón ahora?._

_No… bueno si, pero aun no sabe que está en el. _

_Jooo…. Eres tierno. _– bajo la mirada con pena._ – yo estoy sola ahora, tuve una mala relación en el pasado que no me dejo nada bueno._

_Te rompió el corazón?. _– pregunto curioso. –

_No exactamente, me dejo vacía… sin ánimos de creer en la gente. _– jugó con la lata vacía de refresco entre sus manos. –

_Así sería lo que te hizo. _– con algo de pena quito algunos mechones de cabello del rostro de Rangiku. –

_Bueno, al menos descubrí que era un perro y tuvo su merecido. – _suspiro audiblemente. –_ desde ese entonces no me junto con nadie. _

_Y no volverás a "juntarte"._

_Quién sabe, solo espero que llegue la persona perfecta. _– miro fijamente a los ojos azul oscuro de Hisagi. –

_A mis ojos te ves perfecta para alguien que sepa apreciar un alma alegre y extrovertida._

_Debiste estudiar poesía y no química, eres todo un romántico. –_ sonrió con malicia al chico junto a ella. –

_No lo creo, me gustan las formulas de la vida, no solo la química, si prestas atención, todo es un conjunto de sustancias, de hechos y situaciones que al mezclarse dan resultados increíbles…_ _explosivos, inesperados… o deseados._

Con mucha suavidad fue acortando la distancia entre ambos, no sabía porque, pero esa mujer era una especie de revolución andante, un torbellino de emociones embazadas en el hermoso y exuberante cuerpo femenino, con atrevimiento deslizo su mano para acariciar la espalda de Rangiku mientras sus bocas al fin se unieron en ese beso casi que esperado, fue audaz, suave, con miles de sensaciones, Matsumoto no estaba para nada sorprendida por el paso que hizo Shuhei, más bien era como algo esperado, la tensión sexual entre ambos era evidente desde el mismo día que se conocieron pero ella no podía ser tan fácil, no esta vez, solo deseaba ir a pasos largos y ver que sucedía, y ahora, solo ahora sabia que esto tenía un gusto a felicidad que no desaparecería fácilmente de su corazón y de su mente.

Una semana se fue al fin, esa desastrosa, impresionante, loca e increíble semana, con un sabor a victoria Ryuken supero aquellos días, había librado la batalla más larga de su vida intima, el evitar por 7 días continuos que Isshin le poseyera, usando su inteligencia, su astucia y unas cuantas mentiras piadosas como dolor de cabeza, cansancio, las tretas de las caricias y el agotamiento de Isshin, después de todo ahora solo le quedo despedirse de ellos. Todo el grupo familiar estaba en la puerta de la casa dándole un hasta luego a su inesperado invitado, Ryuken al fin estaba con la misma ropa con la que llego, feliz de irse y de no tener que volver a vivir en ese caos que era la familia Kurosaki, estaban contento de volver a su casa pero cuando miro la cara de Isshin su satisfacción se volvió una especie de remordimiento que no comprendía totalmente.

_AMORCITO!! TE EXTRAÑARE!._ – el moreno se le abrazo con fuerza mientras lloraba desconsolado muy abrazo a Ryuken. –

_No puedes dejar este patético espectáculo, nos veremos cualquiera de estos días…._ – rodo la mirada hacia una de las hijas de Isshin, en vedad que Yuzu le caía muy bien. –

_Cuídese, y visítenos pronto._ – la chica parecía despedirse con todo el corazón de él. –

_Si._ – asintió con pena, ahora si comprendía ese sentimiento de apego que le invadió repentinamente, era como querer quedarse y a la vez no. –

_Pasare por la clínica mañana!_. – Isshin sonrió otra vez como si nada. –

_No te quiero ver cerca de mi clínica, después de faltar toda una semana tendré trabajo de sobra como para que tu vengas a molestar._ – acomodo sus lentes suavemente. – _adiós._

Entre lagrimas y gritos de te amo que le lanzaba Isshin, Ryuken tomo un taxi y se fue al fin de esa casa, dentro del vehículo miro como su ex solo lanzaba alaridos y se despedía como si no fuera a verlo más nunca en su vida, para él era tonto e innecesario, una cursilería mas de Isshin, sin embargo, la sensación de soledad lo invadió pronto, quizás había comenzado a adaptarse a estar acompañado por un grupo escandaloso.

_**Clínica Ishida**_

Su oficina estaba tal cual la dejo, todo ordenado y en su sitio para seguir su rutina como director, esa mañana de lunes todo pintaba normal, sabía que debía poner orden sobre lo acontecido en la semana que no estuvo pero de igual manera necesitaba ese trabajo extra para olvidar a la familia Kurosaki un rato, la noche en que llego a su enorme y solitaria casa se sintió extraño, nadie que le interrumpiera cuando hablaba, sin ruidos de llantos de bebes, todo ordenado, no tenia que luchar por entrar al baño, en fin, una casa sola para él, hasta la ausencia de Uryu le afectaba, estaba en la lógica de entender que su hijo se había casado y que vivía muy feliz con su esposo, que él debía adaptarse otra vez a su querida soledad que ahora le sobraba por todos lados hasta el punto de asquearle.

_Un cigarrillo…_ - se sentó pesadamente en su silla y paso a registrar uno de los cajones de su escritorio donde siempre guardaba aquel vicio. –

Miro la cajetilla sin abrir si quiera, era lo que deseaba, estaba algo tenso con tantos pensamientos y analizando más a fondo, no había fumado en toda esa semana en casa de los Kurosaki, se había evitado hacerlo por los nietos de Isshin, pero ya en su oficina decidió volver a su amado cigarrillo, con serenidad abrió la cajetilla y saco uno, apenas lo puso en su boca la puerta de su oficina fue tocada evitando que así lo encendiera.

_Pase._ – bajo el encendedor que saco del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta. –

_Buenos días Ryuken._ – la voz inequívoca de su hijo resonó en toda la oficina. –

_De regreso?._ – observo con seriedad como Uryu se abría paso por aquel lugar con una sonrisa serena. –

_Vengo a la consulta de los 6 meses._ – poso su mano sobre aquel vientre abultado que estaba en total y evidente expansión. – _pero decidí pasar primero por aquí para saber cómo estabas. _

_Igual que siempre._ – miro el enorme vientre de su hijo, en esos instantes sintió un dejo de curiosidad por tocarlo. – _siéntate._

_Y… que hiciste en toda la semana?._ – se acomodo con dificultad en una de las sillas para los invitados. –

_Tu padre me invito a pasar unos días en su casa._ – observo con desanimo el cigarrillo que estaba por fumar. –

_Aceptaste ir?._ – su mirada incrédula no se hizo esperar. –

_No pude evitarlo._ – suspiro audiblemente. – _pero, y como les fue a ustedes?._

_Muy bien._ – acaricio uno de sus costados al sentir como los gemelos empezaban a moverse. –

_Incomodo?._ – pregunto un tanto curioso por la cara de Uryu. –

_Patean con fuerza. _

_Aun no sabes qué son?._ – dejo el cigarrillo sobre su escritorio, lo fumaria después de que Uryu se fuera. –

_Decidimos no saber el sexo de los bebes hasta el día que nazcan. _

_Porque no me asombra que decidieras eso._ – sonrió a medias. – _y Ukitake?._

_Está en la sala de espera de la doctora, esta algo descompuesto otra vez por el embarazo. _

_Sufrirá sin duda alguna el día que nazcan los gemelos. _

_Lo sé. – _bajo la mirada resignado._ – bueno, me voy. _

El pelinegro se puso de pie con algo de dificultad para después encaminarse hacia la puerta de la oficina, a pesar de lo tenso que era relacionarse con su madre, esta vez su conversación no paso a mayores, estaban en una calma muy buena pero sin pasar los limites en que se demostraban cariño.

_Uryu._ – Ryuken le llamo antes de que saliera del lugar. –

_Si._ – volteo a verlo con curiosidad. –

_Cuídate._

_Siempre lo hago._ – le dedico una dulce sonrisa para después cerrar la puerta tras él. –

_Es tan difícil decirte te quiero._ – susurro para sí con melancolía. –

Estaba algo sensible, quizás el saber que sería abuelo, su vida dando giros locos y sin sentido, su relación cada vez más estrecha con Isshin, no sabía que nombre darle a todos esos sentimientos que empezaban a inundar su corazón y a llenarlo de cosas que se había negado a aceptar con los años de soledad. Su mente le trajo recuerdos de esa semana y de cómo entre tanta locura disfruto de ello, de todo mientras huía de los brazos amorosos de Isshin, en ese justo instante recordó su medicación, las benditas pastillas que debía seguir tomando y que había dejado.

_No puedo empezarlas así como así… me salte muchos días y no sabré correctamente el ciclo… demonios._ – tomo el teléfono para hacer una llamada importante. –

Con desanimo espero a que le contestaran del otro lado de la línea telefónica, estaba empezando a pensar que estaba dándole demasiada importancia al cuidarse así, que sus relaciones con Isshin no eran tan seguidas ni tan regulares pero sin embargo le aterraba el meter la pata después de viejo, no era lo suyo y tampoco tenía intensiones de cambiar su vida radicalmente, aun con esos pensamientos escucho como atendían a la llamada que hizo.

_Consultorio de la doctora Retsu Unohana._ – la voz suave y tímida de su asistente le trajo de regreso a lo que hacía. –

_Habla el director Ishida, por favor páseme a la doctora. _

_En seguida director._ – coloco la llamada en espera. –

El tiempo de espera no fue mucho, después de unos dos minutos de escuchar una tediosa melodía en la línea al fin pudo oír la voz conocida de la doctora Unohana.

_Director Ishida, buenos días._ – respondió amablemente como era ella. –

_Buenos días. _

_Adivino porque llama. _

_No creo que adivine pero puede intentarlo. _

_A ver, su hijo anda por aquí para su consulta y creo que quiere saber primero que el que son sus nietos?._

_No adivino, pero tampoco quiero arruinarle la sorpresa a Uryu, déjenlo como un secreto suyo. _

_Que buen abuelo resulta y dígame, que desea de mi?. _

_Necesito volver a comenzar las pastillas que me receto pero tengo la duda sobre cuando hacerlo, tuve más de una semana sin tomarlas_. – tenia entera confianza con ella, fue la mujer que le ayudo a traer al mundo a Uryu y con la cual se controlaba desde aquel entonces. -

_Fue bueno que me llamara, si las empieza sin saber cómo esta su ciclo podría haber algún error y perdería la eficacia del producto. _– se quedo pensativa por unos segundos_. – pase por aquí al final de la tarde, haremos unos exámenes de sangre para saber cómo esta hormonalmente. _

_Está bien. _

Después de aquella llamada, solo le quedaba esperar, con tranquilidad paso todo el día trabajando en su oficina, casi no salió y ni tiempo de fumar le dio con tantas llamadas, verificaciones de ingresos, pagos y demás cosas atrasadas por culpa de sus "inesperadas" vacaciones, al finalizar la tarde paso al consultorio de Unohana, el lugar ya estaba solo, todos sus controles habían terminado dejándola al fin en paz para tomar una taza de té y disponerse a irse a su casa.

_Quiere?._ – le ofreció una humeante taza de aquella infusión verde oscuro que ella bebía. –

_Ya tome café._ – Ryuken negó con educación mientras tomaba asiento en el consultorio de la obstetra. –

_Sus nietos están creciendo muy bien, son dos…_ - se quedo callada por un momento. _– casi digo que eran._

_Entonces todo con Uryu esta perfecto_.

_Más que perfecto, resulto un candidato ejemplar de mis teorías sobre el parto más humano_.

_Como es eso_?. – su curiosidad era evidente. –

_Decidió dar a luz en su casa, claro, con asistencia médica para cualquier emergencia, pero dudo que tenga alguna, se ha cuidado tan bien_… - sonrió para sí con satisfacción. –

_Esta loco. _– mascullo entre dientes._ – pero ahora lo que quiero es hablar sobre los exámenes de sangre._

_A eso iba._ – se coloco sus guantes de plástico para tomar aquella muestra. –

Luego de ello Ryuken se despidió de la doctora esperando saber los resultados en unos días, aquel compendio de exámenes sobre los niveles hormonales tardaban en estar listos, esperaría con calma y más aun, evitaría cualquier contacto con su ex, estaba por así decirlo, en "alerta roja" no podía cometer una tontería hasta volver a tomar sus medicamentos que le libraban de un desastre, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, paso casi otra semana, a Ryuken le pareció extraño que Unohana no le llamaba para darle las nuevas indicaciones, estaba curioso del porque tardaban tanto unos simples exámenes que se hacían en su propia y prestigiosa clínica. Estaba por ir a verla cuando la esperada llamada de teléfono llego, necesitaba sus pastillas ya que Isshin le había estado acosando por el celular toda la semana para que salieran a cenar y beber algo, sin duda alguna aquella cita acabaría mal así que le dio largas al asunto hasta nuevo aviso.

_Buenas tardes director Ishida._ – Unohana se escuchaba más seria de lo normal. –

_Al fin llama, estaba por subir a su consultorio o aparecerme en el piso de laboratorio por mis exámenes._ – frunció el ceño molesto, no le gustaba perder el tiempo y más cuando eso equivalía a su seguridad física. –

_Perdón que no le llamara antes, solo que los exámenes me llegaron hace 3 días y los resultados no me parecían los correctos así que mande a repetirlos y ahora los tengo aquí conmigo._ – abrió la carpeta con los nuevos resultados recién traídos del laboratorio. –

_sabía que habían tardado más de lo normal._

_Déjeme leerlos._ – miro los valores para darle las nuevas indicaciones a Ryuken. – _otra vez…_

_Otra vez qué?_. – Ryuken escucho claramente aquel susurro del otro lado de la línea telefónica. –

_Dos veces paso lo mismo…_ _los valores de su examen._ – miro atentamente aquellos porcentajes bajo ciertas hormonas. –

_El laboratorio se equivoco dos veces?. _– si eso era así, bajaría el mismo a ver que sucedía allí. –

_Ya no lo creo, la primera vez fue una duda razonable que tenia pero ahora vuelve a aparecer y con el mismo porcentaje, no hay duda de este examen._ – la morena cerro la carpeta con suavidad. –

_Entonces?_.

_No sé cómo decirle esto, pero creo que debe venir a la consulta ahora mismo._

_Que encontró en mis exámenes?._ – pregunto un tanto asustado, aquella voz de Unohana sonaba seria y fría. –

_Es mejor hablar esto en persona director Ishida._

_En seguida voy._ – tranco la llamada lleno de curiosidad por aquellos resultados. -

_**Continuara……….**_

A QUE NO ADIVINAN!! A QUE NO!!.. o mejor dicho si adivinan XD…. Hay… al fin me di gusto con esto, pero perdón la demora con el capitulo es que me quede sin internet unos días ( fuerzas mayores a mi voluntad ) pero ya está otra vez y que divertido me resulto ese paseo al parque que les di a todos, aunque ahora la carrera será otra y por una barriguita que no se esperaba por aquí jajajjaja!!.. Mejor leer el capi que sigue que estará de pelos. Isshin debes rezar… o en su defecto enterrarte bien hondo donde Ryuken no te encuentre.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Embarazado!**_


	58. Embarazado!

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 58**_

_**Embarazado!**_

No podía ser, no podía ser y una vez mas no podía ser, era imposible, improbable y por el mismo infierno que no le podía estar pasando eso a él!, cuando diablos fue que paso?, en qué momento la vida le jugó tan sucio?, era imperdonable sin duda alguna, estaba choqueado con la noticia que hacia menos de 15 minutas acababa de recibir. Quería morir, matar a alguien, no sabía cómo pero una rabia tamaño Gozzilla crecía dentro de el, respiraba acelerado, pesado y profundo casi hasta hiperventilarse, en sus manos estaba la prueba fehaciente de aquella verdad, muy arrugada y casi vuelta partículas moleculares, el sobre donde demostraban los valores hormonales de su inocente examen de sangre.

_Maldito Isshin…. TE VOY A MATAR.. VOY A VOLARTE LAS g&&%&% DE UN SOLO GOLPE!! _

Aquel grito iracundo solo pudo asustar al pobre taxista que iba conduciendo rumbo al destino pedido por su amargado pasajero, Ryuken apenas supo su nueva "condición" salió en busca del culpable de todo, quería restregarle en la cara su error, quería destrozar todo, gritar, llorar y sin duda alguna no se le olvidaba para nada cuando Unohana le dio la gran noticia, ese recuerdo lo tendría tatuado en la memoria por siempre.

* * *

Estaba sin duda alguna preocupado por esos exámenes, era muy extraño que alguien tan centrada y calmada como Unohana le llamara así, que tendrían?, podría ser muy doctor pero si no veía el mismo los valores de sus exámenes estaba como cualquier otro ser humano que desconociera de medicina, a paso rápido subió en el ascensor y bajo en el piso de obstetricia, el lugar estaba lleno a esa hora, pasaban de las 3 de la tarde cuando en la sala de espera de la renombrada obstetra no cavia un alma mas, Ryuken hizo de la vista gorda y paso directo a tocar la puerta del consultorio unas cuantas veces. En pocos segundos le abrieron, sin mucho asombro se aparto para dejar salir a un joven paciente del lugar y así el poder pasar dentro.

_Subió rápido._ – Unohana le miro seria mientras se limpiaba las manos con una toalla de papel y pasaba a sentarse en su silla detrás de su escritorio. –

_Me dejo pensativo sus palabras sobre mis exámenes._ – tomo asiento rápidamente. –

_A mí en particular me asombraron un poco._ – sonrió levemente mientras rebuscaba entre algunas carpetas aquellos resultados de sangre. –

_Quiero verlos._

_Por supuesto._ – los encontró para después extenderlos a su dueño. –

Ryuken abrió el sobre con soberana calma, era muy bueno controlándose pero cuando empezó a leer los valores de sus exámenes sus boca se curvo con impresión, su rostro tomo un color pálido y paso a sudar frio en segundos, no podía creer lo que decía ese mísero pedazo de papel sobre sus hormonas.

_ES UN ERROR._ – Sentencio desencajado por lo que representaba esos resultados. –

_Pensé igual, pero cuando los mande a repetir… arrojaron el mismo resultado, dos veces._ – suspiro audiblemente. –

_ES UN MALDITO ERROR!.-_ lanzo los exámenes sobre el escritorio de la morena. –

_Cálmese…. Y sabe muy bien que la hormona hCG solo se dispara cuando hay uno, no puede haber errores director Ishida. _

_No… no puede ser, Esto no pude estar pasándome…._ – se llevo la mano al rostro en pose nerviosa. –

_Cuando fue su última relación sexual?._ – estaba segura que su jefe estaba muy alterado con la noticia así que decidió cambiar el tema un poco. –

_Hace…. Hace… unos 15 días_. – pensó en esas dos únicas veces que lo hizo sin cuidarse. -

_Pues si puede ser entonces, la hormona empieza a aumentar después del decimo día de embarazo_. – anoto algo en una carpeta. – _bueno, al menos sabe con mucho adelanto que está en estado. _

_ES QUE NO PUEDO ESTARLO!... _– se levanto de la silla iracundo. –_ TENGO MAS DE 30!! SOLTERO Y CON UN HIJO QUE ME HARA ABUELO!!, COMO DEMONIOS ENCAJA UN EMBARAZO EN MI VIDA AHORA!. _

_No creo que gritando encuentre la respuesta director Ishida. _– Unohana le sonrió como solo ella podía hacerlo. –

_Lo sé, lo sé… lo siento en verdad_. – se quito los lentes para limpiar sus ojos, estaba con ganas de estallar en llanto. –

_Cálmese un poco y vamos a tomar esto con profesionalismo. _– miro con pena al peli plata. –

_Que quiere decirme?. _– volvió a ponerse sus lentes rápidamente. –

_No fue un embarazo deseado y no sé en verdad hasta que punto quiera que su vida cambie o no, tampoco sé si la pareja con que lo engendro es algo pasajero o serio, solo le digo que está en sus manos decidir si continua con esto o lo interrumpe. _

_No puedo pensar en eso ahora, Solo tengo ganas de matar a alguien…_

En un segundo Ryuken se levanto de su silla y salió del consultorio azotando la puerta con rabia, esa rabia que deseaba descargar en el cuerpo de cierto hombre que había sobrepasado los límites de su suerte de maneras insospechadas.

* * *

_Señor…_ - el taxista estaba tratando de hacer que Ryuken regresara de sus pensamientos. – _llegamos a la clínica._

_Isshin… hoy te mueres._ – lanzo unos billetes en el asiento de atrás y salió del taxi con el firme propósito de mandar al infierno a su ex ese día. –

_Señor su cambio!.-_ el pobre conductor miro la cantidad de dinero que le dejo Ryuken sin contarlo si quiera. - _por dios, esta tan molesto que pago tres veces la carrera!._

4 de la tarde, las consultas en pleno, la pequeña recepción de la clínica Kurosaki lucia llena de pacientes esperando por ser atendidos, desde niños con sus madres, viejitos y demás personas con alguna dolencia en su cuerpo, las enfermeras ayudando y los médicos de turno trabajando no notaron como ese día será inolvidable para más de uno, una sombra llena de rabia se poso en las afueras de las puertas de vidrio de la clínica, de una sola y certera patada las abrió para poder entrar en el lugar, el ruido y la bulla que había dentro quedo súbitamente interrumpida por aquel hombre de cabellera plateada que camino como poseído entre las personas, mirando cual halcón a su presa, estaba que hervía de rabia, una rabia que no sanaría hasta que técnicamente asesinara al causante de la misma.

_Donde esta Kurosaki Isshin?_ – Ryuken pregunto sin rodeos a una enfermera en la recepción. –

_Se…se…señor… el doctor Kurosaki está atendiendo a un paciente… si gusta tomar asiento y esperar_. – la pobre mujer temblaba de solo ver aquellos ojos fríos y despiadados posados sobre ella. –

_No quiero esperar, necesito matarlo antes de que finalice el día._ – hablo con una calma mortal. –

_Si no es mucha intromisión…_ - de quien sabe donde un bastón golpeo la mesa de la recepción interrumpiendo la conversación de Ryuken con la enfermera. – _no cree que está hablando algo fuerte, como que desea matar al dueño de la clínica?._

_Y… usted es?._ – Ryuken volteo a ver al rubio con cara de idiota que le interrumpió. –

_Kisuke Urahara… soy feje de emergencias y el médico mas adorado por las enfermeras_. – su sonrisa descarada no se hizo esperar. –

_Isshin está rodeado de idiotas iguales a él. _

Sin mucha prisa decidió dejar esa conversación hasta allí para adentrarse el mismo en la clínica y terminar de dar caza a Isshin, así estuviese operando lo arrastraría fuera del lugar para darle su merecido por embarazarlo.

_A donde cree que va?._ – Urahara se le atravesó en son provocador, no conocía a Ryuken así que estaba totalmente desconectado de la relación que su amigo mantenía desde hacía años atrás. –

_Voy a matar a Isshin, acaso eres sordo?_. – dio dos pasos para apartarse de Urahara. –

_No lo soy, pero no puedo dejar que cometas asesinato en la clínica donde trabajo, hay mucha gente presente y las enfermeras se asustarían si eso pasara._ – poso su mano sobre el hombro de Ryuken, craso error. –

En un segundo un puño dio directo en la cara del pobre rubio, con la fuerza del golpe, Urahara cayo sentado en el suelo, su nariz empezó a sangrar gracias a que aquel puñetazo le rompió el tabique fácilmente.

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!! _

La gente empezó a gritar como loca al ver como ese par de hombres empezaron una pelea, Ryuken olvido su estado y se lanzo como todo un toro a embestir al médico de emergencias, por su parte Urahara aun sangrando por la nariz quiso devolverle el golpe pero lo fallo gracias a que Ryuken tomo una papelera que estaba en una esquina y se la lanzo con toda su alma dando en la mera cabeza del pobre rubio, la rabia lo dominaba y si no podía pasar dentro en busca de Isshin, lo haría salir así tuviese que destrozar la clínica en el proceso.

_MALDITO HIJO DE %$$% SAL DE DONDE ESTES ESCONDIDO!. _– Ryuken empezó a gritar más aun con una silla ahora en sus manos. –

_LLAMA A LA POLICIA!_. – Urahara con un terrorífico dolor de cabeza por el golpe de la papelera y mas la nariz rota solo pudo resguardarse tras la recepción con la enfermera, debían detener a ese maniático loco que estaba llamando a Isshin. –

_TE VOLARE LA CABEZA!! NO PODRAS USAR MAS ESE MALDITO %%·%· PARA EMBARAZAR A MAS NADIE!. _

_Embarazar?. _– Urahara se asomo un poco entre la recepción ante las cosas raras que gritaba Ryuken aventando sillas y demás cosas por todos lados. –

_ISSSSSSHIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!_! – grito como toda su alma, ese estúpido no salía por mas escándalo que hiciera. –

Entre el tumulto de médicos, enfermeras y pacientes arrinconados en una esquina, salió una persona en especifico, la causa de todo ese desastre, el "autor material" de la rabia de Ryuken, un Isshin notablemente desencajado y trajeado con su bata de médico, paso poco a poco hasta el frente donde estaba Ryuken respirando agitado, aun con el rostro lleno de furia y tratando de ganar fuerzas para seguir destruyendo el lugar,_ (por alguna razón me está recordando a Shizuo de Durarara XD )_ , en fin, Isshin estaba asombrado por el desastre que alguien serio, centrado, recatado y frio ser como Ryuken pudo hacer, no se explicaba lo que llevo a que su ex se trasformara en una fiera destruyendo todo a su paso. Algo nervioso camino poco a poco hacia Ryuken, era obvio que el pobre era un manojo de nervios, su cuerpo temblaba y no parecía dejar espacio para una conversación racional en su estado.

_Ryuken?._ – hablo despacito para no alterar mas los ánimos. –

_Al fin…_ - susurro con demencia al verlo. –_ al fin estas aquí maldito pervertido…_

_Primero embarazo y ahora pervertido?._ – Urahara con su nariz taponeada con dos servilletas se instalo a ver qué era lo que pasaba con su amigo y ese hombre realmente furioso por alguna extraña razón. –

_Cálmate… no se qué sucede y mucho menos creo que exista una razón lógica para que destrozaras mi clínica!.-_ Isshin lucia serio, algo fuera de lo normal para él. –

_Cállate!... cállate de una vez por todas y deja de actuar como un inocente!._ – gruño frustrado y apretando sus puños, como deseaba darle bien duro en medio de la nariz. –

_Te volviste loco?, porque gritas así?, porque hiciste todo eso?_

_PREGUNTALE PORQUE ME PEGO!!._ – grito Urahara todavía escondido desde su refugio. –

_Quieres saberlo._ – susurro con rostro malicioso. –

_Me encantaría saberlo._ – camino poco a poco más cerca de Ryuken. –

_ME EMBARAZASTE!_! _MALDITA SEA, ESTOY ESPERANDO UN HIJO TUYO OTRA VEZ!!_

_NANI!_!!! – todos los presentes corearon aquello con asombro, no era la frase que cualquiera supuso escuchar de parte de dos hombres maduros. –

_OTRO HIJO!!, OTRO HIJO TUYO QUE NO ESTABA PLANEADO!!_ – se llevo la mano al vientre con dolor, ahora si tenía más ganas de lanzarse contra Isshin para pegarle. –

_ES IMPOSIBLE!._ – Isshin lucia con una cara de incredulidad total, aquella frase de Ryuken debía ser una mala broma o en su defecto estaba quedando sordo y escucho mal. –

_NO ES IMPOSIBLE!.... TE MENTI!, TE MENTI CUANDO DIJE QUE NO PODRIA TENER MAS HIJOS… TE MENTI PARA NO CAER EN ESTO!. _

_Santos cielos… esto es como un tele drama!._ – Urahara ahora grababa todo con su celular. –

_Ryuken… estas bromeando, dime que estas bromeando con todo esto._ – sus ojos parecían querer soltarse en llanto, aquella verdad era demasiado para él. –

_No bromeo con esto._ – extendió el examen de sangre que se hizo. – _velo tu mismo._

Isshin aun asombrado tomo la hoja de papel realmente arrugada para lograr leer su contenido, cuando logro leerlo sus manos empezaron a temblar, su boca se curvo con notable impresión y su mirada algo asustada paso a un asombro increíble, en su pecho exploto algo que no supo cómo llamarlo pero que se sentía realmente bien, algo como un ego crecido y con sabor a que las cosas eran realmente locas pero con un lado bueno.

_Seremos papas…_ - una diminuta sonrisa se apodero de él hasta transformarse en una carcajada desmedida. – _no me lo puedo creer!_

_Porque diablos te ríes?, No es para reírse!.. tú me has dañado la vida nuevamente!.. NO VOY A TENER A ESTE NIÑO!. _

_Oooohhhhhhhhhh……….._ – todos volvieron a corear con asombro por el giro de la situación. –

_Ryuken._ – al moreno se le borro la sonrisa del rostro en un segundo. - _no vuelvas a decir eso mas nunca._

_Yo decido sobre mi cuerpo y he dicho que ese niño no nacerá._ – se dio media vuelta para salir de la clínica, su rabia se trasformo en dolor, un dolor muy grande que se anido en su pecho y que quería liberar a solas. –

Isshin corrió hacia Ryuken y le sujeto de la cintura con fuerza, su rostro era serio y frio, como pocas veces se le había visto, el peli plata al verlo se le vino a la mente la cara de Isshin cuando le ayudo en aquel aborto que tuvo, esa cara, esa misma cara de decepción, de rabia ligada a impotencia. Aun dolido se retorció entre los brazos de Isshin, quería escapar de allí, no quería verle a la cara, no deseaba ser nuevamente juzgado por sus decisiones.

_Camina._ – prácticamente arrastro a Ryuken fuera de la clínica, con toda su fuerza le fue llevando hasta que ambos estuvieron casi en medio de la calle. –

_SUELTAME!, NO QUIERO HABLAR NADA, NO QUIERO OIRTE!. –_ su rostro estaba bañado en sudor, estaba muy alterado y dolido, demasiado para hablar con racionalidad. –

_No te voy a hablar, solo quiero mostrarte algo, después de que lo haga puedes tomar la decisión que quieras sobre ese bebe._ – extendió una de sus manos cuando vio como un taxi pasaba cerca de ellos. –

_**  
**__**Aun cuando parece que nada puede ir bien, **_

_**Y sólo quieres darte por vencido, Si cierras los ojos, **__**  
**__**puedes ver el mundo desde tu corazón.**_

Aquel vehículo se detuvo frente a ellos, todavía estaba forcejeando con Isshin para no subir a él, en verdad no sabía a dónde lo llevaba y mucho menos quería seguir allí, pero el moreno tenia aplomo y una fuerza increíble para controlarle, con algo de dificultad ambos subieron al asiento trasero, Ryuken quedo prácticamente arrinconado contra la puerta mientras Isshin le daba algunas indicaciones al taxista.

_Al cementerio de Karakura._ – su voz sonó triste y dolida. –

_**En este mundo en que la vida puede ser tan resistente **__**  
**__**Tienes que ser fuerte **__**  
**__**Sólo creer en ti mismo y no tener miedo **__**  
**__**Entonces abre tu mente y cierra los ojos **__**  
**__**Echa una mirada desde el otro lado.**_

El lugar al que se dirigirán quedaba a las afueras de Karakura, el mismo cementerio donde años atrás Isshin enterró a su mujer y Ryuken a su padre, ambos conocían el camino, pero en medio de esa ruta ninguno se dirigió la palabra, era como un stop en las discusiones, ambos metidos en sus pensamientos, en su mundo interno del cual no querían salir por razones lógicas y hasta egoístas.

_**Incluso en una noche solitaria, al darte miedo caminar, **__**  
**__**Puedes estar solo ahora, **__**  
**__**los pies pueden llevarte muy lejos a donde quieres ir, así que **__****_

_**Sólo agárrate bien, porque si cierras los ojos, **__**  
**__**miras dentro de ti, hay una luz que brilla allí. **__**  
**__**Sí, quiero que creas en todo. **__**  
**__**Tu puede echar otra mirada desde el otro lado.**_

El taxi paro su recorrido, cuando ambos hombres miraron donde estaban sintieron un dejo de tristeza, nunca un cementerio es un lugar feliz, Isshin pago al taxista y salió del vehículo mientras tomaba fuertemente la mano de Ryuken para hacerlo salir también. Ese agarre, esa mano tibia y fuerte le estaba aprisionando en modo asfixiante, no quería estar allí, no deseaba ver lo que tanto Isshin le decía y que no sabía que era, solo necesitaba correr y esconderse en algún rincón a llorar, pero no en ese momento, no frente a Isshin.

_Esta por aquí…_ - camino con algo de duda hacia dentro del cementerio sin soltar la mano de Ryuken de la suya. –

_Déjame ir_. – susurro con dolor, ya estaba agotado para esto. –

_**Just hold on tight, incluso si tu corazón se está rompiendo. **__**  
**__**Alcanzándolo en el alma, incluso si no puedes ver el mañana. **__**  
**__**Sí, si tienes la fuerza para vivir, **__**  
**__**tu puede echar otra mirada desde el otro lado, **__**  
**__**hasta que encuentres todo lo que es el amor...**_

_Quieres asustarme con la muerte?._ – Ryuken mascullo con desanimo, sentía que Isshin solo le hacía dar vueltas por el cementerio entre lapidas olvidadas. –

_Esta es…_ - se detuvo súbitamente frente a una pequeña lapida negra de mármol, en ella había algunas escrituras en letras doradas, en la parte baja de la misma estaba el diseño inequívoco de un pequeño angelito, tierno, dulce y rodeado de algunas flores en relieve dorado como las letras de la lapida. –

_De quién es_?. – miro como Isshin bajaba la cabeza y deslizaba su mano libre con cariño sobre la lapida. –

_Lee la dedicatoria_. – susurro aguantando las ganas de llorar, ese lugar le traía dolorosos recuerdos. –

_**Quiero que tengas la fuerza **__**  
**__**para seguir a través de este mundo, **__**  
**__**para abrir tu mente, **__**  
**__**y serás capaz de ver... **__****_

_**Sólo recuerda que no estás solo **__**  
**__**Así que no tengas miedo **__**  
**__**Aunque sean millas de distancia **__**  
**__**Estoy a tu lado **__**  
**__**Entonces abre tu mente y cierra los ojos **__**  
**__**Estaré allí para ti no importa dónde tu estés.**_

_Es…_ - leyó con dolor la dedicatoria de la lapida. –

"_**Aun cuando no vimos tus pequeños ojos abrirse o tu boca llamarnos, aun cuando tu inocente alma no termino de estar junto a nosotros, aun así fuiste querida y lo serás eternamente. Con amor tus padres. "**_ , aquella dedicatoria solo podía pertenecer a un bebe, un pequeño infante que no pudo seguir en la vida y que por alguna razón se vio forzado a partir antes de este mundo, en ese instante supo que esa lapida era de su hijo, el que perdieron hacia más de 20 años atrás, pero como Isshin le oculto por tanto tiempo el que haya enterrado a su hijo?, porque no se lo dijo?, porque no le participo de ese acto de ultimo adiós.

_Me vengue a mi manera._ – Isshin susurro aquella frase con tristeza, respondió con ello las preguntas mentales que se hizo Ryuken. – _no pude compartir contigo esa despedida ya que tu no la querías._

_Era niña?._ – temía preguntar, ese día se vio entre la vida y la muerte cuando tuvo ese aborto, no recordaba mucho de ese acontecimiento, solo el dolor, la sangre, Isshin con él y después la despedida sin avisos. –

_Si, era una niña._ – sonrió débilmente. –

_No puedo… no tengo perdón_… - una lagrima rodo por su mejilla rápidamente, como escapando de esa prisión fría que fueron los sentimientos de Ryuken. _– no quiero repetir el pasado… _

_**Las estrellas pueden vivir durante mucho tiempo, pero eso no significa que **__**  
**__**que los mismos días se repetirán una y otra vez para siempre. **__**  
**__**Nadie puede ver en el futuro. **__****_

_**Sólo agárrate bien, porque si cierras los ojos, **__**  
**__**mira dentro de ti, sentirás el latido de un corazón. **__**  
**__**Sí, quiero creer en el futuro. **__**  
**__**Tu puede echar otra mirada desde el otro lado.**_

Se derrumbo, no pudo mas con ese peso doloroso que arrastro por años, culpabilidad?, resentimiento, arrepentimiento, dolor, amor, tantas cosas mezcladas frente a él, dándole una bofetada para hacerlo regresar a la realidad, la verdad tangible y fría como el mármol de esa lapida, con mucha suavidad se agacho frente a la lapida para poder verla mejor, sus mejillas ardían por las incontables lagrimas que derramaba sin proponérselo si quiera, era como un dolor amargo que penetraba su pecho y lo carcomía hasta los huesos, sus suaves manos recorrieron aquel promontorio de piedra como si con ello lograría darle una caricia a ese pequeño ser que dejo morir, era demasiado, más de lo que pensó y menos de lo que soñó poder hacer.

_Perdóname…_ - inclino su cabeza contra la lapida, las lagrimas ahora rodaban hasta caer sobre el suelo de piedra, sentía que su mundo era otro, no era el mismo donde vivió tantos años, ahora la realidad lo invadía con fuerza abrumadora. – _perdóname pequeña._

_No llores._ – Isshin poso su mano sobre el hombro del peli plata, jamás lo vio tan libre de prepotencia, tan simple y tan puro como un niño asustado por algo malo que hizo. –

_**Just hold on tight, incluso si tu corazón se está rompiendo. **__**  
**__**Hasta alcanzar tu alma, incluso si no puede ver el mañana. **__**  
**__**Sí, hay otro mundo ahí fuera. **__**  
**__**Tú puedes echar otra mirada desde el otro lado, **__**  
**__**y podrá encontrar todo lo que es el amor...**_

No hay palabras para la pérdida de un hijo, por más que Isshin quiera ser fuerte, por más que Ryuken quiera sentirse perdonado, no hay más que resignación y aprender de los errores cometidos, que en todo camino siempre queda esa pequeñita luz al final del túnel, aquella luz que llega de improviso y te muestra que las cosas pueden cambiar otra vez, que hay segundas oportunidades en la vida y que solo hay que saberlas descubrir.

_Lo voy a tener…_ - termino por levantar la mirada hacia el moreno todavía arrodillado frente a la lapida. _– quiero tener a tu hijo Kurosaki Isshin. _

_**Sólo agárrate bien, porque si cierras los ojos, **__**  
**__**mira dentro de ti, sentirás el latido de un corazón. **__**  
**__**Sí, quiero creer en el "futuro". **__**  
**__**Tu puedes echar otra mirada desde el otro lado **__****_

_**Just hold on tight, incluso si su corazón se está rompiendo. **__**  
**__**Hasta alcanzar tu alma, incluso si no puede ver el mañana. **__**  
**__**Sí, hay otro mundo ahí fuera. **__**  
**__**Tú puedes echar otra mirada desde el otro lado, **__**  
**__**hasta que encuentres todo lo que es el amor...**_

_**Continuara……….**_

Todo empezó como un simple juego en el que pensé divertirme viendo a un Ryuken partiendo todo y frustrado, pero luego, mientras escribía estaba oyendo mi música preferida de varias series anime, todo dio un vuelco cuando tropecé con esa canción, es una letra que no conocía y por casualidades descargue ayer en la tarde, no la había escuchado completa cuando ya sentía que debía ser la canción de este capítulo, busque la letra y cuando vi la traducción casi que me eche a llorar, era justo lo que esperaba por lo linda y melancólica que se escuchaba en japonés, se trata de una canción del anime _**"Gensoumaden Saiyuki**_ " , su nombre es _**Open Up Your Mind**_ sale en el capítulo 44 al final cuando todos los personajes retoman sus fuerzas para superar el pasado, el dolor y seguir luchando por el futuro, suspiro no más de escucharla, les dejare el link donde recomiendo descargarla y óiganla mientras leen el capi, de verdad que es muy linda y no niego que llore varias veces mientras escribía… por varias razones, entre ellas que soy mama y me caló muy hondo el pensar en perder a un hijo, el ser más amado que tiene uno en el mundo, después el sufrimiento y el que se que hay gente que pasa por eso, pero me doy fuerzas en la esperanza, aquella que nunca se pierde y que te brinda una lucecita al final del túnel.

Ahora si soy yo otra vez XD…. Es que ando como que muy sentimental, esas son las hormonas, las mismas que atacaron a Ryuken ( y esa hormona la hCG, pues es la famosa hormona del embarazo que produce la placenta para poder crecer jejjeje) jajajaja quería subir este capi antes de irme de fin de semana!.

_**Próximo Capítulo:**_

_**Empezando otra vez.**_


	59. Empezando otra vez

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 59**_

_**Empezando otra vez.**_

Todo un torbellino de emociones, un acontecimiento que nunca se imaginaron volver a vivir en carne propia ya que eran dos hombres maduros, con hijos adultos y nietos. La vida no deja de asombrarles en cada instante, pero así era, ya estaban montados en ese viaje sin retorno a la nuevamente llamada "paternidad", con una carga de conciencia, de miedo, de amor y de muchas cosas que se presentaran en el medio de ambos.

_Que quieres cenar?._ – la voz de Isshin se escuchaba casi como un susurro en medio de la habitación a oscuras donde estaban. –

_Nada._ – respondió desanimado, estaba solo acostado en su cama, con la mirada clavada en el techo, pensando, solo pensando en lo que sucederá de ahora en adelante. –

_Yo tengo hambre, iré a comprar algo para los dos._ – se sentó en la cama donde hasta hace poco estaba acostado junto a el peli plata. –

_Te dije que no tengo hambre._ – cerro los ojos para poder dormir un poco, se sentía agotado en cuerpo y alma. –

_Igual necesitas comer._ – una media sonrisa fue lo único que pudo darle antes de ponerse de pie y salir a comprar la cena. –

Después de aquella pelea horrorosa en la clínica, de ir al cementerio de Karakura para ver la tumba de su fallecida hija, ambos terminaron en casa de Ryuken, no con intensiones carnales como en otras ocasiones, esta vez solo necesitaban pensar, pensar mucho lo que pasaron y lo que pasarían, apenas entraron Ryuken solo pudo caer como una roca en la cama, no tenía lagrimas para derramar ya que todas las había dejado junto a la tumba de su hija.

_Como pudo pasar esto. – _aun con sus ojos cerrados deslizo su mano sobre su estomago plano y firme. – _por tercera vez._

Quería dormir, olvidar un poco lo que su cuerpo estaba haciendo solo, creando, alimentando y manteniendo una pequeña y diminuta vida, no tenía ganas de hablar de ello con Isshin, ya habían ventilado muchos trapos sucios en esas pocas horas así que agradeció en el alma que este saliera de su casa por la comida, unos minutos de sueño le servirían para reanimarse. Mientras Isshin estaba fuera, en la casa de los Ishida se presento otra de las casualidades de la vida, una pareja hacia su aparición con algunas bolsas en mano, cargados de compras y muy felices por lo que supondrían seria una linda sorpresa para su progenitor.

_Debe estar en casa, la puerta no tenía pasada la llave._ – Uryu abrió poco a poco la puerta de su casa. –

_Excelente, cenaremos los tres en familia._ – Ukitake miro expectante adentro de la enorme sala para después dejar las compras en la mesa del comedor. –

_Iré a ver si está en su habitación._ – se encamino escaleras arriba rumbo a la habitación de su madre. –

_Yo iré acomodando las cosas para hacer la cena. _

Uryu y Jyuushirou decidieron hacerle una visita sorpresa a Ryuken, querían celebrar por su regreso de la luna de miel y también animar un poco a la madre su esposo, Uryu le había comentado que por más que se hiciera el fuerte estaba seguro que la soledad de la casa no era buena para nadie.

_Ryuken?._ – Uryu miro por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación. –

Sus ojos notaron rápidamente al nombrado, estaba acostado en la cama de espaldas a la puerta, casi que vuelto un ovillo en esa enorme cama matrimonial, la habitación estaba totalmente a oscuras así que el pelinegro no noto que Ryuken estaba dormido, camino un poco dentro saludándole como si nada pero el silencio fue su única respuesta.

_Qué extraño, durmiendo a esta hora._ – camino hasta la cama para confirmar sus sospechas. –

Uryu decidió no despertarle y se devolvió en sus pasos rumbo a la cocina, empezarían a preparar la cena para después anunciarle de su llegada, en la cocina, ya Ukitake había comenzado con la labor de lavar, picar y acomodar todas las verduras en una gran olla, su esposo andaba antojado de comer una sopa con muchos vegetales, si que le daría gusto como siempre.

_Y que dijo?._ – escucho llegar a su esposo. –

_Esta dormido._ – Se cruzo de brazos recostado del marco de la cocina. –

_En serio?._ – miro confundido al de lentes. – _estará enfermo?._

_O muy cansado._ – suspiro audiblemente mientras pasaba dentro de la cocina y tomaba asiento en una de las sillas. –

_Entonces fue bueno venir aquí y acompañarle con una cena._ – sonrió enorme. -

_La soledad no es buena. _

_No crees que tus padres debería vivir juntos otra vez?. _

_Ryuken no lo aceptaría, es demasiado orgulloso para rebajarse a vivir acompañado y menos de mi padre. _

_Pero… en el pasado si estuvieron muy juntos, porque no regresar a esos días. _

_No lo sé, en verdad que no lo sé. _– renegó unas cuantas veces con su cabeza. -

Entre esas conversaciones la pareja siguió preparando la cena, en algo mas de media hora las cosas estaban bastante adelantas, así que los dos solo se dedicaron a beber algo de té y compartir impresiones de la consulta donde la doctora Unohana, faltaba cada vez menos para ver nacer a esos bebes, aun sin saber el sexo y con un Uryu decidido y apoyado por su obstetra de tener un parto en casa, muy privado y familiar.

_De qué color vamos a pintar la habitación de los gemelos?._ – Ukitake miraba con suma curiosidad una revista para bebes que compraron en el súper mercado. –

_Amarillo claro… casi como un color pastel._ – recordó claramente la habitación, aquella donde se encontraba un bebe en medio de un sueño extraño que experimento cuando Ukitake fue operado. – _también quiero una mecedora en el._

En un segundo Ukitake se imagino aquella habitación de color amarillo suave con dos cunitas blancas y en la mecedora a su adorado Uryu sentadito meciendo a dos pequeños paquetes de mantas color blanco.

_SERA LINDO!._ – estaba con los ojos aguados y casi que llorando. –

_Que te estás imaginando?._ – Uryu le miro con una gota resbalando por su frente. –

_A ti…_ _y a nuestros hijos_… - se deslizo de su puesto para poder besar los labios de un sonriente pelinegro. –

_AMORCITOOOOO!!! YA LLEGUE CON LA CENA DE LOS TRES!. _– aquel grito retumbo en toda la casa. –

_Isshin?. _– el pelinegro reconoció de inmediato aquella voz alegre y alborotada. –

_Tu padre está aquí!. _– Ukitake se sonrojo de una al pensar en que estarían haciendo sus suegros allí solitos. –

_No seas flojo y baja a comer!... necesitas alimentar bien a nues.. _– paro de hablar al ver dos pares de zapatos de mas en la entrada de la casa._ – visitas!._

Todos los gritos que había pegado en verdad despertaron a Ryuken, este solo se levanto mal humorado por el escándalo innecesario, camino fuera de la habitación y bajo las escaleras descalzo, cuando al fin tuvo a Isshin en su rango de vista se decidió a discutir sobre sus maneras de hacer las cosas.

_Podrías callarte… no estás en un mercado!._ – acomodo un poco sus lentes. –

_Ryuken._ – miro hacia el suelo y los zapatos. –

_Que trajiste?... ahora si muero de hambre… dios, no recordaba sentir tanta hambre desde que esperaba a Uryu…_ - camino para quitarle las bolsas con la cena a un Isshin todavía petrificado en la entrada de la casa. –

_Hay visitas…_ - hizo señas con la mirada hacia atrás de Ryuken. –

_Visitas_?. – giro su cabeza lo suficiente para notar como su hijo y su yerno salían de la cocina a saludarlos. –

_Buenas noches suegros_!. – Ukitake saludo muy feliz, parecía my desinteresado en la extraña conversación que tuvieron ellos. –

_Vinimos a traerte de cenar… pero veo que ya estabas planeando eso con el señor Kurosaki._ – Uryu estaba algo sonrojado mirando a sus padres, era raro tenerlos juntos. –

_No me llames señor Kurosaki soy tu papa!. _– dejo las bolsas en manos de Ryuken para poder saludar como se debía a su retoño. _– estas enorme!. _

_Eh… _- no sabía si tomarlo como un alago o como un insulto, pero viniendo de Isshin, era más algo como una frase cariñosa sin sentido ofensivo. –

_Que hacen aquí?. –_ Ryuken cortó la atmosfera agradable como un cuchillo. –

_No te enfades amorcito, vamos a cenar en familia!._ – Isshin le abrazo por la cintura y lo hizo caminar hasta la cocina con las cosas que compro. –

_Qué demonios estabas pensado en gritar así cuando llegaste!._ – el peli plata estaba que moría de la vergüenza. –

_No sabía que estaban aquí!._ – bajo la cabeza preocupado. – _creo que no notaron las cosas que dije…_

_Tú y tu bocota!._ – le dio suave con el puño cerrado en el estomago. – _limítate a solo conversar sobre temas normales. _

_Y cuando podremos decir "tú sabes que"?._

_Cuando sepamos que ese tu sabes que este sano y venga bien. _– comenzó a sacar algunas de las cosas que Isshin trajo. – _ve afuera y pon la mesa._

_Sonamos como casados… _

_En tus sueños Kurosaki Isshin. _– le miro con molestia pero muy adentro de el sabía que era cómico escucharse así. –

_En mis sueños estaba el volver a tenerte y se cumplió, el dormir en tu cama y se volvió a cumplir, el que me dieras un hijo y también sucedió…_ _así que no tientes al destino que juega a mi favor. _– sonrió descarado mientras salía de la cocina. –

_A veces quiero matarte…_ - gruño ente dientes, sabía que Isshin tenía razón. –

Mientras en una casa se ve una atmosfera de familia en expansión, en otra las cosas parecían también muy interesantes, la noche caía y con ella también aparecen las cosas que se deben completar, en la habitación se veía a una pareja de futuros esposos ocupándose de su rol de padres, Grimmjow caminaba de un lado a otro de la habitación con Ranmaru sobre su hombro y dándole algunas palmaditas en su espalda para hacerlo eructar después de una buena cena, mientras, en la cama Ichigo se ocupaba de cambiar el pañal de Miharu y darle su última comida para mandarlos a dormir, necesitaba unas horas a solas con su prometido, ya no soportaba la falta de privacidad que había entre ellos, adoraba a sus hijos y eran lo más increíble que tenían en el mundo pero ya hacía falta un tanto de amor pasional para bajar tensiones.

_Se durmió… -_ como si se tratase del colocar una copa de vidrio sobre un estante de cristal delicado, Grimmjow metió al pequeño Ranmaru en la cunita. – _solo falta el otro y estamos libres._

_Dame una media hora, vete dando un baño y cámbiate esa ropa._ – miro que Grimmjow aun seguía con la ropa con la que salió esa mañana a trabajar. –

_Esta noche tenemos reapertura!._ – sonrió libidinoso al ver el pecho descubierto de Ichigo mientras alimentaba a Miharu. – _volverán a ser mías!_

_Maldito pervertido vete a bañar!._ – Le aventó el pañal sucio que le había quitado al niño minutos antes. –

_Nada podrá evitar que ese cuerpecito me pertenezca esta noche!._ – su sonrisa lucia hasta sádica, muy lujuriosa y decidida. -

Al fin solos, después de batallar para que Miharu siguiera los pasos de su hermanito y se quedara dormido en la pequeña cunita juntos, eran muy unidos en verdad, cuando ambos estaban puestos dentro se tocaban las manitos y el rostro como buscándose, esa sensación de que en esos 9 meses estuvieron jugando uno con el otro dentro de su vientre, Ichigo los miro con ternura una vez más para después cubrirles con una sabana suave y dejarlos en una esquina de la habitación lejos de la cama matrimonial donde se iba a efectuar una batalla campal, se sentía con ganas, su cuerpo le pedía volver a ser de Grimmjow, que ya se sentía listo después de más de un mes, sus heridas curaron bien y no había miedo por el que pasaría, solo un deseo candente que crecía como llamas dentro suyo, ese calor que solo Grimmjow podría apagar con sus manos y sus caricias.

_Estas listo?._ – un Grimmjow todavía mojado por el baño se paro en la entrada de la habitación. –

_Pasa rápido!._ – le empujo dentro de la habitación para después trancar la puerta.. – _mis hermana te pudieron haber visto!. _

Y no era para menos, Grimmjow estaba como quería, su cuerpo realmente tonificado y delineado por aquellos músculos, su piel bronceada bañada en pequeñas goticas de agua traviesas que seguían recorriéndolo sensualmente, el cabello húmedo y cubriendo parte de su rostro le daba un aire malicioso, su cintura solo estaba cubierta con una diminuta toalla blanca que a duras penas cubría su partes, esa escena casi pornográfica no paso desapercibida por Ichigo, más bien estaba muy tentado a arrojarse encima suyo y pedirle que le arrancara la ropa y lo hiciera suyo lo antes posible.

_Dormidos?._ – camino dentro de la habitación hasta donde estaba la pequeña cuna con sus hijos. – _ni se les ocurra despertarse._

_Si no hacemos mucho ruido todo estará bien._ – se recostó en la cama como quien no quiere la cosa. –

_Me invitas…_ - sin pena alguna arrojo la toalla de su cintura al suelo, en verdad que aquella escena solo provoco más a ambos. –

Como un gato Grimmjow se deslizo sobre la cama, con movimientos sensuales llego hasta donde estaba Ichigo, bajo su cabeza para poder besarle los labios entreabiertos y ya deseosos de ser sentidos, invadidos de calor y de placer, un par de lenguas se entrelazaron en el vaivén delirante de sentirse, al mismo tiempo las manos de Grimmjow se deslizaban por todo el cuello del peli naranja, bajando cada vez mas hasta que solo pudo quitar de un solo y enérgico tirón la camisa del pijama que cargaba su amante abierta para facilitar aquel asalto. Su boca, sus labios delgados, su sabor embriagante, todo de nuevo en el, con suavidad paso su lengua desde la comisura de los labios bajando en un recorrido descarado por todo su cuello, su pecho y finalmente encontrando la razón de sus movimientos, en segundos atrapo entre sus labios uno de aquellos pezones erectos y sensibles, lamiendo, saboreando y mordisqueando a placer, ese conjunto de sensaciones solo hicieron que Ichigo gimiera, trato de no hacer mucho ruido al punto de taparse la boca con su mano derecha mientras la otra solo podía recorrer la cabellera húmeda de Grimmjow e irle indicando como quería esas caricias traviesas.

_Te amo…_ - susurro el peli azul mientras bajaba de sus pezones a su estomago aun algo redondeado por el pasado embarazo. –

_Y yo a ti_.. – cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir como la mano de su amante se abría paso por debajo de su ropa interior, tocando y deslizando sus dedos por su excitado miembro, volviéndolo más loco y deseoso de ser poseído. –

_Date la vuelta_. – susurro aquella orden al oído de Ichigo. –

Sin pérdida de tiempo obtuvo una obediente respuesta, el peli naranja solo se rodo un poco para quedar a cuatro patas, sintiendo como Grimmjow bajaba el pantalón de su pijama y seguidamente su ropa interior, un escalofrió malicioso recorrió toda su espalda al sentir como el peli azul se movía ágilmente atrás suyo para con sus labios y su lengua deslizarse desde la base de su cuello, bajando poco a poco en un recorrido sensual que finalizo abriéndose paso entre sus muslos, aquella lengua se dedico a acariciar toda esa zona expuesta, con suavidad, lujuriosamente, una de sus manos se movió hasta la boca de Ichigo introduciendo dos de sus dedos en ella, pronto un juego de succionar, lamer y mordisquear aquellos dedos encendieron mas la pasión.

Era regresar al paraíso, volver a ser ellos después de un periodo de adaptación, su pasión era incontrolable así que mientras pudieras darían rienda suelta a ella, aquellos dedos que estuvieron en su boca ahora pasaba a estar dentro suyo, sentirse invadido de placer, deslizándose dentro y fuera de él, moviéndose para darle el máximo placer mientras solo podía dar gemidos agónicos contra una almohada, no podía gritar de placer por más que quería, no debía hacerlo o su reencuentro seria interrumpido por sus hijos.

_Quiero tenerte…_ - la voz ronca y excitada de Grimmjow solo pudo ser correspondida por un sí que hizo Ichigo con su cabeza en medio del placer de sentirse tocado en aquel punto exacto. –

En pocos instantes Grimmjow hizo que Ichigo se volviera a dar la vuelta para verlo a la cara, en medio de algunos besos apasionados se ubicaron mejor, Grimmjow termino sentado en la cama con el cuerpo de su peli naranja sentado encima suyo entregándole los gemidos mas placenteros que había escuchado en su vida, ese rostro bañado en sudor mientras sentía como se abría paso dentro de su cálido interior, sus labios entre abiertos esperando ser besados, sus ojos llenos de lujuria contenida que le decían solo hazme tuyo. Las embestidas no se hicieron esperar, entre tantos movimientos Ichigo solo pudo abrazar la cintura de Grimmjow con sus piernas, aquella posición solo hizo más fuerte las sensaciones de ser penetrado, sintiendo como volvía al paraíso con cada estocada certera que daba el peli azul contra él, tocando el punto cumbre donde solo hay placer, con más pasión aun paso sus brazos por el cuello de Grimmjow y hundió su cabeza entre su hombro, era la única manera de gritar a viva voz y a la vez acallar el ruido de su placer vuelto sonido.

Pronto llegaría, sentía que debía acabar esa divina entrega así que con su mano derecha tomo el miembro excitado de Ichigo para acariciarlo al mismo tiempo que daba sus últimas estocadas en busca del anhelado orgasmo, una gama de emociones, de espasmos en sus músculos, todo indicaba la increíble muerte en vida, el peli azul se dejo venir en aquel espacio tibio y estrecho de su ahora prometido, mientras que este se deshizo entre los vientres de ambos, al final quedaron como en coma, ambos tirados en la cama, satisfechos hasta la medula por lo que lograron hacer antes de que alguno de los gemelos decidiera despertar.

_He vuelto a nacer…_ - susurro Grimmjow con sadismo. – _fue como volver a quitarte la virginidad. _

_Que romántico._ – le lanzo un codazo en el costado por sus tiernas palabras después de todo eso. –

_Ouht!_!... – se giro rápidamente y tomo de la cintura a Ichigo para estrecharlo contra su cuerpo sudoroso y cansado. – _eres lo más increíble que me ha pasado en la vida, todavía tengo ganas de casarme contigo._

_O sea que lo dudaste?._ – desvió la mirada ofendido. –

_No, solo que siento que cada día que me levanto y los veo a ti y a los gemelos, me dan más ganas de que el mundo sepa que me pertenecen… que son mi familia. _

_Tener sexo te pone cursi… pero me gustan tus palabras, también deseo que el mundo sepa que somos una familia_. – beso los labios de Grimmjow con suavidad. –

_Falta cada vez menos para eso, en solo un mes tendremos listo todo para casarnos. _

_Así es. _– se le escapo un enorme bostezo. – _es hora de dormir… roguemos que nos den dos o tres horas de sueño reparador. _

_Buenas noches mami. _– una risita descarada se le escapo de los labios. –

_Muy chistoso. _– acomodo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Grimmjow. –_ quiero verte hacer todo lo que yo hago con los niños. _

_Te admiro, debo admitirlo. _– acaricio aquella despeinada cabellera naranja. – _descansa._

Se aman a su manera y manejan el mundo también a su manera, pero mientras ellos quieren que el mundo sepa que son una familia, hay otros que no desean que su "pequeño" secreto se descubra todavía, la cena que habían planeado Uryu y Ukitake fue más que agradable, al final con esa visita inesperada las cosas se dieron mejor y una noche alegre se desenvolvió entre conversaciones y risas, Isshin era feliz en sobre medida, casi no había compartido con Uryu y lo estaba haciendo en buen momento cuando nuevamente seria abuelo, también le caía muy bien su yerno Jyuushirou, en verdad le parecía mejor que Grimmjow y lo veía perfecto para estar con su retoño, por su parte Ryuken siempre serio, estaba igual de reservado, solo hablaba lo necesario y no se entrometía mucho en nada, era su acostumbrada personalidad, pero muy adentro solo pensaba en lo aterrador que sería dar la noticia de ese embarazo, no tenia palabras para decirle a su hijo que tendría un "hermanito", el mundo lo tenia de cabeza con ese nuevo desafío tamaño 9 meses.

_SE MUEVEN!._ – Isshin estaba como siempre muy desinhibido con sus manos sobre el vientre de su hijo mientras que Ukitake también, ambos se parecían mucho en su emoción de ver el mundo. –

_Si…_ - Uryu solo podía dejarse hacer, era imposible detener a ese par en sus muestras efusivas de amor. –

_Que serán… oigan hijos míos que van a ser?. –_ Ukitake empezó a conversar con ellos como siempre lo hacía. –

_Aun no saben?. _– Isshin les miro curioso. –

_No, decidimos dejarlo como sorpresa. _– Uryu suspiro algo cansado. –_ Ryuken. _

_Dime._ – noto el rostro curioso de su hijo cuando le nombro. –

_Estas dejando de fumar?._ – había notado que en toda la noche su madre no había prendido ni un solo cigarrillo y eso era algo extremadamente raro en el. –

_Si…_ - respondió un tanto intranquilo, no podía negar la agudeza de su hijo. –

_Es muy bueno que dejes de fumar, no te hace bien y también será mejor para tu_… - Isshin se detuvo de seguir hablando, el tema se le escapaba cada dos por tres sin notarlo. –

_Ya es hora de que nos vayamos. _– el pelinegro no quería estorbar mas en esa casa, sus padres seguro debían tener planes para esa noche. –

La despedida no se hizo esperar, Isshin estaba muy sentimental abrazando y dándole todo su cariño a un todavía avergonzado Uryu, por su parte Ukitake se despidió de sus suegros alegremente, le caían muy bien los dos a pesar de ser personalidades totalmente distintas.

_Antes de irme…. Voy al baño._ – Uryu se disculpo y salió rumbo a obedecer los llamados de la naturaleza, con ese peso extra no eran raras las incontables idas al baño. –

Sin mucha prisa se encamino al baño de invitados, estaba en una esquina de la sala cerca de las escaleras, entro en él y descargo sus urgentes ganas de orinar, después de ello se lavo las manos pero antes de salir del baño miro un papel algo arrugado que estaba encima del tanque del inodoro, le pico la curiosidad, en verdad que si y mas al ver que en el papel estaba el sello del laboratorio de la clínica Ishida.

_Este examen pertenece a Ryuken._ - se asusto un poco al ver el nombre y que era un compendio de exámenes de sangre, estaba preocupado al ver que su madre dejaba de fumar, dormía en deshoras y se notaba un poco distraído. – _está enfermo… _

Sus emociones se descontrolaron, ya de por si estaba sensible por el embarazo y cuando noto que su progenitor podría tener alguna enfermedad fatal, se asusto más aun, su boca se seco y su garganta estaba atorada con una especie de nudo angustiante, sin prisa comenzó a leer los valores de dichos exámenes, era medico, sabía muy bien que representaban la alteración de la mayoría de ellos, pero lo que jamás pensó ver en su vida fue que el único valor que estaba disparado por las nubes en el examen de su madre era la muy conocida por el "hormona del embarazo", en un segundo trastabillo dentro del baño, se tuvo que apoyar de la pared para no terminar sentado de plano en el suelo, quería gritar, que eso fuera una broma pesada, que ese examen perteneciera a alguien más que no fuera Ishida Ryuken, pero su nombre y todos sus datos personales estaban en él, no había duda, sus padres habían metido la pata en grande por segunda vez!.

_**Continuara….**_

URYU ENCONTRO EL EXAMEN DE RYUKEN!! JAJAJAJA!!! POBRECITO…. CASI SE DESMAYA AL LEERLO!, pero ahora, le dirá de una que lo sabe?, se hará el que no vio nada?, encarara a sus viejitos picarones?, o solo dejara que Ryuken decida cuando decirlo?, esperen que estará muy bueno eso XD…. También el matrimonio de Grimmjow e Ichigo!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Dos para el mundo.**_


	60. Dos para el mundo

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 60**_

_**Dos para el mundo**_

Hacer que no ha visto nada, eso fue en lo único que pudo pensar, con mucha dificultad e impresión dejo los exámenes de sangre donde los encontró, lavo su cara como por casi un minuto con agua fría para bajar la emoción, eso que había descubierto de Ryuken era lo mas impresionante, extraño y bizarro que había visto en su vida, en verdad que nunca creyó que su serio y frio progenitor volvería a caminar la senda de la maternidad y mas con la edad que tenia!. Todo termino allí, su regreso a la casa con su esposo fue muy silencioso, solo tenía cabeza para analizar la situación de su madre, como superaría un embarazo a su edad?, como lo tomaría Isshin o si es que el ya lo sabía o no?, y el resto de sus medios hermanos, un desastre estaba por venírseles encima y el que debía callar de su conocimiento ya que la vida privada de su madre era delicada y ni él se atrevería a encararlo, lo mejor era esperar a que Ryuken decidiera cuando y como decirlo.

_Amor?._ – Ukitake le toco el hombro unas cuantas veces para sacarlo de sus pensamientos. – _Uryu… qué pasa?._

_Eh?._ – movió unas cuantas veces su cabeza. _– preguntaste algo?._

_Estoy hablándote desde hace unos minutos pero pareces perdido en tus pensamientos. _

_No es nada._ – acomodo su cuerpo sobre las almohadas de su cama, estaba reclinado en ellas leyendo un libro sobre el cuidado de un bebe. –

_Desde que salimos de la casa de tu madre estas así._ – acaricio la cabeza de su esposo. – _te molesto verlos juntos?._

_Claro que no!._ – acomodo sus lentes con rapidez. – _creo que ellos están metidos en un gran lio. _

_Lio?._ – con la mirada curiosa por las palabras del pelinegro, paso a sentarse junto a él en la cama. –

_Jyuushirou, cuando fui al baño antes de irnos vi algo que me asombro._

_En el baño?. _

_Si._

_Y que sería tan impresionante como para que estés así ahora?._

_Ryuken está estado._

_NANI!._ – dio un respingo en la cama, aquello fue como si le hubiesen dicho la mentira más grande del mundo. – _eso no puede ser verdad!._

_Si lo es, vi sus exámenes de sangre, los dejo en el baño, ese tonto esta embarazado!._

_Uryu… sabes lo que significa eso…_

_Lo sé, demonios que lo sé, como va sobrellevar un embarazo a su edad!, será de alto riesgo y como lo tomara mi padre?, si no lo sabe será horrible que se entere tarde y los demás!, El resto del mundo que di…_ - noto que su esposo estaba sonriendo como mero idiota. – _me estas prestando atención?._

_AMOR, TENDRAS UN HERMANITO!. _

…. – el pobre cayó de lado en la cama por las palabras del peliblanco. -

A veces las cosas tienen múltiples puntos de vista, para unos es una tragedia, para otros una felicidad sin descripción y otros más se debaten entre un lado y otro, pero lo único que no tiene diferencia es el paso del tiempo, afecta a todos por igual, no tiene distingo de nada y en muchas ocasiones es el detonante de las situaciones de la vida.

Un mes, ya había pasado un mes completo y en tan solo 24 horas más el mundo daría otra vuelta, la vida para una pareja joven cambiaria una vez más, con mucha emoción una dulce y desinhibida peli verde corría por toda la casa acomodando y limpiando, dándole los últimos toques a un hogar que pasaría a ser nuevamente bullicioso y alegre, como estaba de feliz por recibir a su primo Grimmjow de nuevo, pero ahora llegaría dentro de pocas horas de la mano de su esposo y con sus dos hijos, todo un acontecimiento que revolucionara el hogar.

_GRIMMI! GRIMMI VEN ACA!_ – la chica perseguía por todo la sala a su gato, después del nacimiento de los mininos, ella se quedo con el gatito negro de patitas blancas que resulto todo un revoltoso y por su puesto la madre de este que seguía en sus incontables escapadas nocturnas. –

Con dificultad logro acorralar al pobre gato en una esquina, este la miro desafiante y lanzando un pequeño bufido de disgusto, lo que traía Nell en las manos no le agrado en lo mas mínimo.

_Solo quiero ponerte lindo para cuando llegue Itsigo y los gemelos!._ – levanto al gato con cuidado para ponerle un enorme moño rojo en el cuello junto a su collar de identificación. – _LISTO!_

En un segundo el gato se libero de los brazos de la chica, estaba molesto con esa cosa en el cuello pero por mas que se arrastro, restregó contra los muebles y las paredes, no pudo quitárselo y al final se quedo rendido sobre el sofá como resignándose a usar aquel moño.

_Nell!._ – la voz de Grimmjow le hizo saltar de inmediato hacia la puerta de la casa. –

_VOY!_

_Dame una mano._ – el peli azul estaba lleno de paquetes en sus brazos y algunos más a sus pies. –

_Son las ultimas cosas para la habitación de los gemelos?. _

_Solo ayúdame!._ – paso dentro de la casa precariamente. –

_Claro!._ – se movió emocionada a tomar algunas cajas y meterlas en la casa. _– pasaras la noche aquí?._

_Si _ - soltó su carga sobre el suelo. – _no quiero estorbar la última noche que Ichigo estará con su familia…_ - suspiro audiblemente, el día había sido un tanto pesado para su prometido con su viejo llorando cada dos por tres por su mudanza. –

Mientras allí acomodan las cosas, en la casa de los Kurosaki había una atmosfera un tanto rara, Karin y Yuzu estaban tratando de aprovechar el tiempo para compartir con sus sobrinos, los gemelos tenían ya 2 meses y eran realmente activos, sus personalidades resaltaban a simple vista, Miharu era el mayor y como lo hacía notar con todo, era más demandante, hambriento e impaciente como Grimmjow, en cambio Ranmaru era más calmado, pero cuando se molestaba no había alma alguna que le hiciera detenerse, en eso se parecía a Ichigo, los niños estaban en brazos de sus tías, siendo mimados hasta la saciedad mientras que Ichigo aprovechaba de acomodar los últimos detalles para el venidero día, la habitación que estaba usando pronto volvería a ser solo de su viejo, quería dejarla tal cual la entrego para evitar mas líos pero mientras recogía sintió como alguien le miraba.

_Viejo…_ - Ichigo lo noto de inmediato parado en la puerta de la habitación. – _pasa._

_No creí que este día llegaría._ – tenía entre sus manos un sonajero de color azul celeste. – _que no se te olviden los juguetes de los gemelos._

_No…_ – bajo la mirada un tanto apenado, también se sentía extraño el salir de su casa. –

_Ichigo_. – el hombre se movió con calma hasta sentarse en la cama junto a su hijo. – _no te voy a sermonear sobre cómo serán las cosas en tu nueva vida, pero solo deseo que no olvides que esta será siempre tu casa y que cuando quieres puedes venir y traer a mis nietos._

_Viejo claro que vendré, además apenas pueda_…. _Trabajare en la clínica contigo._ – sonrió descarado, esa era una manera muy sutil de pedir empleo. –

_Por supuesto que trabajaras conmigo en la clínica. _– paso su brazo por el cuello del peli naranja. – _tu madre estaría muy orgullosa de ti._

_Le hubiesen encantado sus nietos…_ - sus ojos se entristecieron por unos segundos, en verdad todavía necesitaba de esos consejos maternos. –

_Pero esta casa nunca estará sola, tus hermanas están y cuando ellas también decidan partir todavía quedara una pequeña parte de mí aquí._ – recordó por un segundo a Ryuken y su nuevo estado. – _ahora es que me quedan cosas por vivir. _

_Si tú lo dices._ – miro algo extraño a su padre, hablaba de una manera muy segura. –

_Bueno, espero tener esta habitación de regreso, la necesitare para alguien especial._

_VIEJO BABOSO!, YA VAS A TRAER A RYUKEN AQUÍ!._ – grito algo colorado al recordar los días que vivieron con él y lo extraños que fueron. –

_Como te cae él?._ – pregunto un tanto curioso, necesitaba opiniones familiares. –

_Me da igual lo que hagas con él, son dos personas adultas y dudo que hagan estupideces a estas alturas de sus vidas._ – se encogió de hombros desinteresado. –

_Estupideces?. _

_No me prestes atención._ – siguió acomodando la habitación mientras Isshin le miraba serio. –

_Ichigo, tú crees que una persona de mi edad tiene derecho a rehacer su vida y volver a empezar desde cero?._

_Te quieres casar con el papa de Uryu?._ – pregunto un tanto asombrado. –

_No, tanto como casarme de nuevo no, solo que… bueno… a veces pasan cosas que salen de nuestro control y…_

_Viejo, tu vida intima con ese señor es solo problema tuyo y de mas nadie, hagas lo que hagas las cosas serán como tú y el decidan así que ni yo o mis hermanas debemos meternos en eso._ – sentencio con un rostro serio y confiado. –

_Gracias._ – sintió como si Ichigo le decía entre líneas "haz lo que dicte tu corazón". –

_Ahora ve a ayudar a Karin y Yuzu, seguro están vueltas un lio con los bebes._ – sonrió otra vez seguro de sus palabras. –

_ABUELITO AL RESCATE!_. – dio prácticamente un salto fuera de la habitación y corrió escaleras abajo dando alaridos sobre lo bueno que era como abuelo. –

Ichigo suspiro audiblemente y se sentó en la cama, estaba un tanto melancólico por su ida pero cuando pensaba en lo feliz que dejaba a su padre con su vida hecha, a sus hermanas hechas todas unas señoritas que estudiaban y ayudaban mucho, en ese instante sintió que su labor como hermano mayor estaba dando frutos, que había cumplido su papel a cabalidad y que podía partir de esa casa seguro de que nada empeoraría.

_Mama, las cosas cambiaron aquí mucho, seguro lo sabes donde quiera que estés y que papa está loco de remate…_ - miro la habitación con melancolía. – _no te enfades si el viejo trae un hombre aquí, al fin y al cabo el también necesitaba cariño después de tu partida._

Una mañana radiantes, el sol daba todo su calor mientras que ese día especial las cosas en casa de los Kurosaki eran un desastre, aquel día exacto, viernes 21 de septiembre se llevaría a cabo el matrimonio por civil de Ichigo y Grimmjow, este ultimo había pasado la noche donde su prima para no molestar y ambos prometidos se encontrarían en la ayuntamiento municipal de Karakura a la hora acordada, sería una simple firme de papeles, nada romántico y muy familiar ya que ni Ichigo ni Grimmjow quisieron algo extravagante o exagerado, no iba con ellos esas cursilerías, pero después si irían a celebrar con un almuerzo en familia en algún restauran de la ciudad.

_VIEJOOOOOOOO!._ – Ichigo daba carreras por toda la sala con uno de los gemelos sobre su hombro mientras que al mismo tiempo trataba de peinarse, aquel día era un verdadero caos. –

_Ichi – nii te ayudo?._ – Yuzu se le atravesó en el camino al ver a su pobre hermano apresurado. –

_Donde está el viejo?._ – meció un poco Ranmaru que estaba recién levantado. –

_Lo vi hablando por teléfono hace un momento._ – extendió los brazos para tomar a su sobrino. – _ven acá._

_Cárgalo un momento, necesito hablar con el viejo._ – le dio el bebe a una feliz Yuzu. –

_Buenos días Ran – chan!_ – la joven le sonrió enorme, había aprendido a reconocerlos rápidamente y a cada uno le dio un apodo tierno como el que tenía para con su hermano. -

Mientras Ichigo estaba desesperado por vestirse y terminar de acomodar a los bebes, su viejo se había ido a hablar por teléfono casi que escondido en el baño de la casa, tenía una conversación seria con alguien en especifico que no andaba de muy buenas pulgas esa mañana.

_No te pongas así amorcito…_ - susurro con picardía el moreno. –

_Como que no me ponga así!... no quiero salir de la casa!, acaso no te dije que me siento fatal._ – se escucho como la voz de Ryuken sonaba iracunda y cansada. –

_Solo será un almuerzo en familia, Uryu va a ir y tú deberías también venir con nosotros, Yuzu pregunto por ti, le caíste muy bien._ – sus ojitos brillaban de ver no más a su querido amante reunido con su familia, era la felicidad misma. –

_Eres insoportable… Isshin me siento mal, tengo nauseas cada dos por tres!._ – se llevo la mano al estomago con desgano. – _tu hijo me tiene mal._

_Pero solo un ratito no más, no seas así. _

_Lo pensare. _– se recostó en el sofá de la sala mientras seguía con el teléfono en su oreja. –

_Qué bien... porque ya Uryu y Jyuushirou van a pasar por ti en una hora. _– tranco la llamada después de esas palabras. –

_ISSHIN!, MALDITO IDIOTA PORQUE NO ME DIJISTE ESO ANTES!, ISSHIN! ISSHIN!... MALDICION!. _– tranco la llamada al ver que el otro colgó. –_ siempre hace las cosas sin pensar!._

Ryuken se vio obligado a alistarse para ir esa reunión, desde hacia semana y media los inequívocos malestares matinales habían aparecido, las nauseas asquerosas que le invadían en las mañanas solo le recordaron lo duro que son esos primeros tres meses de embarazo, apenas había superado casi 2 pero el camino a recorrer era cuesta arriba y bien escarpado, todavía no quería dar la noticia de su estado, aun se veía renuente a hacerlo ya que temía por la condición en que venía ese bebe, era un hombre maduro y con una vida muy activa, también fumaba y todos esos aspectos le hacían pensar en el riesgo de un embarazo difícil, en alguna deformidad o en un aborto espontaneo, tantas dudas que se le clavaban bien hondo y que no le dejaba terminar de ser feliz, pero la misma Unohana le recomendó calma y que se tomara las cosas con buena vibra, que no se desviviera en lo malo y que dejara que todo siguiera su curso, así que dejo de fumar, trabajar menos horas y descansar un poco más, todo por el bien de ese pequeño ser que crecía dentro suyo.

De regreso a donde los Kurosaki, al fin Ichigo había encontrado a su padre, sentado en una esquina muy pensativo y con el teléfono en sus manos.

_Viejo?._ – Ichigo le sorprendió por la espalda. –

_Qué?._ – volteo algo sobresaltado al verlo. –

_Necesito que cuides de Miharu un momento, aun está dormido en su cuna y Yuzu tiene a Ranmaru. _

_Te casaras vestido así?._ – Isshin miro como Ichigo estaba bien arreglado de la cabeza la cintura, con una camisa azul celeste y encima una chaqueta gris oscuro muy sobria, pero de la cintura para abajo tenía unos pantalones de pijama negros y en los pies sus pantuflas de andar en la casa. –

_NO HE PODIDO TERMINAR DE VESTIRME!._ – se miro indignando por su falta de tiempo. – _ayúdame con los niños.._

_Voy._ – sonrió enorme y se encamino donde Miharu. –

_Y con quien hablabas viejo?._ – Ichigo pregunto un tanto curioso. –

_Con Ryuken, va a ir a la reunión, lo invite. _

_Está bien. _

No les sobraba tiempo, con angustia Ichigo termino de arreglarse y también acomodar a los gemelos en su cochecito, solo debía esperar a su familia para salir rumbo a su nuevo destino, el casarse con la persona que cambio su vida de muchas e inimaginadas formas. En la entrada del ayuntamiento se encontraban ya Grimmjow y Nell, ambos muy bien arreglados para la importante ocasión.

_Déjate la corbata Grimmi_!. – le peli verde le acomodaba el nudo de la misma que parecía asfixiar a un nervioso Grimmjow. –

_No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de ropa._ – se jalo con desesperación la chaqueta verde oscuro que hacia juego con su corbata ocre y camisa crema. –

_Ya está._ – la chica sonrió enorme al ver listo a su primo, era todo un galán bien vestido a sus ojos. - _Itsigo te vera tan sexy!._

_No digas esas tonterías…_ - un leve sonrojo se apodero de sus mejillas. – _trajiste la cámara?._

_AQUÍ ESTA_!. – caso una pequeña cámara digital de su bolso de mano que hacia juego con un hermoso vestido de corte veraniego blanco con estampados negros, sus curvas resaltaban a simple vista con aquel vestido que llegaba hasta sus rodillas y terminaba acompañado por unas sandalias de tacón alto blancas. –

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente así que pronto entre emociones la pareja se reencontró en la entrada de aquel lugar, Ichigo camino algo impresionado hacia su novio, jamás le había visto vestir tan bien, esa ropa verde oscuro solo hacía que su cabello y ojos resaltaran a lo máximo, estaba impresionado por su porte, su sonrisa descarada y segura sobre todas las cosas, en ese instante recordó como le conoció, como sus encuentros siempre marcados por la locura, el desenfreno y la pasión les hicieron acabar aquí, a punto de contraer matrimonio.

_Te ves increíble._ – Grimmjow no perdió tiempo y atrajo hacia él la cintura del peli naranja. – _tardaste mucho._

_Tus hijos no dan tiempo a nada._ – desvió la mirada un poco avergonzado, estaba frente a su padre y sus hermanas. –

_No me vas a decir nada?, ni un cumplido por cómo me veo?._ – beso con ternura la mejilla de Ichigo. –

_Sabes que te vez bien, no voy a alimentar tu ego más de lo debido._ - Correspondió el beso con otro pero en los labios del peli azul. –

_Bueno, estamos listos._ – Grimmjow tomo la mano de su amante entre la suya para entrar al ayuntamiento. –

_Esperen!._ – Isshin detuvo a la pareja de prometidos. –

_Ahora que suegrito?, se arrepintió de que nos casemos?._

_No es eso!, lo que quería saber era si no ha llegado Uryu con su padre?._

_No ha llegado más nadie._ – respondió tajantemente y siguió el paso dentro del lugar. –

Isshin se quedo un poco mas de pie en la entrada mientras los demás pasaban a las oficinas de registro civil, era raro que Ryuken llegara tarde a algún lugar, uno de las cosas que más odiaba era la impuntualidad así que el moreno estaba seguro de que o estaban en algún lio o Ryuken se negó a ir a esa reunión, pasaron los minutos y no podía esperar más, su hijo se casaría y el debía estar allí así que entro dejando para después lo de Ryuken.

Las oficinas del registro civil no eran algo fuera de lo común, un simple pequeño salón donde se recibían las solicitudes de matrimonio, un escritorio, dos sillas y el hombre encargado de todos esos trámites sentado frente a su puesto con cara de muy pocos amigo o quizás ninguno. Al ser un matrimonio en la misma cede del registro civil, eran menos las solicitudes y requisitos que si se dirigían a algún lugar como sucedió en la boda de Uryu y Ukitake, en este caso solo dos testigos, el juez y su secretaria, mas nada hacía falta allí, bueno los novios claro esta y de paso con una oficina tan pequeña los acompañantes no estaban muy cómodos que digamos.

_Tendrán que sacar ese coche de aquí._ – la secretaria del juez miro como el coche para los gemelos no entraba a la oficina y si entraba no dejaba espacio para mas personas. –

_Pero._ – Ichigo miro muy serio a aquella mujer, era un poema a la frustración femenina. –

_No deberían traer niños aquí_. – sentencio con frialdad la mujer. –

_Son mis hijos y van a ver como sus padres se casan._ - Grimmjow resoplo algo indignado por las palabras de la dama. –

_Pues que su compañera los cargue y saquen el coche._ – se acomodo en su puesto junto al juez. – _debemos empezar el matrimonio._

_Yo los cargo…_ - Yuzu le sonrió a su hermano para calmarlo un poco, estaba tenso sin duda alguna con ese tipo de trato para con ellos. –

El coche quedo afuera, Yuzu y Karin con los gemelos cargados y un Isshin que también entro a la diminuta oficina eran los únicos presentes, pronto el juez empezó su charla sobre los deberes conyugales y las normas sobre el trato de la pareja, los bienes y un montón de cosas más que debían saber los contrayentes, todo lucia más calmado hasta que uno de los gemelos se despertó gracias al calor que hacia allí dentro y detuvo todo el discurso del juez.

_Alguien puede callar a ese niño, necesitamos continuar._ – alzo la mirada hacia Ichigo ya que noto de inmediato el parecido entre él y el bebe. –

Era la situación menos deseada del mundo, con ese par de personajes era claro que a cualquiera no le gustaría contraer matrimonio, un juez con cara de perro y una secretaria que carecía de amabilidad sobre todas las cosas, aun así todos se armaron de paciencia, en especial Ichigo y Grimmjow, luego de calmar a Miharu Ichigo regreso a su sitio en la silla junto a su novio, otra vez la charla interminable para luego por fin ver como sacaban aquel gran libro donde se firmaba y daba fe de que se efectuó esa unión civil.

_Muy bien el novio firme aquí._ – la secretaria señalo en la parte baja del libro. –

_Al fin_. – sonrió pretencioso mientras tomaba el bolígrafo en su mano. – _no hay vuelta atrás Ichigo. _

_Lo sé._ – le devolvió una sonrisa seguro de lo que harían. –

_PERMISO!._ – la puerta de la oficina se abrió de golpe trayendo a un sonriente Ukitake seguido de Uryu y un Ryuken con cara desencajada. –

_Se toca antes de entrar!._ – la secretaria alejo el libro de Grimmjow así que este prácticamente se quedo sin firmar. –

_Quiero firmar!._ – jalo otra vez el libro hacia él. –

_Disculpen pero tuvimos unos pequeños inconvenientes en el viaje aquí._ – Uryu se excuso mientras recordaba como pararon tres veces el taxi donde iban porque su progenitor estaba mareado y con nauseas. –

_Continuemos con esto por favor._- el juez le dejo que al fin Grimmjow firmara y paso el libro a un nervioso Ichigo para que lo hiciera también. –

_Te atrape al final._ – susurro malicioso el peli naranja a su compañero. –

_Yo a ti…_ - se acerco al oído de Ichigo para susurrarle. – _chico enfermera._

_Disculpen_…. – la voz de alguien interrumpió la firma de Ichigo. –

_AHORA QUE!. _– gritaron todos a la vez. –

_Necesito saber dónde está el baño. _– Ryuken lucia descompuesto sin duda alguna, su cara estaba pálida y sudaba frio, si no encontraba donde desalojar su estomago algo malo sucedería. –

_Yo le indico. _– la secretaria se movió de su sitio y camino hasta donde estaba el peli plata.- _esta por esa puerta al final. _– camino unos pasos con el fuera de la oficina. –

Mientras la secretaria y Ryuken salían, Ichigo culmino firmando ya feliz ese endemoniado libro, no quería saber más nada de matrimonios ni registros, ni nada, solo quería estar casado y darle el respectivo beso a su ahora esposo.

_Felicitaciones, pueden besarse._ – el juez hizo un intento de sonrisa mas por cortesía que por felicidad. –

_Al fin.._ – Grimmjow inclino su cabeza para acercarse más su ahora esposo, un buen beso les hacía falta. –

Sus labios muy cercan, sus manos juntas y a punto de concretar aquel desastroso casorio, con sensualidad el peli azul poso su mano en la mejilla de Ichigo para darle una leve caricia unida a un beso, un poco más y se cumpliría su sueño pero antes de poder hacerlo el repugnante sonido de ancadas y un grito de mujer hizo que los ahora esposos detuvieran el beso.

_ASSCO!_ – los chillidos de la secretaria retumbaban por todo el ayuntamiento, mientras acompañaba a Ryuken al baño este como que no pudo soportar y tuvo un pequeño percance a los pies de la odiosa mujer. –

_ESO ES AMORCITO! BIEN HECHO!._ – Isshin se asomo muy feliz por el pasillo para ver como la secretaria había recibido su merecido en cierto e irónico modo. –

_**Continuara…..**_

Que loco final y debo admitir que me pareció realmente pesado escribir este capítulo, no sé, ando con el ánimo bajo y con dolor de vientre…. Dios porque tiene que visitarme cada mes!, jerr….. Bueno, al menos ya lo culmine y espero que mi musa Ilitia este de ánimos para irse a culminar el capi de por culpa del Yaoi, esta adelantado y solo me queda dar retoques jejejje, quiero echarme a dormir!, es horrible, pero bueno, al menos cumplo y no dejo esto para alargar el asunto porque dentro de poquito veremos el nacimiento de los gemelos de Uryu y Ukitake! Si ya se acerca y será muy lindo, tengo pensado todo y como dije, todos los partos son diferentes jejejeje, el de Byakuya fue angustiante, el de Ichigo un desastre de risa y este creo que tendrá mucho romance, vamos a ver cómo me acomodo eso y seguimos, gracias por leer y esperar mis capis, soy feliz! Necesito mensajitos para animarme… odio estos días!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Desconectar.**_


	61. desconectar

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 61**_

_**Desconectar.**_

Que inolvidable resulto ese matrimonio, como una simple firma de papeles se volvió todo un espectáculo para los novios, familiares y allegados, el escenario perfecto para una pareja que siempre salía de lo común, no solo por su género, por tener gemelos o por sus personalidades, todo en ellos era salido de la realidad. Luego de aquel percance en el cual Ryuken tuvo un asqueroso y lamentable incidente con la secretaria, el grupo presente se fue a celebrar con una comida, el evento estuvo ameno y entretenido pero como siempre, para todo hay un final y en ese día Ichigo cambiaria de rutina, de vida y de casa, aquella primera noche en su nuevo hogar fue muy movida y no solo por el romance y la "luna de miel exprés" que se dieron esa noche los nuevos esposos, también porque cambiaba las mañanas con su hermanita preparando el desayuno, su padre ayudándolo a su manera con los gemelos, Karin dándole una mano también, ahora era una especie de "ama de casa" hasta nuevo aviso y estaba regido por el crecimiento de los gemelos, cuando pudiera dejarles con alguien de confianza empezaría a trabajar con su padre en la clínica de la familia, pero ahora, esa mañana se encontraba terminando de recoger los platos del desayuno que intento preparar para su ahora esposo, Grimmjow se despidió complacido y rumbo al anexo de la casa donde estaba su pequeño consultorio veterinario confiado en que Nell sería una compañía y ayuda perfecta en ese cambio de vida para su ahora flamante esposo.

_Eres bueno cocinando Itsigo!._ – Nell le veía divertida sentada en una de las banquetas de la cocina. –

_Tú crees?._ – miro los sobrantes de uno de los platos. _– Yuzu me enseño un poco…_

_Tu hermanita tierna o la seria?._ – pregunto en tono inocente y confianzudo.-

_La tierna._ – suspiro audiblemente, aquella mujer no se limitaba en expresarse en su más puro e inigualable modo. –

_Cuando despiertan los gemelos?._ – se levanto de la silla emocionada, quería jugar con los bebes. –

_Cuando tengan hambre._ – termino de lavar los platos y se quito el mandil blanco que también le regalo su hermanita como un gesto de cariño. –

_Me dejas ayudarte cuando se levanten?._ – pregunto suplicante y pegándose al brazo de Ichigo como garrapata. –

_Si…_ - cerró los ojos con pesadez, ese día sería muy largo con Nell atrás de él. –

Y no se equivocaba, Nell se había escapado de su labor de secretaria en la veterinaria para colaborar con la adaptación de Ichigo a la familia, pero por más que fuera amable y dispuesta a dar una mano, era un verdadero peligro andante para cualquier infante que no supiera hablar o por lo menos correr para escapar de ella.

_NELL!, NO SE LE QUITA LA ROPA ASI!._ – Ichigo estaba de infarto al ver como la chica intentaba quitarle el monito de dormir a Miharu sin desbrochar los botones del cuello. –

_Lo siento._- dejo de jalar la ropita del bebe y paso a intentar calmarlo ya que el pequeño con lógica razón comenzó a llorar estridentemente por lo que le hacían. –

_Siempre debes revisar que la ropa no tenga botones o cierres, ellos tienen la cabeza más grande que el cuerpo y por eso debes ser cuidadosa al cambiarlos._ – dio un hondo suspiro y rogo por que Miharu le perdonara al dejar que esa mujer le cambiara la ropa. –

_Entendí._ – sonrió mas segura de lo que hacía. –_ y… cuando los bañamos?. _

_Bañarlos?_. – pensó en sus pobres criaturas hundidas bajo el agua. _– en la noche!... cuando Grimmjow llegue se bañaran…_

_Está bien, pero entonces te ayudo a darles de comer!_.

_Eh… Nell, que tal si tú me ayudas poniendo la lavadora con la ropa de los gemelos, yo me encargo de lo demás solo._

_No es muy difícil con los dos?. –_ miro a ambos gemelos llorando. –

_No, yo puedo con ambos. _– sabia que necesitaba ayuda pero Nell era la última persona que querría como ayuda. –

_Al menos déjame cargar a uno._ – miro a Ichigo con esos enormes ojos llorosos de perrito desfallecido, parecía tan tierna e inocente, incapaz de hacerle nada malo a sus pequeños primos. –

_Está bien…_ _ayúdame con los niños_. – dejo que Nell tomara a Ranmaru, el pobre de su hermanito ya había experimentado las torpezas de la peli verde. –

_QUE BIEN!. – _salto emocionada con el bebe en sus brazos. –

_NO BRINQUES CON EL ENCIMA!._ – miro aterrado como su bebe era zarandeado como muñequito de arriba abajo. _– Nell… siéntate allí y no te muevas, solo mécelo un poco mientras le doy de comer a Miharu. _

La peli verde le obedeció ya que noto el rostro casi que suplicante de Ichigo, no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso si ella solo quería colaborar y aprender en el camino, algo curiosa se quedo sentadita al lado del peli naranja, ambos en la cama matrimonial de la pareja, pronto estuvo tranquila jugando con Ranmaru a hacer muecas con su rostro, era muy divertido ver la sonrisa del bebe cuando ella le sacaba la lengua o le hablaba chiquito haciendo hasta que Ranmaru soltara una pequeña risita infantil.

_Le caes bien a Ranmaru._ – por más que estuviese al lado de Nell, no dejaba de observar como trataba a su hijo, era un miedo innato a que los demás no sabrían tratarlos como lo hacia él. –

_ITSIGO! NO TE DUELE!._ – grito toda asustada al ver al bebe pegado a su pecho. –

_No…_ - sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo de inmediato, otro detalle de la prima de Grimmjow, no reparaba en preguntar o comentar las cosas. –

_En serio_?. – se acerco aun más curiosa hacia un notablemente avergonzado Ichigo. –

_Solo si muerden… pero aun no tienen dientes así que no hay problema._ – decidió responder con simpleza, era imposible dejarla con la pregunta en la boca. –

_Ah…._ – sonrió tiernamente. –_ no la has probado?._

_Pro...probado que?. _– tartamudeo ante la pregunta. –

_La leche._ – señalo la boca del bebe con su dedo. –

_CLARO QUE NO!._ – nada mas de imaginarse el hacerlo le dio asco. –

_Pero si nosotros tomamos la de vaca. _

_Una cosa es una vaca y otra es mi cuerpo!._

_Entonces nunca la has probado._ - se llevo la mano al mentón en una pose pensativa que asusto mas a Ichigo, seguro que diría algo mas impresionante que lo anterior. –

_Seguro que Grimmi si la probó._

_Nell…._ – de asqueado paso a avergonzado totalmente. – _podrías buscarme un vaso de agua?._

_Claro!._ – se puso de pie rápidamente y salió de la habitación como si nada.-

_Voy a morir con sus comentarios!._ – aun distraído miro como algo pequeño y naranja rodaba por la cama. – _RANMARU!._

En un segundo logro parar con su pie al bebe que había girado sobre él hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, sin duda alguna no volvería a dejar que Nell le ayudara con sus hijos, sus pequeñas e inocentes vidas corrían peligro con ella y sin contar el estrés al que él era sometido con sus conversaciones.

Ichigo tendrá muy cuesta arriba soportar a una amorosa, desinhibida y nada acomplejada Nell, todo un reto para su nuevo hogar, pero lo superara sin duda alguna, aprenderá que la vida en familia no es sencilla y menos aun el tolerar a otros que están cerca de ti.

Entre esos detalles el paso del tiempo se vio venir otra vez, un mes más se fue rápidamente y con ello también más cambios en las vidas de nuestros protagonistas, el clima invernal retornaba a Karakura, un octubre frio se abría paso en todos lados y en la Clínica Ishida no era la excepción, desde las enfermeras, doctores y pacientes se podía apreciar la bajas temperaturas al verlos usar suéteres, bufandas y que la cafetería agregara a sus bebidas el infaltable y apetecible chocolate caliente, y allí, justo allí podíamos ver a un serio director caminando fuera de aquel lugar con una de esas tazas del liquido dulce entre sus manos, iba muy rápido con dirección a su oficina, todos los empleados y médicos del lugar le saludaban con el debido respeto que se merecía por su puesto, el sin embargo tenía la cabeza en otros lares, más precisamente en lo que iba a hacer en unos días más, aun su embarazo era un secreto de estado, solo Isshin y un Uryu que se lo tomo como secreto también sabían de la situación, estaba por pisar los 3 meses, la temible entrada al segundo trimestre de embarazo le traía algunas cosas nuevas, entre ellas el que ya su ropa le sentara ajustada en las caderas y bajo vientre, por ser el tercer embarazo que experimentaba sabia a buena cuenta que se notaria más rápido ya que los músculos internos estabas distendidos por las dos experiencias anteriores, aun así lograba disimula el peso extra con su bata de médico y un suéter abrigado para la fecha, pero el peso, la apariencia o los síntomas de nauseas que todavía experimentaba pasaban a ser niñerías con lo que representaba esos 3 meses de embarazo, aun en su cabeza rodaba con pesadez el miedo a un problema con el bebe, tanto temor tenía que decido junto a las recomendaciones de la doctora Unohana hacerse una amniocentesis, aquel examen solo se recomendaba para pacientes con más de 35 años, con algún antecedente de problemas genéticos o en los casos que se sospeche de que el feto viene con deformidades, el entraba entre los candidatos por su edad, pasaba de los 38 y temía horriblemente que su hijo viniera con problemas, por su parte Isshin acepto que se practicara el examen ya que entendía muy bien los riesgos de un embarazo a su edad.

Mientras Ryuken tiene los días contados para revelar la salud de su bebe, en el consultorio de la doctora Retsu Unohana esta otro paciente habitual que se preparaba para un venidero parto en un mes.

_En serio que no quieren saber qué son?._ – la morena hacia la ecografía de rutina sobre un feliz Uryu que no paraba de sonreír al ver en la pantalla a sus hijos. –

_Ya estamos preparados para cualquier resultado._ – Ukitake recuerda las últimas idas de tienda que hicieron. – _prácticamente compramos de todos colores…_

_Tiene fecha probable de parto para mediados de noviembre._ – siguió moviendo el aparato por todo el redondo vientre del pelinegro. _– todavía quiere que sea en la casa?._

_Ya establecimos como será todo y donde nacerán los gemelos._

_Ambos están de cabeza y bien ubicados, dudo que alguno decida girar a último momento y no tienen espacio tampoco para hacerlo. _– sonrió amablemente y paso a apagar el eco. – _pero si siente que de repente se mueven más de lo normal avíseme, que alguno de los niños cambie de posición me obligara a hacer una cesárea._

_Claro que lo hare._ – se sentó ayudado por la mano de Jyuushirou. – _doctora._

_Dígame?._ – miro como la sonrisa de Uryu paso a un serio semblante como queriendo preguntar algo pero a la vez no. –

_Ryuken… _

_Está bien._ – supo de inmediato por donde venia el tema. – _lo sabes?._

_Si. _

_El sabe que lo sabes?._

_No lo creo, me di cuenta porque encontré sus exámenes en la casa. _

_Está en la semana 12 y tiene planeada una amniocentesis la semana que viene. _– se giro en su silla para mirar al chico sentado frente a ella. – _corre el riesgo de tener un aborto._

_Sé que esa prueba puede causar pérdidas._ – se sintió un tanto melancólico por la salud de su progenitor y ese bebe. –

_Debe hacérsela, es lo mejor para evitar problemas futuros. _

_Y… por lo demás?._

_Esta muy bien, y su padre también le acompaña a todos lados, el señor Kurosaki lo cuida bien. –_ una inevitable sonrisa se le escapo al recordar el modo en que se emociono aquel hombre cuando vieron la primera ecografía del bebe.- _es un personaje sin duda alguna._

_Totalmente de acuerdo._ – una pequeña gota de sudor resbalo por su frente. -

Y aquel personaje único e inigualable estaba recibiendo la visita de sus nietos, Ichigo había decidido pasar un rato con su familia en la clínica Kurosaki, el mes que había pasado ya fuera de la casa le enseño a apreciar más aun a su viejo, hermanas y todo su antiguo mundo, pero aun así era feliz de estar con Grimmjow, era un hombre como pocos, no solo de manera carnal o pasional, era muy bueno como padre ya que le ayudaba cuando estaba en la casa y de paso le salvaba cuando Nell se ponía muy insistente en ayudarle, todo un reto hacer que la peli verde dejara de dar "ayuda" con sus pobres hijos.

_Viejo no le hagas así!._ – Ichigo veía asustado como su padre alzaba a un Ranmaru de más de 3 meses hacia arriba y lo volvía atajar en el aire. –

_Si le gusta!_. – miro la sonrisa amplia del bebe cuando regresaba a sus brazos. –

_No te quejes cuando te vomite encima._ – rodo los ojos algo molesto. _– y como está todo por aquí?._

_Tranquilo._ – beso la frente de su nieto. – _y tú?_

_Muy bien, pero aun extraño las comidas de Yuzu y el que tú me echaras una mano._

_Que, el irresponsable no te ayuda?._ – sentencio fríamente al recordar a Grimmjow. –

_No, Grimmjow me ayuda más de lo que imaginas y solo es que aun me cuesta adaptarme a hacer solo todo._ – movió un poco el cochecito donde estaba Miharu dormido. –

_Ya te acostumbraras, tu madre era más desordenada que tu y también cuidaba de ti, no sé como lo hacía pero era muy buena_. – se le escapo un suspiro melancólico. – _sin duda alguna les dio tamaño._

_Y… tú…_ - no sabía que nombre darle a Ryuken con la relación sentimental que tenían él y su padre. _– ya se le quito la virosis?. _

_Je je… la virosis, si, ya se siente mejor._ – sintió un dejo de pena, debía darle la noticia a sus hijos apenas tuvieran los resultados de la amniocentesis. –

Padre e hijo siguieron conversando sobre el día del incidente de Ryuken, aquel altercado fue disimulado por Isshin con la excusa de una supuesta "virosis", todos se lo creyeron y así continuo la vida pero no solo Uryu sabia la verdad, otra persona más cercana a Isshin no se le olvido el espectáculo que observo en primera fila en la clínica Kurosaki.

_ABUELITO ISSHIN!_. – de quien sabe donde salto un emocionado Urahara. _– que mono te vez con un bebe en los brazos._

_Cállate la boca._ – Isshin le respondió con sarcasmo. – _no deberías estar en emergencias?_

_Estaba aburrido…_ _muero por ver algo bueno hoy._ – ojeo en el cochecito al otro gemelo aun dormido. – _están bien gorditos esos niños._

_Los cuido bien. – _Ichigo le lanzo una mirada de molestia, en verdad le caía muy mal Urahara. –

_Estoy asombrado de lo buena madre que resultaste. _– palmeo divertido la espalda del peli naranja. –

_No me llames así!. _– mascullo entre dientes. –

_Y… practicando para el próximo?. – _paso su brazo por el hombro de un sorprendido Isshin. –

_Urahara… _- sin querer su amigo dijo mas de lo que debía. –

_Próximo?._ – Ichigo miro confundido al rubio, aquel comentario fue sin duda alguna extraño. –

_Eh… - _Urahara noto de inmediato que había metido la pata sin querer.-_ voy a molestar a las enfermeras! _

El médico de emergencias se fue rápidamente rumbo a la sala de descanso, con aquel día en que Ryuken entro a la clínica se supieron algunas cosas interesantes de la vida privada de Isshin, entre que tenía un amorío con otro hombre, que lo había embarazado y que ahora tenía una responsabilidad que asumir, pero su amigo nunca le aclaro algunos de esos puntos y por ello supuso que Ichigo ya sabía la noticia de que tendría un hermanito.

_Porque el loco de Urahara te dijo eso?._ – miro con seriedad a su padre, aquellas palabras sonaron muy extrañas y conociendo a Urahara, estaba seguro que hablaba entre líneas muy directas. –

_Tú sabes, eso de ser abuelo dos veces…. Acuérdate que tu hermano esta por tener a los bebes!._ – rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo, debía remendar aquel boquete que abrió Kisuke con su comentario. –

_Se…_ - miro todavía desconfiado a su viejo, lucia nervioso de un segundo a otro. –

_Bueno_!... _que esperamos para ir donde tus hermanas, deben tener el almuerzo listo!._ – camino en dirección a la salida de la clínica dejando a un Ichigo muy intrigado. -

A veces las cosas pasan por algo, pero es que el moreno tenia solidas bases para no hablar de ese bebe, aun temían por el cómo venia, estuvieron de acuerdo en no revelar nada hasta que con pruebas en mano se descartara anomalías o algo más.

Pero desviando de tema y de escenario, en otra parte de la ciudad y ya con la noche como acompañante, una pareja disfrutaba de una placentera intimidad, era su modo de experimentar el mundo, ambos muy juntos entregándose al placer que despedían sus cuerpos sudorosos y deseosos de mas, pasaba de media noche y en aquella habitación en penumbras se podía apreciar algunos libros tirados precariamente sobre la cama matrimonial, algunos más en el suelo acompañados de hojas con anotaciones y demás detalles de algún trabajo o labor escolar, sobre esa cama sucedía el acto más encantador y puro que pudieron conocer como pareja.

La larga cabellera acua se adhería a su espalda sudorosa por los movimientos enérgicos que hacía, bajo el y con un rostro totalmente sonrojado un pequeño peliblanco solo le daba los gemidos mas exquisitos y placenteros que pudo imaginar, sus manos blancas se deslizaban por los brazos de su amante, sujetándole de vez en vez al ritmo de las embestidas que recibía, sus piernas sujetas a un cuerpo cálido y confortable, sus orbes verdes no podían dejar de mirar el rostro bañado en sudor de Hyorinmaru, le gustaba verle cuando le hacía suyo, no podía dejar de admirar aquellas facciones seductoras que le daba con sus caricias, sus brazos rodeándole las caderas para acrecentar las sensaciones, ser invadido una y otra vez por aquel cuerpo, penetrando hasta el punto donde su cuerpo explotaba de placer.

_Toushiro!._ – gimió con placer al sentir como el interior de su pequeño alumno se estrechaba mas y mas con la pronta llegada del orgasmo. – _te amo…_

_Sigue…_ - susurro en son suplicante, necesitaba sentirse en el paraíso, un paraíso al que solo Hyorinmaru lo llevaba de la mano. –

_Como ordenes_… - beso los labios enrojecidos del chico, estaba por llegar sin duda alguna, sentía su cuerpo estremecerse bajo el, con prisa sujeto aquel miembro para ayudarle a culminar su agonía placentera, con un vaivén delirante le siguió penetrando y acariciando al mismo tiempo, lo suficiente para ver aquel acto de clímax desencadenándose entre sus dedos, la cálida esencia de su amante derramada para él y solo para él. -

En pocos segundos también culmino dentro del oji verde, dando las ultimas y desesperadas embestidas de placer dejándose caer después en la cama muy abrazado a su compañero de vida desde hacía unos meses atrás, unidos por el pasado y el presente, felices de saberse que existen uno para el otro y siguiendo la vida como un camino de cosas maravillosas que experimentar.

_No y que iba a ayudarte a estudiar?._ – susurro el peliacua algo avergonzado, sucumbió a la tentación de poseerlo mientras trataba de ayudarle con un trabajo de la universidad. –

_Aun queda tiempo._ – logro hablar entre bostezos, aquel acto de amor lo agoto mucho. –

_No dejo de asombrarme por tenerte aquí conmigo._ – beso el cuello de Toushiro con suavidad. – _eres lindo._

_Yo también._ – sonrió con sinceridad, había dejado su vida anterior en el pasado, como un caparazón viejo que se puede desechar para empezar otra vez con uno nuevo. –

Ambos se acomodaron muy juntos en la cama, ya tendrían tiempo de culminar el trabajo, ahora solo deseaban dormir cómodos pero en un segundo el celular de Toushiro empezó a sonar sacando a la pareja de su letargo. x

_Quien puede llamarte a esta hora?._ – Hyorinmaru dejo libre al chico de su abrazo. –

_Seguro es el idiota de Kusaka…_ - gruño por lo bajo al recordar algunas de las llamadas tontas que hacía a media noche para preguntarle si estaba haciendo cositas malas con su profesor, el pelinegro no tardo mucho en notar la "intimidad" que se tenían su amigo y el peliacua después de perder la memoria. –

_Buenas noches_… - una voz femenina le hablo algo decaída del otro lado. –

_Matsumoto?. _– pregunto incrédulo ante la llamada de ella. –_ que sucede?._

_Perdóname si te moleste a estas horas Shiro – chan, pero… _- hizo un incomodo silencio que pareció eterno. –

_Habla. _– una desagradable sensación le invadió el pecho. –

_Me llamaron hace un momento de la clínica Ishida, quieren que vaya allá… _

_Para qué?. _– pregunto cómo obviando la verdad del asunto y con quien se relacionaba. –

_Tuvo una complicación y quieren el permiso para desconectarlo del respirador. _– no dio nombres, era irrelevante entre ellos nombrar al ser que los daño tanto. –

_Quieres mi opinión?. _– se acomodo entre los brazos de Hyorinmaru, esto no era una conversación agradable, solo le removía el dolor del pasado. –

_Si… voy a ir a firmar algunos papeles legales y a dar la autorización de desconectarlo, soy la única persona con la que cuentan para eso, no tiene a más nadie._ – se mordió el labio inferior con rabia, aun después de todo ella seguía mas atada a el que nunca. –

_Espérame en la clínica Ishida._ – tranco la llamada sin dejar que Matsumoto le preguntara algo más. –

Toushiro lanzo el celular contra la cama y dejo escapar un hondo suspiro de resignación, era una locura el querer regresar allí para ver como técnicamente terminaba de morir Gin Ishimaru, no sabía si era por venganza, por remordimiento o tan solo un insano deseo de tener aunque sea una sola vez en sus manos la vida de aquel patético ser que le encadeno por mucho tiempo a sus deseos más bajos.

_Quieres que te acompañe?._ – el peliacua le pregunto con respeto, sabía que era algo muy personal de Toushiro. –

_Me juraste nunca apartarte de mi lado._ – entrelazo su mano con la de su antiguo profesor. – _necesito tu apoyo._

_Sabes que lo tienes._ – apretó con dulzura la mano del peliblanco. –

Con prisa ambos se alistaron para ir rumbo a un destino sin vuelta atrás, después de esperar una media hora Matsumoto vio llegar a la pareja en el piso de terapia intensiva, estaba muy contenta de ver que el chico había mejorado su vida emocional y mas junto a un hombre que a todas luces estaba tan bien físicamente como en el corazón, sus ojos solo despedían cariño y amor hacia Toushiro, era como verlo tendido a sus pies con solo mirarle y hablarle.

_Buenas noches. –_ ambos saludaron a la chica que estaba sentada sola en uno de los tantos asientos para las visitas en el pasillo. –

_Llegaron rápido_. – levantó la mirada hacia Toushiro. _– has crecido Shiro- chan!_ – llevo su mano a la cabellera blanca del chico. –

_No me hagas eso!._ – se quito de mala gana la mano de la chica, era demasiado espontanea para su gusto. –

_Eres muy maduro por eso no dude en llamarte._ – dejo de sonreír. _– ya firme los papeles que autorizan a desconectarlo…_

_Y ya lo…_. – le costó preguntar, sintió que no sería fácil aquel paso. –

_No, me dejaron unos minutos para "despedirme"_. – ladeo la mirada con resignación, no tenía ganas de hacer eso y menos creía que aquel ser se lo merecía. –

_Rangiku. _– la voz de un joven se escucho entre aquel solitario pasillo de terapia intensiva. –

_Gracias Shuhei. _– tomo la taza de café caliente que el pelinegro le fue a buscar._ – el es mi novio…. Ya debes conocerlo Shiro – chan._

_Profesor Hisagi_. – el peliblanco se sintió un tanto desencajado, eso de que Matsumoto y su nuevo profesor de química estuviesen saliendo lo tomo por sorpresa. -

_Hitsugaya Toushiro. _– le miro intrigado, no conocía a profundidad él como Gin estaba relacionado con el, solo sabía que ese chico era el estudiante prodigio de la carrera. –

_Y él es el profesor Hyorinmaru…_ - la chica sonrió con picardía por un segundo. _– y ellos dos son novios. _

_MATSUMOTO_!. – el rostro del chico se puso rojo tomate, era demasiada información para que un casi desconocido la supiese. –

_Eerrr…._ – una enfermera se les apareció prácticamente de sorpresa al cuarteto. – _señores es tarde y necesitamos continuar con el procedimiento._ – miro a Matsumoto con seriedad. – _ya se despidió?._

_No necesita.._

_Podemos pasar los cuatro?._ – Toushiro interrumpió a la peli naranja. –

_Si._ – la enfermera asintió seria y paso a escoltarlos rumbo a la habitación donde estaba Ishimaru. –

Nadie pregunto nada, en verdad las acciones de Toushiro les tomaron por sorpresa y delante de la enfermera no se iban a poner a discutir sobre qué hacer, era algo de mal gusto y muy insensible ante lo que sucedería, después de un breve recorrido las dos parejas entraron a la habitación del moribundo, estaba todavía como hacía meses atrás recordó Matsumoto, unido a cables y aparatos, pero ahora tenía el cabello algo más largo y su piel lucia un tono purpureo desagradable, se notaba que la circulación no funcionaba y estaba por colapsar completamente, aun impresionados Toushiro fue el primero que se decidió a abrir la boca con suma fuerza y aplomo.

_Estamos aquí para dejarle ver que seguimos adelante, que nada de lo que hizo fue capaz de detenernos y que aun ahora encaramos esto como una despedida digna para ti… no te voy a nombrar porque sería volver a recordar tu pasado ligado a nosotros, te dejamos ir porque así decidimos y que ahora veas por última vez que estamos continuando con la vida que quisiste truncar y apresar en tus manos, aun seguimos vivos tanto por dentro como por fuera, la esperanza nunca me la quitaste…_ - sintió como su mano era apretada suavemente por la de Hyorinmaru. – _te doy gracias por hacerme ver que algo mejor que tu estaba del otro lado de mi pequeño mundo en el que me encerraste._ _Adiós._

Aquel discurso salió de su alma, de lo más profundo de él, brotando como agua de un manantial, limpiando heridas y sanando otras, ya estaba en paz y más aun al escuchar el pitido estridente y lineal de la máquina de pulsaciones, todo había acabado ya, la enfermera le desconecto justo cuando Toushiro culmino de hablar, sabía que no eran una demostración de cariño, ese dialogo fue como una dulce y placentera venganza adornada en respeto y altura, digna de alguien que sabe y se siente superior a las calamidades y los obstáculos de la vida, alguien como Hitsugaya Toushiro.

_**Continuara….**_

Qué final!, en verdad que esto no lo tenía planeado con certeza pero creí conveniente darle fin a la agonía de Gin, y ya esta muerte como se debe, y muy en alto que estuvieron los sentimientos de Shiro – chan, dignos de alguien que curo su pasado y sin embargo se jacto de mostrarle al ser que más daño le hizo que siguió su vida. Ahora! Vamos a ver como les va a Isshin y Ryuken con esa prueba médica, será un lindo y algo angustiante capitulo, porque también creo que me dejara para algo mas como el cumple de Uryu! El cumple en noviembre… y tendrá un lindo regalo de cumpleaños jejjejje, sin querer note que las fechas coincidían con el nacimiento de sus bebes!, besitos y nos leemos prontito, si estoy segura público el miércoles o quizás mañana otra vez, vamos a ver.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**En mi Cumpleaños.**_


	62. en mi cumpleaños

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 62**_

_**En mi Cumpleaños.**_

Sin duda alguna prefería ser el médico y no el paciente, estar allí acostado en esa camilla con aquel desagradable papel debajo de el, una bata sumamente delgada y con su estomago expuesto no era cómodo, sentía como el frio se colaba por sus pies descalzos, entendía en la lógica de que las bajas temperaturas en los quirófanos y salas de exámenes eran para evitar la proliferación de bacterias pero estar prácticamente desnudo le hacía congelarse, sentirse vulnerable y a merced de lo que fuese, era una sensación que muy pocas veces había experimentado en su vida y quería que esta culminase rápido para dejarla como un anécdota del pasado que no será rememorado.

_Listos?._ – una sonriente Unohana al fin entro a la sala donde estaba la pareja esperándole desde hacía unos muy tensos minutos. –

Si. – Isshin asintió con una media sonrisa, no estaba en ánimos de andar escandaloso, lo que sucedería allí con Ryuken y su hijo no era de juego y mucho menos para andar haciendo tonterías. –

_No tengo que explicarle mucho lo que haremos._ – con calma se coloco un par de guantes quirúrgicos y paso a sentarse junto a la camilla donde estaba el peli plata. –

_Acabe esto rápido, debo volver a mi oficina._ – sentencio serio. –

_No creo que pueda regresar a trabajar hoy director, debe tener reposo por lo menos 24 horas._ – comenzó su trabajo desinfectando con yodo el estomago de Ryuken. –

_Cuando esto acabe te vendrás a la casa conmigo, Yuzu y Karin te están esperando, les dije que te quedarías con nosotros._ – con suavidad el moreno poso su mano sobre el hombro de su amante. –

_No voy a ir a tu casa, que excusa le darás a tus hijas para que me quede allí._ – tenia la mirada realmente molesta, Isshin siempre planeaba sin su consentimiento. –

_Les dije una mentirita blanca, necesitaban quedarte por una pequeña intervención quirúrgica y no había nadie que te acompañara en tu casa._ – sonrió seguro de sus palabras. –

_El señor Kurosaki tiene razón, un poco de reposo le vendrá bien._ – la doctora paso a usar el ultrasonido para ubicar al bebe antes de hacer el examen. – _ya vamos a empezar._

Las discusiones entre Isshin y Ryuken cesaron cuando tuvieron en pantalla a su futuro hijo, aquel pequeñito ser parecía estar en perfectas condiciones pero una cosa era su morfología y otra sus genes, se podía apreciar que estaba prácticamente sentado con sus manitos tapando su rostro y con las piernas cruzadas, con más de 3 meses ya es visible su estructura ósea, su cabeza y su cuerpo, con aquellas imágenes ambos hombres comenzaron a pensar en su futuro, en lo que había causado esto que vivían, como ahora debían lidiar nuevamente con la paternidad y verse en una especia de ruleta rusa donde la genética es solo un numero mas en donde puede caer. Con suavidad Isshin paso su mano por la frente del peli plata, acomodando algunos de sus mechones mientras este no dejaba de mirar a la pantalla, era una especie de melancolía que le hacía volver al pasado, a cuando supo que esperaba a Uryu, la alegría ligada con amargura de saberse lleno de vida pero sin poder compartirla con su padre.

_Ahora no se mueva._ – con su mano izquierda siguió usando el eco y paso a tomar con la derecha una larga y delgada aguja para hacer el examen. -

Respiro profundo y dejo que todo pasara, el examen no duro mas de unos minutos en los que la mano experta y suave de la obstetra introducía la aguja por el lugar más conveniente sobre su vientre, extrajo una pequeña cantidad de liquido amniótico y volvió a sacar la aguja para depositar aquella preciada sustancia en un envase esterilizado.

_Estamos listos._ – le dio unas cuantas toallas de papel a su jefe para que se limpiara todo aquel liquido amarillento del vientre. –

_Cuando tendremos los resultados?_. – Isshin pregunto inquieto, despues de aquella prueba estaban con la respuesta en espera. –

_Unas 3 semanas, apenas los tenga los llamare, ahora señor director, quiero que se vaya a acostar, que no haga nada hasta mañana y que si tiene algún malestar como dolor de vientre, cólicos o empieza a sangrar me llame._ – se quito los guantes con rapidez. – _y señor Kurosaki._

_Dígame!_. – sonrió mas calmado después del examen. –

_Átelo a la cama si es necesario. _

_Con gusto!. _

Tenía que admitirlo, Isshin era más de lo que merecía, aquel hombre no se quejaba de sus insultos, ni cuando le trataba mal o le apartaba con brusquedad, siempre estaba con él para todo, y ahora más que nunca. Ahora nuevamente rumbo a la casa de la familia Kurosaki, se quedaría por esa noche para que el terco de Isshin le cuidara, se sentía como un crio de 3 años siendo vigilado en totalidad, no le agradaba la sobreprotección y tampoco estaba cómodo con las hijas de su amante, era aun muy penoso para el presentarse como una especie de "novio" después de que aquellas chicas tuvieron una mama y un papa que fue normal por muchos años o mejor dicho, aparentaba ser normal.

_Llegamos!._ – Isshin abrió de sopetón la puerta de la casa y observo que aun sus hijas no habían llegado. – _estamos solos._

_Al menos no pasare la vergüenza de explicar directamente porque estoy aquí._ – acomodo sus lentes con suavidad. –

_Amorcito hora de ir a cama!._ – sin pena alguna el moreno alzo en brazos a su amante y comenzó a subir las escaleras rumbo a su otra vez habitación. –

_BAJAME!._ – se retorció una cuantas veces en brazos de Isshin. –

_Déjate consentir, al menos quiero cuidarles por esta noche._ – restregó su nariz contra el cuello de un avergonzado Ryuken. –

_Tú ganas._ – bajo la mirada y oculto una pequeñita sonrisa de satisfacción, volvería a repetirlo, Isshin era más de lo que el merecía en esa vida. –

Con suavidad deposito a Ryuken en la cama, estaba contento de tenerlo allí otra vez pero al mismo tiempo preocupado porque no se dieran alguno de los síntomas que nombro la doctora, temía por un sangrado o algo peor, un aborto que daría fin a sus esperanzas, aquellas hermosas esperanzas de ver crecer a su hijo en el vientre de la persona que mas amaba en ese mundo, con todo y lo que a veces se pelearan como perros y gatos o que Ryuken se hiciera el de rogar con su prepotencia, con todo y eso adoraba aquel hombre que estaba recostado en su cama.

_Que deseas comer?._ – en un segundo Isshin se abrazo a la cintura de un impresionado Ryuken, esos arranques de cariño siempre lo tomaban por sorpresa. –

_No tengo apetito._ – dejo que el moreno siguiera abrazado a su cintura, restregando su mejilla rasposa por encima de aquel pequeño vientre que apenas sobresalía entre la ropa. –

_No te preguntaba a ti, se lo preguntaba a nuestro bebe._ – siguió con aquella caricia hasta que ambos se sobresaltaron con lo que sucedió. – _eso… fue…_

_Pateo._ – susurro incrédulo al sentir aquel movimiento enérgico que dio su hijo dentro de el. –

_QUE INCREIBLE!, PATEO A SU PAPA!._ – grito todo emocionado para después empezar a desabotonar la camisa de Ryuken dejado al descubierto su pequeño vientre. –

_NO ME DESVISTAS!._ – trato de quitar las manos de Isshin de su vientre pero le fue imposible, estaba emocionado al límite. –

_Solo quiero sentirlo otra vez!._ – pego su boca de la piel suave y tensa de aquel vientre. – _vamos bebe otra vez!... patea a tu papi!. _

_Te oyes ridículo._ – se cruzo de brazos derrotado, no podía ir contra lo inevitable. –

_VIEJO YA LLEG…._ – en un segundo Karin se encontró parada en la puerta de la habitación anunciando su llegada de las clases. –

Isshin se quedo petrificado, estaba aun con su cara pegada del estomago desnudo de Ryuken y este por su parte palideció al ver a una de las hijas de Isshin, la chica tenía cara de asombro total y sin un ápice de intentar ocultarlo, los tres estuvieron mudos unos segundos, un tenso silencio que fue interrumpido por el mismo Isshin aclarando su garganta para hablar.

_Ya no te duele?._ – acomodo la camisa de Ryuken como si hubiese estado examinándolo. –

_Viejo…_ - Karin suspiro por lo bajo y se dio media vuelta. –_ para la próxima cierren la puerta._

_Pe..pe..pero no es lo que te imaginas!._ – el pobre hombre salto fuera de la cama para seguir a su hija, tenía que darle una buena excusa a lo que vio. –

_Isshin._ – Ryuken le llamo con seriedad. –

_Espera aquí que… _

_Déjala ir, no hay mentira en este mundo que tape lo que estamos pasando, debes decirle la verdad a tus hijas._ – sentencio calmadamente y con sus manos sobre aquel vientre. –

_No sé cómo decirlo._ – se quedo de pie reclinado en el marco de la puerta. –

_Igual como dijimos que Uryu era nuestro hijo, así mismo debemos decirles que tendremos un bebe. _

_Esperemos a los resultados, no quiero darles falsas esperanzas a mis hijas._ – camino de regreso a la cama sentándose en la orilla. _– tengo miedo de que el bebe tenga algo malo_.

_Yo también._ – susurro con sinceridad. –

_Parecía tan sano en el ultrasonido, no quiero que ahora se empañe la felicidad que siento aquí dentro._ – se llevo la mano al corazón. – _sería muy doloroso Ryuken._

_Lo sé._ – se movió un poco hasta quedar abrazado a la espalda de Isshin. –_ yo también tengo miedo de eso, pero debemos ser positivos._

_Este Ryuken me gusta más, te has vuelto un poco más humano desde que el entro en nuestras vidas._ – se dio la vuelta para rodear con sus brazos la cintura del de lentes. –

_Quizás solo me hacía falta entender que las vidas son valiosas._ – el recuerdo de la visita a la tumba de su fallecida hija quedo tatuado en su mente y en su alma. –

Sin explicaciones, así quedo aquella escena que por casualidades observo Karin, y como buena Kurosaki una pequeña espinita de curiosidad le invadió, la misma curiosidad que le corrompió a Ichigo semanas atrás, pero entre tantas cosas el día se fue y con la llegada de la noche más cosas extrañas hicieron sospechar a Ryuken e Isshin de que su secreto no era tan secreto.

_En verdad no quiere comer más nada?, un postre?, jugo?, galletas?, café negro?._ – Yuzu con su simpatía no dejaba de ofrecer atenciones a un apenado Ryuken que estaba como le ordenaron en cama. –

_No gracias._ – le miro con serenidad, estaba siendo tan consentido por Isshin y por esta chica, ambos con el firme propósito de que no levantara ni un solo dedo en su reposo. –

_Si necesita algo me llama, voy a estar abajo!_. – sonrió con ternura y salió de la habitación. –

_Esa niña será una buena hermana. _- por un segundo imagino a su hijo junto a ellos, no tenia definición física o sexual, solo sabía que sería bienvenido en eso loco y descabellado núcleo familiar. – _no sé porque Isshin teme decir esto._

_Amorcito…_ - la cabeza de Isshin se asomo en la habitación. –

_No me llames así!._ – le lanzo lo primero que encontró junto a él en la cama y eso era el control remoto del tv. –

_Deja el berrinche y atiende a nuestro retoño._ – sonrió enorme con teléfono en mano. – _es Uryu._

_Uryu?._ – miro desconcertado a Isshin, el no había dicho nada de que estaría allí ni mucho menos sobre su reposo en casa de su ex. –

_Solo salúdalo, no pongas esa cara._ – le dio el teléfono aun inocente de los pensamientos del peli plata. –

_Pueda que sepa nuestro secreto!_. – tapo el auricular con su mano. – _Isshin esta llamándome aquí!, Y para que Uryu llamaría a esta hora si no es para saber de mi estado de salud!._

_No seas paranoico y háblale. _– prácticamente le hizo ponerse el teléfono en el oído. –

_Ryuken?. _– la voz de su hijo sonó algo extraña y preocupada. –_ alo?_

_Buenas noches. _– respondió con temor, aquella llamada le hacía tener dudas. –

_Estuve llamando a la casa y no contestaba nadie, llame a la clínica y me dijeron que te fuiste temprano y no te lograba localizar, donde estabas?. _

_Salí. – _suspiro aliviado, aquella charla que le dio su hijo le hizo analizar el cómo acabo llamando a casa de Isshin. _– que sucede?, tienes algo urgente que decirme?._

_No… bueno si, no tan urgente pero… _- quería, deseaba con toda el alma preguntarle por su salud y como le había ido en el examen pero se contuvo, para su madre él no sabía nada de ese embarazo._ – Jyuushirou quiere que hagamos una reunión para mi cumpleaños aquí en la casa… te quería avisar y que le dijeras a mi papa para que vengan todos… _

_Era eso_. – recordó la fecha del cumpleaños de su hijo, 6 de noviembre. –

_Fue insistencia de Jyuushirou, yo no me siento con ánimos de hacer fiesta, estoy muy agotado… falta tan poco ya._ – acaricio su prominente vientre. –

_Para cuando la doctora te dio fecha?._

_Medidos de noviembre. _

_Cuídate y cuida a mis nietos, debo colgar. _– tranco la llamada cuando cayó en cuenta de que estaba hablándole con mas dulzura que nunca. –

_Qué lindo te ponen las hormonas!. _– Isshin se le guindo del cuello mientras le besaba incontables veces la mejilla. –

_Este no soy yo_… - dejo el teléfono sobre la cama. –

_Si eres tú, el tu que estaba oculto bien al fondo de esa pedante y arrogante cabecita. _

_Uryu cumple el 6 de noviembre, dentro de 3 semanas, quiere que celebremos en su casa. _

_FIESTA!. _– paro de gritar en seco. –_ 3 semanas, ya para esa fecha sabremos como viene el bebe, podremos dar la noticia también!._

_En la fiesta de Uryu_?. – se cruzo de brazos pensativo. –_ no me parece prudente._

_Porque no?, estará la familia y será un bonito regalo para Uryu… le diremos que tendrá un hermanito!. _– volvió a su tanda de apapachos para un incomodo Ryuken. –

_Deja de ser tan baboso!. _– le estampo la mano en el mero rostro. –

Las ideas de Isshin sobre dar la noticia en el cumpleaños de Uryu traerían sus consecuencias pero eso se verá más adelante, mientras, el tiempo hace su recorrido, el reposo de Ryuken concluyo satisfactoriamente, pero igual debía seguirse cuidando con aquel embarazo oculto hasta nuevo aviso. Y la mañana de un 6 de noviembre se asomo radiante, fría y con un aire de emoción para un enamorado peliblanco, paso más de una semana planeando y acomodando todo para que ese día fuera especial, el mejor día de su vida, así quería de Uryu recibiera su nacimiento, con ese firme propósito estaba acomodando los últimos detalles de un buen desayuno en la cama, se había levantado muy temprano para prepararlo, después de tenerlo listo se encamino con bandeja en mano rumbo a la habitación de la pareja.

_FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMOR!._ – entro muy sonriente y con su primer regalo del día en manos. – _Uryu?._

Noto de inmediato que su esposo no estaba acostado en la cama, con suma curiosidad dejo la bandeja sobre una de las mesitas de noche y paso a revisar el baño en busca de su desaparecido pelinegro, allí tampoco estaba así que regreso en sus pasos con rumbo a la sala, ya estaba poniéndole nervioso no encontrarlo si lo había dejado dormido en la cama hacia unas horas atrás, estuvo tan concentrado cocinando que no sintió ruidos ni nada raro que le indicaran que su amante se había levantado.

_URYU!._ – volvió a llamarlo con un grito pero nadie respondía, con nervios se fue a la ultima habitación de la casa que estaba ya lista para ser usada por los gemelos cuando nacieran. – _tampoco estas aquí!._

Pánico, no tenía otra manera de darle denominación a lo que su corazón sentía, su esposo había prácticamente desaparecido de su hogar, no lo vio salir, no noto nada raro y ahora estaba más asustado que nunca al pensar donde diablos estaba metido, entre dar vueltas y vueltas pensando se le ocurrió llamar al celular de Uryu, con prisa tomo el teléfono de la casa y paso a marcar los números desesperadamente pero cuando ya iba a darle llamar escucho como un conocido juego de llaves anunciaba la llegada de alguien a la casa.

_URYU!._ – corrió como loco lanzando el teléfono al suelo y parándose tras la puerta que estaba siendo abierta. –

_Jyuushirou?._ – miro el rostro dolido de su esposo apenas entro a la casa, parecía querer lanzarse a sus brazos para llorar y así lo hizo. – _que paso?_

_PORQUE TE FUISTE SIN AVISAR?._ – se aferro con fuerza al cuello del joven mientras sendas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas. –

_Cálmate, estoy bien._ – beso la mejilla del peliblanco con ternura. – _deja que entre, necesito sentarme un momento._ – su rostro parecía algo contraído cuando se soltó de los brazos de Ukitake. –

_A donde fuiste?._ – cerró la puerta tras él y tomo el abrigo que Uryu se quito apenas entro a la casa. –

_A caminar_. – logro sentarse en uno de los sofás de la sala. – _necesitaba caminar._

_Tan temprano y con el frio que está haciendo_?. – paso de angustiado a molesto por la locuras de Uryu. –

_No quería ponerte nervioso todavía, estas tan contento con lo de celebrarme el cumpleaños y desde ayer no paras de cocinar y de acomodar la casa que… _- bajo la mirada con vergüenza. –

_Que sucede?._ – se agacho frente a su pareja notando como su rostro se curvo un poco mas como si le doliera algo. –

_Arruine tu regalo…_ - se abrazo a Ukitake con fuerza. – _todo lo que estabas planeando se arruino… porque… porque…. _

_Porque qué?._ – aquel drama del de lentes le estaba poniendo los nervios de punta. –

_Desde la madrugada me siento mal, creo que los gemelos ya vienen_. – logro soltar la noticia de sus labios. –

_QUE!, TE SIENTES MAL DESDE LA MADRUGADA Y NO ME DIJISTE NADA!._ – en un segundo se volvió frenético y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro de la sala –

_Por eso no quería decirte._ – sentencio entre dientes. _– cálmate, aun no pasa nada grave, las contracciones son cada 15 minutos. _

_Porque no me levantaste?. _

_Me dio lastima despertarte después de que estuviste todo el día limpiando y cocinando para hoy. _– bajo la mirada con pena._ – se arruino la fiesta._

_No señor!, no se arruino ninguna fiesta, es mas… _- tomo entre sus manos las de Uryu. –_ celebraremos un cumpleaños triple!... si los gemelos nacen antes de la media noche los tres cumplirán el mismo día!._

_Pero… _

_Además, tus padres vendrán y tus hermanos y todos estaremos contigo para cuando nazcan los gemelos!._

_Eso no me parece buena idea_. - no quería a nadie en su muy bien planificado parto en casa. –

_no voy a llamar a todos para posponer la fiesta, me preguntaran porque y al saber que tendrás a los bebes igual vendrán, así que ahórrate las preocupaciones que celebraremos tu cumpleaños y el de nuestros hijos!. _– acaricio con ternura aquel vientre prominente._ – TE AMO!_

_Como negarme a esto… _- suspiro por lo bajo resignado. –_ yo también te amo. _

_ESTA DICHO!... _– soltó con rapidez a Uryu. –_ pero... entonces debo hacer dos pasteles más!_

_Jyuushirou espera… no tienes que hacer dos ma… _- se inclino un poco al sentir aquella sensación en su bajo vientre como inequívocas contracciones. –

_No serán muy grandes, solo quiero que los niños tengan un detalles para cuando nazcan, así no se lo puedan comer je je je_!.

_O diablos_… - estaba muy incomodo por el dolor pero le molestaba mas el que su esposo estuviese con la cabeza en otro lado. – _TE NECESITO AQUÍ CONMIGO Y NO HACIENDO UN MALDITO PASTEL!. _

_U..u..uryu?. _– quedo frio al ver el cambio de personalidad en su compañero. –

_Ya paso. _– respiro poco a poco cuando sintió que el dolor se iba otra vez. –_ el dolor me saca de mis casillas, discúlpame._

_Ok…. _– respondió un tanto asustado, esa personalidad del pelinegro no la conocía. –

_Quédate conmigo, olvida lo de los pasteles por un rato, quiero acostarme y que hagamos los ejercicios que aprendimos. _– se levanto del sofá con mucha dificultad. -

_Está bien, olvidado los pasteles pero igual quiero hacerlos._

_Después de que pase todo, ahora lo más importante soy yo y tus hijos._ – un brillo malévolo se reflejo en los lentes de Uryu. –

A veces la madre naturaleza te regala un día especial, cada nacimiento es celebrado como se debe pero este será muy particular de muchas maneras, mientras, en la oficina del director de la clínica Ishida, la mañana pintaba muy fría y monótona, Ryuken estaba algo más activo después de superados los malestares matinales, con casi 4 meses ya su vientre sobresalía entre la ropa y el andar de sus pasos con el peso extra cambiaba para ajustar la gravedad y el equilibrio, pero aun con todo eso, nadie había caído en cuenta que su director estaba en cinta, todo seguía rutinario hasta que noto sobre su escritorio las cartas e informes que llegaban con el correo, sin mucha prisa se quito su abrigo y los guantes de cuero negro que usaba para el invierno, ya sentado en su silla comenzó a tomar sobre por sobre para revisarlo, llevaba unos cuantos cuando se topo con uno que llevaba el remitente de un laboratorio genético, un miedo inminente recorrió su columna vertebral, en ese sobre estaban los esperados resultados de su amniocentesis, no sabía que llegarían tan fieles con la fecha, supuso que la doctora Unohana los recibiría pero se nota que aquella mujer prefirió re direccionarlos al más interesado.

Ryuken respiro hondo y con un abrecartas paso a romper cuidadosamente el sobre sellado, después de ellos saco una hoja tamaño carta que desdoblo y leyó con soberana seriedad, mientras mas leía sus ojos se veían empañados en lo que eran inequívocas lagrimas, estaba siendo inundado por múltiples sensaciones, no podía controlarse por más que quería, cuando termino de leer dejo los exámenes sobre la mesa y se quito los lentes para secarse las lagrimas, un enorme nudo en su garganta se formo solo de pensar en los resultados, quería llorar más aun.

_Isshin… debe saberlo._ – aun nervioso y contrariado tomo el teléfono de su oficina para llamarlo al celular. –

Espero a que repicara, las lagrimas aun rodaban por sus mejillas ahora enrojecidas, sentía una sensación en el pecho que estallaría de un momento a otro, era algo que no podía creerse, su pasado se mezclaba con su presente de manera extraña, aun pensando en ello escucho la voz de su ex del otro lado del auricular.

_Buenos días amorcito!._ – el moreno le saludo con dulzura pero al escuchar los sollozos de Ryuken del otro lado de la línea cambio su tono de voz de inmediato. – _que sucede?_

_Isshin… tengo los exámenes… _

_Sabes los resultados verdad._ – sentencio algo triste, el llanto de Ryuken tenía que ver con ellos. –

_Si…_ - trato de secar sus lágrimas con el reverso de su mano. – _Isshin… tendremos una niña… y viene perfecta._

_Una niña. _– su voz se quebró de inmediato, otra niña como la que no pudo ver el mundo hace años atrás. –

_Una hija…_ _tendremos una niña Isshin._ – entre lagrimas sonrió por la noticia, sentía que el destino le daría una segunda oportunidad con ella. –

_**Continuara…**_

KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! QUE FELICIDAD! UNA NIÑA! JAJJAJJA! A QUE SE ASUSTARON CUANDO RYUKEN EMPEZO A LLORAR XD. Tenía que darles algo de tensión y creo que lo logre jajaja!, bueno, este capítulo me gusto muchote porque fue lindo en su mayoría, pero ahora debo CELEBRAR! JU JU JU VAMOS FELICITEN AL FIC QUE CUMPLIO UN AÑITO EN LA WEB AMOR YAOI! Hace unos días fue que lo note cuando iba actualizar, el fic tiene ya un año y yo muy contenta de que me sigan hasta ahora con tanta emoción y de que sus comentarios me den fuerzas para culminarlo porque ahora si le queda poquito, no mas unos capis y listo, acabado el fic más largo que haya creado mi mentecita perversa y mi musa Ilitia, la muy tremenda me ha dado la talla con esas ideas, millones de gracias otra vez y espero seguirle porque en el próximo capítulo nacen los babys de Uryu y Ukitake! Será muy entretenido asegurado y espérenlo. No sé si pueda actualizar mañana porque me voy de vacas por semana santa y estaré fuera de estos lares una semana, adelantare todo lo que pueda entre hoy y mañana para que la otra….. Semana arriba tenga capi nuevo, si no me ven por aquí la semana que viene no se me angustien es que su escritora favorita se fue de bakaciones XD, besitos y gracias por ese año en la web! Y con muchas entradas! Quisiera que más personas me dijeran lo que les parece el fic porque entran bastantes a leerlo cada vez que actualizo así sea para felicitar al fic por su añito de vida!.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**De celebraciones **_

_**y **_

_**Anuncios inesperados.**_


	63. De celebraciones y anuncios inesperados

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 63**_

_**De celebraciones **_

_**y **_

_**Anuncios inesperados.**_

Porque siempre el destino nos juega pesado?, porque cuando mas planificamos, ordenamos y coordinamos, en ese justo instante algo juega a los dados con nuestras situaciones. En ese justo pensamiento estaba concentrado un adolorido pelinegro con la cabeza clavada sobre el respaldo del sofá y su cuerpo doblado hacia él para liberar un poco el peso de sus caderas, había encontrado una posición cómoda durante sus contracciones, solo necesitaba pasarlas para volver a incorporarse y seguir hablando por teléfono con su madre, era más de medio día cuando después de tanto insistir Jyuushirou decido llamar a la doctora Unohana para darle la noticia y también a los padres de Uryu, se creía obligado a hacerlo así su esposo no quisiera a nadie en la casa por unas horas más.

_Ya… continúa._ – volvió a tomar el auricular para hablarle a su progenitor después de superar su dolor. –

_Casi no puedes hablar por teléfono._ – Ryuken le acoto algo preocupado. –

_Estoy bien_. – susurro mientras seguía meciéndose apoyado de la espalda del sofá. –

_Nosotros vamos en un rato, ya hablaste con la doctora?. _

_Si… vendrá cuando le diga, aun falta mucho._

_Cualquier cosa extraña que sientas llámala, igual ya tu padre y yo vamos para allá._

_Gracias…_ - susurro con vergüenza, aun se sentía extraño con esas pláticas. –

_Eres mi hijo y me necesitas en este momento, se lo que es pasar por eso… _

_No me lo recuerdes._ – rodo los ojos con fastidio. –

_Y Jyuushirou?._

_Está acostado, dice que le duele el estomago._

_No aguantara mucho, se pondrá peor mientras tu tengas más dolor._

_El desgraciado síndrome ese… _- recordó como durante los nueve meses su esposo sufrió por ello. -

_Con algún relajante muscular se le quita, yo lo llevare. _

_Entonces date prisa... ciento la necesidad de matarlo cuando lo veo allí echado!. _– gruño por lo bajo. –

_Trata de calmarte ya vamos. _– se despidió con rapidez. –

Ryuken colgó más inquieto que al principio de su llamada, en verdad su hijo se escuchaba muy incomodo y adolorido además de que estaba portándose grosero y mal humorado, una personalidad que no iba con él en lo mas mínimo.

_Que dijo?. _– Isshin estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de su amante, había salido disparado a la clínica cuando supo que tendrían una niña. –

_Esta muy adolorido. _– sentencio secamente y paso a colocarse sus guantes para el frio. –_ debemos ir a su casa._

_Y la fiesta?. _– pregunto un tanto curioso mientras ayudaba a Ryuken a ponerse su abrigo. –

_Se cancela, como va a celebrar cuando casi ni puede hablar por teléfono. _

_Tienes razón. _– sonrió enorme. –

_Antes de ir debo recoger un medicamento para el dolor. _

_Como le vas a medicar, la doctora Unohana es su médico y sabrá que darle. _

_No es para Uryu, es para nuestro yerno… se está retorciendo con dolor de estomago._

_Ja ja ja ja! También tiene dolores?._

_Más o menos… ha experimentado ese embarazo en carne viva. _– miro serio a Isshin. –_ deberías seguir su ejemplo._

_Lo siento amorcito pero yo solo los hago, mas nada. _– rodeo entre sus brazos a Ryuken. –

_Siempre serás un idiota._

_Pero soy tu idiota. _– le guiño un ojo con coquetería. –

Entre bromas ambos hombres se fueron directo a la casa de su retoño, mientras, en aquel lugar las cosas no marchaban muy bien y menos como lo planeo Uryu, su flamante esposo estaba prácticamente indispuesto en la cama, con un agudo dolor de estomago que no le dejaba en paz desde hacia una hora, hasta el pelinegro se había dispuesto a cuidarlo en vez de ser el cuidado.

_Uryu amor._ – miro como el susodicho estaba apoyado con sus manos de la pared mientras se mecía para un lado y otro en silencio. –

_No... me hables._ – siseo entre dientes con rabia. –

_Perdóname por esto._ – acariciaba con su mano su adolorido estomago. –

_Malditas contracciones…. Esto es una $··$·$%! _

_URYU!._ – abrió de golpe los ojos al escuchar aquel vocabulario de marinero que daba su hasta hace poco tierno y tranquilo esposo. –

_No me hables!._ – gimió por lo bajo al sentir como el dolor se intensificaba un poco más. –

_Está bien no te hablo…_ - se sentó en la cama algo angustiado. – _quieres que llame a la doctora?._

_PODRIAS CERRAR LA BOCA!._ – grito realmente iracundo y sentándose de golpe en la cama frente a Ukitake. – _este dolor es el infierno… y tu estas con esa cara de idiota mirándome sin hacer nada!._

_Amor…_ - se sintió chiquitito, el ser mas ínfimo y pequeño del universo incapaz de solucionar aquel predicamento en que se encontraba su adorado esposo. –

_Quiero agua._ – se tiro en la cama boca arriba al sentir como el dolor desaparecía. – _por favor. _

_Eres tu otra vez?._ – pregunto temeroso por la actitud de Uryu. –

_Ya paso._ – sonrió calmadamente como si nunca hubiese gritado o insultado al peliblanco. -

Ukitake salió lo más rápido que pudo de la habitación, toda petición de su adolorido esposo debía ser complacida antes de que las contracciones regresaran y se volviera un energúmeno en potencia capaz de lastimarle no solo con palabras, ya en la cocina sirvió con prisa el vaso de agua pero cuando regresaba en sus pasos rumbo a la habitación escucho el toque a su puerta, olvidando el agua sobre la mesa de la sala, se acerco a la mirilla de la puerta, la imagen del otro lado de la puerta solo pudo causarle la alegría más increíble del mundo.

_Refuerzos!._ – coreo con emoción mientras les abría a sus suegros. –

_Buenas tardes._ – un sonriente Isshin le estampo un abrazo apenas le tuvo cerca cuando abrió. –

_Qué bueno que llegaron!. –_ suspiro melancólico. –

_Que sucedió con Uryu?._ – Ryuken pasó dentro de la casa sin saludar sin quiera. –

_No es el… esta extraño._

_Extraño?._ – ambos padres preguntaron al unisonó. –

_Violento, grosero, mal educado… todo eso y mucho más cuando tiene dolor._ – se sobo su estomago aun sintiendo aquellas molestas punzadas. –

_Es de familia._ – sentencio Ryuken sin mucho asombro ya que recordó muy bien su trabajo de parto cuando tuvo a Uryu. _– se le pasara después de que tenga a los gemelos._

_Es fácil decirlo…_ - Ukitake susurro bajito. –

_Gritaste como loco y pateaste traseros mientras tenias a nuestro retoño?._ – Isshin le pregunto con ojos curiosos. –

_Le rompí un dedo a un enfermero idiota y dañe una maquina de ultrasonidos, quieres mas detalles?. _

_No…._ – un escalofrió recorrió la espalda del pobre Kurosaki, el tendría que lidiar eso en unos meses. -

Las charlas estaban ya de mas para Ryuken así que con prisa se quito sus guantes, el abrigo, su chaqueta gruesa y paso a arremangas su camisa azul cielo hasta los codos, cuando estuvo todo listo miro a su yerno con mucha seriedad, demasiada para el gusto de Ukitake.

_Te traje un relajante muscular._ – saco del bolsillo de su pantalón una pequeña inyectadora y una ampolla con el medicamento mencionado. –

_Eso me ayudara mucho, Es una buena suegra…_ - sonrió bobamente con aquel comentario. –

_Si yo fuera tu no le diría así, tiene una aguja y va usarla en ti._ – le susurro Isshin con temor. –

_Je… je..je… es que siempre le llamo suegra._ – miro la cara de pocos amigos que puso Ryuken. –

_Date la vuelta._ – levanto la aguja con aquel liquido dentro ya listo. –

_Me volteo?._ – pregunto algo preocupado. –

_Quieres o no el medicamento para que puedas ir a ayudar a mi hijo!._ – sus lentes brillaron con malignidad. –

_Esto no era lo que yo esperaba…._ – con mucha vergüenza se bajo un poco los pantalones dejando al aire uno de sus blancos glúteos. –

_Necesitas playa, yerno!_ – Isshin le palmeo el hombro muerto de risa, trataba de distraerle de la aguja que iba directo hacia su trasero. -

Aquel piquete se sintió como si le hubiesen puesto clavos calientes, muy doloroso y estaba seguro que Ryuken se desquito también por cómo le llamo. Mientras el pobre de Ukitake trataba de recuperarse de esa, el peli plata paso a la habitación de la pareja, se sentía muy relajado y calmo, que todo estaba mejor que nunca ya que su bebe venia con normalidad, un peso enorme desapareció de sus hombros dejándole la mente libre para encargarse de su rol de padre y ayudar a Uryu con su labor, con paso seguro entro a la habitación de la pareja notando de inmediato que estaba sola, no se veía nadie por el lugar, mirando curioso a todos lados camino hasta una puerta que estaba al fondo, detrás de ella pudo oír el sonido de agua fluyendo así que imagino que Uryu estaría en lo que era el baño.

_Ya llegamos._ – hablo pegado a la puerta. –

_Ryuken?._ – la inequívoca voz de su hijo le respondió de inmediato. –

_Esta todo bien?._ – pregunto con serenidad. –

_Me estoy cambiando… ya salgo._ – termino de quitarse el pijama para ahora solo tener puesto un yukata azul oscuro, sabía que dentro de poco no podría darse el lujo de cambiarse de ropa él solo y prefirió hacerlo antes de que el dolor no le dejara. –

No pasaron más de unos minutos cuando Uryu salió del baño con la mirada baja, estaba un poco avergonzado por ver a su progenitor allí con él, era extraño que estuviese más atento y en cierto sentido amable, nunca fue un padre generoso y preocupado pero ahora su embarazo "secreto" pareció cambiar su frialdad hacia un cálido sentimiento que podía abarcar y aceptar en su corazón con el paso del tiempo.

_Ya le di el medicamento a Jyuushirou, hará efecto en poco tiempo._ – se quedo mirando por la ventana de la habitación, estaba empezando a hacer mas frio con la llegada de la tarde. –

_Gracias._ – miro con análisis la figura de su madre, estaba de perfil así que noto de inmediato aquella honda que sobresalía sobre su camisa, era inevitable mirarla y hasta parecía que Ryuken no tenía las mas mínimas intenciones de ocultarla. –

_Que sucede?._ – noto como su hijo le observaba. –

_No… estas fumando, y te vez… _

_Tu padre y yo tendremos un bebe._ – soltó la noticia de una, nada de esperar o de adornar las cosas. –

_Lo sabía._ – sonrió un poco ante la manera en que Ryuken abordo el tema. –

_Eres un entrometido… -_ camino hasta donde su hijo y le dio un abrazo con suavidad. – _tendrás una hermana._

_Igual a que…_ - tartamudeo sorprendido, aquel hombre no parecía el Ryuken que conoció de toda la vida. –

_Si, igual al que perdí hace años._ – se separo del abrazo. – _por ahora solo lo sabes tú y me supongo que tu esposo también._

_Así es. _- se sentó con dificultad en la cama. –

_Pero no solo vine a decirte eso, mi prioridad ahora eres tú y mis nietos, como te sientes?. –_ camino por la habitación hasta quedar reclinado de la puerta. –

_Las contracciones son cada 6 minutos…. Dolorosas y no las soporto._ – suspiro derrotado. – _cómo pudiste hacer eso?._

_Paciencia y fuerza, las tendrás sin duda alguna, solo deja que todo siga su curso._

En cierto modo era reconfortante tenerlo allí, era su madre, la única persona en esa casa que entendía como se sentía verdaderamente y ahora notaba sin duda alguna que su personalidad parecía franca y afable, más abierto y sincero, pensaba en lo que el amor podía hacer, apenas Isshin entro nuevamente a la vida de Ryuken las cosas comenzaron a revolucionarse solas, su padre era un hombre que podía cambiar la mentalidad de alguien tan frio y solitario con solo un poco de amor.

Pero siguiendo con ese día, Jyuushirou se mejoro con el medicamento y se puso pie al cañón para lo que necesitara su esposo, la tarde empezaba a caer y con ello también avanzaba aquel trabajo de parto, las indeseables contracciones se habían acortado lo suficiente para que fuera hora de llamar a la doctora, el pobre de Uryu ya ni si quiera se levantaba de la cama, estaba acostado de lado soportando con mucha voluntad el dolor mientras su compañero le masajeaba la baja espalda, el dolor se había trasladado a ese lugar dejándole una incómoda sensación de presión, inequívoca señal de que todo estaba llegando al punto de no retorno.

_DUELE!.. $%%%$·! DESGRACIADO NO VOLVERE A DEJAR QUE… ME PONGAS UN DEDO ENCIMA!._ – aquellos gritos provenían de la boca de Uryu, no toleraba muy bien el aumento del dolor. –

_Va a matarlo si puede._ – susurro Isshin sentado en la sala junto a Ryuken, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a entra a relevar a Ukitake, su hijo estaba vuelto una fiera desde hacía un rato. –

_Un poco de violencia le ayudara a soportar el dolor._ – sentencio fríamente mientras llevaba una taza de humeante te a sus labios. –

_Y si lo golpea?. _

_No lo hará, sabe que debe mantenerlo vivo para cuando tenga que dar a luz. _

_Si tú lo dices…_ - miro de reojo como un cansado Ukitake salía de la habitación por más hielo y agua. – _como esta?._

_Siento que estoy en la película del exorcista!._

_Aguántalo, lo peor no llega aun. _

_Lo sé!._ – su cara de agotamiento era muy evidente. – _y regreso el dolor de estomago otra vez._

_Ya no tengo más calmantes, lo que sientes es psicológico y si no lo controlas no podrás ayudarlo en el parto._ – el peli plata se levanto del sofá con calma. – _quédate aquí un rato, voy con Uryu. _

_En serio vas a entrar?. _– Isshin le vio con admiración total. – _eres mi héroe amorcito._

Estaba muy seguro de que pronto llegaría Unohana así que le haría el favor a su yerno de ayudarlo, el pobre hombre estaba que se derrumbada física y emocionalmente con lo que sucedía, si no tenía un pequeño descanso no aguataría lo que faltaba, con esos pensamientos Ryuken ingreso otra vez a la habitación, su pobre retoño estaba sentado de espaldas a él con sus manos sobre sus rodillas y dando algunos pequeños quejidos de dolor, en verdad se veía muy descompuesto y agotado, su piel brillaba gracias al sudor que recorría su cara y cuello, la expresión de su rostro distaba mucho de la acostumbrada serenidad de Uryu, ahora lucia molesto con el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados soportando su trabajo de parto.

_Ya la doctora viene._ – se sentó del otro lado de la cama. – _como vas?_

_Mal…_ - mascullo entre dientes aun incomodo. – _son.. cada 3 minutos._

_Esta cerca._ – se movió hasta quedar al lado de su hijo. – _no quieres entrar a la tina?._

_Tengo…. Miedo de pararme._ – sentía claramente la presión de uno de los gemelos en su pelvis. –

_Es normal que sientas eso._ – con mucha dificultad se atrevió a acariciar la espalda de su hijo. – _lo estás haciendo bien._

_Ryuken…_ - suspiro un poco al irse el dolor. –

_Dime._

_Eres un buen padre…. Tienes que serlo para haber soportado esto._ – sintió como un nudo envolvía su garganta, nunca sabes verdaderamente lo que es sufrir por un hijo hasta que tienes uno. _– perdóname las veces que te reclame por eso._

_No digas esas cosas, no fui un buen padre y tú lo sabes, solo estas sensible por el dolor._

_Pero… estoy seguro que lo serás para mi hermana._ – sonrió un poco ante esas palabras. –

_Tú hermana._ – repitió pensativo ante ese hecho irrefutable. –

_Dile a Jyuushirou que acomode la tina… voy a entrar._ – se quito los lentes para limpiarlos un poco del sudor con una de las mangas de su yukata. – _necesito relajarme._

_Voy. _

Cada vez faltaba menos, Ukitake se ocupo de cumplir con el mandato de su esposo, muy pronto la tina del baño estuvo llena de agua caliente, la temperatura exacta para que Uryu estuviese cómodo y también para recibir a los bebes en pocas horas. Todo estaba listo y la presencia de la obstetra también se hizo presente en ese rato, llego acompañada de la pediatra y una ambulancia que dispuso Ryuken para cualquier inconveniente o emergencia que podría presentarse en ese parto, tenían que ser precavidos ante un parto en casa y no dejar nada al azar del destino.

_Debo felicitarlos._ – Unohana estaba verificando las condiciones del lugar donde daría a luz su paciente. – _esta todo en orden._

_Seguimos sus indicaciones._ – Ukitake le seguía hasta la habitación donde se encontraba Uryu. –

_Buenas tardes joven Uryu._ – sonrió amablemente al chico que estaba aun recostado en la cama. –

_Qué bueno que llego…_ - la miro como si hubiese visto al ser más hermoso y divino del mundo. –

_Esa cara me dice que esto acabara pronto._ – camino hasta el moreno para revisarlo. –

_Esperamos afuera._ – Ryuken decidió no intervenir más de lo necesario en el trabajo de Unohana, conocía perfectamente a aquella mujer y su profesionalismo, así que su hijo estaba en las mejores manos posibles. –

_Las contracciones siguen siendo cada 3 minutos?._ – abrió un pequeño maletín que trajo consigo para sacar un estetoscopio y un par de guantes quirúrgicos. –

_2…_ - se aferro a su vientre al sentir como aquella oleada de dolor regresaba. –

_Rompiste fuente?._ – se acerco a donde el chico para revisarle. –

_No…_ - susurro soportando el dolor y las ganas de gritar alguna mala palabra como modo de catarsis. –

_Entonces vamos a romperla, eso ayudara a adelantar lo que falte, pero primero déjame ver como esta todo. _

En pocos momentos le tomo la presión arterial, la temperatura, reviso su respiración y los latidos cardiacos, necesitaba tener una base para confirmar la salud de Uryu bajo el trabajo de parto, todo lucia perfecto así que paso a revisar si los gemelos estaban bien ubicados colocando sus manos sobre aquel vientre y presionando con facilidad en su costados y por encima de su bajo vientre, aquel examen solo revelo que ya uno de los gemelos se había ubicado en el canal de parto y no faltaba mucho para que naciera.

_8 centímetros._ – hablo complacida por lo que sintió al revisarlo. – _esto no tardara nada cuando rompa la bolsa, pero lo haremos en la tina, lo más seguro es que el bebe baje rápido después de ello. _

_Está bien todo? _– pregunto letárgico por el dolor, era insoportable cuando sentía aquellas oleadas recorrer su cuerpo de manera inclemente. –

_Perfecto, así que siéntase complacido de llegar hasta aquí joven Uryu._

Como era de esperarse pronto estuvo dentro de la tina, aquella agua tibia fue muy relajante y el que las luces estuviesen algo bajas en intensidad hicieron que Uryu recuperara un poco la calma que había perdido en todas esas horas de dolor, a su lado fuera de la tina estaba un nervioso Ukitake, su dolor de estomago lo estaba matando, pero aun así trato de tomar fuerzas y estar allí para ver nacer a sus hijos, era lo más increíble y emocionante que iba a ver en su vida, la llegada de dos vidas, las dos criaturas que hicieron con tanto amor él y su ahora esposo, no podía perderse ese momento sin duda alguna, primero muerto que soltar la mano de Uryu en esos instantes.

_Todo listo._ – Unohana se acomodo en una esquina de la tina cerca de las piernas de su paciente, necesitaba espacio para maniobrar cuando naciera el bebe. -

_Puedo... pujar?._ – pregunto con nerviosismo, solo habían pasado unos minutos desde que la obstetra rompió su fuente, pero la presión entre sus piernas le hacían sentir que ya era hora de sacar a ese bebe. –

_Con la próxima contracción vas a pujar con todas tus fuerzas y por favor no le vaya a quebrar un dedo a su esposo como lo hizo su madre…_

_Lo de romperle un dedo a un enfermero es verdad!._ – Isshin susurro asustado al peli plata que estaba también en aquella habitación para ver nacer a sus nietos. –

_Solo fue un dedo y lo hice porque no quería que nadie me diera consuelo… pensaba en que esa mano era tuya y…_ - una sonrisa malévola se apodero de Ryuken. –

_Recuérdame no darte la mano cuando tengas a la niña. _

_no te preocupes, ya no te odio como en esos días._

_Que alentadora noticia. _– Isshin bajo la cabeza resignado. –

Uryu empezó su titánica labor de traer al mundo al primer bebe, estaba mentalizado para hacerlo así que las fuerzas y el empeño no le faltaron, aquel dolor solo le daba más ímpetu para con cada contracción empujar a su hijo fuera de él. En menos de media hora ya había un gran alboroto en la habitación, se podía ver claramente como el bebe comenzaba a coronar y con ello el dolor se intensifico en el pobre pelinegro.

_Falta menos amor!. _– Ukitake le besaba la frente con ternura mientras no podía dejar de alzar su cuerpo para ver como aquella pequeña cabecita comenzaba a salir con el esfuerzo de su madre. –

_Quema. –_ mascullo con los dientes apretados al límite, aquel dolor era como si sus entrañas se estuviesen quemando, se sentía desfallecer tras tanto esfuerzo, ya ni si quiera gritaba como al principio, solo gemía por lo bajo y jadeaba con cada oleada de dolor que recibía de su cuerpo. –

_Vamos Uryu… _- Ryuken susurro aquello con una inequívoca sensación de felicidad, estaba viendo como nacían sus nietos. –

_Un poco mas y está aquí.- _la doctora le animo al tomar los hombros del bebe que ya también estaban afuera, solo un último pujo y el pequeño fue liberado de aquel cuerpo que lo mantuvo por 9 meses. –

_Termino… _- Uryu se quedo casi totalmente sumergido en el agua al sentir como el dolor se iba y una cálida sensación de felicidad le llenaba, solo los brazos de Ukitake le evitaban que su cabeza se hundiera en el agua por completo gracias a su agotamiento. –

Entre llantos un pequeño y arrugado bebe salió del agua, su cuerpecito tiritó de frio inmediatamente así que con rapidez la doctora lo coloco sobre el pecho de su mama, Uryu abrió en grande los ojos al sentirlo sobre él, aquel pequeñito ser estaba todavía llorando con sus ojitos fuertemente cerrados, entre lagrimas de alegría el pelinegro noto que el cabello de su bebe era tan blanco como el de su esposo.

_Qué es?. _– susurro Ukitake conmocionado al ver el parecido del bebe con él. –

_Un niño_. – sonrió complacida la morena mientras terminaba de limpiarle la nariz y boca al bebe. –

_Feliz cumpleaños pequeño Souken. _– con lagrimas afuera Uryu beso la frente del pequeño que ya había calmado su llanto y estaba vuelto un ovillo sobre su pecho. –

_Te llamaras como tu abuelo._ – Ukitake le acaricio suavemente las mejillas con sus dedos, aquel bebe era hermoso, tanta felicidad no cabía dentro de el y eso que aun le faltaba ver a su hermano nacer. –

Aquella escena era realmente dulce y melancólica, Jyuushirou siguió las indicaciones de la doctora y corto el cordón umbilical del bebe, ambos padres estaban embobados con su hijo, no dejaban de acariciarle y besarlo, era su pequeña mitad de milagro ya que aun faltaba el otro bebe, en esa misma habitación estaban los nuevos abuelos también admirando como su hijo les había dado un regalo inigualable, Isshin solo sonreía con mucha tranquilidad al tiempo que sus manos se aferraron a la cintura de su compañero, deslizándolas por aquel pequeño vientre que empezaba a asomarse, por su parte Ryuken estaba mudo, y no solo por la felicidad si no por el nombre que eligió Uryu para el bebe, eso le revolvió el pasado en su corazón, los recuerdos de su padre y lo bueno que fue, en verdad que era un honor que uno de sus nietos llevara el insigne nombre de Souken Ishida.

Entre llantos el pequeño paso a manos de la pediatra que le saco del baño para revisarlo, medirlo y pesarlo, todo lo necesario que debía hacérsele a un recién nacido, adentro, quedaron otra vez en la expectativa del próximo bebe, el pelinegro se sentía agotado pero sabía muy bien que debía volver a pujar así que se acomodo en la tina con ayuda de Ukitake que también retomo fuerzas al desaparecer su dolor de estomago apenas vio nacer a su hijo, todo un dilema psicológico que termino con el parto.

_Cuando debo pujar?. _– pregunto a una Unohana que estaba seria revisándole. –

La obstetra no respondió, su cara era muy seria, demasiada para el gusto de los presentes en ese lugar, solo se dedicaba a tocar una y otra vez el vientre aun abultado de su paciente, deslizando sus manos como su quisiera adivinar algo que no podía precisar, entre toda esa revisión Isshin y Ryuken notaron con ojo clínico que era lo que estaba haciendo Unohana.

_Se giro… _- sentencio con preocupación. –

_Esta segura?. _– Ryuken pregunto con soberana seriedad. –

_El otro bebe se giro… esta casi de lado. _- volvió a tocar el vientre de Uryu para confirmar sus sospechas. –_ esta de lado._

_Eso.. eso quiere decir que no podre tenerlo?. _– una sensación de miedo se aferro a la mente del pobre Uryu. –

_Podría intentar girarlo pero si no se deja deberemos llevarte a la clínica para una cesárea. _

_No quiero una cesárea… _- su voz se lleno de angustia. –_ no puedo pasar por eso ahora que luche tanto, gírelo._

_Necesito ayuda, por favor director venga acá. _– la doctora le miro seria. –

_Girarlo es peligroso. _– el peli plata se agacho junto a la doctora. –

_Lo sé, pero no esta tan mal ubicado, solo que se rodo un poco, si lo hacemos bien saldrá rápido. _

_Duele… _- el chico se quejo ante la inesperada sensación de una nueva contracción. –

_Volvió a reanudarse el trabajo de parto, no hay más opción que volver a ubicarlo para que nazca. – _Unohana respiro hondo y paso a acomodar sus manos sobre el vientre de su paciente. –_ vamos a empezar._

_Esto dolerá hijo… así que aguanta. _– Ryuken se arrimo un poco para colocar sus manos sobre el vientre del mismo. –

_Por favor papa gírenlo… _- aquella frase salió de sus labios como una súplica, sabía muy bien que si no se hacía eso su vida y la del bebe corrían el peligro de morir. –

_Me llamaste…. _– sintió como la mano de Uryu se aferraba a su brazo. –_ tranquilo, todo saldrá bien. _

_Amor calma, deja que ellos hagan su trabajo. _– el peliblanco le sujeto de los hombros con suavidad.-

_Estamos listos, cuando le diga va a empujar hacia mí con sus manos, en dirección contraria a las agujas del reloj, el bebe debería moverse de inmediato. _– Unohana poso sus dedos en el canal de parto para sentir cuando el bebe volvía a su lugar. –

Con cuidado las manos de Ryuken empezaron empujar lo que evidentemente era la espalda y trasero del bebe, aquel movimientos solo le causo dolor a Uryu, un desagradable dolor que pasaba de las contracciones y le hacían aferrarse con fuerza a los brazos de su esposo que le sostenían, quería gritar, sentía que se desprendería algo dentro de el con cada centímetro que lograban mover al bebe.

_Pare._ – indico a Ryuken que se detuviera de sus movimientos. – _se movió solo un poco, siento su hombro en el canal de parto._

_Quiero pujar…_ - gimió el pelinegro al sentir como la presión del bebe dentro de él le hacía querer empujarlo. –

_No puedes, aguanta un poco, ya lo movimos pero aun no está en su sitio._ – Unohana lucia seria y metódica, estaba pensando a mil por hora como solucionar el atascamiento del bebe. – _debemos girarlo otro poco._

_Pero…_ - Ryuken noto de inmediato como el agua antes trasparentes ahora se teñía de rojo. – _está sangrando._

_Por los que hacemos, pero si no seguimos será peor._ – palpo con su mano el vientre de Uryu. – _empujara desde aquí, debemos hacer que esos hombros se alineen._

_Está bien._ – sentencio con mucha seriedad, no le agrado ver que su hijo estaba sufriendo con aquel parto. –

_Apresúrense…. Por favor…_ - gimió con angustia, su cuerpo necesitaba seguir aquel parto, entre tanto dolor solo pudo dejar que el llanto fluyera como único alivio a esas sensaciones. –

_Cálmate, todo pasara pronto._ – Ukitake le hablo despacito al oído, estaba aterrado tanto como Uryu pero debía ser fuerte para su esposo en esos instantes. –

_Empecemos otra vez. _

Nuevamente el espantoso dolor de ser removido por dentro, sus ojos se cerraron fuertemente mientras las lagrimas no dejaban de rodar por sus mejillas, estaba agotado y adolorido, no daba más para seguir mientras Ryuken continuaba intentando girar a su nieto, sentía que lastimaba a Uryu con sus movimientos pero era eso o que no llegaran a tiempo a la clínica para una cesárea de emergencia.

_No siga ya está en su lugar!._ – Unohana sintió claramente la cabeza del bebe en donde debía estar. – _ya puede pujar._

_Estoy cansado…._ – susurro un letárgico Uryu, ya no podía dar más, el dolor de girar al bebe lo agoto por completo. –

_No es momento de decir eso, el bebe necesita nacer para ver como esta._ – la obstetra le regaño con molestia.-

_Está cansado._ – suplico Ukitake con angustia, comenzó a notar que cuerpo y rostro de su esposo se ponía pálido y frio.-

_Uryu... óyeme, debes pujar al bebe… si no algo podría salir mal contigo o el._ – Ryuken le paso la mano mojada por el rostro para despertarlo. –

_Si…_ - respondió entre gemidos de dolor, las contracciones se sentían mas endemoniadas que antes. –

_Solo puja y olvida todo lo demás_. – acaricio la cabellera húmeda de su hijo, estaba asustado pero no podía demostrarle sus sentimientos en un momento como ese. –

Con toda su alma trato de hacer que ese bebe naciera, entre el dolor y la sensación de agotamiento logro hacer que aquel pequeño le diera la bienvenida al mundo, unos buenos pujos y pronto el bebe estaba fuera de su cuerpo, al fin había culminado ese horroroso parto, estaba muy cansado para si quiera mirar al bebe, sus ojos se iban poco a poco y el sonido de un llanto inclemente fue lo último que percibió antes de desmayarse.

Despertó sintiendo como si un camión de carga larga le hubiese pasado por encima, sin duda alguna le dolía todo el cuerpo, con pesadez trato de abrir sus ojos pero un desagradable mareo le hizo desistir de ello, aun desubicado en el espacio volvió a intentar mirar donde estaba y que había sucedido después de dar a luz, recordaba perfectamente que no pudo soportar el agotamiento, por más que quiso no vio a su segundo bebe y ni si quiera supo que fue. Acostado en su cama se le vinieron tantas dudas a la cabeza, con más empeño que antes pudo enfocar su mirada notando que toda la habitación estaba a oscuras, trato de apoyar su mano derecha sobre su frente pero un piquete desagradable sobre su mano le hizo notar que tenia colocada una vía, seguro le pusieron suero para reanimarlo después de que dio a luz.

_Uryu?._ – escucho la voz de alguien que entro repentinamente a la habitación. – _despertaste._

_Jyuushirou?._ – trato de sentarse pero un desagradable dolor en su parte baja se lo impidió. – _que paso?, donde están los gemelos?, que sucedió después de que me desmaye?._

_Tranquilo._ – camino hasta la ventana para correr las cortinas y dejar que la luz de la luna entrara en esa habitación oscura. – _todo está bien._

_Pero…_ - miro a todos lados preocupado. _– y los bebes?._

_Están con tus padres._ – beso la mejilla de Uryu con ternura. – _hiciste un gran trabajo amor._

_Están bien?._ – su angustia bajo un poco con las palabra de su esposo. –

_Si, gracias al cielo Daisuke no sufrió nada cuando lo giraron. _

_Daisuke… fue un niño también. _

_Dos hermosos, bellos, sanos y lindos niños!._ – sin pena alguna le robo un beso a su esposo. – _gracias por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo Uryu, me has dado el regalo más bello que podría desear, dos hermosos niños._

_Perdóname por insultarte temprano._

_Lo entiendo y me lo merecía, no vuelvo a tocarte más nunca, no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por algo como esto_. – recostó su cabeza del pecho del pelinegro. –

_No seas tonto, pero no me molestare en esperar unos buenos años para tener otro._ – sentencio con malicia. –

_Me sentí como un perro viéndote sufrir por mi culpa._ – bajo la mirada triste. –

_No fue tu culpa, el bebe decidió darnos lata desde antes de llegar al mundo. _

_Será un verdadero diablillo. _

_Quiero verlos Jyuushirou, tráemelos._ – sonrió con ternura. –

Sin pérdida de tiempo el peliblanco salió de la habitación en busca de sus hijos. Luego de aquel traumático parto, el segundo bebe fue revisado mas minuciosamente que su hermanito, y para alivio de todos el pequeño no había pasado más que un susto con aquel giro que se dio en contra de lo esperado, con todo en orden la doctora Unohana y la pediatra se retiraron de la casa dejando solo indicaciones para el cuidado de Uryu, perdió algo de sangre y termino bien lastimado con el proceso de girar al bebe, tardaría en sanar sus heridas pero con la felicidad de que todo solo fue un mal rato sin consecuencias mayores.

_Te sientes mejor?._ – la voz de Ryuken resonó en la habitación apenas entro con un bulto en sus brazos. –

….. – no pudo hablar, solo quedo estático recordando como su progenitor le ayudo en aquel momento, no pensó nunca que un hombre tan serio y frio con él, le hubiese dado tanto animo y esfuerzo. –

_Amor… no llores._ – Jyuushirou entro más atrás con el otro gemelo en sus brazos. –

_Están bien?._ – sus mejillas estaban otra vez bañadas en lagrimas, no sabía porque tenía tantas ganas de llorar, de soltar todo el peso y la angustia de aquel parto. – _están bien los gemelos?._

_Están perfectos._ – con mucho cuidado su esposo le entrego al pequeño que había causado tanto lio para nacer. – _es Daisuke._

_Es… _- miro con detalle el rostro de su hijo, era redondo y gordito, sus mejillas rosadas y su pequeña nariz solo le hacían lucir más tierno aun, con cuidado Uryu le levanto el gorrito que le daba calor a su cabecita, de inmediato noto aquella matica de cabellos blancos iguales a los de su papa. – _se parecen a ti. _

_Vez que están bien, no tienes que llorar. _– limpio las lagrimas derramadas con el reverso de su mano. –

Estaba feliz, ahora si sentía tranquilidad al saber que sus hijos estaban muy bien, con mucha alegría beso la frente del bebe para después pedirle a su madre que le dejara cargarlos a ambos, con mucho cuidado Ryuken y Jyuushirou lograron sentar al pelinegro para que pudiese tener a los gemelos en sus brazos, ese instante fue el momento mas dichoso y feliz de su vida, como dos pequeños niños podían llenarle el corazón de ternura y amor, era una sensación de querer cuidarles, protegerles y ayudarles en ese mundo al que acababan de ingresar, el mismo día de su cumpleaños, esa si era la última cosa que podía esperarse, sus hijos compartirían su nacimiento con el de él.

_Creo que debemos irnos._ – Ryuken decidió no estorbar más de lo debido, estaba seguro que su hijo querría privacidad y algo de calma después de tantas cosas. –

_Esperen…_ - Uryu le hablo con emoción. – _Jyuushirou preparo un pastel para mi cumpleaños, quédense a partirlo._

_Y AQUÍ ESTA!._ – de un segundo a otro un Isshin muy emocionado entro a la habitación con el mencionado pastel en sus manos, estaba decorado con merengue blanco y azul cielo, sobre el mismo había 3 velitas encendidas, una para cada uno de los cumpleañeros. –

_Papa…_ - otra vez sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, era todo lo que podía desear, un esposo dulce, unos padres unidos y unos hijos sanos, su vida ya era perfecta sin duda alguna. –

_Sopla las velas y pide un deseo_. – se acerco donde su hijo para que pudiese cumplir con ello. –

_Si_. – cerro los ojos y pensó en un deseo especifico para después con fuerza acercar su rostro al pastel y apagar las 3 velitas. – _ya…_

Apenas las velas fueron apagadas se pudo escuchar el inequívoco llanto de un bebe, al parecer el alboroto había despertado a uno de los gemelos haciéndose escuchar a todo pulmón en la habitación.

_Deseaste que se despertaran?._ – Isshin sonrió divertido mientras colocaba el pastel sobre una de las mesitas de noche. –

_Cuanto dormí?._ – Uryu pregunto un poco serio, estaba pensativo mientras mecía al pequeño que despertó. –

_Daisuke nació exactamente a las 6 y media, después de eso dormiste casi dos horas._ – Ukitake miro su reloj de pulsera con duda. _– sí, dos horas._

_El que llora es Souken._ – Ryuken se acomodo sus lentes con total calma, el había sido quien les vistió por primera vez y los diferenciaba gracias los gorritos de sus cabezas. - _el del gorro azul es Souken y el amarillo es Daisuke. _

_No le quitare esos gorritos hasta que sepa diferenciarlos!._ – el peliblanco miro a sus hijos con soberano análisis. – _son iguales, no sé cómo le haremos._

_Aprenderán con el paso de los días, Ichigo no les quito los brazaletes de identificación a los gemelos por las primeras dos semanas hasta que supo quien era quien._ – el abuelito sonrió divertido al recordar esos días. –

_Deberías avisarle a tus hijos que ya nacieron los gemelos y además… debemos darles una noticia importante._ – Ryuken se encamino hacia la cama junto a su hijo. –

_En seguida lo hago!._ – salió de la habitación para hablar por teléfono. –

_Les dirán a los demás sobre el bebe?._ – Uryu pregunto intrigado. –

_Ya es tiempo de que se sepa, pero ahora por favor Jyuushirou carga a Daisuke, Uryu necesita los brazos libres para atender a su hermano. _

_Claro._ – no chisto en hacerle caso a su suegra, era alguien con la experiencia de un hijo y sin duda alguna no pondría peros a todo lo que aconsejara. –

_Sabes cómo hacerlo?_. – pregunto a un avergonzado pelinegro, sabía muy bien que el bebe solo reclamaba su comida. –

_Leí algunas cosas pero…_ - miro al bebe que estaba con su cabecita pegada a su pecho restregándose con desespero de él. –

Era extraño ser guiado por su madre, en verdad se sentía una liga de vergüenza y ansias de ayuda, los consejos y la experiencia de Ryuken era bien recibida y sin duda alguna le sirvieron de mucho con aquel primer paso para calmar el apetito del bebe, en pocos segundos el pequeño Souken estaba aferrado a su pecho comiendo desesperado como si fueran a quitarle su alimento de un segundo a otro, tenía muchas fuerzas para aferrarse con sus puñitos a la camisa del pijama de su mama mientras que abría por primera vez sus ojitos dejando ver aquellas orbes azul marino iguales a las de Ryuken y Uryu.

_Tiene los ojos de su abuela!._ – Jyuushirou hablo con total emoción y olvidando que el mencionado aun estaba sentado en la cama junto a ellos. –

_Tirare la toalla con lo de que dejes de llamarme así._ – suspiro por lo bajo con sus brazos cruzados. _– voy a ver que hablo tu padre._

La habitación al fin quedo solo con la pareja de nuevos papas, la fría noche se hacía presente con una imponente y redonda luna llena, perfecta para alumbrar el lugar y también darle la bienvenida a un mundo nuevo, sin duda alguna ese día no lo olvidarían nunca y más cuando celebre sus próximos cumpleaños. Con mucho cuidado Jyuushirou se sentó pegadito al cuerpo de su esposo, recostó su cabeza de su hombro solo para perderse en la imagen que le regalaba ese día, sus hijos, cuando les vio nacer solo sintió como algo dentro de su corazón de agrando, como si una nueva y enorme habitación estuviese lista para alojar el amor a sus hijos, un amor tan fuerte como el que le tenía a Uryu, pero muy diferente a la vez, era una especia de sentimiento dulce y bondadoso, lleno de ternura y de expectativas, las claras esperanzas que tienen los nuevos padres cuando al fin después de 9 meses conocen a sus hijos, un deseo arraigado de cuidarles, protegerles y enseñarles el mundo.

_Cuando te conocí nunca pensé que esto acabaría así._ – susurro despacito para no alterar la paz que reinaba en aquel lugar con su adorado Uryu y sus hijos. –

_Ni yo._ – reclino su cabeza de la de Jyuushirou. –

_Te debo mi vida y también ahora te debo dos más._ – paso su mano por la cabecita del bebe tenía entre sus brazos. –

_No me debes nada._

_Si, te debo todo, porque tú me diste todo de ti en la clínica, en la operación, en cuerpo y en alma._ – levanto la cabeza para besar con suavidad los labios de Uryu. – _dividiste tu corazón en tres partes, una tu, una el… _- miro al pequeño que estaba en brazos de su mama. – _y otra el._

_Me harás llorar._

_No, no quiero que llores mas, ya lloraste lo suficiente tratando de traer al mundo a nuestros hijos, ahora solo queda que sonrías para mí y para ellos, ese es el único requerimiento que me queda por pedirte, tu sonrisa de felicidad._

_La tienes. _– sus labios se curvaron regalándole aquella anhelada petición de Ukitake, lo sentía en el alma, solo deseaba sonreír. –

_**Continuara….**_

_KIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! REGRESE! AL FIN REGRESE! Debo decir primero que nada que gracias por esperarme!, segundo, que le daré un premio a este capítulo por ser el capitulo que más me ha dado dolores de cabeza!, líos y el que más me costó escribir!, diablos como sufrí haciéndolo!, no sé de dónde me salió un mega bloqueo de ideas, no hallaba mi musa Ilitia que de seguro se quedo de vagaciones mientras yo me daba de cabezazos contra el teclado jajajaja!, pero bueno al fin me salió, lo corregí unas mil veces!, es un tedio que algo no me salga como yo quiero pero después me complací un poco y lo decidí dejar así antes de que me diera por borrarlo y hacerlo otra vez ToT, ahora sin bloqueo mental sigo en esto que sin pérdida de tiempo llega a sus capítulos finales, ahora sí! Debo darle fin para poder seguir adelante con otros trabajos que llevo en mente y voy a empezar, dos fic en especifico, uno de humor y otro más serio, ya veremos que sale y ambos de Bleach, solo debo culminar este adorado trabajo mío para que todos seamos felices jejejjeje. GRACIAS!_

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**Múdate a mi corazón.**_


	64. Mudate a mi corazon

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 64**_

_**Múdate a mi corazón. **_

Dicen que la noche es joven y sin duda alguna lo era para una numerosa familia que llegaría a casa de los nuevos padres, Isshin estaba realmente nervioso después de hablar con Ichigo por teléfono y con sus hijas, muy pronto estarían en ese lugar y no solo para conocer a sus nuevos sobrinos, también sabrían de la pronta e inesperada llegada de una nueva "Kurosaki", se sentía más viejo, sin duda alguna estos momentos le hacían verse 20 años más viejo de lo que verdaderamente era, pensando en ello caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala en pose analítica con su mano sobre el mentón rascando de vez en vez su barba mal afeitada del día anterior.

_Llamaste?._ – Ryuken salía de la habitación muy relajado y tranquilo. –

_Si, ya vienen._ – suspiro derrotado y con la cabeza gacha. – _como esta Uryu?._

_Descansando un poco ya que los gemelos comieron y están dormidos._ – con mucha calma camino hasta donde su amante y le rodeo la cintura en un suave abrazo. –_ creo que exageras con los nervios._

_No sé como lo tomaran, para ti es fácil, solo fue un hijo y no tienes quien te reclame o juzgue, en cambio yo tengo cuatro personas a las cuales rendirles cuenta. _

_Cuatro?. _

_Las gemelas, Ichigo y… _- se apeno un poco por lo que diría. –_ también sigo mis conversaciones con ella, a pesar de que murió hace muchos años me siento bien contándole todo lo que pasa en mi vida desde que se fue._

_No siento celos, fue algo que sucedió en tu vida y yo no soy quien para juzgarte sobre ella._ – apretó un poco mas su agarre a Isshin. –

_Ella fue especial, pero tú…_ - se giro hasta tener a Ryuken frente a frente. – _tú eres y serás el amor de mi vida, la persona que se instalo en mi corazón, mi primer loco amor y ahora serás la…._

_No te atrevas a llamarme mama. _– ladeo la mirada con molestia. –

_Como quieras, pero entendiste lo que quiero decir, tú eres especial por el simple hecho de existir en mi vida. _

_La vejez te pone blando. _– soltó el agarre de la cintura para poder poner sus brazos sobre el cuello del moreno.- _mas te vale no volverte viejo antes de tiempo, yo solo no podre con tu hija. _

_Será una consentida, tendrá 4 hermanos para que la mimen y 4 tíos para que jueguen con ella, no has pensado en que tendrán la misma edad. _

_Por eso es que los árboles genealógicos se complican. _– sonrió descarado. –

Ambos se sentían en el mejor momento de su relación amorosa, que situación más fuerte y seria que un hijo por nacer para que ambos comprendieran que sus vidas habían cambiado por completo y que seguirán cambiando mientras el tiempo pase.

La hora siguiente fue como la crónica de una muerte anunciada, tensa calma y una espera casi mortífera que culmino con la llegada de Ichigo acompañado de Grimmjow, los gemelos y también Yuzu y Karin que fueron recogidas por su hermano en el camino hacia la casa de Ukitake.

_MIS NIETOS!._ – Isshin apenas vio a los gemelos se los quito de los brazos a un serio Grimmjow, todavía seguía tratándolo como si no fuera nadie. –

_Buenas noches._ – Ichigo renegó con la cabeza y paso dentro del departamento seguido de sus hermanas. –

_Están enormes!_. – besaba hasta la saciedad a Miharu y Ranmaru de ahora 6 meses. – _me hacen cosquillas._

_VIEJO NO LOS DEJES METERTE LOS DEDOS EN LA NARIZ!_. – Ichigo le grito con preocupación ya que sus hijos estaban en la fase de querer tocar, saber que es todo, y la nariz de su abuelito parecía un buen sitio de exploración. –

_Déjalos._ – hablo con dificultad mientras los niños seguían jalándole de la boca y la nariz con suma emoción. –

_Como estuvo todo con Uryu?._ – el peli naranja decidió no discutir mas, los gemelos eran un desastre cuando estaban con su padre. –

_Fueron dos niños._ – sentencio calmadamente Ryuken mientras permanecía sentado en uno de los sofás de la sala. –

_Y como son?.-_ Yuzu se le acerco a Ryuken emocionada, era tan expresiva que ya cargaba cámara en mano para fotografiarlos. –

_Iguales a su papa._ – Ukitake salió de la habitación al escuchar el alboroto de los recién llegados. –

_Felicitaciones._ – los tres Kurosaki respondieron con solemnidad ante la llegada del peliblanco. –

Después de un rato de conversaciones y que Uryu se sintiera mejor para recibir visita, todos conocieron a los nuevos bebes, los pequeños estuvieron rendidos en todo el rato, parecían ajenos al desastre de chillidos, llantos, risas y demás, debían acostumbrarse a ese mundo ya que su numerosa familia no cambiaria de ser nunca, al contrario, se pondría mas desquiciada cuando se agregara otro integrante más, con aquella reunión también Ryuken e Isshin tomaron la vital decisión de dar la noticia, ya había pasado la emoción de conocer a los niños, todos estaban en la sala bebiendo algo caliente y conversando un poco mas hasta que el tema tuvo que salir a relucir gracias a un comentario inesperado.

_Que casualidades que nacieran el mismo día que Uryu._ – Yuzu comentaba toda emocionada mientras permanecía sentada al lado de su hermana gemela. –

_Si.. doble regalo pero…_ - Ukitake miro a su suegra con análisis. _– y para cuando nacerá el suyo?_

Ryuken quedo como piedra al ver como su encantador yerno le miraba directamente a su vientre, quería dar la noticia pero no de ese modo, Isshin se quedo pálido cuando su secreto explotaba en medio de esa sala y sin aviso alguno, sintió que las cosas se pondrían tensas al ver como Karin abrió los ojos como platos, Ichigo escupió el té que bebía y Yuzu se quedo meditativa con una cara de incredulidad total.

_QUE DIABLOS ACABA DE DECIR?._ – Ichigo se limpio la boca tan rápido como había escupido su bebida. –

_Oh… esto se puso interesante._ – susurro para si Grimmjow mientras solo se acomodaba mejor en el sofá dejando campo libre al espectáculo. –

_Su padre y yo…. Tendremos un bebe._ – las palabras resonaron en aquella sala como si tuviesen eco, sin duda alguna Ryuken prefirió cortar por lo sano y conciso. –

_Pe..pe…pe…pero como diablos paso eso!._ – el pobre de Ichigo se puso de pie señalando con su dedo a Ryuken o mejor dicho al vientre de él. –

_Paso porque paso y listo, tendrás una hermana, gustete o no te guste._ – Isshin se puso serio ante la actitud casi desquiciada de su hijo. –

_No es que me guste o no viejo, es que ya no eres un crio!_.

_Tu metiste la pata y yo te apoye así que ahora se algo agradecido con esto que sucede!_.

_Es diferente, ahora es que empiezo mi vida y tu ya pasaste un largo tramo, tienes nietos, el también no está en edad de un embarazo, se volvieron locos?_. – Ichigo no tenia cabeza para pensar en frio, la noticia le cayó como una bomba atómica, no podía, por más que fuera su viejo, no podía asimilarlo así como así. –

_Lo que haga con mi vida es asunto mío Ichigo, así que no tienes derecho a recriminar nada, yo di toda mi juventud para ustedes tres y tengo derecho a seguir adelante como yo quiera._ – miro a su hijo con molestia, sabía que Ichigo era el que más le costaría aceptar lo que pasaba. –

La guerra se desato, quien diría que una noticia que debía traer felicidad estaba causando una pelea monumental entre Isshin e Ichigo, ambos eran un par de mulas tercas que no cederían a sus opiniones, Ichigo solo pensaba en el bienestar de sus hermanas y el que su padre estaba metiendo en problemas muy grandes con ese venidero bebe a su edad, pero también temía a lo desconocido, solo conocía a Isshin como padre abnegado pero esto rallaba en lo absurdo para su gusto, los dimes y diretes no faltaban mientras que el resto del grupo permanecía callado, nadie se atrevía a interrumpirles, ni si quiera Ryuken que estaba muy relajado a pesar de todo lo que se ventilaba en frente suyo, el solo creía en que lo que hacía era su problema y le tenía sin cuidado lo que opinaran el resto del mundo, en eso nunca cambiaria, su personalidad segura y recta no cedería ante los lloriqueos del primogénito de Isshin, pero nadie contaba con que una de las integrantes de la familia Kurosaki si diría las cosas con el sentimiento y la verdad por delante.

_Es niña?._ – Yuzu interrumpió aquella discusión entre padre e hijo. –

_Así es._ – Ryuken le miro con serenidad, sabía que era la última que diría algo malo ante la noticia. –

_Puedo…. Puedo abrazarlo?._ – la jovencita extendió los brazos hacia un incrédulo peli plata. -

Toda la pelea que tenían armada Ichigo e Isshin fue dejada a un lado cuando la tierna Yuzu se aferro en un fuerte abrazo a la cintura de Ryuken, su sollozo hizo que el silencio reinara otra vez, estaba muy conmocionada pero se notaba su felicidad en las lagrimas que derramaba mientras seguía sujeta al mayor de los Ishida.

_Disculpe a Ichi – nii es algo impulsivo pero sé que en el fondo es feliz al saber que papa volvió a hacer su vida, por mi parte estoy feliz porque tendré una hermanita a la cual cuidar, siempre soñé con tenerla pero desde que mama murió…._ – sus mejillas se llenaron de lagrimas otra vez, estaba dejando ir todo sus deseos con sinceridad. – _papa estuvo solo mucho tiempo pero ahora me siento contenta de que sea usted quien le de alegría otra vez, es una buena persona y también me regalo la oportunidad de saber que se siente ser la hermana mayor, gracias._

…_.. – _Ryuken sintió unas enormes ganas de llorar, era la mejor bienvenida que le habían dado a esa familia, sin duda alguna la familia Kurosaki lo estaba arrastrando a ese lado lleno de sentimientos que él tuvo prisioneros en su interior por años. -

_MI YUZU!. _– Isshin olvido la pelea con Ichigo para ahora arrastrar a la joven a sus brazos como todo un papa oso, también llorando a moco tendido por las palabras que decía la más tierna de la familia Kurosaki. –

_Si Yuzu esta de acuerpo yo también. _– Karin decidió abrir la boca un poco emocionada, en verdad no le disgustaba la noticia y más bien sospechaba que algo se traía su viejo con Ryuken después de esa noche en que los vio muy juntos. –

Ichigo se quedo consternado, sintió que todo mundo celebraba mientras él era el único que solo veía lo malo de lo que sucedía, y no era la primera vez que pasaba ya que sus recuerdos de cuando se entero de que esperaba a los gemelos le hicieron sentir estúpido, en aquel entonces también se aterro como ahora, su mente no le daba cabida para pensamientos buenos y eso le molestaba, estaba indignado por su actitud, hasta su pequeña hermana se porto a la altura, muy diferente a él.

_Ve a felicitarlos._ – Grimmjow le empujo con suavidad por la espalda. –

_Soy un completo idiota._ – susurro mientras veía como Karin y Yuzu conversaban muy emocionadas con su viejo y Ryuken. –

_No lo eres, solo que no estás viendo a tu viejo como un hombre, lo vez como el padre que es y te cuesta aceptar eso._

_Hasta tu estas de su lado._

_No estoy de su lado, solo que me sorprende que aun con su edad pueda hacer bebes… ja ja ja ja!_ . – rio a carcajada limpia. –

_Tus chistes son malos._

_Al menos te hice sonreír, así que ve a hacer las paces y deja de ser tan testarudo con tu viejo, no se merece tus reproches si no tu apoyo. _

Al peli naranja le costó un mundo pero lo hizo, se acerco donde su padre y solo le extendió los brazos como pidiendo un poco de perdón, era muy difícil aceptar lo que pasaba pero no sería el la piedra en el zapato de su viejo, ya era suficiente con el pasado que vivieron al perder a su madre y en algunas cosas hasta Grimmjow tenía razón, el le seguía viendo con ojos de niño pequeño y no con los de un hombre maduro.

_Todo esto es emocionante, ya quiero ayudarles a acomodar la habitación de la bebe, quiero darle mis muñecas de cuando era niña._ – Yuzu le hablaba tan emocionada ante sus planes futuros con la bebe. –

_Habitación?._ – Ryuken e Isshin se miraron algo sorprendidos, no habían pensando en un pequeño detalle muy importante. –

_Me supongo viejo que vivirá con nosotros._ – Karin le miro seria y con sus brazos cruzados. –

_Vivir con ustedes…_ - el peli plata susurro impresionado, en verdad que no había pensado en eso. –

_Ya no somos unas niñas, sabemos cómo paso lo que paso así que la lógica es que vivan juntos como mínimo, nuestra hermana debe tener una infancia lo más normal posible con sus padres juntos._ – la morena sentencio con mucha madurez y seguridad. –

_Si!_.. – Isshin dio un chillido de felicidad. – _amorcito múdate a la casa con nosotros, te tendré día y noche para consentirles!. _– paso su mano por el vientre del Ishida con suavidad. –

_Mu._. _mudarme._ – estaba pálido ante la idea, una cosa era estar con Isshin y otra muy diferente era vivir bajo el mismo techo y sabía muy bien como era eso con la semana que estuvo secuestrado. –

_Múdese por favor, seremos una gran familia otra vez._ – Yuzu le miro con aquellos ojitos llenos de ternura, una mirada que era imposible de evitar o negarse. –

Sin duda alguna las cosas deben cambiar, todo tiene su ciclo, todo nace, crece, se trasforma y muere, el simple pero perfecto circulo de la vida, en el camino Ryuken aprendió que la soledad no es el estado perfecto, solo es un escudo que crea el alma para evitar ser dañada nuevamente y su escudo perfecto estaba roto, partido en mil pedazos por el simple y puro amor de un loco hombre que aun le amaba con pasión desmedida y el todavía trataba de entender cómo podía ser, la vida es así, nunca sabes que te espera a la vuelta de la esquina.

Pero no solo en el hogar de los Kurosaki las cosas podían ser extrañas, también en otra parte de la ciudad había un motivo o más bien una simple palabra que alteraría la paz del lugar. Caminar a oscuras por la casa era peligroso desde hacia unas semanas, tomar un riesgo así solo podía hacerse por dos razones, una testaruda pelirroja necesitaba algo de comer o su pareja necesitaba algo de la cocina, con ese pensamiento Renji iba con la mirada clavada en el suelo para evitar pisar alguno de los juguetes de Hana, desde que empezó a gatear toda la casa se volvió su parque de juegos, con casi 9 meses es una niña escurridiza, ágil y muy independiente, no le agrada estar cargada desde que supo que tenía un par de piernas y manos muy útiles para movilizarse como un ratoncito, sus incursiones por la casa hicieron que los enchufes, adornos, manteles, cortinas, muebles, puertas, sillas, gabinetes y hasta las escaleras fueran contra accidentes, el Kuchiki se esmero porque su pequeña no sufriera algún percance gracias a la inocencia y total curiosidad que todo infante tiene por los sitios pequeños, agujeros o todo aquello que puede jalarse o llevarse a la boca.

_Lo logre!._ – Renji estaba de regreso en la habitación con una pequeña taza de jugo en las manos. –

_Fuiste a fabricar el jugo?._ – miro algo serio a su compañero mientras Hana estaba prácticamente escalando sus piernas para poder subirse al regazo de Byakuya. –

_Las escaleras son una trampa asesina, el otro día casi ruedo por ellas por culpa de una pelota que dejo Hana allí._ – se sentó junto sus dos amores en la cama. – _pequeña tragona aquí está tu jugo. _

_No…_ - empujo de mala gana el pequeño envase con pico que le ofrecía papa Renji. –

_Porque solo vive diciendo no?... cuando vas a decir papá o ma.._

_No te atrevas a enseñarle a llamarme así._ – Byakuya le lanzo una mirada asesina al pelirrojo. –

_Ya sé de donde aprendió a decirle a todo no._ – rodo los ojos cansados hacia la niña. – _Hana di papá… papá!._

_No. _– su boquita solo pronuncio aquel monosílabo con toda seriedad. -

_Y dale con eso!._ – se hecho para atrás en la cama apoyando su cabeza de las almohadas. –

_Hablara cuando quiera, además, sabe hacerse entender muy bien para su edad._ – acaricio la cabeza de la niña mientras esta lograba subir a las pierna del moreno. –

_Dicen que las niñas hablan más rápido que los niños._ – Renji tomo el control remoto de la tv para cambiar de canal. –

_Su mirada habla por ella._ – Byakuya la levanto por la cintura hasta tenerla cerca de él. – _hablaras cuando tu lo decidas._

_Mamá._ – sonrió enorme mientras señalaba con su dedito al Kuchiki. -

_DIJO MAMÁ!_. – el pelirrojo dio un respingo en la cama de impresión. –

_Mamá! Mamá! Mamá!._ – Hana coreaba una y otra vez ante la mirada petrificada de Byakuya. –

_Tu le enseñaste a decirme así!._ – miro con coraje a Renji.-

_Te juro que no!... yo no le enseñe a decirte así._ – movió sus manos negando ante la acusación de su amante. –

_Rukia…_ - siseo Byakuya ya seguro de encontrar al culpable de lo que aprendió a decir Hana. –

_Mamá_. – se abrazo con fuerza del cuello del moreno, enterrando su cabecita entre el cuello como buscando el calor de su "mamá". –

_No luches contra lo inevitable Byakuya_, _para ella eres su mamá._ – sonrió con picardía mientras acariciaba la espalda de la niña. –

_Pero… _- estuvo tentado a decir que era un insulto que le llamara así, pero al sentir aquellas manitos aferradas a su cuello, su cálido cuerpo estrechándose contra su pecho, esa sensación de protección y amor que descubrió cuando nació, todo eso le hizo dudar de molestarse al Hana nombrarle de aquella manera, el cariñoso apelativo que toda madre espera con ansias escuchar por primera vez de los labios de su bebe. – _déjalo así._

_Que lindos se ven.. mami e hija juntas!. _

_No te aproveches del momento. _– Byakuya le clavo una mirada asesina. –_ además, dijo mamá antes que papá. _

_Hana di papá!. _– las palabras del Kuchiki fueron un golpe bajo al orgullo de Renji._ – papá, papá, papá.. papi.. papito.. pa… lo que sea pero di algo!._

_No. _– Hana le miro con los mismos ojos serios que tenia Byakuya. –

_Ustedes dos me dan miedo a veces. _– suspiro derrotado y con la cabeza gacha recostada del hombro de Byakuya. –

…_. _– la pequeña soltó una de sus manos del cuello de Byakuya y paso a acariciarle la mejilla al pelirrojo con cariño. –

_Eres linda así no me digas papa. _– estaba que lloraba de felicidad, su hija le jugaba sucio cuando quería, tenía la misma personalidad pedante de Byakuya pero también podía ser muy dulce con él al igual que el moreno. –

Era tarde así que muy pronto la pareja se quedo dormida mirando tv, aun Hana tenía la costumbre de dormirse encima de Byakuya, no habían podido quitarle esa maña por nada del mundo, era su pequeño capricho personal con su mama, paso un rato cuando Byakuya sintió como la niña se removía sobre él, eso le recordó que debía llevarle a su cuna así que para esa labor despertó a Renji con un nada suave codazo en sus costillas.

_Llévala a la cuna._ – se quito a Hana del pecho con mucho cuidado para no despertarla en el proceso de traslado de brazos. –

_Cuando se dormirá sola?_. – tomo a la niña entre sus brazos. –

_Algún día, al menos duerme casi toda la noche así que no me molesta que su medio entre el sueño y la cuna sea yo._ – se estiro un poco para aliviar su cuerpo entumecido por la posición que tomo con Hana sobre él. –

_Buenas noches mami._ – hablo como un niño pequeño mientras se alejaba de Byakuya. –

Era divertido tenerla, nunca imagino que seria así, en algunas ocasiones cansaba, era frustrante y hasta agotador, pero en esos momentos le veía a los ojitos y sabia que lo malo pasaba y que solo quedaba esa cosita que estaba en sus brazos dormida, sin duda alguna una sonrisa suya curaba todo agotamiento, cansancio o malestar del día a día, siempre llegaba del trabajo pensando en que nuevas cosas había aprendido a hacer Hana, desde gatear, hablar, que comidas nuevas le gustaban o que le disgustaba, como su personalidad salía a flote con cada aspecto nuevo que descubría, sus ojos imponentes como los de Byakuya, su carácter fuerte y su personalidad dulce cuando estaba de buen humor, era una cajita de sorpresas marca Kuchiki, le gustaba su modo de ser, sería una hija retadora y segura de sí misma como su madre. Con esos pensamientos llego a la habitación de Hana, aun tapizada de conejos, con mucho cuidado saco algunos peluches de la cuna y metió a la niña para después arroparla un poco con su manta favorita y darle un beso de buenas noches en la mejilla.

_Dulces sueños mi princesa._ – miro la carita serena que despedía la niña en sueños. –

_Papa…_ - susurro dormida y abrazándose mas aun a su manta. –

_Si… tu papa te desea dulces sueños._ – sonrió orgulloso de poder oír aquella pequeña palabra tan llena de significados para él. –

_**Continuara….**_

Que tierno! Fue demasiada azúcar junta!, pero me base en mis experiencias con mi hijo cuando aprendió a hablar jejeje, siempre decía no a todo, era una mala maña y los niños pueden empezar a decir palabras después de los 7 meses, mi chibi lo hizo a esa edad siempre fue precoz para eso y las niñas siempre hablan primero que los niños, por qué será? Jajajaja, pero regresando al capítulo, espero les gustara y vamos a la recta final, por eso preparen los motores que esto está ya en su punto amigas. Nos leemos y perdón la demora, andaba sin inspiración otra vez XD.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Nosotros dos.**_


	65. Nosotros dos

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 65**_

_**Nosotros dos. **_

Su vida era muy diferente a la anterior, muy distinta desde todo punto de vista, nada mas de abrir los ojos en la mañana y darse cuenta que está en un sitio diferente, bajo un techo muy distinto al suyo, rodeado de una especie de atmosfera loca pero agradable, no podía si quiera quejarse, no tenia de que o con que, nada mas se dejo llevar como una hoja caída de un árbol en medio de una tormenta y esa tormenta tenia nombre y apellido, Kurosaki Isshin.

_Tienes el rostro más lindo que haya visto en mi vida._ – aquella frase dicha a susurros sobre su oído le hizo terminar de abrir los ojos esa fría mañana. –

_Hipócrita._ – mascullo entre dientes mientras tanteaba a su alrededor en busca de sus lentes, estaba seguro que se había quedado dormido con ellos puestos mientras leía. –

_Buscas esto?_ – el moreno alzo el objeto en cuestión con rostro serio. – _no deberías trabajar en la cama. _

_Solo eran algunos informes que no pude terminar en la oficina._ – tomo sus lentes y se los puso. –

_No crees que es hora de acortar ese horario de trabajo, no te hará bien._ – deslizo sus dedo por encima del vientre de Ryuken. –

_Trabaje hasta el último día con Uryu y lo hare con Himeko. _

_Himeko?_ – arqueo una ceja con notable asombro. – _desde cuando tu decidiste que se llamara así?_

_Desde hoy en adelante la llamaras así, gustete o no te guste. _

_PERO SI ME ENCANTA!._ – alzo la voz con mucha emoción mientras le daba cientos de besitos al redondeado vientre de 6 meses de su amante. – _pequeña princesa._

_Tu hija me dio la idea._ – sentencio ruborizado por las caricias de Isshin. –

_Mi linda Yuzu?_

_No, fue Karin. _

_Karin te dio el nombre._ – alzo la mirada asombrado, no creía que la más seria de sus hijas hiciera eso. –

_Solo le escuche llamarle así, me gusto y lo tome._ – se sentó con dificultad en la cama. – _y ya deja las charlas, tengo que irme a la clínica. _

Así eran sus mañanas desde hacía casi dos meses, pasaron solo unas semanas para que Ryuken se mudara por completo de su enorme y vacía casa a aquel hogar cálido y lleno de sentimientos y emociones, después de un buen desayuno tomaba su auto y partía rumbo a la clínica, su embarazo de ahora 6 meses era evidentemente notorio, cuando el personal médico y trabajadores se enteraron de que el director estaba en estado comenzaron a lloverle regalos, detalles y atenciones por mil, reservado como siempre, Ryuken no agradecía nada y tampoco daba información sobre nada personal pero ya media clínica conocía a Isshin, este siempre pasaba por allí a recogerlo, con su infaltable sonrisa y lleno de emociones llamaba la atención de todo mundo.

Esa mañana fue como cualquier otra, llego a su oficina llena de regalos dejados por las enfermeras, arrimando con fastidio la mayoría de ellos logro despejar su escritorio y paso a sentarse para comenzar el día venidero, se sentía muy bien físicamente, su estado avanzaba sin novedad y podría decir que hasta la pasaba mejor que cuando esperaba a Uryu, recordaba las molestias que le dio el pelinegro, en cambio la pequeña Himeko parecía más calmada y aun sin nacer podía percibir que la niña seria menos alborotada que Isshin o eso deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón, nada mas de imaginar a una copia miniatura de su amante corriendo por allí le ponía los pelos de punta.

_No tendrás la personalidad de tu padre._ – acaricio su vientre con suavidad mientras meditaba sobre aquel tema. –

Estaba perdido en ese pensamiento cuando sintió como tocaban a la puerta de su oficina, con rapidez se acomodo en la silla e invito a pasar al que tocaba, cuando la puerta se abrió quedo sorprendido al ver quiénes eran, delante de el estaba su hijo con sus nietos en brazos, ya los pequeños Daisuke y Souken estaban por cumplir los dos meses, eran una belleza de niños, ambos de tez realmente blanca con mejillas redondas y rosadas, sus cabellos habían crecido un poco dejando ver mejor una inmaculada cabellera blanca como su padre, con esa escena Ryuken sonrió y dejo que Uryu se acomodara en el asiento con sus nietos, atrás de el venia Jyuushirou arrastrando una pañalera mas grande que el.

_Y esa visita?_ – centro su mirada en los pequeños que estaban dormidos en brazos de Uryu. –

_Tienen control con la pediatra._ – se acomodo mejor en la silla. –

_Les van a vacunar_!. – chillo Ukitake con notable drama, no le gustaba ver a sus pequeños llorando gracias a los piquetes de agujas. –

_Es por su bien_. – sentencio serio Uryu. _– la primera vez que los vacunaron lloraste más que ellos._

_Solo tenían 15 días de nacidos y ya les estaban torturando._ – susurro con la cabeza gacha. –

Esa personalidad, no sabía cómo demonios pero los genes Ishida como que tendían a buscar parejas con esas benditas personalidades desbocadas, desmedidas y sentimentalistas que rallaban en lo cursi, veía mucho de Isshin en su yerno, sus emociones, sus comentarios inocentes y tontos, tantas cosas que en el fondo le hacían cada días más atractivo al Kurosaki. Y ese personaje también estaba en su día a día en la pequeña clínica, seguía trabajando duro, además, esa mañana en particular era muy especial por una razón, Ichigo se estrenaría en su carrera, al fin tenía algo de tiempo para trabajar, estaba desesperado por regresar aunque solo seria medio tiempo mientras los gemelos crecían un poco más, logro con mucho sacrificio y duda que los niños quedaran al cuidado de Nell, o más bien era Grimmjow vigilando a Nell de que cuide bien a los niños, la chica había aprendido mucho en esos meses con Ichigo, ya sabía cómo era todo y tomaba la experiencia necesaria para ser de ayuda con sus primos.

_Tu primer día._ – Isshin le miraba melancólico desde su puesto tras el escritorio de su oficina. –

_Así es._ – sonrió orgulloso de poder ayudar a su viejo en la clínica. –

_Te tengo un detalle._ –saco algo de una de las gavetas de su escritorio y paso a ponerse de pie frente a su hijo. – _toma._

_Viejo esto es…_ - Ichigo tomo entre sus manos la prenda con asombro, era una bata de medico como la de su padre y para más detalle esta tenía el nombre de el bordado en el bolsillo delantero en letras naranjas. –_ gracias._

_Te la has ganado, aun con todo los obstáculos seguiste estudiando y ahora estas aquí, haciéndome sentir orgulloso_. – le dio un cálido abrazo a su hijo, se sentía tan bien con todo. _– _

_Solo sigo tus pasos._ – deshizo el abrazo para poder colocarse la bata encima. –

_Listo para tu primer día como medico?_ – miro orgulloso a su hijo, aquella bata representaba no solo su sueños como padre, también los de Ichigo como persona. –

_Si._ – tomo un hondo respiro y salió de la oficina con el rostro en alto. –

_Masaki, las cosas están llegando a su final, tus hijos están creciendo como deseaste._ – se volvió a sentar en su silla mirando con melancolía hacia una foto que tenía en el escritorio donde estaban juntos cuando nacieron Yuzu y Karin. – _me comprenderás si actualizo todas estas fotos. _

Mientras Isshin hace los últimos ajustes personales de su vida pasada, Ichigo camino todo animado por los pasillos de la clínica, se dirigía a una de las consultas, en su camino se tropezó con sus amigas de siempre, Rukia y Orihime estaba aun trabajando allí así que las tendría de compañía durante todo su horario.

_Qué bien te vez Kurosaki – kun!._ – la chica de grandes pechos le sonrió con emoción al verlo trajeado de medico. –

_Gracias. _

_Que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza._ – Rukia le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo con su puño cerrado. –

_Claro que no enana._

_Y como están los gemelos?_ – cambio de conversación al recordarlos. –

_Quieres verlos?_ – saco rápidamente su celular del bolsillo de su pantalón y mostro las incontables fotos de sus hijos allí grabadas. –

_Cada día se parecen más a ti._ – espeto Orihime con emoción al ver las fotos. –

_Ya están aprendiendo sus primeras palabras._ – sonrió al recordar cómo sus balbuceos sonaban a silabas como pa o ma. –

_Hana ya dice algunas palabras, diría que demasiado para una niña de 10 meses._ – su orgullo de tía le brotaba por los poros. –

_Que ternura… mami Ichigo mostrando las fotos de sus retoños._ – aquella voz socarrona interrumpió el momento entre los amigos. –

_Urahara._ – sentenciaron los tres a la vez. –

_Te luce la bata, espero que sepas llevarla con orgullo_. – ojeo sin vergüenza alguna las imágenes del celular de Ichigo. – _son iguales a su mamá._

_Nadie te dio permiso de ver mis fotos._ – guardo el celular en seguida. –

_No te enfades y mejor ve a trabajar mamá, que tienes pacientes esperando desde hace rato._ – le extendió una carpeta con algunas hojas. –

_No me llames mamá…. Tengo nombre._ – agarro la carpeta con rabia. -

_Está bien, mami Ichigo, tienes trabajo._ – sonrió descarado y siguió su camino rumbo a emergencias. – _y bienvenido a la clínica!_

Sin duda alguna odiaba y seguiría odiando a Urahara pero que más le quedaba, era la mano derecha de su padre y a pesar de todo resultaba un gran medico, después de olvidar el altercado siguió su día con emoción, atendiendo los pacientes en medicina general, remitiendo los casos que ameritaban mas observación o un especialista, su padre siempre andaba por allí para darle una mano si necesitaba ayuda y así se le paso la mañana, entre consultas, mensajes de celular para Nell preguntando por sus bebes, sabía que estaban bien pero el dejarles solos después de 8 meses era muy fuerte, su amor de madre no le dejaba de recordar que quería estar con ellos otra vez así que fue muy feliz de ver la hora de irse a casa con su familia.

_Como fue el día?_ – Isshin le miro contento parado al lado de los casilleros donde se cambiaban los médicos. –

_Algo agitado pero muy bien, es reconfortante volver a esto._ – termino de cambiarse de ropa para irse. – _ya me voy._

_Mándale un beso a mis nietos._

_Los traeré a la casa el sábado, podríamos salir todos._ – tomo su bolso. –

_Ichigo._ – Urahara entro a la habitación con una carpeta en mano. – _no te cambies, necesito que atiendas un último paciente en emergencias. _

_Pero ya me voy!_ – mascullo incomodo por lo inoportuno del rubio. –

_Solo el ultimo y no olvides el juramento que hace un medico._ – le sonrió enorme mientras dejaba la carpeta con los datos del paciente en sus manos. –

_Diablos._ – rezongo soltando el bolso y poniéndose otra vez su bata. –

_No podías atenderlo tú?_ – Isshin pregunto curioso a su amigo después de que Ichigo salió del lugar. –

_No, ese paciente es solo para él._

Murmurando maldiciones Ichigo se encamino al cubículo de emergencias, cuando ya se sentía librado para irse a su casa y ver a sus hijos venia Urahara y le cortaba la salida, de mala gana se puso la bata y paso rápidamente dentro del cubículo sin mirar si quiera al paciente que estaba sentado en la camilla frente a él.

_Permiso…_ - alzo la mirada hacia su última consulta del día. –

_Buenas tardes chico enfermera… o debería decir chico medico?_ – aquella frase sonó realmente seductora y lasciva. –

_Grimmjow…_ - quedo prácticamente mudo al ver a su esposo allí sentado, realmente se sintió como en un deja vu, recordando el día que se conocieron en ese mismo lugar. –

_Te queda bien la bata de medico pero te sentaría mejor puesta sin nada debajo_.

_Pervertido_. – dejo la carpeta en la camilla y paso a rodear con sus brazos el cuello del peli azul. –

_vine a recogerte, pero el loco de Urahara me hizo venir hasta aquí para esperarte_. – deslizo sus labios por el cuello de Ichigo. – _ahora lo comprendo, quería jugarnos una broma._

_Lo logro_. – culmino aquella frase con un suave beso en los labios de Grimmjow. – _sin duda me hizo recordar muchas cosas._

_Chico enfermera_. – separo sus labios de los de su esposo por unos segundos. –

_Como pasaron el día los niños?_

_Bien, si no tomas en cuenta que Nell es un desastre andante, tuve que llevarme a los niños a la veterinaria mientras ella intentaba preparar la comida, al final los cuide yo. _

_Sabía que eso sucedería._ – bajo la cabeza resignado. – _creo que aun no debo trabajar…_

_Claro que debes, yo puedo ayudarte mientras, Nell los adora pero es medio torpe aun con ellos. _

_Gracias_. – bajo la cabeza hasta recortar su frente del hombro de Grimmjow. –

_Vamos_. – tomo la mano de Ichigo para salir de aquel cubículo donde se conocieron hace ya dos años. -

Un camino a recorrer, juntos, viviendo el día a día como una experiencia inigualable, de eso se trata la vida, de seguir adelante no importando el pasado, el presente, pero si con la mente y el corazón puesta en el futuro. Todo lo pasado solo debe servir como experiencia, como apoyo para continuar, el aferrarse a lo intangible no es sano y cuando un corazón sana sus heridas es hora de dejar ir ese sentimiento para que otro nuevo entre y ponga nuevas sensaciones en el alma de su dueño.

_Estas seguro de lo que harás?_ – Ryuken veía muy serio como Isshin pasaba a bajar el poster de su difunta esposa del lugar donde estuvo por más de 15 años. –

_Yuzu y Karin estuvieron de acuerdo, es hora de dejar en paz a su madre._ – sonrió con melancolía. – _su presencia siempre estará en nuestros corazones y no cambiara nada el que una foto este o no allí._

_Tienes razón._ – sentencio con calma, sabía que quitar la foto no era por su presencia en esa casa, era porque Isshin estaba cerrando una parte de su vida y era imprescindible hacer eso. –

_Bueno, ya está._ – termino de bajar el poster que después enrollo con suavidad. – _lo guardaremos en el desván con las demás cosas. _– miro como sobre la mesa del comedor estaban algunas fotos más de su difunta esposa. –

_No quitaste todas las fotos?_. – pregunto un tanto apenado. –

_No, deje solo dos en los sitios indicados._ – recordó como una de las fotos está en la habitación de sus hijas y la otra se quedo en su oficina, sobre el escritorio, en ella estaban no solo Masaki, también un Ichigo de unos 5 años y las recién nacidas Yuzu y Karin, era una foto que no deseaba guardar, le recordaba su paternidad con orgullo. –

_Está bien. _– acaricio su vientre con suavidad, la bebe estaba realmente inquieta esa noche. –

_Las cosas cambian mucho._ – observo con una sonrisa a Ryuken, era el amor de su vida y verle ahora floreciendo con su estado, estaba por darle un hijo, un segundo hijo al cual podría adorar y consentir como nunca. – _me gusta que las cosas cambien._

_Subamos._ – se acomodo los lentes con suavidad mientras se alejaba rumbo a la habitación de ambos, estaba un poco agotado por el día vivido, la visita de Uryu le alegro mucho y también ahora en la noche estaría feliz por ver como Isshin sanaba su pasado. –

_Ahora te sigo._ – se quedo parado frente a la pared donde estuvo el poster de su esposa. –

Medito un rato, creía que debía despedir esas conversaciones internas que mantenía con ella, siempre lo hizo para no sentirse solo, para por lo menos tener a quien explicarle sus buenos y malos momentos, era un modo de liberar la soledad que le carcomía, con mucho cariño miro el poster enrollado en sus manos.

_Soy feliz Masaki, debes saberlo mejor que yo… ahora soy realmente feliz por lo que me pasa en la vida, se que debes estar impresionada pero todo lo que sucede aquí es como lo desee, amo a Ryuken y siento en verdad que nunca lo supieras, pero ahora el está en mi vida otra vez y va a darme la dicha de un hijo, me conoces, sabes lo que amo a los niños… tu me diste tres regalos que agradezco y que ahora son mi orgullo, y es hora de que también yo disfrute del fruto de ese amor, me siento bien, sabes, siento que ya no necesito estas conversaciones autocompasivas porque tengo a alguien a mi lado que puede oírme como lo hacías tu, que puede darme una caricia y que me ayudara a seguir adelante como tú lo hiciste, gracias por ello. _

Con mucha calma tomo una caja y metió todas aquellas fotos y el poster de su esposa muerta, paso a cerrarla con cinta adhesiva y le escribió en la tapa con un marcador negro "mi pasado", subió al desván de la casa y la dejo junto a algunas cajas mas donde estaban agolpados juguetes viejos y otros recuerdos de su vida, en el lujar justo para estos. Después de ello camino de regreso a su habitación apagando las luces de toda la casa para acabar el día y dar paso a la noche, con sumo cuidado entro a su habitación mirando como Ryuken ya estaba cómodo en la cama, sin pérdida de tiempo dio unos pasos para terminar en brazos de su amante, el peli plata quedo impresionado al sentir como unos labios cálidos se posesionaban contra los suyos, deslizándose suavemente en un beso que decía muchas cosas con amor y dulzura, sus manos se deslizaron por toda la cabellera platinada de Ryuken, sintiendo aquellas hebras suaves y sedosas, poco a poco bajo con sus manos hasta posarse sobre los hombros del Ishida, con suma precisión y todavía en aquel fogoso beso fue deslizando fuera del hombro la camisa del pijama, su lengua se movía por toda aquella cavidad tibia y húmeda, sintiendo su sabor, su dulce y embriagante sabor hasta que el aire fue necesario para los pulmones de ambos.

_Que… fue eso?_ – pregunto un Ryuken jadeante y con sus mejillas encendidas. –

_Quiero demostrarte lo mucho que te amo._ – volvió a mover su rostro pero esta vez se posesiono sobre la barbilla de Ryuken dándole unos pequeños y suaves besos, bajando poco a poco por su cuello en dirección a su pecho, ya la camisa de su pijama gris estaba totalmente abierta dejando expuesta su piel blanca lechosa, realmente tentadora a ojos de Isshin. –

_No pediste permiso_. – sonrió descarado mientras se acostaba en la cama buscando una mejor posición para lo que harían. –

_El amor no necesita permisos_. – deslizo su lengua por todo aquel surco que había entre sus pechos, bajando entre ellos para después volver a subir rozando con la punta de la lengua uno de aquellos pezones erectos. –

Un pequeño gemido placentero inundo la habitación, las sensaciones recorriendo su cuerpo sin límites establecidos, sintiendo como esa lengua cálida se deslizaba por aquella zona realmente sensible gracias al embarazo, solo cerro sus ojos y se dejo hacer, no necesitaba explicaciones mayores al hecho de que Isshin solo estaba dándole una muestra total de pasión y amor, con su mente en ello solo dejo que la boca del moreno se saciara de lamer, morder y succionar aquel lugar hasta que su recorrido continuo bajando por todo su vientre redondeado dándole más besos aun hasta que el pantalón del pijama volvió a ser una barrera, con sus dientes tomo la prenda y la deslizo fuera de Ryuken, aquel acto solo revelo como su amante bajo el estaba al límite de sus sensaciones, entre susurros descarados la boca de Isshin se posesiono de aquel erecto miembro engulléndolo en su totalidad mientras sus manos pasaron a recorrer sus caderas suavemente subiendo un poco hasta que sintió como sus cabellos eran jalados suavemente por las manos de Ryuken, este le daba una que otra indicación de como debía acariciarle, empujando su cabeza un poco mas contra su pelvis, moviéndose al mismo ritmo en que Isshin jugaba en aquel lugar como si fuese un helado a punto de derretirse.

_No patees…_ – gimió algo adolorido el peli plata. –

_No te estoy pateando._ – alzo la mirada confundido por las palabras de Ryuken. –

_Es ella…_ – deslizo su mano derecha hacia uno de los costados de su vientre, aquellos movimientos de la niña eran realmente evidente en su piel. –

_Siéntate._ – sonrió divertido por como su hija les interrumpió aquella pasión. –

_Pero._ – quería seguir con lo que hacían pero Isshin le tomo de la muñeca y lo hizo sentarse encima suyo después de que este se quitara en rápida carrera su camisa y los pantalones dejándolos tirados en el suelo de la habitación. –

En un segundo la pequeña dejó de moverse dejando que sus padres siguieran con su labor, ya más concentrados, Isshin regreso su boca junto a la de Ryuken, besándolo descaradamente, lamiendo su interior y mordisqueando su labio inferior mientras pasaba a tomar entre sus manos las caderas de su amante, deslizando y apretando con sus dedos aquellos glúteos redondeados, tan provocadores que le hicieron mover su mano hasta la boca del peli plata para introducir dos de sus dedos en ella, el Ishida pronto siguió aquel juego succionando los dedos con sus labios, mordisqueándolos y lamiendo entre ellos de forma lujuriosa, pronto aquellos dedos dejaron su boca para bajar hasta sus muslos deslizándose suavemente por toda su entrada en son provocador.

_Hazlo de una maldita vez._ – susurro con molestia el peli plata al sentir como Isshin tardaba mas de lo normal en adentrarse en el. –

_Solo quería oírte insultarme, me gusta eso._ – paso su lengua por la comisura de los labios de Ryuken al tiempo que terminaba de posar sus dedos donde quería, deslizándolos dentro y fuera unas cuantas veces y escuchando como los jadeos y gemidos de su amante aumentaban cada vez que sus traviesos dedos tocaban un punto en especifico del interior. –

_Más… un poco más._ – mordió con descaro el cuello de Isshin para después darle un chupete dejando una marca rojo brillante en su lugar. –

_Quiero sentirte. _– saco sus dedos para ahora tomar las caderas de Ryuken y hacerlo girar hasta quedar sentado sobre el pero dándole la espalda, su vientre de 6 meses era incomodo para quedar de frente así que ambos estuvieron de acuerdo con aquel cambio. –

En un segundo se sintió totalmente invadido por aquel palpitante miembro, sintiendo como se abría paso dentro suyo poco a poco, presionando su interior de un modo desquiciante, en pocos segundos las manos de Isshin le sujetaron de las caderas para ayudarse en sus envestidas, moviéndolas de arriba abajo con un ritmo suave al principio pero aumentando con cada gemido lujurioso que le daba el peli plata, cada estocada profundizada más aun sintiendo como su amante se retorcía entre el placer, sintiendo como su cuerpo hervía de calor, sudando copiosamente, jadeando emocionados hasta que ya los limites eran pasados, sus cuerpos necesitados de llegar al orgasmo hicieron que Isshin soltara una de sus manos para sujetar aquel miembro necesitado de su amante, otra vez embistiendo con mas necesidad mientras le acariciaba al mismo ritmo que embestía permitiendo que ambos llegaran al límite del placer casi al mismo tiempo, entre un calor divino y espasmos Ryuken llego de la mano de Isshin, un gemido ahogado fue su última acción antes de dejar que el moreno besara su boca desesperadamente mientras se venía dentro suyo derramando aquella cálida esencia. Al final ambos solo se separaron con cuidado para acabar tendidos en la cama respirando aceleradamente y mirándose a los ojos con sus mejillas sonrojadas por la pasión del momento.

_Nunca me cansare de estar contigo._ – quito algunos mechones plateados de la frente de Ryuken. –

_Eso demuestra que el tiempo solo hace mejor a un amante experto._ – sonrió descaradamente. _– auht…._

_Que sucede?_ – noto como Ryuken frunció el ceño con dolor. – _me pase con la acción?_

_No… es ella otra vez_ – deslizo sus mano sobre el lugar donde la bebe le lastimaba. –

_Será como yo… un total dolor de cabeza para ti._ – beso la mejilla de Ryuken con ternura. – _vete a dormir Himeko, tu mama necesita descansar, tuvo mucha acción. _

_No le digas ese tipo de cosas! –_ empujo el rostro de Isshin con su mano. –

_Descansa amorcito_. – le lanzo unos cuantos besitos a un enojado Ryuken. –

_No sé cómo puedo tolerarte._ – sintió como una patada de la bebe prácticamente le hacía perder el aire. – _y tu… como que estás de acuerdo con el!._

_**Continuara….**_

Al finnnn….. este capi lo sentí como un final pero prácticamente lo fue en algunos sentidos ya que solo me queda el parto de Ryuken y después adiós luz que te apagaste, ToT, pero será un final muy mono ya que lo dividiré por parejas así saben cómo les va con la vida de padres, espero lo disfrutaran tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiéndolo, ya son 65 capítulos y esto me sorprende en sobre medida, quiero hacer más cosas y espero cuando culmine este, sigan mis nuevos trabajos, no aseguro que sean Mpreg pero sí que serán muy interesantes, las ideas que tengo en mente me gustan, besitos a todos y feliz de saber su opinión.

_**Próximo capitulo:**_

_**El futuro está escrito con manos de niño.**_


	66. El futuro esta escrito con manos de niño

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 66**_

_**El futuro está escrito con manos de niño.**_

Tenía el celular en sus manos mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por toda su clínica, estaba tranquilo y seguro de lo que hacía, seguía en su labor diaria atendiendo alguno que otro caso importante, consultando con sus médicos, dirigiendo las relaciones publicas de la clínica, sin novedad alguna resultaba su día, siempre se jacto de tener todo bajo control y ya con 9 meses necesitaba un respiro, pero no se lo dio, no era su estilo dejar las cosas a la mitad y más aun si tenía que quedarse en casa siendo maniacamente consentido por Isshin y Yuzu, ellos dos alcanzaban para volverlo diabético de tanta dulzura junta, le agradaba las atenciones de su actual pareja pero una cosa era el cariño y otra muy distinta era la obsesión compulsión que obtenía de Isshin, no le daba un respiro, durante todo ese embarazo estuvo pegado a su espalda como una rémora, cuidándole hasta los pasos, sobornado incluso hasta a las enfermeras de su clínica para que le dejaran entrar a su oficina para dejarle mensualmente un ramo de flores, así era recibido cada mes de gestación, en total 6 ramos recibió, y el ultimo ya estaba esperándolo esa mañana sobre su escritorio.

_Maldición…_ - susurro por quinta vez mientras veía uno de los mensajes de texto que le mando Isshin. – _si le digo se volverá loco, pero…_

Efectivamente, aquella mañana radiante de abril, su hija decidió que ya era hora de salir al mundo, y con mucha prisa ya que como siempre y sin esperarlo Ryuken estaba terminando de bajar de su auto en la clínica cuando una punzada de dolor recorrió toda su espina dorsal, aquella sensación la conocía perfectamente, después de dos partos estaba completamente seguro que había llegado el momento, lo tomo con calma, estaba consciente de lo que le sucedía así que no se alarmo y siguió su trabajo, esperando que con el paso de las horas estuviese listo para llamar a la familia, no deseaba quedarse estancando en una de las habitaciones de su clínica, y menos aun imaginándose siendo acosado por el padre de la criatura, todo su plan estuvo perfecto hasta que las contracciones estaban impidiendo su labor de director, eran más dolorosas de lo que recordaba, y el tiempo entre las mismas se acortaba con tanta rapidez que ya al medio día tuvo que dirigirse al consultorio de la doctora Unohana, su reloj de pulsera marcaban las 12 y media, a esas horas la obstetra no debería estar atendiendo a nadie.

_La doctora Unohana?._ – un Ryuken con el rostro algo descompuesto se acerco a la recepción donde almorzaba el pequeño ayudante de ella. –

_Buenas tardes director, la doctora no se encuentra_. – sonrió amablemente ante la pregunta. –

_Donde fue?_ – estaba empezando a sentir como el dolor llegaba en una oleada desagradable desde su espalda bajando hasta sus caderas. –

_Salió a comer, regresa en media hora._ – miro curioso como el peli plata se reclinaba repentinamente de su escritorio jadeando lo más bajo posible. – _se siente mal?_

_Llámela ya…_ - apretó los labios ante aquel dolor, era más intenso que los anteriores. –

_Director va a tener al bebe?_

La pregunta era estúpida sin duda alguna, tenía unas enormes ganas de estrellarle la cabeza contra el escritorio pero se contuvo, no quería ser demandando por agresión a un empleado, respiro lo más profundo que pudo y conto hasta diez, aun sentía que había tiempo así que se recompuso un poco después de aquella desgraciada contracción, se acomodo los lentes y miro al chico con seriedad.

_Dígale que el director necesita su ayuda, y si, voy a tener al bebe. _

_Qué buena noticia, felicitaciones! _

_Llámela!_

_Discúlpeme… ya la llamo._ – tomo el teléfono de su escritorio con mucho nerviosismo. – _le digo que venga en seguida? _

_Qué cree usted? _

El pequeño chico la localizo rápidamente, hablo algunas cosas con ella y paso a trancar la llamada todavía sintiéndose acosado por la mirada penetrante y seria del director Ishida.

_Ya esta, vendrá en seguida._ – sonrió nervioso. – _necesita algo más?_

_Que preparen mi ingreso a la sala de maternidad… ahora._ – la sensación de que un liquido cálido bajaba por sus piernas lo puso en alerta. – _acabo de romper fuente._

_No se asuste!, La doctora ya viene!._ – salto de su silla rumbo al piso de maternidad. – _voy por unas enfermeras!_

_Asustarme… sé lo que viene._ – saco su celular del bolsillo de su bata blanca y marco un numero, espero a que repicara hasta que una voz conocida le saludo. _– Isshin… tienes que venir ya a la clínica._

Y el desastre se anuncio, después de romper fuente y que el ayudante de la doctora alborotara a media clínica gritando que el director necesitaba ser ingresado, su mundo se volvió una especie de infierno tecnicolor, tenía la atención de todos, desde enfermeras, médicos y demás estaban al pendiente de su condición, le dieron la habitación mas grande y cómoda que había en el piso de maternidad, si efectivamente la misma donde dio a luz Ichigo, hasta allí la cosa era tolerable pero cuando llego la familia en pleno las cosas se salieron de curso rumbo a una colisión.

_AMORCITOOOOOO!_ – un chillido agudo fue lo único que escucho después de que la puerta de su habitación fue abierta de par en par. –

_¡SAL DE AQUÍ! _– un Ryuken totalmente avergonzado solo trataba de taparse al ver que tras Isshin estaban sus hijas también, el grupo llego en mal momento cuando la doctora Unohana le estaba revisando. –

_Ya terminamos…_ - una sonriente morena al fin bajaba las mantas del peli plata. –

_Como te sientes_?. – Isshin corrió a abrazar a su querido compañero pero lo único que recibió fue una patada directo a la cara. – AUHT!

_Como…. Me siento?... preguntas como me siento cuando tu hija está dándome más trabajo que el mismo Uryu!_ – bajo la pierna rápidamente al sentir como otra contracción le hacía doblarse de lado en la cama. –

_No te enfades, es normal pero ya pasara. _– con algo de temor se atrevió a acariciar la espalda de Ryuken. –

_Director, creo que vendré en un rato, ya tiene algo más de 7 centímetros dilatados, siempre los segundos partos son más rápidos. _

_Porque tardaste tanto en llamarme?. _– le hablo algo molesto el Kurosaki.-

_Por esta razón…_ - sin previo aviso sujeto del cuello a Isshin y lo hizo bajar la cabeza muy cerca de él. –_ me duele... cuando… me duele, me enfado….y siento que debo destrozar algo!._

_Mis deditos no!. _– trato de alejarse de Ryuken pero este a pesar del dolor no le soltaba el cuello. –

_Tu eres responsable por este bebe… así que sufre conmigo!._ – mantuvo cautivo a Isshin hasta que el dolor paso, solo en ese instante le soltó dando un suspiro de alivio. –

Era su cuota de sacrificio, en cierto modo debía agradecer que ese trabajo de parto avanzaba rápido por ser el tercero, Ryuken era una maquina aniquiladora cuando sentía como el dolor recorría inclemente sus cadera y bajo vientre, sujetaba lo primero que encontraba y normalmente era a Isshin pero cuando este el esquivaba sufría las consecuencias una desdichada almohada, las barandas de la cama o hasta los parales donde se ponía el suero. En la habitación estaban solamente ellos y las gemelas, ellas mantenían una prudente distancia de lo acontecido, sabían que Ryuken le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera y su personalidad no daba para ir a consolarle, las horas se pasaron algo lentas, para cuando todo estaba por culminar o mejor dicho empezar, la habitación fue invadida por el ruido de niños, efectivamente habían llegado Ichigo, Grimmjow, los gemelos de estos y también Uryu con Ukitake y sus retoños, todo un compendio de gritos, llantos, peleas y demás se armo.

_ESTO NO ES UN ESPECTACULO!, LARGOOOO_! – un grito agónico fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Ryuken al ver a tanta gente dentro de su espacio personal. –

_Se comporta peor que como estaba yo._ – susurro Uryu a su padre con preocupación. –

_Si…_. – Isshin hizo un mohín de niño triste. – _qué bueno que llegaron, me trajeron lo que les pedí?. _– hablo bajito y lejos de donde estaba su amante jadeando ya por el dolor de las contracciones. –

_Aquí esta, pero que no la vea_. – Ukitake le paso algo envuelto en una bolsa negra. – _cuídela mucho, es mi favorita._

_Claro que la cuidare_. – sonrió enorme mientras palmeaba la espalda de su yerno. –

_Nosotros estaremos afuera, creo que Ryuken no quiere cerca a nadie_. – giro la mirada hacia donde estaba su madre con claras intenciones de lanzarle un vaso de plástico a Isshin para que regresara a su lado. –

_Maldito pervertido ven acá_!. – tomo el objeto entre sus dedos de la mesita junto a la cama. –

_Voy…_ - susurro algo asustado al ver como un vaso paso volando por al lado suyo y término estrellado contra la pared. –

_Viejo, mucha pero mucha suerte._ – Ichigo no dijo nada mas, solo poso su mano sobre el hombro de su padre, parecía darle el pésame en vez de felicitarle por el pronto nacimiento de su hermana. -

Al final solo quedaron Isshin y Ryuken en la habitación, el resto esperaba afuera sentados no muy lejos de la puerta, el clima entre los hermanos Kurosaki era muy ameno ya que los pequeños Ranmaru y Miharu ahora con 11 meses, estaban comenzando a dar sus primeros pasos, caminaban agarraditos de la mano de su madre o de sus tías que estaban muy contentas de jugar con ellos y así pasar el rato de manera más amena, toda aquella escena la observaba Ukitake con el rostro totalmente extasiado, se imaginaba como pronto sus pequeños angelitos estarían de ese tamaño.

_Se ven tan lindos cuando caminan._ – bajo la mirada hacia sus brazos donde estaba Daisuke bien rendido. –

_No falta tanto para eso._ – hablo con serenidad el de lentes también concentrado en la escena que les brindaban las gemelas con los niños. –

_Con 5 meses ya me roban el corazón cuando me miran o se ríen._ – acaricio la mejilla del pequeño Souken que estaba muy cómodo en brazos de su mama. –

_Ranmaru ven acá._ – Ichigo le hacía señas al niño para que se acercara a él. –

_Mamá! _– sonrió feliz y soltándose de las manos de Yuzu para dar algunos pasitos torpes hacia Ichigo. –

_Camino solo. – _Grimmjow miraba la escena impresionado, sus hijos siempre el mostraban algo nuevo cada vez. –

_Bien hecho pequeño Ran – chan. _– el peli naranja lo alzo entre sus brazos para después darle un beso en la frente al pequeño que solo pudo responder la caricia riendo. –

Mientras afuera todo era color de rosas, adentro, la historia resultaba diferente, Isshin estaban recibiendo un lavado psicológico por parte de Ryuken, le decía una y otra vez que correría con suerte si salía vivo de ese lugar, que todo era culpa de sus hormonas y que le juraría que le haría una vasectomía apenas se recuperara del parto.

_Te la harás… jura que te la harás!._ – sujetaba a Isshin de los brazos sentado en la orilla de la cama, el estar acostado le hacía sentirse peor durante las contracciones. –

_No puedo jurar eso._ – susurro con resignación mientras dejaba que Ryuken estrujara a placer sus pobres extremidades. –

_Soy… soy médico… te podría hacer una yo mismo mientras duermes… -_ sus ojos parecían destellar maldad pura. –

_No dormiré más nunca. _– trago grueso al imaginarse despertando con algo menos en su cuerpo. –

_Je je je…. MALDICION!. _– de sujetar los brazos de Isshin, paso a abrazarse con fuerza a su cuello, esa última oleada de dolor vino acompañada de una desagradable sensación entre sus piernas. –

_Amorcito… amorcito que haces?._ – noto como el rostro del peli plata estaba totalmente contraído como esforzándose. _– ESTAS PUJANDO!._

… - asintió con la cabeza mientras no dejaba libre a Isshin. –

_No lo hagas!... diablos, llamare a la doctora. _– trato de soltarse pero Ryuken no se lo permitía, estaba realmente concentrado en empujar. –

_Muy tarde._ – mascullo en un débil gemido al terminar de irse el dolor. –

_Estás loco, tú no sabes cómo esta todo para que te pongas a pujar!_. – trato de hacer que Ryuken se subiera a la cama pero este estaba negado a ello, se sentía mas cómodo sentado en la orilla. –

_Se… lo que hago…. Con Uryu fue igu…._ – paro de hablar al sentir como otra vez el dolor regresaba impulsándolo a seguir pujando. –

_Voy por Unohana!_ – salió prácticamente corriendo de la habitación en busca de la doctora. –

_Idiota._ – se aferro a las sabanas con fuerza. –

En menos de 5 minutos la obstetra estaba en el lugar junto a dos enfermeras, no le asombro saber que el director había empezado solo el parto, había hecho lo mismo la vez anterior, se creía todavía capaz de controlar todo en el, agregado de su manía por no acostarse, pacientes así eran los que le daban retos nuevos a una experta como ella.

_Casi que no llegamos._ – la mujer poso una de sus manos entre las piernas del peli plata, en seguida sintió como una cabecita estaba ya casi afuera. – _ya hizo la peor parte del trabajo director. _

….. – no respondió a las palabras de aquella mujer, su sonrisa le enfermaban en esos instantes, solo estaba totalmente concentrado en hacer que ese bebe saliera de él lo más pronto posible. –

_Parece que no le asombra lo que está pasando._ – Isshin estaba sentado en la cama junto a Ryuken ayudándolo a permanecer precariamente en la orilla, casi que fuera de la cama. –

_Le contare una historia, cuando fue a nacer Uryu, hizo exactamente lo mismo, ni si quiera me dejo dirigirlo, por eso no lo hago ahora, soy como una mera espectadora_. – sonrió complacida al ver como el bebe ya casi tenia los hombros fuera. –_ excelente… ya casi acaba director._

_Cállese._ – mascullo con los dientes totalmente apretados, sus últimas fuerzas claudicaban con esos pujos, sus piernas temblaron al sentir como el cuerpo de su hija se deslizaba fuera de él poco a poco. –

Ya no podía mas, por más que estuviese haciéndolo a su manera, ya no soportaba el dolor, su cuerpo dio el ultimo gramo de esfuerzo, su rostro bañado en sudor solo pudo contraerse un poco más al tiempo que sentía como al fin todo culminaba, el llanto de un bebe fuerte y claro retumbo en la habitación, apenas se sintió liberado, se dejo caer en la cama respirando entrecortado, totalmente letárgico y sintiéndose como si le hubiesen quitado un peso de encima, con pesadez abrió los ojos para ver como la doctora Unohana limpiaba la nariz y boca de la pequeña para que respirara mejor, en pocos segundos ya tenía a aquella pequeña recostada sobre su pecho, aun lloraba inclemente, con asombro poso sus manos sobre la pequeña cabeza poblada de cabellos negros, su piel era realmente rosada y sus mejillas parecían estar por arden, una imagen vino a su mente del justo momento cuando nació Uryu, ambos se parecían mucho, la pequeña Himeko era una copia exacta de su hermano Uryu cuando nació.

_Es… linda!._ – susurro Isshin totalmente eufórico y sacando quien sabe de donde el contrabando que le paso Ukitake. – _su primera foto!._

Un flash segó a madre e hija, aquello sí que hizo enfadar a Ryuken, el moreno no dejaba de tomarle fotos a la bebe, desde todos los ángulos posibles, era un ir y venir de flases hasta que en una de esas Ryuken logro sujetar la correa de la cámara y jalar de ella con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Isshin pensó que le iba a arrancar la cámara pero para su asombro solo sintió como el peli plata le acercaba a su rostro para unir sus labios en un beso suave y rápido.

_Ni si quiera me agradeciste el que tuviera a tu hija._ – hablo algo incomodo. –

_Si estoy agradecido por ello desde el mismo día que supe que existía dentro de ti._ – se torno algo serio y poso una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la bebe que se había quedado dormida. –

Entre esas palabras las enfermeras se llevaron a la niña para limpiarla, pesarla y medirla, estaban emocionadas de ver a la pequeña nueva hija del director de la clínica, en poco rato ya todo había culminado y la paz regresaba a la habitación, un Isshin totalmente extasiado y con bebe en brazos salió de la habitación para presentarla a su nutrido grupo familiar, la pequeña estaba bien envuelta en una manta rosada y con su cabecita cubierta con un gorro del mismo color, el alboroto fue grande cuando las gemelas la vieron, era realmente hermosa con sus mejillas rosadas y su piel tan blanca y suavecita. Ichigo solo sonrió orgulloso de tener una hermana mas a quien cuidar, pero el mas impresionado fue Uryu cuando le quitaron el gorrito a la bebe para verle el cabello, se vio reflejado en ella, su mismo color de cabello y hasta la fisionomía, sin duda sus padres no desecharon el molde original.

_Es ver a Uryu en chiquito._ – Jyuushirou sonrió divertido ante el parecido de su esposo con su pequeña hermanita. –

_Son idénticos!_. – dio un gritito de felicidad Yuzu. –

_Que nombre tendrá?_. – Ichigo pregunto curioso. –

_Himeko Kurosaki…_ - inflo el pecho con total orgullo. – _mi pequeña Himeko!_ – comenzó a mecer a la bebe con mucha fuera mientras se restregaba de ella como si fuera un gatito. –

Y como todos los hijos de Isshin, aquel exceso de cariño fue respondido con los llantos inclemente de la bebe, sendas lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos mientras parecía como si le hubiesen hecho algo muy malo, Isshin dio un respingo asustado por la reacción de la bebe.

_ISSHIN!_ – un llamado casi funesto interrumpió aquella presentación. –

_Es mama gozzila!_ – meció un poco más suave a la niña para calmarla. – _mejor la devuelvo antes de que Ryuken se pare reclamarme. _

Salió corriendo dentro de la habitación otra vez, apenas entro miro a un nada alegre peli plata, nada más se había quedado dormido un rato y ya Isshin había sacado a su hija fuera de la habitación, estaba realmente cansado y no tenía ganas de discutir así que solo extendió los brazos esperando que su amante comprendiera las señas.

_la lleve a que la conocieran sus hermanos._ – sonrió bobamente al tiempo que devolvía a la niña. –

_Solo haz silencio._ – la tomo en sus brazos con mucho cuidado, en verdad que nunca se olvida el cómo tratar a un bebe por mas años que hayan pasado. –

_Pueden entrar a verte?._ – pregunto con cuidado, Ryuken era realmente impredecible con sus decisiones. –

_Cuando termine._ – estaba más concentrado en callar a Himeko, en un segundo la pequeña estaba acurrucada entre sus brazos comiendo por primera vez. –

_Te vez lindo._ – sonrió descarado ante la escena que presenciaban sus ojos. –

…. – no dijo nada, sus mejillas estaban algo sonrojadas por lo que hacía, era extraño sentirse observado por Isshin, con Uryu fue algo muy traumático que lo llevo a no dejarse ver por nadie en el poco tiempo que lo hizo, pero esta vez se sentía diferente, el ser que lo ayudo a crearla estaba a su lado, acompañándole como el quiso en el pasado y ahora, solo ahora el destino le daba la oportunidad de complacer esos deseos perdidos entre 20 años de soledad. – _recordé algo._

_Qué será?_ – se acomodo junto a Ryuken en la orilla de la cama. –

_Que esto es diferente al pasado, esto es lo que yo desee hace 20 años y nunca pude decirte, esto es todo lo que simplemente quería, tenerte aquí conmigo._ – deslizo su mano libre hasta posarla sobre la del moreno. –

_Ya vez, el tiempo puede darte segundas oportunidades, solo debes saber esperarlas._

_Pague mi deuda del pasado._ – observo a la pequeña con melancolía, era extremadamente parecida a Uryu cuando nació. – _así se veía Uryu, era igual a ella, con sus cabellos negros y sus pequeñas manos aferradas a mí_.

_Te creo._ – reclino la cabeza para poder besar a su hija. – _los podemos hacer en serie si quieres!_

_Idiota. _– jalo a Isshin hacia él. –_ bésame._

_Con gusto. _– unieron sus labios en un suave beso, cálido y lleno de perdones y expiación, así cerraron un ciclo y comenzaran otro en que la vida siempre nos enseña que hay segundas oportunidades, solo hay que saberlas encontrar. –

Este camino es largo, un recorrido por las casualidades, por el destino, por la pasión o por una simple soledad, un corazón herido, un amor correspondido, el cariño más grande del mundo es el que dan los hijos, tantas cosas que hemos vivido en estos años, tantos destinos atados con pequeños y delgados hilos invisibles, tantas relaciones interceptadas por un único sentimiento, amor, El amor que se da al prójimo, al amate, al novio, al esposo. Cuando des la vuelta a la esquina siempre piensa que quizás las cosas cambien de un momento a otro, que la soledad es pasajera, que un amigo puede volverse tu amor prohibido, que un encuentro indeseable se puede volver pasión y llamas, que un odio del pasado puede ser cambiado por el cariño más grande del mundo, en fin…. Que todo queda como solo sentimientos esparcidos por el mundo y que en este mundo solo somos una gran y extraña familia.

_**FIN**_

_**Debo decir que estoy llorando, jamás imagine llegar aquí, tan lejos y con tantas cosas que plasme en este fanfic, puse mi amor, mi experiencia como madre, mis sueños, mis deseos y mis mejores ideas, además de las que me dieron ustedes mis lectores, mis amigas del alma y todo aquel que dejo un simple pero valioso comentario para darme su opinión, a todos ¡GRACIAS!. **_

_**Pero no les dejare así, les daré un pequeño epilogo, sabrán que paso después y será menos melancólico que eso, los espero la semana que viene con el final del final jajaja!. **_


	67. Epilogo 5 años despues

_Bleach no es mío, pertenece al brillante Tite Kubo - sama!, alabado sea por crear algo tan magistral, pero regresando de los halagos, este fic es mi segundo desvarió de Bleach, espero les guste._

_Advertencia:__ Mundo Alterno, no tiendo a usarlos pero esta vez me atreví un poco mas je je, Yaoi, claro está, y para rematar y aderezar la locura Mpreg XD, advertidos, no quiero quejas o cuentas para mí porque tuvieron que ir al psiquiatra!. Por lo demás mucho humor y esperen lo inesperado. _

_**Todo queda en Familia.**_

_**Capitulo 67**_

_**Epilogo**_

_**Byakuya, Renji y Hana.**_

Un consultorio pediátrico nunca es un sitio silencioso, jamás es sombrío y mucho menos es tranquilo, pero para los padres allí presentes esa tarde de viernes, sentados en sus sillas de la amplia y colorida sala de esperas, tratando de calmar o distraer a sus retoños de la visita a la "doctora", nunca imaginaron ver que como por esa puerta llegaba una familia mas, dos hombres más precisamente hablando, más bien discutiendo a media voz sobre algún asunto privado por cómo se dirigían el uno al otro. Hasta allí cualquier padre presente juraría que esos hombres se equivocaron de consultorio, que no era su sitio pero cuando ambos tomaron asiento y se quedaron callados mirando hacia la puerta con la expresión en sus miradas de que algo entraría por ella de un segundo a otro, descubrieron que si estaban en el sitio correcto aunque suene asombroso.

_¡MAMÁ!_ – una chiquilla de cabellos rojos recogidas en dos coletas entraba a la sala con recelo, haciendo puchero y mirando al suelo con el seño realmente fruncido por alguna razón. –

_Entra._ – la voz pausada y seria de su madre hizo que la niña de unos 5 años diera un respingo y pasara casi corriendo dentro. –

_Pero mamá… ¡no quiero!_ – se abrazo a las piernas de su padre como buscando apoyo a su negativa de entrar a la consulta con su pediatra. –

_Ya discutimos en casa…. No quiero más excusas, tienes que entrar allí y es mi última palabra._ – el pelinegro se cruzo de brazos cerrando sus ojos para evitar las miradas curiosas de otras madres presentes en la sala, el que la niña le llamara mamá a viva voz no era de su agrado en público. –

_Papá, no quiero entrar allí, me van a puyar._ – la pequeña hizo un mohín de niña buena mientras seguía muy abrazada a las rodilla del pelirrojo. –

_Es por tu bien, tienes que vacunarte._ – le acaricio la cabeza a su hija dando un suspiro. –

_Cuando salgamos te compraremos un helado._ – esas palabras fueron casi un susurro en los labios de Byakuya. –

_No._ – la pequeña tomo una pose erguida, con sus brazos cruzados y cerrando los ojos. –

_A quien se parecerá esa actitud?_ – Renji soltó una risita contenida, su hija y su compañero actuaban como un espejo, ambos eran testarudos y engreídos y por ello siempre chocaban y discutían. –

_No quiero un helado, quiero unos creyones._ – miro de reojo a su madre, estaba negociando a su manera con él. –

_Si no lloras._

_¡Papá!_ – Hana se volvió a echar de cabeza sobre las piernas del pelirrojo, no le gusto la respuesta de su madre. –

_Tu madre solo bromea, claro que te compraremos los creyones, pero no te pongas mal educada con la doctora, ella siempre es buena contigo._ – subió a la niña sobre sus piernas. – _ve a jugar con los demás niños mientras esperas._

Renji le beso la mejilla y dejo que la pequeña Hana se deslizara sobre sus rodillas hasta el suelo, quedo complacida con las palabras de su padre así que salió corriendo a jugar con los demás niños que esperaban en la sala.

_La consientes demasiado. _– Byakuya le reprocho apenas Hana se alejo de ellos. -

_Y tú eres muy estricto con ella. _

_Alguien debe ponerle límites a Hana. _

_Solo sufre del complejo del hijo único, es la dueña y señora de todo a su alrededor Byakuya, lógico que sea caprichosa a veces. _– paso su brazo por la espalda del moreno. _– qué tal si le quitamos ese complejo con un hermanito?_

_Quieres ver como terminas en emergencias en unos segundos? – _miro realmente mal al pelirrojo. –

_Ya es hora de que Hana tenga alguien con quien jugar._

_Le basta y sobra con Rukia._

_Difiero de ello…"Tía Rukia" esta últimamente mas ocupada de hablar con su nuevo novio. _

_¡RUKIA TIENE NOVIO_!- Byakuya alzo la voz realmente molesto por la noticia. –

_Es muy simpático, me trae caramelos y se llama Kaien. – _Hana interrumpió a la pareja con aquel inocente comentario. –

_Ese desconocido le trae caramelos a mi hija y sale con mi hermana! _– estaba iracundo, desde los sucesos de Aizen, Byakuya era realmente celoso de su núcleo familiar, nadie entraba en el sin su consentimiento y aprobación. –

_No es un desconocido, Rukia me lo presento hace un mes…_

_UN MES!, SABES DE TODO ESO DESDE HACE UN MES Y NO ME LO DIJISTE!._ – una enorme aura negra empezó a rodear a Byakuya, estaba perdiendo los estribos delante de mucha gente. –

_Byakuya… no es para tanto, yo le averigüé la vida como siempre me pedias tu con todos los amigos de Rukia, es un buen chico, solo respira hondo y cálmate un poco._ – le tomo de la mano para tratar de que se volviera a sentar en su silla. –

_Necesito aire._ – soltó bruscamente la mano de Renji y salió de la sala con dirección indefinida. –

_Byakuya._ – Renji se quedo algo perturbado por el ataque emocional que le dio a su compañero –

_Papá, a donde fue mamá?_. – la pequeña pelirroja pregunto un tanto preocupada, no estaba acostumbrada a ver a su progenitor discutir así. –

_Salió un momento a tomar aire, está cansado._ – acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña con ternura. –

Al final Renji entro solo con Hana al consultorio, Byakuya brillaba por su ausencia y solo después de que la niña salió de la consulta llorando a moco tendido abrazada a su papa gracias al piquete de la vacuna fue que lo vieron parado unos metros lejos del consultorio, de inmediato Byakuya noto como su pequeña caprichosa estaba vuelta un mar de lagrimas y desconsolada pidiendo verlo, por más que sea los niños siempre llaman a su madre en momentos así.

_Mamá... me dolió!_ – se soltó de los brazos de Renji en un segundo para terminar entre los del moreno. –

_Ya no llores._ – le acuno con suavidad, era su bebe a pesar de ya ser una niña grande. –

_Ya te calmaste?_

_Un poco._ – el Kuchiki hablo bajito mientras empezaron a caminar hacia los ascensores. –

_No tienes que sentirte tan incomodo con lo de tu hermana, es una mujer hecha y derecha. _

_Tienes razón._ – acaricio la espalda de Hana mientras esta seguía medio hipando por el llanto. –

_Te ha dado muchas alegrías, es toda una profesional,_ _es increíble que terminara cambiando de carrera gracias a todo lo que tú nos hiciste pasar el día que nació Hana._

_Con tal de que no aprenda a ser como la odiosa obstetra esa... _– la sonrisa "persuasiva" de Unohana se le coló en la cabeza. – _pero no podre escapar de ella… _

_Que estas insinuando?_

_Acaso no has notado lo loco que esta mi humor… también me he estado comiendo las meriendas de Hana si tienen…. Chocolate. _

_No_… - la mandíbula de Renji estaba por caer al suelo y abrirle un boquete al mismo en el proceso. –

_Creo que… estoy embarazado. _– se detuvo al decir esas palabras tan increíbles. –_ no es seguro pero…_

_Byakuya. _– en un segundo Renji le rodeo entre sus brazos para besarle los labios con suavidad, sentir aquel sentimiento nuevamente, esa sensación de dar vida invadiendo sus pensamientos de maneras inimaginada lo hacía muy feliz, profundizo aquel beso hasta el punto que olvidaron el resto del mundo a su alrededor. –

_Se estas besando!_ – la vocecita de su hija les hizo culminar bruscamente aquel beso. –

_Eh…_. – ambos estaban un poco apenados porque su hija les viera hacer eso. –

_Vamos a comer helados_? – la pequeña pregunto con una sonrisa enorme a su madre. –

_De chocolate_. – Byakuya respondió de inmediato con emoción, aquel gusto por ese dulce regresaba a su mente con fuerza asombrosa. –

_Sabes algo, creo que primero vamos a pasar por una farmacia y vamos a comprar 22 pruebas de embarazo_. – Renji sonrió divertido. –

_Quieres que te lo corrobore 22 veces? _

_Seré el hombre más afortunado del mundo al ver 22 pruebas positivas después de 5 años de felicidad. _

Se pensaron solo amigos, se sintieron más que hermanos, crecieron como dos seres muy complejos y diferentes pero que el destino les unió en una tragedia, una muerte que trajo dolor, tristeza pero también vida, trajo amor, redención y pasión, un hijo y muchas experiencias que se repetirán otra vez, verán el mundo nuevamente cambiando a su alrededor, pero esta vez estarán más preparados de recibir en sus vidas a su segundo milagro de vida, un niño que terminara de colmarlos de felicidad y hará que Byakuya quiera comprometer su vida a Renji un paso más, uniendo sus vidas con un matrimonio que no les separara nunca más.

_**Kurosaki es sinónimo de caos. **_

Los domingos eran peculiares sin importar nada, esa tarde calurosa era un total desastre en la casa de la familia Kurosaki, los gritos y risas de niños invadían el ambiente a tal punto que cualquiera juraría que existía contaminación sónica en el lugar, parecía un jardín de niños en plena hora de recreo, dos pequeñas cabecitas color naranja corrían de un lado a otro saltando por encima de los muebles, forcejeando entre ellos y como todo niño de 4 años, ensuciando a su paso como un tornado indetenible.

_DAME ESO!_ – un grito enfurecido fue otro más en medio de aquella alharaca que tenían armada los gemelos Miharu y Ranmaru. –

_ES MIO!_ – un mal humorado Ranmaru trataba de alcanzar a su hermano mayor que se subió precariamente sobre la mesa de la sala evitando que su gemelo le quitara el juguete que había obtenido sin permiso. –

_EL ABUELO ME LO DIO A MI_ – le saco la lengua en son burlón. –

_MENTIROSO._ – volvió a gritar mientras se intentaba subir también a la mesa. –

_Ustedes dos._ – en un segundo Miharu estaba en el aire siendo sujetado de la ropa por su padre. – _no se juega encima de la mesa._

_Pero papá…_ - el mayor hizo puchero sujetando fuertemente el juguete. –

_Comparte con tu hermano._ – bajo al niño a ras del suelo. –

_Ram – chan me lo quería quitar primero!_

_O juegan los dos o desaparezco ese juguete para que no lo vean más nunca._ – Grimmjow sentencio con la mirada seria y muy maliciosa, siempre la ponía para asustar a los pequeños cuando hacían travesuras o se peleaban entre ellos. –

_Si._ – ambos asintieron y salieron de la sala corriendo escaleras arriba. – _ABUELITOOOO!_

_Y dale con llevarle el chisme al vejete!._ – gruño el peli azul con desanimo, sus hijos siempre se escudaban en su tierno abuelo. –

_Que paso con el viejo?_. – un Ichigo algo divertido se le acerco por detrás. –

_Tus hijos están llevándole el chisme sobre mi regaño, nada nuevo._ – miro de reojo a su esposo, estaba con las manos sucias y llenas de harina. – _cocinando aun?_

_Estoy ayudando a Yuzu con el almuerzo, somos muchos._ – paso su dedo por encima de la nariz de Grimmjow ensuciándola de harina. –

_Quieres jugar conmigo?_. – miro hacia todos lados para evitar ser descubiertos mientras le robaba un beso al peli naranja. –

Se sentían muy bien así, llevaban ya casi 4 años casados y en ese periodo de tiempo habían aprendido a convivir con el caos, sus hijos les mostraron lo difícil pero satisfactorio de ser padres de gemelos, siempre tenían las manos llenas y nunca estaban solos, por eso unos segundos para un beso fogoso era bien recibido. Ichigo paso sus manos por el cuello del peli azul, acercándolo más a él para profundizar aquella divina acción de sentir como su boca era invadida por una lengua traviesa, sabiendo muy bien que un beso así no se repetiría si no hasta altas horas de la noche si Ichigo no tenía una emergencia que atender en la clínica ya que su trabajo de medico prosperaba con los años, había decidido quedarse en medicina interna, le gustaban los retos y el atender a muchos tipos de personas diferentes, era agradable y el amor por la medicina si se llevaba en la sangre como decía su viejo.

_AUN HACEN ESO EN PUBLICO!._ – la voz de Isshin hizo que la pareja se sobresaltara por ser descubiertos. –

_Viejo…_ - Ichigo estaba todo sonrojado al ser descubiertos como si fueran dos adolecentes robándose un minuto de pasión. – _donde están los niños?_

_Están jugando arriba. _

_Voy a verlos._ – el peli azul decidió ir a supervisar a sus traviesos hijos, eran peligrosos si se les dejaban solo. –

Así eran las cosas en casa de Isshin, pero aun faltaban invitados, antes de que llegara la hora de almorzar reunidos en la mesa, Uryu y su esposo hicieron acto de aparición, ellos también visitaban la casa todos los domingos para compartir en familia, sus hijos habían crecido realmente rápido y eran los compañeros de juego perfectos para Ranmaru y Miharu, solo se llevaban unos meses así que aquellos cuatro "angelitos" dominaban el terreno, pero el verdadero terror de ese hogar no eran ellos…

_Buenas tardes!_ – Ukitake entraba muy sonriente seguido de los niños que parecían dos pequeños adultos en miniatura, ambos muy serios parados atrás de su padre como esperando su turno para saludar. -

_Pasen niños._ – Uryu les empujo con suavidad por la espalda, era como si aquellos pequeños supieran que entraban a un campo de batallas. –

_MIS NIÑOS!._ – un Isshin todo emocionado atajo entre sus brazos a los pequeños Souken y Daisuke como si fueran almohadas, restregándose contra sus caritas todo emocionado y feliz. - _que grande están!_

_Pica… abuelo tu barba pica!._ – el mayor trato de zafarse de aquel abrazo de oso marca Kurosaki. –

_Hola papa._ – Uryu le saludo con una gran gota de sudor bajando por su frente, sus hijos siempre les aterraba las exageradas atenciones de su abuelo. –

_URYU!_. – soltó a los niños y paso a abrazar a su hijo con emoción. –

_EH…. Y Ryuken?._ – pregunto cómo tratado de hacer que Isshin dejara de estrujarlo entre sus brazos. –

_Estaba arriba_… - soltó al chico con brusquedad. – _ya vamos a almorzar!_

_¡PRIMOS!- _una vocecita angelical interrumpió las palabras de Isshin._ – LLEGARON!_

De las escaleras se vio bajar en rápida carrera a una pequeña niña de largos cabellos negros, tenía una sonrisa inmensa que se parecía aterradoramente a la de su padre, en un segundo salto sobre los gemelos y los empezó a estrujar igual a como lo hace Isshin.

_SUELTAME!... MAMA DILE QUE ME DEJE!._ – Souken se retorcía tratando de liberarse de su empalagosa prima. –

_Himeko._ – la voz de Ryuken resonó seria en aquella sala. – _suelta a tus primos._

….. – la pequeña hizo puchero y corrió a los brazos de su papa. –

_No la regañas amorcito, solo le gusta ser dulce…_ - Isshin le abrazo apenas el peli plata estuvo junto a él. –

_No te molestes mami…_ - la niña también se le guindo del cuello así que ambos empezaron a hablar chiquito y restregarse de un pobre Ryuken que vivía su peor pesadilla, su hija había salido idéntica a Isshin. – _Mami es linda cuando no esta versión Gozilla_….

_ISSHIN_! . – una venita empezó a latir desbocada sobre la frente del de lentes, escuchar de su propia hija los malos chistes de su amante era imperdonable. –

_No te molestes amorcito, los niños repiten las cosas sin pensar_. – rio divertido ante el comentario de su princesa. -

La familia estaba completa, un domingo como cualquier otro de esos tantos que habían vivido desde hacía más de 5 años, la mesa estaba llena de comensales encantados, conversando sobre la semana vivida, hablando banalidades y también disfrutando de todo cuanto les brindaba ese día.

_No quiero vegetales._ – Himeko sentencio con los brazos cruzados y negada a comer lo que le sirvieron. –

_Los necesitas para crecer grande y fuerte como tu papa._ – Isshin le hablo bajito y con una risita contenida, aquellos dos eran más que padre e hija, parecían cómplices de incontables travesuras, con el nacimiento de Himeko Isshin revivió la felicidad de criar a un hijo, y más uno que era sangre suya y de Ryuken, eso era la más grande de las alegrías que podía experimentar, ya no había dolor, no había pasado trágico o rencores, ya hasta las conversaciones de su difunta esposa habían cesado a solo comentarios ocasionales cuando algo bueno pasaba en su casa con sus hijos, era el hombre más feliz del mundo ese y el resto de sus días. –

_Tienes que comer todo Himeko._ – Ryuken le extendía con un tenedor la comida para que la niña abriera la boca. Ese simple acto lo sentía tan propio de su nueva paternidad, era vivir lo que no hizo con Uryu, su expiación de manos de una pequeña niña tan dulce como su amante, tan enérgica y alegre, era como el amor vuelto carne, aquel amor que se tenían ellos desde hacia tantos años, ahora sabía lo que era ser feliz, disfrutar de sus hijos y de sus nieto, darles lo que él no supo hacer en el pasado, pesando que siempre hay tiempo para recapacitar. –

_MAS!_ – un emocionado Miharu extendía su plato en alto y con su boquita sucia por comer apresurado. –

_Comete la mía._ – Ranmaru le pasaba las cosas que no le gustaban, entre ambos gemelos se entendían, a veces eran como enemigos y en otras se mostraban el cariño de hermanos con tanta facilidad, cada uno una personalidad distinta pero complementaria. –

_Ranmaru necesitas comer, tu tía Yuzu le servirá más a tu hermano._ – Ichigo le hizo bajar el plato mientras que Grimmjow le ayudaba a que el niño culminara su almuerzo. Un equipo, siempre serian un equipo de dos x dos, quererse no basta cuando de una familia se trata, también hay que compartir y aprender a convivir, ellos lo sabían y lo ponían en práctica cada vez que recordaban como la vida les cambio en un día cualquiera por culpa de una ida al hospital. –

_Allí viene el avión!_. – Jyuushirou disfrutaba un mundo dándoles el almuerzo a sus hijos, ambos eran niños muy tranquilos y aprendieron rápidamente a adaptarse, el peliblanco siempre los comparaba con la personalidad de Uryu, eran muy parecidos a él en muchos sentidos, pero cuando se emocionaban o algo les atraía, dejaban libre esa pequeña marca genética Kurosaki. –

_Déjalos que coman solos._ – Uryu siempre le reprochaba la sobre protección que tenía su esposo con sus hijos, era un hombre tan amoroso y paternalista, siempre estuvo a la cabeza de todo desde que nacieron, le ayudaba en todo hasta el punto de que dominaba las situaciones mejor de Uryu, en cierto modo le agradaba el tener un esposo y padre ejemplar ya que también se vio forzado por su reingreso a su carrera como medico neurólogo, se apasiono con ello después de la vivencia traumática de Ukitake. el tiempo le demostró que daría lo que fuera por ellos tres, que su vida era perfecta con un hombre tan bueno y lleno de vida, muy diferente al que conoció gracias a su carrera, aquel ser floreció del amor, ambos se reinventaron con la pasión, gracias a que el amor cambia lo que sea en esta vida. –

Siempre reunidos, siempre juntos, siempre unidos por la sangre, por los lazos del cariño y por el simple hecho de que cuando menos lo crees, el tiempo se te pasa volando y al dar la vuelta notas que tu camino estaba rodeado de gente que te ayudo, que te empujo a seguir y que formo parte de tu felicidad y tu desdicha, pero que cuando necesitaste una mano amiga, siempre estuvieron allí para ti, con sus errores y sus virtudes, todos tenemos seres así día a día, a veces los sabemos apreciar a veces no, pero la palabra "familia" implica más que la sangre, implica las vivencias del corazón, la experiencia y sobre todas las cosas, el amor.

**FIN **

**DEFINITIVAMENTE **

**FIN.**

Lo prometido es deuda, así que cumplí con mis palabras amigas mías, lectoras mías y todo aquel que entro a leer y todavía entra a leer, espero que este fic les quede en el corazón y que les diera alegrías y una sonrisa así como me las dio a mi por más de un año, es algo que me hace sentir muy bien porque no creí que podría acabarlo y más cuando los capítulos se venían uno tras otro sin poder imaginar que de un trabajo que calcule con 20 capis pasara a los 67…. Increíble pero cierto, bueno, ahora solo digo hasta luego porque debo seguir mi camino y darles más cosas emocionantes, ahora mismo estoy escribiendo un fic para las sección de Saiyuki, el que le guste esa serie puede pasar a leerlo, si es Mpreg también jajaja, ahora me daré mi tiempo para armar un fic nuevo que tengo en mente y culminar el de por culpa del Yaoi! Ya lo estoy por culminar, siempre me ponen mal los capítulos finales, perdón la demora y nunca olviden que los quiero mucho!.

_**Ramsin **_


End file.
